The Greatest King
by known as r
Summary: Sequel to The Great King. Peaceful times are about to be broken as Zaft once again rises to power, will Kira be able to handle that and the new threat of conspiracy and civil war inside his kingdom. Pairings mostly KxL, but also AxC, MxM. Ch 100 COMPLETE
1. Quiet Times

**(AN): The sequel to the Great King, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**The Greatest King**

**Chapter One**

**Quiet Times**

The days after the most talked about royal wedding in ORB's history were defiantly the most happy for Kira and Lacus. They spent much of their time together the first two months with Kira only doing the necessary state business. Lacus was adjusting to always being properly greeted by servants, maids, and guards as Queen. There was not a day so far that Kira and Lacus weren't together.

The only other business Kira took care of was rebuilding his army and securing the new border, ORB's territory grew with its new providence and had to re-enforce the defensive front. ZAFT lost a lot of man power with the last battle, but Kira was always one to make sure he was prepared just in case. Many more people volunteered to become knights and the training began in hopes of rebuilding the three ORB squads. Others found a lot more work with the construction going on over in Oceania, things were booming economically and ORB was never richer. Kira would let the sacrifices be lost as he had a special monument being built both in Oceania, and in Onogoro, it was one of ORB's greatest and necessary victories ever needed.

Lacus attended to some of her business as well, she wanted to expand the help for children to not just the city but all over ORB, which Kira believed was a perfect idea, and he allowed the funding to it. Even though Lacus was the new Queen she didn't have the power to make those decisions, all state matters, armed conflicts, and anything for ORB were still Kira's decisions, but Lacus wasn't really interested in that, she didn't marry Kira for power, she married him because she loved him. The project took off into other cities and smaller villages as all children without homes would be taken care of. Lacus would still visit some around Onogoro, but since she was now Queen, security was always heavy around her. This project would ensure ORB's future with the children.

The castle had never been livelier, the staff was really proud that the King was married and they loved Lacus. Lacus always treated them with respect before and she didn't stop now that she was Queen. Via was proud that Lacus was her new daughter, and she was honored to be able to call her Queen. Mu was always just Mu, he had a lot more responsibilities, but he didn't mind, he also didn't stop his hitting on Murrue. Those two were actually starting to grow a little closer.

The city of Onogoro was starting to get back to normal as well, the celebrations ended after the first two weeks and things were returning to normal. The city was filled with new merchants and others from ORB's new providence of Oceania. The city expansion was going on as the city was being made larger with new homes and shops. The most important thing noticed in Onogoro is that since the wedding the two classes were starting to get along even better. Things were looking bright for the ORB capitol, all except for the lone red head, her clothes were torn and she was staying on the poorest parts of Onogoro, all she could do was beg for money, most gave her no look as they knew who she was, she was in a miserable state and things didn't look any better, all she had left was the darkness in her heart, as she despised the royal family.

Josh-a was in the same situation, they had the new fort completely built as per Kira's orders. Trade also was occurring more, and the once farm city had hopes that they could finally expand into something more, Nicol continued to rule and even chose a new second in command of his Blitz army. Nicol was able to rebuild his unit within only a month's time.

The city of Boaz was in a different situation, with the trade reaching the city Athrun was able to make the peoples lives better, they made several modifications to the mighty fortress, and Athrun was pleased. The town was starting to get in up roar, because their own Lords wedding was in a months time. Athrun and Cagalli were finally able to set a date, and they were ready for it. Cagalli returned with Athrun after the wedding of her brother and was now in the state of preparing her own wedding. They were pleased as the town was excited as well.

The city of Logos was a different matter, Lord Jibril was never there for the wedding, he returned to his lands as he had to put everything on hold. He had not received anything from Azeral but that wasn't surprising as the borders were different, and word would be harder to receive. Jibril wasn't just sitting around as he came into contact a piece of information from the past that could play a major role in his goal. Being one of the Kings Fathers former ally, Jibril was accessed to information not even Kira probably knew. Jibril decided to put this information to use and in no time it arrived at his front door.

Jibril was in his estate one day when a guard brought him a visitor that had arrived, Jibril wasn't really in any kind of mood, but after the guard showed him something Jibril immediately saw the person, as soon as the person walked in Jibril couldn't believe his eyes as the rumors were true.

"I have received your letter Lord Jibril," the person said.

Jibril got over his shock and smiled, this was going to be easier then he ever thought, once he put some effort into it.

Jibril went immediately to work with this person, but he had to keep them hidden for the moment, but he was probably the only one left that knew about this.

The new ORB providence of Oceania was also starting to prosper as they were now apart of ORB. The land was mostly destroyed from when ZAFT invaded years ago, and ZAFT did not rebuild. The small villages and a few towns were all that was salvaged, all other major cities were destroyed. Kira quickly changed that as he was spending a lot of capitol to rebuild this land. The former captain was put in charge of this land, and he would take over as the next lord once Kira's plans were complete. Kira sent the best engineers to the land to construct a new city, this was a project that would take a lot of time to complete, but a lot of the former citizens agreed to work on it as well, which would cut the time shorter.

Around the border, new bases and knights were assigned as the forces began to integrate with ORB's army. ORB had larger land and a bigger border, so Kira wanted to make sure it would be defended. Bases were starting to be built and the new patrol was sent to start there duty. The massive battle field would not be forgotten as it was going to be the location for the new city and the first thing that was built was a monument. The rest of the city was being constructed around it. The people were not seen this happy in a long time, as they finally had their freedom, and a new King all loved. The captain was pleased as things were certainly looking brighter.

Things in the ZAFT lands were so far mostly unknown; Andrew had not gotten word out since he was without a doubt not able to for some reason. They lost a lot of men in the fateful battle a few months ago, and Kira knew that it would without a doubt that them years to rebuild enough to compete with ORB again. Gil was mostly not seen at all, he was always doing something, and no one was able to see him much, but when they did he always had some sort of a smile on his face. Gil was not going to wait years for a new force to be rebuilt, he had another way, and he was going to use it when the time became right.

Azeral was in somewhat of a similar position as Jibril, it would be a lot easier to start there plan in ZAFT, but that would make ORB onto them and they would be crushed, they had to start in ORB. Azeral knew the Emperor was too focused on something so concentration on ORB would not rile any suspicion to him occasionally leaving. He had to find some way to get to ORB and talk to Jibril. Andrew was staying mostly alert, he was desperately trying to figure out Gil's new motivation, but Gil was keeping his mouth shut, all he knew is Gil sent a lot of messengers out and all returned with nothing, and it was worrying him.

Yzac and Dearka's squads were practically lost, and without orders they couldn't rebuild them, they returned to their lands not even bothering to that their slaves with them. Dearka really wasn't at all worried about anything, Yzac wasn't worried either but his spirit was broken, he should have died on that battlefield with his honor, but the ORB King didn't grant him death and now he lived in shame. That didn't stop Yzac's desire to keep fighting and he would keep fighting. Yzac would not stop until he got what he wanted.

Rey and Shinn were in somewhat of a similar position, they didn't know what to do since Rau was now gone, Shinn only wanted his revenge, but Rey wanted that and more, he wanted to make the man who destroyed Rau suffer. Rey spent his time sharpening his skills as he wanted nothing more to surpass that ORB King.

Things are certainly looking good for the country of ORB, another month past and it was time for Athrun and Cagalli's wedding.

* * *

**Three months after Kira and Lacus' wedding**

**Boaz**

Things were set up a few days before the wedding in Boaz; this was to be the first departure for Kira and Lacus, as a King and Queen. They left Onogoro one day before the wedding celebration as they had to return the following day after the wedding, they got a grand departure as they left, they were accompanied by the royal guard, with a few new members, and of course the leader Mu. Normally that would be all but there were others that were traveling as well, so they took an extra battalion for the escort. Via and Murrue were going as this was her daughters wedding, and with this both her children would be married.

The ride went smoothly as they arrived later that evening with a grand response. They went in and greeted the groom and bride, but separately. They had an early night and turned in for the big day tomorrow. A few other guests arrived as Nicol and the Oceania captain came as well.

The city was highly decorated for this event, almost like at Onogoro, but this wedding was being held in Main Square of the city leading to the estate. Athrun's estate wasn't as big as Onogoro castle but they had a sizable ballroom, and since they only had half of the guests at Onogoro, it was perfect in size. The wedding was being held there as the city was able to attend as close as possible, Mu didn't like that, but he spent several trips here with guard members making sure that the area was safe enough for the royal family. Athrun had already placed the newly formed Aegis squad around the city, and he was sure they would be alright. Mu took no chances as he placed the royal guard in there new spots.

People were already lining up for this wedding as they wanted to be as close as possible. The wedding would be held towards the north of the square and Kira and Lacus were going to sit right to the side of it, surrounded enough just to be on the safe side. Mu spent most of the night checking the routes and he was satisfied enough.

The reception was going to be held in the ballroom, and Mu looked that over, he was satisfied as everything was looking alright so he turned in. The ballroom was set up like the one from the last wedding, as it placed both Athrun and Cagalli at the front and Kira and Lacus towards the front, but they needed the bigger space for security, and Athrun agreed. Everything was set up and everyone turned in as the morning soon rose.

**Estate**

Inside the separate rooms Athrun and Cagalli were reading themselves for the wedding, and Cagalli wasn't too shocked to see that her brother brought Merna with her and she was helping her get ready, Cagalli had her dress on as her mother walked in. Via stopped and smiled at her.

"You look wonderful," Via said.

Cagalli looked at her mother, "I can't believe it is finally here."

Via smiled, "Finally my wish is granted as both of you are happy."

Cagalli smiled, "I am happy, and so is my moron brother, so you can stop worrying mother," Cagalli told her.

Via looked at her, as they got another knock at the door, the servants immediately bowed as Lacus wanted to see her sister in law before the wedding.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Lacus said.

Cagalli smiled, "Not at all I think she was going to start crying and that is not good."

Lacus smiled and so did Via, "I will make no promises," she said as she turned to leave, wanting to leave them alone.

Lacus and Cagalli chucked as Lacus looked at her.

"You do look great," Lacus told her.

"Not like you did though, but tell me did you have this feeling…" Cagalli said as Lacus finished for her.

"A feeling like you are nervous but excited at the same time," Lacus said.

Cagalli smiled, "You did I see."

"It will pass as it goes on, don't worry I am happy for you," Lacus told her.

"How have things been going back in Onogoro?" Cagalli asked as Merna finished with her.

Lacus smiled, "Better than perfect, everyday is better than the last."

Cagalli smiled, "You two deserve it."

Lacus looked at her, "So do you, now we had better get going."

Cagalli realized that and she was glad Merna finished with her. Cagalli took one last look at herself and smiled widely, as they started making there way down, but Lacus was waiting for Kira.

**With Athrun**

Athrun was almost prepared himself and he was a lot more nervous, Athrun was wearing his special made garments as he didn't forget his sword. Athrun was already finished as he heard a knock at the door; he opened it and found the King.

Kira looked at him, "I can see your ready, that's a good thing," Kira said as he walked in.

"Why do you say that?" Athrun asked.

Kira smiled, "I was hoping you weren't having second thoughts."

Athrun smiled, "Not at all, I love your sister and would never do that to her."

"I know you wouldn't, just wanted to release the tension," Kira said as both got a chuckle, Athrun was really nervous.

"You got me I feel like I will pass out," Athrun said.

"I remember the feeling, but as soon as you see her, it will either happen or you will be too happy to pass out," Kira told him.

Athrun smiled, "How are things by the way?"

Kira smiled, "They have never been better, the countries running great, and most importantly Lacus and myself are happy."

"I know Cagalli and I will be the same way," Athrun added.

Kira smiled, "I am honored you are marrying her, as I know you will treat her well."

Athrun was honored by the words of his friend and King, "It means a lot to me to hear that."

Kira smiled again, "Good, now let's go before your late to your own wedding."

Athrun remembered it was getting closer and rushed out of the room; Kira walked out and smiled as he watched until he heard an angelic voice behind him.

"I take it he is nervous," Lacus said as she approached Kira.

Kira smiled and turned around, "He will get over it, I take it Cagalli is feeling the same way?"

Lacus stopped in front of him and placed her arms on his shoulders leaning up to kiss him, Kira smiled as there kiss grew fiercer, after about three minutes Kira slowly parted away from it, and Lacus smiled.

"If we don't head down we will never end up going," Kira told her softly as he kissed her again, Lacus knew his words were right and this time she slowly broke away from it.

"Your right," she said as Kira wrapped his arms around her and they both started walking towards the exit of the estate, Lacus leaned on his shoulder as they were walking down.

Lacus and Kira were casually talking when all of a sudden Lacus felt very dizzy, and she looked almost like she was going to fall.

Kira noticed and immediately wrapped his arms around here, very concerned.

"Lacus, what's wrong, are you alright?" Kira said as he held on to her.

Lacus regained her senses and smiled at him, "I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy."

"I will get the doctor," Kira said as Lacus held on to him.

"It's okay Kira, I didn't really eat much today, I will be fine," Lacus said as she smiled at him.

Kira didn't like it but he let it go, he leaned down and kissed her again, which she melted into. Once they parted, "Alright Lacus just take it easy for the rest of the day," Kira told her as she loved it when he was like this, she smiled and agreed and they continued to the exit.

Once in the courtyard they saw two carriages one that was housing Cagalli and the other Athrun, they would not see each other until they stopped at the ceremony, Kira and Lacus got on their horses and they were led to the center, being escorted by Mu. They were taken to the center square and given a warm response as they exited Kira and Lacus smiled and waved to all of them as they were escorted to there seats, Kira lead Lacus to hers and she sat down, slowly followed by him, they smiled and Kira and Lacus each held onto the others hand, as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

**Ceremony**

The carriages left shortly after Kira and Lacus and they both stopped at the square, each one was covered up so the other couldn't see. The crowd was awaiting there Lord and the Princess to come out and they didn't have to wait long, two guards opened the doors and each walked out, as soon as they were on the ground, they stared at the other with their hearts going crazy, Athrun and Cagalli were amazed at each other. The crowd looked on as they approached each other, they stopped in front of each other and Cagalli interlocked her arm in his trying to hide her blush. They started making their way towards the center and the crowd watched as they stopped right in front of the reverend that would perform this ceremony.

Via wasn't able to control it anymore, as she cried. The ceremony began as the reverend said the traditions, after that they were exchanging the vows, Kira and Lacus held each others hand tighter as they remembered theirs a few months ago. They concluded their vows and shared there first kiss as a married couple, and the crowd erupted. It was a truly beautiful scene that could almost rival the wedding a few months ago. After they broke their kiss Athrun and Cagalli turned around and looked at the crowd, the people were happy that there Lord was finally happy and married.

Athrun and Cagalli started making their way out of the center heading back to the carriage that would take them to the estate. The seats in the center were made up of important figures from around the city and ORB. They stood up and showered them with confetti, Kira and Lacus stood and gave a nod as Athrun and Cagalli looked over to them. They made their way to the carriage, and the driver opened the door allowing both of them to get in. They got in and the door was shut, they waved at the people as they made there way to the estate. The people waved to them as they made there way to the estate, the gates were opened and they were allowed in.

The royal guard shifted as they prepared to escort Kira and Lacus to the estate. Kira and Lacus stood up and they were also escorted to the estate, along with the rest of the invited guests.

**Reception**

Cagalli changed out of her dress into a smaller version, and Athrun waited for her as they wanted to make an appearance together, Cagalli walked out and they shared a short kiss before heading down to the ballroom.

The guests filled in the room as they headed to there assign seats, Kira and Lacus were announced as the people stood up and bowed, Kira lead Lacus to her seat as he sat in his, all guests were seated and all that they were waiting for was the bride and groom.

They didn't have to wait long as the ballroom doors were opened and the announcement was made as all stood up and applauded. Athrun and Cagalli smiled as they started walking in and greeting the people that were near the walkway. They made there way to there seats and personally thanked all of them for this. They sat down and the dinner was brought in. There was only small conversation as the dinner went on and not long after the dinner was finished.

The servants of the castle quickly cleared the tables out as they were preparing the floor; Athrun was greeted by Nicol and Kira.

"Feel any different now that you're married?" Nicol asked.

Athrun looked at him, "I feel a lot better, I think its time that someone else marries as well."

Nicol looked shocked.

Kira smiled, "Yes, I think it is time for you to marry as well."

Nicol was embarrassed, "Ah…I see its time for the orchestra to play…I better go," Nicol said as he left.

Athrun and Kira laughed.

"We have to head back in the morning, if I don't see you I just wanted to tell you again that I am proud you married my sister," Kira told him.

Athrun smiled, "I thank you, you have a main council meeting in a few days?"

Kira looked at him, "It is mostly about our borders, nothing you have to worry about, just enjoy the time with your wife."

Athrun smiled again, as Kira noticed something.

Kira placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder, "Your bride awaits," Kira said as he left to return to Lacus.

Athrun smiled and walked over to Cagalli, the orchestra began and the first dance belonged to them, the crowd watched as it went on and it soon ended, as the second one began others joined in.

Kira and Lacus joined in and others, as the night went on, Athrun danced with his now mother in law and Kira got one from his sister, the night went on as it was started dwindling down. The guests started leaving except for the ones that were staying at the castle.

Kira and Lacus retired to there rooms, as Nicol went to his, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone for there night. Kira and Lacus had to leave early that next morning, so they retired early.

**Next morning**

Kira woke up first as he smiled down at Lacus and kissed the top of her head, he hated to wake her but they had to get going if they were to make it before dark.

Kira gently shook her awake and Lacus woke up.

Lacus looked up at him, "Is it time already?"

Kira smiled, "Yes, we have to leave to get back."

Lacus smiled and they shared there morning tradition as they started getting up. Kira got up and started putting on his armor, when Lacus once again got dizzy and this time placed a hand to her mouth, as she felt like she was going to be sick. Kira dropped his armor and caught her as he was afraid she was going to fall.

Kira looked at her with a lot of concern, "Lacus something is wrong, you need to see a doctor."

Lacus started feeling a little better as she smiled up at him, "I'm alright, I just…" she said as she didn't know what was going on, Kira cut her off.

"This is the second time Lacus, you need to see our physician," Kira told her sternly.

Lacus gave in, "Alright, as soon as we return I will see him."

Kira would have preferred to have her looked at by one here, but he couldn't resist the look she was giving him and he as always caved in.

"Alright…but you will see him when we return," Kira told her as he was taking no chances.

Lacus had to admit she loved it when he was concerned for her. She again agreed and began getting ready for the departure.

Kira noticed Lacus looked way to tired, in fact she was acting strangely for the past few days, she was always tired and she looked like she was going to get sick, it concerned him greatly, but he let it go for now and began to finish getting ready to leave.

They were ready in no time as the maids had there meals brought to the room, they finished them quickly as they had to leave, Lacus didn't really want it, but she did all the same, and she didn't want to worry Kira anymore than he was so she ate it, after that they were ready and they walked down to the exit. Kira knew Athrun and Cagalli were most likely unable to see them off, as it was there wedding night, so they weren't expecting it, which is precisely why Kira saw both of them last night. Mu was already ready to leave as the royal guard was standing by. Via was already in a carriage as they were ready to hit the road.

Kira and Lacus approached Mu as he smiled, "We are ready kid, things should go smoothly enough."

Kira smiled, "You have another hang over don't you?"

Mu placed a hand on his head, "I thought you wouldn't notice."

Kira and Lacus laughed as Mu was always like that at parties and celebrations.

Mu led them out as the people they saw bowed in respect; they walked out and saw the escort ready to take them home.

Kira was still a little concerned about Lacus; he didn't want her to push herself so he asked her he she would ride with Merna and his mother in the carriage. Lacus wanted to ride next to him, but she saw the concern for her in his eyes and she reluctantly agreed. Kira led her over to the carriage and they shared a small kiss as he opened the door and helped her in. Kira smiled at her and he closed the door and walked over to his horse.

Kira got on his horse and Mu approached him, "All things ready sire."

Kira looked at him, "Alright lets move out."

Mu bowed and they gave the order and the estate gates were opened, Kira led them out as they were given a grand exit by the citizens that were out this early morning, Kira was grateful and waved to them, as they neared the city exit the guards opened the fortress and they were on there way back to Onogoro. They were taking the Oceania captain with them as he was essential at the next council meeting.

On the way there Via and Merna noticed Lacus didn't look well.

"Are you alright dear?" Via asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I just felt a little sick earlier."

Via and Merna looked at her with concern, as they hoped nothing was wrong with her.

* * *

**Logos**

Jibril was temporarily leaving his city as he wanted to attend this next meeting, it was essential he got the new border patrol routes and squads, Jibril left the lone figure here, telling them to relax until he returned. This person has a vital role in what he was now planning, he didn't include this person in his original plans, but now this was going to make things a lot easier.

Jibril gathered his escort and he was on his way to Onogoro, leaving the lone figure there, just awaiting the chance to head to the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The escort returned to the city when it was nearly dark, for some reason Kira rode a lot slower, as he wanted to make the trip easier for Lacus, there weren't that many people out, but the ones did stop and greet them, as Kira waved back. They rode through the city and Kira smiled as he saw his castle again, the guards saw him coming and opened the gates and bowed as Kira entered. Kira and the rest of the royal guard rode into the courtyard, and Kira got down off of his horse to go and meet Lacus.

Kira walked over to the carriage and opened the door, helping her out; Kira assisted the rest of them as well.

All were out and were glad to be back, Murrue was waiting and greeted Via as she was heading into the castle. Mu wasted no time and rushed over to Murrue, they were talking friendlier now, but Murrue would still ignore him on occasion, but Mu loved it when she played hard to get.

Kira and Lacus started making there way into the castle as well.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "I feel better now."

"I still would like you to see the doctor," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I will, it will be the first thing I do in the morning."

Kira smiled and kissed her lightly as they made there way into the castle.

As soon as they walked in Kira wanted to have a few words with the captain about the meeting tomorrow so he told Lacus he would see her up in his chambers.

Lacus agreed and a maid saw to her, they started walking and they stopped when they reached there chamber, "Thank you, I will be fine," Lacus told her.

The maid bowed, "Yes My Lady, if you need anything please tell me."

Lacus smiled and she immediately changed out of her garments and into her sleeping clothes, she was tired and she laid down and waited for Kira.

Kira finished his talk with the captain and headed up to there chamber, Kira opened the door and saw Lacus waiting for him.

**Kira and Lacus' chamber**

Kira walked in and saw how tired she looked, Kira changed out of his royal garments and joined her; Lacus smiled and cuddled up next to him as he laid down.

"Is everything alright?" Lacus asked, as she placed her head on his chest.

Kira smiled and kissed the top of her head as he embraced her with one arm, "I have it handled; you are feeling alright aren't you?"

Lacus smiled and lifted her head bringing her lips to his, after a few minutes she slowly parted, "I feel fine, but I will see our doctor tomorrow just to be sure," Lacus said as she rested her head on his chest again.

Kira smiled and held on to her tightly as both drifted to sleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, this will likely be another long story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I hope to make this one better than the first so I will be adding other Seed characters, more conflicts, and a new twist, I hope you will enjoy. Bye for now.**


	2. Examination

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Examination**

**Onogoro Castle**

When the sun rose the next morning Kira was the first to awaken, he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the sleeping face of Lacus. Kira softly kissed the top of her head as he watched her sleep. Kira was still a little concerned about what was wrong with her, but he informed there doctor to have a look at her today, so he knew she would be in good care. Kira continued to watch her sleep as he stroked her hair lovingly noticing that she seemed to snuggle herself closer to him.

Kira knew that he had an important council meeting later, one that would put the final decisions about what they would do with the Oceania border situation. Kira was pleased with all the progress of his new providence, but he wanted them to focus mostly on the border issues for now, Kira had no intelligence on ZAFT at the moment, all he knew was that they have basically lightened there patrols near there new border and it was like they were giving ORB a free invitation to take over. Kira knew better that the ZAFT Emperor was up to something. The safest bet for his nation at the moment was to finish regrouping and rebuilding the units they lost at the fateful battle three months ago.

Kira was tired of thinking about that for the moment and turned his attention back to Lacus, Kira loved how she was when she slept and he could watch her for hours. Kira had never been happier since he met her, and especially after they married, and there was a day that he wasn't grateful for everything he had, he was a King, he was loved by his people, and he was loved by Lacus, and that alone was enough to make him feel complete, Kira wanted to keep the peace that his country and he himself had created these three months, and he would keep working to secure it. Kira did not want to get up from here but his meeting was in a few hours, but he decided to wait until he got the official wake up from Merna, as he knew she was already probably on her way up.

Kira felt Lacus stir a little and he once again kiss her head as he looked down and saw her smile.

"Sorry I woke you," Kira told her softly.

"I'm glad you did, "Lacus said as she looked up and him and kissed him deeply, Kira returned it with a little more passion as he heard the knock at the door.

Kira and Lacus broke from there kiss, as they were once again interrupted.

"It never changes," Kira said as he knew it was Merna, but they were tired of being interrupted.

Lacus giggled at his statement.

"Enter!" Kira shouted out.

Merna opened the door and walked right in, "It's good that you are awake now Your Highness, your meeting is in a few hours, I will have your meal brought to you," Merna said as she left the room.

Kira and Lacus smiled at her statement.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked her as he kissed her cheek.

Lacus smiled, "I feel a little better today."

Kira smiled, "I arranged for our doctor to look at you today, he should be here when I leave."

Lacus chuckled, "I understand, I had a feeling you wouldn't let me avoid it forever."

Kira smiled again, "I could postpone this meeting and wait with you."

Lacus looked at him, he was once again always putting her first, but she didn't want him to skip a meeting he has been putting off for awhile so they could have more time together.

"I will be fine, I will have Merna wait with me, and besides you know you can't keep putting these meetings off, as much as you hate them," Lacus told him as she knew Kira probably better than he knew himself and he hated attending council meetings, but they weren't as bad since the war was over.

Kira laughed, "I am caught once again," Kira said as Lacus laughed and they kissed once again, they were starting to lose themselves in this when Lacus suddenly got dizzy again, but this one wasn't bad and she was able to catch herself before Kira was aware, she didn't want him to worry again.

Lacus slowly backed away from there kiss, "If we keep this up My King, we will be here all day," Lacus told him as she sat up.

Kira smiled, "What is wrong with that My Queen, it's not like we haven't done it before, but I guess that means we will have more fun later," Kira said as he sat up and kissed the side of her neck and then got up.

Lacus blushed and she didn't want to get up, but she knew she had better see there doctor as this was becoming more and more current, she was able to regain herself and slowly got up as they both changed out of there sleeping robes and into their royal garments.

Kira changed into his as he strapped his sword to his side and he made sure to keep his chain in view. Over the three months and ever since they were engaged, Kira and Lacus never took there pendants and rings off, they would on occasion take there pendants off, but that was only during a few special occasions, there rings would never come off, and they made sure to always glance at them every now and then, Kira especially would glance at his since it was the one that saved his life when Rau shot him with that arrow. Kira would never bring up Rau's name; he was never too fond of remembering it. Kira finished with his long cape and then glanced over at Lacus.

She would wear her long white and pink dress, and she still wore her hairclip, Kira smiled as she seemed to grow more beautiful with each passing day, she also had a smaller version of Kira's cape that she wore, she finished getting ready and noticed Kira was watching her.

"I hope My King is pleased," Lacus said jokingly.

Kira smiled, as he slowly approached her and placed his arms around her, "No matter what you wear you will always be my Queen," Kira told her as Lacus blushed and there lips once again met, they were once again losing themselves in each other as Merna returned with there meal.

Merna walked in and froze, "Can't you two wait to do that?" Merna asked as she was tired of walking in on them and every time they were always like this.

Kira and Lacus broke away and laughed, as Merna and a few other servants placed there meal on the table out on the balcony, Kira led Lacus out and helped her to her seat, Lacus was not comfortable eating at the moment but she didn't want to worry Kira, Kira helped her to her seat and then walked over to his, he sat down and Merna finished placing there meal in front of them.

Kira and Lacus ate there meal and once they finished they didn't leave there seats as they just spoke with each other, they could always talk for hours and it was almost time for Kira's meeting.

Merna arrived as they were in deep conversation, "Your Majesty, it is time for your meeting; Sir La Flaga is waiting to escort you."

Kira smiled and stood up as Lacus followed him, they reached the door and Lacus smiled at him, as they kissed one last time, after a few minutes they slowly parted from it.

Kira looked at her, "I will return after my meeting, make sure you don't skip out on meeting with our doctor."

Lacus smiled, "I would never sire," Lacus told him jokingly as they kissed one last time and Kira left the room to meet with Mu.

**Hallway**

Kira walked out and saw Mu with Merna.

Kira walked up and looked at Merna, "Merna will you stay with her during her examine?"

Merna smiled as she knew about it, "It would be my honor sire," Merna said as Kira thanked her and she walked into the room and Kira met up with Mu.

"All members have arrived kid, apparently Jibril came in last night, so he is attending as well," Mu told him.

Kira looked at him, "I see, with this we will be able to get a full border security, and then we can focus on the matters of the ZAFT Emperor."

Mu looked at him, "He has no army kid, it will take him years to rebuild."

"He is cunning and ruthless, he is not done yet, I know he won't let it end like this," Kira told him as Mu nodded his head.

"Maybe your right kid, but in the meantime I think we should enjoy life," Mu said as Kira noticed a smug look on his face.

"Did she grant you another date?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Sort of, she agreed to accompany me to town, and I will make my move then."

Kira laughed as they reached the council chamber door, it was in high security as the royal guard bowed as there King was approaching, Kira was putting on a front as he was still worried about Lacus, but he had to try and block that out as he went to this meeting.

The guards by the doors opened the doors for them and as soon as they walked in they were closed.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Merna walked in and found Lacus by the desk, she walked over to her.

"My Lady, His Majesty has asked if I would stay with you for awhile," Merna said as Lacus turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Merna, but I think I will be fin…" Lacus said as she once again got dizzy and she felt very sick, Merna rushed up to her very concerned.

"My Lady, are you alright, this is more serious than I thought, come on," Merna said as she helped Lacus over to the bed to lie back down, Merna helped her into bed.

Lacus was feeling very sick at the moment and she didn't know what was going on.

"I think I should go and get that doctor now, shall I inform His Majesty?" Merna asked as she was trying to make Lacus more comfortable.

Lacus looked at her, "Please don't inform him yet, he needs to finish that meeting."

Merna reluctantly agreed, "Alright My Lady, but I will get that doctor now," Merna said as she didn't wait for a response and she rushed out of the room.

Lacus was concerned she didn't know what was causing this and it was occurring more frequently.

**Merna Lacus Via**

Merna was almost in a sprint as she ran for that doctor but she ran into Via.

Via looked at her, "What is wrong Merna?"

Merna looked at her, but she was in a rush, "It's Her Majesty, she is not feeling well again and she almost collapsed, I have to get the doctor," Merna said as she ran off.

Now Via was concerned and she walked to Kira's chamber and went inside to see Lacus sitting up in the bed, and she wasn't looking good.

"Are you alright dear?" Via asked as she walked in and approached her.

Lacus looked up and saw her mother-in-law, Lacus smiled, "I just felt a little sick and dizzy again."

Via sat down next to her obviously concerned, "Shall I get Kira, he would want to know."

Lacus looked at her, "I don't want to worry him until I know what's wrong, he has enough to think about at the moment."

Via understood, "I understand dear, I shall stay with you for awhile, shall we send for anyone else?"

Lacus smiled, "No thank you, I don't want to worry anyone at the moment."

Via agreed again and Merna rushed back in pulling the doctor with her. This doctor was an older man who served the royal family for thirty years, so they knew and Kira knew Lacus would be in good hands.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Kira and Mu walked into the council chambers and immediately all stood up, Kira and Mu separated as the inner doors were closed, now that Mu was a member he had a say in the council. Kira got to the head of the table and spotted council members two, three, and four, Mu took over number ones spot and he was at his seat. The spot of the late George Allster was now being taken over by the Oceania captain, and in the last seat was Lord Jibril who went through the night so he could sit in this meeting.

This meeting was important as it would complete the border patrol schedules and assignments so he could find some way to get information to Azeral, they had to put there plans on hold for over three months as they had no communication, but Jibril was capable to find an alternative who was back in his land at the moment.

The vacant seats of the council were Athrun's seat as he was busy with his new marriage, Nicol who had his duties in Josh-a and finally for Andrew who's contact was all but lost over the past months but Kira knew he would be fine, he was very capable.

Kira got to his seat and sat down followed by all the council members. Kira wasted no time as he went straight to business.

"What is the status of rebuilding our army?" Kira asked.

Number two looked at him, "From what we gather from Josh-a and Boaz, they have a number of replacement knights that are being trained as we speak it shouldn't be but a few more months that they are back to full strength, many of our people have been volunteering for service sire," he told him.

Kira smiled, "What about the Strike, and our normal units?"

Mu looked at him, "My unit was heavily damaged, but I am finding some good candidates for the unit, I have already started training them."

Kira nodded in agreement.

Number three looked at him, "I received the reports a little while ago sire, the Onogoro units have actually had more volunteers than needed, we have enough to spread throughout ORB sire, I see no problems with meeting the deadline you set, and a lot of freed slaves want a shot in our army, I just need your permission to allow them to enlist."

Kira looked at him, "Those freed are now free and can do as they wish, they are citizens of our nation and they have all rights to sign up if they want, this shouldn't require my permission."

"I will handle it immediately sire," number three replied.

"What is the status in Oceania captain?" Kira asked.

The captain looked at him, "For recruitment it is through the roof, many of our people want in ORB's army, and the others are committed to helping the engineers you sent to rebuild the land sire."

"That any extra resources you need, I went over our economic statements from last year and we are far richer almost by triple so we can spare more," Kira told him.

The captain smiled, "I thank you Your Majesty, with you as our new leader the people have been far happier than even before ZAFT destroyed our nation."

Kira smiled, "Good with that out of the way, the main reason for being here is to finish our border security into ZAFT, just because they look down they are far from being out, and I know the Emperor will not let it end like this, so I want all priority to go to the border patrol and watch."

"That will take even more resources sire, ZAFT will no longer threaten us," Number four added as he didn't want any more capitol spent on the border, it would cut into his riches if they spend to much.

Kira looked at him, "The decision is final; I want more bases and camps constructed and I want a good communication route set up, I will take no chances."

Number four knew he could say no more.

Jibril was listening closely and he knew this would be his chance.

"What about the patrol routes sire, I believe they should be on a more scheduled basis," Jibril added as he would usually say nothing at these events.

All looked at him.

Kira looked at him, "Take is risky Jibril, schedules can be memorized and the enemy could take advantage."

Jibril smiled, "You are right sire, but I believe we should do both."

"Are you crazy, we would have to spend more money then," Number four shouted out as he saw all his extra money going out the window.

Jibril didn't care about the money; he needed to know where the patrols were.

Kira looked at him, "You have a valid point Jibril, and this could work so I will consider it," Kira said as it did make more sense, Kira could use scheduled patrols as a decoy and his random patrols as backup.

Jibril needed an extra push. "I think it makes perfect sense sire, Oceania is in rebuilding and isn't in stable security right now, even with a small army ZAFT would do a lot of damage."

Kira knew he had a point, for awhile he only had normal patrols at the border since there border was bigger and they had to rebuild all other units, so Kira believed this could work.

Kira looked at the captain, "What say you captain?"

The captain looked at him, "I believe it would be for the best sire, it makes perfect sense."

Kira looked at Jibril, "Make it so Jibril; you will assist him in this matter."

Jibril smiled, "I thank you for the honor sire, and one more thing that made me come to this meeting that I have to bring to your attention."

Kira looked at him, "Proceed."

Jibril smiled, "I have been receiving messengers from the outer island of Kaguya."

Kira looked at him as did the other members; Kaguya was a fairly large island that was the stopping area between the continent of Plant and the outer Continent. Kira's father had several attempts in making this island apart of ORB, but he was never able too finish it, So Kira's father came up with another way of making the island nation apart of ORB, but he was killed before he could make it public, the deal was signed and all that had to take place was what they arranged and then Kira's father was killed so it was never officially announced, and Kira wasn't aware of any of that. The document was signed and it never made it back to ORB so it was official, but not official. Kira only knew that the island nation was a problem if it fell into the outer continent. The outer continent was war torn and not a place to be. He knew nothing of the document and neither did anyone else who was still alive except Jibril, so he decided he would use it when the time was right.

Jibril on the other hand was their with Kira's father so he knew everything, normally he wasn't going to bring this in to his plan but he had no choice. Kaguya was a free nation and unofficially apart of ORB, it didn't have much military power, but there resources were full and it would give ORB stronger access to the outer land. Kaguya wasn't ruled by a King but it was only ruled by one man and he wasn't too happy that the deal was never finished, between him and Kira's father. Becoming apart of ORB would stop all the bandits and others coming from the other continent to prey on the people of the island. The deal with him and Kira's father was never able to becoming announced but he had the document making it official and he wasn't to pleased that it was never put into action so when he got the message from Jibril he jumped right in and sent the person he knew was going to help make this reality, the person that was also apart of this deal.

Kira looked at him, "What did they say?"

Jibril smiled, "They are sending a messenger to open talks in a few months, I believe this will be a good chance for us," Jibril lied as he needed time to prepare the person.

All started talking they knew of Kira's father's last attempt at talks but this would be a perfect chance for them to try and obtain that island.

"This is an excellent chance sire, we have to make this island ours," Number four said.

Kira glared at him, "I will not force a nation to become apart of ORB, but I will here what there ambassador has to say."

"Last I heard it was overrun by bandits and warlords, and the power they have is running low," Number two said.

"Still we should keep an open mind," Number three said.

Kira took all that information in, "I will hear there ambassador, bring them to me when they arrive," Kira said as Logos was the closed to this island.

Jibril smiled, that was what he needed, the person was already there, but they didn't need to know that yet.

"I will handle it sire," Jibril said as he had everything he wanted.

Kira nodded his head, but that was on his mind and he didn't like this, throughout his whole reign he never got any word from this nation, and he was wondering why now, but he put it off for now.

"With our main points out of the way let's go on with state business," Kira said as this was not the most entertaining parts of a meeting but it had to be done.

Mu was curious about this nation as well and decided to look more into it later, but now that they were moving on to other matters he would probably fall asleep.

Jibril had everything he wanted out of this meeting, he never once gave Kira a reason to distrust him, so that was why Kira trusted him with this matter and he could now make any schedule he wanted, and he could go back and talk with this person more as he was setting things up.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Via agreed again and Merna rushed back in pulling the doctor with her. This doctor was an older man who served the royal family for thirty years, so they knew and Kira knew Lacus would be in good hands.

Merna let the doctor go as she just about ordered him to go to work, Via got up and stood next to Merna so she would be out of the way. The doctor was ordered by Kira yesterday so he knew a few symptoms she had.

The doctor walked up to her, "I have an idea of what's wrong from what His Majesty told me yesterday My Lady, but will you please repeat them to me," the doctor said as he opened his bag and began the examination.

Lacus looked at him, "It started a few weeks ago, and it has gotten a little worse, I feel dizzy, and sick some times…I always feel tired," Lacus told him as she let the doctor do his examine.

The doctor had a feeling what it was, but he just wanted to make sure.

Via and Merna watched in concern but Via of course hoped it wasn't something serious. The doctor examined her for a little while and then was finished, "That will do it My Lady," the doctor said as he started packing away the things in his bag.

Merna and Via went to Lacus' side.

Lacus was getting a little worried he wasn't saying anything and so were the rest of them.

"Will you stop being so silent!" Merna shouted making the other three jump a little bit.

The doctor looked at her, "I'm sorry, but I am not quite sure how to tell you this."

Lacus looked at him, "Please tell me what's wrong?" Lacus asked.

"Shall we wait for His Majesty, I believe he should be present," the doctor said.

Lacus shook her head, "No just tell me what's wrong."

"I have known you for years doctor, please just tell us," Via said as it was worrying her as well.

The doctor sighed, "Very well, I shall tell you."

"It's not anything serious is it?" Merna asked as she was losing control.

The doctor looked at all three of them, "Unfortunately My Lady this is very serious," the doctor said as all of them looked horrified.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Friday, Bye for now.**


	3. Surprise

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Surprise**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

"I have known you for years doctor, please just tell us," Via said as it was worrying her as well.

The doctor sighed, "Very well, I shall tell you."

"It's not anything serious is it?" Merna asked as she was losing control.

The doctor looked at all three of them, "Unfortunately My Lady this is very serious," the doctor said as all of them looked horrified.

Lacus didn't know what to think, "What is it doctor?" Lacus asked.

The doctor looked at her, "You are with child My Lady."

All turned there expressions turned from horror to shock when they heard that. The doctor laughed a little as he did the same thing to Via when she was pregnant and she didn't even remember.

Merna was one of the first to regain her composure as she instantly hugged Via, and Via followed, as she was about to be a grandparent.

Lacus was taking in the initial shock of what she had been told and soon after she placed a hand on her stomach and her shock was replaced with a smile and a tear that went down her cheek, it was no tear of sadness it was a tear of joy.

Via regained composure and sat down on the bed next to Lacus.

"What is wrong dear?" Via asked.

Lacus looked at her, "It's just…that I can't believe it, I'm just so happy that I…" Lacus tried to say but she was cut off.

"You are happy beyond words, I know the feeling I felt is as well when I was having Kira and Cagalli, you will be a wonderful mother dear," Via replied as Lacus let more tears fall.

Lacus smiled again, she now couldn't wait to tell Kira about this joy they have created, this was there child, there future and there hope, Lacus was glad beyond words, she knew she didn't have to be, but she then turned a little nervous.

Via noticed how Lacus was acting, but now she was faced with another dilemma she had Kira and Lacus at the same age and now she was she would be a grandparent by forty and that made her feel old, but she was still excited.

Lacus smiled at her, "Your words touched my heart, you have always supported our relationship, and I'm glad that you are there for us," Lacus told her as Via smiled again. They looked over and saw that Merna had the doctor in a bear hug cutting off his air line. Merna noticed she was being watched and then rushed up to the bedside.

"This is wonderful My Lady, we have so much to do, the people are going to celebrate this news for months," Merna said as Lacus looked at her.

"Please Merna, I want this to stay between us until I tell Kira," Lacus told her.

Merna frowned, "Let's tell him now; I will drag him out of that meeting."

Lacus smiled, but she knew Merna would do it.

"Please I want to do something special for him later," Lacus said as Merna reluctantly agreed.

Via smiled, "How far along is she doctor?" Via asked him as the doctor recovered.

The doctor looked at her, "I would say near a month, all the occurrences you faced are normal My Lady, they will die down with time, on a personal note, I was honored to be able to bring His Majesty and the Princess into this world and I will be honored to bring the new Prince or Princess into this world."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you again, and could you please…"

"Don't worry My Lady, I will not inform His Majesty, I will leave that to you," The doctor replied as he walked out leaving the three alone.

"What about names My Lady, you have to think of names," Merna said.

Via looked at her, "She just found out Merna, let her soak it in for awhile and let's get out of her hair."

Lacus smiled as she did want to be alone now just to soak this joyful occasion in.

Via and Merna smiled and congratulated her once more as they left her alone, they walked out and Lacus once again placed a hand on her stomach, she smiled as she thought about there baby. Lacus then went to how she was going to tell Kira, she knew he would ask her about her examine she had today, but this was a special occasion so she wanted to make it special so she came up with way she wanted him to find out. Lacus smiled once again, she had everything she ever wanted, and now she and Kira were going to start a family of their own, she sat back down and just waited for Kira to return.

* * *

**Onogoro City Downtown Ally**

The city of Onogoro was booming with business and just about every citizen was happy except for the lone homeless red haired girl. Flay Allster was now an outcast to all the citizens and no one would help her. Flay was used to such luxuries that she was always expecting there to be someone to take care of her. She tried several times to return to her Fathers old estate, but Kira had sold all of George's belongings and built several other homes for the less fortunate citizens. After the first few nights of trying to get inside Flay gave up and went to some of her father's business partners but they wouldn't help her. George was deemed a traitor and Flay was just as guilty so no one would want to be seen with her.

Flay spent nights alone on the streets and not even lower class citizens would help her, they knew what she did to their Queen, and how she despised former slaves so she would get no sympathy from them. When the day of Kira and Lacus' wedding approached Flay had only one thing in mind and that was to ruin it, but she was never able to get close, the guards all recognized her and they would not even let her close. Flay whined and balled her eyes out but they didn't fall for it.

Flay had no where to turn and the other citizens ignored her, but others would eventually beat on her as well, they couldn't stand what she did and they felt as if she deserved it and she probably did. Kira's punishment to her was not death because he felt that was to kind for her, he hated her with every fiber of his being so he gave her the punishment of stripping her noble status and making her live like an ordinary person, but he knew she would never last and he was right.

Flay was starving and all she was able to do was eat left over trash that was thrown out by people in the noble district she would sneak it every now and then. She had no home and she slept in allies. On very slim occasion Flay would get offers from older nobles who requested her service and she accepted but once they were finished with her they threw her back out. It was only today that Flay got a very different offer.

Flay was sitting against a wall and that was when an older noble approached.

"You're that traitor that attempted to kill the Queen right?" the noble asked.

Flay looked up at him thinking it was another offer, and she nodded her head.

The noble smiled, "I think I have just the thing to turn you around."

Flay now looked up, and was interested.

The noble smirked, "I am heading to the New Providence and I could use you for something, your life would be better than it is now."

Flay smiled as her old personally was returning, "What do I have to do?" Flay asked.

The noble smiled, "I will tell you on the way."

Flay smiled and she shot to her feet, the noble put her in his carriage and headed then got in telling the man to head out of the city. Flay was finally happy and the man gave her some food and drink which she didn't even accept she just grabbed it and ate it.

Flay smiled, and then started rambling on about her life, the noble wasn't interested but she would be great use to him so he acted interested and they did that the whole trip.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Council Chamber**

Kira and the rest were finally able to finish the matters at hand, they looked at the current tax collection and it was never high, they finished the city security and they balanced the documents submitted from the other cities. Kira signed all necessary papers and his mind was on Lacus at the moment he hoped nothing serious was wrong with her. Kira looked over and saw Mu bored out of his mind, but he was glad the meeting was concluded.

"That takes care of all the matters at hand, Captain and Jibril I trust you will finish the border matters and then send me the final report," Kira told them.

"Yes My Lord," Jibril and the captain said in unison.

"That will do for today," Kira said as he stood up, they were in there for hours but it was for the benefit of ORB so Kira didn't mind.

All stood up and bowed as Mu joined Kira and they both walked out of the room.

Jibril and the Captain were left to come up with what Kira told them and Jibril would use his skills to get what he wanted and where he wanted, but he had to do this fast as he had to return to his lands, he needed to start training that person for what they needed to do.

Kira walked out and Mu looked at him, "Something troubling you kid?" Mu asked.

Kira had his mind on Lacus, but he was concerned about this Kaguya issue.

"I wonder why now they would want to speak to me, they have been having bandit trouble for years, so why now?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Maybe they are tired of it kid."

Kira didn't by it, "Possibly, but I don't have a good feeling about this…when the ambassador arrives we will have to keep our guard up."

Mu smiled, "Once again kid you think ahead, I will handle it when the time comes."

Kira smiled, "I expect no less of you, but for now I would like to be left alone for the rest of the day."

Mu looked at him, "Whatever you say kid, besides you have nothing else today."

Kira smiled, "You just want the extra time off."

Mu laughed, "Once again you know me to well, I think I will take the rest of the day off," Mu said as he walked away and Kira knew exactly where he would go and that was either to one of his favorite pubs, or to find Murrue, and Kira had his bet on both options. Kira watched him leave and smiled as he headed back up to his chamber hoping Lacus would be there.

* * *

**ZAFT Territory**

**Yakin Due**

In the city of Yakin Due the mood was not well at all around the city, this city was ruled by Yzac but Yzac never really returned to himself after the battle of Oceania. The city was host to the Duel squad but they were not given any orders from the Emperor to rebuild the unit so as of right now they had very few. Yzac however kept himself locked up in his estate, day and night all he did was train, he would order fighters from all over the city to come and face him in duels to hone his skills, and to Yzac's disgust there was no one left in his city who could come anywhere near his skill, let alone the skill of his greatest opponent the ORB King.

With his disgust Yzac would often deliver a deathblow to one that was too weak to stand up to him, Yzac was starting to lose his grip on sanity, as he was only driven to fight and his city was suffering because of it. The remaining Duel squad was not large enough anymore to keep order around the city, as they had to relay on ordinary units for security and they were on the verge on anarchy. Gil however was to busy to notice as he to was obsessed.

Yzac however was once again practicing when his friend arrived from Victoria another ZAFT city, it was Dearka. Dearka was in almost the same situation as his unit was all but destroyed, but unlike Yzac Dearka's land was being kept up to par and there were no problems. Dearka arrived in hoping to bring Yzac back to reality and to start focusing on what they should do next. Their Emperor was all but useless at the moment since he wasn't doing anything that was related to state business.

Dearka arrived at the city and estate and the few guards let him in, Dearka walked in and knew right where to find Yzac as he would be in his main room practicing and Dearka was right.

"What do you want?" Yzac asked as he knew Dearka was here.

Dearka smiled, "I want you to stop obsessing so much and start planning what we should do now."

Yzac looked at him, "I am planning, I will get stronger and finish that King."

Dearka sighed, "You are thinking only of the small picture, we should start with rebuilding our units and re-raising the army, the Emperor is all but useless anymore."

Yzac glared at him, "Speaking of things is treason, but the truth his Majesty is only looking useless, he sent me a message several days ago, we are to keep low until his new deal comes through, we are not to rebuild our units yet, all we do now is wait for his next word," Yzac said as he returned to practicing.

Dearka was shocked to hear such words, he didn't know anything about the Emperor doing some of these things purposely, and he was even more shocked he wasn't informed; it seems the Emperor did still have a few tricks left up his sleeve and Dearka could only wonder what he was coming up with next.

**Messiah**

Messiah Castle however was a different matter from Yakin, the city was being taken care of by Gil but in secret, all the people knew was that he was sending out a lot messengers and getting a lot of them coming back with new letters, and it kept them wondering what he was up to.

Rey and Shinn however were still at a loss over there General, Rey more than Shinn as they were doing like Yzac and spending all of there time getting stronger, Rey wanted that ORB King, but he was just one of few these days. Rey would not stop until he avenged his fallen General.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus didn't leave this room once since she got the news, she was happy beyond belief, but she was now trying to figure out a way to tell Kira of the news. She was thinking of maybe just blurting it out, she thought she would give him hints, and about a thousand other ways were coming into her head. She sat down on the bed and once again placed a hand on her stomach.

"_How do we go about telling your father, I know he will be happy, but we have to make this a special occasion," _Lacus told herself like she was talking to her unborn child. She smiled as she wondered just exactly what their child would be, either gender would be fine by her, and she knew Kira wouldn't care either. Lacus went back to thinking about what she would say until her time was up as Kira had arrived. She heard the doors to the room open and she looked over and smiled.

Kira arrived at his chamber door and went inside, he did have his concerns, but as he saw Lacus sitting there smiling and she wasn't fake smiling either he relaxed a little bit, he smiled and walked over to her.

Lacus stood up and Kira wrapped his arms around her very lovingly, Lacus smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Kira and Lacus stayed like that for a few minutes until they slowly backed away and they stared into each others eyes for a second and then leaned in kissing each other passionately, there kiss lasted a good three minutes until Kira slowly parted from it.

"What did the doctor say? Are you alright?" Kira asked.

Lacus knew he would ask about her, but she was hoping he didn't as she wanted to tell Kira later.

"I am fine; the doctor said I am in perfect health…" Lacus said as she was hoping he would by that.

Kira looked into her eyes and he could tell she was leaving something out, but he also saw she wasn't really lying either, she was just hesitant about something.

Lacus knew he wasn't going to by this for long so she would have to abandon waiting, she was actually glad that Kira could read her so well, but she wanted to wait just a little while longer, so she tried to by some time.

Lacus leaned up and kissed him again, Kira was a little surprised but he kissed her back.

In between their kiss Kira was trying to get a few words in, "Lacus what are you hiding?" Kira asked as Lacus kissed him again.

Lacus knew it wouldn't last long, "Whatever are you saying My King, can't a wife just be happy to see her Husband."

Kira chuckled as they kissed shortly again and Kira slowly broke it.

"I am glad you are happy, but what is going on Lacus, I know you are keeping something and I can see your struggling to try and tell me so please," Kira said as he took her hands, "Whatever it is I will help you get through it," Kira said as he thought she had a bad illness or something.

Lacus blushed and smiled, "She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "Your right Kira, I am holding something back but it isn't bad, and I am glad you will help me get through this," Lacus said as she loved his concern for her, and she knew he would be overwhelmed from joy when he found out.

Lacus let go of his cheek and took his hand in hers again as she lead him over to the balcony. Kira was knew she wouldn't lie to him and he was glad that whatever she was holding back wasn't bad, but now he was curious.

They reached the balcony and went outside; Lacus stopped about mid way out and leaned into Kira. Kira smiled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her hands as she placed them onto his. Lacus wanted the moment to be right and she knew when he walked in, she saw the love and compassion for her as he walked in and she knew that this would make the moment perfect.

Kira just held her as he gently kissed the side of her neck causing her to close her eyes and lean back into him a little more.

"Kira," Lacus said as she regained her composure.

"What is it?" Kira asked softly as he placed his chin on her shoulder as they were overlooking the city.

Lacus thought for a second as she took one hand into her own and she placed his hand on her stomach, hoping he would pick up the message. Kira felt what she did and he had no idea.

Lacus knew that didn't work, she slowly got out of the embrace and turned to face him keeping his hand on her stomach.

"What…what do…I'm…" Lacus was really struggling now.

Kira was getting a little confused; he was always a little naïve when it came to these things.

Kira saw her struggling and smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed her again softly.

Lacus was glad he did as she didn't want to make this special, Lacus saw in his eyes once again the love he had for her and she knew she wouldn't have any more trouble. After a few minutes Lacus slowly backed away, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Kira," Lacus said again as she stared into his eyes.

Kira looked into her eyes and he never wanted to look away, "You can tell me anything Lacus."

Lacus smiled as she looked into his eyes again, "I'm pregnant Kira," Lacus told him softly as she knew at that moment it was the right time.

Kira went into momentary shock, but he never took his eyes off her. Thoughts raced into his mind, and a tear was coming to his eye, he looked down at his hand that was placed on her stomach and he couldn't get over the feeling he just had.

Lacus saw every move he made and she wasn't sure what to make of it, when he stared at her stomach, she thought maybe she was wrong about his reaction, but when he looked into her eyes again, she saw what she wanted to see.

Kira eyes were filled with love, joy and gratefulness; this was one of the proudest, happiest moments in his life.

Lacus stared into his eyes and before she knew it he was hugging her, and she returned it.

"You're happy about this, so soon after we were just married," Lacus said as Kira held her tighter.

"Why wouldn't I be happy this is our child, why would I ever be unhappy about something we created together," Kira said as Lacus could tell he was starting to get emotional, and she started as well as she held Kira tighter, she knew he wouldn't ever be mad but she just had to make sure.

They held each other for awhile longer until they slowly backed away, removing the tears in both of there eyes.

"Thank you Lacus," Kira told her as she starred into his eyes.

Lacus smiled as one last tear went down her cheek, "It is I who should thank you," Lacus said as there lips once again met, but this time it was a very long passionate kiss. Lacus and Kira were beyond happy, Lacus was glad Kira was happy about this and Kira was happy she was in his life, she gave him more joy than he would ever of had without her, everyday made him feel complete, and now she was giving him another miracle, but Lacus was thinking and felt the same thing. Both couldn't have asked for more happiness because they each had everything they ever wanted, as they had each other, and now they were going to have a family, nothing could ever spoil what they were experiencing at this moment. Kira and Lacus continued their kiss as they made their way back inside from the balcony and back into their chamber, making sure to close the door as they entered.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up soon, See you later.**


	4. News

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**News**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus and Kira were beyond happy, Lacus was glad Kira was happy about this and Kira was happy she was in his life, she gave him more joy than he would ever of had without her, everyday made him feel complete, and now she was giving him another miracle, but Lacus was thinking and felt the same thing. Both couldn't have asked for more happiness because they each had everything they ever wanted, as they had each other, and now they were going to have a family, nothing could ever spoil what they were experiencing at this moment. Kira and Lacus continued their kiss as they made their way back inside from the balcony and back into their chamber, making sure to close the door as they entered.

Unknown to them that a certain lady was only a few balconies over in one of the rooms observing the entire event. Merna smiled to herself as she watched and she could only make it out that Lacus told him, and she immediately went to inform Via.

**The Next Day**

Kira and Lacus spent the rest of the evening and night together in there chamber, when the next day finally approached it was Lacus this time that awoke first. She immediately remembered yesterday's events and she smiled when she recalled them. Lacus looked up and saw that Kira was still asleep and she just snuggled up closer to him, Lacus smiled again when she looked down at her stomach, her thoughts went to her unborn baby until she felt Kira kiss the top of her head.

"You're finally up," Kira said.

Lacus looked up at him, "I thought I was up first, how long were you up?" Lacus asked as she never lifted her head of his chest.

Kira smiled, "About an hour or so, just couldn't bear to wake you up, after all you do need your rest," Kira told her as his hand shifted from her shoulder to her stomach.

Lacus smiled, "I think I will enjoy being pampered by you."

Kira chuckled, "That's good to hear, because I plan on doing a lot of it."

Lacus shifted her body and she now placed her chin on his chest, "I'm just glad you're happy about this."

Kira smiled, "Why wouldn't I be…but one thing who knows about this Lacus?"

"Well the doctor, your mother and Merna," Lacus replied as the same thought that just spread across her mind was in Kira's, "Than you mean that…" Lacus said as Kira finished for her.

"The whole castle probably knows, Merna would not leave this news alone, which will mean it will spread to the city and then around ORB." Kira told her as they both smiled.

"Are you busy today Kira?" Lacus asked as his schedule could change on a moments notice.

Kira kissed her head again, "Nothing out of the ordinary, no meetings, I will be free until the report I ordered is finished," Kira told her as she smiled.

"Will you come with me to see my parents, I don't want them to find out by rumor," Lacus told him as she really wanted to share this joy with her family.

Kira cupped her chin and leaned down and kissed her softly, Lacus returned the kiss as they were losing themselves, after a few more seconds Kira slowly backed away, "You know I would do anything for you," Kira replied as Lacus smiled and she laid her head back down.

Lacus thoughts went back to her child, she wondered just what was supposed to happen when a royal child was born, she wasn't really interested in that sort of stuff, she knew that their would be guards and training, something she never had, and it worried her, but after looking at Kira, he went through the same thing and he turned out wonderful in her opinion, but what she really wanted was for her and Kira to do most of the things parents are supposed to do, she wanted their child not to feel imprisoned in a golden cage, that some of the nobles would most likely want, she wanted there child to have as much as a normal life as possible and she wondered what Kira would think about that.

"Kira," Lacus said almost hesitantly.

Kira looked down at her, "Something troubling you," Kira said as he could tell by the tone of her voice something was troubling her.

Lacus smiled, "When our baby is born…what will happen?" Lacus asked as she didn't want to sound too direct.

Kira looked at her, "After about a month after the birth the child will be given a ceremony as one of the royal family, after that tradition states that they will be well taught from there on how to take over when I'm gone," Kira told her as Lacus frowned.

"But, I have changed several traditions over my reign and that is one that will be changed to a point," Kira said as Lacus looked up at him, Kira had the same feelings as her, he would not let there child grow up mostly how he did. Kira went through most of that, but Via helped as much as possible, but Kira wasn't going to let a bunch of nannies and scholars raise there child.

Kira leaned down and kissed her again, which Lacus returned, after a few moments Kira backed away. "I have the same worries Lacus, I promise you here and now, I will not let tradition and rules get in the way of raising our child, our child will be raised by us," Kira told her sternly as it brought a few tears to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

"Thank you Kira, I just don't want our child to feel pressured our in a golden cage," Lacus said as Kira smiled.

"Neither do I, our child will be loved and taken care of by us, and when the announcement is made official you are pregnant, I will personally make that clear to the council, they will have no say in what happens like they did to me," Kira told her.

Kira's words made Lacus feel a lot better, it worried her that other people would try and have a say how there child was to be raised, she already knew that it would be hard enough being shaped to rule a country, but she was glad that Kira would be the one to take care of that, Kira was thinking the same thing, as he was not going to let rules and traditions shape there child, that would be done by them.

Lacus held on to him tighter as she buried her face into his neck, and Kira responded by holding on to her, and that was when they were given there wake up by Merna. Merna knocked on the door, feeling a little more agile than usual, she wanted to know everything.

Kira and Lacus responded to her knock by looking at the door and Kira told her to enter. Merna walked in and frowned but she was rather excited as well.

"Your Majesty, why is it that I am always finding you still in bed these past few days, I swear your getting lazy," Merna told him in a serious joking voice.

Lacus giggled and Kira looked at her, "We are just enjoying our quiet time together," Kira said as he kissed Lacus on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Merna looked at Lacus, "It is perfectly fine for My Lady to be resting, especially for her condition, but you My Lord I will not spare," Merna said as she watched Kira's reaction.

"You saw us last night didn't you?" Kira asked.

Merna smiled, "That's right and I am very proud of you sire, it was just like yesterday I saw you being born," Merna said as she was about to cry again.

Kira smiled, "Just who did you inform?"

Merna frowned, "I only informed your mother sire, but I think that I may have shouted it to loud and a few guards overheard, that is all."

Kira and Lacus shut there eyes, that was more than enough by now that the entire castle was now aware, and Merna realized it as well.

"You aren't angry with me are you sire?" Merna asked.

Kira smiled, "No I'm not, it is impossible for things to stay quiet in here anyway, so I have a request."

Merna looked at him, "Anything sire."

Kira looked at her, "Have the royal guard prepare a carriage; we have to make a trip today, and inform Sir La Flaga to be standing by."

Merna smiled, "I will do it at once My Lord, shall I have your meal brought up to you?"

Kira looked at Lacus and they decided to have it in the dinning room today, "I think we will eat in the dinning room today."

"As you wish Your Majesty," Merna said as she left.

Kira looked down at Lacus and they shared another kiss but this time it was a little bit longer, after a few minutes they parted from there kiss and got up, they quickly changed into what they would wear for this trip and it was jus there royal garments, Kira would have normally worn his armor but he ordered a carriage, he didn't want Lacus to have to strain herself by riding a horse, they were going to head to her families estate to give the news, so they didn't find out by rumor, Kira knew it was impossible for things to stay secret for long so they wanted to do this today.

Kira and Lacus were changed and Kira made sure to have his sword with him, they walked out of their chamber and were greeted by the regular guards as they bowed but Kira could see them looking at Lacus, and that meant that they knew, Kira had a feeling the castle would be aware by now and they were. They kept walking until they reached the dinning room and the doors were opened by the guards as they bowed and let them in. Kira and Lacus walked in to find Via and Murrue there, making Kira wonder where Mu was, but he had a feeling he would be by the carriage. They walked in and the two stood up.

**Dinning Room**

Kira and Lacus walked in and were greeted by Via and Murrue as they stood up and Kira could see that his mother was looking rather happy, as was Murrue. Kira helped Lacus over to her seat which was next to his and after she sat down, Kira went to his seat and sat down as the two followed.

"How are feeling today dear?" Via asked Lacus immediately.

Lacus smiled, "Ever since I found out, I have been feeling better."

Via looked at Kira, "What about you Kira?"

Kira smiled, "I was given great news last night, and I take it you already know…as well as the entire castle."

Via smiled, "Most just think it is rumor, but I am beyond happy for the both of you."

Kira and Lacus thanked her in unison.

"What are your plans today?" Via asked as the meal was served to them.

"We plan to head out to inform Lacus' family, we don't want them to get confused by rumor, it will only be a matter of time before it reaches the city," Kira told her.

"When will you make the official announcement?" Via asked.

Kira looked at her, "I am waiting for an important document to be finished, I will make it when I sign it."

Via nodded her head, "You know what will happen son."

Lacus looked confused.

"I know perfectly well what they will try, and I will put a stop to it, they will have no say in how our child is to be raised, and I will do it by whatever means necessary," Kira said as Lacus smiled.

Via smiled as well, "I am proud of you son, I wish I would have taken a stronger stand for you and your sister."

Kira looked at her, "You did the best you could mother, especially with how he was, I do not blame you and neither does Cagalli, I will make sure our child will not be raised in a prison like state, no scholar or trainer will put the pressure on them, myself and Lacus will be the ones to be there for our child, we will decided what training and education he or she gets."

Lacus smiled again as all her fears were put to rest by Kira, she knew he would fight for her and there child and he would not let there child fall prey to tradition, after all this child was born between a royal and a servant, noble and common blood, a new hope for many, but disgust by others, and that was another issue they would have to face, but she knew Kira and herself would not let that stand in there way.

They finished there meal and as Kira and Lacus left Via smiled, she knew that they would be fine, the people all over loved them and they would love there child to, she knew however that some on the council would not let it end like this, but she had faith in Kira and Lacus, they are unbeatable when they are together, and that was proven a long time ago.

"You are worried My Lady?" Murrue asked.

Via looked at her, "I just hope everything goes like it should, they deserve it, especially after all they have been through."

Murrue nodded her head in agreement.

Kira and Lacus left and went immediately to the courtyard.

**Courtyard**

Kira and Lacus walked out to the courtyard with the escort of the royal guard and as soon as they walked out of the castle they saw Mu standing by the carriage with a grin on his face.

"He seems happy," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "He knows, I am just surprised he looks sober."

Kira and Lacus got a laugh out of that, they walked up to where Mu was standing and stopped.

Mu smiled, "Carriage is ready kid," Mu said as he leaned down a little closer, "Is it true?"

Kira and Lacus smiled, there was no way they could deny Mu this information, he was after all the one that always put his life on the line for them.

"Yes it is true," Kira replied to him.

Mu smiled, "Well then congratulations are in order kid, I think we have to celebrate."

Lacus giggled and Kira frowned, "Looking for another reason to get more time off?"

Mu smiled, "Yes and No, besides the country will go crazy with celebration when this is made official."

"I will think about it," Kira said as Mu frowned.

"Anyway kid, where are you off to today, I knew immediately why you wanted a carriage, but you hate these things," Mu told him as he opened the door.

Kira helped Lacus in and then faced Mu, "Head to the Clyne Manson, and yes I hate these things but I can't have her ride alone," Kira said as he got in and sat down next to her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Mu smiled and shut the door as he walked over and got on his horse, the royal guard was ready to move out and Mu gave it one last check as his job was about to begin.

Mu was satisfied as he gave the guards the order to open the gates and they did. The guards opened the gates leading out to the city and they were off.

**War Library**

Lord Jibril and the Oceania Captain were doing as told as they were making up the schedule to the new border patrol plans, Lord Jibril was extremely pleased that he was assigned the patrols, but the captain wasn't happy with a lot of them, it was like he made it so the area near the end of the border was opened for to long, Jibril of course needed a way to get messages to Azeral so he needed this to go his way. Jibril did what he does best and pointed out all the benefits to his plan.

"As you can see the area that is exposed is mountainous, meaning they couldn't get an army in this way," Jibril said as he was working his magic.

"I am concerned, I know that area, and if an army got through that point they would head straight into my land and nearing yours," The captain said.

Jibril looked at him, "As you can see most ZAFT attacks come from the opposite area, we have surveyed the new border and it makes more sense."

"We have the resources to have equal amount of patrols in every area, I don't see why you would want to make it so that area is open a few hours longer than others," The captain replied.

Jibril smiled, "As I have stated it makes more sense, they can't move a full army through that area in a short amount of time so the patrol would be back in time to spot a large army."

The captain new he made sense but he had his doubts, and it wasn't sitting to well with him.

"I will agree for now, but I think we should give His Majesty the final word on that," The captain said as he and Jibril were looking over all the maps.

Jibril knew that would work, "Very well, is everything else settled?"

The captain nodded his head, "Base construction and patrols are up to par, I believe we can present this to His Majesty."

Jibril smiled as it took them hours to do this, Jibril called in one of his servants.

"Yes My Lord," the servant said.

"Find the King and tell him we have his documents prepared," Jibril said as the man bowed and left.

It was vital that Jibril get that land open where he wanted it, he was in definite need to contact Azeral, and he had to get back to his own land to start his plans with the person he left there so he needed this finished up.

* * *

**Lacus' Families Manson**

Kira and Lacus went to mansion in the carriage as they saw the people trying to get a good view, as Kira could tell the rumors didn't seem to reach the city yet, and Lacus was glad for that as she wanted to inform her family herself.

Lacus hasn't been back here in a few weeks as she was busy with her project, and then they went to the wedding and now she has her new surprise.

Eileen was busy with Rachel and Bill as they were still attending education centers, and she helped them out with that as well as the mansion. Lacus' younger sister Mear was handling mostly all duties of the orphanages and now that they were expanding all over ORB they were getting a new building to be there main building for all of them around ORB, and Lacus was proud her sister was helping out. Siegel on the other hand was busy with his duties at the castle, and his blacksmithing skills were continuing to grow, but he wasn't able to see Lacus that much, as they were both very busy.

The carriage arrived at the front gate and Mu stopped as he got off his horse and opened the carriage door for them, he opened it and let them out, Kira got out first and then helped Lacus out.

"We'll wait here kid, take your time," Mu said as Kira nodded.

The royal guard opened the gate for them as they went inside the shut it and stood guard.

**Inside the house**

It was a rare time when everyone was home at the moment, they were all sitting in the main room when Eileen noticed a small ruckus outside, she got up and looked out the window and smiled.

"Your sister is here," she said as all looked up.

Rachel and Bill rushed to the door, as Mear and Siegel stood up.

"It's about time, I have been going crazy at that place, to many papers," Mear said as she was handling all work while Lacus was in Boaz, but she would now have to do a lot more when she heard the news.

Eileen and Siegel smiled but they got a hint of nervousness and excitement from Lacus' face.

Kira and Lacus arrived at the front door and Lacus opened it to see her younger siblings rush up to her, but she didn't want them to get to excited and knock her down with excitement our anything that could cause her strain so she instantly moved behind Kira and they instead came crashing into him, but they loved him as well.

Siegel and Eileen noticed she did that and they were curious.

Rachel and Bill calmed down as Kira was the one to fall prey to there rush and they were calming down as Lacus bent down to hug each of them, and they started chatting away.

Lacus noticed the other three and stood up.

"Mother, father it is nice to see you again," She said as each one greeted her and she then saw her sister.

"I see the Queen is finally back, I can't handle all that work anymore," Mear said jokingly as Lacus greeted her and then bit her lip as she would have to do a lot more now.

Eileen and Siegel greeted Kira as well as Mear.

"We are glad you came to visit dear," Eileen said as Lacus looked at her.

"Actually that was not the only reason, I have something to tell all of you," Lacus said.

Eileen and Siegel had a feeling this was pretty big, "Let's go in the next room," Eileen said as they were lead into the next room and they sat down, Eileen and Siegel sat across from Kira and Lacus, while the other three scattered around.

Lacus looked at them, "I am glad you're all doing well and I'm sorry I haven't been around lately…" Lacus was cut off.

"It's alright dear, you're a very busy person now, we understand, you have done so much good with the orphanages and now your Queen so we knew this would happen, your happiness is what matters to us," Eileen said as Siegel agreed.

That made things a little easier for Lacus as she grabbed Kira's hand.

"I came here today for one main reason," Lacus said as all started listening.

Lacus looked into Kira's eyes and she knew she wouldn't hesitate anymore.

"I came here because I didn't want anyone to find out by rumor, that will start spreading soon, and because I want you guys to be apart of this," Lacus said.

All were getting antsy about what was going on.

"I'm…we're having a baby," Lacus said as she held Kira's hand tighter and looked at her family.

All went into initial shock, until Eileen got chocked up and stood up to embrace her daughter.

"Don't cry mother, or I will to," Lacus said.

"Your having a baby, were going to be grandparents," Eileen said as she looked over at Siegel who was still in shock, she released Lacus and did the same to Kira.

Mear looked at her, "That's wonderful Lacus, but now I will have to…"

Lacus smiled, "For awhile longer it will be up to you to keep most things running, but I won't be totally useless for awhile," Lacus told her.

Mear smiled and hugged her sister, and then Siegel stood up and walked over to her.

"I am happy for you Lacus, you can finally have a family of your own," Siegel said as that was always important to Lacus, and he hugged her and Lacus was getting chocked up again.

"It means a lot to me father," Lacus replied as Siegel broke it and walked over to Kira.

"I thank you Your Highness, you have made her happy as I knew you would," Siegel said as Kira smiled.

"It went both ways," Kira said as Lacus walked back over and into his arms and she rested her head on his chest as he held her from behind.

"How far along are you?" Eileen asked.

Lacus looked at her, "About a month mother, according to our doctor."

"Thought of any names?" Mear asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Not yet it has only been a day."

Rachel and Bill added questions as all they were kept talking. After a few hours of discussing this matter Kira and Lacus decided it was time to leave.

They walked to the door, "I want to congratulate you both again, and I look forward to seeing my grandchild," Eileen said.

"Mother, it will still be awhile," Lacus said as Kira smiled.

"I know but still," Eileen said as the rest did there goodbyes and Kira and Lacus did the same as they walked towards the gate.

The royal guard saw them and opened the gates, Mu was waiting bored out of his mind, but he wouldn't change his job for anything.

"Finished kid?" Mu asked.

Kira nodded and Mu opened the door, when a certain messenger arrived on horse back. Mu noticed and the royal guard did as well as all drew there swords as a precaution.

The messenger stood back and Mu recognized him, "Stand down," Mu said as Lacus was already in the carriage with Kira and he wanted to know what was going on.

Mu walked up to the messenger, "What does he want?"

"Sir, they have finished the document His Majesty requested," the messenger said.

Mu nodded, "Follow me." he said as the man got down and followed Mu as the rest sheathed their swords.

"What is going on?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Just a messenger from Jibril and the captain, they have finished kid."

Kira looked at him, "Very well, I will call the council together tomorrow, and I will handle that manner as well as make this official," Kira said as Mu nodded his head.

The messenger heard and bowed, as he rode off to inform them that the King will handle it tomorrow.

Mu got on his horse and they started towards the castle.

Lacus looked at him, "What was that about?"

Kira smiled, "The paper I asked for is done, and I will make our announcement official tomorrow."

Lacus smiled, "I understand, I just hope it goes well."

Kira looked at her, "They will know there place tomorrow, I will make it clear they will have no say in our child's life."

Lacus smiled again and she and Kira leaned forward and shared a very long passionate kiss, as the carriage was returning to the castle.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up soon, See you later.**


	5. Our Decision

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Our Decision**

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus returned to the castle after meeting her family and were just did normal things with each other. Kira gave the orders to have the council meet the next day. Kira knew that his support for what he wanted to do on the council would not be very high, even those who supported his decisions in the past would find it very difficult to go about his wished, they believed that Kira turned out the way he did because of there decisions, and Kira was going to change all of that, and he would do so by any means necessary.

Jibril and the captain received word from their messenger that Kira would overlook there document at the meeting and that made Jibril a little annoyed, as he wanted to return to his land. Jibril had no choice but to fall another day behind.

The rumors about The Queen's pregnancy was also getting around the castle and even starting to make it's way to the city, only a select few knew, the council did get wind of this and would ask the King about it later.

Kira and Lacus went to sleep as they were talking about there child and when they awoke Kira wasted no time in preparing for this meeting.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira wasted no time to ready himself for this meeting, he really needed that document signed so they could finish the new border plan, and then he would give the official word about Lacus and he knew he would have to get a little rough, but if that's what it took he would do it, Kira gave Lacus his final farewell and left as Mu came to escort him. Lacus watched as Kira left and she was hoping that it would go well.

"The council has gathered kid," Mu said as Kira met up with him.

"Good I have a few issues to make with them," Kira told him.

Mu smiled, "You're going to make it official, the castle is in uproar and from what I heard rumor is reaching the streets."

Kira looked at him, "Better to do it now, besides I hate to break it to them but they will not have there way in this matter," Kira said sternly.

Mu smiled again, "Most won't take kindly to that, but you will have my support."

Kira smiled, "I always have, which is why I trust you most."

Mu felt a surge of pride, "That's the King I know; besides you will still let me help train the new royal, correct?"

Kira laughed, "That is a risky choice, but I will think about it."

Mu frowned, "That hurts kid."

Kira laughed again as they continued walking towards the council room, when they arrived the guards bowed and then opened the doors, Kira and Mu walked in and saw the council standing, Kira knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Oceania ORB Territory**

The carriage that carried Flay and this noble had finally arrived at the Oceania Land, Flay's personality was returning back to normal as she was once again around luxuries, and the noble was really getting tired of her mouth and constant complaining that it was going to fast or she was bored, but he would be rid of her soon enough, as he had big plans for her. They arrived at one of the villages that were close to the ZAFT border. The carriage stopped in this village and a bunch of villagers looked at it with interest, this was the closest village to the newly formed border and people were still cautious about security.

When the carriage stopped Flay got out along with the noble and looked around and it was safe to say her personality was back ten fold.

"This place is disgusting, why are we here? What is it you need from me?" Flay said as she was disgusted with the place.

The noble man smiled, "We will only be here until nightfall, and then we will advance forth."

Flay frowned, she didn't know what this guy wanted, but she was being treated like she thought she should be so she was happy about that, but being the spoilt brat she is that was not good enough.

"This place doesn't even have a large estate anywhere, where will we stay? I refuse to be around anyone of these peasants," Flay said as it was obvious her brain was too small to realize she no longer had noble status and was a peasant herself.

This man was actually glad he would be rid of her by night; he just needed a few of his people to arrive to finish what he was assigned to do. "Patience will help you in this manner, now we will stay here for a little while longer."

Flay whined again, but she had no choice.

They stayed around here until the late evening hours and Flay was bored and even crankier, the noble was glad the appropriate time has come and he once again boarded the carriage and it left the town.

"Where are we going? I am really getting bored here, you aren't telling me everything," Flay blurted out.

The man looked at her, "It is almost time were almost there, and then you will have your answers."

Flay frowned and sat back rather hard looking out to the darken road, they kept going until they neared the border, this was the difficult part, he had to cross it in order to get this brat across to collect what he was promised. The border wasn't as secured as it should be but it was tight as ORB patrols were riding back and forth.

"Stop here," the man told the driver of the carriage and he stopped the horses.

"What are we doing here?" Flay said again but she went silent quick.

"From this point on keep your mouth shut, do you understand?" He said very seriously.

Flay didn't know what but his attitude changed quickly and she had a feeling if she didn't do as he said she wouldn't make it out alive, and she nodded her head.

"Let's go we have to continue on foot," he told her as Flay looked really angry.

"I will not…" Flay said as she was cut off again.

"Now!" He said rather harshly as she did as she was told having a terrible feeling about this.

She followed him until they reached the border and she was starting to whine that her feet hurt, but she knew to stay as silent as possible, the man knew he had to chance it and quickly crossed the border, Flay followed and they quickly got out of sight.

"What now?" Flay asked as the noble man smiled.

"Just a little further and all your questions will be answered," he said as Flay got a little more excited she was getting tired of the suspense.

They kept walking until they reached an opening with another carriage and a few other men.

The few guarding the carriage noticed them, "I see you made it on time."

The noble man smiled, "No problems except her."

Flay glared at him, "What are you talking about!"

"Sure she's the one?" the second one asked.

The noble man nodded, "One hundred percent."

They smiled, "Well done, he will be pleased."

Flay got annoyed, "Will you tell me what is going on now?"

The man smiled, "Look at the back of the carriage and tell me what you see."

Flay looked at the back and saw a bunch of people shackled to it, "What are they?"

The noble man smiled, "Slaves what else."

Flay smiled, "I see, me and daddy used to have them, until the man who killed daddy ordered them all free, especially that slave girl Queen, I hate her the most."

The two others by the carriage laughed.

The noble man smiled, "That is right and now we come to what I promised you."

Flay smiled, "What is it now you want?"

The noble looked at her, "I promised you a better life from the streets and that is what you will get but as a slave."

Flay frowned, "What do you mean," She said as the two others grabbed her.

"Release me at once, how did this happen, I am a noble as well," Flay started screaming out as the two shackled her to the back of the carriage.

"Just doing what I was ordered to, you will find out when you meet him, my orders were to capture you and send you to him as a slave, besides your just an unworthy peasant as well so it's only fitting, now I would suggest being quiet Slave Girl," he said as Flay froze solid those words rang heavily onto her heart.

"I am a slave girl," Flay said as one of the men hit her pretty hard for talking causing Flay to fall.

"Get on your feet we are moving out," he said as they gave the noble man his payment.

Flay was forced back on her feet and she really started bawling and wailing, but this amused the other slave traders as they left into the darkness. Flay was now a slave, the noble man smiled as it seemed fitting for her, but his contract was done and he had to return back to ORB.

Flay was in utter disbelief as she was forced to walk behind the carriage in shackles, she thought it wasn't supposed to be like this, she should have been Queen, but now she was a slave.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Mu walked in and the council stood in respect, they had the same people from the last meeting were also attending this meeting. Kira and Mu separated to walk over to their assigned positions, Kira walked over to the head of the table and stopped by his seat as everyone bowed, and then he sat down followed by the rest of the council members.

"I have two reasons for calling this meeting," Kira told all of them as they heard the rumors and hoped the King would shed some light on them.

"First off lets attend to what I have assigned," Kira said as the captain and Jibril took that as the cue to begin there report.

Jibril and the captain stood up and Jibril walked over and handed the long document to the King, Kira took the document and looked at it.

"As you can see Your Majesty we have come up with what you asked, but one matter we couldn't come to agreement on and that is the patrol routine and shifts," Jibril said as the council looked on with interest.

Kira read the document and was pleased with most of it, they wanted several camps and bases built that would be perfect distance apart, which was going to cost more money to build, but Kira had no problem with that matter, besides ORB was far richer than it has ever been at the moment so he would not deny that.

Kira looked at the second matter and that was personal, They required more units from older bases to be transferred towards the border, Kira would have no problems with that but he didn't like leaving the rest of ORB's bases short on personal. However Kira knew that his new border was a lot bigger so he would have to make different changes so he would ok that.

Lastly was the routine and patrol schedule.

Kira looked at them, "I will authorize the first two, however I want to hear what you two cannot agree on."

Jibril then gave Kira his point, while the captain gave him his, Kira listened with interest to both of them and each had good points. Kira then made his decision.

"I understand your point Jibril, however the captain knows the land a lot better than we do at the moment, but the idea of focusing all our patrols to a more open area where an army can advance has spiked my interest," Kira said as Jibril knew he had to make a more appealing argument, he needed that land open more so he could get his messages into ZAFT easier, at the moment it was a big risk to cross with Patrols not scheduled and he couldn't risk his plans success on that matter.

Jibril looked at him, "I understand your argument My Lord, but no army can march through that area, though it needs a patrol, it doesn't need too much attention."

The captain added in, "If we learned anything sire, it is that spies are just as dangerous, I am fully aware we cannot guard every area at once, but it would give us a better chance of intercepting spies that would come from that area."

Kira knew that all to well, one spy could do a lot of damage, and he knew chances were still against him, but he made his decision.

"I will sign into approval your proposal captain, I believe that would be the best bet for ORB at the moment," Kira said as Jibril knew he could do no more.

Jibril knew that he would now have to risk getting people into ZAFT, but that was what he had to do, Jibril knew that he could do no more and stayed silent.

Kira signed the document making it official as it would now be put into place and the issues with the new border were finally put to rest, Kira used his secondary ring and stamped his seal on closing the matter. Kira handed it to a servant that was attending and he would take it to be filed and to the appropriate people to start putting it into action.

"With that concluded we will move on to our next matter," Kira said as all gave him their undivided attention.

"I know you have heard the rumors, and I am here to say that yes they are true," Kira added as he saw the council's eyes shift, and he knew what they were about to go on about.

"I offer my congratulations sire, that is great news," The captain added.

Kira thanked him, and Mu did it officially as well but that was all he would get as the others were already plotting what Kira would not stand for.

"Wonderful news sire, this will without a doubt be a glorious occasion," Number two added.

Number four was disgusted, he still didn't like the fact that the Queen was not of noble blood, but this would be his chance to add something in, "We should start preparing for the schedule and training."

Kira didn't like the sound of that, but he knew it was coming.

"I suggest finding similar trainer that His Majesty had, that way we will get another great ruler," Number three added in.

Mu didn't like where this was going, he knew Kira would not put up with this.

Jibril heard his announcement and that was not good, he knew that he needed to put his plan into action a lot sooner now, and he had to do it without assurance at the border, Jibril knew he would have set up his plan by a few months now, so he decided to head back to his land immediately after this meeting, he had to start the preparations, and risk getting word to Azeral.

"Shaping the next ruler will be another great success…" Number two stated in as that was when all grew very silent at the King's interference; Kira would not take this anymore.

"Enough!" Kira shouted out as he stood straight up.

The council looked at him confused, and they didn't like the tone as they remembered the last time he used this tone, one of them fell to their demise.

"I will say this once and only once, none of you will be making any decisions for my child, myself and my wife will handle all that and to those words I make no acceptations," Kira said very seriously.

Number four looked at him, "You can't be serious sire, the right to shape the next ruler has always fallen to the council's decisions, you yourself were shaped by our decisions."

Kira glared at him, "I have changed my laws and traditions, and this will be another one, you will not do to my child what you did to me."

Kira knew his support for this matter would be low, but they were going to have to deal with it.

"My Lord, with my sincere respect, but we did a perfect job preparing you for succession, I would think you would want your child to follow your example," Number two added.

Kira looked at him, "As I say to you, I will not have my child abide by anyone's rules except for what I and Lacus decided for them, and that is my final word."

"I understand what you are saying sire, but I think you should allow some of our words to be made permanent, your child is simply not a child, it is the next ruler of this nation, which means things have to be done a certain way," Number three added.

Kira slammed his hand on the table, "I will not hear of that, you will take my words seriously and that is what will happen, myself and Lacus will decided everything for our child."

Number four grew angry, "That is preposterous sire, your father left you in our care and that…" Kira cut him off big time.

"You will not speak of that tyrant, you tried your best to shape me like him, and I wouldn't do it, ORB is three times more powerful, three times richer, and thousand times more happier for the people than his rule, I will not let you try the same thing to my child as you did to me, anyone attempting to go against these rules will be severely punished, to that I make no acceptation," Kira shouted out at him.

Number four said no more as he didn't want the fate as the former number one. Numbers two and three were speechless as they didn't know what to say. Mu and the Captain agreed with Kira as Mu got a kick out of that.

Jibril was the only one silent, as he came up with a way to use this, with the council like this he could defiantly use this to his advantage.

Kira looked back at all of them, "This will be the final time I say this and mark my words do not even think of crossing me on this matter, you will have no rights in making decisions in my child's life, anything to do with them will come from me and Lacus, and I will hear no more on the matter, with that this meeting is concluded." Kira said as he and Mu got up and left the captain followed him one last time to congratulate him and say he was heading back to his own lands.

The council was stunned and Jibril knew this could work to his advantage, but he would not press the matter at this moment, he had to return to his land and that was what he did.

Kira left and Mu was right behind him.

"Way to go kid, it was amusing to see the old people at a loss for words," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "I meant every word, they try anything and they will meet with my sword."

Mu smiled, "I expect no less kid, and I am glad for you and Lady Lacus, you two will be great parents."

Kira smiled, "I thank you again, why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Mu smiled, "Alright then," Mu said as he wasted no time and ran off, leaving Kira smiling knowing he was probably heading to find Murrue.

Kira went back to his chambers to inform Lacus of this, he arrived at his door and looked inside and smiled as he saw her.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira smiled as he looked inside and saw that Lacus had a number of small royal baby garments, which he could tell that Merna must have showed her. Kira watched as Lacus looked at each one smiling the whole time, Kira walked in as her back was turned to her and embraced her from behind.

Lacus loved all these little things and she was getting more excited, she didn't here Kira come in but as she felt arms pull her into an embrace she smiled she knew it was Kira.

Kira held her to his body and freed one hand to move the hair away from her neck leaving it exposed as he kissed her neck lightly, Lacus loved the sensation and shut her eyes leaning back into Kira. Kira placed his other hand on her stomach and then spoke to her.

"How are you two doing?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "You just left us a few hours ago."

Kira smiled, "It still felt long enough."

Lacus smiled again, "We are doing fine, Ms. Merna was kind enough to show me these, I think their fabulous for our baby."

Kira looked at her face as she was glowing, "That's good to hear, because every decision will come down to us."

Lacus immediately knew what he was talking about; she turned around and faced him.

"They agreed?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked into her eyes, "I didn't give them a choice, they won't trouble us on the matters anymore," Kira said as he slowly leaned closer and kissing her lightly.

Lacus blushed as she returned the kiss with full passion, after about three minutes they slowly backed away from it and Kira and Lacus smiled.

"We will finally be able to have our family," Lacus said as Kira embraced her again.

"Nothing will stand in the way of our happiness my love, nothing and that is a promise," Kira said as they kissed again.

* * *

**Logos**

In the land of Jibril the person waiting their was really getting annoyed, they were not that patient and they wanted to get the plan into action, the person however used the time wisely to study ORB and especially Onogoro, but the person was more interested in the royal family, and that was where Jibril would come into play as he was on his way back.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will take place mostly in ZAFT, it should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	6. Meeting

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Meeting**

**Messiah City**

**Andrew's building**

It had been almost four months since the battle of Oceania and Andrew couldn't get any word what so ever out at the time, but the fact was he had nothing to report. When the remainder of Gil's army returned after the battle there was practically nothing left. Andrew saw the defeat in Gil's eyes but he also saw the determination, and Andrew knew that it would be far from over, and he found that out soon, as Andrew had witnessed the Emperor send out countless messengers to somewhere he did not know. Andrew tried the best to determine where these messengers were heading but his tails could never stay with them, the closest they got was to the eastern shore, and then the trail vanished, it was determined that they were probably heading by boat somewhere, but that was all Andrew was able to get.

The messengers even returned but much later, and then Gil would always send them back out. Andrew tried countless times to get information but it was all useless. Gil was constantly behind closed doors and not many were seeing him as it was undetermined what he was up to. Andrew knew that their massive army was all but destroyed and that would be where Gil would start.

As the time went on Andrew was able to get some reliable information from Dacosta that the Emperor had set up a personal meeting with some representatives from parts unknown and that was all Andrew was able to gather. Andrew kept several of his people on watch for anything, and it wasn't long before he got a reply saying some people were coming in today, and Andrew needed to see them, and he wouldn't have to wait as he was sitting at his desk when Dacosta came rushing in.

"Sir it appears that they have arrived," Dacosta said as he rushed in.

Andrew looked up at him, "How many?"

Dacosta looked at him, "It appears to be about two sir, I have never seen anyone dressed like this before."

That spiked Andrews interest, "Alright, I will head to the castle and try to learn something, we haven't gotten word out in awhile so it would be nice to give the King something."

"I understand sir," Dacosta replied.

"Keep watch on them until they arrive at the castle," Andrew said as Dacosta did as he was told.

Andrew went into deep thought as he knew that Gil would eventually try something, it was interesting to see that he seemed to send for these people. Andrew got up and walked outside as he was preparing to head straight for the castle.

Dacosta did as he was told and went to catch up to these people, he was going to do as Andrew told him and keep watch on them until they reached the castle hopefully he would get some sort of information.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

Andrew's four main helpers were in the courtyard like they have been for the past months. After Gil and the others returned after the Oceania battle, their owners appeared not to be concerned with them anymore and just left them their as they returned to their land. That was perfectly fine by them as they were just glad to be rid of them for the time being, but they were still slaves and still had to work the castle grounds, and that meant that they could go about doing work for Andrew. They were more than happy to be his ears around the castle grounds always reporting any information they were able to receive directly to him.

They were well aware of the Emperors constant doings of sending messengers out, but like with Andrew they were unable to find the direct cause. When Andrew last contacted them he told them he was expecting the Emperor to have visitors in the next few days and he wanted them to keep their eyes open, which they were doing. This was the day of the visitor's arrival and they were unaware of that fact, but they could tell something was going on through the guard's actions as they were basically ignoring the slaves most of the day, while preparing for something. The three were able to converse amongst each other while Luna soon joined in, she was supposed to be Andrews slave, so she was able to leave the castle grounds, and she was his number one go to for information in the castle.

"Any news yet?" Luna asked.

Shiho looked at her, "Nothing yet, but the guards are all acting very strange."

Luna looked around, "I can see your point, something must be going on today."

Meyrin looked at her sister, "Is their any word from Andrew on what to do?"

Luna looked at her, "Nothing yet, he has a lot of people on this matter, he wants to get something to finally be able to report back to the King."

Stellar looked at her, "I can't find anything that will help us on this matter, and I feel useless."

Luna looked at them, "Did you hear anything about the Emperor?"

All three looked at her and shook their heads; they haven't heard or seen anything from the Emperor in months.

They were about to have another talk when Andrew arrived at the castle.

Meyrin noticed him, "Andrew is here."

All three looked and Andrew noticed them as well. Andrew looked around the castle and noticed that the guards were busy focusing on something else. Andrew walked over to them, as they did the routine of acting like they were working. Andrew stopped by them and acted like he was scolding them to put up the act, not like the guards were paying attention, but Andrew just wanted to be sure.

"If you're here that means…" Luna said.

"That's right, Dacosta just reported to me apparently they are on their way here," Andrew said as he looked around again.

"What should we do now?" Shiho asked.

Andrew looked at them, "I will nose around the castle for awhile, and Dacosta will keep an eye on them, I need you four to just stay around here and listen to anything the guards say, any information at this point will be a use to us."

Shiho nodded her head in agreement.

"We will do what we can," Luna said.

Andrew smiled, "I really appreciate you girls with this help over the past few months, His Majesty will also be pleased."

They smiled.

"We really do what to help, besides it is the least we could do after the generation the King gave us," Meyrin said as they remembered when Kira offered them their freedom when he came and got Lacus, but they refused as they wanted to be of more help to him and ORB.

Andrew smiled again, "It is really appreciated, I have to head in now, keep your ears open," Andrew said as he started heading straight into the castle.

The four watched him head in and then they split up to hope and hear something from the guards.

**Inside the Castle**

When Gil returned from the last battle his army was all but destroyed, he walked into the castle and everyone avoided him the best they could as they knew he would not want to be bothered. Gil locked himself in his study as he didn't want to be bothered, Gil knew very well his army was gone and he would not be able to stand up to ORB's strength until he raised a new one, but that would take years. Gil also knew that his border was gone and ORB had even more land, and the resources that were on it, and that made him even worse. Gil looked over old document after document as he was trying to come up with something, but it would be impossible to raise a new army. Gil wouldn't give up as he became obsessed in raising a new army, Gil knew with the numbers it would be impossible to do it soon and he didn't want to wait so he came up with another idea, and that involved the people that were coming in today. Gil but his new idea into action and sent out the appropriate messengers, when they were responded to Gil immediately sent more out and that lead to the events that would happen today.

**Throne Room**

Gil was sitting on his throne as he was awaiting the people to arrive, Gil received word earlier that people were coming in today and he was eagerly awaiting for them to arrive. He was getting anxious as he waited.

"You just won't give up will you?" a voice said as Gil looked in the direction of the voice to see his Empress Talia.

Gil looked at her, "You know the answer to that, I will not stop until I get ORB's land."

Talia sighed, "You were almost brought to your own demise in that last battle, and you still try to achieve that goal."

Gil glared at her, "It will not stop until that lands is mine."

Talia glared at him, "How much more will you lose before you realize that what your doing will never happen, you are lucky the ORB King didn't fully advance into this land and destroy all of ZAFT, and now you push for an action that will more than likely bring that action on to us."

Gil smiled, "It won't happen now, after today I will get what I need and ZAFT will reign supreme in the future."

Talia sighed in disgust as she left the room leaving Gil alone, after a little while a guard rushed in and knelt.

"My Lord, they have arrived sir," the guard said.

Gil smiled, "Show them in," Gil replied as the guard rushed out and a few minutes later both doors opened and revealing what he wanted to see.

* * *

**ZAFT**

Dacosta did as Andrew said and he went to catch up with these two people heading in, Dacosta caught up with them a little ways out of the city as they had arrived from ship by one of ZAFT's harbors in the former Equatorial Union. Dacosta knew that the escort made of the Emperors two new main favorite people Rey and Shinn. Dacosta saw the escort and approached and spotted the two heading in and to his surprise they were young, they looked about the same age as Rey and Shinn, Dacosta approached and a guard alerted them.

"Sir, a figure up ahead," the guard said as Rey and Shinn looked at the figure.

"Identify yourself," Shinn said as he raised his sword.

Dacosta did and the two backed off as they knew of Andrew, "I am part of the Waltfeld unit, I am here to assist in the escort to the capitol," Dacosta said.

Shinn looked at him, "We weren't told of this."

Dacosta smiled, "I am just offering my assistance."

Shinn grew annoyed, and Rey stopped him.

"Enough, it doesn't matter, lets get this over with, let him come," Rey said as he wanted to get this over with and Shinn snarled but said no more.

The two figures eyed this man but said nothing, and Dacosta got a weird feeling from them, their clothes were very different, and some of their weapons were somewhat different.

They continued the escort until they reached Messiah.

**City and Castle**

The escort reached the Messiah City and the city guards instantly let them in. The city was not as secure as it once was, Andrew's unit had been assigned the entire city to guard, and that wasn't necessary bad for Andrew. Gil had no choice as he had to disbursed the remaining units around what was left of ZAFT. Though they lost a main territory it was still a pretty big area they had left. The city was a lot more at ease since Andrew's men took over the security, as most were loyal to his cause while the others had no choice but to follow their leader's commands.

They rode into the city and headed straight for the castle, Dacosta couldn't get over how young these two were, and that made things more suspicious, Rey and Shinn just did what they were told but they didn't have a good feeling about them either. They approached the castle and the Castle guard opened the gate and let them in. The two seemed fascinated with this city, as soon as they were all in the gate was closed.

Dacosta and the rest approached the castle entrance and that was were Dacosta stopped his escort, he excused himself and let the others go alone, as he would now just stand back and keep an eye on things. He was hoping to get a little more information, but those two haven't said as word yet, and now he had no choice but to leave things up to Andrew.

Luna and all of them got a look at them as they approached as well and they two were shocked at the age of these two. They were each in separate areas but they were keeping their guard up and their ears open.

Rey and Shinn led the two to the castle entrance and all got off their horses, Rey gave a nod to one of the guards and he immediately went in to inform the Emperor. Rey and Shinn got off their horses as did the other two.

"The Emperor is waiting," Rey said.

One looked at him, and nodded.

Shinn was growing tired of this guy, "Don't you two know how to talk?"

The other looked at him, "Our orders are to speak only to your Emperor, and you are not the Emperor."

Shinn grew angry but was stopped by Rey, "Let it go Shinn, the Emperor is waiting so lets go."

Shinn glared but followed him in; all four went into the castle while the others from the escort were left outside.

They went into the castle and the two looked intrigued as it was something they never saw before, they continued walking and looking until the guard approached them, the one Rey sent in earlier.

"The Emperor will see you now," the guard said as Rey nodded and they approached the throne room doors, the guards opened them and all four went inside.

* * *

**Messiah Azeral's Estate**

Things were a little different for Azeral throughout this time since the battle, he like Jibril couldn't risk getting word out, but he still had spies in ORB and he sent a letter to one of his agents before the battle of Oceania to bring him someone of interest. Azeral gave this order before the battle but the agent couldn't act on it until recently. Azeral knew that Jibril would contact him when he could, but he wanted to try something else to make their plan a success. Times were troubling but he wanted to be ready as soon as he got word. Azeral was in his estate when his guest had arrived.

Outside on the same day as the two arrived, the carriage carrying Flay finally arrived, Azerel got word of her thorough some sources and he heard about what happened to her, and he knew she could be of some use to him. The carriage stopped and the two slave traders stopped and got out, Flay was completely broken as she still couldn't get over the fact she was now a slave. The traders undid her shackles and started dragging her inside.

Flay started regaining her senses as she was in a fancy place, and immediately she started shouting and whining, making the traders wish she would lose her voice. Azeral heard about this and he immediately went to see what was going on. Azeral walked in and saw the two he sent to bring her back.

"Let me go this instant, I am not a slave, I should be a Queen, this is not fair…" Flay was shouting out as one of the traders was about to deck her to shut up but was stopped.

"That won't do," Azeral said as the traders stopped and looked at him, as did Flay.

"Sorry sir, she won't shut up," one trader said as he approached Flay.

Flay looked at him, "Who are you?"

Azeral smiled, "You shouldn't be disrespectful to your owner."

Flay frowned as was about to start whining.

"But you can change that if you will agree to give me your assistance," Azeral said as Flay looked at him very curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Flay asked.

Azeral smiled again, "You shall know in good time, now come," Azeral said as Flay and the traders followed him into the study.

* * *

**Messiah Castle Throne Room**

"My Lord, they have arrived sir," the guard said.

Gil smiled, "Show them in," Gil replied as the guard rushed out and a few minutes later both doors opened and revealing what he wanted to see.

Rey and Shinn walked in along with the other two and they walked up to the throne and stopped just below it as Rey and Shinn knelt but the other to do not.

"Get on your knees!" Rey shouted to them as they did nothing.

Gil looked at him, "That will be enough, that is not their custom," Gil said as Rey and Shinn said no more.

Gil then looked at the other two, "I am glad to see that he has responded to my proposal."

Now the two bowed.

"We are here in response to that Emperor," one said.

Gil looked at them, "You two are awfully young, but so are my knights at the moment," Gil said as he was referring to Rey and Shinn.

"Your right, but our age doesn't matter, I am called Sting," Sting said as he was in charge of this meeting.

The other looked up at Gil, "The name is Auel," Auel said as they were not showing much respect.

Rey and Shinn looked at each other, as they were completely weird names, not like they were used to hearing.

"Well then, I am glad you came, now lets get down to business, did he agree to my terms?" Gil asked.

Sting looked at him, "First things first Emperor, what is the status of your army?"

Gil hesitated for a second, this was a risk, but he wanted ORB badly, "I have just over one hundred thousand on full status," Gil lied a little bit, he actually had over one hundred and fifty thousand, but out of that only about eighty thousand were ready for combat, and the others were to inexperienced or the new young ones he forced into his ranks, but that was about all he could get for a long while.

Sting smiled, "Good enough, my leader wants to know again about the spoils."

Gil smiled, "It is like I promised, I will grant him the eastern part of ORB's lands," Gil said as he lied again.

Sting and Auel looked at each other, "My leader says as soon as you get a good two hundred thousand ready, he will grant you assistance and together we will crush ORB, those were his exact word," Auel added.

Gil didn't like that, two hundred thousand would take him a least a year to raise, but three years to be battle ready, and Gil didn't want to wait that long. Gil quickly got a plan in his head.

"Very well, I will accept your leaders conditions, I will have the number in one year," Gil said.

Sting frowned, "He said battle ready not just the number."

Gil smirked, "That was what I meant, I will have the knights by then, just make sure you have your warlor…soldiers as well."

Auel looked at him, "We will have our numbers by then, one more thing make sure you hear this, the leader said if you cross us we will take your nation next, we know very well that you are in dire position which is why you contacted us, and we could use that section of ORB's land, just make sure to make the right decisions."

Gil never took kindly to threats, but this time he would play along, "That goes the same for you, you may have the numbers, but your people don't know about our kind of warfare, which will still put you at a dire disadvantage, only by us combining will we be able to get what both of our nations need."

Sting and Auel knew that was true, they couldn't stand up to the tactics of ORB and ZAFT alone and that was why they would never try this before, only now would they get what their nation needed, ZAFT was mostly a cold region, but ORB had perfect weather and a lot of resources, something their nation desperately needed, which is why they agreed to help ZAFT.

Rey and Shinn didn't like this the Emperor just aligned to a nation that they never even heard of, they had no idea where these two were from or who their leader was, but all Rey really wanted was the ORB King, so this wouldn't matter to him.

"The terms are agreed upon then, we will present them to the leader, and then await your next message, and the leader said do not contact us until you are ready to attack, we cannot afford to have ORB's wrath on are nation alone, so do not contact us until then and in the meantime we will be preparing."

Gil smiled, "It is in agreement then, it shouldn't take longer than a year, but you never know…I will have my people escort you back."

Sting looked at him, "No need, we know are way back." they said as they bowed and left the throne room.

Rey and Shinn stood up and Gil stopped them, "You two wait a minute."

They did what the Emperor said.

Gil looked at them, "I will soon send for Joule and Elsman, I want you two here when that happens."

Rey and Shinn looked at each other and then just agreed as they left the room, Gil watched as they left and he knew a year wait was long, but it would take up to five if he had to rebuild his army completely and he wasn't going to wait. Gil agreed to the alliance of a nation he wasn't telling anyone about yet, and offered them half of ORB's land, but that would only work until he re-raised his army, then he would turn and take all of it, but he wanted ORB gone first and that was all he was thinking about.

Sting and Auel walked out of the castle and got on the horsed leaving, while the others who were on watch saw everything and they had very little to report, Andrew was in the castle and he saw them but that was all he got, and he cursed as he wanted something more to report.

* * *

**Logos**

In Logos the figure that had been waiting there was doing the best to familiarize themselves with all of ORB, they knew that this should have been done long ago but that was in the past. The figure was reading up on everything Jibril had when he finally returned back to Logos, Jibril went through the night to reach Logos, he knew he had to get everything he needed done soon, and he figured it would only take a few months, he hoped.

The figure saw Jibril enter the study and stood up.

"I see your back," the figure said.

Jibril smiled, "I wasn't able to get what I really wanted, but I did inform the council you would be arriving in a few months."

The figure smiled, "Than we should get to work."

Jibril looked at them, "You know this is sheer luck about your situation, and it seems to a little like fate, but that should be the best thing for us to make this work."

The figure smiled as they knew what he was talking about, "I guess this will makes things easier then."

Jibril smiled, "Now we have to start right away, I will shape you on everything, and then I will present you to the King, but we will go over all that later."

The figure smiled, "Good I want to know everything, and I will make sure not to fail."

Jibril smiled again, "That is good to hear My Lady."

* * *

**Onogoro Castle **

Things were no different for Kira and Lacus; they were currently in their chamber having a few things moved. Kira had his arms wrapped around Lacus and placed his one hand in hers and his other on her stomach, Lacus leaned back as she saw what the staff was doing. Merna was watching as well and she thought their idea was strange but she respected them more for it.

They were watching as the staff was placing a very fancy cradle towards their bed, along with a few other pieces of furniture. Kira and Lacus were insistent that for awhile when they had their baby it would remain with them, Kira and Lacus decided they would do all the parenting and would not let the nannies do all of it. This made Merna sad, but she was happy when they agreed she would be one of the only ones to help with care.

"This is truly a wonderful idea My Lady," Merna said.

Lacus looked at her as the staff finished, "We really want to be the ones to care for our baby, but of course you will get to help Ms. Merna."

Merna smiled again as she could tell Lacus was excited about having this baby, but she was still in for a long wait. Kira was as well, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be around as much as he had the country to run, but he would make sure to make the time necessary for both Lacus and their child. Lacus understood that and she knew Kira would do what he could, so she was happy.

They finished placing everything in and left with Merna, and Kira and Lacus walked over to it.

Lacus looked at everything as Kira watched her as he approached her, "I am glad everything is to My Ladies liking," Kira said as he kissed her softly.

Lacus blushed, and after about a minute they parted from it, "I am glad you like the idea about keeping our baby with us in the same room for awhile," Lacus said as she was looking forward to being a mother.

Kira smiled, "I believe it will be good for our child, but I think we should prepare its other room for later."

Lacus looked at him, "I didn't even think of that, where will our child be staying?" Lacus said as she knew the baby would be with them for its young first months but then they would have to move it to another room.

Kira smiled again, "Shall I show you," Kira said as he kissed her again this time it was a lot more passionate, Lacus melted into it and about after three minutes, she slowly backed away from it.

Lacus looked into his eyes, "Maybe later," she whispered as she kissed him again.

Kira didn't object as he kissed her back, as he would show her a little later.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be up soon, I will be switching back to my other story after about two more chapters, Bye for now.**


	7. Teaching

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Teaching**

**Messiah Azeral's Estate**

"What are you talking about?" Flay asked.

Azeral smiled again, "You shall know in good time, now come," Azeral said as Flay and the traders followed him into the study.

The traders dragged Flay into Azeral's study and sat her down on one of the chairs; Azeral went over and sat behind his desk.

"I no longer need you," Azeral said to the slave traders.

The traders looked at each other and then back to Azeral they bowed and left the room, Flay wanted to know what this guy was up to.

Azeral looked at her, "Now as for you, I believe we can both benefit from what I have planned, I will give you two choices and you will answer now."

Flay glared at him.

Azeral smiled, "Choice number one, is you remain as you are a lowly slave who I will sell and make quiet a profit from, and you will remain as that for the rest of your miserable life."

Flay didn't like that choice at all.

"Or choice number two, you assist me in a matter I have been working on with someone else, and it will give you the satisfaction you have been looking for, those are the choices, before I say anymore you will decide," Azeral told her sternly.

Flay wanted more details, but Azeral only wanted a choice, and Flay knew what the obvious one would be.

"I will take the second option," Flay said as she had no other choice.

Azeral smiled, "Very good, now I will fill you in on what I need and what is going on."

Flay started listening.

"What I have in mind will deliver you your greatest dream, and the very source of your revenge," Azeral said.

Flay looked shocked, "How do you know what I want?"

Azeral smiled, "I told you I have eyes and ears all over ORB, but first I want you to answer my questions."

Flay nodded her head.

"Do you know of a man named Jibril?" Azeral asked.

Flay did know that name well, "Of course I do, he was helping me and my daddy, but that stupid girl interfered and I was not made Queen."

Azeral smiled, "Good because he is involved, now first I need to know what exactly has been going on in Onogoro."

Flay looked at him, "After that mans marriage to that slave girl, is all I really know."

Azeral knew she would be useless for the first part of what he wanted.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Flay asked.

Azeral looked at her, "My goal with Jibril is to take over both ZAFT and ORB."

Flay looked shocked, but it didn't click that Jibril only used her and her father.

"How will you do that?" Flay asked.

"Simple, Jibril is in charge of ORB and myself in ZAFT, ZAFT is in disarray at the moment and most of my loyalists were destroyed in the last battle, but Jibril's are not," he went on and Flay didn't understand a word.

"Huh?" Flay said.

Azeral sighed, "Our idea is to start a conflict from inside of ORB, but I haven't had any contact with him yet, but that should be what he is planning."

Flay smiled, "How will you do that, all of ORB likes those two," Flay said as she thought of Kira and Lacus.

Azeral smiled, "Our plans were put on hold, but I can only tell you now, that many still do not like that King's ideals, most of Logos and the surrounding areas are not very pleased with him marrying a commoner."

Flay frowned, "That's right he should have married me, I would be a great Queen."

Azeral smiled, "As for ORB's situation that is all I know, but if Jibril is still proceeding than I want to give him more numbers, which is where you come in."

Flay frowned, "How will that help me?"

Azeral grew impatient, "This will removing that King and his Queen from power and Jibril will take over, once he has ORB, he will assist me and than we will take ZAFT, and both of us will be happy, as for you, you will get to see those two suffer."

Flay smiled she liked that, "That is good, but I don't think it will work, you will never find enough people to turn against that man who had my daddy executed."

Azeral placed a hand on his head, "Jibril is taking care of that, but that is why I am planning to assist him, which is why I need you."

Flay understood now, "Okay what do you want me to do?"

Azeral smiled, "From a report I gathered from one of my agents in Messiah castle, the Emperor is about to make a decision that will effect two people who I could use to gain numbers."

Flay understood so far, "Who are they?"

Azeral smiled, "Yzac Joule and Dearka Elsman."

Flay didn't know them, "Why would they help?"

Azeral smiled, "I have a feeling they will not like this news the Emperor is about to present, so my idea is to give you to Joule as a gift, and then I want you to find out how bad he wants to crush ORB."

Flay scratched her head, "What do you mean a gift?"

"You will be his new slave and you will gather information for me, then I will contact you and you will give me the answer I want," Azeral told her.

Flay frowned, "You said I wouldn't be a slave, you just lied to me."

Azeral grew annoyed, "You will be acting like one, I will free you once I have the information I need."

Flay frowned again.

"You have no choice actually, you will either be a slave for a short while or the rest of your life," Azeral gave her no choice.

"Fine then," Flay said as she pouted.

Azeral smiled again, "It won't be difficult, Joule wants the King bad."

"Why?" Flay asked.

"When you see his face you will know, now he won't be here for a few more days so you will be free but stay inside this estate, or else," Azeral said as he got up and left.

Flay was happy, it wasn't that bad of an ideal, and she would get to see the two who took her father away suffer so she was happy.

Azeral knew contacting her was a good idea, she wasn't that bright and he would make good use of that, as he knew Jibril had to be moving forward.

* * *

**Logos**

The figure smiled, "Good I want to know everything, and I will make sure not to fail."

Jibril smiled again, "That is good to hear My Lady."

The figure smiled, "Please just call me Meer Lord Jibril."

Jibril smiled again, as he looked her over, it was sheer luck that she had the same hair and eye color of the Queen, but that was about it from what he could tell, Jibril had only one use for her, and then he would not need her anymore.

"Out of sheer respect Lady Campbell I shall do that," Jibril said as he knew he would have to work with her longer than he first thought to pull this off.

Meer smiled, "Now can we address the issue you spoke to my father about."

Jibril knew he had to be careful here, "It is as I described it, you will attend as the Kaguya ambassador since your father is in charge of that land, and I'm sure you know what you have to convince him of."

Meer looked at him, "Simple, convince the King that our island is in need of support, which will make him send someone to help with our current problems."

Jibril looked at her, "Not just that, you have to make sure he personally goes as well, I need him out of the nation for this to work, and it will not be easy especially with the Queen expecting."

Meer heard that and looked at him, she didn't really care but by the official document sighed by the former King she should be the one as the Queen right now, but that document never made it to the council to be finalized so it was official, but it wasn't official.

"What about this Queen I hear so much about?" Meer asked.

Jibril smiled, "That is simple, she does have a similar appearance to you, so I will need you to give me the information from the inside, don't try anything else, as it will be useless, that man is suicidal when it comes to protecting that servant Queen…you will have no success for trying seduction, and it will only cost you your life."

Meer looked at him funny, "That wasn't what you told my father, the agreement was we would get what was promised to us years ago."

Jibril didn't really care about that, he only needed her to fulfill one major thing when he started, so he would tell her what she needed to hear for now.

"Your right Lady Campbell, but I meant only for the time being, what I need you to do is after I finish your training on a major point, you are to go to Onogoro convince this King to rid the bandits and while he is over their I will set up for what I have planned overall, make sure you befriend the people so they offer you to stay in the castle, while their I need you to stay their until the time comes, get information and stay low, but this is a very important part," Jibril said.

Meer looked seriously, "What part."

"For the major part to work, I need you to always stay friendly with the Queen, this will make him think highly of you, under no circumstances are you to try anything else, make sure you do that," Jibril said.

Meer smiled, "I could do that but what is the main part of your idea?"

Jibril smiled, "You will know it when it happens, as for now only do what I told you, and when the time comes you are to………" Jibril explained his entire operation to her.

Meer's eyes went big, but she liked the idea, "Alright I will help you, so what about this new training?"

Jibril smiled again, "That is simple and we will get started, we have to work on your character, this will be vital for the second part, I will contact you on the second part before it happens, my subordinate will contact you in the castle when the time comes, so you remember everything you have to do."

Meer smiled, "Simple we will head to Onogoro to convince the King to aid my countries security, and in the mean time I am to see what goes around at the castle and befriend all their especially the Queen, and when your man contacts me I do the second part you explained."

Jibril smiled again, "That is correct, while the King is gone I will start positing my people in place, I just hope I can get some word from Azeral before then, and when the moment is right I will put it into action, I will than make my move and then is when you come in and you will get what was stated in the pervious document," Jibril lied he only need her to help with a major point and he would do that when he had his people set up.

Jibril had quite a number of supporters mostly ex soldiers of three years ago who were banished from the land when Kira took over, and Jibril managed to keep them around as civilian workers, they were part of Kira's fathers brutal units, but Kira got rid of them when he took over, their were only a few thousand, but that would be enough to start what he needed in the second part of his plan, and he had only one destination and that was Josh-a, this would be enough to start the entire part of his plan.

Jibril knew he had to risk a letter to Azeral to tell him of the changes he made, but little did Jibril know Azeral was already thinking that, as he was already gathering more men, Jibril hoped that his few thousand that were all scattered in mostly small villages around ORB to stay hidden that they would be enough to start what he needed. People were extremely loyal to Kira and would never support Jibril's plans but he had one other way of doing it and for it to work he chose Josh-a. Josh-a was only a small piece of the second part of his plan as the major part would come after the attack.

These men were extremely loyal to Kira's father, but they were not to fond of Kira for what he did, so they would be more than eager to help Jibril in this matter, which is why Jibril had planned this out for three years and he was secretly stashing these men around ORB for the past three years, and now was the time to act, but first he needed to prepare Meer for what he really needed to happen.

"Shall we get started Lady Campbell?" Jibril asked.

Meer smiled, "How long will this take?"

Jibril wasn't going to risk it and he had to get word throughout the land to his stashed men, but they all knew when Jibril's signal so it should be too hard.

"I say a good six months Lady Campbell, we only have one chance at this and you need to be ready," Jibril said.

Meer wasn't patient but she agreed and they began immediately.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

As ordered Yzac and Dearka arrived at the castle as per the Emperors orders, Yzac was still obsessed with the ORB King, but he wouldn't turn down the order from the King. Yzac and Dearka arrived and then they were summoned to the throne room they walked up and the guards opened the doors and let them in.

Yzac and Dearka walked in to find Shinn and Rey already their, Yzac and Dearka walked in and stood by the throne stairs.

"You called Your Highness," Yzac and Dearka said in unison.

Gil looked at them, "Yes the matter has to do with your squads."

Yzac and Dearka smiled, they were going to finally rebuild them, "Yes Sir," both said.

"They will not be regrouped, I am herby ordering the Duel and Buster squads to be no more," Gil said.

Yzac and Dearka quickly looked at him.

"What are you talking about sire? Without our squads, what about rebuilding ZAFT's army?" Yzac almost shouted.

Gil glared at them, "I am herby ordering the remaining units to form into two new squads, run by these two," Gil said as he looked at Rey and Shinn.

"Them, they have no commanding experience, what are we supposed to do from heron?" Yzac asked.

Gil smiled, "You two failed miserably at the last battle, you will be given the orders to train the new knights I will soon bring into commission."

That was a slap in the face as only older knights and failures would be forced to train units around ZAFT.

"Is there a problem?" Gil asked.

Yzac and Dearka wanted to glare but didn't, "We understand sire," they both said as Gil dismissed them.

They walked out feeling very low and Yzac knew his chance for a rematch was going up in smoke.

As they left Rey and Shinn were amazed at this decision.

Gil looked at them, "I expect you two to start forming your new units now, I will give you one year to have them ready."

"Yes My Lord," they both said.

"Sorry for asking sire, but why us?" Rey asked.

Gil smiled, "You two were personally trained by Rau, and he was the best General I had that is why."

Rey felt honored, "I will do it sire."

Gil smiled, "Good, now waste no time, and give them a different name, as I expect these two units to specialize in something and to be the best."

Rey and Shinn bowed as they left leaving Gil very pleased, he liked those two, especially their hate for ORB, Yzac had that two, but he was only driven by the ORB King, while Rey hated the King, but he knew Rey would go for the main prize first.

**Outside**

Yzac and Dearka were cursing as they left only to find Azeral in front of them.

"I see he threw you out like trash," Azeral said.

Yzac and Dearka looked at him, "What's it to you?"

Azeral smiled, "I have a way for you to get the ORB King."

Yzac and Dearka were in shock, but Yzac was interested, "What are you talking about?" Yzac asked.

Azeral smiled, "Why don't you follow me and I will give you the chance you want."

Yzac and Dearka knew something was up, but the Emperor just thorough them out like trash so they were very interested and agreed, and they followed him to their estate.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): Many things to explain, first the Meer in this story looks like she did before she was made to look like Lacus with the exception that she has the same hair and eye color as Lacus, second Lacus' sister has the same name but they will be spelt differently to tell them apart. Third I purposely left some parts of Jibril's plan out, it might be a little confusing but more will be revealed in time. I hope you liked this short chapter, the next one will take place mostly in ORB and will be up soon, See you later.**


	8. Preparations Made

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Preparations Made**

**Onogoro City**

It didn't take long after Kira made it official to the council about Lacus' pregnancy that the town got word on it as well. Many people including upper and lower class were excited about the news. The birth of a new royal was always a cause for celebration, but more so this time because Kira was very much loved by the people. Just as Mu predicated the town did organize a festival to celebrate this occasion. There were however the disappointed upper class nobles still believing having the next royal with a commoner was despicable, but it was to late for that. The lower class citizens took this as one more generous thing the King did to make their lives better. Others believed this child would be the one to finally bridge the remaining gap between the two classes.

This occasion was also good for the merchant and business, the closer the baby came to being born more people around ORB would show up hoping they would be their for the grand occasion, so business was expected to triple throughout the upcoming months.

It also didn't take long for the news to start heading out to other areas as well, the reaction was the same throughout the land, the people were very happy for their King, and they hoped that the next ruler would be just like its father, as Kira was one of the few in history that truly deserved to be a leader of a country, Kira was already deemed one of the greatest Kings if not the best King to ever rule, and they hoped this child would live up to its fathers reputation.

* * *

**Josh-a ORB Territory**

The situation in Josh-a was finally returning to normal, Nicol was in the process of finally rebuilding his Blitz squad with the help of many of the citizens volunteering to join, Nicol was overwhelmed and allowed them to begin their training. Nicol even appointed a new second in command, this man was a strong fighter that was also a great strategist, he didn't make much impression until the battle was over and he started taking charge, which was good for the new knights. Nicol was impressed and gave him the title.

The fort was fully completed and Nicol couldn't be happier about that, he started appointing them to the fort and that would be their new defensive line in case of a ZAFT invasion, but the chances of that were very slim now, but better safe than sorry.

Kira sent a personal messenger to Nicol as he didn't want his friend to find out through rumor.

When the messenger arrived he noticed that the town was very lively as it was getting new trade from the new territory, and they were hoping it would boost their financing a little more, Josh-a was full of farmers and this land was very important, so they didn't need to worry about money, but it was always good to make a little extra for the town. The messenger arrived at the estate and the guards recognized him.

"I bring news from His Majesty," the messenger said as the guards nodded and opened the gate.

The gate was open and the messenger rode in, he reached the front of the estate and got off his horse, the guards at the front met him and led him inside.

Nicol was in the main sitting room, where he would have most of his meetings with the Blitz leaders, and city officials, right now he was conversing with his new second in command, and they were going over some of the towns business, when the guard walked in and Nicol noticed.

"Pardon the intrusion My Lord, but a messenger from Onogoro has arrived," he said.

Nicol stood up, "Show him in."

The guard bowed and left the room returning a few minutes later with the messenger and both bowed.

"Welcome back to Josh-a, I take it you have message for me," Nicol said.

The man bowed and took out the letter, "Yes sir, from the King directly."

Nicol walked over and thanked the man; the messenger bowed and handed the letter over to him.

Nicol unsealed the letter and read it as his eyes went a little big.

"Something wrong My Lord?" his second in command said.

Nicol stood up, "This is truly great news, it appears that Queen Lacus is expecting a child, this truly is wonderful for ORB."

The second in command took that in, "That is wonderful sir."

Nicol read the letter again and then looked back at the messenger, "I'm honored His Majesty chose to inform me, please give him and the Queen my best wishes and I will definitely be there for the birth," Nicol said as he was truly happy for his friend.

The messenger bowed, "I understand My Lord, I will personally give him the message," the messenger said as he bowed and left the estate.

Nicol believed this to be wonderful news that should be shared with the rest of Josh-a, and that was what he was going to do.

"Will you finish the rest of these documents? I really want to get the word out," Nicol asked the man.

The second in command bowed, "Whatever you want My Lord," he said as Nicol thanked him so he could start informing the staff which would then lead into the rest of the city.

The second in command watched him leave and that was where his expression changed, _"Having the next ruler from a slave, how despicable, I truly hope Lord Jibril finishes his preparation in time that we can put a stop to all of this," _the man said as he was one of Jibril's men, he slowly worked his way up rank and his orders were to keep an eye on Nicol, which would aid in Jibril's cause.

* * *

**Boaz ORB Territory**

Things in Boaz were going even better than they were in Josh-a, Athrun's marriage to the princess was still the talk of the town, and the people were very happy for their Lord. Athrun spent a lot of time with Cagalli for awhile but now was the time he returned to the matters at hand, His fort was fully repaired and even stronger than before, he was making great progress in rebuilding the Aegis squad like in Josh-a the people volunteered in high numbers to help out, and Athrun okayed it, and they began their training.

Kira also sent a messenger to Boaz with the news, and mainly for two reasons. The first was that Athrun was his best friend and he wanted him to know before rumor, and the second and main reason was because Cagalli was his sister and he knew she would never forgive him if she found out some other way, and Kira knew she would forever let him hear about it, so it was wise to do what he did.

The messenger arrived at the gates and the guards recognized him, and they opened the first part of the fort, and the messenger rode in and was greeted by some of the castle guards.

"Welcome to Boaz," one guard said.

The messenger looked at him, "I bring a letter to Lord Athrun and Princess Cagalli, from the King."

The guard looked up and nodded to one on the second part of the wall, and the man shouted something out, and they opened up the second gate.

As the gate was opening the guard looked at him again, "I will take you in."

The messenger thanked him, and as soon as the gate was opened both of them rode in, and the two giant gates were closed.

They started making their way towards the estate, when the messenger noticed that the town was rather lively. The people all seemed happy, and like in Josh-a they were benefiting from the new territory with Oceania and the town was becoming very wealthy. As they rode towards the estate the messenger also noticed that the people were happy as well, and he noticed it was a far cry from how they looked when ZAFT staged an attack months back, but things got back to normal pretty quick.

As they approached the estate, the guard by the gate noticed him and he gave the order for the gate to be opened and it was, the two then rode into the estate, and the gate was shut. The messenger could tell their was a lot more security around the estate from the last time, but that was to be expected as the Lord now had a wife who happened to be a royal so it was to be expected. The reached the front of the estate and the two got off their horses and walked up to the front door and the guard opened the door letting them in.

The guard told the messenger to wait so he could inform Athrun and he walked into the main doors leading to the study.

Athrun was busy in his study with his squads training detachments that he didn't even notice the guard come in.

"My Lord, a messenger from Onogoro," the guard said and Athrun quickly looked at him.

"What, a messenger from where?" Athrun asked.

"It's from the King My Lord," the guard replied.

Athrun looked at him, "Show him in."

The guard bowed and left the room returning with the messenger a few seconds later and they both bowed.

"I bring news from the King General," the messenger said as Athrun got up and walked over to him.

"I see," Athrun said as he took the letter and read it, and like with Nicol his eyes went big.

Athrun smiled, "Well this is quite the occasion, wonderful news, I know Cagalli will be thrilled to hear this," Athrun said as he left the room to tell his wife, the messenger and the guard knew to stay their as Athrun would be back.

Athrun walked down to the main area of the estate and found Cagalli sitting on one of the chairs while some of the servants were talking to her, Athrun smiled and walked down and all noticed him.

The servants bowed as he entered and Cagalli stood up wondering why he was finished so early.

"You're finished early," Cagalli said as Athrun walked up to her giving her a quick kiss, making her blush.

Athrun parted from it and looked at his wife, "Your brother sent me an important letter, which I think you should read," Athrun said as he handed the letter over to Cagalli.

Cagalli looked confused as she took the letter and she read it, and like with the others her eyes went big, "I can't believe it, my brother is going to be a parent, that poor child," Cagalli said jokingly.

Athrun laughed, "If he heard you say that."

Cagalli smiled, "This is great, I am happy for them, I think we should visit them sometime soon."

Athrun looked at her, he would like that, but his squads rebuilding had to take priority now, as he couldn't leave his city and ORB shorthanded for two long, and Kira knew that.

"I would like that, but I cannot leave until my unit is back at one hundred percent," Athrun said as he felt shameful.

Cagalli knew he was working hard, and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the cheek, "I didn't mean now, I know you are working hard, and so does Kira."

Athrun smiled, "I want to see them, and we will make sure to do so before the baby is born, which will give me plenty of time to finish."

Cagalli smiled and the two kissed again, after a good two minutes they parted from their kiss, "That would be great, I hope one day we will be going through what they are," Cagalli said as Athrun massively blushed.

"I think one day we will be like that," Athrun said as Cagalli loved teasing him.

Cagalli smiled, "Tell that messenger that I am happy for both of them, and we will see them sometime in the future," Cagalli said as Athrun kissed her one last time and then left to return to the two he kept waiting.

The two saw Athrun approaching and they waited for orders.

Athrun looked at the messenger, "Tell His Majesty that I am both proud and honored of this information, and both I and his sister are eagerly awaiting and will be their sometime in the near future," Athrun said as the messenger bowed and then the guard left the estate and was escorted so he could head back to Onogoro.

Athrun remembered what Cagalli said, and he wondered what it would be like to have there own child, he smiled as he thought of that and then he returned to his work.

* * *

**Messiah Azeral's Estate**

Azeral led Yzac and Dearka back to his estate so he could explain his proposal to him, and Azeral knew Yzac would be more than likely willing and able to participate, and he knew Dearka would follow him so he only need to work on Yzac.

They were led into the main area and as soon as they walked in Yzac and Dearka noticed the red haired girl in there.

"Who is that?" Yzac asked.

Azeral smiled, "We will get to her in a minute."

Yzac and Dearka let the moment go as they both took a seat and so did Azeral.

Flay looked at these two, as she knew what she had to do, and she was eager to make that royal family pay, so she was looking forward to this idea Azeral had.

"From what I gather you were just dismissed as our two main commanders, and your squads were disbanded…am I correct," Azeral said with a remorseful voice.

Yzac glared at him, "What business is it of yours?"

Azeral smiled, "I will take that as a yes."

Yzac turned his head, as Dearka listened carefully.

"Why don't you just tell us why we are here, and get to the point," Yzac said.

Azeral looked at him, "As I told you I have a way for you to get to the ORB King, but the first thing I want to know is if your units are loyal to you."

Yzac glared at him, "What's left of unit will always remain loyal to me."

Azeral looked at Dearka.

"My squad is practically destroyed, but the remaining forces will follow my command…this is pretty strange talk," Dearka added in as he was getting a weird vibe from this conversation.

Azeral smiled, "Before I explain anything I need numbers, how many are left?"

Yzac was suspicious but we played along, "I can gather around ten to fifteen thousand."

Dearka thought for a second, "My unit is a little lower probably five to eight thousand, but that is pushing it," Dearka added as both recalled the massive losses at the last battle.

Azeral went into thought and that would do well, "That would work, but if you agree get as many as possible."

Yzac was growing flustered as Flay didn't really know what was going on.

"I grow tired of this, start explaining," Yzac demanded to know.

Azeral smiled, "Simple, for a few years I have set up contact with a man in ORB take out the royal family," Azeral left out the part about their plan for ZAFT, "It grows harder now that ORB is more powerful, but I want you to assist this man, with your numbers."

Yzac and Dearka looked at each other, and this did intrigue Yzac, "Go on," Yzac said.

Azeral looked at them, "I have had no contact with him in months, but I know he is still planning something and if he still sticks to the first part which I know he will he will need as many numbers as possible."

"You're telling us to attack ORB," Yzac said.

Azeral shuck his head, "I am telling you to assist the forces he has under his loyalty, and in turn that will eventually led you to the ORB King, after all we don't have a powerful enough swordsman to challenge the King, so you would work well for us," Azeral said as he had to boost his ego.

Yzac like the sound of that, "I take it the Emperor doesn't know of this?"

Azeral looked at him seriously, "He doesn't and he never will."

"Those acts are treasonous," Yzac said.

Azeral smiled, "After how he treated you, you are willing to stay as his dog, I offer you what you truly desire and it will make your life a lot better."

Yzac took that to thought as Azeral did speak the truth, Gil threw them out like they were nothing, and after all they did for him, ZAFT was the way it was because of their many victories.

Yzac looked at Dearka and he knew Dearka would follow whatever he wanted.

Yzac looked back at Azeral, "I am with you."

Azeral looked at Dearka.

"Same goes for me," Dearka replied.

Azeral smiled, "Very good."

"When do we attack?" Yzac asked as he wanted in badly.

"First I have to get word to my contact, which I am risking to do after this meeting is accomplished, I will know nothing until then, for the time being just return to your lands and follow orders, but if you can increase your unit do that as well," Azeral said.

Dearka looked at them, "I take it whatever your planning, how will we get our forces into ORB?"

Azeral smiled, "Let me worry about that, I have a way, risky but it should work."

Dearka was satisfied.

"Very well then, we will be eagerly awaiting your word," Yzac said as him and Dearka stood up but they were stopped by Azeral.

"One moment," Azeral said.

Yzac and Dearka looked around.

"Take this with you," Azeral said as he walked over to Flay and shoved her over to Yzac, Flay was angry but she knew he was acting.

Yzac saw Flay fall towards his feet, "What am I going to do with a slave, I have enough already."

Azeral smiled, "Use her anyway you like, I have other things to plan than try to find a buyer for her, so you can have her, I'm sure you will find a use for her," Azeral said as he hoped Yzac would by it.

Yzac looked at her, "Fine I suppose I will make her work around the estate, Get up!" Yzac shouted at her and Flay quickly stood up.

Yzac nodded to Azeral and then all three left the estate, and prepared to make the trip back to their lands, Flay had only one purpose and she was to feed Azeral information about what Yzac was doing, she thought for the exchange of her freedom, but Azeral didn't care about that.

As they left Azeral immediately wrote a letter for Jibril, he called in one of his riders and gave him the letter, telling him this was a big risk but he had to get that information to Jibril, the rider took the letter and left, leaving Azeral with the hope it would not be intercepted at the border.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira was standing on his balcony in the early morning hours, he had a surprise to show Lacus today, one he knew she would like especially if it was for the baby, Kira meant to do this days ago but they kept getting distracted, as Lacus family came to visit her, they were very supportive and excited for the baby as everyone else but they were mostly distracted by each other. Kira was the first one up like usual but he wanted Lacus to rest as much as she needed so he very slowly escaped her grasp, so she would wake up and he was successful.

Kira stood over his balcony overlooking the city, he knew very well the people were very happy and excited for Lacus' pregnancy as well and he was very appreciative of that. Kira was glad they had peace and he was hoping that it would remain like this. Kira was deep in thought when he felt someone put their arms around him and lean their head on his back. Kira smiled as he knew who it was.

Lacus woke up and found that Kira wasn't their, she frowned that he wasn't their and she looked over and saw that the balcony doors were open, she smiled and wrapped her royal robe around herself and walked over to the balcony, she smiled as she saw Kira deep in thought like he had been doing lately, Lacus slowly walked up to him and wrapper her arms around him and leaned her head on his back.

Kira smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, "Sure you're feeling alright?" Kira asked her softly.

Lacus smiled, "It's strange ever since I found out, I haven't felt sick anymore, but I truly appreciate your concern," Lacus said as Kira got out of her embrace and turned around gently pulling her to his body and Lacus didn't object, she now rested her head on his chest as she felt his arms hold her tightly.

"I have something to show you today," Kira told her as Lacus smiled.

"What exactly could that be sire?" Lacus asked as she knew what he was going show her.

Kira smiled and leaned back placing one hand gently under her chin and lifting her face up slowly leaning forward and kissing her deeply, Lacus blushed again as she returned it with even more passion, Kira liked it when she did this, after about a good five minutes they finally parted from their kiss leaving both breathless.

Kira smiled, "I never get tired of that," Kira said as Lacus decided to move in for another one and their lips met again, this one was a passionate as the first, but it did last a good two minutes before they finally parted from it.

"That is good you never get tired of that sire," Lacus told him jokingly as both got a good laugh.

"I'm glad My Lady is in a good mood, now lets go I want to show you," Kira told her as Lacus nodded and they both changed before heading out of their chambers.

The servants and guards bowed in respect as the King and Queen passed them and Kira lead her down the same hallway but towards the other side of their chambers, he was taking her to a room that was about to the other side of the hallway, about one hundred feet from their chamber.

Lacus was getting excited, Kira gave a nod to one guard and he opened the door, and both went inside.

**Room**

Kira and Lacus walked in to the room that used to be Kira's old room, before he was appointed as the King, Lacus walked in and absolutely loved it, as it would be the main room for their child.

"I kept the decorating down, since we don't know the gender yet, but I figured you would like this," Kira told her.

Lacus looked around; everything in here was specially made and brand new from the finest designers in ORB. The was a brand new large bed, but a temporary smaller crib like one that the child would use until it was old enough to sleep on its own. Their were several new dressers and even a desk, along with a table and chairs, Lacus saw that this room had a balcony as well but she was glad these things had locking devices. There were several books and other things the child would need when it got older.

Kira and Lacus looked around until they came to the bed, where several sets of royal clothes were laid out and Lacus loved a lot of them.

Kira saw her and smiled, "Whatever you like that is what the tailor will make," Kira told her as Lacus looked at him, Lacus was very glad that Kira made it clear that the decisions for their child would only be made by them, as she feared they would even chose what their baby had to wear, but Kira made sure that would never happen.

Lacus looked around and saw something on one of the stands, it was a sword.

"What is that?" Lacus asked as Kira saw it.

Kira frowned, "I thought I had that thing destroyed, it was my father's sword."

Lacus looked at him closely and than she looked down at his waste and saw his normal sword.

"I thought that you used your father's sword," Lacus asked.

Kira didn't like talking about anything that was that mans, but he would with Lacus.

"This sword is one I had made when I took over, that one has two much bad blood on it, and it was a fragment of the past, my father slaughtered many with that weapon, and a lot didn't need to be slaughtered," Kira was referring to slaves and other innocents that were taking when ORB invaded Scandinavia.

Lacus walked over to him, "You are not your father Kira, and you never will be."

Kira smiled as Lacus took him in her embrace she knew his father was a sensitive subject and she would never bring it up, she knew Kira for the longest time loved his father for who he thought he was and it nearly broke him when he discovered the truth.

"We will get rid of it," Lacus said as Kira looked at her.

"Enough about the past and let's focus on the future, anything else you want we will add it in," Kira told her as Lacus smiled.

"I believe this will suffice for now, for the rest we will find get when our baby is born," Lacus told him as she leaned up and kissed him again, Kira smiled and kissed her back as they walked out of the room, and shut the door, getting even more excited about their baby.

They spent the rest of the day with each other, believing that they could finally focus on the future and hoping that the peace Kira is working hard for will forever remain.

* * *

**Logos**

Two days after Azeral sent that messenger, he very luckily got through the border as the new plan wasn't going to be in effect for a few more days, Jibril knew this messenger well and that was why Azeral sent him, the man made it through the border and headed straight for Logos, when he arrived he rode up to the estate and gave the guards new him and let him in, they lead him up to the room Jibril was working with Meer in.

"You almost got that part, but do move more slowly," Jibril said as the their was a knock at the door, and Jibril decided to answer it and his eyes went big as he saw who it was.

Meer looked with interest as Jibril told her to take a break and she did, the messenger handed the letter to Jibril and he read it smiling the entire time, the letter said that he had more numbers and they could move out at any time. Jibril smiled as he read the whole thing and this made things a lot easier for him, Jibril told the man to wait as he wrote a reply and as he was done he smiled and handed the letter to him telling him to get it back to Azeral.

The messenger bowed and left with the letter, he contained what Jibril had newly planned, and it told them he was planning to get started in exactly six months, he would have everyone informed and he would have Meer perfected, it contained the first part for the guys Azeral said he had and it contained what they would do first, everything was set and Jibril was pleased that everything was now back on track. Jibril watched as he left and smiled.

"What was that about?" Meer asked.

Jibril smiled, "Everything is set, and I have set the date for six months that is when we will head to Onogoro."

Meer smiled, "I will be ready."

Jibril smiled, "I know you will; now lets continue."

Meer nodded her head and they continued with her training that was preparing her for what she had to do.

**Azeral Estate**

A few days later the messenger returned and he was lucky that he made it before the border was back in check, Azeral got the letter and smiled as he read it, he would have half a year to get ready and that was what he would do.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will take place six months later, I don't know when it will be up as I will switch to my other story for awhile. Bye for now.**


	9. Ambassador

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**This chapter takes place six months later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ambassador**

**ORB**

Things around ORB finally were becoming complete, Jibril and the Oceania Captain had finalized the Border issues, by completing base camp and patrols, much to Jibril's liking.

Athrun was finally able to finish his unit, as all that was left was the final training for the soldiers to see if they could become part of the Aegis unit, most would make it but others who failed were transferred to ordinary battalions so it wouldn't be a complete loss. Athrun and Cagalli were disappointed that they weren't able to make a visit to Onogoro yet, but they had one planned very soon, Athrun wanted to make sure his city and people were completely safe and protected, and Kira understood that so he wasn't disappointed.

Nicol was mostly in the same situation, he used the time wisely to regroup and rebuild his unit, and they to were about to complete the final training, The man Nicol made second in command was all to eager to get word about everything that was happening to Jibril, as he would have a crucial part in what Jibril had planned for Josh-a. Nicol as well wasn't able to make it to the capitol as the final modifications to his new fort were taking up a lot of time. Nicol was pleased and thrilled that Josh-a would finally have a stronger line of defense, he knew that the threat from ZAFT wasn't all of what it used to be but he just wanted to make sure, Nicol was hoping that he would at least be able to finish everything else before the birth of the new royal, which would be in about two months, but that would be enough time.

Things in Onogoro and Logos were going a lot different however as Jibril decided that the time was now to begin.

* * *

**Logos ORB Territory**

Jibril spent a long six months preparing Meer for what she had to do, Jibril sent the letter out to Azeral that contained instructions on what he had to do, and one part was to wait until Jibril contacted him next. Jibril spent almost the full six months in Logos, with the exception of one trip to Oceania where he and the captain made the final detachment orders for the border patrol. Jibril smiled as he made sure that one camp was completely under control of Knights that were from Logos, as this would play a major part but later. The captain was a little concerned, but the patrol was made up of a lot of forces from all over ORB so he left it at that.

Jibril knew that he was in the King's trust so he could do little things like this and not be given a second look.

Jibril also spent the six months slowly getting word around the villages and everywhere else he had his loyalists stashed that they would begin soon, Jibril got the word out not to try anything just yet, Jibril needed for Kira to do one major thing and that was leave Onogoro and ORB so he could start positioning people in place, and he made it so he could accomplish this, but he couldn't do it with the King around. After all of Jibrils loyalists got the word they knew what they had to do as Jibril explained to them when he first started years ago, and that was that their target was Josh-a.

Jibril knew that they would have little chance if they fought them head on, which is why they would have a certain strategy, but that would wait for now. Jibril knew also Azeral was able to send him more men, and he would use this as well. Jibril had people around the border which would aid their cause, but it was still risky. The extra numbers would make things a little easier, and Jibril was fully ready to start, but first he had to accomplish what he needed in Onogoro or it would be useless.

The rest of his time around Logos was spent of perfecting Meer in what she had to do, and after all the hard work Jibril was finally pleased that she achieved what he wanted her to do.

Meer was also confident she could pull this off, and she knew she had to, as she got a message from Kaguya from her father that stated that they lost more land to the bandits and warlords that were trying to take over the island. Meer knew that the situation was grave but it worsened, and now she really had to convince the ORB King to send people to assist.

Their army was small and not really trained, which was easily falling prey to the bandit's tactics, and many villages and towns were destroyed so she knew she had to make this work. Jibril detected that she was now more worried about her homeland and not his plan so he made sure to remind her that none of this would have happened if the agreement made years ago was made official. Meer knew that was the truth and her land would not have suffered at all if she they were apart of ORB. Jibril noted her expression after that and was pleased she was as easy to manipulate as he thought, and nothing more was said.

Not wanting to waste any more time Jibril decided that the time was now and he sent a personal messenger to Onogoro telling the King that the ambassador has arrived. The man did as he was told and left a day earlier, that way Jibril could make it look like she just arrived.

The next day Jibril and Meer were fully ready to go, but first Jibril had one more thing to do, and he called in another one of his servants as him and Meer were preparing to leave.

The man walked in and Jibril looked at him.

"You called for me My Lord," the man said.

Jibril looked at him, "I trust you will be able to handle this, I want you to wait until nightfall on this very day and then make your way to Onogoro."

The man understood but it was confusing.

Jibril smiled, "You will inform the King that another messenger arrived and died as he reached Logos, you will say that the situation has worsened and many more towns and villages were destroyed and the warlords are closing in on the main city."

Meer looked at him fast, she remembered the word she got and it was a sensitive subject, but if it would work, than so be it.

"I understand sir…but," he said as Jibril glared at him.

"This will be the extra push I need, this King will never ignore this, and that should be enough to get him to leave," Jibril said as his subordinate bowed.

"I will handle it My Lord," the man said.

Jibril dismissed him and his servants finished loading his carriage for the journey to Onogoro. A guard walked in and told them they were ready to leave and Meer and Jibril walked out of the estate and to the carriage.

"Are you sure this will work?" Meer asked.

Jibril looked at her, "All you have to do is fill him in on what's going on, I will take care of the rest, make sure you look distraught and if he hasn't already given the order the man I told to appear will put the icing on the cake…I just hope he agrees to lead this or we will be in trouble, but I will handle that when the time comes."

Meer nodded her head, "Alright then, but just go over what I do again."

They reached the carriage and the driver opened the door letting the both of them in, they walked in and sat down while the driver sat down. This escort was being made by mostly Logos members, not including the three bodyguards Meer brought with her all those months ago, but they were trusted and knew of the plan, and they would play their parts as well.

As they sat down Jibril looked at her, "I will convince him to let you stay here as precaution, then all you have to do is befriend the Queen and people in the castle, when the King returns in success I will fill you in on more," Jibril said.

Meer looked at him seriously, "What if he fails to return from Kaguya?"

Jibril smiled, "If he dies I will no longer need you, and my plan will fail, this is a risk I am taking but it is my last shot…however I doubt he will fight unless it's necessary," Jibril said as this was a risk, but one that had to be taken, if Kira dies like that, he will only become stronger against his cause, so he had to hope he would remain alive.

Meer didn't like the sound of that.

Jibril looked at her again, "Never mind that, but under no circumstances are you to put what I taught you to use yet, you will not use that until I give the word, just befriend the people and stay mostly clear of the King for this stage."

Meer nodded her head again, "I understand."

Jibril smiled, "Good I will give you final preparations on the way," Jibril told her as they left the city and headed straight for Onogoro.

* * *

**Onogoro**

The six months went by in Onogoro rather quickly, especially for Kira and Lacus. It was late into the seventh month of Lacus' pregnancy, and they were really anxious for the baby now. Lacus however never left the castle anymore, and she was always accompanied by someone, but she didn't mind as it was for the safety of her baby. The people in the castle were really being cautious now, and the council tried to get her to stop all of her other activities so she wouldn't endanger the baby, and she agreed. Much to her delight was that Kira had always made time to spend with her, and while he was doing state business Merna was more than happy to volunteer her time to stay with her, and even Lacus' family did as well.

Kira didn't like the fact the council wanted to keep her a prisoner in the castle and he would have gladly of changed it, but both Lacus and himself felt that it would be the best and since Lacus wanted to put her baby first Kira agreed to let them win on this ruling.

Lacus now spent her time mostly with Kira and her family as she was a little bored all the time but she wanted to put her baby first. She had regular checks with their doctor almost every few days and now that it was getting closer it turned into just about every day, and each report he made that she was having a normal pregnancy, much to her and Kira's relief. Lacus had trouble moving around a lot more that she was coming closer to the birth and she had to get all new royal garments to accommodate her stomach, but she loved the treatment Kira would do for her now.

Kira was always pampering her and made sure she was always comfortable, she especially loved it when she woke up in the middle of the night for a craving and when she woke Kira up he immediately thought she was having the baby and just about woke the entire castle up, Lacus found that funny how they were still about two months away, but she loved how he acted, it showed her that he was getting excited for their baby as well, and she knew he would be a father before a King to this baby, and she was glad for that.

Lacus had to admit she was starting to enjoy this spoilt treatment Kira was giving her, and she would take full advantage for it at the moment.

The people of Onogoro were also eagerly waiting for the birth to come as all in the city were happy for the royal family.

Mu was able much like what Athrun and Nicol did and he had his unit back up to par with the rest of them, the new knights were about to take their final bit of training to become apart of the Strike Squad. Mu was pleased with the results, but he wasn't very pleased with what was going on with Murrue.

Mu and Murrue were growing closer and Mu wanted her to stop moving so slowly so he came up with a plan to make her jealous then he could tell her that she had feelings for him, so he found a maid in the castle and started flirting with her, knowing Murrue would see and boy did that backfire on him, as they were now back to square one, but Mu vowed never to give up as he said she liked playing hard to get.

Things were looking up for Onogoro and Kira was even more surprised when he received as messenger yesterday saying that the ambassador from Kaguya had arrived, Kira knew this was coming and he told Jibril to bring her here when she arrived and he knew that they would arrive sometime today. Kira was fully prepared to hear what this person had to say, as he did have an interest in knowing what was going on in that island, as it connected to the mostly unknown outer continent. Kira had everything set up for this ambassador's arrival, and he would not let his guard down one bit.

**Onogoro City**

Jibril and Meer were going over the final preparations when they arrived at the city gates; Meer was astonished she had never seen a sight like this, as this place was enormous. The carriage and the escort rode up to the city gates and the guard saw that it was Jibril and he waved him on through. They rode into the city gates and were on their way to the castle.

Jibril noticed Meer was astonished, "Now we are clear correct?"

Meer looked at him, "I know what I have to do already, I will give my story and then when he leaves I will stay friendly with the people close to him."

Jibril looked at her seriously, "Don't take this lightly, and make sure you become the closest to the Queen, the training I gave you will only work if he respects you, and that is the best way for you to achieve it, stay the friendliest to her and her family."

Meer remembered all of the things Jibril told her about them; she had parents, one brother, and two sisters, one of which had the same name as her.

"I will not let you down," Meer said.

Jibril smiled as they approached the castle, the people were curious about this carriage, they knew of Jibril, but they saw a few guards that looked at little different, they weren't able to see who was in it though.

When they reached the castle Jibril opened up his door and made his presence known and the guards immediately gave the command to open the castle gate and they did, the gate was open and they rode straight in, when they reached the front of the castle, the carriage stopped and all the escort members got off their horses and walked over to the carriage, one opened the door and the castle guards saw Jibril get out, and then they saw the young lady, which of course made them look twice, as she had the same length and hair color as the Queen, she had a similar appearance and all were a little astonished. They got out and were greeted by a castle guard.

"His Majesty got your message Lord Jibril, wait here I will inform him," he said as Jibril nodded.

Meer was astonished at the sight of the castle, and Jibril noticed that a lot of guards were looking at her, as she did have a similar appearance to the Queen. After a few minutes Jibril caught sight of a man walking out that was the Kings personal bodyguard Mu.

Mu walked out and saw the ambassador, and he to froze for a second, as he got closer he noticed she had the same eye color as well, but he could tell that was where the similarities ended. He noticed her three bodyguards as well, and Mu got a weird feeling from them.

Jibril and Meer looked at this man, and Jibril knew it was about to begin.

"The King is waiting for you," Mu said as he never really did like Jibril, he always got a weird feeling about him.

Jibril looked at him, "I am glad His Majesty got word…may I present Lady Meer Campbell only child of the Lord of Kaguya."

Mu looked at her, as did Jibril.

"Lady Campbell, this is Sir Mu La Flaga, King's personal bodyguard and commander of one of out three squads," Jibril introduced her.

Meer bowed in respect, "It is a pleasure Sir La Flaga," Meer said as Mu noticed her voice was a little different from Lacus' she just vaguely looked like her.

Mu didn't want to be rude and bowed his head a little, "An honor to meet you ambassador, now come the King is waiting," Mu said as all three of them followed by her three bodyguards made their way to the throne room, Meer loved the way the castle looked as she was memorized by it, she did that until they reached the throne room.

"Let's go," Mu said as he nodded to the guards by the doors, and they opened the throne room doors.

**Kira's Study**

Kira was finishing up some last minute state business while he was awaiting the arrival of the ambassador, according to the messenger he got yesterday they should be arriving today. Kira left Lacus in the company of Merna so he could get these matters done. Kira didn't like being away from her for to long, and either did Lacus, she was really enjoying the pampering he was giving her.

Kira wanted to finish up the matters here and then go and see Lacus before the ambassador arrived, but he got a knock at the door it was Mu and the guard that greeted Jibril and Meer, the guard ran into Mu and filled him in.

"Enter," Kira said as he placed another signature.

Mu and the guard walked in and Kira turned around to look at them, they both got on one knee as Kira looked at them. Kira was a little surprised about Mu, but Mu would always follow procedure in front of other knights, he was always one to lead by example.

"Pardon the intrusion sire, but the ambassador has arrived," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "I understand, have them brought to the throne room, I will hear them there," Kira said as he stood up.

Mu and the guard stood up as Kira dismissed them, and then Kira looked at Mu, the guard walked out but Mu remained.

"I have told you that you don't need to do that," Kira said as he knew why Mu did it, but he liked teasing him about it.

Mu smiled, "You know why I do it kid, but now is not the time for that, I will greet this ambassador."

Kira looked at him, "Good, keep your eyes open," Kira said as he wasn't sure why he wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

Mu left and did what he was told, Kira left the study and made his way to the throne room, as he reached it, the guards opened the doors for him and he walked in, the guards inside the throne room all bowed as he made his way up to the throne, Kira walked up to the throne and sat on his throne, the one he had placed their for Lacus was left empty as she would join them later for the dinner Kira had planned. Being seven months pregnant Lacus didn't many appearances anymore, but she wanted to attend this dinner Kira was having. Kira would agree to anything that she wanted to do.

Kira waited a few seconds before the throne room doors were opened, and he saw the figures walk in.

**Throne Room**

The guards opened the throne room doors and the figures walked in, Meer was a little anxious to finally see this ORB King, and when they were led in she saw him on the throne. All of the figures were getting closer and Kira took note to each one, Kira saw Mu and Jibril, and he saw the three soldier looking figures, and lastly he saw the ambassador, Kira stared at her and he immediately saw the resemblance to Lacus, but that was it, from a distance others could mistake her for the Queen, but Kira could easily tell she was not Lacus.

Kira eyed all four from Kaguya with interest, and when he looked at Meer again, he could see desperation in her eyes, which was something Jibril was hoping for.

All the figures stopped a little ways from the throne stairs, while Mu was making sure to keep them behind him, and then he turned to face them.

Mu looked at them, and then back up at Kira, "I have brought you the ambassador sire," Mu said as Kira nodded as Mu walked near the stairs and turned to face the rest of them, he was now guarding the throne stairs, Mu didn't know why but something didn't feel right here.

Kira looked at Jibril and Jibril continued.

"As per your orders My Lord, I present the ambassador of Kaguya the only daughter to the Lord of Kaguya, Lady Meer Campbell," Jibril told him as Kira looked at her.

Meer looked at Kira and could tell the rumors she heard about him were true, he was the same age as her, and he seemed to be strong, wise and she even saw that he held kindness in his eyes, but she also remembered that if that deal was made official she would have known that a long time ago. She was very ready to start what she had to do, but Jibril told her to wait, and she would do that for now.

Kira looked at Meer as he could tell she had even the same eyes as Lacus, "Welcome to Onogoro Lady Campbell, I take it you have business with me then, so let's get started," Kira said as he got a weird feeling as well, and wanted to get straight to the point.

Meer smiled, as Jibril knew he wasn't buying it yet, he hoped Meer would be able to hold on until he got a chance to speak later. Jibril made it clear to her not to mention that document the former King made yet either, that was something that would interfere so he wanted it left out for now.

"It is truly an honor Your Majesty, I thank you dearly for seeing me on this urgent matter," Meer told him.

Kira could also tell she did sound a little like Lacus as well, "From what I heard Kaguya is overrun with bandits and warlords, so I take it this has something to do with it."

Meer nodded her head, "It does My Lord, My homeland is completely on the verge of destruction, we don't have the military power to hold it off much longer, many villages and towns have been destroyed, and several innocents have been slaughtered."

Kira did sympathize, but he did have a main question, "I take it you have a proposal then?" Kira asked.

Meer looked up at him again, "Yes My Lord, we cannot hold off for long, my father sent me to try and gain assistance from you sire, we have heard rumors of your kindness and compassion and we hoped you will help us out…I beg of you that you please help us, our land and people will not last much longer," Meer was begging now on the verge of tears, despite the plan those words were true.

Jibril liked how she sounded so far, but he knew that something still was clicking within the King yet, which is why he was glad he had that extra insurance that would be arriving soon.

Kira did feel for her, but there was still one big question, "Answer me one thing Lady Campbell."

Meer looked at him again.

Kira looked straight at her, "Why now? From what I gathered your country has had trouble for years, why ask now?" Kira asked seriously.

Jibril knew it was do or die here and Meer had to pull this off.

Meer hung her head a little, "I know my father hasn't really made much attempt to talk with other nations, but we knew of the ZAFTORB conflict for years now sire, we knew that if we made contact ZAFT would probably invade us and if we made contact here we would be deemed an enemy by ZAFT and still get invaded or drawn into a bigger conflict than we could afford to have…I know it is shameful but we couldn't risk anymore trouble than we have already, but now ORB has more power than ZAFT and…" Meer said as she dropped to her knees pleading again, "We are very desperate Your Majesty…please don't make our people suffer for my families lack leadership, we should have been more open with ORB, but it wasn't possible at the time…we need help," Meer pleaded again, this time more of an act.

Jibril was pleased she handled that part well.

Kira took each word to thought and it did make sense, she answered his question, but he still had a feeling so he decided to wait to make a decision, he would see how they acted at this dinner he had planned.

"I understand Lady Campbell, you put your people first which is what I have always done," Kira said.

Meer looked up at him again.

"I will give you my decision shortly, but for the moment please take a moment to rest, I'm sure all of you are tired, I will have the staff show you to your rooms, we will meet up in the dinning room later, where I will give my decision," Kira said as he looked at a few guards in the throne room and they approached the figures.

Meer stood back up, "Thank you for considering sire," Meer said.

Kira gave the order and the four were shown out and to their guest rooms, Kira told Jibril to go with her and he was more than happy to keep her company, all left leaving only Kira and Mu.

"What is on your mind Mu?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "All the troubles she spoke of are true, but I can't shake this feeling something isn't right, it's probably from those bodyguards, they are strange."

Kira smiled, "Sizing them up Mu, I'm sure you would be victorious, but seriously I got the same feeling, keep your eyes open at the dinner later."

Mu looked at him, "Your serious about sending someone their aren't you kid?"

Kira looked at him, "I may have to go myself, we cannot let bandits and warlords take over that island, that would give free passage to the outer continent, and that is something we don't need to happen, that place is mostly unknown."

Mu smiled, "Well spoken kid, your wife won't like that decision though."

Kira then that was the truth, Lacus hated it when he went into battle, especially being so close to the birth of their child.

"I know she won't, but I haven't made my decision yet," Kira said as Mu knew other wise, both started heading out of the room, while Kira was on his way up to see Lacus, Mu was going to try another attempt at Murrue.

**Guest Room**

Meer and Jibril walked into the guest room and he was very pleased.

"Beautiful work," Jibril said.

Meer smiled, "Think it will be enough?"

Jibril looked at her, "Time will tell, but my subordinate should be here soon, that will put the icing on the cake."

Meer smiled, but she was worried about her land, more so than the plan, but she would take care of both.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

After Kira left earlier that day Lacus spent her time with Merna to keep her company, sometimes her family would keep her company, but they had things to do today. Lacus was pleased that her sister and mother were taking care of all of the orphanage business while she was pregnant. Lacus did admit she was bored but she would put up with it for the sake of her baby. She knew Kira didn't like keeping her in the castle all the time, but she loved the fact that he always made it worth it.

He did everything to make sure she was comfortable enough, as much as possible while being pregnant wasn't making it easy. Lacus loved the fact that he made sure that she had everything she needed, she liked the fact that whenever she woke up craving a certain food, Kira personally went and got it, not letting the servants help at all, she hated being a burden to him like that, but part of her liked the treatment.

Merna has been a great help offering her own free time to stay with Lacus while Kira was busy, Merna as well was eagerly awaiting the baby, as was Via as she spent time with her as well.

Lacus and Merna were both sitting at the table discussing about the baby, when Kira arrived back up, he walked in and saw the smile on Lacus' face and that was all he needed to make his day perfect. Kira walked in and was noticed by Merna.

"You're Majesty," Merna said as she stood up.

Lacus smiled but didn't turn around yet, Kira knew what she was doing and he would gladly accept. Kira walked up behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders while leaning down and kissing the top of her head, Lacus smiled and now turned around, as Kira bent down and kissed her lightly, Lacus smiled and returned his kiss, after a minute they parted from the kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked as he knelt down next to her.

Lacus smiled, "Were both doing fine, the doctor said everything was normal."

Kira smiled again, "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this."

Lacus smiled again and placed a hand on his cheek, "I don't mind, you know I like the pampering you give me."

Kira chuckled a little.

Lacus did as well, "How was the meeting?"

Kira looked at her, but he didn't want to reveal the part about possibility going into another battlefield yet.

"I met the ambassador, and she even looks a tad like you," Kira told her.

Lacus looked a little surprise, "That's a little bit of a surprise."

Kira smiled as he stood up and went behind her and leaned down to her neck, "She does look familiar but she doesn't come anywhere near your beauty," Kira said as he lightly kissed her neck softly.

Lacus blushed massively, as Merna had enough.

"Will you two please stop that while I'm here, it keeps happing more frequently," Merna said with a frown.

Kira and Lacus immediately looked at her, and apologized.

Merna shook her head, "Don't you two have to prepare for the dinner."

That made Lacus feel better, she was always getting hungry, especially since she was eating for two.

Kira knew that would make her want to race down their, they were already ready, but their was still a little time left so they spent it with each other, just casually talking about little things until the time came when they would have to head down to the banquet and that time was now.

Both made their way down slowly as Lacus couldn't move that fast anymore, but Kira didn't mind. That only meant that they could spend even more time together.

Meer and Jibril left the guest room at the appropriate time as well, and they were one of the first ones to arrive, as this wasn't going to be a very big dinner.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Dinning Room**

The guards saw Jibril and Meer approaching and they opened the doors for them, Meer and Jibril took the assigned seats as they noticed that the table was only set up for five.

"Who are those for?" Jibril asked.

The guard looked at him, "One for Sir La Flaga, and the other two for the King and Queen."

Jibril took that to thought and looked over at Meer.

"This is your chance, make a good impression on the Queen," Jibril whispered to her and Meer nodded.

They sat down and awaited the arrival of the other three, and they didn't have to wait long.

The doors opened and the guard walked in and introduced them, Jibril and Meer stood in respect, as Mu walked in followed by Kira and Lacus.

Meer immediately looked at Lacus and she could tell that Lacus did vaguely resemble her, but she was a little upset that Lacus looked better than her, especially when she saw her stomach.

Mu walked in and immediately sat in his spot as he got another rejection from Murrue, but that wouldn't stop him for long.

Kira and Lacus walked in and Lacus immediately looked at the ambassador and she could tell she did resemble her but only by the hair and eyes. Kira and Lacus went to their seats and Kira gently helped Lacus sit down, and then he returned to his seat and sat, followed by the other three.

Kira looked at Meer, "Lady Campbell this is my wife and Queen Lacus," Kira introduced her as Lacus smiled at her.

Meer looked at her and smiled as well, "It is truly an honor My Lady, congratulations on your pregnancy," Meer said as Lacus smiled again.

"The honor is mine Lady Campbell, and thank you for saying that," Lacus said as she was glad Meer congratulated her, as was Kira it meant she had class.

Kira began the dinner as all started conversing. Kira didn't want to immediately get into the matter as he was hoping to get a better feel for the situation.

Outside the castle the man Jibril sent had finally arrived, the city guards saw it was an emergency and let him in, he immediately rode to the castle and the guards their did the same thing, as he was playing his part Jibril gave him.

Inside the dinning room the five were starting to get along, especially Meer and Lacus, and Jibril was pleased.

"I take it you support this cause Lord Jibril," Kira told him.

Jibril looked at him, "I believe it is best for ORB sire, we need that island to remain in control of the Campbell's, others will only use it as a base to start heading to our lands."

Kira knew that was true, "I see."

Meer and Lacus were also talking; Meer was playing her part well.

"How far along are you My Lady?" Meer asked.

Lacus smiled, "Seven months almost eight," Lacus said.

Meer smiled, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"To be honest no, we have no clue what to name our baby yet," Lacus said as she knew they were going to have to start discussing that very soon.

"I can tell you will be a wonderful mother, from what I hear you're already a well loved Queen," Meer was going on about.

Lacus smiled again, "I thank you again, but I do what any other Queen does, I'm sure that you will with your land as well."

Meer frowned, "I just hope my people don't suffer before then."

Lacus looked at her with concern, "I heard about your land recently, it is terrible…I take it you are here asking for help."

Meer nodded her head, "The people are suffering, we need help fast," Meer was really playing it up, but it was true.

Lacus frowned a little, she didn't like the idea of people suffering, but she also knew that Kira wouldn't just send any unit, he would more than likely go himself, he was just that way, he didn't like sending people into danger if he wasn't their to face it with them, part of her wanted him to do the right thing, but the other part wanted him to ignore it, she didn't like being selfish, but she didn't want him to leave her and their baby either.

Kira then looked over at Meer he saw that she and Lacus were getting along well.

"I understand your situation Lady Campbell," Kira said as all started looking at him.

Jibril noticed that Kira was looking at his wife he knew Kira would help them, but he needed Kira to be the one to leave, and from the look in his eyes he didn't think it would happen, Kira was about to go on when the doors opened, and all turned to see who it was as Jibril smiled slightly as he stood up playing his part.

The subordinate Jibril ordered to appear had arrived, and he immediately knelt.

"My Lord, Your Majesty, I received another messenger from Kaguya," he said as now Meer immediately stood up and looked concern, but she knew this one wasn't real.

"What happened?" Meer blurted out.

The man looked up at all them, "The messenger died as he gave the message, the warlords have reached further to the main city, they won't last for much longer."

Meer broke down fake crying as Lacus slowly placed her hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

Jibril knew this should do it.

Kira saw the messenger and the look in Lacus' eyes; Kira also knew that he couldn't let this go on anymore, it was crucial that they not have that island fall.

Kira looked at Mu, "Summon the council, I will take care of this."

Mu bowed and immediately left the room.

Kira looked back and saw the look in Lacus' eyes as she knew he had to do it, but she didn't want him to do it.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, had a small problem with the chapter for my other story and I have to rewrite it, it won't be much longer, so I decided to finish this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it will contain a council meeting and Kira's final decision to stay, or go with his army. See you later.**


	10. Decision

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Decision**

**Onogoro Castle Dinning Room**

Kira saw the messenger and the look in Lacus' eyes; Kira also knew that he couldn't let this go on anymore, it was crucial that they not have that island fall.

Kira looked at Mu, "Summon the council, I will take care of this."

Mu bowed and immediately left the room.

Kira looked back and saw the look in Lacus' eyes as she knew he had to do it, but she didn't want him to do it.

Jibril was pleased, and he praised himself for having that messenger as a backup, he knew that Kira would personally leave, which would give him the time needed.

Meer played her part well, in this one dinner she was able to befriend the Queen, and show enough emotion to help make Kira's decision.

Kira could see the worry in Lacus' eyes, but this was something he had to do, Kira walked over to the sobbing Meer, as Lacus did her best to comfort her.

Kira knelt down, "I know this must be tough on you Lady Campbell, but we will do what we can to assist you," Kira said as Lacus' heart dropped, she hated him going into another conflict, she did her best to mask her worry while trying to comfort the crying Meer, but Kira could see right through it.

Meer sobbed again as she looked up, "Thank you…for this…Your Majesty," Meer said as Jibril could tell she was really playing her part.

Kira looked at Jibril, "I expect you to attend this meeting."

Jibril nodded in agreement, "I will be there sire, you can count on it."

Kira and Lacus did their best to ease Meer's suffering, when Mu returned. Mu walked in and all turned to notice him.

"I have informed the members sire, they are making their way to the council room as we speak," Mu said.

Kira stood up, "Alright let's get this over with," Kira said as Jibril and Mu immediately left the room.

Kira looked over to Lacus as he very gently helped her back to her feet, but he could tell she was a little upset.

"I know what you're going to say Lacus, and I will explain everything to you when I finish, but this is something I cannot ignore," Kira told her softly as Meer loved every bit of this.

Lacus wasn't angry she was just worried; Lacus gave Kira her fake smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

Kira knew better as he smiled and lightly kissed her cheek as he left the room, to join Mu who was waiting for him. Before he left Kira told the guards to make sure that Lacus and Meer made it to their rooms alright, and Kira knew he would have some explaining to do when he finished this emergency meeting.

Kira walked out and saw that Mu was still waiting for him, Jibril had already made his way to the council room rather hastily, he was so far relieved everything was going as he wanted it. Jibril just had to make sure that he made it so that Meer stayed, and Kira went.

Kira and Mu started making their way to the council room while they quickly went over what to do.

"The council might have a problem with this kid," Mu told him as they were heading to the council room.

Kira looked at him, "I know that, however we also cannot afford to let that island fall prey to warlords that will bring unwanted attention to ORB."

Mu knew that was true, the bandits and warlords posted little threat to ORB entirely, but they could easily attack and cause harm to small villages, and Kira didn't want his people to go through any of that mess.

"I believe that they should be taken care of…and your planning to go as well aren't you?" Mu asked.

"You know me Mu, I will not send knights into battle without myself being there," Kira replied.

Mu smiled, "This isn't like civilized battle kid, bandits and warlords will not fight with honor."

Kira knew that was true, ZAFT's methods were brutal, but most of their battles were civilized warfare.

"I am well aware of the risks Mu, in saying that I will make sure that those lands are secured, besides we cannot allow their people to just be slaughtered," Kira told him as they were approaching the council chambers.

"You never cease to amaze me kid," Mu told him.

"What's the status of your unit?" Kira asked.

Mu thought for a second, "We are mostly ready to go, there is just the final training," Mu knew where he was going with this.

Kira put that to thought, "I believe the final training will be changed, make this conflict their final test, besides your unit is made up of the best from ORB."

"My unit has about thirty five thousand kid, you sure that will be enough?" Mu asked as they had no clue about the other numbers.

Kira nodded his head, "We will use that combined with the royal guard that should be more than enough."

Mu looked at him, "You're playing a rather risky move kid."

Kira knew it was true.

"We have no choice Mu, we need that island secured, but I will not loosen our defensive around the city, we will make do," Kira told him.

Mu nodded his head, "I understand kid, but I still think we should go to at least fifty thousand, it will probably make your wife feel better," Mu said hoping to use that to increase the numbers, Kira would normally always play it safe, but this time he wasn't doing that, which made Mu worry.

Kira heard that and remembered the look in her eyes, she was worried, and he hated seeing her like that, but he also knew that they couldn't afford to send a lot of their force to this island, they had to put ORB first, but Kira took it into thought.

Mu knew he was considering it, and he hoped he would take his advice. They arrived at the council chamber, and it was getting rather dark, but this issue couldn't wait. The guards opened the doors and all the members of the council stood up. This time there were only six members present including Kira. Kira walked in and he and Mu split up heading to their seats and all sat down.

"There is an urgent matter that needs to be discussed, which is why I called this meeting," Kira said as he began.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

The guards did as Kira told them and made sure that the Queen got back to her room fine, Lacus walked in and sat down at the table burying her face in her hands. She was without a doubt stressed and worried, she didn't know why this had to happen now, she was months away from birth, and this was something she didn't need.

She didn't want Kira to go, although she knew it would be for the best for the nation, and for all the people suffering in Kaguya, but she also didn't want to take the risk of Kira perishing even before seeing his child. That was something she could never live with, and she felt the tears form in her eyes as thoughts of that kept playing over and over in her mind.

**Guest Room**

The guards escorted Meer to her room as well; Meer kept her act up as the guards left her when she said she wanted to be alone. After the guards left she stopped her act, but that didn't change the fact she her land was still in trouble, and in time what Jibril had that messenger say would have come true. Meer was pleased she made a good connection with Lacus, and that would assist what she really had to do there.

Jibril promised Meer that the agreement with her father would come true if she helped, but that was only his way of keeping her in check for his own goals, Meer was only a tool he needed for a short while. Jibril told her that what he had planned would make the agreement with the former King and her father become reality, Jibril had a slick way of sounding very convincing which is why Meer agreed, to her everything was working out well for her benefit.

Meer had to admit she didn't really like Lacus, she was a former slave and she now held the second largest title in ORB. Meer couldn't stand how nice she was, and that she had to put up with her until Jibril gave her the word to move on to the main part of his plan. Meer however knew that the outcome would be well worth it, and she was proud. Meer sat down and she put her sad look back on, she had to, she needed to look like she did in the dinning room so the King would give her the option to remain here.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Council's Chamber**

"There is an urgent matter that needs to be discussed, which is why I called this meeting," Kira said as he began.

All listened very carefully.

"As all of you know the ambassador of Kaguya is here and personally asked for help you're her struggling nation," Kira said.

"What does this have to do with us sire?" Number four asked.

Kira looked at him, "It has everything to do with us, if that island falls the outer continent has free access to our country."

"You speak true words sire, what do you propose?" Number two asked.

Kira looked at all of them, "I plan to send a detachment and the main Strike squad to clean up that island."

"That does make sense sire, I agree with your position," Number three added.

"Who do we appoint to lead this, what about you Sir La Flaga?" Number two asked.

Mu looked funny, "I would have no problem leading this but…" Mu said as he knew who was going to truly lead this.

"Are you sure sending the King's bodyguard to lead this, surely there are a number of confident commanders out there," Number four added.

Mu didn't like that.

"What about one of the Lords sire, like Sir Athrun or Nicol?" Number three asked.

"Quiet down now," Kira said as all did what they were told.

Jibril just listened waiting for the chance get what he had to say in.

"I have already chosen who will lead this mission," Kira said.

All in the room really listened now.

Kira looked at all of them seriously, "I will personally handle this mission."

All looked at him with big eyes.

"You're Highness that is a little unnecessary, we heard rumors about how those people fight, and it is unnecessary," Number two said.

"I agree sire, it is too big of a risk," Number three added.

"Why do you always take chances with your life sire, you have always been like this, you should…" Number four said but Kira interrupted them.

"That's enough now, I am personally leading this so I can oversee it myself, this is an important task, and I will make sure it is accomplished," Kira said as all went silent.

"I believe that will be the right decision Your Majesty, I think it will be for the best for this nation, we need that island secured," Jibril finally added in.

"You make a solid point, but I still think it is a risk," Number three added.

"A pointless risk," Number four added.

"That is uncalled for, this will be for the security of the nation sire, so you will have my support," Number two added.

Kira nodded his head, "With that said," Kira said as he looked at Mu, "How long will it take to prepare the Strike squad?"

Mu looked at him, "As I said we were in the final training point for the new ones, but they are all gathered together, so we will be ready to go by morning."

Kira liked that, "Good, have the second brigade from Onogoro ready as well, and we will make our way to Logos."

Mu smiled he was glad Kira took his advice.

Jibril looked at him when he heard his land, but it was to be expected, his city was a port city that was the closest to this island.

"Jibril, once we leave how long will it take to prepare my ships for said?" Kira asked.

Jibril smiled, "I have always made sure to keep them on standby sire, probably one day, two tops," Jibril said as he had them prepared before he left, he wanted to waste no time.

Kira smiled, "Well done, after we set sail we should arrive near the main city of Kaguya, I will have the Lord brief us and then once I get a handle on the situation, we will begin our campaign to rid the island of those murderers once and for all."

All smiled, but Jibril had no more thing to do.

"One thing Your Highness," Jibril said.

Kira looked at him, "Proceed."

Jibril smiled, "I believe we should keep Lady Campbell here as our guest, that way it will put us in better favor of the Lord of Kaguya, and besides I don't think we should make her return just yet."

Kira looked at him, "I would have no problems if she wants to stay, but I would think she would want to get back to her homeland to get an idea of the situation."

Jibril looked at him, "It is far too dangerous at the moment sire, I believe she should remain in safety until the island is secured."

Kira remembered Lacus and her did get along, and with him gone she would probably like to have another friend around, "Very well Jibril, give her the option, and she can do whatever she wants."

Jibril smiled that his first part was now complete, "I will immediately sire, when will we head to Logos?"

Kira looked at him, "In the morning, I want to be on this island as soon as possible."

Jibril smiled again and agreed.

Kira looked at all of them, "This will conclude our meeting today, I will bring back good news."

"May you return safely sire," number three added.

Kira smiled, "I will," Kira said as he looked at Mu, "Have the squad prepared and ready to go in the morning."

Mu looked at him, "It will be done sire."

Kira looked around again and dismissed the people; Jibril almost sprinted out as he was very happy. Mu had to leave immediately to prepare the unit, and Kira now had to explain all this to Lacus, Kira left the room and immediately went up to his chamber.

**Guest Room**

Meer was in her room when their was a knock at the door, she put on her sad look, and told her guards to answer it, but she dropped the look when she saw it was Jibril.

"How did it go?" Meer asked as she returned to normal.

Jibril smiled, "It's done, you have to option to stay here."

Meer smiled, "Good, I will handle the rest from here."

Jibril looked at her, "I have to return to Logos, now remember all you need to do is stay friendly with the people around here and especially the Queen, you will not hear from me again until we are ready to truly start."

Meer smiled and agreed as Jibril left, she was pleased that ORB was heading to her land, and she did want them to be victorious, and in the meantime she would do what she had to.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira returned to his chamber and as he opened the door, he looked in and saw Lacus just sitting at the table with her face in her hands, Kira walked in and approached her, Lacus heard him come in and she once again put on her fake smile as she stood up and walked over to him.

Kira noticed right away, as he stopped in front of her, "How are you feeling?"

Lacus looked at him, "I feel fine."

"You're lying to me," Kira said softly.

Lacus looked at him, "How did the meeting go?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "I have made the decision."

Lacus already knew what it was but she had to know, "Your going...aren't you?" she asked as she turned to her side a little.

Kira looked and saw the sadness start to form in her eyes, "Yes I am leading this operation Lacus, it is the only way I feel that it will get down, I have to make sure that island doesn't fall."

Lacus heard that and turned her back to him as the tears once again formed in her eyes, and started falling down her face. Kira knew what she was doing and it nearly broke him as he quickly embraced her from behind being careful of her stomach.

Lacus immediately leaned into his embrace, she knew this was not what he needed right now, and she knew he was right, but it still hurt, "Why does it have to be you, why can't you just have someone else go Kira, you are not invincible," Lacus said as she had to get this out.

Kira held her tighter for a second before breaking his hold and turning her gently around to face him, and he saw that she was wreck at the moment, and he knew why she was scared of him perishing, ever returning to her and their child.

Lacus felt Kira turn her gently and she kept her head down, put Kira very gently cupped her chin and lifted her head up to face him.

"I know your worried Lacus, and I know you're scared, but if that island falls we will have more trouble in the future, for you, our child, and for ORB I must go," Kira told her softly as Lacus slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry I know you don't need this now, but I am just afraid that you will…" Lacus said as Kira cut her off as he gently kissed her, after a second of surprise Lacus returned it, after a minute they slowly parted from only a small ways from her face.

"I have never forgotten my promise Lacus, and I will make you another one, I will return to both of you, I will never leave you alone," Kira told her as Lacus smiled, Kira never broke his word to her.

"I know you will," Lacus said softly as they kissed again, this one was more passionate than the last, after about two minutes they slowly parted from it.

"How long will you be?" Lacus asked afraid he would not be back for the birth.

Kira smiled, "I will be back before our baby is born, nothing will stop me from being here for you," Kira told her seriously as it did make Lacus feel better.

She was still worried but she made sure that she let Kira see her genuine smile and she did.

Kira and Lacus embraced again as they had to turn in as Kira was leaving early tomorrow, as they laid in bed Lacus did her best to snuggle herself to Kira, but with her stomach it wasn't easy, Kira had his arm wrapped around her and the other gently stroking her stomach. Kira had two very strong reasons to come back alive, and he would do it from them, their future security depended on his victory, and that was on his mind as both fell asleep.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus Chamber**

Kira woke up early that morning, as it was still a little dark, he didn't know what it was but he always managed to wake up early when he had to leave. He looked over and saw that Lacus hadn't moved an inch from last night.

Kira smiled and gently leaned over and kissed the top of her head, as he slowly got out of her embrace. Kira was successful and got off the bed heading over to his armor; it was nicely displayed for him, as he strapped his light armor on his chest, lower legs, forearms, and lastly his cape. Kira strapped his sword on his side and placed his two daggers in their correct positions.

Lacus woke up as he was preparing and she slowly sat up watching him get ready.

Kira lastly grabbed his helmet, and when he went to take one last look at Lacus she was up and smiling at him.

Kira smiled back at her as he walked over to her.

"You're leaving now," Lacus said softly.

Kira stopped in front of her as he looked every inch of her over, he wanted her to remain burned into his memory as she would be. Kira leaned down and kissed her very passionately as he slowly sat down and they wrapped their arms around each other as they parted from their kiss.

"Please come back," Lacus said one last time.

Kira smiled, "I will return to you both," Kira said as they got out of their embrace and Kira placed a hand on her stomach as he used the other one to gently touch her cheek and they kissed again, this one lasted a good three minutes as they slowly parted from it, Kira let his hand trail her cheek as he got up and walked out of the room.

Lacus watched him go as she placed her hand on her stomach and her cheek where Kira last touched her, she knew Kira would do everything possible to keep the promise; she just hoped that it would be enough.

Lacus got up and walked over to the balcony as she walked out hoping to catch them leaving.

**Courtyard**

Kira walked out of the room determined to end this and return to his family, he walked out of the castle and the royal guard was already on standby as the castle guards all knelt down in respect as their King was headed off into battle. Kira walked out and saw that Mu was already on horse and Jibril and Meer were waiting as well.

Kira walked over where his horse Tori was waiting.

"I am ready to go sire," Jibril said.

Kira looked at Meer, "What about you Lady Campbell?"

Meer smiled, "I thank you for allowing me to stay…I just don't think I can handle heading back now."

Kira understood, "I understand, you are a guest here, so make yourself comfortable, and I will make sure your land is fully returned to you."

Meer smiled and thanked him again, as she stood back. Jibril got in his carriage and Kira got on his horse, the royal guard was ready and Kira gave the order to move out.

Kira rode towards the front where Mu was waiting, and the castle guards opened the gates and all started riding out.

Lacus was able to see them leave and she shut her eyes hoping this wasn't the last time she would see him.

Kira felt her watching and he knew she was worried but he would make sure to come back. They started out and headed for the city gates.

"The units ready?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "Very ready kid, we are fully prepared."

Kira was pleased and all rode out of the city where they would be joined by the Strike squad and the Onogoro Brigade on their way to Logos.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, Bye for now.**


	11. Beginning

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Beginning**

**Outside Onogoro**

"Are the units ready?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "Very ready kid, we are fully prepared."

Kira was pleased and all rode out of the city where they would be joined by the Strike squad and the Onogoro Brigade on their way to Logos.

Once out of the city the entire royal guard was met by the Strike unit in full number, they would head a little ways further and pick up the brigade that Kira organized to join them. Kira knew not all the brigades would be able to travel to Logos, Logos was the third largest city in ORB, but they didn't supply enough ships needed to make the full journey to Kaguya. Kira would split them into three groups; one would go with him to Logos and depart from there. The other two would head to other smaller ports that were under the control of the ORB army, they would be able to accommodate the number.

By their time arrivals and speed it was determined that all ships would meet up fully by the time they reached the halfway point of the sea. The Strike squad would separate first and head to the port to the north of Logos, the Brigade would take the port south of Logos, and Kira and the royal guard would take the Logos Port. Mu was in charge of Strike Squad, but his first job was the Kings bodyguard so he would ride with Kira on his ship.

The ships were constructed to be able to accommodate up to about four hundred for short trips, if they were going longer they would have to cut the number by a hundred, but the trip would only be about two days, so the number was sufficient. The only exception would be Kira's ship as it could hold up to about five hundred, it was larger, faster, and a lot more stern, by far the best ship in ORB.

As the Strike squad joined up with them they immediately got into formation and they picked up the pace to Logos. Jibril was pleased that everything was going his way so far; he just needed to make sure that he didn't do anything to rash at the moment. Jibril was glad the King was leaving the land; it gave him time to do what he needed to do to prepare. With Meer taking care of things at the castle, he would be able to start organizing his loyalists for the attack he was planning. Jibril also wanted to get those reinforcements Azeral promised him, he had a special task for them, and Jibril was thinking everything out when he heard the King ask him a question.

"Are you listening Jibril?" Kira asked.

Jibril snapped back into it, "My apologies Your Majesty."

Kira looked at him, "How long before you can have my ships prepared? I want to be in Kaguya as soon as possible," Kira told him.

Jibril preplanned this so he made sure that the ships were ready to go, but for now he made sure it wouldn't look to suspicious.

"It will be nightfall before we reach Logos so if I put everyone on it sire…I believe I could have then prepared before noon, maybe sooner," Jibril told him.

"I see, very well then make sure it is no later," Kira replied as they finally reached the Brigade that was standing by.

"I will handle it Your Majesty," Jibril said as he noticed the Brigade that was already standing by.

With the royal guard and the Strike unit already in formation they came to a halt when Kira wanted a briefing from the captain of that brigade. The captain immediately rode up to Kira as the army came to a stop.

Kira, Mu, and Jibril were in the front followed by the royal guard, and the Strike Squad behind them. The captain rode up to Kira and stopped.

"Your Majesty as you ordered by unit is standing by," the captain replied as he made sure to show respect.

Kira looked at him, "Well done, you will fall into formation and then break off when we near Logos and take your units to the south port…you will get word when we leave, it will most likely be tomorrow morning if everything goes well," Kira told him.

The man bowed a little, "As you wish sire," he said as he rode off to get his unit in formation, but then the man Mu chose to take charge of the Strike unit approached.

"You're Majesty, commander, I am just checking on the orders for the unit," the man said as he wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan.

Kira nodded to Mu and Mu handled this.

"Take the unit to the northern port near Logos and standby, we will probably set sail in the morning, I will get word to you," Mu told him.

"Yes sir," the man replied as he rode off.

As the units were getting into proper formation Kira looked at Jibril.

"Tell me Jibril, you have been to Kaguya before correct?" Kira asked.

Jibril looked at him, "That is correct Your Highness, but that was about three in a half years ago," Jibril said as he went with the former King, but Jibril wasn't going to say the reason.

Kira did remember when his father left for that land, "What is it like? Anything will help us when we get there," Kira asked as he didn't like going where he didn't know the layout of the land.

Jibril was more than happy to oblige this request, "About a quarter of the island is where the civilized people live, many villages and towns…that is if they are still standing," Jibril made sure to add that in.

"Go on," Kira said.

"About half of the land is a forested region with a mountainous area making a perfect place for the bandits and such, the other quarter is unknown sire, it is said that possible warlords have set up camps and bases leading to the outer continent, but we never traveled that far, so I cant say for certain," Jibril went on.

"Tell me about these warlords?" Kira asked.

Jibril looked at him, "All I know is they are from the outer continent and they do not engage battle civilized it will be extremely dangerous sire…but I'm sure Lord Campbell will fill you in," Jibril said as he gave the information out nicely, it benefited him for Kira to win this conflict, he just didn't need him to do it so quickly, but Lord Campbell would take care of that.

Jibril looked at the King, "One more thing sire."

Kira looked at him.

"About the border patrol, it seems we are a little short on knights so I will send some of mine to help defend the border, you need not worry about that," Jibril said.

Kira looked at him, "That is a thing off my mind, you are very capable so I will approve it," Kira said as Jibril smiled, Jibril knew he never did anything in the open to make the King distrust him so Kira didn't had no reason to doubt him.

"You need not worry sire," Jibril said as all units were in formation and they started off heading straight for Logos.

So far Jibril had everything going his way, with his men on the border he could get the reinforcement in to the country a lot easier, it would still be tough but if they brought them in a small number it would work, Jibril just needed the time and Lord Campbell would give him that.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus watched as Kira left that morning, and even after he was gone she couldn't move away from the balcony. Lacus placed her hand on her stomach as she felt her emotion starting to get the better of her. Lacus knew that in order for ORB to remain secure, and for their family to remain secure it was apparent that the problem with that island be resolved. Lacus understood all of that, but it didn't stop her from worrying. The one thing Lacus could not bear was Kira not returning, never even seeing their child born. She would not be able to take that thought. Lacus continued to stare at the city when Merna arrived.

Merna walked into the chamber to find the balcony doors open, she was well aware of the events and she knew that Lacus would most likely be upset. Merna walked out of the doors and found Lacus staring over the city.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Merna asked.

Lacus slowly turned to face her as she gave her one of her fake smiles, "I am fine…is there something I can help you with?" Lacus asked trying to fake it.

Merna slowly approached her until she stood next to her, "He will come back My Lady, I know for a fact he would do nothing that would make you this upset, so please have faith," Merna said as she was starting to understand Lacus a lot more, Merna could tell when she was happy or faking it, after a little over a year of knowing her and a few more months before her wedding anniversary Merna could tell what Lacus was thinking.

Lacus let the tear that threatened to fall go straight down her cheek as Lacus quickly wiped it away and truly smiled, Merna did have a way of making her feel better.

"I thank you Merna, I know it's true but I guess I just needed to hear it," Lacus replied as Merna smiled.

"That is the Queen I love; now shall I have your meal brought to you, or would you like to eat in the dinning room? We can't have you starving or the doctor will be very upset, and so will I," Merna told her sternly.

Lacus chuckled a bit, "I think I will eat here this morning," Lacus replied as Merna smiled in gratitude and left to get her meal as Lacus slowly and carefully sat down at the table out on the balcony. Lacus may have felt a little better, but she was still suffering inside, and she knew it wouldn't stop until Kira came home, she just wished and hoped that he would be back before the baby was born.

**Guest Room**

Meer on the other hand got one of the best night's sleep she ever had; even though her father ruled Kaguya it was nothing to the luxuries that were available here. Meer awoke early when she heard the knights moving around apparently heading to see the King off. Meer immediately got up to see him off she had to make one last act. Meer quickly changed into some of her clothes she brought and left the room where her three guards were waiting and they headed out to see the King off, where she met Jibril. Jibril was satisfied with her ability as the only thing he said to her was to make sure she didn't fail and she agreed, after her little show at the courtyard she now knew she would be on her own for awhile.

Meer decided to waste no time as she went back to her room to prepare to look around the castle, she made sure to look pleasant and nothing more, she actually wore a lot more clothing than she was used to and wanted to, but she wanted to have a good appearance. Her first goal was to get to know this castle, and then she wanted to start immediately on Lacus. Meer told her guards not to follow her around anymore and just to stay close to the castle guards and those kinds of things; she needed them out of her way in order to sound more normal. Meer knew that this Queen was a former slave and she liked things casual so that was what Meer was going to present herself to be, just a upper class person who doesn't take rank to seriously and doesn't believe that she is superior just because she is a noble.

**Around the Castle**

Meer finished changing and immediately left her room and starting looking around the castle. Meer was amazed at how luxurious things were; it was nothing she was used to seeing. Meer wandered around all areas she could, she went to the garden, ballroom, just about every open room and then she tried to get to the upper main floor where all the royal families chambers were located, Meer tried only to find that it was heavily guarded, and she didn't want to risk finding out what the guards would say to her so she left it alone.

Meer decided she saw enough of the castle which was mostly white, and she saw that how the staff and guards reacted to her, they treated her very kindly and with respect but she could also tell that the atmosphere around her was calm peaceful and happy, a lot different from what she had back home and it pained her that if the deal that was supposed to happen years ago was actually known and finalized than she would likely be living like this at the very minute, but the agreement never made it through. Meer did wish that Kira would succeed and give her island the peace it deserved but it all could have been avoided if only that past deal was done. Meer decided to stop dwelling on the past and to get started. Meer thought that the place that Lacus would likely be would be the dinning room so she would start there, but the problem was is she didn't remember where it was. Meer spotted a few maids up ahead and thought this was a perfect time to start befriending the staff around so she approached them.

The maids noticed her and stood up very respectfully as she was an ambassador.

Meer smiled, "Please none of that, I am a simple guest here…and I was wondering if you could show me the way to the dinning room…I am a little lost," Meer said with a smile and it seemed to loosen the maids up.

The older one returned her smile, "Thank you Lady Campbell, the dinning room is down the main hallway to the left, you can't miss it," the maid said as Meer smiled and thanked them, the maids were impressed with her, it was like she was like a similar double to the Queen, they looked a little similar but they could swore that their personalities were similar.

Meer walked away as she was pleased she but the act on well, that was what she needed to do, Meer finally found the main hallway leading to the dinning room, as she approached she noticed all of the paintings hanging on the walls, they were all of ORB's former Kings. Meer looked at each on intently until she came to the one of Kira's father, she meet him once, and Meer stared at it for awhile.

"_If you knew your son married a slave, I wonder what you would think…because of you that document was never finished and my land wouldn't be in so much turmoil, but since you failed I will now take what was owed to me," _Meer said as she walked away and noticed the most recent one, it was the one of Kira, but she was amazed that their was another place that looked to be prepared to house another painting and it was right above the portrait of Kira.

Meer wondered what was going to be placed there as she saw a guard approach her.

"Excuse me Lady Campbell but are you lost or something? you seem confused," the guard asked as it was their job to make sure she was comfortable and looked after.

Meer looked at them, "I am a little confused about what is going to be placed up there," Meer said as she pointed to the empty frame above Kira's portrait.

The guard looked up, "Oh…that is the place where the portrait of both the King and Queen, His Majesty wanted something to honor his wife by, and it is a good idea, she makes him a lot better than he already is, she is a real blessing to the people of ORB, and he wanted a portrait of them both to forever hang in the hallway…and hopefully another will soon go up next to it as the new ruler will hopefully be born soon, then we can place the first portrait up until the appropriate age when the final picture will be painted," the guard went on but Meer stopped listening when this man described Lacus, it was like this slave was loved by everyone and she began to doubt what Jibril was planning.

Meer was really starting to doubt when she saw how people reacted to her, and especially Lacus with the King, it was as if they wouldn't accept anyone but her as his Queen. Meer than remembered that most around Logos had a different opinion so she would go through with it, she just hoped Jibril would be able to pull it off.

Meer left as she headed straight for the dinning room and the guards let her in, but to her surprise it was empty except for a few servants setting up so she figured she was early, Meer approached them as she wanted to be friendly again.

The servants recognized her, "Good morning to you Lady Campbell, I hope you will enjoy today's meal."

Meer looked at them, "Has Lady Lacus came down yet?" Meer asked.

One servant looked at her, "Oh! Her Majesty will not be dinning here today, she will most likely be in her room, she is very cautious with moving around lately, she just wants to make sure her baby is safe so she has been eating up there a lot more recently."

Meer smiled but she really frowned inside, "That is a shame I was hoping to talk with her more," Meer said hoping one would respond.

The other servant looked at her, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind some company though, Lady Lacus always takes time to speak with us and she told me she liked meeting new people she really is a wonderful person."

Meer smiled, but she was tired of all these compliments to that girl.

"I think I will do that," Meer said as she left and headed straight back to the stairs where it would take her to the top floor.

The guards saw Meer but what surprised her was that they didn't stop her, they just gave her a nod and a smile, but they did speak with her as they wanted to know where she was heading and when she told them she hoped to speak with the Queen they looked at each other and gave her the nod knowing that the upstairs guards would handle this.

Meer smiled and walked upstairs and she saw a guard at the top, "Can I please speak with the Queen?"

The guard looked at her, "Regarding?"

Meer smiled, "I just wanted to see if she wanted some company, I know she most be worried and I do blame myself for her feeling this way since the King left to help secure my land," Meer said as she was hoping he would by it and he did.

"I will escort you," the guard said as Meer smiled and followed her.

They reached Kira and Lacus' chamber only to find it guarded by two royal guard members, most Kira took but he made sure Lacus would have enough just in case.

The guards started talking until one went knocked and went inside.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus was sitting at the table when Merna returned with a few servants carrying a lot of food and Lacus' eyes went big, sure she was eating for two and she had a lot of cravings but this was too much for her to eat.

"There you go My Lady, this should make you feel better," Merna said as the servants left.

Lacus smiled, "I appreciate this but this is more than enough for me," Lacus said.

Merna frowned, "Nonsense My Lady, and if you don't eat everything I will have to stay here and make sure you do," Merna wasn't taking no for an answer, their was no way she would have the King return to a sickly Lacus, she would never forgive herself, but the reason was Merna was afraid that Lacus would become to depressed to eat and that was something she wanted to make sure of. Lacus of course was depressed but she wouldn't do anything that would cause harm to her baby.

Lacus had no issues about eating as a major craving came to her and she did start eating, Merna smiled when the door opened revealing a guard who walked out on the balcony and knelt in front of the Queen.

Merna looked at him, "This better be important," Merna said annoyed.

Lacus smiled.

The guard looked at her, "Forgive the intrusion My Lady, but Lady Campbell wishes to speak with you."

Merna frowned again as she didn't want her meal time interrupted.

Lacus on the other hand did get along with her at the dinner yesterday and she happily agreed as the guard stood up and left.

"You can go in now," the guard said as Meer smiled and thanked him as she walked in and walked out on to the balcony.

Meer walked out and smiled as she reached the balcony, as soon as she saw Lacus she bowed her head as she wanted to look respectful.

"Thank you for seeing me Lady Lacus," Meer said as she didn't bring her eyes to Lacus', she would play this role very cautiously.

Lacus smiled, "It is my pleasure, and please no formalities with me, just call me Lacus Lady Campbell," Lacus told her.

Meer looked at her, "Thank you, but please it is just Meer, I am not one for formalities either."

Lacus smiled again, "Please sit down and join me," Lacus told her as she always liked meeting with new people and since they got along so well at the dinner she really could use another friend, especially to take her mind off of Kira's situation.

Meer looked at her, "Thank you," Meer said as she sat down across from Lacus, Meer could see why people liked her so much, she was here to help with Jibril's plan and even she was starting to like her, but that wouldn't stop her as Meer couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously, Lacus came from nothing and she had everything, she had everything she should have had, and she could feel her anger start to take over but she would only let it fuel her to complete the task she was given.

Merna eyed this girl cautiously she just got a very bad vibe from her, but she also knew this was good for Lacus to keep her mind off of the matters taking place so Merna decided she would remain quiet but she would keep her eyes on this girl.

"I hope you will join me for this meal I will not be able to finish everything," Lacus told her as she wanted to be friendly.

Meer smiled, "I wouldn't blame you if you did, after all you are eating for two, it must be a wonderful feeling to have a child," Meer told her as she looked at Lacus' stomach.

Lacus smiled, "I have never felt so happy before, I can't wait for my baby to be born."

Meer knew this was a good chance to get on her good graces.

"Do you prefer a boy or girl?" Meer asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Either is fine by me and Kira."

Meer smiled, "That is truly wonderful, but if you don't mind me asking how did you meet the King?"

Lacus smiled again that was one of the best days of her life so far, "I don't mind at all," Lacus said as she went on to answer Meer's questions, Meer had only one purpose in doing this she wanted as much information as possible and it would allow her to easily befriend Lacus.

Meer listened to Lacus story, "I am truly sorry Lacus, it is because of my nations problems he had to leave," Meer said as she put on a sad look.

Lacus looked at her, "It's not your fault or anyone else's…I have seen him engage in battle before so I know he is a great warrior but there is always that chance…but he is doing it for a great cause and I am proud of him," Lacus said as she was truly proud of Kira but she wanted him to come back alive.

"You two really do seem like the perfect pair," Meer said as Lacus smiled.

"He is the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sure you will find the same thing one day," Lacus told her.

Meer smiled, "I hope your right," Meer said as they were really starting to open up to each other.

Merna returned and noticed that they were getting along well and she thought that maybe she was wrong about this Meer girl, but for now she would still keep her eyes open.

Lacus and Meer went on, and as they did Meer was starting to actually befriend Lacus, but she always wondered why this low class girl always got the happy ending, and that was something she felt she deserved. Meer and Lacus continued throughout the day speaking of each other about many things, Meer even added some things about herself just to make it seem that she wasn't just asking for information. Meer was pleased and she was well on her way to completing the first part of what Jibril wanted her to do.

* * *

**Yakin Due-ZAFT Territory**

In the ZAFT land of Yakin, Yzac was already preparing for what Azeral had promised him, and that was a fight with the ORB King. Yzac spent most of his time practicing and the other raising his squad to even greater numbers. The Emperor had forbid him from rebuilding the Duel squad, but he was in charge of training new knights so Yzac decided to take the best from their and pick out the ones he knew would help in his task.

Dearka returned to his land to do the same and all they had to really do was rebuild their numbers and wait for word from Azeral.

Flay on the other hand was here for a completely different reason, her role was simple and she was to keep an eye on Yzac, as soon as they arrived back Flay for some reason felt a lot of fear from this man, but that didn't stop her whining personality. Flay was assigned to do all the house work for the estate along with the other slaves there, but that was something she was never used to, Flay would stop cleaning and whine that she wanted to take a break but it was only replied with a hard smack from the guards at the estate telling her to go back to work, Flay would start balling her eyes out and the guards found it even more amusing as she would immediately go back to work when they threatened to hit her again.

The only thing keeping Flay's sanity was the thoughts of her hate for the ORB royal family. Her thoughts of Lacus were still strong as she still hated her guts and blamed her not being Queen on her. Irony played its part as their roles were reversed and all Flay was called now was the slave girl of the Joule estate. Flay had only one contract with Azeral but Azeral actually went through all the trouble of having her taken for one other main reason and Flay without knowing it would put that it action at this moment as a guard approached where Yzac was practicing.

The guard at first hesitated as Yzac never wanted to be disturbed while practicing his sword.

The guard did anyway, "My…My Lord we have a problem with that new slave."

Yzac glared intently as he didn't want to be disturbed, "You bothered me for that?"

"Sorry sir, but she demands to see you," he said.

Yzac glared again, "A slave demanding something, just punish her."

"We did sir, but she will not stop whining, her mouth just won't shut up no matter how many times we strike her," the guard said.

Yzac found that a little interesting, "I have to take care of everything around here…fine I will handle it, by the way is their any word from Azeral?"

The guard nodded his head, "Nothing sir."

Yzac just left and the guard led him to his study as Yzac walked in and found that the red head girl was glaring at him.

Yzac sat on his chair, "Make this quick, I have no time to waste on trash."

Flay jumped at his tone of voice and she was shaking a little bit, but she did exactly what Jibril brought her here for and that was to get Yzac fired up.

* * *

**Logos**

Kira and the army rode straight for Logos like Kira had planned, the sun was fast setting and it was almost dark. The squad and brigade separated like Kira had wanted and they were nearing their respective ports as Kira and the rest finally reached the gate of Logos.

The guards around the city saw their leader Jibril and the King approaching and they opened the gate never looking Kira in the eye. They rode in and the city was settling down for the night. Some still saw the arrival of the King but the upper class wanted nothing to do with him at the moment, they were still in belief that the old world run by the former King was the right path to take and this King stole that from them as they didn't bother to greet him.

The lower class of Logos still never really felt right in this city but they looked on to Kira as he was a hero. They had no problem of greeting him but they weren't so sure to do it while their leader was present, they were never comfortable around Jibril.

Still their were some who didn't care that went up to the main road and greeted the King as Kira responded to them as he always did, but he had other things on his mind then to see that no upper class and no knights were there to greet him.

They kept riding until Kira looked around and saw the ships at the port; they seemed almost ready for departure.

"The ships seem ready now," Kira said.

Jibril looked at him, "We always keep them like this sire…I believe they could be ready by morning…in fact I will find out now," Jibril said as one of his subordinates rode up to them.

"My Lord…You're Majesty I welcome to back and to Logos," the man said as he bowed.

Jibril looked at him, "We need the ships ready for sail…how long?" Jibril asked but he knew the answer.

"How many sir?" the subordinate asked.

"All of them," Jibril replied.

The man began his act, "I believe if we work all night they will be fully supplied and ready to go by morning sir, as you know we keep most equipment on the ships and they are inspected everyday so it would say by sun rise they will all be ready to go."

Kira nodded his head a little, "Good work Jibril," Kira said as he looked at Mu.

"I am honored Your Highness," Jibril said.

"Mu, send the messengers to the ports tell them to leave at sunrise," Kira said as Mu nodded in agreement and did as he was told.

The ships at those ports were always ready to go so this wouldn't be a problem, but to accommodate the number they were sending a lot of ships, and manpower. Kira was taking no chances as he wanted this matter solved so he could return home before the birth of his child.

They finished that business and rode into the estate as Jibril led them inside and set them up for the night, Jibril was really playing this up. All knew they had an early day so they turned in, all except for Jibril.

Jibril returned to his study to get his message to Azeral ready, Jibril would begin immediately.

Jibril called his subordinate into his office.

"You called sir?" he said.

Jibril smiled, "It is approved, in the morning get the units I prepared and take them to the border as a new defensive unit and then take this to Azeral."

The man took the letter and smiled, "I will handle it sir," he said as he went to fully prepare the unit.

Jibril sat back in his seat and smiled, Jibril now had everything going his way, he knew Meer would handle her part for the moment and all he had to do was wait.

Mu sent the messengers and they rode to the ports delivering the messages, and the ships were all ready as they would all set sail in the morning and with Kira's plan would all join together in the ocean a little ways from Kaguya.

Back in Logos Kira was lying in the room he stayed in looking at the ring on his finger, as his thoughts went to Lacus. He hated putting her threw this, but this gave him a very good reason to return, he would not leave her the burden of raising the child alone, yet the trouble it would cause her if he died before the child was born, Kira made sure to remember his promise and he would do anything to keep it. In the morning he would set sail to Kaguya where he would end the misery and then return to her as he said he would. That was his promise and vow to Lacus; he remembered her face as he fell asleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up. Bye for now.**


	12. Setting Sail

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Setting Sail**

**Yakin Due-ZAFT Territory**

Yzac sat on his chair, "Make this quick, I have no time to waste on trash."

Flay jumped at his tone of voice and she was shaking a little bit, but she did exactly what Jibril brought her here for and that was to get Yzac fired up.

Flay hesitantly looked at him, "I want to know what you plan on doing to the ORB royal family?" Flay asked very slowly.

Yzac glared at her, a slave asking him his plans was not something he would tolerate.

Yzac stood up, "What business of a slave is that!" he shouted.

Normally Flay would have started whining but not this time, "It's because of them…It's because of those two that I am like this, they had my daddy killed, and they stole my noble status…" Flay went on and on and on as she did start whining.

Yzac didn't care at all, but what she told him did intrigue him a little, he stopped listening when she said her first sentence as it interested him a little.

Flay was still going on as Yzac stopped her, "Alright enough of your mouth!" Yzac shouted again.

Flay shut up immediately as she thought she was screwed.

Yzac looked at her, "You said you were once an ORB noble…well how did you get here?"

Flay knew she couldn't reveal everything to him, "After they stole my noble status I had to live on the streets, it was terrible, so painful…" Yzac cut her off.

"I don't care about your sob story or your pain, get to the part about the ORB King," Yzac said as he was tired of her rambling.

Flay jumped a little again, "My daddy was the governor of Onogoro, I was supposed to marry the King…but that girl always got in the way, she took everything from me…and I want her to suffer," Flay said as from some reason Yzac knew she was telling the truth.

Yzac did hear rumor about this when it all took place he just didn't expect the brat to be his new slave. This however could work in Yzac's favor especially when they entered into ORB.

Yzac sat back down and looked at her, "Then you have been around ORB a lot, so you would know the land and cities very well correct?"

Flay was glad he changed his tone of voice, but the truth was that she was always to wrapped up in herself to pay attention to the surrounding land, but she did know the castle a little, but that was it.

Yzac got impatient for an answer, "Do you or not?"

Flay quickly looked at him, "Yes…yes of course I do."

Yzac slightly smiled, "Then I believe I could make use of you."

Flay's personality suddenly returned, "What do I get out of it?" Flay asked as she started thinking about herself.

Yzac glared at her, "You will stay alive, I have no use for you here, as you are worthless when it comes to work, but selling you to another noble would make me a lot richer."

Flay immediately frowned, "No…I mean I can't do this anymore…I will help anyway I can…just no more work!" Flay whined out.

Yzac's expression didn't change, "Maybe we can work something out…when we go into ORB you will accompany me and brief me on the layout of the land, cities, and anything else I need, as long as you remain useful to me, I'm sure your treatment will be a little better than what you have now."

Flay smiled again, "I will help you, I will do anything to make them suffer," Flay said as she still had Azeral's word that she would be freed so she was just doing this to make it a little easier on herself, but unknown to her this was what Azeral had always planed for her to do. Yzac was their best fighter and it would benefit their goal to have him with as much outside support so they could finally get what they wanted.

Yzac smirked, "Well until I get the order, and I can use your services you will get back to work," Yzac said as he nodded to his guard and they started dragging Flay back to doing the work around the estate.

Flay frowned immediately as she really started whining but it only gave amusement to the guards and to Yzac who now had a greater advantage when he reached ORB. If this girl would give him the layout of the land he could better plan attacks, and even cut off escape routes and all good things like that.

Yzac was finished here and immediately went back to practicing his sword; there was no way he would lose again.

* * *

**Josh-a ORB Territory **

The council did as Kira asked and on the day of Kira's departure by ship the messengers had arrived to give notice to his two most loyal allies.

Nicol was taking a day off when he got the news about Kira's departure. Nicol was sitting down when he got the word from his second in command, as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Nicol said.

His second in command came in with a letter, "My Lord, this just arrived from Onogoro."

Nicol immediately stood up as he took the letter the man handed him and he read it over, as he did his eyes went big.

"Something wrong sir?" the second in command asked.

Nicol looked at him, "It appears the King is leading an army to the island of Kaguya why does that sound familiar?"

The second in command slightly smiled, _"I see, now it begins Lord Jibril, as soon as you give the order we will do your bidding."_ this man told himself as he looked at Nicol

"My Lord it is an island off Logos," the second man said as Nicol remembered.

"That's right, the island that was supposed to be infested with bandits, it appears they asked for help and he granted it…but I expected no less from him, when he returns I think I will head to Onogoro," Nicol said.

The man quickly looked at him, "Are you sure sir…what about Josh-a?" he asked as he had to make sure Nicol stayed here or it would be ruined.

Nicol looked at him, "Everything is going together perfectly, I don't think a few days would hurt," Nicol said.

"As you wish My Lord," the man said as he knew he would have to come up with something, but he had time so he would drop the matter for now.

Nicol knew this had to be urgent or the King would not have left, he just hoped that everything would go alright.

* * *

**Boaz ORB Territory**

Back in Boaz Athrun received a letter as well, but with something a little extra in it. Athrun was spending quality time with Cagalli when he got the word, he too had been working hard over the past few months and decided to just enjoy a quiet day with his wife but that did change when he got the letter, he came from the captain of the newly rebuilt Aegis squad.

"My Lord I just received a letter from Onogoro…it is urgent sir," the captain said.

Athrun and Cagalli were enjoying there meal when they got the news.

"What is this about? Leave it up to my brother to interrupt our day together," Cagalli said.

Athrun laughed a little, "Enter," Athrun said and the captain handed him the letter, Athrun opened it and found that their were two, the first one was the official document stating what was going on.

Athrun read it as his eyes went big with shock, and Cagalli noticed.

"I don't like that look in your eyes…what's going on?" Cagalli asked as she was getting a little freaked.

Athrun looked at her, "It appears there is trouble in Kaguya," Athrun said as he remembered the island and he knew it would become trouble for ORB in some manner.

Cagalli looked a little confused, "Kaguya…isn't that the…" she said as Athrun finished for her.

"Yes the island nation leading to the outer continent," Athrun finished for her.

"What is going on there?" Cagalli almost hesitantly asked.

Athrun looked at her, "They sent an Ambassador asking for help with the problem, then as Kira was deciding they got word it was going even worse…so your brother ordered a detachment to be sent," Athrun told her.

Cagalli hesitated, "He isn't sending you is he?"

"No the detachment already left…he is leading it himself," Athrun said.

Cagalli stood up, "He is going into battle when Lacus is this close to giving birth! What is that moron thinking?" Cagalli screamed.

Athrun held the second letter, "I don't know, but maybe this will explain it."

Cagalli sat back down as Athrun opened it up and began reading the second letter.

_By now you know what I am doing Athrun, and I have a few favors to ask, yes I am leading this battle, but it is only because we cannot afford to lose this island, to much trouble for the future if it falls._

_I am well aware that these warlords are ruthless and will not fight civilized but this is something I have to take care of._

_My deepest regret is leaving Lacus alone…and if the worst happens I want you take my place as King, look after my child until the appropriate time when they can succeed me, I know that if the worst happens the council will be all over Lacus and she will not be able to take it. I ask you my friend to look after them until the time is right._

_Of course I speak only if the worst will happen, but than I would have to break my promise to Lacus, and I have no attention on doing that. _

_Just in case though, I give you authority to rule in my place, I know you will take care of my sister and you will take care of the land…I know what you both are thinking and Cagalli is probably calling me a moron at the moment, but I just want to make sure the land is taken care of if I fall in battle. I ask that you honor these requests my friend, I have complete faith as your King, friend and brother that you will handle this. _

_I will see you when I return, I will be back before the baby is born that was my promise and that is what I will do, but just in case I trust you will handle it._

_Kira_

Athrun finished up as Cagalli was screaming that he was a moron, Athrun never felt so honored in his life and if that ever did happen he would honorable grant all of these requests.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, "He is just looking out for the land, you know he will be back."

Cagalli looked at him, "He better, I wonder how Lacus is taking this, I think we should go and stay in Onogoro until Kira returns."

Athrun thought about it, "I have a few more things to take care of here, but after that I think it is a wonderful idea," Athrun said as he could tell Cagalli was worried after all it was her twin.

Cagalli smiled and thanked him as Athrun knew his friend would be alright, and he knew the significance of keeping that island out of the hands of those warlords and bandits so he knew he would have done the same thing.

* * *

**Logos**

**Port and Gate**

Jibril had already made sure that the ships would be ready to set sail, but he had his people make it look good just in case. They also finished loading all of the supplies needed for the journey of food and other rations, things like that. They finished just before the sun had risen and that would make Jibril pleased.

At the gate Jibril's subordinate didn't waste no time, as soon as the sun came up he took the knights he was ordered to and left for the border. With this last unit they would have enough control over the border to get the reinforcements in with no trouble. The subordinate would also have to immediately head straight into ZAFT with Jibril's letter, but he had been there several times so that didn't worry him. As soon as they were prepared they immediately left for the border.

**Jibril's Office**

Inside the estate Jibril rested peacefully knowing that everything was taken care of, all he had to do now was see the King off, then he would truly get to work on his plans. Jibril had his servant wake him earlier than when the King was scheduled to, he wanted to make it look like he was busy throughout the night. Jibril got up and immediately went to his study to get the status on the preparations. Jibril had to be crafty here as the royal guard was all over the estate and he knew the leader Mu was most likely patrolling the grounds, he had to make sure no one overheard something they should not hear. Jibril walked into his study and saw two members of his guards waiting for him.

Jibril walked in as they stood up and Jibril sat down in his chair.

"What's the status on the ships?" Jibril asked.

One looked at him, "They are ready to go sir, from what a gather only the royal guard and the King will depart from here correct?"

Jibril looked at him, "That's right, so how many ships did you prepare?"

The other looked at him, "From the total number La Flaga gave us it is over two thousand royal guard members, quite a high number."

Jibril looked at him, "Yes most are new and the King did increase the number since he was married so that number is about right."

"From what I gathered they will have only the best and experienced on the Kings ship with the others in the other ships so we have prepared five ships, not including the ones coming from the other ports…and when you add that in the fleet will be massive My Lord," the first one replied.

Jibril smiled, "Good, with that taken care of I can finally begin…what about my letter?"

The second one looked at him, "He already left My Lord, it shouldn't be to long."

Jibril smiled again, "Very well, as for now assist the guard in any way to get them out of here as quickly as possible."

"Yes My Lord," they both replied as they left.

Jibril smiled as he stood up noticing it was almost time for the King to get prepared so he got up to go and greet the King.

**Estate**

Mu was patrolling the estate as he always did in any place they went, Mu really didn't like Logos much, it always seemed different. Mu and the guard were positioned around the estate and city, along with some near the port, the city was very well guarded but most residents were not happy about it, but the lower class was. Mu knew it was almost time to leave so he went to wake up the King but nearly ran into Jibril as he was heading to Kira's room.

Jibril looked at him, "I see it is almost time for the departure, we mustn't wait much longer or the water might be a little too choppy," Jibril said trying to act casual.

Mu looked at him, "What's the status on the ships?"

Jibril smiled as they approached the Kings room, "They are ready to go…from what I gather your messengers returned last night so the others are ready as well."

Mu nodded in agreement as he knocked and entered the Kings room to find that Kira had already awakened.

Kira woke up rather early, it just wasn't the same without Lacus next to him, ever since they met they were never really able to sleep well without the other near so it didn't really surprise him. Kira saw that it was nearly time to leave so he got his armor and equipment on, when he was about to strap on his sword that was when Mu entered.

Kira looked at him, "I see it's that time, how are the ships?" Kira asked as he finished strapping his sword on.

Mu looked at him, "They are ready sire, the messengers returned last night and they should be getting ready to leave as well."

Kira smiled, "Good, I wish to end this conflict as soon as possible."

"_I think you should take your time," _Jibril told himself as he needed Kira to stay awhile. "Your meals have already been prepared sire, you have to leave before the water gets to ruff, it tends to do that around this time," Jibril told him trying not to sound too pushy.

Kira looked at him, "I am well aware of that, which is why I got ready so early, now let us waste no more time," Kira said as he walked out of the room immediately followed by Mu and Jibril.

They headed straight to the dinning area and the food was already set out as all three of them ate quickly.

"Has the guard been fed?" Kira asked as he didn't want his knights to go without food.

Mu looked at him, "They have Your Highness, I took liberty in that…and they are currently boarding the ships."

Kira smiled, "Well done."

Jibril looked at him, "I have already sent people to the border sire, so you need not worry about that, ZAFT will never cross now."

Kira looked at him, "That is a load off my shoulders and I thank you."

Jibril smiled, "My pleasure Your Majesty."

They finished eating and all three quickly stood up as they wanted to go, Kira lead the way outside as he got on his horse along with the others, the horses were making the journey as well so Kira was pleased to see that Jibril had his stablemen look after them, Jibril planned everything perfectly.

They were all on there horses as Mu already had the escort guard on standby and Kira gave the order and they made there way to the Port. Kira once again had a lot on his mind and didn't even notice some of the nobles looked at him with some disgust. Kira, Mu, and Jibril continued until they reached the port on the other side of the city towards the sea, Kira did smile a little as he saw his ship, something he didn't see in awhile. Kira remembered how he didn't even show this to Lacus yet, his thoughts went to her and he hoped she would not stress over this to much, but he was really concerned for her, Kira wanted badly not to have to put her through this but at the moment he had no choice, Kaguya must be secured.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus was also having trouble sleeping as it was the day of Kira's departure and she woke up feeling around for him but he was not there. Lacus opened her eyes and sat up slowly taking care of her stomach as she looked at the empty space next to her and it made her heart ache. She was never able to sleep well anymore when Kira was away. Lacus slowly laid back down as she looked at the ring on her finger. All Lacus could do now was believe in Kira, and she did.

The talk with Meer last night did help her a little as Lacus really started believing she was a friend, not the same with Meer. Lacus thought maybe she would speak with her again, as it managed to take her mind off what was going on with Kira.

Lacus remained lying down as she closed her eyes again and placed her hand on her stomach, _"Your father promised he would come back, and that is something he was always good for and that is keeping his word…I just hope you will wait long enough from him to come back," _Lacus told her unborn child as she hoped Kira would make it back in time for the birth, but he still had about a month and a half, she just hoped that would be enough.

**East Wing**

In the east wing Via was well aware of the events going around the castle and Murrue was with her.

"How is Lacus doing?" Via asked in concern for her daughter-in-law.

Murrue looked at her, "From what Merna told me talking with Lady Campbell seems to have cheered her up a little, but Merna somehow doesn't seem to fully trust her."

Via looked at her, "I think I will meet with this Lady Campbell."

Murrue looked at her, "From what I saw of her she seems like an ordinary person, she was extremely grateful to His Majesty for going to her lands to help out."

Via looked at her, "I am proud of him, though I wish the timing would have been different."

"You're worried about your grandchild," Murrue said.

Via looked at her, "That makes me feel old…however I am excited, but what I do not want that baby to grow up never knowing its father."

Murrue looked at her, "I don't think you will have to worry My Lady…but you do know what will happen if that becomes the case?" Murrue hated to ask but she did.

Via shut her eyes, "All I care about is my son coming back alive, but yes I do know, the council will go insane, and some of Ulen's former loyalists will take the opportunity to get rid of them," Via said as she feared in that cause, It has only been three years almost four since Kira freed the slaves and made the classes equal, and that was not enough time for all to fully adapt and Kira was the major one keeping that ruling together, if he were to perish chaos would without a doubt form as those who believed in Kira and those who still believed in the old world would go at it.

Little did they know Jibril was already putting that in play, but he didn't need the Kings death to accomplish this, in fact that would hurt his plan, so he was gambling big time here, and to fully succeed Kira had to come back alive.

Via and Murrue were in conversation when a knock at the door was heard and Via told them to enter revealing someone Via was looking forward to meeting.

Meer awoke feeling like Jibril, and that was pretty good, Meer knew she made excellent progress with Lacus last night, but now she wanted to get to know the rest of them, she had to be well liked. Meer was kind and generous to the maids, servants, and guards which was helping her cause, but she really needed the favor of the royal family, Lacus mostly but Via as well.

Meer got up and thanked the servant's who brought her meal and she quickly ate, after that she left the room hoping to get a glimpse of the former Queen. At first it confused her about the title of former Queen, but after Ulen died the title was stripped from her, and Kira was crowned King. However since she was not a blood royal she was given no right to the title of Queen anymore, but the castle staff didn't treat her any different and were honored to still treat her as a Queen, no matter who had a problem with it.

Meer took notice that her three guards were doing as they were told and were getting to know the guards around the castle. Meer saw a maid approaching and talked with her.

"Pardon me, but do you know where I can find the former Queen?" Meer asked.

The maid smiled, "Lady Via is in the East Wing Lady Campbell."

Meer smiled, "Thank you very much," Meer said as she immediately headed to the east wing, the guards there did stop her.

"Can we help you with something Lady Campbell?" one guard asked.

Meer smiled, "I would like to see Lady Via…it is a little urgent, I have to thank her in person, it is only right," Meer said.

The guards nodded and opened the doors as Meer thanked them and walked in as she approached the room Murrue and Via were in the guards out there knocked on the door and when Via gave the signal they opened the doors and Meer walked in.

Via looked just at the person she wanted to see.

Meer walked in and respectfully bowed, "Forgive my intrusion Lady Via, I am Meer Campbell of Kaguya and I was hoping you would grant me a moment of your time," Meer said thinking that was a nice touch.

Murrue kept her eyes on her.

Via slightly smiled, she learned over the years to trust Merna's feelings, so Via wanted to see just what type of a person she really was.

"Please come in and be seated," Via said as Meer did just that.

Meer sat down across from Via and began, "Thank you Lady Via, I would just like to personally thank you for what His Majesty has done…I thanked him in person but I would just like to express my gratitude to the entire royal family, it really means a lot to me that he would help my nation," Meer said in a soft voice.

Via slightly smiled again, she was very well behaved and polite, "You need not thank me Lady Campbell…however I do hope you enjoy your stay here, from what I heard Lacus has taken a liking to you…and I really appreciate you taking the time to ease her mind."

Meer smiled, "It is my pleasure, Lady Lacus is a lot like myself she likes things simple and so do I, and I am really grateful that she showed me so much hospitality…I am really grateful to her," Meer said as she saw that Lacus even meant a lot to the former Queen so she would have to keep that in mind.

Via looked at all of her features and she did have the same hair and eye color, she even did seem a lot like Lacus…but Merna was right something is off, Via could easily tell, it was as if she was trying to hard at something.

Murrue didn't seem to pick up on it though, it was as if she was talking to another Lacus, and it was a little strange.

Via however decided to play it a little cautious so she could keep her eyes on her, they talked a little bit longer until Meer made an excuse.

"It has certainly been a pleasure Lady Via, but I shouldn't bother you any further, I shall be on my way," Meer said as she gracefully stood up, something she would normally never do.

Via smiled lightly, "I understand…if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, you are a guest here in ORB."

Meer smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you Lady Via, but I am just going to go see how Lady Lacus is doing," Meer told her.

Via smiled, "Tell her I will see her later, and to take it easy," Via said as she didn't like the fact that Meer's eyes sort of twitched when she said the name Lacus.

Meer smiled again, "I will, good day Lady Via," Meer said as she left the room.

After Meer was gone Murrue approached Via, "She seems like a very friendly person My Lady, almost like Lady Lacus."

Via looked at her, "That is what concerns me…and she is no Lacus," Via said almost defensively.

Murrue looked at her, "Is something wrong My Lady, she seemed very genuine to me."

"It is nothing, but something about her just doesn't feel genuine, maybe you are right and she is just a good person, but I will not ignore this feeling…" Via said as Murrue looked at her and smiled.

"You are just worried about your son My Lady, but I will trust your instinct," Murrue replied as she really didn't see a problem with her.

After Meer left the room she was very pleased that it seemed to go well and she believed she was another step closer, the castle staff was already starting to love her and the Queen herself was starting to get along with her, Meer could now focus more on Lacus, but she somehow knew she had to be cautious around Via, she just seemed a little to cautious for Meer. However Meer knew with a little more time she had ways to change that.

* * *

**North and South Ports near Logos**

**North Port**

When the messenger arrived at the port last night the man Mu left in charge of the Strike squad took immediate action as he prepared the unit for departure, these port cities bases were smaller but they held a lot more ships which was needed for there larger numbers. The man made sure that all the ships were prepared and when morning came he made sure all boarded there appropriate ships, these ships were all the same, they knew that with setting sail here they wouldn't catch up with the King's royal guards ships until a day later, but that was what the King wanted, many ships were ready to set sail as this would be a large fleet when they all joined together. The King had about fifty thousand ships and with each one only to carry three hundred knights with exception of the Kings ship that could take five hundred this was going to be a major journey.

The man in charge of the Strike unit was impressed that the men got on board the ships so quickly, as their were a lot of them, from such a small town but there port was enormous and their were only three ports in ORB, Kira wanted more but with events in ZAFT he had to make sure that there army got most of the funding so it didn't give him time to start on the reconstruction of a complete navy.

The knights were on board and they set sail.

**South Port**

With the Onogoro Brigade they also received the message the last night and the captain made sure the ships were ready; this port was like the northern one so it had a lot of ships and a smaller townbase. When Morning hit the captain did the same as the Strike squad and gave the order and the knights quickly boarded the ships and they were ready to set sail. They would catch the Kings ships in about the same time as the Strike unit.

The captain gave the order and they were off.

* * *

**Logos Port**

As soon as Kira arrived at the Port the royal guard immediately disbanded and headed to their assigned ships with the exception of the chosen ones that would sail with the King on his ship. Kira looked at his massive ship and saw that it was completely white and blue. It had ORB's symbol on each side with a flag hanging high above. This ship was the best with the best in the fleet as it was the Kings ship. The giant Lion on the front of the boat made it look like it was the lion that was attacking. It was also a good defensive ship as well; it held six smaller catapults on each side with one on each of the ends of the ship as well. It had solid defensive spots for the archers if they needed to start an attack. It had a spot for the King on the deck and below it had an entire deck that was assigned only for the King and his main guards. It had a war briefing room and a large study for Kira to do any work needed. It was said he could run his nation from this ship as it had everything needed. The ship was made of an extra layer of material that could withstand attack and it had several places for knights all over just in case of an attack. It was with out a doubt very impressive.

The other ships were smaller versions of this one but they had lesser number of catapults and other things. They were also not as expensive but still fairly sturdy as Kira wanted his knights to have the best.

With all members on there assigned ships and spots Kira and Mu looked at Jibril.

Jibril smiled, "May you have a safe journey and return Your Majesty."

Kira looked at him, "I will end this conflict and be back, I trust you will handle any information I send back."

Jibril bowed slightly, "You can count on me sire."

Kira smiled, "That is what I was hoping for, I have already sent a letter to Lord Athrun in case something happens, so go to him if you see any problems."

Jibril didn't like the sound of that, but he could get around it.

"As you wish Your Majesty," Jibril replied as Kira and Mu walked up the ramp and towards the ship, when they got on all the knights got on one knee as it was protocol when the King got on the ship. Kira went to his private area on the ship and sat down on the deck, as he looked at Mu.

"Let's go," Kira said as Mu smiled and gave the order.

The knights passed the order around and they immediately began moving the massive ship, Kira expected to be there in about two to three days so the large numbers wouldn't be a problem.

The ships started sailing and Jibril smiled as all were on the way, now he would truly begin.

Kira sat down with Mu looking at him.

"Now the fun begins kid," Mu said.

Kira smiled, "I want this conflict ended as soon as possible."

Mu smiled, "Don't worry you will be back in time for the birth."

Kira smiled again as his thoughts went to Lacus as they sailed for Kaguya.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will include an attack at sea, and Azeral receives Jibril's new letter, it should be up soon. See you later.**


	13. Battle at Sea Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Battle at Sea Part One**

**Kira's Ship**

As the first day at sea was coming to a close Kira decided to take a walk around the deck of his ship. As soon as the ship left he sat in his private area on deck while waiting for them to be out of sight from land. When they could no longer see the Logos Port Kira glanced back and noticed that the other ships carrying his royal guard were not as fast as this ship, but Kira did prefer to be in the lead. Once he was done observing from his area he noticed that all knights were doing their jobs well so Kira decided to head below to go over what they had on Kaguya.

Kira got up and Mu noticed, "It seems this will be a rather boring trip kid," Mu said as he took in the sea air.

Kira smiled, "Hopefully your right, I believe I will go and look over what we have on Kaguya…care to join me?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "Better than doing nothing I guess," Mu replied as he followed Kira out of the private area and down to the deck below.

The guards assigned to the door leading inside opened it for there King as Kira entered and shut it when Kira and Mu were inside, this was a private deck and only Mu really could go without permission, there was only one way in so it was very secured.

Kira and Mu walked in and went into the war meeting room, where Kira took note that Jibril had sent several documents about the island, and Kira and Mu started going over all of them.

Kira and Mu went over every single document and they found several key maps and things such as that, but they only covered about three fourths of the island, which would be exact of what Jibril said. Kira and Mu knew that was the unknown part of the island and that would be where the main area for the bandits and warlords would most likely be.

Mu noticed that Kira was studying the map well, "You plan to attack right away don't you kid?"

Kira looked at him, "First thing is first as I will meet with Lord Campbell, he should be able to tell us more about the island, after that we will get cooperation from the Kaguya knights, that should give us the intelligence we need."

Mu smiled, "Then we attack?"

Kira looked at him funny, "Are you obsessed with attacking all of a sudden?"

Mu laughed, "Come on kid, you want to return just as badly as I do, and I almost had her," Mu said.

Kira chuckled a little, "The great Mu was turned down once again."

Mu frowned, "I will never give up."

Kira smiled again, "I have no doubt that you will, anyway first I want to get a layout of all the villages surrounding the main town, and we will start from there, if bandits inhabit these conquered towns we start from there and work our way out."

Mu smiled, "Sounds good to me kid."

Kira and Mu finished there briefing and they decided to end it there, they would have to do a little more planning but that would wait until they reached the island.

Kira and Mu decided after hours of going through everything that they would take a break but as they went out they saw that it was in the late afternoon and that the meals were ready, Kira and Mu then went to the main dinning room where the King and important members of the guard would dine. As they walked in all stood as the King entered and as he was seated they followed.

The others in the room were mostly just high and middle ranked knights of the guard, but all of them were officially chosen by Mu and approved by Kira, so they were extremely loyal to there King.

At first the knights were a little reluctant to speak as they had never dinned with the King, but they soon found out that the King was just as most saw him act and believed him to be, Kira treated them all with respect and dignity.

They even started telling stories of past battles and even of their own families, and Kira was more than happy to listen.

One older knight that had been with the King since the start of his reign was telling his story of the first battle he saw Kira enter, and Kira was a little embarrassed as it was sort of a nightmare but it all ended well because of him. Some of the newly appointed high ranked knights to the guard were at first looking at this older knight like he was crazy for saying such things to the King, but they saw that the King didn't really mind, it astonished them.

The older knight was laughing as Mu remembered the incident as well, "So there His Majesty was riding straight into the battle with not even his sword in hand, he completely forgot to unsheathe it…" this knight went on as Mu started laughing followed by some of the other knights along with Kira, it was his first real battle as a leader and with the adrenalin going he forgot to take hold of his sword.

Kira looked at them, "I didn't know what was going on until the enemy knight in front of me had a strange look on his face and when I went to swing nothing was there, but luckily he was slow," Kira said as he laughed again.

Mu was downing his drink, "That wasn't anything like the time with the Scandinavian rebels kid, boy was that a treat," Mu said as about two years ago some former Scandinavian rebels tried to form a small rebellion, Kira knew it was because of what his father did, but he couldn't let more bloodshed take place so he lead a battalion to crush them, he gave them the chance to surrender but they didn't oblige and threatened to use one of their former towns as bait, and that was something Kira would stand for as they crushed the rebels in one night.

Kira immediately looked at Mu, "I blame that one on you Mu and you know what you did."

Mu and some of the others laughed as Mu spiked Kira's drink that night after the battle, let's just say Mu got his kicks, and Kira didn't know why he woke up in a tree.

Kira laughed again as Mu was getting really wasted, "Maybe I should tell them about the time at the castle balcony Mu…lets just say a horse and costume along with that instrument," Kira said as he started chuckling.

Mu spit out his drink and started laughing really hard, "Come on kid you swore never to mention that again," Mu said as the older knights in the room really wanted to hear now, and the newer ones were still amazed the King and all the leaders were acting so casual, they never expected this.

Kira couldn't resist, "Mu was completely desperate from Murrue's attention…he" Kira said as he couldn't keep the laughter in and Mu placed his head on the table, "Mu dressed up like jester and started playing and singing outside her window," Kira said as the other busted out laughing as they have heard of Mu's stunts before.

Mu looked at all of them, "I didn't know it was a jester okay, I thought it was one of those noble garments, I couldn't think hard that night," Mu said as started laughing again.

Kira stared at him, "I could tell as you woke up half the castle and we thought someone was dying we had to shut down to find out what was happening," Kira said as he laughed again, and so did the older knights but Kira noticed the newer ones were still a little reluctant to do such things and Kira wanted to make them feel welcomed as he appreciated all of them.

Kira stood up as Mu was completely embarrassed, "I would like to offer this toast to our old friends and to our new ones," Kira said as he raised his glass and looked at the newer ones and they couldn't really believe it as the others raised their glasses.

Kira continued, "They worked hard and I'm honored for them to have joined the guard…just remember one thing at this table all people sitting at it are equal, even a King," Kira told them as he saw the honored look on their faces as all of them smiled.

All knights toasted and drank as they finished there food and the dinning ended, Kira always liked addressing his knights but this was also a way to stop his worry about Lacus, as Kira still hated the idea of leaving her alone.

As the first day came to an end Kira walked on the deck looking at the ocean, Kira watched the sun go down as he thought about Lacus intently, she was everything to him and he would give anything to see her right now, but this had to be taken care of, Kira finished for the day as he walked to his private quarters to get some rest but it wouldn't be a easy rest as it never was without Lacus.

**Onogoro Castle**

Lacus however was not fairing as well as she liked the others to believe her to be, Via did come to see her and she was appreciative, she always had a way of making her feel better. Lacus was still checking out well with the doctor, but he told her to limit her stress. Lacus' main concern was the safety of her baby so she would grant that request, but it was difficult not to worry about Kira. Lacus however was able to get her mind off the matters when Meer came to see her again. Meer knew Lacus was worried and that was the perfect opportunity to get in her good graces which she did. Meer talked with her and Lacus did forget about her worry for awhile as she and Meer in her opinion were becoming fast friends. Meer however was just doing her job, and doing it very well at the moment.

Night was a little different as Lacus was once again left alone; she just wasn't able to sleep well without Kira around. Lacus however would do whatever it took as she was putting the safety of her baby first so she would do like any good mother would do and do whatever it takes, and that was the only reason she was able to sleep at all, but that was when her nightmares started, her fear of losing Kira always showed up in her dreams and she would wake up almost in agony. The only comfort found then was when she remembered the promise Kira made her, and she knew he would always keep his word, but those dreams were feeling a little to real for her and it didn't make her feel any better.

Lacus laid back down hoping that Kira would take much longer, she knew he didn't even reach the island yet, but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Kira and Lacus share a deep bond with each other, it was almost as if they could feel each others thoughts even so far away, Lacus was hurting and even on the ocean Kira could somehow feel that, just as Lacus could sense his fear. Kira feared no enemy, no army, no battle, but Kira's fear was that of leaving her alone. Neither could stand that thought and it did make them even more determined to come back to each other.

* * *

**Logos**

As soon as Kira left Jibril didn't waste no time as he immediately went to work that day, he called in a few of his people to get started.

They walked in his study and sat down, as Jibril looked at them, "Now we begin."

They nodded in agreement, "What do you want us to do My Lord?"

Jibril smiled, "While I wait for reinforcements get word to all of my men and tell them to start advancing to their positions, not to many at once, as soon as they are in their towns villages tell them to lay low and be ready for my attack order."

The other looked at him as Jibril did the same, "Get the weapons to the assigned area around Josh-a…are you sure they will not be found?"

The second looked at him, "I'm sure My Lord, I have been around Josh-a for years I know exactly where we can hide them."

Jibril smiled again, "Good, now about the other part have them ready in place to."

The first man smiled, "As you wish My Lord, but this will not be easy, we don't have that many in numbers."

Jibril looked at him, "We have at least a month or two, I hope the reinforcements will be enough to add to that, once Josh-a is under attack where do you think is the best possible measure for attack?"

The second one looked at him, "From our spy the fort they have is solid and most of the Blitz unit is on it, but that still leaves a lot of farm land, as long as we get surprise we should be able to take them, and the old knights from ZAFT would be best suited here."

Jibril agreed, "I like it."

"What about when Josh-a falls sir?" the first one asked.

Jibril looked at him, "Josh-a is my diversion, once it goes under attack that will leave my main prize open, so make sure you have the most skilled knights at that location."

"I understand sir…as for now we will get word out for everyone to blend in around the locations and look like normal commoners, we will position these people a few a day and in a few months time we should have all of them ready," the first one added.

Jibril smiled, "Good, I have planned this for almost four years and it will not fail now, make sure you get this down, I have my men around the border so when the ZAFT personal arrives I will add them in myself."

"We will handle it sir," they both said in unison as they walked out leaving Jibril alone.

Jibril sat down, knowing all he could do until ZAFT personal arrived and hopefully the King's return was wait and plan, which he was very good at, he knew this had to work, the diversion attack on Josh-a was his best bet to lead to his main goal, sure he had to split his force up but he knew his men were loyal and they hated the new rules the King had so it was almost time to come out from the shadows and make things how they should be in Jibril's opinion.

* * *

**Sea**

**Strike Unit**

In the morning of the second day the Strike fleet was still a ways from catching up with the royal guard's fleet. They were moving as fast as they could but they did have some ground to make up, and the King's ships were a lot faster, however when the Kings fleet would have to start navigating through the rough waters near the Kaguya island that was when they would catch up and be able to join the fleet. Kira made sure the Strike fleet also had the necessary information so they could prepare for the island, and that is what they were likely going to do. From there speed it was estimated that they would arrive in Kaguya tomorrow, and they would catch the King's fleet later this evening possible afternoon.

**Brigade Fleet**

The situation was very similar to the Onogoro Brigade as it was the Strike unit, but they had a larger advantage and it was estimated that they could probably catch the Kings fleet a little bit sooner. This fleet like with the others had information to prepare by, and the higher ranked knights made sure that their people were prepared; all that was left was to catch up with the Kings fleet and reach Kaguya in the morning.

* * *

**Messiah Azeral's Estate**

After Jibril's subordinate got the men to the border he wasted no time as he used the opportunity to cross, he arrived a day later at night, but he knew Azeral wouldn't mind getting this letter. The man had been to his estate several times so when he arrived the guards immediately let him in as he said it was urgent and one guard went to wake up Azeral.

The subordinate waited in the main room and soon after Azeral approached in rather annoyed but when he saw who it was that changed.

"What do you have for me?" Azeral asked.

The subordinate handed him the letter, "From Lord Jibril sir."

Azeral smiled, "I see, well than I guess he is ready to start," Azeral said as he opened up the letter and ready it smiling widely as he went through it.

Once he was finished he looked back at the subordinate, "Tell Jibril that I will start immediately," Azeral said as he smiled widely and looked at the other things Jibril included in the letter.

The subordinate nodded his head, "I will handle it sir," he said as he left.

Azeral sat down and watched him leave as he knew he could finally start sending people into ORB.

The guard approached him, "Do you need anything sir?"

Azeral smiled, "Yes bring me two messengers, I need to get word to Elsman and Joule, they can start sending people in, give these to the messenger, they are specific maps of the new area of ORB's territory, once they are in they are to act like new arrivals coming to help rebuild the land, they will act like they are from different areas all over ORB. Once everyone is in Jibril has a plan to start his attack…from what I read I wasn't to sure but now I think he might pull this off…make sure those two get these maps and such so they can send there people to the correct places…and under no circumstances are they to send to many in at a time, tell them to be patient and send people in, then wait for Jibril's instructions."

The guard bowed, "Yes sir," he said as he immediately set up what Azeral told him to do.

Azeral smiled as the fun was just about to get started.

* * *

**Ocean Nearing Kaguya-Unknown Ship**

As it was nearing the afternoon in the ocean, this unknown ship and one other had just returned from a near by conquered town of Kaguya, they attacked the using there one ship and were able to overpower the Kaguya guards in stealing the second ship. The two ships were filled with bandits and some others who were apart of the force that has been wrecking havoc all over the island.

The ships captain was an older man about thirty five and his bandit gang was celebrating the victory they just had. They were apart of a pirate like unit of the warlords forces and this was what they did best. They attacked the port late last night and slaughtered most of the town's people taking in only a few as slaves. The slaves were kept in the bottom of the main ship and were going to be used once they got back to the unknown part of the island; they were setting sail when they spotted the upcoming ORB Fleet.

The captain and his bandits were celebrating with the newly stolen items when a look out came rushing up to the captain.

"Captain Sir, I see an incoming ship," the look out said as the captain looked at him.

"An incoming ship…let's take a look," the captain said as he walked over towards the side of the ship to see what looked like a large vessel approaching. It was Kira's ship; Kira's ship was faster than the other four so they had a bit of a lead, by about twenty minutes. Mu didn't like the idea but Kira was going to slow it down when the reached the rough waters, so he didn't question him on that.

The captain smiled a little, as he turned around and looked at all the bandits watching him.

"It looks like we have a big ship approaching…it seems quite valuable," the captain said as his men cheered.

"Let's take it captain," one said.

"No one beats us on the sea," another said.

All started laughing even the captain, "Well what do you say boys, how about we get ourselves a third ship?"

The cheer went louder as the captain smiled, and it was obvious he didn't bother to look at the ship well, these people weren't that educated, but they did have guts, and they did most of there fighting on the sea so that didn't bother them.

The cheer stopped as the captain looked at the boat again as it was getting a little closer, and he saw that wasn't an ordinary Kaguya ship.

The other higher ranked ones were looking at it as well, "Captain, I don't think that is a Kaguya ship."

The other looked as well, "That looks more like a war ship, and I think that flag is from ORB."

The captain frowned a little, "So what, there is only one, we can do it…just look at the boys, they want this just as bad as I do."

"But captain," one said as he got a sword straight through his stomach, as the captain didn't take kindly to people questioning his orders.

The other watched as the captain threw him overboard, "You were saying?" the captain asked.

The other man shuck his head, "Nothing captain, I think it will work out great."

The captain smiled, and turned around, "Alright men, lets prepare to attack, use the other ship as the first one to go in, and while they are busy with that we will come up on the side and board them, that ship has to be full of riches."

The men cheered again as they got in there positions, and began preparing, as they gave the signal to the other ship and they moved into position and started heading straight for the ORB King's ship.

* * *

**Kira's Ship**

As soon as morning came Kira woke up and went straight to his study as he went over all the documents again, he wanted to be ready for the island. Mu was busy with the men on the deck as the guard was doing everything they had to. After a few hours and it was finally almost afternoon, one of the royal guards spotted something and it was two ships heading straight for them, the guard did what he was trained and rang the large bell in alert making all the knights stop and Mu rushed over there.

"What is it?" Mu asked.

"Sir two incoming ships, they are heading straight for us," the man said.

"Can you id them?" Mu asked.

The man looked carefully at the first flag but saw that there wasn't one, but as he looked at the second ship he saw a weird looking symbol, "I have never seen that before sir," the man replied as Mu went to get a good look at it and when he did his eyes went big, it was the same symbol from one of the documents him and Kira went over last night.

Mu looked at all of them, "Get everyone in there positions, it seems we will get to meet this enemy a little sooner," Mu said as he started rushing to inform Kira.

The guard did what they had to do and some went to the catapults, preparing them, the archers grabbed their bows and, the other knights got into their positions in case of a boarding.

Mu immediately went down into Kira's study and flung the door open, "We have problems kid?" Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "What are you saying?"

"Follow me kid," Mu said as Kira did just that, the knights were in position as the King got on deck and they bowed as Kira approached the front.

Kira looked over and saw two ships, "Did you id them?"

Mu looked at him, "Look at the symbol on the second ship."

Kira did and his eyes remembered it, "Well then, earlier than expected but this well be a good opening statement for us, prepare to engage," Kira said the others immediately were ready to attack.

Kira sat down in his main seat with Mu following, "Slow speed," Kira said and Mu shouted it out as they slowed down a little.

Kira noticed that they were charging straight at him, and he could tell that they weren't very good strategists, but he knew they had more experience fighting at the sea.

Kira looked at Mu, "Turn the ship and have the catapults stand by, target the first ship, and have the archers follow if they get to close, we must get that first ship before the other one is able to join."

Mu agreed and ran off to give the orders as soon as the time was right they turned the ship a little and the catapults were fully loaded, the archers were set on standby as well as the set the catapult material on fire, Mu knew they were ready.

Kira watched as they got closer and he could see the bloodthirsty bandits waiting, most likely with smiles on there faces but Kira was going to silence them.

Kira waited and waited and as soon as they were in range of his catapults, Kira gave the order.

"Launch!" Kira shouted out as Mu did the same the catapults released there material as it was heading dead on to the enemies first ship.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next part will be up, it will have the sea battle along with a few other things. Bye for now.**


	14. Battle at Sea Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Battle at Sea Part Two**

**Sea**

**Kira's Ship**

Kira watched as they got closer and he could see the bloodthirsty bandits waiting, most likely with smiles on there faces but Kira was going to silence them.

Mu looked at Kira, "Should we hold them off until the rest of our ships catch up kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "No, we will show them here and now what they will be up against, I want this ended as soon as possible, besides there is no time, prepare for battle."

Mu smiled, "Been awhile since I battled at sea kid, but I am confident we will win today."

Kira then turned his attention back to the approaching vessels.

Kira waited and waited and as soon as they were in range of his catapults, Kira gave the order.

"Launch!" Kira shouted out as Mu did the same the catapults released there material as it was heading dead on to the enemies first ship.

**Lead enemy Ship**

The leader of the second vessel belonging to the bandits got the word from the captain, the leader immediately went over to the side of the ship and he saw the leader put the flag up for attack. The leader seemed confused for a moment but one of his lookouts informed him of the approaching vessel.

The leader of this vessel smiled, "It seems the captain wants to take another prize today."

The crew gathered around and all of them saw the approaching vessel and there eyes went big, that ship was a lot bigger which meant it had to have more riches.

The leader smiled, he was a younger man about twenty and was very skilled with his sword, but he would also wield a small axe as a back up weapon, and other than that he was extremely cocky and overconfident, but with his skills he moved up in the ranks fast throughout the bandits.

"Prepare for attack," the leader said as he looked over and saw that the captain's ship was falling in behind his own but that just meant more glory for him.

The bandits on the stolen ship immediately went to there posts and took hold of their weapons, most were primitive with just swords axes and spears, but they didn't really have any defensive weapons on the ship, which they were about to find out how important that actually was.

The leader went to his post as it was right up at the front; he wanted to be the first to board this ship, as his men slowly followed them.

"Get us close enough and we will board, get the ramps," the leader said as they custom made several platforms to get across on enemy ships as they were accustomed to this type of warfare.

The bandits did just that as there were about two hundred on this ship and three hundred on the captain's ship, but that only equaled the amount of Kira's royal ship. Kira had more experienced and skilled fighters, but the enemy had combat experience at sea and they were more accustomed to just attacking without planning so that could make for more dangerous warfare if the enemy leaders didn't care about there people.

The bandits did what they were told and they made sure to get a good enough speed that they could slow down when needed as they were well skilled in knowing the water around these parts.

The leader watched as he saw strange devices on that ship, they knew of catapults but not the way these were designed and the walls that covered the edges he didn't really like as it would be harder to board, but a ship like this would be very valuable to them.

"Let's have some fun," the leader said as a cheer was erupted and one of his closet members looked more closely at the ship.

"I think that is an orb anion ship Sir," the man said as the leader looked at it.

"Your point being?" the leader asked.

"Do we really want trouble from ORB, they are the powerhouse of the Plant continent," the man said.

The leader looked at him with disgust, "So we should just cower, no way I will take my prize, besides it is the captains orders."

The man sighed, _"Your overconfidence will kill you one day, besides I have a feeling something else is going on."_

The leader smiled again as they were drawing closer but that was when they noticed something fly up from the ORB ship, in fact about three something's.

"What is that?" the leader asked as those flaming boulders were getting really close.

The man he was talking too looked up and his eyes went into horror, "Were dead," the man said as the leader looked in disgust but the boulders stuck and struck hard.

**Enemy Captain's vessel**

The captain looked on as he gave the order for his younger subordinate to take the lead and the captains second in command approached him as the ship made it's way for the front and there's followed in behind.

"Sir they are taking the lead," the man said.

The captain smiled, "Good, is everyone is position?"

The man looked at him, "Yes sir…one thing though, are you sure you want him to take the lead," the man said referring to the young leader.

The captain smiled, "That is correct."

"Sir that ship has no chance of making it, I have heard of ORB's engineering, they will without a doubt use there devices to sink that ship," the second in command said.

The captain smiled again, "Precisely, he is far to reckless, besides he is gaining to much favor from the boss, this way I will remain the number one guy, and we will bring him that new ship as proof."

The second in command smiled as they watched as there men took place, sacrificing that ship with there own people was nothing to them, small price to pay to bring there boss a ship like that.

The captain was about to say something when they noticed the boulders fly from the ORB ship.

"Now we get ready, as soon as the ship is engaging with the ORB ship we will move to the other side, let's get this done," the captain said as he sat in his chair and awaited the outcome.

The second in command did what he was told and now they waited.

* * *

**ORB ship Enemy leader ship**

**Enemy Leader ship**

"What is that?" the leader asked as those flaming boulders were getting really close.

The man he was talking too looked up and his eyes went into horror, "Were dead," the man said as the leader looked in disgust but the boulders stuck and struck hard.

The three boulders each struck one struck the back of the deck setting fire to the back deck, causing several bandits to fall immediately, the second struck the upper left side as the first impact moved the ship slightly it also set fire to the ship but damage wasn't as bad. The third and final boulder struck the bottom of the front haul as now the ship was taking on water and it would be very difficult to stay afloat for long.

The leader and his men were almost running around crazy as they never expected that but the leader quickly turned his anger to maximum as his men regained composure.

"What now sir, we are taking on water and several of the men are gone," one said to him.

The leader almost growled, "Increase speed, get us closer, if we have to we will ditch this ship and just take there's."

"Sir with those weapons we cannot get that close, they will tear us apart in no time," the man replied as the leader grabbed his collar.

"That is why we go faster, now do it…and have the some men take care of those fires," the leader said as the second man gave the order and the knights did what they were told but that was before the man looked horrified again.

"Incoming sir," the man said as he ducked and the leader looked and did as well as two more boulders came there way and this time for there luck one missed and the other struck the haul again making them take in more water and taking out more men.

The leader stood back up as he looked straight at the enemy vessel, his men kept going faster but it wasn't helping at all as the bottom immediately split and the boat was now going completely down, they were stuck.

The leader looked around as all surviving men about one hundred and sixty as they lost forty in the attacks.

"Abandon this ship, but it is not over yet," the leader said as his men started jumping into the ocean him including, others that couldn't swim could only wait as the ship went under and they grabbed on to what they could, others that could swim some couldn't fight the current and were taking under, as the leader fought his hardest to get to that ORB ship, he was getting on one way or another.

**Kira's Ship**

After Kira gave the order to launch he and his guard watched as all three boulders struck the ship, and they struck in critical positions.

Mu approached Kira with a smile, "Look at that kid, I say we got them."

Kira looked at him, "It is still heading towards us and there is another ship so stay alert…have them fire two more."

Mu looked and agreed, "As you wish kid," Mu said as he ran over towards the catapults and gave the orders, and he waited as they quickly got the boulders loaded.

Kira watched as the ship really looked like it was struggling, Kira made sure to check the other ship that was really taken its time and Kira could see that they were only using the first ship as a diversion, and it sickened him.

Kira saw that all of his guard members were doing a great job and Kira really wanted to get that first ship sunk before the second one arrived.

The knights got the boulders finally loaded and they set them a blaze, as they looked back at Mu and Mu gave the order.

"Launch them now!" Mu shouted as the knights complied and they let the boulders fly.

Kira and Mu watched as the boulders flew and they saw that one missed but the second one struck near the third one on the bottom and the pressure from the water caused them to break into one gigantic hole and that ship went down really fast.

The knights cheered in victory as they saw some jump off, and they knew that ship was done, but as the cheered that one, Kira looked over and saw that the second ship used the smoke and cheer from the sunken ship and the royal guards victory celebration the speed up there ship and it was now right where it wanted to be.

Kira was amazed that the ship was able to move that fast and they were now to close for the catapults. Kira stood up and the cheering knights stopped as they saw the second ship approaching theirs really fast. Mu immediately rushed back over to Kira.

"This isn't good kid," Mu said as they looked at the other ship.

Kira knew they couldn't do much now, they would have no choice but to engage them, "Get the archers to the spot and wait for my signal, have them all fire once then fire at will until they get close enough them prepare the infantry, we will beat them back," Kira said as he stood up and started walking out of his area but Mu stopped him.

"I will handle that kid, but do me one favor and just stay back here for now, let us handle it," Mu said as he was giving more of a statement rather than a question.

Kira looked at him, "You know I can't do that Mu."

Mu looked at him seriously, "Fighting at sea is different kid, sure it feels solid now, but that will change…just grant me this one thing and only engage if they get to you, otherwise just let us handle it."

Kira frowned he didn't like making others fight while he stood back, but a flash of Lacus' face in his mind made him agree.

"Very well Mu, I leave everything to you," Kira said.

Mu smiled, "Thank you, now wait here and we will handle it," Mu said as he ran off to give the orders. Kira watched as he drew his sword and waited as a few guards Mu sent over surrounded him, for some reason Mu was playing this really cautiously.

Mu gave the orders and the archers got in position as they waited, the infantry took there's behind them as they waited for them to try and board, while Kira waited towards the back of the side as per Mu's request, and Kira didn't like it.

Mu watched as the ship turned closer into them and they couldn't use the catapults so Mu gave the only order he could as they went into range.

"Archers fire!" Mu shouted and the archers released there arrows.

At the bottom of the Kira's ship the leader of the sunken ship had finally reached the boat as Kira's ship slowed down to give there archers a better advantage he got hold of a long rope along with about three others as the rest were gone or staying by the ship holding on to debris.

The leader decided to wait here and recover his strength as he would wait for the perfect time to climb up and he had only one thing on his mind, taking out the leader of the ship was the way to victory so he would find whoever was in charge and take them out getting his glory.

* * *

**Kira's ship and Captains ship**

**Captain's ship**

The captain and his ship watched as the leader's ship but there was still a lot of debris from when the catapults tore the haul apart. The captains saw the fire and smoke and decided that he could use that. His second in command approached him for the orders.

"What do we do now Captain? Should we recover our men?" the second asked.

The captain wasn't waiting around, "No, increase speed and charge straight for them, as soon as we get out of the smoke we should be able to be out of the range of those catapults, once were close enough get the men ready to engage…we will take that ship."

The second took that into thought, "As you wish sir," the man said as he ran off giving orders like his captain told him to.

The captain only watched as he knew his plan would work, after all he was the best they had at sea warfare.

The second immediately started giving the orders as the there ship instantly speed up, they knew how the current ran here and they used all the man power they had, and they did speed the ship up considerably.

The second then moved all of there combatants to the right side of the ship as all of them were thirsty for another battle, but there victory earlier wasn't really a battle, all they did was attack a poorly defensive town with little security. They would find that ORB's best would be a lot different. They had no archers since they were only planning on attacking a town today but they figured that their brute force would be enough.

The second watched as all of the men were ready on the side as they had their platforms ready and their weapons drawn.

The captain watched as they emerged from the smoke and saw that the enemy seemed to be somewhat celebrating the first ship being sunk. The captain slightly smiled as he knew they passed the range of the catapults, Kira's ship could still fire them but they would have to reposition them and that would take to much time. The captain saw that his people were ready and he gave the next order, "Turn the ship…get ready for battle!" The captain shouted as his men cheered and the ship started turning into them.

The second watched as the captain was waiting for the right moment and now was the time.

The captain looked at him, "Slow the ship and prepare to engage."

The second gave the order and now they were close enough and all they had to do was wait to get along side the ship as they were doing that the bandits saw something very strange happen, as the archers on Kira's ship fired.

The captain wasn't expecting this and neither was the second in command as the arrows rained down on them striking them hard, knocking out a good seventy men. All were bunched together and it made it a lot easier.

The captain cursed as he was getting angry, "Get them ready and get on that ship!"

The second nodded as he was lucky as two men next to him were struck to there deaths by arrows.

The captain and the second command were trying to calm the bandits down, but now Kira's archers were firing at will and they were still striking the bandits, but there ship was getting dangerously close. Firing at will knocked out another sixty as the boat was not really close and the archers on Kira's ship had to fall back letting the infantry take the front.

The captain didn't like this he nearly lost half of his men to these attacks and he was now realizing that attacking blindly like this was a big mistake, but he would not lose his prize.

The boat was finally close enough and the captain gave the order and bandits started moving.

**Kira's ship**

Mu and Kira watched as the first wave the archers fired stuck them hard, Kira was satisfied and so was Mu but now the archers did what they were told and fired at will and that was also successful.

Kira was a little surprised that the bandits were this unorganized but that would only make his job easier.

Kira and Mu then noticed that the ship was dangerously close so the archers had to fall back.

Mu noticed as well, "Archers fall back, infantry take the front," Mu said as the archers fell back and the infantry got up towards the front each one had a personal weapon, but Kira made them take one more thing and they made sure to hide it for the moment on the ground.

Kira was getting antsy as he did like the fact that his knights were doing all the work but he gave his word to remain back so he would keep that.

Down below the leader was finally ready to head up and he immediately started climbing the rope followed by a few others that caught up to him, the leader really wanted who ever was in charge of this ship.

Mu and the infantry waited as the ship was getting dangerously close and they could now see the bandits closely, "Get ready," Mu said as the infantry heard that and took hold of the objects getting ready.

Mu waited and then the bandits let out a war cry and threw the platforms on both ships but Mu knew to leave them alone Kira had a good plan and Mu was going to take full advantage of it.

The platforms were down and the bandits ran across them, as a few were jumping from higher crates to get on Kira's ship but that was all part of Kira's trap.

Mu saw this and gave the order, "Now!" Mu shouted.

The knights heard the order and each front knight raised a fairly long sharp spear and pointed them a little up ward.

The bandits saw this but it was too late as there momentum carried them straight into the spears and the bandits jumping were immediately impaled into the spears.

The other bandits froze but that was only the first part of the trap as Mu smiled and gave the second order, "Archers!" Mu shouted as the infantry holding the spears dropped to the ground and the archers took a step forward firing all the arrows straight at the confused bandits, and it struck them hard. The bandits forces were dwindling down to nothing and the captain and second in command were stunned but what they saw next really freaked them out.

Mu now was going to administer the final blow, "Let's go!" Mu shouted as now the ORB knights were heading straight on to the enemy captains ship Mu included.

* * *

**Kira's Ship**

Kira wanted that full ship secured so he made sure to that his knights went to secure that ship, Kira watched as they started battling the remaining bandits to get on the ship and that was when he was nearly surprised.

The leader of the sunken ship climbed up and saw what was happening and a few others joined him as they were now on Kira's ship and the leader looked forward to see a man dressed a little differently along with a few guards and he smiled as that had to be the leader of this ship.

The leader smiled and nodded to his men to take some of the guards as he would handle Kira. The leader and the guards removed there weapons and instantly charged.

Kira was watching what was going on in front of him and the noise from the battle made it difficult to hear but Kira did hear something strange coming from behind and when he took a look over his shoulder he saw the enemy charging.

"Behind!" Kira shouted as the leader was charging straight for him and the guards turned around just in time to counter the leader's minions as all were engaging in combat.

The leader tried a stab, but Kira was easily able to deflect that, as the leader was trying to push him with his strength but Kira wasn't moving backwards.

The leader looked at him, "I take it your in charge…doesn't matter this ship will be my prize."

Kira already didn't like this man, "Overconfident fool, you try an impossible attack that will only cost your men there lives…it appears I was right in coming here," Kira said as he was able to push the leader back as there stance was broken, and the leader was a little shocked no one ever beat him in a strength test.

The leader looked angry, "Think again weakling, I have never lost and I will not lose to a nation like ORB, you people think just because you control Plant you can interfere in our business," the leader said as he tried a slash but Kira easily countered that knocking him back as Kira used his speed and slashed back striking the leader in his arm, causing a fair gash.

The leader held his arm in pain as he never saw speed like that before and he was getting very flustered he never lost in battle.

"I hate you!" the leader said as he charged again and tried a stab but Kira moved out of the way causing the leader to miss almost falling to the ground.

Kira looked at him, and was about to finish him down but the boat rocked a little causing Kira to lose his balance a little as this was what Mu was talking about and the leader knew that this man was good, he had to admit that but he wasn't used to a battle on the sea, as Kira stumbled a little the leader saw his chance and used a lot of his strength and slashed straight at Kira.

Kira was able to recover but as he looked back he saw the blade that this man swung was a lot faster then before, Kira had no time to react as the blade was heading straight for him and an image of Lacus flashed in his head as the blade struck him and struck him hard.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): Terrible place to end it, the next chapter will be up soon. See you later.**


	15. Aftermath

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Aftermath**

**Kira's Ship**

"I hate you!" the leader said as he charged again and tried a stab but Kira moved out of the way causing the leader to miss almost falling to the ground.

Kira looked at him, and was about to finish him down but the boat rocked a little causing Kira to lose his balance a little as this was what Mu was talking about and the leader knew that this man was good, he had to admit that but he wasn't used to a battle on the sea, as Kira stumbled a little the leader saw his chance and used a lot of his strength and slashed straight at Kira.

Kira was able to recover but as he looked back he saw the blade that this man swung was a lot faster then before.

Kira had no time to react as the blade was heading straight for him and an image of Lacus flashed in his head as the blade struck him and struck him hard straight into his shin armor leaving the leader very confused once again.

Kira caught it at the last second and raised his right leg up a little allowing the blade to make contact with the armor on his lower leg, it went from his knee down, the armor did crack a little bit, but that attack was very fierce and could have killed him, but Kira was glad the metal in his armor was a lot stronger than the metal of this mans sword.

The leader was in disbelief once again as his attack had failed, and Kira took advantage to elbow him straight in his face knocking him back a little as the leader almost fell down once again.

Kira's guards were having no trouble with the leader's minions as they were easily disposing of them, with little trouble.

The leader was as shocked as he could be, "Who are you? What are you?" the leader asked.

Kira looked at him, "I am Kira Yamato, the King of ORB…and you are a lowly bandit that likes to wreck havoc on those weaker then yourself, for that I will show you and your entire gang no mercy," Kira said as he was walking towards the leader.

The leader got back up and steady very angry now, "No one speaks to me like that, it is the strong that rule the weak, you yourself are that way so don't speak of me on morals," the leader said as he charged at Kira again, but this time Kira was able to easily block as he was using his entire strength to push the leader back.

"You just proved my point, I rule so that all my people are equal, and now I will rid Kaguya of all your pathetic bandits," Kira said as he broke the stance again punching the leader straight in the face knocking him straight to the ground.

The leader had never been so beaten, but he used this opportunity to take hold of the small axe he had hidden as he slowly sat up.

The leader smirked, "It will not end today, I will beat you," he said as Kira took notice of what he was doing as Kira took hold of one of his hidden daggers.

Kira walked up to him slowly knowing all to well what he was planning to do, Kira saw this several times, Kira got closer keeping an eye on the leaders arm and as soon as the leader saw him get close enough the leader removed his arm trying to throw his axe straight at Kira, but Kira's speed was to fast as Kira's dagger landed straight into the mans hand making him drop the axe and cry out in pain. Kira then approached him and stop as the leader wasn't giving up yet as he took hold of his sword tightly.

The leader pointed his sword straight at Kira and Kira looked at him.

"Your pathetic, I fought regular infantry that were better than you," Kira said.

The leader snarled, "You dare make me look like a fool."

Kira smiled, "You have talent, but you have no discipline, a man who fights only to fight is a pathetic fool," Kira said as that pushed the leader over his limit as he charged at Kira once again but Kira very easily was able to duck and bring his sword upward striking right into the leader's chest.

The leader felt the impact and dropped his sword slumping to the ground; Kira removed his sword and got on his feet looking down at the man.

"You brought this on yourself, but your warlords will join you soon enough," Kira said as the leader breathed his last breath and perished.

Kira shuck his head and removed his dagger from the man's hand and then turned his attention to his guard that was done with there opponents as well.

Kira nodded to each of them and then looked back at Mu on the enemy ship.

**Captains Ship**

"Archers!" Mu shouted as the infantry holding the spears dropped to the ground and the archers took a step forward firing all the arrows straight at the confused bandits, and it struck them hard. The bandits forces were dwindling down to nothing and the captain and second in command were stunned but what they saw next really freaked them out.

Mu now was going to administer the final blow, "Let's go!" Mu shouted as now the ORB knights were heading straight on to the enemy captains ship Mu included.

The bandits saw the upcoming ORB knights charging on there ship and they had no where to run.

The second in command ran back to the captain, "What now sir? We can't defend this off."

The captain knew he was right and he looked at the second in command, "Lower the small boat, we will hide in the ruins of the other ship until they have gone."

The second looked shocked, "Are you saying what I think so sir?"

The captain nodded in shame, "Abandon ship, let the men hold them off and we will hid until they have gone."

The second said nothing.

The captain noticed, "We have no choice look," the captain said as they pointed to the other direction and the four other guard ships have caught up.

The second looked shocked, "What is going on?"

The captain looked at him, "It seems that Kaguya's Campbell has asked for assistance from ORB, and they have the attention of clearing us out of the island…we have to survive and tell the boss."

The second knew that was true and he and the captain immediately went to the other side lowering a small boat they would use to hid in the smoking ruins of the first ship, the boat was lowered and the captain and second used the confusion of the battle and the smoke to get into the ruins where they would hid for the moment.

Mu and the others easily fought there way on to the ship as the bandits were falling left and right until about twenty left and they surrendered, which Mu excepted.

The Royal Guard didn't lose a soul in this battle and this was a massive victory for ORB as the knights cheered and Kira walked over to the edge of the his ship and Mu to the captains.

Kira looked at him, "Well done Mu."

Mu looked at him, "I can't seem to find the leader of the ship though kid, wait there until we search the ship."

Kira looked at him, "I think I got him, while you were fighting they attacked us from the rear."

Mu looked with big eyes as he checked the King over and saw the small crack in his lower armor.

"Was he a good fighter?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "He had talent, but this was…" Mu finished for him.

"The rocking of the sea, I told you it was different kid…anyway you're alright and he is gone?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled again, "They are gone…now check the ship out and get back to me."

"What about the prisoner's kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked on as the ORB knights had all of them in custody, "Lock them up and we will let Lord Campbell have them…I think it might do the people well see some sort of justice by there own ruler."

Mu smiled, "Alright kid, just wait there and we will check the ship…one more thing about the ship."

Kira looked at him, "Make sure you check every document and anything leading to something about these warlords, after that we will let Lord Campbell have the ship, it is of no use to us."

"As you wish kid," Mu said as he organized the knights to start looking around the ship and they did.

Kira was pleased as the royal ships were starting to catch up and soon the others would as well, now a lot sooner since they had to take care of this battle.

The captain and second in command were hiding the best they could in the ruins, giving up his ship was hard, but they would have to get word to there boss on this matter, so they could prepare for the upcoming battles.

* * *

**ZAFT Territory**

**Yakin Due**

The messengers from Azeral were able to arrive as scheduled, one rode into Yakin Due and requested to see Yzac and the man recognized him as one from Azeral and let him in.

Yzac was taking a break from practicing as he called on Flay to start filling him in on ORB, Flay was doing her best to try and stay as long as possible as she didn't want to go back to working.

Yzac heard the door, "What do you want?" Yzac said rather annoyed.

The door opened revealing the messenger, "Forgive me My Lord, but a letter from Governor Azeral."

Yzac grew less annoyed as he took the letter and began reading it as he smiled.

Yzac looked at the messenger and the other things in the letter, "Tell the governor that I will begin immediately."

The man bowed and left.

Flay looked at him, "What was that about?"

Yzac looked at her, "Don't you know not to ask questions, you are still just a slave."

Flay frowned and started pouting a little.

Yzac could now start sending people in ORB he had the maps and places of the border to cross; Yzac smiled and now would begin sending his people into ORB.

**Victoria**

The messengers from Azeral also arrived in Dearka's city as well. Dearka wasn't practicing as much as Yzac, but he was using his time to get more units on his side and that was working out well for him, Dearka was going over some plans with his commanders when he got the letter.

"Enter," Dearka said as there was a knock at the door.

The messenger walked in and bowed, "My Lord, a letter from Governor Azeral."

Dearka lifted an eyebrow and then read the letter he to smiled.

"Tell him we will start right now," Dearka said as the man smiled and left the room.

"What was that about My Lord?" one commander asked.

Dearka smiled, "It's time to begin, start sending them in, small numbers every day, here is the location, I trust you will take care of it."

The commanders smiled, "We will handle it My Lord."

Dearka smiled and watched them go as he started working on his new crossbow, only the late Rau every used one and now Dearka was able to take hold of it.

* * *

**Sea-Enemy Captains Ship**

Kira watched as the knights searched the ship looking for whatever they could. The knights holding the twenty prisoners didn't take their eyes off them, and they would lock them up as soon as they found a place to put them. Mu on the other hand had all of the rest heading inside the ship; all were staying alert as they didn't want any surprises from enemies if they were hiding.

Mu started looking around the captain's quarters and the rest were looking around the rest of the ship.

Mu looked around in the captains quarters and it wasn't really impressive, but they did find a large map of the island, that had several towns marked on it, while some were crossed out, Mu figured they were towns that they attacked and the others were the ones they were going to attack.

Some of the other knights looked around towards the lower part of the ship and that was wear they found the captured towns people, the knights looked at the cells and could tell that the people were terrified to death as they didn't recognize them, they saw everything, the young, old, infants, children, men, women, and it seemed like they gathered up the whole town, but they knew this wasn't all, the others were probably killed.

The knights looked at each other, "Go get Sir La Flaga," one said as the others did, and as they did the rest tried to approach them to unlock the cells but most screamed in agony, and the knights backed off as they could only guess what emotional trauma these people went through, but a few were still alright as they saw something different about these guards.

The other guard immediately ran to find Mu, as the other guards that searched the ship found nothing more and the ship was secured.

The man found Mu in the captain's quarters looking over some paper, "Sir we found something."

Mu looked at him, "Found what?" Mu asked.

"People sir, I think they look like civilians, they are locked up in the bottom," the man said as Mu immediately went with him; they reached the bottom as Mu asked a few questions.

"Did you let them out?" Mu asked.

"We tried to sir, but they went nuts, I think they are afraid," the man said.

Mu nodded his head as he walked in the room and saw the people locked up.

The other knights saluted them, "We don't know what to do sir?"

Mu looked at them with sympathy as an older man walked up to the cell bars.

"I know you're afraid but we are not bandits, we came to help," Mu said as it did seem to calm them down.

The older man then spoke, "We came from a small town that was attacked this morning, I am the mayor of that town, most of our people were disposed of, we are all that's left, they took us to make us work."

Mu looked at him, "I understand, I am Mu La Flaga, leader of the King's royal guard, we came here to help your island."

The people then looked a little better, as they look on with big eyes.

The mayor looked at him, "What King? Do you mean from ORB…so you answered our request,"

Mu smiled, "Yes we came from ORB to help out your nation, the bandits are gone, let us release you."

The mayor spoke but it wasn't necessary as the people all settled down.

The knights then released the bars as the people started walking out and the mayor approached Mu, "Thank you Sir Knight, we thank your glorious King for sending you here."

Mu smiled again, "The King is here with us…I think he would like to speak with you."

The people stopped and looked on more grateful as most people hugged the knights as they were released.

The mayor smiled, "Please grant me an audience Sir knight, I would like to thank the King on behalf of the town."

Mu smiled and they started heading towards the deck, "If your people are injured we will treat them."

The mayor smiled again, "Thank you again sir, we don't know how long our nation will last anymore, those warlords are moving around a lot more lately."

Mu looked at him, "Hopefully we will take care of that."

The mayor smiled again, as all the people were led up there were about a hundred of them and they were relieved.

As soon as they got up Mu saw the King on this ship talking to the guard, Mu knew the knights must have given the all clear.

"Where is the King Sir La Flaga?" the mayor said as Mu looked at him.

"Standing right over there," Mu said as he pointed to Kira and the people looked and were amazed at the sight of the King.

The mayor looked in shock, "That young man is the King, we heard many rumors of victory and battle…but I never suspected him to be so young."

Mu laughed a little, "Yes even for his age he is without a doubt the best King in ORB history."

The mayor and people were astonished as most of the young ladies blushed like mad.

Mu looked at the mayor, "Come, I will present you."

The mayor thanked him as Mu approached Kira.

Kira finished talking with the knight and looked at Mu, "Great work Mu," Kira said again as Mu smiled.

Mu looked at him, "These are the people we found Your Majesty, they wished to see you."

Kira looked at the older man and smiled as the mayor didn't make eye contact, "On behalf of my town I would like to thank you Your Excellency, you saved us."

Kira smiled, "It was my pleasure, I am glad all of you are alright…everyone alright?"

The mayor was shocked it was so easy talking to him, "If it isn't too much trouble sir.

Kira smiled again, "No trouble at all," Kira said as he looked at Mu, "Get these people treated and fed, we should be in Kaguya in the morning."

Mu smiled, "Yes My Lord."

"Thank you again Your Majesty," the mayor said as Mu led him away and Kira watched as the people all bowed to him, Kira was more than happy to help.

Before Mu got to far away he yelled over to Kira to check out the captain's quarters and Kira would do that right now.

Kira went down in the captain's quarters and went over everything that was in there, hoping to find something that would get him a little more information.

Mu did what Kira told him to do and gave the injured medical treatment, and gave them food, which all were grateful for; the knights lead the prisoners down to the cells and locked them in there as they would let Kaguya take care of them. The royal guard ships were finally able to join and they were confused but Mu was able to get word to them as they continued on the journey as they should reach the island by the morning.

As the voyage went on Kira studied all of what he could but the only thing really valuable was the map. As it was nearing night the rest of the fleet finally caught up to the royal guard, a little sooner than they anticipated, but that was to be expected.

Kira was finished on this ship and went back to his own, as he left Mu in charge of that ship leaving about a hundred men, as they would take over until they reached Kaguya.

The fleet joined in formation and all that was left was to reach Kaguya.

The captain and his second in command hid there until the ORB fleet was far away and then they emerged as they would take a different way in a little boat to get back to there boss.

Kira made sure to dispose of all the bodies that were on the ship as they couldn't risk disease and then they kept going.

* * *

**Kaguya**

**Main City**

Inside his large estate Lord Campbell was doing his best to organize his forces to get the battle under control. He however knew Jibril gave him his word help would be coming, the Lord couldn't help but think this wouldn't have been necessary if that agreement was but into place, but Jibril promised that it would happen if he went along with his plans, and Kaguya would finally get what it deserved as apart of ORB, and the agreement put into place, but Jibril only gave him what he wanted to hear.

Lord Campbell had everything put into place when the King arrived and he would just do what Jibril had told him, but he wanted those bandits gone, so Campbell had to make sure that he didn't do anything to suspicious to cause that to change.

Campbell was thinking this over when he got the word as someone rushed into his main room.

"My Lord, there here!" he shouted as Campbell stood up and look out of his estate window only to see the massive fleet approaching from afar.

Campbell smiled, "About time, get ready to greet our guests."

The man smiled, "Yes My Lord."

Campbell watched him leave and then smiled widely.

**Kira's Ship**

In the morning hours Kira finally saw the island and the main town he would dock at, the other ships wouldn't all fit, but Kira had a plan for them, so only his main five ships and the captured vessel would dock here.

Kira smiled as all he had to do now was end this and then return home to Lacus, and he vowed to do it before she gave birth to there child. This wasn't going to be easy and Kira knew that, but he was very determined to accomplish this.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up. Bye for now.**


	16. Arrival

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Arrival**

**Kaguya**

**Kira's Ship**

In the morning hours Kira finally saw the island and the main town he would dock at, the other ships wouldn't all fit, but Kira had a plan for them, so only his main five ships and the captured vessel would dock here.

Kira smiled as all he had to do now was end this and then return home to Lacus, and he vowed to do it before she gave birth to there child. This wasn't going to be easy and Kira knew that, but he was very determined to accomplish this.

Kira was sitting on his main chair and he called one of his guard members over to him.

The guard member immediately went over to him, "Yes My Lord."

Kira looked at him, "Give the signal to the other ships…I want our five main ships and the new one to enter Kaguya, have the others on standby until I get word to them."

The man looked at Kira, "Yes My Lord," the man said as he ran off to complete what the King told him.

Kira then saw the city and port more clearly as this was the start.

The man started waving large flags signaling the other ships and they passed the word around, until all but the six ships came to a halt. The sight of all the massive ships was a sign that Kira wasn't going to waste any time as he wanted to end this and return home.

Kira's ship then started preparing for docking as it slowed down considerably and the guard members then prepared to exit the ship as they were getting into formation.

Kira stood up and headed towards the front as the guards made a path and bowed in respect for their King as he passed. Kira was fully ready to depart and all they were waiting for was to completely dock.

**Mu's Temporary ship**

As soon as Mu got the signal from Kira's ship he stood up from the captain's former chair and gave the orders to the knights placed on this ship.

The knights were doing there best to keep this unknown ship moving, and the rest were on standby. The rescued townspeople were on the deck and they were more than relieved to see the city. The prisoners knew they were in trouble but nothing could be done about that.

"Alright let's prepare for docking," Mu said.

"Yes sir," the knights said in unison as a few started signaling other ships and others slowed the ship and prepared to dock.

After a little while everything was ready, "Sir everything is set."

Mu looked at him, "Get the prisoners ready for transportation."

"Yes sir," he said as him and a few guards went down to the bottom of the ship and prepared them, but they wouldn't bring them out just yet, Mu didn't want the townspeople to have to see them again.

Mu was glad everything was ready and now they were slowly approaching the main city.

Mu looked around and saw that it was a lot smaller than Onogoro, it was about the size of Logos, and this was there largest city. Mu took notice to the people starting to gather to look at the massive ships that were about to dock. Mu made sure to take down the bandit's flag as he was sure the people didn't want to see that thing, and now it didn't have one.

The other four ships did the same as Kira and Mu and prepared there units for docking, but not even they would disembark from the ship just yet, only Kira and Mu ship would get off.

Both Kira and Mu saw people gathering and their ships were now slowly docking.

* * *

**Kaguya Main City Port**

Lord Campbell immediately gathered a welcome committee for the King and he wasn't currently on the way to greet him. Campbell knew that if everything was going according to plan than his daughter wasn't going to be on this ship and he had to hold his breathe for that.

Lord Campbell and his guards left his estate and they noticed that the people were eagerly awaiting the King of ORB's arrival, as Campbell announced it earlier. Campbell wasn't supposed to know that the King was coming but he would just put an act on for that. It was risky telling his people but they needed assurance as the attacks were getting worse.

Campbell and his guards made their way down to the Port area as they made sure that they would give a proper welcome.

The people surrounded the streets as his guards were keeping the people off the main street leading to the estate.

The people of Kaguya were all innocent in what there leaders were in on with Jibril, so they had no clue of the actual plan Jibril presented Campbell. The people however were getting tired of the constant attacks and were tired of living in fear so Kira coming here was also a way for Campbell to maintain support of the nation and its people. Still that all would have been avoided if the deal went through but Campbell would have to put that behind him for now.

Campbell and his guards arrived at the port as they saw the final docking procedures being made by Kira's ships and Campbell was a little confused about the other ship that looked different from the others, which was the bandit's ship.

"What now My Lord?" One of Campbell's aides asked.

Campbell looked at him, "Simple, first we look astonished when the King comes out, then we offer our gratitude…from what Jibril told me he needs us to keep him occupied for awhile so I will handle that when the time comes."

"By the force this King brought I think he hopes to end this quickly," the aid said again.

Campbell frowned, "That must not happen, when he asks for the status we will send him to all of our closest villages first, every spot those bandits ever touched…make sure they visit everything."

The aide quickly looked at him, "That could cause more unnecessary deaths My Lord; I think we should just have them end this."

Campbell looked annoyed, "That won't work for the agreement."

"Why do you place so much trust in that Jibril man? Something about him seems different," the aide replied.

"He was here when that past agreement was made, he supported it then, which means he will help us with it now…everything would have been different he that was made public and official," Campbell replied as the aide was about to say something but Kira and Mu were now making there way down.

Campbell noticed, "We will finish this later, lets go," Campbell said as the aide agreed and opened the carriage door as both got out and walked over to greet the men coming down the ramps.

**Port and City**

Kira stood up at the front with his guards on his ship as Mu was with the others on his temporary ship.

"My Lord, we are prepared to make the final docking measure," a knight said as Kira turned around to face him.

"Very well, proceed," Kira told him as the man did what he was told.

On Mu's ship Mu did the same as the ships came to a complete stop and some of the guard for Kaguya started taking over from here as they were making sure the ships were secured on the ground.

Kira looked out and saw that the people were gathering by the hundreds if not thousands, it was almost as if they knew who he was. All of them seemed more relieved and happy, then confused at the unknown ships that just docked in there city, but Kira figured that they just knew his flag that was hanging high above on all of his ships. Mu was looking at the same thing as the knights started lowering the ramps to get down to the ground. The four other ships were also docking but they would not get off just yet, they would remain in port until Kira's orders. Kira had to remember that he was in a different land now, so what he did with his army had to be approved by Lord Campbell, sure Kira could easily take over the island but that wasn't him, he always showed respect and would follow the rules of a different nation, yes they are here to help but they are still guests.

Kira took notice to the carriage and spotted a few people walk out and Kira must have figured that was Lord Campbell, Kira looked at his reaction and he seemed sort of anxious for something.

Lord Campbell immediately spotted the ORB King as he could tell by what he was told, but Lord Campbell didn't spot his daughter and that meant everything was still going according to plan, so he would let Meer handle her part and now he would handle his.

Kira saw the welcoming and now he looked at his knights, "Alright let's go," Kira said as he walked over to the ramp and started making his way down, it was the same with Mu but they both stopped at the bottom as Lord Campbell knew this was it and they walked over to them.

Campbell immediately approached Kira, "Welcome travelers from ORB, I am the leader of Kaguya…I take it your fine King has granted my request," Campbell was playing it up.

Kira smiled, "I have granted your request Lord Campbell…I am the King of ORB Kira Yamato, will you grant us the honor of stepping on to your fine land," Kira said as it was the respectful thing to do.

Lord Campbell put on his surprise look as he bowed slightly but couldn't look to weird in front of his people.

"You honor us even more coming yourself Your Majesty, and it honors me to allow you to step foot on my land…come," Lord Campbell told him.

Kira smiled and lifted his arm in a forward waving motion as Mu took the signal and got off his ship and approached Kira but they were the only ones so far.

The people of Kaguya were now getting more anxious as they watched the leader's converse and they were eager to get the problem of the land fixed.

Mu approached and stood behind Kira, "May I present Sir Mu La Flaga, leader of my most powerful unit and my most trusted bodyguard."

Mu nodded as Campbell welcomed them.

Mu looked at Kira, and Kira took the sign.

"First and foremost Lord Campbell, we came under attack by two ships and we have one of them here," Kira said.

Campbell and the aide did look horrified, "I am sorry Your Majesty but bandits are all over this land, I am glad you're alright."

Kira looked at him, "We destroyed one ship that was appeared to be stolen, and we took hold of this one…we found several citizens locked in the basement as they were from some town they attacked earlier today."

Campbell and the aide looked horrified again, this meant that they are attacking even faster again, and that meant they lost more guards and resources.

Campbell looked at Kira, "Thank you for the rescue of my people Great King, we will make sure they are looked after."

Kira smiled, "I did what any civilized man would do…but we also took about twenty prisoner, and I figured I would put them in your custody, they have the location of the town that was attacked and all information like that…the last thing is that we have no need for this ship so I figured since you lost one, this could replace it."

The aide was really impressed with Kira; he was just like the rumors said he was. He was truly what rumors were calling him lately and that was The Greatest King to ever live, even at such a young age of nineteen.

Campbell however was still holding a grudge but now he was not the time.

"We thank you again for assisting us Your Majesty, please let's continue this at my estate, I will have the townspeople taken care of, and we will put those prisoners to our judicial system," Campbell said.

Kira smiled, "Whatever you want…Mu make sure it's done."

Mu nodded, "Yes Your Majesty," Mu said as he walked back to the ship he was on and gave the orders.

The townspeople came down first as more people caught wind of the story and cheered even louder.

Mu came back after he was finished.

Campbell looked at Kira, "Whatever security measures you need to take go ahead and take them Your Highness, make yourself at home here, use what you need."

Kira nodded, "I appreciate your kindness."

Campbell smiled again as Kira looked back at his ship and gave the royal guard the orders and then walked with Campbell to the carriage. Campbell, the aide, Kira and Mu got in as some of the royal guard followed in behind and front, along with the sides trying to make sure it was safe. Campbell's guards backed off as Campbell wanted to make sure the ORB King had everything to his liking Campbell didn't want to risk and tension at any time.

As the carriage was moving forward Kira took notice to the town as it was just like a normal big town, but there was a lot of sadness in the air, and Campbell told them it has been like that for years now as the people lived in constant fear of attack.

The carriage was lead straight into the estate and the guards shut the gates. Campbell and them got out as Campbell told his staff to show them to the rooms for them to rest and they would meet up for dinner later, as Kira had to make sure all of his ships were set up and in position.

Kira looked at Campbell quickly, "One thing…I have a lot of ships."

Campbell smiled, "Our coast line is very deep for miles, they will be fine along it, as for everything else just do what you need, I am sure all of you need to handle matters so he shall meet up later for dinner, then we will start business, if you agree Your Majesty."

Kira smiled, "That sounds fine," Kira said as Campbell went off feeling very good about himself.

Kira looked at Mu, "Get word to the ships to dock anywhere along the coast and set up there camps, have our ships set up around the estate and town, let's give the town there first peaceful rest in a long time," Kira said since the people always feared attack they could feel better with a lot more experienced fighters around.

Mu smiled and took care of that as Kira went inside his room and sat down on his bed as he took his armor off. Kira noticed the lower part needed a small repair, but he would take care of that in a little bit.

Kira once again thought of Lacus, he missed her like crazy, and decided he would begin his clean up of the island tomorrow; he wouldn't give up until he could see her again. Kira shut his eyes and he could still picture her perfectly in his mind, every thing was seen perfectly.

"_Don't worry Lacus, I will be back soon," _Kira said as he just rested until the evening hours, he just relaxed with his thoughts as that was all that gave him peace for the moment.

Mu did what he was told and gave the orders. The ships were signaled and they began crowding the shoreline and anything else around the main city. The ships that docked in the port began to disembark as they set up positions around the city and estate. The people of the city did actually smile as this city was now a lot more defended and they knew bandits and warlords wouldn't try anything with this number around, and Kira knew that was true…for now.

Mu then returned to the estate and went to his quarters next to Kira's as he wanted to relax for a minute and that was what he did.

All they could do now was wait for the dinner and then start planning for what they were going to do.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**East Wing**

Via was sitting in her main room still a little edgy over Meer, Via didn't know what it was but something about that girl just wasn't right. Via however didn't really want to question anything, especially when she went and saw Lacus the other day. Via could tell that Lacus was feeling a little better having someone around to talk to, and she didn't want to do anything to bring her stress level up again. The doctor informed then that she was in a critical point of her pregnancy and they didn't want to do anything to trigger a premature birth especially with only about a half month to go. Via however still couldn't get that thought out of her mind and that was when Murrue came back.

Murrue walked in and noticed that Via was in deep thought, "Something troubling you My Lady?"

Via looked at her, "I am still concerned about that girl, I can't get it out of my mind that there is more to her than she is letting on."

Murrue looked at her, "From what I gather she is becoming very well liked around the castle, she is very polite, kind, and she treats all the servants like normal…is it possible My Lady that you could be overreacting?"

"I hope that I am, but this feeling…lets just say I will feel better when my son returns and the conflict is ended," Via replied.

Murrue nodded her head, "I understand My Lady, I was trying to see the Queen today but it seems her family is visiting her today."

Via looked at her, "That is good for her, she needs to avoid stress, and I know she is constantly worried about Kira, I just want this over with and for things to return to how they were."

Murrue smiled, "I agree with you My Lady, do you need me to do anything?"

Via smiled, "Nothing now thank you I would just like to be left alone for awhile."

Murrue agreed and left the room, Via also had to much going on in her life at the moment, her son was off to fight another war, her daughter-in-law was becoming depressed, she worried her grandchild would never even now it's father, and their was Meer running around becoming very friendly with everyone that was making her instincts go crazy with doubt. It was safe to say until Kira's return the castle just wasn't going to be the same.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus was secretly getting more depressed but she would never let it show, the talks with Meer were helping but she wanted Kira back. It was safe to say the visit from her family today did help her a little bit as Lacus was glad to see them. Her entire family came to see her and Lacus politely told the guards to leave them alone for a moment so they could have some time to themselves. The guards agreed and left the room for awhile.

Meer however got word of this and when she saw the guards gone she decided to do a little eavesdropping, any information could help her in gaining more trust so when she saw the guards leave Meer stayed by the outside of the door listening in to the conversation.

As soon as Lacus saw her family enter she did feel a little better. Eileen was concerned about her since word was starting to get around that the King left for another battle, the people understood when they learned it was for the benefit of this nation as well so they were once again proud of the King.

Lacus slowly stood up and let her mother and father greet her, followed by her three siblings as they were once again excited to see her.

Lacus slowly sat back down at the table and her parents followed while her siblings just stood by her.

Siegel was doing great work in the armory and even though his daughter was the Queen he didn't want to stop making armor and weapons. Siegel used to do it for the Allster family, but after the incident Kira gave Siegel the honor of preparing the royal guards armor and Siegel was able to use his skills to become one of the best, and now he even made repairs to his son-in-laws equipment.

Eileen smiled at her daughter as she was excited for her first grandchild but she could see right through Lacus fake smile.

"How are you feeling?" Eileen asked.

Lacus smiled, "I feel fine mother, just getting a little anxious," Lacus said as she felt her stomach.

Eileen smiled, "That is good but I wasn't just talking about that."

Lacus knew she couldn't fool her mother, "Yes I am worried and it hurts."

"You know he won't leave you alone dear, I have faith in that and so should you," Eileen added.

Lacus smiled she did believe in Kira, but that wasn't helping matters.

Siegel studied her expression, "I know I haven't always been supportive on this subject Lacus, but I saw what he went through for you…he would have died for you, and I know that he will return to you both."

Those words did mean a lot to Lacus, her father was pretty skeptical at the beginning but Kira did prove himself on several occasions and those words did mean a lot to her.

Lacus elder sister decided it was time to change the subject, "If it's any less worry all of the orphanage plans are going very smoothly…the children miss you but they understand and they want you to be happy," Mear added in as she wanted to release the burden on her a little.

Lacus smiled at her sister she could always make her feel better, "I appreciate you taking charge while I can't, and please tell the children I will see them in a few more months."

Mear agreed as she didn't like how down her sister looked.

From outside the Meer listened to every conversation she knew this was going to benefit her greatly, Meer also took notice to the girl who had the same name as her and she didn't take to kindly to it, but time would fix everything especially when Jibril's plan succeeded.

Back inside Lacus' family did what they could and stay with her the whole day as Lacus did feel a little better and she did forget her worries a little. Meer stayed for awhile and took notice to how Lacus' family had such a strong effect on Lacus, and Meer decided she would use this to her advantage. What really made Meer happy was when Lacus mention her name to her family, that meant Lacus was starting to trust her and that was good.

Meer had a lot going for her so far, she was succeeding in befriending the castle and especially Lacus, and all she had to do was make sure Lacus would come to trust her most and she knew how to do it.

* * *

**Kaguya**

All the ships were doing there best to dock along the coastline of the island, they stay by the city but the massive amount of ships made them stretch to the far reaches but that was fine. The ships crew then got off and set up camp in the open areas the best they could. The island was quite big so they didn't worry about that.

Around the city the royal guard was set up and they were giving security to the people and they were grateful for that.

Around the estate more royal guard members made sure that the estate was well guarded, and it was.

**Main Estate**

As the evening hours were now here, Kira and Mu were escorted to the main dinning room where Lord Campbell had made a massive feast for them, as he was playing his role very well.

Kira and Mu went over the reports of the armies status and Kira was pleased they were making excellent time, as Kira was ready to begin in the morning.

They walked into the dinning room and they were lead to there seats as the entire council of Kaguya was attending this dinner, as Kira entered they stood in respect for him, but here all sat down at the same time and Kira followed their custom as they all sat down. Kira sat next to Lord Campbell with Mu to his other side as Kira was ready to begin his campaign to rid the island of its pests.

Lord Campbell looked at all of them, "First and foremost I would like to welcome the ORB King to our table and personally thank him for accepting my request," Campbell said as all the people raised there glasses and drank to him as the applauded.

Kira smiled, "I thank you for the welcome," Kira replied as the dinner began immediately and Campbell looked at him.

"How is my daughter? To be perfectly honest I feel better knowing she stayed behind and is out of danger," Campbell said.

Kira looked at him, "She is well brought up, I am glad she stayed as she was becoming fast friends with my wife."

Campbell cringed a little when he said that but now was not the time, "I am glad to hear that and thank you for that."

Kira smiled, "My pleasure…but now I would like to get down to business, if you can Lord Campbell I would like to get a guide to take me around the island."

Campbell was surprised he wanted to start so soon and that wasn't good, "I…I…I'm sure I can arrange that, but wouldn't you like to get to know the cities and towns first?" Campbell asked as that was a surprise and he didn't know what to say.

Kira looked at him, "Actually I want to see where the bandits attacked and I want to learn how they operate, with the information I have, and the information I hope to gather I will be able to learn about this enemy and the best way to defeat them."

Campbell could by that, "I understand Your Majesty, I will assign someone tomorrow."

Kira smiled, "I appreciate that, I appreciate your welcome and everything Lord Campbell, but I do not want to stay here to long, my wife is expecting and I need to get back within a months time."

Campbell cringed again, "I…I hope that you will Your Majesty, we will do are best to assist you, however you want to do this we will do our best to assist you."

"What is the status of your army?" Kira asked.

Campbell frowned, "I don't really have one anymore, the ones I have left are in the outer towns defending the best they could, but with so many villages my forces are scattered all over, there attacks have increased a lot lately, but with your victory at sea yesterday I believe that will slow them down a bit."

Kira smiled, "Good, I will use some of my forces to assist you, while I personally track down these bandits."

"All we know is they are lead by one man, no one has seen his face or know what he looks like, but they call him boss, they are posted on the other side of the island, but all I have sent there never returned, and slowly they have been expanding there territory," Campbell told him.

Kira looked at him, "My strategy for this is simple, I will start by securing all outer towns, then I will move my forces in slowly…after that we will get better intelligence then I we will set up one large attack hopefully finishing them."

"I hope it will be that easy," Mu added in.

Kira smiled, "So do I, but I am determined to end this."

All at Campbell's table were impressed with him, but most knew what Campbell was up to so they only acted.

The dinner finished and Kira and Mu left the room to head back up to there quarters, Kira and Mu turned in early as they were going to fall out in the morning to start.

Kira lied there thinking about Lacus again, so far he had everything going his way and hoped to make it back in time.

Lacus was thinking the same thing back in Onogoro; she would remain positive and take care of herself and their unborn child until his return.

Campbell on the other hand had other ideas as he was going an assign a guide to take them the long way around, Campbell needed to by time and that was what he would do.

**Around the island**

The captain and the second in command finally made it to a spot they could pull up. They got out of the boat and now had to head back to there main camp. They were going to tell the boss everything and this would not let them be surprised by what was coming and now they could use there methods to stop the massive ORB army.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one should be up soon. See you later.**


	17. Waiting

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Waiting**

**Logos**

Jibril didn't waste any time as he was preparing his final preparations that could be made until he had a complete force in ORB and in the positions he wanted them to be in. Jibril was handling these matters well, and when he received the recent letter from Azeral he smiled widely.

The letter gave the final report of just how many were coming into ORB, and it nearly doubled the force he was able to raise over the past years. Jibril wasn't expecting that his total numbers would be this large and it would make it a little more difficult to place these people without drawing to much suspicion, but Jibril was capable enough he would find a way.

For Jibril's idea to work he would have to split the force in two, at first he was worried but now that he had reinforcements from Azeral, Jibril no longer put much worry in that.

Jibril read the letter once more, Jibril sent maps and locations of towns and villages near Josh-a, and elsewhere so the forces coming in would immediately head to these places pretending to be apart of the new Oceania territory, Jibril knew people wouldn't question and they would allow them in. Jibril was placing a few in Oceania towns as well, but they would act as if they were coming in to help with the construction. Jibril knew that if too many arrived at once it would become way to suspicious that was why they were moving very few at once across the border.

This was going to take time, but Jibril was a very patient man, after all he has been planning what he was going to do for years now, so another month or two wouldn't make a difference.

All of this however was only the first part of his plan, the second part and the major part would begin after they stationed a diversionary attack on Josh-a. Jibril would mostly use the ZAFT forces for this, he wanted to use the men he knew were loyal to accomplish the most difficult and the priority mission.

Azeral did mention Yzac and Dearka and Jibril would make use out of them, as they were probably the best fighters that they had, and Jibril might use them for the second part of his plan, and he was looking forward to that.

Jibril was taking a big gamble in having the King go to a dangerous island, but it couldn't be helped, this was his last stance in taking what he wanted. It wouldn't work if the King died on that island, but in order to set up he needed him and a lot of his force to be out of the way. Once the King returned was when Jibril was going to take full action, Jibril only hoped that Campbell could stall him long enough to get all the people in place. Jibril needed the King to be present when he took action, he needed him defeated in the eyes of the people, that way he would be able to turn things back around to what he wanted.

Once Josh-a was under attack Jibril counted on the King to do something very important, and then he would start the second half which should complete his plan. Jibril was very confident that everything would go as he planned; he had plans to use the second half of his force to take care of what was needed to be done. His second force was almost in there positions for that, and all they would have to do is lay low.

Jibril had done all he could at the moment, all he could do now was make sure the forces from ZAFT got into the nation alright, but since his forces were in control of a section of the border, he didn't see any problems with that. Jibril was confident Meer would take care of her part at the castle, which would play a role in the second part. Jibril had developed a secret way of contacting all the forces who would be scattered around in towns, so when it was time to attack they would be able to gather and attack within about two days time of the signal being issued.

Jibril knew all he could do now was wait and hope that his gamble would give him the results he needed.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Like Jibril had presumed Meer was playing her role very well as today she was once again making herself very friendly with Lacus and the castle staff.

Lacus was glad she had someone to talk to, and Meer made herself seen like her friend. The two were coming good friends, Lacus was completely worried about Kira and talking with Meer gave her a moment of being able not to worry.

The talks with Meer were also reducing her stress level which was good for her unborn baby. Meer made sure to always bring that up, and they could go on talking about it for hours. Meer made sure to get a little information out of Lacus as well; she wanted to know just about everything about her.

The more Meer learned about Lacus the more she despised her, this girl was a former slave yet she had everything that should have been hers. What was worse was that Lacus never seemed to use the power she had; she was always the polite one, always thanking and being very king to the servants like they were her friends. Meer was doing that as well, but she was doing it because it was part of her job for the moment.

This particular day Lacus was in the garden when Meer approached her, Lacus didn't leave the castle anymore and she hardly ever walked out of it anymore as she agreed that she wouldn't do anything that would bring harm to the baby so she only vaguely walked in the garden anymore. Lacus was feeling a little better as Meer noticed and she was once again going to act like her friend her friend. Lacus asked Meer to address her just as Lacus so they were on a first name basis. Meer did the same and once again she would continue this act until she got the signal from Jibril telling her to move to the second phase.

* * *

**ZAFT Territory**

**Yakin Due**

Yzac did as he promised and started sending the force he was able to rebuild into the ORB lands. Yzac knew that Gil was to obsessed with that new idea of his that he would solely rely on him and Dearka to rebuild and train squads, Yzac knew that if this would take to much time Gil would catch on, but Gil was waiting for his alliance to prepare so that would give them plenty of time. Yzac knew that what he was doing was treasonous, however Yzac wanted another battle with the ORB King, and Gil stole that from him. Yzac didn't care that he would now be betraying his nation in siding with Azeral, but Azeral offered him what he desperately needed and that was a rematch.

Yzac was not only well skilled with a sword but he was also somewhat of a cunning strategist so he figured he would get to do what Azeral told him and hopefully be back before Gil new exactly what was going on. It was simple Yzac would have his revenge on the ORB King and be back like he never left. Gil was far to wrapped up in his new plan that he barley took notice to what was going on in the nation.

Yzac had only one main reason for thinking this way and that was because the Emperor had no children, which meant that one of the Lord's would take over, and even though his Duel squad was disbanded he was still the number one candidate for the throne. Yzac still had that in his mind but his one and only priority for the moment was the ORB King.

Yzac did all he could for the moment as he was sending all he could to the ORB Border where Jibril's people would handle the rest; they would make sure they were in position. The plan for Yzac was a little different all he knew was that he and Dearka would be one of the last ones to make it into ORB and apparently they would get orders from Jibril personally.

That was well and fine for Yzac, he also made sure that if any one of Gil's messengers were to send for him, Yzac came up with a perfect excuse for not being able to present himself, but he knew Gil was far to concerned with other things to worry, this was only a precaution.

With all of that taken care of Yzac could now spend his time training himself into becoming stronger. As Yzac was training he had one of his subordinates call in Flay, Yzac knew she would be of some use to him so he had plans for her.

Yzac was practicing when Flay was brought to him.

The door opened and Yzac turned around to see a much stressed looking Flay, and it was apparent she was whining a lot again.

Yzac looked at her, "I have come to a final decision and we will leave for ORB in about a month's time."

Flay immediately looked up at him, "About time, my hands hurt, I am covered in dust, and I…" Flay was going to go on.

"Quiet," Yzac said rather sternly.

Flay instantly shut up, and pouted a little bit, she still didn't get it through her head that nobody cared about her at all.

Yzac only wanted one thing from her, "Now, I brought you here because in my months time of training, I want you to fill me in on everything about that King and his surroundings, where he goes, who he sees, everything…I will not have a disadvantage again."

Flay looked up at him, "Why would you need all of that?"

Yzac placed a hand on his head, "I explained that when I first told you moron!" Yzac shouted.

Flay jumped again as she was about to start bawling, but Yzac didn't care.

Yzac just wanted to get this over with and get her out of his sight, "Like I said, I want everything you know about that King, and in exchange I will make sure you see personally the misery I put them through."

Flay did like the sound of that, "That was what I wanted to hear…does this mean I don't have to work anymore?" Flay asked hoping.

Yzac's expression didn't change, "Let's just say I will make it lighter, but that depends on the information you give me…so begin and remember who you are speaking to, I will not tolerate your spoilt attitude anymore, even without the information I will win so keep that in mind."

Flay wanted to start pouting, and to curse at him for being so disrespectful but she couldn't do those things just yet. She had to wait until Azeral gave her freedom again…but he never had any attention of keeping his word.

**Victoria**

In Dearka's land the situation was exactly the same as with Yzac, Dearka started sending units across the border as well, as he would wait for the month to pass when he would meet up with Yzac and both of them would cross into ORB.

Dearka wasn't one to worry about consequences, he just went by what his friend Yzac did, which Dearka would follow suit. Dearka was working with his new toy trying his hardest to get it perfected like Rau did when he was still alive. Dearka was the best archer in the ZAFT army, so mastering this new crossbow was quite a challenge, however he it could help in this upcoming battle he would stop playing around with it.

With everything taken care of all he had to do was wait, just like Yzac.

* * *

**Messiah ZAFT Capitol**

**Azeral's Estate**

Azeral sent out the letter Jibril read yesterday, he wanted to make sure that he would have the final numbers. Azeral was at first surprised at the total numbers Yzac and Dearka were able to get, however it only showed that the people of ZAFT were starting to lose confidence in the Emperor, Azeral knew Gil was up to some scheme to get himself back to power, but it might just be too late. This would help out what himself and Jibril were planning for the entire Plant continent, first they wanted control of ORB, then they would move to ZAFT.

Azeral knew everything was now out of his hands, he would have to do what the rest were doing for the moment…and that was wait. With everything in the ORB situation on hold Azeral was going to try and gain more information on what Gil was planning. Azeral knew that Gil was seeking an alliance with a certain nation. Azeral also knew that it was important if he wanted his and Jibril's plan to fully succeed, they couldn't allow ZAFT to gain a lot of power, so Azeral knew that he would use his resource spies inside the castle to keep him informed.

**Castle**

Gil had finally made his new alliance known to a lot of his staff, but he was still mostly in seclusion. Most of the castle staff didn't know what he was doing most of the time. Some believed he was like Yzac and constantly training, especially after his humiliation loss to a younger ORB King. People believed that he was not able to get over that and was trying to strengthen himself. Other more loyal members believed that he was working none stop to try and regain his army so he could finish what they started almost ten months ago. The castle guards took notice that several of those oddly dressed people kept coming and going. The castle and ZAFT council knew something was up and they were getting a little anxious at what it was, but Gil wasn't releasing anything.

Gil hardly ever came out, but that would soon change.

**Courtyard and Andrews Headquarters**

In the courtyard the four assistants of Andrew were also doing their best to try and find out something, but no one in the castle or the guards were talking, and the reason was that they didn't really know. Gil was keeping a very tight lid on things which was making them and Andrew very nervous.

Andrew was still in charge of the cities security, but that didn't stop him from doing his real job. After those two messengers came and went Andrew put a lot of his people on trying to figure exactly who they are and what they were up to. The results for this were a little more promising and Andrews's people were close to finding the answer they needed.

For the moment Andrew would just remain around the shadows of the castle and try to find out more information for ORB.

**Outside the city**

As per there orders Rey and Shinn were construction the brand new two squads. They were honored that the Emperor gave them this opportunity and they wanted to make there fallen General proud.

Shinn was putting together his unit and he got a few older knights that were mostly used for training. Shinn wanted his unit to be able to attack with full power and not speed. Shinn was very hotheaded and a little too overconfident; he hated ORB and wanted to fully crush them. He never did get over the lost battles to the ORB King, and that was another focus. He wanted his unit to be able to mow over all others that stand in its way. He constructed together mostly heavy armed infantry and all other forms of hand to hand combat.

The training had been going on for awhile and Shinn was looking forward to the results.

In another part Rey was also constructing his unit, as per the Emperors orders. Rey was a lot different from Shinn and he wanted his squad to be able to handle any situation. He like Shinn got a lot of older trainers to help train the knights in all forms of combat. Rey needed his unit to be able to adapt to whatever ORB throws at them. The training here would take a little longer but would be far more effective than Shinn's unit. Rey's unit was made up of all sorts of specialties, cavalry, archery, heavy and light armed infantry, all were made into this unit.

The training was going well enough, but it would take a little longer to get this unit up to par and Rey was patient enough to wait.

While he was waiting Rey took the time to strengthen himself, unlike Shinn he knew he was not as good as the ORB King, and the outcome would always be the same if he didn't change himself and strengthen his battle skills. Rey was a lot closer to the fallen Rau and he was eager to avenge the Generals death.

Both units were doing there best to get fully prepared as they would have to soon meet with the Emperor.

* * *

**Kaguya**

**Small Village a day's ride from the main city**

The captain of the fallen ship along with his second in command knew that the boss was going to personally take siege of a village. They needed to get this information to him as soon as possible. It did surprise them that he was going to personally handle an attack, but he couldn't go to long without a massacre to make him feel better. There boss was without a doubt the strongest fighter they had and when they gave him the news he wasn't going to be too happy, however they would get in his good graces with this information.

The captain and the second in command went none stop from where they came to shore to get to the boss. They knew a few shortcuts and were able to reach the village the next morning. When they approached they saw the fire still consuming most of the village and when they came to villages gates they didn't see a single civilian. All they saw was the boss's personal unit.

They walked in and saw that most of the village was in flames while the boss's people were taking the valuables of the village, along with any other supplies, and as they looked more closely they saw the bodies of the fallen villagers. They didn't care, but it was truly a horrible sight. All villagers were slaughtered, not a one spared. As they were walking around the unit recognized them and were a little confused why they weren't at sea but they pointed to the back of the village and when they got back there they saw the man they were looking for on top of his horse supervising the loading of the supplies.

As they approached the man it was always easy to spot him in a crowd, they knew they had to deliver news about the ORB army, and the news of his fallen cousin which happened to be the leader that Kira eliminated during the battle at sea. They drew closer and took notice to his pure black armor, it was mostly like what Kira wore, he didn't have heavy armor, it covered his body, lower arms, and lower shins. He wore no cape but the most noticeable feature was his helmet. His helmet looked exactly like a skull outline, but the facemask he had pulled over his face looked exactly like a bull including the horns that that curved a little in front of him. No one ever asked him about his strange mask but it did have some sort of meaning and most of his crew found it fitting, as this man attacked just like a bull in battle, very strong and showing no mercy. No one would dare question him on his helmet as a few that ever did never lived through the minute afterwards.

He also carried two swords one on each side, it was said he was the greatest swordsman who ever held a sword, and when he used both of them his crew believed he could strike down an entire army. Some of his men even believed him to not be a mortal man, as there was never an instant he was wounded in battle. He also carried several daggers and like his cousin a small axe, but he was at least ten times the warrior, and an hundred times more brutal, he wasn't also much older and the people who served him were astonished at what he did for his age, as he was only a year older than the leader.

The conflict on the island began years ago, but when he came he easily took charge not long after he didn't approve of the previous boss and slaughtered him on the spot, the people who served this former boss didn't mind, as the one who was strongest was the ruler, you were only boss until someone stronger came along. Most didn't even know his real name, but they didn't mind as serving him made them almost in full control of the Kaguya Island.

The captain and the second in command stopped right in front of him as the boss noticed them and he looked directly at them as they prepared their report. As the boss lifted up his facemask they saw the murderous look he was giving them as if they were here, it must have meant they failed in there mission and that was partly true.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he didn't see his cousin, "Why is he not with you?" the boss asked in his very demanding voice that could be felt as daggers being driven into your spine over and over.

The captain and the second in command almost started shaking, as this wasn't going to be good, but the captain looked up at him.

* * *

**Kaguya Main City**

**Estate**

When day came to the island city Lord Campbell made sure he had a quick word with the guide that would be taken Kira around the island. Campbell was impressed that ORB was able to move there massive army into position so quickly, but he knew that in order for the past agreement to be made reality and this island to become apart of ORB like it should have been he had to follow Jibril's plan.

Campbell smiled as the guide walked in, "Good, you're early."

The guide walked up to him, "You called My Lord?"

Campbell smiled, "I'm sure you know what to do today?" he asked as he went over this with him a few days earlier.

The guide smiled, "I remember sir, make sure to make him go the long way around everywhere…but won't that interfere with getting these bandits off the island? They are becoming more and more aggressive, especially after what happened at sea," the guide asked as they didn't know about that village yet.

Campbell glared at him, "We do what is needed for the long run, if it had worked out like it should have in the past we would be apart of ORB, and I wouldn't be stuck as just being here, I would have been given my spot on the ORB high council and my daughter would have been the Queen, but the arrangement made with King Ulen was never put into motion and no one ever saw the document…things would have been different for this island and for myself!" Campbell shouted out as that was still burning with deep hatred in his heart.

The guide nodded, "I am aware sir, and I will do my best to help, but I think we should just rid ourselves of those warlords once and for all."

Campbell grew impatient, "In time they will, and if sacrifices have to be made for the future than I will make them, now just make sure you do what I have ordered you to!" Campbell shouted again.

"As you wish My Lord," the man said as Campbell stood up.

"Good, now let's go brief this King," Campbell said as they walked out of the room and got a little surprise.

**Kira's room**

Kira was once again not able to sleep like he could back home, it wasn't the new place it was because he never could sleep well without Lacus by his side anymore…that wasn't necessary a bad thing for the moment because it only made his determination stronger to end this and head back home. Kira rose from the bed and immediately got into his armor, and he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Kira said as the door opened revealing Mu.

"Hey kid, just wanted to let you know that all the knights are ready to leave at anytime…I have to say those drills you came up for training them to move quicker with unloading and setting up worked very well," Mu said as Kira was now able to move the army he brought all at once.

Kira smiled, "Good, we will leave today…however make sure the knights are taking this matter very seriously I don't want anyone thinking this will be easy."

Mu smiled, "They know that kid, you being here does help motivate them to be more cautious and work harder."

Kira slightly smiled, "Very good, because I want this ended soon…then we will return home."

"I know you're worried about her kid as I am, she is the Queen, but just keep your mind on what were doing, we can't afford your focus to divert even a little," Mu said as he was the one that trained Kira and he was hoping that his memory didn't forget that part.

Kira smiled, "Yes I am worried, it killed me to leave her especially in her state, but that is only fueling me to be more cautious and to end this quickly."

Mu laughed, "That's the spirit kid…besides," Mu said as he started whispering, "I don't really like it here, the booze is terrible," Mu said as that loosened up the mood as Kira did laugh.

"We can't have that now can we, and since we left ours on the ship, I suppose we will just have to go without," Kira said as Mu frowned.

Kira shuck his head and started walking out, "Let's go," Kira said as Mu followed.

They headed straight down as the royal guard stationed around the estate was summoned to get ready to escort the King. As they were approaching Campbell's room the door opened and revealed Campbell and another person.

Campbell and the guide took notice, as Campbell approached them, "I see your up Your Majesty… meet you guide, and I assume you want to get started shall we head to the briefing room?"

Kira looked at him, "That won't be necessary, I will have him brief me on the way…I will begin today," Kira said as the guide was a little impressed.

Campbell saw how determined he was but that was a bad thing, Kira and Mu started walking towards the exit and Campbell and the guide followed them as Campbell whispered into the other mans ear.

"See what I mean, just do what you were ordered and take them all around…try and make him avoid battle for a week or so," Campbell said as the guide nodded.

The guide however didn't really like the people suffering so much so he would come up with a way to try and get the bandits first but take more time maybe on the return, it wasn't a great idea, but he would try and do something to ease the tension and fear felt by the people, and if he would maybe take more time returning that would make Campbell feel better, but the look in the ORB King's eyes said that he wasn't going to waste time doing either and he did kind of admire that.

Campbell didn't like the speed they were going at but it was now out of his hands, as they walked out of the estate Campbell saw that everyone was ready to go and that just added to his concern he would finish to fast, but he also needed him alive and that was more pressure, but he was following Jibril's orders so all he could do now was like all the rest involved and that was wait.

Kira and Mu walked out and Kira wanted to get going immediately to a place he heard a few guards talking about and that was one of the first villages attacked, he heard of the devastation and Kira wanted to see first hand. Kira knew that would fuel him even further to fight harder and win faster. Kira and Mu started out straight for there horses and now they would truly begin their campaign.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, nothing much was planned for it. The next few chapters will take place fully in Kaguya so I wanted to get that stuff out of the way. I don't know when the next chapter will be up; I might switch over to my other story for awhile. Bye for now.**


	18. On the Move

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**On the Move**

**Kaguya Main City**

Campbell didn't like the speed they were going at but it was now out of his hands, as they walked out of the estate Campbell saw that everyone was ready to go and that just added to his concern he would finish to fast, but he also needed him alive and that was more pressure, but he was following Jibril's orders so all he could do now was like all the rest involved and that was wait.

Kira and Mu walked out and Kira wanted to get going immediately to a place he heard a few guards talking about and that was one of the first villages attacked, he heard of the devastation and Kira wanted to see first hand. Kira knew that would fuel him even further to fight harder and win faster. Kira and Mu started out straight for there horses and now they would truly begin their campaign.

As soon as Kira and Mu walked out of the estate doors they noticed that the royal guard was already in position to leave, all were on there horses and ready to start the journey. Mu knew that Kira wanted to leave early so he had them all ready a little before Kira woke up. Kira and Mu started walking down to there horse's that were waiting for them, with Campbell and the guide following right behind. Kira saw his horse, that was unloaded from his ship last night, and he got on it with Mu following. Campbell didn't like that they were leaving so fast, and he got this feeling that if they finished to soon, than Jibril would be in quite a bind.

Kira got on his horse and so did Mu, while the guide and Campbell approached him and Campbell tried to slow him down a little.

"Surly Your Majesty you don't need to rush into this…at least stay and have a morning meal," Campbell said trying one last effort.

Kira looked at him, "I thank you Lord Campbell but that will not be necessary, I have grown accustomed of eating on the battlefield…I have no need for a perfect meal all the time," Kira said as he looked over at the guide.

Campbell knew this was now out of his hands.

"You sir…I haven't had the pleasure of your name," Kira said as he didn't want to sound demanding.

The guide really respected Kira, not a lot of Kings would do what he was doing for practically a strange nation.

The guide approached him and bowed a little, "I am called Arthur Trine, Your Majesty, but just Arthur is fine."

Kira smiled, "Very good, for your first task I want to visit the village I heard about…it was apparently one of the first ones attacked…and from what I understand it was never fully taken by the bandits, all they did was attack and leave am I correct?"

Arthur walked over and got on his horse as he looked back at Kira, "That is practically true Your Majesty, from what we gathered these bandits gained a new ruler three years ago…no one has lived long enough to say what he looks like, but from our sources he is young like yourself, but he views war as a game."

Kira was listening carefully, "Proceed."

Arthur bowed his head a little, "From their point of view sir, only the strongest will lead them, you are only in charge until someone stronger comes along…and when he took charge that village was his first commanded attack."

"From what I hear it wasn't very pretty," Kira added.

"That is correct Your Majesty, all who fought back were mercilessly dealt with, but mostly by him, his skill goes unmatched with a sword….the others he took as personal slaves to help construct his rumored city," Arthur added.

Kira remembered reading that in his intelligence reports, "I have heard of this…but from what I gather no one has ever seen it correct?"

"Unfortunately that is true sire, after he won that day we sent our forces to engage him, but he would always win, with no survivors…he seemed to gain even more popularity from the outer continent and more people joined his cause, which led to what he have now, and that is a mess," Arthur added.

"I understand that, but I want to know more about him," Kira said as he knew that the bandits strength was based mostly on this leader, Kira knew that it would have to come down to himself and that man.

Arthur nodded again, "Like I said sir, he views war as a game, his soul propose for attacking that village that day was to see how many he could destroy in a certain time limit, but that is just rumor…like I said no one has ever saw him and lived to tell about it."

Kira didn't like this man already, he reminded him of Gil, only wishing to accomplish his own selfish goals not caring about the lives affected.

Arthur continued, "That was how it started, then as time would go on, he wouldn't show up at certain battles, it seems he has a pattern to attacking, and with the rest he orders his men do the attacking."

Kira took that to thought, "I studied a few of your recorded battles and I noticed a pattern in this matter."

Arthur looked at him, "You're talking about the victories?"

Kira smiled, "Correct, from what I went over he attacks and then lets his men do the work, but Kaguya doesn't always lose so after Kaguya manages to drive them back a few times, he makes his appearance."

Arthur smiled, "Very impressive Your Majesty, you truly are a unique strategist like the rumors tell about you."

Kira looked at him, "It seems there are too many rumors but not enough answers," Kira said referring to that warlord boss.

"Unfortunately your right sire," Arthur said.

Kira looked at him, "Not only that, but this man isn't just viewing this as a game," Kira said.

Arthur looked confused, "You're Majesty."

Kira looked at him, "As I was going over the reports from your official records, I noticed that all his attacks were carried out to achieve a certain goal."

"What goal?" Campbell added as he was listening in and decided to break his silence.

Kira looked at both of them, "This man is no amateur, all of his attacks were made to cut off reinforcements and expand his territory for resources…and in doing so he will be able to achieve his goal of taking over the island."

Campbell looked confused as Arthur hung his head a little, "We are ashamed to admit that we don't have the military leaders or intelligent strategists for war Your Majesty…" Arthur paused as he remembered something and Kira slightly smiled.

"That is because he wiped them out in this village correct?" Kira asked.

Campbell and Arthur looked at him as Mu smiled he was impressed.

"Tell me, why were all of your best leaders and high ranking officials in that village?" Kira asked.

Campbell remembered well, "They were going there to celebrate our countries founding, as it started in that village…we usually do it here, but the people thought it would be best to do it in one of our first villages."

Kira smiled, "Tell me Lord Campbell…who exactly made that request?" Kira asked as he did a lot of research coming here and he confirmed it before he went to sleep last night.

Campbell looked at Arthur and back at Kira, "The village made that request, and since many were originally from that village they believed it to be a perfect spot to celebrate."

Mu looked over to Kira, they knew that Kaguya wasn't a very large nation, and it was expected that they were probably used to trusting people around, but they did get very careless and it did cost them dearly. Kira knew right then that he was dealing with a more intelligent enemy than most believed. Kira could tell just by the stories that he was matched in wit and intelligence with this man.

Kira looked at the two of them, "I have a very strong reason to believe that it was most likely this warlord that made that request Lord Campbell."

Campbell and Arthur heard every word and it did shame them to admit that he was probably right, but Campbell didn't like being wrong.

"With all do respect Your Majesty, I fail to see how that would be possible," Campbell said as he was not going to be outdone by someone more than half his age.

Kira looked at him seriously, "I am sorry to say, but it all fits," Kira told him.

"Please explain?" Arthur asked as he was more into looking to correct this mistake that he knew they missed.

Kira nodded his head, "I looked at all the attack patterns and such from what my intelligence has, and what your reports gave me…this man attacked every outer village and town first, but instead of charging straight in he set up a perimeter that would keep your forces from the major resources."

Campbell knew he was outdone, and it shamed him to know that he was really never in control of this island, he wasn't really a man cut out to be a leader.

Kira continued, "As I looked I noticed he attacked mostly mining and shipping towns…which meant he was cutting your forces from receiving metal for weapons and the ships to transport them around faster, and in doing so he gained all of that himself," Kira told him.

"How do our military leaders fit into this?" Campbell asked.

Kira looked at him, "He took out the men that would cause him the most problems, and it seems that it work as he has been more and more on the move," Kira told him as Campbell was silenced once again and Arthur knew it had to be true.

Arthur looked at Kira, "Your right Your Majesty…it seems that we should have done better, but it is done now."

Kira looked at him, "I am not telling you this to shift blame, all I am pointing out is that this warlord boss knows exactly what he is doing…and it will not take him long to figure out that my forces are here, which is why I want to strike them as soon as possible."

Arthur smiled, "I fully agree with you sir, and as requested I will take you to the village now."

Kira smiled, "Good, I want to have a look around, and then we will put together what I have planned, if it works we should have this ended in no time."

Campbell listened to every word as Kira spoke to him, and Campbell immediately looked at him.

"As for the city and surrounding towns, you need not worry Lord Campbell I will have some of my forces remain by to help with the protection, that should give them some peace…as for the rest I will take with me and we will end this," Kira told him.

Campbell looked at him as he played along, "I thank you again Your Majesty…and we wish you a safe journey."

Kira smiled, "Worry not…you will not see me again until this has ended, if I have any news I will be sure to get word to you," Kira said as he looked at Mu, "Let's go," Kira said as Arthur smiled and took one last look at Campbell and he saw that Campbell most likely wanted him to continue with Jibril's plan, but Arthur had something else up his mind, he swore to defend the people of this island, and he would put them first not Campbell's pact with Jibril.

The gates to the estate were opened and the forces started heading out with most of the royal guard members, as they were heading out Kira looked at Mu.

"What's the status with the forces?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "It's taken care of kid, I handled it last night…the guard leaving with us will be replaced by some of the Onogoro Brigade, the rest will watch over the camp and towns."

Kira smiled, "What about your unit?"

Mu smiled, "The Strike unit should be on standby waiting for us…are you sure that is all you want to take?"

Kira looked over at him, "That will be more than enough, the brigade will handle our supplies and keeping the towns and villages secured…we will use the Strike unit as our front liners, along with ourselves."

Mu laughed a little, "You never cease to amaze me kid," Mu said as Kira laughed a little and looked over at Arthur who was listening in.

"How long will it take us to reach this village?" Kira asked.

Arthur knew, "Normally about half a day, but with the force I would say about a day, maybe a day in a half."

Kira knew that even though the Kaguya nation was small, it was a fairly large island, "Very well, we will meet up with the Strike unit and make our way there," Kira said as Arthur agreed and they continued riding.

As they rode out they saw that the people of the city were still happy that they came and they were looking forward to having those bandits dealt with. They gave Kira and his knights a fairly warm depart as Kira and the rest rode out of the city heading to his village.

After they left Campbell had to admit that he was outdone by a younger King, that was obviously more knowledgeable in matters like this and he felt ashamed. Campbell knew all to well that his nation was mostly destroyed by there negligence, but he remembered it wouldn't have had to happen like this if that document went through, but it only made him drive harder to accomplish Jibril's goal. He worried though that Arthur wouldn't fully go along with it and that could seriously screw up Jibril's plans and that would mean Kaguya would once again be screwed out of another deal.

* * *

**Small Village a day's ride from the main city**

The captain and the second in command stopped right in front of the boss and he noticed them as he looked directly at them as they prepared their report. As the boss lifted up his facemask they saw the murderous look he was giving them as if why they were here, it must have meant they failed in there mission and that was partly true.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he didn't see his cousin, "Why is he not with you?" the boss asked in his very demanding voice that could be felt as daggers being driven into your spine over and over.

The captain and the second in command almost started shaking, as this wasn't going to be good, but the captain looked up at him.

"We…we had a…small problem," the captain asked as the expression didn't change.

The boss wasn't to fond of this and especially since it was a very poorly defended village, "How can you idiots fail!" the boss now shouted causing both to jump and some of the other crew looked at the spectacle, but as the boss glared more, they immediately went back to work.

"We didn't fail to take the village sir, we…were destroyed at sea," the captain added as the boss looked at little funny.

The boss knew that most of Kaguya's ships were either destroyed or captured.

The boss continued to glare at them, "I don't see how that is possible, and where is that fool?" the boss asked referring to his cousin.

The captain hesitated a little, "On our way back boss we noticed a fairly large ship approaching…it was far better than the one we stole, and since we didn't lose any men we decided to try and take it…we wanted to bring you another treasure."

The boss now changed his expression as he was interested in this, and he did that as he got down off his horse slowly and the captain now thought this was the end. The boss got down and stopped right in front of them as they dropped to their knees, and didn't look at him.

"What kind of ship?" the boss asked in his usual voice.

The captain looked up at him, "It was an Orbanion ship sir."

The boss cringed and then slightly smiled, "An ORB ship…well now I take it that fool Campbell finally grew a brain and asked for help, I take it they were strong?"

"That's right sir…they sunk the first ship and then boarded the one we stole, their weapons and those knights were too much for us," the captain said as he was now worried he was really going to get it.

The boss looked down at them, "Tell me, where is my cousin?" the boss asked in a strict voice.

The captain looked at the second in command as that man looked at the boss, "At first we thought he died in the ship sinking, but from what some of the men saw and I caught a glimpse of my self he managed to survive and boarded the ship from the other side trying to attack the commander of the ship."

The boss slightly smiled as he taught him well, "That wasn't my question."

The second in command dropped his head, "The leader of the ORB ship…defeated him sir, from what I witnessed from the other side…it wasn't even close."

The boss now felt shock and anger as that couldn't be true, the boss turned around trying to absorb the information and the captain and second in command waited for him to snap.

The boss couldn't believe it and now he was angry, but not only that he was also eager, it seemed that if whoever defeated his cousin was that good, then he could finally have a challenge of his own, that just made his fun a little more interesting.

The boss turned back around and the other two thought this was over, "Tell me about this man?" he asked in his usual voice but the captain saw other intentions in his eyes, and that was of murder.

The second looked at him, "All I could tell sir was that he was dressed differently, his swordsmanship was superior, and it seemed as if the guards were protecting him, but they were really not needed, he was also young like yourself, maybe even younger."

The boss listened to that as it was a little interesting, "Probably some high ranking official that ORB King sent over, from what I heard……. "The boss said as he remembered something, the ORB King was supposed to be young and rumored to always go where his knights went.

"I want details?" the boss demanded.

"That was all I noticed sir, we had a hard battle on our hands," the second said.

The boss didn't like that sound, but the captain had more to report.

"That isn't all sir," the captain said.

"Do tell, this is turning into an interesting day," the boss said as he was wondering what else could happen today.

"As we hid, we waited and more ships kept coming sir, a very large number of ships," the captain said.

The boss once again gave his murderous look, "It seems they are fully here to wipe us out…what a coward that Campbell is, having someone else fight his battle, but now matter."

The captain and second mate were surprised to hear him say that, as this was trouble.

Trouble to them, a little more interesting to the boss, he was smart he knew he didn't have much a chance, but that only made his game more fun, as he knew a lot more about this island. The captain was even more confused when he saw the boss smile.

The boss was starting to work the situation out in his head, as he slowly turned to walk a little ways away to think.

The captain and the second mate watched him as did all nearby members that heard what was going on, they knew the boss had a tendency to do this, but all it meant was that he was readying himself up for something big like he always did in this situation.

The boss ran thoughts into his head, he knew for a fact that the ORB army was most likely going to attack with all there might. He had been patient over the past years about taking the entire island of Kaguya, and their was no way he was going to just let all of his work go down the drain, the boss knew their was only one thing to do, and he broke his train of thought and turned back around to look at the captain.

"Where are most of our units?" the boss asked as the captain wasn't just a captain of the sea, he was also one of the highest vassals the boss had, and he knew these things.

The captain looked at him, "Our units are scattered all over the island sir, mostly in the damaged villages, but some just wander until they are given orders."

The boss believed that was good enough, "Get word out to all of our units to be on the lookout, I suspect that ORB will most likely try and survey the areas we attacked to try and get a better feed on how we operate."

The captain new that had to be true, but it didn't look like the boss was going to punish him so he was happy.

"You want them to be watched sir? Or should we just fully attack them?" the captain asked.

The boss looked at him, "No I don't want them watched, whatever unit finds them first they are to attack…I want to learn just how ORB works a battle."

"Shouldn't we just attack with our full force sir? I have seen how they battle at sea and it wasn't pretty," the captain added.

The boss smirked, "Then we wouldn't have much of a game, we will play this my way, if they are worthy enough I will make my own appearance," the boss said as his mind was still on what the captain told him about that ORB commander, but the boss had suspicions he might be someone else, the rumors of the ORB King seemed to fit this man and first wanted to find if that was true.

The captain looked at him, "I will handle it sir."

The boss smirked again as he got back on his horse and lowered his facemask, the crew finished with the village and they were ready to move out, with exception of a few that would now carry out the captains orders.

"I am returning to my city now, keep me posted and we will see how this game plays out," the boss said as he gave the order and he with the rest of the crew were returning to the back of the island where no one from Kaguya has been in a very long time.

The captain wasted no time as he was just glad to be alive, he gave each man a message to give to the units scattered around and he with the second in command would go with a few of them, as they would wait for news to give to the boss. They finished in the area and left the destroyed village in the ruins they made it in.

* * *

**Outside the Main city of Kaguya**

Kira and the royal guard made their way out of the city and as soon as they got a little ways away, Kira was once again impressed as the entire Strike squad was standing by. They were in a fairly open area one of few on the island so the unit was able to get here with no problems, but that wouldn't be the case for the mostly forested area's of the rest of the island, and they had to cross one to get to this now historic village. Kira and the escort of the royal guard, along with Mu and Arthur approached the unit and the second in command to Mu approached them as the Strike squad was glad to see there King with them, it always made knights feel and fight better with their King with them.

The captain approached and bowed a little as he stopped in front of them, "Your Majesty, the unit is ready, we can leave at any time."

Kira smiled, "Well done, our guide will show us the way, I will take the lead keep the unit nearby, but as we approach the forest region we will have to advance with caution."

The captain bowed again, "Yes My Lord," the captain said as he went to give orders and Kira and the royal guard started falling in towards the front.

Kira made sure to acknowledge all of them as he made his way to the front and he was greeted as he always was. The knights were very proud that their King fights with them; Arthur had to admit that he was surprised to see such loyalty, especially going into a battle that was for a different nation. That was a reason Kira decided to help, but the main reason was for ORB's future security, this island is a major point between the Plant Continent and the outer Continent so in order to stop the nuisance of bandits, pirates and others trying to enter ORB, Kira would finish them here, thus giving both nations what they want.

Kira finally made his way up to the front with Mu and Arthur as Kira looked at Mu.

"Are you ready for this Mu?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "I am always ready for a good fight, however kid, you better watch yourself…I swear if I have to announce bad news back home I will never forgive you, neither will the nation."

Kira laughed a little, "I understand, now let's go." Kira said as the he gave the order and it spread through the ranking knights and the army was on the move, leaving the Onogoro brigade to handle with supplies, protections, and such around here.

As they made their way they saw the forest and Kira looked at Arthur, "Which way?" Kira asked.

Arthur knew that Campbell wanted him to take Kira the long way around, but Arthur's loyalty was to the people of Kaguya not Campbell, "Straight ahead and we should make it to a few paths, but I know the way," Arthur said as he gave the direction straight to the village, Campbell wasn't going to like this, and if it screwed up his and that Jibril's plans, then so be it.

Kira nodded and they started through the very thick forest, some knights now took point position to try and cut back some of the brush, they were doing a very good job and Arthur thought it wouldn't take to long.

They kept going and going through the forest.

**A day in a half later**

As they were making their way through the massive forested area Kira made sure to rest the knights as much as possible, they cut a good size path in, as they would have a far easier time getting out then coming in, but Arthur was confident it wouldn't be much longer, as they went up a hill with Arthur at the point, he stopped and saw something.

"Over here Your Majesty," Arthur called as Kira and Mu made there way up the hill and when they got there they stopped and looked.

Kira slightly smiled, "Is that it?"

Arthur smiled, "That is it sir, we haven't touched it since it was attacked."

Kira was glad they finally made it, "Very good…Mu have the men set up around the village, and some inside, we are going to have a look."

Mu nodded and agreed as he went to give the orders.

Kira couldn't help but look at the village as it was quite a sight.

**A little way's from the village**

The captain and second in command got the word out to all the boss's units and when they got a reply from one to the east they quickly made their way there, it seems that the ORB army was spotted near the sacred village they first destroyed and they were heading in to have a look, in hopes that this would be the chance the boss wanted and they would attack. They expected to make it to the village around evening, and if given the chance they would attack at night.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, as the first battle of Kaguya begins. See you later.**


	19. Tragic Village

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Tragic Village**

**Destroyed Kaguya Village**

As they were making their way through the massive forested area Kira made sure to rest the knights as much as possible, they cut a good size path in, as they would have a far easier time getting out then coming in, but Arthur was confident it wouldn't be much longer, as they went up a hill with Arthur at the point, he stopped and saw something.

"Over here Your Majesty," Arthur called as Kira and Mu made there way up the hill and when they got there they stopped and looked.

Kira slightly smiled, "Is that it?"

Arthur smiled, "That is it sir, we haven't touched it since it was attacked."

Kira was glad they finally made it, "Very good…Mu have the men set up around the village, and some inside, we are going to have a look."

Mu nodded and agreed as he went to give the orders.

Kira couldn't help but look at the village as it was quite a sight. The village from this distance was still quite large, and Kira could tell that they probably wanted to make it into a city, but they were never given the chance. The houses and several buildings were all in ruins, and the decay from three years of no maintenance on the village was taking its toll. Kira could tell that they must have spread fire throughout the city and the buildings that were stone; they must have not let up on them until they were destroyed. The most vivid feature was that Kira could tell that the forest was starting to shallow up the village, from years of not tending to the grounds. Kira could also see what looked like the villagers still in the spot they were struck down.

Kira looked over to Arthur and Kira could tell that he seemed somewhat in shock, "Tell me something Arthur," Kira said.

Arthur looked over at him.

Kira looked straight at him, "Tell me, has anyone from Kaguya been here since this village has been destroyed?"

Arthur looked at him, "No one sir…at first we sent forces to try and recover it, but the bandits never let us get close, our forces were always beaten, and after a several attempts it became known as the cursed land, if anyone set foot here it would lead to disaster…I know it seems foolish, but this village was one our most prized place, even more so then the capitol…but every attempt to recover it failed, so we believed that it just remain lost."

Kira understood well, "I see, I guess that is why he chose this place to attack first…strange though that there is no one here now."

Arthur thought about the Kings words, "I guess he no longer felt the need to guard this place Your Majesty."

Kira looked back at the village and then to Arthur, "No he is saving his resources, obviously people no longer want to travel here so he puts his forces elsewhere…I just wish I had more to go by," Kira said as he didn't like facing an enemy that obviously matched him in wit, and intelligence in warfare, this man knew how to fight and plan the perfect battle and Kira knew it would come down to who could play it better, him or this warlord.

Kira snapped out of his train of thought and looked down and saw that Mu was leading the royal guard to there positions around the city, they were having some difficulty as the forest had practically swallowed up the village, but they were starting to cut back some of the brush so they could set up positions to guard the village for the night as Kira wanted to have a good look around. What Kira noticed was that the Strike squad wouldn't be able to set up camp towards the village as they would have to spend a lot more time here then he wanted so Kira made a decision about that.

Kira and Arthur watched as the royal guard set up and Mu returned with the Strike squad captain.

"We set up everything the best we could Your Majesty," Mu said as he was slightly impressed with how quickly they did it.

Kira looked at him, "Good…from what I gather we will not be able to station the Strike squad down there…have the unit set up camp here and we should be gone by morning, I trust you will handle that captain?"

The Strike captain looked at him with pride, "I will handle it Your Majesty, we will rest here until your orders," the captain said as Kira knew he could trust him.

Kira nodded and looked over to Mu, "From what I witness they still have a lot of bodies down there, have the units use caution and clear them away…give them a proper send off, I hope that isn't a problem Arthur," Kira said as he couldn't leave the bodies around and that was a fear for disease so Kira had his men take caution as most of them were used to doing things like that from the many past ZAFT battles.

Arthur looked at him, "That would be fine Your Highness; I know Lord Campbell wouldn't mind, and you're right that we just can't leave them like this."

Kira looked at Mu and Mu would take care of it as soon as they got down to the village.

Kira knew that they were pretty much set, "Alright let's go," Kira said as Mu and Arthur nodded and they began to make their way towards the village.

They went down the hill and the royal guard was on full alert as they were being very cautious, they were near what the Kaguya's called the border between peace and death as the bandits had most of the land beyond that spot. They were set up all around the village and the escort with Kira right now would be the ones that would enter the village, they had to leave most up over that other hill as the forest was too thick and they would have to cut most of it away, but Kira had about five hundred with him. Most were around the village as only about two hundred would go in and set up.

Kira kept riding and then the saw the village entrance, which confirmed with what Kira saw as the fallen villagers were still in the same spots and Kira looked over to Mu.

Mu took the message and gave the order to some royal guard members to begin the recovery and burial of the villagers, Mu gave the order and the knights immediately went to work as Kira started looked around the village. Mu rejoined them as Kira, he, and Arthur were at the point as the remaining guard members were either recovering bodies or setting up in positions around the fallen town.

Kira saw that most buildings were destroyed so that would limit the chance of finding any clue of some documents or if anybody left any sort of message containing the attack, but from what Kira saw only about two or three stone large buildings were still in decent condition.

They kept riding and were approaching the town's square, as Kira looked at Arthur, "This was once our pride and joy," Arthur said as they looked at there fallen founding village.

Kira looked at him, "Seems a little strange that your first village was founded so far from the ocean."

Arthur smiled, "It was, but all we know from our history was that our ancestors were tired of war, so they wanted a place to live peacefully away from conflict, and they figured building a village so deep in the forest was the best place to hide."

Kira looked at him, "I'm guessing that things changed from that dream?"

Arthur looked at him, "As time went on the number of people kept growing so they had to keep expanding to make room, and it turned into a regular country."

Kira laughed a little, "How time changes things," Kira said as Mu laughed a little.

They kept discussing the matters until they reached the town square where Kira spotted something and something very strange.

Mu and Arthur were talking and Arthur looked at Kira, "I here that your capitol of Onogoro is most likely the largest known to man."

Kira didn't answer as he was staring straight at that strange thing.

Mu looked confused as Arthur's expression changed as he looked in the direction Kira was and soon Mu followed.

In the middle of the town's square was a small statue like object of a small ship, which was the symbol for the first settlers, but there was something stained and dried in what looked like blood.

Kira, Mu and Arthur read it as those words kicked into Arthur's mind.

It read only two simple words, Phantom Pain.

"What does that mean Phantom Pain?" Mu asked.

Kira looked over to Arthur and Arthur answered, "Phantom Pain is what the warlord boss calls his army, and they do just what the name implies, they can strike like phantoms and they inflict a lot of pain when striking."

Kira stared at the words, "Has this shown up anywhere else?"

Arthur stared at him, "Not in writing, but from rumor that is where we got that information."

Kira knew this had to be another pattern or it was something to do with this warlord's sick game.

Kira looked at Mu, "Let's look around…have the men on alert, and I doubt it, but maybe we will find something."

Mu bowed and did what he was told as Kira and Arthur took one last look at the writing and then got off there horses as they were going to search what they could of the remaining standing buildings.

* * *

**A little way's from the village**

The captain and second in command got the word out to all the boss's units and when they got a reply from one to the east they quickly made their way there, it seems that the ORB army was spotted near the sacred village they first destroyed and they were heading in to have a look, in hopes that this would be the chance the boss wanted and they would attack. They expected to make it to the village around evening, and if given the chance they would attack at night.

As they approached the location the leader of that unit met them as they were in a camp about a mile away.

The captain and the second mate walked into the camp and saw that most of the bandits seemed to have look of hunger in their eyes, and it wasn't for food it was for battle. The captain walked in to the camp and the leader of the unit met them.

"I see you made it captain," the man said as he was the strongest of the rest of the bandits in this unit, like law only the strong rule, and since he was the strongest in the unit, the boss put him in charge of it.

This unit's leader was a fairly large man that wielded only one weapon and that was a very large double axe. This man had a lot of power as he was huge. He carried no second weapon as it was said he could crush a boulder with only one swing of this axe. He wore a small helmet with horns on the top and all in the unit had very little armor as it was mostly just animal fur with light chain mail. The rest of the unit had mixed weapons, and some archers. The captain knew this would be good to carry out the boss's test, and it was practically good to see this unit leader up against that man the boss thinks is the ORB King.

The captain looked at him, "You said you have news about the ORB army?"

The unit leader smiled, "That is correct sir, one of my men saw them heading towards the old sacred village yesterday."

The captain smiled slightly, "Very well done, the boss will be pleased."

The leader smiled widely.

The captain looked at him again, "You found them so you will get the honor of attacking them, gather your men and we should be able to hit that village before night."

The unit leader looked at him, "From what my man said captain, their numbers are in the thousands, tell me how my small unit fair against that?"

The captain smiled, "These are the boss's orders…surly you are not to cowardly to follow them, the boss won many battle where he was outnumbered…but if you want to refuse I will give him the report right away," the captain said as the unit leader was strong and a great fighter, but he was as dumb as a rock.

The unit leader did fear the boss, "NO WAIT! I didn't say I wasn't going to attack, because my men and I are more than ready for a good battle…all I was saying was that maybe some reinforcements would help."

"That request is denied, now gather your men so we will leave immediately," the captain said as the boss could say no more.

The unit leader however was looking forward to a good battle, so he picked up his axe and placed it on his back as he gave the order to move out and the men around the numbers of about three hundred fifty as their were a lot of small units, the biggest units were located closer to the boss's city.

The men did what the boss said and they gathered up their weapons and started moving out, the captain and the second mate got on there horses as they would observe this battle and report everything back to the boss. Of course they expected this moron to fail, but the boss said if they did they were never worthy to face him.

The unit leader knew the area pretty well and after a way's of tracking they were approaching the village from behind. The unit leader gave his men the signal to hold firm as he and the captain would check out the situation they got in pretty close and could now see the village.

The captain looked it over as he saw that their numbers were not in the thousands, "I thought you said thousands idiot!"

The unit leader looked at him, "That is what I was told."

The captain looked around and as he looked at the forest he knew that thousands couldn't in that area.

"They must be near by…however this will work out better for you," the captain said.

The unit leader smiled as they counted about five hundred, "We can do this…this should be simple enough."

The captain smiled, "Very well…it will be dark soon, we will use that to place the men into positions…after that you attack."

The unit leader smiled as he got his confidence back and they returned to the main unit that was back a little ways and they gave the orders as the unit moved in as close as it could, but now they would wait until night and that would be when the fun began, they got into a circular formation that would attack from the back and both sides, the unit leader destroyed a lot of people, but most were helpless villagers, not armed trained knights, and the captain was well aware of that, but this was only a test for the boss, so all they would do now was wait.

* * *

**Boss's City Back of the Island**

The boss and his main unit immediately returned to the city he built three years ago, he knew the shorter way to it, otherwise it would take him about a week to cross the elements and other things in the way to reach it. As soon as he came out of the forest he saw the city, which was more like a fort. The walls were all made of solid wood, and they expanded very far out. Though the boss was very battle wise smart, they were very limited on engineering and they built the city with the slaves they took from Kaguya villages so this was all they could expect on defense. The guards were on the walls as they saw the boss approaching and they gave the order to open the gates into the city. The boss rode in always keeping his facemask down. The unit with him had several new treasures with them as they would be kept around the city as souvenirs.

As they rode in the boss took notice to the few poorly designed catapults, but they still worked nicely. And they were able to rise to the top of the wall for the archers to fire, other than that it was mostly a normal city. The housing and building were made a stone, as the boss made sure to have those in perfect condition.

As they rode through the streets it was mostly made of bandits as they cheered his return, the others were the slaves that were forced to work here and they were always getting pushed very hard. The boss smiled as he watched the treatment, this was how he believed life should be and that is the strong ruling the weak. As he made his way towards the back near the ocean he saw his estate, it was the largest one built and was fully completed just a year ago. As he approached his gate the bandits guarding opened the gates and him with only a select few rode in with him as they shut the gates.

The boss stopped near his front door, he got down off his horse and looked over at the men that rode in with him, "Place the equipment in the proper places and then leave me alone…I don't want to be disturbed until I get notice on our new enemy," the boss said as he didn't wait for a reply he just walked right in as a few guards new how he was and didn't say a word. The few slaves he had in place that took care of the place were always in fear when he was around and tried there best to stay out of sight.

The boss walked straight to his main room and walked in shutting the doors behind him as he walked towards the large mirror he had and began removing his helmet. He took his helmet fully off revealing his platinum hair, and violet eyes. He placed his helmet on a small statue he had and took off his weapons next placing them on the statue.

The boss then stared at himself in the mirror as he was eager to accept this new challenge.

"_ORB thinks they can stop my plans they are mistaken, this island will be mine, but why do I feel so intrigued to have this opportunity to battle. Finally having a worthy opponent is my dream, my warrior blood is boiling, this man better be the famous ORB King…He will be the ultimate prey, and I **Sven Cal Bayan** will have the ultimate fight." _The boss said as all he really wanted now was the ultimate fight with the ultimate opponent, now all this supposed ORB King had to do was pass his tests and then he would have his fun and his battle.

The boss remained in thought as all he wanted to do now was wait and see if this man was worthy enough to fight with him.

* * *

**Destroyed Kaguya Village**

The royal guard had completely surrounded the city and they were keeping a close watch, Kira knew they were only a stone throw away from bandit territory so they were being extra cautious. Inside the village many of the royal guard members had finished gathering up the fallen decayed villagers and properly put them to rest. After they finished that task they joined the other royal guard members in the city with patrolling and keeping an eye on the King.

Kira, Mu, and Arthur each split up into the three remaining stone buildings that sustained the least amount of damage, they had a few others check the rest of the destroyed buildings, but Kira expected them to find nothing. He was looking for any sign or dying message from somebody wrote in a last desperate act, Kira was also curious that since this warlord left his message in the village square that it was possible he left something else behind, and any bit of information would be accepted at the moment.

Kira took the main building as a few royal guard members went with him, Kira looked around and he found out that this must have been the village mayor's home. Kira was hoping that he would find something here, but his main objective for coming to this village was already accomplished. Kira came here to see first hand what this man was capable of doing and he saw that. He also learned a lot about this man not personally, but Kira now had some idea of how he thought.

Kira searched the house and found nothing, most valuables were taken, and the rest was left in ruins, a truly tragic sight was all throughout this village. With coming here Kira now had the perfect battle strategy to use against this man. Kira could tell this man loved playing war games and that meant he would like to take as much time as possible in fighting, however time was something Kira didn't have, and that also meant that the best possible way to rid this island of these bandits was to strike head on as quickly as possible, Kira knew that if this boss didn't already know that he was here, he would find out in time, and Kira was not going to give him the time to plan. Kira decided that he would now move his army straight into bandit territory and finish this once and for all.

Arthur took another building, this building looked like it housed several of the towns paper work and other important documents, Arthur never traveled to this village as his duties were always elsewhere, but each village seemed to have one of these places.

As Arthur was looking around he remembered Campbell's words well, Campbell told him to take his time and show Kira the long way around, but that was something Arthur would not do, especially after what he saw today. Arthur really respected Kira and he could tell Kira was a King that actually served people not one that served himself. Arthur's thoughts were that he would not hesitate and if Campbell had a problem with it than to bad. He served only the people of Kaguya.

Arthur finished looking around and found nothing.

Mu was the last one to check the last building, he didn't like leaving Kira alone, but he knew that Kira wanted to finish here and get ready to leave. Mu knew that Kira really only came here to see the devastation, and Mu was glad as he knew that it would only fuel his fire even more to get this done. Mu was glad to help out here, but he preferred it back in Onogoro. Mu kept his thoughts on Murrue as well, he was so close only a few months ago and now because of the little stunt he pulled trying to make her jealous he was back to square one, Mu laughed a little as that was how it worked with her, always a challenge and she always managing to get the better of him. As he was looking Mu came up with another idea in how to get her so that would be the first thing he tried when he got back.

Mu didn't let his thoughts distract him as he searched and found nothing.

All three came out of the buildings after hours of intense searching around the village and these three buildings they found nothing, but Kira called both of them together as he was now going to go over his next plans.

The royal guard went to their supplies and set up a command tent near the city entrance and Kira was the first to arrive as he sent a few people to retrieve Arthur and Mu. As Kira was waiting Kira went over his plan one more time.

After a few minutes Mu and Arthur arrived.

**Command Tent**

Arthur and Mu walked in and joined Kira at the table that they set up.

Kira looked at each of them, "Status," Kira said.

Arthur looked at him, "Nothing was in that building."

Mu looked at him, "Same with me, I found nothing."

"I didn't find anything as well, but this trip wasn't completely wasted as I got what I needed," Kira replied.

Mu smiled as Arthur was a little confused.

"I need reports about the bandits; do they have any major camps? There numbers? Or anything in that matter," Kira said as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur thought for a second, "Most of their camps are only temporary, they never stay in one place for very long…however I heard some rumors of two places where they are always in the same place, but it is also rumored that they house most of the bandits."

Kira smiled, "Do you know the location?"

"Unfortunately sire the first place was that supposed city this boss built, but that is at the other side of the island," Arthur replied.

"What about the other one?" Kira asked.

"From what I heard it is about halfway from this point sire, but it is deeper into the forest leading to the open plains…it was said that it houses most of their resources they send to other camps around the island," Arthur replied.

"That would take us weeks to get their kid," Mu told him.

Kira didn't like the sound of that as moving the royal guard and the Strike unit into that type of forest would take a lot of time, but he would have no choice…however with the bandits rooming around in these camps also had to be dealt with. Kira knew he could do it, but tracking down the camps would not allow him to return in time for the birth of his child, and that would not do.

Kira took this into thought seriously as he was trying to figure something out, and it didn't take him long, this was going to be risky, but it would also save on there resources so it would also be a benefit.

Mu studied Kira's reaction and he was wondering what he would come up with.

Kira looked at both of them, "I have made my decision, we will take three fourths of the Strike unit with us and head to these two places."

Mu looked at him, "You want to split it up kid?"

Kira looked at him, "The captain can handle it, we need to use our man power for these two places…but at the same time the random camps must also be dealt with."

Mu and Arthur listen as Kira went into detail, and it was a very long dissuasion that took them into night.

**Outside the city**

The royal guard kept on very good alert as they were not taking their eyes off the forest the moon was full and that was giving them a little more light but it was still difficult to see.

As soon as night was in the sky the unit leader and the ship captain moved the bandits into position and they were ready to make their stand.

"This is perfect let's do this," the unit leader said as he took hold of his axe.

The captain looked at him, "Don't tell me you're going to charge right in?"

The unit leader smiled, "What better way to attack is there to attack? This way I will have more fun."

The captain sighed, "See those patrolling guards the minute they hear you they will sound the alarm and you will have lost surprise…use the archers first, and take out those units."

The unit leader didn't like being questioned, but the captain was a superior ranked, and from what he heard an exceptional fighter even for someone his size, but he didn't care.

"We do this my way, now on my signal we charge," the unit leader said as they passed the word around, after a little while it got to throughout the entire unit.

The unit leader got the sign from his squad that they were ready, "Alright, let's go!" the unit leader shouted as the all bandits made thunderous cries as they got up and started charging straight for the village.

"What a fool, if this keeps up the boss won't get his test," the captain said as the bandit archers didn't charge.

"On my command fire!" the captain shouted as the archers did what they were told and let the arrows go.

The captain knew he couldn't let that fool die before he faced down the one the boss told him to watch for, the captain told them to keep the firing outside the village and to stop when they entered it, as they would follow his orders but now he moved up a little closer to be able to observe the event.

The royal guard wasn't slacking one bit and as soon as the unit leader shouted the charge they heard it and saw the bandits emerging from the forest.

"Enemy attack!" one shouted as the others immediately heard and they blew the horn.

The royal guard immediately went into a defensive front as they saw the bandits emerging but that wasn't as bad as what they saw flying in from above.

**Onogoro Castle**

As soon as the bandits charged that night, Lacus was sleeping but she immediately woke up as she clenched her heart tightly. She looked over at the empty space next to her and it was getting harder to control the tears. She didn't now why but she suddenly got the feeling that Kira was in danger and it woke her right up. She was breathing heavily as the sweat pored off her face, she moved her hand from her heart to her stomach and shut her eyes hoping that the feeling she was getting wasn't real, but she knew deep down it was. All she could do for the moment was remember Kira's promise to her and hope it was enough.

**Command Tent**

Kira finished going through all the details and Mu and Arthur were in agreement.

Kira looked at them, "One last time, the remaining Strike unit will head back and inform the Onogoro Brigade to shift positions…I want only the outer villages guarded and we will use the rest to assist with the search and destroy of these camps on the other side of the island."

"Make's sense Your Majesty, the bandits will have to attack the outer villages first to get closer to the main city so I am in agreement," Arthur said.

Mu nodded his head in agreement, "I agree with you kid, this way we save resources and time, so I say we start tomorrow."

Kira smiled, "We will stay here tonight and leave tomorrow I will find the captain and then……." Kira said as the horns were sounding and sounding from the back of the village.

Kira immediately stopped as Mu's eyes got bigger.

"What is that?" Arthur asked as he wasn't used to ORB customs.

"It means we must be under attack," Kira said as Arthur now understood.

"Let's go, and get the men to their positions," Kira said as all three of them quickly went out of the tent to see exactly what was going on, and Kira made sure to have one hand on his sword as Mu took the point, and they raced to see the situation.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the name Sven Cal Bayan is supposed to be the main character in the new Gundam Seed Stargazer series, from what I read about his personality he seemed like a good rival for Kira. Phantom Pain is the organization he is in. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye for now.**


	20. Moonlight Battle

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Moonlight Battle**

**Destroyed Kaguya Village**

Kira smiled, "We will stay here tonight and leave tomorrow I will find the captain and then……." Kira said as the horns were sounding and sounding from the back of the village.

Kira immediately stopped as Mu's eyes got bigger.

"What is that?" Arthur asked as he wasn't used to ORB customs.

"It means we must be under attack," Kira said as Arthur now understood.

"Let's go, and get the men to their positions," Kira said as all three of them quickly went out of the tent to see exactly what was going on, and Kira made sure to have one hand on his sword as Mu took the point, and they raced to see the situation.

**Back of Village**

The royal guard wasn't slacking one bit and as soon as the unit leader shouted the charge they heard it and saw the bandits emerging from the forest.

"Enemy attack!" one shouted as the others immediately heard and they blew the horn.

The royal guard immediately went into a defensive front as they saw the bandits emerging but that wasn't as bad as what they saw flying in from above as the arrows were about to strike down, and the worst part was that it was night and with only the moon and a few torches as their light they couldn't get into a defensive position to repel the arrows.

Most royal guard members raised their shields and a few got as low as possible, but the arrows still did strike hard as they impacted and took out a few members, and others were injured.

The royal guard tried to recover, but now they had the bandits charging straight at them, "Get ready," another royal guard member shouted as they quickly got back into formation.

The unit leader of the bandits and the rest of his men charged straight at them, trying to use their strength to break the line of royal guard members. The leader saw the arrows strike the royal guard and the unit leader was a little angry, and he knew that the captain was the one that gave that order. They watched as several royal guard members fell and they sped up their charge and as soon as some royal guard members got back on their feet the two units clashed hard, as weapons all came together in a thunderous clash of steel.

The royal guard had more experience and better trained fighters and they were compelling the bandits well, but that was an exception to the unit leader, he was easily able to use his monstrous axe to strike down several guard members as he was trying to break through.

The royal guard members saw how superior this man was to them and they started moving several guard members to his location to try and beat him with numbers.

The rest of the royal guard was holding on strong as the bandits were having a tough time breaking through and the royal guard would soon have help from the members inside the city, but they were being attacked on three sides, with the back taking the most damage.

A little ways away the captain was watching the engagement and he didn't like that they were having this much trouble breaking through the ORB army's defensive line they set up. They easily broke through several Kaguya lines before, but the captain could easily tell these ORB knights were a lot more skilled than what they faced in the past, and now he only hoped that he would get to witness what the boss wanted him to see.

The unit leader dropped another ORB guard as he saw several starting to surround him. There were three all around him and he only smirked.

"I thought I would get a challenge," the unit leader said as two of them charged him but he swung his massive axe knocking the weapons of the two members straight out of their hands and the third one moved in from behind trying to finish him as he was distracted but that didn't work either as his massive axe went behind him to block the stab and he brought it up striking the man to his death, he followed by finishing the other two off, as he was smiling in victory.

The unit leader was glad for his results as he now had opened a small hole and several of his bandits now joined behind him, as now they had a hole in the defensive line leading inside the village and the unit leader lead the charge straight into the village.

The captain now smiled as this was what he was hoping for, he now quickly moved a little closer as most ORB knights were too distracted to notice him move in and now he would try to get a good view of the battle the boss wanted him to witness.

* * *

**Inside the Village**

Kira, Mu, and Arthur got out of the tent to hear the horns going off like crazy as the royal guard from the city immediately approached the King to add more security.

Kira grabbed one member as he was getting into position, "What is happening?" Kira asked in haste.

The guard member looked at the King, "We…we have an attack from the back of the village Your Majesty," the man said.

Kira looked towards the back as another member approached him, "My Lord they are attacking from the western side," this man said as another approached him.

"They are at the eastern side as well Your Highness," this man said as Kira tried his best to get a clear judgment.

"It seems like they know we are here now," Mu said as he approached Kira.

"An attack from each three sides so far," Arthur added.

Kira looked at both of them, "He wishes to test us," Kira said as he had a strong feeling what was going on here.

Mu looked at him, "What do you want to do?"

Kira quickly looked at one of the royal guard members, "You inform the Strike unit to wake up and inform them to get ready," Kira told one as he bowed and left as Kira looked at the other two, "As for you two, organize the city guard to split up in all three sides and assist with the attack," Kira told them as they rushed off to do what the King told them.

Mu looked at Kira and got the feeling he was going to do something dangerous again, "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you are?"

Kira slightly smiled, "Not this time Mu…." Kira said as another guard member approached him.

"Your Majesty, we have the side under control but they are breaking through in the back," this member said as he rushed to inform was out of breath.

Mu looked at Kira, "I take it that is our target?"

Kira smiled, as they still had several guard members around them as security, "We will handle that, we will head towards the back and cut them off before they scatter around the entire village," Kira said as Mu and Arthur nodded in agreement, and all of them with a few guard members started heading towards the back of the village.

* * *

**Outside the Village- Strike Camp**

The messenger wasted no time heading up the hill to inform the Strike unit and as he was another member of the Strike unit was heading down the hill as they stopped and recognized each other.

The messenger Kira sent looked at him, "I need to see your captain quickly."

The messenger from the Strike unit looked at him, "We heard a lot of noise and I was sent to check it out, what is going on?"

"We are under attack by the bandits, they staged a surprise attack on us," Kira's messenger said as the man nodded and motioned for him to join him as they rode up back up the hill and into the strike camp to see a lot of it's members awake as it seemed the captain already put them on alert.

They rode up to the captains tent and quickly got off and rushed inside and as they did the captain looked at them, "I take it those noises are what I think?"

Kira's messenger looked at him, "Correct sir, the King sent me to get your men ready to engage…he said send whatever you could at a time," the man said as they knew it would be impossible to move the entire unit into that brush at once.

The captain looked at his messenger, "Wake the rest of the knights and whatever is ready start sending them down," he said as his messenger bowed and left to do what he was ordered.

Kira's messenger would join them and now he waited for the unit to get ready and the ones that were awake immediately took hold of their weapons and they now started heading down.

**Onogoro Castle**

Lacus hadn't moved an inch since she woke up, this feeling in her heart was still getting stronger, she knew Kira was in some sort of danger and it killed her not to be able to do anything about it. Lacus did the only thing she could do at the moment and that was still cling to the hope that Kira would keep his promise, however they had a very strong bond and she always could tell if he was in danger no matter how far apart they were, so that wasn't making things any easier.

**A little ways from the village**

The second mate to the captain had a few bandits with him and an extra horse as he was on standby to assist the captain's escape once he had the information he needed. He had everything set and now he was just waiting for the captain to get back as they would immediately head to report to the boss.

* * *

**Inside the Village**

The unit leader and the few that broke through the line immediately charged straight into the village looking to take down whoever was in charge, they figured that if they struck down the man in charge it would mean victory for them, as that was how it always was in the past.

As they were heading in no royal guard members could pursue them as they were immediately attacked strong from the surrounding bandits that were near the unit leader. That was another one of their battle strategies the boss taught to them, you surround the nearest targets with all of your power to give them the chance to get through and that was what happened.

The unit leader was really getting excited as he was holding his massive axe with one hand, while the few that went with him had their weapons raised and ready for more battle.

The royal guard units from inside the village had all split like Kira had told them to and were heading towards the sides to assist in combat.

The unit leader ran as fast as he could but he didn't like that he didn't find no one, but that all changed when he turned down the main village road and found just what the captain wanted him to.

After Kira gave the plan he wanted to complete, he with the few royal guard members, along with Mu and Arthur were heading straight to the back of the village.

Kira looked at Arthur, "Where do you think this unit came from?" Kira asked as they were moving as fast as they could.

Arthur looked at him, "I doubt this is one of their main units…most likely a random camp spotted the army and decided to have a go at us."

"I don't by it, this attack makes it seem like something else is the motive here," Kira said as he had the ability to judge the motives of a battle as he had much experience, and this attack was suicidal for them if they attacked with only what Kira heard.

Arthur smiled, "You may be right sire, another motive could be that we have just become part of the warlord's game."

That made more sense to Kira, "We will soon find out," Kira said as they took the main road leading to the back of the village.

Mu was listening and he knew to trust Kira's intuition on matters of war, he had the ability to sense things like this and it only made him a greater King, especially in war time situations.

Kira and his party made the turn down the main road and were approaching the back of the village when they saw the unit leader and his gang of bandits made the turn down the same road as they both stopped right near each other, now both sides were starring.

The captain's goal in this battle was not to fight he had to witness this battle and get information back to the boss. He however was now too far out of range to witness this battle so that meant he would have to get closer, but that could spell out trouble. The captain had no choice now but to get into the village and witness the battle. He observed that the battle was getting intense, but ORB was without a doubt making the stronger stand at the moment.

The captain new it would only be a matter of time, but he had to do what he was ordered or face the wrath of the boss and that was something he didn't want at the moment. The boss looked around and saw that the battle was starting to spread out so he took the chance and made a break for a large hole that was opening up in the lines. The captain was a capable enough fighter, but he didn't waste anytime and was luckily able to make it in as he avoided all battle, and now followed the unit leader's path hoping to track him down.

**Between the Center and back of the village**

Both Kira's group and the unit leaders group were now only about fifty feet from each other as Mu immediately got in front of the King with the royal guard following, Mu knew Kira wouldn't back down from a fight, but Mu's job was to protect the King, if necessary even from the King himself, as Kira had a tendency to put himself in a lot of battle situations.

Kira looked over the crowd and saw that the man in the center seemed to be the leader of this operation, and he also saw that the guy was huge with a very big weapon.

The unit leaders group eyed the enemy in front of them, especially the unit leader.

The unit leader saw how the knights reacted and saw that they were most protective of the man with different armor, which meant that was his target. The unit leader smiled widely as he saw that it was practically a kid that was leading, however all he saw now was a chance for blood.

As he smirked widely, and looked at his men, "Don't just stand there attack! However leave the middle one for me!" the unit leader said as his men cheered and them all of them instantly charged with the unit leader falling a little behind but that was because of his massive weapon.

Mu heard the charge order and looked right back at Kira, "Let us handle this," Mu said as he saw the look in Kira's eye that was telling him he was wasting his breath.

Kira smiled as Mu looked at him, "You know I will not do that, besides that will be useless," Kira said as he raised his sword and pointed it straight at the charging unit leader.

Mu laughed a little, "I know, just keep towards the back," Mu said as he raised his sword and the royal guard members moved into a defensive line as Arthur raised his sword and was prepared to help out.

The unit leader and his gang sped up and them another thunderous clash was heard as the guard members connected blades with the bandits, and to Mu's disgust one actually got through and was heading straight for Kira.

Kira saw that the man broke through and Kira started walking right towards him as the bandit raised his blade over his head and was about to slice down at Kira. Kira knew this man must not of had a lot of experience. Kira waited for the man to get close enough and Kira then used his speed to move very quickly towards this man and he sliced straight into the mans side causing him to instantly drop to the ground, and not long after perish.

Mu was then satisfied as he had his eyes on the big guy, but the bandits were double teaming him while connecting with the other royal guard members, and they started doing the same with Arthur as they were keeping a path to Kira opened for the unit leader.

The unit leader caught up and smirked as he saw what happened to his man, Kira saw this goliath approaching him and he didn't back down, as he slowly moved away from his guard members so he could have this man all to himself. Kira did that for one reason and that was for the safety of the royal guard, Kira knew this man was a lot more dangerous than just how he looked, his aura was that of craving blood.

Kira watched as the unit leader followed him, and now they had a pretty big area to themselves as Kira placed the tip of his sword in the dirt and looked straight at this man.

The captain finally made it to the scene and just in time as he hid himself in the shadows of the night, but the moon was full and the moonlight showed those to in perfect light, he would get his observation, but he only hoped that it wouldn't take to long, as he had to leave before all the bandits were wiped out.

Mu didn't like the look of this, but he had his hands full for the moment and he was now able to do nothing as they were fighting off a very rowdy group of bandits, but Mu would be able to handle them in time, he just feared that it would take to much time.

**Kira and the Unit Leader**

The unit leader followed Kira into this open area and the leader placed his giant axe on his shoulder as Kira spoke.

"I take it your in charge of this unit?" Kira asked.

The unit leader smirked, "That's right, and I will have my glory when I have your head."

Kira smiled, "Glory from whom?" Kira asked as he knew that collecting information was still critical at this point and he could tell this mammoth would give that up.

The unit leader looked at him, "From the greatest boss in the world, it was his great thinking that gave me this opportunity."

Kira smiled again, as this was easier than he thought as his theory was now confirmed as the boss did order this attack.

The captain could hear all of this and he wanted badly to scream at the unit leader to close his big mouth but that wasn't his job.

"Tell me, why would your great boss send your unit to a battle you had no chance of winning?" Kira asked as that was a true statement.

The unit leader growled, "You dare insult me and the boss, I will win, and you will perish here and now," The unit leader said as he removed his axe from his shoulder and instantly charged at Kira.

Kira actually didn't mean that as an insult at all, but Kira's goal to battle was to always know your opponent, and most would never fall for psychological warfare but this man did. Kira raised his weapon, but and waited for the unit leader to get near him, but Kira noticed this man was in rage and as soon as he got near he swung his massive axe with a little more speed than Kira thought, but nothing he couldn't handle as Kira side stepped out of the way allowing the massive axe to strike hard into the ground.

Kira knew that one hit from that thing and it's over, Kira didn't waste any time as he immediately tried a slash after the axe hit the ground, but the unit leader countered as he raised his axe back up and blocked Kira's attack using his strength to push Kira back a little. Kira did stumble back but caught his balance.

Kira knew strength belonged to this man, but he was hoping that his speed would easily counter that.

The unit leader smiled a little as he once again charged straight at Kira trying another slash, this time Kira had to counter with his sword and when the two blades met it did knock him back a little, but Kira made sure to keep the two blades connected.

The unit leader was smiling widely as it seemed everything was going his way, but this was part of Kira's battle strategy. Yes this man was a great fighter and Kira was having difficulty but Kira was doing what he normally did to a great fighter and that was learn his movements and study him as best he could.

Kira was able to break the stance as he tried his own slash but that was blocked by the unit leader and he laughed a little, but that laugh quickly turned into a frown as this was a two shot attack and after the unit leader blocked the attack, Kira quickly removed the blade and turned it into a stab and the unit leader saw it at the last second and moved his body just enough to avoid a direct stab, but in doing so his arm was sliced by the blade.

The unit leader back off a little as he looked at his arm and that only fueled his rage even more. Kira was a little surprised that he was able to dodge that, but in doing so it hit his arm a little and Kira hoped that would knock some of the power out of his attacks.

The unit leader was very enraged now and used both of his arms and ran towards Kira as quickly as he could and used all of his power to swing down, Kira knew that was coming and didn't want to risk his blade on that much power so he quickly used his speed and dodged the attack letting the man miss, as Kira saw him try to raise the weapon again, but Kira wasn't going to let him try another one of those and Kira moved quickly and slashed with his own sword striking the axe making the man lose his balance a little from the power of Kira's attack and he fell back a little.

The captain was watching this and saw that this man was without a doubt a strong fighter and he continued to watch with interest as he had a feeling this ORB man was not using his full power.

Kira watched as this man fell back a little, and Kira decided to end this right now, Kira couldn't keep fighting a man like this or his strength and energy would run out a lot faster than he wanted, he took a lot to block those shots, and Kira was just glad that ORB's blades were a lot stronger and better enforced of his sword would have snapped by now.

Kira waited until the man got up and Kira saw the murderous look in his eyes as Kira knew he would have to end this now.

The unit leader was more in shock than rage, "What are you?" the man asked.

Kira looked at him, "I am the King of ORB," Kira replied.

The man was now even more enraged, "You will not beat me!" the man shouted as he charged at Kira again and slashed down hard, but Kira was able to spin out of that attack and moved his back straight into his man using his sword to pin the man's axe to the ground and Kira removed his hidden dagger with the other hand and moved his hand to stab into the man's chest, but to Kira's surprise the man caught his hand.

Kira was really surprised that this happened and he saw the smirk in the man's eyes, "No one but the boss can beat me," the unit leader said as he started squeezing harder on Kira's hand, and then turned his hand so the dagger was now pointing at Kira.

Kira used his strength to try and fight this man off, but this guy was still a lot stronger, but Kira was holding him off pretty well as the dagger wasn't moving, Kira and the unit leader were pushing with all their might but neither was gaining much ground, Kira knew he could outlast this man, but he was starting to feel the strain, and Kira knew this couldn't go on much longer and that was when he got an idea.

Kira looked down and saw that he was still pinning the man's axe with his sword, and Kira now was going to try something very risky, as he knew he was dead if this failed. Kira turned to his memories and saw the one thing that always gave him strength and that was Lacus.

Mu was winning well against the bandits and he saw the situation the King was in and he used his sword to finish off two guys at once as he ran with all his might towards the King, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Kira reopened his eyes as the unit leader let out a loud scream of anger and Kira saw that as his chance as Kira lifted his sword up a little and slashed it back down on the man's axe causing the unit leader to drop his axe and Kira took the opportunity to spin about half way around, as the unit leader now had full power to their struggle he pushed the dagger forward but Kira was now off towards the side and with a wide open shot.

The unit leader was shocked that the dagger missed but as he looked towards his opposite side Kira shoved his sword straight into the stomach of the unit leader causing it to exit right through him. The unit leader looked down with Kira's dagger still in hand to see the sword through him, as he was using all of his power and knocked Kira to the ground still raising the dagger, Kira was surprised at the strength left, but as he fell to the ground, Kira kicked his own sword even deeper through the man as he straggled backwards again.

The unit leader was losing a lot of strength and was almost out but with one last cry out he charged at Kira again with the dagger and Kira was without a weapon.

"Over here kid!" shouted Mu as Kira looked over and Mu threw his own sword to Kira and Kira caught it and as the man was about to stab down, Kira stabbed right through the mans chest with Mu's sword causing the man to go into more shock as he dropped the dagger and looked at Kira into the eyes.

"You…will never…beat the…boss……." the man said as he fell flat on his face and as soon as he hit the ground he perished, with both swords still impaled in him.

Kira let out a sigh of relief as the royal guard and Arthur finished off the rest of them with not much trouble.

Kira got up and Mu approached him.

"Nice timing," Kira told him.

Mu smiled, "Just doing my job kid," Mu said as Kira chuckled and slapped Mu on his armor.

"Looks like you will get yet another honor in saving a Kings life," Kira said.

Mu's eyes went big, "Just make sure you order Murrue to attend, that should be enough to show her how great I am…a perfect hero," Mu said jokingly but Kira knew he would still want to try that.

Kira laughed a little.

The captain witnessed everything and saw that the battle was starting to wind down so he had to leave, but he got what he wanted, as he immediately left the road, and went back to the back of the village but as he got there most of the bandits were wiped out and the royal guard spotted him, but that was when he made a break for it and since most royal guard members were a little exhausted from the battle they couldn't catch up as the captain was saved by his second mate that rode in to check on the captain and the captain got on his horse and they rode off.

Mu and Kira were still talking as Arthur joined them, "I'm glad you're alright Your Majesty," Arthur said as Kira nodded to him.

"A tough battle?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled a little, "He was good, and I'm a little shocked he had that much strength."

Mu smiled as he retrieved the two swords, and Kira's dagger handing the two to Kira.

"I got all the information I needed though so it was worth it," Kira said as he made the guy talk.

Mu smiled, "Than I guess we have one last thing to do," Mu told them.

"Your right this isn't over yet," Kira said as the others agreed and they started heading towards the back of the village.

As they got towards the back Kira noticed that the battle was pretty much over with the royal guard victorious.

All guard members stopped as they saw their King and stood silent. Kira was very proud of them as the word came in from all sides that the battle was won, and not a single bandit was left all fought to the death, with only the captain and his goons escaping.

Kira smiled and raised his sword up a little as the guard members cheered in victory but Kira knew he had some losses as he looked at Mu.

"Get a count and get back to me…the sun will be up soon, so rest the men until morning…we will leave and head straight towards the back of the island," Kira said as he was more determined than ever to get this done.

Mu nodded and did what he was told.

* * *

**Village**

As Kira got back towards his tent the Strike units were coming down in small numbers but they were no longer needed as Kira smiled.

The lead man got off his horse and knelt before Kira, "Your Majesty, the unit is coming down now sire."

Kira smiled again, "Situation is secured…return and tell the captain that the plan is to still move out a dawn."

The Strike unit was a little shocked but happy, "As you wish My Lord," the man said as the small group now headed back up the hill.

Kira sat down in the command tent and he remembered the battle that was just fought. After a little while Arthur and Mu entered the tent as Mu looked at Kira.

"Everything was handled kid…we lost about thirty but I would say it was still a great victory for us," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "I understand, in the morning I will send messengers to Kaguya and have the Onogoro brigade recover and dispose of all the rest…my plan still stands as what were discussing before the battle so I will send those messengers with the other ones."

Mu looked at him, "The men are all resting now, we still have a few hours before dawn…you should sleep you sire," Mu said as Kira smiled.

"I will that goes for you to as well…tell me Arthur how long do you think it will take to get to their secondary base?" Kira asked as he was referring to the one that was the bandit's second largest stronghold.

Arthur looked at him, "From rumor, and moving this army I would say about a couple of weeks just to cut the brush to fit the army…and that also means that…" Arthur said as Kira finished for him.

"We will have to re-supply, but this isn't that bad, that will give the brigade standing by time to get around the rest of the island, and hunt down the random camps which means they will have less men," Kira said as Mu agreed.

"I guess this wasn't really a bad thing after all," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "From what I got out of that big guy this was an order from the boss so that means he knows we are here."

Mu smiled, "Just what will you do about it?"

Kira smiled, "I will not play his game, this will end, once we get to the plains it will be easier traveling, and we will take those two main strongholds, and that will get the bandits out for good…then we go home," Kira said as that was the real reason for his rushing around and Mu knew it, but he couldn't blame him.

"I will have the documents ready and will have them sent out tomorrow," Mu told him.

Kira looked at him, "I thank you…now let's rest while we can, as soon as morning comes we will be on the move," Kira said as Mu and Arthur bowed and went to take care of the other matters. Kira knew that they had to get through the thick forest and that wasn't going to be easy and it would cost time, but in having the Onogoro brigade take care of the little stuff, he should still make it back in time for the birth of his child, that was what he promised Lacus and that was what he would do.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next chapter for my other story is almost finished so I will release that and then return with the next chapter. I want to get this story to a certain point before I return to my other story full time. See you later.**


	21. Making Haste

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Making Haste**

**Destroyed Kaguya Village**

The sun rose over the village early in the morning, Mu was one of the first leaders to awake as it was only a few hours later since the battle ended. Mu woke up and he immediately had duties to attend to. Mu knew that Kira was now going to go all out to finish this and go home. Mu got into his armor and went out of his small tent he was using to see the royal guard doing their jobs well. Mu took notice that the guards they had on night watch also gathered up the bodies of the fallen, and especially the bodies of the other fallen guards.

Mu walked over to the main command tent and when he walked in the people he got word to last night were waiting for him, Mu walked in and saw several messengers and the Strike Captain, and Arthur.

Each one stopped talking as Mu walked in, next to Kira Mu was solely in command of the army here. Mu walked over to the head of the table where he would carry out Kira's orders.

"You're on time and I like that," Mu said as he looked at the first messenger.

"Your job is simple, you will return to Kaguya city and inform Lord Campbell of the events that took place and give him this letter," Mu said as he had exactly what Kira was going to do in it, and Campbell wasn't going to be pleased with it.

The messenger took the letter, "I will handle it sir," the man said as Mu nodded and he left as Mu walked over to the next messenger.

"As for you…you will take this letter to the Brigade commander, it contains new orders and unit shifting…tell him he is to follow it exactly," Mu said as he handed out the letter.

The messenger took it and bowed, "I understand sir," the man said as Mu nodded and he left.

There was one more messenger but Mu was out of messages and that was when Arthur spoke. "If I may sir, I would like to get word to one of my units."

Mu looked at him, "For what reason?"

Arthur looked at him, "I would like my personal unit to assist in the upcoming battles you will face in…this is our chance to engage them and actually push them out of our country."

Mu understood, the Kaguyan's wanted in on the action for which they suffered for to long, and Mu knew Kira would agree. "Very well, I will authorize it and personally speak to the King later."

Arthur thanked him and handed him a letter, "Take this to the barracks outside the main city, give it to the captain and no one else…they follow my orders," Arthur said as he preferred Campbell didn't know, Arthur's loyalty was to the people not Campbell.

The messenger agreed and walked out, leaving only the Strike Captain left.

Mu was a little curious about those orders, but he would speak about it later.

Next Mu turned to the Strike Captain.

"As for you captain…I want you to split the Strike unit up make sure your best are in the smaller group," Mu said as the captain looked confused.

"For what reason sir?" the captain asked.

Mu smiled, "Simple, the largest will follow with me and the King to the north, the rest will be left in your command, in which you will personally hunt the other side of the island and wipe out the moving camps."

The captain looked a little confused but he was honored, "If that is your wish sir, I will handle it."

Mu smiled again, "His Majesty trusts you with this act, once Onogoro's battalion joins up with you…you will be in full command."

The captain now really was honored, this was his first major command, "I can handle it sir, I will not let you down."

Mu looked at him, "I trust you and so does the King, I know you will not fail this task…just do what your trained and I know you will succeed."

"Yes sir," the man said as he was much honored.

"You will keep the partial unit here with you until Onogoro joins up with you, then you will start your mission…I know you will handle it, now go and separate the unit," Mu said as the man bowed and left the tent. Mu wanted the best with him since they had the royal guard and the numbers so Mu wanted to make sure he would have the best for his first command, and Mu knew that Kira would agree.

The captain left leaving only Mu and Arthur.

"Has His Majesty awakened yet?" Arthur asked.

Mu smiled, "Not yet, I will handle that now, however I am surprised you want your unit to join us."

Arthur looked at him, "We really appreciate your help Sir La Flaga…but we want to assist in getting them off our soil…after years of torment they will get what is coming to them."

Mu smiled, "I understand…once the King is awake we will move out."

Arthur smiled, "I expect no less," Arthur said as he left to prepare to leave.

Mu walked out of the tent and headed straight to the Kings tent which was being guarded by the royal guard. Mu took notice to the royal guard getting ready to move out, as per their orders last night. Mu knew Kira wanted to leave as soon as possible. They still had a long journey, but the massive forest was going to be the problem, as it was very thick and they would have to cut a lot down just to get the equipment and knights through, as well as making roads for re-supplying so it would be weeks before they reached the open plains, but Mu knew once they reached the plains they would be a stone throw away from the second major camp, and then to the boss's city, that was when they would end this and go home.

Mu walked in towards the tent and the guards let him in as Mu was going to wake up the King.

**Kira's Tent**

Mu walked in and not to his surprise he found the King still sleeping, Mu knew that the battle did wear out on him last night, but it was time for them to go, Mu walked over and kicked the side of the cot Kira was laying in.

Kira immediately woke up and saw Mu standing over him; it wasn't really a welcome he wanted.

Mu laughed, "It's morning kid, we should get going."

Kira looked at him, "I had the worst dream."

Mu looked at him, "What would that be?"

Kira looked up at him, "Lacus had the baby."

Mu looked confused, "Why would that be a bad thing?"

Kira smiled, "It turned out to be like Cagalli."

Mu almost started rolling on the floor, as he looked at the King, "That is no dream kid that is a nightmare…if that really happens I am retiring."

Kira got a laugh, "We both would have an early one of those if she learned about this," Kira said as he got up and Mu laughed again.

"I guess so kid…anyway the men are preparing to leave as we speak," Mu said.

Kira started putting on his armor, "What our guard members?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "We placed them in a comfortable spot, the brigade will recover them in a few days."

Kira nodded his head, "Good, did you inform the messengers?"

Mu smiled, "They are already on the road kid."

Kira smiled, "I am very impressed Mu."

Mu looked at him, "You make it sound like I'm a slacker."

Kira chuckled, "Anyway we should get going."

It was then that Mu remembered something, "By the way kid, Arthur wanted to bring his unit to assist us."

Kira looked at him, "You agreed."

"Normally I wouldn't but I believe it would both assist us and help us end this, besides this country really wants to have a part in this," Mu replied.

Kira smiled, "I agree then," Kira said as he finished strapping his armor on and everything else as he walked out of his tent with Mu following.

The royal guard stood straight up as the King walked out and they had his horse on standby as the guard was just about ready to go, Kira smiled and walked over towards his horse and the knight lowered his head as Kira approached and got on his horse as Tori stood straight up with Kira on it. Mu followed on his horse as Arthur soon joined.

"I agree with your unit coming, I believe it will help our cause," Kira said as Arthur bowed.

"That means a lot," Arthur said as Kira smiled and they began riding towards the front, as they were doing that the royal guard was fully ready to go as they had a lot of work ahead of them. Kira rode up towards the front as that was where the Strike captain was waiting.

The captain looked at him, "I separated them as ordered sire."

Kira smiled, "Well done, I trust you will handle the rest well," Kira said as the unit that was staying started moving into the village.

The captain smiled, "I thank you My Lord, I will not fail you," the captain said.

Kira looked at him, "I know you will handle it," Kira said as he looked at Mu, "Let's move out," Kira said as Mu gave the order and Mu with the other high ranking officers and they gave the order and they were on the move.

The captain watched as they rode off and he rode down to the village to wait.

Kira led the army towards the last remaining open area and to the heavily dense forest area; this was where the hard work would begin. The knights went to work and now it was going to be a very long and tough journey.

* * *

**Kaguya City**

Days later was when the messenger finally arrived back at Kaguya, it was a lot easier for one man to travel than the thousands that went so he arrived back much quicker. The man rode into the city which was still being guarded by some of the Onogoro brigade, and that meant he was likely one of the first ones back. The man rode into the city and the guard allowed him to approach the estate grounds. The estate was still being guarded mostly by Kaguya guards, but they still allowed him in. They opened up the main gate and allowed him inside as he rode up to the front door and jumped off his horse as the guards approached him.

"State your business," one guard said.

The messenger looked at him, "I have a message to Lord Campbell from the King of ORB."

The guards looked at each other for a second, "Come with me," the guard said as he led him inside.

Once inside the guard led him to the main room Where Campbell was in at the moment, he was having a discussion with one of his aides. The guard knocked on the door and went in.

**Main Room**

Campbell was in this room discussing what they were going to do with one of his more skeptical aides.

"That makes no sense My Lord, how can you possible trust this Jibril?" the aide asked.

Campbell looked at him, "Your saying you wish to trust the foreign King with ridding the bandits from our land, so I find no difference."

"The difference is the King asks for nothing in return My Lord," the aide replied.

"All I am doing is trying to restore what was supposed to be ours to begin with," Campbell shouted referring to his agreement with Ulen.

"When will you get over that My Lord? The document was never made public, and even if it was now the ORB King is in charge and there is no way he would give up his wife for practically a stranger like your daughter, it's over and time to move on," The aide fired back in defense.

Campbell glared at him, "Jibril can make it go right, he is the last one in ORB that knows about the agreement and he promised us to make it happen, and you dare say that while my daughter is working hard at this very moment to achieve what is truly best for our nation as that is to become apart of ORB."

The aide was growing tired of this, "It is that thought that is putting our people at risk…I advise you to drop the matter and allow the ORB army to complete this task so we can rebuild our nation."

Campbell was about to shout back when they were interrupted by the door, both looked over to see one of his gate guards.

"I'm sorry My Lord, there is a messenger from the ORB King here," the guard said.

The aide looked at Campbell and Campbell looked over at the guard, "Show him in," Campbell said as he cooled off.

The messenger walked in and walked towards Campbell, "I bring news from the King Lord Campbell," the messenger said as he handed out the Kings letter.

Campbell took the letter with interest as the messenger went on.

"We arrived at the scared village and found most of the bodies still left there, they were given a proper send off…at night we were attacked by a bandit unit," the messenger went on.

Campbell and the aide looked at him, "How did you fare?" the aide asked.

"Our forces destroyed the unit with few loses," the messenger replied.

The aide smiled as Campbell knew they were moving to fast, and now he could tell that Arthur wasn't doing what he was told.

"Where is your King now?" Campbell asked.

"Currently he should be heading towards the north, he plans to attack a stationary camp that they have, but we are going on rumor, the rest is said in the letter," the messenger replied as Campbell opened it and began reading it, and as he did his eyes went big.

The aide noticed, "What is it My Lord?"

Campbell looked at him, "The King is planning to recall several forces guarding the cities and near by villages."

The aide was confused, "But why sir?"

"He is splitting up the forces, only villages closet to the bandit's domain will be guarded, he is planning on heading straight for the boss's location and leaving the most of his brigade to clean up the smaller mobile camps," Campbell said.

The aide now understood, "That is brilliant sir, that way he will get rid of them above schedule…but he still has to cross that treacherous forest, but after that it should be easy for us to reclaim our island," the aide said as Campbell put on a fake smile. This was not good for his overall plans as he was not buying time, Campbell cursed Arthur for not doing what he was told, but now little could be done to stop it.

"I thank you for the news, it is wonderful, give the King my thanks," Campbell said as the messenger nodded and left the room, as Campbell sat down in a chair.

The aide looked at him, "Let it go, we will get the island back, and that is all that matters, if you keep your mouth shut we could possible get an alliance out of ORB…for once think of the peoples needs," the aide said as he left the room.

"I have been thinking of there needs!" Campbell shouted as the door shut, and Campbell was left stunned, their truly was nothing left he could do, but hope that it would take them a long time to cross the forested area but that was pushing it.

* * *

**Onogoro Brigade Camp near Kaguya City**

Days of riding for this messenger also provided the result that he arrived at the camp. The messenger rode into the main camp where the commander was stationed, the knights recognized him as he got off his horse and they led him to the command tent where the commander was going over supply routes and rotating knights to different towns.

The commander looked up as he saw the man approaching him and the messenger stopped in front of the table as all looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but a message from the King," the messenger said as he handed out the letter.

The commander immediately took it and began reading it, shaking his head as he was in agreement. The commander finished reading his orders as all that were in the tent were watching.

"I have just received orders from the King, and this is what he wants to do," the commander said as all listened carefully.

"We are to contact all squads placed around the in villages and cities, they are to head to the outermost cities with the exception of our most skilled squads, they will move to outer villages and leave the closer ones alone," the commander said.

All were a little bit confused.

"The point being is that the King is ordering our unit into battle, we are to join with members of the Strike unit and assist them in destroying the smaller mobile camps they have around the island, we will make security in only places they can reach, that is the reason for the shift," the commander went on.

All were starting to get it now.

"I have orders that the remaining will set up our supply lines and the rest will asset in the searching matter for the enemy camps…the King is a very wise man and by doing this it will allow us to make it home a lot sooner," the commander said as all liked that idea.

"This is what I want done, get people to alert all of our forces around and tell them the news, and give them their orders, I will write the order statements myself so they should be able to go out tonight, after all have reported in their assigned positions, the squads assigned to go will meet up with our camp where we will head to a northern village, there we will meet up with some of the Strike unit where we will start the search…mark my words this is an important task we have been given and I don't want any failures…now go," the commander said as all knew what they had to do as the commander looked back at the messenger, "We should be good to go in a few days at the most a week, but we will succeed."

The messenger looked at him, "I will inform the King myself," the man said as he left the tent and the commander wasted no time and went to work.

**Kaguya Camp Arthur's unit**

The third and final messenger arrived at Arthur's camp last as he had to follow directions, when he arrived the Kaguya unit recognized his gear as someone from ORB, but they still stopped him. This unit was the best in Kaguya, but they were only equal to a middle ranked unit of ORB's army, but that was all you could get here.

The messenger was approached by the guards, "You lost knight?"

The messenger looked at them, "I bring a letter from your leader Arthur," the man said as he got off his horse and handed him the letter.

The guard was now interested as this unit was really the same as Arthur, he fought for him and Kaguya's people, not Campbell.

The guard took the letter and motioned for the messenger to follow him and he did, they were lead into a small building that was at the center to see an older knight that was in charge while Arthur was away.

"What is this?" the captain said.

"It's an ORB messenger that has news from our leader Arthur," the guard said as the captain took the letter and read it, and as he did he smiled, the guards looked confused.

"Get word out around camp to have the men ready themselves, we are going into the bandits lands," the captain said as the guards smiled, they were waiting for a chance like this.

The guards did what they were told and left as the captain looked at the messenger, "The unit will be ready in a few hours, I would like you to take us there," the captain said as he was wasting no time.

The messenger agreed and the captain and the unit were bored anyway but they got ready fast as they were completely armed and ready to make the journey in only a few hours.

The captain got on his horse as he approached the messenger, "I take it they are crossing the forested region, so I don't see them getting all the fun," the captain said as they knew it was going to take awhile to cross that region, but that was a good thing for them.

The messenger confirmed and soon after they were on there way.

* * *

**Sven's City-Back of the island**

The captain and the second mate didn't waste anytime returning after witnessing that battle. They made there way through several path ways and since there were very few in numbers and no equipment to carry they made it in a matter of days. They crossed through their largest camp, the one before the boss's city, and made their way straight to the city. They entered the city and the captain immediately went to the largest building which was where Sven was stationed. The captain walked right in as he left his escort outside. The captain knew exactly where to find the boss and that was the main room, but to his surprise he wasn't there, the captain then checked around the building until he found the boss doing one of the strangest things, and that was reading…Sven was always very unknown to most of his men, as the captain walked in he found he was reading a book about the ORB Kingdom…and it wasn't a story, it was more of a detailed report from different world travelers that ventured to ORB, and the boss was studying up on it, but he immediately stopped when he saw the captain.

"Do you have my report?" Sven asked.

The captain walked up to him, "I have sir…I sent in the nearest unit I sent in my last message."

Sven smiled, "I want details."

"The unit was no match for the ORB forces sir," the captain said.

Sven looked at him, "I already knew that, I want the report on the battle."

The captain looked at him seriously, "I followed him in and witnessed the entire battle, and from I heard and saw he is the ORB King."

Sven smiled, "Very good, now I want the status on the direct fight."

"The ORB King use unusual battle tactics, he is very fast and one of the best I have seen with a sword…he handled the unit leaders strength very well…not as good as you though sir," The captain added.

"Don't kiss up to me…is their anything else?" Sven asked.

The captain smiled, he knew this would make the boss happy, "From what I witnessed sir, he uses his mind to find the opponents weakness, even to the point of letting the opponent win for awhile, he has a lot of wit and tactic when fighting…not to mention the gift of being good with a sword…it makes him a lethal combination."

Sven smiled, "Finally a worthy opponent…what are they doing now?"

The captain looked at him, "They have Trine as the guide…and from the angle sir I take it they will head straight here."

Sven smiled, "I see, he will not waste time tracking down our mobile camps…very wise indeed…" he said as he went into thought.

"What do we do now sir?" the captain asked.

Sven looked at him, "It seems now we will force the engagement, this mans intelligence matches my own so he will without a doubt take his unit here while having the backup he left behind handle the smaller camps."

"Forgive me sir…but your happy about this?" the captain asked.

"This may turn out much better…it will take them awhile to get their unit to the plains, so we will have time to prepare," Sven said.

The captain now waited as he knew orders were coming.

Sven looked at him, "Get word out to a few smaller camps near here, and split them up to join our base camp, and this city…I look forward to fighting this King on his terms now."

"I can handle that sir…but," the captain said as Sven cut him off.

"Once your finished, you head to the base camp and take up command, you will guard that base…and if he is able to make it alive out of there…I will fight him myself right here," Sven said as he was much more concerned with fighting a worthy opponent than what he had been doing.

The captain knew that he would be in for quite a fight, but he couldn't refuse or the boss would end his existence. "I will leave at once sir."

Sven looked at him, "This is another chance I have been waiting for…my plans will feel much better if the King falls by my hands…then once we have Kaguya maybe we will head into ORB."

The captain's eyes went a little big but all he did was agree and left to carry out the orders.

Sven was left and now he would wait to see if this King was truly worthy, but deep down he knew he was. Sven picked up his two swords as he looked at them, _"It has been awhile since I had to draw both of you in a fight, maybe soon I will do so again," _the boss said as he was great with one sword but was said to be immortal with two swords, and he was getting more and more excited to use them both.

* * *

**Kaguya Plains nearing Base Camp**

**Two Weeks Later**

The journey for Kira was taking time, but after two weeks they were finally able to cut through the massive forest and they got there forces through. These two weeks were long and tough on the knights but Kira was proud they worked so hard, even Kira joined in to help them dragging Mu along who didn't like doing manual labor but he couldn't let the King do it alone. Kira joining in only made the knights work harder out of respect.

Arthur was also helping and about a week after they left the village the messenger returned with his unit and he was glad to see his men. These men were the best in Kaguya and were anxious to get back at these bandits.

There numbers were well in the thirty thousand with the unit that just joined and about twenty were left to do what Kira had ordered.

The knights of the Strike unit and the royal guard made their way through the massive forest having to cut back brush and a lot of tress as it was very thick and dark. The strike unit also had to move the massive equipment they were going to use through so it took quite the amount of time.

When they reached the end Kira and the rest of them breathed a sigh of relief as they were now in the open plains and it would be easier traveling all the way to the supposed cities.

Kira was the first out of the forest and walked on to the plains and the first thing he did was order the knights to set up camp as Kira was going to give them a few days to recover. Kira gave the order and Mu followed it out.

Kira was left alone as the knights were setting up camp and Kira's thoughts went to Lacus, Kira knew she was well into the eighth month and he was running out of time. Kira knew it wasn't nearly going to take that much time to return as they had a steady path and Kira knew some of the Brigade units were setting up in the path to guard supply lines and get supplies to them, that was another reason for stopping they had to be re-supplied, they had that once about a week ago as well, but this time it would be for the upcoming battles.

All in all this made another road for the Kaguyan's but now Kira was turning his focus to upcoming battle.

A day later a scout returned and confirmed a camp up ahead and that was what Kira wanted to hear as now he wanted to take both the city and the camp and Kira set the time line of no more than five days, that would give him time to return and make it back to Onogoro by Lacus' ninth mouth, Kira just hoped he would be any later.

After the nights were well rested and Kira was as well, he ordered them to prepare and they were on the move again, but this time they were heading straight for the Base camp, the last stop before the boss himself.

**Around Kaguya**

The Strike captain and the commander were doing their part as they were tracking down every bandit mobile camp just like the King said, they stormed over many in the past two weeks with very little losses and the captain knew it was only a matter of time before they had this entire side of the island secured.

* * *

**Bandit Base Camp**

The captain was very busy these past two weeks as he recalled what he could and split them up sending the best towards the boss and he had to take the left over units. When he arrived at the camp he immediately prepared them for battle, he did the best they could but they only had about eight thousand at this camp and that would make it a lot harder.

The base camp was a little like the city, but they had no walls, they had few defensive weapons but that was about it. It was still there second largest camp, with exception to the boss's city, but as soon as the captain arrived he prepared them the best he could.

The captain was no slouch he was a good fighter and strategist so he hoped he would be able to make a stand against the ORB King.

After days of planning it was evening one day and that was when they heard something approaching and when he saw it a lot of them freaked out and the Captain knew his work was cut out for him.

**With Kira's army**

Kira and his army marched towards the way the scout showed them and since it was open terrain it was easily to see the camp. Kira stopped his army a little ways away, as he would rest them and then begin this battle, that would bring him one step closer to this boss.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I was going to wait a little longer to do this but next chapter Jibril will reveal his entire plan, and Kira begins the next battle, leading to the final battle of Kaguya. It should be up by the weekend. Bye for now.**


	22. Grand Plan

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Grand Plan**

**Logos**

Jibril was in his study at the moment going over some of the reports that just came in from his people around the country. From what Jibril read, all people were nearly all in place. Jibril was pleased that the ZAFT units from the border kept a pretty low profile and were fitting in rather well for the moment. Jibril took note that all things planned for the Josh-a attack were all in place, but for his main plan he still needed a little more time. Jibril had to split the forces up, which would make it a little more difficult, however the end result will make everything worth it.

Jibril kept a silent profile for himself for years, but that was soon to change, he got no news from Kaguya, but he trusted everything would turn out well. Jibril so far had everything going his way, but Jibril also knew that even if the smallest thing came out of place everything he worked for would be useless. The most difficult and dangerous part of his plan was almost ready to begin; all he needed now was the Kings return. Having him away allowed him to set up, but now he needed him back to complete it.

On this particular day Jibril was smiling as he went over the reports as most people and all equipment was in place, years of planning was making all of his efforts well worth it. Jibril was about to call it a day when his subordinate entered his study with some rather shocking news.

"My Lord, I need a moment," the subordinate said.

Jibril looked at him, "Make it quick."

"I understand sir…a man has just arrived at the Logos gates and is demanding an audience with you," the man said.

Jibril looked confused, "I don't do public requests," Jibril said as he thought it was someone from the town.

The subordinate approached him, "I don't think that will work sir…he says his name is Yzac Joule."

Jibril looked up immediately as he remembered that name, and he knew the role he was supposed to play, "You have to be mistaken, he is not scheduled to arrive yet," Jibril told him.

"He came by a small escort sir, and apparently he has a document from the border from our men…and not only that he seems to have someone else with him," the man said.

Jibril was a little flustered he didn't care about this other person, Jibril knew that this Yzac only agreed to help him if he got a rematch with the ORB King, and he worried this would put a strain on his plan, "Alright send him in," Jibril said as the subordinate left the room and returned a moment later, with Yzac and someone Jibril hoped would never see again, it was the annoying Allster girl.

Yzac walked in with Flay as he looked at Jibril, "I take it you are Jibril?" Yzac asked.

Flay looked and smiled, she knew Jibril helped her and her father in the past and she was a little glad Yzac brought her; she was hoping to get help from Jibril. Little did she know that Yzac still wanted her as a guide of sorts, but she was really annoying him at his estate and he wanted to be rid of her until he did whatever Jibril came up with, but the main reason he was there was to know exactly what Jibril wanted to do. Yzac wasn't like Jibril's minions he would only help if it benefited him.

Jibril looked at him, "I am…and you are Lord Yzac Joule of Yakin Due correct? However you were not supposed to arrive yet," Jibril said.

Flay wanted to get a word in, but she stood still for now, which was very rare.

Yzac looked at him, "I am, and your right I am not supposed to be here yet…however I want to know exactly what you want to do?" Yzac said as he had a few days before his report to Gil had to be made so Yzac wanted to come and make sure he was still getting what was promised. Yzac used the maps he had in the past letter to make it here and he wasn't going to go easy until he got what he wanted.

Jibril looked at him, "As Azeral had to tell you that would have been explained."

Yzac glared at him, "I will not be a pawn, so you will either tell me my role or I pull my forces out."

Jibril didn't need this at the moment, "Very well…as you know I am planning a diversionary attack on the city of Josh-a," Jibril told him.

"I know of the city, now what is my role?" Yzac asked.

Jibril looked at him, "I need as strong person to make sure that succeeds, while my forces move on to the main part," Jibril told him.

Yzac looked at him funny, "Will the ORB King be at this Josh-a?"

Jibril was very cautious now, "…Eventually," Jibril said as Yzac stood up making Flay jump.

"Don't play with me…I agreed to help only to get a chance with the ORB King, and from what I am sensing you are not being truthful with me," Yzac said loudly.

Jibril looked up at him, "Like I told you he will be there…in all probably."

Yzac glared at him, "I want every detail on what you are planning, every point or my forces are gone…and you better make sure I believe whatever you say," Yzac told him.

Flay was starting to get bored again as she interrupted, "Lord Jibril, I can't take it anymore," Flay whined out.

Jibril didn't miss that voice.

Yzac however was in no mood, "I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Yzac shouted as her as Flay jumped again and started pouting.

Jibril sighed as Flay, but he had everything in place and if Yzac pulled out now everything was screwed, so Jibril had no choice but to explain everything, however Jibril also knew how to work this in his favor so if he left out a few small parts, it would help him if he ran into trouble later, and it will benefit his cause.

Jibril looked at Yzac and told him everything as his subordinate knew Jibril was leaving a few things out, but he made sure his face didn't give anything away. Flay was spacing out as she was bored and didn't really understand anything all she wanted was to get out of this agreement, and this would be her chance.

After explaining Yzac stood up as it did satisfy him, "Very well I will keep up my end…but I say this one last time, do not cross me," Yzac said as he started walking out, and Jibril stood up.

"Didn't you forget something?" Jibril asked as he was referring to Flay.

Yzac knew, "She is in agreement with me…but I can't stand her whining and bratty attitude anymore so you keep her here until I return…I need a few weeks of peace," Yzac said as he left the room.

Flay whined and pouted at his statement but she was glad to be rid of him, Jibril however didn't want to hear her voice at the moment either so he called the guards in.

"Take Allster a room…far away from me," Jibril said as Flay looked at him.

"It was terrible what they did to me, I can't stand it anymore, you have to help me," Flay said as Jibril sighed, he wasn't going to keep her around and if she ran he wouldn't waste any man power looking for her, but if Yzac needed her for something then he had to keep her happy, or jeopardize losing a lot of men for his upcoming plan.

Jibril looked at her, "I'm sure it was Lady Allster, why don't you rest and we will talk about it later, you are free to do whatever you want," Jibril said as he kicked himself, but that worked as Flay's snobbish attitude returned, "That is good I should be treated like a Queen…in fact I should be one…oh and did the King go back to the scary personality I liked that…he did get rid of Daddy, but I liked him like that," Flay said as the guard quickly led her out as Jibril sat back down from a headache this was going to be a long couple of weeks and being stuck with her for a few weeks would be enough to want to make him put a sword in his heart.

The subordinate approached him slowly as he was a little confused.

"My Lord, about what you told Lord Joule," the subordinate said.

Jibril looked at him, "Look I will explain my full idea one last time to you…try to listen and understand why I did it," Jibril said as the subordinate sat down as now Jibril would mention his entire plan in its entirety.

"My main goal is to fully take over ORB…once the King returns and all my forces are in place I will have them attack Josh-a as a diversion," Jibril said.

The subordinate listened.

"While they attack and mostly destroy Josh-a, my other forces near Onogoro will lie in wait," Jibril said.

"You use them to attack Onogoro, but the city…" the man said as Jibril cut him off.

"The city is highly defended, which is why the diversion…the King will get word of this and he will without a doubt take what he can to go and recapture Josh-a…that will leave Onogoro with less security which is when my most skilled fighters will attack and capture the city, and the castle," Jibril went on.

The man listened, "What about Josh-a though? The Blitz squad is there?"

Jibril smiled, "They have a weak leader, besides I have help on the inside, it will be a small challenge but either way the battle will be big enough to draw the King out…it is just his nature to help, especially him."

"What then sir?" the man said as he wanted to make sure everything was right that he was hearing, he didn't want to forget anything when the time comes.

Jibril smiled, "Once we storm Onogoro, I will first have the execution of the Royal family...that slave Queen without a doubt will have the child by then, but that will have to go to."

The subordinate looked at him, "Why wait sir? Why attack while the King is gone? Why not just include him in the people taken out?"

Jibril smiled, "That is the complicated part, Onogoro is far too loyal from the King, if we get rid of him the people will make him a martyr and they will never obey me."

"How will you pull it off then sir?" the man asked.

Jibril looked at him, "Simple, you saw how that King acts to his wife…if she is destroyed what will happen to him?"

The man remembered, Kira went nearly crazy when Lacus was taken and if she was destroyed that would push him a lot farther.

Jibril smiled, "He will snap losing all sense of sanity, he will lose interest in helping the country and will become very dark, it won't be long before he takes his loss out on the people and they will look for a new hero…and that will be me."

"So after the attack you don't plan on keeping the city?" the man asked.

Jibril laughed, "What will happen when he returns, they will have the army, and our forces will not stand a chance…they will be sacrificed, but all for the better good."

"How does Meer fit in this entire plan sir?" the man asked.

Jibril smiled, "She was a late entry but she has become quite handy, the King will not lose all sense after she is gone, which is why Meer was told to become close to the Queen. Kira will without a doubt remember the kindness Meer showed her and he will start listening to her…which she will direct the King to becoming even darker, she will slowly remind him and manipulate him in thinking that he should not care anymore and, that it was the countries fault his wife is gone, the state he will be in will make it very easy…besides she has a similar appearance to the Queen so the King in that state will feel even more compelled to listen…he may even grow so dark as to think Meer is Lacus and that would keep Meer doing her job for awhile," Jibril said as his luck was perfect at the moment so he would hope for that to succeed as well.

Jibril went on, "I brought her to Logos six months in advance to prepare her for that moment, I had her trained to do everything like the Queen, I had several servants that were really members of Logos in the castle so I easily brought some of them back here and they taught her how to move, sit, and even speak how Lacus does, they taught her what Lacus does and how she does it, her hobbies and just about everything else Lacus does constantly…a lot of time and money I had to spend but it will be well worth it, she will use those skills learned to manipulate the King when he becomes unaware," Jibril told him.

"She agreed with this?" the man asked.

Jibril smiled again, "She only thinks we are going to help her in establishing the document by the last King, but once I have finished my use for her, she can be eliminated."

"What about Lord Campbell?" the subordinate asked.

Jibril smiled, "A complete fool, my agreement with him was I would use his daughter to help get rid of the Queen and making the document that him and Ulen made about marrying the King to his daughter to be made official, Campbell wants to become apart of ORB badly enough and to have himself as a high member on the council which is why he sent agreed and sent his daughter to me…but once we have what I want both will be of no more use to me."

"What if things go wrong sir?" the subordinate asked.

Jibril looked at him, "That is why my name will never be mentioned, let's say that the King dies in trying to recapture the city, I will ride in with my forces and wipe out the force that has taken the city…either way I will win…a lot could go wrong, but it could also go right."

"When you attack Josh-a, and then Onogoro what about explaining who is attacking, the King will find it odd that forces are suddenly attacking," the man said.

Jibril smiled, "Which is why I had ZAFT forces in this now, they will think it is a surprise attack…I have control over part of the border and a lot of roads…I have made sure to stay in the Kings graces for years and it is paying off, as I am almost in charge of a lot, I have raised these forces for a long time my plan will not fail," Jibril said as he did plan this out and get as many of the people and knights that still believed in the old ways to his side and all were willing to help, more joined when Kira married Lacus, the majority of the country supported them, but those that didn't Jibril made sure to fuel there hate and join his cause and it has been working.

"What about what you told Yzac sir?" the man asked.

Jibril looked at him, "I had to get him off my back, however what I told him may work in my favor a little bit better," Jibril went on to explain.

"I originality attended for him to attack Josh-a, but now I think it will be best if he leads the charge into Onogoro…that way he will get the blame and if the King wins I will go on with my plan…if the King dies all I have to do is make sure my men eliminate Yzac by any means necessary, which in turn makes me the hero and avenger of the King, which will mean I will take over anyway…so either way would be a benefit to me," Jibril said as he still went on.

"I told Yzac that the King would arrive in Josh-a, so if I decided to keep him there that will keep him in line and he could have his battle there, or I will have him lead the unit that will be standing by for the Onogoro attack…either way will work for me," Jibril said as he was extremely happy for what he was accomplishing, he had the perfect plan that could easily work, he had inside help from both Josh-a and some inside of Onogoro so he was set to start the attacks when the time came.

The forces he sent were already in position around Josh-a and will soon be around Onogoro…with Jibril in charge of basically the entire country right at the moment allowed him to easily set up…that was why he wanted Kira gone and with the Kaguya situation it only helped out more.

The subordinate was very impressed, but he was worried as a lot of this was speculation on Jibril's matter, he would need for all of that to happen in order to make this work, the King was no fool, and one little error would now result in everything crashing down and they would be in a lot of trouble.

Jibril looked at him, "For summary, we attack Josh-a to get the King out of Onogoro…while he is gone we wipe out the royal family…when he returns and finds his beloved wife and family dead that will make him snap in which he will storm Onogoro and take back the city…then have Meer act as a survivor and since she was nice and kind to Lacus not to mention she looks like her I bet he will use her as a substitute to ease his pain, then she will start to advice the King to blame others making him snap even further…after that the darkest he goes we get rid of him making me the savoir and that will put me as the new King of ORB."

Of course that was the plan, but the subordinate was a little touchy about the matter, a lot had to happen and he was worried Jibril's overconfidence would be his down fall.

Jibril also knew a few other things could work in his favor especially with Yzac, Jibril could send him or have him battle in Josh-a, if Yzac dies Jibril would just continue with his plan, if Yzac destroyed Kira, then Jibril would take him out and then wipe out some of his own forces to make himself seem the hero, things were certainly going his way for the moment.

Jibril knew that Kira was very popular with the people, but a lot of people don't see his dark side either…Jibril knew of it well and he would ultimately use that if Kira won the battle and took back the city…Jibril would make sure to use Kira's darkness that was still buried deep within his heat and Lacus was the only one that kept it in check when Kira snapped, and without her around nothing would stop him. The darkness was caused by past trauma Kira remembered and was kept in check for years but after what Flay pulled with Lacus, it surfaced and hasn't been back since that day…Jibril was going to bring it back if necessary.

Jibril was very confident and he spent years planning it, of course he had to make changes especially after the battle of Oceania, but Meer falling into his lap made it even better, Jibril knew Yzac would work well as an escape route so Jibril would make good use of him…Jibril was almost ready to begin and he believed nothing would stand in his way.

The subordinate watched as Jibril was getting more confident, Jibril knew this was difficult, but now it was his last chance. Jibril looked out his window as now he was anxious to get things rolling all that had to happen now was the King has to come back alive.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

During the time of Kira's departure, his mother Via still had a very bad feeling about Meer. Via still got the feeling something wasn't right with that girl and she was not telling her everything. Normally Via would have confronted Meer about her suspicions, but Lacus was really getting along with her, and with the birth so close Via didn't want to say or doing anything that would cause her to worry or be put in the middle of the situation.

Via was sitting in her room when Murrue returned, "You still have doubts My Lady?"

Via looked at her, "Where is she now?"

"With the Queen My Lady," Murrue replied.

"Why does that not surprise me…did you find anything else out?" Via asked.

Murrue looked at her, "Nothing My Lady, the people around the castle really get along with her…and Her Majesty has been spending even more time around her lately."

Via frowned, "There is still no word on my son yet."

"Nothing My Lady, His Majesty hasn't sent word back here at all…I'm sure everything will be fine though, he is a lot like you," Murrue said as it was a true statement, Kira did inherit Ulen's battle strength, but he had his mothers heart.

Via looked at her again, "Keep looking around, and find out about her guards while your at it…something doesn't seem right with them either," Via said as she wasn't going to drop this subject.

Murrue agreed and left the room. Leaving Via in the room, and she was still not dropping the Meer subject.

Lacus was in hers and Kira's chamber at the moment talking with Meer; Meer kept up her part and was ready for everything to begin.

Lacus was now well into her eighth month and the doctor visited her even more, but every report was that things were looking good and she should have a healthy child in a few more weeks. She was really getting nervous though as the month was fast approaching and she still had no word from Kira, but she believed in him and trusted he would kept his word.

* * *

**Kaguya Plains**

**Kira's Camp**

Kira moved in and saw the camp when they traveled to where the scout showed them, Kira saw from a distance that it was just a larger version of a mobile camp…however they did have some small defensive weapons. Kira saw that he had the numbers and experience but he ordered that he set up here for the night and they would attack at dawn. Kira was playing it a little cautious but he knew time was not on his side, but he couldn't risk the lives of his knights just to speed up the process so he ordered a nights rest.

The Strike unit and royal guard set up a smaller camp with a few guards keeping watch and Kira's main tent was set up in the middle where he was going over the battle strategy with his squad leaders and Mu.

Kira stood at the head of the table with the rest around him, "From what I gather they are much unorganized but that will still not win this battle."

"What's your plan Your Highness?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at them, "We will do the same thing they did to us, but we will be more organized…the units are putting together our catapults as we speak use them to launch a long range bombardment and that will draw them to us."

Mu smiled, "I see, let them use their strength charging us."

Kira looked at all of them, "Get your units around the camp in the horse shoe formation…leave only the back exposed, once they come out I will give the word and we will close them up until there is nothing left…have your archers provide support but make sure they don't hit our own units," Kira said as he pointed to the small model they set up and he showed them everything.

"Rest your units and we begin at dawn," Kira said as all in the tent smiled.

"We will handle it Your Highness," one said.

"We will win for ORB," another added.

"For our King," another added as that got the largest applause.

Kira smiled, "I thank you, dismissed," Kira said as all left to rest and set up.

Mu was leaving to but looked back, "You never cease to amaze me kid…with this pace we should make it in time," Mu said as he left leaving Kira alone but still guarded.

Kira turned in early and would be ready to attack at dawn.

**Base Camp**

The captain and the rest heard the massive number heading towards them and when they looked out a lot of them got really freaked out. The captain new this battle was going to be tough and if they had any sense they would retreat but that would be his death from the boss.

The captain instead started gathering his forces as they were going to engage the enemy but the captain knew they couldn't just abandon this camp, and he had the same thinking as Kira, let the enemy come to him.

The captain spent the night getting his forces in formation and they were as ready as can be, they were well organized for attacks, but this is the first battle they would have to defend and that worried the captain a little, he had all his people in formation and when morning came he saw the ORB army approaching even closer and he was worried.

**With all of them**

As soon as the morning came Kira and Mu got the army ready and ORB was well organized in getting in formation quickly and they began moving into positions, as Kira rode towards the front, Kira noticed that the enemy wasn't attacking which surprised him, so he would have to make them attack.

Kira and his army got into the horse shoe formation and all that was waiting was the Kings orders.

The captain watched as the ORB army got in formation and he saw how the bandits were starting to get nervous, the boss had all the best units at the city fort and he was stuck with the rest…all the captain could do now was wait and hope the ORB army would tire a little while charging, but they weren't attacking, the captain was growing a little worried and when he saw something flying from above he knew he was in trouble.

Kira watched as they didn't attack so he looked over to Mu, "Launch the first attack," Kira said as he stood still.

Mu turned around, "Send the signal, launch the attack," Mu said as a knight raised a flag high into the air, and others near saw him raise it and they did the same, it kept a chain reaction along the horse shoe formation and the catapult teams got word as the squad leaders gave the orders and the boulders were launched.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, Jibril's plan was a little hard to write all at once, so if there are questions about it, let me know and I will get back to you…I was going to originally just let it play out without explaining it all at once. The next chapter will finish the battle and a few other things; it should be up by either the weekend or early next week, See you later.**


	23. Battle for the Base Camp

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Battle for the Base Camp**

**Base Camp**

The captain watched as the ORB army got in formation and he saw how the bandits were starting to get nervous, the boss had all the best units at the city fort and he was stuck with the rest…all the captain could do now was wait and hope the ORB army would tire a little while charging, but they weren't attacking, the captain was growing a little worried and when he saw something flying from above he knew he was in trouble.

Kira watched as they didn't attack so he looked over to Mu, "Launch the first attack," Kira said as he stood still.

Mu turned around, "Send the signal, launch the attack," Mu said as a knight raised a flag high into the air, and others near saw him raise it and they did the same, it kept a chain reaction along the horse shoe formation and the catapult teams got word as the squad leaders gave the orders and the boulders were launched.

**Bandit Base Camp**

The bandits were lined up the best that the captain could get them in line, most were inexperienced in attacking a larger more superior force as the ORB army. The captain took notice to the formation that the ORB army was taking and the captain could tell that they were almost boxed in leaving only the back as a possible escape route which confused him a little.

They were playing the wait game and the captain took notice to his forces impatience, but that didn't matter, especially when the captain took notice to the incoming boulders that were about to strike them hard.

The captain wanted to make the ORB forces come to them, but that wasn't about to happen, he and several of his forces saw the incoming attack and there was nothing that could be done about it.

The boulders struck hard mostly towards the inner lines the bandits were formatted in, but several struck the very front lines causing many casualties.

The captain was lucky, but his forces were not, their lines were now broken as bandits were scattering around everywhere, they were only used to doing the attacking and were not accustomed to this type of battle and Kira was making them pay for that. The captain was doing his best to maintain order.

"Get back to formation and keep the lines together!" The captain shouted out to some in his squad.

"It's no good captain, I don't see any catapults anywhere…they must be firing them for a distance…a great distance," the second mate said as he was in charge of a few squads.

The captain looked at him, as they saw another round approaching, the captain looked up and several bandits shouted to warn the others, but once again it was too late. The boulders struck many more formatted lines causing even more chaos in the bandit lines.

The captain and second mate were lucky again.

The second mate looked at him, "This doesn't look good captain, they can keep this up all day," the second mate told him.

The captain looked at him, "I was hoping they would charge us, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen…we have no choice get word around and we will make our own charge, it is our last option," the captain said as the second mate gave left to give the orders.

The captain was left as the bandits were starting to calm down a little and they were now looking for a way out but that was near to impossible.

The captain looked around and saw a lot of damage to the camp and his forces, the captain knew this battle was over before it began, but he wasn't going to go quietly, he would show the boss that he would at least be able to take the heart of this army. He glanced around to both sides and saw the ORB army on three sides of the camp, he knew once they started moving the ORB army would counter and push them straight back on all sides leaving them crushed together.

The second mate gave the orders to the battle commanders and unit leaders, he then returned to the captain's side.

"Captain we have our own defensive weapons, should we prepare our catapults?" the second mate asked.

The captain looked at him, "It will make no difference…our only hope is to charge and hope to take out their King, that will be the only way to crush them, besides they don't have the range as the ORB weapons so they can just pick us apart all day, and by night our forces will be destroyed."

The second mate looked at him, "I understand sir," the second mate said as all units were now back into formation and the ORB army was yet to fire a third catapult attack, and the captain looked around at his forces and then to the ORB forces as he drew his sword.

"Let's end this," the captain said as he started leading the charge and his bandits followed.

The unit heard and saw others charging forth and they followed them, it was a large charge, but all most saw was the massive ORB presence in front of them.

The captain was leading the charge as he was skilled in battle and would show off his skills here.

**ORB Army**

As soon as Kira gave the order, Mu sounded it off and word was spread to the catapult teams and they let their first shot fly, the catapults released all boulders and they were heading straight into the bandits lines.

Kira and Mu now watched as the catapults approached and they watched as they strike with great precision and accuracy as a lot struck the middle, and a few struck the front lines just as planned.

Kira was glad as Mu spoke, "They seemed to hit nicely, should we send the cavalry in?" Mu asked.

Kira looked back at him, "Not until they come after us…fire another shot," Kira said as he returned to looking at the battlefield.

Mu knew Kira was a great strategist so he didn't question he just looked back at the knights and gave the order again, as the flags went up throughout the ORB lines and the catapult teams got the order and they let there second shot fly.

Kira and Mu watched as the second shot struck just as well as the first and they got a small cheer from the ORB army as the boulders struck.

Mu smiled, "What about now kid…do we charge?"

Kira looked at him, "Not yet, we can keep this up all day…I want them to come for us, then we will use our forces to push them back into each other…once that happens it will only be a matter of time."

Mu looked at him, "What about the back kid? You left it open, and I'm still not sure why."

Kira smiled, "I didn't want anyone back there for one reason Mu, and that is I want a few to run and get word back to the boss that we are coming."

Mu chuckled, "I think that battle may be a little more difficult kid," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "One at a time Mu, we still have to get through this one first and I believe that it is about to truly start," Kira said as it was the time when the captain was ready to give the order to charge.

Mu looked over and saw that the bandits were getting back into formation.

Kira looked over to Mu, "As soon as they get close enough have the archers fire a few shots and then to fall back," Kira said as Mu smiled.

Kira looked over towards his armies left side, "It seems Arthur's men are ready, so we will see what they can do."

Mu smiled, as he gave out the Kings demands to the knight standing behind him and he raised a different flag in which all squad leaders took notice to and they spread the word to the knights and the archers approached a little closer, but they stayed behind the infantry to conceal their presence.

The archers took their first arrow and all they had to do was ready it and fire.

As soon as they were prepared that was when Kira saw the charge and his knights didn't move an inch, they knew this was part of the Kings strategy, but they were far more experienced. The Strike squad was mostly on the two sides while the royal guard took up most of the middle. Arthur's unit was on the far side and Arthur would take over with them as they looked anxious for battle.

The bandits began the charge with a variety of weapons raised, Kira watched as they ran towards his army as quickly as possible, but they were only falling into his trap.

Mu kept his eyes on Kira as Kira was watching their charge, Kira waited and as soon as they entered range he raised his arm and Mu took that as the signal.

"Fire," Mu shouted as the knight raised a different flag followed by the others and as soon as the archers saw that they readied their arrows and launched them into the sky, and they would continue until the infantry took over.

Kira watched as the bandits were nailed by the arrows that hit them, and they lost a lot more man power. The archers continued to fire until the remaining bandits got close enough and Kira took notice.

Kira watched as they damage they took, and as soon as the remaining ones got closer Kira unsheathed his sword and Mu did the same as it followed throughout the ORB army. Kira watched as they got closer and that was the end of it.

"Charge," Kira said as he led the way followed by Mu and the rest of the army.

**Captain and Bandits**

The captain and the others were charging the three sides of the ORB army, they were heavily outnumbered but the captain hoped for the best. The captain started falling back a little just to be cautious and he was glad he did, as soon as they got close enough the ORB archers fired striking several of them and causing them to break formation once again. The captain wasn't about to let that stop him.

"Keep moving!" the captain shouted as the bandits did follow his orders but several were starting to retreat, making him infuriated, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

The captain looked back towards the ORB army and the archers fired again, striking many more.

"Captain we are getting slaughtered," the second mate said as he approached him.

The captain looked at him, "Keep them moving, we are almost out of range," the captain said knowing as soon as they got close enough the archers would stop firing.

"Yes sir," the second mate said as the formation lines were a complete mess and bandits were everywhere, but they were still charging, and it wasn't long before the archers stopped.

The captain and the others noticed as they slowed down their charge in confusion, and that was when it happened, the entire ORB army came straight at them.

The captain's eyes got a little big as he saw both infantry and cavalry charging at him, the movements were extremely swift and the captain didn't like the fact that his force just froze as they were now backing up a little.

The captain and the second mate knew this was not good.

* * *

**Battlefield**

The bandits were almost frozen as they tried to back up, but the ORB forces picked up the pace. Kira led the cavalry straight towards them, but at a slow enough pace to let the infantry keep up. Mu followed Kira as all of ORB was ready to engage.

Arthur and his men charged on the side and were impressed with the ORB tactic, but as long as it worked they didn't care.

Kira timed this out extremely well as the ORB horse shoe formation started pushing the bandits backwards.

They were in a lot of trouble, but when the ORB army rode and ran straight into them, they were getting slaughtered. They were being forced into each other as the ORB forces now engaged them. Weapons clashed and bodies fell, it was more of a massacre than a battle with the bandits still fighting but not getting very many hits.

Kira and Mu led the cavalry charge and when they rode into the bandit's lines they were taking them down one at a time, Mu didn't like the fact that Kira was once again fighting at the point position, but he knew he couldn't stop him and Kira was skilled enough to look after himself.

Mu engaged several of them and easily brought them down, Mu kept fighting forth keeping up with his King the best he could. Mu stayed on his horse until he saw what looked like a good opponent in front of him.

The second mate was doing his best to fight off the ORB army while keeping control over the bandits but he was failing, ORB was far more skilled and determined to win, he brought down a few ORB guards but that was when he came across a blonde man on a horse that looked a little bit different.

Kira engaged many of them, but his only purpose was to find the one in charge here, Kira knew from the previous battles they fought that as soon as the leader of a bandit unit fell the others became even more disorganized so Kira was hoping for the same outcome here. Kira fought off many that were not any sort of challenge that was until he came across one certain man and Kira could tell he found what he was looking for.

The captain saw the ORB army charge and his men start to fall back, however the ORB army was to fast even for them trying to run and when they caught up all he saw was bandit after bandit fall prey to the more skilled ORB army. The captain couldn't think for to long as he had several ORB knights approaching them and had to use his sword to counter them, the captain was good and he did drop them, but he wasn't at all prepared for who he saw approaching him, and the captain knew this was his chance to show the boss that this man wasn't worthy enough to fight him.

**With Mu and the Second Mate**

Mu and the second mate looked straight at each other as they each saw something different. Mu was still on his horse but got down as he wanted to fight this guy. Mu approached the guy with his sword pointed straight at him and the second mate did the same.

They wasted no time and said no words as they charged at each other and the swords met, as it was apparent that Mu had the advantage, Mu started pushing the second mate back as they broke their stance.

The second mate knew this guy was good, he tried something new as the second mate charged again but this time slashed straight at Mu's legs, Mu caught on to what he was doing and easily countered the slash.

Mu decided to end this rather quickly as he broke the guys slash and pushed him back making the guy lose his balance and as he fell Mu delivered the fatal stab to his stomach. The second mate feel on the ground as Mu removed his sword. The second mate could do or say nothing as he perished.

Mu thought it would be a little harder than that, but he immediately turned his attention back to Kira as he lost track of him, Mu quickly got back on his horse and rode off to find the King engaging whatever got in his way.

**With Kira and the Captain**

Kira fought off several of the bandits until he spotted a man that he knew was the one he was looking for, Kira saw that this man dropped several of his knights and Kira knew he had to be the one in charge; Kira approached him as he was going to end this battle.

The captain finished off the ORB guards until he saw the man he was looking for approaching him, the captain remembered him well and he was differently dressed so that made it even easier, the captain raised his sword as he approached Kira and they stopped about ten feet in front of each other.

"My instinct tells me you're in charge," Kira told him.

The captain smiled, "I do lead this force ORB King, I have to say I am surprised…but the boss is very interested in you."

Kira looked straight at him, "I will not play his games, you people caused enough chaos and it will end here," Kira told him as he raised his sword.

The captain smiled again, "The boss will not run King…however I will show him you are not as worthy as he thinks as I will defeat you right here and now," the captain finished by charging.

Kira followed as their sword met in a monstrous clash as the blades bounced off each other, but it still forced the captain back, to the captain's surprise it was Kira that made the next attack as he was barely able to block the slash that was heading for his head. The captain stopped the attack but he was still being forced back.

Kira watched as he knew this was going to easy and in that moment he was right as the captain sped up his attack and tried a spin slash that Kira parried, but Kira was surprised the captain added in a quick stab. Kira got his sword to the right angle as he blocked the stab.

The captain became more and more impressed with this King, the captain broke the stance and once again tried a stab, but Kira saw enough of his moves, Kira timed out his attack and blocked the slash as Kira waited for the captain to try another one and Kira knew it was time to end it.

As soon as the captain slashed again, Kira swung with an enormous amount of speed and power breaking the captain's sword in two, as Kira finished off by slashing the captain across the chest. The captain was shocked as he was defeated so easily. The captain fell to the ground as he had a fatal deep wound to the chest.

The captain looked up at Kira; "The boss…is waiting for…you….." was all he said as he passed.

Kira somehow knew that the captain didn't fight with all he had today; it was like he wanted him to advance. It was like he sacrificed himself so his boss could have his battle. Kira took one last look at the captain as he showed him no honor, anyone who would sacrifice themselves for something as useless as that reason deserved no honor, he took the cowards way out and Kira couldn't respect it, the captain gave up all these men just so this boss could have his fun and it sickened him, but it did show that this boss did have loyal followers and that also meant that the next and deciding battle for Kaguya was going to be a little tougher.

Kira looked around and noticed that the bandits were dwindling down to nothing as his force would go on to take this camp. The ORB army continued to dominate and finished off the rest of the bandits, leaving only a few that escaped and heading likely back to the city to inform the boss, and that was what Kira wanted as he sent a few scouts out after them to track and find the best route to this city.

This battle only took to the noon hours, and the ORB army still had very few losses, however Kira still didn't like it, but they had a least one last battle to do…Kira trusted the others going after the mobile camps so this was going to be his last battle of Kaguya.

Kira found Mu after the battle ended and so did Arthur who suffered very little losses as well.

"Well done Your Majesty," Mu told him.

"A well deserved victory," Arthur added.

Kira looked at them, "You mean their boss's fun…it is not over until he is gone, a monster who only likes to fight will be destroyed," Kira said.

Mu looked at him, "I had a feeling this battle was a little too easy."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Kira looked at him, "The captain in charge was only meant to test us…and once we passed the test was over."

Arthur understood, "So he gave up all these men just to see if you were good enough to fight the boss."

"Once the captain saw that I was he didn't fight as well as he could have, he did pick it up at the end but he still fell to easy," Kira added.

Mu looked at him, "Well what's done is done sire…what now?" Mu asked.

Kira looked around, "Rest them here for the night and we will move out in the morning…and make no mistake that battle will be more difficult so make sure no one is taking this to lightly," Kira said as he wondered if that was another part of the bosses plan, get ORB overconfident and then show his true strength…it was strange Kira never met this man, but they were very similar in battle and strategic skills and that was it…and Kira knew the only way to find out was to go on.

The ORB knights rested as the King allowed them to, and in the morning they would move out, Kira rested to, and he knew he was getting even closer to the end, he just needed to end this upcoming battle quickly, and that should still give him time to return before the birth.

* * *

**Sven's City a little ways away from the ORB camp**

Just like the captain had said, the best fighters of the bandits were recalled to this city, Sven always knew that he would get his challenge, and wanted to make sure to have the greatest battle he ever fought. The fort city he had built here couldn't accommodate for the number of forces that stretched to about fifteen thousand. Sven knew that they would most likely still be outnumbered but having the fort would help a little bit, not by much though.

Most of the bandits that were recalled over here were placed outside near the wall. It is where they would wait for orders. The cities defensives were greater than the base camp and would just about equal that of what ORB was bringing.

The bandits that were stationed at this city were put on alert a few days ago; it was like Sven knew that his captain would fail. The bandits that were always stationed at this city were the best they had, they were almost like the ORB royal guard they only went where their boss went and were his personal war tools that being the only exception to the royal guard.

They made use of the people they captured over the years and used them to get everything ready so they could conserve strength.

Sven gave direct orders to the knights to remain on alert and to be prepared for the upcoming battle. Those were the last words he uttered before returning to his building and not being seen since.

It was almost dark when the forces that retreated from the base camp arrived, they got to the gate as quickly as possible and the bandit guards let them in. They were ecstatic and only wanted to see the boss. The guards at first were hesitant but they told them if it was that important they could go in themselves, they were not going to be the ones to interrupt whatever he was doing.

The highest ranked bandit was the one to do it, as he was the strongest of them left, only the strong can become leaders in their ways of thinking, but this guy was still no match for the boss.

This guy walked into the building and headed towards the back where the boss was always rumored to be, he walked in and knocked on the door only to hear weird noises, the door did open a little as he knocked and what he saw really surprised him, he looked in and saw the boss doing what he never did in front of anyone and that was practice his skills, but this time he was using both his swords, and he never used both swords on just any opponent.

As Sven was practicing he felt a presence watching him, "State your business," Sven said as he stopped practicing.

The man did jump a little but he answered, "I am very sorry sir…we um…some of us have…returned……" he didn't get a chance to finish.

"You are the ones that retreated from the losing battle, you're here to inform me that the ORB army is likely on the way, and to top it off the captain is gone, did I leave anything out?" Sven told him as he never did look at him.

The guy was a little confused, it was like Sven knew the entire outcome of the battle before hand, and the truth was is that any strategist would be able to figure out the outcome, they had a less experienced army, worse fighters, outnumbered, and no confidence in themselves, all those ingredients and it was easy to come up with the outcome.

"Did the ORB King survive?" Sven asked.

"I believe so sir, he was the one that led the charge…they were just to fast," the man said.

Sven actually smiled, this was the chance he wanted, and he would finally get a worthy battle.

Sven now looked at the man, "Inform the leaders that they need to be prepared, I guess they will arrive sometime tomorrow, that will give us a day…possible two if he doesn't attack right away…inform them to put them on alert and as soon as they see the ORB army to get word to me, until then I don't want to be disturbed," Sven said in a demanding tone.

"Yes…yes sir, I will tell them now," the man said as he wasted no time in leaving.

Sven immediately began again, as this was his chance and we would soon have his fight…the fight of fights facing a man who was said to be invincible with a sword was what he truly wanted, the man who man called the Greatest King to ever live, a man who achieved more for his age than others in history, finally he would face such an opponent, and he would hold nothing back.

The man left and informed everyone what the boss said and they wasted no time in preparing, they were going to be ready for this battle, all bandits got to work and they made sure the captured people did their job to, and they were going to be ready for the attack.

* * *

**ORB Camp-Destroyed Base Camp**

When Kira awoke the next morning he awoke to see that the knights were already ready to depart, they wanted to make sure to be at their best especially for what the King was always doing for them, they knew their King was in a rush to finish this campaign, but he still gave them the rest of the day yesterday to rest and now they wanted to be ready to begin for him. Kira awoke to find Mu and Arthur waiting for him.

"I'm impressed," Kira said.

Mu smiled, "They wanted to make sure to leave early sire, all that we are waiting for is you," Mu said as Kira smiled.

"Good, we will eat on the way, if we begin now I suspect we should arrive in the late afternoon, where is…" Kira was going to ask but Arthur finished for him.

"The scout you sent has already given the report and confirmed the city, or fort like structure…I am just surprised that the rumors were true," Arthur said as it was always just rumor, no Kaguyan has ever seen it and lived to tell about it.

Kira smiled as he got on his horse, "It's almost over, after this battle you will have your island back…and our future problems will be solved," Kira said as he saw how large the bandits were in numbers, another few years and they could have doubled or tripled, and Kira knew that where they were going now probably had a lot more than what they have seen before.

Arthur smiled, "Whatever happens we appreciate everything Your Majesty," Arthur said.

Kira looked at him, "Like I said before we both benefit from this so you don't have to thank me."

Arthur nodded his head.

Kira looked at Mu, "Let's move out," Kira said as Mu gave the signal and the massive army that hadn't even lost five percent of its forces since the village was off through the massive plains.

Kira decided to leave the destroyed base camp alone; he would let the Kaguyan's do what they wanted with it later.

They were off and heading straight for this fort city.

**Hours later**

Kira led the armies movements forward until they saw what he wanted to see, Kira was joined by Mu and Arthur as they now had the fort city in sight…and Kira was certainly right about their being more of them, as they looked even more organized, Kira knew they would have to be extremely cautious in taking this city, the last stop before he could return home. It would be the final Kaguya battle, against a very formidable opponent. Kira knew that to make it through this opponent he would have to clear his head and think only about the battle ahead, these two have never met but that would soon change.

Kira, Mu, and Arthur looked at this city and now they could finally end this, all would end one way or another at this city.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be the preparations, and the beginning of the final Kaguyan battle, it should be up soon. See you later.**


	24. Moment

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Moment**

**Sven's City**

**ORB Army**

Kira, Mu, and Arthur looked at this city and now they could finally end this, all would end one way or another at this city.

As they looked at the fort city Kira took a moment to look around at the surrounding force and the land leading to the city. From what Kira could tell from this distance that was either the city wasn't large enough to take in all the forces, which meant it had a lot of structures close to each other and that would be a little more difficult to get in once they brought the wall down.

Kira looked at the wall, they were still at a distance and Kira could immediately tell that it wasn't stone it was more like wood, and if he was right that would only benefit his army.

Kira took a look at the surrounding land and the city was on top of a cliff with a drop point to the ocean behind the city, from what Kira could tell you could probably see the drop point from inside the city. This meant that they would only have three sides to attack from, but Kira took notice to the cities design, it was a large circular wall that without a doubt led back to the cliffs so their weren't any sides, it was all just a big half circle. The design was genius for the location that meant that practically the entire battle field could be seen without having to head to each side to see what was going on. This made Kira more aware that he was dealing with a very formidable man.

The land leading towards the city was mostly open land with a few stray trees and large rocks here and there, Kira knew he wouldn't have to switch the strategy he wanted.

Mu and Arthur looked at the surroundings to, and it was Mu that broke the silence.

"This doesn't look to bad, there is some genius in the design, and the forces stationed outside must mean either he doesn't care, or they won't fit inside," Mu said as he looked around.

Kira looked at him, "That is the point Mu, he is keeping us guessing…ignore that and just focus on the strategy."

Mu smiled, "What are your plans for this battle?"

"First and foremost rest the knights," Kira told him.

"Are we going to hit them in the morning again?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "Not this time, rest the knights now and we will attack before dawn, when it is still a little dark…let's see how he will handle an attack in the dark," Kira told them.

"I shall handle it sire," Mu told him as Kira stopped him.

"Once they are set up, call the commanders together…I will give my final briefing there," Kira told them as Mu and Arthur went to assist the knights in preparing the camp.

While they did that Kira didn't move from the spot, he knew by now they had to be aware of there presence, Kira looked as the city that looked very silent started to come to life as they were preparing there defense.

**Inside the city**

As per Sven's orders he had the city prepared for the upcoming battle, he was true to his word and didn't want to be disturbed until the ORB army arrived.

The bandits of the city prepared their fort for battle, but they would still be outnumbered. They used the captured people to work on their catapults and to prepare for other matters Sven had planned.

The bandits inside the city were all on lookout on the wall, while the others were just on standby on the ground, but they were into their battle formations.

The bandits that were located outside the city were surrounding the walls, which would force the ORB army to get through them before they started pounding on the wall.

The bandits were on lookout and as they were looking they finally saw the massive ORB army approaching.

The army outside the wall was already on standby and they were not sure whether or not the ORB army was going to attack right away or not. They stood up in their battle formations surrounding the walls as now they would wait for orders.

The bandit's on the wall saw the ORB army coming and now was the time to inform the boss.

The head bandit on the wall ran down as quickly as possible and to the main building where the boss was located. The man ran inside and straight to the room his boss would be in. The man didn't even knock as he just opened it and walked in and that was where he saw the boss and he was in full battle gear, with the exception that his facemask was up and not covering his face at the moment.

Sven knew no one would disturb him, unless the ORB army has finally arrived.

"I take it they are here?" Sven asked as he looked at the man.

The bandit nodded his head, "That is correct sir…they are in great number."

Sven smiled, "I expected no less…now show me," Sven said as the bandit walked out of the way and towards the exit of the building with Sven following.

As soon as they walked out the rest of the bandits took notice to their boss, they made sure to give him enough room and that made them work a little bit harder to get things done.

As soon as Sven walked out he looked around and took notice to what his bandits were doing to prepare, he saw that all bandits were in formation and awaiting orders. His defensive weapons were ready to go, and he was glad that he didn't have to do any yelling to get things done.

The bandit led the boss to the wall, and Sven climbed up while the bandits on the wall stepped back to allow a path. Sven walked up and straight towards the front of the wall not looking at the ORB army yet. As soon as he got to the front Sven looked over at the ORB army and smiled.

The people on the ground took notice to the boss's presence and they would just make sure they were ready if he gave the order to attack.

The bandit took notice to the boss's smile, "They outnumber us at about three to one sir."

Sven continued to smile, "That matters not."

"Why aren't they attacking yet?" the bandit asked.

"He is a very patient man, the attack will without a doubt come in the morning or at night," Sven said as he still looked at the numbers.

"What should we do to counter this sir?" the bandit asked.

Sven looked at him, "They will make the first attack, as soon as they attack let the forces on the ground hold them off for as long as possible, when they engage use our defensive weapons," Sven told him.

"Won't that hit our own forces sir?" the bandit asked.

Sven looked at him, "Probably, but they will do more damage to their units."

The bandit didn't say anything.

"If they break the wall down, have our forces on the inside engage them, but let the lead man get through…him and no one else…make sure he has a clear path to my building," Sven told them as he started walking away.

"Where are you going sir…what about the battle?" the bandit asked.

Sven didn't stop, "I just told you what to do so handle it…I will wait for my target in the chosen place I have selected for this battle," Sven told him as he said no more and left.

The bandit was a little bit flustered, but he wouldn't dare question the boss's orders. The bandit looked at the massive force again, and now all he could do was wait and follow the boss's orders, hoping for the best.

Sven left the wall and now would head to the spot he chose to have his duel…the duel of a lifetime is what he wanted and that was what he was going to get.

* * *

**ORB Camp**

With Mu and Arthur supervising the ORB army set up their temporary camp in no time at all, the forces were all around this half circle fort, but still keeping their distance.

The forces once again set up the catapults but this time they had to use the flaming boulders, and all archers were ordered to use their torched arrows, Kira could tell that the wall had to be wood and if that was the case he was going to burn it down. The knights were all set up and now they would rest for the time given, it was now evening and it was time for Kira's war strategy. The command tent was once again placed in the center and the squad leaders were entering with Arthur already their and Kira and Mu would be the last.

As soon as Kira walked in all got quiet and bowed as their King walked past them, Kira took his place at the head of the table and Mu got in his place as they began.

"First I want the status on the units," Kira said as it was the royal guard and the majority of the Strike unit but they split it into sections with higher ranked knights in charge of the squads.

Mu looked at him, "Royal guard cavalry and infantry are ready to go sire."

Arthur followed, "Kaguya unit is prepared and ready to attack."

Kira looked at him, "That is good to hear as you will be joining me on the attack on the front gate," Kira said as he wanted their unit to be the one to help take the country back.

Arthur smiled, "We are honored and will fight our hardest."

Kira nodded in agreement as he looked towards the others.

"Catapult teams are ready and prepared to launch My Lord," the catapult leader said.

Kira looked at him, "Keep the range back and take out what you can from the wall…make sure you don't hit the inside of the city…reports of civilians may be true."

"Yes My Lord," the catapult leader said.

Kira looked around again.

"Strike and royal guard archers are ready and will sire," the archer leader said.

"As for your units, take what you can from the wall…and give us cover fire until the wall comes down," Kira replied.

"Yes Your Highness," the man replied as Kira continued.

"Light armed infantry ready sire," the man said.

"Heavy armed infantry ready as well," this man said.

"Cavalry units ready to charge," this man added.

Kira looked at them, "Your jobs are simple take out the forces around the wall…then when the wall comes down do the same for the inside forces…make sure you are very cautious this will not be as easy as it was in the past," Kira told them as he was being cautious.

"We will handle it Your Majesty," all three said in unison.

"My strategy is simple just do what I have informed you of, first we deal with the outside forces while our long range experts start dismantling the wall…once they are defeated and the wall is down, we proceed in, take out those forces but be on the lookout for captured civilians and be cautious…that boss is in there somewhere and if found use extreme caution and I will handle it from there," Kira told them.

Mu looked at him as he didn't like him doing this; Kira was once again putting himself in the most dangerous position.

Kira went on to conclude, "Watch your units and don't take any unnecessary risks…this will be our final battle here, let's end this and go home," Kira told them as it brought a smile to their faces.

"Now get some rest and we will move out before dawn, in the cover of darkness we will begin," Kira said as the knight leaders smiled again as Kira dismissed them and they left the tent.

Mu and Arthur were the only ones left, "You better do the same sire," Mu said as he still didn't like Kira leading this attack, but nothing could be done about that now.

"I shall, in the morning hours we will finish this," Kira said as Mu and Arthur left leaving Kira alone as he sat down.

It was starting to get dark when the meeting concluded and Kira did all he could now, Kira removed his glove he was wearing to look down at the ring on his finger, _"I'm almost there Lacus, it will only be a little bit longer, and I will return to you…just like I promised,"_ Kira told himself as he looked at the moon that was starting to form in sky.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

At that exact same moment Kira looked up at the sky and spoke to himself Lacus was overlooking the balcony staring at the same sky also looking at her ring on her finger. Lacus got a lot of visitors today, the longest being from Meer, there wasn't a day that didn't go by that Meer didn't see her. Lacus was very grateful since she always had someone to talk to and keep her mind off of things. Lacus also received a visit from her family and that made her feel a little bit better as well.

Now however she was alone and left to think once again, she looked over at the sky when she felt the baby kick. Lacus looked down and placed a loving hand on her stomach.

"_You miss him to don't you? The one thing about your father is that he always keeps his promises, I know he will be back," _Lacus said to her unborn child as she continued to look up at the sky, it was then that she felt a little bit better. She somehow got the feeling that Kira was somehow doing the same thing and for that brief moment they were connected again, she knew that somewhere he was looking at the same forming moon.

**Guest Chamber**

Meer on the other hand finished up her day of once again doing brilliant acting and now she could finally stop with the act as she was in her room. Meer was spending everyday with Lacus and she grew not to like her each time, Lacus was always to kind, she never used her authority and she even thanked all the servants, which Meer found appalling. Lacus was a Queen and she still acted like the lowly servant she truly was.

Meer was thinking about all of this when her three bodyguards entered her chamber.

"Did you find anything yet?" Meer asked.

One guard looked at her, "According to the castle guards, the King hasn't sent any word back at all."

Meer sighed, "What is happening in our homeland? I don't think I can put up with that servant Queen any longer."

The guard looked at her, "You knew the terms when you agreed, this will after all clear up what was right from the past and the agreement will finally be made official…Jibril is handling it My Lady and you need to keep it together."

Meer was insulted, "If you ever speak to me like that again, I swear it will be your head when we return…and to answer your question I know but still…that girl I can't stand her, she gets all the attention, all the people just about love her, and she treats the servants like friends…it's despicable."

"Things are slowly falling into place My Lady, it won't be much longer," the guard said as they left the room.

Meer was left as she hoped this wouldn't have to go for to much longer, she was ready to begin the main part of the plan and that was making sure the King followed her advice, she was ready to get rid of Lacus and to begin her part, and it just better not be to much longer.

* * *

**ORB Camp-Sven's City**

**Around the ORB Camp**

Kira didn't really rest at all throughout the night. Instead Kira left his resting tent and walked around the main camp. Kira took notice that many of his knights weren't resting either, and he could understand this was going to be there final battle before they could return home. Kira walked around as many of the knights took notice to there King and stood up from where they were standing only to have Kira motion his hand for them to return to as they were.

Many were younger knights like him but their skills were good enough to get them into the strike squad. A lot came from low class societies so that made Kira extremely popular to these young knights. They looked on in awe as their King stood by the same fire drank the same water and treated them as they were his equals.

Kira greeted each of them as he gave them very encouraging words, "I am very proud of all of you, we will end this tomorrow and finally go home," Kira told them as they were more than honored to receive such praise from their King.

Kira finished up and walked around the rest of the camp doing more of the same, Kira finished his walk at the place he started it and that was overlooking the city. It was fully dark and his units still had a few more hours before they would move into position. Kira looked at the city and this would be the day he would finally meet the famous warlord boss.

**Sven's building**

Around the town many of the bandits were really getting edgy while the captured townspeople were looking at this as hope. The bandit leader that was appointed to lead the defense against the ORB army never left the wall or taken his eyes off the ORB army and he really got nervous when it became dark that was the point if a surprise attack occurred they would have a large disadvantage. The bandit leader also took notice that many of the forces on standby were also getting edgy and restless. The bandit leader knew that they were completely surrounded with no escape; their only chance for survival was to completely destroy the ORB army. He kept watching and waiting for the attack that was soon to happen.

Sven however returned to his building and when it was still very dark but approaching the early morning he walked straight out the back door of the place. This was the ground he chose for the battle, everything was in place and the ORB King was going to get a free pass straight to him. As Sven walked out it was a very large open area with extremely flat hard ground, it was boxed in from the house to and both sides with the cliff to the south so there would be no escape for either of them, and the ground was at perfect condition that they would get a perfect duel.

Sven went out and this was where he would wait. He stood their looking over the cliff to the ocean down below and then turned back to look at his building and he would not move from this spot until he saw the ORB King, this way whatever energy the ORB King had to use he would equal it by using his focus and strength to not moving. Sven was ruthless and a fighting machine when it came to others, but for this battle he wanted a completely fair duel, he would get no glory from beating this man dirty he would drop him the warriors way.

Sven now waited and all that was left was for his opponent to arrive.

* * *

**Nearly Morning-Near the City**

Kira did manage to get a little sleep but then he was awaked to see that it was still dark and it was time to move out. Kira strapped all his armor and equipment on he then walked out and was greeted by Mu and Arthur, Mu had to admit Kira did a very smart thing by resting the knights as much as he did, especially after the battle a day ago, it wasn't good to have tired out knights and Mu saw that they were even more energized than before.

Kira got on his horse and rode over to him, "Today we finish this," Kira said as Mu smiled and then Kira gave the order. The order was spread and the knights moved out and started moving into position, they completely surrounded the cities wooden wall and they pushed their catapults into position as the archers were only a little ways from them.

The army surrounded the city and Kira was at the front straight in front of where the city gate was going to be.

The bandit forces got even more nervous as they surrounded the city, it really showed off there numbers but they were the best they had so they were still going to give them the best they had in this battle.

The bandit leader didn't like what he saw at all and this was not going to be very pretty.

Kira and the army stopped as they were into position and Kira looked around getting a feel for the situation, it was then that he felt it was time.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will have the first part of the battle, it will be up soon. Bye for now.**


	25. Battle for Kaguya Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Battle for Kaguya Part One**

**Near the City**

The bandit forces got even more nervous as they surrounded the city, it really showed off there numbers but they were the best they had so they were still going to give them the best they had in this battle.

The bandit leader didn't like what he saw at all and this was not going to be very pretty.

Kira and the army stopped as they were into position and Kira looked around getting a feel for the situation, it was then that he felt it was time.

**Outside the City**

Kira saw that the battle formation the bandits were set up in was mostly straight forward, they were only being used so block the path to the fort, and Kira knew that these types of formations were tough to break through, but he was hoping that their inexperience in defending would work to his advantage.

Mu rode up next to Kira where he would wait for orders, it was still dark outside but the sky was now sort of a dark blue so Kira wanted to get this started.

Kira looked at Mu, "Prepare the charge, once we start have the catapult and archer teams fire until we get close enough," Kira told him as Mu rode over towards the messenger.

"Signal the archer and catapult teams," Mu said as he returned to the Kings side and since it was still dark their flag signaling wouldn't work to well at the moment so they would use other matters.

Mu returned to Kira side as the two that usually signal by flags took a bow in hand as they grabbed a special wrapped arrow, both of them tipped this large arrow into a torch and it lit up a very bright light. They wasted no time and shot the arrows straight up in the air where they would land to cause no harm.

The unit commanders were trained always to be on the lookout for these messages and when two arrows were shot up in the air they were easily spotted by mostly the whole army.

The catapult and archer teams were spread throughout the half circle and when the arrow was seen other flag messengers shot the same arrow where they were until it became known throughout the army's position.

The catapult captain knew that was the signal, "Ready it to fire," the captain said as the crew went straight to work. The boulder was previously loaded so all they did now was torch it, and it was now a giant fireball.

The catapult teams around did the same thing, they worked out the range earlier and these things should at best reach the wall but that was about it.

The captain waited and waited for the charge to begin.

The archer captain saw the same signal and he prepared his units, the army was now close enough to the bandits outer forces so when they fired they would be able to hit a few rows, but as the army advanced they were going to abandon that and start assisting on the wall, it was made of wood and Kira hoped enough flaming arrows would be enough to set it a blaze, if the catapults needed assistance.

As soon as the captain saw the signal he gave the command as did the other archer units that were spread out.

"Prepare," the captain said as the archers each took an arrow in hand and placed it on the bow, the first round they wouldn't set them on fire, this way they would be harder to see on the descent.

The archers placed the arrow in the pull and got in a ready stance as they pulled it back ready to release.

Kira waited patiently as the teams prepared and then he drew his sword, followed by the rest as it started a chain reaction throughout the rest of the ORB army. Kira then looked over to Mu as Arthur was with his unit a little ways behind them.

"Let's finish this," Kira said as he led the charge followed by Mu and the rest of the army as all started advancing towards the fort.

That was the signal for the catapult and archers teams.

The catapult team saw the charge and the captain smiled, "Launch!" the captain shouted and the teams heard it as they let the catapults launch.

The captain watched as the many fireballs launched in the sky heading towards the enemies wall.

The archers saw the squad and that was their signal, the captain gave the order, "Now!" the captain shouted as the archers released their arrows and they were heading straight for the enemies first few lines as Kira wanted.

**With the Bandits**

The bandit leader on the wall watched as the ORB forces started lining up in formation and they stopped closer to the bandit's outer forces. The captain could barely see but the sky was becoming a little bit bluer but it was still dark. The bandit in charge was left on his own as the boss was waiting for his challenge.

Some others were approaching him, "What now?" one asked.

The bandit leader looked at him, "We do what the boss told us to do, now get back in formation," he said as he looked over the wall.

"They are coming prepare the defensive weapons," the captain said as a few bandits were already ready, they had a few catapults of their own, but they had very short range.

The captain then looked to his outer forces as he shouted from the wall so others could hear him, "Wait until they charge and hold them off, make sure the lines don't break!" he shouted as some did hear them and the bandit leaders on the ground were making sure that they followed what they were supposed to do.

It was then that the bandit leader saw many small objects shot up in the air, it was the signaling arrows and he was a little confused but shook it off as nothing.

The bandit leader knew that until they got close enough he couldn't do no more, it was up to the forces on the ground.

The forces on the ground were ready and they weren't moving an inch, they would not move and just allow the ORB army to try and break through and they hoped that they would be able to keep them out picking them off a few at a time, that was all they could do.

After a few minutes of silence it was then that it began, the captain heard the army heading straight for them on the charge, but that wasn't his only concern as several more fireballs were launched into the sky, but this time they were getting closer and were a lot larger.

The bandit leader was a little confused at first until he knew that they were, "Not good," he said as several boulders rained down on them, the captain saw that all weren't reaching the wall, but they hit inside the tight lines they had on the outside and several perished immediately while others were in a panic, but they held together, the captain was relieved but that wasn't until he saw the last one, that struck the ground but bounced up striking the massive gate they had, breaking a part of it, while some of it was catching fire. The bandit boss knew he and his forces were in trouble.

Outside in the first front rows of the battle the bandits saw the charge but they were still a little ways away, they had their weapons raised and were prepared to counter the charge but all of a sudden they were struck by several arrows and came out of no where, and they weren't seen because it was still dark.

The bandits were ready to counter the charge, but several were hit and the others were confused as they broke their line trying to scatter out of the way of something they couldn't yet see.

When the arrows stopped they looked forward but it was way too late for that.

* * *

**Battlefield and Wall**

With the catapults and arrows already fired Kira kept an eye on them and each of them struck the enemy hard, Kira was at first a little worried since no boulder struck the wall, but when the final one was fired it hit the mark straight in the wall and it even started a little fire which was a good thing.

The ORB army continued to advance as the first few rows were desperately trying to evade the arrows. When Kira and the army got to close the archers ceased firing and started falling in behind the charge so they could head for the wall where they would assist in its destruction.

When the archers ceased firing the bandit front lines were trying to get back to their feet and get organized but it was far too late for that.

Kira and the army took the initiative and charged straight into the lines.

Kira and his cavalry sliced their way straight in taking down many disorganized bandits, Mu was following straight behind as he was taking many of them down with his skills.

All of ORB's massive army charged straight into the lines and they were very easily able to slice their way through the broken lines, weapon clashes, battle cries, and screams of agony were all of what was being heard as ORB was able to immediately take out the first few lines, but then they knew it would get tougher as they were now heading into a wall of bandits that were unaffected by the archers attacks.

Being on horseback was a strong advantage for Kira at the moment, he was able to use one hand to stab his sword into the bandits on the ground, while using his other hand to keep balanced on the horse. Many bandits that regained their senses attacked him, but Kira was easily able to put them down. Kira used a lot of speed and accuracy to take down those that charged at him.

Mu was doing the same but making sure to keep the King not far away from him, Mu was both taking care of bandits and watching his Kings back all at the same time, Mu knew Kira was handling his own well, but you could never tell what will happen in battle.

Arthur and his unit charged in and got into the action as well, as his unit was taking out years of frustration out on these bandits, they were not going to stop until all of them were gone.

Kira and his unit finished off the rows hit by the archers but now they had to ride straight into the wall of bandits unaffected, Kira once again took charge and they were showing no fear or mercy, Kira had ways of breaking their formation.

With one move the entire cavalry units followed their King and they used the horses speed and strength to push right through the wall as many bandits refused to move but they were being forced aside. This was a very dangerous move for Kira to make, but this was how they would break the lines.

The cavalry cut through but it wasn't long before they were surrounded. The cavalry cut through several rows, but that only made the ones they pushed out of the way close back up and surround them. Kira swung his sword endlessly as he had to keep them off, and some cavalry members were starting to fall, but it wasn't long before they had backup.

With the broken lines the bandits turned to try and attack the cavalry members but that was their undoing as the light and heavy armed infantry members were still charging and they were immediately able to slice through the bandits that turned their backs. The infantry units sliced straight through getting to the surrounded cavalry members. Kira smiled as this was how he wanted it to work out and they were slowly advancing through this wall of people, they were nearing the halfway point and Kira knew it was time for the archers and catapults to fire again.

With the force halfway their the catapult teams were finally reloaded and they fired their last shot, the flaming boulders once again flew in the air, but this time they adjusted the catapults for a little bit longer range, and it worked out well.

Kira finished off another bandit as he looked up and saw the boulders flying and Kira watched as he really smiled.

The adjustments really did do good as just about all boulders struck the wall, sending the wood flying and flames starting to spread over the entire wall, but they still had a long way to go, the boulders that missed struck near the wall but they struck the bandits and since they were in such a formation many meet their demises as ORB was getting through very easily.

The archer units took that as their chance and since they were half way they stopped and set up as each lit their arrow and released them into the air, the arrows were intended for the wall and mostly all of them hit as the others struck the bandits.

Kira was glad everything was going well, and another bandit charged up to him, but with a quick stab Kira was able to put him down as he pulled his sword back up to him and that was when Mu caught up to him.

"You're getting too far ahead of me kid," Mu said in a serious voice.

Kira looked at him, "No time to waste Mu, were almost there and I will not stop now," Kira told him.

Mu sighed and knew he had his work cut out for him, bandits were falling in numbers on the outside as Kira's squad had some but not many, they continued doing the same pattern until they got about three fourths to the wall, Kira finished off a bandit as he heard a loud noise as did many and they looked over to see about two sections of the wall had collapsed.

Kira smiled and the ORB knights were pleased, Kira looked back around and saw something he didn't want to see, as the bandits let their own archers fire their arrows. Kira and the rest of advancing force watched as the arrows flew and they were heading straight for both forces.

Kira knew this was trouble, "Stay on guard," Kira yelled out so some could hear and many that had shields raised them, but the arrows did strike them hard. Kira had his sword pointed up and he had an arrow strike his sword, Kira knew that was a close call.

Mu just missed one arrow as well; Arthur however had an arrow strike his leg while he was on his horse. It wasn't to serious but that meant he now couldn't disembark from his horse.

After the first shot, Kira and the other sped up their charge while the ORB archers did their best to fire up towards the bandits, but they had in favor that the wall was burning and many weren't able to stay up there for to long so that was a advantage.

Kira and the others kept it up until they reached right up towards the wall, The ORB cavalry and infantry went back into the lines as they split into groups to enter each opening in the wall. Kira however was heading straight for the open gate that was the first to fall, Kira had yet to see the bandit boss, and he knew this man couldn't be one for cowering so Kira knew that guy had to be up to something.

Kira smiled as they sliced through the remaining forces and they started to enter the wall only to find the rest of the bandit forces inside the wall.

**With the Bandit forces**

The captain and the bandits on the wall watched as those flaming objects got closer and closer until they realized what they were and the bandit leader knew they were in trouble. The bandit leader watched as the flaming boulders struck several of the bandits standing there but nothing reached the wall. Those inside almost sighed in relief but that was when they saw the last one strike hard straight into the gate, as the wall shuck a little bit.

The bandits on the wall now approached the bandit leader as the bandit leader took notice to the sounds of battle as the ORB army was attacking their front lines.

"It's useless the gate is starting to burn," one said.

"We can't hold them," another said.

"Cowards, stop wasting time and try and get the fire out, they still have to get through first," the bandit leader said as he turned his attention to those on the bottom.

"Prepare those catapults," the bandit leader said.

"Get the archers on standby for my order to fire," the bandit leader said again as the bandits inside were preparing.

The archers got on the walls but stayed down; they weren't the greatest in the world and needed the ORB army to be a little bit closer first.

The catapult teams were preparing and were almost ready to begin, but they needed them a little closer to.

The bandit leader then turned his attention back to the battlefield as the sky was now light blue and it was easier to see, the bandit leader now saw just how big the ORB army was and it was not very easy to look at.

The bandit leader now saw that they were about half way through and he took notice to the man in the lead towards the gate, _"That must be the King," _the bandit leader said as he was about to walk down to give orders but was stopped.

"Trouble!" one bandit shouted as the captain looked back to see the flaming boulders once again heading straight for them.

The bandit leader knew this would be a little bit different, he watched as a lot of boulders struck the walls sending them to really shake, but the main problem was that it was really catching fire and many had to get off the sections.

The bandit leader cursed but the next problem was that the ORB archers fired setting the wall even more on fire.

The bandit leader jumped down to give a few orders, first was to the main unit at the gate, he told them to let the lead man through and to make sure he had a path to Sven's building, then he went over to the catapult teams, but before he could give any orders two sections of the wall collapsed with a third just about ready to.

The bandit leader sighed, "What are you waiting for launch already!" he shouted.

The bandits looked at him, "That is what we have been trying to do…these things don't work right."

The bandit leader sighed, they stole these a few years ago and they never really thought they would need them.

The bandit leader knew this was pointless and returned to the blazing wall, but some section they could still get on.

The bandit leader followed by the archers he called got on those sections, "Just fire at will!" the bandit leader screamed out as their archers let their arrows fly.

The bandit leader smiled as that was the first bit of success they had, but it was short lived as the ORB archer fired striking several of their archers as the bandit leader jumped off to take cover.

When the arrows stopped firing the bandit leader got back up only to look over and see the ORB army heading straight for the openings in the wall as their was now three of them, the captain immediately jumped back down and looked at the forces surrounding the streets of the city.

"Get ready and we will hold them off…just remember to let the differently dressed man through, our boss wants a word with him," the bandit leader said as he joined the bandits inside and they waited.

It wasn't long before the two entrances saw the ORB army heading in, and the bandit leader looked straight at the gate to see the man that led the charge, he saw the ORB King.

* * *

**Inside the City**

Each of the three sections of the collapsed wall were now being entered by the ORB forces, on two sides of the collapsed wall was where most of the infantry and Arthur's unit were breaching, Arthur made his forces change to a different opening since the Kings cavalry was heading for the main gate, he wanted to assist elsewhere. The ORB forces breached the wall and charged into the city, it was a tightly enclosed roads that had another set of the bandit's best forces waiting for them. As soon as the ORB forces got inside they immediately clashed with the bandits on all sides, these bandit forces were a little better than the forces outside, but ORB kept breaching and forcing them to engage more and more of them. All that could be heard on both sides of the main gate was fierce fighting.

Kira led the cavalry charge straight into where the main gate used to be, Mu was following behind but Kira was once again going too far out, Mu sighed and they continued riding.

This is where the bandit leader was located, and he still had to follow his orders and let the ORB King pass, but that was all that was going to pass, the bandits towards the main gate knew there orders and they would open a path and let the King through, but then they would close it. There orders were not to attack him once he got in the city.

Kira led the charge with the cavalry behind him and as soon as they got to the main gate they rode inside only to see another wall of bandits in a very tightly stretched road.

The bandit leader watched as the cavalry rode straight into the main gate and the bandit leader immediately noticed the led rider, that was the ORB King, he was dressed differently and he had two riders behind him holding up the ORB flag so that was him.

The bandit leader turned to his forces, "On my signal open a hole, and then shift your attack to those that follow him…he is the only one to make it through!" he shouted as they were almost near the first line.

Kira had his sword raised as they saw the bandits in front of them and Kira was prepared to cut right through them, they sped up the horses and as soon as they approached the first line of bandits Kira was prepared to engage when something very strange happened, Kira was about to cut down the first bandit when a few of them immediately moved out of the way. This confused Kira a little, it was like they weren't interested in fighting, but as soon as other cavalry members caught up they swarmed them like a pack of wolves. Kira rode closer to try and help but the bandits just moved out of the way and when Kira turned around he saw that they were opening a path for him.

Kira could tell something was up as he was approached by the bandit leader, as Kira looked at him.

"Are you the one in charge?" Kira asked as the battle was starting to get fierce as more of ORB's cavalry members were trying to get to there King.

"Of this battle yes…but not in charge of all of us…the boss is waiting for you," the bandit leader said as he pointed down the path.

Kira now understood, _"He wishes to fight with just me…very well I will accept," _Kira said as he knew by looking at his forces they would be fine…but a chance to bring down there leader may make some of them give up and avoid further blood shed.

Kira didn't respond in words, but he immediately rode down the open path, making sure to keep his guard up, but the bandits just let him go, and as soon as he rode through they closed the hole back up, Kira knew there was no turning back now, he had to trust his army and believe they would make it through.

Mu watched the event unfold and he was really concerned, the hole closed as soon as Kira went in and Mu knew this was trouble, he took charge of the cavalry and they kept engaging the bandits, but on narrow streets, it was going to be a little time. Mu kept up the engagement and they were doing there best to cut through the lines.

The entire ORB army was still pushing to get into the city, and they engaged the bandits blocking all the streets, but it would only be a matter of time before they fell.

Kira kept riding until he reached the main building and the bandits closed up the last hole, Kira rode up to the building and got off his horse, he would now have to go in on foot, Kira then slowly approached the building.

* * *

**Kaguya Island**

Over the past few weeks the Strike captain and the Onogoro commander were doing what the King ordered them to and that was hunt down all mobile camps. They were doing their job well as they destroyed over fifteen camps, and they hadn't seen anything for the past few days, the searched the entire island, and with as many knights they had on newly cut roads, there was no way the bandits could be hiding anywhere.

They finally believed they got them all, they searched the rest of the island and found nothing. The Strike captain believed they had finally got rid of all those mobile camps, and since most of them were recalled to the base camp and the main city he was correct. At the moment he and the Onogoro commander were discussing what to do now.

"We have the island cleared, all that is left is the main part where His Majesty is fighting," the commander said.

"From what I gather we are only about a day's ride, I think if we head west then we could probably catch up there by morning…I believe that would be wise at the moment," the captain replied.

"I agree, hopefully His Majesty won't need it, but we will provide backup in necessary," the commander told him as they were finished with their given task and now they would go and see if assistance was needed for the King.

* * *

**Sven's City-Main Building**

Outside in the back area Sven heard the sounds of blades clashing which meant that his target should be arriving soon. Sven didn't yet break from his stance he now just looked at the back exit and waited for his target to arrive.

Kira entered the building to find that it was practically empty, but several paths were barricaded with different pieces of equipment and furniture, Kira didn't yet meet this man but Kira knew he wasn't one to hide, and judging from what happened so far if he followed the open path, he would find the boss.

Kira continued moving until he led himself towards the back door; Kira knew this had to be it. Instead of opening it, Kira kicked the door open almost making it break off.

As soon as the door was open, Kira took notice to the figure standing straight in front of him, Kira slowly walked out and looked at the man, he could immediately tell he was young like him, the black armor and strange helmet did seem to hit him, Kira walked out and stopped about fifty feet from him.

Sven saw the door open as he opened his eyes to look at his opponent, and he smiled, he was young and the gold armor made it all so fitting, his long cape blew in the wind from the ocean that was just behind him, at first Sven said nothing until the ORB King stopped about fifty feet in front of him.

For the first minute it was silent until Sven broke the silence.

"I welcome you to my city famous King, I congratulate you on making it this far, but unfortunately you will meet your destiny here," Sven told him as he drew his first sword.

Kira already had his drawn but he could tell by this guys eyes that he was more than ready for battle, and the aura told him this wasn't going to be easy.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the last part will be up soon. See you later.**


	26. Battle for Kaguya Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Battle for Kaguya Part Two**

**Sven's City-Main Building**

Sven saw the door open as he opened his eyes to look at his opponent, and he smiled, he was young and the gold armor made it all so fitting, his long cape blew in the wind from the ocean that was just behind him, at first Sven said nothing until the ORB King stopped about fifty feet in front of him.

For the first minute it was silent until Sven broke the silence.

"I welcome you to my city famous King, I congratulate you on making it this far, but unfortunately you will meet your destiny here," Sven told him as he drew his first sword.

Kira already had his drawn but he could tell by this guys eyes that he was more than ready for battle, and the aura told him this wasn't going to be easy. Kira looked him over thoroughly trying to get a feeling from him, but this man was without a doubt good at hiding emotions which would make this battle a little more difficult. Kira took notice that he seemed to have another sword which he would have to watch out for.

"You are the famous warlord in charge of this land I presume, I am very sorry that I didn't follow your game plan, but finishing you off will be a lot more satisfying than your other camps…but don't worry my forces are taking care of them as we speak, your murderous actions will finally come to an end," Kira spot to him as he already had his sword drawn.

Sven smiled, "I have to admit it would have been a lot more interesting if you played my game, but enough of that talk…today is a glorious day, today we will have the greatest battle ever known to man."

Kira didn't know whether this man was crazy or if he had something else up his sleeve.

"Why do you desire to fight so badly? What is your purpose?" Kira asked as he had to know these things.

Sven looked at him, "I fight because that was what I was born as a warrior…The strong rule the weak that is how the world really words King…are you so different from myself? You yourself have seized a lot of power yourself."

Kira didn't like that comment, "I don't fight for pleasure, I fight only to defend my people from acts such as yours, do not compare me to you a monster."

Sven chuckled, "Stop lying to yourself, deep down you have a monster living inside you that eagerly awaits the chance to come out…I know more about you than you think ORB King…you are not unlike me, deep down you have a demon that lives inside you…I can see it in your eyes, and for me to get what I want I will bring that demon out to play."

Kira could tell this man somehow knew a lot about him somehow, but the words he spoke were very much true, Kira did struggle with his darkness mostly in battle, but lately he hasn't had any trouble controlling the rage that he knew was still deep inside him, and Kira didn't want it to return. Lacus helped in those situations, she drove it out of him, but Kira knew deep down, it would always be there to haunt him, and now this man wanted him to fight in that darkness rage.

Sven suddenly laughed as Kira was silent, "You are silent because you know of what I speak is the truth, you feel it don't you? Unleash your true power and give me the battle I desire, if not you will not come close to matching my skill…and you will never return to her again."

That snapped something in Kira's mind, "Silence!" Kira shouted as his eyes did change a little, "How do you know so much about me?"

Sven laughed again, "That is not for you to know, I see I touched a nerve though, just like I knew it would, and unleash your anger and rage," Sven said as he now raised his sword a little he did know a lot about Kira but he was also trying to get him angry, fighting in anger will make him careless and that was what Sven wanted to see if he would allow that to happen.

"I am not a man like you, I will fight for the sake of fighting, but you on the other hand will fall prey to my sword," Kira said as he was starting to gain control again.

Sven smiled, "Let us end this useless conversation, I Sven Cal Bayan will get my glory today," Sven said as he clamped his facemask down.

"Your name will not be worth remembering!" Kira shouted out of no where as he was the first to make the charge.

Sven didn't expect that but he could tell the ORB King was still in rage; Kira reached him with unbelievable speed and slashed down as hard as he could. Sven was amazed at the speed, but this was a foolish maneuver, Sven was able to move out of the way as Kira sword struck the ground hard allowing dirt and gravel to fly up. However this is what Sven wanted.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, maybe you aren't a worthy opponent," Sven said as Kira was wide open as his sword hit the ground. Sven got out of the way and delivered his own god like swing towards a wide open Kira, Sven was a little disappointed but it was then that instead of striking Kira's body he hit his sword. Kira was well aware to read the move and brought his sword back up to block the attack.

Sven was at first shocked and then he smiled, "I see, you can now control the demon inside you…what a glorious day, at last the battle I wanted…now I will not hold back anymore," Sven said as he broke the stance and moved back a little while standing right in front of Kira.

Kira looked at him as his eyes glared holes through him, "You talk too much, I gave her my word I would not lose it again, and I will not…you will fall here today," Kira said as he placed his sword back up and Sven looked at him.

"In due time we will shortly know," Sven told him as he charged this time, and Kira readied himself.

* * *

**In the City**

Mu and the rest of the ORB cavalry along with the infantry were starting to band together as they tried to push the bandits more towards the back. Mu was now at the point as his job was to get to the King; however Mu saw how the bandits just moved aside and let Kira pass which meant he was without a doubt meeting with the bandit leader.

These bandits were a little more skilled as Mu knew this was taking to much time, ORB was definitely winning this engagement, but it wasn't going soon enough for Mu.

Arthur and his team engaged the bandits towards one of the other streets as his unit was fighting the hardest they could, they were now letting lose three years of hard frustration on the bandits.

The ORB army kept poring in to the city as many more sections of the wall collapsed to the flames, they were now coming in with a lot more numbers and that was when the bandits started getting overwhelmed they knew this would last forever.

The bandit leader was now forced to enter the engagement as they knew this was a losing battle, they knew once the boss finished his battle he would come out here to help, they had high belief in him, especially his way of combating the numbers, reality was they needed some sort of hope. The bandits needed hope that they could win, but the boss had all he wanted and that was the only thing he was focusing on.

Arthur and his unit managed to battle until they turned their path and caught up with Mu who was finishing off bandits left and right, Mu finished one off as Arthur approached him.

"Where is the King?" Arthur asked.

Mu didn't look at him, as he had to keep his eyes on the forces approaching, "He went ahead…they opened a path for him," Mu told him.

"He must be engaging their leader, in fact that might be the whole point of this battle," Arthur said as he and Mu finished off a few bandits that came up to them.

Mu looked at him, "Whatever the case, we have to get up there," Mu said as they started engaging more enemies.

Arthur looked ahead as the ORB forces started advancing a little faster, but they were still only about half way there.

Mu and Arthur continued to battle hoping his wouldn't take to much longer.

* * *

**Back of the Building**

"In due time we will shortly know," Sven told him as he charged this time, and Kira readied himself.

Sven's speed was very impressive to Kira, Kira readied himself as Sven started with a vertical slash, but changed it at the last minute to a direct stab, Kira caught the movement and parried it with his sword. The attack was stopped however Sven didn't let that stop him as he used a slower but quick slash towards Kira's body, however Kira saw that and used his sword to block it, as they stayed in that stance for a few seconds.

Sven was the one to break the stance as he spun his body around and tried another slash but this time Kira was thinking the same thing and did the same thing at the same time causing both of their swords to meet in a thunderous roar, the speed and power both used was almost immortal as now they were stuck in that stance trying to push each other back.

They were dead even at the moment, as their strength and speed were pretty much equal, they were just about if not an equal match all around, and Sven didn't even draw his second sword yet.

Kira stared at the facemask of Sven as all he could see at the moment was his eyes; the horns on his facemask were something he had to watch out for as they were very sharp and could be lethal.

Sven and Kira continued their strength test, but they knew this was going no where at the moment as both broke at the same time as they moved back from each other a little.

Sven eyed Kira and saw that the attacks weren't tiring him out yet, which meant this was going to be a pretty long battle, but this is the one he waited for, it has been years since Sven took this long in a battle.

Sven had to break his chain of thought as it was Kira who made the next charge as Kira slashed straight at his head but Sven was able to stop it, and what Sven noticed was there was a lot more malice in his swings now, and Sven only smiled.

Sven blocked Kira's first charge but Kira wasn't going to stop now, he broke from the stance and stabbed at him, but Sven blocked that, Kira then went even faster with his attacks as he tried a combination attack, Kira first swung which was blocked and then tired a lower swing aiming for Sven's legs but he blocked that, the final was a stab for the chest, and Sven was only barely able to block that shot as he pushed Kira's sword away from his body.

Kira knew this guy was good and this wasn't going the way he hoped so far, Kira broke from the stance and backed away a few steps as they were both circling and aiming their swords towards each other.

Kira had been studying his moves but so far found absolutely no weakness, Sven was doing the same thing, both were very gifted in that ability but Sven knew he guarded his body well, he physically had no weakness at the moment so Sven decided to try to find a mental weakness.

"I knew this was the fight I wanted, but your not there just yet…stop holding yourself back and fight with me," Sven told him as he was trying to play with the mind a little.

Kira only looked at him, "I will not grant your request, I will fight and beat you as I am now," Kira told him seriously.

Sven looked at him, "Slowly you have been granting my request, I felt the malice in your attacks, don't tell me you don't feel it, the joy and pure bliss in fighting such a duel, fighting with the strongest of warriors…Don't tell me your warrior blood isn't boiling!" Sven shouted out the last part as he charged again.

Kira heard every word and a part of him knew he was right, Kira hated fighting, but deep down that small part of him did enjoy it, Kira then brought his thoughts to what Lacus told him once, _"that is not you, return to the man I have come to adore," _Lacus told him after the trial of Flay, and Kira never forgot it.

"_I will not lose myself again," _Kira told him self as Sven got close but as he did Kira at the last second charged and as Sven stabbed his sword, Kira ducked low to the ground as the sword passed over head of him but that was when Kira brought his sword up. Sven saw the quick movement as soon as he saw his sword miss, he threw his body back and lucky for him he barely avoided the lethal attack, but it struck and broke off about half of his facemask.

Sven was knocked back as part of his facemask shattered and fell to the ground. Sven stopped as he regained his balance and he looked at the King only to see a look of serene look in his eyes and he let go of his malice. Sven now knew his mental game backfired, but he had ways around that.

"So this is your true strength…very impressive," Sven told him.

Kira only looked at him, "You will never come to know this strength; your heart is too filled with hate for you to even begin to understand."

Sven chuckled a little bit, "Maybe so…" Sven said as now he pulled out his second sword as he moved into a new stance with two blades. "So I will have to show you my power," Sven told him as he twirled the blades around and made his charge.

Kira didn't know what just happened, but his movements just got faster and it was like he was a completely different fighter, Kira watched as he got closer and closer.

* * *

**Near the Building**

Mu and his forces were currently doing there best as now the bandits were really starting to tire as the sun was now starting to fully rise. They were making their way through nicely as the bandits were falling one after another.

Arthur assisted Mu as they were doing their best to try and catch up to the ORB King, but it was difficult, they were about nearly there as the bandits were now starting to get split up as their formation was crumbling. They were now in a state of panic as they didn't know what to do at the moment.

The bandit leader was doing his best to hold them off, but that was when he was immediately stabbed by multiple spears and swords of the ORB royal guard and he fell to the ground and met his end. The bandits truly were leaderless as their boss was busy with his own fight. The bandits started heading in all directions as they were trying to now flee, but ORB cut them down without hesitation, the bandits in the center road finally were destroyed as a few tried to flee down other roads and Mu smiled as he finally got a way towards the building.

Mu looked over to Arthur, "Finally, let's go," Mu said as Arthur a few royal guard members, a few Strike members, and a few Kaguya knights followed them.

Mu rode as hard and as fast as he could until they came to the largest building and Mu saw Kira's horse. Mu immediately jumped off his horse followed by Arthur and the other members.

The approached the door and Mu immediately kicked it in as they poured into the building; they looked around and found nothing.

"Search around, and find them," Mu said as he took the lead.

The doors were mostly all barricaded but the knights did away with them as they found nothing, Mu was getting a little worried until he turned towards the back of the house. The other knights followed him, as Mu came to an open back door, all knights followed him as they walked out towards the back and Mu went into shock as well as the others about what they saw.

* * *

**Back of Building**

Kira didn't know what just happened, but his movements just got faster and it was like he was a completely different fighter, Kira watched as he got closer and closer. The blades were going all over the place as this was part of his technique, Sven got right up to him and swung his first blade which Kira blocked, but he stabbed with his second one which forced Kira to move towards the side barely missing the stab.

Sven countered with his first blade as he removed it from Kira's and now swung his second blade that Kira was able to block, but then swung the first blade, that Kira managed to get his sword free to block that but Sven then countered that with his second blade that Kira had to evade but it threw him off balance, as Sven now tried to counter as he used his first blade, but Kira got his sword on it before it could get close to them, Kira didn't waste time in waiting as he immediately backed away after he blocked it.

Kira was now starting to breathe a little heavy, but so was Sven, no telling how long their battle had been going on as they were too engrossed in their skills at the moment to think.

Sven was a little surprised he was able to block that many shots, but he was starting to see a weakness form, Kira left his left side open for a few seconds after blocking his certain combo, and that was where Sven was going to focus at the moment.

Kira wasn't just blocking, he was studying Sven to, and saw that he relies on attacking to his advantage with two weapons; Kira knew he would have to start striking more, or this was going to wear him down to nothing.

Kira didn't get a chance to do what he was thinking as Sven charged at him again, this time he was using both swords in striking at the same place, Kira saw the attack and raised his sword to block both of the downward slashes as both blades were on his sword and Sven was using his strength to try to push Kira to the ground. Kira felt him pushing down but trying to keep both swords on his was quite a challenge as Kira had to use all his strength and focus on the blades at the same time.

Sven pushed down as hard as he could, but this was only designed to wear him down a little. After about a minute Sven decided it was time to try and pull off that maneuver he wanted.

Sven broke the stance and moved back a little so he could build up power and speed.

Kira moved into a defensive stance as he was watching Sven's movement carefully.

Sven smiled as now he had the perfect move, Sven also took notice that they were approaching the cliffs edge, so he would have to keep an eye on that, but that could also be an advantage.

Kira used to time to regain what strength he could, but Sven charged and charged fast, Kira rose his sword as he was going to try something, Kira knew he had to get him down to at least one sword.

Sven was fast but he went even faster when he was near Kira, and he kept his eyes on Kira's side as Kira had the blade in his right hand, Sven slashed as hard as he could towards Kira's chest making Kira raise his blade to block and as soon as he did, Sven smiled and got even a little more faster as he swung straight at the unguarded side.

Kira saw the first slash and blocked it with his sword, but he wasn't expected the second one so fast and he had no time, Kira knew this was going to hit, however he used his free left hand to reach around his back really quick and he pulled out his dagger.

The blade was heading straight for Kira's unguarded side and Sven watched and smiled as it struck him straight in the side, shattering the armor and he watched the blood fly. Sven smiled as he thought that was victory, but as he looked closer he saw something he didn't expect, it was Kira's left arm holding the dagger to his forearm using it as a small shield. Sven's sword did strike Kira's side, but the force of the attack was slowed just enough by the dagger that it didn't strike a hundred percent.

The force was still strong enough to cause his armor to shatter and the blade to strike his left side as the blade was a little ways in his flesh, Kira was glad it wasn't the point though.

As soon as Kira saw the second blade, he reached back and pulled out his dagger and pulled it to his forearm as he let the sword hit it slowing the attack, it was a life saving attack, but now he had a serious wound that was deep enough for the blood to flow.

Kira felt the pain but now wasn't the time, "Your overconfidence is a major weakness," Kira said as he wasn't going to miss this opportunity, with part of the sword still in his flesh Kira used Sven's shock to remove his blade from his other sword as Kira moved his body painfully out of the other swords grasp and slashed down hard knocking the sword to the ground, but still in Sven's hand, but Kira changed that as he used his boot to step on the blade with a lot of his force as Sven dropped his second blade, Kira finished it off by kicking the blade as far away as possible.

Sven's shock broke when Kira did that, Sven looked around to see the sword go away from him, but trying to retrieve it would be to big of a risk.

After Kira kicked the blade he stumbled away from Sven making sure he was in the swords path as he fell to one knee and clutched his side, as the blood flow was steady.

Sven watched as Kira fell, but he knew all to well it wasn't over just yet, Kira was now wounded and that meant he would have to end this fast, the last thing he wanted to do was keep the beast wounded as they have a tendency to strike harder. Sven once again pointed his remaining sword towards Kira.

Kira got back on both of his feet, as he was now breathing heavily as his blood was leaving his body making him grow weaker. Kira looked up and noticed that Sven was also breathing heavily, both knew this battle was going on for awhile and now it was only a matter of time, as now both Sven and Kira got one last idea into their heads and now was the time to use it.

Kira knew this was going to just about drain him dry, but he had no choice. Sven also knew he was fading, but he wasn't injured so that gave him a little advantage. Both wasted no more time as both charged at each other with just about everything they had left.

The charges were fast and precise as it was apparent neither were holding anything back, they reached each other and it was Sven how got the first slash, which was blocked by Kira, but Kira felt the pressure in his side, and unfortunately so did Sven, as he then slashed towards the side however Kira got his sword down to evade that attack, it was then that Sven went even faster and spun behind Kira to deliver another slash. This one would be another close call, however Kira raised his sword over his head and downward to counter the slash, however that put even more strain on him as his blood flow now increased as he couldn't contain the pain.

Sven was now getting flustered as he backed away from the attack, and was about to charge again, but saw that Kira met his charge. Kira was tired of this and decided now was the time to make his move, as soon as Sven charged him, Kira followed, both now switched to having both hands on their sword, both sped up and swung, this swing was without a doubt the hardest each did. The swords were heading straight for each other and then they met in a monstrous roar, which caused both swords to fly out of each of there hands. Sven and Kira watched as their swords flew near the cliffs and strangely both impaled the ground right next to each other.

They were a good twenty feet from their swords and both were just glad they didn't go over the cliff. Sven and Kira quickly looked at each other as both made a break for their swords, both were carrying smaller weapons, but with the adrenaline and fatigue of the battle both weren't thinking about that.

They were both next to each other as they made a break for the swords.

It was then that Mu and the party arrived through the back door, they heard that clash of swords and Mu looked out as did everyone else to see a wounded King. They were immediately frozen as they watched the two warriors heading straight for their blades.

Kira was keeping up well with Sven which he took notice to, _"Where does that strength come from?" _Sven asked himself as Kira was right next to him.

Kira however got his strength from the promise he made to Lacus, it was that promise alone that kept him going.

Sven knew if this kept up they would without a doubt reach the blades at the same time, Sven decided this wouldn't happen as he then turned his course straight for Kira trying to knock him off balance but Kira easily saw what he was trying to accomplish and met him half way as the two charged into each other, and neither budged, they knew it would come down to the blade.

Both got near their swords that were impaled from the ground right near the cliff, and Sven had the reach so he got to his blade first with Kira only a few seconds behind, Sven got the blade spun around for more power and then that was when Kira saw his weakness, by doing what he was doing Sven would be slower to recover from the attack and that would give him the time, but Kira had to completely evade this attack.

Mu and the others got over their shock as all started heading for the duel.

Kira got his blade and Sven struck down at him, and Kira did a very risky maneuver, ignoring his pain, he put himself into a roll and the blade missed him and connected with the ground, and Sven knew he was screwed, Kira recovered from his roll as he was on both knees but he brought up his sword using all of his available strength and it was headed straight for Sven's unguarded body.

The sword got closer as Sven used his remaining strength to try and block it, and their swords connected, but Sven soon found out there was a lot more power in that attack then there was from his defensive stance. As soon as the blade connected his, the force knocked him off his feet as the blade followed through and sliced his arm, but that was the least of his concerns as they were only a few feet from the cliff and Sven was sent hurling over. Sven cursed how this could happen as he fell straight off the cliff a hundred feet and to the violent waters below.

Kira slightly smiled as that was all he had, he saw the blood flow from Sven and he slightly smiled as his body collapsed, Kira was falling backwards but Mu and the others reached him as Mu caught him before he landed on his back.

Mu took notice to the blood flow, as the others joined him.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

Mu looked at him, "His wound is serious, I need to get him to the doctors."

The knights watched in concern as their King had just one the day.

Kira however started waking back up as he opened his eyes and Mu noticed.

"Hey kid, come on stay awake now," Mu told him.

Kira looked up at him, "Is he…gone?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "He went straight over kid…he's gone."

Kira looked at him and smiled again, "It's over now…we can go…home now," Kira said as Mu smiled.

"That's right kid, come on I will get you to the doctor," Mu said as he started motioning for a few knights to help him.

Kira immediately stopped him, "No…just help me…up I will walk out of here," Kira told him as no King would like to show weakness in front of his people.

Mu looked at him, "Stubborn kid, I swear you might be turning into the stubborn sister of yours."

Kira chuckled, "That's harsh," Kira said as Mu smiled and they started helping Kira to his feet, but his body was just to worn out to comply. Mu got him up and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"I wish you would just let us carry you…I'm already dead as soon as your wife finds out what I let happen to you, not to mention your mother…and Murrue and I swear if I have to start from square one again, I will never forgive you kid," Mu told him as Kira slightly laughed.

"Were done…we will go home…I have kept my word," Kira said out loud as they reached the inside of the mansion, but Mu was being careful not to place to much strain on Kira's wound.

Mu smiled, "That's right kid," Mu said as they reached the front door, but that was when Kira got a little bit weaker as he was starting to mumble.

Mu listened in as he knew his wound was serious but it was the exhaustion that was doing most of the work.

"…Lacus…" Was all that Mu got out of it as Kira was still conscious but now he was too tired to talk.

"I know kid, she is waiting for you…I will get you back home, I will not fail in that task," Mu said as they walked out of the building only to see the entire ORB force standing by.

The ORB forces have one the day as they now looked on with concern for their fallen King, they had such pride and respect for there King, he always fought the same battle they fought, spilt the same blood as them, and fought just as hard for ORB as they wanted, he was their King.

Mu made Tori get down so he could get Kira on without trying to show just how wounded he was, Mu had to get him out of town.

Arthur held Kira in place as Mu got on his and Tori rose up as Mu made sure to keep the King steady, but Kira was starting to hold on more on his own and Mu could tell that he was once again overworking himself, but Kira refused to show that much weakness and then Kira was trying to speak but Mu finished for him.

"Knights of ORB, we have won back Kaguya, now we are going home!" Mu shouted out as he knew that was what Kira was going to say.

The ORB knights were beyond happy as they cheered their King on, and Kira was now sitting up straight, but that wound was making his vision very blurry. Mu knew that they had to start heading out so Kira could get looked at and they started doing that immediately as they started riding down the open path the ORB knights made for them. Kira was fading out again as he shut his eyes but he could still hear the cheers and as he opened them again, the only thought he had was his on his wife Lacus.

"_I'm almost there Lacus, I will be home soon, I will keep my word," _was the words Kira spoke as they continued to head out of the city.

The bandits were destroyed and now they would make their journey back home, and Kira couldn't be happier.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter, the next chapter will be up around Wednesday, and it will contain Kira making his journey back home. Bye for now.**


	27. Farewell

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Farewell**

**Sven's Former City**

Mu led Kira out of the city and back to their camp, Kira fought his hardest not to show any weakness in front of his knights and Mu was getting more worried that the strain would cause his body to give out before his will. The ORB knights were extremely proud of their King, but they were even more excited about the announcement that they were going home.

Kira and Mu reached the main camp with the escort of the royal guard and Kira was barely able to make it off his horse, but the royal guard circled the medical tent so Mu now took hold of Kira, Mu led him in where they met with the doctor.

The doctor immediately ordered Kira's armor off, and Mu had to assist in that matter as Kira was in to much pain to get it over his left side. Mu slowly got the armor off, and took notice to the gash in it, and he was amazed that Kira survived that type of blow. The doctor took over from that point and cut Kira's shirt under his armor so he could have full view of the wound. It was then that the doctor began.

Mu stayed and watched as he had a few questions, "He was that good, wasn't he kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked up at him, "Definitely a worthy opponent he was, but he let his anger cloud his judgment at the wrong time."

"I can see that just by looking at your armor," Mu said as he held it up.

"I managed to slow the attack down at the last minute…otherwise I wouldn't be here now," Kira said as he cringed in pain a little as the doctor was working on his wound.

It was then that the doctor looked up at him, "Your wound is not fatal Your Majesty, but it is quite serious and I suggest you not remain active for a few days."

Kira didn't like that, "That will not due doctor, we will be leaving later tonight…we have to return home."

"Your Majesty I have to remind you that this is serious…" the doctor said as Kira cut him off.

"I will deal with the pain, we are leaving later…I can rest on the ship," Kira said as the doctor knew it was useless.

"I will stitch you up the best I can, from what I see the wound is deep but not deep enough that it hit anything major so I will give a temporary job, but when we reach the ship I would suggest you not move around at all." The doctor told him as that was the best he could do for what Kira wanted.

"That will work," Kira replied as the doctor went back to work.

"I would normally say we should let the knights rest kid, but they were so excited after the going home announcement that they are already starting to prepare for it," Mu said as the knights were eager to return.

Kira smiled, "Then we will not disappoint them…but do you have the final count on the battle yet?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Arthur and the squad leaders are handling that right now, I suspect we will have the numbers before we leave."

Kira nodded and it was then that Arthur arrived.

"Good to see you're alright Your Highness," Arthur said as Kira looked at him.

"What is the word?" Kira asked.

Arthur looked at him, "I only got the enemy count, from what I gathered most were destroyed, about two hundred surrendered…and about fifty escaped, the rest were totaled…as for our forces I don't know yet."

Kira nodded his head, "For the two hundred captured bandits, I will leave them for your government to do whatever you wish…we will be heading back to the main city later, how long do you think it will take?" Kira asked.

Arthur smiled, "Since we cut the forest and brush away the open roads will take us about three days…maybe two if you keep up pace," Arthur said.

Mu looked at him, "We can go on ahead of them kid, we still have to report to Lord Campbell so we can take the royal guard and do that, that should save time and it would allow the rest of the Strike squad to catch up if we give our report."

Kira started feeling a little more pain again as he knew he would have to stop for a little while if this kept up.

"I will take that into consideration, I still wonder about the brigade's status…but I'm sure the captain can handle it," Kira said as he trusted him.

"Don't worry about the ones that escaped, Kaguya will hunt them down…our island is now free and back in our control, the hundreds of citizens that were captured are now free again so I thank you sire," Arthur said as Kira just smiled.

"I say that wraps up a good campaign," Mu said as Kira looked at him.

"Just wait until we get on the ship to celebrate," Kira told him as Mu likes to hit the booze after a victory.

Mu frowned, "Hey I am a very superstitious person, I always have a good drink after a battle and since I started that we have always won," Mu said.

Kira smiled, "Just hold it off, I can't afford to have my head bodyguard to sloshed to remember where we are," Kira told him as Mu frowned again.

"Very well kid, but I don't like it," Mu said as all got a small laugh out of it.

They ceased their conversation there so the doctor could finish working on Kira, he stitched him up and finished as Mu and Arthur went to get the situation on the ORB army. Kira was planning for them to leave that same day and the knights weren't complaining about it. After Kira was done he just waited there and kept himself as still as he could possible be for awhile, the doctor didn't approve of him wanting to travel but Kira wouldn't hear of it, he now had only one more task left in Kaguya and that was report to Lord Campbell.

Kira rested for awhile and after a few hours Mu returned as Kira looked at him.

"Do you have the numbers?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "The losses we received as reported by the squad leaders are numbered of to be around eight hundred kid…quite impressive if have to say, I will wait until we get word from the brigade to give you the total report…not many from here are badly injured, just minor wounds, so we will be able to leave on schedule."

Kira smiled as he shut his eyes, "We are done here, all matters will be handled by Arthur from here on out…so as soon as the knights are ready we will head back," Kira told him.

Mu looked at him, "I will get you when it is time," Mu replied as he left the tent.

Kira was glad that this was finally over, Sven's words still echoed in his mind…but Kira would let them go for now…Kira now only wanted to think about Lacus, as he shut his eyes he could easily picture every inch of her, Kira knew he should arrive short of the baby's birth…however he just hoped it would be that quick, he knew by the time he made it back to the main city, gave his report, boarded the ship and sailed back to Logos, then returned to the castle she would be well into the final month, and Kira would do all he could to make it home as quickly as possible.

**A few miles away on a deserted shore**

A few miles away from the city that just held the largest battle in Kaguya history a lone figure washed ashore after miles of struggling against the rough current an injured warrior laid exhausted. His black armor and was easily seen on the sandy beach as Sven had survived the fall. He struggled to roll over and he did as he looked up at the sky, the wound on his arm made by Kira's last slash was still open.

Sven rolled his body over and looked at the sky as he recalled the events that had taken place a few hours ago, he had the battle won, it was his victory and out of no where the ORB King out matched him. Sven fell into the rough waters below but his fury and anger were focused into his survival as he swan with all his might, the cliffs were steep but that didn't stop him as he kept going until he reached this shore where he collapsed until now. It was a small miracle he made it, but he did for the moment.

Sven laughed a little as he looked up at the sky, "What a rush that was…he is just as I suspected…I will let it go for now but next time will be different…for now I think it is time to return to my homeland," Sven said as know he would head to a certain place on the island that his forces first arrived at. Sven struggled to get back on his feet as he did and now would head to this certain spot where he would be able to return to his homeland.

**ORB Camp**

As afternoon came to the sky Mu and the rest were finally able to leave, Arthur would take care of the bandits captured and the city, he would not make the journey back with them.

Mu was glad the forces were ready and went to the medical tent to retrieve the King, and when he got there he found Kira in the same spot but he was awake.

Kira saw Mu approach him, "Is it time?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "They are ready kid, let's go," Mu said as he walked over towards Kira, and helped him up, but Kira wouldn't allow him to help once they got outside.

As soon as they got out Kira let go of Mu and walked on his own power, as soon as the tent was open the knights erupted in cheer for their King, Kira raised up his right arm to thank them as he made his way over to his horse with Mu following. Kira got to his horse and made it on with his own power. Mu then got on his and they were ready to leave when Kira saw two people approaching him, one was Arthur and the other was a messenger from the Strike captain.

Kira looked at him as the messenger approached him, "Your Majesty, news from other side of the island," The messenger said as he handed the letter over to Kira.

Kira took it with his right arm and opened it to read it, and as he did he was smiling the entire time.

Mu took notice, "What is the status?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "They cleared the mobile camps, all were destroyed, the island has been fully searched," Kira said as he was glad.

Mu smiled, "Now it is officially over sire, the island is free of bandits."

Kira looked over towards the messenger, "Well done, head back and inform the captain and commander that our campaign is complete…tell them to finish up and head back…were going home," Kira said as the messenger smiled, "I will head out immediately sire," he said as he bowed and took off on his horse as Arthur looked at him.

"The island is now secured sire, we will handle it from here…we cannot thank you and ORB enough for your help," Arthur said as he bowed in respect to this King.

Kira looked at him, "Like I said before no thanks was necessary, the majority reason I came here was to make sure ORB didn't have any problems in the future, so no thanks is needed."

Arthur smiled, "Never the less they are still gone and we thank you…I will finish up at the battlefields…just take the same way back and you should be on the sea in about three days."

Kira smiled, "I appreciate it, good luck with rebuilding your island, and ORB considers you a friend," Kira said as he looked at Mu, and Mu took that as notice to give the signal and he did as the army was now on the march heading straight back to the main city.

Arthur and his unit watched with smiles on there faces as the ORB army disappeared from view.

* * *

**Kaguya**

**With the Strike unit and Onogoro commander**

It was about another day before the messenger came back with the Kings message for the remaining units.

The messenger returned and headed straight for the captain and commander, he got down and gave the message to them.

They heard it and smiled.

"It is now over, that is good the King is alright," the commander said.

"I agree, now we have to set up for departure, we are to head back and prepare to head home," the captain said as he and the commander now prepared for leaving.

They had to send out several messengers to those in charge of newly developed roads and scouts, but they didn't forget anybody. They were all recalled and as soon as they were, they started heading back towards there ships, they were very pleased to be able to go home.

It would be a few days but they would eventually arrive back to their ships.

**With the royal guard and Kira**

Kira was hoping for only two days but it ended up being three, when they finally saw the main city, they traveled back through the lands and Kira along with the royal guard did start to get ahead, but the Strike squad kept up well. Kira was putting a lot of stress on his wound, but he would get the chance to relax it at sea.

The journey was mostly straight forward and they only stopped after the first night, they then decided to ride the rest of the way with no stop and Kira smiled when he saw the main Kaguya city.

**Cavern near the back of the island**

Sven made his way towards the cavern they used to get into the island those years ago, the cavern was big and it went into the cliff and was big enough to hide a ship in there, that was their first entry point, and they never removed the ship, it connected to the sea which was how they made there entrance. Sven knew that since the Kaguya forces would soon start running around all over the island he needed to get out of here fast, and that was how he was going to do it.

Sven easily made it to the cavern as his wounds were not that serious but he was definitely in some pain and was exhausted. Sven went inside the cavern and headed deep inside until he came to the opening and got a little surprise.

Sven walked in and saw the deserters that were able to flee from his city; this ship was known throughout the bandits so they figured this would be there way off this island like him. Sven wasn't about to let them sail without him so he walked straight towards the ship.

On the ship the remaining bandits were preparing the ship to set sail, and they were arguing amongst each other about who there new leader was since all perished during the last battles.

"Why should you be the captain I can beat you any day!" one bandit shouted.

Another looked at him, "Yeah that is why you were the first to run away screaming your head off!" another shouted at him.

"What did you say, I will destroy you," the first one shouted.

"There is only one way to settle this, and that is the way our boss always did and the strongest will now lead," Another said as all of them were about to engage in a big brawl.

"It's settled, all who wish to challenge come forward and we will decide the strongest," one shouted as a few walked forward and they were about to enter when they heard a voice.

"I challenge," the voice said from behind them as all turned around and as they did their faces turned white, a few fell down, and others started shaking.

"Bo…boss your alive," One said as Sven walked up towards them and stood in the center.

"Pathetic fools, but you were right the strongest will lead, now all challengers step forward," Sven said as all of them took several steps back, they wanted no part of him.

Sven looked at them, "No challengers, how pathetic…now finish loading the ship and let's go," Sven said as he walked towards the ship.

"Where are we going boss?" one asked as they never did figure that out.

Sven didn't bother looking at them, "We are going back to the homeland…for now," Sven said as he got on the ship and the others didn't say another word.

The bandits finished preparing the ship and they were setting sail in no time, they were on the other side of the island and they would run into any ORB ships, so they would make it back safely.

Sven looked out over the ocean as he watched the waves and spoke to himself, _"Our meeting was far sooner than I thought ORB King, but worry not we will meet again…I have finished my fun now I return home and truly begin," _Sven said as the ship sailed off back towards the outer continent in silence.

* * *

**Kaguya Main City**

It did take Kira the full three days to arrive back at the city, and he couldn't be happier, Kira saw that several of the brigade members were arriving back, but Kira didn't have to wait for them, Kira only had to give his report to Campbell then he and his escort ships could be on the waters just like they did when they left ORB. Kira smiled as he entered the city only to see the massive amounts of citizens waiting for him, Kira knew word most somehow have reached here about their victory and he was right, for once the Kaguyan people were finally at peace of mind, as the bandits were gone, and they gave the ORB King the welcome he deserved.

Campbell also got word of this and he had never been hotter, sure he was glad his country was back, but it was sooner than Jibril had asked for which meant he would arrive back early. Campbell was currently in his estate when he heard the people cheer from the outside while he was inside with his aide.

"I see he must be back sir," the aide said.

Campbell looked at him, "Yes, and far sooner than I agreed upon…the people have been on the lookout since we got the word yesterday, and all for a foreign leader," Campbell said as his own people seemed to care for ORB's King than himself.

"Well My Lord, at least the bandits are gone," The aide said as that was a good thing.

"Gone, but now we are back to where we were all those years ago…we should be apart of ORB at this very minute…this agreement was going to make that and the past document real…I would be on the ORB council with my daughter as the Queen," Campbell said as he was still going on about that.

"My Lord, that King is already married…but even if this Jibril pulls off this plan he may still keep his word to you," the aide said as he was just glad the bandits were gone.

Campbell looked at him, "That is all I have to hope for now…hopeful Meer held up her side better than I did."

The aide said no more.

Kira rode through the streets as his wound was still hurting but not nearly as bad as when he first got it, still it was painful, but him being this close to getting home made it all feel better.

Kira finished his ride through the streets and straight into the estate building, where Kira and Mu got off their horses and the guards opened the doors as they went inside the estate.

**Campbell Estate**

Kira and Mu walked in as the guards led them straight up towards Campbell's room, they didn't have to knock as Campbell opened it with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome back Your Highness…we received conformation yesterday, and we are glad it wasn't just a rumor," Campbell said as it was acting time again.

Kira smiled, "Thank you Lord Campbell, and yes the bandits are gone," Kira said as the aide behind Campbell sighed in relief as Campbell smiled again, he was glad, but he was still fuming about it being done so soon.

"Excellent news Your Majesty…please come in and tell me all about it," Campbell said as he was going to try and by a few more days.

Kira looked at him, "I appreciate it Lord Campbell…but…" Kira said as Campbell quickly cut him off.

"I think we should have a festival, and a parade in your honor…and then we can visit all the towns so they can off their thanks as well, I think the people will really want to do that," Campbell said as he was really pulling out the stops.

Kira smiled, "I thank you Lord Campbell and it is very honoring…however time is something I don't have now…I have to be getting back, we are leaving in a few minutes," Kira told him as Campbell's eyes got huge.

"A few minutes, but you just got here, maybe at least a parade, or festival," Campbell was getting desperate.

Kira looked at him, "It is all very flattering Lord Campbell, but I have to be getting back, I have been away for two long and my wife is due to give birth very soon…I have to be getting back," Kira said as he already went over with the guard what to do when they returned and they were preparing his ship at this very moment.

Campbell knew this was a losing battle, "I…I understand Your Majesty," Campbell said as he was hoping Jibril would still go along with what he told him…but either way Jibril was only just using him and Meer so it really didn't matter, Jibril was never going to go along with it.

Kira started to turn around but he finished his report, "Sir Arthur is finishing up with the captured bandits and is handling the rest," Kira told him as Campbell saw he didn't even take care of that.

"I understand Your Majesty, and on behalf of Kaguya we will never forget what you did for us here…you will be forever remembered," Campbell said as he was cursing none stop in his head.

Kira smiled, "It has been an honor to have met you and I'm sure you will rule well…when I return I will give the news to your daughter and make sure she will be safely returned to you," Kira said as he now took his leave with Mu following.

Campbell watched him go, "I thank you for your kindness and have a safe journey home," Campbell said as Kira thanked him again and left.

Campbell sighed, "It's all up to Meer now, I did my best," Campbell said as he sounded defeated.

The aide looked at him and said nothing, he still couldn't believe Campbell.

Campbell got up and looked out the window at Kira departing and knew whatever Jibril was planning he had better hurry it up because the King would be back very soon.

Kira left the estate and Mu followed as they got back on their horses and rode off towards the docks.

Kira then looked at Mu, "Did you make sure my message got to the captain and the commander?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "Don't worry kid, they will be fine, they will be able to follow us shortly, our entire force should be back no more than a day later," Mu said as the Brigade and Strike squad would be leaving fully tomorrow, Kira would be the first to return because ORB needed it's King back, and Kira had a special promise to keep.

Kira didn't have to worry, his army was very well trained and disciplined and the captain and commander would make sure everyone would make it back.

Kira and Mu got towards the ship as they got off their horses and two knights would take hold of them as they would load them a different way. The royal guard now split up and went to there assigned ships, as the ones that would ride on the Kings ship were making there way on board.

The horses were loaded and all equipment was fully prepared, Kira and Mu made their way aboard as Kira now had to keep another word as he had enough strain but on that wound. Kira left the departure to Mu as he went to his private deck and went straight to his quarters and got out of his armor as he finally laid down and rested, and he had to admit it was about time, the pain was still strong, but Kira hoped it wouldn't be as bad when he saw Lacus again, he didn't want her to have to worry, but he knew she would find out one way or another and then he was in a lot of trouble, Kira smiled as he was looking forward to seeing her again, Kira knew the trip by sea would take another three days, not to mention another day to return from Logos to Onogoro, but he would make it no matter what. Kira shut his eyes as he finally got to sleep and he would rest himself as much as possible during the trip.

Mu took over on deck as he smiled widely as he got to sit in the Kings chair, with a bottle of booze in his hand, Mu was going to use this to his advantage to finally celebrate their victory…but first Mu made sure they set sail.

The knights were in position in all ships as Mu was satisfied and gave the order to set sail, and all ships made their way from the port as they were now heading home. The people gave Kira a thank you send off at the docks, and Mu opened up that bottle and let loose.

**Around Kaguya**

The Strike captain and commander did receive the Kings message and they were glad he was finally returning home, they got their knights set up to do the same thing as they were going to leave the next day, they were glad this was finally over and now they could return home.

They finished all their business and all of their ships set sail the next day, they would head to the two smaller ports around Logos and that was where they would dock, finally they were at peace again.

* * *

**Logos**

As Kira predicated three days later they finally had the city of Logos in their sights.

Inside his estate, Jibril was nursing a splitting headache as his subordinate rushed in, "My Lord we have trouble," the subordinate said as Jibril had been very busy over the past few weeks, but that wasn't the source of his headache, it was the plague that Yzac left behind as he was the smart one, Jibril had to constantly listen to her whining, but he had to keep her around until Yzac arrived, which he has yet to do.

"What trouble, I don't want to hear anymore about her complaining how the food is like how she used to have it," Jibril said as Flay returned to her old self pretty quickly.

"No sir, look out the back," the subordinate said as Jibril went towards his back balcony and saw what shouldn't have been back for a few more weeks.

"What now sir?" the subordinate asked as Jibril just looked on.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will focus around ORB, and Kira returns to the castle, it will be up soon. See you later.**


	28. Reunited

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Reunited**

**Boaz**

Things in Boaz didn't change practically at all during the Kings journey, Athrun made sure that he kept everything in order for when the King returned. Athrun had to admit he didn't like the idea of Kira heading to this island with just the Strike squad, but he agreed with the cause it would obtain if successful. Currently Athrun and Cagalli were planning their trip to Onogoro. Cagalli wanted to make sure they arrived before the baby was born, she wanted Lacus to at least have as many people there as possible especially if Kira was not back yet. Cagalli was really sore with her brother at the moment for how he just left on the spur of the moment, but a part of her was glad he didn't tell Athrun or he would have without a doubt went with him, and she didn't want that.

Athrun's unit was fully ready in any case of emergency, the Aegis squad was back to one hundred percent and Athrun believed even stronger than before.

Athrun was finishing off the last of his state business so they could leave in a few days…it was then that Cagalli entered his study.

Athrun just finished a document when he noticed Cagalli walk in, "What's wrong?" Athrun asked as he could easily read her.

Cagalli had to admit she didn't like that he could do that, but a part of her loved it, "I was hoping we could leave a few days earlier," Cagalli told him.

Athrun looked at her, "You're still worried aren't you?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli slightly smiled, "I don't know what your talking about, I just want to make sure that Lacus won't be alone…she could have the baby anytime now," Cagalli told him.

Athrun smiled, "What you're worried about is your brother, no matter how tough a wall you put up to hide it."

Cagalli turned away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about…and if you keep it up you will be sleeping alone for awhile."

Athrun stood up and approached her, "You really know how to hit a guy where it hurts," he told her as she slightly blushed.

Athrun walked behind her and embraced her from behind, as Cagalli leaned into it.

"Your hoping to head their to get news, but I will tell you there will be none, Kira has a tendency not to send anything back until what he wanted to achieve is finished, and I know he wants to return before his baby is born so that will be another reason their will be nothing," Athrun told her as he kissed the back of her head and returned to his desk.

Cagalli turned around, "I know your right, but even so let's go early," Cagalli said as she wasn't going to lose this conversation.

Athrun was well aware of that fact, "Very well, I have a few more things to settle, but we could leave in about two days," Athrun told her as Cagalli smiled.

* * *

**Logos**

"No sir, look out the back," the subordinate said as Jibril went towards his back balcony and saw what shouldn't have been back for a few more weeks.

"What now sir?" the subordinate asked as Jibril just looked on.

"That idiot Campbell couldn't even by me time," Jibril said as he watched the ships get larger as they were getting closer.

"What do we do now sir, he is back," the subordinate said.

Jibril looked at him, "What is the status on the force?"

"Things for Josh-a are already in place sir…the ZAFT forces are already mostly here…that that still leaves Lord Yzac and Dearka, they have yet to arrive," the subordinate reported.

"Alright then, I still have my forces in control of the border so that won't be a problem…what about for Onogoro?" Jibril asked as a million things were going around in his head.

"Only about half sir…plus you have yet to make the decision on whether or not you want Lord Yzac to lead the attack on Onogoro…I don't think he will help us if you don't," the subordinate told him.

"We will worry about that later…with the King back things have gotten a little more difficult but we should still be able to pull it off…for now we have to prepare for the Kings arrival…make sure he…" Jibril said as he was cut off by a very annoying voice.

"Lord Jibril these men keep hitting on me," Flay screamed as she entered the balcony.

Jibril was really getting tired of her, and he understood why Yzac left her here, Jibril wanted to just end her miserable existence once and for all, but Yzac said he had a use for her and he wasn't going to let anything jeopardize his plan for the moment, he worked to long and hard for it and he wasn't going to let a spoilt brat like Flay ruin everything so he had to put up with her.

Jibril looked back at her, "Shut up for a minute!" Jibril screamed as Flay jumped and she was about to start whining, the past weeks have really been the worst that Jibril ever experienced before.

Flay started pouting.

"The King is returning you have to stay out of sight," Jibril told her as he calmed himself down.

Flay's eyes got big, "No I want you to start your plan now, he took daddy away from me…then again if you can turn him back to what he was that time he hurt daddy, then maybe I could have him for myself, after all then we can go with what daddy planned and make me Queen," Flay said as she was getting excited.

Jibril sighed, and he saw this girl made absolutely no sense, first she was angry at him, then she wanted him, and he couldn't believe she would still want to try that…their was absolutely no way the King would ever look at her again. However Jibril had to keep her happy or she would do something stupid like she did when George was still around; Jibril wasn't going to let her jeopardize anything so he would just play along for the moment. Flay had a tendency to screw up what others were planning and that led to Georges death and there was no way Jibril was going to repeat his mistakes.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Lady Allster…but for now make sure you stay out of sight, now is not the time yet," Jibril told her as he used a noble title to make her happy.

Flay smiled, as she started jumping up and down, "I knew you would agree, that way I don't have to help that Yzac man…I can be a Queen just like daddy wanted, first we have to get him to snap again, I saw how he looked at me then, and that made him a lot better, I really like him like that…what else? Oh then we have to get rid of that slave girl, I never liked her, then he will marry me and I will be Queen and daddy will be proud of me….." Flay went on and on, but Jibril was getting another head ache.

Jibril looked over at his subordinate and gave him a nod as the subordinate took Flay by the arm and led her out.

"Release me you filthy servant, I will soon be the Queen, how dare you touch me!" Flay screamed as the subordinate led her out.

"Make sure she stays out of sight," Jibril yelled down at him as he returned to looking at the Kings ships approaching.

"Campbell, Meer, and Flay are all useless pawns to me, once their purpose is fulfilled I will rid myself of them, but that is after I gain full control over ORB…very soon we will begin," Jibril said as he left to give the King his greeting.

**Kira's Ship**

The ships were at sea a total of three days before they saw Logos, Kira spent most of the time like he said he would and that was resting in his quarters. Kira wanted to make sure his wound wasn't that bad for when he saw Lacus again. On the second day Kira went up to the deck and he was sorry he did. Kira walked up their and saw Mu sitting on the Kings chair with a shirt wrapped around his head with about five bottles of empty booze by him, it was obviously he was going pretty much none stop for two days. Mu was sitting in the seat as he was screaming that he was now King Mu.

The crew got a laugh out of it and so did Kira especially when Mu fell backwards and passed out, that was pretty much all that happened on the journey back.

On this day Mu was nursing a small hang over but he was once again back in control of the ship, Mu saw the land and went to get Kira, Kira woke up when Mu told him they were in sight of Logos, Kira immediately got back in his armor but noticed he was still having trouble, but it wasn't no where near as bad as before.

Kira followed Mu to the deck where they saw Logos.

Kira smiled, "Finally…get the knights ready for docking, I will speak with Jibril and then we will head straight for Onogoro."

Mu smiled, "Whatever you say kid," Mu said as he carried out the Kings orders.

Kira was beyond glad that he would finally return home.

The ships began their docking as they pulled into the port, Jibril made sure the guards gave them a proper welcome as he had to keep up appearances.

Kira smiled as the ships docked and now he could make his way home, Mu returned to him when the docking was done, and the ramp was lowered as Kira and Mu followed by the royal guard started making their way down, and Kira saw Jibril their to greet him.

**Logos City**

Jibril made it out of his estate as he called all the guards to welcome the Kings return, the guards immediately set up, but Jibril smiled as not many people would gather, mostly just low level citizens as the higher class of Logos still believed in the old ways and were still angry with Kira for banning slavery and making them now pay and treat the servants with respect. Things in Logos were always this way but Jibril managed to keep it mostly quiet, but when Kira married Lacus that made the Logos and all surrounding areas really sore with the King, they believed he abandoned his upper class people and now showed the lower class more attention then they got.

Kira knew of the sentiment felt towards him around the area but he hoped with time it would fade and Jibril played on that as he made it looked like it faded, but that tied into his plans.

Jibril arrived at the docks with his guards as they made a clear path to the estate; Jibril was going to try to get as much information out of the King as possible. Jibril watched as the ships docked and as the ramp was lowered from the Kings ship Jibril smiled as the King made his way down.

Kira and Mu walked down the ramp followed by the royal guard but the guard immediately started unloading their horses and smaller equipment which gave Jibril the impression that the King wasn't staying long…Jibril wanted information, but he didn't want the King around the estate to long as the nuisance presence of Flay could come back to haunt him, Jibril was going to take any chances with her around so this did help him out a little bit.

Kira walked down the ramp as he approached Jibril.

Jibril slightly bowed as the guards stood up straight in a greeting stance, as Jibril walked up to them.

"Welcome home Your Majesty…we didn't receive word from you at all, but I take it from your return that the campaign is complete?" Jibril told him.

Kira looked at him, "I thank you for your greeting, and yes the bandits were completely destroyed and Kaguya is free…but tell me Lord Jibril did you receive any sort of news from the castle?" Kira asked as he was hoping not to get the kind of news he hoped would not happen yet.

Jibril understood, "We received nothing sire, I suspect that Queen Lacus has not given birth yet," Jibril told him as now he played along.

Kira slowly sighed in relief; if the baby was born news would have been all over the nation by now so that was a relief.

The royal guard and others were now starting to prepare for the journey home, it was morning now so if they went none stop they could probably be back home by the evening hours, but that would be going none stop at a quick pace, however that was what Kira would do if necessary.

"How are things in ORB?" Kira asked as they still had time before things were prepared.

Jibril looked at him, "Not much has changed sire, I have been here the whole time…you don't have to worry about the border and such as we haven't spotted any ZAFT presence and things in Oceania are developing nicely…that is about all the information I have, I have been making sure this part of the country stayed running and I have had no problems."

Kira smiled, "You're a good leader Jibril, and I am proud to have you as one of my city lords…now hopefully we will have a long stretch of peace," Kira said as he had no reason to doubt Jibril at the moment, Jibril was really good at what he was doing.

Jibril smiled again, _"If you only knew…however your peace will not last long," _Jibril said to himself as he said something different to the King, "We all hope that Your Majesty…will you be staying here for the night?" Jibril asked as he already knew the answer.

Kira looked at him, "No we will be leaving as soon as the ships have our horses and equipment ready…I trust you to handle the ships final storage docking," Kira said as Jibril nodded.

"Consider it done sire…I will have the guard clear you a straight path to the front gate, and it is really good to have you back Your Majesty, have a safe journey home," Jibril told him as he wasn't going to ask about Kaguya, that didn't matter to his plans anymore.

Kira smiled as Mu stood silent the whole time, Mu couldn't put his finger on it but he wished that Kira didn't trust that man so easily, sure he did a lot for Kira, but Mu always sensed something about him that always didn't seem right.

The guard finished quickly as they wanted to go home to and they were readying themselves for departure, Kira got on his horse as Mu followed as they waited for the royal guard to do the same, all ships unloaded quickly and all knights were armed before they left the ship so that saved a lot of time, it took about an hour but then they were fully ready to leave, Kira was so anxious to return home that he didn't even fill Jibril in on what happened or about what to do next, Kira only had his thoughts fixed on returning home…back to her like he promised and he would see her before the day was out.

Kira gave the signal this time as he wasn't feeling any pain from his wound at the moment as all of his focus was returning home, Mu followed him and the royal guard made their way towards the exit and out from the city and to the ORB grounds, here they would ride straight to Onogoro.

Jibril watched them leave as he took notice to Flay looking out one of the estate windows, and he was glad that the King wasn't paying any attention or everything he planned would be lost…Jibril knew Flay was more a liability then anything else at the moment and if Yzac didn't want her for something he would have got rid of her permanently when he first saw her…this time Flay didn't manage to interfere and Jibril hoped it would stay that way, Flay had an obsession with becoming a Queen and Jibril was beginning to think she was crazy as that would never happen, but for now he would deal with it.

Jibril returned to his estate as now he had to figure out a way to speed up the forces he needed in place around Onogoro, Jibril would wait for awhile and when he felt the time was right he would truly begin.

Kira and the royal guard made their way out and into the open grounds, that would take them all the way back to Onogoro, Kira smiled as he knew how close he was, and Mu was doing the same as he was going to start working on Murrue again, and he now believed he had the perfect way to do it, he figured it out when he was wasted and fell off the chair and hit his head, that was when it came to him the perfect way to get Murrue to fall for him, and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**Castle**

Things in the castle were progressing normally as they could with the King gone, as Lacus moved into her final days she was getting more and more worried that Kira wouldn't be back in time. She hardly ever left their chambers these days as she wanted to take all precautions now, but however on this day when she got her daily visit from Meer she convinced her to take a walk around the castle, Lacus at first just wanted to be left alone, she received no word from Kira at all, and her mind was racing as a million thoughts went into her mind.

Lacus knew that Kira would never want to make her worry, and she thought that he just couldn't get word out, she wondered if he was just focusing on Kaguya to get back home faster, she even thought that he didn't want her to become to dependant on letters as if they stopped coming she would fear the worse…those were the good thoughts, the worse ones were about that the unthinkable happened and Kira had fallen, but she immediately pushed that out of her mind, she couldn't focus on that now or ever.

Lacus decided that going with Meer would help her mind clear so she agreed today; Meer was only going to use this as her opportunity to get on her good side, so she would gladly listen to all of Lacus' problems no matter how much she despised listening to her.

Lacus carefully got up as Meer helped her and they took a small walk around the castle as Meer was doing her best to cheer her up. They spent pretty much the entire day just walking around resting while Lacus needed to and talking with all the servants, maids, and guards around the castle that was something Lacus always did, but Meer did it a lot to, just like Jibril told her to.

As the evening hours approached, Lacus and Meer headed to the dinning room for their meal. Lacus normally just took them in her chambers but she was feeling better now so she and Meer went to the main dinning room where Via and Murrue were, and Via still didn't trust Meer at all. She still couldn't put her finger on it and it was starting to drive her crazy, but she didn't want to put Lacus in a bad situation now so she stayed quiet, she just hoped Kira would return soon so they could ship Meer out of here.

Via stayed polite throughout all her conversations but Meer started to get the feeling that something wasn't right with Via but being the way she was she didn't worry about it, she was just here to do what she agreed.

The dinner went on smoothly as the castle started to get a little lively all of a sudden, Lacus was tired and just wanted to return to her chamber and Meer took her there, and as they were heading to the top of the castle, things were getting even more lively as both were wondering what was going on.

They went down the grand hallway and turned the corner that split into the T section hallway that housed all the rooms for the royal family and such, Meer and Lacus turned down one section when Merna flew down the hallway they just came from.

"My Lady…wait a second…this is wonderful…" Merna said as she was out of breath.

Lacus started approaching her as Meer thought it was a bother, and Lacus reached her first as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please calm down Miss Merna, you will have a heart attack," Lacus said as Merna turned a little and faced Lacus.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but this is so wonderful that I…" Merna said as Lacus cut her off as she noticed that Merna dropped something by the T section hallway.

Lacus being the person she was went to retrieve it for her as Merna looked at her, "Please My Lady I can get that…but enough of that," Merna said as all of a sudden Lacus froze.

Lacus walked over towards the T section hallway and picked up the cloth but as she was about to turn around she noticed something heading towards her as she turned to look, she immediately dropped the cloth as her hands went to her mouth as she felt her tears start to form.

Meer was very confused but Merna smiled as she didn't have to tell her after all.

**City**

Kira and the royal guard went none stop as they finally saw Onogoro and Kira smiled as did the rest of ORB.

Mu looked at him, "I have missed this place," Mu said as Kira looked at him.

"I swear if I have it my way I will never leave again," Kira said as Mu chuckled.

They kept riding until they reached the front gate of the city and the guards at first saw a fairly large force approaching but with a closer look they saw it was the King.

"The King is back, lower the gate!" one shouted as all the guard immediately got up to see what was going on and all of them smiled as they saw their King approaching.

The gate was opened as all the guards came to greet their King, Kira smiled at all of them as he raised his arm to greet them, they rode into the city and it didn't take long before the people of Onogoro noticed and they gathered at the main road to see the King. The people were really glad to have the King back, they were glad he was safe and that meant he was victorious making their country safer. The people gathered in masses as they even started throwing confetti at him, Kira waved to them all as he was very appreciative, he would have slowed down for the people but he had only one thing on his mind at the moment at that was seeing Lacus.

That continued throughout the city as they reached the castle and Kira smiled, he was finally home, the castle guards were well aware of what was going on as soon as Kira entered the city the news spread this far, and the guards opened the gate to the castle. Kira gave one last look and wave to the people as he rode in. Mu was on full alert the whole time just making sure that there were no assassins. The royal guard rode straight into the castle grounds as Kira rode up towards the front of the castle, and it was then that Kira saw that the word was starting to spread, he wanted to surprise Lacus, but he knew that probably would happen now.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Mu got to the front of the castle as the guards were starting to file out to give the King a proper greeting, and it was then that the castle started to get lively. Merna who was near saw a few maids running around and she stopped them.

"What is all the noise about?" Merna asked.

The maids looked at her, "The King is back, he just rode into the castle, it surely is a shocker that he is back unannounced."

Merna's eyes got a little big as she saw just how lively the castle was getting and she knew she had to inform Lacus, that way they could finally get that Meer girl out of here, as Merna didn't trust her either.

Merna immediately left and headed upstairs to find Lacus, but that was when Kira walked into the castle.

As soon as Kira got off his horse he smiled at the people and looked back at Mu and Mu nodded.

"I will handle the guard kid…go on and see her," Mu said as he would make sure the guard was settled.

Kira smiled, "I owe you one," Kira said as he walked in and Mu was thinking that was a good thing to have, he could defiantly call a favor from the King and he would do that to help his situation.

Mu left and started settling the guard in, all the royal guard member's were glad to be back.

**Inside the Castle**

Kira walked in as all servants bowed as guards cleared the way and stood in their stance, Kira lightly greeted them, but they understood what he wanted to do. Kira immediately started heading up towards his chamber the people inside the castle understood what he was doing and let him go with out bothering him, but they still acknowledged his presence as he was the King.

Kira started making his way up the castle as he still had his sheathed sword in his hands he didn't bother to place it in his belt as he got off his horse. Kira got up towards the top of the castle as he started down the hallway, Kira could hear faint voices up ahead but he knew one as he sped up, not even paying attention to his wound anymore.

Kira got within twenty feet of the T section when he immediately stopped as he saw her heading towards what Merna dropped.

Kira stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at her, he could tell she was still as beautiful as she always was, Kira noticed that her stomach was a bit larger but that meant she didn't have the baby yet and he made it, he kept his word. Kira looked at every inch of her and that was when she slowly turned to face him.

Kira looked as their eyes met and both their hearts started pounding like crazy, this was their bond, as both were miserable without the other. Lacus immediately dropped the cloth and placed her hands over her mouth as Kira noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

Lacus' heart went crazy as soon as she looked into his eyes she was at last happy again, her heart was once again complete, Kira kept his word, he came back, and she was speechless.

Kira regained his mobility as he approached her and as he got near her he dropped his sword as he came into full view of Merna and Meer.

Merna smiled as she saw the look on Lacus' face and she was happy, Meer had mixed feelings, this meant her country was safe, but this was a lot sooner than it was supposed to be.

When Kira was about five feet from her Lacus matched his speed as Kira was cautious with her stomach but they didn't waste any time as their lips immediately meet in a long way over due passionate kiss. Kira was careful not to hit her stomach at all, but his arms did pull her gently to his body as Lacus responded without breaking there kiss.

Kira felt the softness of her skin, as he gently stroked his hand through her hair, she was just a he knew her to be.

Lacus could no longer contain her tears of joy as they fell down her cheek, Lacus held him the best she could she wrapped her arms around his neck as she didn't want to let go, Kira was back, he kept his word and that was all that mattered.

During all of this they never broke their kiss, after a good three to five minutes they at last slowly parted from it as their foreheads now touched as they leaned into each other, Kira now used his free hand to wipe away her tears.

"Your back…" Lacus said as she was happy beyond belief.

Kira slightly smiled, "I told you I would come back to you…to both of you," Kira said as he placed his other hand gently on her stomach.

Lacus smiled as their lips met again in a short kiss and when they parted from that both were so overwhelmed that they couldn't say anything at the moment, except an "I love you," from each of them as they wrapped their arms around each other as best they could again, this was the moment both had longed for all this time, they stayed like that for awhile as for this moment, for them, nothing else mattered, they were finally reunited and happy again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be a full Kira Lacus chapter, and it should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	29. Together

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Together**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Hallway**

"Your back…" Lacus said as she was happy beyond belief.

Kira slightly smiled, "I told you I would come back to you…to both of you," Kira said as he placed his other hand gently on her stomach.

Lacus smiled as their lips met again in a short kiss and when they parted from that both were so overwhelmed that they couldn't say anything at the moment, except an "I love you," from each of them as they wrapped their arms around each other as best they could again, this was the moment both had longed for all this time, they stayed like that for awhile as for this moment, for them, nothing else mattered, they were finally reunited and happy again.

They stayed in that embrace for awhile longer as Merna and Meer looked on, Merna was finally at peace knowing that Lacus looked instantly better then she had did in those two months.

Meer watched as she did have a wonder about her land, but she was more eager to know that since he was back it would now truly start. Meer knew he would inform her that it was safe to go back home but she knew however she wasn't going anywhere, thanks to something she and Lacus discussed a few weeks ago so she wasn't worried at all.

After the longest time Kira and Lacus finally started backing out of their embrace, as they returned to looking into each others eyes.

Kira missed looking into her eyes every day like he normally did, and right now all they reflected back to him was the joy, and love she held for him.

Lacus did the same she could stare into his eyes for hours at a time; she saw that his eyes held the exact same feeling towards her.

After a few seconds it was Kira that finally broke the silence between them, "I am sorry Lacus, I never wanted to leave you for that long…but it is over now, Kaguya is free and I am home," Kira said as his hand returned to her cheek as he held it lovingly.

Lacus smiled at him, she knew he didn't want to be gone that long, "I understood Kira, I understood when you left but all that matters now is that your back…you kept you promise to me and our baby," Lacus said as Kira's hand then went to her stomach.

"How have you been feeling? Was their any trouble with your health or the baby?" Kira asked as his main concern was for her and their baby, sure he was a King but he was also a man who would always put his family first, some said that made him an even better King.

Lacus smiled as she missed his constant concern for her, and she had to admit to herself she loved the way he pampered her. "Everything is fine Kira, both myself and our baby are perfectly healthy…I am just glad you made it back before the birth," Lacus told him as that was one of her main concerns and that was a load off her shoulders now that he was back.

Kira smiled and was about to say something as his hand was still on her stomach was when he felt the baby kick. Kira froze up at the feeling and Lacus took notice she felt it, but that was the first time Kira felt it.

Kira was at first speechless the feeling he felt cannot be put into words, it was the first time he felt the baby do anything and it touched his heart in a way he never felt before.

"The baby is moving," was all Kira could say in a soft voice.

Lacus smiled as she placed her hand on top of his as she held down his hand to her stomach, "Our baby has missed you to…it started shortly after you left, and it has been occurring more frequently, I can tell our baby has your strength," Lacus said as the look she saw on Kira's face was precious to her, she already knew Kira would be a wonderful father, but seeing his face made it all clear to her, she saw the happiness, and joy in his face.

Kira gently removed his hand as now he placed them the best he could around her again, as Lacus returned his embrace, Kira gently kissed the side of her head as he held her gently, Lacus smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waste but as she did she put a little pressure on his wound and Kira felt it, of all times it had to affect him now.

Lacus placed her head on his shoulder but as she did she thought she heard a small groan come from him as the pressure was placed around his waist.

The pain didn't hurt him that much it just caught him by surprise and he made sure to silence his groan as he didn't want to have to explain that at the moment, but he knew she would figure it out sooner or later and then he would have to face a pregnant woman's wrath and that was not good.

Lacus let it go though as she was just happy he was home and back once again in her arms.

Kira slowly parted from the embrace as he looked at her once again and they slowly kissed each other again as it grew a little more fiery as it went on, and as that was happening Via came to see that her son was back but she didn't want to spoil the moment as she was just glad he came back safely.

Merna broke out as it was such a beautiful scene to her as Meer remained expressionless.

Kira and Lacus slowly parted from their kiss as Kira heard Merna break down, and both looked over to see her in tears as they slowly smiled at each other and Lacus interlocked her arm to Kira's as they approached the three as Via went to join her, but she kept her distance from Meer, Via also knew this meant that girl would finally leave.

Kira and Lacus approached them as Kira stopped in front of them, "It is good to see that you are well mother," Kira said as he acknowledged his mother first.

Via smiled at her son, "Welcome home my son, I am glad you are unharmed," Via said as Kira looked at Merna and Meer.

"You don't have to cry Merna, where is the tough old bird that could always break my sister into submission," Kira said as Merna glared at him.

"I guess I am getting old Your Majesty, but I swear if you leave that long again and leave this poor girl in a state of depression again I will never forgive you," Merna told him in a joking voice but Kira also knew she was serious.

Kira smiled as he looked at Lacus to answer, "I am not leaving again anytime soon, I am staying where I belong," Kira said as Lacus slightly blushed she hadn't done that in that time they were apart, but Kira always had that affect on her.

Kira then finally looked at Meer, "It is good to see you well Lady Campbell, you will be happy to know that your country is now free of the bandits and your father is alright, the captured people have been freed and everything is back in order," Kira told her as Meer was really glad but she had to pull an acting job here as she had to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Meer bowed her head as she wiped a few fake tears that she pretended were on her cheek as she looked at Kira, "You don't know how much that means to us Your Majesty, from the bottom of my heart I thank you," Meer said as Lacus smiled at her.

"Lady Meer has been extremely kind to me while you were gone, she talked with me and always made me feel better, I really owe her a lot…it was hard without you around but she always cheered me up," Lacus said as she was really appreciative of Meer, but that was all foresight by Jibril and that was working perfectly.

Kira heard that and was extremely grateful, he hated himself for leaving Lacus especially in her state but to hear that Meer looked after her especially since she had to be worried about her own nation made Kira extremely grateful.

Kira looked at Meer and smiled, "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hated myself for leaving her like this and to hear you were a great friend to her makes me extremely grateful Lady Meer, so it is I who shall thank you," Kira told her as Meer smiled as she knew it worked.

"Queen Lacus was always there for me to, and she is such a wonderful person, I truly enjoyed the company," Meer said as she was playing her role.

Kira smiled again as Lacus did as well, "The entire castle loved her she has really put a lot of smiles on peoples faces around her, she is a great friend," Lacus said as that was how she felt Meer did do all those things, she just didn't mean it.

Via however disagreed she didn't put no smile on her face and she wanted that girl gone, something was just not right with her.

Kira looked at her, "I would just like to thank you again, and I appreciate everything you did, but surly you must be eager to get home to help out your country so I will give my finest knights to escort you back to Logos to go home," Kira told her as that was all he could do for her at the moment.

Meer knew that was trouble, but she had it covered, "That is very king Your Majesty…but I…ah…" Meer said as she was struggling and Lacus finest for her as Meer hoped she would.

"Actually Kira…Meer and I were talking and I was hoping she could stay for a little while longer…I was kind of hoping she would be their and help me out a little when the baby was born, we discussed it and Meer was more than happy to help," Lacus said as Kira looked at her.

"Lacus has been wonderful to me as well and as a friend I would be honored to help her out for awhile, I am happy that my country is free…but I would like to be there to help out for her," Meer said as she was hoping that wasn't to direct.

Via immediately wanted to start shouting, she wanted that girl gone.

Kira looked a little confused, but the look on Lacus' face was one thing he couldn't and never would resist, "This is your home to Lacus, and if you would like her to help as she seems eager to do so than I have no objections, I will somehow get word to your father if that is your wish," Kira said as he kissed the side of her head as Lacus leaned her head on his shoulder again.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Meer said as she was glad she had this talk with Lacus a few weeks ago, she was more than willing to volunteer to help with the baby and things as it would keep her in place.

Via didn't like it one bit, but she decided to let it go for the moment and she would speak with Kira about this matter later.

Kira and Lacus held onto each other as it was starting to get into the late evening hours and all Kira wanted now was to spend time with Lacus.

"I appreciate everyone's welcome, but I am a little tired from the journey," Kira said as Lacus slightly smiled she knew Kira was trying to get rid of these people and she wanted that to, she missed being held in his arms at night.

Via and Merna took the hint as Meer was just glad that was out of the way, as they did their quick farewell's and as Kira and Lacus watched them leave Kira retrieved his sword he dropped and walked back as he wrapped his one arm around Lacus as she leaned into his embrace and they slowly walked back to their chamber.

"I really missed how kind My King was as he was away," Lacus said jokingly as she held wrapped her free arm around his waist making him feel the pressure on his wound again, but it wasn't bad enough for him to make a sound.

Kira smiled, "As long as My Queen is happy that is all that matters to me," Kira responded in her joking voice as they reached their chamber and Kira and Lacus slightly chuckled as they quickly kissed as Kira opened the door to their chamber and they both walked in. Kira and Lacus were almost immediately back to normal as that was how quickly they could reconnect after all the time apart, it was like they were never apart.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

As soon as they walked in Kira noticed that nothing at all changed it was exactly how it always was, Kira gently led Lacus over to their table and chairs they had inside the room and helped her sit down, as he didn't and wasn't going to let her strain herself any more. Lacus was glad that he was back and acting like this, she wanted to soak it in while it lasts.

Lacus sat down as Kira kissed the top of her head and walked over placing his sword in its proper spot.

"Kira," Lacus called out to him.

Kira turned around and looked at her, and noticed it was like she was struggling to ask something, "What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asked as he started taking what was left of his armor off, he used his cape to hide the gash in the side and he didn't want to say anything for the moment.

Lacus looked at him, "Now that your back…do you have to…" Lacus was asking but she didn't want to sound too pushy.

Kira turned to his side to hide the gash as he took his cape and armor off placing it in the correct spot; Kira already knew what Lacus was going to ask.

"You don't have to worry, I will not deal with the council or anything else for a couple days…they can wait for their report, I just want to spend my time with you," Kira told her as he got the rest of his armor off.

Lacus smiled as she was glad she didn't want to sound selfish, she knew he was the King and had responsibilities but he was also her husband and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible as they were going to their hands full once the baby came, which could happen at any time now.

"Thank you," Lacus said as she was glad he would do that.

Kira smiled as he changed into his royal garments and his robe, but he made sure she was watching when he placed the robe on as he didn't want her to catch sight of his wound yet, he would tell her that tomorrow.

Kira was glad to be finally back into his comfortable clothes, and he walked up behind Lacus and placed his hands conformability on her shoulders as he slightly rubbed them.

Lacus did miss his touch, as she loved the feeling, "How was it in…Kaguya?" Lacus asked as she could tell something didn't quite seem right with Kira, he was acting a little different, only slightly but she could tell.

Kira looked down at her as he never stopped rubbing her shoulders, "When we first arrived the only mood in the air was fear…their people constantly lived in fear of the next bandit attack…it reminded me of ZAFT all over again, their leader was nothing more than a man who liked fighting and didn't care about his own people," Kira went on.

Lacus shut her eyes, that was truly terrible but she got the feeling something else was wrong. She however had another reason for asking she wanted to know what Kira went through, she always had a connection with him and she wanted to understand what he went through.

"The land was mostly forested it took us awhile to reach the back of the island, the battles were not as hard to face as it was with ZAFT but no battle is ever easy…we reached the final stand and attacked them in their own fort, my forces broke through and I alone confronted their leader, who mysteriously knew a lot about me for some reason," Kira told her as Lacus raised one on her hands and placed it on his conformability.

"Their leader wanted a fight with me and me alone, but he wanted me to fight with my rage and hate," Kira said as he felt her hand tighten around his, Lacus knew that side of Kira still existed and she feared what would happen if that side ever come out again, she would never fear for herself as even in that state Kira would run a sword through himself before ever harming her, but to others he had the tendency to show no mercy.

"What happened?" Lacus asked.

Kira slightly smiled, "It was you…my thoughts of you kept me from losing myself again…you fought that battle with me Lacus and I won, it is over and I am back."

Lacus smiled again as she now looked up at him, "I'm glad, that is all I wished for was your safe return."

Kira knelt down in front of her as he now looked into her eyes, "Why don't we spend our day out in the gardens tomorrow…I cannot do anything more until I get the final report from the rest of my unit that will arrive tomorrow so we will have plenty of time together," Kira said as he wanted to change the subject he didn't want to talk about Kaguya anymore.

Lacus looked at him, "I think that would be a wonderful idea, but My King is skipping out on his council meeting once again just for my sake so I will grant you the honor of my company," Lacus told him jokingly.

Kira slightly chuckled as he looked at her, "Let them wait, after all it is good to be the King, I can do whatever I want, and I feel like making My Lady happy again so that is what I will do," Kira replied in his joking voice as Lacus slightly giggled, they were back to normal.

Kira and Lacus spoke until it got very late and they decided to turn in, Lacus changed into her sleeping clothes carefully as she lied down with the help of Kira, she wanted to snuggle up to him but that wasn't really possible as she couldn't sleep on her side anymore. Kira however compromised as he propped himself up and let Lacus lean into him as he placed his arms gently around her as she rested her back on his chest and allowed him to hold her. Both missed this feeling and both never really did sleep to well away from the other but finally they were able to put that behind them.

They didn't need words at the moment as Lacus in a long time finally felt at peace again as she was the first to drift to sleep, Kira became aware that she was asleep and gently kissed the back of her head as he lovingly stroked her hair, sure he wasn't in the most comfortable of spots but holding her and seeing the peaceful look on her face made it all worth it, he could remain watching her all night, but the exhaustion from the past trips and his wound still needing rest he finally fell asleep as he placed his head on top of hers never letting her go.

**Stables and Guest room**

Meer immediately returned to her room after the exchange and sighed in relief, she was able to extend her visit but she has yet to hear at all from Jibril telling her he was ready to begin, she knew the signal was to wait for the King to get word of Josh-a but she knew he was back early and their was no way Jibril was ready to begin yet. She just hoped that he would be able to finish everything without trouble, with the King back he would be more aware of things going on and that could pose a little problem, Meer however just decided that she would keep up her end and let Jibril take care of the rest…that were now at a very critical point in their plan and one small mistake could cost them their lives, and if the King ever found out that the Queen was a primary target than nothing would save them from the Kings wrath.

Mu finally finished getting the royal guard settled as he saw that it was late, Mu was going to go and see Murrue, but he decided that he would be much better rested than exhausted from the journey. Mu knew that Kira was going to spend a lot of time with Lacus for the first few days so that would give him a lot of time off where he would now try out his master idea to wins Murrue's affection, Mu was glad that Kira said he owed him as Mu was going to collect with something that would help him out. Mu returned inside the castle and went straight to sleep, he would go and see her tomorrow, a part of him was hoping that she would come and see him, but she didn't which meant she was still angry about his last plot of trying to make her jealous so he had to once again start from the beginning, but Mu would never give up.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber-Middle of the Night**

After a few hours of sleeping Kira immediately woke up with a throbbing pain to his left side, this hasn't happened before as his wound was killing him, and of course of all times it had to happen now. Kira looked down to see that Lacus hasn't moved, Kira hated what he had to do, but he had to get up. Kira very gently got out from under her and placed her on the pillow, gently placing the hair that fell on her face away from her eyes. Kira sat up and placed a hand on his side as he could swear something was punishing him for not saying anything about it.

Kira took one last look at her as he gently kissed her forehead and got up walking towards his balcony. Kira opened the doors as he was hoping the breeze would make him feel better. Kira wondered why his wound would hurt this much now, Kira removed his long robe and placed it on a table near the balcony as he looked down at the bandage, and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. His stitches weren't broken and their was no blood, this wound was over a week old and still hurting, Kira even went as far as to believed that the curse of Sven was still haunting him, it was as if Sven wasn't allowing Kira to forget that wound, even though Kira believed he was dead.

Kira looked out over the city as he once again placed a hand on his side and that was when he heard her voice and knew he was in trouble.

"You shouldn't put so much strain on that side my love," Lacus told him in a more serious statement than a loving statement.

Kira slowly turned around to see her standing there with both hands on her hips and she was giving him her very angry look.

As soon as Kira opened the balcony doors, Lacus woke up, she had to reasons for waking up, the first was she no longer felt Kira their and she immediately woke up and the other was that she had another craving in the middle of the night.

Lacus looked up and saw that he had removed his robe leaving only his royal pants on, and she missed seeing him like that. Lacus however saw him nursing his wound and she slowly got up and walked over to him.

Kira saw the angry look on her face as he knew this could be trouble, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just didn't want to ruin our moment, I was going to wait…" Kira was cut off as he saw Lacus' expression change.

Lacus' face returned to normal, "Kira…did you think I didn't know, when I hugged you I could feel something different on your side and judging from the noise you made it was the same as when I saw you injured after the ZAFT ambush a while ago…remember my love I know you better than you know yourself," Lacus told him as she approached him.

Kira slightly smiled, he had to admit she did. "I got it from the bandit boss, but it wasn't that serious…it actually stopped hurting for awhile, but I guess it was punishing me for not telling you," Kira told her as she stopped right in front of him as Lacus took a look at it.

Lacus looked at his wound and she saw that nothing was discolored and no stitches were broken so it was just in a little pain at the moment, Lacus looked up and that was when she looked at his chest and noticed the fateful scar he got from the arrow he saved her from at the ball. That would always be a reminder of that day, the day he almost gave up his own life for hers, the day she had never been so scared in her life that he wasn't going to make it, but it was also the day he once again kept his promise to her and fought through it.

Lacus got closer and she was the one that kissed him that time, as Kira slightly smiled and returned her kiss, it once again grew more passionate as it lasted a good three minutes before they slowly parted from it and Kira led her to the balcony, Kira wrapped his arms around her as best he could and embraced her from behind as Lacus just leaned into his embrace.

"You're mad aren't you?" Kira asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "Not really, I understand why you didn't tell me…though I wished you would have."

Kira held her a little tighter, "As always your right…I suppose I have to make it up to you now," Kira told her as Lacus now smiled.

"I suppose you do…so let's see I am craving something to eat again, you can start by heading down there, and then when you return you can rub my shoulders again…then you can hold me until we fall back asleep…I believe that will just about make it up to me," Lacus told him as she smiled.

Kira chuckled, "My Lady seems to enjoy this, but whatever the Queen wants her King will obey," Kira told her as Lacus chuckled as Lacus turned around and they kissed again, after about a minute they broke it as Kira looked at her again.

"It is wonderful to be home," Kira told her as she was his blessing.

Lacus smiled and blushed a little, "It is wonderful to have you back, but first nothing stands between a pregnant woman and a meal, then when you make it up to me I think I will reward you," Lacus told him as Kira laughed again.

Kira leaned in and kissed her slightly again as Lacus returned it and as soon as they parted from it Kira went to get her a meal as he always would have.

Lacus watched him go and though she loved this treatment, she was just happier that he was back, he returned to her and their baby, he once again kept his promise and she believed nothing could go wrong again. Lacus hoped that they would finally be the family they wanted to be.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, except for some small parts it was a complete Kira Lacus chapter, the next one should be up sometime during the weekend or Monday, it will contain more from Onogoro, Athrun and Cagalli returning, and some things from Josh-a. Bye for now.**


	30. Calm before the Storm

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Calm before the Storm**

**Boaz**

The morning after Kira's return was the day that Athrun and Cagalli were scheduled to leave for Onogoro. Athrun and Cagalli had no idea that Kira was back yet, and their main purpose for going was to be there for the birth of Kira and Lacus' baby. It was very close and they knew that Lacus could go at any time so they knew they would have to leave now.

Athrun wrapped up all the business that needed to be taken care of around Boaz and he was leaving command to his most trusted and the second in command of the Aegis squad captain. Athrun also knew Cagalli wanted to leave early or she would threaten him that he would be on the couch for awhile if he didn't agree and neither really wanted that so he agreed.

Athrun made sure they would have the proper security for heading to the capitol as he had the finest in the Aegis squad for the escort. Athrun would normally never travel with so many guards but he never took any chances when he traveled with Cagalli so he arranged extra security. Athrun knew several routes to the capitol and if they went all out they could probably make while it was dark so they wanted to leave early.

The escort was already prepared and standing by outside the estate and all they needed were Athrun and Cagalli to arrive. Cagalli absolutely refused to ride in a carriage and insisted she wanted to ride her own horse and Athrun learned a long time ago that it was pointless to argue with her once she made up her mind so he didn't object.

Cagalli came down the stairs first as Athrun was finishing up all final things that needed to be taken care of, and she waited for him. After Athrun signed the last document he left the room to join his wife in the main room near the door. Athrun walked out only to find her their waiting for him, and he could tell she was getting impatient.

"Are you finally ready?" Cagalli asked as Athrun walked over to her.

Athrun looked at her, "We have plenty of time there is no need to rush at the moment," Athrun said as he finished strapping his sword to his belt.

Cagalli frowned, "She could have the baby at any time, and since my brother is running around on some island making her worried sick, I will once again have to take care of his matters," Cagalli told him.

Athrun laughed, "Such a kind hearted sister you are, no matter how much you deny it you worry just like the rest of us," Athrun said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Cagalli hated it when he did that, "Alright fine…are you happy I admit it…he really is a moron that should just get home," Cagalli said as she would never admit what Athrun said.

Athrun once again chuckled, "Whatever you say…but whatever the circumstances at least we will get a vacation out of this," Athrun told her as he kissed her softly.

Cagalli blushed and returned it, once they parted she looked right at him, "Then let's waste no more time and go," Cagalli told him as she practically dragged him out of the estate with Athrun smiling.

Once they got outside Athrun and Cagalli noticed that the Aegis squad was on standby and Athrun led Cagalli to the front as the captain approached him.

"My Lord the knights are in place and waiting for your command," the captain told him as Athrun walked Cagalli over to her horse and she got on as Athrun walked over to his.

"Nice job as always captain, I have handled all matters around here, so all you have to do is stay on watch," Athrun told him as he got on his horse.

The captain smiled, "Have a safe trip My Lord and don't worry about anything here," the captain told him.

Athrun smiled, "We should be back in a few weeks, if you have any trouble get word to me at Onogoro," Athrun said as the captain nodded and then Athrun gave the signal.

The estate Aegis guards heard Athrun give the command and they opened the estate gates and Athrun led them out. The people of Boaz came to see there Lord and princess and they gave them a proper send off. Athrun and Cagalli were at the point as they approached the first city gate leading to the fort area, and the guards opened that, they continued riding and they reached the outer gate leading out of Boaz and the guards opened that as they rode out and now had a straight destination to Onogoro.

Little did they know that Kira was already back and it would be safe to say Cagalli would have a few words for him when he returned.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli and knew she liked this kind of adventure, he knew she would gladly do this everyday as she never did like her title or the responsibilities but she did them anyway so he was glad to see her like this, in the free and open.

Cagalli looked over and saw Athrun smiling at her and she returned it as they headed straight for Onogoro.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

When the sun shined in and straight into the eyes of Kira he woke up, at first he thought he was still in one of his command tents as that were all he had been in for the past while in Kaguya but he instantly remembered when he looked down and saw Lacus still lying peacefully asleep. Kira smiled as he remembered what he had to do to make it up for not telling her about his wound, but he didn't mind. He got her a midnight meal she craved; he then rubbed her shoulders at her request, and then held her until she fell asleep. Kira felt it was ironic as he was the one that just returned from all the traveling and fighting and he should be the one pampered but it didn't work out that way, and he didn't care. Taking care of Lacus was his first priority; Kira looked down at her stomach and knew there wasn't that much more time and then both would have something else to look out for.

Kira gently kissed the top of her head as he returned to thought, Kira knew that the council would want to meet and discuss the events, but even if he agreed to that he didn't have the full report yet as he was expecting that to arrive later tonight from the Strike squad captain. Kira also promised that today he and Lacus would spend the whole day together and that was what he intended to do.

Kira was in deep thought when Lacus stirred and woke up, Lacus woke up and felt someone holding her and the feeling she hadn't felt during his time at Kaguya finally returned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good to see that your up," Kira told her as he stroked her hair lovingly.

Lacus looked up and blushed, "I thought you would be resting more than that, you did just get back from a war," Lacus told him as she was concerned that he was pushing himself to much.

Kira smiled and leaned down kissing her gently, Lacus immediately returned it as she never got tired of their normal morning greeting. After about two minutes they slowly parted from it as Kira looked at her.

"I feel better now that I am back…I am just a little surprised that Merna didn't come flying in here with her usual wake up call," Kira said as that was something he didn't miss.

Lacus looked at him, "Lately she has let me sleep longer, she said that I should rest as much as possible and I agreed so we still have some time before she comes in," Lacus told him as she once again rested herself on Kira.

Kira wrapped both arms around her as he held her gently, "How are you feeling today? We could just stay here all day if you wish," Kira told her as he wouldn't have minded.

Lacus wouldn't have either, but she had spent a lot of time resting lately and since Kira was back she felt a little bit better so she was looking forward to walking around the castle and garden with him as they would not leave the castle with Lacus this close.

"Actually I feel better and I was looking forward to going on our little date together," Lacus said as Kira smiled.

"Whatever My Queen wishes she will receive, I only have to look at the report when it comes in, but that won't be until tonight so we will have the whole day to ourselves," Kira told her as Lacus smiled and they kissed again, this time was a little more passionate then the last but like many times they were once again interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kira and Lacus broke from their kiss as Kira sighed, "Things never change," Kira said as Lacus giggled.

"Go away!" Kira shouted out as he knew it was Merna and she wasn't going to like that, and the next thing he knew the doors came open revealing a very angry Merna.

"Go away you say…and look what I find as always Your Majesty is still in bed as usual," Merna said as she didn't stop glaring.

Kira smiled, "I'm injured and I just got back so I think a day in bed isn't that bad," Kira said as he was joking around with her.

Merna walked over towards him, "How many times have I heard that and then it becomes a habit…besides your meals are ready and Her Majesty is eating for two so she must be hungry," Merna said as she saw Lacus' eyes get a little bigger.

Kira sighed and knew he was beaten, nothing would stand in the way of Lacus and a meal at this point, Kira gave in and got up making Merna smile as the food was brought in and placed at their table. Kira walked over and very gently helped Lacus up as he led her to the table and helped her in her seat. Kira then responded and walked over to his and sat down.

This was one thing he did miss was the food, he was on rations along with the army the entire time, he could have had food like this while he was out their, but he would never do that in front of his knights, whatever they had he had it with them, and that only gave him more respect.

Kira and Lacus had small conversation at the table as Lacus kept eating and eating, Kira smiled at her action causing her blush. They were once again talking about all things that they usual did and things were already back to normal for them. Once they finished their meal both changed into their royal garments as Kira was glad not to have armor on for once, all he kept with him was his sword.

Lacus had a little trouble but Kira helped her and once they were ready Kira smiled at her.

"You still look lovely," Kira told her causing her to blush, he always gave her these comments especially since she was pregnant but he meant it, nothing would ever change how he felt about her.

Lacus smiled as she approached Kira and now they shared their long passionate kiss, after a good three minutes they parted from it as Kira smiled at her.

"Shall we go?" Kira asked her as they were going to walk all over the castle, but when Lacus would need a break Kira would have no objections.

Lacus linked her arm around his as they walked out and the guards and servants that were out in the hallways all bowed as the royal couple walked past as they were glad the King was back and that the Queen was happier again.

In the shadows Meer watched with interest but she knew now was not the time to interfere, she was in Lacus' good graces and had to stay that way so she would do nothing to stop them or interrupt them today. Meer knew that one mistake here could blow everything so it was best to play it safe and she left returning to her room.

**Castle Courtyard**

Mu went to sleep late the last night as he made sure that all royal guard members were settled and back in their positions around the castle and city. Mu got up early to do his routine patrol but he had another reason and he was hoping to see that reason on his morning patrol of the castle.

Mu reached the courtyard directly in front of the castle entrance and that was when he saw what he was looking for. Mu knew that Murrue had a tendency to be out in the morning hours so he was going to try and work his famous Mu charm one last time. Mu smiled as he slowly approached her.

Murrue was taking in the morning air when she got the feeling that someone was approaching her from behind and she regretted turning around to see a face she really didn't miss during his long trip.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing walking around in the early morning hours without an escort…good thing I am back," Mu said as he stopped right in front of her.

Murrue sighed, "You know I walk around at this hour and every single time you do the same thing, my how peaceful it was while you were gone," Murrue told him as Mu smiled.

"What a terrible thing to say My Lady, I was out their facing constant danger not knowing if I would live to see your face again, and I even returned as a hero, as you know I did save the Kings life," Mu said as he was playing around a little bit.

Murrue looked at him, "If I should count the number of times he saved you out their that would still not even up…besides you have the greatest honor of being the Kings personal bodyguard yet you still act like a child, what would I tell Lady Via or Lacus if their husband and son were dead because of your carelessness."

Mu didn't really like that comment it was a little bit too far and Murrue knew it.

"If you remember I trained him, I have bleed for him, and I would die for him, that is my duty and I would not hesitate a second to carry out my responsibilities…but more than that he is like my little brother and I know I have screwed up several times and he has stuck with me…I don't appreciate being ridiculed like that, especially since I know any knight would kill for my job," Mu said as he took a little offence but he would also use this to his advantage.

"…your right I did go too far, it's just that My Lady has been feeling very uneasy about that Campbell girl," Murrue told him.

Mu looked at her, "From what I heard she was very kind and caring to the people at the castle."

"That is what I said, but My Lady feels something is not right about her…maybe you could speak to the King about it?" Murrue asked.

Mu looked at her, "I have learned to trust her feelings, and the kid is the same way so I will mention it to him," Mu told her as he got an idea in his head.

"I appreciate it," Murrue told him as she didn't like the grin that was starting to form on his face.

"Since the King is going to be busy with his wife all day…I believe we should get something to eat…come on now Mu doesn't bite," Mu told her as his personally has returned to normal.

Murrue sighed, "I'm not so sure about that, but I will pass," Murrue told him as she turned her back to him.

Mu thought of something else, "Come on now, we really should stop ignoring your feelings about me, I believe it will start affecting your work," Mu told her as she stopped and turned around.

"You will never change, I'll tell you what, when you grow up then I will consider it," Murrue told him.

Mu smiled, as he approached and stopped right in front of her, "You know you have to stop denying it, besides I am very hungry," Mu said as Murrue got a little confused.

"I told you I wasn't eating with you, if your hungry go by yourself," Murrue told him.

Mu smiled again, "What I meant was that I was hungry for love," Mu said as the next thing he knew he got a biggest smack in the world as he fell to the ground.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Mu said as he hit the ground and looked at her.

"Pervert, I thought all of that war and battles would change you, but I guess that was too much to ask for," Murrue told him.

Mu looked at her, "I didn't mean it like that," Mu said as he thought for a second, _"Alright maybe just a little," _Mu thought but he wasn't going to voice that, "What I meant was that we are in our thirty's and we are still not married, even all of the kids are married and look at us," Mu was trying this tactic.

Murrue had to admit he was kind of cute when he pulled these stunts, "Your right and when I find the right one I will marry," Murrue told him as Mu stood up he was going to try something else.

"I suppose you are right, it is time we stop wasting our time, whoever you chose will be a very lucky man and I will be happy for you, that is all that has ever mattered to me…well I have to return to my patrol so I will wish you a good day," Mu said as he turned around and walked away but he said that hoping that she would come after him.

Mu got a little ways away, _"Come on now follow me," _Mu told himself as he looked straight ahead trying not to let her see if she was coming after him.

Murrue heard what he said and she made her choice.

Mu got towards the castle, _"What is taking so long come on now follow I am almost in the castle," _Mu said as he risked it and turned around and only found nothing as Murrue just went about her business.

"What! No, no, no, no, no…." Mu said as he stopped and banged his head on the castle wall.

Mu then smiled, "Well that didn't work…guess I will just have to get assistance from the kid, he said he owed me a favor and now I will collect, she won't be able to refuse what I try next," Mu said as he went in the castle feeling a lot better about himself. He was going to try something now that if this didn't work he didn't know what would.

* * *

**Josh-a**

Like with Athrun, Nicol also planned to come to the Onogoro to celebrate and be there for the birth of the new royal, and he was trying to finish up all of his matters so he could attend.

The new second in command of the Blitz squad who was loyal to Jibril had a duty to make sure he didn't go anywhere, the second in command knew that Nicol was planning on leaving and knew he would have to do something drastic in order to keep Nicol at this land, he couldn't have him heading to Onogoro before the attack began and time was running thin.

The second in command was able to incorporate some of Jibril's followers into the Blitz squad the past months and he they came up with a small way of making sure Nicol didn't go anywhere.

The second in command new Nicol wanted to leave this morning so he had his followers take action that past night and now all he was waiting for was the townspeople to take notice and that would send them into a small panic.

The second in command was in the estate and he headed up to Nicol's room, "My Lord it is almost time to leave," the man said as Nicol came out.

"Thank you, I finished up all matters and should be back in a few weeks," Nicol said as he finished by strapping his sword to his belt.

"You don't need to worry about a thing sir, Josh-a will be well taken care of," the man replied as Nicol smiled.

"That is what I trust so much about you," Nicol said as they started making their way down the stairs and that was when the estate doors flew open revealing what the second in command knew would happen.

"My Lord we have trouble," the guard said as he approached Nicol.

"What? What is going on?" Nicol asked as it looked serious.

The guard looked at him, "My Lord the northern crop fields are on fire sir…it is fast spreading," the guard said as Nicol looked horrified and the second in command slightly smiled.

That was their plan they started the northern crop fields a blaze, the fields weren't the main ones but they were the ones close to the housing for many farmers so it was serious that it had to be taken care of. The second in command knew it would take a while to get the flames under control, but it wasn't big enough to cause the town damage, he knew it would take awhile to get the flames settled, but what would take longer was that they left several suspicious things around so they would have to investigate the matter and that should by them the time they needed until the Jibril gave the order for the city to come under attack.

Nicol looked horrified, "Mobilize the Blitz squad and have them begin the evacuation of the houses around their and then we will contain this fire," Nicol said as the guard looked at him.

"That should work sir, it is very slow moving so we should be able to contain it shortly," the guard said.

Nicol looked at the second in command, "I will have to postpone my trip so take a few units and start working on that fire…I will handle the evacuation," Nicol said as he walked over to the guard.

"Are the main fields in danger?" Nicol asked.

"No sir, it's really strange…" they said as they left the estate to go and attend to this matter, and it was strange that Nicol couldn't see the flames or smoke so it must have recently started so if they worked fast enough they should get it contained before to much damage occurred.

The second in command smiled as he did his job for the moment and now he and his unit would put out the blaze they started, though he would make sure to take his time.

* * *

**ZAFT Territories**

**Yakin Due and Victoria**

Yzac was getting ready to head to Messiah for his report to the Emperor, he at last finally had some peace around his land when he dumped Flay off on Jibril, but she would have her role when Yzac made his entrance into ORB again. Yzac knew their were only a few more units they had to get across, and after his report to the Emperor, Yzac and Dearka would both leave and cross into ORB where they would meet with Jibril and get their assignments, and Yzac only wanted the ORB King. Yzac finished things here and some of the former Duel members took him to Messiah.

Dearka was in the same position, he had given the final orders and the remaining knights he would send into ORB were on their way to the border, he would leave with Yzac after their report was given, they were supposed to be training newer knights, and they partially did, but the rest they sent into ORB. The Duel and Buster squads were disbanded but the former surviving members easily stayed loyal to their lords and followed their plans. Dearka finished up and the former Buster squad members took him to Messiah.

**Outside Messiah**

Rey and Shinn were to attend this meeting with the Emperor to, as they were to give the report on their two new units that they were readying. Being trained under Rau Gil didn't doubt them for a second so he knew they would deliver, Rey and Shinn were near Messiah so they wouldn't leave until the morning, but they were very proud with the work they were doing and they knew it would be enough for the time Gil put his new attack into motion.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**Castle**

Kira kept his word to Lacus and they spent the entire day together, they walked around the castle and were currently out in the gardens, Kira had still yet to receive his report but he knew it should be along anytime. Kira and Lacus were currently in the garden as they were having a great time.

Lacus kept her arm around Kira's as she rested her head on his shoulder. Lacus felt tired so they were walking slow until they found a bench that was outside and sat down, Kira helped her sit as he sat next to her and she leaned against him.

"Today was perfect," Lacus said as she looked up at the sky.

Kira smiled at her as he held her a little tighter, "I remembered moment like these while we were cutting through the Kaguya forests…these memories helped get through the slow times," Kira said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Good thing your back then," Lacus replied as she placed her hands on top of his.

Kira smiled, "Then that is how it will stay," Kira replied as they looked up at the evening sky, but that was when Kira got interrupted by one of his guards.

The guard entered the gardens as Kira looked at him and the man knelt, "Your Majesty, the messenger has arrived," the guard said as Kira knew this was it.

Lacus knew he had to take this report; she was a little disappointed that their moment was ruined, but she spent the entire day with him so she wasn't that upset.

Kira looked at him, "Place the report on my desk and I will go over it, have him tell the Strike squad and Onogoro brigade to return to their positions," Kira said as the guard stood up.

"Yes My Lord," the man said as he left.

"Don't you have to look at that report?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled at her, "Yes I do, and I will in a few minutes, staying like this a little while longer will not hurt, besides I cannot call a council meeting this late, so I will handle that tomorrow."

Lacus smiled as she just leaned against him again, after a few minutes they had to get up and they stood up as Kira helped her up pulling her into a small kiss as Lacus returned it and after they parted from it Kira took her hand in his as they started walking back into the castle, and Lacus loved how this day was it was perfect, as they entered the castle Kira got another message and this one gave him mixed feelings he was glad but he also knew he was in for it.

**City Gates**

Athrun and Cagalli finally saw the giant city of Onogoro, Cagalli smiled as she did miss this place, but she was happy that Boaz was now her home. Athrun and Cagalli with their escort rode up to the gates the city guards instantly recognized them and they knew it was Athrun so they immediately opened the city gates.

Athrun smiled as he saw the city again, but that was when the messenger from the Strike captain left to deliver Kira's message. Athrun was a little confused as he and Cagalli stopped as the guards greeted them.

"Princess Cagalli and Lord Athrun it is an honor to have you back," the guard said as Cagalli cringed she hated that title, but Athrun smiled.

"We thank you…but if I may ask how was just leaving?" Athrun asked as he knew it was a messenger of some kind.

The guard looked at him, "That was a messenger to the Strike squad."

Athrun and Cagalli looked confused, "The Strike squad is in Kaguya," Athrun said as the guard smiled.

"Oh…the King returned last night sir…the rest of the units sent just arrived today, but it was another victory," the guard told them.

Athrun was surprised and glad, Kira ended it quickly and was now back, he looked over at Cagalli and saw that she didn't look to happy.

"That moron doesn't even think about telling anybody he is back, first he goes off running around on some island and then he just comes back and tells no one!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be good for Kira, "At least he is back safely," Athrun told her.

Cagalli looked at him, "He better be safe, because he won't be when I am done with him," Cagalli said as she took off followed by Athrun and the escort, Athrun knew he had to calm his firecracker of a wife down.

During the princess' first shout the guard sent someone ahead to the castle to warn the King, but Cagalli wouldn't be too far behind.

Athrun knew it was going to be an interesting night.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will contain the ORB report to the council, and a few other things, it should be up by Wednesday. See you later.**


	31. Report

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Report**

**Onogoro**

**City**

Cagalli looked at him, "He better be safe, because he won't be when I am done with him," Cagalli said as she took off followed by Athrun and the escort, Athrun knew he had to calm his firecracker of a wife down.

During the princess' first shout the guard sent someone ahead to the castle to warn the King, but Cagalli wouldn't be too far behind.

Athrun knew it was going to be an interesting night.

Athrun and the Aegis squad escort did finally catch up to Cagalli as Athrun knew he had to calm her down some before she saw her brother.

"I would really appreciate you telling me what is going on in that head of yours?" Athrun asked as he caught up to her.

Cagalli looked over at him, "What does it look like I will do, that brother of mine just leaves immediately and worries everybody for months, I will show him to stop throwing his life around like it is nothing," Cagalli told him as she was fuming.

Athrun smiled, "Well I don't see how that will help the matters any, or do you really want to kill him?" Athrun told her as he got a glare in response.

Athrun chuckled, "Why don't you just tell him that you were worried and let it be the end of it? No matter how hard you try to mask your feelings my lovely wife, those close to you can see right through it," Athrun told her.

Cagalli once again hated how he could do that, "Alright, I will be calm…for now," Cagalli said as Athrun knew that was all he would get out of that.

The people of Onogoro were starting to die down as night was approaching, but many still took notice to Athrun and Cagalli's presence. All had high respect for Athrun, and many knew of how Cagalli was, but they still loved her to, she would always be the disobedient princess that held a very kind heart underneath the surface. Cagalli did calm down and greeted the people as did Athrun. Cagalli let her anger go for a minute as she looked around the city, it has been quite awhile since she was back here and she loved taking in all the sights.

They kept riding and soon approached the castle, the castle guards just let the city gate guard messenger pass so they expected Athrun and Cagalli to follow shortly. The castle guards opened the gate and allowed them to enter with the rest of the Aegis squad escort. As soon as they got in they already had a welcome and that was Mu, Mu got wind of this and went to greet the other one he considered to be a brother, and the second one that he trained in the way of the sword.

They reached the front of the castle and Athrun and Cagalli stopped their horses followed by the rest of the Aegis squad. Mu walked up to them as he could tell the princess was not in a very good mood.

Athrun got off his horse first and was going to help Cagalli but she immediately jumped off and Athrun could tell she had other things on her mind.

Mu approached them, "What a surprise to see you two here," Mu said as Athrun walked up to him and they greeted by a shake of the hand.

Athrun looked at him, "Good to see that your back, I take it the King is well?" Athrun asked.

Mu smiled, "Yes, barely a scratch…he is with the Queen right now," Mu said as he looked at the hot tempered princess and he knew that getting smacked once already was enough so he wasn't going to say anything.

"That is good to hear, we came because the birth is so close and Cagalli wanted to be here, so we are a little early," Athrun said as he had a few other issues on his mind.

Mu smiled, "That is nice, and your just in time for another council meeting, Kira will brief them on our battle report so your timing is perfect."

"How did things go? You guys left with very little notice, but I take it you won?" Athrun asked.

Mu smiled, "We stormed through those bandits with no trouble, Kaguya is free from them, and I don't really know all the details as we left right after the battle, but the report just came in and I suspect the King should be looking over it shortly, that is if he is able to," Mu said as he looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli was listening, and she had enough, "So where is he?" she asked.

Mu looked at her, "He…he is with the Queen at the moment, they took the day off and spent it with each other," Mu told her as he was hoping she would calm down.

Cagalli looked at him, "Well then, I will have to say hello," Cagalli said as she didn't even wait for a reply and walked in.

Athrun looked at Mu, "Will you handle my escort? I better calm her down before we don't have a King," Athrun said as Mu laughed and Athrun went inside after her.

Cagalli looked around and the servants immediately gave in and gave away Kira's position and she headed straight for the gardens, Athrun followed her as he knew she was angry but he knew her well enough to know that these things had a way of working themselves out.

Cagalli reached the area near the gardens and found what she was looking for.

**Castle**

"Don't you have to look at that report?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled at her, "Yes I do, and I will in a few minutes, staying like this a little while longer will not hurt, besides I cannot call a council meeting this late, so I will handle that tomorrow."

Lacus smiled as she just leaned against him again, after a few minutes they had to get up and they stood up as Kira helped her up pulling her into a small kiss as Lacus returned it and after they parted from it Kira took her hand in his as they started walking back into the castle, and Lacus loved how this day was it was perfect, as they entered the castle Kira got another message and this one gave him mixed feelings he was glad but he also knew he was in for it as his sister was right in front of him with her face as red as can be from anger.

Kira and Lacus were walking in when the messenger stopped them, "Your Highness, it seems as if Lord Athrun and Princess Cagalli are here," the messenger said as Kira and Lacus heard that, and then they saw Cagalli come around the corner.

Lacus smiled as she looked at Kira, "She doesn't look to happy," Lacus said as Kira looked straight at his sister.

"Why does that not surprise me," Kira said only loud enough for Lacus to hear, and then he saw Athrun come around the corner and it was obvious he was trying to calm her down.

Athrun came around the corner and was glad his friend was alright, but he had to calm his wife down first, but that wasn't stopping her.

"Better get this over with," Kira said as Lacus slightly giggled and the both of them started approaching Athrun and Cagalli.

"It's wonderful that my sister has come to visit me," Kira said as he knew that would push her buttons.

Cagalli glared at him, "Well it's good to see that my loving brother finally decided to stop running around on an island to come back and take care of his business," Cagalli nearly shouted as she didn't like the fact that he went and put himself in danger when he could have sent others to do it, he worried many people and she couldn't just let that go.

Kira and Lacus stopped a few feet away from them, "I had no choice Cagalli, I received news shortly after the ambassadors visit and I didn't have time to clear my every decision with you…I hated leaving like that, but their was no choice," Kira defended his decision.

Cagalli didn't like his answer, "You could have sent us something while you were gone, you just left and didn't send a thing back the entire time, we didn't know what was happening over there, you just leave with that idiot bodyguard of yours…what would we have done if something happened, you could have thought about that!" Cagalli now yelled at him.

Athrun and Lacus just watched as they knew the twins had a tendency of going back and forth like this but they would always be on the same page at the end.

Kira smiled, "My sister was worried and I am very appreciative, I was in a rush to get finished and I didn't want to send news back only to have something go wrong, worrying all of you even more," Kira told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Cagalli was still angry, "I didn't care what you were doing, it was your wife I was worried about, we only came so she would have someone, in case you were to busy running around on that island," Cagalli tried to lie and cover it up, Kira knew it but he knew calling her on it would only make her even more furious so he decided to let her win this conversation.

"Very well then, and I do thank you for your concern for her," Kira told her.

Cagalli looked over at Lacus and she could tell she could go any day now, "How are you feeling?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus smiled, as the argument between Kira and Cagalli ended like it mostly did, as Kira let her have her way and win.

"I feel better now, and I look forward to the birth," Lacus said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Cagalli joined her as Kira walked over to Athrun.

Athrun looked at him, "Why didn't you ask for my help Kira? I would have joined you in Kaguya?" Athrun had to ask.

Kira looked at him, "The main reason was because my sister would really never forgive me then," Kira said jokingly.

Athrun smiled, "What is the real reason?"

"Like I said their was no time, but if I sent for you that would have made the people wonder if something else was going on, having myself leave I saw the looks on their faces and if word got out that I sent for you they would most likely think we were under attack again, the bandits were not that great of an opponent…with the exception to the boss Sven," Kira told him.

Athrun listened, "Sven…where have I heard that name before?" Athrun said as it struck something in his memory, but he couldn't place it.

"His skill was incredible I will admit, but he made ZAFT look like child's play…it was a close battle, but I managed to strike him as he fell to his death over a cliff so I am glad that is over…I actually questioned my decision to go to Kaguya at first, but now I am glad I did, he would have without a doubt caused a lot of trouble for ORB in the future," Kira told him as Athrun listened carefully.

"Well it is over…have you read the final documents on the report yet?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked at him, "No they just arrived before you did, I will look at them tonight and brief the council tomorrow…since you're here now I take it you will attend?" Kira asked as Athrun was a high member of the council not to mention a general.

Athrun smiled, "Who would miss a chance to see the endless bickering and drama of a meeting," Athrun said as Kira knew that was the truth, the normal members all they did was either question his every decision, or kiss up to him that was how it was with the members.

Cagalli and Lacus were in minor conversation when Kira and Athrun joined them, "I take it my sister is still mad at me?" Kira asked as Cagalli looked at him.

"You know I am and will be for awhile," Cagalli replied as Kira joined Lacus as Athrun walked up to Cagalli.

"You have had a long journey, you should rest," Kira told them as it was getting late and he had to go over the reports.

"Now my brother is trying to get rid of us," Cagalli replied.

Kira smiled, "My dear sister if I wanted to get rid of you, I would have banished you out of the country long ago…now am I regretting not ever doing it," Kira said jokingly

Cagalli fumed again, as Athrun made sure to speak before they got another round of the sibling arguing.

"We have had a long trip and I now have a council meeting tomorrow so we will retire for tonight, we shall see you tomorrow," Athrun said as he dragged Cagalli out of their and Cagalli knew her brother got the last word in which meant that round went to him and she hated losing.

**Kira and Lacus**

Kira and Lacus smiled as they stared making their way back to their chamber.

"Your sister will not let this end you know that Kira," Lacus told him as she once again leaned into him.

Kira looked at her, "Don't worry, like always she will forget about it tomorrow, I think I will sick Merna on her in the morning, then she will have other matters to worry about," Kira told her as Lacus playfully hit him in the arm.

"The King is being so cruel to his sister, you know how much she dreads that," Lacus told him playfully.

Kira only smiled, "It will do her some good," Kira replied as he kissed the side of her head and Lacus laughed a little as they made their way up to their room.

**Athrun Cagalli and Via**

Athrun dragged Cagalli out of there and Cagalli wasn't too happy that she didn't get the last word.

"Why did you do that?" Cagalli asked seriously.

Athrun smiled, "Like I said I have a meeting tomorrow and you would have went on all night, besides you got your point across no matter how untrue it was," Athrun told her as he knew her well enough.

Cagalli frowned, "I don't know why I love you sometimes," Cagalli replied as she looked away and that was when she saw her mother in front of her.

Via got word that Cagalli and Athrun returned and she wanted to see her daughter.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at her, as Via approached.

"I heard you two were here, and I am glad to see you are well," Via said as she looked at them.

Cagalli smiled, "I'm glad you are well mother, we just came here to be here for the baby's birth," Cagalli said as Via smiled.

"Yet you found out that your brother returned, and you let him know it to...didn't you?" Via asked as she knew Cagalli well to.

"_Why does everybody know me so well?" _Cagalli asked herself as she said something completely different, "I had to get it out mother, but that is over," Cagalli said as Via laughed.

"That is the daughter I have missed, now tell me how the two of you have been?" Via asked.

Athrun looked at her, "It is nice to see you Lady Via, things have been going nicely and we have completely recovered from the last war in Boaz…I thought that Nicol was supposed to be here, but I guess he is delayed for some reason."

Via smiled, "How many times have I told you not to be so formal with me Athrun, you married my daughter and you are my son now…but you do take a lot after your mother so I am not surprised by your politeness," Via told him as Athrun smiled, he had fond memories of his mother.

"Thank you for your kind words…however I have heard of a Kaguyan ambassador that was still here, and from what I heard she is very well liked," Athrun said as he changed the subject and they had heard rumors about a girl from Kaguya that looked like the Queen around the castle and he was just asking.

Athrun and Cagalli saw her expression change, "Yes, Lady Campbell is still here…but something is not right about her," Via said as she still had her suspicions.

Athrun and Cagalli looked confused, "What about her mother? I hear that she is very kind, and that she helped out Lacus a lot," Cagalli responded.

Via looked at her, "That is just it, there is something about her that doesn't seem sincere, and now that her lands are safe she was able to somehow convince Lacus to let her stay…maybe I am just being paranoid, but something about this is off," Via said as Cagalli knew well to listen to her mothers intuition.

Cagalli looked at her, "Maybe I will speak to her tomorrow, if she is hiding something I will get it out of her," Cagalli said as she would do what she had to for answers.

Via looked at her, "I didn't want to say anything while Kira was gone, because she seemed to help Lacus feel less stress but now that he is back, I think would be the perfect time to get answers…she helped Lacus but I believe she had another agenda," Via said as she had very good intuition.

Athrun looked at her, "Did you speak to Kira about this?"

Via looked at him, "Not yet, he has been with Lacus since he was back…but I was going to when I had the chance."

Cagalli looked at her, "Don't say anything to him yet, let me speak with her first," Cagalli said as if this girl was hiding something she would one way or another get it out of her.

Via smiled and they spoke a little while longer about normal things before they retired to their rooms for the night.

* * *

**Josh-a**

As soon as the darkness hit the sky Josh-a was still in small amounts of flames around the crop fields. Nicol and some of the Blitz squad personally assisted in the evacuation of nearby homes and the second in command was in charge of doing his best to contain the blaze, but they set it up so that it would eventually burn itself out and it was doing that, but they still put on a good front.

Nicol watched as the blaze seemed to die down, but the damage to the crop fields would be a small problem. Josh-a was the main town for agriculture and most of the food supply came from here and Nicol worried that some of the smaller villages would be in trouble if to much damage was occurred.

After Nicol and his men secured the townspeople they started assisting in the getting the fire under control and they were hoping it would be done my morning, but that was pushing it.

The second in command joined him, "My Lord, the blaze is starting to die down, we were able to secure most of the nearby fields and we are doing are best," the man said.

Nicol looked at him, "Great work…keep it up and we will have to let the rest burn out, just do what you can to make sure it doesn't spread."

The second in command smiled, "Something about this doesn't seem right sir, how the blaze started and everything," the man said as he know had to make sure a long investigation was started.

Nicol looked at him, "I am aware of that, but first let's just get it taken care of," Nicol said as that was his first priority.

"As you wish My Lord," the man replied as Nicol said something else.

"I will have to get word of this to Onogoro…they have to start planning in case we cannot meet our demand for supplying this month," Nicol said as the man looked at him.

"I will personally handle it My Lord, you don't need to worry I will get word there," the man told him.

Nicol looked at him, "Very well and I thank you," Nicol said as the man left and he had absolutely no intention of getting any sort of word out, he just hoped that Jibril would start his attack soon.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira and Lacus got back to their chamber as Lacus said she was tired and changed going straight to sleep, Kira watched her sleep as he kissed the top of her head and then went over to his desk as the report was waiting for him. Kira looked at every single document as it was stating casualty reports, equipment losses and cost this campaign had cost him. Kira knew the causalities weren't that high, but they were still causalities, supplies were exhausted and he knew he would have to start restocking them or if they ever came under sudden attack that would be a problem. The cost was a little high, but the royal treasury had never been richer, especially what they were pulling in from Oceania and all new business so Kira knew the council would complain but he believed they were still in good shape.

Kira looked over everything again as he decided that was enough for one night and he changed into his sleeping garments and placed his sword by his side of the bed climbing in. Kira leaned over and gently kissed Lacus again as she on instinct moved closer to him, and Kira wrapped his one arm around her gently as it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning Messiah**

In the early morning hours Yzac and Dearka finally arrived at city of Messiah, they arrived only a few minutes apart and Dearka's escort caught up to Yzac's as Yzac looked at him.

"Are you prepared?" Yzac asked and he wasn't referring to the meeting with the Emperor.

Dearka looked at him, he knew what he meant, "As ready as I will ever be…we leave right after our meeting correct?"

Yzac smiled, "Correct…finally the wait has been over, I have prepared my mind and body for this day," Yzac said as constant training did improve him, and he knew it had to be enough to best the ORB King.

Dearka laughed, "We shall soon see," Dearka replied as they rode through the city reaching the castle gates.

Rey and Shinn arrived a little after they did, it was time for their report on the development of their two new units, Rey and Shinn arrived in the city and headed straight towards the castle.

Inside the castle Gil was sitting on his throne waiting for those he had sent for to arrive. Gil was once again hardly ever seen, but those that did knew he was up to something big, and if it was taking this long it had to be worth it. Gil smiled as he remembered what he agreed to, he said he would give these people half of ORB, but that would only be until he got back to full strength and he would crush them making his dream of ruling the full continent reality, of course they still had to beat the ORB army first, but with the combined power he knew that would have to be enough.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Cagalli's old Chamber**

It was early in the morning and both Athrun and Cagalli were still asleep, that was until Athrun woke up first. Athrun woke up to find Cagalli asleep on his chest; he smiled and placed an arm around her as he went into thought.

Athrun knew he had to get up to prepare for the council meeting, but issues discussed yesterday concerned him, especially how his mother-in-law spoke about that Kaguyan ambassador. Athrun laid there for a few more minutes until he knew he had to get up. Athrun got out of Cagalli's grasp and stood up. Athrun walked over and prepared himself for the meeting and when he was dressed in his formal attire he turned around to see that Cagalli was still asleep.

Athrun walked over to her and gently sat down next to her as he gently tried to shake her awake.

"Cagalli, you wanted me to wake you up," Athrun told her.

Cagalli replied by groaning as she turned on her stomach and placed the blankets over her head.

Athrun sighed as he knew this was pointless, but help was soon on the way.

As Athrun tried a few more times, and she didn't move the door came open revealing Merna. Merna saw that Athrun was awake but as she looked at the sleeping figure under the blanket she frowned.

"I see she hasn't changed one bit," Merna said as she walked over to the bed.

Athrun knew to stay out of this.

Merna stopped by the side of the bed and rapidly shook Cagalli, "Princess this is your first and final warning to wake up!" Merna shouted as she didn't stop shaking her.

Cagalli groaned again as she didn't move, but she knew it would get worse.

Merna stopped after a few seconds, "Alright then, I suppose I get to give out the treatment again," Merna said as she walked away but Cagalli instantly sat up.

"Alright I give up," Cagalli said as she sat up, there was no way she was going to get ice cold water dumped on her again.

Merna smiled, "That's better, I thought you being married would change this, but I guess your husband spoils you," Merna said as she glared at Athrun.

Athrun wanted out of this room, "I should probably get ready to leave," Athrun said as he was already ready and knew he was stuck here.

Merna smiled, "I guess that is just who you are…the princess is very lucky, I shall have your meals brought to you…now I have to go wake His Majesty," Merna said as she walked started walking out of the room.

Cagalli looked at her, "Why don't you ever wake him up first? It was always like that," Cagalli said.

Merna looked at her, "Simple, I only have to wake him up once…then I have to return several times for you," Merna said as she left the room leaving Cagalli wide awake now.

Athrun smiled at her, "Things never change," Athrun said as Cagalli got up.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?" Cagalli asked as she was going to lie back down.

Athrun smiled and approached her as he kissed her gently, Cagalli blushed and returned it, after about a minute they parted from it, "You still want me to leave?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli smiled, "I will think about it," she said as she kissed him again, this one was a little longer and they had to stop as Merna arrived with their meals.

They broke apart and ate their meals and as soon as they were done Athrun had to leave.

"I should be back early…but you never know with these meetings," Athrun said as Cagalli looked at him.

"Take your time, I am going to see Lacus today…then I want to have a talk with that Campbell girl," Cagalli said as Athrun smiled.

"Something tells me this may not be good," Athrun said as he finished strapping his sword to his belt.

Cagalli smiled, "That is all up to her," Cagalli said as Athrun shook his head and kissed her lightly before leaving.

Cagalli watched him leave and she was serious, if that Campbell girl was hiding something she would get it out of her.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

The sunshine came in and shined straight into the eyes of Lacus, Lacus stirred and she was the first to awaken, Lacus opened her eyes as she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. It was that bad, but it was different from anything she felt before. Lacus sat up and the pain seemed to go away, but it did worry her a little. Lacus was relieved that it went away, but she decided that she would go and see the doctor a little earlier than his scheduled visit. She looked down and saw that Kira was still asleep and she decided not to tell him yet, she didn't want him to worry until she knew what was wrong and since the pain was gone now she believed that it was nothing.

Telling Kira now would only make him worry and he had to attend this meeting so she would tell him afterwards, she realized that she was doing the same thing he did with his wound, but this was a totally different matter, Kira knew what was wrong with him, and she didn't know so it was a different situation in her mind.

Lacus was glad the pain was gone and she looked down at the sleeping Kira and leaned down gently kissing his cheek, she smiled and watched as he stirred a little and woke up.

Kira opened his eyes and looked up to see Lacus smiling at him, and he returned her smile, "Shouldn't you be resting?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "I feel fine now…but shouldn't you be getting ready for your meeting, I don't' think that Ms. Merna will like it when she comes in here and finds you still in bed."

Kira chuckled, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kira asked jokingly.

Lacus smiled down at him, "As a matter of fact just the opposite," Lacus said as she leaned down and kissed him gently, Kira responded by wrapping both of his hands around her gently pulling her down, but he had to be careful which he was.

Kira and Lacus deepened their kiss, and that was when the doors opened revealing Merna.

"Not again!" Merna almost shouted as Kira and Lacus looked up at her.

Merna walked over to them, "I swear both you and your sister are driving me insane," Merna said as she stopped and placed both hands on her hips.

Kira looked up at her, "That comment hurt Merna," Kira said as he sat up.

Merna shook her head, "Well at least you are awake…now get up so I can get your meals to you," Merna said as she headed straight back to Cagalli's room to make sure she was up.

Kira knew that he had a meeting to attend to so he got up first and changed into his royal garments while Lacus slowly got up and changed into hers, she was still a little concerned about that pain she felt earlier, but she decided that once Kira left she would immediately go and see the doctor, the pain was fine now she just wanted to make sure.

As soon as Kira and Lacus were finished changing their meals were brought to them, Kira helped Lacus to her seat as he was the last to sit down. Lacus for once didn't really have an appetite and that worried her a little to, but she ate anyway as she didn't want to concern Kira for something that was most likely nothing.

They only had small conversation while they ate and when Kira and Lacus were done Kira made the final preparations for his meeting with the council.

Lacus watched him carefully, she loved to watch him work, "How long will you be?" Lacus asked as she was a little curious on how much time she would have.

Kira looked over to her as he strapped his sword to his belt, "It shouldn't be long, but knowing the council you can never tell…what about you?" Kira asked as Lacus looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure that Cagalli will be stopping by, I think that Meer will be by to so we will probably do our own thing, without any men to bother us," Lacus said jokingly, but she was hoping that they would go with her to see the doctor. Lacus knew that Cagalli didn't meet Meer yet and Lacus was the type that liked being friendly with a lot of people so she hoped that they could all be friends, but Lacus didn't know that Cagalli had another agenda with Meer.

Kira smiled, "How that hurt me deeply my beloved wife, I rush back for you and now I am being tossed aside," Kira said jokingly as he had a feeling she was up to something else.

Lacus giggled a little as she walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder, "You don't need to worry, I will make it up to you in a few months," Lacus said as Kira raised an eyebrow he knew what that meant.

"I will remember that," Kira said as Lacus smiled and that was when Merna came back.

"Your Majesty, Sir La Flaga is waiting for you," Merna said as it was time to head to the meeting.

Kira nodded and looked back at Lacus kissing her deeply, Lacus melted into it as she returned it and after a good two minutes they backed away from it, "I will see you shortly," Kira said as he turned around and headed out the door, Lacus smiled as she watched him leave.

Lacus saw him get out the door when she was once again hit with another wave of pain, she had to quickly sit down and Merna followed Kira out so she sat down and after a few more minutes it stopped again. Lacus knew she had to see that doctor, and she would do that immediately.

**Kira and Mu**

Kira walked out and saw Mu standing their looking a little down.

"Let me guess, she didn't go for it again?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Like I said kid she is one tough fish to catch…and I was hoping that you could help me out," Mu said as Kira looked at him.

"What do you need Mu?" Kira asked as he was afraid to ask what Mu was planning now.

Mu smiled and started explaining everything as they made their way towards the council room, Kira listened and when they were near the council room Mu finished.

"Well that will have to work," Mu told him.

Kira sighed, "Why I am doing this I don't know…alright I will grant your request, and this will make us even," Kira said as he had a feeling Mu would call in that favor for something like this, Kira was King and didn't have to do anything, but that wasn't the way he was, he would do little things like help people he knew well out with favors and requests all the time…Kira was just a little cautious about this one, but if it would help Mu out he would grant it.

Mu wanted to jump three feet in the air, "When I am ready I will let you know when, just give me a little time to prepare," Mu said as Kira just nodded his head.

They arrived at the council room doors and Kira knew that Athrun had to already be their so the guards opened the doors as the King walked in.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Council's Chambers**

The guards opened the doors and stood straight up as the King walked in and all council members saw the door open and they stood up.

Kira walked in and noticed that all three regular members were their, Athrun, Mu, and himself…the only usual one missing was Jibril, but he said he had work to do in Logos, but in truth Jibril had to start getting ready for Yzac and Dearka's arrival.

Kira and Mu split up as they walked over towards their seats and Kira sat at the head of the table, once Kira sat down the others followed.

"I want to thank all of you for being here today, first order of business let us welcome Lord Athrun back to the table," Kira said as Athrun just nodded his head as did the others.

Kira knew looked around, "As you know the main reason I have called this meeting today was to give my report on the Kaguya campaign," Kira said as the others spoke.

"First and foremost it is good to have you back safely and unharmed Your Majesty," Number three said.

"Yes and how is Lady Lacus' pregnancy going sire?" Number two asked.

Kira looked at them, "I thank you for the welcome, and Queen Lacus is doing fine," Kira replied as he took notice to the fourth one didn't like the way that Lacus was referred to as a noble so Kira made sure to address her as a royal, which she was.

"Now on to business…the bandits and the warlord that led them are completely gone from the island, the rest of my units have all arrived back home yesterday and should be nearing their assigned positions shortly if not already," Kira went on.

"What was the point again You're Highness?" Number four asked.

Kira looked at him, "The point was to secure ORB's future, you think that a small bandit force could do now harm to our nation and you were wrong, I personally spoke and fought their leader and he would have done harm here eventually, I am just glad we got to him before he got an even larger following," Kira told him and he shut up.

"Wise decision You're Majesty," number two replied.

"Did the battle fair well?" number three asked.

Kira looked at him, "Very well, from the final report I was given, we lost close to fifteen hundred in the attacks throughout…very regretful and I all of them will be fully honored, and we will take care of their families through the royal treasury."

Number four didn't like that, "What did this campaign cost us sire?" he asked.

Kira looked at him, "We had to navigate through tough ground and we used a lot of supplies, so our reserves will have to be called in, in case of emergency's, so it was enough," and then Kira told him the figure, it wasn't nothing that they couldn't afford but number four was about to blow a gasket.

"Your Majesty surely we can do something else about that cost, we…" he said as Kira cut him off.

"My decision is final, our main concern is restocking those supplies, and we have to improve our equipment it is starting to get a little old so I want weapons, armor, and all other things for knights to be repaired or give them brand new equipment, I want to make sure they have what is needed to survive and I will not tolerate a knights death to an old piece of equipment," Kira told him as number four almost had a heart attack, that meant he couldn't launder any money for awhile.

"My Lord, all equipment was replaced a year ago, and the knights…" he said as Mu cut him off.

"Listen pal, you have never fought before, weapons and equipment has to be repaired thoroughly…why you do this every time I don't know…probably you will have to take a pay cut or something," Mu said as he was referring to the laundering that he was trying to prove.

Number four stayed quiet after that.

"What about the events in Kaguya sire?" number three asked.

Kira started explaining everything over there.

"I swear I have heard the name Sven before," Athrun said as a few council members looked a little funny.

"I think I have to sire, I don't know where but it is sticking in my head for some reason," number two said.

Kira looked at them, "Whatever the case he is gone now and Kaguya and our future problems are now safe," Kira told them.

"What about your wound sire?" number two asked.

Kira smiled, "I will live, as for a wrap up on the Kaguya situation, just make sure we restock our main and reserve supplies, and rest the men that just returned," Kira told them.

"I will handle it sire," number three said.

"With that out of the way, shall we move to state matters," Number two said.

Mu wanted to slam his head on the table; this was a very boring part of the meeting.

"With Lord Athrun here, we should go over Boaz's matters as well," Number three added.

Mu sighed, that was a double whammy.

"I have no problems," Athrun replied.

Kira looked at them, "Then let us begin," Kira said as they were about to start when the council room doors flew wide open as Merna rushed in and the guards tried to hold her back.

All of them looked at the door as it flew open.

"You're Majesty!" Merna shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" number three asked.

"We are in a private discussion here, servants should wait outside," Number four said.

Merna was bulling over the guards and they were trying to hold her back, they knew her but their job was to stop intrusions by unauthorized personal, and they tried but Merna easily manhandled them to get in.

Kira looked at her and he could tell this was serious.

"Release her," Kira said as they looked at their King and let her go.

Kira didn't approach, but he got a very weird feeling, "What is wrong Merna?" Kira asked.

Merna looked up at him and he could see small tears in her eyes.

"…You have to come quick Your Majesty…its Queen Lacus," Merna said seriously.

Kira's eyes got big as the room was silent, Kira didn't like this at all as he felt his heart sink.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will take place the same day but mostly in ZAFT, it should be up by Friday. Bye for now.**


	32. Time

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Time**

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

The courtyard was far busier today then it had been in the past year, The ZAFT forces guarding the castle were preparing for the arrival of all Gil sent for. This was the first largest gathering he called for since they attempted to invade ORB almost a year ago. The guards were running around like crazy to make sure the castle was secured, Gil was acting very strangely over the past months and hardly anyone has seen him. The strange messengers seemed to stop coming, and that worried people like Andrew and those that were helping him.

Today in the courtyard Shiho and the other three were currently observing all the events taken place. They were doing their part well, but absolutely no information was being leaked out from the guards, which meant that even they didn't know what was going on. Today however they were hopeful, this was the largest meeting called in some time and they believed whatever Gil was planning it would be mentioned at this meeting. They didn't have to worry about the meeting, because Andrew was among those ordered to attend, so they would just have to worry about the outside.

Shiho was currently watching the gate while the others were on each side of the castle at the moment they were keeping low, but they were always on the lookout for anything.

**Throne Room**

Gil was currently sitting on his throne waiting for those who he had ordered to arrive, Gil had only one purpose for this meeting, he wanted to know the status on his new units, and he wanted to know how the training was going of the newly drafted knights. Gil's losses were extreme during the last war and they would no where near get that amount back again, which is why he entered into this alliance, today however Gil would make no mention of that.

Gil knew that he could probably accommodate half of what he had last time, which would leave the alliance to make up the difference, Gil would need years to get his army back to the way it was before and he wasn't going to wait that long. He figured that by entering this alliance they would destroy ORB, and for awhile share the land, and when Gil had his force completely rebuilt he would crush his alliance and make his dream come true. Gil knew that ORB was the bigger threat and he would have to get rid of them first, crushing this alliance would be far easier than ORB, so that was his main goal.

Gil wanted his status report so he could get some idea of when he could begin his second attempt, but he knew it would still be some time before he could try again. Gil was hardly seen around the castle and probably no one knew what he was planning and Gil had one reason for that and that was he feared that information would leak again, Gil knew that somehow his last invasion was leaked to ORB, so he was now very cautious on what he said around others, he had yet to figure out who but Gil knew someone in his ranks was deceiving him.

Gil was in thought for a little while longer and that was when the throne room doors opened.

**Andrew's Building**

Andrew was getting prepared for this meeting with Dacosta standing by, Andrew knew that he had not contacted ORB in about a year, but he had no information to give at this point and wasn't making him feel too good. When Andrew got word of this meeting his eyes got wide as he thought that finally he would get something, and he hoped that he did.

Andrew was almost done when Dacosta approached him, "Sir, are you prepared?"

Andrew looked at him, "Just about, I want you to escort me to the castle and standby outside the doors, keep your ears open for anything," Andrew told him.

Dacosta nodded his head, "You think he will reveal something today?"

"Hopefully, I think he somehow suspects someone is not on his side…after all we heard from Rau that they tried to invade so I am guessing he is being cautious," Andrew told him as he was fully ready.

Andrew and Dacosta left his building and arrived at the castle, the guards opened the gate and let him in, Andrew and Dacosta walked in and Andrew took knowledge to Shiho who was on alert for anything with a little nod, she responded and then they walked into the castle.

Andrew and Dacosta made their way to the throne room, where the guards were holding everybody; apparently he wasn't allowing anyone in yet.

Andrew looked around and saw the strategist Sai, he saw the governor Azeral and that was all that was here so far.

Sai was called and he didn't know why yet.

Azeral however was glad he got the summons as he would be able to see just what Gil was up to. He knew that Jibril should almost be ready to start and he did all he could for the moment, until Jibril succeeded he could just watch.

Andrew and Dacosta just waited as not everybody seemed to arrive yet.

**With Yzac and Dearka**

Yzac and Dearka rode through the city after they met up and they took notice to the town, the people of Messiah were not as eager to get a glance at them as in the past. Yzac knew it was because the Emperor disbanded their squad and the two new golden boys were getting all the attention now. The other reason was that the people seemed to lose faith in Gils ruling. They no longer believed that he was the man he made himself out to be, they believed that they were heading into ORB to stop a future invasion, in ZAFT only information released to the public was that of what Gil wanted it to be so that was all they could believe, but after they saw the defeat they thought the worst, but then ORB never entered their lands so something was right and now they secretly questioned everything that was going on.

Yzac and Dearka knew that if Gil didn't do something he would end up losing all faith and that would be fine by Yzac, as he was technically the next one in line for the Emperor title. Gil had no children so they had to go to the next highest noble and that was Yzac, Dearka was at the same status but he wouldn't challenge for the spot, he was perfectly happy following Yzac around the rest of his life so that would leave him unchallenged, Yzac only thought that these two new golden boys would start getting ideas in their head and that would result for something in the future, but most ZAFT knights would back Yzac before Rey or Shinn so that wouldn't be much issue for him.

Yzac and Dearka finished riding through the city and made it to the castle gates, the guards opened the gates and the two rode in.

Shiho was working near the castle gates and she took notice as soon as the gates opened. She cringed as she saw Yzac, he had seemed to forget about her completely and just left her their but that didn't matter to her; she preferred it here instead of back there with him. She also took notice to Dearka and that meant this meeting was big.

Yzac and Dearka reached the castle entrance and they got off their horses and the guards led them up to the throne room doors. As they arrived they noticed that others were waiting their two, the two weakling fools Sai and Azeral as Yzac called them, and of course the Messiah protector Andrew, Yzac didn't know too much about him so he left him alone.

Yzac and Dearka now joined the waiting as Gil hadn't allowed anybody in yet.

"What a bother," Yzac said.

Dearka looked at him, "Well we are leaving straight after this so let's just put up with it," Dearka said in a whisper as they were heading straight into ORB after they were finished here.

Yzac only responded with a smile.

**Rey and Shinn**

The last ones to arrive at the city were Rey and Shinn, with a few members of their newly formed squad. They were using all of what Rau taught them to form and train a squad, Rey and Shinn were still in the process of training their units, but the Emperor wanted a status report now so they had to return. Each had a special characteristic they wanted their squads to master and that was what would make them different.

They rode in through the city gates and Shinn looked around expecting some sort of glory or respect from the people, but he was angry when he didn't get it. They saw that Yzac and Dearka always got respect when they arrived and the leaders of main squads were always treated like royalty but they didn't get that. Rey could care less; he only wanted to do what he was told and avenge his late general.

"What is with these people?" Shinn asked as he looked around.

Rey looked at him, "Forget about it, we have been given a great honor and let it go at that," Rey replied.

Shinn glared at him, Shinn always wanted to be the best at everything, and his ego was extremely high, and that was shattered when Kira beat him so easily when they followed Flay's orders to do something to Lacus, and back when Kira came to Messiah he beat them badly, and Shinn never got over that.

"We lead the two new main squads and get nothing in return, pitiful," Shinn said again.

Rey looked at him, "I will not listen to your whining all day, we lost to him, get over it…you can whine and moan about it, or you can do something about it…I know that is what this is really about," Rey said as Shinn didn't reply, as he knew Rey was right.

The rest of their ride was quiet and when they reached the castle gates the guards opened them and both of them rode in. When they reached the castle entrance the guards did the same to them as they did with Yzac and Dearka and they took them to the throne room doors.

Rey and Shinn saw all the people waiting and then they spotted Yzac and Dearka.

"What does he want the has-beens for?" Shinn asked, Rey didn't reply but Yzac heard.

"Cocky little brat you are, you may be in charge of a main unit, but that will only last as long as you are victorious, and I don't see you being that for long," Yzac nearly shouted as Dearka placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back if necessary.

Shinn only smirked, "Seeing as you don't even have a unit anymore I will not become like you," Shinn replied sarcastically.

Yzac placed his hand to his sword as he was going to show the twerp that his mouth was bigger than his skills, but before he could get it off the throne room doors opened and he had to stop.

The guards opened the doors as one came out.

"The Emperor has summoned all of you," the guard said as Rey dragged Shinn in before his mouth really got him in trouble, and the others followed as Yzac calmed himself down.

All walked in and the doors shut.

* * *

**Messiah Castle Throne Room**

Gil gave the guards the orders that when all arrived to open the doors and let them in, and he broke from his chain of thought when that happened.

Gil looked up to see all those he summoned walk in.

Rey and Shinn led the way followed by Andrew, Sai, and Azeral, with Yzac and Dearka in the last positions.

All approached the throne as all looked at Gil as many haven't seen him in months, and he didn't look any different, but his eyes showed a certain confidence level they lacked the last time all of them met.

All stopped at the bottom of the throne room stairs and all dropped to one knee in front of their Emperor.

Gil looked at all of them, "Now that all of you are here, we will begin," Gil said as all looked up at him.

"First and foremost how is the training going along?" Gil said as he looked at Yzac and Dearka.

Yzac looked up at him, "They are fast learners, but they will still need some time," Yzac replied.

"Take whatever time you need, I do not want a mistake to repeat itself," Gil said as he was referring to the last battle when he threw untrained knights away and they did practically nothing, Gil didn't care about the lives of his knights, he just wanted them to be able to at least take some of ORB's with them.

Yzac bowed his head, "I will fulfill your wish My Lord, in the next few weeks I will be heavily training with them personally," Yzac lied as he needed to make sure he wasn't summoned by Gil while he was away.

Gil looked at him, "Very well then," Gil said as he looked at Dearka.

"The situation is the same for my Your Highness, I have been working with them, and we will train heavily with the new weapons in the next few weeks," Dearka said as he was referring to the new crossbows.

Gil smiled, "Perfect…the weapons development is currently working on a few other things and with time I hope they will be added in," Gil replied as that was one thing he took care of during his solitude, he was devoting a lot of time and capitol into the weapons research, he was hoping to gain better weapons to help his cause, but with the resources and knowledge he had, they wouldn't get anything extortionately, just something that would give them an edge was what he was hoping for.

Dearka bowed his head, "We look forward to it sire," Dearka said as Yzac was glad he didn't blow it, they now knew they could head into ORB without being disturbed.

Gil looked at the next row, "The second matter is with you three," Gil said as Andrew, Sai and Azeral looked on to see what he had in stored for them.

Gil looked at Sai and Sai hated that, "About what we discussed all those months ago, what is your progress?" Gil asked as he wanted a new strategy when they decided to start their attack with his aligned forces and Sai has been working on that none stop.

Sai looked at him, "I have analyzed all maps we have, terrain, and routes…I believe I can start coming up with something, but without knowing our numbers…it will be difficult," Sai said as he was worried that would displease the Emperor.

"Do what you can for now, and don't give me anymore excuses," Gil said as Sai almost started shaking.

"Yes…yes My Lord, I will start again right away," Sai replied as Gil looked at Azeral.

"What is the status of the people?" Gil asked as Azeral was the governor and it was his job to know these things.

Azeral looked up at him, "Morale is low sire…people are starting to lose faith…but they can easily be controlled by fear," Azeral said as he did keep an eye on the town, but helping Jibril was his main purpose for now so he would just give Gil what he wanted to hear.

"Do whatever you have to, I will not have a bunch of low class fools question me," Gil replied.

Azeral smiled, "It's rumors sire…they believe that if we were conquered by ORB they would have a better life…the upper class are still confused that since we were defeated why ORB hasn't come and captured us and them…so the two stories we fed the two classes are starting to backfire…nobles hear that ORB is kind to slaves so we told them ORB's goal is to punish upper class, and we told the lower class that ORB is far worse at control of slaves than we are and it is making it more difficult."

Gil glared at him, "That was because we were supposed to have full control of ORB at this very minute and that wouldn't have given them time to think about our lies," Gil replied as he was still angry about that.

Andrew listened knowing he was next, but he was a little disappointed that he heard nothing that would get them information yet, the weapons development would work unless they knew what exactly was going on down their and they didn't

Gil looked at Azeral, "Do what you have to, to calm them down, I don't care what but make sure all classes let these matters go."

Azeral smiled, "I will handle it My Lord."

Gil now looked at Andrew, "As for you, how is the security of my city?"

Andrew looked up at him, "My unit has been doing a good job sire, nothing at all to report."

"I want extra patrols…I want the lookout for spies, somehow my last plan was leaked and I want ears all over the city," Gil said as Andrew knew that was him, but he was glad that Gil wasn't suspecting him yet.

Andrew smiled, "As you wish sire," Andrew replied.

Gil now turned his attention to his main reason for calling the meeting.

Gil looked at Rey and Shinn, "Now tell me how are your new unit's going?"

Rey began, "My Lord, I have fully gathered what you gave me, and I have to say my unit is coming along nicely," Rey told him.

"I want details," Gil demanded.

Rey looked at him, "Yes sire…I have one vision for my unit, I have integrated all kinds of specialties, infantry archery, and cavalry. My goal is for them to split as they attack, which would allow them to attack from all sides and angles with all forms of combat. If you defend an attack from one side, you will get something else from another…this is very hard to train, but the knights are going along well, but it will still take time."

Gil smiled, "Sounds promising…I will give you the choice of naming the squad," Gil told him.

Rey smiled, "I will call this new squad…Legend sire…this will truly be a squad that will be remembered," Rey told him.

Gil smiled again, "Very well…what about you?" Gil said as he looked over at Shinn.

Shinn looked at him, "Like with Rey it is going great…" Shinn said as Gil cut him off.

"Just give me the details," Gil told him.

Shinn nodded, "My vision was for my unit is pure force…I am only taking heavy armed infantry and heavy cavalry, we will use our strength to force our way in and crush them as we go, I have only taken the strongest knights and we will never be beaten."

"_Fool," _Was all Yzac said to himself as he heard that and the Emperor was thinking the very same reason why.

Gil looked at him, "Such a force would be slow for the ORB army," Gil said.

Shinn didn't care, "It won't matter sire, they are in heavy armor and our force will not let them get the chance to use their speed, we will destroy every single one of them."

"Very well then…what will be the name of this unit?" Gil asked.

Shinn didn't hesitate, "It will be Impulse sire," Shinn told him.

Gil only nodded, "Very well then…now I have all I needed from you, you have your orders and return to getting things done, when I next call for all of you it will be about our invasion plan…dismissed," Gil said as all stood up and bowed as they started walking out.

Gil watched as all left and he smiled, he had what he needed now and now could start preparing, everything seemed to be going smoothly so he would now start preparing and then wait for his aligned force to arrive.

**Around the Castle**

Azeral and Sai left immediately to do what the Emperor told them, Sai did it out of fear and Azeral did it so he could then focus solely on what Jibril was doing.

Yzac and Dearka walked out and they were glad that was over.

"Well where to now?" Dearka asked in a joke.

Yzac looked at him, "You know where…now let's waste no more time," Yzac said as they walked out of the castle and got on their horses where they would meet some members from their former squad and head straight to the border.

Rey and Shinn walked out and were heading straight back to train their units some more.

"Very soon we will avenge General Rau," Rey said.

Shinn looked at him, "Our pride as well," Shinn said as they left and headed back to their units.

Andrew met up with Dacosta.

"How was it sir?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew looked at him, "All I got was that are developing new weapons, so we have to check that out…and the two new units specialty's that was it."

"He didn't reveal anything else?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew shook his head, "He is to paranoid now…we will just have to keep our ears open and watch for anymore of those strange messengers…that is all we could do for now," Andrew said as Dacosta shock his head and they left the castle.

Shiho and the others got nothing either and they felt disappointed, but they would do the same and hope that someone that knew something would let is slip, but they wondered if anyone knew anything.

They returned to their business and all of Messiah seemed like it was waiting.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Lacus' Family's Mansion**

When Kira left Lacus' entire family frequently visited her and they were very pleased that Kira had returned.

Eileen knew that Lacus could go at anytime; she just hoped that everything would be alright as she was worried that something could go wrong, it was just her being a mother and she was worried about her oldest daughter.

Siegel came in and he was worried to, but he was glad that Kira was back, he was their strongest objector from her family but time made him truly trust Kira as a man and not just a King, and he knew his daughter was in good hands.

Siegel walked in and approached Eileen, "You have heard the King is back right?"

Eileen looked at him, "Of course, and I am glad at least Lacus will not feel stress anymore."

"Stress less for her I am glad, but I am still stressed," Siegel said.

Eileen smiled, "We are going to be grandparents what is so stressful about that?"

Siegel looked at her, "Grandparents to a new prince of princess that is what."

Eileen laughed, "Don't tell my your going to start that again."

Siegel shook his head, "No…I guess I just feel old now," Siegel replied as Eileen laughed.

"You think I don't…I was going to see her, but I think it would be a good idea to leave the two of them alone for a few days," Eileen said as she knew that was what she would want, but she also had a feeling she should get to the castle.

Siegel smiled, "I agree," they said as they returned to their normal business, but Eileen just had a feeling about that castle and she wasn't letting it go.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Guest Room**

Meer awoke that morning to the sound of her personal bodyguards banging on her door, Meer got up to see what they wanted, and she knew it was them.

Meer opened the door and they walked in.

"What do you guys want this early?" Meer asked a little annoyed.

"I take it you don't know that the princess and the Boaz leader arrived last night?" one guard asked.

Meer retired early and of course had no clue, she was going to try and see Lacus again today just to make sure she stayed useful.

The guards sighed, "You have to be careful around that one, we saw her come in and she wasn't at all happy…she could become a problem if your not careful."

"Since when did you start ordering me around? Besides it shouldn't take Lord Jibril to much longer," Meer replied.

"That bodyguard La Flaga has been popping up wherever we are lately…so we have to be cautious about these meetings anymore," another said.

"Then how did you get here now?" Meer asked.

"The King and all his top officials are in a meeting right now, so we can move around a little more freely," the guard replied as Meer's eyes got a little big.

"Perfect, you guys return to your posts and I will head up to see that Queen…Lord Jibril better hurry up, I am getting tired of playing this nice game with her," Meer said as the guards acknowledged her and left.

Meer changed and immediately left the room, while she made sure to be friendly and kind to the servants and she headed straight up to Lacus' chamber.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus watched as Kira left the room and immediately after is when she was once again hit with another wave of pain, she had to quickly sit down and Merna followed Kira out so she sat down and after a few more minutes it stopped again. Lacus knew she had to see that doctor, and she would do that immediately.

Lacus never felt pain like this before, at all and she feared something was very wrong, she waited a few minutes before the pain once again stopped and that was when she got a visitor and that was from Meer.

Meer went up and saw that the chamber door was open, she looked in and saw Lacus sitting down, but she had a worried look on her face.

Meer knocked and entered, "Are you alright Lacus?" Meer pretended to asked in concern.

Lacus looked up and was glad that someone was here, "I don't know…I keep getting these waves of pain, then they stop," Lacus said as Meer wondered what was going on, she approached Lacus and looked at her, "Do you think something is wrong?" Meer asked in fake concern.

Lacus was about to say something when another visitor arrived at the chamber and this time it was Cagalli.

Cagalli left a little while after Athrun did and she was coming to check on Lacus before going to see this Campbell girl and Cagalli smiled as now she could do both. As soon as Cagalli looked in she saw Lacus with another girl that vaguely looked like Lacus, the same hair and shortly after she noticed the eyes.

"_So that is her, now I will see what mother is worried about," _Cagalli said as she didn't have an idea about Lacus yet.

Lacus looked up when she saw Cagalli and Meer followed suit.

Cagalli wanted to immediately start on Meer, but then she noticed that Lacus seemed trouble and almost in pain, Cagalli abandoned that matter as she approached Lacus.

Cagalli almost knocked Meer down as she got to Lacus, and Meer looked flustered, _"Who does this girl think she is," _Meer said as she had never been pushed out of the way before.

"Tell me Lacus what is wrong? You look terrible," Cagalli said as Lacus looked at her.

"I don't know…the pain just started and it keeps coming and going…I worried about my baby," Lacus said as she was starting to get scared.

Cagalli looked concerned, "Where is that moron of a doctor? It will take him forever to get up here…Lacus can you stand?" Cagalli asked as the doctor was old and she believed it would be faster to go down there.

Lacus looked up at her, "The pain is gone again, I can do it Cagalli," Lacus replied as she knew the same thing, she wanted to know what was wrong now and didn't want to wait she knew they could be down by the doctor faster than he could get up here.

Meer heard that name, _"So she is the princess…my foolish bodyguards are right she could become a problem…I will have to watch myself around her," _Meer said to herself as Cagalli looked at her.

"You…we have to help her down to the doctors room," Cagalli said in more of an order than a request.

Meer never felt so insulted but she played along, and walked over to Lacus.

"This is the Kaguya ambassador Meer, she has been helping me recently," Lacus introduced Meer and Meer had to play her part.

"It is an honor to meet you princess," Meer replied.

Cagalli cringed, she called her a princess and Cagalli hated that, "Later, we have to go," Cagalli replied as they helped Lacus up but she once again seemed fine, they walked out of the chamber and started making their way down towards the doctors section.

Cagalli took several glances at Meer as they went down, she was defiantly not on her good side after she called her a princess, but Cagalli understood what her mother was talking about, something about her was not right.

Meer just played her role nicely, she didn't really care about Lacus or anything else, but she would earn points for this with the King when the time came to act out her main role.

**Near the doctors Section of the Castle**

Cagalli, and Meer led Lacus down and she didn't seem to have any problems yet, when they were near the doctors section however they ran into Merna, Merna was doing a few errands down here when she saw them. Merna quickly approached them as she could tell something was wrong and they were right near the doctors section so that was twice as bad.

Merna dropped what she was doing and rushed over there, "My Lady, what is going on?" Merna asked as she looked at Lacus.

Lacus was about to say something when she was once again hit by a wave of pain but this one was far worse; Cagalli and Meer had to support her so she didn't fall.

"I don't know what is wrong," Cagalli said as she tried to support her.

Merna was worried, but she had an idea, Merna wasted no time and rushed straight into the doctor's room and a few seconds later she returned pulling him by the arm.

The doctor was confused at first, but when he got out he saw that the Queen was in a lot of pain.

"Do something you old fool!" Merna shouted at him.

The doctor ignored her comment as he rushed up to Lacus and looked at her, the doctor only replied with a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Cagalli nearly screamed.

"No time…you two we have to get her to a room, take her in their and get her to lie down," the doctor said as he smiled again.

Merna felt a little relieved, it was what she thought it was.

Cagalli however was confused, "Will you say something!" Cagalli screamed again.

The doctor looked at her, "It is time princess…this baby will be born very soon, this is only starting so I we have plenty of time but I want to be ready, but this baby is defiantly ready to be born," the doctor said.

Lacus who was in a lot of pain heard every word and she did feel a little relieved that it was nothing serious.

Cagalli and the rest wasted no time as they followed the doctor's orders and took her to a spare room that was near there…the doctor was excited that he could once again help deliver the new royal like he did with the twins nineteen years ago.

Cagalli and Meer helped Lacus lie down and Lacus looked at them, "Kira…" was all Lacus could say.

Merna heard that and smiled, "Don't worry My Lady, I will drag him out of that meeting," Merna said as she rushed out she was happier then ever.

Outside some guards and other servants got word of what was happening and they came to see, but as soon as the doors opened Merna just ran over them, knocking two guards and a few servants to the ground on the way.

Cagalli wanted to stay here, and Meer was just asking but that was when the doctor looked at them.

"For now My Ladies, it is alright…but when the King arrives all of you will have to vacant," the doctor said as it was ORB superstition that only the King and doctor could be in the same room as a birth, that was just one of those traditions and they always followed that.

Cagalli knew that and she was a little excited that she would soon be an aunt, Meer however had a fake smile and she acted excited.

Lacus who was still in pain kept her eyes on the door she wanted Kira their as soon as possible, but now she was excited that there child would soon be born.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next will switch over to Jibril and then back for the birth, it should be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	33. Birth

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Birth**

**Onogoro Castle Council's Chamber**

Merna was bulling over the guards and they were trying to hold her back, they knew her but their job was to stop intrusions by unauthorized personal, and they tried but Merna easily manhandled them to get in.

Kira looked at her and he could tell this was serious.

"Release her," Kira said as they looked at their King and let her go.

Kira didn't approach, but he got a very weird feeling, "What is wrong Merna?" Kira asked.

Merna looked up at him and he could see small tears in her eyes.

"…You have to come quick Your Majesty…its Queen Lacus," Merna said seriously.

Kira's eyes got big as the room was silent, Kira didn't like this at all as he felt his heart sink.

The room was a little stunned and confused at what they had just heard from Merna and there was dead silence.

Kira felt his heart sink as he heard those words and it took him a few minutes to register what had just been said. Kira's thoughts were everywhere, Kira immediately snapped back into reality as the shock at what he heard was starting to wear off.

Kira hastily approached Merna and looked straight at her, "What is it? What has happened to her?" Kira demanded to know he didn't question.

Athrun and Mu made their way to the front of the table near the door followed by the other council members.

Merna looked at him, "It is time Your Majesty, she is ready to give birth," Merna said as her tears of joy fell down her cheek.

Kira heard every word and felt a little better, and his eyes filled with happiness, "You almost gave me a heart attack," Kira said as he felt relieved.

The council members smiled in joy, with the exception of the fourth one.

Kira was happy nothing happened to her, but then he was hit with something else, and his mind was once again going useless and he couldn't truly think right.

"Where? Where is she Merna?" Kira asked in haste as he wanted to get their as soon as possible.

Merna looked at him, "She is in the doctor's section sire…your sister and…" Merna could finish as Kira looked at the door and then headed straight for it.

Merna watched him go, "Your Majesty…the other hallway," Merna shouted out at him as Kira turned and headed that way, it was obvious he couldn't think clearly at the moment.

Mu and Athrun got a good laugh out of his behavior but now was not the time, a truly grand moment would soon occur.

Athrun looked over at Mu, "I think we better go with him," Athrun said as Mu agreed and they went out of the room after him, followed by Merna.

The council members knew they would have to ready themselves for the celebration that would take place and they knew it wouldn't be long before the city and country found out about it and they were in for one grand occasion. Number two and three took care of this as number four just left; he was still not pleased with having the next royal with only half noble blood so he wanted no part of it.

**Hallways**

Just like the council had thought it didn't take the castle long to figure out what was going on, and with Merna running around screaming it out of the top of her lungs it made it even easier. The guards were all at their posts and waited for the news. Servants and maids stopped doing their job to try and see what was going on and they were now waiting to.

Kira got out of the council room as quickly as possible and noticed that the entire castle was getting livelier. Kira made his way towards the doctor's section of the castle; his mind was only on that, anything else would not process at the moment. Kira made it about half way their and all guards were moving out of his way and Kira spoke to a few that were near the front entrance to the castle.

"I want the castles security stepped up, and no one is to get in without my permission…and do not disturb me at all during this birth," Kira ordered as he never stopped walking.

"Yes, My Lord," the guards said as they carried out the Kings orders.

Kira's pace started picking up, but that was when Mu and Athrun caught up with him.

"Calm down kid, you look like your about to faint, from what I heard these things take hours," Mu said as they caught up to him.

Kira didn't look he just kept moving, "We have been waiting for this moment since she told me and I will not let her go through any of this alone," Kira told him as they noticed that the crowds were starting to get larger, but all moved out of the way for their King.

They turned down the last hallway and guards, servants, and others moved straight to the side as they bowed their heads as the King passed. Kira saw where the doctors section was and a few other guards showed him to a room nearby. The area around was secured by some guards and they were keeping others back.

Kira smiled as he reached the room that was being guarded by two royal guard members, they did their job without being ordered to and Kira was proud for that.

Kira stopped at the door as Mu and Athrun stopped behind him.

Kira turned around, "I thank you both for being here…Mu make sure that the castle is…"

Mu smiled, "Don't worry kid I will handle it, you just go in their and take care of business…leave the rest to us," Mu told him as he was proud.

Kira then looked at Athrun, "You heading all this way means a lot, and I thank you," Kira said as his mind was starting to travel again.

Athrun smiled, "It is my pleasure, now get in there before she has the baby without you," Athrun told him as Kira only nodded as he took a deep breath and opened the door heading in.

Mu and Athrun looked at each other as he went in, and Mu gave some orders to the guards and they were more than happy to abide by them. The guards starting moving more knights to this section of the castle and more towards the gates of the castle, Kira wasn't taking any chances for anything to go wrong, Kira didn't want to be at all disturbed while this was going on and the guards were more than happy to participate in helping out for this grand occasion.

**Lacus' Room**

The doctor had everything prepared for this birth, he was well qualified and if there were any problems he would be able to handle it. The doctor was fully ready and he knew the birthing process had begun all that he needed to do now was deliver when it was time.

Lacus was in a lot of pain, but she was glad her child would soon be born…she hoped. No matter the pain though she kept her eyes on the door, at the moment all she wanted was Kira and the others in the room hoped he would get their soon, because they were hoping it would calm her down a little.

Cagalli stayed by her side now, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay once Kira arrived; Meer played her part and just waited.

"…Where is he?" Lacus asked as this pain was really getting to her.

Cagalli looked at Lacus, "He is on his way Lacus," Cagalli replied to her.

Lacus cried out again, but that was when the door opened. Lacus heard the door open and she immediately looked to see her much stressed husband standing there.

"Finally," Cagalli replied.

Kira opened the door as he heard her cry out, and saw that she was agonizing in pain, Kira hated seeing her in pain, but their was nothing he could do about it. Kira walked straight in and he saw Lacus slightly smile. Kira immediately removed his long cape and tossed his sword off his belt towards the corner of the room, and Lacus reached out her hand to him which he immediately took and gently kissed it.

Kira sat down besides her as he gently kissed her forehead and then placed his other hand on her forehead, "I'm sorry I took so long…I just heard," Kira told her as Lacus slightly smiled again, she was still in pain but seeing him made her feel a little bit better.

Cagalli looked at him, "You looked stressed brother…and you're the one not doing any of the work," Cagalli joked around.

Kira only replied with a smile as Lacus very lightly laughed.

The doctor however now had to clear the room, "I'm sorry ladies but now you must leave, only myself and the King are allowed to be present during the birth," the doctor told her as Cagalli wished them both luck and left. Meer gave her a few words on encouragement and left the room shortly afterward.

Kira and Lacus were left with each other with the doctor as now they were waiting for the delivery part and that would still be some time.

Kira still held her one hand, as he used his other to wipe the sweat that pored of her face.

Lacus relaxed at his touch and she was now at a moment when it wasn't that painful.

"I'm…glad you made it back for this…I couldn't do this alone," Lacus told him as Kira only replied with a smile.

"Yes you would have, I know you would have…you would do anything for our child Lacus, your stronger than that and you know it…but I am glad as well, I would never have forgiven myself if I missed this," Kira replied as he gently kissed her forehead again.

Lacus replied with a smile and leaned her head over to rest at his side, but she was once again hit with another round of pain as Kira held her hand tighter, but she was squeezing the life out of his so he had no choice. Kira hated seeing her in this amount of pain, and he hoped it wouldn't take too much longer.

**Outside the room**

Cagalli and Meer made their way out as they saw Athrun and Mu, Cagalli immediately walked out and into her husbands embrace, she was happy, but seeing Lacus in that amount of pain made her want to think twice about ever having children. Athrun and Cagalli decided awhile ago that they would wait awhile to have children since the country was in the middle of expansion, but see that really made Cagalli think twice.

Meer however looked up and saw Athrun as she slightly blushed, she saw him and she had to admit he was handsome, but she had to stick to her role and she pushed out those thoughts.

"What is going on in there?" Mu asked.

Cagalli glared at him, "She is having a baby that is what moron," Cagalli replied.

"Good to see you're still the same princess," Mu replied.

Cagalli only glared at him, but they had other matters to attend to at the moment and they could only wait for the birth.

* * *

**Logos**

Today wasn't the only busy city in ORB, as today was the day that Jibril would make his trip towards the border lands to meet up with Yzac and Dearka. Jibril was also prepared for his attacks on Josh-a and almost ready for the main one on Onogoro, but he had still to decide which he would send Yzac to do…but he knew he would know by the time they met.

His men were in complete position around Josh-a villages and all Jibril had to do was give his signal and they would head straight for Josh-a. Jibril was pleased that his loyal servant was able to keep Nicol in Josh-a and in a brilliant way, with all that damage and smoke that would be left will only benefit their surprise attack…Jibril would meet up with Yzac and then he would begin, Jibril knew his people for the Onogoro invasion would be ready by then so that was when it would truly begin.

Jibril was glad to finally be able to go on this trip…and the main reason was that red head uninvited guest he had to put up with. She never shut up and he felt as if he was losing his mind.

Jibril ordered his escort to get ready to leave and he was waiting for the time to approach, Jibril was currently waiting in his study and that was when he heard the most annoying sound known to man.

"LORD JIBRIL!" Flay shouted as she ran into his study.

Jibril cringed every time he heard her voice, but only one more day would he have to put up with her, "What is it Lady Allster?"

Flay came into the room and looked right at him, "Your nasty guards that keep trying to hit on me say that we are going on a trip," Flay said as she took a seat and Jibril didn't invite her to.

Jibril sighed, "I have told you days ago Lady Allster…we are heading towards the border where we will truly begin our work," Jibril told her as he was tempted to throw her out the window.

Flay pouted, "Then I will have to see that mean Yzac man again…he doesn't like me, he called me worthless and says I am a nuisance to the world," Flay said as she wanted to whine more.

Jibril thought to himself, _"He is right," _Jibril said but said something else, "It is all for the best Lady Allster, you won't have to see him for very long, just do as he tells you to and all of this will be over."

Flay smiled, "Then that slave girl will finally pay…but what about the King you have to make him turn again…I really liked him like that and then he will want me," Flay said as she started to get excited.

Jibril slightly sighed, this girl was completely brainless or crazy and he had his money on both, but he just went along with her.

"Whatever your desire Lady Flay will be yours…just make sure you keep your end and do what Lord Yzac wishes of you," Jibril told her.

Flay pouted again, "I don't like him…he should know his place when he talks to me…after all once the King turns back he will want me and I will be Queen, then slave girl will pay for making him execute my daddy…yes all of what daddy wanted and I wanted will finally come true," Flay said as she stood up and wanted to jump up and down.

Jibril knew it she was brainless, this girl changed what she wanted more times than anyone in the world combined. "Whatever you say My Queen," Jibril said as he knew that comment would really make Flay happy and it did.

Flay then started going on about all she wanted to do and Jibril was luckily saved by his subordinate.

"My Lord, the carriage is ready," the subordinate said.

"A carriage how wonderful, I haven't been in one of those in awhile, but it is only fitting," Flay said as she interrupted them and walked out the door to head to it.

Jibril looked at the man, "Get my other one, I will not ride with that brainless girl…she fails to realize that the Kings hatred runs deep for her…but no matter if he slays her so be it…the world will be a more peaceful place with less headaches," Jibril said as his subordinate nodded.

"One last thing," Jibril said.

"What is it My Lord?" the subordinate said.

Jibril smiled, "Give the signal to the Josh-a personal, get them into position, keep them spread out and if I decide to send Yzac there he will lead the attack, or I will send the other one Dearka, whatever the case give the signal and that will start moving them into positions."

"What you say My Lord," The subordinate said as he did what he was told.

The area around Josh-a would be able to hold his force for a little while without being seen, but once they moved to this position they couldn't stay for to long, and they would have to attack or the Blitz squad would eventually find them so once this order was given their was no going back, and Jibril just gave the order.

The second carriage was prepared and Jibril noticed that Flay was complaining that the first one was to dirty or that she ordered him to not ride fast so it wasn't bumpy. Jibril just sighed and got in the second one as both carriages and the escort left the city and headed straight for the border, Jibril only felt sorry for the carriage driver as he would have to hear her constant whining and yelling, but he was just glad it wasn't him. As they started heading for the border, several escort units broke off and they would be the ones to pass the signal, they would spread a certain message in each village and those involved knew the message as their signal, then they would slowly move out of these villages they had come to and all surrounding areas they were staying and they would all converge on this certain area. Jibril had weapons stored their over the years and that would give him his diversionary attack he wanted, this force he couldn't care less if they survived he needed them to play their part so the King would send his reinforcements their leaving Onogoro open for his main force that was almost ready. The years of planning were making Jibril feel very confident in himself.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Outside the room**

Time seemed like it was taken an eternity for those that were outside the room. Noon was turning into late afternoon and they still haven't received any word yet.

Mu was starting to pace around, and Athrun and Cagalli hardly ever moved an inch, the surrounding area was still filled with guards and servants as they were waiting for the good news.

They were waiting patiently when they got two more visitors, Via and Murrue were finally able to make it through, they had heard all the commotion and as soon as Via heard the reason she and Murrue hurried to the room as quickly as possible.

Via made it through the crowd of people but she didn't like the fact that she saw Meer right there, but that would have to wait.

"How is it going?" Via asked as she approached the others waiting.

Cagalli looked at her, "We have heard no news since they threw me out…but she is in a lot of pain," Cagalli said as that was the only sound they heard from time to time.

Via smiled, "I remember that well, and I had to go through it twice at once…your brother wasn't as bad, but you nearly killed me," Via said in a small joking voice.

Athrun and Mu got a laugh out of that, but Cagalli didn't think it was funny.

Mu however slowly scooted his way over to Murrue, "See what we are missing," Mu told her as Murrue sighed.

"Only you would bring this up at this time…this is a joyous occasion for our country and all you can think of is yourself," Murrue replied.

Mu frowned widely, "Those statements hurt me, but I shall forgive you," Mu told her as he looked to see she was no longer standing there, Mu smiled and knew after things settled down he would have to put what he planned into action.

All of them kept waiting and more time would soon pass.

**Inside the Room**

Time was passing very slowly for Kira and Lacus, Kira never once got up from her side, he did whatever he could to help her ease the pain.

The doctor had all the necessary things ready and he knew now would be the hardest for them until the delivery. He was keeping an eye on Lacus and so far everything looked good and he hoped that it would remain like that.

Lacus was a complete mess at the moment, the pain was getting worse as the time went on, and she just hoped that it wouldn't take much longer. When she could she kept looking up at Kira and his smile to her made her feel better, this was the most excruciating pain she had ever been through but the outcome would be all worth it to her.

Kira shifted his position so that Lacus lay back against him for the moment, she seemed less stressed when she leaned against him and Kira would remain like this until it was time. He gave her encouragement when she needed it, and gently held her when she was in pain again, Kira hated seeing her like this and he could only hope it wouldn't last for much longer.

"It shouldn't be much longer Lacus," Kira said as her pain lessened again.

"You're just saying that," Lacus replied as she leaned her head against him.

Kira smiled, "I never really could lie to you could I?" Kira asked as he wiped her face again.

Lacus slightly smiled, "That is one of the things I enjoy about you, I always know when you're telling the truth," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled again, he was saying anything to get her mind off the pain.

This would still last for awhile and Kira just hoped that everything would go well.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Eileen and Siegel were still at the mansion but Eileen kept getting these feelings that she needed to head to the castle and she convinced Siegel to take her there. As soon as they were ready they walked out the door and all they heard was commotion coming from outside the gate.

Eileen looked at Siegel, "I wonder what is going on?"

Siegel looked at her, "Let's go and see," Siegel replied and as soon as the reached the mansions gate and went out the streets were completely packed and all were heading towards the castle.

People were rushing past and Siegel was able to stop one of them, "What is going on?" Siegel asked.

The man looked at him, "They have just confirmed it, Queen Lacus is in the process of giving birth to her baby," the man said as he rushed off.

Siegel and Eileen's eyes went a little big and Eileen knew something was going on.

"I told you I had a feeling," Eileen told him.

Siegel looked at her, "Alright you were right…but we have other things to attend to know," Siegel said as he tried to change the subject and he was glad it worked.

Siegel and Eileen quickly headed for the castle but they soon found out that would be a problem.

News from the castle really spread, the guards informed other guards and when it got to the front gate some ordinary citizens overheard and that was the end of that. It quickly spread throughout the city and now people starting gathering in front of the castle, they knew they wouldn't get to see anything, but they wanted to be there for this occasion. The castle had people backing up a very long way. They knew this would be cause for celebration and it would soon spread throughout ORB and the entire country would be in celebration, the birth of the new royal especially from a King as loved as Kira would be cause for even more hope, but of course they would still have those that didn't like this one bit.

Eileen and Siegel found that this was getting more and more difficult to get closer, they couldn't believe how many people turned out for this occasion, especially for the birth of there grandchild. Many other people saw this birth as a new hope for the future, a royal born of both noble and common blood, and to many that was the future of this nation.

It took a very long time but they were able to push their way towards the castle gate where the royal guard was on full alert. They knew people weren't here to cause trouble but they made sure everything stayed peaceful. People however were very calm and didn't try to push themselves closer or anything like that; all they wanted was the good news.

Eileen and Siegel made it to the front only to find out the guards weren't letting anyone in, and some didn't even recognize them.

"What are you talking about she is our daughter!" Siegel screamed.

The guard looked at him, "Even if that is true the King has given strict orders that no one is to go in and no one is to come out until his notice."

"Then get word to him, he will let us in," Siegel replied.

The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but he has given orders not to be disturbed."

Siegel sighed, and Eileen held his arm, "Let it go, we will get our chance shortly," Eileen said as she was a little disappointed, and Kira wouldn't have stopped them, but he just had his mind on Lacus at the moment so he wasn't thinking about other things.

Siegel nodded as at least they would be one of the firsts to hear the news since they got up this close.

"She doesn't need us now anyway, this is their child and it should be their moment," Eileen said as she would have liked to be inside but she knew that her daughter was in very good hands.

Siegel wanted the same but for now this was all they could get.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Inside the Room**

More time passed and it was finally the moment of truth for Kira and Lacus. The baby was ready to be born and Kira once again held her hand as he tried to ease her as much as he could.

Her pain was the worse it had ever been and they had now started the delivering process.

Lacus did what the doctor told her and it was just about over.

**Outside the Room**

All outside heard Lacus' screams and they knew this would be it. Mu was pacing, and all were intently looking at the door, Via was anxious and so was Cagalli and Athrun, Murrue was excited for them, but she saw Mu acting like a fool so that took away her moment.

However all immediately stopped and looked at the door as they heard the baby's cry.

**Inside the Room**

Kira held her as tightly as she wanted him to and when that that final scream Lacus made they heard the baby's cry.

The doctor's smile was wide as he had just delivered the new royal.

Kira and Lacus heard the baby's cry and it was saintly to them, both were now looking intently at the doctor.

The doctor smiled and looked at them; "Congratulations Your Highnesses, you have a healthy baby…" was what the doctor told them.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, what a spot to end it, the next one will be up by the weekend or sooner. Bye for now.**


	34. Royal

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Royal**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Lacus' Room**

The doctor's smile was wide as he had just delivered the new royal.

Kira and Lacus heard the baby's cry and it was saintly to them, both were now looking intently at the doctor.

The doctor smiled and looked at them; "Congratulations Your Highnesses, you have a healthy baby…boy," was what the doctor told them.

Kira and Lacus both smiled and were happy, they doctor was currently taking care of business and was checking the baby, Kira and Lacus watched as all they could see was that he had brown hair.

Kira held on to her tighter as Lacus was exhausted, but she wasn't going to let it get to her until she held her baby. The baby's cry was a joyous sound for them at the moment.

The doctor finished checking the baby and wrapped him in a royal blanket that held the ORB symbol as he walked over and handed him to Lacus.

Lacus and Kira waited and when they saw the doctor smile they knew everything had to be alright, the doctor then started walking over towards Lacus and she held out her arms as the doctor placed their son in her arms. Lacus gently took the baby from his arms and held him close to her as her tears starting falling down her cheeks. Kira watched and he couldn't contain it anymore either.

Kira watched as the doctor placed their son in her arms and he had a feeling he never felt before.

Lacus looked at her son and he didn't yet open his eyes to her yet, but the doctor already saw them. Lacus gently held her baby as she gently stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead and that was when his eyes opened. Kira and Lacus watched as his eyes open and Lacus smiled widely as she saw her husband's eyes looking back at her. She was hoping that if she had a boy it would have Kira's eyes and it did. Lacus looked over and saw that he looked exactly like Kira, eyes hair and even in his face he looked like Kira.

Kira watched as the baby opened his eyes and he saw his own eye color. His son looked exactly like him, Kira was in awe at the moment, but as Lacus gently stroked their sons cheek the baby slightly smiled and that was when Kira noticed he looked had his mothers smile.

Lacus and Kira hadn't looked at each other yet and when Kira gently placed his hand near his sons hand and the baby boy gently gripped his finger with his hand. Lacus looked up and she saw the tears in his eyes, but what she loved was the look in his eyes, Lacus saw that Kira was filled with so much pride and joy over his son, and when their son gripped his hand she could tell that they instantly bonded as the baby seemed very calm now.

Kira gently let his son grab on to his hand and it was a new feeling to him, the small baby looked straight into his eyes and Kira smiled. Kira glanced down at Lacus and he saw the tears in her eyes as she watched the two of them, and Kira smiled at her as he kissed the top of her head.

Lacus was wore out but she leaned her body against Kira's as she held their son, the doctor smiled as they looked like the perfect family, he knew he would give them a few more minutes before he ordered both to rest. The doctor decided at that moment to leave the room to see the others that were waiting for news, but he would only be gone for a few minutes.

"Look at him, our son," was what Kira said as the baby started to fall asleep.

Lacus smiled at him, "I'm glad he looks just like you, thank you," was what Lacus told him.

Kira looked at her, "It is I who should thank you Lacus, you did all the work…this is our child," Kira said as Lacus smiled and Kira leaned down kissing her deeply, Lacus was tired but never to tired to return his kiss, after a few seconds they parted from it as Lacus looked at him, and the baby started to stir again.

Lacus smiled, "I think he wants his father to hold him," Lacus said as Kira at first froze but then soon smiled, Kira gently took the baby from her arms as he held him in his. Kira at first was afraid and he held the baby like it would break if you held on to it to tightly.

Lacus giggled at his behavior, even the mighty King had a very soft side and she was glad she was one of the few that saw it.

Kira looked down as the baby looked back at him, and then it hit Kira, "We never did decide a name yet," Kira said as Lacus just remembered that fact.

"I want you to decide Kira," Lacus told him.

Kira looked at her, "That is old ORB tradition Lacus, the King always decided the name but I want us to decide his name," Kira told her as he once again sat next to her.

Lacus placed her hand gently on her sons as she looked up at Kira, "I want you to decide Kira, and I know our baby will be proud," Lacus said as Kira did have a thought in mind and it was fitting. Kira wanted his son to have the name of the very first ORB King. The founder and one that many called hope, that was what their baby symbolized too many as he was born from both noble and common blood.

"His name will be Dante," Kira said as Lacus smiled, "Isn't that?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled as he once again handed the baby to her, Lacus reached out and took her son as the baby smiled again, and Lacus loved the way he did that.

"Yes, he was the founder of the ORB Kingdom and the man that brought about an end to senseless fighting, he rose up and united the lands, and the people knew that he was their new hope for the future…he was also the first and last ORB King that was said to be worthy enough to remember, then came the generations of tyrants," Kira said as he descended from all of those lines.

Lacus looked up and smiled at him, "That was until you came along Kira, I think it is wonderful that you would name our son after such a man," Lacus said as she once again looked down at her son that was staring back at her but seeming to fall back asleep.

Kira knew that many people would now look upon their son as such a hope again. Kira was kind and noble to the lower class but he was still a noble and a royal, but their son was both commoner, noble, and now a royal and that would be true hope for the future. Kira also knew that some would still not agree with this but he would do whatever was necessary to make his point clear.

Kira was seated next to Lacus so she could lean up against him as she gently held their son who was now asleep. Kira gently placed his head on top of Lacus' as they watched him sleep.

"I can tell he likes to sleep, much like his father," Lacus said jokingly.

Kira smiled, "If that is true Merna will not be pleased," Kira replied as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I still can't believe how much he looks like you…hopefully he will also act like you," Lacus said as they were watching him sleep.

Kira slightly smiled, "I believe he might end up taking after his mother…but whatever the case we will have to keep him clear of his aunt," Kira said as both got a small laugh out of that.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, just watching and holding on to their son and each other.

**Outside the Room**

As soon as everyone heard the baby's cry they were all frozen as they watched the door, especially Via as this was her grandchild. They were in complete silence for a minute and it seemed that the castle that was waiting for news was also a little frozen.

As soon as the door opened however all turned their attention to it as it was the doctor. The doctor came out of the room when he decided to give Kira and Lacus a few minutes and that was when he felt the entire castle watching him and he was practically right.

The doctor turned around and just stared and that was annoying Cagalli.

"Well what is going on?" Cagalli demanded to know.

The doctor smiled, "Both mother and child are safe, it was a successful delivery," the doctor told them as now smiles and gossip were starting to spread down the halls.

Via sighed in relief and she was glad.

Mu and Murrue smiled to, and that was followed by Cagalli.

Merna was crying her eyes out, but she was getting it back together.

Cagalli looked at him as the others were still in relief, "Well what was it?"

The doctor smiled, "It was a healthy boy My Lady…I decided to give the parents a few minutes longer before I order them all to rest," the doctor said as now he had to make sure they all recuperated.

That also started spreading down the halls and the news of the Prince's birth would now likely spread throughout the castle and reach the city like with everything else.

Via was glad to have a grandson and now she eagerly wanted to see them, "Kira and Lacus are doing fine correct?" Via just wanted to make sure.

The doctor looked at her, "Correct My Lady, the Queen had a very safe birth she will recover with rest, and I never saw the King look so proud."

Via smiled again, "When will we be able to see them?" she asked.

"I want to give them a few more minutes, but after I get everything settled you will be able to shortly visit, but both the Queen and Prince will need their sleep so you will have to keep it brief," the doctor replied.

Cagalli joined in, "What does the baby look like? Did they name him yet?" Cagalli wanted details.

Meer was still poking her nose around she was acting happy now, but she hoped Jibril would speed this up, she was getting tired of being around all of these people and her only goal was the King, so the sooner Jibril starts the sooner the rest will be eliminated.

The doctor looked at Cagalli, "I haven't heard any name yet princess…however he looks exactly like your brother, eyes, hair, everything," the doctor replied.

Mu smiled and was proud for Kira, Murrue was glad to and she did notice a change in Mu's face, for once she saw him truly proud for someone else.

"I wonder what they will name him." Athrun said as he took Cagalli in his arms.

Murrue however immediately saw Mu return to the old Mu. "They should call him Mu," Mu replied with a smile.

Murrue sighed and saw he returned back to normal.

Cagalli looked at him like a fool and Via and Athrun got a kick out of it.

The doctor was done taking questions and walked back into the room.

The others were now anxiously awaiting the chance to see the new prince, and the castle staff was starting to spread everything around the castle, which would soon poor into the city streets.

**Inside the Room**

Kira and Lacus broke from their moment as the doctor walked back in.

"I am terrible sorry Your Majesty, but I must insist that both the Queen and Prince get some rest now," the doctor told him as he prepared a spot for the prince on the small bed like thing they brought in earlier.

Kira and Lacus shortly kissed again, as the doctor was ready, Lacus handed Dante back over to the doctor and he gently placed him on this bed next to Lacus. Lacus never took her eyes off him and the doctor was looking at him once more and he was pleased that everything looked good and he knew that there would be no problems.

The doctor then looked at Lacus, "You should rest now My Lady," the doctor said as Lacus was exhausted and she was practically out of energy so she nodded her head, and she laid back down on the pillow.

Kira stood with her a second as he watched her immediately fall asleep, Kira gently kissed her forehead as he looked at the doctor, "I am staying here, I will not bother her," Kira said as the doctor smiled.

"I knew you would sire…but I gave your family the news and I believe they will be waiting for you…don't worry about the Queen she will be out for awhile," the doctor replied.

"Once again great work doctor, you delivered my son and my wife is safe, I will forever be grateful to you," Kira said as he looked down at his son who was out like his mother.

The doctor smiled, "I remember doing the same for you sire…and it was an honor to do it for your son."

Kira smiled, and got up as he headed for the door; the doctor finished his exam of Dante and Lacus and was pleased that they would be just fine.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Not one person ever left and now that it was night they still didn't leave. Eileen refused to leave until they got some sort of word and Siegel knew that their other children would be fine for the moment as they were helping at the orphanages that Lacus ran in the city so they would be fine for now.

The number didn't at all shrink in fact it seemed to grow. People were waiting patiently for some sort of news and they were not going to leave until they got it. The royal guard was stationed all around the castle, but no one was causing any problems as all they wanted was to here good news. People from all classes were out here, upper class nobles, lower class citizens, former slaves, and all the rest were here waiting for news.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Siegel asked.

Eileen smiled, "She is most likely going through the process now…be patient nothing ever stays secret in this city," Eileen said as Siegel smiled.

"Like always you're right…" Siegel was going to say more but he noticed that some guards inside the gate were moving around spreading messages to other knights.

"This has to be something," Siegel said as they looked at all the knights.

Eileen watched and she agreed that did have to be something going on and she had hoped that it was some sort of news.

Siegel and Eileen watched as the guards approached the city gate guards and told them the message.

They watched as the guard smiled and other people that were waiting for it to.

The guard finished listening and then approached the crowd as it went dead silent.

The guard watched as the crowd got silent and he decided to announce it.

"I have just received word that Queen Lacus has safely given birth to our country's new Prince," the guard announced as the people smiled.

They started spreading the message back to the others and then they erupted in cheer and celebration. This was now cause for celebration and they were not going to stop anytime soon.

Siegel and Eileen heard the announcement as Siegel saw that she had tears in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Our first grandchild," was all Eileen could say.

Siegel smiled, "Our first grandson…and they said that Lacus was safe, all worked out," Siegel replied as Eileen smiled.

"I knew she would be alright," Eileen replied.

"I don't think they will let us in, should we come back in the morning, I am sure they will remember us by then," Siegel said as he knew that they had a lot on their minds.

Eileen looked at him, "I would like to stay just a little longer," Eileen replied as Siegel said nothing and just agreed, they were anxious to see their grandson to, but that would have to at least wait until the morning.

* * *

**Josh-a**

The blaze of the farm fields was finally starting to die down, for some reason the flames would just not go out, and it worried Nicol. The second in command knew that they wouldn't go out so easy because he spread the same substance they use for the flaming boulders all over the ground and with the right conditions that stuff could stay burning for awhile.

The second in command knew that this would eventually be noticed by Nicol and the others but that was what he was hoping for, he knew that Nicol would have to start an investigation and that should by Jibril all the time he needed and it would keep Nicol right here.

Nicol was glad that got in contained enough that it wouldn't spread to the other fields, and that the homes were safe, but why it was still burning was still concerning him, he hoped that it would have been out by now but it was still slightly burning. Nicol did all he could do now and that was order the knights to keep transferring the water around and to put the rest out, Nicol knew that it should be out by the morning and then he could truly figure out just what was going on.

Nicol ordered word to Onogoro, but his second in command was supposed to handle that, and he said he did, but he never sent a message. He knew that Nicol would become suspicious if no word arrived soon, but he would have a way around that if it came to that.

Nicol continued to help with the fire and hoped that they would figure out just what is going on.

**Around Josh-a**

During the entire night the messengers that Jibril sent out from his convoy started heading to all the locations ordered, they had to spread the word to begin heading for the Josh-a area, but they had to do it in code. The messengers would take several villages and areas around where all the forces were stationed as civilians.

They rode into the villages at late night and many that were to take part in this new that something was up, the messengers that Jibril sent did one specific thing to get the word out, they hung up several notices in the main parts where they men were told to look, and the notices had several vegetable prices located on them. That was the message, Josh-a was a farming town and the men knew that they were to head to their area now.

They kept that up throughout the night but some would take into the morning.

The people that saw these notices thought that vegetable merchants were coming to their villages but the ones that were with Jibril knew it meant to head to their assigned area and await further orders.

Some saw this immediately and left immediately others would see it in the morning and they would all leave at different times, but they did it in a way where it wouldn't take to much time, people noticed how bare the villages would now get, but no one really suspected that it was something serious like that, as they believed that they left for more work, Jibril really planned this out well.

Eventually all would see these notices and all would start making their way to the assigned area.

* * *

**ORB-ZAFT Border**

It was during the night hours that Jibril had finally arrived at the border. He had his men in place all along this section of the border so he could come and go without ever being questioned about his purpose for coming to the border. Jibril took notice to the newly built camps that were stationed around the border and as the carriage stopped Jibril's subordinate opened the door for him.

About twenty percent of the border was guarded by Jibril's men from Logos. Jibril was never distrusted by the King so Kira gave him that honor. Sixty percent was guarded by the Oceania Captains forces, especially since they had a larger border now and Oceania was mostly the land surrounding the new border so Kira granted him that honor. The other twenty percent were from various squads that were personally chosen by the King they handled the main section of the border where it would be easiest to gain access.

Jibril was pleased with the section he got as it allowed him easy access to ZAFT lands and it made moving his people in positions a lot easier.

The knights at this guard station knew that Jibril was coming and they came to greet their lord. They were all who believed in the old world and they were very anxious for Jibril to get started.

Jibril got out of the carriage as the leader of this camp approached him, "An honor to have you My Lord."

Jibril looked around, "Have the others arrived yet?" Jibril was referring to Yzac and Dearka.

"Not yet My Lord, but if they left at the scheduled time they should be here by morning," the man replied.

"That will have to do," Jibril replied as the door to Flay's carriage was opened and Jibril's headache returned.

The other driver to the other carriage was more than happy to have that girl get out, and as soon as he opened the door she started.

"I told you to go slower now look what you have done! My hair is a mess from the wind and I couldn't get any sleep!" Flay was shouting.

Jibril and the other knights all took notice to her.

"My Lord?" the leader asked in confusion.

Jibril looked at him, "Just put up with it, it won't be for much longer…just kept her to the farthest part of the camp away from me," Jibril replied.

"As you wish My Lord," the man said as Jibril went with him and never even acknowledged Flay.

The man led Jibril to the main building and Jibril ordered not to be disturbed until Yzac and Dearka arrived.

The subordinate was given the task of babysitting Flay and he was tired of it. They led Flay to the opposite corner of the base as Jibril wanted and set her up in a decent tent, but she didn't like it, like usual.

Flay was mad that she didn't get to go in the main building but she was even hotter when she saw this tent, it was one of the best they had but with her nothing was ever good enough.

Flay looked around, "This is disgusting, there is no floor…it is to cold, and I will get filthy," Flay whined out.

"Shut up! Whiny little brat," the subordinate said as he walked out.

Flay immediately turned around and felt very insulted but since he left she started pouting.

The subordinate was gone, he knew that they had to keep her happy, but he was tired of it.

The rest of the knights in this camp were now on watch for Yzac and Dearka and they believed that they would see them by morning.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Outside the room**

After Kira gave the doctor those words he walked out only to be greeted by those that were still out their and practically all of the castle was out their.

"How is she?" Cagalli asked referring to Lacus.

Kira looked at her, "Sleeping, she is worn out," Kira replied as Mu approached him.

"Come on kid stop beating around the bush…I don't really think I can call you kid anymore," Mu said as he slapped Kira on the shoulder.

Kira smiled, "The baby is doing well," Kira replied.

Athrun approached him, "My congratulations my friend, I am happy for you," Athrun told him.

Kira smiled again, "I thank you, but I think you and my sister will have to catch up now," Kira said as Athrun blushed and Cagalli looked at him.

"After hearing her go through that I am seriously considering waiting a long time," Cagalli told him quickly as the others got a laugh out of it.

"You look tired my son," Via said as she approached him.

Kira looked at his mother, "It was nothing compared to what Lacus went through, but more relieved than tired, both are doing well and the doctor said they will remain like that."

Cagalli was tired of Kira not telling anything, "Alright then, did you name the baby yet?" Cagalli asked as you could always count on her to break the silence.

Kira smiled, "Yes I have given him a name, and I gave him the name…." Kira said but Mu finished for him.

"Mu…you named him after me right kid?" Mu said in a joking voice as all looked at him and Murrue shook her head.

"Do you think he wants to scare him for life," Murrue replied as Mu frowned.

"I thought it was a good choice," Mu replied.

"Kira smiled, "I named him after the first ORB King Dante, I believe he will be just as great as he was," Kira replied and all smiled.

"Not Mu," Mu replied.

Murrue shut her eyes again.

Kira laughed, "Anyway you can have a few minutes to see him, but just stay quiet…both need their sleep," Kira said as that was his first concern.

Kira opened the door and a few went in at a time.

Meer however had her work done, if Lacus was out then she had no reason to stay any longer, she played her role nicely today and she would pick it up again later and would continue to do so until Jibril began. However Meer was sickened at all this attention for Lacus, it only fueled more hatred for her. Meer left shortly after knowing that no one would really take notice to her presence.

**Inside the Room**

Kira went in first and only two followed, it was Cagalli and Via they wanted to be the first and the rest agreed.

Cagalli and Via walked up to the sleeping baby and they looked at him.

Via smiled slightly as she looked at her sleeping grandson…and she couldn't believe how much he looked like Kira, even the way he slept was the same way Kira did when he was an infant.

"He really does look like you," Cagalli said softly as she was trying to be quiet.

Kira looked at her, "He has a smile just like Lacus though and I am glad for that."

Cagalli and Via stayed a little while longer as Via was almost in tears and as Cagalli and Kira were looking at the baby, she turned to Lacus' sleeping form and thanked her. They stayed a few more minutes and then left the room.

Athrun, Mu, and Murrue were the next to enter along with Merna who was mostly speechless the entire time.

Athrun smiled at his now nephew and then looked to Kira, "He looks just like you," Athrun said as Mu saw his chance.

"You poor man," Mu said to the sleeping baby at Athrun's comment.

Kira slightly laughed and Murrue looked disgusted, "I swear you never stop," Murrue said as she showed her respect and then went to see Via.

"Can't blame me for trying," Mu said as the rest got a good laugh out of him.

Mu then turned to Kira, "I proud for you kid…but I would like to extend my services as the Princes official trainer…I did train you so keep that in mind," Mu said as he left the room with Athrun who congratulated him one last time.

Kira smiled as Mu was always Mu.

Merna looked at the baby and then she had a tear coming down her face.

"It's alright Merna…and since Lacus will need to recover for awhile we will be counting on you with helping us out," Kira said as he knew that would make her proud.

Merna smiled, she helped with him and now she gets to do it again. Merna would have stayed forever but the doctor was now getting everyone out of there.

The doctor finished it off and Kira thanked all of them one last time as they were outside the door and he went back in closing the door.

Kira walked over to his son and smiled at his sleeping form, "I swear it, I will make sure no one uses you as their tool…your mother and I will see to it that you have as normal a life as possible, we both love you and I know you will make us very proud," Kira said with a hint of joy in his voice. Kira watched him a little while longer before heading over to Lacus.

The doctor would be the only one to make trips inside the room at night, he would check the baby and Lacus often, but he knew there would be no problems.

Kira walked over to Lacus and gently kissed the top of her head as he joined her, as soon as Kira laid next to her, Lacus was out cold but she instinctively scooted next to him. Kira smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her gently as he soon joined her slumber.

The city was in full celebration, but Kira and Lacus were in a deep sleep along with Dante and now they had their family, and they had peace, all Kira hoped for was that it would last as long as possible.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I was going to reveal the gender last chapter, but I wasn't completely sure what I would make it until I started writing this chapter. The next chapter will take place the next day as Jibril will give his final orders. It should be up soon. See you later.**


	35. No Turning Back

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Important note at the end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**No Turning Back**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Near Doctor's section **

Kira awoke the next morning only to find that Lacus didn't move an inch from where she was last night. Kira slightly smiled as he looked at her, but then he looked to where his son was sleeping only to find that the doctor, Merna and his mother were currently in the room attending to him. Kira knew that Lacus still had to be exhausted and that was why she didn't move, but he was surprised that he himself slept through all the commotion that was going on in the room.

Kira slightly sat up making sure not to disturb Lacus, and he saw his mother holding his son, Kira noticed the joy and happiness in her face and he really didn't want to disturb the moment they were all sharing but Kira wanted to hear from the doctor.

Kira gently got out of Lacus' grasp making sure not to wake her and she was still out cold so he was easily able to handle that.

Kira moving around however caused the other three that were attending to the baby take notice to him.

Kira got up making sure not to disturb Lacus as he approached them.

"How long was I out?" Kira asked.

The doctor looked at him, "About nine hours Your Majesty, you yourself were pretty worn out from yesterday, and your wound has still yet to fully recover so you made up for it…worry not though we have been taking good care of the Prince and he had no problems throughout the night," the doctor said as Kira looked over towards his mother.

Via held her grandson as he was well awake and looking back at her, Kira approached and looked straight at him, he still couldn't believe that this was his son. Kira stared at him for a few minutes with a small smile on his face, Dante moved his eyes around and slightly moved his hands but it was as if he was exploring everything in the room.

"I hope you don't mind Kira, but I wanted to see him again," Via said as she couldn't really help it.

Kira looked at her, "Why would I mind? He is your grandson, I'm grateful for everyone's help, but you mother will never have to have permission to see him."

Via smiled, "I appreciate it my son…I guess I just can't believe that my son has a son of his own yet," Via said as she now truly believed that her job was complete as a mother and now she could focus on the benefits of being a grandmother, with the exception that it made her feel really old.

Kira gently took Dante from his mother as his son look straight into his eyes it was as if he knew who was holding him now. Kira smiled down at him as he looked at the doctor, "Did you look at Lacus at all?" Kira wanted to know.

The doctor smiled, "Fear not Your Majesty, Her Majesty will most likely be out for a while longer she did quite well during the birth but her body will need time to recover."

Kira was relieved, but then he thought of something, and he believed that it would make Lacus feel more comfortable when she awoke.

Kira looked towards the doctor, "With your approval doctor I would like to do something, but I need you to tell me it would be alright," Kira said as the doctor looked confused as did the rest in the room. Kira would never need to ask for anything, but this he wanted to be one hundred percent sure that it would be alright to do with no harm.

"Whatever you need You're Majesty," the doctor said.

Kira smiled and told the doctor what he wanted to do. The doctor took that into strict thought, and he believed that it would be alright and it would most likely make her feel better.

"Very well Your Majesty, since everything went so well their will be no problems, I will have my equipment transferred just to be safe but their should be no problems from either," the doctor replied as Kira smiled.

"I thank you," Kira told her as he looked over at Merna, "I need you to do one thing Merna…I completely forgot about it last night but I really have to take care of it now," Kira said as this did slip his mind and he felt very bad about it.

Merna agreed and Kira told her what he wanted, Merna had to admit she forgot to, but she still gave him her standard scolding, but she softened up as she looked at Dante so she let it go.

Merna left to handle the Kings favor and Via smiled at him, "I am proud of you my son."

Kira looked at her, "I should have taken care of it yesterday but it really slipped my mind."

Via shook her head, "No Kira…I am proud about everything you have done, you created a safe and peaceful country where all are treated equal, you are a loving husband and now father, you put the needs of others above your own, and you have truly earned the title many people now call you as a Great King…after all you have been through I have never been prouder as a mother."

Those words touched Kira's heart, "It was mostly because of you mother…I just had wanted to be different from him…I swore I would never become him," Kira said as he looked down at his son, "Or do to him what he did to me," Kira said as Ulen tried several times pass his treachery on to Kira, Kira did things he wasn't very proud of at Ulen's orders, but that is another story.

Kira got those thoughts out of his head as that was some of the darkest times of his life and that sometimes made him snap but he was now able to control it, mostly because of Lacus and his will to not become his father.

Via knew all to well and she cursed herself many times for not being stronger, but it would have been useless, when Kira was young he looked up to his father, but that all changed when Kira grew up and she knew those were tough times but like Kira did he overcame those obstacles and kept his word as he was the people's King.

"You don't give yourself enough Credit my son, your heart is your best tool…always remember that Kira," Via said as Kira smiled.

"I will mother, now will you take Dante while I handle this?" Kira asked as he wanted to finish this before Lacus woke up.

Via smiled and was all too happy to. Kira handed him back to his mother as he accomplished his goal.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

A few hours later Lacus finally started to open her eyes, Lacus opened her eyes only to find that Kira was right next to her. Kira held her hand and didn't let go for a minute while she was out.

"You're finally awake," Kira told her softly as he kissed her hand.

Lacus slightly smiled as she immediately looked around and saw she wasn't in the same room she fell asleep in last night, they were right in their room, but that would have to wait.

"Dante," was all Lacus said as she looked around.

Kira smiled, as he moved out of the way and Merna was attending to him. Merna was holding on to him as she noticed that Lacus was awake and she now approached the bed.

"How is he?" Lacus asked with a hint of concern, she didn't know what was going on since she fell asleep.

Kira smiled, "He is perfect, our doctor said he expects no problems he is very healthy," Kira told her as Merna reached her.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked in concern.

Lacus looked at him, "I feel fine, a lot better now," Lacus said as Merna started handing the baby to her.

"He is such a good baby," Merna said as she gently handed him over to Lacus. Lacus smiled as she held out her arms and took her son in them. Lacus looked down only to notice that he was wide awake and looking back at her. Lacus looked into his violet eyes as she gently kissed his forehead. Lacus' only thoughts were at the moment were of her family, Lacus was going to do all she could for there son now, she would never let anything harm him or worse use him. She knew that they would have social problems with some and their was still the council that would like nothing more than to make him their tool, but Lacus knew that Kira and herself would never let that happen.

Lacus didn't want to ruin her first real moment with her son so she pushed those thoughts out of her head. Lacus gently stroked Dante's cheek as she noticed him smile, Lacus then turned her attention to Kira who was watching everything silently, and he noticed that Dante gave her the same reaction he gave him.

"How did I get here?" Lacus now finally asked as she gently held her son closer to her herself.

Kira smiled, "I took care of it, I made sure our doctor said you could be moved so I carried you back here," Kira told her.

Lacus slightly blushed, "Kira…." Lacus said a little embarrassed.

Kira smiled again, "Don't worry, it's not like I haven't carried you before, my mother brought Dante up and I knew you would feel a lot better you could rest up here instead of one of the most busiest parts of the castle."

Lacus smiled, Kira was right she did feel better here and they had a lot more privacy, and less noise.

"What will happen now?" Lacus asked as she knew that a royal birth had to go through some sort of custom.

Kira looked at her, "Nothing until his one month celebration, after that it will be nothing for a few years…I know the council will still try to get their noises in on every decision made, but I will make it clear to them as many times as possible that they will have no say in anything for him," Kira told her as he noticed she looked a lot better after that statement, that was one of Lacus' major worries for her son, she didn't want him to fall into their clutches.

Lacus looked down at her son and then to Kira as she smiled, "That means a lot to me," Lacus said as Kira returned her smile and leaned down gently kissing her softly, Lacus returned it and it and after a minute or so they slowly parted from it.

Kira gently sat next to her and let her lean into him as she held their son; Kira rested his head on top of hers as they remained like that for awhile.

Merna who had left after she handed Dante to Lacus returned with the favor that Kira had asked her to do, she took care of it earlier and just now it had arrived at the castle.

Merna walked in and she didn't really wanted to disturb the family but she had to, "Your Majesty, your request has arrived…and Sir La Flaga is waiting for you," Merna said as Kira and Lacus looked at her.

Lacus was a little confused but Kira smiled he knew she would like what he did, but he should have done sooner but it slipped his mind and hers.

Kira gently kissed the top of her head as he got up, "I have to speak with Mu for a few minutes but I think you will like this…and I'm sorry I forgot about it earlier," Kira said as he nodded over to Merna and Merna left but shortly returned with something that made Lacus smile.

* * *

**Josh-a**

Like Nicol had hoped the blaze was finally extinguished in the early morning hours. Nicol was glad but their northern fields were ruined. Josh-a was still about a days ride and news about the Princes birth had not yet reached that far but it wouldn't be long.

Nicol and his squad were now surveying the damage as they were looking at all the fields. The second in command was traveling through them to with his small unit and they pretended to be searching for the cause but they knew what it was because they started it. The second in command was not going to tell Nicol until Nicol ruled out everything else, he had to make sure he bought as much time as possible, and once the truth was revealed they would have to start an investigation so that would by him more time, but he was making the best of it for the moment.

All that was really on Nicol's mind for the moment was how they were going to meet the food supply, and he was wondering why Onogoro was sending some sort of team to help or at least get a report and the reason was simple, they didn't know about it, the second in command never sent them a letter and Nicol didn't even know the King was back yet. Those thoughts were on Nicol's mind and he got the feeling that something wasn't right, but he had to focus on the damage to the lands at the moment so he would handle that part next.

**Around Josh-a**

A little ways from Josh-a Jibril's loyalist and many ZAFT knights were arriving at the designated place, it wouldn't be long before all were in their assigned positions, but they couldn't make a move until they got orders from the ones scheduled to lead the attack, and they were unaware which one it would be yet. They arrived at their place and laid low, but they couldn't be here for to long or the Blitz squad would eventually become aware so they couldn't go back now, Jibril had started and he had to follow through.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus smiled as she saw what Kira had meant as her parents were the ones following Merna in, Kira knew he forgot about them yesterday but he tried to make up for it today.

Eileen and Siegel were beyond thrilled when they got the Kings message and left as soon as they could to see their daughter and their new grandson.

Eileen and Siegel walked in to see Lacus sitting on the bed holding her son, they both immediately walked over to her.

Eileen sat next to her as she gently hugged her daughter and then looked at her grandson; Siegel did the same as both were excited.

Kira smiled and he had Mu waiting so he decided to leave them alone for now and he walked out.

"How are you doing?" Eileen asked.

Lacus smiled, "I feel fine mother, both Dante and myself are perfectly fine," Lacus replied.

"Dante?" Siegel asked.

Lacus nodded, "He was named after the first ORB King, the one many called a new hope for the people and Kira and I believe he will be the same," Lacus said as she looked down at her son with a smile on his face.

Eileen smiled as she looked at Dante, "I can't believe how much he looks like his father," Eileen said as she looked at him closely.

Siegel smiled, "To bad he doesn't look like his grandfather, he would be a real lady killer," Siegel said jokingly as Lacus giggled and Eileen looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't mind your father, I think he is going senile," Eileen replied as she gently touched her grandson's hand.

Lacus smiled, "I'm glad he looks like Kira, I think he even acts like Kira, this is only my second time with him but I can tell already, he has that same aura of personality that Kira does, I believe he will be just like him," Lacus said as that was her hope, Kira was everything to her and that was what she wanted her son to have, she wanted him to have a strong personality that would make him the King that Kira was, he did what he believed was right for the people and wouldn't let anyone rule his decisions.

"Where is everybody else?" Lacus asked as she was referring to her siblings.

Siegel looked at her, "They are helping out in the city orphanages, but we just couldn't wait for them, we will bring them back on the next visit," Siegel replied as he watched his grandson.

Lacus understood and like with Kira her mind forgot about them yesterday, all that pain only made her concentrate on that.

They started talking more as Kira was in the hall with Mu.

**Hallway**

After Kira left Lacus and her parents alone Mu was waiting for him outside.

"Hey kid, how is the kid?" Mu asked as Kira smiled at his bad jokes.

"He and Lacus are doing perfect I thank you for asking, but I do not like that grin on your face…what are you up to?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "Well…you will not be handling anything for a few days so that gives me time off and I want to put my idea into action," Mu said as he was referring to Murrue.

Kira smiled, he was hoping Mu would forget about that, but he knew a part of him knew that he wouldn't.

"I still think this is crazy…but when do you want it done?" Kira asked.

Mu was very pleased, "In a few hours about evening, I just need to get ready," Mu told him.

"By the way how is the town?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "You didn't know kid, thousands were lined up and when they finally got the word the town has been in celebration since…very lively out their, but back to the matter at hand," Mu was getting anxious.

Kira smiled and shook his head, "Very well I will get word to her…just don't blow it this time," Kira told him as Mu starting walking away.

"Were talking about me kid, I never blow anything…this many times," Mu said as he laughed and walked away.

Kira had to laugh to, but he hoped that they would finally get this worked out and both would finally be able to either start something, or finally put an end to it.

Kira left immediately and headed straight for the east wind where Murrue would be with his mother.

The guards and servants bowed to him as he passed by and many congratulated him on his son, which Kira was grateful for.

The guards opened the doors to where his mother and Murrue were.

Via and Murrue noticed that the King walked in, and Via was a little confused.

"What is wrong son? Are Lacus and the baby fine?" Via said with a touch of worry.

Kira smiled, "Both are very well mother, her parents are with them and I thought I would give them some time alone…but I need to speak to Murrue," Kira said.

Murrue was a little confused but she walked up to him.

Kira looked at her, "I need you to head to the main ball room this evening…I have an important assignment that I need you to complete."

Murrue bowed, "I understand Your Majesty, but may I ask what I will be doing?"

Kira looked at her, "All will be explained when you are their," Kira said as he left cursing himself for agreeing with Mu, he knew she wasn't going to be to pleased about this. Kira left and headed straight back up to his room.

Murrue looked at Via, "I wonder what that was all about?"

Via looked at her, "I have no idea…I guess you will have to go to find out."

Murrue was curious the King never asked her for anything and she was hoping that the idiot La Flaga wasn't behind anything to do with this.

* * *

**ORB-ZAFT Border**

During the morning hours was when Yzac, Dearka, and their escort had finally arrived at the border, when Yzac came here a few weeks ago he knew where to go and as soon as they approached they were met by an escort of Jibril's men.

The Logos knights recognized them immediately, as they rode up to them.

"Lord Yzac, we are glad you have arrived…Lord Jibril is waiting for you," the man said as Yzac and Dearka followed them towards the camp.

"Our own escort, how nice," Dearka said.

Yzac smiled, "Matters not, he just better give me something I agree with or I will do nothing," Yzac said as Dearka laughed and they arrived at the border camp.

**Border Camp**

Jibril woke up this morning and found that Yzac and Dearka were not here yet, but he expected them today so he wasn't freaked out yet. Jibril was in the main building actually enjoying a quiet breakfast without Flay, but he knew she was outside most likely complaining about something and he was more than happy to throw her back to Yzac.

Like Jibril said Flay was awoke by the noise of the guards changing shifts and she was very angry she was disturbed. Flay got up and whined as she was on the bare ground as the tent had no floor and she stuck her head out of the tent.

"Quiet down, it is too early!" Flay was screaming but none listened to her.

Flay grew furious and she started shouting and whining again, but still no one listened to her, Flay was about to storm out but that was when the Yzac escort arrived.

"Not him again," Flay whined out as she knew she would have to go with him.

Flay quickly went back inside and hid under the covers of the blanket like a child.

Jibril heard that a large escort was arriving and he knew that it had to be Yzac.

The Logos knights led Yzac to the main building and all got off their horses. They led them inside the building and that was where they saw Jibril

Jibril smiled as they walked into his main room, "I'm glad that you're finally here," Jibril said.

"That all depends on you Jibril…you either give me what I want to hear or me and my forces are gone, I agreed last time, but this time I want to believe it," Yzac said as Jibril knew that man wasn't as easy to manipulate as he thought.

Jibril nodded over to one of his guards and he left to do something real quick.

Jibril smiled and then explained what he wanted from him, Yzac listened and so did Dearka, and Jibril gave them both their assignments.

Yzac and Dearka listened and Yzac seemed to agree, "Very well Jibril…I have no objections and I will do as you ask."

Dearka smiled, "The same for me."

Jibril smiled and handed them both maps and official orders from him stating to the men that were on standby that he was giving his final attack order and Jibril knew their was now no turning back.

Each one had a different map as the Logos guard returned with a kicking and screaming Flay.

Yzac saw her and sighed, "I almost forgot about her…but she will be of some use," Yzac said.

Flay stopped whining as the guard let her loose, "Lord Jibril don't make me go with him," Flay whined.

Jibril smiled, "You have no choice Lady Allster, not if you don't want what is rightfully yours," Jibril made sure not to say too much.

Flay then smiled, "Alright then…but…" Flay said as Yzac cut her off.

"Your still the same…now you will keep quiet and only talk when I ask you something…we waste no time let's move out," Yzac said and Flay started pouting, but then she was dragged kicking and screaming out of the building as Yzac wanted to leave immediately.

Flay was made to walk with the escort and she wanted to be on a horse but Yzac made her walk and she was not to happy about that, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Yzac and Dearka were fully prepared and then they went their separate ways with their escort and Yzac was looking forward to this, just not that red head annoying girl who he heard started whining again.

Jibril watched as both left and now he had to make his departure as well, he was heading straight for Onogoro, where he would watch his work first hand and he would fully take what he has planned for so long to achieve.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Main Ballroom**

During the scheduled time, Murrue made her way towards the main ballroom, she saw that two guards were guarding the door and when she arrived they opened the doors and she went in at first she only saw a small table in the middle of the giant ballroom, but then she saw something else and she shook her head as she knew it was something like this.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

After Kira returned they spent some time with her family and then after a few hours they left, Lacus was glad she saw them and she was happy that they were so proud of their grandson.

Kira walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as Dante was once again asleep next to their bed. Lacus smiled and leaned into it as they watched him.

Kira gently kissed her as she returned it and both were very proud at the moment as they watched their sleeping son. Things couldn't go any better for them, and they hoped that it would last.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. Like I did with the Great King, I have created multiple paths for the story to take which is why Jibril didn't explain everything to Yzac. I placed two choices on my profile with a few more details, please chose one and place it in a review that would really help me out at the moment. I will be heading back to my other story for a few chapters, then I will return to this one and place whatever choice is made into action. See you later.**


	36. Orders

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Orders**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Main Ballroom**

As soon as Murrue arrived at the main ballroom two guards that were stationed outside the door opened it for her as she went in. Murrue still didn't officially know what the King wanted her here for, but she had an idea and as soon as she walked in she was right.

When she walked in she saw a small table set up in the middle of the dance floor and then she saw him with a huge smile on his face.

Murrue shook her head as she looked at Mu, and what was even stranger was that he was dressed up in nobility clothing almost royal clothing. Mu did actually dress very fancy with a small cape hanging from the back with his sword to his belt, and Murrue had never really seen him without some sort of armor or knight clothing, and deep down she did like it.

Mu had this night all planned out and he was going to pull all of his stops on this one. Mu knew as soon as the door was open this would be his final chance, however he most likely wouldn't give up but he wanted this to be it.

Mu smiled as she walked through the door, "Welcome My Lady," Mu said in his normal voice.

Murrue looked him over as she stopped a little ways from the table, "How did I know it would be you?" Murrue asked.

Mu smiled, "Simple My Lady, it is because you cannot take your mind off me," Mu said as a little joke but he knew he screwed up when she turned around.

Murrue knew she never should have come.

"Leaving would be violating the King's order…would it not?" Mu said as he slightly smirked.

Murrue heard that and turned around, "So you did put him up to it, I cannot believe you would go this far."

Mu looked at her, "Look Murrue…all I am asking for is an hour, after that if you still want to leave I will not stop you, in addition I will never bother you again."

Murrue noticed the seriousness in his tone, and she said nothing.

Mu frowned, "Come on now, you still owe me a date remember, I have had this planned out for months, and all for you…I don't think I will be able to go on if you refuse me an hour," Mu said in a less serious voice and Murrue could tell he was still acting like a child.

"Wouldn't that be a loss?" She replied.

Mu smiled, "You would never get over the pain of losing me My Lady…now come on just one hour that is all I ask of you."

Murrue knew if it would get him off her back then so be it, "Very well then…and just one hour."

Mu smiled really widely, "I knew you couldn't resist the Mu charm."

"I could still leave," Murrue said.

Mu laughed a little as she approached the table and Mu started on his magic, he held the chair for her and as soon as she sat so did he as a few members of the kitchen staff brought their meals in.

They began eating with some conversation.

"Tell me why you always refuse my requests," Mu said as he was being very serious.

Murrue looked at him, "I told you why Mu…you are like a child that will always put having a good time above anything else."

Mu frowned, "Pierced straight through the heart My Lady, you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts."

"I think I have made my point," Murrue said.

Mu looked at her, "I don't see what is wrong with having a good time…but saying that is the most important thing in my life right now is way off."

Murrue looked at him, "Let's see…you get plastered after every victory celebration…but what I hate is that you are always in comba…" Murrue stopped as she was going to say what Mu thought.

"Listen Murrue, I do take my job very seriously, and yes I would gladly give my life for the King and his family…but that doesn't mean I will ever let it come to that, I make sure those situations don't ever happen," Mu told her as he was going to make a point.

Murrue looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Mu smiled, "I am saying is that you are only afraid."

Murrue quickly shot him a look, "I think I have heard enough of this," Murrue said as she knew Mu was going to bring it up.

"I am not saying this to hurt you, but you are afraid of loving again Murrue…I know I was their when he fell and you are afraid the same thing will happen again," Mu told her in a very serious voice.

"I…I cannot go through that again, and you are not him," Murrue replied.

"Your right I am not him, I am Mu…I saw how happy you were and he was a close comrade that destroyed a part of me when he died…but something I learned was that dwelling on the past will only make things worse," Mu said as he remembered the exact time when that man fell in battle and that was something that destroyed a part of him as they were good training buddies.

"It was never because of you Mu…I just don't like knights," Murrue told him.

Mu slowly placed a hand on hers, "Then I guess it's a good thing I am a bodyguard then," Mu said with his trademark joking smile.

Murrue had to laugh a little, "You will never change."

Mu smiled, "You want Mu to change very well I will change," Mu said as he placed his hand on table, "There I am now changed…so what do you say?"

Murrue laughed again, "No I don't want you to change…but I am still not sure what to do about this."

Mu and Murrue went on and they finished their dinner long ago as they were engaged in normal conversation.

Mu was telling her the stories of Kaguya when he remembered something, "My Lady, the hour ended an hour ago."

Murrue smiled, "Did you think I forgot?"

Mu smiled, "Well then, I take it you still want to hang around so…" Mu said as he stood up.

Murrue watched him.

Mu got right in front of her, "What do you say let's get married right now?"

Murrue shook her head as Mu laughed.

"Alright I am just fooling around…but I would like this dance," Mu said as he reached out her arm.

Murrue looked straight at him, "Your still a moron, but why not," Murrue said as she stood up and their was no orchestra or music but they just danced and that was when Murrue remembered something.

"I think I remember something from a year ago," Murrue said.

Mu frowned, _"Oh no,"_ Mu said.

Murrue quickly looked at him, "You planned this yourself huh…this is exactly how the King and Queen first had their date!"

Mu quickly turned his head, "Well it worked for them…come on there's wasn't the same…and we…" Mu said.

Murrue quickly smiled, she couldn't help it he was just hopeless, "Just don't think it will end like there's," Murrue said as she returned and they finished dancing.

Mu frowned widely, that was the kiss part, but everything else went well, "Whatever you say My Lady."

As they finished their dancing and he spoke to each other more as it was now late and they were going to retire. Mu offered to take Murrue to her room and she accepted.

They spoke some more and they finally reached her room.

"I will admit that was a nice change for me," Murrue told him.

Mu smiled, "We will have to do it again…and very soon."

Murrue slightly smiled, "I will think about it."

Mu went into thought as this was going to be his chance, Mu shut his eyes for a second and when he opened them she was already inside her room.

_"So close…I guess tomorrow is another day,"_ Mu said as he walked away today went better than he thought it would and he believed that now she would open up to him a little more.

Mu returned to his own quarters a very happy man.

Inside her room Murrue wasn't at all disappointed and she even had a good time, perhaps she would do it again.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

During Mu's date with Murrue Kira and Lacus were enjoying their first meal as a true family. Kira knew that Lacus still couldn't push herself that much but she was eager to dismiss all staff that offered her help with the baby. She was very grateful for their help but now she wanted herself and Kira to take over from here. Merna immediately understood and she said that if they wanted any help not to hesitate to call for her.

Kira and Lacus were just with each other and their son for the rest of the night, no one bothered them as they were giving them time with the new baby. After all had their meal Kira and Lacus sat with him in each others arms as they watched him, when it was time to put him down Lacus carefully placed him in his small bed next to theirs as she kissed his forehead, Kira watched as he smiled at how loving she was with him, but he didn't expect anything less from her.

As Lacus watched him fall asleep Kira embraced her from behind as she slightly smiled and leaned into it.

"You truly are wonderful," Kira told her as he kissed the side of her head.

Lacus smiled, "I helped a lot with my youngest siblings, but I am amazed that he barely ever cry's," Lacus said as she reached down covering him with a blanket.

"That is because he knows his mother will always watch out for him, me on the other hand I can run a full country but I have no experience in taking care of a baby," Kira said as Lacus laughed a little.

"I could tell when you first held him Kira, he will not break if you hold him like you did, however a lot of it came natural to you, I know you will do fine," Lacus said as placed her hands on top of Kira's.

"If that is what My Lady says then I will believe her," Kira said as Lacus smiled and they watched as he fell asleep.

After Dante was asleep Kira knew Lacus would have to rest so they retired shortly after that.

As they lay down Lacus once again rested her head on Kira's chest, an action she missed doing while he was away and since she was pregnant and now she could finally rest like that again.

Kira wrapped his arm around her as he slightly kissed her and then placed his head on top of hers as they drifted to sleep. Kira thought about Lacus' words and he hoped that he would be able to do like she said, but Lacus believed in him so he would take her word for that. Kira then that now was when the hard part would begin and he knew the council was waiting in the wings as they would take any chance they could to start controlling his son's life and that was something he was going to address tomorrow.

Kira noticed that Lacus fell asleep and he would keep his word to her, he would not let them get near their son.

"They will never get near him, I will do whatever it takes to make sure he has as normal a life as can be, even at the cost of my own life," Kira said out loud.

"I told you that you could do it," Lacus said as Kira looked down at her.

"I thought you were asleep," Kira said softly as he looked at her.

Lacus looked up at him with a small smile, "You were worried that you wouldn't be able to care properly for him Kira, but there is a lot more than just tending to his needs, and what you said and what I know you will do is what truly makes you a father," Lacus said as she rested her head back on his chest, those words by Kira touched her heart she never doubted him, she knew that he was a great King, but she also knew he was going to be a great father to there son.

Kira once again rested his head on hers as he smiled at her words and like always she was right, Kira gently kissed the top of her head as they both drifted to sleep, and Lacus couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Around Josh-a**

In the assigned area all of the forces scheduled for the Josh-a attack were placed around here, they were in a heavily dense forested region and this spot was located in a giant swamp, but Jibril knew this would be the perfect hiding spot for a short while.

The men came from all around the ORB surrounding villages and a lot from ZAFT, they knew that the Blitz squad would eventually come here to patrol so they hoped that Jibril would send the one leading the attack here very soon.

Around this swampy area Jibril had collected all weapons and other things for the men to pull off this diversionary attack. Most of the ZAFT personal brought their own equipment, and they were already ready, but the men Jibril recruited needed to dig the stuff up from the swamps and that was what they were currently doing.

Over the years Jibril stashed things here, he really had things worked out well in his head.

The one who was in charge of this operation until whichever leader arrived, he was currently keeping things in order and they knew what they had to do.

As this man was going over a few things with the other high ranking members of this attack force, that was when they heard something approaching.

A few lower class knights rushed up to inform them and they went to see the commotion.

They were ready to take out anyone that entered; they believed that it could be a Blitz scout.

"Don't fire until I give the word," the leader said.

The others nodded as they prepared their bows.

The horses came into view and they jumped out, "Don't move!" this man shouted as he saw several horsemen but the fog and the night were high at this point.

The others jumped out and were aiming their bows at the men.

"You're from Jibril's forces correct?" the lead horseman said.

The leader then thought that this could be them, "Identify yourself."

The lead man got down from the horse and walked over to him, the leader could see that he wore ZAFT commander's clothes.

The man stopped near him as he took out Jibril's order papers, "I am here to lead this attack."

The leader walked over to him as he took the papers and read over them, and then smiled, "Welcome sir, we are eagerly looking forward to this mission."

"The names Dearka, formerly of the Buster squad in ZAFT, but now I lead you," Dearka said as the others lowered there bows and things.

The leader shook his hand, "A pleasure sir…forgive me for saying this but we are running out of time so we have to begin very soon or risk being found."

Dearka looked at him, "From the papers I have, I want to begin tomorrow night…will it be possible?"

The leader thought for a second, "We have a small number acting as Blitz knights and from what I heard the fire they started was put out so they will be focusing mostly on that…I will send out our spy now and he should get there by morning, he will inform the second in command over there that we are ready to begin."

Dearka smiled, "Send him now…morning is still a few hours away, and gather all lead officials I want to go over the briefing now," Dearka said as he motioned for his escort to join him and the others followed.

The leader gave the orders and the spy he sent was away to get to the Blitz's second in command.

The men that were there became aware of Dearka's presence and were now eager to start.

Dearka and all other high ranked people in charge now had their meeting, they gathered in the center of the swamp in a tent that was set up.

Dearka was the last one to arrive as he was looking around and the orders he got from Jibril were to destroy all of the Josh-a forces and take the city…but Jibril left out the fact that he was just a diversion.

All other looked at Dearka as he entered and Dearka looked around to see some that he knew and others he didn't, some from ZAFT others loyal to this Jibril.

"Now from what I gather we are outnumbered and at a disadvantage when it comes to skill, so I want to hear all about this Josh-a," Dearka said.

The leader looked at him, "Mostly farmland, wide open spaces until you get to the mountainous side that has their new fort set up, so that would be the least defended…I hope that they will still be disoriented from this fire that they will not see us coming."

"We will attack at night, that will give us a slight advantage, but we need surprise in order to have any chance," Dearka said.

The leader smiled, "That is where the second in command comes in…he will make sure that no one reports our approach…if everything goes like we have discussed then we should be in the city by the time all become aware that we are here."

"I take it he will have his men as the guards where we approach," Dearka said.

"Correct sir," the leader replied.

Dearka went into thought, "I have faced down the Blitz squad before…I believe if we do a certain thing this would work."

"Go on," the man said.

Dearka looked at all of them, "I myself with a chosen unit will attack their fort, the rest will move in from a few other sides…and we will take them all at once, with your inside help that should all work out…the Blitz leader is not a good as their King and the Boaz leader, we tried that and failed, but this one I think will not be able to handle what we will do."

The leader smiled, "What is your order sir?"

Dearka saw the men earlier and saw who was leading the units, so he divided them up and gave each of them a spot to attack from the maps he had, lastly Dearka and the leader would attack the fort section while the others were getting in. Dearka hoped that they would cause enough damage to the fort that they would have to call in reinforcements which would then make the others charge the city.

Dearka would begin this attack, and once the others were in they would storm the fort from the other side letting him in and that should work.

Dearka gave out the final orders, "That will be it for now, when your messenger returns get word to me and we will go from their, if all works we attack tomorrow night."

Dearka finished up and left to rest as the others went to brief their men on this plan, and they believed it would work.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

When it was nearing the morning hours Kira instantly woke up as he shifted in his sleep, Kira slowly opened his eyes as he reached over and noticed that Lacus wasn't there anymore. Kira slightly lifted his head as he looked around and found Lacus sitting in a nearby chair with Dante in her arms. Kira looked closer and saw that she was tending to him, and he didn't even hear a word.

Lacus was smiling down at her wide awake son as she noticed that Kira woke up, she heard Dante wake up and immediately attended to him, but she didn't want to wake Kira the baby never cried but Lacus immediately woke up when she felt something and on instinct she got out to check on him and he was wide awake but never made a sound. Lacus then attended to him like any good mother and after she was finished she sat down with him trying to get him back to sleep. As Lacus was watching their son she then noticed that Kira woke up.

Kira got up and walked over to her slowly, Lacus smiled at him as she looked directly at Kira and their son. That was one of the things that were on her mind was their son's future. She knew he would one day have to carry the responsibility of this nation's leader and she hoped that he would not be overwhelmed by the pressure. As Kira was walking towards her she looked at his body as it still bore several battle scars and his recent wound.

Lacus knew that one day her own son might carry the same scars, the same pressure as King, but she knew as Kira walked towards her with a concerned look in his eyes that he would have the greatest teacher any future King could receive and that was his father.

Kira reached Lacus as she smiled at him and he leaned down kissing her gently, Lacus smiled as it was a short kiss as they parted from it Kira placed his hand on his son's forehead as he went behind Lacus and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"How long has he been up?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked down at him, "About a half hour, he was hungry and now I don't think it will be much longer before he returns to sleep."

Kira gently rubbed her shoulders, "I didn't even hear his cry," Kira said with a hint of shame.

Lacus smiled, "That is because he didn't cry Kira, I just woke up and knew he needed something so I checked on him."

Kira looked down at her, "Did I ever tell you how incredible you are."

Lacus slightly blushed, his words would still make her do that from time to time, "Well My King, it is called a mothers instinct, plus he is like you so I can tell his every need and move."

Kira slightly chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, "Then we will both have to watch our step."

Lacus smiled, "No matter how hard you two try I will always find out so remember that in the future," Lacus said as she was looking forward to seeing Dante grow up, she was hoping that Kira and him would have one of those perfect father son relationships, which would in turn be able to make sure she could keep them both in line.

"Now that is the truth," Kira said as he looked down and they both noticed that he fell back asleep.

Lacus smiled again, "I guess he just needed your presence," Lacus said as she stood up and walked him back over to his bed next to there's.

Kira followed her as Lacus placed him in his bed and smiled slightly, Kira approached her from behind and embraced her as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I will always be here for both of you so that won't be a problem," Kira said as Lacus turned around and kissed him deeply, Kira returned her kiss and it lasted a good two minutes before they parted from it.

"That is good to hear, we like having you around," Lacus said as Kira swiftly but gently picked her up.

"What are you doing Kira?" Lacus asked in a very joking surprise voice.

Kira smiled, "Like the doctor said you still have to be resting so I am making sure that my beautiful wife follows the doctor's orders."

Lacus blushed again as Kira gently laid her down and sat next to her.

"I never told you how much I loved that treatment of yours," Lacus said as Kira smiled.

"I hope you get used to it My Lady, cause like I said it will not end anytime soon," Kira said as Lacus smiled and Kira leaned down and kissed her again, it was a short kiss but once they parted from it, Kira joined her as she once again rested her head on his chest.

"I will have to leave you for a little while tomorrow," Kira said as he stroked her hair lovingly.

Lacus looked up at him, "The council correct?"

Kira smiled, "I made my point before but it will be made again, the city has been in celebration since the birth and we will have to start handling that situation before it gets out of control."

Lacus smiled as she was still a little amazed that it was all for there son, just by his birth and since he was Kira's son he was already loved by many. Things would most likely have started spreading over the entire country and soon millions would know. It was still overwhelming to her.

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end, and we will get through whatever is thrown at us, just like always," Lacus said as Kira kissed her again and agreed as both once again fell into slumber for a at least a few more hours.

* * *

**Josh-a**

As the morning sun rose the messenger sent by Dearka and the other leader had finally arrived at Josh-a city. The man smiled as he wasn't at all stopped, he saw that the blaze was gone and many people were still not returned to there homes yet, mostly for precaution, and all the Blitz squad were handling the civilians, cleanup, and investigation. There were still patrols but they were down, and since this city was far from the border they never expected an attack without least some word from the border, but that was all of what Jibril knew.

This man didn't go directly to Josh-a center where the second in command was and the rest, he wanted a look around first and he found all that out, but what was really interesting was that they took people off the fort to help with other patrols and other things that were needed so he believed that this plan that this Dearka had just might work.

The spy didn't waste anymore time as the sun was rising and he went to find the second in command.

**Near the crop fields**

Nicol and a lot of members were looking around in the fields and they were trying to get numbers on the damage, but what was really concerning Nicol was that they received nothing from Onogoro. The news of the Princes birth was not even known to them, all information was kept by the second command and his men at the moment, this was apart of their part they had all information cut off from the outside while Nicol dealt with this blaze, Nicol couldn't focus on that so much as he had a lot of things to do and his people were counting on them so that was his focus.

The messenger got as close as he could and then spotted the second in command putting up his front.

The messenger smiled as he approached him.

The second in command was looking around when he noticed him coming and he smiled widely, that meant it was time to begin.

The second in command looked around again as he approached him, "I take it the package has arrived," the man said as he was referring to whoever was going to lead.

The messenger smiled, "Correct sir…they want to begin tonight."

The second in command smiled, "I will get word out."

"This guy isn't that bad sir, he wants to start off an attack at the fort and then draw in the other patrols around Josh-a giving the rest of our men a chance to get into the city," the messenger told him.

The second in command smiled, "Shouldn't be a problem…I will see to it, just make sure they are able to hit the fort from all sides and once it is destroyed we will take the main town area…Lord Jibril should be very pleased with Josh-a captured."

The messenger smiled, "I will return at once sir…it will be about midnight when we attack."

"Everything will be ready…now go before someone becomes suspicious," the man said as they had no idea they were just a diversionary attack.

The messenger left and the second in command smiled as now he was going to prepare his loyalists to start begin the operation, he would take care of the rest and they should have this city by morning.

The messenger left heading straight back to the swamp area.

* * *

**A little ways from Onogoro**

The last part of the puzzle was Yzac as he was approaching the other assigned area as he remembered all of what Jibril told him before.

Jibril knew that Yzac only agreed with this so he could fight the ORB King and that was what he was going to let him do. Jibril knew that once Kira got word of Josh-a he would leave immediately to help then Yzac would storm in with the best Jibril could round up and take Onogoro, which wasn't going to be easy, but Jibril had a way for that to.

Jibril told Yzac that the King would be returning shortly after they attacked so he could have his battle then, and either outcome even if the King didn't make it out of Josh-a Jibril would still get what he wanted, if the King was no more then he would get rid of Yzac and Dearka making him the savior and avenger of the King, or the alternative of Kira snapping after he had the entire royal family destroyed that would lead the same path with Meer manipulating him so Jibril was sitting very pretty for the moment.

Yzac and his escort didn't take any patrol routes and it was taking them a long time, but the journey was the toughest part, it was the whining brat they had along.

Yzac was looking at the maps when he heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"My feet hurt, I can't take this anymore," Flay whined out.

Yzac glanced back at her as she was being forced to walk, and Flay jumped in fear.

"I told you to keep your mouth closed, only speak when I need your worthless being for something," Yzac told her as he returned to looking at his map.

Flay pouted as she was mumbling under her breath.

After a little more riding Yzac and his escort with a whining Flay found what the spot that Jibril had for them. Now all he had to do was brief the best waiting in there and wait for Jibril's signal.

"In due time we will battle again," Yzac said as that was his main purpose for all the training and coming here, he would have his rematch.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon as it begins. Bye for now.**


	37. Unexpected

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Unexpected**

**Near Onogoro**

After a little more riding Yzac and his escort with a whining Flay found what the spot that Jibril had for them. Now all he had to do was brief the best waiting in there and wait for Jibril's signal.

"In due time we will battle again," Yzac said as that was his main purpose for all the training and coming here, he would have his rematch.

Yzac stopped his escort and Flay couldn't be happier that she didn't have to walk anymore for the moment. Yzac looked around at the structure that seemed to be some sort of camp like base and Yzac was beginning to think that this Jibril was out of his mind for having his forces set up here.

They were still a small distance but Yzac could defiantly see that there was some activity going around in that camp but he didn't see many people, Yzac began to think this was a trap.

"Standby," Yzac said as the escort of former Duel members drew their weapons and Flay just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"What is going on? Why did your disgusting men draw their weapons?" Flay said in a moderately loud voice.

Yzac responded as he pointed his sword at her angrily, and Flay froze, "I don't need you that much so raise your voice again and I will finish you," Yzac said very angrily.

Flay didn't say another word for the moment.

Yzac returned to looking at the base as well as his escort of the former Duel members.

The next thing they knew several arrows struck the ground around them causing the horses to spook a little bit. Flay then screamed really loud as she thought she was going to die, but Yzac and the others were to busy to pay attention.

"My Lord," one escort member said.

"Stay on guard those were to close to be fired from that camp," Yzac said.

"Very perceptive of you," A voice said as Yzac and the others turned to face it and the next thing they knew they were surrounded by several differently dressed men in armor.

Flay dropped to her knees and started bawling her eyes out as she thought they were going to kill her.

Yzac looked at the man that was seemingly the leader of this group, but he showed no fear. "Identify yourself," Yzac said.

The man smiled, "That would be my question…this base is under ORB training at the moment."

Yzac smiled as he reached in his armor and pulled out Jibril's order papers, Jibril let Yzac know about this but he was always very cautious and didn't really trust anyone so he had to make sure these were truly the people.

"You are not ORB knights," Yzac said as he handed out the papers.

The man looked at him seriously as his team still had their weapons pointed at Yzac's escort.

The man then looked around as he thought it was finally time to begin, "Stand down," the man said as the group surrounding them pulled back a little and the man walked up and took the letter from Yzac.

The man read it and smiled, "Finally we can begin…forgive us sir but we had to make sure nobody caught on to us yet."

Yzac didn't bother to respond, "I was only given the location but never expected the main hideout for his main force to be an ORB camp right under their noises."

The man smiled, "This isn't an official ORB base, they only use it for training and that was finished a few months ago so it won't be used for awhile again…so Lord Jibril said it would be the perfect spot for us to wait…but like with the Josh-a hideout he selected we cannot stay here to long."

Yzac then began to see that this Jibril was a lot smarter then he looked, this place was filled with weapons and other things they would need and since they only use it for training it would do well to hide his forces for awhile.

"I take it you haven't been here long?" Yzac asked.

"Correct sir, most of us are still arriving in…but that won't matter we are only an hour away from Onogoro and once the forces leave that will give us the edge we need," the man said.

Yzac grew bored, "Matters not, let's head in and I will give my own briefing," Yzac said as the man agreed and they started heading for the camp.

Flay heard every word and she was now insulted that they didn't acknowledge her and they scared her half to death, but the man reason she was angry now was they still made her walk.

"_Just wait until I become Queen…I will have all of your heads…now this had better work and make the King the way he was before," _Flay said as she was going by what Jibril told her if she played along Yzac would be destroyed by the King and she would have him all to herself, but of course Jibril only told her what she wanted her hear and she believed him so she would play along with Yzac for now.

**Inside the Camp**

They rode in towards the camp and Yzac saw most of the knights in waiting all sitting and mostly out of sight.

"Why all the hiding?" Yzac asked as they rode in.

"ORB patrols sir, they never check the camps but they do ride by so we will stay down until the force leaves the city," the man said.

"You're confident they will leave the city…but I am curious how you will know," Yzac told him.

The man smiled, "Lord Jibril has it all worked out, and I have people standing by watching the city so as soon as they leave they will follow and make their way back here that is when we will head out."

"That will work, what about getting into the city?" Yzac asked.

The man smiled, "A small force will handle that, but it also depends on how many they leave behind so we will have to handle that after we see just how many are left."

"Basically we will have little to go on until it happens, but no matter to me," Yzac said as all he wanted was the King, Yzac's goal was to take the city and wait for the Kings return.

"How many do you have?" Yzac asked.

The man looked at him, "We are among the best of Logos and those Lord Jibril trusts most, we have a few thousand total…but we expect about two thousand when it starts, Lord Jibril had years to build his force and many are not happy with the King marrying that slave so just in the past year our force has grown a little bit."

"I was under the impression that everyone loved that King," Yzac said with a cringe.

"Most of the country does, except for those in and around Logos," the man replied.

Yzac smiled he liked those people.

"Once in the city we have to take the castle and get the royal family," the man said.

"That is why I have her," Yzac said as he nodded to his escort member and he left returning with Flay kicking and screaming again.

"Get your dirty hands off me you animal," Flay shouted.

The man saw her and looked a little confused, "Flay Allster,"

Flay heard that and smiled, "So you do know who I am."

"The snobbish daughter of the late George Allster, the former number one choice to be Queen, and also a brainless idiot," the man said as Yzac slightly smiled.

Flay heard that and shot him a death glare as she started pouting.

"Lord Jibril has another girl working the inside, she should handle getting us around to the royal family," the man said as he was referring to Meer.

Flay heard that and slightly frowned, she for some reason didn't like another girl running around in this scuffle.

"Matters not like I said, I need to rest my self and escort…tell your people that I will not brief them until I work out what I am going to do," Yzac said as he left.

The man understood as they knew what to do, just because they were under Yzac's command they were loyal to Jibril so what they were going to do was what he wanted, and they would make sure Yzac would get his fight that was what Jibril wanted.

Flay went into the camp and sat down on her assigned spot as she was wondering just what was going on, now their was some other woman in this fold, but her only goal was getting the King to turn like he did before and then make him like her, that was what she wanted and she wanted to make her late father proud by becoming the Queen. Jibril knew all to well she could dream all she wanted, but this would benefit him so he agreed to it.

Yzac rested his men and himself as now he was going to prepare himself for the upcoming battle he was promised.

* * *

**Swamp Hideout**

A few hours after the messenger reported to the second in command over in Josh-a, the messenger finally made it back to the swampy area.

As soon as he arrived he saw all of the knights and men that were taking part in this operation they were all preparing their weapons and such for the battle which they found out would take place this very night.

All were equipped in some sort of combat and they would have a variety of styles to counter the Blitz squad's tactics. The messenger rode through the area and finally reached the main tent where Dearka and a few of their unit leaders were currently stationed.

The messenger got off his horse and went inside the tent, as he went in all the leaders were looking at a model they did on the floor of the Josh-a perimeter. Dearka was pointing out all the spots he wanted the units to attack from. He was going over everything when he noticed that the messenger had arrived back.

"What is the word?" Dearka asked as all turned their attention to the messenger.

"Everything is all set sir, he agreed and is preparing everything as we speak," the messenger replied.

Dearka and the others smiled.

"Perfect…then that settles it we will begin tonight like I planned, the selected few I have chosen will join me on the attack against this fort," Dearka said as he pointed it out on the floor model.

The others listened.

"While we are doing that, the others will take positions around the city at these points," Dearka said as he pointed them out.

The leaders of those units were pleased.

"Stay back as far as possible, and when they are forced to call for reinforcements that is when you will make your move inside the city…with the diversion that was set up they should still be a little disorganized so you will storm the city and attack the fort from that side," Dearka told them knowing he and the units he was taking would be at the most risk for awhile.

"This seems like that would work," the main leader until Dearka arrived of this unit said.

Dearka smiled, "Once the fort is taken we will start on the city, once we have their Lord and the main estate the city will be ours."

"What about the civilians?" one asked.

Dearka looked at him, "If they fight back destroy them, if not do whatever you want," Dearka said as he was thinking what Yzac would do in that situation, but he would be having his fun elsewhere.

"Very well, your idea does seem like a good one, but they still have numbers so we cannot afford any mistakes…our inside help will only take us so far," the main leader said.

Dearka looked at him, "It is decided, rest the men for now and once it gets dark later tonight we will start heading for Josh-a…when I begin my attack it will truly begin," Dearka said as he was finished.

The others were pleased and were very glad to finally begin, none really knowing that they were just a diversion for his main force.

Dearka returned to his temporary staying tent and took out his new crossbow; he was truly going to have some fun now.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

A few hours after they fell back asleep Kira and Lacus once again woke but this time it was their usual time. Kira had to get ready for the meeting he called and Lacus watched as their son was still sleeping. Lacus smiled as she watched him but was even gladder that Kira called this meeting, she didn't want them to ever get their clutches on his life and Kira was going to take care of all of that today.

Merna brought in their morning meal and they had that as Kira was almost ready for his meeting, Dante seemed to wake up shortly before he left and Kira walked over to his bed picking him up. Lacus watched with a smile as she loved seeing those two like that.

Kira watched him as today he was going to make sure no one controlled his future, Kira looked back over to Lacus as she approached him and put her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.

"After today his future will be secured," Kira said as they watched him.

Lacus smiled, "His future will be his own, and it will be up to us to guide him," Lacus replied as she started stroking his cheek causing him to smile.

"Us only is the key word," Kira said as he leaned over and kissed her gently, Lacus smiled as she returned it but like always they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kira and Lacus sighed as they parted from it.

"It will never change," Kira said as he looked at the door, "Enter," Kira said as Lacus smiled at his first comment and then she looked at the door revealing Merna.

"Your Majesty, Sir La Flaga is waiting to escort you," Merna said.

Kira thanked her as he turned to Lacus and gently handed her their son, Lacus took him in her arms as she gently kissed his forehead while placing her one hand on his head to support him.

"This shouldn't be to long," Kira said as he swiftly kissed her again as he left the room shortly after that.

Kira smiled as he left and she turned her attention back to her son, knowing that Kira would make sure of what they feared most at the moment would never happen.

Kira walked out and noticed a small grin on Mu's face.

"It actually worked?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "Did you ever doubt me kid?"

Kira shook his head as they started walking, Kira had his mind only on the matters he would address today so they had little to no conversation after that and Mu knew it, he knew that council wasn't going to be to happy about this, Kira told them once but now he was going to make sure they understood it.

**Guest Room**

Meer however hadn't seen Lacus since the birth of her son and now she had to make another appearance, she knew Jibril had to start speeding things up it was killing her to always act friendly with that Queen.

Meer also got a visit from her bodyguards and they were discussing the matters now.

"What do you think My Lady?" one asked.

Meer looked at him, "It shouldn't be much longer, for now we will continue to do what Jibril asked…just keep your eyes open for the time."

"What about you My Lady?" another asked.

"I will continue to play nice with that Queen, I will go see her and help her today that should make Jibril happy…you guys just keep watch with all the others knights," Meer told him.

"That main bodyguard has been hanging near us My Lady, I don't think he trusts us," the last one said.

Meer looked at him, "Then stay clear…and do not do anything to mess this up."

The three agreed and left her alone. Meer now got ready and she then started heading up towards Lacus knowing all to well she should be alone.

**Cagalli's old chamber**

Like with Kira Athrun was also going to attend this meeting, Athrun was currently preparing for the meeting while Cagalli was going to see her nephew today.

"You know why Kira called this meeting don't you?" Cagalli asked as she watched Athrun get ready.

Athrun looked back at her, "Yes, and I don't blame him…they want nothing more than to make Dante their tool."

Cagalli remembered how they did that with Kira and her father didn't help matters any, "I expect you will keep my brother in line," Cagalli said as she slightly smiled at him.

Athrun looked back at her as he approached her, "I don't believe he will do anything drastic, but I will support his decision and I know a few others will so there shouldn't be anything to worry about," Athrun told her as he kissed her gently.

After a few seconds they parted from it.

"I shall see you later tonight," Athrun told her as he left the room and he thought hard about her words. Athrun now was really wondering what would happen if the council kept pushing the matters, it was anyone's guess what would happen then, but he was soon to find out as he left and headed for the council's chambers.

Cagalli felt the same way, but she knew her brother and husband would work through it, Cagalli was now eager to go and see her nephew, she had been giving both Kira and Lacus time alone with their son, but now she wanted to see him to, so she prepared and left shortly after Athrun did.

* * *

**Main Roads between the Border and Onogoro**

Jibril and his main escort were heading straight for Onogoro when Jibril called it off at the last minute, Jibril was going to observe his plan personally but now decided to play the cautious card for the moment and he would head to where his main squad for the attack on Onogoro was stationed.

Jibril knew that since he already gave the order things were very critical now, their was no turning back and there would be heavy consequences if he failed, but Jibril smiled as his idea would not fail, all the time and patience he put into it would not let him down. Jibril was sitting with his subordinate in the carriage as they were heading for this training camp.

The subordinate noticed Jibril had a smile on his face, "Something please you My Lord?" he asked.

Jibril looked at him, "People…all of my work will finally pay off and I was only thinking just how many puppets I am in control of right now, it is very easy to pull their strings for my benefit."

"My Lord," the subordinate said.

Jibril smiled again, "First you got the two Campbell's, Lord Campbell believed I would get him on the council, Campbell and his daughter believe that I will make that former document official."

The subordinated knew that.

"Next we have George Allsters daughter, the annoying little brat actually believes I will make her the Queen, how amusing it will be to see her downfall," Jibril said.

The man smiled that was something anyone would pay money to see.

"Of course we have the two former ZAFT commanders Joule and Elsman, Elsman is just a pawn to Joule, but Joule was so contempt in having a rematch with the King that he will work as my cover for the assassination of the royal family or he will get what he wants and I will get rid of him making me even more popular…what fools," Jibril said as that was a good deal he made.

"Your brilliance never ceases to amaze me My Lord," the subordinate said.

"Last but certainly not least is Azeral, my long term partner who has been sending me all I want to take over ORB only to believe that he will get ZAFT in return, but of course once I have ORB and enough intelligence of ZAFT then I will not need him anymore either," Jibril said with a smirk.

The subordinate smiled again, "Everything will soon belong to you My Lord."

Jibril laughed a little, "That is very true, I will continue to pull their strings until they serve their purpose…now lets us focus on the matter at hand, the attack on Josh-a should begin soon and once the force leaves Onogoro we will have our main forces take the city…I will personally brief those men until they begin their attack, it is always good to be a step ahead so I will stay out of sight until the city is captured."

The subordinate agreed and they kept going to the camp.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

A little while after Kira left Lacus got a visit from her sister-in-law as she was holding her son.

Cagalli walked in and smiled at her, "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

Lacus smiled, "I feel a lot better, still a little tired every now and then but I should be over it in awhile," Lacus replied.

Cagalli looked down at her nephew as she still couldn't believe how much he looked like her brother, "He looks like he is doing well," Cagalli said as she knelt down a little.

Lacus looked down at him as well, "He isn't fussy at all, he hardly ever cry's," Lacus said as she looked up at Cagalli, "I think his aunt would like to hold him though," Lacus said as Cagalli froze for a minute, she was like Kira she had absolutely no experience with children.

Lacus giggled a little, "You look a lot like Kira the first time he held him, it's alright he won't break," Lacus said as she handed him over to Cagalli, Cagalli held the baby in her arms as she was just like Kira afraid he would break if she held him to tight.

Cagalli smiled after a little while as it became natural to her after that, Dante stared up at her as Cagalli looked into his violet eyes, "You even act like your father…we will have to fix that though, you will have to come and spent a lot of time with your aunt Cagalli she will teach you many things," Cagalli told the baby as he smiled a little and Lacus knew Kira wouldn't be to happy to hear that.

Cagalli continued her visit for a little while as Meer took notice and their was no way she was going in their with the princess present, Meer got a very bad vibe from her and she didn't want to take any chances that she would be found out so she would stay away until Cagalli left.

**Council Chamber**

All arrived for Kira's meeting and when Kira arrived they did their usual routine and stood as Kira took a seat and the rest followed.

"I want to thank all for coming on such short notice," Kira said as he looked around and the only one missing was Jibril, but he expected that as he was supposed to be in Logos.

"It is our honor Your Majesty…how is the Queen and young Prince?" the second one asked.

Kira looked at him, as he could tell they were going to begin already, the second and third ones were always heavy supporters of Kira, but on this matter they wanted control of the next ruler as they believed it was due to their decisions that made Kira the King he is today.

"They are doing very well thank you," Kira said.

"Excellent news Your Majesty, shall we begin the preparations for the one month celebration?" the third one asked.

"My wife and I will handle that celebration no need for any of you to worry about that," Kira said as he was going to make this clear quick.

The fourth one looked very annoyed, not only was this Prince half commoner but now he was breaking more traditions, and customs.

"Surly you have others matters to attend to sire, we can handle that for you," number two said.

Kira looked at him, "Like I said we will take care of it," Kira said in a little more serious tone.

Athrun and Mu were well aware Kira was getting annoyed and they haven't even started yet.

"Word has without a doubt reached all over ORB sire," Mu said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am very grateful to the people, I appreciate everything they are doing to celebrate my son's birth," Kira added.

"Yes a wonder occasion, they no doubt see him becoming just as great as you sire," number three added as they were trying to make their point.

"Yes Your Highness, remember to call on us to set anything up, several scholars and trainers have already volunteered to become the prince's teachers," number three said.

Athrun looked over at Kira and that did it.

"I have said this already and I will say it one last time, I called this meeting to make this the last time we will address these matters, none of you will make decisions about his life…Lacus and I will handle it…you will not do to him like you did to me!" Kira said as his voice rose.

"Surly sire with a country to run you cannot handle every little thing, we made sure you had the best and now you are the best," Number four said as he was making his point.

Kira glared at him, "Whatever your dogs tried to teach me I always did the opposite, I run this country based on the peoples needs and that was not what I was taught," Kira said as his voice rose again.

"We understand My Lord, but still all we did was prepare you the best we could for succession," number three said.

Kira wasn't taking it, "I am saying that my wife and I will handle it now get it through your heads," Kira told them.

"I believe that is the best decision made, and I will give my full support," Athrun said as he would do the same in Kira's shoes.

"You know how I stand," Mu added as all knew he was with the King.

"This won't work sire, I hear you don't even take assistance from any of the maids and nannies we have, surly the Queen shouldn't be the one doing this kind of job," number four said as he cringed on saying Queen and made it sound like Lacus was good enough and Kira picked up on that.

Kira angrily stood up as he glared at the fourth one, "What would you know about such matters, it isn't your job or place to worry about my affairs or my family for that matter!"

"Your son is the future…" he said as Kira cut him off.

"The only future you believe is having a pawn carry out your wishes, I refused to play that part and I won't let it touch my son," Kira said even angrier causing the others to jump.

Kira stared straight at all of them, "This is the last time I say this…if any of you so much as try to get into his life in any way, whether advice or anything else the penalty will be severe," Kira said as he was making it clear they will have no say in his life.

The second and third ones agreed as they knew there was no chance but now only to trust their King. The fourth one did agree but he was very annoyed.

Kira finished up here after they addressed a few state matters and he ended the meeting.

"Nice work kid, I think we should celebrate," Mu said very happily.

Athrun and Kira knew that meant he wanted booze.

"Why don't you go ahead I am returning to my chambers," Kira said as Mu frowned and Athrun agreed as today was a success for them.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

After Cagalli left it wasn't long for Meer to enter, and Lacus hadn't seen her in a few days so she was happy to see her what she thought friend again.

Meer played her role and acted very concerned.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you yesterday, I am supposed to be helping you out, but I thought you would want a little while alone with the King and your new baby, who is adorable," Meer said not in an acting concerned voice.

Lacus smiled, "It's alright, and I do appreciate your help, you have been a great friend to me," Lacus said as Meer smiled.

Meer knew that it shouldn't be much longer and then she could finally drop this act.

Meer helped Lacus the rest of the time and they spoke as Dante took his nap and they continued like that until Kira arrived back.

Meer noticed and so did Lacus as she smiled.

"I think I had better go, but if you need anything else please get word to me," Meer told her as Lacus thanked her and Meer made her way out but not before addressing the King.

"You're Majesty," Meer said as she bowed.

Kira looked at her, "I really appreciate all your help Lady Campbell, you have put a lot less stress on Lacus and I will always be grateful for that," Kira told her as Meer smiled and thanked him as she took her leave.

Meer left knew things were going very well, just like Jibril said they would, Meer however was starting to get a weird feeling though almost as if she was enjoying being here like this for some reason, but she quickly shook that off as she returned to her room.

Lacus looked at Kira as he entered the room and she could tell by the expression that it was done.

Lacus smiled as she got up and embraced him, "You did it didn't you?"

Kira returned her embrace, "It is over Lacus…they will not mettle at any times or they will face consequences," Kira said as he kissed her very passionately, Lacus returned it with equal passion as they were both happy that was now over with.

* * *

**Josh-a**

As day was turning to night, Nicol was glad that people were at least able to return to their homes, but once again no word from Onogoro and they were really confused on just how that fire started.

The second in command approached him as throughout the day he gave his people briefings that it would begin tonight and he made sure to adjust the patrols so they wouldn't have any trouble reaching the city.

"What is it commander?" Nicol asked as he they were in front of his estate.

The second in command smiled, "You should rest sir, we will take over from here, it is all under control," he told him seriously.

"I still don't know why we received no word from Onogoro," Nicol said.

The second in command smiled, "I guess they have something going on that they didn't get to it yet."

Nicol took that into thought and since he didn't even know Kira was back yet, it must have been something else or that.

"The King might have returned…or the baby could have been born…but still something seems very wrong," Nicol said as exhaustion were starting to take over him.

The second in command smiled, "I will send more messengers out now sir, I'm sure we will get assistance soon," he said as Nicol was worn out.

"I guess your right, I will turn in for the night and we will try and figure out whatever happened again tomorrow, handle the rest for me," Nicol said as he went into his estate.

The second in command smiled as he motioned for one of his minions to join him he did and the second in command looked at him, "Get everyone in their positions, it will begin in a little while," he said as the man smiled and left.

The second in command was now eager for them to start as they would have Josh-a by morning that was what they were aiming for.

**Swamp Camp and near Josh-a**

Dearka and the men were all ready by his scheduled time and as soon as it got dark they started moving out. The squad leaders knew exactly where to take their men and when to move in. All had their weapons and some had different armor on as the ZAFT ones had their ZAFT armor on, they made their way out of the camp as Dearka and the main leader of this camp before Dearka came was with him.

They made the trip and found no patrols just like the second in command said there wouldn't be as he was in control of that in Josh-a.

Dearka smiled as they saw the fort through the moonlight and the units broke off heading to their positions and now all Dearka could do was wait.

The units broke off as they weren't that big of a force, but they had surprise on their side and he was hoping that would make it better for them.

The squad leaders sent out information as they were ready to begin and Dearka got that from the messengers.

"It seems everything is ready sir," the main leader said.

Dearka smiled as he removed his crossbow along with several others that arrived with him.

"We wait now, and as soon as it is midnight we will strike," Dearka said as the second in command was doing his part well.

Dearka knew that they were doing the dangerous part but all they would have to do is hold off until the reinforcements for the Blitz squad arrived and that was when the others would storm in from a lot of directions.

Dearka and the others waited and as soon as he believed it was right and it was midnight Dearka gave the order.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up early next week or sooner. See you later.**


	38. Shocking News

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Shocking News**

**ORB Training Camp near Onogoro**

The next morning Jibril and his escort finally arrived at the Camp, Jibril and his escort rode through the night to make it here. Jibril knew that it shouldn't be much longer before the attack on Josh-a if it hasn't already begun.

Jibril was heading to this camp to be as close to Onogoro as possible without making his presence known yet. Jibril would supervise the events from here until it was time to make his way into the city. Jibril knew that his main squad knew what to do so he could just sit back and watch.

As the escort approached the Camp Jibril was pleased to see that it still looked deserted which meant that his main squad was doing what they were supposed to. Jibril approached until his carriage and escort were completely surrounded by his unit much like when Yzac first arrived.

"This area is off lim…" the man said as he recognized the knights and carriage, and the door to the carriage doors opened.

The knights surrounding the carriage saw that their Lord stepped out.

"My apologizes My Lord, we had no idea that you were heading here," the man said as Jibril changed what he was originally going to do so instead of going to Onogoro he was setting up here.

Jibril looked around, "I changed my approach, now I take it that Lord Joule is already here?"

The man nodded his head, "That is correct My Lord, our unit has fully arrived last night and all we are doing now is waiting for the King to leave the city…our scouts are on standby watching the roads to Josh-a and the castle, nothing so far sir."

Jibril smiled, "I see…now take me to the command tent, I will take over from here," Jibril said as he got back in the carriage and the knights now joined the escort taking Jibril into the main base.

**Inside the Base**

Jibril stared around as they entered the base and he saw his main unit keeping low like he said. Jibril could tell that they were good and ready for combat and he expected that very soon. The men of the main unit noticed that their Lord has arrived and they showed their respect.

The carriage was brought to the main tent as the driver got down and opened the main door as Jibril and his subordinate stepped out.

The one who was in charge was here to greet him, "Welcome My Lord…though I have to admit this is unexpected."

Jibril looked at him, "I will run things better from here for now…Where is Joule?"

"Inside the tent sir…he seems in deep thought," the man said.

Jibril smiled, that meant Yzac was still in the mood to have his battle with the ORB King, should it come to that.

"Is their any word on the scouts?" Jibril asked just making sure.

"None have returned yet My Lord, we take it that either means they haven't started yet or it is still ongoing," the leader said.

Jibril nodded and was about to head inside when all of a sudden he heard a voice that instantly made his headache return and a voice he didn't ever want to hear again.

"Lord Jibril!" Flay shouted as she ran towards him.

Jibril shut his eyes this was the downside of coming here.

Jibril then looked at her, "A pleasure to see you again Lady Allster."

Flay stopped right in front of him and started immediately, "This isn't fair Lord Jibril, all these people do is yell at me and call me a nuisance, they always stare at me and they made me walk all the way here!" Flay whined out loud.

"It is almost over Lady Allster…then you will have what you want," Jibril said to her trying to shut her up.

Flay looked at him as she had something else on her mind, "Lord Jibril I also hear you have another woman working with you in the castle, what do you need her for, you said I was going to get what I wanted, what if she interferes?" Flay whined out again.

Jibril looked at her for a second, _"Who shot their mouth off to her, this brat will not do anything to jeopardize what I have planned, through she isn't that smart, this should calm her down," _Jibril told himself.

Jibril looked right at Flay, "Listen Lady Allster, I needed someone on the inside to be my ears, that is all…surly she wouldn't compare to you in any way," Jibril said as he saw Flay's eyes light up.

Flay then pouted, "I don't want another woman around, all of them end up getting in my way, I want the King to change again what if she gets in my way, like that slave girl?"

Jibril smiled, "Surly Lady Allster this will not be like the last time, she has her own agenda and you have yours, the King will not resist you once we take care of his family, he will need someone and that will be you, everything will work out," Jibril said hoping that would keep her quiet.

Flay turned her pout into a smile, "I trust you Lord Jibril and so did daddy so as long as he becomes like he was and then I get the title of new Queen then I will be happy."

Jibril smiled again, "All of what you want will be yours."

Flay smiled and jumped up and down as she ran off in a fantasy world of hers.

Jibril slightly laughed as she ran away, _"Foolish girl, that should keep you quiet for the time being, you like Yzac will end up falling prey to him, either way though will be fine for me if Yzac succeeds then I will get rid of you myself…that should do the world a favor," _Jibril said as he walked into the tent hoping his headache would go away after talking with Flay.

**Inside the Tent**

As soon as Jibril walked in the others inside turned their attention to him as none of them knew he was heading here.

Yzac was in his own thoughts as he was trying to work out just how to get into the city, he had Flay to show him around the castle and that was his only use for her. Getting inside the city was going to be the problem and as he was trying to figure out the best way Jibril walked in.

Almost immediately all stood up besides Yzac as they greeted their Lord.

Jibril looked around and saw all of his unit leaders, and then saw Yzac sitting in a chair obviously in thought.

"My Lord this is unexpected," one said.

Jibril slightly smiled as he looked at Yzac, "Certainly glad to see that you made it here with no problem Lord Joule."

Yzac looked at him, "I have to say that I never expected you here."

Jibril smiled, "I changed my route a little I will handle things from here until you take the city."

Yzac wasn't as foolish as Flay, "Trying to cover yourself in case we fail…interesting but as long as I get what I want it doesn't matter to me."

Jibril looked at him, "Another reason for my appearance is to bring you this," Jibril said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out an official letter.

Yzac looked at it as he understood what it was, "What am I going to do with this?"

Jibril smiled, "Use this to get a few knights into the gate of Onogoro, take only the best and finish of the ORB guards at the gate, then you will have free entrance to the city," Jibril said as he handed over the letter.

Yzac took it and smiled, "You're using your own signature I have to say I'm impressed you would."

"Just use it at the gate and destroy it afterwards, when the King leaves he will put a more pressure on the city guards about letting people in so with that you will have no trouble," Jibril replied.

"Very well then…any other requests while I am feeling generous?" Yzac asked.

Jibril smiled, "As you enter the city do no damage to it, use the entire force to take out any guards and knights left, then once you are in the castle you can have the brat guide you around," Jibril went on.

Yzac was listening as this was a little interesting to him.

"Once you get inside the castle a woman by the name of Meer Campbell is working for us so she will give you the location of anything you need…and once you find the royal family finish all of them," Jibril said.

"What about the King?" Yzac asked.

Jibril smiled again, "He will return shortly after he arrives in Josh-a…I will make sure he gets word about it and he will rush back, then you will have your duel."

Yzac smiled at that, "Is that all?"

Jibril looked right at him, "That is all I can do for you until you have secured the castle…and be careful of the Allster girl; she has a tendency to screw things up."

"That doesn't surprise me, but I will get my use out of her and then she will be of no more concern to me," Yzac replied as he looked down at his sword he was really eager to begin now.

Jibril knew that the rest of his main unit already knew what to do so all he could do now was sit back and watch, and that was about to happen as a scout had just rushed into camp and was being escorted to the main tent.

The scout walked in as all looked at him and Jibril smiled, he knew already.

"What did you see?" the main leader said.

The scout smiled, "A few riders from the Josh-a area are heading towards Onogoro."

Yzac looked and Jibril smiled.

"Excellent…now return towards Onogoro and get word to me when the main character leaves the city," Jibril said as the man bowed and left to carry out his orders.

Jibril then looked around the room, "Get your men on standby…it shouldn't be much longer now," Jibril told them as they were going to put the main unit on alert as they would be moving out hopefully soon.

Yzac knew this was it and he was ready to move, and all they had to wait for now was Jibril's word that the King would leave the city.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**City**

The guards at the city gates were doing their jobs well like they always did, it was now in the afternoon and the guards were about to switch shifts. The replacement knights had arrived and the guards were about to call it a day when all of them saw something coming.

"What is that?" one asked as the others looked out to see what was approaching.

They looked closer and the guards on the wall were also aware now, as it got closer they saw that it was two horsemen heading their way rather quickly but the people on them were acting strange.

"Something doesn't feel right," one said as the others were starting to get the same feeling.

As they got even closer they saw that the lead horsemen seemed to be slouched while the other younger one was doing his best to keep him sitting upright.

It was then that they recognized the logo that they wore, "Aren't those from?" one said.

"I think your right let's go," one said as the guards rushed out their and up to the horse.

As they reached the horse two guards grabbed the horses while the others looked at the people, the lead horsemen was heavily injured while the other one looked in shock.

"What is going on here?" a guard asked as they tried to help him down but he wasn't allowing it.

"I have to see…who is in charge now…" the man said as it was obvious they didn't know the King was back.

"You're a Blitz knight you know that the King is in charge," another guard said.

"We didn't know he was back…" he said again.

The guards looked a little confused but now was not the time.

"What happened?" they asked as he had to go through.

"Take me to the King…we need help…" he said as his injuries were causing him a lot of pain.

The guards looked at the other one and he was practically out of it, almost as if he was fear stricken.

"We will take them…remain at your post," the guards told the replacements as now they were going to escort this man up to the castle.

As they rode through the city the injured knight did his best to stay upright as he didn't want to show any people that he was injured, their was enough fear already going around.

As they reached the castle the castle guards opened the gate and let them in as they approached the entrance to the castle.

"What is going on?" one guard inside asked.

"Something is going on in Josh-a…go and find His Majesty or Sir La Flaga," the man said as the guard didn't ask anymore questions and he just took the two that arrived inside.

**Inside the Castle**

Inside the castle Mu had a little time off as Kira and Lacus were busy as Lacus' family came to see her today so Mu was going to use the time to try and talk to Murrue some more.

Mu and Murrue were in the main hallway as Mu was happy she was finally starting to open up to him a little more, and Mu actually saw her smile, but what happened next really killed his plans to spend more time with her.

"Sir La Flaga!" A few guards shouted.

Mu's back was turned as he was talking to Murrue and he turned around a little annoyed they interrupted his time with her only to find that it was very necessary.

"This better be good," Mu said as he turned around and saw the guards carrying in one Josh-a knight and a squire was following not saying a word.

"What is going on?" Mu asked as he rushed up to them and Murrue watched with concern.

"They just appeared and something is going on sir?" the guard replied.

Mu heard that and turned his attention back to the injured man, "Tell me what happened," Mu told him.

The injured man looked up at him, "Sir La Flaga…Josh-a is under heavy attack…we won't last long…" the man said.

Mu and the others heard that with shock, "What…How can Josh-a be under attack, by who?" Mu asked as this was now getting confusing.

"I don't know sir, they had different armor…but I saw some with the ZAFT symbol…" the man said in another wave of pain.

Mu took that into thought, "How, ZAFT doesn't have the man power for that, and they still have to get through the border and half the land to get here, it's impossible," Mu said as he was getting a little angry.

"Lord Nicol sent me sir…we tried contacting Onogoro about a blaze we had a few days ago…but we never got a reply and now this," he said as he was about to pass out.

"Did anyone get news on that, I didn't hear a word about it, just what is going on?" Mu said as he was getting a very bad feeling.

"Sir La Flaga," one guard said.

Mu shook his head, "Alright, get him to help and I will inform the King of this, bring the other one with me," Mu said as they approached the squire.

"Let's go," the guard said as the man was saying a word.

Mu didn't have time for this, "We are wasting too much time…now tell me your name?" Mu more or less demanded to know.

The squire looked up at him, "It's Kuzzy…and I couldn't fight."

Mu shook his head, "Just forget it and bring him with me."

The guards nodded their heads as they followed Mu.

"I have no idea what is going on and right now I need you to tell the King whatever he wants," Mu said.

"They were everywhere…they were slaughtering everything," Kuzzy said as he hated blood and all other things with combat.

"That is precisely why you have to pull it together, many lives are depending on it, no suck it up," Mu said as this was too serious for a coward to freeze up now.

They took them to the top floor and Mu told the guards to wait here while he informed the King and Mu knew this wasn't going to be easy to break but they had to move fast.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus' entire family came to visit her today as they wanted to see the newest addition to their family. Lacus was seated in a comfortable chair as Kira was behind her with his hands on her shoulders as her family was talking to her. Kira on the other hand was a little distracted.

During the night Kira immediately woke up as he didn't have a dream but something didn't seem right to him. Both Lacus and Dante were fast asleep, but Kira didn't feel as if everything was as it should be, it was a weird feeling that he never had before and he didn't like it. Kira told Lacus all about it in the morning and she was concerned as his mind was constantly wandering to this feeling and currently he was doing it again.

"He looks exactly like his father," Mear said to as she was admiring her new nephew.

Lacus smiled at that comment as she always would.

Rachel looked at him and she was amazed at the baby, and so was Bill, Siegel and Eileen were still fussing over the grandson and Lacus was pleased now that all of her family was able to see him.

Kira was in deep thought and Lacus knew it, but she didn't want to say anything about it now, but all soon heard a knock at the door and it opened revealing Mu.

Kira heard the knock and when he saw Mu Kira had that same feeling again.

Mu walked in, "Pardon my interruption Your Majesty," Mu said as he walked up towards Kira and whispered something in his ear.

"We have an urgent matter kid," Mu said in a whisper as now all in the room were looking at him.

"If you will excuse me," Kira said as he followed Mu out of the room.

The others watched but Lacus kept looking at Kira's eyes and she didn't like what she was seeing in them, they changed from happy to shock and then worry she didn't have a very good feeling about what was going on.

"What is wrong Lacus?" Eileen asked as she noticed the look on Lacus' face.

Lacus looked at her mother, "I'm sorry mother but could we end this visit a little early," Lacus said as Eileen then took notice and she understood, but something had to have happened to make her daughter worry like this.

Eileen took charge as they did their goodbyes and then left the room but heading in a different direction then what Kira was in at the moment so they didn't hear anything.

Lacus kept her eyes on Kira as he was back in sight and she didn't like what she was sensing.

**Outside the Chamber**

As soon as Kira walked out there was another guard and Kuzzy waiting their but they were out of sight from the inside of the chamber.

"What is going on Mu?" Kira asked.

Mu was silent at first he was trying to figure out just how to put this.

"Just tell me Mu," Kira said and Mu had a feeling that somehow he already knew it was bad news.

Mu took a deep breath, "A Blitz knight and this squire just arrived at the gates…the knight was injured…but he brought a message and news from Lord Nicol."

"Just say it Mu," Kira said.

"Josh-a is under heavy attack sire…they need backup," Mu said.

Kira shut his eyes as he deeply sighed, "How bad…and by whom?" Kira said as his voice rose.

"From what we gather it must be bad, I don't know the details Your Highness…as for who they have different armor…but from what the injured knight said is that some wore the ZAFT logo," Mu said.

Kira turned around and placed a hand on his head, he thought he wouldn't have to deal with ZAFT anymore.

Kira quickly turned back around, "How is that possible! We would have obviously heard news at the border if ZAFT got by, how did they get all the way up to Josh-a with no trouble anywhere else!" Kira nearly shouted that time.

"Something is wrong sire I know, they apparently had a major fire in the crop fields a few days ago and according to the knight they sent for help here but I never received any such message," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "Neither did I…just what is going on here?" Kira asked as this wasn't good.

Kira then looked at Kuzzy, "I want details now," Kira said as Kuzzy jumped a little at his tone.

"I…ah," Kuzzy was stammering.

"I don't have time for this now speak!" Kira said in a more demanding voice, as Mu nudged at Kuzzy.

Kuzzy then looked at Kira, "It began after dark…I don't really know all of what happened, but one minute the Blitz squad was defending them off and then they were all over the place…that was when Lord Nicol gave us the message and told us to head here…I don't know of the fate anymore, it was an attack at night so I…" Kuzzy said as Kira cut him off.

"That will be enough," Kira said as he motioned to the guard and he and Kuzzy left Kira with Mu.

"Something is off kid…why would we never receive any news about that fire…and now a force of ZAFT knights is just attacking out of no where," Mu said.

"Worry about that latter, our main concern is Josh-a…we have no time to alert any forces near the camps by the city…so we will have to go ourselves," Kira said.

"I could handle this kid, you should stay," Mu said.

"No…Nicol is a personal friend and I need to know just what is going on…give me the status on our units," Kira told him.

"The Strike unit is still mostly on leave kid, and they are still a little out of the way they are closer stationed to the Boaz direction," Mu said.

Kira thought about that, "We have no choice but to take the Onogoro brigades…get them prepared to leave give me a time," Kira said.

Mu looked at him, "All of the brigades outside except for the one that returned with us from Kaguya are always on alert status so they can move out within the next few hours," Mu said.

Kira thought about it, "We are going into this with very little intelligence…and how this happened I don't know…get the first through third brigades ready to move and summon the full royal guard…leave the normal amount in Onogoro but make sure the guards at the gates are also on alert status just in case," Kira told him.

Mu looked at him, "I will do it now and meet you down stairs kid…what about the council?"

Kira looked at him, "No time to listen to them…however inform Athrun, if he wants to come on this mission then allow it, Nicol is his friend to, and we still might have time," Kira said as Mu ran off to take care of that matter.

Kira stood outside for a moment now having to go and tell Lacus he had to once again leave for another battle, but what was worrying him was just how this happened.

Kira knew he couldn't waste that much time so he walked back into the chambers.

**Kira and Lacus' Chambers**

Kira walked back in and noticed that Lacus was smiling down at her son, Kira walked in and straight towards her.

Lacus looked at him and she knew something was wrong, "What is it Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked straight at her, "Apparently Josh-a is under heavy attack."

Those words made her heart sink, "How?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "I don't know, but all I know is that it could possibly be a ZAFT attack."

Lacus felt her heart drop as she knew what that meant, she looked down at their son and gently kissed his forehead as she looked back up at Kira, "Your leaving aren't you?"

Kira felt his heart shatter, he hated doing this to her, "Yes I am Lacus…I have no time to gather other forces that are ready to battle…Josh-a will not have that much more time if it is still standing, the attack began last night."

Lacus was silent for a moment, "I understand…but you remember your promise right?" Lacus asked as she felt a few tears come.

Kira turned around and walked back over to her as he wrapped his arms around her and their son, Lacus held their son tightly as she rested her head on Kira's shoulder, "Of course I haven't forgotten my promise to both of you," Kira said as he kissed the side of her head. "Something is going on Lacus, and I will find out what…I will not let our family be put in jeopardy because of this, I will stop and end this once and for all…and if this is a ZAFT attack I will take the necessary matters into hand, I will create our peaceful world one way or another."

Lacus shut her eyes, she wanted Kira to come back, she wanted their son to have a father, and she wanted him to come back to her.

Lacus and Kira walked over and placed their son in his bed, Kira placed a hand on his forehead as the baby then started gripping his fingers, Kira smiled at the action.

Lacus watched knowing that she wouldn't be able to bear the thought of him not coming back and he just had to.

Kira finished here as he looked back at Lacus and it was her that wrapped her arms around him, "I have been in far worse battle before Lacus…I will not let our peace be shattered by ZAFT or anyone."

"I know you will succeed, just remember your promise and come back to us," Lacus said as they leaned in slowly kissing each other deeply, after a good three or so minutes they parted from the kiss as Kira walked over and grabbed his armor and things. Lacus approached him and assisted him; she wanted to at least be of some help to him.

Kira's armor was on he still only wore his light armor, with his usual equipment; lastly he strapped his sword on as he turned back and looked at her again. Kira then glanced over at his son again as he was moving around on his small bed, this was what he was fighting for his family, he wouldn't let them witness the brutality of war anymore.

Kira saw the look in Lacus' eyes as she was doing her best to control her emotions, Kira hated that look in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her again, "I will see you soon Lacus," Kira told her as he kissed her again.

As they parted from this one, Kira placed his hand on her cheek as he walked away, "Just remember that I will always love you," Kira told her as he walked away, he couldn't stay their for very long either as it was killing him and he was surly going to let however started this attack now it when they arrived.

Lacus watched him leave, "I love you to Kira," she said as he was gone and she had to sit down as her heart was aching badly. This was different from the other times he left for battle.

Lacus knew that he would do everything in his power to return to her, but there was always that chance that something would go wrong.

**Outside the Castle**

Kira walked through the castle as many were now aware, you couldn't keep anything a secret here for long. Kira walked out and the royal guard was ready as they were always the best a preparing, Kira looked down and saw both Athrun and Mu ready to leave.

Kira walked down towards the courtyard as the look on the royal guard was solid, they knew that what they were going to fight for was a must win situation they couldn't allow one of their main towns to be taken over by anybody.

Kira walked down and saw Athrun, "You heard?"

Athrun nodded his head, "My escort will come with us and I will get word to Boaz to be on alert."

Kira looked at him, "My sister wasn't too pleased was she?"

Athrun smiled, "I don't think she is very happy with you again…but it was my choice and she knows this has to be done."

Kira smiled as he looked at Mu, "What about our brigades?"

Mu smiled, "I already got messengers out their kid, they should be ready by the time we get out there."

Kira smiled, "Then let's go, we have no time to waste," Kira said as all three men got on their horses and the castle gates were opened as they rode out.

The royal guard followed and it was now late afternoon so they would hopefully arrive sometime tomorrow hopefully early, Kira had no idea about how they got here, but that was something they could worry about after the enemy force was destroyed.

They made their way out towards the city gates and the people were once again wondering what was going on but Kira knew they would find out sooner or later.

They kept riding until they were out of the city gates and now would join with the other brigades Kira called up and make their way to Josh-a.

Back inside the castle, Meer's personal guards went and told her everything and Meer smiled as now it would finally begin.

Back in their room Lacus held her son again as she only hoped that Kira would be alright and be back as soon as possible.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will go back to the previous night in Josh-a, it should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	39. Downfall of Josha

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Downfall of Josh-a**

**Outside of Josh-a**

"We wait now, and as soon as it is midnight we will strike," Dearka said as the second in command was doing his part well.

Dearka knew that they were doing the dangerous part but all they would have to do is hold off until the reinforcements for the Blitz squad arrived and that was when the others would storm in from different directions.

Dearka and the units he chose to take with this part of the attack were the last ones to arrive in position since they had to go up and across the mountainous area where the fort was built. The Josh-a fort was constructed to defend against any attack coming down from the mountains in that direction. The rest of Josh-a was pretty much open but the Blitz squad does a lot better in open fields then having to defend against whatever they might have hidden in the mountains so the fort was constructed to give them a bigger defensive shield if an attack would ever come into play and since it was built only a year ago it was never tested, but that would soon change.

Dearka and the others got over the hills and were waiting for the midnight hour to come. They knew that everyone else was placed along the other to sides of the Josh-a territory but it left the front towards the Onogoro section open, they couldn't move their forces there without being spotted and the second in command was using that to place more Blitz patrols around their leaving the three sides with less man power. Dearka also knew that his unit would be the last to arrive so everyone else was already in position.

Dearka looked at the fort the best he could while they were under the cover of darkness and saw that it covered the entire side of the city perimeter and their was only a small entrance. Dearka had no long range weapons so he would have to rely on his archers and newly formed crossbow divisions to pump away at them until they had the reinforcements called and to do that he would have to sacrifice some of his forces by rushing the gates, but if that was what had to be done he would do it. With everything prepared Dearka and his unit waited and as soon as it was midnight Dearka gave the order.

Dearka looked back at his force and he had to admit it was no buster squad but they had the surprise factor so far and he hoped that would make up for it.

Dearka took out his new crossbow and looked at the main leader, "Let's begin…move up the first wave and wait for my signal to send in the second wave," Dearka gave the order as the second wave was the sacrifice unit.

The man bowed and gave the message to a few riders behind him as they would pass it along the line; they still had surprise so until they attacked they would communicate by messengers.

After a few minutes the riders got across to the unit leaders and they started moving their archer and bow units forward. Dearka took the lead and the one good thing about these mountains and hills around here were that they blocked a lot of moonlight so they should be able to move up just fine.

Dearka and the others took it slow and as soon as they were in a good distance they stopped. Dearka and the others armed there crossbows as the archers readied their arrows. They were still a little ways away from the fort but this should be a perfect opening act for them. Dearka and the others were now waiting for Dearka's order and when he was ready the first shot would start a chain reaction as when Dearka fired the two next to him would fire and so on down the line.

Dearka looked at the fort again, and smiled as he released the first arrow starting the chain reaction as the others soon followed.

It was dark and the arrows were not lit so many wouldn't see this coming. Dearka and the others couldn't see the others but what they heard next made them know that the Blitz squad did.

With their surprise now gone to the fort there was no need to be silent, "Fire at will!" Dearka ordered as the others now launched the second wave.

The main leader waited with the second squad and now there was no going back they had to finish this, but for now he had to wait for Dearka's word to send in the second wave.

**Left and Right sides of the Josh-a Territory**

The units on the left and right sides of the city slowly creped as close as they could but they had to wait for the patrols to get called in for assistance to make a move. A few scouts for these units would go on ahead and keep an eye on the patrols around these sides, but they had to be careful not to be seen.

As the units waited at a safe distance the scouts watched the patrols the best they could, and as soon as the Blitz patrols were alerted and heading back to the city that was when they would head back and inform their leaders which was when they would start their part.

The ones in charge of these units were to head straight for the back of the fort and attack from the rear while opening the gate which would all Dearka's unit in and then they would attack the fort from each side…after the fort was down then they would start heading for the estate.

For now though all they could do was wait and hope that Dearka was handling it.

After some time however the scouts saw what they wanted and smiled as they rushed back to their leaders.

**Inside the city**

The second in command was hanging around the estate at the moment, he knew that it was close to the time for the attack, and he had to be the one to intercept anyone trying to inform Nicol.

The second in command was proud of the event he accomplished today. He stretched out patrols making numbers a lot smaller in one area, he made sure the best knights were at the fort and he had the others retire for the night making this a lot easier for Jibril's teams to get in.

He knew that taking the fort was going to be the hardest part and after that all they would have to do was play on the panic of the city once the knights entered the city. The Blitz squad had numbers but with how he stretched them out it won't matter, plus most are resting so when they attacked the city they wouldn't have time to prepare, it was going to be a very bloody night and the second in command knew it, but his loyalty was to Jibril so what ever Jibril asked he would do it.

The second in command also had the forces that were loyal to him placed around the sides and front of the territory as well as guarding the inside of the town so that was another advantage.

The fort was a little ways away but as the second in command waited for however they send to inform Lord Nicol he could defiantly tell that Dearka had started, after a few more minutes he saw what he was looking for and he started walking out of the estate like he was just doing a normal routine.

A lone Blitz knight was heading for the estate in distress and the second in command smiled as he approached him.

"What is going on?" he asked like he didn't know.

The knight jumped off the horse and approached him, "Sir, enemy attack…our fort is under attack."

The second in command had to hold his smile, "Attack from whom? Never mind that I want you to head back and I will inform Lord Nicol," he said as the knight didn't move.

"Yes sir…but…" he said as he was cut off.

"You are wasting time…I will inform Lord Nicol, now head back and tell them to hold their ground…I will arrive shortly so hurry," the second in command said in a very serious yet demanding voice.

The knight said no more as he got back on his horse and rode off. The second in command smiled as he would have to wait a little while to send for reinforcements, but with the distance he knew Nicol didn't need to know yet, plus he needed him to remain at the estate for now so he wouldn't say a thing.

**Josh-a Fort**

The knights on duty were patrolling up on top of the fort and down at the bottom, the one in charge for the knight was an older man that was very loyal to Nicol and the former second in command that fell at the Oceania battle a while ago. The other Blitz knights were in their spots looking over the wall, but they couldn't see to far away with the blackness of the trees and hilly areas so they did the best they could. Other knights were patrolling the wall and a few stayed by the bottom gate, but knew that no one from ORB would ever use this gate unless necessary.

The older knight was pleased with the other knight's attitudes, he knew with their recent crop fire which was still under investigation that their spirits would be a little down but they were still doing their best to get over it so he was proud.

This man was a little confused why his man power was cut a little, but ever since this new man took the job of his former friend a lot of things were different, and with Nicol worried about the damage to the crops he knew a lot more responsibility would fall to this man, but something about this was strange. Why would he weaken their defenses here, sure they had little threat of danger, but he liked being prepared.

The older knight stopped by the front of the wall just above the gate as a few other knights bowed to him as they looked back over their posts.

His mind was on what was going on around the city and especially why they haven't heard anything from Onogoro but he had to let that go to do his job.

"Josh-a is proud of you guys," the older knight said as he slapped their armor in respect.

The others smiled as they kept their eyes on the ground over the wall, "You honor us sir," one said.

The older knight smiled, "I only speak the truth…now I am…" the older knight said as they heard something approaching and it was relatively quiet but you could hear something.

The other two knights and a few others nearby could hear it as well as their eyes shifted to the other side of the fort but on the ground they saw nothing. It confused them a little but when they looked up it was still pitch black and many couldn't see it until it was right their but the rain of arrows struck down hard.

The older knight looked up and the next thing he knew one of the knights which he was talking to was struck fatally by an arrow as others poured down all over the fort.

The older knight and the others ducked down but it was too late for many.

"What was that?" one asked.

"We are under attack that is what," another said.

"Attack by who, that is impossible," another said as they were as far down on the ground as possible.

The older knight was a little stunned for a few seconds but his experience once again took back over.

"Get the archers up here, and secure the front gate," the older knight said as he stood back up, he had to show leadership here.

The other knights looked at him and they immediately got back into action.

Knights were moving into positions and others were heading down towards the gate to help reinforce it in case of a charge. The older knight looked as best as he could over the wall but it was pitch black and they couldn't see anything.

As the knights were moving into position they were hit by the second wave of Dearka's attack and this wave wasn't as bad as the first but many were hit on this strike which was not good since they were already short on manpower.

The older knight again was the first to stand back up and he grabbed the first knight that was passing him.

"Head to the estate and inform Lord Nicol, and alert the rest of the squad around the city," the older knights said as he let go of him.

The man bowed and ran off down the wall and on a horse as he rode towards the estate.

The older knight got towards the archer units standing by, and all looked at him.

"Light up your arrows and fire them randomly out…since we cannot see them they are likely firing randomly at long range…lightning up the arrows I hope will give us a little more light to see," the older knight said as the archers began setting up. They lighted up the arrows and were in a ready position.

The older knight saw that it was no or never, "Release!" the older man said as the archers complied and the arrows were let loose into the air.

* * *

**Josh-a Fort**

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka and his archer units finished firing the second shot and Dearka could hear the damage as he could tell that many were hit.

"Keep it up, we lost surprise over the fort but until our reinforcements arrive we have to hold them," Dearka said as they once again as many were now firing at random and Dearka was about to fire again that was when they noticed the lights being shot into the air from the fort.

Dearka and the others looked and being apart of a full archer unit for years Dearka knew what they were.

"Not good," Dearka said as the arrows from the Blitz squad struck down hard near the unit and a few struck a few archers.

Dearka and the others moved back but that was useless as Dearka saw the flame from the arrows would easily give their position away.

Dearka knew he had no choice, as he looked at a man next to him, "Inform the main leader to send in the second wave, that should keep them busy and off of us," Dearka said as the man nodded and took off up the hill.

Dearka looked around and gave more orders, "Don't stop firing," Dearka said as he launched another round into the air and a few followed.

The messenger Dearka sent gave the commands to the main leader and he smiled.

The main leader looked back at his unit, "Prepare to charge," the main leader said as the others removed their weapons.

The main leader saw no reason to hesitate, "Charge," the main leader said as the battle cries could be heard and the second wave was charging straight for the fort.

Dearka and the other archers watched as they charged right past them, this would give Dearka the time he needed as the archers started to regroup.

Dearka knew that now they would just keep firing until their reinforcements arrived, but first they would have to do enough damage so they had to keep up the charge and firing of arrows.

**Inside the Fort**

The older knight watched as the flaming arrows struck the ground and for a few seconds lit up the entire area around them and they saw the archers, and what was surprising to him was that their were so many.

The Blitz knights and archers saw the position and that was where they would concentrate the firing now.

"Keep on that mark," the older knight said as they launched another shot into the air.

The older knight knew if that was all they had he could send his force out to crush whoever they are, but he had to make sure there weren't any more first, and that was soon to change.

After a few minutes of firing the Blitz squad heard a new noise and this time it was the war cries of the second wave.

"Light up another round and fire," the older knight said and the archers did that and as they launched it they saw what they didn't want to see and that was a large charging force heading straight for the main gate.

The older knight didn't like this, "Archers…concentrate your fire on the approaching unit, don't let them near the wall," the older knight said as the Blitz squad now changed their firing tactics and started firing at the approaching units.

The older knight watched as many were taken down but most of the others reached the gate, and since they were still being fired at from Dearka's archers the older knight had no choice, "Call for the reinforcements," the man said as a few knights took off on horses and into the city.

The older knight watched as the archers on the wall were firing down at the charging squad and they were hitting many, but the enemies archers were also hitting their men which meant that they had to of moved in a little closer.

As the second wave reached the wall they started heading for the main gate, the infantry was ready if they got the gate down, but a few archers were down their firing through the gate and since it was a very narrow passage they were successful for the moment.

The older knight on the wall was wondering what was taking so long and he was wondering just where his backup and why he didn't receive anything from Nicol yet, but he had to stay and command here so he could go and find out, sending someone would only bring the same result from last time so that was out of the picture.

The battle was getting grueling for the second wave and the older knight was pleased from what was going on, but that was when they heard another noise and when they turned around his eyes went big as now they were in trouble.

* * *

**Josh-a city **

The second in command had to wait for the right moment to send for reinforcements and when he saw a few messengers heading in he approached them.

"What is going on?" he asked as if waiting for a report.

"Sir, we are being overwhelmed at the gate, the charging enemy plus their archers are taking its toll on us, we request reinforcements," the knights said.

The second in command smiled, "Very well, get to the side patrols and move them in…I will head there myself shortly." the man said as the two did what they were told.

The second in command looked at the estate as he got on his horse and would now wait for his units.

He knew that the noise from the units entering the town would make Nicol aware but once they were in it would be too late.

The man was now waiting for his forces as he would take them to the fort.

**Left and Right side of the city**

The scouts on both sides watched as other knights approached the patrols and when they rushed off they knew it was time, they then returned to the leaders to give them the news.

Once the leader heard from their scouts they gave the orders to move in and the units from both sides started heading in towards Josh-a. The patrols on both sides were sent to the fort so they were now pretty much open with the exceptions of the second in commands men. They charged in to the crop fields and a few patrols that were scattered out encountered them, but they were so spread out and few in number that they were easily dealt with by the invading forces of Jibril's men. These units would stay clear of the main town for now and just head to the fort through the crop fields but they did encounter several farming houses and those that came out to see what was going on were mercilessly dealt with by these forces.

They encountered a few more Blitz patrols and a few were able to take a few of Jibril's men down with them but they were just too unprepared thanks to the second in command.

They kept going and they smiled as they came together from both sides on the road that led to the fort and now they approached the fort with impressive numbers.

**Main town**

The second in command was waiting for his men that were on patrol and they shortly arrived as the town was still relatively quiet so far, but that would soon change once they dealt with the fort. As soon as the second in command saw his units he gave orders.

"Well done so far, we will head to the fort and assist in the destruction of the Blitz units…then we will head back here, any civilians that resist are to be dealt with," the second in command said as they started making their way towards the fort.

* * *

**Josh-a Fort**

**Inside the Fort**

A few minutes before the charge of Jibril's men from the back the reinforcements arrived and were moving into position, the older knight was glad for that but their smiles were shortly lived as they heard new sounds from the back.

As the older knight and the others turned around to the upcoming noise they saw what they didn't need, a large force charging straight in.

"Sir," a few knights said as they were fast approaching.

The older knight looked down, "Ready the infantry to counter and have the archers fire one shot, we have to……." the older knight said as he couldn't finish as an arrow from the outside struck the back of his shoulder blade.

The Blitz knights watched in horror as their leader was struck and he fell straight off the wall into a hay bail down on the bottom.

The worst part now was that they were leaderless. They were still well trained and couldn't waste time in sorrow as they were now preparing to defend an attack from both sides.

The infantry was in position as the knights charged and Jibril's men met their charge as swords and weapons clashed.

They had to hold them but the archer attacks from the other side were picking up again. The knights did their best but they were getting overwhelmed as they were trapped and falling, but what was worse was when a few broke through and eliminated a few knights near the gate, and soon they raised the gate.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka and the others watched as they heard the new cries and that meant that their reinforcements had arrived. The main leader then approached Dearka.

"It appears they have arrived sir," the man said.

Dearka smiled, "Prepare all forces to head in."

The man smiled and did what he was told as Dearka and the archers moved closer while still firing.

They kept up their attack but that was when they saw the gate being raised.

The remaining forces were waiting for this and they smiled as the gate went up.

"Advance the force," Dearka said as the main leader smiled.

"Charge!" the main leader said as now they started heading straight into the gate.

**Inside the Fort**

The Blitz knights were still fighting but now there was little they could do as their forces were now overwhelmed from an attack from both sides. It wasn't long before they made their way up the wall and attacked the archers. This fort was so under manned thanks to the second in command that they didn't have the force to handle this. After the gate came up the fort soon fell as no one was spared.

Dearka and the main leader were the last ones to enter the gate and they looked around, some of their force was gone, but many were still alive.

"Great work sir," the main leader said as they saw a new force approaching.

The units were ready to engage, until the main leader saw who was leading, "Hold attack, that is our inside man."

Dearka looked as the second in command and his force stopped in front of them.

"Great work," the second in command said as Dearka and the main leader approached him.

"What is the status of the city?" the main leader asked.

The second in command smiled, "I have patrols cut down to a minimal and they are still unaware so it should be easy to take them out and the estate."

"What about the Josh-a Lord?" Dearka asked.

"Still unaware sir…the fool was always easy to manipulate, that fire was a great diversion plus I have kept all news from Onogoro away for the past few days so we should be able to take him easily," the second in command replied.

The main leader smiled, "Then let's waste no time, our units know what to do, they will secure the town and your unit along with us will take the estate."

The second in command smiled, "Then let's waste no time, morning will be here in about three hours so that should give us enough time."

"What about the civilians?" the second in command said again.

"If they resist or show their faces take care of them," the main leader said.

They smiled and began again.

Little did they know that the older knight was still alive and listening in by the hay bail, now everything made sense to him, as Jibril's men were searching the fallen bodies of his comrades he snuck away and was heading straight for the estate, he wouldn't allow Josh-a to fall to the likes of these men, plus he recognized Dearka from the last war so he had to protect his lord.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

As Dearka the main leader and the second in command were getting their men back into formations the older knight rushed to the estate, and as he did he looked at all the sleeping houses and buildings, he couldn't allow this to happen, but he just hoped that they would stay silent for the time being, he wanted to warn all of them but a panic would only draw people out and that would get them all slaughtered, from what he heard if none resisted they could be alright so he was hoping for that.

The older knight was heavily wounded but he wouldn't allow himself to fall here, he had to see Nicol. He got to the estate as fast as he could but he knew they would only be a few minutes behind him so he was doing his best. He reached the estate and the Josh-a guards were stunned to see him as they didn't know what was going on yet.

"Take me to Lord Nicol," the older knight said.

"Sir," they said in unison.

"We are under heavy attack and they will be in city at any moment," the older knight said.

They nodded and opened the gates, the older knight looked at him, "If that second in command comes back do not let him in," he said as they nodded and a few others took him into the estate.

Once inside they took him near Nicol's room as a few maids and servants were shocked to see a wounded man.

Nicol was awoke by a few guards that told him what the older knight said and he got right up as he rushed out of the room.

"What is going on here?" Nicol asked as he was concerned.

The older knight looked at him, "My Lord, we are under heavy attack, the fort has fallen."

Nicol and the others heard that as their eyes went big.

"Attack by whom?" Nicol asked hasty.

"My Lord, they have different armor all around…but I saw the leader of the Buster squad," he replied.

Nicol thought he would never see him again, "ZAFT again…but how did they get through."

"I don't know sir…but we have a rat, your second in command is with them sir," the man replied.

Nicol instantly looked at him, "What are you saying?"

"I saw it with my own eyes sir…and the reason for the fire and why nothing was ever received from Onogoro was because of him," the older knight replied.

Nicol couldn't believe it all this time he was being played like a fool by him, but that would have to wait for later.

"How far back are they?" Nicol asked.

"Minutes sir, they should be in the town soon, the second in command has our forces stretched thin, plus many aren't even on duty…however if the people stay inside they said they would only hurt those that came out." the older knight replied in a little pain.

Nicol blamed himself; his people are in grave danger because of his trust in that man.

Nicol now made his decision, "We have no choice…we will hold them here for as long as possible, I am the target so I will handle it…however I need something from you."

"Anything My Lord," the older knight replied.

"Leave now and head to Onogoro…get assistance from Lord Athrun if the King is not back," Nicol said.

The older knight didn't like that, "You should go sir and let us handle it."

The other knights agreed.

Nicol smiled, "No I will not abandon my people…I will hold them until you bring back help…the people are also counting on you so go now," Nicol said as the older knight got up.

"I will not fail you sir," he said as he knew Nicol was right and he left heading down to the stables.

Nicol was left as he now got in his armor and grabbed his sword.

"It is an honor to fight with you sir," the knights said.

Nicol smiled, "I was never as strong as the King or Lord Athrun and I always felt a little out of place around both of them, but they still treated me like a brother and I will do this now for them and for our people…I am asking now that all of you get out and stay low."

The knights stood up straight, "We fight with you sir."

Nicol smiled, as now they heard noises outside, "For Josh-a and ORB."

The other knights now went to position as Nicol made sure the maids and servants were well hidden he ordered them all out so they might survive and now he was waiting.

**Stables**

The older knight looked around and found a horse and a sleeping squire.

"Wake up," the older knight said.

Kuzzy woke up and looked at him, "Sorry sir."

"Now is not the time, prepare a horse and your coming with me," the man said.

Kuzzy looked at him, "What are you saying sir?"

"Josh-a is under heavy attack, we are heading to Onogoro to get help," the knight said as he was preparing the horse.

Kuzzy didn't like the sound of that, "But I am just a squire," Kuzzy said fearful.

The older knight grabbed him, "Our Lord is doing the best to by us time…do not fail him or I will finish you myself!" the man said as the tone made Kuzzy work faster.

They both prepared their horses and the older knight needed someone in case he passed out so this was his only choice.

They both rode out as the guards smiled at him and closed the gates after they left, they could both hear the sound of Jibril's men approaching so they had to hurry.

The older knight looked one last time at the city and estate as they rode off, he would not fail his Lord.

* * *

**Josh-a Main Town**

Dearka and the main leader got their men back into formation after they fully conquered the fort and they began marching for the town. They knew their orders and would handle anything that was given to them.

Dearka and the main leader were going to accompany the second in command straight into the estate so they were giving the others a free pass to do as they see fit in the town.

As soon as they saw the town Dearka and the others smiled.

"Things seem a little to quiet," Dearka said.

The second in command looked around, "Spread your units out and have them take care of the rest of the patrols."

The main leader agreed with that plan and they gave the orders, "Split the units up and take control of this town…if anyone resist's eliminate them!" he said as loudly as possible and the others agreed as they removed their weapons once again and started charging in many different direction around the town.

Dearka and the others were left and with the second in commands loyalists.

"Let's begin the raid on the estate, I know my way around," the second in command said as they started making their way towards the estate.

The town was mostly unaware of the events going on because of the distance, but that changed after the remaining units were given their orders and as loudly as they could started spreading out all over the city. Some patrols that were on duty came to see the commotion but that was their downfall as they were easily dealt with. With the patrols on so little manpower and so spread out that they had no time to join up with each other.

Some Blitz knights took a few down but they as well fell prey to them shortly after that. The most devastating part was some of the ordinary citizens that came out of their homes to see exactly what was going on and as soon as they did they were spared no mercy as many were slaughtered.

The townspeople went into panic and more that tried to flee were hunted down like sport by the ZAFT and loyalists of Jibril, none were spared who came out into the open. Other citizens only did what they could and remained inside hoping for the best and those people were not touched yet.

The enemy force easily spread throughout the town like the orders said and they hunted down all patrols, and the Blitz knights that were off duty naturally tried to help once they became aware but as soon as they stepped out of their homes they were dealt with and the men then took care of their families as a warning to any others that tried to resist.

One of the most brutal acts was committed here today and the town was taken in no time, dealing a major defeat to ORB. Their second largest city had fallen and the enemy force now only had to take care of the estate as they were pleased over their victory here in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Amalfi Estate**

**Inside the Estate**

Nicol gathered up all servants and maids and let them use the back entrance giving them a chance for escape. Nicol also offered the same option to his guards but not a one would leave their lord. Nicol was grateful but now they had one tough and almost impossible battle on their hands.

Nicol and the others were now station on the second floor of the estate and Nicol overlooked the city as he heard the screams and cries of the citizens and it killed him not to be able to do anything at the moment for them. Nicol blamed himself heavily as he placed to much trust in that second in command, and now the people were suffering for it. Nicol now was going to by time for the older knight to get back to Onogoro for reinforcements but he knew that was a least a long day away for any help to arrive and that was not good.

Nicol saw that force approaching and went back in, "This is it…I would like to say that I appreciate and am proud of all of you," Nicol said as now they would wait.

The forces were stationed all over and would fight to the end.

**Outside the Estate**

They arrived at the estate gates to find them closed.

The second in command looked at the main leader, "There is no one outside so I take it he pulled them all in."

The main leader looked at him, "Bring down the gate."

Dearka looked around, "Prepare my archer unit," Dearka said.

The main leader looked at little confused but did as he was told and the archer unit lined up as Dearka looked at them, "Fire a shot over the wall," Dearka said as he prepared his crossbow as well as the others.

"Now," Dearka said as they launched their arrows into the air and they struck down hard over the wall knocking out some of the estate guards that were in an ambush position.

The second in command was impressed as was the main leader.

"Now bring down the gate," Dearka said as the main leader gave the order to charge and a few of their heavily armed infantry charged the gate and stared beating and tearing it down. More soon joined and after quite a beating they finally got the gate to move a little and after some more time they were finally able to bring it down.

"Now take the estate," The second in command said as the others started pouring in as a few Blitz guards that survived joined in and they started making their way around the grounds.

Dearka and the others were soon to follow as they were looking forward to this.

The units scattered around the grounds as they took every possible exit and surrounded the estate.

Dearka didn't like it, "Your taking to much time send them in," Dearka said as the main leader gave the command, but several windows on the second floor were busted out at once as archers fired from the inside striking several of the forces.

"We have to go," Dearka said as they rode as fast as they could up towards the estate and as they did an arrow was fired and struck the main leader in the arm making him fall off his horse and out for the moment.

Dearka and the others weren't to worried as they charged the front doors that were barricaded but the force was just to much as men with axes and swords chopped away at them, they lost some of the forces to the archers, but now all entrances were opened and they headed straight in with Dearka and the second in command coming in straight for the door.

**Inside the Estate**

As soon as the doors came down, Nicol and the others heard them entering.

The Blitz guards engaged them, but the force was just too great, they got their hits in but they were short on manpower thanks to the second in command. They swiped through the first floor as Dearka fired his crossbow at anything with the Blitz unit. The second in command just let the others do the work for the moment as they approached the stairs heading for the second floor but Dearka ordered the unit to head up first, as they started engaging in battle up there. Dearka now joined with his sword after all were up, he was a pretty good sword fighter, but a better archer.

They moved on to the second floor and the outcome was the same as the first floor, now they surrounded the main room where the Josh-a Lord was stationed and Dearka kicked the door open as he stepped back and the remaining forces charged in but were met with resistance.

* * *

**Main Room Second Floor Josh-a Estate**

Nicol and the others knew what was going on, but they didn't expect to be overrun this quickly and as soon as the door was down the guards inside rushed into battle, but they just kept coming in and Nicol was forced to engage, he was doing quite well, but they wouldn't stop coming.

Nicol and the others were now being forced back and would soon be out of room; Nicol fought another one off as he saw two people enter the room, one he thought he would never see again and the other that betrayed him.

Nicol was angrier then he had ever been, they kept fighting and they were dropping some of the forces but they were losing a lot more and especially after Dearka switched back to his crossbow.

They were down to a hand full left when Nicol saw the second in command fighting off one of his guards, Nicol was going to take him down and charged right for him, but Dearka noticed and fired his arrow straight into Nicol's leg causing him to fall to the floor, the guards took notice but were shortly destroyed after that, leaving only Nicol just like they wanted.

"Get him up," Dearka said as a few remaining forces picked Nicol up to his feet as they kicked his sword away.

Dearka looked at him, "Never thought I would see you again…you beat my unit at Oceania but now we are even."

Nicol looked at him, "How did you get in here, the border is very much secured."

Dearka smiled, "Simple we had a little help…but don't worry that isn't your concern anymore."

Nicol glared at him as the he saw the second in command, "I trusted you like family and this is what you do to your own country."

The second in command looked at him, "I am still fighting for my country…but the old country that will soon be back in place."

Nicol looked confused, "You slaughter innocent people and have the gall to say you fight for ORB!"

The second in command laughed as he walked behind him and looked out the window, "You, the Boaz leader, and the King are both weakening this country the new leader will make it how it should be."

Nicol felt angry, "Just leave the people alone, they are innocent."

The man smiled, "They will be used as they should, the nobility will be replaced since they follow you and the King…but that won't matter to you anymore, Josh-a and all it's resources now belong to us."

Nicol smiled, "You may have my town, but you will not get ORB…I was careless but Athrun and Kira are not…you two will not have very long to live once they find out."

The man smiled again, "Since the King has been back and that new half commoner heir has been born I expect to see them very soon…but our leader will handle that part."

Nicol now knew he was really was foolish, he let this man have access to everything and now the reason no news or people from the capitol came was because of him.

"Who is this leader you talk about?" Nicol asked in a demanding tone.

The man now walked up behind Nicol, "We are speaking of Lord Jibril that is who."

Nicol immediately went into shock as more made sense. Jibril was in charge of part of the border, "All of you will fail…ORB will never fall to the likes of any of you!" Nicol shouted again.

"That is where you are wrong…but like I have been saying you won't be around to see it," the man said as Nicol heard that but that was it as the man shoved his sword straight through his back making it come through the front of him.

Nicol looked down and saw the tip of the sword, "ORB…will…survive……" were Nicol's last words as he slumped over and perished.

The two holding him dropped him to the floor.

Dearka watched all of that, "Well that was something…now let us relax for a little bit."

The second in command smiled as he knew that Lord Jibril was now going to be very pleased, the guards were about to pick up Nicol's body but he stopped them.

"Leave it…the citizens will need to see that to believe that we are in control now," the second in command said as he was pleased.

Dearka now finished his part and knew that everything was now up to Yzac.

They had the town, the fort, and the surrounding area of Josh-a, the remaining knights could not engage in fear for their family's lives and now their Lord was gone. Josh-a had fallen to Jibril and Nicol's dying words were for the survival of ORB. Many citizens were destroyed and the defeat was the worst in ORB history, a great city fell in only one night and the remaining people were now fearful of their fates. The second in command and Dearka were now in charge of the estate and the main leader was bandaged up as the rest of the force celebrated this victory over the mighty Blitz squad.

The second and command was so pleased he had no clue that he was only a pawn to Jibril and he didn't know that a large Onogoro force would soon be arriving as the older knight and Kuzzy would make it to the castle.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will head back over to Kira as he sees first hand what happened to the city. It should be up soon. See you later.**


	40. No Holding Back

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty**

**No Holding Back**

**Josh-a City**

In the morning hours after the worst lose in ORB history the units of Jibril's men were spread across the entire town and all surrounding areas where there would be civilians.

Many people were in utter shock to learn that their city had fallen and after the worst night many had ever experienced the realization was starting to kick in. The enemy force that was surrounding their towns and homes made the announcements around that all citizens were to remain indoors until further notice.

The remains of the carnage that they caused last night were still left in the places many Blitz knights and civilians had fallen. People's spirits were crushed as they waited to know what their fate was but with what these men did last night they knew it couldn't be good.

Other of the enemy forces re-secured the fort under the main leader's orders and the others were starting to end their celebration of victory and get back into guarding the front leading towards Onogoro which was one of Jibril's orders once they had the city.

**Josh-a Estate**

With the units in their positions around the city the three commanders of this operation were overlooking all aspects of the estate. The second in command of the destroyed Blitz squad was eager to get word to Jibril, however Jibril words to them were once they had the city he would join them in a few days which Jibril only gave them as a measure to keep them in Josh-a.

The main leader however was coordinating all the losses and other matters they suffered the last night. Overall they didn't lose but thirty five percent of their forces so they were still above half which was good for them.

Dearka however was searching the estate for something that gave a little more information about ORB, Dearka was in Nicol's study overlooking all the recent documents that Nicol was going over and he frowned when their was nothing on Onogoro. Dearka knew that Yzac would be making his stand soon according to their agreement with Jibril so he was eager to see just what was going on in this country.

When the afternoon hours came all three of them decided to meet in the main room where they finished Nicol that last night.

All three took notice that the men's moral was high after such a victory and that would help them if they needed it.

All three walked into the main room of the estate where the body of the fallen Josh-a Lord was still in the same place.

Dearka was the first to arrive followed by the main leader and lastly was the second in command.

The second in command noticed the body, "I thought we were going to place it on display?"

The main leader looked at him, "The Josh-a citizens haven't given us any trouble yet…so no real hurry."

"We should make our presence known that we are in charge of the city now," the second in command replied.

Dearka smiled, "I would have to agree, and their spirits are way down so it is time to take the remaining hope away that they may have."

The main leader nodded and looked over at two guards and they nodded as they took the body away.

The second in command smiled, "Lord Jibril will be very pleased with the results; I know he will reward us well."

Dearka didn't really care about that, as far as he knew this was just a ploy to distract the ORB King so Yzac could take the capitol a little easier, but Jibril never really told him how and Dearka is just used to following orders so he didn't really question anything and had no idea of what was on the way.

"We should start planning our next move," the main leader said, as he knew a little more about Jibril's plan, he knew that Jibril was attacking Onogoro but he didn't know that they were bait.

The second in command looked at him, "Are you crazy? Lord Jibril's orders are to remain here."

The main leader looked at him, "ORB's second largest city fell so easily to us…maybe we should think about Boaz next."

Boaz was the first largest city not counting the capitol Onogoro, Josh-a was the second and Logos was the third.

Dearka looked at him, "Good luck with that, my entire Buster unit and a few others couldn't even breach the inner wall."

"Your getting to over confident…we will do what the Lord says and remain here until he arrives…whatever he is doing he will have a good reason for so we will wait," the second in command said.

The main leader looked at them, "Very well then…just think what Lord Jibril would do if we had two cities."

"We wait," the second in command said.

"That is all we can do, all the men are in positions this Jibril set up in his orders so why not just relax," Dearka said as he took a seat.

The others weren't as carefree in their attitudes but they agreed none the less.

Outside the Estate the two guards publicly placed Nicol's body near the estate gate; with no dignity at all they just left it there, along with all the other fallen people.

People still weren't allowed out until Jibril supposedly was supposed to arrive so people would have to wait to see it…however a force of large caliber was also on their way here.

* * *

**ORB Training Camp near Onogoro**

The feeling around the training camp was in rush mode, after Jibril heard from the scout he ordered all men of his main unit to go on standby. Yzac was giving the orders as he was eager to begin. The main unit along with Yzac's escort was prepared in no time and all they had to do was just wait for Jibril's orders to proceed.

**Outside the main tent**

Flay was in the tent given to her as she was thinking about all the things she would do once Jibril's plan succeeded. Flay was eagerly awaiting the chance to return to Onogoro and the first thing she wanted to do was get rid of Lacus and however that other woman helping Jibril was. Flay decided that their could only be one lead female in this picture so the other two had to go, but for Lacus this was also revenge for her.

Flay blamed Lacus for the death of her father and for turning the Kira she wanted back to normal so it was finally her chance to make all of that right. As for Meer like Flay was thinking there could only be one lead female in this picture so she would have to get rid of her to. Flay knew that as long as Jibril accomplished what he wanted getting rid of her wouldn't matter and Flay was getting tired of being around all of these people so she would have to take a few matters into her own hands.

Flay was getting excited on what she was thinking of doing, _"First I finish of that slave girl once and for all, then get rid of that new woman whatever her name is and then get the King I want back, daddy would be so proud of me…everything he wanted is about to come true," _Flay told herself as she got a visitor.

The guard walked straight in and Flay wasn't too pleased, "You despicable creature how dare you come in here without even announcing yourself!" Flay shouted at him.

The guard practically ignored her, "Shut up and get ready, Lord Jibril is putting us on alert."

Flay got excited again, "You mean we are heading to Onogoro?" Flay asked eagerly.

"Precisely so get ready," the guard said.

Flay pouted, "How dare you speak to the future Queen like that…just wait until I…" Flay was shouting out as the guard didn't even bother sticking around and listening, and Flay didn't like that, "All of these animals are so rude…but no matter all will be begging me for forgiveness later on," Flay said as she went into a dream like state in her mind thinking of all the things she was going to do. Jibril was right about her she wasn't all up their in the brain.

Flay got ready as she was thinking to herself again, _"Just you wait daddy, I will get rid of that slave girl then your dreams will come true I will have my dark King back and everything we ever wanted…Lord Jibril is such a nice man I think I will reward him when I am Queen…but I think I may have to take a few matters into my own hands first, just you watch daddy everything will turn out how we wanted it," _Flay said as she left the tent very eager to start this operation.

**Inside the Tent**

It was late afternoon and Jibril was going over a few matters with the squad leaders when Yzac arrived again. Jibril gave them everything, where all patrol stations were located and where to expect the most resistance…but once they stormed the castle then it wouldn't matter. Jibril had the perfect way for them to get into the city but the castle they would have to use their own means to get in, however Jibril knew it might not be as difficult if a certain factor came into play and Yzac had a plan of his own for that if necessary.

"Is everyone clear on this matter?" Jibril asked.

"Yes sir," all of them said except for Yzac but he knew better than anyone.

"When do we begin?" was all Yzac asked.

Jibril looked at him, "As soon as I get word again, that is when," Jibril said as if on cue another scout arrived at the tent and Jibril smiled.

"What's the status?" Jibril asked as all turned their attention to this man.

The scout smiled, "The King and royal guard have left the city My Lord."

Jibril smiled, "Just as I knew he would…any ideas on the numbers he is taking?"

"Yes sir several of the Onogoro brigades have been called up…he is going all out," the man said.

Jibril smiled again, "So predictable…he should meet up with them soon, perfect."

"That leaves only one for the city My Lord…and most are being sent to guard the inside of the city…its perfect sir," the scout said.

"Time is of the essence…once we get into the city you have to secure the gate…don't worry Onogoro has better defenses than Boaz…you will find them once inside," Jibril said.

"Then when do we begin?" Yzac asked.

Jibril smiled, "No use wasting any time…early morning just before the sun rise start the attack…use the night to get into position and by the dark blue sky I want our forces inside the city."

Yzac smiled, "Good enough…I will handle the castle with my men and a few of yours…the rest is up to yours."

The main leader for this operation smiled, "We can handle it sir."

Jibril smiled, "Very well…you will leave in a little while."

The others agreed and left to brief their units while Yzac smiled again.

"Use the Allster girl to get around the castle she knows it well…but be weary she has a tendency to act on her own and the results could be devastating…you have been warned," Jibril said as Yzac nodded.

"I will keep her in line…now I must prepare…and that King better return or else," Yzac said as he gripped his sword.

Jibril smiled, "You will get your duel, now go on," Jibril said as Yzac left and Jibril was now left alone.

Jibril knew since Josh-a succeeded all he needed now was Onogoro so now he would wait and when the time was right show his face again.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**East Wing**

The whole castle was becoming aware that their King had just left and when Murrue found out from Mu she immediately rushed to Via to give her the news, Murrue however was a little worried herself as Mu once again pledged his everlasting love to her as he left but this time she really got the feeling this battle was going to go wrong for one of them. Murrue got those thoughts out of her head as she rushed into the former Queens rooms.

"My Lady," Murrue called out as she entered the sitting room to find Via sitting their deep in thought and that gave Murrue the impression that she already knew, but as she took the full room into view the princess was already there.

Via looked at her, "Have they left already?" Via asked in a concerned voice.

Murrue looked down, "Yes My Lady…from what I was able to gather from Mu…I mean the moron it doesn't sound to good."

Via shut her eyes.

Cagalli was still fuming over this and that Athrun decided to go along, but deep down she knew he had to.

"I don't understand how those forces even got into the country…I've seen the border with Athrun a few times and it was always secured, even if the force was so overwhelming which ZAFT was supposed to be lacking got through they would have gotten some word…and what about all the villages something just isn't right!" Cagalli was fuming out just because she was the princess didn't mean she didn't know what was going on, and a little about warfare so she knew the logic that would come from such a force.

"Something is defiantly not right," Via said as she remembered something.

Via looked at Murrue, "Have you checked on Lacus?"

Murrue looked at her, "No My Lady…I heard she had company though."

Via frowned a little she knew who that would be, "I see…I hope she will be alright, of all times for this to happen when she is still recovering."

"Shall I check on her My Lady?" Murrue asked.

Via thought about it, "I have gotten to know her very well over the past year so I will handle it later."

Murrue nodded, "Very well My Lady."

The three went on for a little while longer as Cagalli let out steam and Via was worried…and though Murrue wouldn't admit it she was to. They spoke until it was late and Via did go to see Lacus but found that she was already asleep so she left her alone, but Via couldn't get over the fact that ever since the Kaguya situation something never really felt right anymore and she had a horrible feeling that it may come true.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

After Kira left Lacus remained holding her son until she got a visitor which turned out to be her so called friend Meer. Meer watched the King leave and she knew Jibril wouldn't waste any time if he stuck to plan so she expected things to begin very soon but now was one more last discussion with Lacus. Meer knocked politely as the guards showed her in and she found Lacus in the chair with her son.

Lacus looked down at him with a sad yet loving expression and Meer knew why.

"Lacus are you alright…I just heard what happened," Meer said as she made her presence known.

Lacus looked up at her, "I didn't hear you come in Meer…I will be fine, he has never broke his promise to me," Lacus said as she stood up to place her sleeping son in his bed.

Meer followed her and played the nice routine again.

After they were finished Lacus and Meer sat down at the table.

"We have been friends for awhile Lacus…you don't have to pretend around me," Meer told her.

Lacus looked at her, "Why does this have to happen again? Kira worked himself to death for this country and now enemy forces once again have to try and ruin everything he built."

"That's not the only reason is it?" Meer asked.

"No…but I trust his promise he made to us, and I know he will not break it," Lacus said as Meer spoke with her a little while longer before Lacus said she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Meer agreed as she sighed this was the last time hopefully she would have to be nice to her.

After Meer left Lacus looked at her son again as she smiled and then laid down on the bed as it was a very difficult time trying to fall asleep, she kept looking at the spot that was empty that should have been filled and it was just like when he left for Kaguya she was really worried, her heart trembled and the fear of losing him was eating at her. She did trust Kira's promise but there was always a chance something could go terribly wrong.

Lacus eventually did fall asleep but it just wasn't the same, without Kira next to her she didn't feel right.

**Outside the Room**

Once Meer left she was greeted by her guards.

"My Lady," one said.

Meer looked at them, "If everything goes according to plan it should begin soon…head to the courtyard and assist in any way you can if it begins…you remember what we talked about right?"

The bodyguards nodded in agreement.

Meer smiled, "I will head to my room, and for now the rest will be up to you," Meer said as she left.

The guards did what they were told and left for the courtyard as Meer had a smile on her face now after all the training she received by Jibril and the others it was time to put that into use once Lacus was out of the way.

* * *

**Halfway to Josh-a**

Kira and the royal guard left Onogoro in the evening and as they rode they met up at the Onogoro brigade's camps near the city where the knights were already for the journey which made Kira proud that they could mobilize in such short notice. They wasted no time as they joined up with Kira and as sky blackened all the brigades were finally joined up with him and they were on the way to Josh-a.

Kira took the lead as Mu and Athrun were right behind followed by the Brigades commanders and the royal guard lastly was the brigades. Kira had summoned such a large force for one reason and that was they had very little intelligence on what was going on in Josh-a.

Kira knew the whole city could be down or they were still being attacked, so he wasn't taking any chances and summoned a large force of the royal guard and three brigades. The total numbers were nearing thirty five thousand as some of the people from the brigades stayed behind as a last defensive stance in case they failed, but Kira knew he wouldn't fail, he had no choice but to win.

They had no idea on the numbers or just what was going on, but Kira knew all to well something wasn't right, but he would have to think about that later. Kira didn't know if the citizens were alright or if they were destroyed so as they were riding he came up with a main battle strategy for this attack and there would be no exceptions.

Mu and Athrun watched as Kira didn't really say a word throughout this trip and they knew that wasn't the best action for him to take as he was thinking too much and that could prove to be a terrible thing. They looked into his eyes earlier and saw that they were still normal and as long as they stayed like that he would be able to handle this fine.

The brigade commanders however wanted to know the plan and they started talking to Mu and Athrun about it.

The commanders all rode up to them, "I'm sorry sir…but we have to start giving orders to the men."

"You know the situation don't you?" Mu asked.

The commanders did from the messengers Mu sent earlier telling them to get their forces ready. "Correct sir…but a battle plan would help us."

Athrun looked at them, "We have no information to go on…so we will need to address the situation first so…" Athrun said but was cut off by Kira speaking a little ways in front of them.

"No need for that Athrun, the strategy is very simple, each brigade will attack from a different angle of Josh-a's lands…and we will leave the fort alone from the outside," Kira said.

All looked at their King as his voice and tone were still the same.

"Their will be no announcing our presence once we reach Josh-a we attack, no warning and no negotiations," Kira said.

"That's playing it a little dangerous Your Highness…the people are…" Mu said as Kira cut him off.

"The people are our main concern Mu, we cannot use our archers, and if we let them know of our presence they could use them as hostages…we will give them no time to act as we will rush them on arrival…logically they will be using the estate as a headquarters so the brigades will handle the city and attack the fort from the inside while we and the royal guard will take the estate," Kira told them.

"You talk as if the city has already fallen," Athrun said.

Kira still didn't look he just kept riding, "If the city is still fighting we will join in, that will take care of that, but we need to look at this from all angles…we will plan for the worst case."

Athrun and Mu along with the brigade leaders knew that made sense.

"We handle this just like what our great army is known for that that is speed, we will handle this before they can think, how many there are we don't know…who they are we don't know…but all I do know is they will be out of that city by noon," Kira said as the brigade leaders got a rush of power in them.

Kira gave them confidence and will to fight this battle, they also knew that many lives and their country needed this victory, they had practically no intelligence but that wasn't going to stop them…all of the matters of who they were and how they got in could wait.

The brigades acknowledged their King and rode back to fill their brigades in on the plan, it was simple and quick now all they had to do was fight.

Mu and Athrun knew Kira a lot better then the others and his tone was the same but they could tell he wasn't going to do the same once they hit the battlefield, they felt the same way but with the chance of the King snapping again gave them more to think about.

Kira rode forth as his mind was on this force, they got into his country and attacked one of his cities and their punishment wasn't going to be light.

Kira kept them going and they weren't going to stop until they reached the city and then attacked.

* * *

**ORB Training Camp**

Jibril and Yzac had all the main squad ready and when it was a few hours before morning it was time to move out.

The units were lined up and they had to use the darkness to get the units near the city where Yzac and his few escort members would head to the gate under disguise as ORB knights and present Jibril's letter letting them in where they would take care of the guards and keep the gate opened until all the main force got in the city.

They were lined up and Yzac was about to take them out when Jibril and Flay approached them.

Yzac looked at her and she was still the same, he however saw Jibril, "I take it you will just remain here for now?"

Jibril smiled, "Don't worry about it…just do what I have ordered and you will have your battle in no time."

Yzac smiled at that, "Very well," Yzac said as Flay started running her mouth off.

They of course had to listen to Flay's whining about it being too early to travel but they did what everyone else did and ignored her for awhile.

"Why can't we wait a few more hours? Getting up this early is what those peasants do," Flay whined out.

Yzac glared at her which made her stop whining like always, "Keep your mouth closed and when we get inside you will not say anything until I talk to you."

Flay pouted again as she started mumbling under her breath.

Yzac shook his head, as she wasn't worth responding to as he looked back at Jibril, "I shall get word to you once I am in the castle," Yzac said as he gave the order and all started leaving into the darkness of the night, they were about an hour away but they still had a good two hours before any light would shine the sky.

Flay was actually forced to ride with a knight and she was complaining about it being to fast the entire way and you had to give the guy sympathy for having that job.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**Around Town**

When the sky was starting to turn blue the units were still in their positions as they were still proud over their victory but that was soon to change as all of them heard a very loud noise approaching and they looked towards it.

**Estate**

Dearka and the others inside got a few hours rest as they were awoke to the sound of sound of the very same thing and when they got into their armor and equipment many knights rushed in and gave them the news.

* * *

**Near Josh-a**

Kira and the others rode throughout the night and when it was nearing sunrise they finally reached their destination, Kira didn't really speak at all after his report but he did start getting a terrible feeling in his heart about something but had to shake it off as it was time.

"Get ready," Kira said.

Athrun and Mu heard this and looked back, "Prepare to charge…you know what to do," Mu said as the brigade commanders told their brigades where to attack and what to do once inside this had to be quick one of the fastest attacks they ever done, but if their were living civilians inside they had to make sure of their safety first.

As they saw the Josh-a land but were still a little ways from the town, Kira could see figures in the distance and they were defiantly not Blitz units.

"Don't hold back!" Kira shouted as his sword was removed and he took off.

Athrun and Mu followed which started a reaction of all knights and they started splitting up in the three directions as Kira was going straight in with the royal guard and another brigade until they reached the estate.

The first brigade followed him and the royal guard, while the other two split off from each side and would attack from the right and left.

The figures then heard the charge as they looked and were not to confident with what they saw heading towards them.

Kira saw them and he was not going to hold back, they had to pay…and he was going to be the one to make the first strike as they approached the figures that were starting to scramble.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will contain the Josh-a battle as Kira keeps his word and doesn't hold back. It should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	41. Battle for Josha

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Battle for Josh-a**

**Josh-a Territory**

As they saw the Josh-a land but were still a little ways from the town, Kira could see figures in the distance and they were defiantly not Blitz units.

"Don't hold back!" Kira shouted as his sword was removed and he took off.

Athrun and Mu followed which started a reaction of all knights and they started splitting up in the three directions as Kira was going straight in with the royal guard and another brigade until they reached the estate.

The first brigade followed him and the royal guard, while the other two split off from each side and would attack from the right and left.

The figures then heard the charge as they looked and were not to confident with what they saw heading towards them.

Kira saw them and he was not going to hold back, they had to pay…and he was going to be the one to make the first strike as they approached the figures that were starting to scramble.

**First Line**

The setup for Jibril's men was simple enough; Jibril orders to the three leaders were to set the defensive lines up exactly how he wanted them. At border of the Josh-a territory were just light armed infantry with no archers or cavalry. About half way to the main town of Josh-a was the second line that was a little stronger with heavy armed infantry and regular archery. The third line was located inside the city that was a mix of infantry, very little cavalry and a mix of both regular archers along with some new crossbow archers. The final lines were located inside the estate and the Josh-a fort.

Jibril was very clever and he knew where the Kings strengths and weaknesses were, but for here he gave him just an average defensive set up. Jibril didn't care about these men and their role was to be the sacrificial force.

The first line was just standing guard when they heard the massive force approaching they didn't see the force approaching and the reason for that was Kira wasn't letting them now, as soon as he saw them he gave the order and his forces charged.

The men heard the charge and quickly turned to look as the massive cavalry charge was approaching them with lightning speed.

The guard's eyes got very big "Alert the leaders!" One shouted as another took off on one of the few horses they had there.

After the man gave the alert shot the forces on the front lines scrambled trying to get into a defensive position but it was far too late for that, all they did was that some drew their weapons.

Kira led the charge and he had only one thing on his mind and that was the wipe out the force that attacked his land and people. Kira along with Athrun and Mu right behind followed by the royal guard and one brigade of knights charged straight into the defensive line that the enemy force was scrambling to set up.

Kira made the first strike as he was one horseback to the first enemy knight that easily fell prey to Kira's blade.

Athrun and Mu followed as they easily dropped the knights they attacked, and finally the royal guard and brigade caught up and joined in as this first line never stood a chance.

Kira finished one and since he had the height advantage of being on his horse along with the rest these guys were falling left and right.

Mu and Athrun occasionally took looks at their King as the royal guard was doing their job of keeping as many as possible away from him. Kira's attacks were still normal and he was barely using any skill as it was like all their weakest forces were on this first line.

Kira finished off another as he was circled by two knights that one looked from ZAFT and the other was dressing in colors he never seen before. Both of these men carried large spears and were trying to stab at Kira from the ground.

Tori kept moving back from the attacks, but he did his job well of keeping it together.

Kira moved from one stab and used his sword to block the other as Mu noticed what was going on and came in to do his job.

Kira dodged another attack as one moved towards his back and when Kira blocked the stab, he quickly moved his sword and stabbed down at the man striking him in the chest. Kira's senses were still aware of the other man and he saw his chance and tried to stab Kira in the back but Kira and Tori moved forward a ways and circled as they were now in front of the man, the man charged again as Mu finished him off before he could get close again.

Mu then looked at Kira, "Something is wrong here sire?"

Kira looked at him as Athrun joined him, "These men are to easy…it was like they knew we were coming."

As they said this the remaining first line was destroyed without losing one ORB knight.

"Seems like were done here," Athrun said.

Kira looked at him, "The other two brigades will not be able to join back up until we reach the city, we will keep moving until they are no more," Kira said sternly.

Mu looked at him, "Shall we proceed in?" Mu asked.

Kira looked straight ahead, "You think we came here for nothing Mu?" Kira said.

"Something is wrong here kid, their set up is a little strange to me," Mu said.

"I am aware of that, however we have no choice…if any civilians are alive they will be in danger now that they know we are here, one got away," Kira said as he saw the first man.

"Very well," Mu said as Kira gave the order and they started moving in towards the second line, which they didn't know was there yet.

After the enemy knight rode off he first reached the second wave and informed them so they were already on standby and in a defensive position. They were greater in number but not the largest yet.

* * *

**Second Line Halfway to the Josh-a Town**

After the rider came through all lined up and had their weapons ready, the heavy armed infantry were positioned in the front and the archery units were located a little ways back and had their weapons ready to fire.

Kira and his force immediately were already back in their positions as they rode in; they rode at a little faster than normal pace. Kira took notice that some of the farmers houses located out here were damaged or totaled, there was no enemy presence here as they moved the captured people to the town the last night. Seeing that made a lot of knights very flustered and fueled their desire to fight harder.

They kept riding and soon reached the half way point where Kira and the others saw the unit's a little more organized.

Kira looked back, "Proceed with caution, and let's go," Kira said to Mu and Athrun as they gave the commands and they charged again.

Kira once again led the charge but Mu made sure to keep up with him this time.

As soon as the enemy forces saw the charge they waited a second before the archers released their arrows, all arrows were in the air as the heavy armed infantry waited.

Kira saw what was released into the air, and sped up as well as the rest, but that wasn't enough for a few as they were struck from the arrows and fell off their horses.

Once the arrows struck Kira and the rest went even faster as the horses were being pushed the hardest as a maneuver ORB worked on and the archers weren't able to get another shot off as Kira and the rest got a little to close.

The heavy armed infantry watched as they sped up and they got into a ready position as ORB's cavalry with Kira leading charged straight into them.

Kira knew these guys were a little stronger so they would have to attack harder, he got the first one in his sights as he knew they wouldn't just be able to break right through them so they slowed down a little ways in front of them and Kira turned his horse as the enemy stabbed up at him, but he evaded and struck them down hard as the first one's armor shattered and the blow struck him to his demise.

The rest of ORB's leading cavalry of royal guard members joined in as they started to engage the forces.

Athrun was dealing with a quick one as he was armed only with a sword but was moving pretty fast in that heavy armor. Athrun blocked his slashes back and forth but this guy just kept coming. Athrun however saw he left his upper body mostly unguarded and as soon as Athrun saw the next attack coming instead of blocking the attack he evaded it completely and stabbed straight down delivering the fatal stab as this guys heart was pierced from the blow. Athrun pulled his sword back out and looked around to see his King and friend doing very well so he continued.

Mu was fighting them off one after another and Kira was doing the same, and once again he was starting to get surrounded. All enemy forces wanted to take out the ORB King for glory.

Kira struck another one down as he noticed that a small group of about three were starting to surround him, all carried a different weapon of a sword, spear and axe. Kira turned around as the one with the sword approached him from the left side and Kira easily blocked his upward slash, the one with the spear wasn't to far behind and he approached Kira from the front as he stabbed upward with his spear and Kira had to be quick as he still had the man with the sword on his.

The spear was quick but Kira was able to move towards the opposite side quickly enough as he broke his stance with the sword. Lastly the one with the axe approached him from behind and Kira didn't forget, the axe man saw an opening and went for it, but that was what Kira wanted. Kira evaded the spear in a certain way so he would get an opening with the axe man and it worked.

As Kira moved towards the opposite direction his sword was far longer than the axe and it gave him a little advantage, as the axe was slashed upward at him, Kira quickly stabbed downward with his sword striking this man down.

With one down Kira had the other two left and they were not waiting around, they quickly recovered from their blocks and were slashing straight up at Kira and it forced him to evade. Kira blocked a few that he could but they were not letting up yet. Mu was in mostly the same situation it was like they wanted to isolate these two away from the others.

Kira was evading and blocking, and Tori was backing up, but as he did stepped in a small hole which caused him to almost fall and when he tried to recover he was forced to stand on his two back legs which Kira wasn't ready for and he lost his balance falling off the horse and straight on his back.

The two were not too far behind and saw their chance as they rushed towards Kira.

Kira hit hard on his back and as he looked up their was a spear heading straight for his head, Kira quickly regained his senses and rolled his body out a little as the spear struck the ground and that was that mans mistake as Kira still had his sword in his hand and stabbed him straight in the stomach to his demise.

The sword man was a little furious but held off feeling he would have the same fate if he tried that move, however that was another bigger mistake by him as now he would have to face Kira in a straight duel.

Kira saw that the man wasn't heading towards him and that was better for him, Kira pulled his sword out and stood up as he faced the man.

Mu and the other royal guard members were able to catch up and Mu was about to deliver the blow but Kira held him back, "Finish cleaning up around here," Kira told him.

Mu looked at little confused, but looking around they were winning this line to, but a few archers and heavy armed infantry members were trying to fall back, Mu gave a nod and left following the Kings orders, against his better judgment, Mu would normally never follow such an order but he knew Kira could handle a low level soldier like that.

The sword man faced Kira and wasted no time and charged him, Kira didn't know what was coming over him but he was starting to enjoy this battle and he never liked battle.

The sword man slashed straight at Kira but Kira easily blocked it and with his speed delivered a slash of his own breaking through the man's armor slashing straight across his chest in a deep fatal wound. The man looked dumbfounded as he fell to the ground.

Mu and the others were finishing up as they lost very few in this skirmish against the second line. Athrun was able to join back up with them as Mu and the royal guard members were heading back towards Kira. The Brigade was getting back into formation as they were ready to march and ride into the city.

Mu and Athrun reached Kira and noticed that he was staring down at the sword man he struck down.

Mu and Athrun approached him, "We are ready to proceed," Athrun told him.

Kira turned his gaze back over to them, "Then we waste no time…the other brigades should be joining us soon," Kira said as he found his horse again and got back on as he rode towards the front.

"That was a little strange," Athrun said.

Mu knew better, "I don't know what is going on now…it was as if he was watching him perish…this is something a little new…normally when he lost it we could tell…but now it is different, he shows us no anger but I don't like this."

"This could end up being far worse then ever before," Athrun said as they caught up with Kira and they were heading towards the city.

Mu knew Athrun's words were true, he couldn't blame him for feeling this way he felt the same but whatever was happening to the King now was defiantly something none have ever seen before.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

The rider from the first line finally reached the Josh-a estate as he rushed in to find the three leaders in the top main room looking out over the city, he could hear the clash from outside all the way here so they probably knew to.

He rushed into the room and looked at all of them.

"What on earth is going on out there?" the second in command asked.

Dearka just watched.

"They are ORB reinforcements sir…I know they broke through the front line and I think it won't be long before they reach the city," the rider said hastily.

The second in command looked shocked, "How did they find out? Lord Jibril took care of all that."

The main leader looked at him, "That Nicol must have sent someone out before we reached the city."

The second in command growled, "We cannot fail Lord Jibril…how many?" he said as he looked at the rider.

"I'm not sure…but I know the royal guard is with them as well as…" he said as the main leader cut him off.

"The ORB King," he finished for him, the main leader knew a lot more then he was saying and though he didn't know that he was on the sacrificing unit, he knew that Jibril was planning for Onogoro so this was it to clear that city out.

"Yzac isn't going to be too pleased," Dearka said under his breath, Jibril gave them a different story.

"No time to be thinking about this though," the main leader said knowing that Jibril must trust that they will get rid of this unit if Jibril went through with it.

Dearka looked at him, "He's right…the units are set up and we will hold them off here…you however will head to the fort," Dearka said as he looked at the main leader and that was fine by him.

"Very well, we don't know if that will be the only attack force so I will lead from their you guys handle here," the main leader said as he left not wanting them to change their minds.

The second in command was still confused, "I thought Lord Jibril was on this…I should have had a watch on the estate when you guys attacked," the second in command said as he never doubted Jibril.

"Forget it for now…we have to prepare," Dearka said as they started moving people around the estate in case the third line failed and they waited. Dearka moved to the other side of the estate and the second in command stayed here, they were looking at different angles of the estate and would be able to see in case of an ambush attack set up by ORB.

The main leader moved to the fort and gave orders and he would just wait here and out of harms way for now.

* * *

**Josh-a City**

**Third Line**

After the rider came through the third line was ready and stationed all over the city, towards the center pointing in all directions were the two mixes of archers, the bow archers were pointed towards the front where Kira was located and the regular archers were pointed to both sides in standby.

The cavalry was directly in front of them but they were few so they were only located near the front towards Kira.

The infantry was all mixed of both light and heavy on all three sides towards the front of the lines. They were also spread out a little towards the front for the cavalry to be able to get through.

They were all waiting for combat and it was on its way.

Kira and the others kept riding and soon saw the main town of Josh-a and all the units that were stationed there, this was by far the largest numbers they had, and that was including the two final lines. Dearka and the others wanted their majority located in the city.

Kira did like he did earlier and noticed that their weren't any civilians out where he could see but as they kept riding closer they saw the fallen bodies of the Blitz squad and they didn't even bother gathering them up they just left them their and that didn't please anyone on ORB.

As soon as Kira saw them he gave the command.

Athrun and Mu followed just like the others.

The enemy force once again used their archers went they got close but these were the crossbow archers and the arrows were much faster, and Kira noticed that as they used their strategy of evasion in this situation but this time more were struck as these things were faster.

Kira and the others sped up but they were able to get another shot off and that one struck many more.

The infantry and cavalry prepared themselves, and as soon as Kira and the others were close enough they charged.

The archers stopped firing and the cavalry rode in as that was the first thing that approached Kira as their weapons clashed followed by all the others.

**Both sides of Josh-a and inside the city**

The brigades were finally in position as they took the long way and moved around and their commanders saw the enemy forces and gave them the orders to charge as they started heading towards the sides surprising the enemy force a little as now ORB had all of its forces charging, they fired their regular archers but it was only a slight success as each Onogoro brigade approached and soon clashed with the sides of Jibril's force.

Inside the captured townspeople were starting to become aware of what was going on and the many that were grounded out of fear for their families lives would finally be able to join in as the remaining Blitz knights that were forced to be grounded prepared themselves, they could tell that help arrived and they were not going just sit by and let the King do all the work so many if not all were prepared to join in.

**Third Line**

The enemy's cavalry met up face to face with Kira as they were one of the first ones to engage, the infantry however was straight behind them and were not waiting around as they soon joined in.

Kira met with the lead cavalry rider and their blades met but it was clear Kira was far superior.

Mu and Athrun followed him and were not straying more than a couple feet away from Kira, they joined in with Kira and all were fighting off the onslaught.

For the first couple of minutes the battle was pretty much even as it was tight quarters in the town and ORB couldn't yet take advantage of their numbers but they were slowly pushing them back.

Kira easily finished off the first cavalry member and was engaging the others as well as the infantry that joined in on the ground.

Mu was attacked by a larger man that wielded a massive sword, but Mu was up for the challenge. Mu was surprised a little when their blades first connected and he was sent back a little ways he wouldn't give up.

Mu was still on horseback as the man swung upwards again and Mu moved his head out of the way, but he could feel the wind from that attack and he was backing a lot of power, and very sufficient speed.

Mu thought he saw an opportunity and countered his slash with his own but the man moved out of the way. Mu didn't let up and tried again as their blades connected that time and were in a lock with each other. The massive knight was trying to push Mu backwards but Mu was holding his ground well.

The massive enemy knight however was getting very flustered and annoyed.

Mu looked at him and noticed he was flustered and that was this mans mistake, Mu taking advantage of the man running his mouth off quickly pushed his sword away and delivered the fatal blow.

The man fell to the ground in disbelief.

Mu not wasting anymore time on this massive monster looked around for his King and saw him holding his own.

Kira and the others were advancing slowly but that soon changed.

Kira finished off an infantry knight and looked a little ways up to see that the two other brigades were now in sight and they were pushing the remaining enemy knights into each other, but more than that it seemed the surviving Blitz knights now joined in and were attacking from inside the enemy's lines.

The third line was easily becoming overwhelmed now and Kira's group was nearing the estate.

Kira finished off another one as his attacks were showing no sign of slowing down and he was becoming even more aggressive as the attacks went on, he was truly keeping his word in the opening charge, he wasn't holding back.

Kira however saw once again two knights charging him and once again one with a sword and spear, _"They never learn," _Kira said as he was annoyed at them using the same strategy but it made things a little easier.

The man with the sword was first as they charged from opposite sides, Kira knew however this time the attacks were going to be a lot closer together.

The sword man stabbed his sword straight at Kira but Kira evaded the attack and used his leg to kick the man straight in the jaw sending him back a little way, however the spear man saw his opening and tried to stab at Kira's other side.

Kira however easily predicated this move and turned to his side using his sword to block the attack, but this time used his free hand to take his dagger out of its spot near his lower leg and used that to stab the man straight in the opening in his armor and it was a fatal blow.

Kira never let go of the dagger as he removed it quickly, but sword man wasn't too far behind and Kira however used his own sword to slash downwards at this man shattering his armor and sending him to his demise.

Kira wasn't letting up as he moved on but now he could see the estate.

The third line was completely overwhelmed and was falling one after the other, a little more time passed and they were completely gone with a few that ran towards the estate and to the fort as Kira watched.

The ORB knights now started regrouping as the leaders were now approaching Kira, along with a few other remaining Blitz units.

* * *

**Inside the Town**

Athrun and Mu kept their eyes on Kira and saw that he was not letting up at all, his attacks were far fiercer than normal but his new reaction was what really worried them something they never saw before and it wasn't going away.

Kira and the others now noticed that many of the fallen were civilians and more Blitz knights just left there.

All of the leaders now rode up to Kira.

"We have suffered little loss so far Your Majesty," one commander said.

"It seems they did harm civilians," the other commander said.

Kira looked at the Blitz knights, "What exactly happened here? Where is your Lord?" Kira asked.

The few Blitz units looked at him, "They suddenly attacked…many civilians panicked and ran out side their homes where they showed them no mercy…our families were threatened if we rose up against them…I'm sorry sire we failed you."

"What about Lord Nicol?" Kira asked in a serious tone.

The knights lowered their heads, "Over their sir," one said as they pointed to the outside of the estate.

Kira and the others looked as they saw him there along with all the other fallen.

Athrun looked straight at it, "Monsters…all he ever did was good deeds for all people!"

Mu didn't like the sight they were still a little ways away but the ZAFT and enemy knights made sure it would be seen.

"We have to finish this," Mu said seriously as they also noticed the estate gate broken and now the courtyard was starting to fill up with more enemies.

Kira saw his friend like that and was not too pleased, but right at this moment he was still too focused on the enemy forces the rest could wait for later.

"Let it go for now…many civilians are still alive and the murderers are still inside so focus your anger on them…Nicol would not want us like this while the citizens are still in danger," Kira said as he was focusing solely on the enemy forces that were not moving.

Kira's expression was one of the serious ones yet…but he still had that aura around him they never seen and it was getting a lot stronger.

Athrun looked at them, "Shall we finish this?"

Kira looked at him, "No…you take a brigade and recover the fort."

Athrun looked at him; he wanted to be one of the ones that confronted Nicol's killers.

Kira didn't even let him say anything, "We are wasting time go…Mu and I will handle this," Kira said as he didn't wait for a response.

Kira looked back over at his commanders, "Take your units and secure the city while giving Lord Athrun some to take to the fort…check the civilians and anything else…if you find anymore enemy forces finish them," Kira said as he rode over to Mu as the rest of the units were fully in line and waiting.

"We head in and secure the estate…however is running things I want alive if possible," Kira said as he looked over and saw Athrun getting ready to leave.

Kira rode up towards the front of the royal guard with Mu and his one brigade was ready to move in but it would be tight fighting so it could take awhile.

Athrun got the units he wanted and started making his way towards the fort while the other brigades did what they were told.

Kira looked over at Nicol again and knew he had to finish this…Nicol could have got out but he stayed for his people and Kira wouldn't let that go to waste.

Kira looked at Mu, "You know what to do," Kira said as he once again led the charge with Mu following.

There was no gate as the enemy force tore it down when they took the estate so the forces inside were ready and waiting.

* * *

**Josh-a Fort**

The main leader and his few units that were stationed here were just taking it easy, the main leader knew that things should be going well for them and he was just strolling on the fort wall when his men noticed something.

One looked back towards the city as the others soon followed, "Sir!" one shouted.

The main leader rushed over to him, "What is it?"

"Enemy approaching!" he shouted back.

That was not in the main leaders plan, but a little to late for that, "Get the archers ready to fire!" he shouted as the archers rushed up the wall and the infantry got down to engage.

As soon as they were close enough the main leader gave the order to fire.

Athrun led the forces he got from the two brigades to the fort while thinking of Nicol, he didn't deserve what he got, and he remembered all the times as children and such forth. Athrun knew Kira was right and they had to let it go until the city was safe but it wasn't that easy.

When Athrun saw the fort that soon changed, "Reclaim the fort!" Athrun shouted as the men followed his rush.

Athrun watched the fort as the enemy forces were scrambling but they had no cover from this side so the infantry was gathering from the bottom.

Athrun and the others charged as the arrows were released, "Evade!" Athrun shouted as an arrow came very close to him just missing by inches.

The other ORB knights did what they were trained and continued moving forward losing very few.

The infantry wasted no time as the main leader told them to charge when they weren't even close.

The main leader watched as the infantry charged and the archers stopped firing.

"What are you doing?" the main leader said.

The archer looked at him, "We will hit our own forces sir."

The main leader grabbed him, "They are mostly ZAFT knights so losing them won't matter fire!" he shouted as the archers did what they were told and fired into them.

**Ground near the wall**

Athrun and the others met the charge with their own weapons, as all clashed.

Athrun engaged one of them but then soon saw the second wave of arrows.

The arrows were heading straight for them and Athrun moved a little and the man he was fighting was struck by the arrow along with many from both sides.

Athrun knew this couldn't go on, and looked around, "You three," Athrun said to his own knights.

"Yes sir," they replied as the battle was really heating up.

"We have to breach the line and head for the wall," Athrun said as they nodded in agreement.

Athrun looked back, "Push forward!" he shouted.

The ORB knights did and they engaged a little faster pushing the enemy forces back and Athrun saw what he wanted the whole to the stairs leading up.

"Let's go," Athrun said as they struck a few enemy knights and jumped off their horses heading up the stairs.

**Top of the wall**

With the infantry on the ground blocked in between the fort and ORB knights they wouldn't last long.

Athrun and the three started making their way up as they engaged a few enemies, but mostly the archers were up here and Athrun noticed that the enemy forces on the ground were starting to head up the other stairs followed by ORB knights so he was hoping to take this fort with no trouble.

The main leader didn't like what he was seeing at the bottom and then saw them heading up, "Engage them!" he shouted as he removed his weapon knowing he may have to do this himself.

The main leader looked around and saw that the one leading them up the stairs was the Boaz leader and he smiled as a few enemy forces reached him, "Come with me," the main leader said as they started heading towards him.

The archers saw what was going on and stopped firing as they wanted out of here, but they were trapped and with ORB forces rushing up the other side they were in a lot of trouble.

Athrun got up and saw the fleeing archers as no infantry members had to be up here…that was until he saw a few heading towards him.

The main leader saw Athrun and stopped near him, "The mighty leader of the Aegis squad."

Athrun looked at him, "Who are you?"

The main leader smiled, "You don't need to know…but just know you will soon join that cowardly Josh-a Lord…you should have watched him beg."

Athrun heard that and was not pleased, "Nicol would never beg to the likes of you or anyone…he fought and died like a true leader! You monsters will all soon follow!" Athrun shouted again as he charged with his other three members.

The main leader smirked, "Another prize I will soon present to our Lord," he said as he waited for Athrun.

Athrun did hear that and he never saw this man before, all they saw were ZAFT knights and others they never saw before which they believed to be mercenaries or such.

Athrun met the main leader but his goons jumped in first forcing Athrun to stop his charge and defend himself.

Athrun's men caught up and all started to engage each other as Athrun broke through looking at the main leader.

"Your time is up!" Athrun shouted as he used his speed and clashed hard with the main leader sending him back a little ways.

The main leader didn't like that, _"He is said to be the second strongest in ORB…let's see," _the main leader said as he charged and Athrun easily blocked his attack sending him back again.

The other three were attacking and pretty even and two from each fell leaving only one left and unfortunately the ORB one fell shortly after leaving the main leader another knight.

The man was proud but then looked back to see the main leader in trouble so he quietly charged.

Athrun was fiercely engaging and with one slash knocked the main leader to the ground as he dropped his sword, he quickly tried to retrieve it but Athrun stepped on it.

"For what you people did here today…I will never forgive you," Athrun said as he was about to slash down, but a look from the main leader made him quickly turn and block the attack.

Athrun pushed this man off and began to engage, the main leader then saw his chance.

He quickly picked up his sword and charged straight at Athrun.

Athrun pushed the enemy knight back and got him off balance as he delivered the fatal blow.

Athrun pulled his sword out and was about to turn around, the main leader watched as Athrun had his back to him and there was no way out of this one. The main leader smiled as he stabbed the sword straight at him.

Athrun had his sword out and almost turned around as he heard someone approaching but it was far too late to evade as the main leader delivered the blow.

Athrun's eyes got big as he felt the blade.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

Dearka and the second in command watched as the event unfolded outside they knew that soon they would have to engage but they never left their spots. Dearka prepared his crossbow just in case but this time knew he would have to go with his sword. The second in command readied his sword and would now wait.

Knights were running around all over inside the estate and soon got into position.

Outside the courtyard was filled with the best they had remaining, there was nowhere to run so they had to win. Crossbow archers were in the back and the rest was backed with infantry heavy and light. Inside it was all light infantry scattered all over ready to engage.

**Outside the estate**

Kira gave the order and they started charging the estate, Kira noticed that the archers weren't firing for some reason and when they got closer Kira noticed that the front rows ducked and revealed several men ready to throw spears.

"On guard," Kira said as he raised his sword but didn't stop the advance.

Mu did the same, and as soon as they were close enough the spears were thrown straight at them.

Kira saw one heading for him that he was able to duck from but another one he was forced to use his sword which in turn knocked it out of his hand.

Mu saw that and rushed forward as the spears were directed mostly at Kira and he saw another one heading straight for his King.

Kira watched as his sword was knocked out of his hands and then looked up to see another one heading straight for him and his expression never changed.

Mu rushed forward as all royal guard members saw what was happening.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will conclude Josh-a and head back to Yzac. It should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	42. Approaching Danger

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Approaching Danger**

**Josh-a Estate**

Kira watched as his sword was knocked out of his hands and then looked up to see another one heading straight for him and his expression never changed.

Mu rushed forward as all royal guard members saw what was happening.

Kira saw the spear and watched as it neared him, he was leading the attack so he did expect the attacks to focus on him which is why he never once let his guard down.

The spear was hastily approaching and when it was a few feet away from him Kira immediately leaned outwards as the spear passed by him but not before he reached up his hand and caught it in mid air.

Mu who was rushing forth stood in awe as with the rest of the forces, even the enemy forces had never seen that done.

Kira leaned straight back up with his own sword and now the spear in both of his hands. Kira did however snap his arm back when he caught the spear but he knew it was nothing serious.

Kira looked around again to see that the front lines on both sides were in shock at what they saw so he had to change the mood. Kira turned the spear around and looked around finding one of the enemy spear throwers and launched it straight back at him as it struck right through the man and into another.

"Stop wasting time!" Kira said as his knights broke from their small trance and continued the battle.

Mu never saw that in his career before, but with the battle still ongoing he joined back in as well as the rest of the royal guard and one brigade as they were going to break through and into the estate.

The lines clashed with Kira leading and Mu joined in not letting the King get to far away anymore. Clashes of swords and all other weapons were ongoing as ORB started breaking through.

* * *

**Josh-a Fort**

Athrun pulled his sword out of the enemy knight he just finished off and was about to turn around, the main leader watched as Athrun had his back to him and there was no way out of this one. The main leader smiled as he stabbed the sword straight at him.

Athrun had his sword out and almost turned around as he heard someone approaching but it was far too late to evade as the main leader delivered the blow.

Athrun's eyes got big as he felt the blade pierce his armor and slash straight into his right side.

The main leader was pleased with himself and believed he could now present another gift to Lord Jibril.

Athrun looked down and as the sword luckily didn't stab straight through him but it did create a deep wound.

The main leader was astonished and because of Athrun's Aegis cape he wore on the back of his armor he couldn't see the sword position. All he heard was the sound of breaking armor and a little blood that started to soak the large cape so he believed he succeeded. The main leader however looked back to see several ORB knights breaking straight through his forces that were on the wall so he knew he had to make a fast exit.

Athrun didn't drop down but he played along for a second as the sword was still in the same position so if the main leader knew all he would have to do his swing it a little to the side to do fatal damage to his wound so he played this very carefully and started slouching a little.

The main leader wasn't concerned about him anymore as he saw the ORB knights rushing and he had to find an escape route. The main leader noticed on the ground his forces were completely overwhelmed by ORB's forces. The main leader saw the only escape route left and that was the way Athrun came up. The main leader removed his sword and started to head in that direction but that was the moment Athrun was waiting for.

As soon as he removed his sword Athrun moved as quickly as possible and spun himself around as he did a horizontal slash straight at the main leader.

The main leader started to make a break for it and when he left Athrun he at the last second caught the lightning slash that was heading for him, in response all he did was raise his sword a little.

The slash Athrun made connected with the main leaders sword but the force was strong enough that it sent him straight back a couple of feet as his back hit the forts edge and he fell to the ground.

That attack took a lot out of Athrun as he was forced to drop to one knee as his wound was bleeding very badly now.

The main leader was astonished but he knew he had to escape but it was far too late for that now. The entire ORB squad that stormed the fort was now heading on top of the wall from both directions and the first few caught up with Athrun as they surrounded the main leader, while others checked Athrun.

The few ORB knights raised their weapons to finish off the job, but were quickly stopped.

The raised their weapons to stab down at the main as the King's orders were not to hold back, "Stop!" Athrun shouted as he looked up and two knights were holding him in place.

All did what they were told and a few kept their eyes on the main leader as the others looked at Athrun.

"My Lord!" they asked confusingly.

Athrun looked at them, "He is one of the leaders…take him alive."

"What about the Kings orders sir? We were told not to hold back," one said.

"His Majesty will understand…we need information, under my orders take him into custody," Athrun said as the knights knew he needed treatment.

They thought for a second, "As you wish My Lord," they said as they now had the main leader into custody.

The knights that held Athrun were now taking him down as they needed him to be looked at; his wound was very deep and needed immediate attention.

The main leader was heavily watched until further orders and the fort was now back under ORB control. All that was left now was the estate.

They took Athrun to the ground as a few doctors that traveled with them were summoned from outside the city…Athrun knew he did his part and would now have to depend upon Kira and Mu to finish this off. Athrun knew that keeping the main leader alive they would get the chance to learn exactly what took place here, Athrun wanted to help the others but he knew that his wife would not take too kindly to anything else that happened to him and facing her wrath was something he wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

Kira along with Mu and the rest of the forces were able to finish off the units inside the estate grounds with no trouble after they broke through the first few lines. All ORB knights were fighting their hardest as this was one of their cities and the enemy forces couldn't keep up with the numbers and lack of skill that ORB possessed so they fell in no time.

After they were finished Kira knew things were way to quiet inside the estate and Mu came and joined him.

"Were finished out here kid," Mu said as the units were waiting for new orders.

Kira looked up at the estate, "It isn't over yet…I want the brigade go and assist any help around the city and fort…we and the royal guard will finish up here."

Mu looked at him, "I understand but I think it would be better if we left them here in case we need assistance," Mu said playing it safe.

"We and the royal guard will be enough, have half surround the estate in case anyone tries to escape…the rest will come with us and half of that will take control of the first floor…the rest and ourselves will handle the second floor," Kira said as he was ready to end this.

Mu reluctantly agreed and gave the orders to the royal guard, most started surrounding the estate leaving the other half to go inside with Kira and Mu and once in half of that would handle the first floor leaving the other half for the second.

Kira and Mu kept their eyes on the estate and were not going to let their guard down here, just in case of surprise attacks.

Once the royal guard was in position and the brigade left to go assist the others Kira gave the order and they started proceeding inside the estate.

**Inside the Estate**

Dearka and the second in command saw their forces get slaughtered outside the estate and now they had no retreat.

In Dearka's room, he was more then ready to engage in combat and he ordered all other knights out of this room to intercept in the hallways. Dearka knew that they prepared the best they could for this matter and now they had no choice but to engage. Dearka knew he would have to use his sword for the first time in awhile but he still had his crossbow ready for a little surprise.

The second in command was really worried, he expected Jibril not an ORB force. The second in command had no clue that Jibril planned it out this way so he was still very loyal. The second in command also didn't expect their forces to suffer such a defeat but once they stormed the estate he knew they were in trouble. Now he had all other knights but two leave his room and guard around the doors outside. They had the remaining forces stationed all over the estate but all they had left was infantry. He hoped that fighting in close quarters would give his forces a big enough advantage to win this battle.

The second in command now waited nervously for the ORB forces to break in.

Around the estate the forces were stationed all over many were in the hallways on the stairs and mostly near the doors to the estate, which they had to repair when they stormed the estate but now they were in the opposite position. The forces all had their weapons inside and were awaiting the ORB forces to enter.

**With Kira and Mu**

As soon as everything was set up Kira gave the order and Mu sounded the attack, Mu was able to convince Kira to stay out of the initial charge into the estate as Mu knew Kira wouldn't be happy about it but he still had to do his job and keep the King alive.

Kira stayed back for only one reason and that was to rest himself a little so he could be at full power for the ones in charge of what happened to his city.

Mu gave the orders and the royal guard began the assault as they immediately charged into the estate doors, and windows that were broken out from previous assault. The royal guard charged straight in where the rest of the forces were waiting for them. Weapons once again clashed as close quarters combat was all that they could do in here.

At the front door the ORB royal guard was pushing straight into the estate and the infantry of the enemy forces was once again being pushed back. The royal guard members that went in the first floor windows were met with small resistance as most of it was waiting out in the hallways. They clashed like the others and the battle wasn't going to be a pretty one.

At the back door it was the same as the front door and all knights were pushing in as they clashed with the enemy forces.

Dearka and the second in command were still in their rooms just waiting for whoever would enter but that was after they got to the second floor.

Outside the royal guard archers were surrounding the estate with the rest of the royal guard and were ready to take care of anything that got near the broken windows of the second floor. The rest of the royal guard members were waiting in case of escapees.

Kira and Mu along with the other half of the royal guard members were watching and Mu did not like the expressions he was getting from Kira. Kira watched as they charged into the estate but he was doing so with a satisfied look on his face, like he seemed to enjoy this, but hate it at the same time…it was something completely different from what he saw before. Mu was broken from his thoughts as Kira was satisfied with the royal guard's progress so far so it was time to join in.

"We will head straight to the second floor, we end this now," Kira said as the others followed him along with Mu.

Kira and this group approached the door and entered only to see more fierce combat but more enemy forces than his own falling so he was pleased with that. Right away Kira could see that entire inside was destroyed from the previous attack, they destroyed everything while gathering up valuables for reward, and none liked seeing the fallen Lord Nicol's estate like this, and that also fueled their desire to fight and destroy this force.

The enemy forces noticed that Kira entered but they were far to busy with the other half of the royal guard, but a few got through.

Kira and Mu hastily approached the second floor stairs and the enemy forces quickly moved to engage them.

Kira saw the first one charging him, but with a quick duck he swiped upward striking the man in his chest and brought him down.

Mu got one with a spear as this guy stopped a little ways in front of him and kept slashing at Mu, Mu blocked each attack and when he saw his chance he struck the spear hard snapping it in two, and then delivered the final blow to that man.

The rest of the royal guard took over after that as they were clearing the path to the stairs and they began to go up but once again they were now engaging on the stairs.

The royal guard handled many of them losing few members in the process; one however got through and charged at Kira. Mu went to intercept but Kira beat him to it first.

The man slashed down at Kira, but Kira easily blocked it, but this time when he broke the attack he moved quickly past him, while elbowing him in the back of the head sending him flying down the stairs. Kira watched him come to a stop but he wasn't finished as he removed one of his daggers and threw it straight down striking the man who was on his back straight in the stomach where his armor ended. The man felt the painful blow and struggled as he was in pain.

Mu noticed what happened and once again looked at Kira who was once again looking at that man struggling, as if watching him perish. A royal guard member finished off the man as he pulled out the Kings dagger and walked up presenting the dagger to Kira. Kira took the dagger without looking at the man.

"We are almost at the end let's finish this," Kira said in his serious voice and they continued on.

As they reached the top the royal guard members cleared the path by the stairs as most of these fighters were good, but they couldn't match up against ORB's royal guard.

After a path was cleared that left two main hallways leading around the estate, they would both likely be filled with enemies.

Kira noticed them and looked at Mu, "Take the right path and I will take the left," Kira told him.

Mu looked at him, "I think we should stick together sire," Mu told him.

Kira looked at him again, "No time Mu…we end this now, you taught me well," Kira said.

Mu slightly smiled, "Its tough being so great isn't it?" Mu said in a joking voice as the royal guard got a small laugh out of it.

For Kira however he didn't even hear it, Mu could tell he was now focusing straightly on that hallway.

"We end this…report back to me when you have it cleared," Kira said to Mu as he along with the members assigned to him began heading down that hallway.

Mu didn't like this, but knew he had to focus on this now, Mu nodded to the forces assigned to him and went down the other hallway.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate Second Floor**

The second in command was waiting and when he heard fighting knew he would have to engage at some point. He turned around and now was waiting for his opponent, the two others were waiting with him, and he was still shocked that they were destroyed so easily. He waited and when the door flew open he saw his opponent and it wasn't one he wanted.

Dearka was on the other side but calmly awaiting for an opponent, he stood all the way back with his sword in hands with his crossbow next to him, he heard the fighting and knew that the forces would soon fall, but he accomplished what he wanted here, except he knew he was set up by that man Jibril, but that could wait for later. The fighting became louder and when the doors opened Dearka saw his opponent and was a little surprised.

Mu led his men down that hallway engaging the forces as they went, Mu asked them for their leader and the ones that spoke he spared, Mu now knew the location and was heading there.

The forces were battling hard, and Mu went through them to the room and he kicked it opening finding one of the leaders.

Kira and his squad did the same thing, however there was only one room a leader could be in coming from this direction and Kira with the others were headed straight for it.

The resistance out here was a little more formidable but the royal guard was easily handling it. There were even more impressed with their King as Kira was looking better then he ever did in combat. His speed and skill were vastly increased from the last time they saw him.

As they reached the door where Kira wanted to go, Kira finished off another enemy knight and looked back at his royal guard, "I will handle it…finish up here and let no one in," Kira told him as he approached the door as the royal guard surrounded him while they were fighting off the remains of the knights left in the estate.

Kira wasted no time as he used his sword to slash right through the door and kicked the rest of it down heading in but he used caution.

**With Mu**

As soon as Mu kicked the door in he found a lone man holding a sword with a crossbow leaned up against the wall next to him.

Mu walked in keeping his guard up, "I know you from somewhere," Mu said as he noticed the symbol that Dearka still wore. "The Buster squad…so this was a ZAFT attack!" Mu was getting angry.

Dearka smirked, "Very good…I am of the leader of the former Buster squad…" Dearka said and that was all.

Mu looked at him, "I don't know how your emperor did it…but it will end now," Mu said as his sword was raised.

Dearka looked at him, he wasn't here because of the Emperors orders, "I am getting quite bored so why don't we begin."

Mu smiled, "I have other ways of getting you to talk," Mu said as he griped his sword tighter and made the first charge.

Dearka was caught off guard by this sudden attack by the older man, but he got his sword up in time to block the attack as their swords were now in a test of strength.

Dearka smiled, "Not bad for an old man…been awhile since I used a sword," Dearka said as he pushed back breaking the stance and charged in with a slash.

Mu could tell he spent too much time with archery and let his skills with a blade dull if he even had any. The slash was blocked by Mu and Mu was still a little angry about the old man comment.

"You cannot win this battle, if you tell me what I want to know maybe we could work a deal," Mu told him as he could tell despite Dearka's talk his skills with a sword were only average, and this way he could get a little more information.

"I will pass on your offer, besides that sounds to boring," Dearka said as he broke the slash and quickly stabbed at Mu but Mu saw that coming a mile away and parried the attack as he threw a punch straight into Dearka's face knocking him back a little ways.

Dearka knew this guy was not as bad as he thought, and knew this wouldn't be able to last.

Mu however didn't let him think as he once again charged and Dearka did the same and as the blades clashed it was clear that Mu won that engagement as Dearka was knocked off his feet back towards the wall near his crossbow.

Mu wanted to spare him for information, "My offer still stands," Mu told him.

Dearka knew where he was, and released his sword with his hand, "Yes I guess it is over," Dearka said as he readied himself, "For you," Dearka added as he quickly grabbed his loaded crossbow with his one hand and dropped it on his lap into firing position as he shot the arrow.

Mu at the last second saw what he did and turned to his side but it wasn't quickly enough as the arrow shot straight into his upper right arm. That was almost close range and the arrow struck deep as Mu felt the pain, but he fought through it as he still approached Dearka and stopped with the sword blade to his neck.

Dearka thought that was it, but a hastily move and this mans skill stopped him from a fatal blow, and what surprised him was that Mu still moved forward and placed the blade to his neck. Dearka looked at the blade as his sword was still near by.

Mu caught on as he kicked the sword away from Dearka's hand, "Good thing I need you alive…however that can all change…now yield," Mu told him.

Dearka saw his options ran out, and smiled, "Very well…I will surrender," Dearka said as he placed his hands into the air and as he did a few ORB knights entered the room.

"Everything alright sir?" one asked.

Mu looked at them, "Take him into custody…he is one of the leaders."

"Your arm sir," another said.

"Later…how is the situation?" Mu asked.

"Our hallway is secured sir," the first one answered.

Mu nodded his head, "Send whatever we can and go assist the Kings forces."

"Yes sir," they said as one left and another took Dearka into custody but not before Mu looked at him.

"You answer my questions later and things will go a lot better for you," Mu told him.

Dearka laughed, "What makes you think I will tell you anything?" Dearka said as he didn't care about Jibril but he knew as long as Yzac succeeded then he still had a chance.

Mu looked at him seriously, "You will talk to me or you will talk to the King…and believe me you don't want to do that now," Mu said as he left the room to go and catch up with the King. The arrow was still in his arm and he decided to pull it out and wrapped a cloth from his clothes around it while moving as fast as he could, he needed medical attention, but all he was worried about was his duty now.

**With Kira and the second in command**

The second in command was waiting when they heard and turned around to see a sword go through the door and the rest get kicked down as he now saw the King.

The two inside with him moved into a ready stance as they charged him, Kira walked in and saw the two charge but they were only small fish to him, Kira saw the first one and used his speed to quickly slash right across the first mans chest, while he did that the other enemy knight charged him and tried to stab Kira but Kira quickly spun around the man while taking his sword and stabbing it directly behind him straight into the mans back.

The second in command now felt very fearful as that attack was almost to fast to see and now two were gone in under ten seconds.

Kira then looked up as he looked straight at the second in command, Kira walked forward while his sword removed itself from the others back as he walked away and now Kira stopped about twenty feet from the second in command who was frozen.

Kira stared straight into his eyes, "There he is, the man my friend trusted with his life…a ZAFT spy!" Kira shouted as he slammed his swords tip straight into the ground.

The second in command didn't know what to do; all he knew was if they believed him from ZAFT then Lord Jibril was in the clear.

"I did what I was ordered to do," the man said as that was the truth he just didn't say from who.

Kira looked straight at him, "I give you two choices, tell me who ordered this and how you got into the land, and I will give you my word you will live…you say nothing and perish here and now," Kira said as the second in command noticed the look in his eyes and it brought him to fear.

"I followed my orders and took did the world a failure of getting rid of a weak ruler like Amalfi…My forces are ZAFT and mercenary fighters…I will say no more," the man said.

Kira grew impatient, "Wrong answer," Kira said as with his lightning speed charged straight at the man.

The second in command saw it in shock as Kira's blade was coming straight for him, the second in command raised his sword to block but the impact caused his sword to crack and him to fly straight into the wall.

Kira then slowly approached him as the second in command kept scooting back, "Nicol was a great leader, a peoples leader, all he did was for the good of his people and ORB, he was my friend and ally…you betray his trust, harm his people, and destroy him!" Kira shouted as he charged again but this time delivered a devastating kick straight to the man's head knocking out several teeth and sending him in a bloody mess on the floor.

The second in command was agonizing in pain but Kira wouldn't stop.

"I told you everything…just show some mercy," the man said trying to sit up.

Kira stepped on his throat, "Mercy…like you showed my people here mercy," Kira said as he pressed down harder.

The man was running out of air, "Alright I will talk," he said.

Kira removed his boot.

"I was hired to help infiltrate here, I gained trust and make it so the forces could easily attack here…I am just a hired hand," the man lied.

"Who hired you?" Kira asked.

"I never met him before…it was all for the gold I was promised," the man said.

Kira looked down at him, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all I was given," he said.

"You were the one that brought Nicol to his demise correct?" Kira asked.

The man nodded his head, "…Yes I finished him."

Kira never stopped his gaze

"I will surrender to your forces," the man said.

Kira looked at him, "Since you are of you use to me…and you just lied right through your teeth, I don't want to look at you anymore," Kira told him.

The man quickly looked up at him only to get a sword straight through the chest.

The man looked in disbelief as he met his end.

Kira watched him fall and shortly after Mu arrived, Mu walked in and saw Kira pull the sword out from this man.

"You alright sire?" Mu asked breaking the silence.

Kira looked at him, "Your wounded I see."

Mu smiled, "Small flesh wound…but I captured one of the leaders."

Kira looked at him, "I see…all I got from him was he was hired by ZAFT but he was lying about something."

"That may be true kid…I captured the leader of the Buster squad," Mu told him.

Kira looked interested, "Then I guess some of what he said could be true…but if the Buster squad leader is here, then the other one can't be to far behind."

Mu knew that was the case as the leader of the Duel squad had to be here, and they figured probably at the fort.

"Is their any word on Athrun's forces?" Kira asked.

Mu was about to say something when a messenger entered the room.

"My Lord…Lord Athrun has successfully captured the fort…however he was badly wounded Your Majesty," the man said.

Mu quickly looked at him, "What about the fort leader?"

The messenger looked at him, "Captured sir…he will live."

"Maybe that is the Duel leader," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "What about the status of the estate?"

Mu looked at him for a second and then snapped back into reality, it was as if Kira didn't hear that his brother-in-law was wounded.

"One the way over here sire, the first floor is secured and now the second one is as well…from what I gathered out forces have completely won the morning," Mu said as the sun was now up outside.

"Get things back in order and transport the other captured leader over here…try to get them to talk…and prepare a proper funeral for Nicol," Kira said as he started walking out of the room.

Mu was still a little shocked, "What about Lord Athrun sire?"

Kira didn't stop, "He is still alive and I'm sure will recover…I am heading out for a little while and I don't want to be disturbed," Kira asked in a normal tone not demanding just normal…but Mu did what the King said.

Kira left and Mu figured he just needed to sort things out in his head, hopefully now that this was over they could go back to normal.

Mu gave the orders and the royal guard complied.

* * *

**A little ways from Onogoro**

Hours before Kira gave the opening charge to head into Josh-a, Yzac and his main units used the cover of the darkness to get close to Onogoro. Normally they would never be able to move such a force even at night, but since Kira took most of the brigades and one was on leave it left a lot of unguarded ground, but that was the right action for Kira to take, Jibril knew that which is why he planned the attack for Josh-a to get the King and his major army out of here.

Yzac was following with what Jibril went along with and now would have to give the letter to the city gates to get them to open up…that was when he would have to make his move, if he failed here all would be a waste.

Yzac and the main unit of Jibril's forces now stopped as the city was just out of sight, the main force could go no further or they would be spotted and have to face Onogoro's defensive weapons, and that would result in their defeat.

Yzac was at the lead and now he and his escort forces were starting to get ready to ride to the gate, only a select few would go and once they had charge of the gate, then the main force would hastily follow and Yzac and this escort force would have to hold them off until the main force reached the gate.

Yzac and his escort forces were putting on the cloaks Jibril got for them which would hide their ZAFT armor and show they were apart of ORB, and it was then that the unfortunate knight that was forced to ride with Flay arrived.

Yzac heard the whining as she approached.

"I told you to ride slower and I am tired, we should never have left so early and now I am a mess, I will have your head once I am the Queen, you peasants are all the same!" Flay was shouting out as the horse stopped and the knight dropped her on the ground.

Flay hit the ground and started bawling, "That hurt you mongrel, now my clothes are dirty, I have to…" Flay was bawling out when Yzac silenced her.

"Keep that mouth shut or else," Yzac warned.

Flay shut it immediately as his voice always made her jump.

"You will not give this away…now stay here and keep that trap shut, you blow this and I will finish you," Yzac threatened her as Flay didn't know why he was always so mean to her, but once she was Queen she believed all that would change and every one would then have to love her and do what she said so she endured that for now.

Yzac and his escort finished preparing and he looked back at the leader for this force, "Once you get my signal get up their fast," Yzac said as he wasn't going to let anything go wrong, he wanted his duel.

The main leader for this force agreed and Yzac and his escort started making their way closer.

As they rode on Yzac was timing it and it took about three minutes with a horse going at a fast pace so he and his units would have to hold his off for about ten to twenty minutes.

Yzac and the others slowed down as they approached the main gate to the city.

* * *

**Onogoro City Gates**

The guards for the city gates were on extra alert from the Kings order and then they saw the Yzac and his escort.

"Were we expecting company?" one asked.

"I don't think so," another said as they looked closely.

"They look like there from Logos," the first one said.

"Wonder what Lord Jibril wants now? To be honest I don't trust that guy," the second one said.

The first one looked at him, "He was a high ranking official for the old King but he changed his ways and now is one of the King's strongest ally's," one said if they only knew.

"Well let's see what this is about," the other one said as they got away from their posts and started approaching them, up on the wall they were aware to and watching.

The two guards approached Yzac, "Slow your horses," one said as Yzac complied.

Yzac and his small escort stopped.

"State your business," the second one said.

Yzac looked at him, "I have urgent news for the castle."

The first one looked at him, "I'm sorry but the city gates are closed now, orders from the King."

Yzac smiled as he took out the letter, it was still dark but they saw the symbol on the letter, "Follow me," the guard said as they got closer to the castle gates and out of view from the wall guards up top. They had to go to a lighted torch by the gate to see the letter.

The guards started reading the letter and saw Jibril's symbol, and what it said was Jibril had news about ZAFT forces but it was all made up but the guards knew that this had to be connected to why the King left and since it was Jibril they knew he would be given clearance.

"The King is gone now…and I believe this will be of use so you will have to present it to the council," the guard said.

"You don't mean to say that they are actually attacking?" Yzac said playing dumb.

"Correct, now this news cannot wait," the other guard said.

The first guard approached the gate and gave the command and the gate started opening, and Yzac and his escort smiled.

"Let's go," the guard said as they started walking in and as soon as they crossed the gate, Yzac put his hand on his sword as his escort unit followed.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will contain Yzac's attack, I don't know when it will be up as I might switch back to my other story for awhile. See you later.**


	43. Impossible

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Impossible**

**Onogoro City Gates**

"The King is gone now…and I believe this will be of use so you will have to present it to the council," the guard said.

"You don't mean to say that they are actually attacking?" Yzac said playing dumb.

"Correct, now this news cannot wait," the other guard said.

The first guard approached the gate and gave the command and the gate started opening, and Yzac and his escort smiled.

"Let's go," the guard said as they started walking in and as soon as they crossed the gate, Yzac put his hand on his sword as his escort unit followed.

Yzac looked back and as soon as all his escort members were inside the gate he quickly drew his sword, immediately followed by all the others.

The guard heard the sound of blades being drawn and as soon as he looked back he only received a blade threw the chest as Yzac struck him down.

The man was in utter disbelief at what just happened and fell to his death. The other ORB guards around saw what happened and drew their weapons, as Yzac's escort immediately intercepted them.

"Enemy attack!" one shouted as they went for the bell that was located near the gate just reaching the city.

Inside the gate there was several guard stations and another wall just a little ways ahead of this one leading into the city. Their were two staircases leading up to the main wall on each side in between the entrance to the city and entrance to the outside of the wall. The controls for the gate were located just to the right near one of the stair cases and Yzac and his escort had to keep the ORB guards away from them until the main unit arrived, but first they had to signal them. Yzac knew to do that he would have to get a few members up on top of the wall where they would light up several flags and in the early morning hours that would be very visible to the units outside.

"Cut them down!" Yzac shouted as his entire escort members discarded their cloaks revealing their armor which was still in ZAFT colors.

The escort heard their leader give the commands and they immediately started scrambling to engage the ORB knights which some were near by so they heard the shout from a guard, but they would still need to signal the others.

Yzac and his escorts' first job was securing that alert bell, "Cover the stairs," Yzac said to about half of them and they split up engaging the ORB knights that were coming down from the wall.

"You men with me," Yzac said to the other half as all were starting to engage.

Yzac rushed a few ORB knights that were trying to hold them back while others went for the bell.

Yzac ducked under one slash and delivered the fatal stab to one guard as another charged him, Yzac made short work of him through a slash.

ORB was very short staffed at the moment on the outside as Kira took most of the guard with him and he rerouted most of the security left to the castle. After all the untouchable city of Onogoro has never once seen combat since it was founded and Kira believed that no enemy force would be able to get here without running into him at Josh-a, and Jibril knew that which is why he was able to set this up.

Yzac and his escort broke through that line as their were only a few left, The Onogoro knights knew they had to reach that bell no matter the cost.

Yzac's escort finished off the other two leaving one remaining. Yzac took this one himself as the man was right near the bell, Yzac knew he couldn't reach him so he did the only thing he could, and Yzac repositioned his sword and threw it straight at the man.

The man running made it to the bell, but the sword Yzac threw went right through him.

Yzac smiled in victory, but it was short lived.

The dying man used all his remaining strength as he fell into the bell and pulled the cord sending the bells loud ring echoing through the wall of the city, and he didn't stop with one he kept pulling it.

Yzac frowned as he knew that would be heard throughout the wall and he turned to one of his escort members, "Tell the units by the stairs to get up there and signal the force…we are running out of time," Yzac said as the man rushed off and Yzac approached the man ringing the bell as he slowly pulled his sword out of him only to deliver another blow straight to him finishing him off, but the damage had already been done.

The forces all over the wall heard the ringing and forces on the ground were all rushing over to the front gate.

Yzac returned and took his position by the gate controls; he wasn't going to let anyone close that gate.

The forces by the stairs got Yzac's command and started heading up the stairs engaging the remaining knights as they made their way up. As soon as they got up they saw several more heading towards them from both sides.

"Hold them off," one escort member said as he took hold of the flags they brought.

The other members split up and took each side as they engaged the ORB forces, but they were now outnumbered.

The man with the flags took a torch that was up on the top and lit the flags a blaze as they were placed on a spear and he started waving them frantically.

**Outside the City**

In the main units position they were waiting as it was taking awhile and the main leader here was beginning to think they failed.

"Sir over there," one said as the main leader looked and smiled as they saw the signal.

The main leader smiled, "Let's go," he said as the word spread across the main unit and they were off heading for the city.

Flay was with them and she was still complaining but she was getting excited that it was happening and all she wanted to do was get her revenge on Lacus…plus deal with this new woman.

The man waving the flag saw that his units had fallen but he still waved the spears in the air, but that was when an ORB archer struck him down, he fell to his death and the flags went with him but they were already seen.

Yzac and his escort lost the top of the wall, and the remaining forces up there were starting to retreat down, and joining Yzac.

"Is the message out?" Yzac shouted as they were being overwhelmed by the ORB forces.

"Yes sir…but it was only up for about a minute," another said as all of them were engaging.

"Hold them back no matter the cost," Yzac said as his skills improved drastically and he was taking down three more for every one that the rest of his units were handling.

Yzac knew that they had to hold out as long as possible, but that unit better hurry up.

**City wall and Entrance to the City**

Yzac and his unit were doing their best as they had no choice, it was taking the main unit awhile to get here, but most were on foot so he had to keep holding them back. They went strong for the first five minutes, but now were starting to get a little wore out. Yzac being the only exception as it was his will that was driving him to win this battle, he didn't care about Jibril's plan one bit, the only thing he wanted was his rematch and nothing was going to stand in the way.

Their forces were now completely off the wall and were surrounded in the main area between the two gates. Yzac never once left the gate controls and saw that his unit was doing their best to hold out. Yzac and the others were looking out the gate as often as possible but there were still no main unit.

Yzac finished off another ORB guard when he noticed a few of his escort members had fallen, and others were running on empty.

Yzac and his escort were being overrun and being pushed back, but not for long.

On top of the wall the ORB forces were heading down to join in and rid themselves of the enemy presence, the alert was spread across the entire front wall but not to the city itself yet. Before a few of them headed down they noticed something strange, it was still dark but they could definitely see something moving.

Yzac and the others were really worn out and a few more even fell to their demise, but that was when relief showed up.

"Sir," one of Yzac's escorts said.

Yzac turned to look and smiled as he saw what was approaching.

The ORB forces could now hear the sound of horses from the few that had them, and many more rushing behind them.

The outer ORB knights turned around to look but they were only greeted by several arrows that were shot from the approaching horses.

"Impossible," one guard said in disbelief as no one ever attack the capitol.

The main leader smiled widely as Yzac seemed to hold them off since the gates were still open, and now he led the charge inside as they engaged the outer line of ORB guards.

The ORB forces were now trapped between the approaching forces and the remaining members of Yzac's escort who were not letting up especially after their back up arrived.

The main leader's charging force of the remaining forces were now pushing their way in as they had the numbers at the moment. It wasn't long before they were able to secure the stairs leading up and more started heading up to take control of the wall.

The ORB forces were now left with now where to go and the main force of Yzac and the main leader here were starting to pour all over and some had to head into the city, but they stayed close for the moment.

**With Yzac and the leader**

Once the main unit arrived the ORB guards were completely overwhelmed as these fighters seemed much more skilled.

The main leader smiled as he approached Yzac, "Well done, you secured the front," the leader said as he was watching the rest of his forces head in.

"So, I guess now it begins," Yzac said as he knew what his goal was.

The leader smiled, "Just take the straight path up to the castle…I notice most of your unit is down so I will give you around three hundred to get in…we will handle the wall and patrol stations around the city, Lord Jibril gave us all the positions plus many knights went with the King so we should have the city shortly."

Yzac looked forward to the path heading down the castle, "When will this King return?"

"Don't worry about that now…just take control of the castle and eliminate the royal family…the rest will be handled by Lord Jibril…I'm sure he will have a way to get the King back so you can have your part of the deal," the leader told him.

Yzac glared at him, "Make sure he does, or else," Yzac said as his good mood was now shattered by this moron and now the sight of the red head arriving.

"Put me down this instant!" Flay shouted as she was sick of riding with her supposed guard.

The guard happily complied as he dropped her straight to the ground.

Flay fell straight down and was not to pleased, "Just you wait," Flay threatened as she was once again in her Queen fantasy of people doing everything she says.

Yzac's good day so far was ruined, "We have no time for this so let's go," Yzac raised his voice at Flay which made her stand straight up and turn her face away from him.

The leader then looked at Yzac, "She will take you around the castle…plus the girl inside will be able to give you the locations of the royal family, after that I'm sure you will handle it, you may even get help getting into the castle gates," the leader said.

Flay glared at the sound of this other girl, she was supposed to be the only other female in this plan and she was still looking forward to getting her, but she wanted Lacus first.

Yzac got on his horse, "I will handle it either way, once you have everything secured head inside the castle," Yzac said as he was getting his unit into formation.

As they looked into the city it was still dark but people would soon start to realize something was wrong so he wanted to be inside the castle before having to deal with any of that.

Flay was pouting that she was being ignored but once again her so called guard grabbed her and put her on his horse so he could take her to the castle, and she wasn't happy.

"Monster!" Flay shouted at him but he ignored her.

The leader watched and as soon as all were in he gave the command and the city gates were shut as some of the forces were heading on the wall as they would clear out the rest of it and resume guard positions.

Some would take up defensive measures and standby there.

The rest were to go with him inside the city, and handle the patrol stations, they knew where all of them were and thanks to Jibril's intelligence they knew which ones would be active.

Yzac got his three hundred and rode straight for the castle, down into the cities main road.

The leader smiled as he and the rest went into the city and starting splitting up to take control, which they knew shouldn't be any trouble at all.

Unfortunately many people were starting to become aware of all the noise so they had to work quickly before the city guards were alerted.

As Yzac took off and after listening to Flay's whining, he handed something over to one of his loyal escort members and the man then rode away after Yzac said something to him, the others looked but Yzac didn't say a word about it so they didn't push, and Yzac continued on.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

ORB wasn't the only eventful country on this fateful morning, Inside Messiah Castle very early in the morning Gil had a meeting with two important people he had doing several tasks for him.

Gil went to the throne room to await these people; Gil had been very busy since he last had his meeting with the leads of the army. Gil was working on the battle plan he was going to use when he restarted his invasion plans. Gil knew with the two new squads plus all the rest they were retraining they still wouldn't have the numbers, but that was the reason for the alliance he made with a certain leader over on the outer continent. From the numbers he was promised he knew that would be enough, plus the fighting style of these men would be different from what the ORB army faced before so Gil was very confident, and now he was glad to finally get the information he was seeking.

Gil waited in the throne room when the guards opened the doors and one man walked in, Gil received a message yesterday that the other man was returning so he was glad to get both pieces of information at once.

The man walked up towards the throne stairs and knelt down.

Gil wasted no time, "Do you have what I was looking for?"

The man looked up at him, "Yes My Lord…over the past year I was looking into the matter and from what I gathered I think I know who it is."

Gil smiled and was about to say something when the doors opened again revealing another man, and this was the man he really wanted to see at the moment.

The man followed protocol and knelt down next to the other man, Gil looked away from the first man to this one, "Your finally back I see, your letter intrigued me greatly when I read it, so explain," Gil said.

The man looked up, "As you wish My Lord…as your main spy I received word that two days ago ORB's second largest city Josh-a has fallen to an unknown force," the man said referring to Jibril's men.

Gil looked at him confused but pleased, "Any word on this force?"

The man looked up at him, "The majority no sir…but I did recover something else which was confirmed by my men here."

"Go on," Gil told him.

"It seems Lord Dearka led the attack on Josh-a," the spy said.

Gil heard that and his expression didn't change, "With Yzac around their somewhere to correct?"

The spy looked confused, he just received word of this while he was near the border gathering information, he heard about the attack from one of the other spies they had near Josh-a but the Emperor's reaction was a little different than what he had expected.

"I got no word of Lord Yzac sire," the spy replied.

Gil smiled, "Those two thought they were slick however I knew they crossed the border awhile ago," Gil said as many knew he hardly ever showed himself but he still knew everything that was going on through his informants all over his nation.

The spy looked confused, "You are not angry sire…that is treason."

Gil slightly laughed, "Those two are washed up for me, I have my two new units with young blood eager to get ahead…I had no idea what they were planning but it makes perfect sense now."

"My lord," the spy said.

"I came to the conclusion that they were trying to prove themselves or Yzac couldn't let that defeat go so he abandoned everything to have that fight," Gil replied.

"Other than that sire, don't you think this is the perfect chance we need," the spy replied.

Gil looked at him, "Whatever Joule and Elsman accomplish doesn't matter to me, Josh-a falling is a huge accomplishment but it wasn't there's someone else is controlling them and that operation of that I am sure…but no matter at the moment."

"ORB will be in disarray sire…we should use our new units to attack," the spy said.

Gil glared at him, "I will make those decisions! Use your head…ORB will without a doubt learn and try to regain that city, which will result in more causalities and if Yzac is no where around yet then there is another part to whatever they are planning which will make more causalities, which is why we will wait and let them destroy each other for now…all of that will work better in my favor."

"As you wish My Lord," the spy said.

Gil looked at him, "Return and keep me updated frequently."

The man stood up and bowed as he left.

Gil smiled at the turn of events this was all better for him and his cause, he had no idea who this man behind the scenes was but he knew that their was one, in case things were looking far better for his operation and now he was going to speed up matters.

Gil finished thinking and looked at the first man who was waiting patiently.

"We have been silent for way to long, I think we will soon change that…but now get on with your report," Gil told him.

The man looked at Gil, "As per your orders sire…I have search and investigated all possible leaks in your kingdom."

Gil ordered this man to find the mole he knew was in his kingdom and had to be fairly close to him or the battle he planned a year ago would have been their success. Gil knew someone got word out to ORB and that was how they intercepted them over Oceania.

Gil smiled, "Tell me who it is."

The man smiled, "It was hard work but I believe it is none other than…" the man said as Gil heard every word.

**Messiah City**

Dacosta was rushing inside Andrew's headquarters to give him the news.

"Sir," Dacosta said as he entered Andrews's main room.

Andrew looked up at him as he sent Dacosta to do two things, "Well what news do you have?"

Dacosta frowned, "Sir…it seems from what I gathered Josh-a did fall to some unknown force."

Andrew placed his hand on his head, "How could this happen."

"What should we do sir?" Dacosta asked.

"I don't know…what have you learned around here?" Andrew asked trying to get some more information.

"The Emperor had a meeting with one of his spies and now probably knows about Josh-a…but he also had a meeting with another man one that I have never heard of," Dacosta said.

Andrew didn't like the sound of that, "The Emperor must be getting tired of waiting around…as for the homeland, and no one from Messiah has anything to do with it…what about our other agents?"

"From what I gathered sir…both Lords Joule and Elsman have disappeared, and it is getting harder to contact agents for some reason," Dacosta said.

Andrew looked at him, "They may have had to dark, especially after all the Emperors secrecy but keep an eye on it…as for the rest I will personally take a look around the castle to find answers."

"Yes sir," Dacosta said as he left leaving Andrew a little worried about the homeland, but he had faith in Kira's abilities.

* * *

**Outside Onogoro Castle**

Yzac with his men rode straight forth heading for the castle and it was pretty much open except for when they got half way to a small patrol station, at first the ORB knights thought it was the King returning for some reason, but that was soon changed as Yzac and the others attacked them immediately. Yzac knew that they had to finish them off quickly so not to draw to much attention and they had to have this done before the sun came up.

The forces started to engage and now Flay was yelling her head off as she was scared to death of the battle, even though she enjoyed torturing Lacus and all the former slaves she had this was the first time she saw death.

Yzac and the rest finished off these guards as quickly as possible and Yzac turned around to her, "I thought I told you to keep your mouth closed!"

Flay looked at him, "Look at this, my dress has blood on it now, how am I supposed to present myself like this," Flay said as she was back to normal almost immediately.

Yzac returned to looking ahead, hoping that he could get to the castle use her and then never have to see her again.

Flay was over the shock in an instant and she was looking forward to seeing Lacus like all of these fallen ORB guards. Flay of course had different plans than Yzac, but she just believed that was her and Jibril's little secret, but Yzac thought the same thing…little did they both know they were both just his pawns.

Yzac and his escort continued on as a few citizens were now becoming aware of what was going on and came out to have a looked, still dark but they saw the fallen bodies and Yzac did the only thing he could, he couldn't risk them running off alerting all the city yet, since they still had the surprise factor going towards the castle.

Yzac gave the order and the civilians were slaughtered by his escort, with that out of the way they continued on.

They ran into no more trouble along the way, but Yzac knew the rest of the unit must have encountered patrol stations by now so they sped up. Yzac led them and when they saw the castle Yzac smiled as they let out a full charge towards the front gate.

**Around the city**

The leaders' units split up and headed straight for the first few patrol stations and wasted no time as they started their assault. The ORB guards were beyond surprised at what they saw and were completely caught off guard.

**In front of the castle**

The ORB guards in charge of the front gate of the castle, were doing their jobs when they heard noise up ahead, they looked forward only to see an force arriving, for a moment they thought it was the royal guard, but that suddenly changed.

"What is that?" one asked.

The older guard looked on, "Something is wrong…let's go," the man said as they started moving heading inside the castle gate to get more help.

Yzac saw them open the gate and go in, "Their on to us," Yzac said as they charged forth only to have the gate shut on them.

Yzac turned around, "Bring that gate down."

"That will take a lot of time sir," one said as they knew that was true.

Yzac knew that was the truth but he turned his head to look at the guards on the other side of the gate only to see them about to sound the alarm through a large horn, but then he saw a shocker.

The two guards went in and grabbed the horn but then they were immediately ambushed by forces wearing different armor.

Yzac watched in shock but then remembered the leader's words that he may have help.

The two guards were caught off guard and were instantly brought down as three guards moved them out of the way and started opening the gate.

The gate was open and the three approached Yzac.

"Who are you?" Yzac asked.

One smiled, "We serve Lady Campbell…and I take it you are the force Lord Jibril sent?"

Yzac smiled that must be the girl, Flay heard this and frowned she didn't like it that knights were taking orders from this girl and not her.

"Correct…how many are inside?" he said referring to guards.

Another looked at him, "The King took many with him…but there are still quite a few…but they are spread out throughout the castle."

Yzac smiled, "What about the rest of the royal family?"

The third looked at him, "Lady Campbell will tell you that…she should be waiting," they said as soon as the King left Meer was planning for this.

Yzac nodded his head, and looked back, "My escort will follow me…the rest take the rest of the castle and get rid of all guards."

The men already knew their orders as they started heard in, and Yzac looked at Flay, "You're with me…now let's go," Yzac said as all Flay could think about now was getting Lacus.

They rode inside and the force now went crazy as they started piling inside moving all over the courtyard. ORB knights by and around the castle saw what was going on and were in shock as they now intercepted.

Yzac his escort and Flay along with the three of Meer's guards rode straight up to the front and got off their horses as several guards charged out of the front entrance.

Yzac smiled, "Leave them to me," Yzac said as he immediately charged at them bringing one down instantly.

The other was in shock as they only saw the King move that fast; Yzac was a completely different fighter. The other one didn't back down but Yzac made short work out of him.

Yzac smiled, "Let's go," Yzac said as Flay smiled and they all went in.

The rest of the force charged in all over the place and engaged the guards…these men were well trained and some of the best Jibril had so he knew that they would have a good chance to take the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The servants and maids along with guards got a shock this morning as they saw the charge of the force. The guards engaged while the servants and maids tried to get out, they were panicked.

Merna was downstairs up early when she heard what was happening and she had only one concern as she rushed upstairs.

Yzac and the others went in while Yzac looked around as the castle was in panic except for one girl and Flay noticed her, "Slave girl came to us," Flay said as she looked closer and as the girl approached them she suddenly saw something a little different.

Yzac saw her two.

"That is Lady Campbell," one of her bodyguards said.

Flay frowned she didn't like her.

**Kira and Lacus' chamber**

As the raid began Lacus immediately woke up, but she didn't know of the raid yet, she was to far upstairs to hear but something just woke her up. Lacus got up and knew that Kira was gone, but she immediately checked on her son who was up to but not making a noise, she smiled as she picked him up, then her door was immediately rushed open as Merna and Cagalli entered and Lacus didn't like the expressions on their faces.

It was shortly later Lacus saw someone she never wanted to see again.

**Back at Josh-a**

As soon as Yzac entered the castle, that was when Kira gave the first charge to get into Josh-a, but he suddenly got a feeling but had to push it out as he began the reclaiming of Josh-a.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter; the next one will have the full raid on the castle along with a few other things. Sorry for the late updating I was getting a little burned out, but it will pick up again soon. The next chapter will be up with the next chapter to my other story, it shouldn't be to long. Bye for now.**


	44. Flee

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Flee**

**Onogoro Castle**

The servants and maids along with guards got a shock this morning as they saw the charge of the force. The guards engaged while the servants and maids tried to get out, they were panicking, no one ever expected what was taking place.

Yzac's forces went in first and were moving all over the castle.

Guards were all at their posts when they heard the charging force, the guards were one of the best ORB had to offer, but they were not the main royal guard, and without their King or Mu they lacked good leadership at the moment. The guards didn't know who these people were but all they knew was their duty to protect the royal family. The guards inside however were easily able to sound off an alert which was spreading across the castle. Jibril's men were very swift after all they were trained in ORB tactics, but Jibril always kept them out of sight so they were unidentified.

The forces all clashed but with surprise and skill Jibril's men, along with the fact that the usual castle guards were with the King the forces were still making it through the castle and now were starting to enter rooms, while engaging the ORB guards.

**Kitchen Area**

Inside the main kitchen area Merna was getting the meals ready for the royal family which she always did in the mornings when she heard a lot of noise coming from outside, it didn't take Jibril's forces long to spread out through the entire first floor of the castle. The chefs and all kitchen staff stopped when they heard the alerts that were being set off.

Merna looked around and told the others to wait here for the moment when she walked outside the doors only to see most of the staff in a panic but she didn't see any enemy forces yet so she didn't know they were under attack.

Merna was really confused when she saw her daughter rushing towards her, "What is going on?" Merna asked really worried.

Her daughter was in tears, "The castle is under attack by knights!" she frantically said.

Merna could believe her ears, "That is impossible," Merna said in disbelief.

Her daughter shook her head, "No it's true mother, they are spreading out everywhere and they seem to be searching for something."

Merna was almost in shock, but then she heard the sound of blades clashing in the nearby halls and that did it, "They are after the royal family…listen to me stay by me and we have to warn the Queen," Merna said as she quickly opened the door to the kitchen and made the announcement and the staff wasted no time as they left heading for another exit.

Merna and her daughter now wasted no time as they knew the castle very well so they went up towards the stairs only used by the kitchen staff to deliver meals upstairs, it was quicker and more effective way of getting up.

As they were going up Merna knew that they would be after the entire royal family, but their was no way she could get to Lady Via in time, she could have sent her daughter but she wouldn't put her in that kind of danger and all would understand that so she made the only choice she could and that was for the Queen and young Prince, she would even be able to warn the princess so that was the choice she made and they continued up.

**Guest Room**

Inside her room ever since the King left for Josh-a, Meer knew that at any time he would start his plan. Meer spent each morning getting up early so when it began she could be ready and now it was time. As Meer was sitting at her desk she heard the noises and alerts that were being announced by the ORB knights and all she could do was smile. As soon as she heard the alert she knew it was time so she got up getting ready to do her small part she had to play here.

Meer dressed in her usual clothes; however she wrapped a special bright cloth around her waist as a sign to Jibril's army not to touch her. Jibril briefed the main squad on this and they knew not to try and harm her or even question her, they would just let her on her way.

Meer finished and smiled as now she could finally stop being nice to that so called Queen. Meer opened the door to find the staff in a panic, but for the moment she joined them as she still had to act on their side for the moment.

Meer ran with a few of them until she came to an opening where she went the opposite direction, their was no one down this hallway in all reason was that it led back to the front and that was where the attacks were at the moment.

Meer kept rushing up towards the front when she saw a group of Jibril's knights making their way through here to get to other parts of the castle, at first she was nervous but she saw them stare at her while talking to each other then they just rushed past her. Meer sighed as she was a little worried for a minute in case they didn't get the orders, but now she had a free pass around the castle.

Meer continued forth as all that was at the front now were fallen knights of both sides and some of Jibril's knights that just entered the castle.

Meer made her way straight to the front and now waited for the one in charge, that was where she would tell him the locations of the royal family and after months of studying she knew their exact locations practically all the time.

Meer was waiting and waiting until she saw what looked like the leader and when she saw her escort units she smiled, but she also noticed a girl near her age glaring at her, but she looked of no importance. Meer now slowly approached this man.

**Front of the Castle**

Yzac and his escort were waiting until all were in first and once they were in he followed with his escort, as soon as they got in Yzac looked around as the castle was in panic except for one girl and Flay noticed her, "Slave girl came to us," Flay said as she looked closer and as the girl approached them she suddenly saw something a little different.

Yzac saw her two.

"That is Lady Campbell," one of her bodyguards said.

Flay frowned she didn't like her.

Yzac watched her as he remembered the Queen he captured and from a distance this girl looked exactly like her, but there were differences when she got up close.

Meer stopped right in front of him, "Lord Jibril must have sent you to lead," Meer said in a calm voice.

Yzac didn't bother greeting her, "I am…now where are the locations to the royal family?"

Meer smiled, "I know all locations…the former Queen and her aide are in the east wing like always…Princess Cagalli is in the upper floors of the castle along with the Queen and newly born Prince…" Meer said as Flay's head immediately went to Meer.

"_What does she mean newly born Prince…that slave had my Kings son! Impossible, how could they use her child as the Prince…that will not do I will have to take care of that to, how dare that slave girl have his child, I am the one that is supposed to do that, don't worry daddy I will handle it," _Flay said to herself as she listened, but she was no where near calm. Flay knew for her to be Queen she would have to give birth to the new heir, so she would just have to get rid of this one first.

Meer didn't stop explaining as Flay was having her thoughts, "Both the Queen, Prince, and Princess Cagalli are in the same section of the top floor…I could take you their if you like," Meer said as she was playing along.

Yzac remembered every detail, "That won't be necessary…that is why I have this fool," Yzac said as he pointed to Flay which Flay pouted at immediately but her thoughts were still on what Meer said about Lacus and this new baby, but Flay also knew that this Meer girl had to go to.

Meer looked at Flay how was now glaring at her, but she could tell she wasn't all together up top, and ignored her.

Yzac turned around and started talking to his escort members as he was going to send a few of them to the east wing for the former Queen.

Flay saw him in deep conversation and now she would have her chance to speak to this Meer girl.

Flay walked right up to her and addressed her like a peasant, "You I want your name!" Flay demanded.

Meer looked at her, "What right do you have to demand anything of me," Meer said as she thought the same about Flay.

Flay glared at her, "How dare you…I am the daughter of George Allster the late Governor and because of that slave girl I was stripped of my chance of becoming Queen, but that will soon change now tell me your name peasant!" Flay said with a more raised voice.

Meer heard that name before and then she remembered what Jibril told her about when she was receiving her training and that not to make the same mistakes of this moron.

"Well Allster, since you want it so badly I am Lady Meer Campbell daughter of Lord Campbell leader of Kaguya island…from what I gather that would make you the peasant to me," Meer fired back and Flay pouted, this girl had a larger title then she ever had.

Flay didn't stop though, "I warn you now…stay out of this and leave, I don't know why you are here but after I get rid of slave girl and that so called prince my time will begin so get lost!" Flay said.

Meer knew from the rumors she heard about this girl they were true, she lived in her own fantasy world, but this would be good for her, "I don't have time to waste on mongrels so we will end it here for now," Meer said as she joined her bodyguards making Flay glare at her she hated this girl just as much as Lacus so she decided once she became Queen she would take care of her then.

Yzac finished up with his escort units and some went to the east wing to retrieve the former Queen, Yzac wanted them all gathered up at once, Yzac then returned to an anxious looking Flay and Meer talking with her guards.

"I will handle the current Queen myself," Yzac said as he looked at Flay, "Take me to the top floor," Yzac said as Flay had to think for a second, she never was at the top floor, but there was no way she was telling him.

Flay nodded and pointed to way she knew was up, Yzac looked at then turned his attention to Meer, "I take it were finished here," Yzac said.

Meer looked at him, her part was finished for now, but she had something she wanted to do first, "Just one more little thing to do then I will leave," Meer said as she walked off with her escorts and Yzac didn't know why but he didn't trust her.

Yzac was about to continue when the man he handed something to on the way to the castle finally returned, and Yzac smiled, "Is it taken care of?" Yzac asked.

The man approached him, "Yes sir, it is at location…" the man told Yzac as he gave him the location.

Yzac smiled, "Good, that may come in handy later, just in case, now let's go," Yzac said as they started heading in the directions Flay was pointing.

Flay only knew a little of the upper floors so she was hoping just to get a few right guesses or she would have to face him, but the main concern of her was Lacus, she was finally going to have her revenge.

**Upper floors of the Castle**

Jibril's men were all over the castle in no time and ORB was still doing the best they could to fight back, but they were practically even maybe even Jibril's men a little stronger, ORB had a lot of new knights that were really suffering without a true leader for a crisis like this.

On their way up Flay made a few wrong turns only to have Yzac shout at her but she had them on the right track and they continued upwards almost at the top floor.

Meer and her guards were also heading upwards, they had to prepare for something Meer had to do and Meer wanted to see something first.

**Royal Hallway Top Floor**

Merna and her daughter weren't stopping after they got the alert call from the ORB knights and when they finally reached the top floor they rushed towards the Queen's and princess's Chambers, when they got up Merna knew that Cagalli's chamber was closer plus it would be good to have an extra person to help with the Queen as Lacus was no where near recovered yet. Merna alerted every guard that was on this floor and most were confused but they immediately went to guard, the news hasn't reached this level of the castle yet as most of the knights were doing their best to hold them off at the bottom. Merna and her daughter rushed to Cagalli's chamber and Merna told her daughter to stand watch outside, but they still had some time.

Merna rushed in and saw Cagalli sleeping like a rock, and Merna rushed over to the bed while shaking Cagalli rapidly, "Princess wake up quickly!" Merna about shouted.

Cagalli groaned and rolled over to her stomach while pulling the blankets over her head, "Don't call me that…to tired," Cagalli said as she was annoyed.

Merna was in no mood and they had no time, Merna didn't say another word she just pulled the blanket off of Cagalli and dragged her out until she hit the floor.

Cagalli felt that and was not to happy, "What was that for?" Cagalli said as she looked up at Merna, but Cagalli only saw worry in them.

"We are under attack princess…strange knights are attacking the castle we must flee," Merna said quickly.

Cagalli woke right up as she stood on her feet, "Have you been drinking?"

Merna wanted to strangle her but they had no time, "We are running out of time princess…we have to get the Queen and Prince out of here now, and stop arguing with me so let's go," Merna said as she threw Cagalli's clothes at her.

Cagalli was still confused, "I don't get what your saying," Cagalli said as she tried to change while moving and they got to the front of her chamber and Merna opened the door to see her daughter still waiting their terrified. Cagalli looked at her and she knew Merna's daughter to be a very serious person so something had to be going on.

Cagalli changed as quickly as possible as she went out as Merna was on her way to her brothers and Lacus' chamber, but as Cagalli went out she saw all the knights on standby in the highest alert as all weapons were drawn.

They finished moving and arrived right at Kira and Lacus' chamber.

Merna spoke as they rushed, "I don't know who they are princess but they have somehow got inside the castle and there are a lot of them we have no choice but to get you and Lacus out of here."

The seriousness of the matter was starting to take hold of her, "How is this possible? First Josh-a and now Onogoro," Cagalli said as they entered the room.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

As the raid began Lacus immediately woke up, but she didn't know of the raid yet, she was to far upstairs to hear but something just woke her up.

Lacus was worried about Kira and she knew by now they would probably be at Josh-a and all she wanted was for Kira to return to them.

Lacus looked over and decided to check on her son who was up as well but not making a noise, she smiled as she picked him up, "You miss him to don't you?" Lacus said as the baby smiled back at her and she kissed his forehead.

Lacus tending to Dante when her door was immediately flew open as Merna and Cagalli entered and Lacus didn't like the expressions on their faces.

"Cagalli…Miss Merna what is going on?" Lacus asked as she was worried about their expressions.

Merna sighed in relief, "Good thing your up My Lady…we have no time you must grab whatever you can and we have to get you and the Prince out of here," Merna said as she began to prepare.

Lacus didn't know what was going on, "What is this all about?" Lacus asked as they weren't telling her anything yet.

Cagalli looked at her and filled her in as Merna began packing a few things that were essential, but she had little time.

"The castle is under attack Lacus," Cagalli said as Lacus' face looked horrid, "I know how your feeling but I know about as much as you do," Cagalli said as she began looking around for something, she knew her brother must have kept somewhere around here.

Lacus heart dropped as she held her son tighter, "How could this of happened?"

Cagalli was still looking around, "I have no clue…but I think this attack and the Josh-a attack are connected somehow," Cagalli said.

Lacus took that to thought as it did make sense, but why unless they wanted Kira gone, but even so how did a force even get into ORB to begin with, and even if that happened they would have had to come across Kira and his forces heading to Josh-a to get here, and that made her heart stop that was the only way. The time frame would have made any force run into Kira heading to Josh-a and if that was the case then the force must of destroyed Kira's forces.

Lacus was in a small trance, "You don't think that they…had to go through Kira and the others did you?" Lacus asked as she was afraid of the answer.

Cagalli froze at that as well, her husband was with their forces to and the only way for a force to arrive at Onogoro in this amount of time they would have had to run into the King's forces heading to Josh-a.

Cagalli immediately started searching again, "We will just have to find those fools and tell them to their faces," Cagalli said as she was referring to Athrun and Kira, she didn't want to think of the alternatives of what could have happened to them.

Merna joined in, "Great idea princess…we should flee towards Josh-a…I'm sure we will find the King there…and boy is he not going to be happy," Merna said trying to loosen the mood as she was just about done.

"What about my mother?" Cagalli asked as she opened up a small cabinet.

Merna frowned, "I'm sorry princess…but I cannot get over there…we cannot risk it, and you know it."

Cagalli didn't like the idea of leaving her mother behind, "We cannot just leave her."

"Surly there is something we can do," Lacus added as she was just about ready after placing Dante back down for a second to change, but she never took her eyes from him.

"I'm sorry My Lady…but you and the Prince must go…forgive me for saying this but if something did happen to the King…then you have to survive and I know our Prince will reclaim what is his," Merna said as she looked at the baby.

Lacus didn't like this, but she was a mother herself and would always put her child first.

Cagalli knew she spoke the truth, and Merna knew she was going to say something.

Merna rushed up to her, "Think of what your mother would want…I don't like this either Cagalli but Lacus is in no shape for the journey we will have to make and she will need help…I know whoever is here will go after you three first so please don't give me a hard time," Merna said as she always looked out for them first.

Cagalli did agree she knew it was what she had to do, and luckily she found what she was looking for, "Got it," Cagalli said as the others looked at her.

Cagalli pulled out a small sword that her brother had always kept in his room, it was one that he only trained but he also taught Cagalli a few things and she was glad he kept it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Merna asked.

Cagalli smiled, "While our father was away Kira taught me a few things about the sword."

Lacus and Merna looked stunned, Merna never knew that.

Cagalli smiled again, "I am no weak little princess you know," Cagalli said as they believed it.

They were ready to flee when all of them heard a sound coming from outside the door, Lacus who had Dante again put him in Merna's arms as her and Cagalli went to check it out, but it was as they feared as the knights were all over the place up here and they were now trapped.

"We have to hurry," Lacus said as she knew a way out, but as Lacus turned away she saw someone approaching her never thought or never wanted to see again.

**East Wing**

As the battle raged on the people Yzac sent arrived at the east wing to take hold of the former Queen and they continued to rush the guarding ORB knights.

Murrue was with Via and she saw what was happening as Via was already up.

"My Lady the castle is under attack," Murrue said.

Via's eyes went big as she heard the sounds, "What about Lacus and Cagalli?"

Murrue shook her head, "I don't know My Lady."

Via stood up, "We have to get to them now…and just who is attacking?" Via asked as they headed for the door.

"I don't know My Lady…it is like they came out of nowhere," Murrue said as they opened the door.

Via knew better, "No…at the exact moment my son and many ORB units are gone…this was well planned," Via said as the door opened and they had to stop as Yzac's escort was engaging the ORB guards.

"That is them," one of Yzac's escort members said as the descriptions they heard of and it was futile for them to try and escape as Yzac's escort won the battle here.

Via and Murrue were frozen as they were surrounded.

"Lord Yzac will be pleased…now grab them and let's go," one escort member said as they did and Via and Murrue could do nothing as they were now captured and being led to Yzac by these men.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

The leader of Jibril's main squad was doing his job well, his forces were completely able to gain control over the wall and all defensive weapons.

The leader himself led the attacks against the patrol stations around the city, and since they knew where everyone was the ORB knights were never able to get into any sort of defensive formation as the battle raged on.

The civilians were now mostly like the civilians of Josh-a had to go through…their city was under attack and many were starting to come out to see what happened only to be preyed upon by Jibril's men, but the city was big and they couldn't cover everything so many civilians just stayed at home.

Lacus' family was at home when they heard what was going on and they wanted to get to Lacus, but for some reason their mansion was always surrounded by guards, which were Jibril's orders he wanted them under constant watch, they were left powerless to do anything at the moment only to watch in fear as they didn't know their fates, which was what Jibril wanted, if people didn't know what was going to happen then many would just stay inside, but if they knew Jibril wasn't planning on harming them then they might resist so he made sure to keep things silent.

With the knights so inexperienced and most of the royal guard with the King the city was not ready for any type of surprise attack, and especially one that was this well planned out by Jibril and despite losses fell to Jibril's forces, but they didn't know it was Jibril's forces.

The leader was pleased and gave his men instructions on what to do now as he headed for the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Outside Kira and Lacus' Chambers**

As Lacus and Cagalli looked out Lacus saw the person she never wanted to see again, but then shortly after that she another one she didn't want to see, and Cagalli recognized the second one.

Yzac and his escort were being led by Flay and after Yzac yelled a few times and a few of Flay's wrong guess's they made it up to the royal floor and they went straight towards the chambers when they were intercepted by ORB knights.

Yzac was well rested now as he engaged them along with his escort units, Flay immediately back away from that she wasn't getting anywhere near a battle.

Yzac slashed one to his demise as he engaged another one and that was when they entered the main royal hallway and as he stabbed the last one that was when Lacus and Cagalli saw him.

Yzac's escort members were engaging the ORB knights but Yzac was doing the most damage as he was finishing them off and now it was clear so Flay got into sight and Lacus and Cagalli saw her.

"It's him," Lacus said as she remembered the encounters with Yzac.

Cagalli didn't know him, but she gripped the sword she had, she didn't care who it was.

As they looked again that was when they saw Flay, "Her…" Lacus said as the memories of Flay all came back into her head.

Cagalli glared at her, "That brat…why am I not surprised…no matter I will handle her at last," Cagalli said as she wasn't afraid of death, but if she was going Flay was going with her.

Lacus was frozen as Merna approached them from behind with her daughter and the Prince, they were out of options.

Yzac finished off the last one as his escort members rejoined him; the young ORB knights were simply no match.

Yzac then spotted his targets, "Well you made this easy for me," Yzac said as Flay then saw Lacus, and she turned really hot, she wanted her gone.

Lacus moved her thoughts to Kira, but knew she had to do something, Yzac eyed them as he gave a nod and his escort members rushed them, Lacus and Cagalli saw that as one grabbed Lacus and dragged her out of the doorway, but the other was surprised as he tried to grab Cagalli she responded with the sword straight into his chest.

The rest were surprised as Yzac saw that and Cagalli was ready for battle.

Another escort member approached her with his weapon drawn and rushed Cagalli but she was able to duck only to deliver the fatal blow to his side.

Yzac grew amused at this girl, but he was in no mood as he approached Lacus, and put the sword to her throat, "Very amusing princess…but I suggest you drop the blade or watch her perish," Yzac said as Lacus froze when the blade was pressed against her neck.

"Do it!" Flay screamed.

Lacus heard that and didn't like it, either did Cagalli, as she had no choice but to drop the sword.

Yzac smiled and removed the blade from her throat; it wasn't time to get rid of them yet.

Yzac walked back over as the escort members pulled Merna along with the Prince and Merna's daughter out of the room and kept them surrounded.

Yzac smiled as now he was going to wait for his other members to bring the rest of the royal family back up here.

Yzac turned to a few of his members to give more instructions while the rest kept guard on Lacus and company.

They gathered them up and made them stand near each other as Lacus checked on her son and was about to take him as she was extremely fearful for his life, but she stopped when she saw Flay approaching her.

**With Flay and Lacus**

Flay had a huge grin on her face she was waiting for this for so long, "Look at this, daddy would be so pleased, slave girl is now at my mercy," Flay said as she walked up to Lacus.

Lacus didn't look at her yet, but Cagalli did.

Flay stopped straight in front of Lacus as she grabbed her hair forcing her to look at her, Lacus felt the pain as she looked straight into Flay's eyes, "You will look at me when I speak you worthless peasant!" Flay shouted.

Yzac's escort found this amusing so they didn't stop it and Yzac was to busy with giving orders but he heard and didn't care, anything to get that Flay girl to turn her attention to anything but driving him crazy.

Lacus looked at her, "I will not waste my time on a witch like you anymore!" Lacus said back as she was at first remembering the past so she didn't act, but she was tired of Flay pushing her around.

Flay didn't like the sound of that as she threw Lacus to the ground and violently kicked her in the stomach, Lacus felt the pain as she was still recovering from the birth and she was in a lot of pain.

Cagalli was tired of this, "You're the only worthless peasant around here!" Cagalli shouted as she tried charging at Flay but an escort member held her back and Flay laughed.

"See, I am in control now…and speaking of that I always hated you," Flay said as she returned her attention back to Lacus as she grabbed her and dragged her to her feet again.

"You are the reason my daddy is gone…you took my evil King away…and you stole my title!" Flay shouted at her as she started her name calling again.

Merna hated this girl but she clutched the Prince tightly hoping this girl would leave him alone.

Flay called Lacus about every name in the book as she then slapped her hard causing Lacus to fall to the ground again, Flay was really enjoying this it was just like the past.

"I know you are proud of me daddy," Flay said as she then took notice to the prince.

"So you produced him that weak prince…ha I would give him a far stronger one," Flay said as Lacus used her strength to pull to her feet.

"Leave him out of this," Lacus said as she would do anything to keep Flay away from her baby.

Flay smiled, "I am simply stating a fact, a weak slave like you gave him that, but I will give him a true child," Flay said in her fantasy world again.

Cagalli chucked, "You really are a fool, my brother will have your head when he finds out, so why don't you just…" Cagalli said as Flay interrupted her.

"Shut up! He will love me, I know he will…but I think I am done playing with you to so it is time to make you guys disappear," Flay said walked over to Lacus.

"I truly hate you, you and your worthless son and family will soon be gone…but don't worry the King will finally get a real woman," Flay said as she started laughing only to get a shock.

Lacus couldn't take it anymore and struck her with all her might as Flay fell to the floor, Yzac's escort immediately took hold of Lacus so she couldn't go any further.

Flay was stunned by that only fueled her hatred, as she got back up and grabbed the sword on the ground, "Finally I will finish you and avenge my daddy!" Flay shouted as she charged at Lacus with the sword only to be knocked to the ground again.

Flay was about to shout at whoever did this, but it was Yzac. Yzac heard every word but knew Flay had a tendency to run her mouth off so he didn't really listen but he didn't want Lacus or the rest gone yet, he wanted to wait until they were all here first.

Flay said nothing as Yzac looked at her, "Not yet," Yzac said as he looked at his escort members and then Via and Murrue arrived.

Via looked over and saw that Lacus was bruised a little and then she saw Flay, Via never liked her and it made a lot of sense she was involved somehow.

Yzac smiled, "Good…now place them all inside that chamber and after we finish securing the castle we will take care of it," Yzac said as he started walking away with a few members, leaving around ten to guard the door, "Watch them closely," Yzac said as he grabbed Flay and left, he didn't want her doing anything stupid yet.

Yzac had special plans for their demise and wanted to make sure it was not tainted in any way, he would get rid of them and then wait for the King to return and when he arrived he would be able to see their bodies that was what Yzac wanted, and he had a special way of doing it.

As he was walking away Yzac saw the leader enter, "I take it that it's done," the man said.

Yzac looked at him, "I have them all confined…after everything is secured we will handle it then," Yzac said as securing the castle was his first priority.

The leader agreed and filled him in as they left to check things out.

Meer who was lurking around now saw her chance as her and her guards got to the top floor and approached the chamber.

**Inside the Chamber**

The escort units of Yzac and now a few of Jibril's main unit members took them inside and shut the doors behind them confining them inside Kira and Lacus' chamber. They shut the door while five surrounded the door, and others surrounded the nearby rooms always keeping that chamber door in sight, there was no way out of that chamber.

Via and Murrue were concerned for all of them, but it seemed Lacus took the most damage from Flay's assault, plus she hasn't fully recovered yet so that made it worse.

Via was also pleased to see that her daughter and grandson were alright for the moment, but she knew if they didn't do something fast that would soon change.

Merna passed the baby to Via so she could tend to Lacus and Murrue helped her, Lacus had a bruise on her stomach and a cut on her face where Flay hit her, but that was all they could tell from here.

Cagalli wanted really bad to put an end to that brat, and she would have given her own life for the chance at ending Flay's, but she couldn't just let Yzac finish Lacus off for doing it so she surrendered the sword she had.

"What I wouldn't give for one shot at that brat," Cagalli said.

Via looked at her, "At least all of you are alright."

"Look at our situation mother, after they finish doing whatever they are doing they will come back after us," Cagalli replied.

Merna was checking Lacus, "I don't think the damage is too serious My Lady…but I am no doctor."

Lacus looked over at her son to see that he was alright and she was glad, she really feared that Flay was going to do something to him, but she knew that Flay eventually would if they didn't do something, and Lacus knew something that could work.

"We have to leave," Lacus finally said.

All looked at her, "What are you saying My Lady?" Murrue asked as apparently all had forgotten a certain fact.

**With Meer and Lacus**

Lacus looked up and was about to say something as the door opened again as all turned to look fearing that Yzac was already finished but what they saw was a different person.

Meer walked straight into the room with a small smile on her face.

Murrue and Merna were surprised but this could be their chance.

Via and Cagalli didn't like it, how in the world did she just freely walk in here.

Lacus felt relieved to see her so called friend alright but her opinion was about to change.

"You're alright Meer," Lacus said.

Meer smiled, "Of course…after all I have been planning this for some time," Meer said as she was finally going to let everything out, Meer had to be quick though as she had to start preparing for her main role, as she wasn't finished yet.

Lacus looked confused, while Via and Cagalli looked angered but they had the feeling this girl wasn't as sincere as she pretended to act.

"I knew you never were who you claimed to be," Via added in a serious tone.

Meer smiled, "Very true former Queen…you and the princess did make this hard and I had to stay on my toes but as you can see everything worked out as we planned.

Cagalli glared at her, "So you help these murders into the castle…though I am not surprised that small time trash like you would do any different, I would have to say you an Allster are pretty much the same."

Meer looked straight at her, "Don't put me in the same category as a fool like her…she could never get anything done on her own…and now I will get what I should have always had."

"Why," Lacus finally added betrayed and hurt, Meer was a good friend to her as she thought.

Meer finally looked at her, "Why you ask…you never surprise me, you are just a commoner but you use your power so lightly and you act kind towards everyone and it makes me sick…you are supposed to be a Queen but you wear that title with shame!" Meer finally got out.

Lacus still looked at her, "Your right I am just a commoner, but I have also tried being the best Queen I could be, I do have power but helping the others around the city and country is what I do to repay everything that was given to me and that is why…" Lacus said as Meer cut her off.

"Just shut up! That is the very reason I despise you so much…people love you for what you do but that is not the role of a Queen, being friendly all the time everyone greeting you with a smile is appalling to me," Meer said again.

Cagalli finally added in, "Ha…seems to me like you're jealous…my brother worked hard to free your nation from bandits and this is how you repay him," Cagalli said.

Meer looked at her, "The bandits would never have been there if the document from the former King Ulen would have been made public!" Meer said.

All were confused over this even Via.

"What are you babbling about now?" Cagalli said as Meer's bodyguards moved closer in case Cagalli was going to try something.

Meer smiled, "Since all of you will perish shortly I will tell you…a few years ago before his death King Ulen came to Kaguya for it's land…naturally my father couldn't stand up to ORB, but King Ulen also didn't want to deal with rebel fractions that would form so they two came up with an agreement."

All listened carefully as Meer explained, Via and Cagalli had no clue what was going on, but Via knew that was how Ulen worked so she was likely telling the truth.

"What agreement?" Via finally asked.

Meer smiled, "Simple…my father agreed to become apart of ORB, in turn Ulen agreed to marry me off to his son and make my father a member of the high council of ORB."

All were a little bit surprised at that, but not Via she knew Ulen would do anything for more power after all that was how she was married to him.

Cagalli all of a sudden started to laugh a little, "We can give thanks that the document was never made public…having you around all the time would have made me kill you by now," Cagalli said with a small laugh.

Meer glared at her, "That document would have brought a better life to the people of Kaguya and many wouldn't have had to perish the way they did…but that was when I got word and we could finally make that document public…after all it is official."

Lacus listened to every word, she was really betrayed but she still had sympathy for this girl, that didn't stop her from not liking her anymore but she did sympathize for her.

"You think my brother would ever marry you?" Cagalli said defensively.

Meer smiled, "That is not for you to worry about…but after all of you are gone I'm sure you know what will happen…after all he has a tendency to snap."

Lacus didn't like the sound of that, she knew of Kira's side like that, and so did Cagalli.

"Yes we know of his side but you don't…and it brings me pleasure to hear that after we go, you will be stuck with him like that…I tell you that you will not last long, or will anyone else who crosses him," Cagalli said knowing what her brother was capable of in that state.

Meer only shrugged it off, she knew the training she received would help with that matter, "I suppose I will go now…have to prepare, it really was nice knowing all of you…but don't worry ORB will be in good hands with me in my rightful place," Meer said as she turned around to start walking out before she looked back at Lacus.

"Don't worry about your King…he will be in good hands," Meer said as she left the room.

Lacus finally glared at her, but she knew they had to act fast.

"That is two brats I want to hurt now," Cagalli said.

"Strange how Flay seems to know nothing of that, she still thinks she is the benefactor here," Murrue said.

Cagalli looked at her, "She has as much intelligence as a snail…or would that be too cruel to the snail," Cagalli said as the others found a little humor.

Lacus had to shake off these feelings as she looked at her son, "We have to leave now," Lacus said as she got up.

The others looked at her confused until they saw what she was doing.

* * *

**A different Continent**

In an unknown land two main warriors were approaching their leader.

"My Lord…I was surprised to see you here," Sting said.

The man looked at them, "I no longer needed anything, but I got useful information."

Auel looked at him, "After we met with the ZAFT Emperor he agreed."

The man smiled, "Foolish man if he thinks I don't know what he is planning…but our real target is ORB, and so if we have to use him so be it."

"The land is still unstable…but we have been gathering up all your loyalists…we should be good to go in a few months time," Sting added.

The man smiled again, "Good…find me my commanders and we will truly begin…and at last I will get what I want from ORB."

Sting and Auel left doing exactly what they were told as the man smiled in anticipation.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Meer**

Meer left the room with her bodyguards only to be greeted by the leader of the main unit.

"Lord Jibril will be pleased," the leader said.

Meer looked at him, "When will the King return?"

"Unknown…but I'm sure it won't be long so we will have to prepare you to meet him…I'm sure you know what to tell him," the leader said.

Meer smiled, "It will be taken care of, all I have to do is play the victim and tell him what I saw today…after all he won't know I am working for you."

The leader smiled, "Good, head out and you will have to wait…I will inform Lord Jibril of what took place today," the man said as Meer smiled and was about to leave but as the leader was about to grab a messenger he heard someone yelling and had to rush back.

**With Yzac and Flay**

Yzac was just about finished as they had the whole castle secured, and Flay was getting antsy.

Yzac looked at her, "I will make a deal with you."

Flay looked at him.

Yzac smiled, "I will let you finish off the girl if you disappear from my sight for good."

Flay liked that idea, "How long I have waited…it's a deal."

Yzac liked that idea but as they finished up and were heading towards the chamber, they ran into the leader and Meer and Flay didn't like looking at her.

"What is it?" Yzac asked.

"Sir…their gone," the leader said as Yzac looked really angry, Flay didn't like the sound of that and Meer didn't either as she spilled her guts out to them.

They rushed towards the room after the leader was briefed by a guard when they went to check on them.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus had to shake off these feelings as she looked at her son, "We have to leave now," Lacus said as she got up.

The others looked at her confused until they saw what she was doing.

Lacus moved to Kira's secret entrance and opened it up as the wall moved open, and the other were surprised.

"I forgot about that," Cagalli said.

Via smiled, "You have to leave now…" Via said as she handed the baby back to Lacus.

Cagalli looked confused, "What are you saying mother?"

Via smiled, "I will distract them as long as possible…they will find that passage if all of us disappear at least this way you will have more time."

Lacus didn't like that, "But," she said as Via smiled at her.

"I was always proud to have you as my daughter-in-law Lacus…now you have to survive, you and my grandson," Via told her as Lacus felt really sad.

Via then turned to Cagalli, "The same goes for you my daughter…you have to survive, and try to loosen up a little…I was always proud of the person you are," Via said as she hugged them both.

Via smiled as she broke it, "Now you have to go…head for Josh-a and get Kira…and if he and Athrun have fallen survive and I know ORB will still survive," Via said as she looked at her grandson again.

While that was going on Merna was doing the same thing with her daughter, Merna wasn't going with them she would stay and help Via, Merna's daughter didn't want to leave her mother behind but she had to look after the royal family.

Via looked at Murrue, "I thank you for your service all these years Murrue, you were always a kind friend to me."

Murrue smiled, "Don't worry My Lady…I stayed by you all those years and I will continue to remain."

Via didn't like that, "You still have a life to lead."

Murrue smiled, "With that moron who drives me crazy…no thank you," Murrue said.

Via smiled, "Now is not the time to lie to yourself."

Murrue smiled again, "Your right My Lady…but he would never leave your son's side…nor will I leave yours."

Via knew she wasn't going to talk her out of this, "Alright then."

Via and the rest turned to the four escaping, Merna's daughter held the bags for the baby, while Lacus held her son and Cagalli took the lead as they made their way to the entrance.

Cagalli and they looked again, as Via spoke up, "You are wasting time now go…" Via said as they got in and Via closed the path and as the door shut she sighed in relief.

"I know they will survive," Via said.

Merna smiled, "I am proud of all of them."

"It has been an honor My Lady," Murrue said.

**Twenty to Thirty minutes later**

That is when the guards checked inside the room and found only three of them as they rushed off telling the leader and the leader told Yzac as they rushed into the room.

"What is going on here?" Yzac shouted as all entered the room as the escort members approached him.

"I don't know My Lord," one said as Yzac backhanded him to the floor.

"I had ten guards out here and all of you couldn't see a thing!" Yzac shouted.

Meer knew this is trouble, and the leader knew he would have to get word of this to Jibril.

Yzac looked at the remaining three, the ones lower on his target block, "Where are they?" Yzac shouted.

Via looked at him, "I don't know."

Yzac grew angry as he saw the balcony doors and Murrue tried to block them like they were hiding something, Yzac pushed right past her followed by the escort members.

On the balcony Yzac looked around and noticed that the balconies were separate, but they were close enough if you tied a few things together you would be able to cross.

Yzac looked at his escort members, "They must have slipped onto other balconies…they have to still be in the castle, or in the city…search everything," Yzac said as the escort members rushed off.

Yzac went back in as he looked at the three remaining, "You better hope I find them or I will not make this easy," Yzac said as he left the room.

Outside Flay was whining and pouting that she couldn't finish off Lacus at all.

Meer knew she was screwed if they got to the King, and the leader was talking to a messenger as he was getting this news to Jibril.

* * *

**Outside the City**

Lacus and company made it through the secret entrances as they finally reached the one outside the city and it was still a little dark out but they could be seen so they had to move.

"We should go," Cagalli said as she looked back and saw Lacus breathing kind of heavy, she couldn't take a trip all the way to Josh-a and Cagalli knew that.

Cagalli walked over to Lacus as Merna's daughter was helping her, "I can take him," Cagalli said as Lacus smiled and handed her son over to his aunt.

Cagalli smiled at him as he still wasn't making a sound, Cagalli then looked at Lacus, "We have to get as far away as possible."

Lacus nodded, "I understand."

Merna's daughter looked at them, "Forgive me princess…but I think I know a place…not too far, but it's better than staying out here…I don't think the Queen can handle a long journey on foot."

Cagalli agreed, "Alright let's go," Cagalli said as they started heading off as Merna's daughter was leading the way, but Lacus was struggling, Flay hitting on her plus the birth only a while ago were taking their toll on her body.

The three went off as they had to push through it and leave.

**Josh-a**

As the sun rose in Josh-a Kira and company finally had control over Josh-a, but little did they know trouble was already done in Onogoro. After Kira left Mu in the estate he wandered outside but all knew he was acting different, and he hadn't even gotten the news yet.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; it went a little longer than I planned. The next chapter will switch back to Josh-a as the interrogation of the captured leaders begins and Kira receives news he didn't want to hear. I don't know when it will be up as I am almost finished with the chapter for my other story and may stick with that one for awhile. Bye for now.**


	45. Interrogation

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Interrogation**

**Outside the City**

Cagalli then looked at Lacus, "We have to get as far away as possible."

Lacus nodded, "I understand."

Merna's daughter looked at them, "Forgive me princess…but I think I know a place…not too far, but it's better than staying out here…I don't think the Queen can handle a long journey on foot."

Cagalli agreed, "Alright let's go," Cagalli said as they started heading off as Merna's daughter was leading the way, but Lacus was struggling, Flay hitting on her plus the birth only a while ago were taking their toll on her body.

The three went off as they had to push through it and leave the area.

With time not on their side they had to push Lacus far worse then what they would normally never want to do.

Cagalli who was holding her nephew looked down at him as he was acting normal so far, then she looked over to Merna's daughter, "Just how far is this place?" Cagalli had to know as they were walking for quite awhile, they were out of sight of the city but they were slowing down.

Merna's daughter looked at her, "Still a ways princess…but there is a horse stable near here where some townspeople raise horses so we could get a few of them to make the journey shorter and easier for Her Majesty," Merna's daughter said as she was assisting Lacus along who was in a lot of pain.

Cagalli looked over at Lacus, "We will not be able to make it all the way to Josh-a Lacus, we will have to stop for awhile in that village," Cagalli more or less ordered her as she knew Lacus wanted to get to Kira as she did to Athrun but with her in that condition their was no way. "Besides we cannot have Dante out for to long."

Lacus slowly looked up at her as her stomach was killing her, and she was starting to raise a fever, "How is he," Lacus asked as that was her first concern.

Cagalli looked down at him, "The same as he always was," Cagalli said as the baby started smiling at his aunt.

Cagalli smiled then, "See he just needed to spent more time with his aunt…we cannot have you acting to much like your father so you have to spend as much time with me as possible," Cagalli said to her nephew as all got a small chuckle which was needed to break the mood they were all feeling.

Cagalli was extremely worried for her mother and Merna, but she knew her mother was right and they had to move on.

Lacus was worried about them as well along with her own family, Lacus hated not being able to at least warn them, but she had to put her son's safety first.

They continued to walk and Lacus found it harder and harder, until they reached the horse farm like Merna's daughter said it would be this is the place where people from the city raise horses to be sold so she knew they would be able to find some here.

Cagalli knew that riding a horse would put a lot of strain on Lacus, but they had no choice.

They walked into the stables and quickly grabbed a few very calm horses, Merna's daughter prepared them as she strapped all the supplies they had to hers while getting the other two ready.

Lacus rested as Cagalli handed Dante back to her, and Cagalli assisted in the preparations so they could move as quickly as possible.

Lacus sat down while she held her son lovingly, she gently stroked his cheek while thinking of what Flay said she would do to him. Lacus always knew Flay was a monster, but even she was prepared for what Flay told her. Lacus smiled down as she kissed his forehead, and Cagalli was came back to her as they were prepared.

Cagalli got on the horse as Lacus handed Dante over to Merna's daughter and Merna's daughter handed the Prince up to his aunt.

Cagalli gently took hold of him as she was pretty experienced with riding a horse and with Lacus' condition Cagalli was the best choice for taking Dante.

After that Merna's daughter helped Lacus on to her horse as Lacus wasn't doing any better, she still needed rest and she hoped this small village would be the place they could achieve that goal.

Once all three of them were ready they set off again on a good pace, nothing to fast, but at least they would arrive sooner and Lacus would not have to walk.

Lacus kept looking at her son just to check on him like any good mother, but she was also worried about Kira, she knew he was alive, she would have felt something if otherwise, what she was worried about was what he would do when he realized what was going on, she knew they had to reach them as soon as possible, however her health had to take priority, she could risk leaving her son without a mother if something really happened to Kira.

They continued on and according to Merna's daughter they shouldn't be to long, but it wasn't to short either.

* * *

**Training facility outside of Onogoro**

Jibril waited patiently for any news from the capitol, Jibril knew by now that they should either have the city by now, or they were utterly defeated. Jibril knew all of this rested on the success, and he was counting on Yzac's determination to get it done.

Jibril had scouts posted on both sides heading towards Onogoro and Josh-a, he wanted to make sure that he had a head start for the Kings return, Jibril knew that he would either have a couple of days or the King would catch on and head back, or he would get the information from another source, meaning his leading team in Josh-a.

The best case scenario for Jibril would be that the King was brought down in Josh-a then he could play the hero and free Onogoro, but he knew with the King's skill that was a long shot.

Jibril and his subordinate also made a sent a request a few days ago before they even arrived and Jibril was expecting them to arrive at any time, he just hoped it would be before the Kings return.

Jibril was going over a few documents when a few people arrived, which he expected.

A guard walked into the tent that Jibril was in, "My Lord, three people have arrived, their here," the guard said as Jibril knew what it was.

Jibril nodded making the guard hold the tent open and the leader of his main force along with Meer and one of her guards walked in. After the events at the castle the leader had to report to Jibril, and Meer had to prepare for her role.

Jibril could tell something was wrong by the looks on their faces, "I don't like the feeling I am getting," Jibril said to them.

The unit leader looked at him, "We have successfully captured the capitol and castle My Lord."

"That is a good thing," Jibril replied calmly.

"…The…they…the Queen, Princess and newborn Prince have all escaped My Lord…" the leader reported as Jibril wasn't going to take to kindly to this.

Jibril knocked all the documents he was looking over to the floor as he quickly stood up and placed his hands on his head, "All of this rests on their demise!"

"We had them for awhile sir…but they escaped the room they were being held in, we still have the former Queen though," the leader said knowing that wasn't going to make him feel any better.

Jibril was silent as he was trying to clear his mind, but then he spoke, "Was the town secured before or after they escaped."

"After My Lord, Lord Joule is currently looking for them, it is possible they are still in the city or the castle, they couldn't have gotten out any other way," the leader said.

Meer stayed silent.

Jibril knew better then that, "That place probably has many different escape routes, it is likely they are gone, and probably headed to Josh-a."

"What should we do My Lord?" the leader asked.

Jibril however was able to come up with something quick, "Keep the search in the city and castle going, they may still be hiding there…but just in case were their any civilian causality's?"

"Most likely a few sir," the leader replied.

"This could work out after all," Jibril said.

"The King is not foolish sir, he will want to see a body, what if we cannot produce one," the leader said.

Jibril smiled, "Make sure all the bodies of the ORB guard and all civilian casualties are gathered and have Joule torch them, then all we have to say was he showed no respect and gave them the same fate, he will see a body, he just won't know its not theirs, once they are torched we will have Meer confirm some were of the royal family."

"Brilliant My Lord," the leader said.

Jibril looked at him, "That doesn't mean I don't want the real bodies, this is just in case we cannot produce them in time," Jibril said.

"I shall return immediately My Lord," the leader said.

Jibril looked at him again, "I have recalled a number of my units that are on the border, once they arrive they will take your place in Onogoro, I want your unit out of there once they arrive, the Kings force will be to overwhelming for you to handle at this moment."

"What about the royal family sir?" the leader asked.

Jibril smiled, "We will create a perimeter once the border units arrive, the King will not doubt me I am in his good graces, we will make sure they cannot reach the capitol, I don't want them to be able to reach the King, and if they try we will be able to grab them…we have to take a gamble here, but I doubt the Queen will be able to make such a long trip to Josh-a so all we will have to do is guard Onogoro…I will handle that once the King arrives back."

"I think I understand My Lord," the leader said.

Jibril sighed, "You will when it happens…all you have to do now is return and give out my orders, once the units I have arrive they will replace you and you guys head out and back here…one last thing have the former Queen and such taking and held in Logos."

"My lord," the leader said.

Jibril looked at him, "Just a backup plan, I will explain later."

"Yes My Lord," the leader said as he left leaving Meer and one of her guards there.

Jibril knew this was a change in plan with what was going on, but with what he just did that should counter it.

Jibril now looked over to Meer, "Now it is almost time for your role."

Meer looked at him, "I told them everything, if they reach the King me, my father and everything I care about will be destroyed," Meer said worriedly.

Jibril smiled, "Weren't you listening, I will handle it, just play your role like we planned and everything you ever wanted will come true."

Meer nodded her head, "Alright then."

Jibril looked at her, "I have scouts on the main road, we will know within a few hours when the King will return, you are to act injured where he will find you and one of your guards injured on the main road…you are to tell him that Queen Lacus helped you escape, you didn't want to leave her but she stayed for their sons sake as he couldn't be moved out…tell him you were wounded badly and two of your guards perished trying to protect you, tell him you were on your way to warn him but your body gave out."

Meer looked at him, "I am not injured though."

Jibril smiled, "Don't worry…we will handle that when my scout saying he is on his way returns…after that it is all up to you, if I know him like I think I do, the training you did along with his depression over the Queen will make him turn to you, then you know what to do."

Meer nodded her head, "I will handle it."

Jibril smiled, "Now rest and we will handle the rest when the time comes."

Meer understood and left leaving Jibril and his subordinate.

"This is unexpected My Lord," the subordinate said.

Jibril smiled, "Such things will not stop my goal, and all we have to do is make sure the Queen doesn't make her way back to the King."

The subordinate smiled, "If anyone can accomplish this My Lord, it is you."

Jibril looked at him, "That is very true, now we have to start preparing for when I make my appearance."

The subordinate agreed as both were worried about the disappearance of the Queen, they just hoped with Meer and their little idea this would be enough to hold him off for awhile.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**City**

Just like with Josh-a the city was placed under seize, however the pressure wasn't as great as practically all of Jibril's men were on the gate and in the castle. The people were well aware of what was going on, and many couldn't believe the situation that was transpiring. Jibril's small patrols did make rounds throughout the city announcing the demands of what Jibril told them to say and they were the same as Josh-a. This was all part of Jibril's grand plan, he just needed the people to remain a little fearful so they wouldn't cause a panic, but this only had to happen until the King arrived.

The once grand city was no a ghost town with people fearing to go in and out of their homes.

Yzac however ordered a few from the castle to check the entire city for Lacus and the rest that escaped that was all the movement that was going on in the city today.

**Lacus' Families House**

Inside Lacus' family was very fearful for what was going on, and to make matters worse they had no news on either Lacus or Dante. The people outside their mansion gates were still their and it was like they knew this was the Queen's families home.

Siegel and Eileen kept looking out the window at the situation and Siegel wanted badly to get out of here and check the castle, but Eileen wouldn't let him, she was just as concerned, but she couldn't let him go out to certain demise.

The rest of Lacus' family was all in one room as none wanted to be alone right now, as they were worried like their parents. All of them heard the announcement from Jibril's patrols telling them of instructions, but that was the only news they got so far.

Siegel paced around as this was killing him, "I don't know how this happened!" Siegel nearly screamed out.

Eileen looked at him, "Something had to go wrong," Eileen responded as she approached Siegel.

Siegel wasn't really thinking clearly, "Look at them out there, no telling what they did to our daughter and grandson…I said it all along she shouldn't have involved herself with that King!" Siegel shouted as he blamed all of this on Kira.

Eileen was horrified at the comment, "The King might be…" Eileen didn't want to say it, "How could he have known this was going to happen, you said you let those past tenses go," Eileen nearly shouted at him.

Siegel just needed someone to blame, "You heard the announcement we would be safe if we were normal, but no she just had to marry that King…" Siegel shouted out as he received a big shock as Eileen slapped him right across the face.

Siegel stood there stunned for a moment.

Eileen glared at him, "We wouldn't even have a grandson if she didn't marry him, all he did for his entire reign was go against his class and make life better for us the former slaves, he even gave a fool like you the honor of blacksmithing for the royal guard something you always dreamed about…I do not want to hear those words come out of your mouth again!" Eileen finished shouting at him as emotion was taking her over.

Siegel calmed down immediately, "I'm sorry…I'm just…" Siegel said as they were to busy arguing to realize that a few knights approached their door and let themselves in, as all looked into their direction.

**City Gates**

Jibril's main unit leader arrived back and headed immediately to the castle to brief Yzac on what Jibril told him to do, and he didn't stop until he reached the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Via, Murrue and Merna were still in the same spot as Yzac stepped up the guards around and made sure they couldn't escape, all three of them wondered and hoped that Lacus and the others got away.

Via was sitting very worried.

"Do you think they made it My Lady?" Murrue asked softly.

Via looked at her, "They haven't given us any news yet, so I think their chances are good," Via replied in almost a whisper, they weren't risking anything being heard.

"I know they will make it, it makes me feel my service all these years was worth while," Merna said as she didn't mind perishing as long as the others got away.

"I know you will still have many more years of service left, so let's not talk like that," Via said.

"You are right My Lady, once His Majesty finds out he will be back in no time, and then these fools will be in for it!" Merna this time shouted wanting the other guards to hear, she was hoping to put some fear into them, but since they didn't respond she frowned.

Via was worried about that fact, she didn't even know if her son was still alive, and just how a large a force as this got even close was making her think someone from the inside in a very high rank had to have a hand in this. The Josh-a attack and now this one was far too close to be coincidence.

**Courtyard**

Inside the courtyard, was where Yzac arrived, he had the castle units searching every inch and they didn't find them anywhere, Yzac now waited for his squads he sent in the city to return, but that could take awhile, it was a very large city.

Yzac really didn't care about following Jibril's orders to execute that Queen, after all he has what he wants, and all he had to do now was wait for the King to return. So he decided if they weren't found then no harm done for him at least.

Yzac was waiting for the reports and speaking to a few in his escort as Jibril's main unit leader arrived back heading inside the castle.

Yzac knew he went to report to Jibril, "So I take it he isn't very pleased," Yzac said not really caring.

The man got down off his horse, "No he is not…but we can get around it, I need everyone to start gathering the fallen bodies and place them in the courtyard, all of them from the castle guards to the few civilians outside in the city that have fallen."

Yzac was a little interested, "Why would I do that?"

"We had an agreement that is why," the man replied.

Yzac smiled, "I already have what I want, he will soon arrive and my rematch will be fought."

The unit leader looked at him, "You don't have as much power as you think here, practically all the men here are loyal to Jibril, and besides don't you want the King at his best, and he fights the best when angry."

Yzac knew he couldn't push to far as he was very much outnumbered by more than a thousand, "Why am I doing this again?"

The man smiled, "Once you gather all of the fallen people, torch them right here, that will take the cover in case we cannot find the real royal family in time."

Yzac looked straight at him, "They couldn't have gone far, your people are still looking for them."

"Lord Jibril takes no chances, this way it will make him even angrier to see they were showed no respect, and then you will have the greatest duel you can imagine," the man replied.

Yzac liked the sound of that, "I will take care of it immediately, anything else?" Yzac asked hating taking orders, but for a duel with the ORB King he would deal with it.

"One last thing, I am sending a small escort to take the former Queen and her party to Logos," the man said as he prepared to leave again.

Yzac looked straight at him, "What for?"

"That doesn't concern you, and Lord Jibril will be replacing our unit with a new force in probably by tomorrow," the man said as he left going out into the city, he had to do one last thing in case Lacus and the rest couldn't be found, but before he did he gave a few commands to go and retrieve the former Queen for transportation.

Yzac watched him leave and wanted badly to finish him off, but he quickly gave the commands to start the retrieval for all the fallen but after that he was done, all he was going to do from this point was wait for the King and save his strength so he went back inside the castle giving a few orders to his escort unit that was loyal to him and he now mentally prepared for his upcoming duel.

**Upper Floors of the castle with Flay**

Inside one of the fancier rooms was where Flay was, Yzac gave her all the freedom she wanted as long as she didn't come near him, which she more then happily agreed to. Flay was in the wardrobe room where all fancy clothes were being made and prepared for the royal family and all Flay wanted to do was prepare herself for meeting the King again.

Yzac and his crew captured a few staff members that were sleeping during the time of the attack and since they didn't know the whereabouts of the royal family or anything concerning them, Yzac assigned them to Flay just for an extra reason to stay out of his hair, and Flay was living it up.

Flay ordered them to get a dress prepared for her to look her best, "Not that one you ignorant peasants! I need the best one when he returns, and make sure you address me royalty I will be the next Queen!" Flay shouted at them as they quickly grabbed a new one to show her.

Flay frowned again, "You worthless dogs, I want that one!" Flay shouted and whined out as she pointed to the one she wanted.

They quickly jumped, "My Lady that one was made for the Queen, it was the Kings gift to her," one servant said as Flay got really angry as she threw a glass at her and it injured her as she tried to duck.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! Since he made it for a Queen then it will be perfect, prepare it!" Flay shouted at them as they frowned and quickly did what she said.

Flay sat back down as another one started heeding to her ever need, and Flay couldn't be happier.

Flay looked at the dress she chosen, it was going to be Kira's gift to Lacus, Lacus told him about something she dreamed about when she was smaller and Kira was going to surprise her with it so it was being done in secrecy.

Flay smiled and in her tiny brain she was really getting excited about this, she knew this was going to be what it was like as soon as she became the new Queen, she would get to boss people around and having people kneel to her feet and give in to her every need.

Flay was still angry about not being able to finish off Lacus, but she knew they would find her eventually and then she could do it, but for now she was focusing on Kira's return.

Flay was getting excited at when she would see Kira again, and she believed he would love her.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Via and the rest were just pacing and worrying when a few of Jibril's men arrived into the room, they opened the door and all looked at them.

"Let's go," a knight said as Via looked at him.

"Where are we going?" Via asked.

The guards grew annoyed, "Move it," They said as they ran up to them and forcefully threw them towards the door.

Merna was going to take it, as she could easily overpower these guys, but a look from Via told her not to.

Via and the rest obeyed as they were led down to the courtyard as they had a special carriage prepared for them.

"Get in," they said as the three got in and a few knights started leading them out.

Murrue looked around as this was like a large cage, but nobody could see inside as there were only a few slits of openings inside the carriage.

"I wonder where they are taking us?" Merna asked.

Via looked at them, "I don't believe they found Cagalli and the others yet, I just hope that once we arrive where ever we are going things will be more understanding," Via said as that was all they could do at the moment.

The carriage left the castle and then city heading straight for Logos.

* * *

**Onogoro City Lacus' Families Mansion**

All inside looked in the direction of the man that just walked in as it was the main unit leader.

Siegel moved towards the rest of his family as he had no idea what this man was going to do, "What do you want with us? Where are my daughter and her family?" Siegel demanded to know.

The man smiled, "Simple Siegel Clyne, just wanted to let you know that we finished them all off," the man said as the five that were in there fell to shock.

"That can't be," Eileen sobbed out.

The man smiled, "It's true, now once the King returns we will finish him and then the city will belong to us, just thought I would be the first to tell you," the man said as he walked right back out with a mission accomplished.

Siegel was shaking as the rest broke down, they couldn't believe what they heard as their eldest daughter and sibling along with the newest edition of their family was now gone.

The unit leader left as this was something that would ensure if the King returned and retook the city that it would help him except it more without a body to see, and he knew Lord Jibril would be pleased.

* * *

**Josh-a**

With the capture of the two leaders along with the death of the third, the rest of the ORB force that Kira led to Josh-a won the day and reclaimed the city of Josh-a. The people of Josh-a were once again free and very grateful to their King for personally reclaiming his city. The people's spirits however were much damaged with the death of their beloved leader Nicol. With the raid more and more town structures and more crop fields were damaged in the assault, but at least they were once again free.

Right after the fall of the fort the knights that Athrun led brought him back along with the captured main leader of the force. Athrun was seriously injured and the field doctors were seeing to him immediately.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

Mu was coordinating the knights as Kira said he wanted to be left alone and all they knew was he left the estate with little guards and hasn't been seen since he left the estate grounds.

Mu still had a wound to his arm which he was putting off treatment until things were calmed down and people were settled down.

Mu was currently in the front giving orders to a few members of the royal guard when Athrun's fort escort brought him back; Mu looked over and saw that they brought in another leader.

"Is this him?" Mu asked the guards.

"Yes sir, he was in charge of the fort," the guard replied.

Mu nodded his head, "Place him in the room next to the other one," Mu said as they already had Dearka restrained and heavily guarded.

The guards obeyed his orders and started leading the man towards another room.

Mu watched them go up as he wanted to begin the interrogations but that was when the other escort guards had arrived carrying Athrun.

Mu looked over and approached him, "How is he?" Mu asked as he looked in pretty bad shape.

"The sword missed a direct stab, but he is still bleeding pretty badly sir," one member said as Mu saw that Athrun was still conscious.

"Great work on taking that leader alive, I have certainly seen you have better days," Mu told him as Athrun looked up at him.

"Where is the King?" Athrun asked in pain.

"Your guess is as good as mine, he left saying not to be disturbed…I don't know what is affecting him but I don't like it," Mu told him.

Athrun blinked a few times, "At least he is safe…we have to keep an eye on him," Athrun told him as he was one that knew Kira quite well.

Mu agreed, "I will handle it, you just worry about yourself for now," Mu said as Athrun looked at his arm.

"I guess your getting slow," Athrun told him.

Mu knew what he was talking about, "Very funny…now just take care of yourself and I will see if those jokers we caught know anything," Mu said as Athrun nodded.

They took Athrun to the Estate medical room, where they would have to work on him, Mu watched him go as he really wanted to get to talking to those he caught before Kira, and somehow he knew Kira was not going to be too concerned about information so he had to get to them before Kira returned.

Mu walked up the stairs and saw the two rooms that were right next to each other, as he went in the first room, which happened to be the room Dearka was being held.

* * *

**Josh-a City**

With a few guards keeping their distance Kira walked alone through the town and fields of the once glorious city of Josh-a, Kira knew things could be rebuilt and the city would once again prosper, but without their Lord it was going to be tough for the people.

As Kira walked his bloodstained armor and cape made it apparent of the brutal battle they just fought, Kira looked around and saw the people with very sorrow filled looks on their face as many civilians were destroyed when the first raided the town and they didn't even have the decency to remove the fallen bodies.

Kira ordered his knights to start reclaiming the body's so they could be properly taking care of, but it was hard seeing.

Many civilians thanked him for coming back and reclaiming their city while others were still in to greater shock at what happened.

Kira got to the end of the town limits as he was now in the farmer lands, and here was where the civilian casualty was the highest, Kira came to a stop when he an entire family massacred, the entire family was gone. Kira looked down and couldn't help but feel angry at what had taken place, now that things were starting to come to light, Kira started clearing his head a little as now he wanted to know just how all of this happened.

Kira shut his eyes as he remembered just how badly Nicol worked to keep this city running, but more then that he was a people's leader, a true leader.

Kira began to think just how a force even got past his heavily secured border, he had two people in charge of running the border operations, one was the Oceania captain, and the other was Lord Jibril.

Kira knew that with such a force that entered here, there had to be some breach and more casualties at the border somewhere and he would have to find out where so they could reinforce it.

Kira was in deep thought just thinking when a royal guard member approached him and knelt down, "Your Majesty, the two captured leaders are ready for interrogation, and Lord Athrun was brought to the medical room for treatment, his wounds are…" the man said as Kira cut him off.

"Did you say they were prepped for interrogation without my knowing?" Kira said to him.

The man looked up at him, "Yes sir, Sir La Flaga is handling it."

Kira now started heading back to the estate, he wanted to be present for such a thing and it was driving him nuts that people were starting to act on their own, which was not a wise thing to do right now.

Kira and the guard members were now heading back to the estate, and the guard was a little surprised that Kira was unaffected about Athrun's condition; it was like he didn't care.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

**Dearka's holding room**

As soon as Mu walked in Dearka smiled, "Hey old man, when do I get out of here?" Dearka said with a huge smile.

Mu was not too pleased, "I see your mood is pleasant, that is a good thing…now tell me just exactly what you were planning to do here."

Dearka looked at him, "We did what we planned, and we took the city and destroyed the leader."

Mu didn't stop his look on him, "That is not what I meant, who ordered this? How did you get past the border? Was this the work of the ZAFT Emperor? Start talking," Mu said as Dearka grew confused.

"To many questions old man, we just wanted to destroy this city that is all," Dearka said.

Mu was growing impatient, "Who is we?"

Dearka was silent.

"I know you don't act without the Duel commanders commands, so where is he?" Mu asked.

Dearka started acting dumb, "Probably at home kicking back," Dearka said with a small laugh.

Mu got right up in his face, "This is as easy as things will get, I suggest you talk to me before the King returns."

Dearka made a weird face, "What do I get in return?"

Mu gazed at him, "You might get to live…however if you spill all your information maybe we can come to an arrangement, you are no real threat to us as you don't think for yourself," Mu told him.

Dearka frowned, "Are you calling me stupid old man?"

Mu looked at him, "More like a puppet…now will you accept my deal or not?"

Dearka nodded to him, "Well…I…ah…let's see…"

Mu looked at him seriously.

Dearka stared right into his eyes, "Not interesting enough for me old timer," Dearka said as he started laughing.

Mu knew if he wanted to do this the hard way then so be it, "I guess you made your choice, but I am not quite finished with you yet," Mu said as he began a few more questions.

Outside the door, Kira had finally arrived and was able to hear a few words, but Kira knew this fool acting on Joules orders and was likely not able to know much more, so he turned his attention to the next room.

Kira looked back at his guards, "Do you have the equipment I asked for?" Kira said as a guard held it up.

Kira smiled, "Come with me," Kira said as he headed to the next room, and the guards opened the doors for him as Kira and his other two walked in.

**Main Leaders holding room**

The main leader was sitting in his chair when all of a sudden the door opened revealing Kira and his two guards; the two guards instantly approached the man and tied him tightly to the chair.

While one let the first one finish and he started a fire in the fireplace.

The main leader had his eyes focused on Kira, which he knew was the King.

"You know who I am?" Kira asked as he took his long cape off.

The man said nothing.

One guard punched him square in the face, "Answer him," the man said.

The main leader was hurting as the gauntlet on the man broke his skin, "Yes…I know who you are," the main leader said as he knew he wouldn't crack, he wouldn't betray Lord Jibril.

"Was that so hard?" Kira asked as he removed a long thin dagger that was one thing he told his guards to bring and Kira placed much of the blade in the fire as he started walking back over to the main leader.

The main leader didn't like the sight of that blade getting very hot under the fire, but he was more worried about the look in Kira's eyes as he approached him.

"The decision is strictly up to you, you tell me what I want to here and we do this painlessly, or we do it my way," Kira said as the main leader knew what he was talking about.

Kira stopped right in front of him, "Tell me who ordered this?"

The main leader looked up at him; "We did…" the man said as Kira immediately backhanded him making his head fly to the side.

"I am in no mood! Who ordered this?" Kira shouted now.

The main leader looked back at him and said nothing.

"How did you get here? Just why would you attack here?" Kira asked again.

The main leader looked at him, "Our mission was simple, we took the city and destroyed the leader here, after all it was easy to finish him," the main leader said as that was a mistake.

Kira quickly removed his sword and with the hilt he quickly struck the man straight in the forehead making the chair fall backwards as the man was in more pain.

"Pick him up," Kira said as the guards did what Kira said.

Kira walked over and put his hands around his neck, "You have had your chance," Kira said as he released the man walking over to his heated blade, Kira removed it as the blade was very red.

The main leader was now squirming, as Kira approached him again.

"I was told you weren't that type of King…" the man said in a panic.

Kira looked at him, "I do what I have to," Kira said as he looked at his guards, "Grab him," Kira said as they took hold of him as he squirmed almost begging for him to stop.

"All you have to do is answer," one guard said as the man wasn't talking.

Kira stopped right in front of him, "I guess we do things my way then," Kira said as he wiped the blade sideways straight onto the man's shoulder causing it to burn heavily as the blade was practically melting the skin.

The man screamed in agony as he felt the blade.

**Dearka's holding cell**

Mu was still questioning Dearka when both of them heard the scream, Dearka and Mu looked confused.

"What was that?" Dearka said as it wasn't stopping.

Mu knew right away, "It appears our King is questioning your buddy…I suggest you remember something or that will be you next," Mu said as he quickly left the room.

Dearka didn't like the sound of that.

Mu looked at the guards, as he walked out of the room, "What is going on in there?"

The guards heard it to, "The King is questioning him sir," they said as Mu told them to open the door and they did.

**Main leaders' cell**

Mu walked in and was horrified at the sight, as he stood frozen.

Kira kept the blade on for a little while longer before he removed it, "Shall we talk now," Kira said as he noticed Mu, but turned his attention back to the main leader.

The main leader was still in a lot of pain as his skin was practically melted.

The main leader still said nothing.

Kira looked at his guards, "I guess he wants more, let's try the stomach," Kira said as Mu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The guards held him correctly as Kira approached him, and the main leader didn't want that anymore, "Stop! Alright I will talk…" the man said practically in tears.

Kira looked at him, "He broke easier then I thought, I couldn't even use my famous technique," Kira said as Mu couldn't believe it, but Kira's eyes were like they were before almost normal, which was really concerning him this Kira different from before when he lost it, this time he feared something worse. It was like another King Ulen.

Kira looked down at the main leader as Kira held his hair making him look at him, "Speak," Kira said.

The main leader was bawling like a baby, "The Josh-a attack was a diversion…" he said.

Kira looked at him as Mu was interested in this.

"Go on," Kira said.

The man hesitated as Kira backhanded him again as he threatened to press his hand on his much wounded shoulder were the heated blade was placed.

The man fully cracked as he cried out, "Onogoro was the true target, we were only used to get you here!" the man cried out.

Mu's eyes along with the rest grew big at what they heard.

Kira released him as his thoughts went to Lacus and their son, Kira's eyes changed once again.

* * *

**Small Village**

Merna's daughter was leading the way as they were now in a small forest, Lacus was getting worse as she needed rest badly.

Cagalli saw that her nephew was getting fussy, so she hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

Merna's daughter smiled as she saw the opening up ahead, "Were here My Ladies," she said.

As Lacus slowly looked up in pain as Cagalli and then came to the opening and they saw what they were looking for.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be at the village, as Kira begins the return to Onogoro, along with a few other things. It shouldn't take to long. See you later.**


	46. Approaching Storm

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Approaching Storm**

**Josh-a Estate**

The man hesitated as Kira backhanded him again as he threatened to press his hand on his much wounded shoulder were the heated blade was placed.

The man fully cracked as he cried out, "Onogoro was the true target, we were only used to get you here!" the man cried out.

Mu's eyes along with the rest grew big at what they heard.

Kira released him as his thoughts went to Lacus and their son, Kira's eyes changed once again as he looked back at the man still throbbing in pain.

Mu was still in a little shock from what he heard, however it made things more interesting, someone would have to raise a large enough force to be able to accomplish this operation. Mu who was very worried for the main city was now beginning to wonder just who was behind these attacks, something was adding up, ZAFT had the force to handle this but in order for this to work they would have had to have access to all of ORB's operation plans, and that they did not. Mu had a strong feeling that something else had to be going on, however now he had to worry about the King who was not looking to good.

Kira's mind was set on just how this could of happened, how he could be so foolish as to fall for such a thing, but something just wasn't adding up, someone would have to know ORB's routes enough to get a force around Josh-a to Onogoro without him knowing or alerting another force.

Kira kept staring at the man as he approached him again, "Do you have a force heading to Onogoro?" Kira asked in a serious matter.

The man tried once again to stay silent.

Kira really was in no mood as he quickly yanked on the man's head while placing his sword to his throat, "Answer me!" Kira shouted as he used the blade to break the skin of the man's throat, and as he did Kira dug his fist straight on the man's heavily burnt shoulder.

This guy screamed in pain again, "It should of already started!" the guy screamed out in pain.

Mu then approached the man, "Who is in charge of the operation?" Mu asked him as he wanted to make sure Kira didn't go to far yet.

The man was struggling to say something, and Kira was getting annoyed again.

Kira once again raised his fist to connect on the man but he blurted something out first, "The Lord of Yakin Due, Joule…" was what the man screamed out as that made sense to Mu.

This man knew by saying that Lord Jibril would be in the clear and Jibril was well aware of this fact.

Mu looked at Kira, "It makes sense sire, after all where there is Joule Elsman isn't far behind and we got him…"

Kira kept staring at this man, and then Kira looked at Mu, "I spared his life at Oceania and I can tell that was my mistake…no more though, prepare our forces as we will leave immediately."

Mu looked at him, "I think there could be something else going…" Mu said as Kira cut him off.

"Just do as I say," Kira said as he was getting annoyed.

Mu was going to tell him he had a feeling something else was going on as it didn't make sense how they were able to penetrate this far into ORB.

"I will prepare them at once My Lord…what about the city?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "Leave one brigade for defense…the rest we are leaving immediately," Kira said as all he knew was he had to get back.

Mu nodded and he wanted to leave to so he didn't question him anymore, Mu started out the door as Kira stopped him, "One last thing, have the other captive brought to Onogoro once the situation settles."

Mu was amazed at how Kira was taking this news he saw that same look in his eyes again and it was concerning him, Kira seemed to be holding it together now, but he worried about just what would happen if the capitol really was in that great of danger, or worse if they gained control of the capitol.

"What about Lord Athrun?" Mu asked as he was about to leave again.

Kira stared back at him, "We cannot have dead weight with us…leave him here and let the doctors handle it, now go," Kira said as Mu nodded and left but Kira wasn't done here yet.

The two guards inside were now worried at this news.

Kira looked back at the main leader still in pain, "Is that all you know?" Kira asked calmly.

The man looked up at him, "I am just a hired mercenary…that was all I was told."

Kira didn't by it, "I see…well then I guess I have no more need for you," Kira said as he reached for something.

The man didn't like the sound of that, as Kira now had his back to him, but a few seconds later Kira instantly grabbed his sword again while quickly turning around throwing the sword straight at the man and it connected to his chest going almost straight through causing the man's chair to fall back from the force landing him on his back.

The man couldn't believe what just happened as he looked at his chest to see the sword sticking out.

The two guards inside now saw a very fearful look in their Kings face as he slowly approached the struggling man. Kira stood their and watched him struggle for breath as soon he struggled no more as he perished. Kira placed his foot on the man's stomach and removed his blade while wiping it clean.

The two guards looked at their King as Kira sheathed his sword then started walking out of the room.

Kira's mind was defiantly on Lacus the entire time, he just hoped that the defenses he set up would hold until they got there, but Kira knew he left the city in bad shape when he left with the majority of the guards and that was not making things easier on him.

Kira reached the end of the estate as he saw his knights preparing to move out, Kira stopped when he was near the door and leaned up against the stone wall as he placed his hands on his head. Kira couldn't believe the events; first some force enters his lands and attacks his city destroying many people and Nicol. Then he was told it was all a diversion just to get him and his force away from the capitol so Yzac Joule could assault the capitol and take control of the castle. Kira couldn't believe that he let this happen, he was extremely angry at all, but mostly at himself.

Kira's mind was growing more and more furious as he thought about this and he immediately kicked over a suit of armor that was displayed near him while slamming his fist straight into the stone wall.

Kira was beyond angry but then he realized that if this Yzac Joule wanted his revenge so badly he would go through all of this, then Kira would give him what he wanted as Kira was not going to hold back anymore. Visions of Lacus and their son kept flashing into his mind as Kira then cleared his mind completely as now his look was what Mu was afraid it would be it was the same look as Ulen.

**Outside the Estate**

Mu was giving orders like he was told to do as he was preparing the royal guard and the two brigades for departure. Mu left one like Kira had told him as Josh-a would at least have security again, Mu knew that them leaving on such short notice was not good as it would make people worry, but they had to leave.

Mu still couldn't believe how this could have happened, it made perfect sense, Yzac did hate Kira enough to go through all of this and that would explain Dearka's involvement here, but just something wasn't making sense here.

How a force large enough even got in here, and just how they could attack without being noticed, it was like they had a free pass all over ORB, surly a city or town or even a few people would have seen such a force, and then there was the border which was impressively more secured then ever before. Something was not making sense to Mu, and he knew there had to be more.

Mu decided that the city had to come first but he was not going to forget these thoughts and he would look into them more later on.

As Mu was gathering the force he saw Kira overlooking all the details and he wasn't moving or saying a word which was worrying him.

Mu gave the orders to a few brigade leaders of the brigade staying behind and left them in full control.

It took quite awhile to prepare the force, but they were faster then expected as it only took about half the day to pull the members off what they were doing and all were prepared to leave, and most didn't know why yet.

The citizens of Josh-a were confused, but saw that a brigade was being left behind, however they believed something had to be going on, as the King wasn't sticking around for their fallen Lord's funeral.

Taking all this time was only doing worse for Kira as all it gave him was more time to think, his worry, anger, rage, and fear for his family were tarring at his mind badly.

Mu finally finished and approached Kira, "Were ready," Mu said to him as Kira only nodded as he approached his horse.

Kira got on his horse and said nothing as he started heading out along with Mu following him, which in turn was followed by the royal guard, then the two other brigades.

Kira rode out and they were all going at a quickened pace.

Mu was wondering what they would find when they returned, Mu was also very worried about Murrue, but he had to clear his mind, and just hope it wasn't as bad as he was expecting.

They left the city and quickly started heading towards Onogoro.

However there was one scout that saw them heading out and he quickly started heading back to report to Lord Jibril.

* * *

**Small Village**

Merna's daughter was leading the way as they were now in a small forest, Lacus was getting worse as she needed rest badly.

Cagalli saw that her nephew was getting fussy, so she hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

Merna's daughter smiled as she saw the opening up ahead, "Were here My Ladies," she said.

As Lacus slowly looked up in pain as Cagalli and them came to the opening and they saw what they were looking for.

They saw in a small clearing which held the small village, Cagalli and all of them came to a stop as they were about a hundred feet from the village. Lacus looked around and she was finally glad they made it, even though she wanted desperately to get to Kira, for her sons sake she had to put her health first. Merna's daughter knew this area quite well, as it was practically forgotten, their were many small villages like this, they were apart of ORB and paid taxes to the towns which in turn paid to the cities which led back to Onogoro, that was how it worked around ORB. Many small villages like this aren't even located on ORB maps, but they were official in documents.

All three of them looked at the village which was very small, there were only about ten or so buildings with a few houses scattered around here and there. Cagalli looked around up ahead and saw that there was some sort of commotion around the town square as many people were gathered.

Cagalli looked back, "I don't even remember their being a village here,"

Merna's daughter smiled, "there are many like this princess, they know well about the royal family and are very grateful to you," she said as Cagalli was confused.

"Do they even receive assistance from us?" Cagalli asked as she never really looked into the economics or anything like that, she always hated royal life and always avoided things like this.

"They receive it from the towns and such as it all gets back to Onogoro, their were even a few knights from this village My Lady…most villages like it this way, and your brother made it so they could live like this, in peace," Merna's daughter replied.

Lacus looked around the city as she was intrigued by it, but her vision was getting blurry, the stress and the beating from Flay were still getting to her body, Lacus then looked over to her son as she could tell he was getting fussy, "Will they take us in?" Lacus asked.

Merna's daughter looked at her, "Of course My Lady, they will be honored to host you."

Cagalli immediately looked at her, "No, they cannot know we are royals."

"Why not?" she replied.

Cagalli looked very serious, "From what you told me I bet they only know of us by names, they don't know what the royal family looks like and I would like to keep it that way…you don't know if there are spies around here," Cagalli said as she wasn't taking any chances, she knew it was up to her to keep her family safe. Lacus was in no shape and her nephew was only an infant, she would keep them safe at any cost. Cagalli wanted to do that, and she knew that was the least she could do for her brother who was always there for her in her childhood; she only had the life she wanted know because of Kira's tradition changes.

Lacus agreed with the statement, she couldn't take the chance, "I agree."

Merna's daughter then agreed, "I understand My Ladies, we should go and greet ourselves," she said as Cagalli nodded as they started for the village.

**Inside the Village**

Inside the village their was a little worry going on in the city square, and a few men were guarding the front gate which was very unusual, they were not knights and they only had pointed sticks, as most lived a very carefree and peaceful life here.

Cagalli was getting a bad feeling at those two guarding the gate as they immediately pointed the wooden sticks at them, which Cagalli didn't take to kindly to, "Watch where your pointing those!" Cagalli shouted.

They didn't listen, "Are you one of the invaders?" They asked as Cagalli could tell something was wrong especially with the small crowd that was gathered now looking at them, as they came to get a look.

Lacus was a little confused now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cagalli demanded to know as she made sure to shield her nephew.

"Your clothes are fancy, you must be one of the invaders these other people told us about," they said as they looked almost fearful, and since none were used to combat it was understandable.

Cagalli looked at those people as she had a feeling now an invasion was going on all over the place, "Listen we are not your enemy, we are from ORB the same as you."

They were having trouble believing it, as the crowd looked on one young lady looked at the three on the horses and she immediately recognized Lacus, _"I'm glad she made it," _this girl said to herself as she immediately started approaching the guards by the gate.

"We heard what you people did to our city Josh-a, and what you're doing to Onogoro, we will not let you take our land or our people," they said as they looked very determined.

Cagalli and the others knew it was staring to make sense, the large group behind them came from Josh-a, and were likely coming to Onogoro when it was attack, but saw what was going on and came here for shelter.

The group that was in the village was the group that escaped from Nicol's estate, they came to get help from the King, but as they arrived they saw the city under attack, which in turn made them stumble upon this village that took them in. They told the village leader as that was why people were so paranoid.

"Listen sir, as you can see I am carrying an infant, my friends and I escaped from Onogoro…all we ask is for a place to rest for awhile, my friend here is very hurt and we were lucky to escape," Cagalli told them calmly as she could.

The two looked and realized it could be true, "…you are trying to trick us…you must have a force near by," they said as someone interrupted them.

"Wait…these people are not our enemies," the girl about their age approached them.

The two recognized her as one that came in with the Josh-a people, "You know them?" they asked.

Cagalli had no clue who this was as did Merna's daughter, but as Lacus looked at her she could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before.

The girl nodded her head, as she heard they must not want their identity's known, "Yes I know them, they are friends," the girl said as Lacus' blurry vision suddenly remembered.

Lacus looked at the girl, "Jessica…" Lacus said as the girl looked at her and smiled.

"See, they are not enemies," Jessica said.

The guards then lowered their weapons.

Lacus couldn't believe it, she remembered her from the very first time she went to Josh-a with Kira, she was one of Nicol's servants that was grateful to Kira for saving her when she was little from a slave beating.

"That's enough now!" a man said who approached.

Cagalli didn't know what was going on now.

"Let them in," the older man said as he looked like he was very old, as he was the village leader.

The guards moved aside as Jessica rushed to Lacus' horse and saw her in pretty bad shape, "We will help you don't worry," Jessica said as Lacus only smiled at her.

"Please young ladies enter," the old man said.

Cagalli knew Lacus had to rest so they started heading in as the man instructed them to a small house towards his own, "You can rest here," the old man said.

Now Cagalli and the rest were starting to get suspicious.

Cagalli however carefully got down from the horse making sure that Dante was okay as he quieted down again and looked back to normal. Merna's daughter and Jessica helped Lacus down as they led her inside.

Cagalli who was still suspicious carefully kept an eye on this man, something wasn't right.

The rest of the village watched in interest, but they trusted their village elder and went back to helping the rest of the Josh-escapees.

**Inside the House**

Merna's daughter and Jessica led Lacus to a room with a fairly large bed and laid her down, making her as comfortable as possible, Cagalli soon followed with Dante as Lacus was relieved they were alright and made it.

Jessica looked at Lacus, "I never thought we would meet again in these conditions Lacus…or now Queen Lacus," the girl said with a smile.

Lacus returned it, "I am glad to see you again, thank you for your help back there, and I'm glad you made it out safely, but did you see…" Lacus didn't have to finish.

"No, I didn't see the King, but I guess that means he went to help the massagers made it…we escaped with his help and was heading to Onogoro just in case they didn't make it, but we saw it under attack, I am glad you made it," Jessica told her.

Lacus was glad as she looked over at her son; Cagalli and the rest were just listening.

Jessica noticed the baby, "It was a joyous occasion when we heard about your pregnancy, but we didn't hear of the birth, congratulations…it's good to see he looks like his father," Jessica said admiring the baby.

Lacus smiled and thanked her again as she felt another wave of pain.

"You should rest My Lady," Merna's daughter said.

Lacus agreed as Cagalli approached her but then the old man walked in.

"I hope everything will be satisfactory for you ladies," the old man said.

Lacus smiled at him, "It is fine thank you," Lacus said slowly.

"You should save your strength young lady, after all giving birth only a little while ago has put a lot of pressure on your body my Queen," the old man said as all of them quickly turned their heads to him.

"I knew you were hiding something old man, how did you know?" Cagalli said as she was prepared to do anything to keep him silent.

The old man smiled, "I known for a long time my princess, after all I was once your guard," the old man said as Cagalli didn't know what he was talking about.

The old man laughed, "I'm not surprised you don't remember, you were only an infant, your father assigned me to you when you were born, but he discharged me once I didn't follow his example anymore, to him you were to be raised to be married off to a noble for ORB to gain more land."

Cagalli knew that was true, "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

The old man smiled, "Not to worry you were quite the trouble maker, after I was discharged I came back here to the village of my birth and have been here ever since, they believed me worthy to be in charge of the village so I accepted…it is quite an honor to host the royal family again."

"…I thank you," Cagalli said.

"Yes, we are in your debt," Lacus said slowly again as the old man looked at her.

"Not to worry my Queen, you and our new Prince will be safe here, I am the only one to know of your identity and we will keep it like that, but details later all of you looked tired and should rest, I will make sure you are brought supplies and anything you need, we have plenty so don't worry about it," the old man said as all thanked him again and he left.

Lacus smiled at her son again as Cagalli rested him next to her in a small bed like thing she made out of a few pillows, all were worn out and soon fell asleep, Cagalli and Lacus were both still worried, but they had to stay strong now so they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**City **

Like Jibril had said his force soon arrived right on time like he planned, the main unit of his was well aware what they had to do now, they immediately sent a messenger to the castle to inform their main leader so they could all get ready to pull out.

They border force Jibril called for was let straight in and they wasted no time in starting to set up just like Jibril had them trained for, they were no where near the fighters of the main unit, but Jibril didn't need them to be.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Courtyard**

Like Yzac had ordered them to, all the fallen bodies of guards and civilians were gathered in the courtyard and were torched, they made sure nothing would be left, as the messenger arrived the main unit leader was overseeing the events as the blaze had died down and left nothing visible, their was no way any of these could be identified.

The main leader saw the messenger arrive, and he knew that must be it, sooner then he thought but that was Jibril for you, "I take it the force as arrived?"

The man stopped, "Yes sir, they are proceeding in now."

The leader smiled, "Good, tell my force to start heading out, they know what to do, I will gather the forces around the castle and we will leave immediately."

"What about Lord Yzac sir?" the man asked.

The leader smiled, "He is in his own world, but we got everything we needed out of him, if the King is even still alive and makes it back, Lord Yzac will get the full blame and regardless who wins their duel Lord Jibril will have his goal as we will be right back here to take out Yzac, but if the King wins then Jibril will do what he has planned all along, now get them ready and lets go," the leader said as the man left.

The main leader started gathering his forces outside and inside the castle as shortly after that they all left, Jibril's main unit knew from the start speed was everything and that was what they were doing now, they were able to quickly prepare to leave. Once they were prepared the main leader led them out, he saw the day was coming to an end and they wanted to be out of here.

They rode out of the castle and saw several border forces heading in, they would take the places around the castle, they said nothing to each other as they were all going in their respective directions.

The main leader kept them going and as they reached the city gates they saw the others already out and they joined them as they were heading straight for the training center like Jibril had asked them to.

The border units now took up positions on the main wall to the outside, a few spots in the city and the rest in the castle; this was perfect as Jibril didn't want to take the chances of losing his main unit so the switch he made would ensure he could save his main unit for the future.

**Flay's commandeered Room**

Inside her new room Flay just took she had the new servants dress her and take care of all the essentials, Flay was glad she chose that new dress to wear, she was currently very proud as she felt like a Queen.

The servants hated doing this, but when they objected to even the smallest thing, Flay would start beating them or doing something to them, Flay wanted herself to be perfect for when the King arrived, all she knew was that Lord Jibril said after they had the city he would be back very shortly so she wanted to be prepared for that.

Flay swayed in the new dress as the one servant finished with her hair, she was really glad, and Flay knew that Lacus would never look as good as her in something like this, that was she was thinking about, Flay then remembered a few other things she wanted on, "Hey get over here!" Flay demanded as the two servants joined her.

"Yes My Lady," one said as Flay immediately slapped her.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Flay was very angry.

"I'm sorry…My Queen," the servant said as Flay smiled, "You see as long as you foolish low class animals do as I say things will go very easy around here from now on…now I want you guys to find me the best jewelry made for a Queen and get it for me," Flay demanded as she looked at herself again wearing the new dress made for Lacus.

The servants knew all of those things were for Lacus, but one quickly went to grab them.

Flay was now thinking about what she would do once Kira arrived, "I think we will just have a quick wedding, but maybe we will have our wedding night when he returns, it is essential I give him a true noble heir, that one slave girl gave him is as useless as her," Flay said as she was getting excited.

"I agree…My Queen," the one servant said.

Flay started laughing a little, "Finally my dreams and daddy's dreams will come true," Flay said as she kept admiring herself.

The other servant brought back the things Flay requested, but she was not too proud as Flay wanted the jewelry Lacus wore on their wedding day a year ago.

Flay smiled and demanded they place it on her as they did.

Once they were finished Flay was now really excited, "Now all I have to do is wait for him to arrive, and I know where to do it so let's go," Flay said as one servant immediately opened the door for her as if they didn't Flay would hit them again.

Flay walked out making sure the servants followed behind her like the trained dogs she wanted them to be as she made her way to the place she would wait for Kira.

**Throne Room**

Inside the throne room was where Yzac was waiting; he sat on the stairs holding his sword preparing for his upcoming encounter. Yzac was well aware of what was going on outside as Jibril was switching the units and new faces were starting to appear in the castle, however none of that mattered to him.

Yzac was waiting patiently as if he could almost feel the duel approaching, he spent the last year preparing for this moment and he didn't care about what would happen afterward. He knew he should have perished back in Oceania with his honor, but Kira robbed him of that, and now he would do whatever it took to gain that pride and honor back.

Yzac's mind was completely clear as he was focusing all of his senses, he would make sure he was at one hundred percent mentally and physically for this duel, Yzac well knew this would be the greatest duel he ever fought.

* * *

**ORB Training Center**

Day turned to night as Jibril knew by now his border force should have replaced his main unit and they should be arriving back at any moment.

Jibril and his subordinate were in his main tent planning his first appearance after all this was over; Jibril had to plan it two ways. If Yzac won this battle, then Jibril would have to take his main force and personally cruse Yzac making it look like he was the hero.

The second way was that if Kira won, then he would have to show up only with a small escort giving his condolences and also getting closer to the King, while Meer plays him down, that way she would be able to manipulate his hurt and anger making Kira turn from his good ways that such would make the people hate him, and those making Jibril the savior against a monstrous King that was taking the grieving of his family out on the people.

Jibril and his subordinate were going over the plans when his main unit arrived, Jibril didn't need to greet them as he knew they would just lay low here for awhile, a little while after that was when the scout he had watching Josh-a arrived and he quickly made his way to Jibril.

"My Lord," the scout said.

Jibril looked at him.

"It is time My Lord, they are only about an hour from the spot you chose," the scout said out of breath as he arrived as quickly as possible, nearly killing his horse along with himself from exhaustion.

Jibril smiled, as he looked at his subordinate, "Get Campbell and her guard here fast," Jibril said as it was time to prepare Meer.

The subordinate left to carry out his orders.

Jibril looked at the scout, "Did you see the King?"

"Yes sir, he did survive Josh-a," the scout said.

Jibril smiled, "I guess that foolish man I gave the information to told him everything he knew…just like I thought he would," Jibril said as the main leader over sent to Josh-a was supposed to give that information, Jibril took a chance and told the two out of three leaders a few things in case of capture and it worked just like he planned, this way Jibril didn't have to wait for the King to return on his own and he could get started quicker.

**Main Tent**

A few minutes later Meer appeared with her guard.

Jibril looked at her, "It is time Lady Campbell, the King is fast approaching."

Meer nodded her head, "Did they find Lacus yet?"

Jibril shook his head, "It doesn't matter My Lady, I will soon be following you to Onogoro, once their the King will place his trust in me and I will make sure to have the city surrounded at all times, they will not be able to make it back to the King, so do what you have to do."

Meer was still a little nervous, but this was now for the best, she was amazed at how calm Jibril was it was like he was so cocky that he knew everything before it was going to happen.

"I understand," Meer said.

Jibril smiled, "Now you have to leave but first," Jibril said as he immediately slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the ground.

Meer held her face in pain; as a few guards entered the room and took hold of her other guard.

Meer looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Jibril smiled, "We have to make it look believable, don't worry we will go easy on you," Jibril said as he removed a small dagger causing her to feel fear, but Jibril sliced it across her shoulder making a small wound.

Meer held her shoulder as she hated this part; the other guards started beating her other guard very hard and made a few more gashes on him.

Meer wasn't too bad, and with a little acting she would pull it off, the guard was more beaten as it had to look like he protected her.

"That will be enough, now you must go," Jibril said as he nodded to his guards as they grabbed her one bodyguard and Meer was able to stand on her own, she didn't know he was going to do that, but if it meant she could get what was rightfully hers then she would put up with it.

The guards led her out as they loaded them up on a few horses and quickly took off.

Jibril smiled as now the true fun began, Jibril knew it would be morning soon, so he had one of his other scouts follow them which in turn would give him the information on whether the King was alive or dead, then he would make his next move and appearance.

**Assigned spot**

The guards quickly rode Meer and her one bodyguard to the spot straight on the road the King would take to reach Onogoro, the dumped the bodyguard off as Meer got down and laid in the middle of the road on her stomach, her wound was small but it showed off the blood and her face was a tad bit bruised, that should be enough.

"Don't screw this up," one guard said as they quickly retreated back to the training center which was about an hour away from this spot.

Meer laid like she was supposed to as she had what she was going to say all worked out, and now she waited.

* * *

**Near Onogoro**

Kira pushed forward throughout the night as it was taking longer to get their then he thought.

Mu always kept an eye on him, Mu was actually surprised that Kira didn't fully lose it when he heard about the city, but the reason for that was Mu thought it was because he was holding on to the hope that it didn't fall yet.

Kira said nothing the whole trip as his eyes never left the road ahead, the royal guard members were surrounding him and keeping their eyes open, as time went on Kira arrived at the spot Jibril knew he would be.

It was still dark and all they had for lights were the torches that some guard members held, and it was then that one spotted something up ahead.

The guard looked at Mu, "there is something in the road sir," a guard member said.

Mu looked closely as he now saw a figure lying in the road.

Mu knew Kira was in his own thoughts at the moment or he didn't care, Mu approached him.

"There is something up ahead of us sire," Mu said as Kira broke his thoughts and looked ahead.

Kira could see it was a figure, but as they got closer he saw it was a girl in a fancy dress, but then he noticed the long pink hair, as Kira thought it was someone else.

Mu now noticed two.

"Stop the advance," Kira said as Mu gave the order and all started stopping.

Kira couldn't see her that well yet, but the hair was unmistaken, Kira and Mu rushed a little forward as Mu took hold of a torch as they both jumped off their horses.

They rushed forward as they soon realized that wasn't Lacus.

"Isn't that Lady Campbell?" Mu said as they approached the girl that was shaking a little, Meer knew it was him so she played along.

Kira knew that something had to happen, Kira knelt down as he began turning her over.

Mu saw her wound and knew something had to happen at the castle, and then he looked forward and saw the guard, that was when he knew something was really happened.

Kira turned her over as Meer blinked her eyes a little, Kira for a second saw a vision of Lacus in her face, but he quickly shook that out of his mind.

"What has happened Meer?" Kira asked in a serious tone.

Meer focused her eyes on him as she immediately watered her eyes up, "I'm glad I made it to you…" Meer said in a sob.

"Tell me what is going on Meer? You're hurt and where is Lacus?" Kira said as he demanded to know that fact.

Meer knew she had to drop the line here, but first she started crying really bad, as she buried her face in his chest.

Kira didn't like where this was going as he took hold of her shoulders and made her look at him, "Where is she? Where is Lacus?" Kira said in a more demanding tone.

Meer sobbed again as a few tears ran down her cheek, "…She's…she's dead…" Meer said as she sobbed again.

Mu heard that as he went into shock.

Kira heard that and he went into something else.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next chapter will be up soon, it will contain the return to the castle, and a few other things. See you later.**


	47. Rage

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Rage**

**Near Onogoro**

"Tell me what is going on Meer? You're hurt and where is Lacus?" Kira said as he demanded to know that fact.

Meer knew she had to drop the line here, but first she started crying really bad, as she buried her face in his chest.

Kira didn't like where this was going as he took hold of her shoulders and made her look at him, "Where is she? Where is Lacus?" Kira said in a more demanding tone.

Meer sobbed again as a few tears ran down her cheek, "…She's…she's dead…" Meer said as she sobbed again.

Mu heard that as he went into shock.

Those words Meer uttered kept replaying themselves inside of Kira's mind over and over; no other thought was heard it was just those words that he never dared to ever hear.

Meer had her head down when she said those words but the silence must meant she was pretty believable, Meer kept up her sobs as she slowly look up at the King, and when her eyes met his she saw just what pure horror truly was.

Kira's expression went from worry to pure full blown rage as his mind fully processed those words.

Meer believed she succeeded well, as she kept her act up, but what happened now was something she never truly thought.

Kira didn't believe it and he wouldn't believe it, something inside him snapped right at that very moment, Kira who still had his hands on Meer's shoulders instantly shook her very rapidly, "You Lie!" Kira said as he gave her a violent shook and his grip was tightening.

Meer had no choice but to look into the eyes of the Diablo as this was not something she expected, the pain in her shoulders was becoming far worse as Kira was squeezing the life out of them.

"That…that hurts…" Meer said out loud as her mind couldn't process anything else.

Mu snapped out of his trance and watched just what was taking place, those words were strong, but now he saw the King he never wished to see again, and for the moment he had to hold himself back.

Kira didn't take any heed to Meer's words as he shook her more rapidly, "You're a liar…she is alive, tell me the truth!" Kira shouted at her as he stopped shaking her after that last jolt and made her look into his eyes.

Meer cried out in pain, but as she looked into his eyes again they were becoming darker with each passing second, and Meer realized maybe she made a huge mistake in agreeing to this, she heard rumors of him like this, but experiencing it was a far different thing, and she now realized just what Cagalli was talking about when she saw them before their escape.

Meer now trembled with fear, but it soon turned into full terror as her whole body was getting worse and worse, what was worse was she didn't think he would stop until he got the answer he wanted to hear, and she couldn't give him that.

Kira squeezed down again as Meer once again cried in pain, "Please…please sire stop…she wouldn't…want this…" Meer said as she had to do something to release his hold on her.

Kira knew she was talking about Lacus and hearing that name made his heart feel worse, "She is alive, I know she is alive, where!" Kira shouted again as what Meer said did seem to have a little effect, but he immediately changed right back.

Mu knew he had to do something; Kira once again was gripping her tight as she once again cried out in pain, and Mu now approached Kira.

The royal guard members that could see this knew well their Kings state, they didn't here what was going on but they knew it had to be bad.

"Stop stalling and tell me where she is!" Kira shouted again as Mu finally got near him.

"Your Majesty you have to stop…this isn't her fault," Mu said as that was what they knew of her.

Kira didn't look at him yet, "She lies, Lacus is not gone, I will have my answers," Kira said as he immediately released Meer dropping her to the ground while reaching for his blade, he was going to get answers one way or another.

Meer who fell to the ground was horrified at what was transpiring and it kept getting worse, she felt her shoulders in a lot of pain and it hurt to move them, and what was worse he was now reaching for a blade.

Mu got in front of them as Meer cried out again in horror.

"Listen sire, this girl is not the enemy…she was your wife's best friend, Lady Lacus trusted her a lot…I know the news is horrible but I beg you sire listen to her information," Mu said as he knew this could end badly for him if Kira was past the point of no return, but he didn't see that yet, Mu saw the rage far worse then ever before, but it was also hurt, so he thought he had a chance.

Kira remembered the events of Lacus and Meer, and he could see Lacus telling him to stop, but that wasn't enough right now, Kira did let go of his blade and once again approached Meer, Mu was brushed out of the way as Kira was in no mood.

"Tell me?" Kira asked as Meer knew he was probably going to ask about Lacus again, and she had to admit the even more jealously she felt for Lacus, Lacus had a man that would do just about anything for her, she was scared for her life yet she admired him for going this far for the woman he loved. Meer also knew this was probably the only chance she had to get what needed to be said out so she started talking hoping he would hold off long enough to hear what was needed.

"It started in the morning hours…Myself and Lady Lacus were talking as she was taking care of the baby, he seemed to have a small cold and the doctor said he couldn't be moved and should rest for awhile," Meer said as she just lied through her teeth, however she knew Kira was far to raged to put it all together at the moment as she could see his breathing increasing.

"We were tending to the baby when all of a sudden we heard noises, Lady Lacus looked out and saw that we were under attack…we didn't know where they came from they just attacked and took out anyone in their way," Meer said as Mu was listening carefully.

"Did you recognize them?" Mu asked referring to their armor.

Meer shook her head, "None at first…they wore different armor never one symbol.

Mu found that similar to the Josh-a situation.

Meer went on, "They attacked heavily…the guards were defending us and we saw…" Meer said as she paused.

"Go on," Mu said as Kira was expressionless, which was not a good thing.

"They…executed the princess, former Queen, and two of her assistants…they were brutal…" Meer said as she sobbed again.

Mu didn't like the sound of that, "Was one a brown haired woman named Murrue?"

Meer nodded her head.

Mu paused as those words hit his heart badly, they were going so well and now nothing, Mu was angry and justifiably so, but he had to ignore those thoughts.

Kira heard that as his expression changed again, he was no longer calm, as he took hold of Meer again pulling her up, "Just tell me about Lacus!" Kira demanded, hearing about his sister and mother added to the rage, but they were not Lacus.

Meer winced in pain again as she once again shook in fear, "After that…I told Lady Lacus we should try to escape, my bodyguards showed up and took out a few but they could only do so much…we were surrounded in no time when Lady Lacus and I got to the door, she stopped me…" Meer said as she once again looked into his eyes and she could tell he was growing impatient.

"She told them she would give herself up…she knew that her son couldn't be moved as he had a bad cold…she wouldn't leave him behind…she told me they would use her mostly as a bargaining chip to you and she would not be harmed…as my guards fell and a few of yours she told me to get help from you in Josh-a…I didn't want to go, but she said it was the only hope," Meer said as she turned on the water works and sobbed again.

Mu was listening closely that was Lacus personality but something wasn't right.

Kira was growing very impatient, and Meer knew it.

"We were attacked again and I was wounded, my guard over their protected us and then another wave came in…this time with different armor…I think it was the ZAFT symbol…Lady Lacus knew who it was she said I had to go now and that she would be fine…she was my best friend and as we started falling back Lady Lacus shielded us as they turned their attention to her…that was when…" Meer said as she sobbed.

"When what!" Kira once again shouted as Meer jumped in fear.

"That was when the one with silver hair called…jou…jule…Joule gave the order and they killed her right then and there…I was horrified as my guard pulled me away…as we were escaping I saw another woman with him, she was laughing and enjoying it…she was a red head and I didn't get her name but she was with the silver headed man…we escaped a way Lady Lacus told us to go…we hid for a little while that was when I heard word that the Prince was killed along with her…he was just a baby…but that was when I was horrified as they said they were gathering all the bodies and taking them to the front of the castle…she was my best friend and they…" Meer tried to say but she was then again immediately dropped to the ground by Kira.

That was the final draw for Kira as anything he had left holding him back finally snapped, his eyes were treacherous as he placed his hands on his head backing away from them.

Mu slowly started approaching him thinking as that was where Yzac was, he knew he could be to far away from Dearka and it all made sense now, Mu had a feeling about the red head to, Meer once again couldn't believe what she was seeing, she knew him as a kind gentle King, but this was the complete opposite.

"You still lie!" Kira shouted as he immediately looked around and found his horse; one guard member was holding it for him as Kira forcefully moved him out of the way jumping back on.

Mu immediately approached him, "What are you doing sire?" Mu asked as the other royal guard members were stunned.

Kira looked at him as Mu even felt a little fearful from his eyes, "Take the entire force and crush them…I don't care how you do it just do it," Kira said as he turned the horse around.

"Sire," Mu said as Kira cut him off.

"Just do what your told, you heard who it was…I am going to find my family," Kira said as he meant his wife and son, he was not going to believe they were gone, his mind was just about gone as he gave his orders in a very chilling voice, "Now go," Kira said as he rushed off immediately on Tori, Mu knew he had another way into the city and Mu had to admit apart of him wanted Kira to finish Joule in that state, after all Murrue was gone, but Mu knew to well that anger wasn't going to solve this issue.

Mu immediately turned around and looked at Meer who was getting up still shaking, "I'm sorry for that…he didn't mean it…but I need to know about the defense force and just how you got out of the city," Mu said as Meer paused, she knew she would have to come up with a way that wasn't to suspicious.

"We escaped just how Lady Lacus told us to…it was dark and I couldn't really see, my guard led the way…I just saw my best friend be…" Meer couldn't finish it, "All I know about their forces are they have them in the castle and the front wall…that is all I know," Meer said as she sobbed out again and almost sank to her knees.

Mu knew that was a little odd, but he would have to worry about that later, as now he had to follow the Kings orders, disobeying them when Kira was like this is a fatal mistake and Mu could be no help to him executed.

Mu looked at Meer, "Very well, our field medic will look at you, and you will join back up with us at the city," Mu said as Meer stopped him.

"Please look after the King…he experienced to much loss today…Lacus wouldn't want him to lose it again," Meer said as she played the part of the best friend.

Mu agreed as it was the most tragic day in ORB history, Meer's news was the extermination of the entire royal family leaving only Kira left.

Mu was saddened for all the losses and hurt the worse for Murrue's but he had to move forth, as he got back to his horse jumped on and looked back at the guard, most of which heard the news and passed it on back to the others.

"I know all of you know…put it past you and move forward, we have to take back our city…which is highly defended, but it is our city and for the losses of the great royal family…we take it back!" Mu spoke to them as the knights were now very motivated, they wanted their revenge and they wanted their city back.

Mu knew Onogoro was a highly defended city with many defensive weapons, but Mu doubted they could use them all. Mu knew they had to get in the front gate and from there, the force knew what to do from there.

Mu hated to leave Kira on his own, but like he thought objecting to him in that state would be suicide. Mu just hoped he would come out in one piece, but the loss Kira just experienced would most likely never return him to normal. Mu knew all of this could be worried about later, they had to put the loss behind them and move forward and that was what they did as the force started riding again heading straight for Onogoro.

**Different Direction**

Kira rode like he never rode before, and all the time images of Lacus popped into his head, the first time they met, their time together, the day of their sons birth, everything was going into his head, Kira's hate was now fully taking over his body as he was not going to stop until Joule got what he deserved, and if that red head was who he thought, then this would be a long time coming.

Those images didn't stop in his head as he refused to take Meer's words seriously, Kira only stopped questioning her for one reason, and that was her similarity to Lacus, Kira kept seeing Lacus in Meer, it wasn't her similar look it was the way she spoke and acted that was why Kira went easy on her, but if he were to do that at this moment he probably would have finished her. His eyes were of pure hate and rage, he was not going to stop until he reached his secret entrance out of the city, Kira was going to use that to go straight to the castle, he would find Lacus, but not only that he would make them all pay.

* * *

**Training Camp**

A little while after Meer was retrieved one of Jibril's scouts returned with the news, Jibril had placed two scouts near the location and they were watching from a distance as Meer was picked up, the one scout took notice to the Kings reaction, while the other one was going to trail them to Onogoro.

The scout that arrived back quickly ran to Jibril, "My Lord," the scout said as Jibril was with his subordinate.

Jibril looked at him, "I take it its done."

The scout nodded, "Yes My Lord, the King arrived and they retrieved Lady Meer."

Jibril smiled, "Very good…all we can do now is wait for the outcome."

The scout nodded and left.

Jibril smiled at this news again, he knew his next move would be the outcome of what Yzac wanted, as for now he would just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Outside the city remote Location**

Kira's mood worsened as he finally made it to the location where his entrance to the castle was located.

Kira immediately jumped off his horse as he landed on his feet and he quickly approached the entrance. Kira didn't bother looking around he just quickly rushed straight in.

Kira removed his sword as he made his way through the path connecting to his chambers; the only thoughts on his mind were that of Lacus. Kira would not believe what Meer said, he would not believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.

Kira moved his thoughts to Yzac and who he believed that red head was, Kira now knew his sparing Yzac at Oceania was a giant mistake, one that he will correct by any means necessary.

**City Gate**

Jibril's border guards now patrolled the city gate wall as they were on the lookout, this force was no where near had the fighting capability of Jibril's main unit, but he didn't want them to be.

The force stood at the ready all over the wall, they patrolled the top of the wall occasionally looking over at the city, it was still dark out, but light would soon pierce the sky.

A few guards stood by the city gate that was now closed, the guards were not really paying attention as they were just causality talking amongst each other, but that soon changed.

The guards on the wall were conversing when one looked over, he could swear he heard a noise approaching and when he looked over he was right, as Mu and the rest of them have arrived at the city gates.

The guard looked closely again and that was when more horses were coming into view, and they were as far as the eye could see.

The guard panicked as he looked back, "Enemy attack!" the guard screamed as all looked at him and then over the wall which they found out he wasn't lying.

The captain in charge of this border unit now arrived on the scene, "What is going on here?" the captain asked.

"Sir…their back," the knight said as the captain looked over.

"Sound the alarm, and warn the castle," the captain said as a knight jumped on a horse and rode towards the castle.

"Prepare to intercept," the captain said as the knights were running around, but it was then they received a shock.

**Outside the city**

Mu and the rest of the forces were near the city when Mu gave his orders to the royal guard and the two brigades, as all squad leaders were riding with him.

"As per the Kings orders we are to strike swiftly and without warning, I never thought we would have to take our own city back, but this is our advantage we know the city and where the weak points are…cavalry use the battering ram we quickly made and get that gate down, we can always replace it later," Mu said as the squad leaders were well aware of what they had to do.

On the way Mu stopped for a quick second when they cut down a large tree, the knights worked together and made a quick battering ram as it could be carried by about twenty horses, Mu knew it had to be large enough to get the gate in one hit, the gate was sturdy but Mu knew they were planning on replacing it soon as it was growing weaker on one side from time so he knew with the force one shot with this ram just bring it down.

Mu went on to explain, "When I give the order to charge archers keep up constant fire…this force was able to take the city so they have to be well trained…don't let them breathe."

The squad leader in charge of archers knew well, and trusted his men, "Yes sir."

Mu then looked at the infantry leaders, "Once we get the gate down, take the wall and city back, I doubt they will be able to man all our defensive weapons so with our skill and a little luck we should be able to do this with as little loss of life as possible," Mu said as the city was now fully in sight.

The squad leaders raced back and gave out the commands as Mu didn't stop the force.

Mu knew by now they had to spot them, "Attack," Mu gave the order as they sped up, the cavalry had to time this right as they knew the battering ram was right behind them with the forces holding it, they had to time this right to give them a full power strike on the gate.

The archers were on horse back as they aimed their weapons and soon launched them straight towards the wall.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The messenger arrived at the castle as he quickly went to where Yzac was, since the main leader was gone Yzac was back in charge, he quickly rushed up to the throne room and entered to see Yzac still sitting on the stairs preparing his mind.

"My Lord…they have arrived!" the man shouted as he entered the room.

Yzac opened his eyes and smiled, "About time…I have waited for this for to long," Yzac said as he stood and walked straight to the middle of the room.

"My Lord," the man said confusingly.

Yzac looked at him, "Just do what you have to…but leave the King to me, no one is to touch him, and make sure he finds his way here," Yzac said as he wasn't about to fight the King with anything less then one hundred percent on both parts.

"…I understand My Lord," the man said as it seemed they would get no leadership from him, the man quickly ignored what he said and went back to the wall to help out.

Yzac had a small smile on his face when he heard a noise from behind and quickly turned around to see something he didn't want to see.

**With Flay**

Flay made a few more adjustments to herself before arriving at her place to wait for the King, Flay wanted to be at her absolute best when seeing him.

Flay ordered her two servant's to find a few more items for her, and some of which they couldn't find which only infuriated Flay even more. Flay asked for the hair clip and the main queen ring and pendant, but Lacus still had those with her.

Flay was madder then ever as she started beating her two servants heavily, "Worthless trash!" Flay screamed at them as she hit them both to the floor.

"…the Queen must still have them," one servant said as that made her madder as Flay hit her again.

"Don't you ever call her Queen, I am the new Queen!" Flay screamed at her.

"That slave girl is gone, perished, as worthless as she always was she is gone," Flay said with a small smile, she knew by now Jibril had to of taken care of her so she just assumed.

The two servants didn't like the sound of that.

Flay pouted as she couldn't have those items, "Well then if I can't have those items I want new ones made immediately…now get up and take me to my place," Flay said as she started walking again.

The two did follow her as they had no choice.

Even though Flay didn't get the three final items she wanted she was still pleased with herself, she was wearing the new dress Kira had made for Lacus, along with all of her wedding jewelry, Flay made sure the servants did her hair to perfection and Flay really felt like the Queen her father always said she would be.

The servants led Flay to the back entrance that was never used anymore directly to the throne room, the servants held the door for her and bowed like Flay ordered them to or they would get another beating.

Flay walked in and as she approached the throne room stairs, that Yzac man was waiting in the middle as he turned around to see her.

**With Flay and Yzac**

Yzac quickly turned around to see this brat, "What are you doing here?" Yzac asked annoyed.

Flay still jumped at his voice, "I…I am waiting for something," Flay said as she approached the stairs.

Yzac grew annoyed, "Just keep your mouth shut…and what in the world is a useless brat like you wearing that for?" Yzac said as he noticed what she was wearing.

Flay pouted again, as she felt a little sad, she wanted them to all love her,_ "Just you wait until I am Queen, you will be my first to punish," _Flay told herself as she knew she had to wait here and she was looking forward to Kira putting him out of her misery.

"I am wearing what I should…I have to see this, I have waited so long to see this," Flay said as she started whining again.

Yzac knew she was going to ruin his mood if she kept this up, "Fine…just keep your mouth shut and if you say a word I will personally finish you," Yzac said as nothing was going to come between his battle, and he knew if keeping Flay here it might infuriate the King more making for a better duel, that was why he allowed her to stay.

Flay was happy as she looked at her servants and they quickly helped her up the throne room stairs, Flay saw the two thrones sitting up their and smiled as she sat straight down in one, and not just any throne she sat down in the one Kira had placed there for Lacus.

Flay sat down and smiled widely, she now felt herself as a true Queen as she waited patiently for Kira, her two servants didn't like her sitting there but they had no choice but to endure it.

Yzac turned his attention back to the door as he refocused his mind on his duel.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira finally arrived and went through the door and arrived inside his chamber.

Kira looked around and found Lacus not their, there was nothing moved and it looked practically normal. Kira immediately searched the room and went on to the balcony but no Lacus.

Kira once again felt full of rage as he quickly approached his door and opened it up slamming it straight into the wall, Kira didn't care about being silent anymore.

* * *

**Onogoro City Gate**

**Top of the Wall**

As the captain was moving people around the first wave or arrows struck heavenly down straight on them as many were hit, the captain knew they were well planned and he had to quickly retaliate, "Launch a counter," the captain said as another wave was raining down on them, the captain had a close call as these arrows coming almost none stop.

The captain's archers were trying to get into position but they were having trouble, the captain looked over the wall down to his other team as they had a few defensive catapults ready.

"Launch," the captain said as the third wave struck them.

A few catapults were launched over as they released a few boulders, and the archers were still not in position.

The captain knew it would have to reload, but that was when a knight warned him.

"Captain over there," the man said as the captain looked over and saw that they were now really in trouble.

**With Mu**

Mu was proud that his archers were firing at top notice, they didn't stop as they were determined not to quit, and Mu looked back as the first wave of cavalry was shielding the battering ram.

Mu kept up the charge as they saw a few boulders come launching over the wall.

"They found them I see," Mu said as that was a few of their defensive weapons, but Mu could tell they only fired them randomly.

The boulder attacks were to the side and not the main cavalry, but they did strike a few charging infantry units.

Mu cringed as they now sped up, "Keep the archers firing."

The archers obeyed as they launched again as they had to keep the pressure on.

Mu looked and saw that were fast approaching the city gate, Mu knew they would have to break off soon.

After another wave was launched and the captain on the other side was reloading the catapults Mu saw it was time and gave the order.

"Advancing force halt," Mu said as the front cavalry units that were shielding the battering ram now broke off to the side and slowed down a little allowing the cavalry carrying the battering ram with to go past them.

"Archers this is where it counts," Mu said as the archers kept their firing up over the wall not allowing enemy archers to get into position.

Mu watched as they got closer.

The force holding the battering ram with ropes tied around it, their were ten on each side and they cut the tree down a bit making it lighter but it should still be enough.

Mu watched as they were about fifty feet away they quickly sped up as they aimed straight for the side Mu told them about.

Mu smiled as they rushed straight for the gate and the point on the ram connected straight in the spot Mu knew and the gate came crashing down.

Mu smiled again, "Now we charge," Mu said as cavalry and infantry went straight for the gate.

Mu knew that this was all too easy which worried him how a force like this even took the city, something was not right, and Mu knew that was happing a lot recently.

They charged straight for the gate as they now fought their way in.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira went straight through his doors finding that the main hallway was empty; Kira immediately searched the rooms his family members stayed in finding nothing.

Kira's breathing became heavy as he found them no where; Kira immediately went out of the main hallway and now went down the stairs.

In the next hallway were two guards, and as Kira was making no attempt to hide himself, they spotted him.

"Who are you?" the guards asked as they immediately charged at him.

Kira really was in no mood as his sword was already moved.

They charged straight at Kira but he met their charge with his lightning speed.

The two were stunned at his fast movements, "Kira immediately got to the first one as he blocked the slash and backhanded the man straight to the ground as the second one was charging him.

Kira easily evaded the stab as he got behind the man slashing straight down on his back bringing him to his demise.

The one on the ground was shaking up as he stared straight into the Kings eyes, he didn't think any mortal could have eyes such as these.

"What are you?" the man asked as Kira slashed straight down on his leg causing him to go into pain.

Kira immediately stepped on that leg causing the man to cry out in pain, "Where is she?" Kira asked.

The guy was in a lot of pain and Kira pressed down harder, "Who?" He asked.

"Where?" Kira asked again as he moved the blade to the man's head.

The guy was worried, "Lord Yzac knows," the man said hoping that would be enough.

Kira's eyes were solely fixed on him, "Where is he?" Kira asked in a very dark tone.

The man shook a little, "Throne room," the man said as Kira looked ahead.

"I see," Kira said as he looked down again at the man hoping for some mercy, but he didn't get it as Kira stabbed him straight through the heart.

Kira removed the blade and left him their struggling to breathe but it wasn't long before he perished.

Kira's mind was only focused on one thing from this point and that was finding Yzac, he knew where Lacus was, so he would give him answers.

Kira made his way to the throne room and found little resistance; Yzac put all people in odd places around the castle as he wanted Kira to have open access to the throne room.

Kira made it to the hallway leading to the throne room with no resistance but met up with three more, and they immediately charged him.

Kira saw they were equipped with a sword and two spears, Kira saw the first spear one charge him with the other two behind him, Kira waited patiently as soon as he got close enough Kira removed his dagger throwing it straight at the lead man connecting through his chest making him fall.

With one down Kira felt his rage pick up again as the other spear charged him and Kira knocked it aside as the man quickly turned around.

The sword guy was right behind him but Kira spun from his attack and saw that the spearman was turning around so Kira kicked the sword man straight in the back pushing him towards the spear making it go straight through the man's stomach.

With the spear through the sword man, Kira swiped the spear straight into two as the man was left defensive less, he held up his hands in a surrendering motion, but Kira wasn't having it, He immediately slashed straight into the man breaking his armor and connecting with his stomach. Kira watched as he fell as he stood over him.

The man was struggling as he saw that Kira's eyes were not seeing him, Kira felt his anger rise as the entire time he had Lacus on his mind and not finding her was eating away, Kira let his rage fill him again as he slashed straight at the man over and over, he didn't stop no matter the man perished he didn't stop.

After a few minutes Kira finally came to an end as their was nothing left, Kira's garments were heavily stained as he held his head back in a satisfied feeling, Kira finished up here leaving the mess behind as he approached the throne room doors, and he immediately kicked them open.

**Throne Room**

Inside Yzac was waiting and so was Flay but as soon as the door was kicked open, Flay got a dreamy look in her face as Yzac opened his eyes, Yzac smiled widely as he saw the look he wanted to see the look of a man ready to fight and ready to destroy.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be the duel along with a few other things. It shouldn't take to long. Bye for now.**


	48. Rematch

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Rematch**

**Throne Room**

Inside Yzac was waiting and so was Flay but as soon as the door was kicked open, Flay got a dreamy look in her face as Yzac opened his eyes, Yzac smiled widely as he saw the look he wanted to see the look of a man ready to fight and ready to destroy.

As soon as the door flew open Kira looked straight in only to find Yzac standing straight in the center of the throne room with a smug look on his face. Kira walked straight in at normal pace as he stopped about twenty feet from Yzac, his eyes were far worse as he could pierce anything with them.

Flay who was sitting in Lacus throne had her eyes all sparkly as she saw Kira's eyes just the way she wanted them, raged filled and very dark. Flay was now in her fantasy world as all she would have to do is wait for Kira to finish this Yzac off then she could be Queen, that was just how her brain worked.

Yzac stared straight into Kira's eyes as finally he would have what he wanted, "Welcome home ORB King, I took your city easy enough, now we will finish what begun long ago," Yzac told him coolly as he had yet to draw his sword.

Kira who still had his in his hand stared straight into his eyes, "Where is she?" Kira asked in a voice that even made Flay jump a little, however it didn't pierce Yzac.

"Your slave Queen you mean…she is where she belongs," Yzac said coldly as Kira angry snapped at him.

"Where?" Kira said more forcefully.

Yzac now smirked, "She is dead that is where, along with the rest of your family…they were quite simple to destroy," Yzac said as Kira cut him off with a raised sword.

"Liar," Kira said as he wouldn't believe it.

Yzac now lightly laughed, "Is is true fool, I had their bodies taken to the courtyard where we had a nice roasting," Yzac said hoping to push Kira even further.

That did it and Kira once again snapped as he got into a ready stance, "Devilish monster, your time has come!" Kira said angrily as Yzac finally drew his sword.

Kira couldn't comprehend what he heard, all he knew was it could possible be true, Meer's words along with the castle taken over all made it very logical. Lacus' face kept popping into Kira's mind, his anger, hate and pain were now in control of his body, the words Yzac muttered kept echoing in his mind. They kept tarring at him, Kira wasn't able to control it much longer.

Yzac took notice to his reaction as he shouted at him, "I have waited so very long for this moment King…their deaths are on your head, you failed to finish me in Oceania, for that I took everything that ever mattered to you," Yzac said as his voice was raising.

Kira was now breathing heavily.

Yzac now had his sword in a ready stance, "I truly enjoyed their screams of pain, especially…"Yzac said as he didn't need to finish.

That was the final straw as something inside of Kira snapped again, and this time it was far worse, "Silence! You're finished!" Kira finally said as he charged straight at Yzac.

Yzac had to admit his speed was faster then before, but he wasn't the only one to improve.

Yzac met his charge as their blades were immediately swung at each other meeting in a storm of fury, the connection of the blades could easily be heard throughout the room and probably a lot farther.

Flay had to admit this was the Kira that sentenced her that one time, and this was the Kira she wanted, she said nothing as Kira didn't even seem to notice her, but she was certainly enjoying what was taking place, however she wasn't to happy that Kira didn't acknowledge her so she figured she might have to change that.

* * *

**Onogoro City Gate**

**Inside the City Gates**

The captain that was on top of the wall was overseeing the teams trying desperately to reload the catapults, but they were only a border force that was considered at the best just a little below average so they were having a very rough time.

As the captain was trying to get them to move faster that was when his guard called out to him telling him to look over the wall and that was when the battering-ram team hit and broke the gate straight down.

The force wasn't to strong but it was strong enough to get the job done, as the captain saw the gate coming down he knew he made a grave mistake in not stationing the infantry he had all by the gate.

The captain looked out again as the entire force was now charging straight for the open gate.

"Get the infantry to hold them back," the captain called out as knights were practically running ragged, this was not what they were used to.

"Captain many forces are hesitating," one knight told him as some saw that and wanted no part of it.

The captain was growing angry, he was never told a force like this would come and attack, all he got from Jibril was saying small patrols may return but not Onogoro's best.

The knights that had spines did show up at the front gate to defend and the captain knew their only chance was going to be to hold them at the front gate, but that was a big long shot.

The archers were still being held down, but soon their firing stopped as Mu and his force arrived.

**With Mu at the destroyed gate**

Mu and the rest of the forces charged straight for the destroyed gate as they now fought their way in.

The leading cavalry was the first to charge into the open gate, Mu saw that not many were gathering to defend, it only added to what he thought earlier about how in the world a force like this could take Onogoro, however he knew by now the King had to be in the castle so they had to fight through.

The leading cavalry charged straight into the gate as they connected with the forces that were waiting.

The sounds of blades meeting was the only sound to be heard.

Mu immediately struck one knight down, and saw another one, as he quickly blocked the attack and used his speed to finish that one off.

The royal guard was straight behind him as the infantry hadn't caught up yet.

Mu and the cavalry had the advantage and they were making short work of the knights that surrounded the gates, they were completely unorganized and their formation lines broke almost immediately.

Mu knew something really wasn't right here, as he looked out and now saw that the infantry was in shield mode as the archers from the wall were now firing at them.

Mu knew that he had to take a unit on the wall to assist the forces; he immediately grabbed a high ranking knight that rode by, as they quickly finished off another enemy knight.

"Split the force up, take each side and wipe out the enemy forces on the ground, I will take the second half and clear the wall," Mu said as the knight immediately carried out Mu's orders as they spread the word to the squad leaders and the ORB force was now splitting up.

Mu got near the stairs leading up to the top of the wall, as he quickly got off followed by the other half and they began fighting their way up to the wall.

The man Mu spoke to split his half up as they quickly took each side of the path in-between the outer wall and the city wall; they went each way engaging the forces they met along the way.

It was clear from the beginning that ORB had the greater advantage.

**Outside the city**

The archers from outside the city now waited as they couldn't fire on the wall anymore without the chance of hitting their own forces so their job was done.

The doctor that always traveled with them finally caught up and brought Meer with them along with her still badly beaten bodyguard.

Meer still played her part as the shocked grieving best friend of Lacus; however she really wanted to give it to Jibril for not warning her just how the King would truly act. The rumors she heard were nothing to what she had experienced first hand, she knew one wrong move back there and she would have had his sword straight through her. Meer still had the jitters from the encounter with Kira, but she was just glad the first part was over.

The real goal of her services would not start until all of this was over, she trusted her skills along with the training she relieved from Jibril and the ones he hired, plus the first hand experience from watching Lacus herself that she was very confident she would be able to pull this off. Meer saw that at first he only hesitated for that short time because he was looking at her face, the similarity between herself and Lacus is most likely what really saved her life.

Meer now could only watch and wait for her chance to begin again.

**Top of the Wall**

The captain saw what was happening to his forces and knew it would only be a matter of time before they were brought down, however he looked over the wall and noticed that the archers quit firing so he gave his the order to fire at the still approaching infantry.

The archers obeyed and started launching barrages over the wall, however the infantry would always drop to the ground and cover themselves with their shields, the infantry of the Onogoro brigades was well known for its defensive tactics so they blocked the attacks the best they could.

The captain outside was growing very impatient and that didn't stop when he saw that now they were having problems at the stairs as now the battle shifted to the wall.

Mu fought his way up the wall along with the royal guard members he was assigned and the battle skills of this force were pathetic, Mu finished off another one as they finally got up on top of the wall only to find many archers and not a lot of infantry.

"Spread out and attack," Mu said as they had to stop the fire of the archers.

The captain noticed that Mu was the leader and he recognized him as the leader of royal guard, "All forces counter," the captain said as this infantry obeyed and fought back.

Mu saw them charging him, but by now the guard members were already up top of the wall and they intercepted them, while chasing down the archers who abandoned their fire on the infantry.

Mu took notice to the captain and knew the best way to bring this to an even quicker end was to finish him. Mu fought his way towards the captain who didn't attempt to attack anyone but he held his ground until Mu made it to him.

**Ground level**

The rest of the forces on the ground just went around as the two walls kept the enemy force trapped and like Mu knew their fighting ability was pathetic.

They kept going around losing very few in the process as their first objective was to secure the defensive weapons and catapults which they just did and now all they had to do was clean up the rest, the ORB force continued on and were not showing any signs of stopping.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Throne Room**

The two blades that connected made the thunderous sound as the two fierce warriors were now lock in a battle both were using to completely destroy the other.

Kira and Yzac were now in a stance trying to push each other back, but for the moment they were dead even.

Yzac saw the look in Kira's eyes, Kira wasn't holding back and most likely was only going on rage, he looked like a complete berserker, and Yzac knew what he wanted he had received.

Kira's eyes were completely filled with hatred and rage, hearing that about Lacus and his family pushed him completely over the edge as the only thing on his mind was making Yzac suffer.

Their stance was going strong as neither was holding back, Yzac was pleased they were at least this far match up as last time Kira had the full advantage by now. Both swordsmen were excellent at swordsmanship and had near perfect skill when it came to strategic strikes, speed last time belonged to Kira, but Yzac was hoping that his training would make up for that. Power was pretty much equal, and prediction of movement was something that both were near perfection, Yzac trained his speed and skill hoping to be able to surpass Kira and now he would see if his training paid off.

Yzac saw the chance as Kira was only focusing on dealing the finishing blow, Yzac immediately stepped back breaking the stance as he removed his blade while delivering a swift vertical slash straight up at Kira.

Kira saw the stance broken and though Yzac's speed at the moment was faster it wasn't fast enough yet, Yzac's divesting swift slash was blocked by Kira's sword as they once again entered into their defensive stances trying to push each other, this time from a different angle.

The battle was starting out slow but that was to be expected from ones with their skill, all they were doing was trying to study their opponent.

Kira however was using a completely different strategy, his mind was not in this fight, Kira was out for blood however subconsciously for the moment at least he was still remembering to play it cautiously.

Kira of course this time was winning this battle of strength as he was now starting to push Yzac's own blade towards him, this move surprised Yzac, he could tell by Kira's eyes that now he wasn't fighting with his head.

Kira was able to break the stance as he delivered a quick stab towards Yzac's stomach only to have him move but only by inches did it miss, Yzac however knew it was finally on now as he immediately countered with a slash down at Kira, Kira saw the attack as he quickly blocked the attack while pushing Yzac's sword back towards him in turn delivering his own quick slash, Yzac caught sight of it as he moved his sword over his chest blocking the slash. Yzac freed up his one hand on a chance and used it to punch straight at Kira's face, Kira in turn removed his hand and caught Yzac's fist with his own hand.

The two were now stuck in the position as they were each using one hand to push each others blades and now Kira had a hold of Yzac's other hand. Kira who was by no means slowing down turned his blade so it wouldn't pierce himself and allowed his blade to act as a shield against his chest as he let Yzac's blade rest on it, this was a quick move and the slight swift in motion allowed Kira an extra advantage as Yzac went forward a little and Kira quickly pulled his arm downward as Yzac nearly lost his balance and Kira kicked his leg upward landing it straight on Yzac's face as he went forward.

The impact caused Yzac to fly a little backwards heading for the ground and that was where Kira saw his chance, in a near mad rage Kira now brought his blade down trying to deliver the final blow.

Yzac hit the ground as in the last second saw the blade and quickly used his own to block the attack.

If this was a year ago Yzac would have never of had the speed to block that attack, but with his training he had it now. The blades were now being pushed again as Yzac was on the ground and Kira just to his side as he was trying to push Yzac's own blade towards his head.

Yzac was studying Kira the entire time, Kira in his rage had a lot of open spots but Yzac was getting any chances to strike at them, Kira kept up the assault and was not slowing down like he hoped. Yzac was using the strategy to try and hit an open area, but after he saw that it wasn't working he was trying to wait for Kira to wear down, but it wasn't happening.

Yzac knew if he didn't come up with something quick this would be the end, as he looked up Kira's eyes didn't change, they were still the same, "Is that all you got?" Yzac asked trying something.

Kira said nothing as his blade was getting closer.

"You should have seen her face as the final blow was delivered…all because of you," Yzac said as Kira once again snapped.

"Shut up and perish," Kira said as he started using his own body to try and push the blade down, but that was where Yzac saw his chance, Kira's greatest weakness and strength was Lacus, so he knew he had to take the chance in it being a weakness at this time.

Kira left his left side completely open as he shifted his body to use it to push the blade down and Yzac in turn delivered his own kick straight to Kira's left ribs forcing him off of him and Yzac quickly got back to his feet, but not before delivering another slash, however it wasn't enough to stop Kira as he blocked it and started another raging charge striking every which way at Yzac. This kept up for a good five to ten minutes, both warriors were exchanging blows back and forth trying to strike each other, it was apparent that both were giving it their all, it was clear that the one with the most endurance was going to win the battle today.

Flay watched ever single move, she was very impatient as she wanted Kira to finish him, marry her then make her Queen, that was what was going on in that head of hers, and as their attacks were becoming to fast to see she grew even more impatient.

Both fighters were putting their bodies through a trial here, as it was clear Yzac was the first to start slowing down, but Kira was not stopping his rage which meant he was using more energy then his body could give him, which in turn would make him collapse. Yzac knew from the blows unless Kira slowed down he wasn't going to get a shot at him so he had to wait and hope Kira didn't hit him first, his great rematch was turning out to be just that, Yzac improved but so did Kira.

Kira and Yzac's blades met again as Kira immediately tried a maneuver as he quickly pushed Yzac's blade towards the ground and quickly stabbed at him which Yzac had to quickly block, but Kira only used a low force hit, as he used his speed which was faster then Yzac thought and turned the stab into a quick slash. Yzac brought his sword up but this attack was faster and it knocked force knocked Yzac back straight into a stone pillar causing him pain and breaking his concentration.

It was over and Kira knew it but that was when he heard the most annoying sound ever known to exist.

"It's about time My King!" Flay shouted like a cheerleader as she was no longer sitting she was at the top of the stairs jumping up and down.

Kira turned his attention to a voice he never wanted to hear again, his eyes met hers as if they couldn't go any darker they did.

Flay saw those eyes and they were the ones that made her tremble, but for some odd reason she really liked that as she got all dreamy.

Kira was looking at her with pure hate, but that was when Yzac saw his chance.

Yzac noticed what was going on and all of his humiliation from the past started taking him over and since he saw the chance he was taking it as he immediately got back into position and delivered a quick slash straight at Kira, Kira quickly felt the wind of the blade as he turned but the sword immediately struck his armor.

* * *

**Onogoro City Gate**

**Top of the Wall**

Mu stopped right in front of the captain as the captain wasn't backing down.

The captain noticed that all of his forces were falling and his archers were now running for their lives but they were easily being caught by ORB's forces.

Mu looked at the man, "Are you the one in charge?"

The man nodded, "I run this force."

Mu glared at him, "Then tell me, how in the world did a weakling force like this take this city? We left it with light security but they were still far better then this," Mu said as the captain hesitated.

"…It doesn't matter, you may take back the city but the damage is already done," the captain said.

Mu looked at him, "Just as I thought…now you tell me what I want to know and maybe we work something out," Mu said as he really had questions.

The captain smiled, "Never…we desire a change, one that will bring this country to where it should be," The captain said as his sword was raised.

Mu took in those words, but had no time to address him as the man charged at him.

Mu could see the captain was better then the rest, however he wasn't in Mu's league.

Mu saw the stab as he quickly parried it making the captain go past him, the captain turned around and tried slashing, but Mu was waiting for that as he quickly knocked the sword upwards and as the captain was trying to bring it back down Mu delivered the fateful blow straight into his chest.

The captain slowly dropped his blade as he fell to the ground; Mu removed his blade as he looked at the man.

"This is your chance to make things right…tell me who did this?" Mu asked quickly.

All the captain did was smile, "It…is far…from over…" the captain said as he perished.

Mu cursed as their went another lead, Mu however quickly recovered and joined in with the rest of the ORB knights as from top to bottom they completely wiped out the entire force not even losing a percent of what they had, few feel but Mu knew it was far from over.

Mu quickly gathered the guard as they now proceeded into the city.

* * *

**Onogoro City and Castle**

There was absolutely no units in the city, as soon as Mu arrived in he just hoped the city was still standing and to his surprise nothing was really damaged at all, their were no bodies laying around which was a good sign. With the sun starting to rise, Mu knew they had to head for the castle.

All units eventually got into the city as a few residents peaked outside their windows as they heard a loud force of horses riding in the streets, and all were relieved when they saw it was Mu and the royal guard.

Mu split the force up as he assigned one brigade to check the city as he and the royal guard would take the castle, with the other of the two brigades.

People starting emerging from their homes in absolute relief, but most still stayed in from fear, they weren't taking any chances until the all clear was given.

The brigade left behind stared going all over the huge city leaving no rock unturned as they were determined to make sure that their city was free of these enemy forces.

Mu and his knights headed straight for the castle, when they arrived they noticed that forces from the recalled patrols were changing out which was why the city was clear and with the gate already open they went for it.

**Castle**

The units switching patrols were caught at a surprise as the speed of the royal guards cavalry immediately started taking them apart, they tried their best to fight back, but they were not in the same league, as well as they were caught off guard.

It didn't take more than a few minutes to bring this force crashing to their knees as now they rode into the courtyard only to see a horrible sight.

Inside Mu and the first advancing members inside immediately froze as they saw the small hill of torched fallen members of their guard along with the few civilians.

Mu and the others could see that their hardly was anything left, it was as if they were trying to make them unidentifiable. It was without a doubt one of the worst scenes anyone of them ever saw.

Anger and revenge was the first emotion many of them saw as they were now all piling into the courtyard.

Mu was angry beyond belief, but he had to hold it together as he turned and gave the final orders.

"Spread out and clear the castle, destroy any enemy forces and search for the King," Mu said as they passed the message around and started heading for the many different ways to get into the castle.

Mu saw that the place was mostly deserted outside, but he did expect resistance inside, Mu got off his horse near the front of the castle as followed by members as they approached the inside of the castle and as soon as they got close enough they were attacked by the forces waiting on the first floor.

Yzac had all forces on the first floor, so they were in for it for a little while.

Mu and the others engaged as many were using what they saw outside as an extra push of strength to fight harder.

All over the castle the ORB royal guard was getting in any way they could as they went in every possible way, they engaged the forces that were waiting for them, but as like the city gates they were not close to the league of the royal guard so the ORB forces were easily starting to gain access as they were making Jibril's border force fall back.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Throne Room**

As Yzac made his quick slash the armor on Kira's chest was smashed as the swipe broke straight through it. Yzac was pleased but that soon changed.

Kira was still standing now looking straight at Yzac, the armor was broke in the front but it didn't make it through to his body. Kira despite hearing Flay's despicable voice was able to back himself away just enough to avoid a body hit.

Yzac growled a little as he was running out of steam but Kira was still going strong. Yzac now knew he made a drastic mistake, having Kira like this he wasn't using his full skill but his berserker attacks made it almost impossible to go on the offensive.

Flay knew she really screwed up their and she quickly went back to sitting down noticing that her two servants were no longer there, Flay frowned and realized she would make them pay later. Flay sat back down in Lacus' throne as she watched the remaining part of the battle, Flay just wanted this battle over so she could be Queen, Flay started smiling when she saw what happened next as she went back into her dream world.

Kira looked down at his armor and then back to Yzac.

Yzac was breathing heavily as they didn't know how long this battle was going on but it has been awhile, Yzac knew though Kira wasn't showing any signs of fatigue his body had to be feeling it, and he hoped that he could continue to wear him down, but first he needed to catch his breath.

"Look at how pathetic you have become," Yzac said to him seriously as he once again raised his weapon.

Kira said nothing as his eyes remained unchanged.

"How I despise you so, this scar you gave me, sparing my life at Oceania, and now making all my training seem meaningless, I will not lose this battle," Yzac said to him seriously in a shouting voice.

Kira slightly smiled, "To think I once thought of you as my greatest rival, that was until I met a greater swordsman on a little island, no matter how hard your pathetic self trains you will never top me," Kira said as his face still remained unchanged.

Yzac glared at him, "Don't talk down to me fool…but what could I expect from a man who marries a slave, to bad she is gone, her screams of pain were very entertaining," Yzac said as he wanted to deliver a blow to Kira's heart, but he didn't expect what had happened next.

**Bottom Floor**

Mu and the others were making short work of the bottom forces as they pushed them into each other from all corners of the castle leaving the enemy force with no where to go. Mu decided to leave the rest to the majority of the royal guard as he had took a few and wanted to find the King, he made his way to the stairs and started heading up.

It wasn't to long after that the force eventually fell to the ORB royal guard.

Mu made his way up as he noticed it was deserted and knew that if that Yzac was around somewhere then he would either be at the top floor or in the throne room.

Mu decided that since the throne room was closer he would try there first.

**Throne Room**

Yzac finished his shout as whatever sanity was left in Kira left, hearing those words sent him into a divesting rage as with even greater speed Kira charged at Yzac, Yzac could only barely see the attack as he blocked the slash, but Kira didn't stop he kept the speed and the attacks up.

Yzac tried his hardest to block the attacks, but they were growing more and more difficult.

Yzac was being pushed back and back as he couldn't stop backing up; Kira was in full blown rage as he slashed stabbed and did everything he could without slowing down.

Kira tried another slash that was blocked by Yzac, as he quickly tried a different angle slash which Yzac countered, but as he was doing that Kira was making a note of his timing and soon he found his weakness.

Kira in his rage decided it was now or never, Kira slashed straight at his chest making Yzac block the attack, but as he did Kira used his sword and body weight to push straight at Yzac's stomach, as he did Yzac flew back a little more as Kira slashed downward making Yzac barely able to block that, but then Kira saw the weakness, as Yzac left his hand unguarded.

Kira now pushed Yzac's sword down as he brought his own up with lightening speed slashing up towards Yzac's hand and he connecting making Yzac's sword fly up into the air as Yzac looked down only to see a few things amputated on his hand.

Yzac fell to the ground as Kira caught Yzac's sword making an x with both swords he placed them towards Yzac's head.

Yzac was in total shock as he grasped his hand now missing two fingers from it, as he slowly looked up as his blood was being released he looked into Kira's eyes, "Finish…me," Yzac said as he once again lost.

Kira brought the two swords together as he kicked Yzac completely to the ground placing them by his head as Kira looked into his eyes and brought the swords down as Yzac shut his eyes.

Yzac waited but it never came, as he opened his eyes he saw the swords impaled into the ground holding his head down but they were not touching him as Kira looked straight into his eyes, "You don't think I would make it that easy did you?" Kira asked him as Yzac went into shock and Kira kicked him straight in the head knocking him out.

Yzac wanted his honor back and a death in battle would have granted him that, Kira knew that and wasn't about to give him what he wanted, Kira had much more planned for him he wasn't about to get off that painlessly.

Kira stood back up as he grabbed his sword knocking Yzac's far away from him just in case, Yzac was knocked out cold as his blood was still pouring from his hand.

Flay was going crazy as she didn't stand up yet, she was really excited that in her mind she would finally become Queen, however as she looked up she didn't know why but her body trembled a little, but she like him this way.

Kira knew with Yzac down he remembered something else as he turned towards the throne and there she sat.

Kira was in pure hate when he fought with Yzac but as he looked at her he felt even deeper hate, his eyes the worst ever as they pierced right through her soul.

Kira looked at her closely there she sat wearing something he had made for Lacus, wearing her jewelry and sitting in Lacus' throne was Flay.

Flay had a huge smile, but with Kira he felt something far worse then he ever felt before.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be one that has been a long time coming, just what will Kira do...but first I might switch to my other stories for awhile...maybe. Bye for now.**


	49. Suffer

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Suffer**

**Onogoro Castle Throne Room**

Kira knew with Yzac down he remembered something else as he turned towards the throne and there she sat.

Kira was in pure hate when he fought with Yzac but as he looked at her he felt even deeper hate, his eyes the worst ever as they pierced right through her soul.

Kira looked at her closely there she sat wearing something he had made for Lacus, wearing her jewelry and sitting in Lacus' throne was Flay.

Flay had a huge smile, but with Kira he felt something far worse then he ever felt before.

Images of all the things Flay did to Lacus came flying through his mind, Kira knew that what happened here today would have been easily consistent of what Flay was capable of. Kira warned her steadily in the past and now he was out of warnings.

Kira stared at her completely as he was starting to lose his touch on reality, Kira wasted no more time as he started advancing on the throne stairs his pace was slow and his eyes never left Flay.

Flay believed this was finally it, she was going to finally be the Queen her daddy wanted her to be. Flay saw the look in Kira's eyes and she was all dreamy again, she felt a strong attraction to him when he was like this, and with her intelligence she believed he would love her like that. Flay saw him approaching and she was getting really excited, however deep down she didn't know why her body was starting to shake a little.

Kira made his way to the throne stairs all the while looking straight at Flay, he noticed immediately what she was wearing, that was a special gift he wanted to give Lacus and now it was tainted beyond use. Kira knew who much Lacus would have loved that dress and now because of her and this Yzac Lacus was gone and Flay was disgracing her. Kira saw as he approached closer that she was also wearing Lacus' wedding jewelry, with each step Kira was becoming more and more angry, and finally to top it all off Flay was sitting in the throne Kira had placed there for Lacus. Flay defiled everything that was Lacus' and now she must pay.

Kira didn't change his pace as he finally made it within a few feet of Flay, as he slowly looked up and into her eyes.

Flay gave him one of her seductive smiles, "I'm so glad your home My King, that mean man tried to ruin everything, but now everything that should be will come into place," Flay said as she blushed looking at his eyes, she was ready to take her rightful place.

Kira however didn't change his expression as he finally spoke, "You've had your warning Flay, is what he said true about Lacus?" Kira asked in a serious tone.

Flay didn't like speaking of Lacus as she frowned a little but then returned her seductive smile as she started getting closer to him, "It is all over My King, slave girl is gone like she should be, I told you I am the only one that can love you," Flay said as she once again started to shake but she didn't stop advancing, she got right in front of him now.

Kira started breathing heavily again.

Flay looked straight at him, "I know how you are like this My King, I also know that I will make a far better Queen than that slave," Flay said as she started speaking seductive while now reaching out her arms and placing them around his neck, "I will give you a strong heir, one worthy enough to be a true leader, we will make the perfect pair sire," Flay said as she didn't stop her seduction and she believed it was working like a charm.

Kira still said nothing; his breathing was growing even more rapid at the sound of Flay's voice as the grip on his sword was tightening.

Flay decided since it was working so far she would keep going, "We will have a new beginning my husband, we will be married and rule this land as one," Flay said as she removed one arm from his neck and reach for her garments she wanted to begin right now, "We don't need to wait for our wedding night," Flay said with her seductive smile as she started fiddling with her garments and then took the chance while leaning her face closer to Kira's as her lips were inches away from his.

Flay came closer as Kira finally exploded, Flay got her lips close when she felt a violent grip around her throat, Flay immediately opened her eyes as she saw that same expression in his eyes the day of her trial.

Flay was struggling to breath as she was being lifted into the air, Kira got her off her feet while he was not loosening his grip around her neck, "You think I would ever touch a disgusting dog like you!" Kira shouted at her as Flay was struggling for breath.

"You ignored my warning to stay away from Lacus, now you do this!" Kira shouted at her as Flay felt her tears going down her cheeks, she was really scared now.

"It is finally judgment day for your appalling being!" Kira shouted at her as he turned around and angrily throw her down the stairs of the throne.

Flay hit the stairs and began tumbling down, she reached the bottom of the stairs as she felt awful pain in her limbs. Flay couldn't believe what was taking place, this wasn't suppose to happen.

Flay slowly started sitting up only to find Kira standing over her with a terrifying look in his face, and Flay started shaking again as she begged for his mercy, "I…I only…" Flay stammered out.

"Silence!" Kira shouted as he stared at her.

"You think because of your looks I would ever consider touching you," Kira said as he immediately picked up his sword and angrily stabbed it at her only to have her scream and fall to the ground.

Flay was shaking badly as the sword stopped right next to her, Flay fearfully opened her eyes only to see Kira reaching for his small dagger and as he pulled it out he leaned down again.

Flay screamed a little as she shut her eyes when Kira grabbed her head, and started slashing.

Flay didn't know what was going on all she knew was she heard slashing of the blade but it wasn't hitting her.

After about a minute the slashing stopped and Kira dropped her head, Flay opened her eyes to see she wasn't slashed at all, Kira however didn't change his expression, "Get up!" Kira shouted at her as Flay sat up only to receive a huge surprise, as she sat up all of her long hair fell off, Flay panicked as her hair was sliced off.

Kira knew she relied on her looks for everything so the first thing to do was make sure that was taken care of.

Flay immediately started trying to pick up her hair but it was all sliced off, to the point where she was almost bald.

Flay was screaming really loud as she passed completely out from the shock. Kira only watched, he had absolutely no remorse for doing this, after all what she did to Lacus this was only something minor, but was he finished of course not, he wasn't personally done with her yet, Flay's punishment had only begun.

Kira watched as the two people that fell prey to him just lay their and it was now that Mu finally made it to the throne room with a few other guards.

**Around the castle**

Mu and the guards finally realized that the castle top floors were completely empty as they finally made their way to the throne room, as they got close Mu heard loud screaming from what was a female voice but he knew that annoying voice anywhere. Mu and the others rushed to the throne room where they opened the doors quickly and saw just what took place.

**City and Castle gates**

The force completely got control of the city as the archers finally started making their way into the city.

Meer and the doctor that attended to her also made their way in; Meer looked at the bodies and shut her eyes as she tried to play out her role carefully. They made their way in as a few citizens were now in the streets, most were beyond relief that the enemy force was gone, and most were overwhelmed with emotion as they broke down.

Meer and her doctor escort made it to the city as they looked around, Meer knew citizens were aware of who she was and she had to keep in good graces with them, Meer got away from her escort as she saw a few crying children from one of the orphanages Lacus ran and Meer comforted them the best she could.

She knew getting into the peoples good graces would help her with her over all objective, many people were grateful to her as she was just like the Queen which many didn't know of what was taking place as they feared for their Queen, however Jibril would take care of that. Meer knew that with how Jibril set this up the people should be convinced their Queen perished in a horrible way.

Meer finished up with the children as she rejoined the escort which was now on the way to the castle, the rest of the brigade was setting up security around the city as it was big but at least they had the city back.

Meer looked on with remorse as they finally made it to the castle, and as soon as they did they saw the small hill of the fallen bodies, Meer was stunned, she knew what was going to happen but just seeing it was a little hard for her, but she still played her part.

Meer made it to the front of the castle where the knights were talking and Meer approached them, "Excuse me is the King alright?" Meer asked politely as all the guards were well aware of her.

"We don't know My Lady…all we know is that Sir La Flaga has gone after him," they said as their job was to keep the first floor secure.

Meer rushed right past them playing her part well as now it was truly up to her.

**Onogoro Castle Throne Room**

Mu and the guards entered the room only to find Yzac lying in on the floor, as Mu nodded to a few guards to check him while he himself approached Kira, and by looking at Flay down on the ground Mu knew something happened.

Kira kept his eyes on the passed out form of Flay, how badly he wanted to end her life their wasn't words for it, however Kira knew that would be far to good for her to have a swift painless demise, Kira had other plans for how he would carry this out.

Mu approached Kira and stopped in front of him, "The castle is now mostly secured sire…I take it you haven't seen the front yet?" Mu asked as he had to give this information.

Kira broke from his trance as his eyes were back to the way they were when they were in Josh-a just plain emotionless, "I didn't find her anywhere, Joule said he…" Kira said as emotionless as can be but Mu finished for him.

"He had them taken to the courtyard and torched…correct?" Mu asked as he still had to be cautious of Kira in this state, he didn't know where his mental capabilities were at the moment.

"I don't want to hear it!" Kira shouted a little as he had enough, part of him knew with what Meer said along with Yzac and Flay going with what Mu found made it all creditable, but he just wouldn't deal with it.

Mu stood in silence.

"Go through all of them," Kira said sternly.

Mu looked up at him, "Sire…I saw them I don't think we will be able to make any identities of them…" Mu said as Kira didn't want to hear that.

Kira was growing furious again as he placed his hand on his head in pain, the battles getting up here mixed with the news about Lacus and not sleeping for a long time were tarring at his body, Kira used most of his energy in that battle, but his rage and adrenaline were in complete control so he didn't feel the fatigue but now it was getting to him.

Mu noticed, "I will see to it sire," Mu said as he didn't want to go through any of that either, he knew that Murrue had to share the same fate, it tore at him but he had to stay stronger now as it was more apparent the entire royal family was now gone with exception to Kira.

Kira and Mu then heard a few guards shout over to them as they were checking on Yzac, "This one still lives sir," one guard said as Yzac was in pretty bad shape but he was still hanging on.

Mu looked at him, as it was Kira that spoke, "Do whatever necessary to see that he lives…he will not get off that easily," Kira said in a very angered tone.

"…Yes My Lord," one replied as they worked on his hand which poured a lot of blood, but they picked him up and hoped to find one of the doctors if any were still left as they left the room.

More royal guard members arrived as they were now securing all the floors of the castle and more joined Kira and Mu in the throne room.

Kira glanced down at Flay again as every time he looked at her he saw images of Lacus and the abuse Flay put her through.

Kira turned his head again as that was all he saw was Lacus and his family, all taken from him, Kira was more then just raged he was hurting deeply and all that came out from that was the darkness he had sealed in his heart, Lacus was his rock and without her this darkness was completely broken from it's cage like a sealed beast.

Mu now looked down at Flay and noticed that she was still alive, but a little different, if any other situation he would laugh like crazy at her new appearance, but he had to be cautious now.

Mu knew that with Flay still alive maybe Kira wasn't as gone as he thought, but did that ever change with his next question.

"What do we do with her sire," Mu said as he looked at Flay.

Kira looked down again with hatred in his eyes, he knew just what to do with her, "That is simple Mu, take her down to the dungeon, her sentence is simple, she will receive the Mendel execution," Kira said sternly as Mu's eyes went very big and a few older knights in the room about dropped their weapons when they heard that name.

Mu was stunned, the Mendel execution was the worst execution ever created, it was only to be used for the worst criminals, or those that tried assassinations on the royal family. It was put out of action when Kira took the throne and for one reason it was pure agony for the criminal, even Ulen only used this once and that was why many of the older knights knew about it. It was not going to be very pretty as Flay could only beg for a quicker end once it began it was truly devastating.

Mu broke out of his trance, "Did you say the Mendel sire?" Mu asked just wanted to be sure, he never believed Kira would do something like that, but as the look in his eyes stated we were looking at another Ulen.

Kira glared at him, "You heard me," Kira said annoyed.

"When…when shall it be carried out sire?" Mu asked.

Kira slightly smiled, "Do you think I would let her off with just that."

Mu didn't like where this was going.

"First Flay will experience everything she did to Lacus throughout her life, Lacus told me once everything Flay did to her from her childhood up until I met her and she will go through the exact same thing…Flay will feel the pain and humiliation, everything she did to Lacus she will feel herself," Kira said more sternly as he wasn't holding back on anything, he gave Flay the worst execution ever created and now this as well.

Mu nodded as he looked at the guards, "Take her away," Mu said as a few guards picked her up and started taking her to the dungeon cell where she would await everything Kira had in store for her.

Kira's breathing started to lessen as his vision was getting blurry as he stumbled a little.

Mu caught him from falling, "I think you should rest sire…I will handle the rest," Mu said knowing all to well that Kira wasn't returning to normal, but with Kira like this he wasn't thinking fully and Mu now had to get to the bottom of just how this all happened.

Mu knew he had to by time to at least question these people before Kira gave them their sentences, "What about Joule?" Mu asked trying to see how much time he would have.

Kira looked up at him slowly, "Have the other one brought here and we will find out just how they did this…I will not stop until I know how this happened," Kira said very slowly.

Mu looked at him confused, it seemed Kira was still thinking clearly, but with this new personality made him worry even more as a brand new reign of another Ulen could be just ahead.

"Will do…I will begin immediately sire…" Mu said as it seemed Kira was about ready to pass out but as he did he looked at the doors at the pink haired woman standing in the doorway.

Mu saw him looking at something and turned around to see Meer standing there.

Kira's eyes lifted as for a second he could have swore that was Lacus.

Meer made her way up to the throne room as it was under guard but the knights knew she meant no harm, well physically.

Meer heard a few words that went on as she listened carefully but she decided to try something out right here and now, Meer made her entrance into the doorframe as she looked at the King in a way she noticed that Lacus always looked at Kira whenever they would be alone, Meer knew studying Lacus all this time would have to be a benefit.

Kira was completely wore out and the pain in his heart was starting to hit him again as visions of Lacus kept entering his mind, as he opened his eyes a little he looked towards the doorway and from the distance he thought he saw her.

Kira's eyes looked straight towards Meer, "…Lacus…" Kira said as he completely passed out cold as Mu caught him again lowering him to the floor.

Meer smiled slightly she saw that it worked, and it seemed Jibril was right about another thing, all she had to do now was play her part like the agreement said and then she could get what was rightfully hers.

Meer broke out of her thoughts as she rushed towards him a little with a concerned look on her face, "Your Majesty," Meer said as she knelt down by him.

Mu watched with interest, he heard what Kira said and from a distance Meer did look like Lacus, but something just didn't feel right, "Why are you here Lady Campbell?" Mu asked as he thought this was very weird for her to show up here.

Meer looked up at him, "I…I was concerned about His Majesty, he wasn't normal when I spoke to you guys outside the city," Meer said knowing she would have to be careful of what she was saying.

Mu looked at her, "He becomes like this sometimes…and now it may become far worse."

Meer put on a sad face, "It was because of me, if only I didn't listen to Lady Lacus then she might still be alive," Meer said with a small sob.

Mu hated seeing women cry, "Nothing could have stopped them Lady Campbell…I just wish we would have done better…now they are all gone."

Meer looked down to Kira, "Lacus was my best friend and I know she wouldn't want His Majesty like this, I will do everything in my power for her sake to see to it this doesn't ruin him," Meer said knowing that had to be a good line.

Mu actually thought that after what he heard Kira saw maybe it was better that she stick around him, that might make him return to normal, and it would by him more time to do a full investigation as he knew a lot didn't make sense in what occurred in Josh-a and Onogoro.

"I think that would be for the best for the moment," Mu said as he ordered a few other guards to take Kira to his chambers to rest.

The guards did what they were told as Meer followed them, so far everything was working out well now all she needed was for Kira to trust in her; however she was very fearful that he would snap again, but that was a chance worth taking.

Mu was left with the clean up as the entire castle was fully secure and the city back in their grasp, but a lot of damage was done to the people and the King, Mu would have normally never agreed with how Kira was handling the captives, but a part of him wanted revenge for what happened to Murrue so that was the reason he didn't object.

Mu gave a few more knights orders to secure the castle and city, while taking care of Kira's request and going through the courtyard bodies, he knew with how badly they were, it was likely they would not make an id, Mu was angry at how they could do this to them, but it was over and they had to move on for ORB's sake, and for the people to regain morale they had to not waste time.

The sun was fully risen on this tragic days as a now they had to move on.

**Training Center near Onogoro**

A few hours later Jibril finally saw the scout he wanted to see return, this man was all over the city as ORB was now shifting people back into place plus his armor didn't make him look suspicious, he arrived back to give Jibril the news.

Jibril was waiting patiently as the man he was waiting for entered his tent, and Jibril smiled, "Well what is the status?" Jibril wanted to know.

The man bowed, "The city is recaptured sir…they spared none of the border force, and the King is still alive."

Jibril smiled, "Well then I see it is up to Meer now…what else?"

"They took Joule alive he was heavily wounded from what I heard…and it seemed that Flay is still alive as well…but from what I heard there she was ordered the Mendel execution," the man said.

Jibril quickly turned to him, he didn't want them still alive they could talk, however he did find something amusing, "I see…if only he was like that all the time this wouldn't have been necessary…no matter though, Joule and Allster concern me though."

"Should you hold off on your trip sir?" Jibril's subordinate asked.

Jibril looked at him, "No I will not…I need to make a quick appearance, as for Allster I don't believe she has enough brain power to accuse me…but Joule I believe I have an idea, but when I get there," Jibril said as he looked at his subordinate.

"Have my main unit prepared…we are heading to the city, but place them around the city far from the wall on quick patrols…I don't want the Queen or princess to find their way back here…make sure they see my dressed as they are and they won't be able to make it back," Jibril ordered.

"What about the city sir? They will see people going in and out," his subordinate said.

Jibril smiled, "Leave that to me, it will be handled when I speak to the King," Jibril said as he left the tent and prepared everything to go.

It wasn't long as his main unit had their orders and Jibril shortly left on a carriage.

**Small Village**

As soon as morning came to the skies that morning, while Kira and the others were taking back the castle Cagalli was one of the first to wake up in the house they were given by the old man.

Cagalli immediately looked up as she saw that Lacus was still sleeping she still carried a small fever but what she was really concerned about was the fact that her nephew now had a small cough. He was far too young to have made this trip but they had no choice.

Cagalli checked on him as both her sister-in-law and nephew could now be in danger.

Cagalli got up and immediately went out of the house to find an old man to see if there was a doctor of some sorts in the village.

Cagalli also wanted to discuss a few other matters as she wasn't giving up heading to Josh-a to find her husband and brother.

**Onogoro City**

It wasn't long before Jibril finally arrived near the city with his carriage as he had to take care of a few things before he could leave it fully up to Meer. Jibril knew the next move he made would be critical.

**To be continued…**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will take place at the small village as well as back in the castle as Jibril arrives, as for Flay's punishment that will be in a few more chapters, I decided she needed far worse then I originally intended. It shouldn't take to long. See you later.**


	50. Feeling

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Feeling**

**Small Village**

As soon as Cagalli left the small house they were given she immediately went to the main house where the old man lived. Cagalli looked around the village as she rushed to his house and saw that the refugees from Josh-a were all trying their best to help around the village and take their minds off of what transpired.

Cagalli's own mind was trying to think of anything else she could to try and get the images she saw out of her mind. Cagalli hated being a princess and did like the idea of common life, in a way she had her wish now as they were now currently hiding with no new information, Cagalli knew that with everyone in the shape they were in it was up to her to keep all of them safe.

Cagalli's mind wandered to her mother and the rest that stayed behind, Cagalli knew if they didn't have that exit in Kira's chamber they would all be dead now. She was extremely worried that now her mother shared that fate and because they escaped she knew that Yzac person would have taken out his frustration on her and most likely made it painful. Cagalli then wondered just what was going on in Josh-a, were her brother and husband still alive, the odds were strongly against them if an enemy force made it to Onogoro.

Cagalli had to stop thinking before her head exploded and she finally made it to the village elder's house as she was immediately let inside.

Cagalli was led to the main room where she saw the old man that was one time her bodyguard, she was too young to remember but she knew he could be trusted.

**Main Room**

Cagalli walked in and the old man stood, "Good morning princess, how may I be of assistance?" the old man asked as they were left alone.

Normally Cagalli would have cringed at that title, but she had other things on her mind, "Is there a doctor in this village? It is essential that we get a doctor fast," Cagalli said.

The old man smiled, "We do have a doctor, she is one of the best," the old man said as Cagalli froze for a second.

"She?" Cagalli asked knowing all to well that it was very rare to have a woman doctor, it was never allowed in her fathers reign and Kira only made it possible four years ago when he took the throne removing several traditions.

The old man smiled, "I am not surprised you are confused, she started an apprenticeship when your brother removed the laws but most still cling to the past and wouldn't hire her anywhere in the main cities so we took her in, she is rather skillful." he said as now he wondered what she needed it for, "May I ask what is it concerning?"

Cagalli looked at him, "First it is for my nephew, he started a pretty bad cough…he is still a newborn and shouldn't have been forced to moving such a far distance," Cagalli said with concern.

The old man nodded his head.

"The last reason is for the Queen, she is still recovering and the witch kicked her pretty hard in the stomach," Cagalli said getting annoyed he wanted to play twenty questions.

The old man nodded his head again, "I understand, head to the first house on the left of mine and you will find her there, tell her to drop what she is doing as a favor to me and she will help you," the old man said as Cagalli immediately left but not before shouting out, "I need to discuss something else in a little while," Cagalli said not waiting for an answer as she left.

The old man smiled as she was the same when she was a child.

**Doctors House**

Cagalli didn't even knock as she went right in and saw the woman the old man was talking about she looked rather young mostly likely the same age as Murrue or at least around there.

"Excuse me Miss…but this is an emergency," Cagalli said as the woman turned around.

The woman looked right at her as she didn't seem upset that Cagalli barged in, "What can I help you with?" she asked.

Cagalli looked at her, "The old man…I mean the village elder said you could help us," Cagalli said as she noticed the woman seemed eager to help apparently she was grateful he allowed her to serve as the village doctor.

"What do you need?" the woman asked.

Cagalli stared at her, "My nephew and sister-in-law are sick and injured we need you now," Cagalli said hoping she would hurry up.

The woman smiled as she picked up her medical bag and started following her out of the room.

"Thank you doctor," Cagalli said as they started making their way back.

The woman smiled again, "My name is Erica Simmons…but please just call me Erica, being called doctor makes me feel old," she said as Cagalli understood and they made their way towards the house.

**Small house**

Lacus finally woke up a little as Cagalli was gone, Lacus felt herself really sore but she still felt the pain, Lacus immediately ignored it when she heard her son cough again, Lacus immediately looked to her side as she saw him coughing.

Lacus bent down to try and pick him up, but she couldn't do it, Lacus never felt very useless as her son was in pain and her body wouldn't work with her. Lacus tried again and failed again as she didn't want to risk hurting him.

Lacus felt tears to her eyes as she just couldn't lose her son, that was her fear as she gently laid next to him placing her hand on his forehead, she was hoping that he would feel at least a little more calm.

As Lacus laid back down that was when Cagalli returned with the doctor and a few others as Jessica joined them along with Merna's daughter who was trying to gather supplies outside.

Lacus looked up and saw the doctor and Cagalli.

"Don't worry she is a doctor," Cagalli said as the doctor smiled at her then turned her attention to the small Prince.

Lacus felt the same surprise as Cagalli but if she was a doctor then she hoped that her son would be okay.

Erica looked at Dante and she could tell he was sick; she examined him and discovered that he did have a small cold from the traveling, but she immediately took a remedy out of her bag as Lacus watched with concern.

"Your son does have a small cold…however without treatment he will get a lot worse," Erica said as she prepared a small remedy.

"Will…will he be alright?" Lacus asked almost in a panic.

Erica smiled, "Don't worry Miss…this should help fight it off, your lucky we caught it early," Erica said as she gave him the small remedy that wasn't dangerous to an infant.

Erica gave him the remedy and smiled as she now clearly looked at his appearance and something was very familiar, she just couldn't put her hand on it.

"That should do it, with that he will just need to rest, I will continue to check his progress…but now it is your turn miss…" Erica said hoping Lacus would give her name.

Lacus looked at Cagalli as she wasn't sure what to do, and Lacus decided to fake it as she clutched her stomach again causing Erica to immediately start looking at her.

"May I ask what happened?" Erica asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I am still recovering from the birth…then I was assaulted and kicked in the stomach on our escape, I think it was the traveling," Lacus said as Erica knew they escaped from Onogoro as did the rest of the village.

Erica looked at her, and Lacus had to admit she was good at her job, "You are severely bruised on your stomach area, your very lucky but I don't believe you are bleeding on the inside…however that could change if you push yourself, I am recommending that you take this and stay in bed for a few weeks," Erica said as Lacus looked at her with wide eyes.

"A few weeks," Lacus repeated.

Erica nodded her head, "You have no choice miss…if you start bleeding their will be nothing I can do for you, I know you wouldn't want to leave your son without a mother," Erica said as Lacus looked down at her son, she still didn't know Kira's fate and she could be all he had left.

"I understand," Lacus said as she lay back down.

Erica smiled, "Good, make sure to take this and I will be back to check on your son every few hours…don't hesitate to call me if you feel worse," Erica said as Lacus smiled at her and the rest thanked her as they showed her out.

Cagalli saw Merna's daughter and Jessica walked up to Lacus and Cagalli knew it was time to head back to the elder so she left them alone.

Lacus was putting up a strong front, but that didn't stop her worry, she was extremely worried for her son and her husband, Lacus hoped that Kira was still alive, but as her heart was telling her he was still around, and all she would have to do is wait for him to find her just like she knew he would always do.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Throughout the day ever since the city was recaptured by the ORB forces the day was spent mostly in silence throughout the once heavily commercial city, people were not out in the streets and were not spending time in the shops and entertainment districts the grand city had to offer. People were beyond relieved when they saw the royal guard forces retake the city, but now they had no information and didn't even see their King, for all they knew they had a lord less land.

The Onogoro brigade that Mu left in charge of the city was currently splitting their shifts on the wall and patrolling the city. Half the forces were now in trying to put the defensive equipment they had back in its rightful place so they could defend the city if need be. On the guards minds was this massive failure they suffered, two cities were lost but luckily recovered, however that really shook the publics confidence in their leaders, and they had to make sure they could gain that trust back.

The patrols in the city made sure their presence could be seen for the people that were still edgy and the city was once again starting to look like it did before Josh-a as all the guards were in the correct places with the correct number of guards, in fact their were even more as Mu made sure people could feel safe again.

At the front of the city wall the gate was still busted but Mu sent a few engineers to construct a new one quickly as they wanted to try and get things back to normal, but until then they tripled the guards on the city gate.

It was truly a sad day in ORB's history; however all they could do now was restore things back to normal and hope with time people will regain the trust in the forces.

**City Gate**

Jibril took his time on the way here he was only a few hours out at the training camp, but now when he arrived towards the city he saw the ORB forces and knew he had to put a few matters in place, he had to make sure the Queen and her party couldn't make it back into this city, and he had an idea in how to do it. The city guards saw a carriage with a small escort arriving and they immediately went on guard for the nerves, but soon they noticed it was Jibril.

While Jibril was on the way here, he instructed his main unit to set up a perimeter around the city but out of the distance of the city so they couldn't be seen. Jibril knew with this small perimeter he set up if the royal family tried to make it back they would be caught before ever getting close to the city, and with what Jibril was going to do at Onogoro would make their job a lot easier.

Jibril arrived at the front as they got out and Jibril immediately walked up to them as he acted like he just found out, "I am relieved that all of you are here," Jibril said.

The guards looked at him funny.

Jibril noticed, "I got a disturbance report from some of my teams at the border, I need to see the King," Jibril said more of an order then a request.

The guards looked at each other and since Jibril was one of the three main city leaders they had to let him through, they moved out of the way and said nothing as they let him and his small escort through, not asking any questions but they did wonder about a few things.

Jibril and his escort rode in and Jibril along with his subordinate looked around the city, it was pretty much undamaged like Jibril had wanted, he smiled at his victory for the moment.

"Are you sure about this My Lord?" the subordinate asked.

Jibril smiled, "Fear not, I only need to make sure of a few things then we will leave the rest up to Campbell for now," Jibril said as he was still smiling at his victory, everything went right for him so far.

The subordinate smiled as they reached the castle and the guards here opened the gate like they did at the city and Jibril went inside.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The day at the castle was pretty much like the city, all the servants that fled returned to the castle as they wanted to help out and they were hoping for news.

Mu was in charge as Kira was still passed out; his body was completely on empty so Mu knew he would be out for awhile.

While Mu was in charge he did Kira's requests to him and sent messengers out to Josh-a to have Elsman brought back to Onogoro for interrogation and punishment, which was still unknown for Joule and Elsman. Mu also sent messengers around to the other cities and towns letting the leaders know just what had happened.

Mu also personally saw the overseeing of the bodies that were left in the courtyard, and like he knew none were able to be identified. Mu and a few guard members with the utmost care started removing them so they could be properly put to rest. Mu was still a little silent for the royal family and Murrue which he learned from a few servants that escaped was with Lady Via the whole time which he knew she wouldn't abandon her to save her own skin.

Mu was angry and hurt, but he had to let it go, at least for the moment.

The castle staff never once saw one person of the royal family and they feared the worst, as Mu didn't release any information and the guards that knew were to busy trying to put things back in order to reflect on it right now.

The castle was put back under the control of the royal guard as they took their positions in their rightful places.

Mu was in the courtyard watching and making sure that things were in place when he saw the gates open and Jibril's carriage arrive.

Mu lifted his eyebrows as he saw the carriage, knowing all to well that no messenger could have arrived at Logos that soon.

**Courtyard**

Jibrils carriage stopped as Jibril saw that Mu was waiting for him.

Jibril got out with his subordinate and approached Mu, "So happy to see that you are still alive Sir La Flaga…where is the King?" Jibril asked concerned.

Mu looked at him, "I am fine and the King is alive and resting Lord Jibril…can I ask what you're doing here?"

Jibril knew Mu was smarter then he looked, "I received a report from a few of my knights at the border as they were suddenly hit with an attack…I don't know the details but most were wiped completely out," Jibril said as that was the reason he sent his border force to replace his main unit, he only hoped Mu wouldn't look further into it as he was playing a gamble here.

"Why come here?" Mu asked suspiciously, he always felt something weird about Jibril.

Jibril looked at him, "I came to report it personally when I kept hearing rumors and I came here hoping to see what was going on," Jibril said calmly.

Mu said nothing.

Jibril decided to change the subject, "Did you catch whoever did this?"

Mu nodded, "Correct…a few ZAFT commanders and Allsters daughter seemed to plan this out, however I have a feeling that was not all," Mu said not casting any suspicion towards Jibril but he did have that feeling as now they were trying to sort things out.

"How is the Kings condition?" Jibril said as he knew what he would be like.

Mu angrily looked at him, "Let's see, he just lost his family wife and son which we can't even identify because they apparently weren't going to stop until the bodies were unidentifiable, two cities were captured how would you feel?" Mu angrily asked him as he just wanted to be left alone now.

"My apologies Sir La Flaga…but this is my country to and my city could have fallen to the same thing, I just want to know if the threat is clear as surly you can see many more lives are at stake," Jibril said knowing all to well that he successfully changed the subject on Mu looking at him with suspicion.

Mu looked at him again as suddenly a messenger from inside the castle arrived and stopped in front of the two, "Sir…it seems the council is gathering," the messenger said.

Mu looked at him funny, and then it hit him, the council likely fled like cowards when the attack happened and now they came back knowing it was clear wanting to talk about this garbage which they would use to point fingers and cast blame.

Mu looked at him, "I will be their in a few minutes," Mu said as Jibril said the same.

They went in as Jibril saw they did a good job on the bodies leaving not a single trace to be identified, "Listen Sir La Flaga…we have to stay strong for the King, I take it he will not be attending this meeting?"

Mu looked at him, "…no he won't, I will not wake him, Lady Campbell for some reason hasn't left his side," Mu said not wanting to think about this anymore.

Jibril smiled as he got a little more information as Meer was doing her job at least.

They walked in and headed straight for the council's chambers.

**Dungeon**

Down in the castle dungeon the two main figures that were left were now resting.

On one side was Yzac how finally woke up after being brought down by Kira, Yzac opened his eyes to see that he was in a small cell and he immediately remembered everything. He was once again spared by the ORB King and lost again. Yzac looked down at his hand to see that the doctors for some reason sealed up his wounds on his hand were his two fingers used to be, and to make matters worse it was his main hand meaning he could most likely never fight with that hand again.

Yzac placed his hands on his head as all he wanted was his honor back, but now he was left with nothing and nowhere to go, he was now like he was after the Oceania battle a broken lost soul that only wished for his end.

**Flay's cell**

Flay woke up a little after Yzac as she passed out from shock but as soon as she opened her eyes she immediately felt pain as she couldn't move her arms, Kira made good on his promise as now the first part of her punishment was to begin, Flay was chained with her arms above her head as she was left a few inches off the ground, and what made matters worse was she couldn't move her head as they made it so she could only look in one direction and that was straight ahead.

Flay opened her eyes and right in front of the damp dark cell was a few torches that were lit and a large mirror. Flay's eyes went huge as she remembered what happened and she saw herself in the mirror as her hair was completely gone, Flay screamed again as loud as she could as she tried to look away but couldn't as they made sure her head was secured with another restraint and she couldn't look anywhere else all she could do was stare at her bald head which was now completely bald as the guards finished what Kira started.

Flay was bawling her eyes out as she was now in pain, She would be like this for a couple of days as Kira was going to make her experience everything Flay did to Lacus and this was when Flay locked Lacus up like this at her families estate for two days with nothing in the dark. Kira however made sure in the order he gave before he passed out to put a mirror in here so Flay would constantly look at herself.

Flay tried and tried but all she could see was her bald head, Flay screamed, whined and begged to be let out but nobody ever answered her, Flay was completely miserable, as she continued to cry and scream.

As for Yzac who was a few cells away this was another torture as he had to listen to all of her screaming.

* * *

**Logos**

**Estate Basement**

Via, Merna, and Murrue arrived at the estate in the dark after they left Onogoro the day before Kira took the city back, they were in a carriage that couldn't see out and when they were brought into the estate they made sure it was night and people were off the streets. Once they stopped at the estate they were taken in the back as none recognized the place as none were ever here. They were blindfolded once they were brought in the back and kept like that until they were taken into the estate basement in the lone cell they had as all three were thrown in and the cell was slammed shut.

They could finally see again as they had no clue where they were, Jibril had them brought here as a backup plan just in case something went wrong.

It was a whole day and all three were worried just what was going on.

Murrue was actually worried for her Lady and for the moron Mu; she didn't know what was going on there.

Merna was concerned for her daughter and the rest of them just like all three.

Via was concerned for all, but she worried about her grandson the most, taking a long trip as an infant was not going to be to good on him, she was worried about the rest as all they could do was wait and see what happened.

All three hated this as they wanted to know just what was going on.

* * *

**Small Village**

**Old Mans House**

Cagalli made her way back to the old mans house after she left Lacus and the others to rest, Cagalli only had one thing on her mind as she made her way back to his house.

Cagalli was greeted immediately as she was shown to the back of the room and once again met with the old man.

The old man smiled as he greeted her, "Welcome again Princess."

Cagalli got right down to business, "You served for ORB in your youth so I am sure you are knowledgeable about such things."

The old man looked at her, "That I did Princess, I fought my way up the ranks throughout the reign of your father and finally got a position as one of the royal guard, as one of the best he put me as your bodyguard…leaving the very best for himself and your brother."

Cagalli nodded her head as her father had no real use for her, "I want you to enlist several of your village warriors to help me get to Josh-a," Cagalli told him.

"I have a feeling I know what you are up to Princess…however this village has very few warriors and many that were able to fight joined the ranks of the ORB army, I don't think many will be helpful to you," the old man told her.

Cagalli frowned, "I need to get to Josh-a, even if I have to go alone," Cagalli told him seriously.

The old man smiled, "Still very stubborn as usual, I'm curious to know what you will do there?"

Cagalli looked at him like he was a nut, "What do you think? I have to see if my brother and husband are still alive, It is up to me to look after his family now that this has happened…I need to know, and will not wait anymore," Cagalli told him seriously.

The old man smiled "A strong woman you are Princess…the real reason is you want revenge for what has taken place, you wish to seek battle am I wrong?"

Cagalli didn't know what he was talking about, "Look…all I want is to warn my brother so he could take his city back, I will not let whoever is behind all of this to go unpunished," Cagalli told him sternly.

The old man looked at her, "I see you put up a tough exterior Princess and I will not make you talk if you don't wish to…I will ask for a few volunteers to escort you, but on the conditions you think long and hard about my words, finding the meaning will give you want you want."

Cagalli had no clue what he was still babbling on about, but she did trust him, he was very sincere, "…alright then, I wish to leave as soon as possible."

The old man smiled, "I understand, however I suggest you wait until the intelligence I sent a few out for returns," the old man said with a smile.

Cagalli looked at him, "You never did forget about serving with ORB did you?"

"Very true Princess…after all this is my country as well," the old man said as he turned around and Cagalli left returning to the house, she was going to head to Josh-a and get to the bottom of this one way or another.

**Small House**

Cagalli returned a little while after she left as she went around the village just thinking, mostly about what to do if the unthinkable happened to her brother and husband, but how she would move on from here. Cagalli knew if they were gone she was not going to let the world that her brother worked his entire reign for go back to nothing. Cagalli began thinking that she should probably return to Boaz, but for all she knew that city was under attack as well, things were not looking good if her brother and husband were gone.

Cagalli went back inside to see that the crowds were gone and both her nephew and Lacus were once again sleeping, she noticed that the doctor Erica seemed to do a perfect job, and she would remember this. Cagalli sat back down as now she couldn't believe what she was doing now and that was thinking what her brother would do in this situation, it didn't take her long as she knew the answer and that would be to move on and fight to his last breath for the good of this nation.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Council's Chambers**

The council like Mu had predicated ran like cowards when the castle came under attack and hide the best they could, now that everything was given the all clear and the city was safe again they returned and ready to shoot their mouths off.

Mu and Jibril walked in as the council stood up, but as they noticed Mu wasn't at all to pleased they sat back down as Mu sat in his seat with Jibril in his, and all took noticed to the empty seat at the head of the table which was where the King sat.

Mu looked at them as he was in no mood, "Well I see you crawled out of your holes," Mu said annoyed.

The fourth one looked at him, "What did you expect? We were suddenly attacked and almost slaughtered because of the King leaving so little secured here," the fourth one fired back.

Mu grew angry.

"What is done is done…we are here to discuss what to do next," number two said.

Number three looked at Mu, "First thing is first how is the Kings condition?"

Mu looked around, "Well considering his family is completely gone and we lost two cities…how do you think?" Mu said as he was really annoyed.

The second and third one frowned at the news while the forth one had a small smile knowing that the peasant Queen was gone along with her half common son.

"So the Queen, Prince and all are gone…" the third one said knowing this was indeed a tragic event.

Mu knew they weren't even up to date on information.

Mu calmed down, "From the information and what we saw they are…" Mu said sadly.

The second one looked at him, "I heard that we have taken a few of them in custody."

Mu looked at him, "Correct from Josh-a we picked up Dearka Elsman which was the former Buster commander in ZAFT, with Yzac Joule here which was the commander of the Duel squad, and finally George Allsters daughter Flay."

The three looked at him immediately as Jibril kept his mouth shut.

"I think we need to start at the beginning," the second one said.

Mu nodded, as he told them everything, heading to Josh-a and it being a trap, returning here while telling of the King's battles and learning the truth from what the leaders Flay and Yzac said along with the proof outside.

All listened as their hearts dropped and their eyes were shut all except for number four.

"All for revenge this act took place," number three said as that was what it looked like.

Mu looked at him, "I am not so sure that is just it…I believe there could be more involved," Mu said as Jibril knew he was a lot smarter then he looked.

"I believe we have to look into all these matters fully," number two said.

"How did the attack here begin?" Mu asked as they had to know.

Numbers two and three told him everything.

Mu took all that into thought as Jibril was pleased that his attacking force did everything he told them.

"Something isn't right I know it," Mu said.

Number three looked at him, "We will order an investigation and nothing should leave this room until we know."

The rest agreed never expecting the mastermind to be in the room with them.

"What about the criminals?" number two asked.

Mu looked at them, "The King already gave the order on Allster as he gave the Mendel," Mu said as all looked at him quickly.

Jibril found that amusing, and looked forward to seeing that.

Mu spoke again, "However first I want the chance to talk to all of them…Elsman is being brought here as we speak so before the King gets a chance I want to speak to all of them."

Number four grew worried, "Why would you not want the King to speak to them?"

Mu looked at him, "…It happened again…and far worse," Mu said as all knew what that meant.

Number four remembered what happened to the first one the last time he snapped and didn't want to think about it.

"Where is the King now?" number two asked.

"Upstairs, his body gave out from exhaustion and hurt…Lady Campbell is with him and I don't know what will happen when he wakes up, I don't have a very good feeling," Mu told them.

Most agreed as the forth one spoke, "He is the King, he should move on and run the country the way it should be."

All looked at him as Mu grew furious, "He just lost his wife and son what would you do?"

"He is the King, he doesn't have that luxury, he is still young at the age of nineteen and can have another heir so we need now worry about that," number four said as this would be good and they could hopefully put a noble as the next Queen.

Mu wanted to deck this guy and bad.

The others could tell Mu was getting hot.

"In all respect Sir La Flaga…but I believe he is right, and we don't ever agree on anything," number two said.

Mu quickly looked at him as the third one agreed.

"They are right sir, our people are very down in spirit and as he is the King it is up to him to lead by example…I believe that by taking a new bride he will show the nation that he is moving on towards the future," the third said.

Mu couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're saying to just throw the memory away of our Queen."

"Not at all sir, but these are now desperate times and the people need to be assured that things like this will never happen again," the second one said.

"For once they are actually right, there are a number of young noble women that would gladly take that role," the fourth one said.

Mu sat down as Jibril remained quiet; he was going to see how this played out.

"For the future of our nation a new heir must be born as quickly as possible, our King will have to understand that," number three said as that was the only way.

Mu slightly laughed as all turned their heads to him, "Then let me ask you this, will you be the ones to tell him that?" Mu asked as all of their eyes got a little big just thinking about that, the King in this state would without a doubt blow up at hearing that news.

The three remained silent.

"Just as I thought," Mu said knowing these people were about as useless as they ever were they were ignoring all the important matters, it was then that Jibril finally broke his silence.

"Such matters can wait for a different time, right now we should be focusing on the punishment of the ones involved, our people will feel far better knowing the ones that did this are brought to justice," Jibril said wanting to get rid of those he used as quickly as possible.

The others looked to him, "I believe that might be better to discuss for the moment," number three said.

"Also we need to discuss just how to move the country forward from here and make sure this never happens again, and seeing as you are here Lord Jibril we believe you should start," number two said knowing all to well this had to begin at the border.

Jibril smiled as he knew what to say, but he wanted them off this subject as soon as possible, he needed to end this meeting and find a way to speak to the King, little did he know he would have to wait much longer as the doors to the councils chamber were now opened.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira was brought back to his chambers after he passed out in the throne room, as the knights and few servants tended to him, Meer got an idea, Meer left him for a brief time as she went quickly back to her room and changed into one of her more comfortable dresses. Over her time here Meer stayed very conservative while dressing, but now she wanted to make sure she could show off her assets while she was trying to work her magic on him.

Meer dressed into a very tight dress that showed off a lot of her body as this was standard wear for women on Kaguya; Meer looked at herself and smiled as she quickly made sure her hair was done just like Lacus always wore it and she left returning to the room that Kira was in.

Meer arrived as the room was heavily guarded from the outside, but the guards knew she was no threat and let her back in. Inside she saw Kira asleep as his bloody garments and armor were removed while now he was just wearing his royal pants while he rested.

Meer walked in and blushed a little as she stared at him; he was defiantly to her liking. Meer sat down in the chair next to him as she would now wait for him to wake up.

Meer kept her glances on him as she saw his battle scars and the pendant he wore, to her understanding that was what saved him when he pushed Lacus out of the way from an assassination a while ago. Meer still could help but feel jealous of Lacus, Lacus had someone that would do anything for her, and that was a feeling she always wanted to have knowing that someone would do anything for her.

Meer sat there with him never moving as she could see he wasn't having a very peaceful sleep. Hours passed and Meer was surprised that she wasn't bored, something about this felt right to her.

Meer glanced down seeing that his hair had fallen in his eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to move it from his eyes, she reached out removing the hair from his eyes but as she did she immediately received a shock as her hand was snatched and she found her self being thrown to the side of him.

Kira wasn't at all sleeping peacefully as the events kept playing over and over in his mind, he struggled and struggled in his sleep, and as soon as he left someone touch him he on instinct snatched the arm and threw the person to the side on him as Kira immediately pinned them down in a threatening manner.

Meer slightly cried out as she felt herself being pinned to the ground as Kira had his one hand around her throat now, and as she looked up she saw the deep hatred in his eyes once more.

Kira had her on the ground, but as he regained his senses he looked down seeing an image of Lacus flash through his mind again as he looked down at the striking appearance of Meer.

Kira immediately released her as he shook his head realizing who it was, "What are you doing here?" Kira demanded to know.

Meer looked up at him, "I…I was just watching over you sire…I didn't mean to cause any harm," Meer said a little scared.

Kira kept staring at her appearance but as he was now sure this was Meer Kira remembered all of what Lacus said how Meer helped her and Kira released her standing up.

Meer sat up as she looked up at him. Meer analyzed him and could tell that he was still hurting about Lacus so she decided to wait this out, but as she did she put on a smile like Lacus as he turned around.

Kira turned around and stared at her again, Meer was defiantly more revealing then he ever saw her, "How long was I out?" Kira asked never changing the tone of his voice.

Meer looked at him, "Most of the day sire."

"What has been going on?" Kira demanded to know as for some reason he had to stare at her, she just kept reminding him of Lacus, and right now that was helping him with trying to forget about what happened.

Meer knew this was good, but something else happened to her as she was looking in his eyes they were defiantly dark and murderous, but they were also filled with pain and suffering, she didn't know why as that should do well to help her goal, but she felt miserable for him, her heart was beating and she didn't now about these emotions that she felt.

Meer did know a little about what went on as she broke her trance knowing all to well she better answer him, "All I know is that Sir La Flaga has been taking care of what you asked him to, the city is being regarded…and I did hear something about a meeting taking place," Meer answered as she saw Kira looked very angry for some reason.

"Those fools are trying it again I see," Kira said angrily as he immediately grabbed his royal robe not bothering to tie it and looked around taking hold of his sword.

Meer saw that he did stumble a bit meaning he wasn't at one hundred percent yet, "Your Highness I think you should still rest…" Meer said as Kira immediately cut her off.

"Silence! I don't need any advice on my condition!" Kira shouted as his sword was grabbed and he was heading towards the door.

Meer jumped at his tone as that statement did hurt her for some reason.

Kira got to the door and as he turned around he saw her on the verge of tears, but it wasn't her that he was seeing, Kira once again had another image of Lacus, and seeing Lacus hurt was something he could never bear looking at.

Kira immediately broke out of his trance again as he shook his head, Kira didn't know why put he felt better in those trances, and the way Meer was positioned sitting it was the same way Lacus always sat, from the distance he was at it looked just like her, "I have to go, your assistance was much appreciated," Kira said in his dark tone as he left.

Meer immediately looked up as he left, she slightly smiled, but not because her plan was working, she was glad he apologized to her, but the reality she refused to believe was he was apologizing to Lacus.

Meer placed a hand on her heart as she never expected this to happen, so soon and now she was starting to feel, Meer was glad he did what he did, but now she was worried what he would do next.

Meer was letting her heart start to feel and that could be placing her mission in jeopardy, but the reward was suppose to have the past document made official so feeling would be good in the long road, Meer thought she finally found what she was looking for and she believed it would be him.

Kira left and made his way towards the council's chambers, they tried this once before and now he wasn't going to let this insubordination happen again, the staff and guards looked at him as he made his way down, but the look in his eyes told them to keep their mouths shut. Kira made his way down as he knew what they would be discussing, and that was something he wouldn't put up with. His mind was still on Lacus and what happened, but Meer's presence was making him feel like Lacus was still around so he had an idea on what to do with that, but first he would make sure all knew he wasn't going to tolerate this any longer, and his decisions would be the ones that would take place.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will include the interrogations, Meer tries something, and a few other things, I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


	51. Changes

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Changes**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Council's Chambers**

Jibril needed to end this meeting and find a way to speak to the King; little did he know he wouldn't have to wait much longer as the doors to the council's chamber were now opened.

Kira made his way towards the council chambers immediately after leaving Meer, the events that have taken place more then took their toll on him but even with that something was defiantly different about him and the entire staff that returned to work noticed that as he made his way to the chambers.

Kira's eyes were just as many remembered a year ago when Lacus was taken but now their was something far different in those eyes and that was the look that their former King Ulen had, the eyes that searched for destruction the eyes of darkness, in this state normally Kira snapped at anything that opposed him but now it was different and something far worse, it was like his personality was completely changed and many would soon learn what that meant only this time their was no Lacus to return him to normal as many believed she was gone along with the new prince, the princess, and former Queen were also believed to share that same fate, and with that the King no longer had any boundaries to keep him in the light, Kira had nothing anymore.

After what Meer told Kira he played those words over in his head, once again the council was trying to make decisions without him, Kira knew what had to be done and he was about to inflict some new rules, when he reached the council doors the guards saw the look and they expected him to barge in like he always did in this state but he didn't Kira waited.

Kira looked over to his guards as even they saw something different, not pure darkness but something that made them shiver even more.

"Open the doors," Kira ordered them sternly.

The guards heard his tone and something said not to push the issue as the two of them grabbed the handles and opened the doors and Kira wasted no time.

**Inside the council's room**

Just as Jibril was about to open his mouth they heard the doors open and everyone inside turned their heads as they saw who entered.

Mu looked over and saw Kira, and he didn't like what he was sensing.

Kira saw the doors open and he walked very casual straight into the room stopping a few feet inside, his cape covered his arms and no one could tell what he was thinking but all were worried especially the fourth member, the gaze in the Kings eyes was something very different and not in a good way. Kira looked around the room for a second as his eyes looked at each member.

Mu could sense what was coming, he served Orb for a very long time since he was fifteen making his service sixteen years he knew that look, and that was the look of their former King a look none wanted to see again.

"Here we are once again, you gather without my permission?" Kira said very stern and causal.

The council however didn't feel to secure, Jibril looked on it seems once again his prediction of what would happen again worked in his favor, the King's personality went just how he wanted it, only making things better for him.

It was number two that spoke, "Forgive us sire…we were just discussing the matter on the city, we were not making any decisions."

Kira walked a little closer to the table and stopped right by his seat never sitting down, but instead stared at his chair for a second and then violently kicked the chair over knocking it to the ground with a very loud bang.

The council jumped.

"You think I was born yesterday, you fools are once again trying to take command," Kira said removing one hand that was hidden from his cape and drawing his sword placing the tip right on the table, "I will say this for the last time, the decisions for this nation are done by me and me alone…if you ever use this situation…" Kira couldn't finish that part, "I will take you out one by one, is that clear?" Kira said this time reaching the sword to his side and that happened to the where the fourth one was sitting and he froze when a blade was pressed near his neck.

Mu looked at him, this was just like before he was very different, last time he cut down a council member but now he seemed more in control and a lot more dangerous, and the way he used his sword to speak was Ulen all over again.

The council however immediately shook their heads in agreement especially the fourth one.

Kira just looked, "Now then, give me a status report on the situation in my city?" Kira said.

Mu eyed him again, he could tell Kira was still feeling the loss, yet he detected that he still wouldn't believe it which is why he is trying to find something else to do in his mind.

"We have gathered up the fallen and they have been placed to rest sire," the second one said.

"I don't care about that I want details on the defensive set up and what the people are doing?" Kira said as he remained standing but this time was pacing around the table making all feel nervous.

"The royal guard members have taken place around the castle, while the first Onogoro brigade we brought back is on the wall and patrolling the city," Mu finally said still eyeing Kira.

Kira shut his eyes, "What is the situation on that dog in the dungeon?" Kira said this time with a lot more hate.

The third one looked at him, "Flay Allster…" he said but was cut off immediately.

"Never say that name again!" Kira yelled out.

Mu just got another clue; the rage was still their but this personality change was only making it worse.

"I…I am sorry My Lord…as per your orders she is currently shackled to the ceiling, and being forced to stare at herself, our guards are keeping her awake like you requested," the third one replied.

Kira now smiled, "Perfect, after her two days are up you will work her outside doing the most hideous jobs we have, she will receive no rest and if she stops the guards have full authority to use whatever means to get her working again, she will suffer everything she ever committed…" Kira couldn't finish but before her execution she had to suffer all the pain she ever put Lacus through.

"As you wish My Lord, however on the matters concerning our cities I believe we need to discuss," the second one said.

Mu kept eyeing Kira, something was definitely not right with this situation, Kira was different but he was way to calm and he knew that was very off.

Kira stopped pacing, Mu was right Kira was only calm for one reason and that was he wanted to see if the fools on this council acknowledge that their Queen and Prince were gone, and not a one ever expressed their remorse or anything, they were disgracing her memory and Kira had enough.

Jibril kept his eyes on Kira the entire time and he was only waiting for the moment to speak up and he believed now was the time.

"I know this is a terrible time Your Majesty, but I believe we have no right to discuss this topic, you My Lord will make the decision and we will follow," Jibril finally said.

The others looked at him quickly; he just left them out to dry almost blaming them.

Jibril knew the look in Kira's eyes well as he was a long time servant of the former King and Jibril knew the actions Kira was taking were very similar to Ulen so all Jibril had to do was act like he always did around Ulen.

Kira now turned around, "You are absolutely right Jibril, none of you have the right!" Kira shouted.

All turned their heads back to Kira; all in his eyes now was rage.

"How it sickens me to look at this council, when the attack took place what did any of you do?" Kira's tone was raised.

The three council members were silent.

"Shall I tell you, you cowards ran like a frightened child, not a one of you ever even checked or searched for the royal family, you fools are on the high council and after all your talk you don't even try to save her!" Kira now shouted as he wielded his sword around again.

Jibril only smiled; just like Ulen Kira was acting he had him right where he wanted him.

The council was in shame they did run for their lives and didn't think of anything else.

Mu saw that all of Kira's patience earlier was building up this rage and now he exploded but Mu knew that he could do nothing with him like this.

Kira was breathing heavily, "Now you remain silent, after all your big mouths ever do is run and now that you failed me you say nothing, in my opinion you three are just as guilty!" Kira shouted again.

The council looked at him shocked, Mu understood his personally did change but now Kira was looking for someone to blame.

"Like you said Your Majesty we did run…but we are not fighters we would have perished," the third one said.

Kira quickly looked at him, "Your duty was to protect the royal family, every Orb knight and servant has the same duty, your lives mean nothing to theirs!" Kira now shouted again.

Mu knew Kira's old personality would have never of said that.

They were in shame and the fourth one was about to speak but Kira wasn't done.

"This council has done nothing but sit around and talk about nonsense, the people have without a doubt lost faith we can protect them, so changes must be made…this attack was your fault," Kira now said, he was hurting badly still and now their was nothing to bring my back Lacus was gone.

Mu looked at him, "Respectfully My Lord…but I don't believe we have all the assailants, there is no way these forces could have gotten in without some sort of inside information, this attack was almost to perfect, before you make your decision I strongly ask you to think about that first," Mu told him.

Kira looked over at him, "You think I am not aware of that fact Mu."

Jibril heard what they were saying, Mu was to big of a threat and a lot smarter then he looked, as he looked at Kira, he sort of expected this from him and since he was still thinking clearly enough to pick up on that fact he would have to have Meer take some more drastic measures, but Jibril first still needed to do what he came here for and he had to wait for the right chance to speak of that matter.

"My decisions are already made, and this will be final," Kira said.

The others now waited fearfully.

Kira looked at all of them, "I want a full investigation into this matter; you Mu will lead that investigation."

Jibril didn't like that, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Mu nodded, "One question sire, what punishment have you decided for Joule and Elsman?

Two other names Kira didn't want to hear, "Allster will come first, for the moment do what you want with them."

Mu was glad he at least had some time.

Kira went on, "As for my beloved council members, this council is now permanently disbanded."

The council looked shocked as did the rest, in all of ORB's history there was always a council.

"You can't do that sire, we speak for the people," the fourth one said.

Kira slammed his fist down on the table as he quickly approached the fourth one, as the fourth one back up in fear.

"You speak for only your own interests, you never once speak to the so called people, all you do is live the luxury life in your villas and come here to argue my decisions, all of you are worthless," Kira said stopping in front of him using the hilt of the sword striking the council member in the stomach.

The man fell to the ground.

"Guards!" Kira now shouted.

The two guards outside came rushing in.

Kira looked at them, "These three are under arrest, take them away," Kira said quickly.

The others looked.

"On what charges My Lord," the second one said quickly as the guards took a hold of the two remaining standing ones.

Kira looked back at him as his eyes pierced right through him, "For failure to do your job, Orb will be better off without any of you around."

They wanted to protest but the guards started dragging them away, leaving only Mu and Jibril.

Kira now looked to Jibril, "Now tell me Jibril, just how did they get past your forces at the border?" Kira's voice was rising.

Jibril didn't expect this on him and had to think fast, "I was in Logos doing my job Your Majesty, I immediately came here hoping to get to the royal family…but it was to late, I am glad that you made it but it was still a tragic day, I haven't received any word on what happened yet, but my forces were wiped out that is all I know."

Kira looked at him, "Out of all the council members you're the only one that has given me the truth."

Jibril smiled, Kira was extremely intelligent and Jibril was always careful not to do anything suspicious and now he saw all his work paid off as he had the Kings trust just like he planned, Jibril knew how to play his hand, what Kira said was very true as Jibril let him know the last time Kira acted similar to this just what was going on and Kira remembered that, he had no reason not to trust Jibril.

Mu however had a very weird feeling, something about this man was always weird to him, and Mu decided maybe his answers to the questions he needed would be a lot closer then he thought.

"You honor my Your Majesty," Jibril said.

Kira looked at him, "Head up to my chambers so we can discuss this matter better, I have a task for you," Kira said as Kira turned around and the guards that were left opened the doors for him as he walked out.

Jibril knew things were going well and now he could do what he had to do.

Mu watched as Jibril slightly followed Kira, that man was up to something, maybe it was just he saw an opportunity to get higher in rank but Mu feared something else, Mu however had his tasks and since he sent out the order for Elsman to be transferred here he would soon begin his interrogations, Mu knew time was limited as Flay punishment wouldn't last long before Kira gave her the brutal execution so he was on a timed basis.

Mu remembered the events that just transpired, Kira fought becoming his father most of his life but now it seemed as if he gave up, Lacus was his rock and now Mu feared Kira's greatness would be swallowed up by the darkness that was still locked deep within him and now slowly emerging.

Mu knew how he felt as Murrue perished along with the royal family, but he couldn't give up yet, Mu refused to give up faith in Kira and in order to do that he had to complete this investigation.

**Kira's Chamber**

Immediately after Kira left Meer was lost in her thought for awhile, she was glad she was apologized to, Meer knew she had had a job to do, but her heart was hurting for him.

Meer got up after awhile and looked around, she knew he would be back after the council meeting and she wanted to make sure she had everything like Lacus would have had it.

Meer straightened up the place as Lacus did every now and then, she had maids but Lacus didn't ever feel right having them do all the work so she always helped them so Meer did that while she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was defiantly more revealing then she had ever been since her stay, that was something Lacus would never do, but Meer wanted Kira to see her personality as well. Meer quickly fixed her hair a little as she took out the last thing and that was a hairclip just like Lacus' but it was in the shape of a star, she quickly placed it in her hair as she smiled at herself. Her appearance to Lacus was so similar Meer believed her job would work well, Meer paced around as she sat back down thinking what to do next, but she found her thoughts drifting to the King not in a job aspect either but she was having other thoughts.

Meer was worried about just what he would do at the council, she saw him snap and saw how angry he was, but in reality she was really worried that he was hurting, she didn't expect this to happen so quickly, but she was no longer thinking of Kira as something to make the past document official, now she was thinking of him on a personal level.

She couldn't deny she had feelings for him, she saw how he treated Lacus and he wanted that to be her, Kira would die for Lacus and she wanted him to feel the same about her. With Lacus now out of the way Meer vowed to herself that she would no longer do any of this for Jibril's plan, she would do it now to make him fall for her, she no longer just wanted the title of Queen, she wanted the title of being his wife and his lover, she wanted to wake up in his arms and she wanted to give him his heir, but not out of duty she wanted to do it for love.

Meer was thinking about all this when Kira returned.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira arrived back inside while he was angry about what the council did, but as soon as he walked in his eyes went a little big as he caught sight of the pink haired woman sitting at the table.

Immediately Kira got another vision she was sitting the same as Lacus always sat.

Meer watched him come in as she smiled, but what surprised her was he just started staring at her, what happened next made her tingle a little as his eyes went very loving and she thought they were for her, the reality was it was Lacus Kira was seeing not her.

Kira stared at her as he quickly remembered reality and shook his head a little, "What are you still doing here?" Kira asked.

Meer's smile returned to normal as she stood up it seemed he went back to normal rather quickly, "I was…just worried about you sire," Meer said truthfully.

Kira walked in and approached the table as he sat down removing his sword and placing it by his side placing his hand on top of his head as Meer watched with sympathy she hated seeing him like this.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes," Kira said back to his dark tone.

"I…I understand sire, I shall check on you later," Meer said bowing as she tried to walk away but Kira's hand caught her wrist.

Meer turned her head back around as Kira had another vision of Lacus, "You don't have to leave, stay for a while," Kira told her in a toned down voice, but reality her presence was soothing to him it felt as if Lacus was still there.

Meer smiled affectionately as she nodded her head, "Whatever you want My King," Meer said as she walked back to his side and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kira watched as there was a knock at the door and then he yelled for the guards to let him in, "Enter," Kira said.

The doors opened and Jibril walked in, Meer looked up to see Jibril she didn't expect to see him yet.

Jibril saw how close she was and Jibril was extremely happy but didn't show it.

"Reporting as ordered Your Majesty," Jibril said.

Kira looked at him, "I asked you here for one reason, I want to appoint you as my personal advisor, you are the only one I can trust, like my father before me."

Jibril slightly smiled just as he planned, "I am honored My Lord…I will accept."

Kira nodded, "Good, now for the moment we need to quiet down the people outside, I know they do not feel confident in us anymore…however I am still not convinced that all are out of the city, we may still have spies and hidden Zaft personal in the city."

Jibril smiled, "Sir La Flaga was likely right about their being more to this…I suggest My Lord one thing," Jibril said as now he could get what he had to out of the way.

"Continue," Kira said chillingly.

"One simple things sire, we need to search everything around the city, declare marshal law to its full extent."

Kira looked at him, "That means Jibril that no one can leave and no one can enter the city."

"Correct sir, that way we can tighten down the city and it may make those citizens feel more secure," Jibril told him as declaring marshal law would make sure that Lacus and Cagalli couldn't make it back in as his men would be the ones to surround the city.

Kira thought about that, "That will slow down economic value for awhile to a city that has to recover."

Jibril looked at him, "I don't just blame the council My Lord, I blame the people as well, and after all you have done for them they didn't lift their fingers either."

Kira heard what he said.

Jibril knew using this would erase the doubts Kira was feeling he was not easy to fool, but with what he was about to do would guarantee this.

"Surely Lady Campbell can confirm this, did they not even attempt to help you?" Jibril said.

Meer quickly looked up, she knew what Jibril was up to, and seeing Kira like this she didn't like it, but it had to be done.

Kira looked up at her, this time only a brief flash of Lacus came to his mind.

"It is…true My Lord, we were left to defend for ourselves once we got out of the castle, the people didn't come to aide when their city was attacked," Meer said but didn't like to, she knew what that would do to Kira.

Kira heard every word and if he was normal this would have made him angry to hear, but he was angry and grieving still so slowly it did make a little sense, Lacus did a lot for these people the least they could have done was see if she was alright and come to her rescue.

Kira looked at Jibril, "Your request is granted, inform the royal guard and such, inform Mu of the events and tell him to send his guys out to investigate everything, also send word to Josh-a of the events and prepare to start the rebuilding."

Jibril looked at him, "What do we do if the people object?"

Kira looked at him, "Have them arrested, if they don't like their homes being searched to bad, I want the entire city checked for anything suspicious, if spies are still around we will find them, you Jibril will take the lead on the security, do what you have to do."

Jibril smiled, this was perfect, Jibril knew the people were a little upset with their city being attacked but most were still loyal to Kira so Jibril did this for one reason declaring Marshal law would inconvenience them even more and the searches would hurt their faith in Kira making it easier for him when the time was right to over throw him and make himself the new King.

Jibril bowed, "Consider it done Your Highness, I will start immediately."

Kira knew Flay's second day was tomorrow, "One last thing I want you to summon a few people for me."

Jibril looked back, "What is it sire?"

Kira then told him as Jibril's eyes went a little big but he smiled.

"Very well sire, it has been almost four years since I saw them but I will handle it," Jibril said bowing one last time before leaving.

After Jibril left Kira remained in silence for a while as Meer never left his side

**With Jibril**

After Jibril left he told his subordinate what was going on, and Jibril wasted no time, he had messengers inform his unit standing outside the city to keep doing what they were doing.

Mu was informed of the events and knew that wasn't a very wise decision, but he couldn't do anything about it and he had to speed up his investigation but first he followed Kira's orders and had his guard members search around the city, Mu knew that was useless but Kira's wasn't thinking clearly and Mu saw it as a waste of time.

Jibril knew that but with the royal guard searching the city would give him more freedom to move around so he could set things up more without worry of being caught.

Lastly Jibril informed the brigade and sent out the messengers, as for now he had one more thing to do and for that he headed down to the dungeon.

**Onogoro City**

Many people were still afraid to come outside but others were trying to return to normal, they received word that the King was alright but they learned what happened to the rest of the royal family, many were saddened as they did love Lacus and the rest.

They were gathering like people always did but that was when the guard members told them to return to their homes, the people learned that Kira declared Marshal law and now they couldn't be out at night and they couldn't leave the city and no one could enter, people didn't like that much as many made their livings outside the city gates but now they couldn't leave.

* * *

**Josh-a**

Things in Josh-a were still very silent, their leader was gone and now they had no Lord to rule, but they were glad they were no longer under siege and the Onogoro Brigade Kira left was protected them as they set up a perimeter and were patrolling, but the mood and morale was down.

**Estate**

It was earlier in the day when the men Mu set to pick up Dearka arrived, the cold the commander of the brigade what they were doing and he led them to the estate.

"A dark day it was for us," the commander said.

"Your right sir," they said as the man led them inside.

**Dearka's Room**

The commander led them up to where Dearka was being held and the guards unlocked the door as they went inside.

Dearka heard the door unlock as he was wondering what was happening now.

The door opened revealing the commander and two of the guards that arrived to take him back.

"Time to go," the commander said.

Dearka was restrained and could only move his legs, the commander and guards walked over picking him up as they started leading him out.

"What is going on here?" Dearka demanded to know.

The commander looked at him, "Your ticket to Onogoro is here that is what," the commander said.

Dearka heard him, "I guess that means…"

The commander glared at him, "Right friend, we have control of the city again, and I would hate to be you, whatever punishment you get will be well deserved," the commander said as they led him outside to a few more guards.

They placed Dearka on a horse that was tied to two other horses, he was restrained and they secured him on the horse he wasn't going anywhere.

The guards nodded to the commander as they took off and Dearka wasn't smiling anymore.

**Main Room**

The commander of the brigade had one last thing to do and for that he went to the main room and walked in where a few doctors were looking over Athrun.

Athrun had a serious wound and couldn't move or it would get worse, but at the moment he was awake and he learned what was going on through a few guards and was very worried for his wife.

The commander knew he had to tell him as if he didn't Athrun would still try and fight to get to Onogoro so at least with this he would know.

The commander walked in as the doctors saw him.

Athrun looked over as he was bandaged up and in pain, "Commander I need my horse."

The commander shook his head, "No you don't sir…The King has successfully taken back the city."

Athrun calmed down as he slightly smiled, "I knew he could do it, I take it Joule was involved?"

The commander nodded, "Correct sir, the King is back in control."

Athrun smiled, "Will Cagalli being heading out here?"

The commander hesitated, "I don't think so sir."

Athrun looked at him confusingly, "What are you saying?" Athrun was getting a bad feeling.

The commander looked at him, "Your wife along with the Queen, prince, and former Queen…were all destroyed by Yzac Joule."

Athrun heard that, it echoed in his mind, "You…can't be serious…you lie!" Athrun now shouted as he sat up very painfully as the doctors were fighting to get him back down as well as the commander.

"I wish I was sir…but it's over their gone," the commander said with sympathy.

Athrun placed his hands on his head, "How could this of happened?" Athrun now shouted as he wanted answers.

Athrun felt a lot like Mu now, and he cursed himself for not being able to do anything.

"What is the King doing?" Athrun asked.

"He just had Elsman transferred, it seems as if he is co concentrating on Flay Allster as she was involved as well…he ordered the Mendel," the commander said.

Athrun heard that word, "She deserves it," Athrun said hurtfully and angrily, "What about the others?"

"Sir La Flaga is in charge of that for the moment sir, I will get you information as soon as possible," the commander said.

Athrun looked at him, "I will head to Onogoro."

"You can't do that sir, you will never survive the trip, place your trust in the King and Sir La Flaga," the commander said.

"That was my wife," Athrun angrily shouted.

The commander was a lot older and wiser, "Think about this sir, if you go ORB will lose another Lord, two cites were taken Lord Nicol is gone and if we lose you as well that will be the end for us, think that over My Lord."

Athrun was hurting but he had a point, "Leave me alone for awhile," Athrun said as all did what he asked and all Athrun did was curse himself for not being there, a dark day it was, and none knew that Cagalli and Lacus were still alive.

* * *

**Outside Onogoro**

Outside the city Jibril's main unit took up their posts they had people all around the city, there was no way anyone was getting in our out.

The captain of the unit was speaking to his men when two farmer like people in a wagon pulled up and they stopped him.

"Halt," the captain said as they did what he was told.

"This area is restricted, none can enter," The captain said as he moved his arm and in doing so it revealed the symbol under his cape and they looked at it.

"We are just selling out goods," the farmers said.

"None can enter the city, leave at once or else," the captain said placing his hand on his sword.

The two quickly placed their hands up, "Alright then," they said as they turned around and left.

They looked around and saw that the area was well covered.

As they got out of view of the city a few more joined up with them, "They are everywhere."

The one on the wagon nodded, "Very well then, we have our intelligence, let's head back," the man said as they were from the village Lacus and the others were staying at and the elder sent them to find the situation of the city.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Dungeon**

The three council members were placed down here as they were arrested but Jibril wasn't looking to talk to them.

Jibril went to one part of the dungeon as he heard that annoying sound he never wanted to hear again as Flay was screaming her head off in her cell as the guards were standing by outside making sure she suffered, but Jibril wasn't here to see her either.

Jibril arrived where he wanted to go and that was to Yzac's cell.

Yzac was in shame as he heard someone approaching him and Jibril made sure the guards couldn't hear him.

Yzac looked up and saw him, "You," Yzac said angrily.

Jibril smiled, "It looks like you failed getting your revenge, such a shame but I expected that."

Yzac grew angry, "Get me out of here or else."

Jibril laughed, "No can do, and your in no position to threaten, I just wanted to tell you that even if you tell anyone they won't believe you, but I must thank you as you served me well."

Jibril said that and started walking away; he had so much success he was getting overconfident.

Jibril was walking away when he heard Yzac laugh.

Jibril turned around, "What is so funny?"

Yzac looked at him, "They may not believe me but they might believe you."

Jibril looked at him confused, "What are you saying."

Yzac smiled, "Remember that letter you gave me to get into the city, well I didn't destroy it like you ordered and had one of my guys hide it in the city, since he is now dead I only know the location, let's see it had your symbol and your trademark writing," Yzac said knowing all lords of ORB wrote in a unique fashion to authenticate their writing so people knew it was them.

Jibril quickly turned around he had to write that letter to get them in and he didn't think Yzac was smart enough to do something like this as now he had a big problem.

Yzac smiled, "So shall we talk or do I tell them where it is."

Jibril was very angry.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

After Jibril left Meer remained with Kira, it was mostly a silent day but she caught Kira staring at her a few times and all she believed he was looking at her with that affection.

When night came Kira retried but had a hard time falling asleep, Meer remained and sat by his bed side watching him as her presence soothed him a little then he was able to fall asleep.

Meer watched him affectionately as her heart was beating, she could stare at him all night, she noticed him stir a little as she saw some of his hair in his eyes, she got up and leaned over to remove it only to have Kira grab her wrist and pull her down to him.

She landed on her side with her back to him, she was very surprised by this action but it seemed that he was still asleep; Meer blushed when his arm went around her holding her tightly. Meer felt very relaxed and at peace, this was the feeling she wanted to feel for so long, Meer decided not to fight it as she started drifting to sleep but then her eyes went open as Kira held her tighter.

Meer smiled as she heard him speaking in his sleep she smiled as she listened she was shutting her eyes again when she heard the word.

"…Lacus." was what Kira said.

Meer's eyes shot right open, it wasn't her he was holding, it was Lacus. Meer hated hearing that word she was sick of Lacus getting everything, she glanced back and saw Kira at peace, her heart was now hurting, but she wouldn't give up yet and if she had to get more drastic she would do it, she wouldn't let this comforting feeling get away from her she would have him at all costs.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, shorter then I had planned but I think it will work out better for the next chapter, the next chapter will contain Flay's punishment, Cagalli decides to take some action, and Meer tries growing closer to Kira it will either work or she make a grave mistake, It should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	52. Punishment Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Punishment Part One**

**Small Village**

After the posing farmers tried to enter Onogoro they had no choice but to return to the village, they could see that from the others their was absolutely no way to get into that city but they did learn valuable information and that was seen on the man's uniform, plus they learned that no one was able to enter or leave.

The wagon returned to the village as the man sitting on it was replaying the symbol in his mind he knew he had seen it from somewhere.

They made sure not to take an easy way back to the village just in case they would be tailed and with the way they took they knew no one would have been able to keep up, but it did take longer.

They arrived back at the village as the guards they had were standing by and they weren't what you would call knights, but it was the best the village could do since they were so remote.

"Any word?" One guard asked.

The man got down from the wagon as the others on the horses followed, "The city is completely blocked off, they aren't letting anyone in or out, I would guess it is still possible it is under siege."

"The elder is waiting for you," the guard said as they quickly went to the elder's house.

They entered as the village elder was waiting for them, "Welcome back, I suspect you have news?"

"Yes sir," the man said.

The village elder held up his hand, "Let me send for one of our guests first," the man said as this was the information Cagalli was waiting for and he quickly looked at one of village residences as he quickly ran off.

**Temporary House with Lacus and the others**

Inside the house that was given to Lacus and the others to rest and recover Cagalli was definitely pacing around. Lacus was awake and watching her sleeping son, she was very glad and grateful that the remedy that Erica gave him was working, his cough was dying down and he was starting to return to normal and was sleeping a lot but that was to be expected.

Lacus watched him tiredly, she couldn't get any sleep while her son was in that condition and the worry was eating away at her, Erica did drop by again and checked on him often and by her examination she said he would make a full recovery in no time, but now she was worried about Lacus.

Lacus' body had still not recovered from the birth which was still recent, and the wounds inflicted on her by Flay were making her worse and Erica told her strictly she needed to rest and take it easy but with her son in that condition she just couldn't do it, but after Erica did her recent exam Lacus had one worry off her mind but that didn't stop the worry she had for Kira and all the others at the city. She was worried for her family as well, she didn't have time to warn them and she had to make the only choice she could and that was to get her son as far away as possible so she just didn't have the time to warn them, she made the correct decision but it was still making her feel guilty that she did nothing.

Lacus reached over placing the blanket over her son a little as he rolled over, and she smiled slightly, even in his slumber he was just to much like Kira and she just hoped that he was still alive, that was one of the reasons besides her son that kept her going, if she lost Kira a part of her would never recover.

"You really should get some sleep Lacus, I don't know what I would tell my brother if something happened to you," Cagalli told her as she stopped her pacing.

Lacus tiredly looked at her, "I have tried and I know I have to but, I just can't stop worrying."

Cagalli looked at her, "I know how you feel…and I will take care of it, I am planning on heading out myself."

Lacus looked up at her and was about to speak but that was when they got a messenger from the door and it was the man that the elder sent out.

"Pardon my intrusion but the elder wishes to see you miss," the man said pointing to Cagalli.

Cagalli knew what this was about and quickly looked back at Lacus, "I have to hear this…and please make sure you are sleeping when I return," Cagalli told her as she walked out.

Lacus knew what Cagalli was doing she was trying to handle things like her brother did, Lacus admitted she would have made a good ruler but that was something Cagalli was never interested in.

Lacus looked down at her son again as she finally laid her head down, she just hoped that her son would get to see his father again, and her as well. Those were Lacus' last thoughts as her body finally made her sleep, Lacus was worried but she also knew the connection she shared with Kira would have told her if he was gone and her heart didn't feel that yet and she hoped she never would.

**Elders House**

The messenger led Cagalli to the house where her former bodyguard subsided and as she walked in she saw several others and the old man.

"I am glad you made it, please sit down," the man said as Cagalli took a seat.

The elder continued, "These are the men I sent to get the situation currently at Onogoro, and now I would like their report," the man said looking from Cagalli to them.

Cagalli was now interested.

The first one spoke, "We arrived like you told us sir, and found that the city was completely surrounded."

Cagalli looked at them, "…they still have the city?"

"I believe so miss but there was something else, when we tried to enter they said under no circumstances was anyone to go in and no one was to go out, they seemed very murderous if we didn't comply," the man said.

"Why do I feel a but coming in the sentence," Cagalli said.

"That was the thing Miss, when I spoke to one man he had this symbol on his armor," the man said as he looked over and started writing with the elders pen.

Once he finished he showed it to them.

Both the elder and Cagalli knew it.

"That is the Logos symbol," Cagalli said quickly.

"Correct…wouldn't that mean that the city was retaken?" the elder said.

Cagalli found that very strange, she knew about the Logos Lord Jibril, he was very strange and always gave off a bad vibe, but more then that why his forces would be there, Logos was the farthest of the three main cities from Onogoro.

"I don't know about that sir, I was paying attention to their movement and when we had the wagon they were very interested and kept looking at it, it was almost as if they were looking for something or someone," the man said.

Both the elder and Cagalli looked at each other, something was defiantly strange here.

"So I believe it is still to dangerous to try and head to Onogoro, with the city that tightly guarded and no one allowed in or out we have no information," the elder said.

Cagalli took that in, from what they said the city was still very likely under enemy command, her brother would never have allowed such actions so she thought, but what was strange was what Logos knights were doing there.

The elder saw Cagalli in thought, "Very well then, all of you are dismissed and good work," the elder said as they thanked him and left.

Once they were gone the elder looked at Cagalli, "It appears it is a good thing you waited Princess."

Cagalli looked at him, "It is too risky to go back to Onogoro, but what concerns me is why there would be Logos knights at Onogoro."

The elder nodded, "I am puzzled as well, I know that Logos is still a very old world city that was heavily supportive of your fathers laws, they were not to pleased when your brother took the throne and ended their slaves making them equal to themselves."

Cagalli was running this over and over in her head.

"From what I hear Lord Jibril the lord was a great ally to your father and a little strange," the man said.

Cagalli looked at him, "He still sits on the council and has supported my brother's decisions."

The elder looked at her like she was crazy, "I can not believe those words Princess, Lord Jibril I have known for awhile and he strongly opposes any and all things your brothers laws stand for, I find it hard to believe he is still on the council, he was strongly opposed to everything that man would never change his ways."

Cagalli heard every word, during their childhood Kira and Cagalli didn't see much of Jibril at all; he just recently started making more appearances to them when Kira took the throne, but nothing of what this man said was what Jibril acted like.

Cagalli was still thinking on the matter when she turned to the elder, "I have no choice however, if Onogoro is out of the picture then I will head to Josh-a and find both Kira and Athrun."

The elder looked at her, "That is still a big risk princess…but I remember that look well when you were younger and I know I can't stop you, will you at least reconsider and send someone else, I am sure many would go."

Cagalli shook her head, her brother would never let others do his work for him and would not risk the lives of his knights if he wasn't with them, "This is something I have to do, I have to see with my own eyes and I have to make a stand…if the worst has happened then I will reclaim this nation and make sure it is kept safe until my nephew can take over, I will do it for my brother and for my husband, but I know deep down they are alive and I will find them."

The elder smiled, "I am proud of you princess…but at least wait a few days and listen to my experience, I believe I will be able to help you."

Cagalli looked at him she had to admit he was right, "Very well then I will come back later," Cagalli said as she walked out.

The elder smiled, she has surly grown up a lot since he had last seen her and now he knew she would accomplish the task at hand, and being who he was he had a few things that would help her.

**Outside**

Cagalli walked out as she was very determined as she played the events that happened over in her mind since the attack and when she remembered the Logos forces symbol it really hit her, that attack had to be very well planned and had to of had inside help on the matter, the pieces to this mystery of the attack were starting to come together, and she knew she had to get to Josh-a fast and if that was occupied then she would head to Boaz, it seems as if this Jibril maybe the world's greatest con artists and if so he would pay dearly.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**City Gates**

Dearka and his escort arrived at the Onogoro territory when it was the morning, the blockade that Jibril set up knew about this and it was the exception as they let them towards the city.

The city guards saw the escort and they allowed entry as the guards took him towards the city.

Once inside Dearka looked around, he expected a grand city and structurally it was but the atmosphere was much like it was back in Messiah. The searches had begun and many people didn't like the fact that they couldn't leave the city, they understood the situation but they wanted at least an official message from the King saying exactly what he was doing like he did in the past but right at the moment Kira wasn't thinking to clearly. Things were definitely not how Dearka planned but now there was nothing he could do.

The guards took him to the castle where the royal guard opened the castle gates and let them inside.

Once inside it was Mu that was standing by for them.

**Courtyard**

Dearka saw the castle entrance and was very impressed this was far better then Messiah, Dearka didn't know his fate yet but as he saw the man waiting for him he figured he might be able to pull something off so Dearka put on his usual smile as the guards stopped his horse right in front of Mu.

"Long time no see old man," Dearka said.

Mu looked straight at him, "First of all it has only been a few days and second I wouldn't push your luck," Mu said looking at the guards.

"Take him to the cell and I will be down shortly," Mu told the guards as they quickly nodded starting to remove Dearka from his horse and they took him down to the cells.

Mu watched him leave, with time running out for Flay, Mu knew he had to be quick about all this, Mu wanted to question Flay but Kira wouldn't allow it, Mu knew that was a mistake but all Kira wanted from her was to experience pain and suffering, Mu knew only Kira would talk to her when the time came so it was up to him to get it out of these two.

Mu was about to head in when he looked over and saw Jibril, and if he wasn't mistaken Jibril almost looked nervous.

Mu knew that Jibril sent for someone but not even he was given privilege to who it was, and Mu wasn't to pleased when he learned that Kira appointed him as his one and only advisor, things were making this once grand kingdom take a few giant steps backwards into the kingdom ruled by Ulen and many before him. Mu however wouldn't give up on Kira, he just hoped with what happened the once great King was not erased forever.

Mu knew he was on a time schedule so he quickly went inside to prepare the investigation, and to begin he would start with those two.

**Dungeon**

Dearka was led downwards into the dungeon area, he was different from what he saw but coming from ZAFT he had seen a lot worse, as soon as they got down the guard in charge had a massive headache and Dearka immediately knew why as he heard the screaming and whining coming from down the hall.

The guard looked at him as he nodded to the two guards, "Place him near the other one," the guard said as the two with Dearka grabbed him and led him down.

Dearka passed a few cells as they seemed to have several well dressed old geezers inside them, but as he got down the whining got a lot worse.

Dearka looked and saw that their were two guards standing by one closed in cell that only had a hole towards the top as they were looking in, Dearka could tell the voice was female and he wondered what crime or what they were doing to her in there, but as he passed he was able to tell their was no one inside with her, but he couldn't of been sure.

They led him towards the next cell which was towards the back they were normal cells and Dearka got a little shock at the guy across from him as it was Yzac.

Yzac heard someone coming and saw it was Dearka as he waited for them to put him away before he spoke.

The guards through Dearka in the cell as the locked the door and left.

Once they were gone Dearka sat up and went to the cell bars, "Been awhile Yzac."

Yzac got up, "You fool…I see you failed at Josh-a."

Dearka slightly smiled, "We actually captured the city and destroyed the lord, but as luck would have it we ran out of it."

Yzac placed his hands on the bars as Dearka took notice, "What in the world happened to you? Also what about your revenge? It seems as if I wasn't the only one to fail."

Yzac was still in shame, "All my training and that King made me out to be a fool again…but this time it was different."

Dearka listened.

"This time something snapped inside that man, I have fought many skilled swordsman but this was very different, I thought making him angry enough would give me the battle I wanted and I got it, and in any normal swordsman rage would have made him careless but not him…he channeled his rage into power and precision and once again I lost," Yzac said in shame.

Dearka saw the wound a little, "That was your sword hand to, but I guess none of that matters now, were pretty much done for…" Dearka said as they heard more screaming and whining, "What is that awful noise?"

Yzac shook his head, "That foolish Allster girl, apparently he is dealing with her first before us, from what I heard it was something about a Mendel and from the guards reaction it isn't good."

"What is she screaming about now then?" Dearka said as his ears were hurting.

Yzac looked disgusted, "Who knows or cares, I for one wish they would hurry up, the world and my sanity will be much better off when that brat is gone."

Dearka noticed something in Yzac, almost as if he didn't care what was happening and Dearka knew him for a long time.

"What are you up to?" Dearka asked.

Yzac slightly smiled as he looked down noticing the guards went back inside most likely to keep that girl awake or something.

"Let's just say all of this was a set up by that Jibril fellow, he used us to get himself in, although I only cared for my rematch I have no desire to remain here and get destroyed without my honor," Yzac told him.

"What are you going to do?" Dearka asked interested.

Yzac checked again, "Let's just say me and him came up with a little arrangement and if he knows what is good for him he will comply."

Dearka knew Yzac worked well when he did things like these.

Yzac remembered the conversation he had with Jibril.

_**Flashback**_

_Yzac smiled, "Remember that letter you gave me to get into the city, well I didn't destroy it like you ordered and had one of my guys hide it in the city, since he is now dead I only know the location, let's see it had your symbol and your trademark writing," Yzac said knowing all lords of ORB wrote in a unique fashion to authenticate their writing so people knew it was them._

_Jibril quickly turned around he had to write that letter to get them in and he didn't think Yzac was smart enough to do something like this as now he had a big problem._

_Yzac smiled, "So shall we talk or do I tell them where it is." _

Jibril was very angry, "You think you can blackmail me?"

_Yzac smiled, "Of course fool, I always have a backup plan and that letter you gave me was perfect in case something went wrong, I am sure the Orb King would love to hear news like that, I bet you would beg for what that useless girl is getting rather then what he would do to you, then what would he think when he found out his slave Queen was still alive, I would hate to be you."_

_Jibril looked at him seriously, he worked this plan all out and he was the one always manipulating and now the tables had turned, and Jibril knew Yzac's words were very true._

_Jibril glared heavily, "…What do you want?"_

_Yzac smiled, "That is obvious, I want you to get me out of here."  
_

_Jibril looked at him, "Do you think that is possible?"_

"_Make it possible," Yzac said, "From what I have learned my right hand Dearka was captured as well so when they bring him here you will get us both out."_

_Jibril glared again, "It isn't possible to get you out of here."_

_Yzac stared at him, "You're the man that came up with the grand plan to make yourself King, I am sure with your intelligence you can think of something."_

_Jibril stared at him, "You will have to go through the interrogations…then I will see what I can do."_

_Yzac smiled slightly, "Make sure you come up with something, I am very eager to talk at the moment and when they find that letter I just hope I can see what will happen."_

"_Alright already!" Jibril nearly shouted, he didn't like it that he wasn't in control anymore._

"_I will get you out, just make it through and when the Allster girl receives her execution I think I can sneak you out, just keep your mouth shut," Jibril said._

_Yzac looked at him, "Was that so hard, and just make sure you follow through and we make it out of this city…or else." _

_Jibril stormed off as Yzac laughed a little._

_**End Flashback**_

"Just leave it to me," Yzac told Dearka.

Dearka trusted him, "Very well then."

Yzac smiled, "Just put up with their interrogations then we will get out of here one way or another and if Jibril fails I will use the letter to make ourselves a deal."

"Why not just do that now?" Dearka asked.

"Don't want to take any chances, plus when we are gone I will just send a message back saying where the letter is, that fool won't know what hit him, he thinks he can use us," Yzac said as the guards returned and the screaming started again.

"Just remember what I said," Yzac said as he sat back down.

Dearka remembered as it seemed now they wouldn't have to wait here to be executed or whatever else the Orb King would do.

**Courtyard**

Jibril was waiting for the people he summoned by order of the King, and while he did he remembered what Yzac did to him.

"The fool thinks he can play me, we will see about that," Jibril said as he had a serious issue on his hand and might have to follow through with it, but after he did Jibril would make sure they got out of the city but then his little assassin squads would be able to take care of them, that would also make himself look good, so Jibril knew this could work out, but both Yzac and Jibril had the same thoughts.

Jibril was waiting when the man he sent for arrived.

Jibril slightly smiled this man and his small team hasn't been around in four years, but Jibril remembered them.

The lead man stopped in front of him, "I never thought this day would come Lord Jibril, this King calling on our services, he was the one that banished us in the first place."

Jibril looked at him, "Well then Murdoch the times are changing again."

"I know what is going on, but should I really care, this King disgraces his father every day, marries a slave and reproduces the next heir with her, makes us all equal, why should I help now?" Murdoch said.

Jibril looked at him, "Because all you want is money, and that I can guarantee a lot of."

Murdoch smiled, "That will work, now explain the situation?"

Jibril nodded to him, "Follow me."

Murdoch smiled and nodded to his other team, they were all dressed in dark clothes with light armor, but in the past they were apart of the royal guards punishment syndicate, they were in charge of all prisoners and executions, Kira despised them in the past as they enjoyed to much of what they did, but now he called them for one reason and that was to help with Flay's punishment, he wanted her to suffer and they would do it, Flay was not in good hands.

Jibril led them in as there were only a few others with him, "Do you recall Flay Allster?"

Murdoch remembered, "The former governor's daughter and one candidate for Queen, but Lord Ulen ended up choosing someone else for his son I believe."

Jibril nodded, "That is her and she is who you will be working on, her execution is the Mendel."

Murdoch looked at him, "Never thought I would see the day, but now I guess maybe I can be proud of this King, it just took this incident to bring his father out in him," Murdoch said.

"First things first you are to give her torture and punishment," Jibril said as he explained all the details.

Murdoch liked all the details, "Shall I speak to the King now?"

Jibril looked at him, "No, the King wants you to begin now, head down to the dungeon and get her, make sure you follow everything."

Murdoch smiled and nodded to his team as they knew where the dungeon was, and headed down there.

Jibril watched and left, he had things to do now.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Kira's Chamber**

Kira had a very restless night, but when he latched on to Meer or as he thought Lacus he seemed to calm down some and had a mostly peaceful night, Meer enjoyed every minute of this but the words Kira spoke of last night didn't make her feel to good, Kira wasn't holding her at the moment he was holding Lacus and that only made Meer's jealously boil, she made herself a promise that she would do everything possible to make sure he would forget about Lacus and fall for her.

Meer wasn't as stupid as Flay and she knew all of what not to do, Flay tried using her looks and seduction to win Kira over and that failed very easily plus in her opinion it was very pathetic, she on the other hand thought of a different way, she would continue to play her role, she would act like Lacus just as she was trained but over time she would start using more of her own personality, she believed that way she would open the door to make Kira see her as Meer and not Lacus, but if worse comes to worse then Meer decided she would fully become Lacus, if that was the only way to keep him then she would go that far, after all that was what the arrangement was in the past, she would become the Queen, Kaguya would become apart of ORB and her father would get a new council spot if Kira ever made a new council, she would do that but she really wanted the first plan to work out she didn't want a loveless marriage and she believed she could reopen Kira's heart to her. Meer no longer cared about Jibril's plans she was never told everything in the first place but she didn't care anymore, she opened her heart and now she was pursuing it.

Meer was the first to awake in the same position Kira grabbed her that last night, she felt very secure in his arms but still the thoughts of them not being her but Lacus still angered her, but she would let it go for now.

Meer leaned against Kira as much as she could, when she felt him stir.

Kira slightly opened his eyes as he felt him holding on to something and for a very brief second he thought that maybe all that happened was just a dream and Lacus was right next to him as she always was, but sadly that was not the reality, Kira opened his eyes and looked over to the pink haired woman, he blinked his eyes when he realized that wasn't who he wanted it to be.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked annoyed removing his arm and sitting straight up.

Meer turned around at his tone and looked at him, obviously he didn't remember grabbing her, "I'm…I'm sorry Your Highness…I was watching over you when you grabbed me…for once you look peaceful and I couldn't wake you…" Meer said quickly, that was actually partially the truth so she didn't have to think fast, but as she said that Meer had the same surprised look as Lacus.

Kira was very annoyed that she wasn't Lacus that was the main thing but when Meer did the look he had another image of her, Kira shook his head.

Meer knew what he meant when he did that.

Kira opened his eyes again, she was a lot like Lacus, "Next time just wake me up," Kira said sternly as he remembered what the days events were to be.

Kira got up leaving Meer alone as he quickly went to his desk.

Meer watched him; there wasn't that much harshness in his voice when he spoke that time, "If I may Your Majesty?" Meer asked.

Kira looked at her, "Go ahead," Kira said while looking through his papers for something.

Meer stood up, "May I ask you a favor?" Meer said in a concerned voice.

"If you want something go ahead and ask," Kira said.

"Will you not push yourself today, you have been through a lot and I know you are preparing for that Allster girls…" Meer said as that was the absolute worst word to ever say to him.

Kira threw the papers down quickly turned around approaching her, "Don't you ever use that name again, do I make myself clear?" Kira shouted as she once again saw the look in his eyes.

Meer jumped backwards moving backwards until she reached the stone wall, "I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Meer said as Kira cut her off.

Their faces were not very far apart, and Kira was really angry, "That name is now outlawed and will never be spoken on my land again," Kira said but while looking in her eyes it was still the same it was to much like Lacus and with Lacus Kira could never act this way to her.

Meer felt tears to her eyes as she released them afraid to look in his eyes, "Am I…am I just in the way? I could…go back home if you don't need me…" Meer said in a big gamble.

She sounded too much like Lacus, Kira grabbed her chin gently making her look at him, "No you are not in the way…you never could be…" Kira spoke in a very gentle tone and simply because he wasn't speaking to Meer.

Meer however saw the loving look in his eyes, she loved the warmth of his touch and she slowly wanted to lean forward to kiss him.

Meer was pondering the idea, but before she could it was Kira to lean in, Meer smiled slightly as she shut her eyes only to have nothing happen.

Kira stopped just before he touched her lips; he snapped out of equation and saw this was not Lacus.

Kira in disappointment now backed away and left her there.

Meer waited for something that never came as she felt a tug at her heart.

Kira walked back over to his desk, "You are still my guest and all you did for Lacus I will never forget, you are welcome to stay, and I hope that you agree."

Meer watched him the entire time as his expression was returning, however though she saw promise he was very close to kissing her and she knew that she still had a chance, "Thank you My Lord…I would like to remain."

Kira nodded as he got a knock at the door, "I appreciate it…I have matters to handle and I shall see you around," Kira told her before walking over to his door and he answered it reveling Jibril.

As soon as the doors opened Jibril saw the King but he also saw Meer, either things were going very well or they weren't changing, but he had to wait for that.

"I have news Your Majesty," Jibril said.

Kira saw a few guards, "Wait here for a minute," Kira said before walking over to a few royal guard members he had a few things to discuss.

Jibril saw his chance and motioned for Meer to come, Meer didn't want to but did, she was tired of this man.

"What happened? Is he close to trusting you?" Jibril asked.

Meer hated this man, "He sees me as Lacus a lot…and almost kissed me before you walked in, I will not fail in what you want," Meer said hoping to get him out of here.

Jibril smiled, "I have a few issues to handle but just keep at what you are doing and in no time I will make the document official," Jibril said knowing that was what she signed on for but he didn't expect her to fall for him.

Meer only nodded.

Kira returned as he wanted to know the situation with Mu and the city which those guards would know, and so far the searches turned up nothing and Mu was preparing to speak with Elsman and Joule.

Jibril looked at the King, "Murdoch has arrived and agreed sire."

Kira remembered that man well in his old life he despised him but nobody was better at what they did, "I am speeding up that brat's torture and execution, he has one day to have his fun with her and tomorrow she will receive the Mendel."

Jibril smiled, the sooner all who know about him were gone the better, "I understand sire…one last thing though and I apologize on the subject but we will have to speak about this sooner or later."

Kira had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I believe it is in your best interest and the interest of your kingdom to take another Queen as soon as possible," Jibril told him.

Jibril was only too surprised to have a sword to his throat.

"You have no right to speak of such matters," Kira said sternly.

Jibril noticed the change in his eyes but expected it, "Forgive me My Lord…but it will have to be spoken of sooner or later."

Kira didn't remove his sword, "Later is a better time…never make this mistake again Jibril."

Jibril only nodded, it seemed as if everything wasn't going his way anymore, he was hoping that by Kira taken a new bride so soon would anger some of the lower class people that loved Lacus, they would look at this as a betrayal so soon, the low class was strongly loyal to Kira while Kira lost a lot of upper class loyalty when he banished slavery and Jibril needed to shake his faith from the lower class so his takeover would be easier when the time came and Kira taking a noble like Meer which he was going for so soon after Lacus' death in their minds would be a disgrace to her memory, they knew Kira would have to marry again but this soon while the memory was so fresh would not sit well with the lower class.

"Very well My Lord," Jibril said hating to have to do this, but he had to let it go.

"You are dismissed Jibril, and before the day is out have Murdoch bring that brat to me, until then I wish to be left alone," Kira said sternly as he walked away.

Jibril didn't have time to reply but he for the first time had other things on his mind, he had to make sure Joule didn't talk at these interrogations and he had to get a hold of his team to tell them what he had planned for Joule, now that Kira moved up the times he had to make haste.

Kira left just walking the hallways, as he walked around he reached the hallway of Kings as it was called.

Kira walked down seeing his bloodline and reaching his father, Kira only looked for a second before stopping at his own portrait, he saw the empty space above which was where he was going to be for the portrait of him Lacus and their son, but now that was gone, Kira stared at his portrait and stared.

Kira built up so much guilt and anger that he angrily grabbed it and tore it to pieces, shredding all of it as he slammed his fist into the wall, all the anger he placed on others was nothing compared to the anger he felt at himself, he would not recover without Lacus, and the only thing he was doing now was using Meer as a substitute, he knew what Jibril was saying was the truth, and with Meer that was the closed he could ever get to the feeling of Lacus, so if the time called for it he would take her as the new Queen, but for now he couldn't do it.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Dungeon**

Murdoch and a few others went down to the dungeon where the guard saw them.

"You…" he said as the guard remembered him.

"Nice to be back don't you agree?" Murdoch asked.

The man looked disgusted; the King was really losing it if he brought him back, "Down the hall."

Murdoch smiled as he went down the hall, and heard the screaming.

"I think I might enjoy this," Murdoch said as the guards opened the cell fully up.

Flay was inside and Murdoch laughed like crazy when he saw her bald head.

Flay was wide awake and bawling her eyes out, she couldn't believe her hair was gone and she was shackled just like she used to do to Lacus.

Flay heard someone laugh, "Who...is it," Flay said in a whiny tone as she was very tired.

The man approached her; Flay saw his long hair she used to have that and whined more.

"Quiet!" Murdoch shouted as Flay shut up, not even Yzac made her jump like that.

"To answer your first question," Murdoch said as he immediately released her from her shackles as she feel to the floor.

Flay could move her arms again as she looked up at the man and started crying again as she immediately hugged him, "That was horrible, look what they did to me, they treat me like a slave…my beautiful hair," Flay whined again and bawled her eyes out again.

Murdoch knew this girl was crazy, "I thought you were just a sissy man with all that crying."

Flay immediately looked up, and was very insulted, was it really that bad that she looked like a man now.

Flay cried again.

Murdoch stared at her, "All of that is over now," he said a little softly.

Flay thought the nightmare was over as she slowly looked up, "Really?" Flay asked in a whiny tone.

Murdoch smiled and immediately backhanded her really hard causing her to fly to the ground in pain.

Flay held her cheek as she looked up shocked, how dare he touch her, even after all that she still had her attitude, she saw a look of herself in the mirror again as she had to quickly turn her head and she looked back up at him again.

"It just gets far worse now," Murdoch said as he nodded to the two others.

Flay looked in horror as the two grabbed her and started dragging her out of the room.

She was crying really loud while in that annoying whiny voice, and Murdoch followed her with a small smile it was time to have fun now and her torture was well worth what was going to happen.

Yzac and Dearka were still in their cells as they saw what was going on and it didn't look good but to Yzac that whiny brat would finally be gone for good.

Flay was screaming the whole way up the stairs as it seemed she was being taken outside, and what she saw next made her scream even louder, her punishment was beginning.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): Part one is finished, the next part will be all about Flay's punishment, it isn't her execution I have something very special planned for that and it won't be very pretty so you are warned now, the next chapter will also contain the interrogations as well as a few other things. I didn't want to make Chief Murdoch the bad guy but I am running out of characters to use since most other Seed characters you haven't seen yet have future roles. I want to get it out by Sunday I hope. See you later.**


	53. Punishment Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Punishment Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Outside**

Flay was screaming the whole way up the stairs as it seemed she was being taken outside, and what she saw next made her scream even louder, her punishment was beginning.

Murdoch was behind as the two others with him dragged her up the stairs, the guards all heard the screaming but they were not to do anything about it but they wouldn't anyway as the tension on Flay was very strong many people knew Flay was behind this as Kira made sure that was public knowledge.

They were heading outside as Murdoch had special plans for Flay, Murdoch remembered what Jibril told him and he had a few special plans for Flay today, however he would have to wait for the execution to really cause pain. Today Flay would receive the punishment of all things she ever did to Lacus plus a few extra things. Murdoch knew his orders and since he couldn't do anything to drastic until the execution he was going to mostly humiliate her and cause her minor pain. Murdoch knew with the execution however that was when he could really have fun as the Mendel held no rules and the ending was one of the worst ever done so today was just a little warm-up for that.

Once outside the guards kept on dragging her as it looked like they were going to the side of the courtyard.

Flay was whining her head off the entire time, she didn't know what was in store for her and surprisingly her personality wasn't changing at all, she still believed she was superior but because she was left hanging in that cell for two days her arms and body were exhausted but Murdoch didn't care about that.

"Release me at once," Flay was able to get out trying to take a superior tone.

Murdoch slightly laughed, "I make sure never to follow ugly women's leads."

Flay heard that as she once again recalled all of her hair gone, Flay sniffed and whined again.

The guards however immediately started twisting her arms a little.

Flay went from whining to pain as she started screaming a little, only making the others enjoy it a little more.

Murdoch smiled as they finally arrived at their location.

The two others released their tight grip on her as Flay opened her eyes again only to find a place she didn't want to be, "What…" Flay said but the others didn't listen.

They quickly opened up the gate leading into the horse stables, Flay saw the animals all around her, she didn't like being around horses unless she was being pulled on a carriage but now she was right close to them.

Flay whined again as they kept dragging her in.

Murdoch had something special planned for her first.

They were led to the back where the horse stablemen were told to stand down.

"This is disgusting all these things are getting close to me get me out," Flay's annoying voice said.

The stablemen saw her appearance and couldn't help but laugh a little causing Flay to feel terrible she knew what they were laughing at.

"Right there," Murdoch said as the two others nodded and walked towards the spot and as they did they threw Flay straight to the ground face first.

Flay hit the ground but she found that it wasn't that hard, she knew the place was muddy but it seemed a little different then that and other then that she smelt something far worse.

Flay cleared her eyes as she saw what she was in and panicked heavily, Flay screamed as she was thrown into a large pile of horse manure.

Murdoch and his team got a small laugh.

Flay was panicking as she was covered in it.

Murdoch nodded to his men as they had a few things on their backs.

The two removed very long thin bamboo poles, they were not large enough to cause too much damage but they were hollow and it was a mixture of being struck between a rod and a whip when one of these things struck you.

"Let us have some fun for today men," Murdoch said as he took hold of one pole, today they were restricted with what they can do but they were still going to have fun with it, they just wanted to execution to start as then they would have their hands untied and be able to really have fun with her.

Murdoch got right in front of Flay, "Time for your first task."

Flay was now only whimpering as she looked up but still in a panic.

"You will clean all of this up…with your bare hands," Murdoch said.

Flay looked at him like he was crazy, "You can't treat me like…" Flay said but then was struck with one of this poles straight on the back, she screamed and agonized in pain as she fell face first again.

Flay was now crying while the others were laughing.

"I suggest you begin," Murdoch said quickly tightening his grip on his pole.

Flay immediately sat up slowly still in pain but had no choice but to comply, as she started cleaning up all the piles that were on the grounds.

Murdoch and the others were going to make this the worst experience of her life, they weren't going to let her stop they would work her until she couldn't move and then they would do more, but later is what they were really looking forward to.

Flay began but the two others behind her were yelling at her to speed up and not stop. Flay was completely out of her element. She was getting sick but they wouldn't let her stop and every time she did they whacked her again, Flay was bawling and crying the whole time but they wouldn't let up on her.

Murdoch was supervising the event from his location as for now he was letting the two others have all the fun, after all they were restricting on what Kira said they could do so he decided he would let them have their fun while he on the other hand would have the execution solely to himself.

Murdoch was watching as he got a visit from Jibril.

Jibril came on the scene seeing just what they were putting her through, but he stopped at the end of the stable entrance and motioned Murdoch to come over to him.

Murdoch saw the signal and as Flay got another whack he decided to leave the entertainment for a second. The truth of the matter Jibril didn't want Flay seeing him, he had enough on his mind as things with Yzac weren't going well, he didn't think she had the brain power to make anything of it, but from now on he wasn't taking any chances.

Jibril had to admit he could hear Flay's screams and it was amusing.

Murdoch approached him, "I was expecting better for today," Murdoch said wanting to do more.

Jibril looked at him, "You will have sooner time then usual, she will be given her execution tomorrow."

Murdoch smiled, "That will work for me…now what do you want were busy?"

"Just to inform you of that fact, you have the rest of the day to do what is necessary to her, he was going to let her suffer longer at first but he just wishes her gone now," Jibril told him.

"I have to say I am getting more impressed with our King, if only he acted like this from the beginning things wouldn't have had to change so much," Murdoch said.

Jibril had to get out of here; he had other matters to attend to.

"Do whatever you wish, but he wants you to bring her to see him by nightfall, make sure you remember that, and tomorrow you can do what you do best," Jibril told him.

"What about my money?" Murdoch asked.

"You will receive payment tomorrow after it is done," Jibril said as he walked off towards a carriage.

Murdoch didn't bother watching him leave as he returned to see his two guards hard at work.

"Work faster you trash," One shouted kicking dirt straight into Flay's face.

Flay was doing her best to dispose of the material, she couldn't believe she was being treated this way, as many flashbacks entered her mind, this was the way she used to treat all of her slaves, but now she was on the same level of them.

Flay was about to bawl again as she was on her hands and knees crawling to dispose of the waste but they weren't letting up on her and she was wearing out fast.

Murdoch returned and watched as he now approached as Flay was practically begging and whining but many would say justice was being served.

Murdoch stopped as he had a small mirror with him and he dropped it straight down as Flay's head hanging down, the mirror dropped and Flay once again saw her reflection. Seeing her with no hair and a mess she bawled again.

The other guard immediately placed his boot on the back of her head shoving her face straight down in the mess again, "We didn't tell you to stop, now move it!" he shouted.

Flay struggled but she started working again.

Murdoch now had a word with his guards, "Our time limit has been limited, but the Mendel will take place tomorrow."

The other two were disappointed that their time was so short but pleased something better was going to happen tomorrow.

"Work her faster, then we will start something else, we will parade her around the city looking just like that," Murdoch said as they had to add humiliation to her actions.

They started on her again as the beat on her with the poles and even their fists; they were making sure the brat got everything she deserved.

**With Jibril**

Jibril got on his carriage as it left the castle and as he looked around he saw the fliers all around the city, it was news stating about Flay Allster's act and her being the main responsible party in the Queen and royal families death and many were outraged, Jibril had no control over that act as it was the Kings order, this actually made the King look a lot better to those that wanted vengeance and that was practically all the lower and most upper class, the last thing Jibril needed on top of everything else was the King regaining his strong image which is why he had to push for the marriage between Meer, this proved how loved the Queen was, so he would take care of that but first he had to see his main unit stationed outside, he had to sneak Yzac and Dearka out, but he wanted to make sure they didn't get very far once out.

Jibril sighed angrily, it seemed ever since the King retook the city everything was starting to fall apart, he wouldn't let that happen though, all these years of planning he wasn't going to let them end like this.

Jibril soon left the city as it was heavily secured now.

* * *

**Kira's Chamber**

Kira had still not returned from wherever he was, Meer still waited very patiently, she almost had him, that close and he backed away, even his faith in Lacus was still that strong, she knew she had to destroy that connection or it would always be like this, Kira wouldn't let Lacus go and she knew that by how he stopped himself from kissing her, she had to do more drastic measure if she wanted this to succeed.

Meer looked at herself, she had to admit even from her similar appearance and the fact that Lacus was a commoner she wasn't as beautiful as Lacus, she didn't have Lacus' personality, she feared that seduction would only make her suffer the same fate as the Allster girl, but she wondered if she got him in that situation he was in earlier it could work out, after all Kira did see her as Lacus, maybe she could find him at a vulnerable moment then take her chance, she knew he didn't love her, but she had to break that bond he has with Lacus.

Meer remembered her training she received, and that was one thing she actually did very well she could mimic Lacus on just about anything, but she didn't want to do that, she wanted Kira to see her for her but first that bond had to be broken.

Meer thought of maybe dressing like Lacus always did, but she remembered it was likely best not to touch any of her things, doing that could send Kira over the limit so she pushed that thought out.

Meer spent most of the day without Kira returning to figure something out, and she even got a visitor as it was one of her guards.

"My Lady," the guard said seeing her now in standard Kaguya dress very exposed.

Meer looked at him, "Do you know where the King is?"

"No My Lady, no one has seen him in awhile…but I see you are growing closer Lord Jibril will be pleased," the guard said.

Meer glared at him, "We don't follow that man anymore, I don't trust him, if he says anything make sure you get back to me," Meer ordered.

The guard nodded, "I understand My Lady, shall we get any word to your father?"

Meer shook her head, "Not yet, Jibril does still have one use, he is trying to get the King to remarry as soon as possible, I wish for that one fact to come true."

"Then everything that should have been Kaguya's will be Kaguya's," the guard said.

"Not just that…this is something I want to do," Meer said seriously.

The guard watched her.

Meer remembered the events, "I remember when my father said he arranged a marriage for me all those years ago…I knew it would eventually happen, and when I found out it was to ORB's Prince I felt a little better, the Kingdom was powerful and mighty I could have had anything, but it still didn't make me sure marrying into a loveless marriage just for the sake of some land, but I knew for the Kaguya people I would embrace my destiny, but when I actually met him, I knew it was right…and why did he have to marry her!" Meer said referring to Lacus.

The guard was a little surprised, Meer seemed generally hurt.

"Why do I have to go through something that already should have happened? I know how he acts towards me and if that document would have been made official he wouldn't have met her and I could have all I want now, the title of Queen, the power and luxury, peace that should have been in our country years ago…and him," Meer said a little loudly.

The guard thought of something, "I understand My Lady…and I believe if you don't give up you will have what you want."

Meer looked up, "That would be possible if she was never in the picture, and now she is still out there and could return at any moment, why could she have just never existed?"

The guard looked at her, he would do anything for Kaguya and their noble family, "I purpose something then My Lady."

Meer wondered what a guard would know.

"Send me and your other guard out, we will search the land and find that girl, you cannot remain calm with her looming around so we will find her and eliminate her for good, then you will have peace of mind," the guard said.

Meer looked up again, that sounded perfect to her, maybe having Lacus truly gone would stop Kira from having all of these doubts, she had to admit Kira and Lacus shared a strong bond that it was almost as if Kira knew she was still alive and that was why he subconsciously stopped himself, but maybe if she didn't wait for Jibril to get her but to actually get rid of her that would break that bond and open him up to her fully, plus it would give her peace of mind.

"I grant your request, leave immediately," Meer said to him.

He stood and bowed, "I will not fail you My Lady," he said quickly as he left.

Meer smiled as she heard the news and a short while later while she was in thought she heard the door again.

* * *

**Conference Room Onogoro Castle**

After Dearka arrived Mu had one thing to do, he knew Kira sped up the execution so he wouldn't have much time to get these two to talk.

Mu set up the conference room on the first floor and he was waiting as he called for both Joule and Elsman, but first thing was first he wanted to speak to Elsman first.

Mu waited as it seemed Elsman would be the easiest one to crack.

Dearka and Yzac were taken from their cells and heavily guarded as they were brought up to be questioned.

Dearka found that he would be the first as the guards opened the room and showed him inside making sure Yzac was far enough away and under strict guard.

**Mu and Dearka**

Dearka remembered all of what Yzac told him.

Dearka saw Mu, "Hey old man."

Mu's expression didn't change, "I am cutting straight to the case, tell me who the mole is and I swear I can get you out of here Scott free."

Dearka smirked, "I sort of like it here though."

Mu stood up, "Listen this offer will only be on the table first, I know you couldn't get in here on your own, tell me who helped you?" Mu asked seriously.

Dearka placed one hand on his head, "Alright already old man."

"Then speak," Mu said annoyed.

Dearka acted like he was going to whisper, "The grand master mind of this…was Yzac," Dearka said as that was Yzac told him to say in the situation.

Mu grew annoyed, "That wasn't what I meant."

Dearka sat back, "You ask for whose idea this was and I told you, Yzac wanted this and he planned it well."

"Will you ever stop letting yourself be a pawn in life?" Mu asked.

Dearka smiled, "That is the easiest way to live old man, besides I told you the truth."

Mu sat back down, he had to admit this was tougher then he thought.

Mu went on for a few hours with him but all he got was nonsense, Dearka wasn't talking.

"Well you made your choice and threw your chance to get out of here, now you left your fate in the hands of my King and right now that is not the best place to be," Mu said as he looked at the guards.

"Take him back to his cell, the King will do as he pleased now," Mu said.

The guards grabbed Dearka again as Dearka smirked, "I had fun old man, let's do it again sometime," Dearka said mockingly as the guards took him out.

Yzac knew that was a long time but he also could tell Dearka said what he was supposed to.

"Your next," the ORB guard said they pushed Yzac towards the door and inside.

**With Jibril**

Jibril got back as he met with the main unit leader, and he gave the new orders for tomorrow, Jibril saw something amusing on the way in, but after that he retired to the castle and now waited as he would have to get those two out when the guards were focused on the execution and with the plan he made it would work he knew it.

**Mu and Yzac**

They sat Yzac down as Yzac looked at this man.

"Lord Joule of Yakin Due correct?" Mu said.

Yzac looked at him, "The one and only, ORB protector," Yzac said knowing well of Mu as did many.

"Now that we are acquainted I hope you are not as foolish as your partner," Mu said.

Yzac knew what he wanted, "How do you think I planned all of this if I was foolish?"

Mu knew this was the man responsible for Murrue's supposed death and that was in his mind but he maintained control.

Mu glared at him, "You didn't plan all of this, tell me the mole inside my Kingdom and though I cannot grant you your freedom I can grant you a far lesser punishment."

Yzac looked at him, "That is easy, it was me fool."

Mu slammed his fist on the ground, "You couldn't get in here with the flimsy force alone, I want the name now?"

Yzac looked at him, "After the humiliation that King and this country put me through, you can find I am very capable of this act, my hatred caused this, you should have finished me at Oceania with my honor but no and ever since I have solely focused on getting back at him and this country, it was far to easy with the forces you left here."

Mu glared at him, "A man with no honor will not receive any compliments from me."

Yzac looked at him, "I have lost my honor and everything else, I am just glad whatever happens to me I will know I took something back from all of you and on my own."

Mu hated this man, but after spending hours with him as well nothing broke, and they stuck to their story, Mu had no choice but to return him to his cell, he couldn't get anything out of them, and now their fate was in Kira's hands.

Mu was tired of all of this and remembered the time was close so he had to head to the throne room, he knew well that both Joule and Elsman were hiding something but he couldn't break them, he would have to use harsher measures if he had the time but he was out of that.

Mu knew things for this nation were returning far too much to the past and there wasn't a thing he could do about it…for now.

Mu headed up to the throne room as he would have to be present for what was going to take place.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle with Kira**

After Kira shredded his portrait he was such in self guilt about what happened he was really in no mood to see anybody.

Kira sat down in front of the painting staring at the pieces for awhile, his mind replayed all the memories he had with Lacus, their meeting, their experiences, their wedding, the birth of their son, and just being with one another, those memories were playing over and over in his mind.

Kira couldn't take it anymore as he quickly stood up and walked quickly out of the room, the castle guards and staff knew very well to stay out of his way.

Kira eventually made it to one of the sitting rooms as he had to be alone for the moment, Kira looked around and saw the bottles of alcohol just sitting there, he didn't waste anytime going for them as he began chucking them down, a terrible habit his father had of doing when he was angry.

Kira finished one full bottle by himself as he fell back on a chair with another in his hand, his vision was blurry and he was a little out of it.

Kira remembered Lacus again, as he stood back up wobbly, Kira got to the wall supporting himself as an image of Flay hit his mind, and that changed his eyes back.

Kira immediately threw the bottle he had against the wall as he removed his sword taking nothing in his path lightly. Kira destroyed everything in the room and when he was done he nearly fell back over again as he laid on a broken table.

Kira remained like that for hours, the main reason for him snapping this time was he himself, he blamed himself the most for what had happened, he didn't leave her enough security, he shouldn't have spared Joule at Oceania and he should have eliminated Flay after she pulled the stunt over a year ago, he was on a path of self destruction, and only one thing was making him still get up, and that was making them pay for what they did.

Kira realized that it was getting dark as his senses were returning to him, Kira got back up without even a headache, and he left the room heading for his chamber, he had to get ready as he would be seeing Flay very shortly, he had one thing to do before her grand day tomorrow.

**Kira's Chamber**

Meer was waiting in Kira's chamber when all of a sudden she didn't have to wait much longer, as Kira finally returned.

The doors opened and Kira walked through still seeing her there.

Meer stood up and walked towards the door with a small smile.

"Your still here," Kira said as he removed his one cape going for another one.

Meer slightly frowned; he was still feeling guilty about what he did earlier and now was trying to push her away, that she couldn't have happen.

Meer said nothing but she did notice something and it was his one hand, his hand was busted open with a medium size wound, Kira knew of it but it didn't really matter to him, he likely received it when he destroyed that room he was in.

"Your hand sire," Meer said moving towards him and with concern took his hand.

Kira felt her take his hand as he turned around annoyed only to see another image of Lacus, but this one he quickly shook out of his head.

"I don't have time to tend to it now," Kira said grabbing his other cape.

Meer looked at him, "Please sire this will only take me a second," Meer said concerned, she could tell that he seemed a little out of it, but in his eyes she knew he was still well aware of what was going on.

To Kira it wasn't her that was asking, and he could never refuse Lacus, "Make it fast," Kira said as he took a seat.

Meer looked around and decided since she had nothing here she grabbed a small fabric she saw and began wiping his wound.

Kira watched her the entire time, her movements her actions and the concern in her voice was just like Lacus, Kira was suffering badly inside and by looking at her it was as if Lacus was never gone, Kira knew deep down that by doing what he was doing using her as a substitute was making him seem as if he didn't care the real one was gone anymore, but that was very far from the truth, Kira never experienced this much pain before and for the moment felt he had nothing to live for anymore, his drive to punish Flay and the others would only last until they were gone but then what, Kira saw Meer as something else that could make it easier, was it wrong to use her like this it was, but at the moment that was the only thing keeping his sanity going as he was on the brink of self destruction, for the Kingdom and for himself he had to really consider what Jibril told him.

Meer finished cleaning the wound as she now wrapped it while she tore some cloth from her outfit making, not that she needed to expose herself anymore but she did it out of concern.

Meer wrapped his hand, "That should do it sire…I don't know how you feel, but I am here for you if you ever need something," Meer said standing up.

Kira looked at his hand as he stood up and finished putting his new cape on, Kira decided that he would take her up on her offer, "Then I have one request Lady Campbell."

Meer heard her own name that was a good sign, "Anything sire."

"Accompany me," Kira said.

Meer turned around in small shock but a small smile as well, "Anything you wish sire," Meer said heading to his side.

Kira didn't touch her or anything as they walked.

When they were approaching the throne room, Meer finally spoke up, "Excuse me You're Majesty but where are we going?"

Kira looked back at her as the guards opened the doors, "We are going to see that dog of a girl that took everything," Kira said now extending his hand and to let her in first.

Meer heard that news, that was definitely not good, Flay knew of her and seeing her would without a doubt make her talk, but she couldn't get out of this as Kira was intent on having her with him for the moment.

Meer for the first time hesitated but she did take his hand as he allowed her in the room first, following behind her, Kira the whole time was feeling a little calmer, a terrible thing he was doing but he was seeing her as Lacus now again.

Once inside Kira walked up towards the throne room, and up the stairs, he sat down first as Meer stood by his side, but she saw the extra throne next to her and without thinking she was about to sit down.

However When Kira caught that action he nearly blew, "Do not sit there!" Kira shouted.

Meer jumped a little as she saw his eyes turn again, "I'm so sorry…I wasn't thinking, forgive me sire," Meer said quickly.

Kira looked at her, no matter how much he saw her as Lacus, he was well aware for the moment that she was not Lacus, and that was her seat.

"Just remember that," Kira replied as he now waited.

Meer nodded as she just stood by his side waiting.

In a short time the doors did open and Kira saw what he was waiting for, as well as Meer and she was nervous.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

When Flay finished her first chore she thought it was finally over, she was a mess far worse then anything she had ever seen before. Flay collapsed straight in the mud as she was out of energy, she was still whining her head off, and that only received another smack with the pole.

The guards took her by her arms and dragged her to Murdoch.

"Wasn't that fun?" Murdoch said as she looked a mess.

Flay looked up tiredly, and sniffed some more, "Just leave me alone now."

Murdoch backhanded her causing her to fly back down, "We are having too much fun though," Murdoch said as he looked to the others, "Prepare her; she will now be paraded around in the streets."

Flay heard that and nearly fainted, she was a complete mess, she had no hair, there were bruises and cuts all over her body from the beatings, she was covered in dirt, mud and manure; they would tare her apart outside.

The guards nodded and now restrained her as they grabbed their horses. Flay was whining again as the restrained her to the horse, she couldn't move her hands as she was going to be pulled behind one of the horses.

Murdoch got on his horse as they now rode out of the stables and were heading for the castle gate. Once they arrived Flay was bawling her eyes out as it hurt to walk, but they would drag her if they were forced to.

The guards opened the gates as they started riding out.

Some people were outside as they saw the castle gates being opened; they saw three horsemen riding out one in the front and two in the back.

People were curious when they saw something attached to the back and that turned out to be Flay. Many in the people recognized her immediately and that didn't stop their anger for being responsible of causing the death of their Queen, and they saw their chance.

Flay looked up bawling as people were now gathering while others went and got more people, most all were commoners and Flay was very unpopular with them.

People immediately saw her hair gone and they laughed and pointed their fingers while calling her a variety of names, Flay never felt so terrible before, but she deserved it.

Murdoch and the others enjoyed it as they kept their horses going and Flay was forced to keep walking.

Some smaller kids started throwing small rocks and other small objects at her as well as some adults. Flay was getting hit while she fell down once only to be dragged by the horse and the guards kept yelling at her to get back to her feet.

The pain was immense she was feeling but compared to tomorrow this was nothing and Murdoch knew that.

When they got to the low class district that was when Flay was really treated like an animal, Flay hadn't eaten or anything in days and people were taunting her with food and other objects, they spat at her and continued calling her names. Flay was crying again as she wanted this nightmare over, but they weren't stopping until it was time to take her to the King.

The laughing, name calling and death threats were coming everywhere they went, the people of ORB were never really like this, but to this girl they throw away their values and let her have it.

This continued for a few hours as Flay was being dragged again, and when they realized it was time to take her to the castle first they found they stopped and threw ice cold dirty water on her, they had to get her presentable in front of the King, she couldn't go in their with what was stuck to her, they only did a small job just so she wouldn't soil the castle.

Once they were done Flay was still whining only to get another kick and smack with the pole.

Flay once again had to get to her feet as she replayed the days events over and over in her head, she was completely humiliated and felt lower then trash, which she actually was.

Once they finished with her they took her back to the castle, Flay saw the castle as she thought it was finally over, but they removed her restraints and now dragged her up the castle, Flay didn't receive any words from the castle staff and other knights but all hated her very much and for once they were glad the King was acting like he was at the moment as she wouldn't be given any mercy.

Flay raised her head as she saw the castle, "Where are you taking me?" Flay asked tiredly.

Murdoch smiled, "The King wants to see you now."

Flay's eyes shot big and for the first time she didn't want to see him, and really bawled but Murdoch only laughed as they reached the throne room and let them inside.

Flay looked in and didn't like what was looking back at her.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I held back on some of Flay's punishment to make the execution better, the next chapter Kira confronts Flay, Meer is very nervous, and the rest will take place in ZAFT, the chapter after that will be the execution of Flay. It shouldn't take to long with the next chapter. Bye for now.**


	54. Suspicion

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Suspicion**

**Onogoro Castle Throne Room**

Murdoch smiled, "The King wants to see you now."

Flay's eyes shot big and for the first time she didn't want to see him, and really bawled but Murdoch only laughed as they reached the throne room and let them inside.

Flay looked in and didn't like what was looking back at her.

Kira waited very patiently for Flay to arrive, their was a few things he wanted to do before he wouldn't have to see her anymore, and for the moment Kira blocked out the fact that Lacus was gone, Kira only focused himself on that door, and his eyes once again changed.

Meer waited with Kira, she almost had a heart attack when he yelled at her for almost sitting down on Lacus' throne, that only told her that he still had her on his mind something she would have to change or this would be meaningless, but for the moment she was worried about something else, and that was Flay that they were about to bring in, Meer was sweating bullets just at the thought, if Flay exposed her now everything would be over, but she knew she couldn't leave either or Kira would not be pleased so she was in a very difficult spot and she had to be ready for whatever that witch said when they brought her in, but as she glanced at Kira she saw the deadly look in his eyes and if he learned the truth now she wouldn't last long.

Kira tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne as he waited, and he didn't have to wait much longer as he saw the doors opening, Kira stopped his movement and his eyes went even darker when he saw the occupants, and Flay that was still whining.

Meer watched as the doors opened and she knew it was the moment of truth.

* * *

**Messiah City**

Inside the city the Messiah things that Gil worried so much about did very much come true to a point. His people were starting to question just what was going on, but he also knew that he could get his citizens under control very easily. People were upset as they were questioning if what they were told during the last war was actually true, the nobles were told that they would lose their slaves if ORB conquered them and the lower class was told that ORB treated slaves much harsher then they got now. This lie was spread in the hopes that ZAFT would have won the last battle but now that they failed and much time has passed people were starting to catch on and they were unhappy that their friends and family that were knights were destroyed for nothing other then the Emperor's greed for more power and land.

Gil knew of this matter and made sure to makes his own imperial guard that protected him in the city patrol constantly and all that spoke of any sort of rebellion were immediately arrested and never seen again, with this action Gil was able to bring the people back in line as the army was still very loyal to their Emperor and believed what they were told.

With that handled Gil then focused on his other issues, he was being given constant updates about his rival nation on the situation of just what was going on, but more then that after Gil got the report from his spies about the mole he decided instead of ordering the arrest he took a different action, he was surprised about who it was but never the less he did what he was doing for a reason.

**Andrew's Building**

Inside Andrew headquarters that he used he was sitting at his desk while going over his usual reports, but things were defiantly not very easy, he was worried about his true nation ORB as strangely he was no longer included in meetings that Gil or the castle staff called, and to top it all off he was ordered to take in another knight to serve as his second in command of his unit which was the Messiah brigade, they were different from Gil's Imperial guard but they were in charge of security to the city and he always chose his own knights but now this was an order from the Emperor so he couldn't refuse and Andrew also couldn't talk so freely anymore which made him grow suspicious that they may be suspecting him, how he didn't know but he had that feeling.

Andrew suddenly got a knock as it was Dacosta and this new guy.

Andrew looked at both, "What is it?"

Dacosta stopped in front of him but it was the other man that spoke.

"Our orders sir is to patrol the wealthy districts, I have caught our patrols in the common areas," the man said sternly.

Andrew never trusted him, "The people feel more secure that way, and many do not care for the Imperial guard."

The guy glared, "That is not for you or anyone to decide sir, we don't have to worry about the trash of the lower class, just focus on what the order states, and also I noticed that your slave wonders around to freely," the man said.

Andrew knew he was talking about Luna, and he also knew the reason for the patrol changes, Gil wanted to keep the two classes apart as much as possible and give the wealthy the most benefits, that way they couldn't exchange information and it would keep the people in line, nobles never did give a second look to peasants but with what was going on Gil stayed cautious.

"She runs errands for me and she is never late so there is no problem, but I will make sure to change the patrols to the correct routes," Andrew said.

The man bowed slightly, "I shall oversee it myself sir, we need just to worry about the noble class, the guard will handle the rest."

"Dismissed," Andrew said as the man walked out of the room and shut the door, but he didn't go too far, he only made it seem like he did.

Dacosta knew something was up, and they now operated in signals, so as he was walking away Dacosta slipped a letter on to his desk and then spoke about nonsense.

"There haven't been any messengers in awhile sir," Dacosta said referring to the strange people from the outer continent.

Andrew knew they were only making it seem like they were talking about business, "The Emperor has it under control and will tell us his plans when the time is right."

Dacosta understood, "Very well sir, I shall take my leave," Dacosta said as he left.

The man quickly made it look like he was doing something.

Dacosta went out and just passed him.

Once he was gone the man took a quick look at the door before he to departed.

Andrew made sure both were gone and when they were that was when he read the letter.

The letter stated that their was no news from ORB, their spies haven't gotten that close yet, it also said that the two new ZAFT squads were being trained heavly and were looking very talented. It also stated that Gil was starting up a recruiting draft again, he once again wanted to get as many knights as possible and this time they were running very thin on personal to choose from, that was the only information Dacosta could retrieve.

Andrew finished it up as it was more of the same, he knew that something was very strange about that new guy that was assigned to them and Andrew knew that he had to likely be a spy from Gil. He actually expected this sooner or later and as a last resort Andrew was now working on an escape strategy for him and his followers if the time came they had to go, but with the situation in ORB which he knew Gil was watching closely he had to be careful.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Gil was for once sitting back on his throne, Gil had now starting being more visible then usual in the past year, and that could mean he was likely almost prepared or he had other things in mind and only time would determine what it actually was.

Gil was in his throne as he had a few important meetings to discuss with a few certain people.

Immediately after Gil got his report from the spy that was investigation who leaked their information two names were given, the first was Andrew Waltfeld and the second was none other than Mutata Azeral. Gil was immediately furious when he heard but he decided against taking action immediately he knew it had to be one of the two, but he also weighed out both men, first Azeral was the governor and he was ruthless and loved his slaves which made him doubtful, but then their was Waltfeld who was softer to slaves and all people, and since he wasn't a native of ZAFT that made it more suspicious, Waltfeld was like Rey and Shinn, he claimed to be once a member of Scandinavia which was destroyed by ORB's former King and all he wanted was revenge, his military skills were unmatched so they trained him and he rose in ranks fast, but he was still no native of ZAFT.

Gil was caught between and seemly loyal commander and a ruthless native ZAFT governor that shared mostly the same views as himself, so Gil did what he could and is now having both watched, normally he would have both arrested but he believed he could use this once he found out who was the traitor, if they could leak their battle plans to ORB, then they could leak whatever information Gil wanted them to have also and possibly setting up a future ambush would be useful so he decided on holding off until he discovered which was the one and fed out bogus information.

Gil was waiting when his guards opened the doors and a figure walked in.

The man walked up towards the throne stairs and kneeled, "I bring you news Your Majesty."

Gil looked at him, "How are things over in ORB?"

The man looked up slightly, "According to our reports from out spies, Onogoro fell as well."

Gil looked up surprised, "Are you telling me ORB is conquered?"

The man now looked up, "No My Lord, Their King personally led the attack and recaptured both cities, but at a price, the Blitz squad is all but destroyed, Josh-a was heavly damaged, no damage to Onogoro, but now our spies can't get back in, the King apparently isn't letting anyone in or out of the city so we can't get anymore information, and apparently all the royal family but the King was wiped out."

Gil smiled; this would help his plans, not to mention the mighty Kings spirit from losing that Queen of his.

"Should we speed up the invasion plans sir?" the man asked.

Gil quickly looked at him, "Are you a fool!"

The man lowered his head, "Forgive me My Lord."

"Even with all that happening, they still have the Strike and Aegis squads, not to mention all their other brigades, they will still crush us if we are not careful, though this did help us in a way as they are not as powerful and as soon as my reinforcements arrive from the other continent our two squads should be ready and or army larger then it is now, with that we will be able to defeat ORB," Gil told him seriously.

"One last thing sir," the man said.

"Speak," Gil said looking back down.

"Apparently My Lord…Lord Joule and Elsman were both captured and await a terrible fate," the man said.

Gil looked at him, "They made their beds they can lay in it, we don't need them anymore with my two new unit commanders."

"What about Yakin Due and Victoria sire, they are now lord less," the man said.

Gil smiled, "Then I will replace that as well, our foolish citizens will now what they have to do and if they don't like it to bad."

"Yes My Lord," the man replied.

Gil looked at him, "Focus your attention on Waltfeld and Azeral now, I need to know the traitor fast."

"Yes sir, I will start immediately My Lord," the man said as Gil dismissed him and he left.

Gil smiled slightly, ORB was in disarray and he knew that Yzac couldn't have caused all of that so the conflict in ORB was likely not over, but Gil couldn't go back to planning his invasion as he had two more guests he knew would arrive shortly.

* * *

**Small Village a way's from Onogoro**

The day before the execution of Flay, it was nearly night time.

**Small house**

Cagalli was sitting in the house she was given with Lacus and Merna's daughter, Erica was by now checking both Lacus and Dante just to make sure they were still doing alright.

Erica finished looking over the young Prince and found the remedy she gave him was working very well.

Lacus always looked on with concern, "How is he doctor?" Lacus asked, she really appreciated Erica's skill, the only one she knew that was better was the royal doctor at the castle and this had to be something Lacus would remember for the future.

Erica smiled at her, "Everything is working well, with a little more rest he should be perfect," Erica said looking down at him.

"He doesn't look much like you, and I can't believe how quiet he is, he seems to possess an inner strength as well, not many infants would have been able to fight off that cold this fast." Erica said.

Lacus looked at her son, "He looks exactly like his father…" Lacus remembered and thought of Kira again still hoping he was still alive, "…his personality and his strength come from his father," Lacus said proudly.

Erica looked at her she knew the story that they escaped from Onogoro but she didn't know she was the Queen yet, as news doesn't really travel here that much they knew they had a Queen named Lacus, but Lacus and Cagalli didn't give their real names, only the elder knew the truth.

"Was his father I knight?" Erica asked.

Lacus looked at her, Kira was technically a knight as that was a ritual he had when younger as that was what it took to become the King but that's another story.

"I guess you could call it that," Lacus said lovingly.

Erica knew the response was weird, but the way Lacus said it Erica could tell Lacus truly loved her husband with all her heart and more, but she knew this was a hard topic so she didn't push it anymore.

"Well I should really look at you now," Erica said as she moved over to Lacus.

Cagalli watched all that, and she was tired of waiting here doing nothing, she promised the old man a few days but now she was about to change that, Cagalli decided to wait until Erica was done then go and see him, she was leaving for Josh-a first thing in the morning, no matter what. She had to find the truth, Josh-a could still be occupied for all she knew, the elder wanted to send people to check it out, but now Cagalli was waiting anymore, she was leaving and nothing was going to stop her.

When Erica examined Lacus she was a little better but she still couldn't be moved yet, once she finished she said she would once again check in tomorrow and left.

Once she was gone Cagalli then approached her.

Lacus was looking and covering up her son who was almost asleep again.

"Lacus I believe the time is now," Cagalli said.

Lacus looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Cagalli stared at her, "I cannot just sit here any longer, since we cannot get into Onogoro and we have no news, I will be heading to Josh-a."

Lacus looked at her seriously, she could see the determination in Cagalli's eyes, but she also knew the risks to that, plus she understood it was something that had to be done, just because they were here they were still at risk and just sitting here with no information was killing them both.

"I understand, but are you sure you have to go?" Lacus asked concerned, she knew Cagalli was tough but the odds were against practically anyone with what they knew of the situation.

Cagalli nodded her head, "This is something I have to do, I cannot let anyone else take this risk, after all that is what Kira would do."

Lacus slightly smiled, she knew that was the case, she admired her husband for that quality but she also didn't like it to a degree because he always took the risks.

"He would…and I always trusted him, and I will trust you," Lacus told her sister-in-law.

Cagalli nodded, "I will leave tomorrow but I have to see the elder first thing in the morning, I will find out the truth and then I have a bone to pick with both of our husbands, letting all this transpire they will not be let off easy," Cagalli said very seriously.

Lacus slightly laughed, facing Cagalli's wrath was something that could bring both Kira and Athrun down, but Lacus also knew she would be more relieved then angry as it always was.

They finished their conversation as Lacus had to rest while Merna's daughter attended to her and the Prince. Cagalli had a hard time falling asleep, she knew what she was doing was the right thing but like Lacus said the risks were high and she just remembered that she never once fought in a combat situation, Kira slightly trained her when they were children behind their fathers back but she realized her first ever battle was back at the castle and those guys were only lower class guards, she never really fought any armored knights, but she also knew she would get the job done, she would learn the truth and if the worst has happened she would head back to Boaz to attain her husbands force the Aegis squad, she would reclaim this nation at all costs, even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

**Messiah **

**Side of the Castle**

Gil was waiting for two people to arrive for his last meeting of the day and that was his two unit commanders. Rey and Shinn were going to give their usual report on the progress of their new units, ones that Gil was putting a lot of faith in.

Rey and Shinn rode back to the city and saw the new measures in place, the Imperial guard was in constant watch for any sort of person that would dare stand up against their ideals, and they knew their fate if found.

They however paid no attention to the guards as they made their way towards the castle, the guards opened up the gates as they let them inside.

Inside the castle the three assistants to Andrew never stopped doing their job, but they as well found information hard to come by. All the guards either weren't talking about it or many didn't know of the plans. It was very frustrating not to have any information to give back to Andrew and now they found that Luna was coming back to the castle less and less.

Shiho was put in charge of the three remaining inside as they had to change their tactics for this switch that was occurring in the castle and city. The other two Meyrin and Stellar were to report to her and she would report to Luna anything they heard but for awhile now all the information they had was Gil was planning something, other then that it was nothing.

Shiho was doing the work she was given as Meyrin made her way over to her, they were still the slaves and still had to be careful but they were getting better at keeping things low.

"Did you find anything?" Shiho asked trying to keep a low profile.

Meyrin shook her head as she made it look like they were doing work as the guards were on constant patrol, "Still nothing, nobody is talking."

Shiho frowned, "Where is Stellar?"

Meyrin looked around, they were on the side of the castle, "I haven't seen her yet…I hope nothing has happened."

Shiho hoped for the same, Stellar was not made for this type of work and she always had a tendency to fall behind making the guards treat her very harshly, she just hoped that she didn't do something to bad this time.

**Castle Gates**

Stellar was running late with giving her daily report and she was hurrying quickly towards the side of the castle to meet the others when she immediately bumped straight into someone and it sent her flying to the ground.

Shinn and Rey rode into the castle as they immediately got off their horses, they would hand them over to the guards as they would then walk to the castle.

Once off their horses they handed their horses over to the guards and started walking towards the castle, when they entered into conversation with each other and Shinn didn't even see it coming.

Stellar was in such a rush as she wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of her as she was looking down at all the stuff she had in her hands and bumped straight into Shinn as she flew to the ground.

Shinn felt the impact but he didn't budge that far but he was very annoyed, "Watch where your going!" Shinn shouted as he didn't look down yet.

Stellar always cringed when she got yelled at and this time was no different, "Forgive me sir…I wasn't looking…" Stellar said looking up.

Shinn heard that and finally looked down at her, and immediately he felt as if he had seen her before, then he remembered it was a while ago last year when he and Rey returned from Onogoro under Rau's orders.

"You…" Shinn said as the guards caught what was going on.

The guards immediately rushed over and grabbed her by both arms, "Worthless slave…forgive us for not paying attention Sir Asuka," the guards said.

Stellar felt the pain in her arms, as Shinn could tell it was hurting her.

"Release her," Shinn said.

The guards immediately looked at him as did Rey; Stellar heard that and no one ever came to her defense before.

The guards saw his face and did so.

Shinn said no more as he and Rey continued to the castle.

"What was that about?" Rey asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinn replied.

Rey looked at him, "Since when are you nice to slaves?"

Shinn looked at him, "I don't want to waste time with that, we still have ORB to prepare for, that is all I want to focus on," Shinn said as that was partially true but he had a soft spot for that girl, other then that he was the same.

Rey decided to ignore it as they made it into the castle.

Stellar was shocked at what just happened, someone other then her friends and the ORB King when she met him was actually nice to her.

Stellar stared a little while longer before she remembered her friends and quickly rushed off.

**Castle**

Once inside they were led to the throne room as Gil awaited them.

Once inside they knelt.

Gil looked at both, "How is the progress of your units?"

Rey looked up, "The Legend squad will live up to its name My Lord…I know you will be impressed, we are running new formations that I know you will be pleased with."

Shinn looked up, "The Impulse has far more power then I ever expected sire, their force can easily counter ORB's speed, when you see them you will be satisfied."

Gil spoke with them on a few other matters as he filled them in on the situation, they were so young and dumb that they went with whatever he said, and Gil knew they would.

"Make sure you head back now…and keep preparing, we might be calling on you very soon," Gil said.

Both lowered their heads again as they left.

Gil was left now with one thought and that was his alliance figure, he wondered just what that Lord was doing, so far they weren't behind schedule but he hasn't heard anything either and that was making him edgy, but none the less he knew that lord wanted ORB's land just as much as himself so he knew he would hear from them shortly enough.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Jibril**

Jibril knew at this very minute the King was meeting with Flay Allster, and he decided to use this as his front to brief his subordinate on what he had planned for tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this My Lord?" the subordinate asked.

Jibril nodded to him, "We will get them out right before the execution begins, once it starts the castle will be sealed so we have to do it before hand…my people will get them out of the city where they will come across our line of my main unit, once that happens, they will be eliminated."

"I understand My Lord, the guards you put in place by the dungeon will help you with getting them out, you will only have a short while as the courtyard will be filled for this execution," the subordinate said but he had his concerns. Jibril was taking a big risk here and the subordinate was worried that Jibril was under to much stress which would cloud his decisions, but he didn't dare say that to him.

Jibril looked at him, "Stay alert and distract anyone that may come that way, because of my new position I can move knights around but if La Flaga gets word he will investigate."

"Why not get rid of him to sir?" the subordinate said.

"That won't be easy, even with the King like this he still has some trust in La Flaga, never mind that now and do what you have to for their escape, once they are eliminated I will make it look like they broke out on their own making myself better in the Kings graces when he sees it was me that stopped them," Jibril said, nothing was going right for the moment and he hoped this would turn it around.

All of a sudden one of Jibril's guards approached the subordinate and told him something, when he was finished Jibril looked on.

"Allster is meeting the King sire, and from what I gather he took Campbell with him," the subordinate said.

Jibril grew furious, "If Allster sees her she might start talking," Jibril said in a small panic.

"You can't go My Lord, if she sees you she will defiantly start running her mouth…I don't think Allster has the brainpower to speak of those matters," the subordinate said as it was crucial Jibril not see her at all.

Jibril looked at him, "Flay Allster is a lot of things but the only thing she is good as is ruining people's ideals and goals, her foolish father suffered that because of her and I will not have the same fate."

"Just be patient My Lord…I don't believe we have anything to worry about, I saw her before they brought her in and she was terrified, I bet her mind is blank, you have nothing to worry about," the subordinate said.

"You better be right or you will suffer the same fate as me," Jibril said before leaving. Jibril was worried for his plans, and he would not let this one problem ruin all he worked years to put into motion.

The subordinate knew that was true but he believed in this fact, however he was still worried that the pressure from the blackmail from Yzac and with Flay still able to run her mouth, he was worried that Jibril was starting to get careless.

**Throne Room**

Flay was whining like crazy but as she saw the doors open and what was looking back at her she flipped out.

Her arms were flying all over the place as she wanted out and away from him.

Murdoch and his two guards had a strong hold on her however and they quickly started dragging her up towards the throne room stairs.

Meer was nervous as she could only hope what she heard of Flay was true and she would be too stupid to speak but anything could happen.

Kira watched as his anger built.

Murdoch got her in front of the stairs while holding her to the ground making sure she could move.

Flay was bawling her eyes out still trying to get away she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, he chopped off her hair and she feared he would do far worse now.

"Quiet!" Kira finally shouted.

Flay shut right up; Meer heard the tone in his voice he was not in the best of moods.

Murdoch smiled slightly; this was the King he liked to serve.

Flay was whimpering now.

Kira took one looked at her as he saw her face, and now he laughed.

Flay was still feeling humiliated and now he rubbed it in, but Flay didn't notice Meer yet.

"If only dear daddy could see you now," Kira said.

Flay sobbed again, she wanted her daddy badly but Kira finished him off.

Flay said nothing, but then noticed something to his side.

"You…" Flay said looking at Meer.

Meer glared down at her, she knew she couldn't let her speak, "Such a sorry excuse for a person, you are not worth being a human," Meer told her quickly.

Kira stood up as he was starting to head down the stairs but Flay didn't notice him, she was focused on Meer, "You did this you slave girl want a be," Flay now shouted.

Meer knew what she was talking about.

Kira got to the bottom as he immediately backhanded her as hard as possible knocking her straight to the ground, "You dare to speak to Lacus in such a way!"

Meer heard those words, so now she wasn't Meer anymore he was once again seeing her as Lacus.

Murdoch and the guards let her go for a second so she could fall to the ground when hit but they took hold of her again, as Kira removed his cape and motioned for one of his guards.

Flay was lifted back up only to find she had a few teeth knocked loose by his slap, and she was again started bawling.

Flay looked up and saw Meer again, "I…she did this…" Flay said.

Kira was angered; first the girl did all this now she had the gall to blame someone else, and more importantly Lacus, in his mind.

Flay looked back to pled her case but saw that his eyes went crazy.

The guard approached Kira and Flay saw something.

Kira took the item, "Your dear daddy knows all to well what this is," Kira said as it was the exact same long strip of leather he used on George after Lacus was captured awhile ago.

Flay saw him and Meer, "But I…" Flay said in a panic she was really frightened.

Kira stared at her wrapping part of it around his hand letting the rest fall loose.

"I warned you last year to stay away from Lacus, I threw you in a prison and you still don't listen, I banish your noble status and you still go after her, but all of that ends you dog!" Kira shouted at her.

Flay screamed as she felt the leather rip and tare at her flesh, Kira struck her in the face using both front and backhanded swings, she was a bloody mess, and crying her eyes out.

Meer placed a hand over her face, it was like he snapped, but she also knew she dodged a bullet, this time.

Kira finished with a backhanded strike with the leather as she flew to the ground and passed out, her face was tore up, he knocked out her loose teeth and the worst thing was he enjoyed every second of it.

Murdoch smiled widely as Kira looked at him, "Take her back to the cell, she is all yours tomorrow," Kira said throwing the leather on her unconscious body.

Murdoch nodded to his two guards as they did what they were told, as Murdoch looked back, "You did your father proud," Murdoch said as he left.

Meer saw the horror, he was truly terrifying in this sight, and she knew how bad this was she had no clue what was in store for the execution tomorrow.

As Flay was being dragged out Mu arrived, and saw the mess.

He also saw Murdoch, and didn't say a word to him as they clashed in the past before over many issues.

Kira looked at Mu, "You missed all the fun."

Mu knew it was another Ulen, "Did she say anything?" Mu asked hoping Flay spilled something.

The truth was Kira never gave her the chance to talk, and what she said he didn't believe, not that he was paying attention.

Meer heard what he said, she knew Kira was so angry that he wouldn't hear anything from Flay, but Meer would see her again tomorrow and if Flay started spouting off again Mu would take it seriously, she knew that just because today she was saved, she had one more day to keep Flay silent, but something was giving her a bad feeling.

Kira looked back at him, "Yes all she said were her screams, but tomorrow will be a long time coming," Kira said looking back up at Meer.

"Shall we go?" Kira said.

Meer quickly nodded and got to him, he seemed to see her as Meer this time.

Kira and Meer left as Mu watched, Mu knew something was up with them, but he could tell all Kira was using her for was a substitute to Lacus, and things weren't getting any better.

Mu knew he had to track down the mole fast, things were getting worse and Mu knew after tomorrow his only led may be gone.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter is Flay's execution, Cagalli departs, and Jibril does his thing with Yzac and Dearka but will it work or backfire. One small things though, for Flay's execution I am not changing the rating so you will get the more restrained version, I was planning a M rated one shot for the graphic version but that is not allowed, so I will do a more graphic execution one shot scene but I will have to post is elsewhere, once I find somewhere I will let you know, it shouldn't take to long. See you later.**


	55. Mendel Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Mendel Part One**

**Small Village **

In the morning hours Cagalli woke up a little early, she could really sleep that well as she had a lot on her mind but the little rest she did get she knew would have to last her. Cagalli knew that Lacus got up once with her nephew but since he was so quiet that never caused her a problem. Cagalli only thought about one thing the rest of the time before she fell back asleep and that was if she could do what she was setting out to do. She was tougher then nails on the outside and more then capable of handling herself but this was something completely different then what she ever had to do before.

Her entire life all she all she was led to believe that she would just be married off to some Lord for more land, she could count how many times her father actually spoke to her on one hand, Ulen focused most of his attention on building his empire he dreamed of and teaching Kira to take his place, luckily for her Kira was nothing like him so he removed that burden to her, and now she desperately wanted to return that favor to her brother, if the worst had happened she would gain back this kingdom and make sure her nephew reclaimed what is rightfully his, in some strange way if the worst had happened her nephew was already King.

Cagalli knew it was all up to her, all of that was the worst case that she was preparing for but the better outcome would be to find both her brother and husband still in Josh-a and in one piece.

The sky was still a dark blue when Cagalli rose up from her bed and quickly dressed, she had a light dress when they arrived but now she got into something more fitting for this journey, Cagalli didn't have the body to fit into knight armor and they had no blacksmiths to make smaller versions at the moment so before she went back to the house yesterday she gathered the best she could find. The clothes were standard, just a long light shirt with matching pants, but what she did find was a squires chain mail with matching gloves and boots, not really something she would have chosen but from this village that was all she could do. After placing it on she wrapped a long cloak around it as she look at herself in the mirror quickly, from a distance she would look like a man, but that was part of her plan. Cagalli then realized she didn't have a weapon, but she figured she could come across one later.

Cagalli finished dressing as she quickly checked on Lacus and her nephew again, Lacus was out as was the baby, Cagalli saw them and knew she would do everything to protect her brother's family it was the least she could do, but it was what she knew she had to do, she was a royal and this was her duty.

Cagalli soon left as she walked outside while looking over to the village elder's house, apparently he was waiting for her and he quickly motioned for her to join him.

Cagalli knew something had to be up and likely he would try to stop her but she would not be stopped, however he did a lot for her so she went to hear him out.

**Elders House**

Cagalli walked in as the elder led her towards the back, and once she went towards the main back room she found two others with him as he sat down in his chair motioning for her to sit down as well.

Cagalli sat down as he began.

"I understand you want to leave immediately, I wish you would give me the time to send some scouts to observe the Josh-a region first though," The elder said.

Cagalli shook her head, "I cannot wait any longer, I have to do this now before things grow worse."

The elder nodded his head, "Very well then," he said looking at the other two around him then back to her, "These two will escort you and assist you in any way possible," the elder said.

Cagalli looked at the two as they nodded, "You do understand the risks right?"

All the two did was nod.

"Don't worry about them, they know how to handle things plus they volunteered to help you," the elder said.

"You are going to Josh-a to attempt to find the King and other lords, we believe this is the correct decision and that will be best to reclaim our capitol," one said to her.

Cagalli knew they still didn't know who she was, but she had to keep it that way, she also knew they seemed to understand the situation very well, if Josh-a was still occupied which by the way things were it still did seem that way, then she would know her brother and husband were gone. There assistance would be needed if she had to make the trip to Boaz if that was the reality of the situation.

Cagalli looked at them, "Then we shall leave immediately."

The two nodded and stood up as the elder told them to finish preparations to head out, but he held Cagalli back with him while they prepared.

"Do you think this is the right decision?" Cagalli asked.

The elder looked at her, "That is not for me to decide Princess, if the worst has happened then the knights that remain loyal to your brother will want leadership, I cannot tell you what to do, but I can give you advice from a washed up old knight if you wish."

Cagalli smiled, "I will take it."

The elder went on, "If you find your brother and husband then all you need to do is fill them in on the situation, but I am sure they would have known by now, sorry for being direct but that would be a fact."

Cagalli understood that fact.

"Second if the worst has happened, then it will be up to you to gain the supporters of your brother and lead them to victory," the elder told her.

Cagalli looked at him seriously, "I am ashamed to admit…but I don't even know where the supporters would be…I never liked being a princess and I never paid attention to such matters, I never thought it would be necessary for me nor did my so called father."

The elder understood, Cagalli did distance herself from anything royal and her father never gave her the lessons needed in case of a situation like this, and once Kira took the throne Cagalli wanted nothing to do with running a country she just wanted to be her own person and Kira respected that so never forced her to learn, but now she regretted that.

"Don't worry Princess, ORB currently is mostly loyal to your brother, all low and middle class, former slaves and servants are all extremely loyal to him," the elder said.

Cagalli looked at him, "I knew that much, I just don't know where to find them if needed."

The elder smiled, "Like I said Princess I am getting old and slow, You can find supporters in the villages and towns in the southern, northern, and most eastern sections of ORB…however the western areas by Logos are mostly all higher class noble regions, though some support your brothers laws the others still want the old way, and from the marks around the castle our scouts said we may be looking at a civil war, I wouldn't be surprised if the leader Jibril didn't have a hand in this."

Cagalli understood that, she still didn't know why Logos members were surrounding the castle but it did make sense in that logic.

Cagalli took that information in.

The elder looked at her, "While your gone we will look into Logos…but once you gain support that will only be the first step princess, forgive me for saying this but use your brothers name and his people will rally in your support, make sure once you have a loyal enough force make sure they know your nephew is still alive, but don't give away the location, once you do that Princess you know what to do next."

Cagalli nodded, "I will not fail my brother."

The elder smiled, "This may just be small talk and not even needed Princess but just in case you know what to do…now before you go one last thing," the elder said heading to a chest.

Cagalli watched curiously.

The elder returned seconds later as he pulled out a blade.

The elder approached her, "This is a little bit old but it is better then nothing."

Cagalli approached him and took the medium size broad sword out of his hands, it was lighter then the standard sword versions and it felt perfect when she picked it up.

"You can use that if needed, it stands for what ORB prides its army on and that is speed.

Cagalli nodded, "I appreciate this…and thank you for taking us in."

The man smiled, "We will take good care of the Queen and young Prince, you just focus on what you have to do, and it was always my duty to protect you I never forgot that oath even after I was released from the royal guard."

Cagalli nodded as she turned around and walked out giving him one last glance.

After she went out she saw the two that would be heading with her and they had a horse ready for her, they had armor like hers but they had standard swords, Cagalli quickly got on the horse as they rode out of the village before the sun even rose.

After they left Cagalli remembered the words and she would handle it if necessary.

**Town several miles from the village**

In a small town that was near the small village but still a ways away in walked a Kaguya bodyguard.

Meer's guards lived up to their words as he would hunt for the Queen and the rest until the end of time if he had to. This man's goal was to finish the job and take out Lacus and the rest of the royal family so Meer would have an easier job becoming Queen.

The man had no trouble getting out of Onogoro as he knew Jibril's people but they didn't know of his plans.

This man was not only Meer's body guard but he was also one of Kaguya's greatest hunters, if something was out there he could find it. He knew Jibril had no people to assign to search for Lacus and he was hoping that they would try and make it back to the capitol so they would be detained by his squad but this man knew that would take to much time.

After studying the surrounding areas he knew they couldn't have gone far, and were likely hiding out at some town or village. The man also knew however that many smaller villages weren't on ORB maps, but they were known in the capitol and the towns so he decided to start at the first town which was nearly half a day's ride.

Once he arrived it was a very desolate place but people seemed on edge as well.

After speaking to the people he found out that their were several villages all over the place around this town and it would take him about two weeks to check them all, but he had a strong feeling they were at one of these places, the man checked the town out and found nothing but he knew they wouldn't be at a place that was marked so he took many notes and then started off towards his first village, he would not stop until they were found and Meer was free from the burden of worry that Lacus would make it back.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Jibril**

Jibril stayed in his given room for his stay at the castle, Jibril made sure he woke up early enough so he could get a good look at the events that were going to take place today and so he could find the perfect way of getting both Yzac and Dearka outside the city walls. Jibril had it all taken care of but the timing was everything, the execution was taking place straight in the courtyard right by the entrance to the castle and unfortunately right in front of the castle gate, but with what Jibril was going to do he knew it would work, as he wouldn't let anything else fail.

Jibril was about to leave when his subordinate knocked on his door.

Jibril opened it and the man came in, "Everything set?" Jibril asked.

The subordinate looked at him, "I shifted the guards like you asked My Lord, once the regular guards take Allster out to the courtyard then they will act as the replacements, they will make sure you can get in and will clear you a safe passage out towards the stable area."

Jibril knew what was next, "What about my wagon?"

"All set My Lord, the driver and his one passenger will hide them in with the contents which will be food and weapons for the guards, this is a scheduled shipment but like you asked I set it back a few hours so it will be at the time of the execution, they will have no problems leaving the city," the subordinate said quickly.

Jibril smiled, "Once they are near my units surrounding the city the driver is actually one of our best assassins, he will handle the job and then I just take the credit for it, which is why I will be absent from this execution, which the benefit will be Allster not seeing my face, but I have to admit I would love to watch such a event, but we have more important things to handle."

The subordinate was still edgy, Jibril was handling this very coolly, this whole idea was very reckless, and he held his tongue until now, but he had to ask, "There is still one problem with that whole thing My Lord…how will we explain this to the King."

Jibril now smiled, "What a wonderful question and that is simple, our dear Sir La Flaga will be taking the fault for this, I have set everything up so it will lead straight back to him."

"He will be at the execution My Lord, I fail to see…" the man said as Jibril glared at him.

"Don't worry about the petty details and leave that to me now start preparing," Jibril said as he walked out of the room.

The subordinate knew Jibril well and it seemed like his Lord was still very much the same, Jibril was able to adapt to any situation, and if he says he can set La Flaga up, then he believed him, after all Jibril set everything that happened into motion and he adapted well to any setbacks the man figured this could be just another adjust but he feared that maybe Jibril was in over his head with this one, but that was nothing he would say to his face, all he could do was have trust in his Lord and proceed.

The man left to give the final instructions so they would be ready.

Jibril walked out of his room once again feeling very confident in himself, he walked towards one of the higher openings in the castle and looked out and down to the courtyard and he slightly smiled while frowning he would miss this but so be it.

Outside their was a large stage like platform that was set up, he saw Murdoch already outside overlooking what he would do today, and he was enjoying every second as this was the worst execution in the ORB book so he would perform it to the best of his abilities.

Their was a small table on the stage along with another long table, Murdoch's men lit a fire barrel which they would make use of, their were several other tools and weapons placed on the small table, but something behind the stage was what Jibril really looked at the most as that was several hundred feet of chain five long ones to be exact, the chains were rusted but still very strong after all they weren't used in years but Jibril remembered when they were made, as they were made for this very purpose, it took a lot to make them but it was all worth it, Jibril knew their was a lot more that went with those chains to complete it but they wouldn't see them until the ending, it would truly be a sight as Jibril remembered the last Mendel performed and that was truly something.

Jibril finished looking at the scenery as he left the area now ready to do what he had to today.

**Dungeon**

The guards were the regular ones at the moment and would be until it was time to bring Flay to meet her maker.

After Murdoch's men dropped Flay off last night all they did was throw her in the cell and lock the door, Flay was out of it the whole night from the beating she received and was still not awake now, but if she wanted to waste her last day sleeping then so be it.

Yzac and Dearka however were in their cells and they knew what today was.

The guards were only focusing on Flay at the moment so they weren't really paying any attention to them at all.

Yzac knew they could speak now, "Dearka get over here," Yzac said so Dearka would go to the bars of his cell.

"It's too early," Dearka replied.

"Today is the day, and I expect to see our friend once they take that annoying brat away," Yzac said.

Dearka grew interested, "You really think he will just let us walk out?"

Yzac slightly smiled, "Do you take me for a fool? That man is desperate however under no circumstances are you to drop your guard, but I saw the look in Jibril's eyes when I told him that, he doesn't want all he worked hard for to go to waste so I believe he will come through."

Dearka nodded, "What if it is really nothing and we get out with no trouble?"

Yzac looked over at him, "Then we get out and send a little messenger with the location to that letter, no reason why we have to hold up our own end."

Dearka lightly laughed to not catch the attention of the guards, "I was just wondering what we do after that?"

Yzac had an idea as he looked down at his hand, his good sword hand to never hold a sword again, "I have something to take care of, our foolish Emperor knows what we have done by now so we cannot return there, but I think I know of a place that will be of assistance."

Dearka grew interested as Yzac explained everything to him, that all sounded good but first they had to get out and something told him they weren't going to make it out, but you never know.

**With Meer**

After Kira and Meer left last night Kira escorted her back to her room where he left her without much to say, Meer could tell he was still hung up over Lacus and it was making her sick. Just when Kira seems to open up to her he remembers the real Lacus and backs away from her and that was what she detected when he left her last night, it was almost as if Kira still knew she was alive and was not doing anything that would betray her. Kira and Lacus had an unusual extremely strong bond and it was like somewhere deep down he still knew she was still alive.

Meer had faith in her guard however, once he found her then he could finish the job, Meer despite being just as bad as Flay did have emotions and it did hurt her when Kira didn't see her for her.

When Meer awoke this morning she still did remember that today was Flay's execution and she knew she had to be present, that was still eating away at her as Flay had a big mouth and though Kira didn't believe a word she said his bodyguard Mu would, he had strong suspicions against Jibril, that was obvious but she didn't think he suspected anything about her yet, but if Flay ran her mouth off then that could cause problems.

Meer sat up in her bed when she got an unexpected visitor.

Meer looked over to the door as there was a servant that walked in.

"Pardon me Lady Campbell but the King has sent me to tend to your needs," the servant said hesitantly.

Meer looked at her, it was this that hurt her so much, one minute Kira could almost be loving towards her but then the next minute she was Lacus and he wasn't seeing her anymore.

Meer still knew however if she could make it through the execution she could work on him better, as it seemed this execution was all that was keeping him going and once it was over he would need something else to keep pushing himself forward and she was determined to make herself that reason.

"Thank you Miss," Meer said treating her like Lacus would a servant.

The maid nodded as she approached Meer, this maid was a little hesitant, it was so soon after the Queens supposed death that tending to one of the Kings mistresses was something she wasn't comfortable in doing. Meer being a mistress was something that was starting to spread around the castle in rumor, many people had no problems with Meer as she was always nice to them while playing her role well, but the King taking someone new so soon was something that many weren't happy about, they knew eventually he would have to, but this soon was not sitting well with many. It scrambled things up in the lower class as Meer was a noble and the King marrying a noble made people remember the past where they had no rights at all. People were still loyal to the King but this was not something they found very appropriate him doing so soon after Lacus' death. Kira however with the execution of Flay was using that as a way of keeping them alive as the people were angrier at her then anything so Kira had a way out of that.

It wasn't hard for Meer to let herself be pampered, she had assistance in dressing and the maid was now working on her long hair, this was something Lacus never felt right in having the servants doing, she always did it herself only at her wedding did she ask for assistance, but Meer just let the servant do all the work.

Meer was mostly silent as she didn't really acknowledge the servant, Lacus on the other hand when she had help she always asked them how they were, about their families and all of that, Meer however was forgetting about all that as she had other things on her mind.

Once the servant was done Meer knew time was getting near, as she found out she would be having her morning meal with the King. The execution would take place near noon.

Meer this time remembered to thank the servant but it didn't sound too sincere. Meer's normal manner was different from Lacus'. Lacus' meaner was to treat everyone with respect and help them the most she could, Flay's manner was to beat the servants, yell at them and have them bow down to her, Meer was in the middle of that, she never beat or yelled at servants, nor did she thank them, she just didn't acknowledge them, that was her normal personality. Once they were done Meer just left without saying anything, it was like they didn't exist to her, so she was in the middle between how Lacus and Flay act.

Meer quickly looked at herself in the mirror again, she wore her usual revealing Kaguya dress, she smiled slightly at her appearance as the maid led her to the dinning room.

**Kira's Chamber**

After Kira dropped Meer off last night at her room, he returned to his, he went out on the balcony as he looked over the city. His investigation was still going on and many were not too pleased but it was the Kings order. Kira however didn't really pay any attention to that, as his thoughts always went to Lacus.

Kira didn't understand one thing, every time Lacus was in trouble he could always sense it, and now his heart was not telling him that she was gone, he still had the feeling in the presence that she was still alive, but everything else was telling him differently, Kira believed that it could have been Meer's presence that was making him believe that Lacus was still around, after all their resemblance was almost dead on, and from a distance she looked exactly like Lacus.

Kira was like a broken soul that didn't know what to believe anymore, and for the first time nothing really mattered to him anymore, he was the King of an entire nation but his nation didn't even matter at the moment, with Lacus gone his life was meaningless.

For the moment only one thing mattered to him and that was making the spoilt dog pay for what she did to her, Flay will no doubt suffer eternal pain tomorrow he knew that, but once that was over Kira didn't know what to do, Kira thought about what Lacus would want him to do in this situation, she would never want him feeling this way, she would want him to move on, rule his kingdom the way he did and to be happy, that was all well and good but he couldn't forgive himself for what happened, he couldn't forgive that he left her so little security, and he couldn't forgive what his actions caused in what most have been an agonizing death.

Kira turned his guilt to hate at the moment and he went back inside, he would make sure his hate was taking out on the brat tomorrow.

Kira went back in and laid down, he didn't change a single thing in the room, nothing was moved nor would he let it be cleared out like some wanted to do, Kira was able to fall asleep but it was only the thoughts about what would happen to the brat tomorrow that let him fall asleep.

The morning sun shined in as Kira woke up, Kira knew it was going to be a perfect day, and a perfect day for an execution. Kira looked down and he could see them setting up for the execution, Kira actually smiled a little when he thought of that, finally the dog would be brought to justice.

Kira got a wake up from a servant and Kira had to shake it out of his head that it wasn't Merna, after all she was a causality of this as well, for the past nineteen years it was always Merna to wake him up but now it was a replacement, something he had to make Flay pay for, his wife, his son, his mother, her aide, Merna, and all the rest would finally have a part of their justice today.

Kira told the aides to go and assist Meer; she deserved it in his opinion for the moment.

After Kira was finished he made sure to have his sword with him as he made his way down to the dinning room.

Shortly after that Meer joined him in the dinning room.

**With Mu**

Today Mu had only one thing on his mind and that was this execution, he knew their was nothing he could do to stop it, not that a part of him wanted Flay to suffer for what she did, but she could know something that would be helpful but he couldn't get close to her as Kira wanted no one but the guards around her until it was time.

Mu knew however if Flay knew something she would squeal it out at this execution but something caught his attention as Jibril was moving around his knights for some reason.

Mu wanted to speak to Jibril about this but he had to get to the King.

Mu went towards the dinning room and walked in.

* * *

**Castle Dinning Room**

Kira was waiting when he saw Meer come in, Kira stood properly and moved the chair to his side out for her, but Meer noticed that it wasn't the chair next to him.

She however smiled and thanked him as she sat down and he followed.

"You seem troubled today," Kira said as their food was brought to them.

Meer looked at him, "…I guess today's events are…" Meer said.

Kira looked at her, "They are well deserved."

Meer noted the seriousness in his voice, "I understand that but will this be quick?" Meer said hoping Flay wouldn't have time to speak.

"Not even close the Mendel however is not really something that ends pretty, so I warn you now," Kira said as Meer studied his actions, Kira seemed to almost be anxious for this day.

Meer however just wanted to be sure Flay would start speaking again, but as she was thinking Mu entered the room.

Kira looked up and saw him, "Any luck yet?"

Mu looked at him, "Nothing Your Highness, the city is almost cleared."

Kira looked at him, "Matters not anymore, after they see what I will do to traitors then no one will dare try this again."

Mu cringed, he hated the Ulen logic, "As you wish sire."

They finished their meal as Kira knew it was almost time to begin.

"Shall we go?" Kira said handing his hand out to Meer.

Meer nodded and took his hand as they stood up.

Mu got behind them as the royal guard was waiting to escort them.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Outside Murdoch was already waiting at the stage, he just sent his two guards to retrieve Flay as he waited.

The courtyards was now packed with guards, knights, and many people that were mostly lower class that Kira invited by invitation he wanted the lower class to see this and then pass it on, it was just like it was on the day of the trial Flay had for him, but this time it would end very different. The people invited that would attend were section off in front of the stage and to the sides, but the back was all cleared as it would be needed later on.

People were now watching as many wanted the brat brought to justice, Murdoch smiled as he now but the black hood over his head, he wasn't going to show his face to Flay but she would know it was him.

Murdoch saw all the tools and other things he would get to use as today would be a day he hadn't done in years.

Outside the castle by the gate was cleared as well but the gate would have to be opened towards the end of the execution for two reasons that will be named later.

Murdoch waited as he looked up and saw where the King would be sitting, he a small podium set up on top of the castle entrance stairs, that was where Kira would watch, Murdoch had to admit he liked this new King and decided that if asked he would stay on.

Murdoch saw the royal guard approaching from inside the castle as the horns blared; it was time for the Kings entrance.

* * *

**Kira's Podium**

Kira and Meer left the dinning room while the royal guards were now escorting them out towards the front.

Mu was right behind doing his job.

The horns sounded outside as all the people turned to see their King entering.

Murdoch dropped to his knee as he knelt down on the stage.

The royal guard had certain spots to stand in around the podium; they made their way to their spots as Kira was finally revealed.

All in the crowd bowed respectfully as Kira made his way towards his throne, the one next to him however was not Lacus' so he didn't care that Meer sat down in that one.

Kira remained standing as all looked at their King, and they could see it in his eyes, he was a changed man. Many lower class citizens didn't like seeing Meer either but they didn't say anything now.

Kira looked around as he stopped at the center stage at Murdoch and all went completely silent.

"Bring her out," Kira now said as the crowd like that as some did cheer they wanted that brat gone.

Murdoch stood up as he looked towards the side of the castle.

* * *

**Dungeon**

**With Murdoch's guards**

It was near noon when Flay finally opened her eyes as her body ached all over, she remembered what happened and started whining but today she knew she was in trouble.

Flay cried harder until she heard the cell door open.

The guards knew it was time when Jibril's men arrived; they unlocked the cell as they opened the cell door.

Flay heard the door open as she was still whining, and she saw them, "Stay away," Flay screamed loudly going towards the back corner.

The two smiled and went in as they immediately grabbed her.

Flay was bawling her eyes out again, "I did nothing wrong, that slave girl deserved it, that fake is still out there, don't touch me!" Flay was screaming out loud, but the guards didn't care, they quickly started dragging her out as they restrained her arms then dragged her out as she was still yelling and screaming.

Yzac and Dearka heard all that and they knew it was time.

Once they got up the stairs the guards went with Murdoch's men as their replacements were already there.

Today the replacements got word from Jibril's subordinate on what they had to do so they were ready.

Once Flay was out of sight the guards went down to the dungeon as others remained up top, they kept guard until Jibril arrived, making sure they no one would walk this way to see what Jibril was going to do.

**With Flay**

Flay was trying everything to talk to these people, but her yelling and snobbish attitude was still very a part of her personality.

"You have no right to do this!" Flay yelled.

They reached one of the side doors as a guard member was holding them there, until the King arrived.

Flay was bawling again, "How can you do this to me?" Flay screamed again, all she knew was it was an execution; she didn't really know anything about the Mendel as she didn't have the brainpower to remember.

The guards ignored her, but she had the nerve to ask after all she had done.

Flay was really nervous and still bawling and now begging to be let go.

"Quiet you nuisance, tell it to the King," one guard said as Flay pouted immediately but then bawled again.

They heard the horns sound as Flay didn't know what was going on.

"The King has arrived," the guard by the door said.

Flay heard that and really didn't want to go now, it was funny she liked that personality he had but now that he turned on her she didn't want to see him again, she spent all that time trying to get near him but now she wanted no part.

Flay was now screaming her head off as one of Murdoch's guards elbowed her hard in her stomach knocking the wind out of her as she tried to drop to the floor but they held her up.

Flay was coughing, but they didn't care.

After a few minutes of the royal guard setting up the King then spoke, and after the words were spoken the guard by the door opened it fully as he nodded to Murdoch's men.

"It's time," one said as they started moving.

Flay struggled again, but they pushed her in front of them still having hold on her restrained arms.

Flay was bawling again as the sun reached them and they were outside.

**Outside the city**

Jibril's main unit was now in correct formation while they still kept an eye out for Lacus to return, but now a few of them were waiting for the wagon that would be carrying Yzac and Dearka, they would assist if necessary but they knew the driver could handle it.

**With Kira**

Kira made his announcement before he sat down and as soon as he heard the yells from the crowd his anger broke its peak as he saw Flay again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): Sorry this wasn't the execution, I have to write the graphic one shot before I can do the restricted version and I didn't want the execution with all this so I cut it in two parts, but the execution will defiantly take place next chapter along with Jibril breaking out Yzac and Dearka, but things might not go as he planned. The next chapter should be up by Tuesday at the latest probably earlier. See you later.**


	56. Mendel Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Mendel Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle Courtyard**

After a few minutes of the royal guard setting up the King then spoke, and after the words were spoken the guard by the door opened it fully as he nodded to Murdoch's men.

"It's time," one said as they started moving.

Flay struggled again, but they pushed her in front of them still having hold on her restrained arms.

Flay was bawling again as the sun reached them and they were outside.

Kira made his announcement before he sat down and as soon as he heard the yells from the crowd his anger broke its peak as he saw Flay again.

After the Kings announcement all turned to see just where Flay would enter from, most people that were allowed in were all lower class so many didn't know what to expect, most believed that whatever was going to happen she deserved it ten fold.

The guard by the entrance where Flay would make her entrance opened the doors fully as Murdoch's guards started dragging her out.

People and knights were filled all over the place but there was a small path leading to the stage where the execution would take place.

Flay saw the sun as he hurt her eyes but then she heard more of the taunts as she was being dragged past. The path way which was held by the knights was very narrow at this spot so Flay could hear what they were saying clearly, all sent her death threats and laughed at her for her appearance, many lower class people knew of Flay as she was one of the worst nobles their ever was, and all knew her from what she did to their deceased Queen and that triggered a lot of anger.

The guards only smiled as Flay did her best to hide her face but she was restrained and could cover her face, but all she did was hang her head and bawl really loud. People even threw things at her; it was truly a terrible feeling for Flay.

Kira heard the crowd getting loudly as he sat and watched, Meer was next to him as she saw the brat being brought in, Meer could now only hope that they began shortly to keep her silent or at least screaming.

Kira watched as his eyes never left Flay, from what he saw she looked completely defeated, her head was hung and she wasn't running that loud annoying mouth of hers now, Kira actually enjoyed seeing this, something he never would have done even to Flay but now nothing mattered to Kira anymore his values or what he believed in the past, his reason for living was gone and he could slowly feel himself slipping away even deeper.

Mu watched the march in, it was the same for the last one he saw of these, and even though the brat deserved it, he still didn't like looking at these things.

The march towards the stage was defiantly the most painful for Flay…for the moment. As they led her to the stage Flay noticed something very unusual their were a lot of horses on each side of the stage while some in front as well, their were about thirty on each side and thirty in the front, a lot of horses for some reason. When they reached the stage they violently threw her on the hard wood of the floor as she felt the flesh tare from his skin when she hit.

Flay slowly looked up only to see Murdoch with his face covered along with a lot of tools and weapons and Flay panicked.

Flay screamed and begged, "I didn't do this, let me go, I was framed!" Flay was screaming out loud as Murdoch bent down latching her neck and lifting her to her feet, since she had no hair he had to go for her throat. Murdoch held her to towards the King as Flay couldn't open her eyes yet she was running out of air.

Mu could hear her screams and what she said did take him by surprise, she said she was framed; Flay was a complete moron with practically no intelligence that would make up any story to save herself but something about that didn't seem wrong in his mind.

Kira raised his hand as Murdoch released her enough so she could breathe.

The people only looked on as Murdoch's two guards prepared themselves.

Flay now opened her eyes only to stare into the emptiness of Kira's eyes from where he sat, Flay was completely terrified of those eyes and for the moment she once again didn't notice Meer yet.

Kira now stood up and walked towards the end, "For the crimes of high treason, conspiracy, and murder you Flay Allster have been ordered to death by the Mendel execution," Kira said quickly.

Flay panicked again and bawled her eyes out.

Kira only drew in more anger, "Look how pathetic you are, I see no reason to waste no more time," Kira said quickly.

Flay was sobbing as she turned and now saw Meer, "It was her!" Flay said as she pointed.

The crowd turned quickly, as Mu looked on; Kira knew she was pointing at her.

"It's the slave girl want a be, she is the one that did this to me, she is the reason, she did this!" Flay was screaming out loud obviously panicked, "She was the one that did it, she set me up, she wants to be that slave," Flay kept on yelling while half didn't make sense, but she was filled with fear and the panic just made it sound like she was blurting out anything to save herself.

The people heard the word slave again and got angrier; Flay's mouth dug her own grave.

Kira didn't believe a word of it, Flay would do anything at this moment.

Meer knew this would come and all she could do was act surprised, she was a good actor and now was the time to shine.

Meer drew a few tears as she placed a hand to her head, obviously offended.

The people however didn't by it at all, sure they didn't like Meer near the King so soon, but Meer was very kind like Lacus, playing her role helped her out with this action.

Kira heard the hurt in Meer and once again it wasn't Meer it was Lacus, and that was something that Kira could never see Lacus hurt and that did it for him.

Kira looked straight to Murdoch, "Begin!" Kira said full of hate and rage.

Flay shook her head begging again, but Murdoch's two guys grabbed her again as they knelt her down in front of him.

Murdoch walked over to the smaller table and grabbed a certain object as Flay's eyes went wide in fear, and she once again started begging.

Kira sat back down as Meer calmed down a little but since she was acting it all worked out well.

Mu however looked over at Meer, something about her didn't seem right anymore, Flay could have easily been spouting off nonsense but like with Jibril he knew he couldn't really trust her.

Mu was in thought for a second until all he heard was a loud agonizing scream.

* * *

**Castle Dungeon**

Immediately after Flay was escorted to the stage, Jibril's men moved in and took up their positions, the guards shifted in like normal so they could make sure the area was clear.

The castle wasn't really that active because of the execution that was taking place outside, but Jibril wanted them to make sure.

They had the long hallways cleared as they made it look like they were off limits; everything was cleared as all they had to wait for now was for Jibril to arrive.

**With Yzac and Dearka**

After Flay was escorted away Yzac knew that Jibril was going to do this early while people were watching the event outside so when she was gone he got up to the cell bars and quickly looked around.

Dearka did as well, all the guards were gone but shortly more came down, these guards were acting normal for the moment but he could tell they weren't normal jail guards.

After a short while Dearka grew bored, "Maybe he isn't coming."

Yzac looked over at him, "He knows the consequences of that action."

**With Jibril**

Jibril knew exactly what was going on at all times, he saw when Flay was escorted outside and now he knew it was time to get those two out, of course he would play along for now but then his assassin teams would finish the job.

Jibril saw from a balcony that Flay was brought to the stage and now he made his move.

**Outside near the stables**

Two figures were near the stables waiting for their lord Jibril.

They moved the wagon there this morning in its usual position. This wagon normally distributed items to the knights that were on guard by the city gates and Jibril's main unit. Today however Jibril held the wagon back so he could ship Yzac and Dearka out with it.

The two figures had most of the shipment loaded as they put the hood of the wagon on, it was well filled and Yzac and Dearka could hide well but they just wanted to make sure.

The two figures were leaning up against the wagon as they made a few adjustments.

The driver was the best Jibril had in assassination, and the man quickly had a small dagger under his seat. While the other one had a small axe to the side of him, they were extremely fast and could handle Yzac and Dearka with no trouble.

They waited patiently as many of the horses were gone and into position already, but that only meant things would be quiet around here while the rest of the ORB staff was busy watching the execution.

**Dungeon **

Jibril made his way down as his men noticed him, they had the area all clear not that there was much activity but they made sure.

Jibril's subordinate however was witnessing the execution, they couldn't both be absent or that could cause suspicion towards him when this all went down, plus he had something important to do.

Jibril approached the stairs leading down where his guards greeted him.

"What's the situation?" Jibril asked.

"Its all clear My Lord…here you go," the guard said handing the key to Jibril.

Jibril took the key and headed downstairs, once he was down he saw a few more guards.

Jibril reached into his pocket and pulled something out, it was an order form, "Place this in the official log," Jibril said.

The guard took the order and read it, it was stated that Jibril was giving La Flaga control over the security of the dungeon, the guard immediately wrote it in the log as the order was official, normally this wouldn't work if Mu didn't have his men down here but his subordinate had control over that matter, he was outside working on that right now.

Jibril watched him write it into the log as he nodded to two others as they made their way over towards Yzac and Dearka.

Jibril walked past the cells until he saw them.

Yzac and Dearka were waiting and when they saw Jibril they slightly smiled.

"Took you long enough," Yzac said.

Jibril didn't say anything as he walked over towards Dearka's cell and unlocked it, after he opened the door Dearka stepped out.

"That feels better," Dearka said raising his hands over his head but then he had a sword pointed straight at his neck.

"This isn't good," Dearka said.

Yzac who was still inside, "What do you think your doing?" Yzac said angrily.

Jibril stared at him, "Just taking precautions, you think I trust you?" Jibril said as he unlocked Yzac's cell and he opened the door.

Yzac received the same treatment as he stepped out.

Jibril stared at them, he wanted to end them now, but that would be too much explaining, as to why his guards were still there if he handed everything over to Mu. Jibril hated them deeply, how dare they try and blackmail him when he was the master manipulator.

"Come on now," Jibril said as the guards kept a close watch on them as they started heading for the stairs.

Yzac and Dearka knew that overpowering them could be done, but then they would never make it so they put up with him for now.

They made it up the stairs as Jibril looked around again; his guards were keeping everything under control. Jibril nodded to his guys as they led them to the side doors to the outside of the castle.

Jibril walked over to one of his lead guards, "Get ready to pull your men out, after it is done."

The guard nodded as Jibril went to join Yzac and Dearka.

They were led to the door as Jibril went out first looking around as everything was clear, "Let's go," Jibril said walking out.

**Near the stables**

The two waiting outside heard the door open as they saw Jibril.

Jibril nodded backwards as the guards stepped out as did Yzac and Dearka.

Jibril walked over towards his two by the wagon as the guards led Yzac and Dearka over there.

The two eyed Yzac and Dearka from the disability of Yzac's hand and the less serious looking Dearka they believed this would be an easy task.

"Get it down," Jibril told his two quickly as he looked back at Yzac and Dearka.

"This is as far as I go, from here on your own your own, I kept my part of the bargain just make sure I never hear from you again," Jibril said angrily.

Yzac smiled, "You have my word you will never see us again."

"Get in and stay quiet," Jibril said as Yzac and Dearka got in and got under all the material inside.

Jibril nodded to his men again as he went back inside.

The two got on the wagon as they quickly started moving; they had to get outside now.

**Courtyard with Jibril's subordinate**

Jibril's subordinate had one thing to do, now that the execution was under way Jibril's subordinate found what he was looking for, it was a royal guard member that was fairly new under Mu's command, this guy relayed messages back in forth to other commanding officers and he was well known for being eager to rise in the ranks.

His current station was outside by the main doors leading into the castle and the subordinate found him quickly.

"You are a messenger correct?" the subordinate asked.

The man turned around, "That is me."

The subordinate nodded, "Come with me I have a message for you to deliver, Lord Jibril will deliver it personally."

The man knew this was his job, and he often delivered messages like this so it wasn't that different.

They quickly left as the subordinate led him towards the dungeon.

"What is in here?" the messenger asked.

The subordinate smiled, "Lord Jibril is located down their running interrogations and he has something for you to report."

The man knew Jibril was an old fashion Lord and would only have messengers report his news so this was nothing knew.

The man noticed that several guards were moving out.

They went downstairs and noticed that there were two more guards, one was the led guard.

The man looked around, "Where is Jibril?"

The led guard only looked at him as he immediately shoved his sword straight through the man.

The messenger was surprised as he fell to his death.

The led guard bent down and took the messengers sword, as he put the cell keys right next to the cell.

The subordinate smiled, "Our cover is set, now get your men back to the usual positions and remember that you were relieved by that man."

"Are you sure sir?" the lead guard said.

"I do admit I have my concerns but I am sure Lord Jibril knows what he is doing, after all this guy was well known for doing things on his own to impress his superiors so all this will do is make La Flaga looked incompetent," the subordinate said.

"I don't understand sir?" the guard said.

The subordinate looked back, "Just do what you have to and you will know after it is done," the subordinate said as he left.

The lead guard did what he was told and pulled out all his men as the place was practically empty, this was a big risk by Jibril and the subordinate had his doubts but Jibril was the Lord so he had to obey.

* * *

**Castle Courtyard**

Murdoch retrieved his first object of the day, it was a small dagger, but if looked at closely the dagger was very dull and it took long slow cuts to make much damage.

Murdoch flashed the blade around as he turned towards Flay.

Flay saw that blade and she didn't like it, Flay panicked again, "You can't do this…leave me alone I did nothing wrong, stay away from me!" Flay was shouting her head off.

Murdoch walked straight in front of her, Flay was begging for mercy but she was not worthy of that luxury.

Murdoch's men held her on her knees as all the squirming she did wasn't enough to break from their hold.

Murdoch grabbed her head immediately; Flay thought this would be the end.

Murdoch then raised the dagger and immediately plunged it straight into her upper arm.

Flay screamed in pain, but what made it worse was that the blade was dull and hard to cut which made the pain all the more intense.

Mu was broken out of his thoughts as she screamed in pain, it was by far one of the worse he had heard and they were only beginning.

From the podium Kira heard her scream, and all he could think of was he wanted her to suffer more. Meer watched with interest at the moment but she didn't like all the screaming, as did many of the people, sure Flay deserved it and many did want her to suffer more but that scream shouldn't be what any human has to go through.

Murdoch finished after quiet a hard time getting the blade through, as he wasn't done just yet.

After he got the blade away he immediately walked back towards the table.

Flay was in a lot of pain, and still bawling and begging but the two held her sternly.

Murdoch shortly returned with a pot of what looked like water but he put that towards the longer table. However he returned with a bowl of something else.

Murdoch stopped in front of her as he reached in and pulled out a powdery substance, and he immediately stuck it straight in her wound, making her scream even louder.

Flay was struggling her hardest but she couldn't get out of the grasp they had on her, she was in tremendous pain.

Murdoch smiled slightly from the substance, it was obviously salt.

The crowd gasped at the sight of her in such pain.

Mu still watched as did Kira, he was starting to feel like he should have done this a long time ago.

Murdoch emptied his hand and backhanded her hard to the floor, as the two released her.

The two left her their still struggling in pain like a slug as they went to prepare.

They walked over towards the fire barrel and stuck several blades in the fire to heat them up as they would be needed later.

Murdoch walked over to the longer table as the guards picked Flay back up; they dragged her over to the larger table and threw her on top restraining her to it.

Once they were finished they waited for a second.

Flay was getting over the effects of the salt in her wound as she saw what looked like a glass of water, she couldn't move anymore and she was glad they offered it to her, but that was her brain again.

They lifted her head and allowed her to drink the substance but as soon as she tasted it she found out it was salt water, she panicked as they didn't stop with her at all.

After that event the crowd was once again horrid at what had just taken place.

Flay finished with that round of pain as they were still not letting up on her, Murdoch did know one thing though and that was they needed her awake for the finale so he couldn't do as much as he would have liked to but he was going to use his favorite techniques.

Flay was bawling like crazy as he continued, Murdoch went to towards her and grabbed her restrained hand as he started breaking her fingers and then moved on to a few more things.

By the time Murdoch was finished with his last torture he then nodded over to his men.

They nodded and brought him over a very small sword that almost looked like a fat butcher knife unlike the dagger this was very sharp, while the other one went towards the fire barrel and pulled out one of the heated blades.

They walked back over to him as Murdoch took the knife and the blade in one hand.

Flay saw that and panicked again, Murdoch had to admit she was like one of those annoying fly's that would never go away as she was still screaming, he didn't think she could go that long but it made it more fun for him, he knew however he had to have her conscious for the finale so he would do a few more things.

Murdoch looked at Flay.

Flay was shaking her head badly but since she was restrained she couldn't move, "Enough, no more," Flay begged.

Murdoch only smiled, "We are having far too much fun to stop now," Murdoch said as he raised the blade and then swiped it towards her, and then the heated blade after every swipe.

Flay screamed again as the pain was agonizing at what he was doing, and the heated blade only closed up what he did making the pain all that much worse.

The crowd could barely watch as some still wanted to see the brat go through all of this.

Mu could only slightly shake his head, sure he wanted her to pay but this was too much for a man of Kira's morals.

Meer couldn't even watch anymore as she placed a hand over her face and turned her head away, all of the screaming and begging was even getting to her. Kira however wanted her to suffer as much as possible, she was to blame for everything and he wanted her to pay, she would repent for all she did with her life and she would suffer every step of the way.

Kira however noticed something coming from beyond the stage; it looked like a wagon, "What is that?" Kira asked one of the castle staff that was located near him.

The man looked, "That My Lord is our last shipment to our knights outside the city walls, apparently they had to repair a wheel or something and that was why it is late in leaving," the man said as that was what Jibril's excuse was to get the wagon out of the castle, many didn't even notice it as this was going on.

Kira however paid it no more attention as he was focused on what was going on with the red haired witch well not so haired anymore.

Murdoch did what he had to as he realized her screaming was now dying down as she was on the verge of passing out, Murdoch knew that it was now time to stop as he quit what he was doing.

Murdoch stopped as Flay was now bawling and yelling in her annoying whiny voice.

Murdoch knew however he had one last thing to do before the finale.

Murdoch nodded over to his two guards as they quickly picked up a few bottles of what looked like liquor.

Murdoch nodded as they dumped them on her, and as they did that Murdoch grabbed something else while the two others grabbed to buckets of normal water.

Murdoch knew they would have to act fast or the finale would be ruined but he wanted this as he did what he planned.

Flay let out the worst scream ever as did the crowd but Murdoch's men were quick to act as they did what they had to.

Kira only watched as Flay was agonizing in pain as the many others believed that it was enough, and Kira knew Murdoch would be almost done.

Flay's eyes were rolling back in her head at the pain but it was only for a few seconds and she was still awake so he didn't fail.

Murdoch knew that would be it as he raised his hand as that was the signal that it was time for the finale.

Kira raised his hand as Murdoch knew that was the signal they had to prepare for it.

Kira nodded to one of his guards as the line set up for the finale moved out towards the two sides of the stage and the front.

Murdoch's men saw that Flay was now barely moving as they really tore her up, Murdoch was a little surprised that she was still conscious but because they worked so fast at what they did all wounds were quickly closed up and blood loss was to a minimum, but even so Flay was still awake.

Murdoch nodded to his men as they grabbed the long table she was on and started moving it off the stage as more guards were quickly taking down the stage.

Flay was barely conscious but she thought that it was finally over; she was still whining a little as her body was in a lot of pain.

Murdoch's men got the table down with her still on it as the stage was totally taken down; they waited and knew that this was good as Flay would recover a little.

Once the stage was gone, Murdoch's men lifted the table upwards and placed it on the ground so her head was upwards, they braced it in as they walked towards the back and removed the section that went down to her shoulders, the table was secured into the ground.

Murdoch looked back towards the King.

The people were still in shock at what they had witnessed, and Meer still had her head turned as it was a horrendous sight and they still weren't done.

Kira then looked at Murdoch, "Continue," Kira said sternly as that was his final order.

Flay's good eye was blurry but she heard the word continue, as she blabbered out something but she couldn't be understood.

Murdoch and his men then moved towards the very long chains that were the key to the finale.

* * *

**Outside the city**

**Inside the castle**

The wagon finally took off as they reached the front, Yzac and Dearka were in the back but they heard that horrible annoying voice as Flay was in the middle of her execution.

It didn't sound too good.

The driver of the wagon started for the castle gates as they were already opened, the royal guard knew of the shipment going out so they let it pass with no worry.

Once they were going out, Yzac and Dearka were in towards the back as they quickly peaked out, they saw many horses with no riders and what seemed like a cleared path from the castle leading down the road.

They also heard the driver and his passenger talking.

"Been awhile since this has happened," the driver said.

"Yep and judging by the room the finale will go off perfectly," the passenger said as they were now focusing on what they had to do with them.

"That doesn't sound good for her," Dearka said.

Yzac could care less, "She deserved it, besides the world is far better off, now just remember what we have to do."

"Something seems shady about these guys, they are far to built to be drivers of supply shipments," Dearka said looking at them.

Yzac looked at him, "Just keep your guard up, if they try something I will be ready."

Dearka nodded as they drove off.

They drove through the city and towards the gates, inside the city all the talk was on this execution and many believed she deserved it and they wished they could see it, but sadly they could only learn about it from the aftermath from those that were fortunate enough to see it, but they just didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

The wagon was given the okay to leave the city as the guards opened up the new gate they had just installed and the wagon rode out.

The driver and passenger looked at each other as they got half way out of and could no longer see the city, the driver reached under the seat as the passenger reached towards the side as they were prepared to do their duty.

* * *

**Castle Courtyard**

People watched as they prepared for the finale, Murdoch's two men went over towards the edges of the long chains, their were ten long chains that weighed a lot and it took a lot of man power to get them out here but they were now set up so the two could take the ends.

Four of the chains were on each side while two were from the back to where Flay was facing, the chains were made from the greatest of steel and were about a hundred feet long from end to end which is why they were so heavy, this took a long time to make when they were constructed but they were worth it as they never broke once.

The staff that dragged them out early had them set up for easy access.

Murdoch's men grabbed the ends and walked over clamping them to Flay, her limbs and the last ones were her neck, two on each.

As they finished they looked to the ends and saw that the chains were tied up to the horses that were all bunched together, thirty horses on each side making a total of ninety.

As soon as they finished the guards that were in charge of the horses now waited for their signals, they would have to start them at the same time.

The castle gate was opened so the front horses would use the road to build up speed.

The people were watching and it didn't take long to realize what was going to happen.

Mu couldn't watch anymore as many couldn't. Meer realized what was going on as she looked at Kira but he wasn't moving at all, she could tell he wanted this.

Kira then looked over to Murdoch as Murdoch's two others each held Flags like him now as these were the signals.

Kira then stood up.

Flay felt what was happening to her but as she saw what was going on her eye went wide as she panicked again but she had not much strength left.

Kira then looked at Murdoch, "Finish it!" Kira said sternly.

Murdoch smiled as all three raised their flags at once.

The guards that were in charge of the horses saw the flags raised as that was their signals, they quickly whacked their horses as their was fifteen in each row for all three sides. They started their horses as they were released and the horses took off at fast speed.

The chains were secured tightly to them as that wouldn't fail.

Kira watched as all the horses were in sync with each other as their speeds were extremely fast.

The chain slack was going away quickly as the horses pulled it.

Murdoch smiled as he realized what would happen when it got to the end.

Flay panicked again as she looked towards Kira, and Kira wasn't stopping it, Kira wanted to see her like this, Flay knew she was done, and she cried out again, until it grew silent.

Kira watched as soon as the horses reached the end of the chain and when they were out of slack let's just say the chains held up and the horses kept going.

People screamed in horror as Meer and Mu quickly turned their heads at what was left towards the end of the slack, it was truly a terrible sight, the worst any had ever seen before.

Kira watched the sight and finally it was over, he felt nothing for this, he wanted Flay to suffer for everything she did, and now Kira was left with nothing, Flay suffered and now he had nothing to keep him going anymore.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I had to cut out more then I first thought, but I have finished the graphic version and on my profile you can find where to read it. The next chapter will contain Yzac and Dearka, along with the aftermath of the execution, it shouldn't take to long. See you later.**


	57. Remember

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Remember**

**Onogoro Castle Courtyard**

Pure shock was the mood around the courtyard, after what many had just saw there were no words to describe it. There were those that did enjoy it, and there were others that though they hated Flay this was not the King that they came to love. Nothing had ever been so silent before and right after Kira's message to put it on display in the middle of ORB was something else that many were not expecting from him. The royal guard that was stationed around the area now moved in the open areas as it was over and the people would be leaving. The horses that took off out the gate were retrieved by the knights as were the other two that took off down the sides.

Mu was left near the King as he could only watch with disappointment, this was the second one of these he had witnessed, and he just couldn't believe that the King he was so proud to serve was now completely a replica of his tyrant father. In a way he couldn't really blame Kira but Kira is still the King and he didn't expect him to give up like this, taking out his guilt and pain on the others like this, sure Flay deserved it but no matter the crime Kira would have never of done that in his past personality and the look on his face was completely empty.

Meer just witnessed the worst thing she had ever seen, sure when the bandits overran her country they were brutal but it wasn't like this, she didn't like Flay at all and a part of her was glad Flay was in to much pain to start squealing on her, but even so this was not what she expected from the King that she came to know. Meer had a sudden vision of what Cagalli told her before their escape, and that was Kira like this is something completely different then what she ever wanted, Kira in this state couldn't be controlled like Jibril wanted her to do, this Kira looked as if he was ready to destroy himself and everything with him if pushed far enough. One thing though Meer did notice something on the Kings face.

The knights now moved into a secured position so that people could leave. The area where Flay was stationed was now a complete mess; the knights surrounded the area around where it took place as some people couldn't get out of their fast enough.

Inside the circle where the royal guard blocked it off Murdoch still stood tall with the prize still in his hand, but quickly threw it to the ground. Murdoch truly did enjoy that as it was like old times, Murdoch heard the Kings orders for what to do with it and he would eagerly send them off to the precise center location.

Kira remained seated as if there wasn't a world around him; he was completely in his own world at the moment. Kira replayed the events in his head and just what he had ordered; finally Flay was gone but now what. Kira didn't know what to do anymore, sure he still had to take care of Yzac and Dearka but he wondered what he would do after that, Kira knew he was still King but he still had never felt so empty inside as he did right now, even with Lacus gone the feeling was worse at this very moment and he didn't know why.

Kira stood up as a few guards took notice as did Mu and Meer.

Kira motioned for Mu to join him.

Mu saw the King stand and his order, Mu did as he was told but he was still disappointed in his King for what he did.

"Yes My Lord," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "Make sure everyone returns to their positions…I am leaving," Kira said in a different voice.

After Kira said that he turned around and began walking back into the castle, Meer like shadow got up to follow him, Kira however stopped when he realized that.

"Leave me," Kira said in strong determination.

Meer froze at his voice she detected what she thought she saw outside, it seemed like sadness and even regret, but she knew it couldn't have been for what he did but she had a feeling it was for something else.

Meer didn't reply as she just remained where she stood as Kira walked off.

Mu watched the conversation as well, maybe all wasn't lost yet. Mu did what Kira ordered and waited for the people all to clear out before he reshuffled the royal guard back into their positions.

Meer however returned to her room, after what happened she wasn't going to risk talking to him like this. Shortly after she got back she received word from one of Jibril's men saying he wanted to see her immediately, Meer cringed but she had no choice but to leave however she did take her time just to annoy him.

**With Jibril**

After Jibril released Yzac and Dearka he went straight to the war room where several scholars did their research and such, he wanted to make it look like he was working hard on something and for that he missed the execution, but no matter he was sure that he would finally get rid of Yzac and Dearka and with Flay gone the only one left that knew about him was Meer, and he knew she wouldn't talk as her neck was on the line just as much as his was.

Jibril was looking through several books when he saw his subordinate.

"Everything was handled My Lord," the subordinate said.

Jibril smiled, "Good work."

"…One thing My Lord, why did you have that single messenger take the fall for this, I don't understand how that would incriminate Sir La Flaga?" the subordinate said in a whisper.

Jibril looked at him, "I didn't have time to set him up for anything so all this will do is make him look incompetent, that was supposed to be his man and the King will view it as La Flaga can't keep control over his own people, and with the Kings mood it won't be hard before La Flaga is either destroyed, thrown in jail or released from his duties, all three would be fine by me as long as he is out of my way."

The subordinate started making sense of it, he knew his Lord was smart but it still amazed him how quickly he could come up with things, he was still worried how confident Jibril seemed though, they still had no word if their assassins destroyed Yzac and Dearka, plus Jibril was underestimating the wit of their King, something he hoped wouldn't come back to destroy them.

**With Kira**

Immediately after Kira left Meer standing there alone, he just walked the halls something was eating at the back of his mind, Kira replaced it with the anger he felt for Flay as he once again recalled the events that took place at the execution.

Kira felt his anger boil as he walked down the halls but then he suddenly stopped, Kira felt something and as he looked down to see what it was he found that his hand was shaking rapidly. Kira grabbed it with his other hand trying to make it stop but it wouldn't, something was deeply eating at his mind and it was trying to come out. Kira leaned up against the stone wall as he slid down it still holding his one hand.

"What is wrong with me?" Kira said out loud.

There were no guards or anybody around at the moment so he didn't have any company.

Kira clutched his hand tightly to get it to stop but then all he saw in his mind was Lacus.

As Kira tried to recall what he did in his mind to Flay again to make this stop it wouldn't all he saw was his wife's face. The reason for this was simple, Kira knew he just did something that his wife would never have like him do, even to Flay she would not want him to sacrifice his values and all he believed in to become what he was.

"Is she…are you disappointed in me?" Kira finally asked looking up at the ceiling, "I…I disgraced you Lacus, didn't I?" Kira said softly.

If someone was near they would think he was losing his mind, but Kira almost could feel her close, this feeling was happening more and more often, if Lacus was truly gone he would have felt that but he didn't, he still felt like she was here.

Kira noticed when he said that his hand stopped shaking.

Kira sat looking at his hand as all of what Lacus ever said to him came to his mind, when he lost it on Flay the first time she begged him not to become something he despised, he remembered the smile on her face when he didn't go overboard with her punishment, not because she liked Flay but for the reason that he showed the kindness she loved in him. Kira remembered telling her about the last time he snapped and she didn't even give it a second thought when she forgave him, and all the other memories kept flying back into his head.

Kira looked down at his hands, "I was never worthy of your love Lacus, and now I have nothing left but what I did to disgrace your memory."

Kira stared at himself for a short while longer until he once again rose to his feet. Kira had something to do.

Kira was about to walk out when he suddenly got a few high ranking knights rushing towards him.

Both knelt down, "We have a serious situation Your Highness."

Kira looked back.

They went on, "It…both Elsman and Joule are gone sir."

Kira heard that.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle **

After the castle cleared out the guards closed the gates and now returned to their normal positions around the castle and the grounds. How Jibril had this set up was fairly simple, he had in place that Mu's men were supposed to be in charge of the dungeon but when the execution was over regular guards would take back over and they would be the ones to make the discovery, Jibril wanted a neutral party to make the discovery to cause less suspicion to himself. Jibril knew very well that he would be called out by the King but with what he set up he knew he wouldn't get the blame and that would fall all on Mu.

The guards were heading down to the dungeon when they noticed something very strange and that was no one was here.

They started walking down the stairs when they saw no one at the desk, both quickly drew their weapons as this was very suspicious, they made their way down the long hallway checking the situation when they reached the end they stood in disbelief as they saw a body lying on the floor but worse was the two cell doors were open.

They quickly checked the young knight as they knew him to be one of Mu's messengers.

"He's gone," one said as they saw the sword wound.

The other found the cell keys by the door, "Their gone!" This man said angrily.

"His sword is missing also," the first one replied.

Both quickly rose to their feet as they quickly went for the stairs and back up, "They couldn't have gone to far."

"I will alert the stations," the second one said.

"I will give the report to Sir La Flaga," the first one said as they were about to part ways when they saw a few higher ranked knights.

The higher ranking knights got the story.

"Alert all stations to the intruders, you two go and inform Sir La Flaga," the ranking captain said to the two that gave the news.

The two quickly ran off to give the news, while the others that were with the two high ranking knights went to alert the stations; they had no clue if Yzac and Dearka were still in the castle or what.

The captain and his right hand were left as they had by far the worst job, "We will inform the King," the captain said as they were not to comfortable with that, if Kira was normal they wouldn't have hesitated but after what they witnessed they didn't have the best of feelings about it.

They however had to do their job and since they saw the King a little while ago heading to the second floor they started there as they went up the closest stairs.

**With Mu**

Mu supervised as all the people left and once they were out of the castle he had his men do a routine check of the place just in case, he was still overwhelmed by what he saw as he was running his routine check outside the castle that was when the two that found the disaster finally caught up to him.

"Sir we have a serious problem," one said trying to catch his breath.

Mu looked at the two and they must have been running the whole time, "What is this about?" Mu asked but then noticed a lot of other activity around the castle.

The two looked at him and explained the situation and all Mu's eyes did was get big.

"What was he doing down there?" Mu asked referring to one of his messengers.

One looked confused, "That wasn't all sir but he was the only one down there, no others, we thought the dungeon was your shift."

Mu looked outraged, he never once took his duties that lightly, he knew where his people were supposed to be and Jibril had that watch, "It was Jibril's not mine…" Mu said as he got down to business.

"Did you alert the stations?" Mu asked.

"Yes sir, but we have no clue when they escaped," one replied.

Mu replayed the events he heard in his mind something was not right here any more and ever since Jibril started sticking his nose around things were no longer going right.

Mu however had an escape to worry about now, "Organize search teams and tell all to be on their fullest alert, these two are defiantly dangerous," Mu was about to say he was going to find the King but he got another visitor.

"Sir La Flaga," the knight said quickly.

Mu looked at him.

"The King wants to see you immediately," the knight said to him respectfully.

Mu knew at least he didn't have to track him down; Mu gave some quick orders to his unit as he then followed the man inside.

**With Jibril**

Jibril now waited for Meer as he was made himself look very useful.

Meer arrived shortly after she got her message, but she saw a lot of knights running around.

"You wanted to see me?" Meer asked in a little sarcastic voice.

Jibril looked up at her, "You saw the knights running around outside correct?"

Meer only nodded.

Jibril smiled, "Good then they found the man perished by now, things are starting to come together and soon with La Flaga out of the way I will have what I want."

Meer glared at him, "Is that all you want from me?"

Jibril now returned that glare, "I suggest you watch that tongue of yours, I have taken notice that you are doing far to much on your own now a days," Jibril said quickly looking around see as the scholars were not paying attention as they were into their work like always but he had to make sure his voice wasn't raised to loud.

Meer looked at him, "I am doing what you brought me in for alright."

Jibril looked straight into her eyes, "What I see is you getting to personally involved to early, remember he isn't even looking at you he sees that peasant wife of his, you involving yourself to personal at this stage is a threat to me," Jibril said seriously.

Meer was growing confused but as she looked at the look in his face she saw he was about ready to take her out if necessary, but she was brought in here to become the next Queen so why would her growing to close to Kira a problem.

Jibril didn't mean to blurt that out that was a slip up that he had to quickly correct, "I cannot make that document official unless he marries you, and if you don't do like you were trained then he will turn from you completely making him feel like he is replacing that wife of his, you getting to emotionally attached right now will only make you not use your training so keep that in mind."

Meer didn't by it, something about him was terrible wrong and she wanted out of there, "Alright then I will watch my step," Meer said quickly getting away.

She got out of the door as she saw a few knights rush in, and Meer being curious she stayed to listen.

Jibril knew she was becoming useless and if she let her heart get in the way then she would know he wouldn't last long, he knew he could spill her secret as well, but he questioned if the King would believe him or not, Meer acted like Lacus well and in a way she had more power then he had at the moment so Kira would likely not believe him and take her word which would mean he would most likely suffer worse then Flay just did, he however didn't expect her to know that so he just stayed cautious.

Jibril returned to the papers when two knights came in and approached him.

"_Here we go," _Jibril said to himself as he acted surprised.

"Lord Jibril," the knights said.

Jibril looked at them, "What do you need?"

"The King demanded your presence sir…now," the knight said.

Jibril put his papers down and obeyed as they walked out Meer got every word as she quickly ran off, she was hoping to get to the throne room before them as she wanted to hear everything.

Jibril knew this was coming so all he had to do was do what he did best.

**With Kira**

"It…both Elsman and Joule are gone sir," the head knight said.

Kira heard that and looked straight at them, "What are you saying?" Kira said quickly.

They looked up at him telling him everything.

Kira heard that, so those two would think they can just run away, "Summon the knights and search the entire castle, they couldn't have gone far, who was in charge of the dungeon and how was their only one man inside?" Kira asked very seriously.

The two were a little shocked, he wasn't taking it as heavily as they thought, sure his tone was still angry and slightly dark, but there was no hint of that murderous rage he possessed at the execution.

"We don't know My Lord," they said in shame.

Kira looked at them again, "Have La Flaga report to me immediately, as for Jibril have him report to me now,"

"Yes Your Majesty," they said quickly as they got up clamped their armor with their fist and ran off.

Kira looked one last time at the ceiling, "This will not happen anymore Lacus…I will disgrace you no more," Kira said heading out of the room to report to his throne room.

Many guard tightened security around him but they seemed to notice the change as well, the pain and anguish was still their but now their was something different, his presence held now a very strong determination one that made them want to follow him, the presence of the King they knew and loved.

Kira went to the throne room as now he had to do what he had to do.

* * *

**Outside the city halfway between the city gates and Jibril's main unit**

The driver and passenger looked at each other as they got half way out of and could no longer see the city, the driver reached under the seat as the passenger reached towards the side as they were prepared to do their duty.

Once they had a hold of their weapons without looking to suspicious and since they were only hand held weapons this would be a lot easier for them. With a quick glance again at each other the passenger turned around.

Yzac and Dearka knew they were well away from the city and as Dearka was lounging on all the equipment they had in this wagon Yzac kept his glances towards the two in the front, Yzac knew well that with all his experience as a knight he knew that the two controlling this wagon were no drivers or suppliers.

Yzac saw that their was nothing in sight and he was glad to finally be out of that dungeon, but for the moment he had two goals, one was to kept an eye on these two taking them out of here, and the second was what they would do next once they were gone. Yzac kept glancing but it was randomly as he didn't see the action when they took hold of their weapons. Yzac however was watching when he heard them speak.

"Hey you two," the passenger said quickly.

Dearka paid no attention, but Yzac did, "What do you want?"

"We are clear from the city, no need for you two to hide anymore, move up to the front so you don't damage our products anymore then you already did," the passenger said to them, a pretty valid excuse.

Yzac however had a really bad feeling, but he did kick towards Dearka and Dearka groggily sat up as both of them moved forward just behind the driver and passenger where a spot was clear from any equipment.

"So what will you two do now?" the passenger said making small talk.

Yzac looked at him, "What does it matter to you or your Lord?"

The passenger shook his head, "Doesn't matter at all, just trying to pass the time faster."

"How much further until we are out of here?" Yzac asked.

"Lord Jibril has patrols set up all around the city, in most spots there is only one knight but the visibility around the city is being watched at all times so we have nothing to worry about.

Yzac knew what that meant already, it meant that Jibril still hadn't found the royal family and was trying to trap them, clever in a way but also very careless. Jibril was stretching his entire force around the city to find them so Yzac knew once they got out he would have to be a little clever himself in getting the proof of what Jibril really did to their King, Yzac wasn't letting Jibril off the hook and so he would have the last laugh for using them like he did then act all superior.

"I see then," Yzac said knelling down to look out.

The driver was completely silent but he had one hand controlling the horse while he was using his other hand to shift the dagger he held in his hand. The passenger had the small axe in his right arm as he was concealing it to his side but he also shifted it.

"Well then men all I can say for now, would be best of luck on your journey," the passenger said again as the driver knew what that meant.

Yzac was still looking forward as Dearka had his side to them he wasn't paying attention, the driver and passenger of the wagon were both pros at this and they counted on their speed.

"Your journey to the underworld!" The passenger quickly said and in quickly speed swung the small axe like hatchet straight over towards Dearka's head. The driver let go of the horses as he speedily side slashed straight towards Yzac.

Dearka wasn't paying any attention and Yzac had things on his mind but his guard was still up, in a brief second the man with the axe was to slow on the delivery and it caught Yzac's eye, Yzac saw the target wasn't him as he quickly saw Dearka not paying attention, Yzac quickly kicked over knocking Dearka backwards as the axe slammed straight into the wagon impaling it in the wood.

Yzac also saw what was heading for him and as he was kicking Dearka out of the way while not getting his own foot hit, he reached up with his good hand and grabbed the arm of the man with the dagger as it was right near his throat.

Dearka flew backwards as he dropped his guard, the driver and passenger cursed at how quickly he was able to move.

Yzac was struggling with the driver as he saw the passenger trying to pull the axe out put it didn't just impale the wood but another object which was taking up time.

Yzac while struggling latched his legs around the passengers hand as he held on to the drivers arm.

The passenger was completely stunned, "Quick fool," he said trying to get his arm free now.

The driver was a lot bigger then Yzac and more powerful in pure strength and his arm was slipping but he said nothing.

"You think I didn't expect this weakling!" Yzac returned his comment.

By this time Dearka got back up and saw what was taking place, he quickly leaned down and while Yzac had the guys arm latched in his legs Dearka quickly got the axe free.

The passenger didn't see what hit him yet; Dearka got it out and spun himself around with force as he connected with the passenger's chest as Yzac let him go.

The passenger was hit with a fatal blow as it tore him up badly and he slumped over the side into the back.

The driver got distracted as he was struggling with Yzac and in that brief second Yzac saw his chance as the drivers guard dropped, Yzac elbowed him with his bad arm as he turned the dagger upwards and pulled the man into the back with the assistance of Dearka, the dagger was still in an upright position as they pulled him straight down on it.

The dagger went right through him as he struggled; Yzac held him down as Dearka still had the axe and with one swing towards the drivers already impaled body it was over.

Both were down as Yzac and Dearka fell sat back down.

Yzac looked at Dearka, "Idiot, I told you not to drop your guard!"

Dearka looked at him, "So I forgot, we made it out okay."

Yzac shook his head as he looked around, "Come on they are probably waiting for us up ahead he have to go."

"What are they waiting for us for?" Dearka asked.

Yzac shook his head, "They would want to dispose of our bodies, that foolish Jibril, I knew he might try this, but now he made his greatest mistake."

Yzac and Dearka threw the man slumped over in the back as the moved out of the wagon to take their spots.

"Shouldn't we just take the horses and leave, you heard him say that in many places there is only one guard around the city," Dearka said.

"We can sell the supplies at the nearest place which will help us in two ways, first we can get out of here and second I need it for something personal," Yzac replied.

Dearka didn't know what he was talking about, but all he ever did was follow Yzac so he would keep on doing that.

Yzac took control of the horses as they quickly changed course and went more towards the northeast, Yzac figured the path they were taking would without a doubt be where more would be waiting to dispose of them, Yzac however came up with a quick idea as he stopped the horses pulling the wagon.

"Throw them out," Yzac said quickly.

Dearka looked at them, "What for?"

Yzac sighed, "First we can't have bodies traveling with us and second I want Jibril's men to find them, that way he will have to call off the search for us if he wants to keep his secret hidden to by time."

"I knew that, but since you put it that way," Dearka said as he and Yzac grabbed the two out from the back as they quickly tossed them to the ground and once again took off.

**Jibril's unit**

Jibril's unit along with the main leader was waiting just ahead, but time passed and nothing came, as something was wrong.

Yzac and Dearka went northeast and made a good gamble as there was only one knight they could see in an open plain, but he thought their could be two, Yzac and Dearka gunned the wagon passed as the horses ran at full speed.

The knights that were around did catch on but only one was close enough to make the chase as he got on his horse.

"He's following us," Dearka said.

Yzac smiled, "It's only one, handle it."

Dearka smiled as he once again picked up the axe and turned it into a throwing position.

The knight that saw this wasn't too worried as it was coming from the city and their orders were to stop anything trying to go into the city so he wasn't that worried and thought it was one of those farmers or something but he did give chase.

The man was catching up and Dearka did what he had to as he threw the axe, but was still at a distance.

The guard saw something approaching him as he quickly fell backwards and straight off his horse as the axe went by, he was lucky.

The man fell hard and was in pain but as he looked up Yzac and Dearka kept going.

Dearka laughed, "Lucky knight he is."

Yzac kept looking forward, "Never mind we are clear, now let's make haste," Yzac said making the horses go a little faster as they cleared the line and were out of dodge, but Yzac wasn't done yet and the first place they could stop he would and he would do what he had to, to make Jibril suffer.

The knight that gave chase was in pain and got back to his horse however he knew he couldn't give chase as he had to quickly alert the main leader. He rode off heading straight for him, but that was a little ways away and he would probably have to pass messages to get it down as he couldn't leave his area open for to long.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Kira made it to his throne room as he gave a few orders to some knights for what he had to do, right now he didn't have the full story all he knew was that it was Jibril's watch and somehow one of Mu's men was down their alone, so he sent a few to check out the situation while he would speak to the two himself.

Meer however made her way towards the throne room and she went in from the back, she remembered how to get their as all she did was listen at the crack of the entrance where only the King went in from, she wanted to know what was going on first hand, she knew Jibril was involved so she wanted to know what he had planned now, plus she wanted Kira's reaction to it.

Kira waited as the doors opened revealing Mu and not too far behind was Jibril.

Mu entered to see the King and Kira had another strange aura, it was still something dark but it was also something he always knew from him, it was strange.

Jibril entered right behind, he knew he would be question and he was confident that he would be able to turn this on Mu easily.

A few knights escorted them in as all approached the throne stairs and all knelt, the guards by the doors shut the doors as they remained inside as well as all the usual guards that were assigned here.

Mu still didn't know what was happening really but Jibril knew everything so he was a lot calmer.

Kira looked at all of them and the words he said were meant for Mu and Jibril, "Rise," Kira said seriously.

Mu and Jibril stood up.

Kira looked both over as he began.

Meer looked with interest she couldn't really see anything but she could hear well and she waited to see what was going on.

Kira looked straight at Jibril, "What is going on Jibril?" Kira said seriously.

Jibril looked straight at him, "Our prisoners have escaped My Lord."

Kira grew a little annoyed, "I knew that! What I mean is where were all your guards? I left the rotation up to you."

Jibril saw his chance, "I understand My Lord, however for the execution I had to move extra security so I sent a message to Sir La Flaga to move some of his people to the dungeon."

Mu quickly looked at him, "I never received such an order," Mu said angrily.

Jibril looked at him, "I gave it to your official messenger, and strange that he was the one found down in the dungeon alone," Jibril fired back.

Kira noticed that a few people he sent off had returned.

Meer was listening and she now knew what Jibril was up to, he was trying to get Mu out of the way so he wouldn't have to worry about anything standing in his way; she was getting very tired of him.

"What are you implying?" Mu said quickly he was flustered, one of his men was killed and now a man like Jibril was accusing him of such stunts.

Jibril slightly smirked, "I am applying no such foul play Sir La Flaga, but this shows me that you don't have proper control over your own men."

"Enough!" Kira said quickly.

Both stood quiet as Kira motioned for the two that were in the back.

All looked at the two approaching and one held something.

They stopped right in front of Kira, "Give me your report," Kira said quickly.

The first one stepped up, "I surveyed the area and took some reports from knights in the area, from what I found the keys were left very close to the cell and Sir La Flaga's man had his sword missing, our people had looked all over the castle and found nothing sire."

Kira looked at him, "They are likely not here anymore."

"A wagon did leave during the execution My Lord, it is possible that they snuck on board," the knight said.

Kira remembered that wagon, "Follow up on that report and get back to me."

Jibril cringed a little, but knew he could handle that later, once he got the word Yzac and Dearka were gone as in dead gone.

"Yes My Lord," the knight said stepping back as the first one stepped forward.

"I retrieved the official log My Lord, and from the knights I spoke to…The log has the written document stating the transfer sire, and the knights I spoke to that were relieved state that the lone man and one other came to retrieve them, they shortly left leaving the two alone," the knight said.

Jibril smiled.

"What happened to the other man?" Kira asked as there was no other man but something Jibril's people were told to give to the investigators when questioned.

"They don't know sir, they never saw him before," the knight said.

Mu now spoke up, "All of my people are accounted for except my messenger, what about yours Jibril?" Mu asked seriously.

Jibril looked at the King and to his surprise Kira wasn't going ballistic like he wanted him to, Jibril never expected him to remain this calm throughout the questioning and he had no answer.

"Of course I know where my men are," Jibril said quickly but Mu detected the hesitation.

The two other knights filled Kira in on the rest.

Jibril and Mu listened closely.

"What about it Jibril?" Kira asked as Jibril was highly on the defensive, he never expected Kira to be like this he expected after his initial outburst at Mu would have sent Kira into his dark craze but that seemed practically gone, he underestimated Kira.

"Truly sire, I did everything by the book, just because he can't keep control over his people it is my fault?" Jibril said quickly.

Mu looked at him, "Your people left the dungeon in control of a messenger and someone no one ever saw before and you talk about me having control over my people, look in the mirror for someone who doesn't know about keeping order."

Jibril was growing angry, "You dare…" Jibril said but all were cut off.

"That is enough," Kira said rising to his feet, the two knights made Jibril look very much at fault of negligence and that was why Jibril was so angry, but they were neutral investigators, and Jibril didn't plan on this going this far so it was his own fault.

Kira started walking down the stairs, "You made a terrible mistake Jibril, a mistake I cannot afford my advisor to have."

Jibril looked at him, "I did everything by the book, how was I supposed to know some young hot shot would try and do everything himself?"

Kira glared at him as he stopped in front of him, "In a matter of such importance you should have walked and given Mu the message yourself instead of having people do everything for you!" Kira's voice rose.

Jibril was stunned, he wasn't supposed to be on the defensive Mu was.

"I made the correct call, I fail to see…" Jibril said as he was knocked straight to the floor by an elbow from Kira.

Jibril fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his face; Kira still had some demons wanting to reemerge.

Meer was listening to the whole thing and all she wanted was for Kira to keep going, finish him then she could do things her way.

Kira looked down at him, "Your negligence has allowed two high criminals to escape and such is not what I need as an advisor, you are relieved of your duties of my advisor and all knight rotation and matters will be handed back to Sir La Flaga."

Jibril looked stunned, and angry, but Kira's face told him to keep his mouth shut or what happened to Flay could easily happen to him.

Kira walked away from him as he stopped a little ways away.

Kira then looked back at Mu, "Order all searches in the town stopped, and I am lifting the order on the Marshal law, see to it that everything is placed back to normal…_she would want that,"_ the last part Kira said only to himself.

"I will handle it immediately You're Majesty," Mu said with a small smile.

"As for you Jibril," Kira said as Jibril looked at him angrily but Kira wasn't looking at him so he missed it.

"Your services in Onogoro no longer are needed, return to Logos and handle your own lands business," Kira said before walking out of the room.

Jibril was so angry he couldn't even speak.

Mu looked at his King leaving, _"Keep fighting it kid," _Mu said to himself as he knew Kira was still battling his own demons.

Kira shortly left to return to his chambers, Meer was a static she couldn't believe he would be gone, but she knew he wouldn't just give up either.

Jibril got back up and shortly left himself, but his subordinate shortly caught up with him.

Jibril was extremely angry.

"We have a problem My Lord," the subordinate said.

Jibril shut his eyes, "What now?"

"Joule and Elsman have escaped, they took out our people and fled," the subordinate said.

Jibril was angrier now, "That is just perfect! Never mind for now, pack up our people we are returning to Logos."

"What My Lord?" the subordinate said quickly.

"That King didn't by it, and we have been ordered out," Jibril said quickly.

"All this time and now were out," the subordinate said.

Jibril looked at him with rage, "It is far from over, now pack up and we leave, but first get me Campbell I have a few things to say to her."

"Yes My Lord," the subordinate said running off.

Jibril let out an angry shout as everything was falling apart.

**With Kira**

Once Kira left he knew Lacus would be proud of his decisions, but something inside of him told him that he should have finished Jibril, Kira was still struggling inside but the thoughts of Lacus now kept bringing him back.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter contains Cagalli's trip to Josh-a, Jibril starts losing it but he starts taking more aggressive actions, and Kira struggles more to regain his true self, and Meer makes her own move as her hunter moves closer to Lacus' location. I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


	58. Falling Apart

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Falling Apart**

**Outside near Josh-a**

Cagalli's journey with the two that the elder gave her was mostly silent the entire way. Cagalli could only think about what she would have to do if the worst had happened. Their journey went through all areas avoiding all major roads to Josh-a and the castle; they had to play it safe. They traveled through the forests and swamps to reach the area around Josh-a, and not once did they see another village or person for that matter and that was the plan.

The two you could call guards led most of the way as they knew how to get to the agricultural city through the back roads, they were taking the long way so it would take them at least two days to reach the city from the village they were at. They left the morning of the execution and stopped for the first night to rest.

As they sat Cagalli pondered all her thoughts many of her husband and brother, it was up to her if they were gone and that was something she never wanted but now it was a duty she could not escape, their dream would not die and Cagalli vowed from that very spot she would do whatever it took to reclaim her brothers kingdom.

The next morning they left early as they figured they could reach the city by the evening hours if lucky.

Cagalli rode from the back again as she looked at her two guards, they were defiantly silent but the elder trusted them for this task and she trusted him so she figured they were just like this.

"How much further is it?" Cagalli finally asked when they were riding for a few hours the second day.

One looked back at her, "We believe the evening hours, our progress is good, and you haven't complained so we didn't have to slow down at all, I am impressed."

Cagalli felt embarrassed a little, she wasn't used to long trips but she had way too much on her mind to notice, plus she just figured it was her nature.

"I never really asked why you decided to help me," Cagalli said to them.

They were silent for a second, "We believe what you are doing is the right thing, this is our country as well and if our Lords are there we will make sure you see them."

Cagalli only nodded her head, she was grateful.

The rest of the trip was silent until they came to a very similar terrain that Cagalli seemed to notice.

Cagalli looked at it, "I know this place."

"You should, we are close to Josh-a, from our location we should come up where the fort was built, a long trip but we are only about a few miles from seeing it," the man said.

Cagalli heard that, "We will stop here."

They both turned back to look at her as all three came to a halt.

"Smart decision," one said as they knew why she said that.

Cagalli looked at him, "We will wait until nightfall to head to the city, it may still be occupied if the King failed, we will wait and go in as soon as darkness hit's the sky."

The both of them agreed and they rode a little bit closer then took refuge in some tall brush where they were until nightfall, after that they will head in.

Cagalli wanted badly to go in now, but she had to be smart about this and wait, so close and so eager to know the truth but now she waits.

* * *

**Josh-a City**

Immediately after hearing the news that Mu sent them about the royal family, moral was defiantly down in the city, their entire royal family but the King was gone, their own Lord was gone, and two cities captured but thankfully recovered, peoples spirits were defiantly down.

The one Onogoro Brigade that was left had really stretch out their shifts to cover the Josh-a territory since it was so large, almost the entire Blitz squad was almost totally destroyed that night they were taken by surprise, but the survivors all mourned their Lord but they still did their jobs, as they were assigned to the town part of the city as the brigade was placed around the city and at the fort, but they were as secured as they could be for the moment.

**Estate**

The entire staff escaped and was still at the small town and the estate was just filled with knights for the moment. Most moral like the civilians was completely down, and Athrun's along with it.

Athrun was in the main room of the estate, he was sitting in one of the chairs against orders to take it easy from one of their medics, his wounds were still serious and needed time to heal, but for Athrun he felt as if it didn't matter anymore. Like with Kira he blamed himself mostly for what happened to his wife, and it took all in his power not to go a little crazy.

He was staring at his hands while picturing Cagalli in his mind, sure it seemed they hardly ever got along, but that wasn't the case at all, he missed her insults, her strong personality, and even her stubbornness. He just didn't know how this had happened.

Athrun received word that one of the ones responsible Flay Allster had been brutally executed by Kira's word, and for the first time he was glad Kira snapped when he did, to make one suffer however was still not enough. It took all in his power to stop from hunting down the two that escaped holding and bring them to justice, but what the knights said was true, if Orb was to recover they couldn't lose another Lord and with his shape Yzac and Dearka would easily take him out.

Athrun didn't even know what was going on in Boaz, but he could find out either his mind was just too blank.

Athrun didn't even notice a presence enter the room as it was one of the knight's captains.

"My Lord, we need to send for more reinforcements, the city is too large to keep up a strong defense," the captain said.

Athrun broke from his trance, "I will handle it as soon as possible."

The knight slightly bowed, "I understand My Lord, and my condolences," the knight said before leaving.

Athrun was grateful but he didn't want to hear it anymore, a dark day for the two strongest leaders in Orb was on the verge of breaking both of them, which would play well into Jibril's hands but he is having his own problems for the moment.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Kira's orders were immediately put into effect, Mu sent out messengers to all the guard captains patrolling the city and the wall, their orders were to stop all searches and to open up the city gates so people could go about their daily business.

People were still very sadden over the loss of the majority of the royal family, but with things now looking back to normal it would make it much easier if people could return to their daily routines. The people were overjoyed by the news as most needed to go outside the walls for trade and other business their jobs required, when the searches stopped the in-connivance was lifted and people that were losing faith in their King were started to get it back. Some were still skeptical of the events and after losing their capitol city Kira knew it would be awhile to regain the trust of some of his people but he would get it back anyway possible.

The knights opened the gates and the searches returned to regular patrol duty, the city looked like it did before the King left, the city was still down but the resolve of the ORB people would not let it keep them down forever, they will return to the once glorious city they were before the attack.

**With Jibril**

About the only one not happy with this decision was Jibril, once again he misread the King and now it cost him his job as the lead advisor. Jibril was ordered to leave the city and head back to Logos, as Kira said his services were now longer welcome in his staff.

Jibril immediately ordered all of his staff and unit he had at the castle to pack up, they were heading back.

When Jibril heard the news about Yzac and Dearka's escape he was extremely furious, they were a liability and his two assassins failed their jobs, everything for Jibril was falling apart on the scene. His subordinate was now questioning his mental capabilities, Jibril seemed like he was losing it in a big way.

Jibril was now in his carriage on his way out of the city, his people behind him with Mu leading the way out.

Jibril watched in anger.

"That fool thinks he has beaten me," Jibril said looking at Mu from his carriage.

"What now My Lord?" The subordinate asked.

Jibril glared at him, "This changes nothing…I still have the hold on the upper class, I, if this is the way that King wants this then I will take Onogoro by force."

The subordinate looked quickly, "We don't have the numbers for that sir."

Jibril placed both hands on his head, "I have not wasted four years of planning for this to turn out this way…I will be the King."

"Your forgetting the people sire, they will not follow you yet, if you attack they will rise up, remember My Lord, there are a lot more commoners then nobles, and a lot of nobles still trust this King, it can't be done that way My Lord," the subordinate said quickly.

Jibril was growing very angry, "Don't speak as if you know how nobility works, we will head back and I will gather all my forces, this is far from over."

"You got word to my main unit correct?" Jibril said.

"Yes My Lord, they are standing by to escort you back," the subordinate replied.

"Excellent, I still hold one card, I want to send a small force to search for that slave Queen of his, I will take his spirit then I will take his throne, he cannot fight if I parade her dead body in front of him, then ORB will be mine," Jibril said quickly.

The subordinate didn't like this at all, Jibril was desperate and now very reckless, but he couldn't stop him.

As they were escorted outside the gates Mu started waving to them in a mocking matter.

"He will be one of the first to perish," Jibril said as he left the city and on his way to meet with his main unit for the trip back to Logos, he also had a card there to play but first thing is first he wanted that Queen.

Mu watched him leave, and was relieved, now things could get back to normal without a man who clung to the old ways, Mu remembered something years ago and he should have finished him off when he had a chance, but he would recall that story at another time.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Things around the castle were a lot more quieter now that Jibril and his goons were gone, the staff felt better and things were certainly on their way to going back to normal. The King hadn't been seen in awhile as he was still extremely down and still battling his inner demons, but things were promising. Moral was still down as all loved Lacus, but now they had to move on, and about the only other person that was jumping for joy was Meer, but even she couldn't get in to see the King as he wanted to be left alone.

**With Meer**

Meer returned to freshen herself up as she would make another try later this evening to get to see the King, something about him changed when he ordered Jibril out, she couldn't be happier but something else changed, she was glad he wasn't a dark maniac anymore but he still held some hate, however that wasn't what changed it was his attitude and personality, it was slowly returning to normal but what she saw most was sadness, it was like now that Lacus was gone he was gone as well, she could tell he lost his reason for living and she knew she had to fill that void quickly or he would be far to gone to ever bring back.

Meer only thought of one thing that she had to do quickly, she had to use her resemblance to Lacus to get him to sleep with her, she had to produce the next heir as soon as possible, that was the only way she could see him getting out of this, in the long run that would also secure her position as well, producing the next heir would give him something to live for again, and she would try that later today.

**With Kira**

After Kira passed his sentence on to Jibril he wanted to be left alone. Kira returned to his study on the first floor and told the guards he didn't want to be disturbed.

Kira's only thoughts were on Lacus and what he did, she would not condone his actions earlier no matter how much Flay deserved that brutal death, but in order to try and repent he did what he thought she would like to see him do. He lifted the marshal law ban and stopped all searches letting people return to their normal lives.

Kira however just couldn't move on with his, he hated himself for being so careless, and he hated more who did nothing while she was under attack, but for her he was letting that go. All memories of Lacus were going into his mind again, but for some strange reason it still didn't feel like she was gone, it was almost as if he could still feel her presence, his heart would know if she was gone but that wasn't the reaction he was getting from it.

Kira however took the logic more seriously and had to decide what he would do now. Lacus would want him to move on with his life, to rule the way he always did and to let her go. Kira thought of that before quickly pushing those thoughts outside of his head. Kira knew that many of the young noble women were already lining up to take her place, then their was Meer that was Lacus' best friend she was doing her best to take care of him, but none of them were Lacus, Kira didn't think he could ever move on.

Kira however had to do something fast, millions were still counting on him for leadership and everything else so he had a choice to make, his guilt or his future, that was his choice.

* * *

**Small Village**

After Cagalli had left the village elder made sure that the people they had left would keep a close eye out for anything that would harm the Queen, though only he knew it was the Queen. All villagers that volunteered for the job stood watch over the gates and the house; all trusted their elder and didn't question a thing about it.

**With Lacus**

It was a few days after Cagalli left and Lacus was feeling a little better. Erica came by everyday and checked both her and her son out and thankfully both were in great shape.

Lacus smiled slightly down at her son as she was glad he was out of hot water but now their was still Kira, her family and now Cagalli to worry about, Lacus hoped for the best outcome that all would be alright, but she had to prepare for the worst as well. If all turned out bad Lacus couldn't rely on her title to do anything for her, like with Via before her she married into that title and if Kira was gone like with Ulen the title would immediately be stripped, and her only son which was the only son of the King would be hunted down like a dog, and that was chilling to her.

Lacus rewrapped a blanket around him as his eyes peered up at her, Lacus smiled at how much he looked like Kira, even in his expression now he looked like his father.

"I will do anything for you, I know in my heart your father is still alive and I know he will find us, we will be a family again," Lacus told him as he drifted to sleep.

Lacus smiled again as she looked out the window, she felt very helpless, and a strange feeling of danger was approaching.

**Village Gate**

That feeling was extremely real to Lacus as it had just arrived at the village gate, Meer's personal bodyguard had arrived, from the information he gathered he knew of many locations from a few other villages he journeyed to and by sheer luck he came to the one Lacus was at. This could have taken him weeks to find but luck was on his side and he was at the right one so quickly, he just didn't know it yet.

The bodyguard looked around and saw for some reason this village looked guarded, This man was a skilled tracker and hunter but his fighting skills were only about average, he was chosen for the bodyguards position because of his intelligence not skill, he always thought things out first and now he had to make a choice.

"_Better circle the village first," _the man thought to himself as he wondered around the village perimeter.

The man did his search and something was very strange about this village, he decided to do the only thing he could and walk up towards the gate to talk to the so called guards.

The man immediately hid all that showed he was from Kaguya, but he kept his sword and approached calmly.

The two farmers so to say were talking when they heard someone approach and they lowered their so called spears which were just farmer's equipment.

"State your business," one said.

The bodyguard quickly raised his hands, "I mean you no harm I am just lost."

"Where are you from?" the other asked.

The bodyguard looked around quickly, "There was a fierce battle near Onogoro and we I just barely made it, my friends were wiped completely out."

They looked at each other, "That is unfortunate friend, but I am afraid we are a little short on space, many have come and gone like you, we cannot afford anymore at this time, I am sorry."

"May I speak to who's in charge really quickly, or at least let me look around, some of my comrades went missing may I check to see if they are here, only for a few seconds," the man said pleading, good acting like Meer.

The two did feel sympathy for this man, many lost their homes and families, they saw that from the people that came in from Josh-a and with a few others that took refuge they took pity on the man.

"Don't take to long, a couple of minutes, all refugees are placed over there," they pointed.

"Thank you very much," the man said with a slight smirk as he walked in.

The man walked in and headed for the groups that were still being tended to, the man looked quickly around the village, and so far nothing that matched the Queen or anyone else.

The looked through all the refugees and none were her, he quickly frowned as he looked towards the back of the village, their was a large building which would be for the elder, but the one next to it seemed a little strange, it was like it was being guarded.

The man looked and saw no one really paying attention to him as they were helping the others, the bodyguard knew he wouldn't be able to get inside without force, but if they all piled up on him then he wouldn't be able to escape and he wasn't the type to perish for a mission.

As the man edged as close as he could to the house he saw a few children running by and one stopped in front of him.

"Did you escape from Josh-a to?" the child told him.

The man looked down this child looked from the village; he bent down, "Actually I was looking for some very dear friends of mine, three young ladies one with a child."

The child thought for a second, "Many are like that…"

The bodyguard had a big feeling about this village, "One lady has almost short blonde hair and another has long pink hair…"

The child then clicked something, "The pretty lady with the long pink hair and pretty dress and golden hairclip, she had a little baby boy with her, she has been sick and can't go outside yet," the child said to young not to know what they were doing, but the child remembered those features well as Lacus first came in especially the hairclip.

All the man could do was smile, "Where is she?"

"She's right over there…" the child said but didn't get a chance to point as the two by the gate approached him.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" the man asked.

The bodyguard cursed himself, he was so close, and with people starting to stare and no location he couldn't do anything physical here.

"No they are not here," the man said getting up and walking away from the child back towards the gate.

They quickly followed them as the child didn't think anything of it and quickly rejoined the group.

He went back towards the gate, "Thanks again for letting me look," the bodyguard said turning to leave.

"Have a safe journey and I hope you find your friend," they said as he walked off.

All he had now was a big grin, "Got her, however I cannot go in alone, those descriptions match perfectly, I must inform Lady Meer and Lord Jibril immediately first," he said remembering that Lacus couldn't get up and Onogoro was not that far away, he would arrive in now time if he moved quickly.

He made it back to his horse and he knew he was extremely lucky to fall upon information on that village, the man quickly headed back right for Onogoro.

* * *

**Josh-a Fort**

**With Cagalli**

When the sky was dark that day, Cagalli told the two with her that now was the time and they had to be on there way.

Cagalli got up and checked her armor again. She did her best to look like a man and she believed she succeeded. Cagalli then checked the sword she had and was ready to use it.

Cagalli looked over at her two guards, "Are you guys ready?"

They both nodded.

Cagalli now led the way as they made their way down the hills through the forest and to the fort, Cagalli was able to cover her face with a helmet she had but she could still see alright.

They made their way down the trail and stopped a little ways from the fort.

"Can you see the guards?" one with her asked.

It was dark and the fort was lit but only from the inside, it was one of the features that made it so a little stronger, the people in the fort could see but those attacking could not.

"We have to get closer," Cagalli said as she used the trees moving closer.

They were able to get real close and when Cagalli glanced towards the gate she got a little surprise.

**Josh-a Fort**

The guards since the event were on high alert, "Did you see that?" one said from the top.

The second one looked over and they saw movement, "The guy quickly drew his bow while the other one did something else.

They watched and when they were close enough he fired.

**With Cagalli**

The two with Cagalli knew she was being a little reckless, but they couldn't stop her.

Cagalli now looked around a tree and when she did she got a surprise as an arrow was struck right by her head.

Cagalli fell backwards, the shot wasn't to kill it was a warning.

The two quickly rushed up to her, but when they did they were already surrounded, with about ten swords pointed at them.

Cagalli cursed.

The leader looked at them, he couldn't see her face. He looked at this man, "Bring them in," he said as they quickly picked them up making them drop their swords first.

Cagalli was going to fight to the bitter end, but something seemed familiar with these guys and she went along.

They picked all three of them up and dragged them in.

**Top of the Fort**

The first archer fired while the second one alerted the infantry forces and they were able to sneak around the grab them.

"Good shot," the second one said.

"Who do you think they are?" the first one asked.

"Bring them to Lord Athrun, he will get answers," the second one replied as they did just that.

Cagalli was led away as they didn't touch their equipment yet, but she knew she screwed up on that approach and it was now that they were being brought into their leader, and if so she would at least take him out before they finished her off.

Cagalli saw they had Orb knight uniforms but so did Jibril's men, so she couldn't trust that, all she wanted was one shot at this leader.

**Josh-a Fort**

A messenger quickly rushed to the castle to inform Athrun.

"My Lord, we caught suspicious people," one said rushing into the room.

Athrun turned around, he still didn't leave that room, "Bring them in," Athrun said if this was another spy he would show no mercy.

**Near Onogoro**

Jibril's escort took their time and since he had his full main unit with them they only started moving the next day after he left, he was clearly ready to snap. On the way home however a certain bodyguard ran straight into the escort.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's chamber**

At the evening hours Meer decided she would make her move tonight, she knocked at the door and found no answer, cautiously she opened the door anyway only to get a dangerous surprise.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): Sorry for the late updating, I just took a small break and since I started writing a year ago tomorrow I decided to update all three of my stories. The next chapter will deal with Athrun seeing the intruders; the bodyguard returns to the castle and Jibril makes a deadly move. I don't know which story I will stick with so I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


	59. Found

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Found**

**Near Onogoro**

It was very late by the time that Jibril was able to have his entire staff and main unit join up with his carriage so they could all return to Logos. Jibril wanted all security around him for this event, and to those close to him they could tell his mental condition was now very questioned, four years off all the planning and strategizing his perfect plan was all but shattered into pieces.

All had just reported in as the entire main unit which surrounded the giant city was now gathered and they would now be able to head back to Logos.

Inside the carriage things were very tense as the subordinate to Jibril sat across from him. From what he knew of his Lord, Jibril was now a main that seemed to lose everything and what he knew of his Lord he knew he would not go down without a fight, Jibril had the loyalty of all the upper class in Logos and to the towns nobility as well, many of the servants there were still very afraid of their Lords and would still do as they pleased, with his main unit Jibril knew he could maybe draw about thirty thousand at best, pure suicide against the awesome power Kira could call up, but with Jibril losing everything the subordinate knew a conflicted civil war would now begin.

Jibril would hope his call to power would bring more nobility into the fight which could get his numbers near one hundred thousand but that was pure fantasy as all would have to take their respected houses and join with him, the truth however was many nobles were still very loyal to Kira. Kira still had all Onogoro brigades which would overwhelm his numbers immediately, the royal guard alone matched his main unit, plus their was still the two strongest squads the Strike and Aegis squads, the subordinate knew they stood no chance at victory.

Looking at Jibril the subordinate knew they would need far more for this to ever work, but little did he know they would run straight into a possible solution.

**With the Bodyguard**

As soon as Meer's guard left that village with the ultimate discovery he went back to the main roads to take them straight to Onogoro, his goals were to inform his Lady and Jibril who they had an agreement with, but as he rode as fast as possible he ran straight into Jibril's escort.

The bodyguard saw the numbers and thought that a patrol was taking place but he then saw the symbol they bore which was that of Logos.

The bodyguard quickly rode towards them.

**With Jibril**

The front riders saw immediately someone was approaching and they sped up to meet the man.

They saw immediately his different clothes.

"State your business, you ride past a Lord of ORB stand aside," one guard told him.

The bodyguard looked at him, and then explained who he was, but didn't tell the details.

One guard rode back and approached Jibril's carriage.

"My Lord, a man of Kaguya wishes to speak to you," the guard said.

Inside Jibril now turned his attention, the only Kaguya personal here were Meer's guards and the ship she had stored at one of the docks.

"What does he want?" the subordinate asked.

"He said he has information about a location, he said they have been found," the man said not knowing what it meant.

Jibril however knew immediately, Jibril quickly stood up and walked outside the carriage.

He looked at the man and saw he was one of Meer's guards, Jibril was angry with Meer, but like he said before with the King acting like she was Lacus knew Meer held a lot more power then he ever wanted her to have so he couldn't expose her or risk the Kings wrath of thinking it was a lie.

"Enter," Jibril said walking back inside the carriage.

The bodyguard quickly walked in.

"Pardon my asking sir, but I thought you were supposed to be in Onogoro until it was over," the bodyguard told him.

Jibril cringed, "Never mind that…now tell me have you found that so called Queen?"

The man smiled, "She is hiding in a small village a ways away from here, the village was on a lockdown of sorts but the information I got was solid, towards the back there is a small house she is staying in, it is guarded by so called guards."

Jibril glared at him, "You are certain, I do not take kindly to nonsense anymore."

The man looked straight into his eyes, "Pink haired, pretty dress, baby boy, arrived with two other women, and as a golden hairclip, she was to sick to get up yet, meaning her injures from Allster."

Jibril now smiled, this was what he needed, "Perfect…I want the location of the village."

"As you wish sir, but I must inform My Lady immediately," the man said before giving the precise location.

Jibril only smiled, "I don't need you anymore be gone now," Jibril said.

The bodyguard had other things to do anyway and got out returning to his horse and heading back for Onogoro.

Jibril now started laughing, "Just when I thought I was down, I have what I need."

"My Lord," the subordinate said.

Jibril looked at him, "Take a patrol and bring that wench to me."

"Now sir?" the subordinate said shocked.

Jibril glared at him, "Of course head to the village and wait a day, I want my entire unit to head back to Logos first, I will wait here, bring her to me."

The subordinate had no idea what he was planning now.

Jibril knew what he was thinking, "We will draw attention if the entire escort waits here to long, once I have that so called Queen, I will have what I need, I will break that Kings will when I destroy her right in front of his eyes."

The subordinates eyes almost bugged out of his head, but he couldn't challenge his lord, this was truly suicide, what Jibril was fully planning he didn't know, but time would tell that. Once the orders were given, the subordinate gathered a patrol of fifty and started heading for the direction, their orders were to attack tomorrow night, and they would do just that, the subordinate was not too thrilled about this, but he had to follow his Lord.

Jibril watched them leave, his commander of the main squad approached him and Jibril gave him the orders to take the rest and head back to Logos, Jibril decided he would wait right at this spot for his subordinate to return, he kept only twenty with him, Jibril could only smile once things turned out this way, he still had one more chance. He would take Lacus, gather his forces, once again attack Onogoro then destroy her right in front of the Kings eyes.

Jibril now sat back, things would turn out his way, he was no longer going to work in secret, this was his final chance.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chamber**

At the evening hours Meer decided she would make her move tonight, she knocked at the door and found no answer, cautiously she opened the door anyway only to get a dangerous surprise.

Meer walked in only to get a tremendous shock as a blade was placed right to her neck, Meer immediately froze.

"It's just you," Kira's voice came as he slowly removed the blade.

Once the blade was gone Meer finally was able to breathe again.

"What do you want Meer?" Kira said turning around and walking back in.

The chamber was mostly dark and as Meer looked up she saw Kira sit back down. It appears he was in deep thought and didn't want to be disturbed, but what she was concerned about was he didn't call her Lacus this time.

Meer shut the door and walked closer, "I apologize Your Majesty…no one has seen you in a few hours and I was concerned."

Kira looked up at her, "I needed time to myself, I believe I am entitled to that."

Meer noticed the change in his tone, it was becoming more normal, but the sadness was still very strong.

"I understand that sire…I would like to help you through this," Meer said walking closer and stopping a little away from him.

"There is nothing you can do Meer, there is nothing anyone can do, she is gone I know that, however I just don't feel it…" Kira said looking away from her.

Meer was now concerned, she knew the bond was strong between the two of them, but this strong she never expected. Meer was aware Lacus wasn't dead but Kira wasn't and their bond wasn't letting him believe that either, Meer knew she had to shatter that bond.

"I believe it will take time sire…Lacus was my best friend, I didn't know her that long, but I never really had a better friend then her…" that wasn't a lie to some point, Meer was never able to have many friends and Lacus was the best she ever had, but Meer was never interested and only stuck to her goal.

Kira looked back at her.

"I knew her long enough though to know that she wouldn't want you feeling like this forever, every time she spoke of you her eyes lit up," Meer said jealously, "Lacus would want you to move on and return to the Great King that you are," Meer said looking into his eyes lovingly, she knew this was the chance she had, she could tell he was hurting and a little seduction was all she needed to pull off what she needed to do tonight.

Kira heard her words, and that was right Lacus would want him to move on, however it was a lot easier said then done.

"You do speak the truth Meer," Kira replied.

Meer's eyes lit up.

"I want to know if you will do me a favor." Kira asked.

Meer looked at him with surprise, she didn't think it would be this easy, but all better for her. "Whatever you need My Lord."

Kira looked at her, "Tomorrow meet me on the first floor right by the main stairs," Kira told her.

Meer's excitement dropped, that wasn't what she had in mind, but maybe he would do this the right way, "May I ask why sire?"

Kira looked at her, "You will see."

Meer smiled as she bowed respectfully, "If that is your desire I shall be waiting for you," Meer said before Kira waved her out.

Meer walked out and shut the door as she placed her back to it. Sure her first idea didn't work and she didn't want to press him with this new attitude he had, Meer however lit up when she knew that he no longer thought of her as Lacus, maybe now he was seeing her as her.

Meer left very much looking forward to tomorrow.

Back inside the chamber however Kira remained deep in thought, he had to know something and tomorrow would give him the answer he needed.

* * *

**Port Town near Logos**

After a few days of lying low, Yzac and Dearka finally resurfaced. Yzac wanted to make sure that if they were pursued that they wouldn't be found so they hid and after a few days Yzac now knew it was time for them to make there move.

They were fugitives in ORB, traitors in ZAFT so they had to bid farewell to this continent, Yzac knew just the place for them to go.

They still had the carriage and they headed north but didn't go to Logos, instead they found a port town, once they rode in it was night but the town was still very lively, they unloaded supplies that were transferred from different port towns and other ships that traveled to different islands and now Kaguya since they opened trade up with them.

Yzac rode in and looked around.

"What are we doing here?" Dearka asked.

Yzac looked at him, "Were getting out of here that is what," Yzac replied as he stopped the carriage outside what looked like a tavern.

Yzac had one bit of business to do before they left however, Dearka wanted to know how he expected them to get out of here, but Yzac told him to trust him and like Dearka would he did.

Yzac got off as they walked inside the tavern, this town had very little knights so they didn't have to worry about being discovered.

Yzac knew this would be the place to find what he needed.

After looking around they found nothing that interested him, and as they were about to leave they walked out and Yzac found what he was looking for.

There was merchant heading into town.

Yzac flagged him down, "You," Yzac said.

The merchant stopped, "What can I do for you? You need supplies I got it, I travel all over ORB," a pitiful sales line that Yzac picked up, but this is what he wanted.

"Do you head to Onogoro?" Yzac said.

"Of course, just got back from there, marshal law was lifted so I am back on my routes," the merchant replied.

Yzac reached in and pulled out the famous letter, "I was wondering if you could deliver this to a La Flaga in Onogoro."

The merchant looked at the letter, "I sell products not deliver letters!" the man said angrily.

Yzac looked back at Dearka, Dearka uncovered the wagon they had and the merchants eyes lit up, equipment, food, and armor, this would be a killer to sell.

"You deliver this letter, all this is yours," Yzac said.

The merchant was almost drooling, "La Flaga you say?"

"Correct, leader of the royal guard, just tell him it concerns Jibril," Yzac said.

The merchant took the letter, "When shall I leave?"

The merchant knew the supplies inside that wagon were worth a lot more then he had, so of course he would do this.

"Leave now," Yzac said, "You can take some now and the rest when you get back," Yzac said having to buy his trust.

"You have a deal," the merchant said as Dearka loaded his wagon with some supplies.

Yzac then smiled, "Remember deliver that and the rest is yours when you get back."

The merchant immediately took off, "Even with what he had now, state of the art swords and armor was worth more in his wagon so even if they suckered him on the rest of the supplies he would still make a greater profit so he left.

Yzac watched him leave.

"Were still going to be here?" Dearka asked.

Yzac looked at him, "Of course not fool, our goal is one of those ships, now let's go," Yzac said as Dearka followed him and they were off, Jibril was really screwed now.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**Fort and city**

Cagalli was led away as they didn't touch their equipment yet, but she knew she screwed up on that approach and it was now that they were being brought into their leader, and if so she would at least take him out before they finished her off.

Cagalli saw they had Orb knight uniforms but so did Jibril's men, so she couldn't trust that, all she wanted was one shot at this leader.

As they were led in Cagalli was still putting up a fight, but that stopped when she saw the city, the damage was great and spirits of the people were down.

The knights bringing them in were not being fairly gentle with the three they had captured, it was to be expected especially after all of what happened, but they still didn't remove the face gear Cagalli had worn, all they wanted was to bring them to the Lord immediately.

Cagalli was unable to trust anyone at the moment, these were actual knights of ORB, but she didn't recognize any of them, she had not seen any Blitz knights or any faces she knew, these were in her mind the enemy dressed in ORB gear, like the others.

Cagalli refused to say anything and no matter how hard they pulled on her she didn't make a sound, she wouldn't show any sign of weakness to these animals, or so she thought.

Cagalli saw the estate and the condition of the major town, it was not in the best shape, she could tell a deadly battle had taken place, and from the looks of things they didn't go well in her favor.

Cagalli also cursed the events that took place, she was to careless in the approach to get into the town and they were spotted at a great distance by a couple of archers, she felt as if she disgraced her husband and brother by not doing it correctly.

Cagalli looked up and saw the gates opening as they were led in, there weren't any people on the streets as it was late and after all the events so that made things look even worse for her.

The gates were open and they were led inside.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

**With Athrun**

"My Lord, we caught suspicious people," one said rushing into the room.

Athrun turned around, he still didn't leave that room, "Bring them in," Athrun said if this was another spy he would show no mercy.

"Yes My Lord," the guard said before quickly leaving.

Athrun had the captain of the brigade with him as they were going over the situation when this occurred.

A few other knights entered the room to provide security, Athrun was strong but he was still not in good enough shape to fight yet and they didn't want to take the risk of losing another Lord if they got hostile.

Athrun was standing the entire time just watching the door; maybe they finally caught a break and could determine the mastermind of all of this. Athrun noticed that the others were anxious as well, after what had happened to the nation they wanted vengeance.

Athrun knew exactly how to handle them, exactly like Kira did. Athrun was through playing nice anymore, the death of the royal family, the damage to their nation and most importantly to him the death of his own wife, they would suffer.

Athrun waited until the doors were open.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli and her party were led in as Cagalli noticed one big thing, the hatred in all the knights' eyes, and that didn't seem right to her, why would they have this hatred if they just conquered one of ORB's main cities, something was off.

Cagalli knew they were being led to the first floor main room, and she knew she would come in contact with however the leader was, she had no weapon but she knew she was done for, so her goal now was to try and take this leader with her.

Cagalli saw the door that led in as the guards stopped and they didn't let go of the grip on her arm either.

As the doors started to open, the guard holding Cagalli spoke.

"We will not fall for your foolishness a second time," he said full of hate.

Cagalli got real confused.

"My Lord will have your head," he said a second time as the door was open and he violently threw her to the floor as it opened.

Cagalli was thrown down hard that she didn't even see the leader in front of her; she fell hard on her stomach as the other guards forced the two behind to kneel.

Cagalli was beyond angry as she finally got to her knees and looked straight up for one of the most major shocks she had ever had.

**Main Room**

Athrun saw the doors open and he saw the first one that he guessed was the leader thrown in and down to their stomach.

Athrun couldn't see the face as it was covered by that headgear, but he was not too pleased.

Athrun quickly glanced back to the other two but they were brought to their knees not going anywhere.

Athrun immediately noticed that these men didn't wear any sort of symbol, the one that seemed to be the leader their was something very strange about this one, the person was a small figure then the other two and didn't seem like the type that these people would follow.

Athrun was about to speak when he noticed the front one get to their knees and start to look up at him.

Athrun only watched as he saw something familiar.

When Cagalli looked up she couldn't believe it, when her eyes met that of her husbands she was in utter shock, she thought for sure he was gone after all that happened. Her hands shuck a little as she tried to regain herself.

Athrun saw this and became confused but he couldn't see the persons full face, all he saw was the eyes the exact eyes he remembered, but this couldn't be her.

Athrun however knew it was familiar, "Who do you work for?" Athrun said cautiously but sternly.

Those words broke Cagalli out of her trance, and let's just say she was not too pleased, "How dare you not know me you moron!" Cagalli now screamed getting to her feet, the guards moved towards her but that was when she removed the headgear throwing it straight at him.

Athrun heard the voice and it was his turn to be in shock, he looked over and saw her take the headgear off as he stumbled backwards a little, his eyes never leaving hers but he didn't notice she threw it right at him.

The headgear struck him straight in his face but he didn't move he was still in utter shock.

Some inside knew Cagalli from her face and they were also in shock.

"Princess…" was all the captain said as the others that didn't know now did.

"Cagalli…" was all Athrun could now say.

Cagalli was beyond relief, but that was replaced with the anger, "How could you not know who I am…" Cagalli said a little more toned down.

Athrun regained his composure and walked towards her stopping straight in front of her, "We…we thought you were dead," he said quickly looking over to the captain.

The captain took that as the sign and cleared the room the two that escorted her as well, they heard the Princess comment and that came as a big surprise.

Once the room was cleared, Athrun and Cagalli were left alone.

Athrun reached up and cupped her chin looking at her, "You're alive."

Cagalli was still furious, "Of course I am, but I thought other wise of you…where were you…" Cagalli didn't get a chance to finish as Athrun wrapped his arms around her.

Cagalli slowly returned it embrace, "You didn't return when we were attacked, I thought you had perished."

"We had heard you and the rest perished at the castle…I can't believe your still here," Athrun said now kissing her deeply.

Cagalli blushed and quickly returned it, after a few minutes they slowly parted, as both had questions.

"What about Kira and what exactly happened?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira is fine, we got word that these invaders attacked and he returned, that was when we found all the deceased torched in the courtyard, sources said you and the rest were among them…what about the others?" Athrun said quickly.

"Lacus and the baby were with me, once the attack began we escaped down Kira's passage and took refuge in a village, I was tired of waiting and wanted to see the fate of you so I came here," Cagalli replied.

Athrun knew something was up, "Tell me everything that happened."

Cagalli quickly did as they sat down, she told them of Yzac and their escape, the elder, and how Onogoro was surrounded by the guys that attacked, and what they learned about Jibril.

Athrun's eyes only went big, "It all makes sense now."

"What?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was growing angry, "The border was guarded by him, he has powerful authority over decisions, and was Kira's advisor, along with being a high member of the former King…he had to of been planning this all along!" Athrun was extremely furious.

Cagalli looked at him, "What about being an advisor I thought."

Athrun looked at her, "Kira…Kira changed again Cagalli, once he heard of the deaths, he completely snapped."

Cagalli didn't like the sound of that.

"We caught Yzac, Dearka, and Allster, but Mu always expected there had to be a mastermind behind this and what Jibril convinced Kira to do proves it all," Athrun said.

"You mean the marshal law thing?" Cagalli said.

Athrun nodded his head, "He knew you would try to return and he needed to make sure that when you did he would be ready, if you make it back to Kira it is over."

Cagalli quickly remembered something, "Campbell as well, she was apart of this as well."

Athrun remembered that, "From the words I received from Mu she has been all over him, it makes complete sense; he played us all for fools for years."

"We have to head back now, once we get to Kira, Jibril is done," Cagalli quickly said.

Athrun looked at her, "From the resources Jibril has he might now know you're here, and if he is surrounding the city we will need a force."

Cagalli listened closely.

"What about the Queen?" Athrun asked.

"She is in the care of the village elder, he was once a knight as well, we have nothing to worry about with him," Cagalli said, "She is well hidden."

Athrun nodded, "We ride to Boaz immediately."

Cagalli looked at him.

"I will gather some of the Aegis members and we will head to Onogoro, if Jibril's men stand in our way we wipe them out," Athrun said seriously.

Cagalli smiled, "All we have to do is head to Onogoro, tell Kira and punish all involved for good," Cagalli said with relief, the first she had in awhile.

Athrun looked back at her, "About that Cagalli, Jibril was relieved and has been sent back to Logos, I should also tell you about Flay Allster."

Cagalli hated that name, "I hope Kira finally gives her she deserves."

Athrun looked at her, "Her sentence was already carried out."

Cagalli blinked her eyes, "All the better then."

"She was executed a few days ago," Athrun replied.

Cagalli didn't see anything wrong with that, only that she didn't have a chance to get something in on that brat.

"Kira gave her the Mendel," Athrun replied.

That made her look, "The Mendel?"

Athrun nodded.

Cagalli looked back, "Once he sees Lacus again he will return to normal, now let's go as soon as possible."

Athrun nodded, "We leave as soon as I am ready," Athrun said about to call the guards.

"How long do you think I will not notice," Cagalli said crossing her arms over her chest.

Athrun looked back, "What are you talking about?"

Cagalli pointed to his side, "Your wounded moron."

Athrun put his hand to his side, "It was only a scratch, it can manage a journey, how did you know?"

Cagalli smirked and approached him, "I can tell and that is all you need to know," she said kissing him gently.

After a second she stepped back blushing, "Now let's go, I want to end this."

Athrun nodded and he left the room very determined, it was time to put an end to Jibril once and for all.

**Near the small village**

The subordinate near the morning hours arrived where they were still a little ways from the village, a scout was sent ahead and returned with the conformation of the village.

The subordinate ordered all to wait, and now they would wait until tonight to assault the village and take the Queen, the subordinate was getting a bad feeling about this, but he had to follow his Lord's orders.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**With Meer's bodyguard**

Nearing the morning hours was when the Bodyguard finally returned to Onogoro, he had a smile on his face and he quickly rushed to the castle to give the news to Meer, this would truly aide his Ladies cause and make her the next Queen faster if she no longer had to worry about Lacus being out there.

He rode into the castle and quickly got off his horse heading inside.

**With the Merchant **

A few hours after the bodyguard arrived, was when the Merchant arrived at the massive city, he just left but couldn't pass up this offer, and now all he had to do was find this La Flaga, but that was easier said then done.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter Cagalli and Athrun leave, Kira makes his decision, and the attack on the village begins, It should be up sometime during the weekend. See you later.**


	60. Choice Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty**

**Choice Part One**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Gate**

It was near dawn when Meer's bodyguard finally returned, by now official ORB knights recognized this man so they let him in without question. The bodyguard was more then pleased that he succeeded for his lady.

He rode at top speed when the guards by the castle gate finally let him inside.

"You were gone a long time," the castle guard told him.

"ORB is a much larger country then my own," the man replied as the guard gave the nod as they started opening the castle gate.

Once the gate was open he was waved in, once inside they shut the gate.

The bodyguard then put on his smile, he knew that whatever Jibril was planning that girl would be out of the way and Meer would finally be able to resume her rightful place. Kaguya would join with ORB and they would finally have the life that was promised to them by the former King Ulen.

The man quickly jumped off his horse as he went inside the castle heading straight for Meer's room.

**Meer's Room**

After hearing what the King had to say last night many fantasies ran through her head about what he wanted from her today. All Kira said was he needed her to head down to the main floor near the stairs in the evening, Meer knew she worked hard for his attention and unlike that brat Allster she did it a lot better. Meer had a strong feeling about what he was going to do and she knew her father and people would finally be happy, they would get what was promised and Kaguya would finally enter into royalty of a powerful nation. Meer knew that was good for her father and people but she also had something in this for her as well, she fell hard for Kira after seeing what type of person he was, and especially how he treated Lacus, not many Kings would put their Queen ahead of themselves but Kira put Lacus above anything. She wanted that love and devotion he gave Lacus for herself, and she found herself easily falling asleep.

However towards dawn she was awoke by a hard knock at her door.

Meer stirred and sat up, she saw outside that it was still dark and she knew that was way to early, Meer got up a little angry that she was disturbed.

Meer walked over and opened the door, "What could possible be so important at this hour…" Meer said but froze when she saw her bodyguard.

"I am sorry My Lady, but I have excellent news," he said quickly.

Meer let him in quickly checking the hallway and shut the door.

"What is it?" Meer asked.

The man smiled, "I found her My Lady."

Meer's eyes widened a little, "…Where?"

"She has taken refuge in a small village a little ways away, I couldn't make a finishing move but I ran into Lord Jibril and gave him the news as well," the bodyguard said.

Meer turned around a little, "What is he going to do?"

"Lord Jibril is planning a full out raid, I overheard as I was leaving that he was sending his force back home first, I believe he will go after her anytime, it will finally be over My Lady," the bodyguard said.

Meer didn't turn to face him, she was a little scared, she was hoping Lacus would never be found, and the only way for her not to suffer a terrible fate would be for Jibril to take her out, but something wasn't right with Jibril, he was thrown out of Onogoro, what would he have to gain by making getting rid of Lacus now, she had a bad feeling about him.

The bodyguard eyed her, "Are you alright My Lady? This solves all your problems with that girl gone."

Meer looked at him, "This is great news…you did great work, I believe after I meet the King later I will finally become the Queen."

The man smiled, "I shall return to my normal duties now My Lady, I wish you success my Queen."

Meer heard that and slightly smiled as he left, once he was gone she returned to looking out the window, this was what she wanted but now she couldn't help but feel guilt, she wanted Lacus gone no question asked, but she knew what that would do to him if he ever found out, their bond was strong and she knew that he could still sense Lacus and she wondered what would happen if that was taken away.

Meer quickly shook her head of the thoughts, "Who cares, she will be gone and Meer will get what was promised.

Meer returned for a few more hours sleep before her big day.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**Estate**

Athrun and Cagalli wasted little time as they were finally prepared for the journey, Athrun was in no shape to put up a strong fight but he was more then capable of riding. Athrun gathered the captains and ordered then to maintain control over the city until further notice.

Athrun knew now that Jibril had played his last card on them, he was finally returning home and gather his squad. Athrun would then march them to Onogoro and help retake the city from the main unit surrounding them, as they didn't know Jibril was banished yet.

Athrun took a quarter of the brigade they had would use that for security on the way to Boaz, he transferred some of the remaining Blitz members from the estate to replace those he took.

Athrun told them to prepare immediately and right before Meer's bodyguard returned they were ready to ride out.

Athrun finished placing his armor back on as Cagalli helped him.

"I can't believe you injured yourself like this," she said angry.

"It was a cheap shot, but we don't have time to worry about that now, I will be fine when I have Jibril's head," Athrun said angrily, he was the cause of all of this.

Cagalli smiled, "Only if I get Campbell's…however don't you think we should warn Kira before hand, they can't stop you from entering the castle, we could have the force waiting out of sight."

Athrun smiled, now Cagalli was a strategist, "That would work but I doubt Jibril wants me to enter so he would try to get rid of me as soon as I show my face, we will do this simple and swift, attack full on and clear the surrounding unit out."

"What about Kira though?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun smiled, "Kira can take care of himself, he will know something is up when he hears of the attack."

Cagalli smiled, "You know I am going to."

Athrun shook his head, "I don't have the time to argue so I will not fight with you on that, but you will remain with the archers, you will not enter a direct fight."

"I only want Campbell, to bad Allster is gone I would have been able to handle her as well," Cagalli said now angry, she knew that Jibril know longer had the advantage and she hoped her brother would show him no mercy.

Athrun finished as he and Cagalli walked outside to their waiting horses.

Cagalli saw the two that came with her and as Athrun was talking to a commander she approached them.

"I didn't mean to conceal my identity," Cagalli said.

They only smiled, "We understand Princess, if you like we will go with you."

Cagalli shook her head, "I appreciate all you did, but we can take it from here, I want to ask if you will return and give my regards to the elder and inform him of what is going on."

"They nodded, "Will do princess, since we can take the usual route it will only take a day to return, we wish you luck," they said before leaving.

Cagalli returned to the horse next to Athrun as they both got on.

Athrun nodded to the guards as they opened the estate gates and rode out where their escort was waiting. People knew something was up but they knew that Athrun had their best interests in mind so they trusted him to do what he had to.

Athrun left clutching his side a little, but his anger was easily taking care of that pain.

They rode out of the city and quickly headed for Boaz.

* * *

**Onogoro City and outside small village**

**Onogoro City**

The sun rose when the merchant finally arrived back at the city, the man quickly sighed as he was stuck here for awhile and couldn't wait to leave but now he was back. He however didn't really care as he had something very worth while, the killing he would make from selling this would make this journey all worth it. The merchant had doubts if Yzac and Dearka would actually deliver the rest to him, but even so the goods he got from them was far more valuable then any of his normal shipments so it was all worth it, and by chance if they did pay up he would be even richer so he decided to do this task, now all he had to do was find La Flaga.

The gates were now back to normal and open for business as people were already coming and going, he arrived in the city when he realized just how in the world he would accomplish this little task. How in the world would he get an audience with this La Flaga?

The merchant stopped as he thought for a second.

He observed patrols around the city and the citizens were now returning to normal, the man remained in thought then he decided just to head straight to the castle and see what happened.

He quickly moved his wagon forward as he now had to figure out what to say when he reached the castle.

**Small Village**

Jibril's subordinate and the rest arrived during the night but their orders were not to attack until the next night, Jibril needed time to get his force back to Logos so they had to wait but they were able to go over the strategy as they had to stay a ways from the village, they only had fifty but against a village of that size they should be more then capable of what they had to do.

The subordinate quickly briefed the squad leaders.

"Move your people into position around the village and wait for my signal when night hit's the sky, make sure your people don't stray to close our we could be discovered," the subordinate told them.

"What about the people in the village?" the one said aching for blood.

The subordinate quickly looked at him, normally his orders would be absolute of what Jibril told him, but the subordinate had a strong feeling that it was now time for self preservation, Jibril's plan was suicide and he was not going down for it if it failed.

"Only attack those that fight back, ignore all other civilians, our target is the Queen," the subordinate said and then quickly added something else, "Remember we need her alive."

These men were some of the most loyal so telling that Lacus was the target wasn't anything they cared about, all heard his words and they would relay the message.

"This is only a small village and once we storm it, people should panic, according to our source she is in a small house towards the back, we grab her and quickly head back to Jibril," the subordinate said sternly.

All nodded and he told them the rest of the strategy as they started falling back into position and all they could do now was wait for night to come.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Meer's Guest Room**

It was a little past morning when Meer finally woke up on her own; she got up looking forward to what would happen later tonight, but once again she got another visitor.

Meer thought it was her bodyguard again, but she was wrong.

She opened the door and found one of the maids, the maid was polite but you could feel the tension in the air. Meer acted kind to all the maids and servants but with Lacus' supposed death they were getting the feeling she was trying to move in on their King. The castle staff all loved Lacus and they were not to easy this soon about having someone else trying to take the place of their beloved Queen.

"Forgive the intrusion Lady Campbell, but a message from His Majesty," the maid said handing the letter to her.

Meer took the letter and only slightly nodded as she shut the door behind her almost in the maids face; she was tired of acting like Lacus and servants were not supposed to be thanked all the time when they did something that was their job.

Meer gave it no more thought as she opened up the document.

After quickly reading it she found that Kira had moved up the time of their meeting to the noon hour instead of the evening.

"I guess he wants to move quicker then I thought," Meer said excitedly.

Meer also saw that she had to dress appropriately, she didn't know what Kira had planned for her but that was a different request so she looked around to prepare herself nobly. Meer called in a few servants as she had the castle at her beck in call, and though she didn't beat them or treat them rough like Flay, she treated them like they were not even there, they would do their work and Meer wouldn't acknowledge them.

Meer had one of those feelings that today was going to be her day.

**Kira's Chamber**

Kira didn't sleep much throughout the night, that strange feeling he had in his heart never left, it was almost as if Lacus was still there. Logically though Kira knew that couldn't be possible, he did trust Meer and Meer and Lacus' were best friends in his eyes as he didn't see her true side yet.

Kira set up what he wanted to today for one reason; he had to know the answer. He knew Lacus wouldn't want him like this forever and he would do his best to always honor her wishes but now he needed to find the answer if he actually could, with noble young women already trying to get close to him, if he was going to move on he made the choice as who it would be with, and now he needed to know if his heart would let him.

Kira knew the way Meer looked at him and he wasn't stupid so he gave her the honor of joining him later, and Kira knew one thing, after today he would have his answer.

**With Mu**

Mu was on his usual patrol around the castle, Mu was more then glad that Jibril was kicked out as advisor and straight out of the city.

The city was starting to return to normal in Mu's eyes which was a great thing. Mu was also keeping a close eye on Kira, Kira was fighting his inner demons the best he could and what Kira did was a step in the right direction, he understood Kira's pain well as he finally started making true progress with Murrue only to have all this happen and all of them gone.

Mu knew what Kira was planning today and Mu knew Kira was trying to find an answer but he was also trying to ease his own pain as well, as the little brother he always thought of Kira as he hoped that Kira would be able to move on and return to the greatest King in this nations history, what truly makes a Great King would be how he handles the situation, a nation in shock, cities to restore, an army to rebuild, and his personal problems had to be dealt with, but Mu never once lost faith in his King and he remembered the oath he made four years ago, and he would honor that even at the cost of his own life.

Mu decided for today he would check the status of the Strike squad since he heard word on them, after they returned from Kaguya they were given leave and with the incident Mu didn't have time to check on them so for today he sent out messengers to bring the commander and the captain to him to get a report.

**With the merchant**

The merchant rode his wagon straight to the castle, when he arrived at the gate of the massive castle now he had problems, they wouldn't just let anyone walk inside, now he was in a bind.

The man got down from his wagon and decided to what the heck ask the guard.

The merchant walked towards the gate and it wasn't long before he was intercepted by two to the gate guards.

"State your business merchant," the guard said as after all that happened they were a little untrusting.

The merchant froze, "Good evening to you to sir knight, I was wondering if I could get an audience with your leader Sir La Flaga?"

The guards almost started laughing, "What would a merchant want with him?"

"Glad you asked," he said looking back at his wagon, "I have powerful equipment he might be interested in, only the finest merchandise for the greatest of knights," the man said hoping his pathetic sales pitch would do the job.

"Listen buddy, Sir La Flaga has the finest blacksmiths in ORB working on his equipment, he wouldn't buy from a nothing merchant and leave," they said turning around to return to their posts.

The merchant frowned, he was going to miss a bigger pay day if he didn't pull this off, "These are one of a kind items, he will want…" he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Leave or you will be arrested," the guards finally said ready to take a defensive stance.

The merchant quickly backed away and returned to his wagon. He didn't want to tell them about the letter or a lot of questions would be asked and he just wanted to drop off the letter straight to La Flaga without others around.

The merchant returned to his wagon and pulled it out of the way.

"That won't work…I remember seeing him check the patrols though, if I wait here I might see him," the merchant said as he was trapped here when Kira inflicted marshal law and he always saw Mu checking the patrols and gates daily so if he waited he might catch him.

The merchant however decided to wait right here, but he also decided to do a little business right here as he displayed some of his goods to sell, while waiting he decided to make a small profit, and wait he would have to do.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle **

**Main Stairs**

Ten minutes before the noon hour was when Meer arrived at the stairs, she was wearing an extremely fancy ballroom dress, nothing to revealing to her dislike but she had to admit it was nice, all the servants made sure she looked her best, when Meer looked at herself in the mirror it was like she was made to look like Lacus, but Meer decided to do something about that later.

Meer waited and exactly at noon was when Kira came down the stairs, she heard him coming he was wearing his royal garments along with his sword; these were his occasional celebration ballroom garments.

Meer smiled up at him, "Thank you for the invitation Your Highness," Meer said bowing respectfully.

When Kira went down the stairs it was just another flash of Lacus, but this time he knew mentally she wasn't Lacus, but it was nice if even for a second he could see Lacus in Meer.

Kira approached her, "You look lovely Lady Campbell, the honor is mine," Kira said as he stopped in front of her.

Meer really blushed, this time she knew he wasn't looking at Lacus.

"Shall we go?" Kira asked.

Meer smiled again, "That would be nice," she said as she took his arm.

Meer felt him stiffen up when she took hold of his arm, but he started loosing up.

"Where are we heading Your Majesty?" Meer asked.

"You shall see," Kira said as Meer was getting excited a little.

Meer watched as Kira led her to two very large doors, the guards by the doors opened them up as she saw he led her to the ballroom.

Kira looked over at her reaction, the exact same reaction he saw from Lacus when he first took her here. Kira set everything up just like when he first brought Lacus here, he had to know his answer and he would find it from this.

"It's beautiful," Meer said as she looked around, she couldn't believe he set all this up for her, but she didn't know he was recreating the first date he ever had with Lacus.

Kira did his best to remember that night and now he was reliving it, sure he was going to find out his answer but he was also using Meer's resemblance to take the pain away.

"Shall we?" Kira said holding out his hand to her.

Meer smiled as he led them over to a table he had waiting, Meer sat down but unlike with Lacus Kira didn't hold the chair for her or anything like that.

Once she was seated the servants brought them their lunch, this was at noon which was strange for this kind of thing.

As they ate Meer did most of the talking while Kira listened, the feeling was very different from when he did this with Lacus, it was way to fake and Kira knew it despite what he tried to believe.

Meer stared into his eyes but she saw that look before, his attention wasn't on her, and Meer knew she had to change that.

Meer reached over and took his hand, "Are you alright My Lord?"

Kira shook his head, "I am fine, I was just thinking about this day."

Meer smiled, she thought that meant her but he was thinking about the day he did this with Lacus.

Kira had to admit her presence was soothing in a way, but he had to make a decision and there was one way to do this.

"Shall we dance?" Kira said as he stood up.

Meer blushed, "I…I would love to," Meer said as she was highly trained because of her noble status.

Unlike last time there was no orchestra this time either, just the two of them.

Kira reached out as Meer took his hand, as they danced.

As soon as they started her long pink hair draped across his shoulder and that triggered another Lacus remembrance, Kira pulled her closer as Meer only blushed, she knew this was her day, she now had him, and not because of her duty she had him because she now loved him, and from his actions she believed the feeling was mutual.

Many emotions triggered Kira's mind, Meer's presence was a lot like Lacus' in his eyes she was like a lot like her.

They danced very slowly as Kira held her, could he move on, he would now shortly.

Meer held him tighter, she loved this feeling, for once she felt loved and not for her status or position either but truly loved.

Kira thought about Meer now, and this feeling, he glanced down at her face as her eyes were shut, he knew the way she looked at him was of love.

Meer could feel him looking at her; she slowly glanced up and met his eyes.

What she saw in them was what she wanted to see, the way he looked at Lacus.

As Kira looked at her he couldn't help but think of Lacus, but as he realized she was looking back he once again saw Meer.

Meer decided to take her chance as she shut her eyes again and leaned up closer to him.

Kira saw she was trying to kiss him, Lacus wanted him to move on, from what he knew Meer was a good choice, she would be a great Queen, she would gladly bear the next successor, and she loved him, was that enough?

Meer could feel herself getting closer and just as she was about to touch Kira made his decision as she opened her eyes and she saw his decision.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): Bad spot to end it, the next part will be up by Thursday. This story still has a ways to go so I will be focusing more on it until I can get it up to a certain part. I finally have this story mostly worked out so I believe I can get the updates out every two or three days. Kira decision comes next, with a few other things. Bye for now.**


	61. Choice Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Choice Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle Ballroom**

What Meer saw in Kira's eyes was what she wanted to see, the way he looked at Lacus.

As Kira looked at her he couldn't help but think of Lacus, but as he realized she was looking back he once again saw Meer.

Meer decided to take her chance as she shut her eyes again and leaned up closer to him.

Kira saw she was trying to kiss him, Lacus wanted him to move on, from what he knew Meer was a good choice, she would be a great Queen, she would gladly bear the next successor, and she loved him, was that enough?

Meer could feel herself getting closer and just as she was about to touch Kira made his decision as she opened her eyes and she saw his decision.

As Meer leaned forward just before her lips came into contact with Kira's, Kira knew that was not enough.

Meer opened her eyes as Kira took hold of her shoulders and forced her back from him.

Kira now held her far at arms length as the look in his eyes now was no longer what she saw earlier, and worse then his dark eyes these eyes were extremely serious.

"I will not do this Meer," Kira told her very sternly.

Meer's heart sank as deep as it could go, everything was perfect and now this, Meer was to frozen to speak for a second.

Kira let her go as he turned his back to her, "This will not work Meer," Kira told her as his decision was clear.

Meer finally got over her initial shock, "What are you saying?"

Kira didn't look at her, "It will not work."

Meer was now flustered but it was more of a rejected heart that was about to speak, "Why? Why will you not accept me?" Meer said very hurt.

"It is not just you Meer, I will not do this again, no more," Kira said once again.

Meer's hands were starting to shake, "I have done everything for you, all the things you said how could you do this to me!" Meer raised her voice and the answer was clear with how Kira replied.

"You are not her! That is why Meer, you are not Lacus and no one can ever take her place in my heart," Kira fired back.

Meer backed away a little but she was still hurt, "It always comes back to Lacus, I saw the way you were looking at me, I felt it in the way you held me, you cannot do this!" Meer was really getting angry.

Kira didn't like her comment, "It was not you I was holding, it was not you I was looking at Meer, it was not right to use you the way I did, however I did it anyway, and now I am ending it. I have made my choice."

Meer was breathing heavily, "You are a King Kira, you have no choice but to move on, you…" Meer was cut off.

"I will not repeat myself again Campbell, yes I am a King, however it is my choice what I do with it, I have tried moving on but it will never work, no one including yourself can take Lacus' place, and I want you to listen to my words very carefully," Kira said sternly.

Meer was looking in his eyes, the rejection was tearing her apart but what hurt the most was she really fell for him and wanted him happy, he just wouldn't be happy with her.

Kira wasn't finished, "I will not take another Queen for the rest of my days, which means my family line will die out of royalty, but I don't care. Lacus was the first and only one that I will ever love, no one will ever replace her and that is my vow, my line will finish with me."

Meer collapsed to her knees, she couldn't believe this, she could no longer hold her tears either, for the first time since she could remember she felt real tears.

"I am sorry for all I put you through, but that is how it is, my wife and son were taken from me and that I guess was the sign that my line is meant to die with me, my heart will never allow me to look at another the way I did Lacus," Kira told her normally.

"I loved you, this isn't fair…" Meer sobbed out, she was completely broken, she never felt pain like this before, his words weren't many but she saw all to well his devotion to Lacus was something she could never break, Kira would do all of what he said, and their was nothing she could do.

"I will not return those feelings Meer, I am ending it now, I will not call upon your presence anymore," Kira said as he turned around again and started walking out.

Meer was left a shattered soul, the look in his eyes was what truly hurt her, they were completely serious and genuine the eyes she loved, but the eyes she knew would never look at her the same way he looked at Lacus.

Meer was left like that for awhile before she was finally able to pick herself up, she truly loved Kira, but the fact was she could not have him, Meer composed herself as she walked out, Kira made his decision and now she had to make hers, her heart was killing her and she hated the pain she felt. She saw that Kira didn't really snap at her either, which was another indication he was serious, after all he did she was angry and hurt and still extremely envious of Lacus, but she knew deep down this was a fight she would not win.

Meer remembered something as she returned to her room, and she quickly called her bodyguards for a quick meeting.

**With Kira**

Kira walked out as he headed for his study on the first floor, when he arrived he shut the doors behind him as he quickly sat down. Kira did all this today to find the answer if he could move on, and the answer was final he couldn't. Kira could move on for his nation but he vowed never to love again, Lacus wouldn't want him doing this, but his heart was completely devoted only to her, which was his final decision.

Kira sat down as he remembered Meer's face, he didn't want to hurt her as in his mind and many others she did a lot for Lacus and himself, but he couldn't love her. He could tell lately by the look in her eyes on she felt and he only saw that as Lacus. Kira placed a hand on his head as he thought of Lacus again, and not once did he regret his decision.

**With Meer**

When Meer's bodyguards arrived they immediately knew something was wrong with her, she was very upset, but they never seen her so broken before.

Meer explained the situation as their eyes widen at what she wanted them to do.

"Are you sure My Lady?" the one asked.

Meer only nodded.

The other that did all that hunting work wasn't too pleased but he had to follow orders.

"We will start immediately My Lady," the other said as they both bowed and left.

Meer knew that now there was one last thing she had to do.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

The afternoon was starting to turn into evening as the merchant still didn't see La Flaga at all, a little while ago the gate opened and three people left, one of which he couldn't see the face of, but other then that not a soul went in and out.

The merchant however was making a good profit on the city selling what goods he had left, but he still wanted to make that big score for delivering this letter, the man sat and waited and waited.

While he was now taking a break he heard the horses in the distance, they seemed to be approaching the castle, people around always got out of the way when the knights made a trip to the castle, the merchant stood back up as he saw a few approaching the castle gate.

The Strike commanders had arrived that Mu had called for.

The man waited as the gate opened and then he saw what he was looking for.

**With Mu**

Mu did his usual duties almost all day, and he knew it was nearly time for his Strike leaders to join him so he went into the courtyard.

Mu heard some ruckus a few hours ago as he went to the guards.

All stood in a ready stance as the leader of the royal guard made his way towards them.

"Did someone leave earlier?" Mu asked.

The guards looked at him, "Yes sir, a few hours ago," the man said as he also told him who it was.

Mu lifted his eyebrows for a second, "What was that about?" Mu asked as that was unusual.

Mu was in thought when he saw the people arriving, "Good, open the gate," Mu said as he saw the commanders arriving.

The guards opened the gate as Mu went out to greet them.

The two got off of their horses as one was the commander and the other was the captain, the commander to this unit was new but the captain was the one that made the trip to Kaguya with them.

Both showed respect, "We arrived as quickly as we could sir," the commander said.

Mu smiled, "I was meaning to get the reports earlier but with all that happened."

The captain looked at him, "We shouldn't have taken leave so soon after returning sir."

Mu shook his head, "That wouldn't have helped, this was still highly planned and I believe the mastermind is still out there."

The captain was about to say something again when they were interrupted by what looked like a merchant.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Meer's room**

Earlier in the day Meer also made her choice as after she gave the orders to her bodyguards she began writing a very long letter, the letter was addressed to Kira.

It took awhile as she wanted to make sure she got everything in, but once she was done her bodyguards once again arrived.

"Everything is ready for departure My Lady, I checked the Kings schedule and he will not return here until later tonight, that will give us the time to get away," the bodyguard said.

Meer looked down as she sealed the letter, "We don't have anything to worry about shortly, after he reads this he will have other things on his mind."

"Are you sure about this My Lady?" the other asked.

Meer nodded her head, "I'm sure, I can never replace her, but I can't hate him either," Meer said standing up.

"We have worked a few things out at the front but we have to leave as soon as possible," the bodyguard said.

Meer looked at them, "Get the horses ready, tell the guards we are going to look around the city, I will be right back," Meer said as she quickly left.

The bodyguards did what they were told, as they had to put some real distance in before that letter was read as everything was about to come crashing down.

**Kira's Chamber**

Meer made her way up to the chamber as the guards didn't stop her as she made a lot of trips there, Meer walked in and placed the letter right on his desk in an upright position, Meer then quickly reached in her garments and pulled out something that would prove what she said in the letter and placed it right next to it.

Meer turned around and quickly looked around again, she was so close but she knew it was pointless and meaningless to push harder; Kira's devotion to Lacus was far too strong. Nothing would break that, she truly envied Lacus and now she was about to go against everything she did for the past year.

Meer took one last look before leaving; she went down to the bottom of the castle and went out into the courtyard where her bodyguards had an extra horse waiting as they were already to go.

Meer quickly got on the horse as they rode towards the gate and the guard did stop them.

"Where are you heading Lady Campbell?" the guard asked.

Meer smiled, "Just to look and see if I can help around town," Meer replied.

The guard saw her bodyguards with her and gave the order to open the gate.

"Thank you," Meer said as the gate was open and they rode out.

As they rode out Meer quickly covered herself with a long cloak as they disappeared from sight.

They rode straight out towards the city gate and quickly left this life behind.

Meer looked back at the glorious city as she knew it was so close but she could not compete with Lacus, but at least she knew now that everything would be alright for Kira.

They rode off as they had to head to a port town where their ship had been docked and they had to quickly get out of here, just in case, Meer knew Kira would have other priorities after reading that letter, but she knew eventually he would remember and she had to be back home before that ever happened.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Gate**

The merchant saw the two get down and then he saw who greeted them, that was his guy.

The merchant knew he wouldn't get another chance at this; he quickly grabbed the letter and ran towards them.

"Sir La Flaga!" the man nearly screamed running towards them.

Mu heard the yell that interrupted them, Mu was still surprised that Meer left the castle a few hours ago as that was what the guard told him, but that was something he pushed out of his mind for the moment.

Mu heard the yelling as did the other and the guards knew that man from earlier.

The merchant saw that Mu was looking at him as he was quickly tackled to the ground by the guards.

"This is important I have something," the merchant said radically.

One guard looked back at Mu," Sorry sir, this nut came by earlier wanting to see you as well.

Mu didn't know why but he knew something was up, as he started walking towards the man.

"Pick him up," Mu said as the guards got him to his feet.

The merchant was grateful, "Thank you sir."

"What do you want from me?" Mu asked.

"I have something for you sir," the merchant said as he motioned to his pocket.

One guard got it out as he handed it over to Mu.

Mu took the letter and immediately recognized the seal, "Jibril's symbol," Mu said as he opened it up and began reading it.

As Mu read his eyes got bigger and bigger, "Where did you get this?" Mu nearly shouted.

The merchant didn't expect that, "I…I…from two guys in a port city yesterday," he said scared.

"Something wrong sir?" the captain asked as the guards were confused.

Mu read it again, this was Jibril's signature as the writing was from his symbol that made it genuine, Mu knew it was the letter from the same night that allowed those people into the city, they have their culprit.

Mu looked back at the merchant angrily, "Tell me about these two guys."

The merchant knew not to screw around, "One guy had platinum hair, he looked young and the other was a blonde haired man that seemed like a servant or something, he took orders from the other one…oh and the platinum haired man didn't have all his fingers either."

That turned the light bulb on for Mu, "Joule and Elsman," Mu said looking back to the letter.

"What is it sir?" the guards asked.

Mu was steaming, "All this time it was Jibril, I have to inform the King, reward this man and get on standby," Mu said quickly rushing off inside the castle.

The guards heard it; they seemed to find their traitor.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chamber**

Kira returned to his chamber hours after Meer had left, on his mind was the events of today, but he knew what he did was the right decision, he had no regrets, as Kira walked in he was about to place his sword down when he spotted something on his desk, it was a letter and something else.

Kira walked over and picked up the letter, all that it said was Kira on the front, Kira quickly opened the letter as he began reading.

_Kira_

_I know that after today, you will never love me, but know before I say anything that I did fall for you. What I am about to say is the absolute truth; the document I left with this will prove that. I am no longer in the castle as I left long before you could read this, I am to much of a coward to face the crimes I have committed, but all I wanted was for you to be happy. I hated and despised Lacus so much, I wanted your love at first it was for the document but then it was because I fell for you._

Kira was confused at first but then as he read the next part his anger boiled.

_When I first came to ORB, it was because Jibril contacted me telling me we could make the document official, I came to ORB to take the place of Lacus, Jibril had been planning this for years, he set everything up but I went along with it, I believe he was just using me but that is no excuse. The night of the attack of Josh-a was all planned, we needed you to leave so we could finish off the royal family. Jibril recruited both Joule and Elsman to do the work and I personally guided Joule in when he attacked the castle. Our goal was to get rid of Lacus and the rest while using my resemblance to Lacus to win your heart for myself. I betrayed Lacus and you that night as I wanted her dead, I wanted you and it made me sick how much you cared for her and not me. When it was time to finish Lacus and the rest off, Lacus, Cagalli and your son escaped somehow. Your mother and her staff were taken to Logos, while they escaped. Jibril set up the marshal law so we could nab them if they tried to return._

_What I say next is the absolute truth Kira, your wife is still alive and in hiding at a small village from here, not a single member of the royal family was killed. _

Kira's hand started shaking with anger and relief. His breathing was heavy as the letter was done yet, in the next few pages Meer told him exactly what happened, all her training, her befriending Lacus, all detail of what happened the night of the attack and what Jibril did along with herself.

Kira read all that as his hatred was ready to explode, he was highly betrayed here. At the same time he was trying to find more information on Lacus, and what Meer gave him was a warning.

_I sent my bodyguard out and he found the village where Lacus was hiding, he returned telling me but not before Jibril, this was just this morning Kira, I will give you the village's location but your time is short. When I first heard I knew it was the chance to have Lacus gone and you all to myself, but I sincerely didn't want you to feel hurt. I couldn't live that lie knowing it would hurt you, I know you likely now hate me, but I beg you not to take this out on my people, they are innocent, my father and I only knew of this, I am to much a coward to stay and face my punishment so soon, but I know you will probably hunt me down and I will not fight you, but I beg you not to punish my people they are innocent, if that document was made official you would have married me and my people wouldn't have suffered that badly, that was another reason I did all this._

_However Kira you must hurry if you want Lacus and your family back, Jibril will not wait much longer I was just a tool to him but I didn't care, he wants your throne and he knows Lacus is your strongest weakness, everything on the location I will post ahead._

Kira's anger was strong against her, but Jibril was stronger for the moment, Kira knew there was only a little bit left.

_Once again I know my apology will not be enough, but I did and still do love you. What ever happens in the future I will accept, but for now you have to hurry. I don't know any more details then that, but she is in danger. I wish I could have met you first but something tells me you would have found her and I would still be rejected, I don't deserve sympathy but I do want you to be happy which is why I did this. Go to her Kira, go and be happy._

_Meer._

Kira scrounged up the letter, she was right he would not forgive her but he had other matters on his mind now.

Quickly Kira looked at the document, and there it was signed by both her father and his father. Kira immediately tore that up as he kept the directions closely as he quickly picked up his sword but as he did Mu came storming through the doors.

"We have problems kid," Mu stopped when he saw the look of anger on his face.

"Your right Mu," Kira said handing the ball of paper to him.

Mu read it quickly, "Then it is true," Mu said handing the letter over to Kira he received.

Kira saw immediately, "Meer told the truth," Kira wasn't in dark mood but he was extremely angry and relieved at the same time.

"Gather the royal guard, we leave quickly," Kira said running out of the room.

Mu followed, Kira wouldn't wait for the entire force to be assembled but they had to leave now, all this meant was Murrue was probably still alive and that set up to make it look like they perished was clever but now Jibril was exposed and Mu knew Kira wouldn't stop until Jibril paid the high price, but first they had to recover the Queen.

**Small Village**

As evening turned into night the subordinate gave the order, "Let's go," he said as the signaling began as all forces passed the word on and they unsheathed their weapons to attack.

**Boaz**

During the night hours was when Athrun and Cagalli finally arrived back to their home and on their minds was Jibril.

**Onogoro**

Kira didn't wait for the entire guard to be assembled as right before night they left with about one hundred royal guard members, and Mu following right behind Kira, but one thing for sure they wouldn't get to that village before the attack began.

**Village**

Lacus was sleeping peacefully as was her son, when all of a sudden they were awoken by screams.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter the battle at the village as well as a few other things. It should be up by Friday or Saturday. See you later.**


	62. Closing In

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Closing in**

**Small Village**

As evening turned into night the subordinate gave the order, "Let's go," he said as the signaling began as all forces passed the word on and they unsheathed their weapons to attack.

From the scouting reports they had the village had very little security so they were not concerned in that matter, they wanted to make this shift and quick, after all they did have trained fighters while these people were merely farmers with pitch forks.

Their numbers were at fifty and they were spread out around the village. Once the subordinate gave the order as they started spreading it around, the subordinate was in charge but he would not be one of the first ones to attack, he had two others by his side.

The subordinate gave it a few minutes before the word finally reached back to him.

"Alright, let's make this quick," he said before nodding to the other man before he pulled back his bow and let loose the signal straight up in the air.

All around could see it as they immediately started charging in on all angles.

**Inside the village**

The village was very quite like always at night, many people returned to their houses for the night while the village had only few guards, they left two on the front gate while two guarding the house that Lacus was in, the elder told what people he did have with experience to take shifts in walking around the village at night and no one disapproved, they had many people that were capable of fighting but only a handful that were really trained. At this current night with the guards they had on the outside they had about twenty and that was it, with about five that were trained, not much to work with but they were only a village nothing more, it was the best they had.

People took their jobs seriously around here, and when the attack began they heard it coming, many froze as they heard something coming from what seemed like all directions.

"What is that?" one asked.

They were looking around when all of a sudden in perfect unison Jibril's men came out from the darkness with weapons ready.

"We are under attack!" one shouted as the others took up what they could, but this attack was from all directions and they weren't ready for this.

Jibril's forces had swords and spears but nothing more, they couldn't use their archers as they wanted Lacus alive and they couldn't take the risk of hitting her.

The guards around raised their weapons as the ones by the front had to fall back towards the center of the town, they had to all join together or they would stand no chance.

Jibril's men rushed as fast as they could with their heavy armor, but they knew the advantage was there's so they weren't too worried.

All the guards and patrol men for the village knew their one task was to defend the back of the village and they had to hold that at all costs.

Jibril's men finally got close enough as even the ones that came in from the back knew they were defending there so they would have to get through these little fish before they could get their prize.

"At all costs," one guard said as only about five had swords while the other had to use other farming tools as weapons, it was all they had, but they were not backing down.

Jibril's men finally got close enough as they got into a single line formation with their weapons pointed at their enemy, they were going to try and plow right through them.

The villagers waited and as soon as they were close enough they charged.

Steel and anything else was clashed as they were highly outnumbered and many immediately had fallen prey.

The guards were doing the best work as they swiped a few down, but they were too outnumbered. They were being forced back quickly and running out of room, until something happened.

As soon as the first charge was made the village pretty much woke up by the war cries, and many villagers panicked inside their homes, but as they saw the stand their fellow villagers were making, many grabbed whatever they could and ran out of their homes. The children of the village were kept inside while some of the Josh-a refugees decided to help them. Some only with knives and big sticks were not letting their village fall, this force wasn't that large.

Jibril's men now had a small problem as they were being attacked from the rear and the front completely boxed in, but even with the increasing numbers of the villagers they were still outmatched, however they had to slow their advance.

**Elders' House**

When this began the elder was no exception to hearing what was going on.

"What is all this?" he said moving towards the front of the house.

"An attack sir, they look like knights," one staff member said frightened.

The elder looked out as he saw his villagers stand bravely, but they were to far overwhelmed.

Jessica and Erica were with him as they were going over a few things at the time and they immediately knew what they were after, "It's Lacus their after," Jessica said.

Erica was a little confused.

"They found out somehow…we cannot let them get a hold of her," the elder said.

"I will go to her," Jessica said as they now heard the other villagers attack them.

Erica was confused, "Why all of this for her?" Erica asked confused.

The elder looked at her, "No use hiding it anymore they want the Queen and Prince destroyed."

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You mean…" Erica said as she realized she had been treating royalty.

"We have no time for this…we have to get them out of here, and the confusion now will be the best time, head over there and use this to get them out of town, head north if you can," The elder said heading back for something he had not used in a lot of years, his sword.

"Sir you cannot," Erica said.

The elder smiled, "It may have been seventeen years but I was still a member of the royal guard, one never forgets his duty, I will give you a path."

"Crazy old fool," Erica said knowing there was no stopping him.

The man laughed, "You two head over to the Queen, I will give the signal and we will push you an opening, use the chaos to get out of here."

"I understand sir," Jessica said as all three were at the door.

The elder saw that Erica was hesitant, "This has to be done, our Queen and future King must survive, they will regain our great nation, now this is my final order go," he said quickly opening the door and all headed out.

**Lacus' House**

Lacus was sleeping peacefully as was her son, when all of a sudden they were awoken by screams.

Lacus heard outside as she slowly tried to sit up before checking her son.

Merna's daughter was with them and she was already on the situation as she came rushing back into the room.

"It's an attack My Lady…they look just like them," she said referring to the ones that attacked the castle.

Lacus' was now fearful for her son's life, "They found us…"

"We have to get out of here My Lady," she replied again before knowing Lacus was still not in good shape to walk, the damage wasn't as bad as Erica had first thought and Lacus was recovering nicely, she wouldn't be in grave danger if she walked now, but she would not be able to move fast either.

Lacus slowly put her feet to the ground as she stood up looking down at her wide awake son, she could tell he was agitated by the sound outside, it was like he knew that something was going on that wasn't good.

Lacus bent down picking him gently up as she held him protectively in her arms, while Merna's daughter supported her a little as they walked to the front and looked out one of the windows at the horrifying sight.

Lacus watched as more villagers started joining in, she knew they wanted to defend their homes and she was proud they made a stand like that, but it was still useless.

Merna's daughter and Lacus were now trying to think of a way out of this, they were apparently coming for them so it was them they were after.

Lacus was watching in horror as the door quickly opened startling her as she clutched her son tightly but it was only Jessica and Erica.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Jessica asked.

Lacus was relieved, "I am fine, but…"

"Don't worry My Lady, the elder said for us to get you out of here, we have to take this chance," Jessica said.

Lacus hated that people were now getting hurt because of her, but she had to think of her son first, "I understand."

Merna's daughter quickly retrieved more blankets for the baby as they had to use this chance.

Lacus wrapped him up so he wouldn't be exposed to the night air even though it wasn't really cold, but she had to play it safe, as once again they had to be on the run.

Jessica was keeping watch as the situation outside was getting worse, but the villagers were holding pretty strong, they had weaker equipment but defending their homes made them extremely stronger.

Jessica saw the event outside as she looked back, "Now's our chance," she said opening the door.

Lacus held her son tightly as they quickly went outside.

* * *

**Outside the village**

Blades were now clashing again, as Jibril's people were being attacked from both sides, but that wasn't stopping them.

Jibril's subordinate now made his way into the village as he still kept his distance, he watched as his forces attacked and destroyed whatever got in their way, but they were still not advancing quickly enough.

The elder now made his appearance with his sword still held proudly, he was honored to once again be able to serve the royal family and this time it was a royal family worth serving.

Many villagers saw him as they were inspired.

"We will defend our homes," he said before heading down, despite his age he was going in, and while he did Jessica and Erica made their way to Lacus' house.

Little did they know from the distance the subordinate was watching.

The battle stopped moving forward but many people who charged from their houses were falling one after the other and the rest started running away back home, they were a simple people that never saw this type of battle before and stood no chance as their farming equipment they used was slashed in half by the enemies blades.

The elder knew that the other had better hurry up or this would all be in vein.

Jessica finally opened the door as they led Lacus out with Erica and Merna's daughter.

They saw the battle ahead but they still had a good twenty feet before the villagers defending were in stationed and they hoped to use this to escape.

Lacus couldn't watch as she hated seeing war like this, but she couldn't dishonor what the elder was doing for her.

They got outside as Jessica and Erica were keeping her covered the best they could but the subordinate saw everything and now was the time to make his presence known as he moved towards his forces.

The subordinate noticed that they were starting to push forward again, as he joined them; he got to a high elevation on top of one of the barrels next to his men and gave his announcement.

"She's over there!" He shouted.

Many of his forces heard him as they now saw what he was talking about, they found their target.

The elder heard those words, it was not good and he was running out of breath, he was to old for this, "Defend that point," he ordered as both forces shifted their approaching as all Jibril's forces were heading for where they saw those women and the elders were trying to defend them, but Jibril's forces were like a pack of wolves piling up on there prey that was now in sight.

**With Lacus**

With the help of the others Lacus was able to get down, but she was still in a little pain, and since she hadn't been on her feet in awhile she was having trouble walking, but they were forcing her to move faster.

It was then that they were heading behind the house that Lacus' feet gave out as she almost collapsed to the ground, but she was held by Merna's daughter and Jessica.

"We have to go My Lady," Jessica said.

Lacus knew she wasn't that bad off, but she hadn't walked in days and it was taking too long for her to regain the feeling in her legs to move.

Erica kneeled down, "Her legs are still a little weak, this is pushing it too far."

"We have no choice," Merna's daughter replied.

Lacus looked up she never felt so helpless as a mother right now as she couldn't even get her son to safety, she tried forcing herself up and she was able to but as she did that was when they heard the yell from the subordinate.

Lacus froze when she heard that.

The forces shifted as Jibril's men swarmed quickly.

Lacus looked back and knew what she had to do.

"We have to hurry Lacus," Jessica said.

"It's no use, I am slowing you down," Lacus said.

All three women looked at her, "What are you saying? We have to leave," Merna's daughter said.

Lacus shook her head, "All they want is me, listen closely I want you to take Dante and go…I cannot risk his life, please go with him and leave me," Lacus said fighting tears, but she knew she was slowing them down and the forces wouldn't hold out forever.

"We cannot just leave you," Erica said quickly.

"I cannot abandon my duty," Merna's daughter replied.

"You have to come with…" Jessica tried to say but Lacus spoke up.

"I am just slowing you down, I will not risk my sons life for this, the villagers will not hold out much longer we have no time to argue…please take him and go, he is ORB's future, I know he is to much like Kira and he will rise up and reclaim this country…please go," Lacus finally sobbed out.

Jessica had no choice Lacus was right, she didn't want to leave her, but the defenders were falling.

"…Alright…My Lady," she said quickly.

Lacus looked at her son quickly again and quickly kissed his forehead before covering him back up, she then handed him over to Merna's daughter before looking at them, "Now go quickly," Lacus said falling apart on the inside.

All three looked at her quickly.

"Go," Lacus said again sternly as all three quickly apologized and quickly left they hated leaving her but they could at least save the baby.

Lacus saw them leave before placing a hand to her mouth and letting her tears fall, she didn't want to leave him without a mother now to, but she did what she could to save his life, she could only walk at a very slow place until the feeling in her legs came back and their was no time.

"Be strong, like your father," she said as she watched them disappear.

Lacus then turned around as the forces were nearing her.

The elder quickly rushed up to her, "My Lady."

Lacus looked up at him, "Please stop the fighting, I will surrender myself."

The elder would have it, but they were surprised as the Jibril's men stopped.

**With the subordinate**

The subordinate saw everything that took place, he saw the other three escape with the infant, but the infant wasn't his mission, he had what he wanted.

He moved forward after they left and ordered his men to start standing down, the village defenders were now running very low as they only lost five.

**With all of them**

Lacus and the elder saw them starting to stand down.

"Do the same for you people," Lacus told him.

The elder didn't want to but knew now they were screwed so for the hopes of sparing his people he gave into the Queen's order.

Once all were stopped the subordinate walked forward.

"Wise decision," he said looking at Lacus.

"Just let these people go, you have me now," Lacus said getting to her feet.

The subordinate knew what he was doing, "Very well My Queen, take her," he said to his guards before a couple went forward roughly grabbing her by the arms.

"Cautiously, we want her in one piece for Lord Jibril," the subordinate said.

Lacus quickly apologized to the elder before going with them, slowly.

The elder hated this.

The subordinate looked at the elder, "Just stay calm and nothing else will happen," he said before ordering his men to start falling back out of the town.

The elder cursed and hated this but there was nothing he could do.

Once outside the town they had their horses waiting as they restrained Lacus to one.

The subordinate watched her, "Wise decision back there, but Lord Jibril will have your fate now," he said before they started gathering up to leave.

Lacus didn't say a word, she was only glad that at least they didn't pursue her son.

It was taking awhile to gather their things to leave but when they were ready the subordinate knew they had to go slowly as they couldn't risk Lacus condition, he couldn't give her to Jibril in bad shape so they had to ride slow.

**With Jessica**

They got out fast but they had to quickly take refuge in the trees, they heard horsed up ahead which was from Jibril's men so that they had abandon to attack so they took refuge in the thick trees, and all they could do was wait and hope.

All three huddled around the Prince to keep him warm, they kept quite in the brush and heard the men gather their horses to leave, it seemed all they wanted was Lacus.

Erica went and scouted back towards the village as they left, and she found that the rest were spared. Erica quickly went back to the others and informed them of the events.

"If their gone we should head back," Jessica said knowing all too well they couldn't keep the Prince out and if they were gone then it should be safe.

All three returned as the sight was terrible Jibril's men left a path of carnage but at least most survived.

The elder had to sit down after what he did, he was extremely weak as he didn't not fight in a battle since before he became the Princess bodyguard, he hated the sight of his village but all that perished died with honor.

"Sir over there," one said as the elder looked.

The elder saw that it was the three that got away, and he stood back up.

"Are you injured sir," Erica said as the doctor mode came out in her.

"I am fine, but I thought I told you three to escape," he said looking at the Prince.

"They were everywhere, we had to hide in the brush, then it seemed as if they just left," Jessica replied.

"All they wanted was the Queen, Jibril has to be up to something, at least the young Prince is still safe," the elder said.

"What do we do now though sir?" Erica asked.

"We do like the Queen asked us to, I don't have the manpower to pursue her, but we will make sure the young Prince can succeed in reclaiming his nation," the elder said as they still had no news.

The others were about to say something when two rushed up to them.

"Horses sir," one said in a panic.

"Riders are approaching!" the other one yelled as the elder feared they were back, but he soon found out differently as it was only two riders.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Courtyard**

Immediately after Kira gave the final order, he began preparing as did Mu, Mu had to quickly summon up what royal guard members they could, but he knew Kira wouldn't wait for all of them.

Kira quickly got back into his armor and usual gear as he headed down to the courtyard. Servants didn't know what was going on as did the other knights, but it was clear from their Kings face he was going off to battle.

Mu prepared what they could and they had about one hundred royal guard members on standby waiting in the courtyard when Kira finally arrived out.

Mu was out there and he knew Kira wouldn't wait for anymore so they had to make due, Mu as well was anxious to leave, but time was defiantly not on their side.

Kira gave Mu the letter early explaining where this place was and Mu knew it wasn't that far and going all out they could make it there in no time.

Kira arrived out as his long cape blew in the wind, but he was on mission and didn't even pay attention to what was going on around him as many people feared another attack but Kira didn't have time to send notices so he said nothing.

Kira made it out as his horse was already waiting for him, the only thing in the front of his mind was retrieving his family, once again his heart wasn't wrong and it knew she wasn't really dead. However in the back of Kira's mind was only of Jibril, he would get his soon enough. Jibril planned all this for years and after Kira got Lacus back he would take his entire force and completely crush Logos to the ground if need be.

Kira got on his horse as Mu approached him and the gate opened.

"Do you know where were going?" Kira asked seriously.

"We will take the main road then cut through the brush to the forest, we could arrive by morning," Mu told him.

"Then we waste no time, it's time to bring them home," Kira said before taking off.

Mu followed as did the rest of the royal guard.

**City**

Though it was now night people were still out and about, and they personally saw the King leaving with a very serious look in his face, and many were worried.

The guards all saw Kira coming as they had the city gate opened for him, Kira wasted no time as he rode out with his force behind him.

Mu was anxious to finish this as soon as they retrieved the royal family they could then retrieve Murrue, Mu also knew that for Jibril to of pulled all this out he had to have support from the northern towns as well as much of the nobility. Mu knew the area around Logos wasn't too fond of Kira and if Jibril did all this then they were about to have a civil war on their hands, but he would worry about that later.

Kira led them as he was going full speed, straight down the main road.

* * *

**Small Village**

The elder watched as the two riders that returned were the ones that Cagalli took with her.

The elder quickly got up and approached them as the people now recognized them and calmed down.

"What happened here sir?" one asked concerned as they both looked around.

"We were attacked, then they left, but we they took the Queen," the elder said.

The two knew Lacus had to be important since they were escorting the Princess.

"Princess Cagalli made it safely to Josh-a, which was in full control of her husband Lord Athrun," one reported.

That was a lot off the elders back, "If Lord Athrun is still in control then the King must be alive as well?"

They nodded, "Correct sir, he is in Onogoro, but the blockade was by the Lord of Logos Jibril, however it seems that the King threw him out, and the blockade has lifted."

The elder was more then relieved, "That is great news, since we have the Prince with us safe and secure."

The two were surprised at that, "However they took the Queen?"

The elder nodded, "They were headed for the main road, we cannot stop them, but we can get help from Onogoro now," the elder said quickly.

The two looked at each other, "We shall pursue them sir," they said.

The elder looked at them, "Are you crazy, you cannot stop that force."

"True but we can track them sir, we will find out just where they are taking the Queen," they said.

The elder saw the look in their eyes, "Go, they had to ride slow for the Queen's condition so you should be able to catch up to them."

"Thank you sir," they replied before turning around and taking off in the direction that Lacus and the other left.

The elder know knew they had an advantage, but little did he know they would soon get another surprise.

* * *

**Nearing the Main Road**

Jibril's subordinate kept up the pace as he had to make sure Lacus was in good shape before delivering her to Jibril.

Lacus hated having to do this, but in doing so her son was safe, and that made whatever would happen to her worth it.

The subordinate rode up to her, "You did a wise thing back there."

Lacus glared at him and said nothing.

"Lord Jibril has become very desperate, seeing as the King just threw him out of Onogoro," the subordinate replied.

Lacus heard those words as she lifted her head, which meant Kira was still alive.

"I see you didn't know, yes your husband is still alive and as hatful as ever," he said.

Lacus knew what that meant, "What are you saying?"

The subordinate smiled, "Learning of your supposed death pushed him over the limits, let's just say he took it out on everyone, and poor Allster."

Lacus knew there was nothing poor about Allster, but she knew what Kira was capable of in that state, "What happened?"

The subordinate explained everything.

Lacus eyes widened in horror, sure Flay deserved it, but she knew that wasn't the real Kira.

"Truly you must despise that act, after all you never had it in you to be a real Queen," the subordinate said.

Lacus looked at him, "I truly pity you, you will never break my faith in him, after all I don't follow some tyrant like a lapdog either," Lacus said knowing all to well this man just did what he was told and nothing more, he never thought for himself. Sure that was disturbing what Kira did, but that did stop her from loving him either, and she knew if she got the chance they could work through it and return him to normal.

The subordinate glared at her, "Lord Jibril will have his way with you soon enough," he said riding forward.

Lacus didn't want to see him, but she was getting a strange feeling in her heart as well.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Fort**

Athrun and Cagalli finally arrived back at home.

"It's good to be back," Cagalli said.

Athrun was glad as well, he sent messengers home but he knew Boaz was still out of the loop on most events.

The Aegis squad saw people approaching and immediately got the captain.

"Enemies?" the captain asked.

"I don't think so sir, they are too small in number," the guard said.

The captain looked as they got closer, and then smiled, "Open the gate quick, Lord Athrun is home," he said heading down to greet him.

The guards immediately did as they were told and opened the gate.

Athrun smiled as the gate was opened and the captain came to greet him, but as they did their eyes widen when they saw the Princess.

"Welcome home My Lord," the captain said.

Athrun got down as did Cagalli.

"It's great to be back, but I can tell you have questions," Athrun told them.

The captain looked at Cagalli then back to Athrun, "Many sir."

Athrun quickly explained what had happened and those that heard it were in deep anger.

"That fool Jibril," the captain said.

Athrun looked at him, "We have no time to relax, summon the entire Aegis squad, we march to Onogoro," Athrun said.

The captain nodded, "It will take some time sir."

"Then you better get started, we have to help clear out that force surrounding the city, then the King will agree that we move on Logos, we are looking at a civil war captain, but I have confidence we can end it in one battle," Athrun said as he hated sending his people off to war, but they had no choice.

The captain nodded and left as he summoned all other high ranking knights it was time to assemble the entire force now that they knew what they were doing.

Cagalli smiled, at him, "I am going remember."

Athrun was hoping she would forget, "I know, but remember stay with the archers, that is an order princess."

Cagalli made a face at him, "I outrank you remember Lord Athrun."

Athrun looked at her and lightly laughed, "You really should have spent more time studying when you were younger my lovely wife, in a military situation you my good princess have to abide by a ranking Lord when it comes to your safety, and I am the ranking Lord and General."

Cagalli glared at him, "I hate you, you know that," Cagalli was joking around.

Athrun wrapped his arms around her, "I know but you love it," he said kissing her gently.

Cagalli blushed and returned it but then she quickly broke it, "We don't have time for this we have to help summon your squad," she said running off.

Athrun laughed at her and what he told her was true in the old world but not anymore, and he was just glad Cagalli didn't pay much attention to matters like that or he wouldn't have been able to fool her and he knew she would somehow end up on the battlefield. Just a little deception on his part to keep her safe, and off the battlefield

Athrun knew she was right though and he had to assemble his force so they could be off as quickly as possible, it was time to put things right and fully take back their nation.

* * *

**Main Road**

**With Jibril**

Jibril was waiting right on the main road ahead of where the village was, he knew that they would have to head north once they reached the main road to get to him, so this would take some time, Jibril had been waiting patiently for days, he sent his entire main unit back home and had only about twenty with him at the moment while he sent fifty to retrieve Lacus.

Jibril was losing it big time, but now if he got Lacus he would have a great advantage against his enemy the King.

Jibril wanted Lacus only to destroy her right in front of the Kings eyes.

**With Lacus**

Near the morning hours was when they finally reached the main road and they started heading north, they still had a little ways to go before reaching Jibril but Lacus hated the thought of a meeting with him, but she did this for her son so she knew as long as he survived Kira would at least find him, but the feeling in her heart was drawing very close. Lacus was glad their pace was slow as she couldn't ride fast or risk worsening her injury, and that feeling only became stronger.

**With Kira**

Almost at lightning speed Kira heard north up the main road, he knew they had to turn off at one point which was where the Subordinate and Lacus got onto the main road from, but that was still a little ways ahead. Kira rode until something was felt in his heart as well.

**With the two riders**

The two riders were trailing Lacus and when they got to the part by the main road they turned on to the main road and were tracking them nicely, they had to be about ten to twenty minutes behind now.

They started north but that was when they heard something coming from the south, they turned around and saw something they weren't prepared for.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): Kira is closing in fast, the next chapter will contain Kira either catching them or Jibril will get his hands on her and Kira will just miss them. It will also contain a few other things. It should be up by the weekend. Bye for now.**


	63. Panic

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Panic**

**Main Road**

The two riders were trailing Lacus and when they got to the part by the main road they turned on to the main road and were tracking them nicely, they had to be about ten to twenty minutes behind now.

They started north but that was when they heard something coming from the south, they turned around and saw something they weren't prepared for.

"Something approaches from the south," one quickly said.

Both knew that south from here was the capitol of Onogoro, this could be trouble, but they soon found out it was not.

**With Kira**

The ride was quick and extremely quiet among most members. Kira took the point position with Mu right behind him, the rest of the members closely behind him.

Kira knew that they would have a turn off coming up and then that would take them straight to this village, where she was waiting to his knowledge.

Kira put all of what he learned out of his mind with the exception of anything that had to do with Lacus, Jibril and all the rest would wait, but Kira did not forget, as for now getting Lacus back was his absolute priority.

Kira knew even at the speed they were riding it might be too late, but as they were a little ways away Kira saw where the turn off was.

"It's up ahead," Kira said back to Mu.

Mu looked forward when he saw two figures come from that direction, it was still dark but with the moonlight in an open area he saw clearly.

"Up ahead," Mu announced as he drew his blade as did the rest as it started a chain reaction.

Kira did as well; he thought they were the enemy.

"Take them alive," Kira said as he gave the order to charge and they quickly did.

**With all of them**

Both riders stopped as they heard the noise coming, but then they heard the sound of steel being unsheathed, and the charge.

They were two people and the speed of the royal guard along with their formation maneuvers they were cut off in no time with no place to escape.

Their horses circled as they tried to get them back under control from the quick moves but when they regained control they found the blades pointed straight at them.

After Kira gave the order Mu gave the signal as the royal guard went to work on quick maneuvers surrounding them while startling their horses and as they did Mu got up close with a few others and had their swords pointed straight at them.

The two knew this was extremely fast maneuvering, and these men seemed different; they knew they were outnumbered and surrounded but that was when the lead horse approached them.

Kira wanted to do this himself but he wanted to be the one to question so he let Mu take the initiative on this maneuver, and as they submitted Kira then approached.

"Who are you?" Kira asked in a hasty tone.

They both looked at the man, his armor and garments were far different then the others, but from his description he looked very familiar.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I have no time for this," Kira said again.

One then spoke, "We are pursuing men that just attacked our village and took a person captive," he said as Kira seemed like a person he could trust.

Kira knew that had to be the village, Kira asked them about the directions and everything he remembered from the letter.

The second one then spoke, "All of that is correct…how did you know that?"

Mu looked back at Kira as Kira nodded and their blades were withdrawn.

"Tell me…was it a woman they took?" Kira asked.

They looked at him, "That is correct…how…" they said but were interrupted.

"Did they take the Queen? Did they take my wife?" Kira finally asked angry again.

Then it dawned on them, his appearance and clothes.

Both were stunned, "You're the…"

Mu smiled, "The one and only Great King," Mu said but they had to get back to business.

Both panicked, "Our apologizes Your Majesty…we didn't know…"

They could tell Kira was annoyed.

"Yes…they took her Your Majesty, we were gone when they attacked but we caught their trail, they are not to far ahead," the other one quickly said.

"Where?" Kira asked.

"Up north along this road sire," the other replied.

"What about any others?" Mu asked.

It hit them, "The Princess was with them but she went for help to Josh-a, and the young Prince as well."

Kira looked back, "Where is he now?" Kira said quickly.

"The…the Queen couldn't escape during the attack, so she told those with her to take him and run…she gave herself up for his sake," the first replied.

Kira shut his eyes, he knew that was something she would do, "He is back at your village?"

"Yes sire," the second replied.

Kira now made his choice.

Kira looked back at them and Mu, "I want you to split the force Mu, have them guide you to the village and take care of my son."

Mu looked at him, "I understand sire…however I…"

Kira knew what he was talking about.

Kira looked back at him, "State your first duty Mu."

Mu looked confused but did, "Guard and protect the future of ORB, the King and then the royal family," Mu said knowing what that oath meant.

The oath that only Mu took was different from other royal guard members, his first duty was to protect ORB's future which meant Kira's son, then it came to Kira, all those years Kira was first priority to Mu, but now that Kira had his successor the duty fell to his son in situations like these, otherwise it would still be Kira he would have to defend. The rest of the royal guard's duty was solely to Kira, but since Mu was the head he had to safe guard the future and Dante was the new future.

Kira nodded to him, "I am not ordering this on you Mu, I am only saying that you are the one I trust most to handle this, keep him safe."

Mu was honored, "I give you my word of honor Highness, I know you will purse Jibril, give him one for me," Kira said with a smile.

For the first time in awhile Kira genuinely smiled back, "Once I have Lacus back we will come to you, now go," Kira said.

Mu nodded as he gathered about fifteen and they were off as the two started leading Mu back.

Kira didn't watch them leave for long, he knew his son was in the best hands he had, but now he had to get his mother back.

Kira gave the signal and they rode even harder towards the north, straight to where Jibril was stationed, Kira knew they lost ground, but he would not let them get her to Logos.

* * *

**Port Town**

Yzac and Dearka had spent the entire day in this town as Yzac scouted out just what he wanted to see.

Dearka was getting hammered in the taverns, and since it was night he saw something that might help them, he was eyeing a ship that looked like it had been stationed for awhile, they needed to get out of this continent for what Yzac told them they were going to do.

This was the night of the village attack, and Yzac knew that his message had to reach the capitol by now and he only wished he could see Jibril get what he had coming but they couldn't risk it.

Today however Yzac finally saw his chance as a ship was being prepared.

Yzac casually walked around the port hoping to see where it was going, it seemed the crew was dressed strangely but that only meant they were not from here and that was good.

Yzac saw some of the crew and had to put on an act.

"Where are you headed?" Yzac said as he walked up to some of the crew.

They looked at him like it was none of his business.

Yzac backed away, "No hard feelings, I was just looking for work and hoped I could help load your ship?"

The crew knew they had to leave fast, "Why not, we only have a few things left to load anyway."

Yzac smiled, "Thanks a lot," Yzac said as he saw them head back into the ship and as they did, Yzac quickly ran back into the town he had to do this quick but he didn't have to as Dearka was approaching him.

"Let's go," Yzac said quickly.

"What is going on?" Dearka asked.

Yzac explained the situation.

Dearka smiled, "Well can't say this place wasn't fun."

"Let's go," Yzac said.

They walked over and grabbed a few things and began loading them on to the ship.

"Hey what is this," the crewmen asked as he spotted Dearka.

Yzac looked at him, "He is assisting me, as you can see I need it," Yzac said lifting up his hand.

The crewman cringed, "That doesn't look good."

"Don't worry, you only need to pay me," he said as he turned around grabbing another thing.

The crewman said no more as they wanted out of here fast; events had to get them out of here.

When they were almost done, they were inside the storage room, as the other crewmen were busy talking Yzac and Dearka quickly hide in the supplies.

"All we have to do now is wait," Yzac said as they heard crewmen enter and talk.

"At least we can finally return home," one member said.

Yzac and Dearka listened carefully.

"Yeah I say, I miss the place, first we had to dock in Logos, then they move us here, I say I can't wait until we reach Kaguya," they said before putting the stuff down and leaving.

The crewman that hired Yzac saw that they disappeared; he checked outside and waited to pay them but didn't find them.

He went back into the storage room, but once again didn't find them. Yzac and Dearka heard them coming as they quickly hid, and the crewman knew they were in a rush and didn't really check thoroughly.

"Aw well, they were weird anyway," the man said before shutting the door.

Yzac and Dearka sat back they were in the clear as shortly after that they heard the ship ready to leave.

"Kaguya was the place you wanted to go?" Dearka asked.

Yzac shook his head, "Nope but better then sticking around here, don't worry we can get to that place a lot easier from Kaguya," Yzac said as they sat back, the once proud Lords were now reduced to stowaways, but Yzac knew where they were going that didn't matter.

* * *

**Main Road **

**With Lacus**

The ride after that was silent as the subordinate once again approached her.

"Were here," he said coolly.

Lacus looked up and saw the man she didn't want to see.

**With Jibril**

Jibril waited and waited and finally his wait was no more.

"My Lord, there back," a guard said.

Jibril smiled and got out of his carriage.

Jibril looked out and smiled widely, his force was first but then he saw the subordinate and Lacus.

**With all of them**

All stopped as Jibril was standing outside; the subordinate took a hold of Lacus' horse and rode them closer.

Lacus only glared at the man, it was because of him all this took place, so many died because of him and his greed.

The subordinate stopped and got down.

"I have returned My Lord," the subordinate said.

Jibril smiled, "Excellent work, know I have the cards in my hand," Jibril said looking back to her.

Lacus looked away.

Jibril looked at her, "You have caused me a lot of trouble, but now that you're in my grasp I have what I need."

Lacus quickly looked at him, "I won't let you use me as a bargaining chip for ORB."

Jibril's smiled faded, "Who said I would use you as a bargaining chip, all I am going to do is drive my blade straight into your heart in front of your husbands eyes."

Lacus heard that and froze, this man was nuts, and she saw it in his eyes.

"What now sir?" The subordinate asked.

Jibril looked at him, "First we return to Logos, then I will gather all my forces, where we march to Onogoro, then right in front of the Kings eyes we destroy her, giving us the victory," Jibril said quickly.

The subordinate knew his Lord was no longer mentally there, that was suicide, but he couldn't object.

Lacus heard that as her hands shook, she would give her life for ORB and her family, but she also didn't want to leave them behind either.

Jibril then turned his attention back to her, "As for her get her down."

"We had to take time to get here as she isn't in the best of shape sir, to much stress and she will be no good to us," the subordinate said.

Jibril looked angrily at him, "All that girl really is after all is a slave in royal garments so treat her like what she really is, as soon as I have the throne changes will return to what they were."

The subordinate did as he was told as they undid her restraints to the horse and got her down.

Lacus was in minor pain as she was still wobbly on her feet; Jibril approached her as she back away and then fell to the ground.

"Restrain her to a horse and make her walk," Jibril said looking back to the subordinate.

They were going over a few things that were taking time as a few others pulled Lacus to her feet and began restraining her again.

Jibril's unit was already in formation as they were ready to leave. The subordinate got in the wagon.

The guards restraining Lacus made sure she couldn't get away.

Jibril was getting in when he heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around.

Lacus was silent the whole time trying to think of something, but then she got that feeling again in her heart and it grew much heavier, as she received a terrible shock.

* * *

**Port Town**

Three horses arrived late into the night; they had ridden all the way from Onogoro.

"This is the place My Lady," one bodyguard said.

Meer took off her hood and looked around, "It's just like Jibril to move us to a dump town like this," Meer said trying to take her mind off of other matters.

"Our crew has been on standby for months, I will inform them that we will be leaving," the other bodyguard said as Meer nodded and he rode off.

"Are you really sure about this My Lady?" the first one asked.

Meer nodded, "Even if I wasn't it is far too late by now, I do not want to talk about this anymore, let's just return home," Meer said as the bodyguard said no more as they quickly rode towards the ship.

When they arrived at the port the other bodyguard had the crew waiting, apparently they were slacking all these months doing nothing, but they were glad at least to be able to go back home.

Meer got off the horse she had as the bodyguards did the same.

"When can we leave?" Meer asked.

"The ship still has supplies to load, but after that we will leave immediately," the first bodyguard said as Meer only nodded and began walking up the ship to her private quarters.

One bodyguard followed her as the other gave out orders, "Load that stuff up as quickly as possible and we will be out of here," the other said as he left them to their work and then stood guard outside of Meer's door.

The other bodyguard joined her as they had explaining to do once they returned home.

"Your father will not be pleased My Lady," the man said.

Meer looked at him, "I don't care anymore, I did all I could, he won't budge from her, not even her memory…I will not put myself through all that, even after all the King and I did I guess it just wasn't worth it to him," Meer said in fond remembrance, but she would not be used as a tool again to get over his pain.

"I understand My Lady, at least Jibril will get what is coming to him," the bodyguard said.

Meer slightly smiled at that, "I just hope that with Lacus back he will leave us alone, I went to ORB to unify our land with ORB but now I fear in the future we may face ORB's wrath."

"That was the chance you took My Lady, besides it's all over now," The bodyguard said as he left her alone.

Meer sat alone thinking of the events, she was hurt and upset, she believed after everything Kira and her did he owed it to her to move on, but she also wanted his happiness as well, which is why she let him go.

A little while later Meer could see the sun about to rise and her bodyguard quickly came back in, "We are setting sail My Lady," the bodyguard said.

Meer nodded and came out on the deck, she watched ORB disappear the life she now left behind but she would now move on for the future, she had no say or choice in that matter, but she was glad for that at least.

Down below Yzac and Dearka knew they had set sail, it was by sheer chance they stowaway on the same ship as Meer, but they didn't know that yet.

They knew life had to start anew for them as well.

"This is only the beginning," Yzac said as he sat back to enjoy the journey.

* * *

**Small Village**

The village wasn't really that damaged but the people mourned the dead, the elder returned with the three women to his house as they were at least glad the Prince was safe.

They were discussing what to do next when someone rushed in, "Sir, more riders, a lot more approaching," he said in a panic.

"Stay here," the elder told the other three as he got to his feet and opened the door.

However what he saw only made him smile a little.

* * *

**Main Road**

Jibril was getting in when he heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around, it was near the morning hours and Jibril heard that noise as it was the sound of horses. The rest heard it as well.

Lacus was silent the whole time trying to think of something, but then she got that feeling again in her heart and it grew much heavier, as she received a terrible shock as blood sprayed across her garments, as she looked back she saw the man was stuck with a spear.

She heard the noise earlier and her heart was going crazy, she heard the noise get louder as she turned around and nearly collapsed with relief as she saw who was leading the charge.

Jibril saw the events as a spear was launched from the approaching cavalry, and as they got closer Jibril was filled with anger and then panicked.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I hope you like the chapter, the wait will be over next chapter but can it really be that easy. The battle to take back Lacus will be next as Jibril has a few things up his sleeve. A few other things will happen as well, it should be up something during the weekend. See you later.**


	64. Reunion

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Reunion**

**Main Road**

Lacus was silent the whole time trying to think of something, but then she got that feeling again in her heart and it grew much heavier, as she received a terrible shock as blood sprayed across her garments, as she looked back she saw the man was stuck with a spear.

She heard the noise earlier and her heart was going crazy, she heard the noise get louder as she turned around and nearly collapsed with relief as she saw who was leading the charge.

**With Kira**

Kira and the rest of the royal guard rode as hard as they could; Kira knew from the directions that he was given the one that took Lacus had to be right ahead. Kira knew that because of that conversation they had to be further ahead, but ORB knights were known for their speed and it was time to make good on their reputation.

Kira never took his eyes off the road ahead of him; Kira glanced up and knew that the sky was turning to dawn which actually made ahead of him a lot easier to see.

Kira kept up the pace as he made up great time and soon Kira found what he was looking for.

The sky was a dark blue but Kira saw the large number of knights ahead of him, they seemed to be in a formation to leave, Kira also saw that their was a carriage that seemed to be leading them.

"Get ready," Kira said to those behind him.

The ORB knights behind him quickly moved into their formation, two knights that were behind Kira got right up towards the back of him as a precaution.

Kira knew they were quick to move into their formation and he also knew that Jibril's people would soon notice them, and that was what they started doing.

Kira knew it was now or never but as they got closer he saw the back of the pack, and his eyes froze as he saw the long pink hair blow, even though it wasn't completely light out yet, he saw that hair, and he knew who it was.

Kira also saw that the traitors were trying to restrain her like a slave, and that was when something once again shattered in his brain, he hadn't felt like this since that time he defeated Sven on Kaguya.

Kira quickly looked back, "Now," Kira announced as the word was passed back, and all weapons were drawn as they accelerated their horses to the fastest they could run.

Kira solely had his eyes on the people holding his Queen, Kira immediately reached out his hand backwards as the royal guard members knew what that meant as one knight handed his spear over to Kira as the guard member then drew his sword.

Kira turned the spear around and moved it into a throwing position, by now many were looking back at the fast approaching and extremely powerful King.

Kira was still at a good distance but he saw that man clearly as he waited and then when he knew he was at his safe distance from not missing he launched that spear at the furthest man away from Lacus.

Lacus was sprayed with the blood of Kira's victim but she was now focused on something else which was Kira.

She quickly looked up into his eyes, her body was overwhelmed with relief, not because she was rescued, but for that fact that Kira was still alive and like he promised he came for her like he always did.

Kira finally looked down and his eyes met with hers, they went from full blown rage back to the softness she loved about them.

No words were needed between the two of them at this moment, but they didn't have time for them anyway.

Kira's eyes shifted upward as the carriage caught his eye, and the softness once again went back to fury. Up ahead was the man that caused so much misery to his nation, he betrayed everything, and worst he did all this to Lacus in Kira's mind.

"Jibril!" Kira finally yelled reaching back once again.

The second guard quickly threw a bow forward as Kira readied it letting go of his horse, and as Kira moved it the guard handed him the arrow, Kira was still not towards Lacus yet but he was close so he was going to do a quick but difficult maneuver as Lacus still had one enemy knight with her.

**With Jibril**

Jibril was about to sit down in his carriage when he heard all the noise, and when he turned around that was not the sight he wanted to see.

Jibril didn't need to see who was leading as he knew already, Jibril only saw a spear launched and penetrate one of his guards securing his best chip to use against Kira.

As the figure got closer Jibril saw it was the King, and then he also saw the Kings eyes lock with his own.

Jibril for the first time in his life was frozen, his body was completely wrapped with fear, he was not supposed to meet Kira like this, he was supposed to have the upper hand, and then what happened nearly made him fall over as Kira shouted his name.

**With Kira**

Kira had to make this fast as he saw Jibril's people starting to move, but as he drew back the bow he aimed it straight for Jibril's big head.

Kira didn't hesitate as he let the arrow go, but he was to close and had to release it a little early as he dropped the bow immediately pulling out his sword and slashing the other man that was holding Lacus.

The slash was a fatal blow as the man immediately fell over and perished.

Kira then circled his horse as he looked at his knights, "Attack!" Kira ordered as all ORB knights went to engage, their numbers were almost even but Kira still had more, and this was his royal guards which were made of the best.

As Kira slowed and circled he turned his attention back to Lacus who never let her eyes off of him.

**With Jibril**

Jibril was immediately broken out of his trance as Kira fired that arrow but the timing was off as it went right past his head and stuck into the door, it missed him by inches. Jibril looked over and saw the arrow as he quickly looked at his subordinate.

"What are you doing fool? Get out their and fight!" Jibril ordered taking the man and quickly pulling him out.

The subordinate looked at him, "Command this force and take him out," Jibril said quickly as he kept looking at Kira.

"Yes My Lord," the man said as he quickly ran out giving the order to counter attack.

Jibril watched as this was enough for him, he saw his forces moving in for the engagement and he quickly jumped into his carriage sticking his head out the window to his driver.

"GO you moron go!" Jibril screamed as the driver quickly took off.

Jibril wanted no part of this battle as he left his forces, Jibril could fight but this was not the time as now he knew that small force would perish but now he had only one thing he could do, return to his land and gather all his forces.

Jibril looked back as all he needed those forces to do was by time, but for now he wanted none of this, that look in the Kings eye was worse then when he gave Allster that execution and Jibril had been outmaneuvered as he lost his biggest tool, and now he knew it was time for his last stand.

* * *

**Small Village**

The elder and the rest of the town feared they were back as many horses arrived this time, but they soon saw that it was their two riders leading the pack with some of ORB's finest.

When the elder came out and saw he immediately remembered Mu, it had almost been twenty years but he remembered Mu.

The elder turned back to the house, "It's alright, the Princes ride home has arrived," the elder said as Erica and Jessica were the first ones out.

Then followed Merna's daughter who had the Prince and she sighed in relief at seeing Mu.

Mu followed the riders into the village as he saw the attacks carnage, but was glad to see that many of the people survived.

The two riders got down as the people then started to look better as the riders saw the elder.

Mu stopped his horse as did the rest of the members he took with them, Mu followed the riders as the people then started treating them like hero's or something.

The riders led him up as Mu noticed the elder man.

All stopped near each other.

"Sir, we have returned and brought excellent news," one rider said.

The elder looked at Mu, "The leader of the royal guard and the Kings personal bodyguard, it has been to long Sir Mu La Flaga," the elder man told him.

Mu looked at him funny, "Do I know you elder?"

The elder laughed, "I am not surprised you don't remember me, you were about ten the last time I saw you, I was once of the royal guard, assigned to the twin princess."

Mu knew he sounded familiar and now he was put in perspective, "You're still alive, that is surprising," Mu said jokingly.

The elder smiled, "Still the same old jokester but very deadly with a sword, you have done well for yourself as now the leader of the royal guard, but I know you didn't come here for that reason."

Mu then went professional, "Your right, I am here for to look after…" Mu didn't have to finish.

"You're here to look after the Prince, he is right up there," the elder said pointing to the door.

Mu sighed in relief as he walked up the stairs, he knew Merna's daughter but he still went up and checked on the Prince.

Mu removed the blanket and saw the baby's calm face, though he did seem agitated being around to many strange people.

Mu smiled, "No mistaken that, you are your father's son," Mu said looking at the mirror image of Kira.

"Sir La Flaga, could you fill me in on the events," the elder said wanting details.

Mu nodded and all went inside as the royal guard went and stood guard around the village.

Once inside Mu explained everything as did the riders.

The elder was relieved, "We didn't know what had happened but at least the King is alive, and I only hope that he will reach them in time."

Mu smiled, "Don't worry abut that, he won't fail her."

"Have you any word on the Princess though, she left for Josh-a?" the elder asked.

Mu smiled, "Then she will run straight into her husband, we retook both towns rather easy but the loss was great."

"I am glad," the elder replied.

Mu sat back, "Well my orders are to wait so I think I will take it easy with the kid," Mu said referring to Dante who was next to him in a small bed.

Mu looked at him, "He keeps looking at me like I am a moron or something, but then again Murrue probably put that in his head," Mu said jokingly but now he had that to worry about as he hoped she was still alive.

* * *

**Main Road**

The royal guard and Jibril's force clashed and clashed hard, ORB knights were riding hard as they cut through the lines Jibril's forces were trying to set up, but all that could be heard now was the sound of steel clashing.

**With Kira and Lacus**

After Kira circled around he rode back towards Lacus, the look in her eyes was the one he missed seeing and thought he would never see again.

Kira let his knights take over as he quickly jumped off his horse using his sword to immediately cut the restraints holding Lacus to the horse.

Lacus watched as Kira approached her, his eyes once again softened, she watched as Kira gently cut the restraints to her hands as their eyes met again.

Right after Kira cut her restraints either could resist as Kira immediately kissed her gently, even during the battle nothing else mattered. Lacus quickly returned it as it was just a gentle kiss, and once they parted from it they both wrapped each others arms around the other.

Kira gently held her waist as he gently stroked the back of her hair with his other hand, this was the feeling that had been missing all this time, the warmth he got from her, the softness of her hair, this was the feeling he thought would never happen again.

Lacus returned his embrace at the same time as she held him tightly resting her head on his shoulder. What she gave to him he equally returned to her. She missed this feeling, the gentleness of his touch, the passion these two held for each other could never be described even as a battle was taken place they were the only two in the world right now.

There embrace was only a about half a minute but for the two of them, it was an eternity, but the situation wouldn't let them hold it for long.

Kira and Lacus both gently backed away once again looking in each others eyes, "I can't believe this is real," Kira said gently.

Lacus smiled lovingly at him as she placed his hand on her cheek, "I knew you would come," Lacus was about to say something else but the battle was closing in on them as Kira caught it.

Kira quickly turned around keeping his one arm back to her while holding his sword in front of him.

**Battlefield**

ORB's royal guard was making short work of Jibril's people as they were caught off guard and the royal guard was getting them with one strike as after the first charge they dropped ten immediately and since Kira and Lacus had their moment they dropped another fifteen leaving their numbers shortening while ORB lost none.

The subordinate saw Jibril flee and knew they had no chance as he was staying towards the back of this as he had only one plan and would use it when the time came.

Towards Kira and Lacus the battle was pushing towards them as a few got free and were heading for them.

Kira kept Lacus behind him; he wasn't going to lose her now after he just found her.

Kira eyed the first one, "Stay behind me," Kira said.

Lacus gripped his arm tighter, "I have always trusted you Kira and I won't stop now."

That gave Kira even more will to end this.

Kira noticed that the two approaching him soon became one as his own horse Tori quickly got on his two back legs and delivered a quick kick to the farthest knight.

Tori defended Kira since he knew that was his owner and master, but not only that but after he did it he quickly circled around in honoring himself, it was strange as it seemed Tori knew he was a Kings horse so in turn he himself was a King and other horses respected that for some reason.

The man quickly fell down knocked out but an ORB royal guard member quickly finished him off, but as they looked they couldn't catch up to the man heading for the King.

Kira knew that as the knight approached, Kira took his hand free from Lacus' grasp as he blocked the slash that was meant for him. The two blades were now in a test of strength but Kira could tell this guy was third class second at best but he wouldn't bet on it.

Kira immediately broke the stance throwing the man forward and his sword upward and as he did, Kira quickly delivered the final stab straight to the man's heart.

Kira finished him off and pulled out his blade returning to Lacus, but it seemed the battle was ending.

The royal guard was knocking them off left and right and the subordinate was left only with about eight allies and not a single one of ORB's guard members had fallen.

The subordinate then quickly dropped his blade surrendering as the others quickly followed.

The ORB knights surrounded them as they looked to their King for what to do, Kira knew they were traitors but he wouldn't allow himself to snap, especially with Lacus with him, Kira wasn't that King with her around.

"Take them in custody," Kira said as the knights were proud of their victory.

"Great work as always," Kira told them proudly as his personally was finally back to normal.

Kira was glad for this but he was even gladder about something else as he quickly turned around and this time it was Lacus who embraced him quickly.

Kira dropped his sword holding her with both arms tightly to his body.

The ORB knights were glad their Queen was retrieved, many were shocked to see her still alive, but this was far better; they could see it in their Kings eyes that he was back to normal.

As the ORB knights were cleaning up and securing the prisoners Kira and Lacus remained in their embrace.

**With Kira and Lacus**

"It thought you were dead, Jibril played me for a fool," Kira said in there embrace.

Lacus reopened her eyes, she didn't know what was going on since she left, but it seems Jibril was making use of the situation, "He took advantage of all of us Kira, if it wasn't for your mother or the rest we wouldn't have gotten away, we thought that since they attacked the capitol, they must have gotten through you, I thought the same about you," Lacus replied to him, she knew that Kira had a rough time from what the subordinate told her, but he always amazed her with how much he treasured her, and she felt the same about him, she didn't care that she would no longer be a Queen if Kira was gone, she only cared that her husband was gone, and that was destroying her just as much as him, and finally she could let the emotion out, she tried being strong for the rest of them, but now she could let it out.

Kira felt her weaken in his arms as he held her tighter and looked at her, then quickly spotted a large rock near the road, Kira gently held her so he could sit her down, both sat on the rock as Lacus' body could finally rest.

Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulder as Kira gently held her.

"This was my fault Lacus, I didn't leave enough security behind for you, I nearly lost everything because I put to much trust in that monster," Kira said gently stroking her hair.

Lacus shook her head, "It's that trust you place in Kira that I love about you Kira, you couldn't have known what he was planning, but don't change who you are because of this," Lacus said quickly, she wouldn't let him blame himself for something he couldn't have known.

"I truly don't deserve you," Kira said seriously.

Lacus only smiled, "Maybe you can make it up to me later," Lacus replied as she finally saw the smile she had wanted to see from him.

Then Lacus quickly remembered something as she was overwhelmed by all of this but now she quickly remembered, "Dante, I had to leave him back at the village, we have to…" Lacus quickly said.

Kira gently cupped her chin making her look at him, "Don't worry Lacus, I sent Mu to look after him, once were finished here we will go pick him up."

Lacus was beyond relief, "That was one of the things that really scared me Kira, I thought he would grow up not knowing you if you…" Lacus couldn't say it.

Kira gently kissed her again, "That promise I made to you when I first met you is the one I will always keep, for awhile I thought I failed you, but no more. You took care of everyone Lacus and I have never been prouder that you are the mother of my son, and I am truly blessed that you are my wife."

Lacus once again rested her head on Kira shoulder, she saw the look in his eyes as he said that, she was the one honored to have married him but to always hear him return her feelings was always a good thing to hear.

"I need you to do something for me Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Anything," Lacus replied.

"I need you to tell me everything about what happened that day to now, we still have a little while before we leave," Kira said softly.

Lacus hesitated at first, but she agreed, "It all started that night they attacked…" Lacus went on to tell of the attack to their escape.

Kira heard what Flay did to her again and still felt no remorse over the execution he did to her.

"You wont have to worry about Flay anymore Lacus," Kira finally said wanting to tell her the truth.

Lacus knew it already from what she was told, "I know Kira, I heard you executed her."

Kira shut his eyes, "I snapped again Lacus, after I returned and saw that pile in the courtyard after what Joule told me, plus the evidence that Jibril had to set up, I completely lost it…I didn't care about the morals, I didn't care about my kingdom, and I didn't care what happened to myself anymore, a part of me almost died that day, but my heart wouldn't fully let me believe you were gone, I guess that is why I am still sane today."

Lacus heard his words, Kira expected her to be disgusted him with, he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

However Lacus only placed her hand on his, "You are human Kira, and I know you have trouble controlling yourself from you childhood experiences, and it is disturbing but I know that isn't you, but you must forgive yourself in order to move forward and make things right, and I will be right by your side, nothing will ever change."

Kira heard all of her words, she never once thought about hating him for what he did, and she wanted to help him through it.

Kira smiled at her as he leaned in again and this time their kiss was a lot more passionate, after a good three minutes they slowly parted.

For the first time in awhile both were finally whole again, the entire time apart both felt as if half was missing, but now they were once again whole.

Kira had much more to say but he saw the guard members done and they had to be moving so Kira decided they would do this again later.

The royal guard was on standby as Kira and Lacus rejoined them, "Take twenty men and take the prisoners back to Onogoro, the rest will join with us," Kira said as all bowed respectfully as Kira gently took Lacus over to a horse and lifted her up on it as a guard held Tori for him.

Kira got on as he nodded to the others and they were on their way back to Onogoro, Kira and Lacus however were on their way to the village to pick up their son.

The pace wasn't that fast but it was now morning.

Lacus smiled over at Kira as now both had a huge weight off their shoulders.

Lacus looked at him, "Did you hear anything about Cagalli?"

Kira looked at her, "She made it to Boaz, Athrun is stationed there so I don't think anything is wrong, only if they can't get along," Kira said jokingly.

Lacus laughed a little as that was possible, as she looked forward again, things did look like they were normal again, but one thing she knew Kira wouldn't leave Jibril alone as she knew battle would be soon approaching, but for now she wanted to forget about that as they rode to pick up their son.

* * *

**Small Village**

The village took care of their fallen as the royal guard members stood guard; nothing was getting inside this village unless it was the King himself.

Inside the elders house Mu stood guard over the infant Prince, and as it was mid morning there was a sound outside.

The elder came into the room and smiled at him, "The King has arrived," the elder said.

Mu smiled, "About time," Mu said getting up as Merna's daughter picked up the young Prince as all went outside.

As soon as the village saw them approaching, they knew what had been going on and they knew the Prince was with them but now they were seeing the King first hand. Many never left the village and this was a one in a lifetime event.

Kira and Lacus started riding in as they were showered with praise and confetti by many of the children.

Mu and the elder were still at his house as they waited for Kira and Lacus to arrive.

Mu looked and saw the Queen, and he was relieved at that.

Kira and Lacus rode up towards the elder's house as Kira saw the elder and Mu; Kira stopped his horse as a royal guard member took hold of it as they did with Lacus'

Kira got down as he went over to Lacus and gently lifted her down.

Once both were on the ground the entire village dropped to one knee.

Kira and Lacus looked around, as they thanked them but Kira then told them all to rise, as they slowly did unaware of what to do but they saw he was just like rumor.

Kira and Lacus turned their attention back forward as they walked up towards the elder.

Mu laughed, "Welcome back Your Majesty, I take it you succeeded?"

Kira smiled at him as Lacus turned her attention over to her son who Merna's daughter approached and handed him back to her.

Lacus took him in her arms as she gently held him close to her as he kissed his forehead; he then smiled up at his parents as Kira quickly checked on him as well.

Kira didn't think he would see him again, but now everything was alright he had his family back.

Kira gently held Lacus as he placed his hand on his son's forehead as the boy looked at his father and smiled as well.

Kira removed his hand placing it on Lacus' back as he gently kissed her cheek and turned his attention back to Mu.

"I am in your debt Mu, like always," Kira said as he looked at the elder.

"I take it you're the mayor?" Kira asked wanting to thank him.

The elder bowed, "Yes Your Majesty, it has been to long, but you are as I remember you."

Kira looked confused.

Mu then explained it to him.

Kira now knew who he was but he was too young to remember him, "You have my sincere gratitude, anything you need will be yours," Kira said as he extended his hand.

The elder smiled and shook it, "Just being able to serve the royal family again was the honor sire."

Kira smiled, "I shall at least send aide to help repair the damage here," Kira said wanting to do something.

The elder nodded, "Thank you My Lord."

Kira looked at Mu, "I would like to stay, but we have to head back home."

Mu nodded, "I shall prepare the guard immediately," Mu said before leaving.

Lacus went toward the elder, "Thank you for everything you did for me and my son," Lacus said.

"Just doing my duty My Lady, you truly deserve the title you were given," the elder told her.

Lacus smiled as she saw the others.

She wanted to say goodbye to them.

Kira understood as she handed him their son.

Kira didn't think he would ever be able to do this again but he was honored.

Lacus rushed over to two more people she wanted to thank.

The first was Jessica and Erica, they were watching from the back.

"My Lady," Erica said.

Lacus smiled at her, "I wanted to thank you both."

Jessica smiled, "It was our pleasure."

Lacus shook her head, "No, you did a lot for me, I didn't think I would have been able to make it if it wasn't for you," Lacus said looking at Erica.

"That is a doctor's job, besides my dream was fulfilled in being able to be a physician for the royal family," Erica said.

Lacus quickly hugged both women, "Thank you for always being a friend to me and for what you did, you can return to Josh-a now and I will make sure Kira grants you aide."

Jessica smiled again, "You are to kind My Lady, but it was our pleasure, we are honored to have a King like Kira and a Queen like yourself."

Lacus smiled as she saw they were almost ready as they did their last goodbyes and then Lacus rushed back.

Mu gave the word as they were all ready to leave.

Kira and Lacus weren't taken any chances as Lacus got on Kira's horse as Kira handed their son up to her. Lacus smiled at him as she held him in her arms.

Kira then got on the horse with her as she sat in front of him, Kira placed his arms around her one holding her and the other controlling Tori, Kira knew Tori wouldn't run wild so this was the best way to transport their son without a carriage.

Kira and Lacus looked and waved on last goodbye as Mu was right behind them and they were off.

Lacus smiled as Kira held her tightly; he gently kissed her cheek again as she leaned back into him as they took a slow but good pace back towards the castle.

Kira knew he had work to do, but he decided that he was going to do something special for Lacus when they got back and decided that tomorrow would be all about them, but then Kira knew he had a war on his hands so for one day he decided that he would not talk about anything and spend it all with Lacus.

Kira and Lacus rode off back home, they were together again, and Kira would make sure things would remain that way this time.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter is a full Kira Lacus chapter, it should be up by Monday or Tuesday. See you later.**


	65. Bond

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Bond**

**Onogoro City**

The return home was at a normal pace and they finally saw the city in the afternoon. For both Kira and Lacus however the journey wasn't long enough. Lacus leaned herself into Kira as he kept one arm wrapped around her resting his head on top of hers while she held their sleeping son. It was far too long since the two had been at this much ease. Both rarely spoke throughout the journey home, but words weren't needed for the two as they could feel how the other felt.

Lacus for the first time since the attack took place she was finally able to rest at peace, she was always worried for the others safety that even at the village she feared Jibril's people would find her, she was worried they would dispose of her son and the constant thought of that nearly made her insane with grief, but she stayed strong in hopes that she would have the moment she is having right now. Right now nothing else matters as she relaxed in Kira's arms. Lacus knew of what was ahead and their were still many questions to be asked, but at least for now she didn't want anything but the moment she was having now, because right now nothing else mattered. She looked down at her son as he was safe and healthy, she was in Kira's arms and they were finally returning to there home, and that time was drawing shorter as Lacus spotted the massive city from the distance, she thought at one time she may never see it again, but now they would put the past behind them and make way for their future.

As Kira led the way for his royal guard to return home, like with Lacus the moment he was sharing with her was all that mattered for the moment. Kira knew he was about to have another war on his hands, but for one day he would let all of that go. With Lacus and his son back with him and Cagalli now with Athrun, there were only a few members left he had to get back. Kira knew from Meer's letter his mother was still a captive and he feared for her safety but he also had to make these decisions now as a King, Jibril would likely try and use them like he did Lacus but Kira wouldn't accept anything Jibril had asked, Kira was only glad Jibril didn't have hold of Lacus or he wouldn't know what he would have done then, but he pushed that out of his mind. Jibril had to pay for what he did, and in time he would but not right now. Now was the time to get back what he lost with Lacus, this was going to be their moment and everything else would be on hold.

Kira felt Lacus lean as close as she could to him, he looked down and saw his son, he was extremely proud that Lacus was the mother of his son, for a brief second Kira thought that if what George Allster pulled actually worked then he would have married Flay and he knew Flay would just abandon her own flesh and blood to save her worthless self. Those thoughts were making Kira sick so he pushed those quickly out of his mind. Lacus had much more class and was better then anything Flay could ever hope to be.

As Kira rested his head on hers, he knew he made the right decision on what he told Meer, the feeling he felt now could never be felt with anyone else, Lacus was his other half and without her he knew he wouldn't have lasted much longer, but now he knew things would get back to normal.

From behind Mu stood guard like always, and was amazed how quickly Kira recovered just from one smile from Lacus, for Kira, Lacus was his shield against himself, she kept that darkness sealed and as long as she was around Kira would never lose it in front of her, and Mu knew that with time the past scars would heal and Kira wouldn't have problems with that anymore.

Kira watched as he saw the city, he gently kissed the back of Lacus' hair as she smiled and looked back.

"Were home," Kira said to her softly.

Lacus leaned into him again, "It's good to finally be home," Lacus replied as she shut her eyes.

Kira smiled as they were nearing the gate, "The city was not the same without you, the people will be pleased," Kira said kissing her again re resting his head on hers.

Lacus slightly blushed, she could never have guessed her popularity would have grown this much, she was highly loved by the ORB people and now they would be glad to have her back.

**City**

The royal guard took formation as they prepared to enter the city. Mu quickly rushed ahead as he informed the city guards as they quickly moved to formation to welcome the King and Queen back home.

As Kira and Lacus approached they saw the guards looked surprised and relieved, the entire royal family was back.

The people knew the King left last night and were worried why, but now that it was the peak of the activity for the day in the city many saw the royal guard approaching.

Immediately people froze as they saw the lead horse as their Queen had returned.

People immediately dropped what they were doing as the word was now spread.

Kira saw the ruckus as he walked in and knew the roadsides would soon be packed, and he couldn't be happier, he was glad the people loved her as much as him, he could see the gaps between the class' starting to mend together.

Lacus looked around as the people quickly gathered, as the knights and patrols stood at attention.

"I told you that you were missed," Kira told her through her ear.

Lacus smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again.

It wasn't long before the crowd started waving and cheering like they always did, Lacus was holding her son so she couldn't greet them back but she smiled at all, she was extremely grateful for the support she was receiving, but she took the role of Queen as a duty, not a privilege, she wanted to work for the people to make their lives better and her orphanage program was what many loved as kids were now taken care of and ORB's future was secured through the coming generations instead of them dying on the streets, as their parents were former slaves and couldn't afford to help them and that was what gained a lot of love from the people, but the main reason was all could tell she made the King even greater then he was without her. It was rare through the generations of Kings in ORB that you have both the King and Queen so highly loved by all the people.

Kira smiled at Lacus embarrassment as she never did get used to all the praising, but he did raise his free hand to wave at the people. Lacus heard them calling both her and Kira's name, she saw some children run along the road waving and following them, she heard praising, blessings and relief from the sadden city, with both the King and Queen alright, they knew their King would now lead them to recovery.

This continued until they reached the castle gates.

As soon as Lacus saw the castle she was in all out relief, she truly missed her home greatly.

As the castle gates were opened Lacus smiled down at her now wide awake son as all the cheering woke him up, but she could tell he was interested in the attention as he moved his arms around trying to reach up to her.

Lacus smiled at his movements, "I know one day you will get that attention as well, I know you will be just as great as your father," Lacus said gently kissing his forehead again.

They rode into the castle as Kira gave one last wave before disappearing into the castle.

Once the royal guard was in the gates were shut and guarded.

* * *

**Logos**

Jibril wasted no time as he retreated, he quickly got back to his city as his main unit was on standby.

The leader of the main unit quickly approached him, "Are you alright My Lord?"

Jibril was in a crazy ranking rage, "Gather everything we got…we go to war, I will take that castle by force," Jibril said running into his estate and slamming the doors.

Jibril quickly grabbed all the liquor he could and slammed it down, nearly passing out, everything he was working for had fallen apart, but he did remember he could play one last card.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Courtyard**

Lacus truly missed seeing the castle, it felt as if she hadn't seen it in awhile and last she remembered was the incident, but now it was as if the castle was back to the way she remembered it to be.

Like with the city it didn't take long for word to reach the castle as many of the castle staff and guards stopped what they were doing to get a return of the Queen, and just like Kira had seen with himself the emptiness that the castle had without her was gone, it was like a dark cloud had finally disappeared.

Lacus was overwhelmed by the support the people gave her for her return and she was extremely grateful to all of them.

"It just wasn't the same without you," Kira whispered to her.

Lacus smiled and was grateful but now all she wanted was to take it easy.

Kira rode in front of the castle as the guards waiting took hold of his horse.

Mu ordered the royal guard to stable their horses and return to their posts as they did a great job in their duty.

While Mu was organizing the guard, Kira carefully let go of Lacus as he got off first.

Kira reached up as Lacus gently handed him their son, Kira took his son as he gently held him with one arm as he reached up to Lacus, Lacus took his hand as he helped her down.

Lacus looked around as the people now greeted her, ever since they heard the rumor that she was back which was only minutes before her arrival it quickly passed through the castle and more people kept arriving.

Kira placed his free arm around her as she gently took back their son, "Like always nothing remains quiet for long."

Lacus slightly laughed before leaning onto Kira again.

"I cannot express how great it is to be back," Lacus said before looking around.

"Shall we go?" Kira asked knowing that all of them could use rest.

Lacus smiled again as they began their walk up the stairs and into the castle.

The castle staff was extremely excited as they all bowed as the royal family passed, Lacus made a mental note to speak to as many as she could in the upcoming days but for now she just wanted to be alone with her family.

It was then Lacus realized something else, she didn't know the status of her parents and siblings, she knew they had to be worried, and she really wanted to let them know she and her son were alright, however she could feel her body growing weaker as she wasn't completely healed yet and she had been awake all night, she also knew nothing could stay secret in this city for long.

Lacus looked over at Kira, "Kira my family, could you send someone just to tell them I am back, I want to tell them myself but I think I will wait tomorrow…" Lacus said regretting that but she wasn't in the best shape for that.

Kira smiled at her, "I will send someone immediately, though I believe they probably already know."

Lacus nodded and rested her head back on Kira shoulder, "Thank you, its good to be home," Lacus said one last time.

Kira smiled and kissed the side of her head before they started heading up to their chambers.

**City Lacus' Families Estate**

Ever since they had heard what happened by the man that came to their home after the attack, all believed what had happened.

Eileen went into completely shock and grief as she hadn't spoken that much since, Lacus was her eldest and losing a child and grandchild that she thought was gone was the worst feeling she ever felt.

Siegel believed everything he said in the past was proven and he blamed Kira for this, especially after they retook the city, but he didn't know what to do with his anger.

Lacus' siblings were at a lost for words, Mear was the oldest and got along the most with Lacus, she felt she lost her best friend when that guy announced her sisters death, the two youngest ones were dealing with it in their own way, they were at the age where they understood Lacus wouldn't be back and they dealt with it the best they could.

When most heard that Flay was being executed that did nothing to stop their pain, it only meant Flay was gone, that was good but it couldn't bring Lacus back.

The family was like this the entire time, but today they all heard the ruckus outside.

Siegel went to check it out, that was when Kira and Lacus were riding in.

All he heard was the Queen is back and the Queen is alive, Siegel about collapsed as he had to see for himself but the escort had already passed, but from the peoples talks he knew his daughter was alive.

Siegel ran back to tell the others but before he could make it through the crowds and back it took up time, Siegel told his wife first as she nearly cried in relief, after that it was when a messenger arrived, and they got the conformation.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira and Lacus made a quick stop on their way back up as Kira sent out a messenger for her family.

After that Kira led her upstairs as Lacus smiled widely she missed this place.

The top hall was cleared as they arrived at their chamber door and then Kira opened it up allowing her to go in.

As soon as Lacus saw it the room was exactly the same, Kira didn't touch anything, he left everything where it was.

Lacus saw her son was falling back asleep as she walked over to his small bed and once again placed him inside it, gently covering him up Lacus now let out the last sigh of relief as the ordeal was finally over.

Kira wrapped his arms around her waist, "It will not happen ever again Lacus, that is my new promise to you."

Lacus knew his voice was serious, "I know you will do everything in your power Kira, you always have and it wasn't your fault."

Kira kissed the side of her neck gently as he backed away, "I have one last thing to do Lacus, will you give me a minute?"

Lacus smiled as she nodded, she wanted to change as well as get better prepared, "Just don't take to long," Lacus told him jokingly as Kira smiled and they shared a quick kiss before he left the room.

Lacus walked back over to her son, everything she did was worth it, he was safe and Kira was back with them, they were now the happy family again.

* * *

**Boaz**

Athrun and Cagalli wasted no time as it took nearly the entire day to get the force that they wanted, know that they knew the culprit they didn't have to worry about an unknown attack anymore and Athrun could take the force he wanted without having to worry about his city.

Athrun summoned the commanders and the second in command of his Aegis squad, their orders were they would march towards the capitol and rid themselves of the main unit that was surrounding the city, Athrun and Cagalli had no clue that they were already gone, but they were good intentioned.

The citizens of Boaz were kept in the dark about most of what was going on, but they knew something was up by the force Athrun was gathering, and with the Blitz squad all but decimated all they had was the Aegis and Strike units left and if a major squad was moving out then it had to be serious.

It was near night when they were finally ready to move out.

Athrun joined them in the front as Cagalli joined his side, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this, but with a little deception he was able to keep her away from the battlefield, but that was a long shot as he knew she would probably try and get in on some sort of action. However Cagalli had never seen a full out war and the fighting was different then what they had witnessed, sure the attack was terrible but a full battlefield is a lot worse and he only hoped that after this battle maybe they could finally have peace.

Athrun ordered the gates opened as they started riding out, they were going to waste no time and Athrun knew by morning or the noon hours he should be back to the castle, but that was pushing it with this force he was bringing.

All rode out of the fort city as they were ready to defend their King.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Kira**

After Kira left Lacus alone he had only a few things to do, one of which had to be done and the other because he wanted to do something special for her.

Kira left and found Mu in the armory as the royal guard was checking their equipment.

All stopped what they were doing when the King entered.

"Continue," Kira told them as he approached Mu.

Mu could tell Kira had something on his mind.

The knights continued as Kira talked.

"We have to move fast to end this quickly Mu, I want you to send scouts and gather all information of Jibril's force, I need to know how many he has with him and just how far his influence has reached," Kira told him.

Mu nodded his head, "That was always a troubled region since you took over, but you know that."

"I thought with time they would learn to accept my laws," Kira said seriously.

"They live in the old world kid, but Jibril was slick enough to hide this from our eyes all this time, I have failed you in that point as it was happening right under my nose," Mu said with regret.

"I should have seen as well, but it is a problem I want this ended quickly, people will eventually discover what is going on," Kira replied.

"I will get on it immediately but I will tell you we will be at full out civil war kid, not all people in those regions like Jibril but their afraid of his power that they will do as he says, I just hope other nobles don't join or this could be a long war," Mu said knowing the consequences.

Kira looked at him again, "I want to end this in one blow Mu, we attack straight at the heart of Logos, Jibril seemed stressed and I bet my experience that he will try to gather everything he has if we him personally, I want a full assault on Logos city, we take that city and Jibril, that will end it."

"I will do my best kid," Mu replied.

Kira placed a quick hand on his shoulder, "We will get them back as well, but one thing at a time," Kira said referring to Murrue and the others.

Kira left as he had one last thing to do but Mu wasted no time and did what Kira had asked; it was a great strategy and would end this quickly if it succeeded.

Kira did what else he wanted as he returned to his chambers.

**With Lacus**

After Kira left, Lacus quickly went and cleaned up, she was finally able to relax, after that she got into her robe as she checked on her son constantly and as she finished up she saw he was awake from his nap, it was moving into the late afternoon as she knew he had to be glad to be home as he was smiling a lot more.

Lacus picked him up as she sat at the table, and that was when Kira returned.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

When Kira returned he saw a sight he had to take in for a minute as Lacus was sitting there with their son.

Kira smiled as Lacus looked up and smiled at him.

Kira walked over to them, "He defiantly is more active then I remember," Kira said as he was only a few days old when they left now that he was a weeks older he was defiantly more active to a degree.

Lacus smiled, "He reminds me a lot of you, and he is glad to be home where he belongs."

Kira leaned down and kissed the top of her head, as there was a knock at the door.

Lacus looked as Kira answered it.

Lacus knew Kira wasn't telling her anything, and he had something up his sleeve.

As soon as Kira answered the door he motioned for them to come in. Lacus looked as their were a bunch of servants that prepared their evening meal, Kira talked with them and told them to bring it up so they could have their dinner together like when they first met.

The season however was nearing the winter months and though ORB was a warm climate they set it up inside.

Lacus stood up as she watched them place her favorite dish down, however they didn't finish there as they brought and lit candles and placed them all over the room.

Kira and Lacus thanked all of them as Lacus looked around, this place looked perfect as soon it would be going into the evening and the lightning would look wonderful.

Kira smiled at her as he reached his hand out.

Lacus still blushed at his actions every now and then, with one arm holding her son she sat down as Kira guided her to the chair.

He shortly joined her as they watched their son fascinated by the candles and food.

"It seems My Lady is happy?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "I am glad you still have your charm My King," Lacus said looking back up at him.

"You are well worthy of it," Kira replied as they toasted to their dinner.

Kira and Lacus ate as they discussed the events.

Lacus told him of what happened after they arrived at the village until he came and got them, since they had no time on their reunion.

"That is over now Lacus, with what I told Mu we should end all this with no strike," Kira replied.

"I know there is no other way, but I wish there was," Lacus replied.

"Jibril will not back down, and now that he practically lost everything he will go all out, I will bring him to justice," Kira told her.

"Just promise me one thing," Lacus said.

Kira looked at her, "Anything."

"Remember your values and don't lose yourself," Lacus replied.

Kira knew that would be hard to keep, "I will say that I will not go overboard, but he will fall hopefully by my sword, but if he surrenders then I will…accept it," Kira said as his promise but he knew Jibril wouldn't give up, he had nothing to live for anymore and Kira knew he would fight to the death or try to flee, and if he were to flee then that would not be a surrender and Kira would finish him.

Lacus kissed her son again as she looked back to Kira, "What happened around here while I was gone?" Lacus asked as she told Kira all about what happened with her, and she remembered the escape.

Kira looked at her, "After I returned I lost it completely Lacus, then all that happened was Meer kept coming and staying closer to me."

Lacus flinched she remembered Meer's words, "I thought she was my friend, but she only got close to me to try and get to you."

"She tried Lacus, her looks and movements were similar to yours as that was what she was taught to do," Kira said.

Lacus didn't reply but she had things on her mind, "Did she try to…" Lacus couldn't finish.

Kira looked at her, "She did Lacus, and it didn't work."

Lacus looked up at him.

"I believed you were gone and in a way I tried using her to make a replacement for you, in a way she did her training well I began thinking it was you," Kira said.

Lacus didn't really like that saying, she thought maybe something happened she knew Kira wasn't in his right mind and if he believed she was dead, that was a natural thing to do.

"In the end I couldn't do it Lacus, I told her right then that I would never take another bride again," Kira said smiling at her.

His devotion was the same she had for him; she wouldn't be able to remarry either.

Lacus smiled at him again, "I wouldn't want you feeling sad the rest of your life, but in a way I am glad."

Kira looked at her, "I only love you Lacus, that is how it has always been and that is how it always will be."

"I love you to Kira, and this will only make it stronger," Lacus said looking at him seriously.

"After I told her that, she then wrote the letter confessing everything, that was how I found you," Kira said standing up and walking over to her.

"In a way I feel sorry for her, she just wanted to look after her people then she was pulled into Jibril's sick games as well, in a way I can't be mad at her," Lacus said looking at him.

Kira leaned in and kissed her passionately, as she returned it.

Both finally were feeling normal again.

After their kiss ended it was night out as they spoke all evening, Lacus looked down as after she fed her son he fell back asleep. She walked over and placed him in his bed, before covering him up.

Kira walked over and watched the scene as they decided they would turn in as well.

Lacus looked at him one last time before Kira did the same and both retreated to their bed.

After Kira laid down Lacus joined him as she got on her side and once again after a long absence of doing this she rested her head on his chest. Both had not slept easy since they were apart and now they would finally be able to sleep soundly.

Kira wrapped one arm around her shoulder as he kissed her head again.

Lacus just rested herself there, finally enjoying the feeling she had been missing.

"I wish we could do this tomorrow as well," Lacus said referring to just being with each other.

Kira blinked at couple of times, "I will try my best, but the situation will not call for it, however once this is over I believe we will have plenty of time," Kira said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I will take that as a rain check then," Lacus said seriously.

Kira lifted her face to face his, "That is something I will never back down from," Kira said kissing her passionately again, this one they let out all their feelings.

If Lacus had been at one hundred percent and if their son wasn't in the room this would have defiantly gone a lot farther but they were able to get their emotions in check in time before their would be no turning back.

After awhile they finally parted again both out of breath.

"We will continue this another time," Lacus said jokingly as they quickly kissed again and she then rested her head back on his chest.

Kira smiled at her actions and defiantly had something to look forward to, but for now he once again had his mind on the upcoming war.

Kira and Lacus spoke for a few more minutes only about themselves as they kissed again and as they both rested back down that time, in perfect unison they both bell asleep. There bond was to strong for anything to ever break it down, anything they faced they would get through and both knew that for a fact.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapters start the preparations as Jibril starts gathering, Athrun and Cagalli return to the capitol as Kira prepares for a difficult decision. It should be up by Friday. Bye for now.**


	66. Forces

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**Forces**

**Near Onogoro**

Athrun and Cagalli had ridden through the night to reach the capitol. The Aegis squad kept up good pace as all were aware of what was at stake, they were ready to take back the city when ordered but they were soon to find out that it wasn't necessary.

It was daybreak when Athrun stopped his squad, they were right near the outer skirts of the city were Jibril's unit was supposed to be surrounding the city.

Athrun ordered a few riders ahead so they could give him a situation on what was going on, and as he waited his squad was spreading out, in case they got the order to charge.

Athrun and Cagalli were side by side as they waited for the news.

Athrun noticed Cagalli's tension, "Remember you promise to me?" Athrun reminded her.

Cagalli turned to face him, "I know what I said and I will do it," _"Maybe," _the last part she said only to her mind.

"We will put things back in order Cagalli," Athrun told her.

"I worry about Lacus though, we should have sent someone to look after her, besides I hope things can go back to normal," Cagalli replied.

Athrun rarely saw her look that concerned, "That force is nothing to my unit Cagalli, besides Kira can handle himself."

"It's that Meer I worry about, since I can't get my hands on Allster anymore, she will have to do," Cagalli said coolly.

Athrun smiled as his captain called out.

"They are returning My Lord," the captain replied.

Athrun and Cagalli looked as they rushed forward and they were not alone as there were several other ORB knights with them. The knights with them were recently sent on patrol outside the city under the orders of Mu, for a quick look to see that all forces Jibril had were gone.

Athrun looked as all riders got down and approached him.

"My Lord, we bring you great news," one Aegis knights said quickly.

Athrun looked at them, "Explain," he replied calmly.

Cagalli looked on with interest.

"Identify yourself knight," Athrun said cautiously.

The ORB knight looked up at him and identified himself as one under the command of Mu, with the correct unit name.

Athrun smiled, "What has happened?"

"General, we are honored you would send your squad to help us, but it is not needed My Lord, His Majesty has ordered Jibril out of the city and his unit a few days ago," the knight replied.

Athrun was surprised at that, it was a good thing but did they know about the true Jibril.

Cagalli was glad they were gone but she wondered the same thing.

"That is great news, but I wonder…" Athrun didn't have to finish.

"No need to worry My Lord," the knight slowed as he realized he interrupted a Lord, but Athrun wasn't to worried about it and he continued, "His Majesty knows everything about the traitor Jibril, in fact he was going to send for you today, the King is already planning a counter attack to take him out fully, I believe he will be pleased by your early arrival," the knight replied.

Cagalli sighed in relief, but quickly looked back to the knights she was speaking now, "You have to take me to my brother now, we have news about the Queen," Cagalli replied quickly.

The knight looked at her, "The Queen and young Prince are safely in the castle Princess, His Majesty brought them back last night."

Cagalli nearly fell off her horse, but that was excellent news.

Athrun smiled "That is great news, will you take me inside?" Athrun asked.

The knight saluted him, "Right away general," the knight replied heading for his horse.

Athrun waved over to his captain and the captain quickly came towards him.

"Set up the force right here for now, once I get the word I will come back and brief you, but knowing the King we will likely head for Jibril soon," Athrun replied.

"I will handle it My Lord," the captain replied before carrying out those orders as Athrun and Cagalli quickly rode off with the knights straight for the city.

**City**

Athrun and Cagalli both saw the city as they rode in, much to their relief it was still standing and the people seemed happy, Cagalli knew this city would not let Jibril bring it down. When they reached the castle they went straight in.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

That nights rest was the most relaxing both Kira and Lacus had in awhile.

The sun had already risen when Lacus finally stirred; she opened her eyes as she saw that she was alone.

Lacus immediately knew where she was and she was still glad to finally be home, she rubbed her eyes as she saw that Kira wasn't beside her like he usually would be. Lacus sat up as she turned and also saw that her son was gone as well.

Lacus looked around and saw that the balcony doors were open, she scooted over and slowly got out of bed, she put her robe around her as she went towards the balcony doors. Lacus smiled as she found her two favorite people.

Outside she saw Kira holding him with his one arm while he rested against his shoulder, Lacus watched as it appeared Kira was showing his son the city, it was quite a sight to her as Kira pointed to the directions and told Dante all of what was out there. She even saw that her son had an interest of the city; it was strange as it looked like he understood in some sort of way even though Lacus knew he was still too young to understand that.

She crossed her arms as she watched both of them for awhile, she didn't want to interrupt that moment, but it didn't take Kira long to notice her presence.

Kira woke up about twenty minutes before Lacus, which was strange as he rarely ever got up before her, but as he woke up she was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Kira smiled down at her as he knew she still had to be exhausted and this was probably the first night in awhile where she could go to sleep without worry.

Kira gently kissed her head as he looked over and saw their son awake, not wanting Lacus to wake up yet, Kira gently placed her down on the pillow as he carefully got out of bed and went to see his son.

Kira looked at him for a second as he was definitely a lot more active then he last saw. Instead of just lying there he was moving around a lot more as he was even starting to make noises, trying to speak or something Kira thought. His experience with babies was practically nothing but he was learning well.

Kira reached down and picked him up as Kira placed him in his left arm allowing him to lean on his shoulder for support as Kira decided now was a great time to show his son his future Kingdom.

Kira walked over and opened the doors as they went outside, Kira watched as his own eyes looked at him with interest, he was still amazed that his son looked so much like him.

Kira pointed and explained everything to him, and after awhile Lacus joined them.

Kira heard a small giggle come from inside when Lacus was watching and as he turned he saw she was standing there enjoying the moment.

"This is a switch, usually you have to wake me up," Kira said gently to her.

Lacus laughed again as she walked over to them, after quickly kissing her husband, she turned and did the same to her son's cheek before Kira placed his free arm around her shoulders as they looked out at the view.

Lacus responded by placing her arm around his waste.

"When did he get up?" Lacus asked looking around.

"Not long ago, just thought I would show him his city," Kira said looking at his son again.

Lacus smiled, "Winter is not to far off," Lacus said as the weather would soon change, even in their warm conditions.

"With what happened to Josh-a I will have to dip into the agriculture reserves we have around the country or people will not have enough food," Kira said as the massive fire they had when Nicol was killed.

"I know you will do what you have to Kira, our country has never been richer since you took over," Lacus said as Kira made sure to be prepared in case something happened and though it the cost was more then the councilmen liked Kira knew by doing this his people would be taken care of which is why many more crop fields and other food sources were funded around the country.

"You have meeting today don't you?" Lacus asked as she rested herself up against Kira.

Kira nodded, "I wish to end this before Jibril's influence can be expanded and we have a bigger conflict then I think it already is.

Lacus looked up at him, "Just remember what I said."

Kira looked at her and smiled before kissing her gently, Lacus returned it as she knew that was his answer.

Kira and Lacus were losing themselves when like always there was a knock at his door.

"Never fails," Kira said as they parted from their kiss.

Lacus smiled as Kira handed her there son before walking towards the door.

Lacus went inside as well before shutting the doors to the balcony and sitting at the table with their son.

Kira answered it as it was a royal guard member.

"Your Majesty, Lord Athrun and Princess Cagalli have arrived," the knight said.

Lacus looked at the door, she was glad.

Kira smiled, "Excellent news, send them up."

The knight bowed his head, "Right away My Lord."

The knight ran off as Kira and Lacus looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad there alright, your sister really got us through that situation," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "She is a lot more resourceful then she looks," Kira replied before turning around to wait for Athrun.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

As soon as they were escorted inside Cagalli demanded to see her brother and Lacus.

The knight knew how the Princess was so he went to get Kira and Lacus quickly.

As they were waiting Mu made his way towards them.

Athrun noticed him, "Still alive I see."

Mu smiled, "As much as you are, your wound seems to be healing nicely," Mu told him as he noticed Cagalli, "Welcome back Princess."

Cagalli looked at him like he was crazy.

Mu backed away.

"What's the status?" Athrun asked as they waited.

Mu looked at him, "I sent out scouts last night to get a feel for what Jibril has going on, Kira wishes to end this quickly so I expect us to move out before they even arrive."

"Putting more pressure on Jibril is a good move, however it will take more then that," Athrun replied.

"You brought your squad I see, great news on that," Mu told him.

"Has Kira decided on a draft strategy yet?" Athrun asked.

"He has called a meeting later, I have already sent word to the Strike squad, the King wishes for a few more brigades to join us, the rest will have to wait until we have more intelligence," Mu replied.

"The numbers alone like that will go to about fifty thousand, from what I heard Jibril only has two thousand," Athrun told him.

Mu shook his head, "That is just his main unit, from Jibril's influence he could probably get the number to twenty thousand, hopefully not anymore, that all depends on how many will join him, hopefully we can end this in one battle."

"Never thought I would see the day ORB entered a civil war, this could weaken our overall strength for a few years even if we end it quickly, the last thing I want our units wondering if they could trust the other," Athrun replied.

"Most people still remain loyal to the King, but nothing surprises me anymore," Mu replied.

The knight returned as Mu said he was see them at the meeting, Athrun and Cagalli went upstairs as they went to Kira and Lacus' chamber.

* * *

**Logos**

The city at the moment was very crazy, people watched as Logos knights and guards were preparing for something, many upper class people knew what was going on and stood with their Lord, and the lower class people who worked for the upper class were told to ready their arms and fight for their lords, these people weren't loyal to Jibril, but they still feared him, even after four years of freedom, people here still feared the upper class as Jibril made it look good to the outside and the people were free but many that stood up against their former masters just mysteriously disappeared, people knew what was going on and feared to say anything so they just let it alone and knew the only way for them to stay alive was to do what they were told.

The Logos area was the same as Jibril had control over that area, as long as he kept the nobles happy then they stood with him, and Jibril let them do as they pleased as when they broke Kira's laws he just ignored it though it was his duty to report it, since Kira was not popular with nobility up in the Logos area, lower class' were to scared to say anything and upper class' lied and hide what they were doing, so that was how Jibril maintained control over what he was doing, whenever Kira or those around the county loyal to Kira visited they acted normal and threatened any lower class person that said anything with certain death, the lower class was ruled for so long that they didn't know any better and stayed quiet, that worked as Jibril now had a force to call his own and now was the time to gather it.

Jibril sent out messengers last night to the towns and villages that were dominated by the nobles that he had control over; it was time to gather their force as Jibril wanted all to bring all their people and meet in Logos.

Since the journey to many was not long they were able to leave immediately and Jibril had a meeting planned in the evening as he knew all should be here by then, Jibril was making his last stand and he would take what he wanted by force, though his mental abilities had to be questioned as Kira still had control and loyalty over the army Jibril only had his main unit that was military trained others were vaguely at best.

**Jibril's Estate Dungeon**

Ever since they arrived Via, Merna and Murrue were kept without knowledge of what was going on, they only saw a guard every day to bring them one meal and that was it.

However when Jibril arrived back home this was the first place he stopped, he had to take his frustration out on someone. It was then that all three women saw who was behind all of this, and since Jibril rambled on the only thing they got out of it was he would use them as a bargaining chip then he would kill them right then and there.

Jibril left immediately after that and the three were once again left alone, all three couldn't sleep that night as they could tell Jibril was upset about something that happened, and they only hoped it meant the others were okay.

"We should have seen this," Via said to the others.

Murrue joined her, "You couldn't have known My Lady, besides I think he may be on his last leg."

"I would like to strangle that man, he never did change," Merna said clenching the bars of their cell.

"You saw how he acted My Lady, I believe the others are okay, the desperation in Jibril's eyes were clear, he will not get what he wants," Murrue told them.

"I never did have a good feeling about that man, but I guess I should have paid more attention, he was to close to Ulen's advisors that he would never change," Via once again replied.

"We must focus on what we have to do now," Merna added in.

"If we are to be used as a bargaining chip then I believe the others are alright and they will come in full force," Murrue replied.

Via looked at her, "His plan to use us will not work, Kira knows what has to be done and he will not trade the throne for our lives as he shouldn't."

"If Jibril takes over all he built will be lost, I agree with you My Lady," Merna replied.

"All we can do now is wait, and hopefully we will be able to see everyone again," Via replied as the three pondered their options, sitting down and taking it wasn't sitting well with them so they decided maybe they could come up with something on their own.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira and Lacus waited and soon Athrun and Cagalli arrived, the door was open so Kira soon saw his sister and best friend.

Athrun and Cagalli went upstairs and Cagalli passed her husband as she was the first to arrive at her brothers room, with Athrun following.

Kira saw her, "You don't look any different," Kira said jokingly as that changed her expression.

"You are such an idiot Kira, do you have any idea what I had to go through because of this!" Cagalli nearly screamed.

Kira shook his head and smiled at his very angry sister, "You could almost pass as royalty Cagalli," Kira joked with her as he saw her face red from anger.

Athrun laughed at her expression, Kira always knew how to press her buttons better then he did sometimes.

Athrun also noticed there was a change in Kira's personality from last he saw, Kira was practically back to normal.

From behind Lacus laughed at the sibling fight as well, she was glad to see Cagalli again, and it was only because of her that she and the rest were alright.

Kira noticed Athrun as Cagalli noticed Lacus as Cagalli went past her brother.

Cagalli looked at her nephew and he seemed a lot happier, probably because he was home.

"How are you two doing?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Were fine now, I can never thank you enough either Cagalli."

Cagalli shook her head, "I only did what I was supposed to, we are family after all."

Lacus smiled again, as they engaged in some other conversation.

Kira then noticed Athrun, "How is your wound?"

Athrun placed a hand to his side, "I am still living, that is good enough."

Kira nodded, "Did Mu fill you in on everything?"

Athrun now nodded, "He said what he did and that we have a meeting later."

Kira looked back, "We have to end this in one battle Athrun, I am actually glad you came."

"From what Cagalli told me I thought we would have to drive his unit away, but you already did that I see," Athrun replied.

Kira looked at him, "We will move out in the morning, my scouts will meet us halfway, if we don't end this in one blow the threat that Jibril's support could grow will likely happen."

Athrun looked at Cagalli then back to Kira, "Your sister is threatening to come with us."

Kira looked at him, "I am not too fond of that idea, but if we tell her no she will just come anyway, I just hope she will be prepared to see what true war is like."

Athrun nodded, "She promised to stay with the archers, but…"

Kira looked at him, "I know I will have to leave again and I don't like the idea of leaving Lacus here again…its just me being cautious but until Jibril is gone I don't like the idea of leaving her here like that again, I don't want that event to play out again."

"You know that won't happen, but your still worried?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked at him, "Perhaps this will benefit both of us, we will set up our base camp a little ways from Logos anyway, so I suggest we bring them both along."

Athrun looked at him and smiled, "I like that idea, besides they won't see any actions and they will be safe out of harms way."

"Not just that Athrun, I would never put her in risk, but to tell you the truth until Jibril is dead I don't trust anyone but you and Mu, that is why I am thinking of bringing her to the camp," Kira said as he knew that would be the best situation.

"I believe Cagalli will still enter the battlefield," Athrun said.

Kira smiled, "Nothing we can do about that, she will see the horrors of war soon enough."

Athrun smiled, "That is just how she is."

The four then joined each other as Kira brought up the idea of bringing both of them, Lacus knew Kira had to leave again and she didn't like it but now at least she would be closer to him, and with everything that happened she would constantly be looking over her shoulder, until Jibril was gone no one was going to have any peace.

Kira gave them to the end of the day to make a decision as he and Athrun had to go to their meeting.

As Kira was leaving he looked back to Lacus.

"I almost forgot," Kira said.

Lacus looked at him curiously, Athrun and Cagalli had just left and she was left with their son.

"What is it?" she replied.

Kira smiled, "A small surprise I have for you will be arriving shortly, I shall see you tonight."

Lacus watched as he left and now all she could do was wonder what Kira done for her now, but he always gave with his heart so whatever it was she knew she would love it.

* * *

**Logos**

**Jibril's Study**

Jibril knew it was time for his own meeting as he called all those into his study as they would now go over what to do with the situation soon approaching them.

All town, village, and city nobles that Jibril had in his pocket were going to attend this mission.

Each one arrived as they believed that Jibril had everything in his pocket, they didn't know of the events that took place yet.

In every town and village in the Logos region Jibril sent one of his loyal nobles to rule over it, the people there were required to do what they were told and since they had been waiting for this word it didn't take long to gather up the force that all had command over.

Jibril watched as each paid their respect to him as they entered his study, all were announced and Jibril was only missing his main unit captain but he arrived once all were inside.

Jibril looked over all of them, "Have you gathered your forces?"

Each one came a little early and their forces of people they were using to fight were still arriving and gathering outside of Logos.

Jibril was not too satisfied but that was all he could do with that situation.

"We shall get down to business then," Jibril said and was about to speak but he noticed the nobility had other things on their mind.

"Why do I believe you are not telling us something?" one town noble asked.

Jibril glared at him.

"That's right, you were supposed to have the capitol under control, the people were supposed to turn on the King, but about that Kaguya wench you were using?" a village noble asked as they had strong feelings things were not as good as Jibril promised.

Jibril angrily stood up, "Things haven't gone as plan but we have to deal with that!"

"What are you saying? We were supposed to be treated as liberators for the King, but he didn't snap like you wanted did he?" another one asked.

"As I said things haven't gone as plan, but now there is no turning back," Jibril said quickly.

"You haven't made him lose any control at all have you? Do you know the risk we put ourselves into for this, the King still has full control and not a single squad has waved loyalty have they?" another shouted.

Jibril glared at him, "You will watch you tongue, remember it is because of me you have any power at all, are you pleased with being equal to those slaves like the King pushes for?"

Some were now silent, they still liked the old way better. Jibril knew how to play people well.

"You also said we would have a chance as well, and if the King has full control were done for, he will wipe us out in an instant," the other half that was still unsure now spoke up.

Jibril looked at him, "That is why we are planning our strategy; remember I still have some of the royal family."

"The former Queen is no bargaining chip Jibril, she is not worth what the real Queen would have been," another spoke.

"I will not put myself at risk if we have no chance," another spoke.

Jibril slammed his fist on the table, "You all knew the risks and now you have no choice but to follow through, even if you back out the King will find out and he will hunt you down, who knows maybe you will get what that weasel Allster got."

They didn't want to think about that; however Jibril was right, he had them any way he wanted as even if they backed out Jibril would make sure they were caught so their only way out of this was to follow his orders.

Jibril sat back down and smiled, "I will take that as a yes I will follow your orders."

They slowly nodded.

Jibril looked around, "Our only way out of this now is to take the throne by force."

"How will we do that?" one noble asked.

Jibril smiled, "Marching to Onogoro will only get us slaughtered, I know the King will come here so we will set up our stance here, we will use our own lands in advantage and make our stand on our own terms."

That made some sense to others, as they knew this area better, but they would still be out matched.

"What do you say Captain?" Jibril asked.

The others looked as the captain approached.

"Our best bet is to fight them in the city, if we can take the King down then the rest will lose the will to fight," the captain said.

"Won't that be difficult though?" one noble asked.

Jibril stood up, "Here is what will happen, you will set your people up outside the city, get them in formation and prepare to take him head on."

"Are you crazy that is suicide for us!" another shouted.

Jibril smiled, "You care for those lose class peasants, use them…my main unit will be stationed in the city, if they get through the peasants my main unit will destroy them from the city."

"Where will you be?" another asked.

Jibril looked around, "I will be around, here there supervising."

The others knew that meant he wasn't leaving the safety of his estate.

"This is difficult to understand," another said.

Jibril looked at them, "Just follow the captain's orders, now go and set up."

The others bowed as many didn't know what was really going on with this strategy, Jibril had something up his sleeve and he was keeping them limited on information.

After they left Jibril held back the captain of his main unit and told him a few other things, the captain nodded and would take care of them as he left to set them all up, Jibril knew Kira wouldn't be long, and he would have what he wanted soon enough.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus was in there chambers with her wide awake son as she soon got a knock at the door, Lacus knew Kira had something planned for her, and she figured this was it.

Lacus went to the door and as she opened it she got a pleasant surprise as her entire family was on the other side. Kira sent for them in the morning and they agreed quickly.

Lacus was completely relieved they were alright as she saw her parents and siblings.

Eileen quickly hugged her daughter as did Siegel; they never thought they would see her again.

After they backed off, Lacus smiled at them, "I didn't know at all if…" Lacus couldn't finish.

Eileen wiped her eyes, "We were told that you died, but I couldn't believe it," Eileen said now looking down at her grandson who wasn't sure what was going on but there was a lot of activity.

Lacus saw that as she allowed her mother to now hold her grandson, Eileen smiled at him as she missed him as well.

Siegel smiled as he looked at Lacus, "I'm glad you're alright."

Lacus hugged her father again.

Lacus looked and saw her oldest sister and youngest as each was glad to see her, even her brother was excited as he missed seeing his older sister.

"Things just weren't the same without you," Mear told her.

Lacus flinched for a second, she hesitated in saying her sister's name as it was the same as the women that tried to steal everything she had, but Lacus couldn't take it out on her.

"I missed you to Mear and you two as well," Lacus said to her other siblings.

Both of the younger ones spoke to her, her brother was only nine and he spoke a mile a minute, but her youngest sister was now thirteen and she was more calm, but relieved to see her sister again.

As the parents fussed over their grandson, the siblings told Lacus everything of what was happening. Mear ran the orphanages well, and all the other stuff.

Eileen and Siegel joined in the conversation as Lacus told them everything that went on.

"I am sorry, I wish I could have warned you," Lacus told her family, that was a big regret she had when she left as if she warned her family they would have been caught, and Lacus had to put her sons life first.

The others only smiled at her, they understood.

"All that matters now is that you're both safe and home where you belong," Eileen replied still holding her grandson.

They spoke for awhile longer as Kira was in his meetings.

* * *

**Councils Chambers**

Kira and Athrun were the last ones to head inside for the meeting. Inside the chambers Mu had made sure were ready to begin. With all that gathered their was both captains of the Aegis and Strike squads which were second in command to Athrun and Mu, as well as the brigade commander and captain that was scheduled to head out with them.

The original council that Kira had arrested he released but confined them to their estates until this crisis was over, Kira knew he was somewhat at fault but he also believed a new direction was to be made in his council, but he would deal with that after this crisis was over.

Athrun and Kira walked in as the guards opened the doors for them and all stood in respect to their King.

Athrun went to his seat as Kira motioned for them to sit down, and all did.

As soon as Kira sat down he looked around, "All of you were briefed on the situation I believe?" Kira asked.

All nodded in response, from Mu they got the details of what Jibril was doing and what they had to do but now they had to plan how to do it.

"Good…As all of you are aware, it is impossible to come up with a complete strategy until we know what we are up against, but I want to make general deployments and formations in case we don't get the chance to," Kira told them.

All listened to their King, he was serious and from what they saw he didn't underestimate Jibril at the least.

"We will do a full briefing once we set up camp, but for now give me a report," Kira said sitting back as now Mu stood up.

Mu reached down and grabbed a map ORB, it showed all the areas.

"Logos is situated by the sea however the terrain that I believe he may control reaches around here," Mu said circling the place on the map.

"You're sure about that?" Athrun asked.

Mu nodded, "These are the areas I have noticed that treat us differently on visits, as much as I hate to admit this Jibril was good, he kept all this hidden so we really don't know, but I am sure the area doesn't extend beyond that."

"I don't see how the people would join with him?" the Aegis squad captain replied.

"The people most likely fear him, who knows how far his influence has reached," Mu replied.

Kira hated hearing that.

"What's to say he won't gain support from this?" The strike captain asked.

"Do we really know just how far his influence has reached, what if we walk into a trap sir?" the brigade commander said.

Kira looked at him, "Do you trust your men?" Kira said more as a statement.

The brigade commander looked at his King, "Forgive me Your Majesty…I…" Kira cut him off.

"You got it wrong commander, at this table all are equal even myself, this is the best way to resolve a situation," Kira said as many that were here were never here before so they didn't know Kira's policy.

The commander nodded, "I do My Lord, they would fight and die for you."

Kira looked at him, "That is how most ORB is, they fight for the laws I made because they are fair, Jibril could only influence nobility because my laws in a way hurt them a little, however must nobility agrees, Jibril is in the minority, however with time his influence could go far which is why we have to end it now."

Their King spoke with such wisdom many only knew from rumor, even at Kira's age he took his responsibilities more seriously then any other nineteen year old would.

Many were prouder to serve the King they already knew was great.

"Yes Your Majesty," all replied.

Kira nodded again, "From what you have told me Mu, I believe I will go with what I was thinking."

All waited for their leader to give his plan, Kira was a perfect strategist one that gave him the greatest of victories in the past so they knew it could work.

"Our best bet is to set up formation right in front of the city, I don't know what force Jibril will have but they can't be to experienced, both Aegis and Strike squads will attack from each Phalanx, I will handle the front, the rear of the city of course is the sea so we will cover all sides, once inside we head for the estate, and once inside the city be careful of the damage you do, many citizens don't wish to fight for him and we will respect that, once we get to the estate we take out Jibril, with him gone the rest we can easily round up," Kira said perfectly.

Mu had one concern that Kira was just about to address.

"Of course we will wait for the scouts to give their reports before I make anything final, and one last thing, Jibril still has one member of the royal family along with two others, he will without a doubt try and use them to his advantage," Kira said as the others looked on.

Kira got up and turned his back to the table, he was about to make a very difficult decision, but he was King, he had to put the people first and he was very grateful that they didn't have Lacus or this decision would be a lot harder, but one he had to make, for ORB.

"We of course will try a rescue…but I will not give in to any demands…no matter the outcome," Kira said in a decision he hated making but one that had to be done, this would mean he would likely have to sacrifice his own mother a decision that made him feel terrible already, but he only hoped it won't come down to that, however he had to prepare himself for it anyway.

Mu understood, it was the right call, but he of course would do his best to get them out safe.

"We will tomorrow morning, one last thing, Jibril may be outnumbered, but he concocted the most intelligent of take over plans ever, he is not stupid or foolish, don't take him lightly, I am proud of all of you, take it easy for the rest of the night…Dismissed," Kira told them as all stood with their King and soon left.

Mu and Athrun were the only ones remaining.

"Well done kid," Mu told him.

Kira nodded at him, "There is still one last issue."

Athrun knew what that was.

"What is that kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I will not leave Lacus behind again."

Mu looked at him, but then it clicked why Kira would do this.

"You don't trust leaving her here do you?" Mu asked.

Kira nodded, "Until Jibril is gone I will not trust anyone other then you two with her safety."

Mu smiled, "I think that is a good call kid."

"Cagalli won't let me have a say, so they will both be with us," Athrun replied.

Mu laughed at that matter.

Kira smiled knowing his sister, "We leave early tomorrow morning, I suggest everyone get rest," Kira said walking away.

Athrun and Mu left to get some sleep, Mu was still worried about Kira's call even though it was the right one, however he vowed to make sure Murrue would make it out alive.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Kira returned to his chamber after the day of meetings, and after he was finished with the meetings he made sure the knights were preparing for the journey, Kira still now had to discuss this with Lacus, if she didn't want to go he wouldn't make her or anything like that, but he had the feeling she would feel the same, he would hear her answer and whatever she decided he would support.

Kira arrived back at his chambers as he wanted to spend the rest of the day with his wife and son.

Kira walked in and saw Lacus sitting with their son, as she seemed to be playing with him, his movements were quickening and he was laughing while his mother played with him.

Kira watched with a smile, "That is more movement I have seen out of him in one minute then I have since he was born."

Lacus looked up and smiled at her husband, "He absorbs actions a lot faster then I remember any of my own siblings, he is very observant like his father," Lacus said as her son noticed his father.

Kira approached her and kissed her gently before resting his hands on her shoulders, "Did you like your surprise?"

Lacus smiled, her family only recently left but she was glad that Kira brought them to the castle that soon.

"That was a load off my mind, and I was glad to see everybody," Lacus said looking at her son again.

Kira gently rubbed her shoulders, "I have made the call."

Lacus tensed a little, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, what we discussed earlier if you don't want to Lacus, I will make sure you are secured this time…" Kira said but Lacus cut him off.

"I want to go Kira, I feel the same as you and I don't feel at peace until Jibril is caught…its just that I worry about our son, the nights are growing colder and I fear he may catch another cold, I don't think he can make the trip, I don't want to leave him either," Lacus replied.

"I understand Lacus," Kira said gently.

Lacus looked at him, "I was uneasy but that was when I brought this up to my mother, she offered to take him until we returned; I think she missed having time with him."

Kira looked down at her, Kira had no problems with her family at all, "Are you sure you could handle that?" Kira said knowing Lacus would worry constantly.

Lacus laughed a little, "I…I believe it is the right thing to do, my mother wants to spend more time with him and she knows what she is doing."

Kira knew she would still worry, but he believed it was the right thing to do, "I will make the arrangements Lacus, we will set this up so that only you and I know, as for anyone else he will be scheduled to come with us so we can easily drop him off with your family and only a select few will know."

Lacus nodded, "I prefer this anyway then sitting around here worrying when you will come back."

Kira smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "When I set up the main camp, you will have plenty of security; Cagalli is forcing her way into going so you will have company."

"How difficult will this be?" Lacus asked.

"Though he is low on numbers Jibril is very intelligent, I am taking nothing lightly, but you don't need to worry about that now, let's just enjoy our evening, I will fill you in when we are at the camp," Kira said gently kissing the side of her neck as he stood up and sat down next to her, she scouted her chair over and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

Lacus never like any battle Kira fought in and the hardest part was waiting to see if he made it, she agreed to go so she wouldn't have to wait any longer then usual, Lacus knew taking her son was risking his health again, so she was leaving him with the people she trusted most other then Kira her family.

They spent the rest of the time together as after their son feel asleep they soon went to bed as well. Kira set up tomorrow brilliantly as before their departure, tomorrow was also the day supplies from the castle left to travel to the guards on the wall and a few base camps so Kira and Lacus would take a carriage and drop their son off at her families place, then return like nothing happened. Kira and Lacus sent word to Eileen and she was thrilled to have time with her grandson and she quickly agreed to take him for a few days until this was over.

Kira knew his son was in good hands and Lacus was going with him so he didn't have to worry about his family at all, and all he had to focus on was Jibril.

* * *

**Lacus' Families Mansion the next morning**

Just like Kira had set up as soon as the shipments went out a carriage went out as well, unfortunately Kira was held back with a few matters that couldn't wait and had to be attended to so Lacus just took Dante herself.

As soon as the carriage arrived, Eileen was waiting as was her youngest sister Rachel as the others were busy at the moment.

Lacus got out of the carriage as Eileen smiled at her.

Lacus like any good mother was reluctant to leave him, but she trusted her mother, Lacus looked down as she gently kissed his forehead and handed him over to her mother.

Lacus then went on when to do this and that, what he liked doing and his habits.

Eileen just laughed, "Don't worry Lacus; I raised four children including yourself."

Lacus quickly shook her head, "I'm sorry mother, I know you will do great, but it's just."

Eileen laughed again, "You don't have to worry, now get out of here before I throw you out," Eileen joked.

Lacus gently kissed her son's forehead again before her mother hugged her and Lacus was led back to the carriage but she kept turning around.

As the carriage took off again Lacus still looked back.

Eileen laughed.

"Lacus was acting weird," Rachel said.

Eileen looked at her, "You will understand one day, but not to soon," Eileen said as they went back inside the mansion.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Courtyard**

The squads and brigade was already ready outside of the city to make the journey, as soon as Lacus got back she saw the royal guard waiting and ready to move out and she also saw Cagalli yelling at Athrun.

Lacus got out of the carriage as she had yet to see Kira.

"What is going on?" Lacus asked as they were getting stares.

Cagalli pointed at Athrun, "This moron still thinks I should stay."

Athrun sighed, "I didn't say that Cagalli, all I said was I wanted to make sure you stayed off the battlefield, I can't fight this war if I have to worry about you running on the battlefield like this is some kind of game."

Lacus decided this was how they were usually so she backed away.

"All I want is to make sure your okay, that is all," Cagalli said.

Athrun knew she was up to something, "Duels and war are a lot different Cagalli, you have never seen a battlefield and it's not just black and white like you think."

"Alright I will agree," Cagalli said.

Athrun knew that tone of voice, "Cagalli."

"Alright already, but if you die I will not forgive you," Cagalli said and turned around to get on her horse.

Athrun smiled and turned her around kissing her gently, but did he believe her absolutely not.

Lacus walked around while people showed her respect that was when she saw Kira and Mu arrive.

Kira saw Lacus immediately, "How did it go?"

Lacus approached him, "It's alright."

Kira smiled and kissed her passionately before leading her back to the carriage, she was still not able to ride with her horse without pain yet.

"I will see you when we set up camp," Kira said as he helped her inside as she had Merna's daughter with her, they let her in on this as she would be made to look like she was helping with Lacus.

Lacus smiled and kissed him again before Kira closed the door.

Kira went to his horse that was leading the way with Mu right behind him, he, Athrun and Cagalli were the only other ones to know where Dante really was.

As soon as Kira was on the horse he gave the order and they were off.

The gates were opened as the people watched their King leave again, they were aware of what was going on and they gave their King the departure he deserved as they escorted him all the way outside the city. Kira waved and smiled but as soon as they were outside it was all business.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): This chapter took me a long time for some reason, glad it is over. The next chapter will involve the set up, strategy and start of battle. I noticed some think the story is coming to an end; we are still far from that. I don't have a set number of chapters but I can tell you it will reach a hundred at least, I want to try to keep it to only a hundred but no promises in that. The next chapter will be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	67. Strategy

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Strategy**

**Logos**

Those that the noble lords brought with them did not object to Jibril's order, and the captain of his main unit was in charge with setting them in place.

The captain had experience in fighting in battle and with them being outnumbered he was going to try a strategy that Kira developed during a ZAFT raid a little over a year ago, their was only one problem with that and many of these men were being forced to fight and many didn't have that much training, but it was all he could work with.

**City**

People had no clue what was going on if they were lower class, but those upper class people were readying to do battle, Jibril called and they came running. People were extremely concerned with what was going on, and what made things worse were knights from Jibril's main unit were taking over homes of the people to base their knights until the battle began, people had no say they had to do what they were ordered. The scene looked like something from the past, but since Jibril wasn't playing make-believe anymore he didn't hold anything back and returned to how things were done in the past.

The captain didn't have to worry about his unit as they were the most experienced, so he gave the squad leaders the assignment and they were placed where they were supposed to.

**Outside the city**

In the plains leading to the city was where the captain set up the rest of the force, he set them in standard formation with the only goal of them being able to take out as many of the Kings loyalists as possible, the captain wasn't naïve enough to think they would stand a chance but he hoped they could cut the numbers down so his unit could do what it does best and fight in the city on their territory, numbers wouldn't matter in narrow allies of the city so that was their plan.

**Estate**

Jibril remained inside his estate; he had his personal guards around the estate as he knew Kira would come right for him.

Jibril was confident he could pull this off, and as he walked into the estates armory he saw his old weapon, something he hadn't used in years, but something he might have to take up again as Kira would be out for his blood.

Jibril still had his ace card to play, but being Jibril he always was thinking ahead and knew if Kira didn't accept then he would have to face the Great King himself.

Jibril walked back to his study as he looked out the window, things were just about set up on all fronts, it was nearing nightfall when Jibril got a direct message from a messenger that rushed straight in.

"My Lord," the man said out of breath.

Jibril turned and knew it was time.

**Outside the city**

Spending the entire day organizing outside the city the captain was about to take it easy and rest himself when his scouts quickly returned.

The captain knew something was up, "What's the situation?"

"Sir, their here, a lot of them are here," the scout said quickly.

The captain walked a way's from camp as he saw the other end of the plain and the numbers kept coming.

"Inform Lord Jibril quickly," the captain said as the two rushed off.

The captain looked it over again, "Sooner then I expected," the captain said looking up at the sky.

"He won't attack right away, but he won't wait for morning either," the captain said rushing back to camp.

The captain gathered all the Lords from the towns and villages and they quickly went into the city and back to Jibril.

* * *

**Near Logos**

**Kira's army**

Kira led the way the entire way with Mu straight behind him, as they rode off the units Kira was taking all joined with him as the large army rode towards their destination.

Lacus was in the carriage a little behind Kira, but Athrun and Cagalli were next to it.

Kira knew they were making excellent time so he knew he would be able to give his knights time to rest before he would attack.

Kira knew they were approaching the plain that would lead them right in front of Logos, so he turned back to Mu.

"We are approaching Logos, we set up by the plains and wait for our scouts to report in," Kira said back to him.

Mu nodded his head, and quickly went to give the order.

As soon as they cleared the road and to the plains, Kira stopped his horse as he saw Logos in the backdrop and he saw what was in front of it.

Athrun and Mu quickly joined him to see the situation so far.

"He's up to something," Mu said looking over the plain.

"What are the chances that he is even there?" Athrun asked, knowing Jibril may use this to flee and save his own skin.

"He's there," was all that Kira said as he looked over the situation.

Both looked at him.

"Where are the scouts?" Kira asked.

Mu looked around, "Give them a few minutes, they will show up."

"He has been waiting for us," Kira said again.

"Giving all Jibril is, like you said kid he isn't a fool," Mu replied.

"They seem to be preparing something," Athrun said.

Jibril's people saw them approach, and now they were moving into a small formation, but Jibril knew well Kira wouldn't attack right away.

"He's moving his men in position, remember we need this to end today," Kira replied looking at their soon to be battlefield once again.

Mu looked back and saw some ruckus but he saw who was making it, "They have arrived sire."

Kira looked back as their scouts finally arrived, they had been observing since Mu sent them and they were good in keeping themselves hidden closely so it took them some time to arrive.

Kira looked at Mu, "We will make camp right here, have our command tent set up, as soon as I get Lacus settled I will join you, put the guards on half watch they need their sleep as well, Jibril wants us to attack…I know it so the danger of an attack is small, just be on the safe side."

Mu nodded and rode off to give the orders.

Athrun left shortly after looking at the army ahead again and then had to return to Cagalli; he knew she would never let up on him if he didn't fill her in on everything.

Kira looked again, but this time beyond the army and city in front of him, he couldn't see it but he was looking in the exact direction where the estate was located.

"It ends today," Kira said before riding back to join up with Lacus.

**With Kira and Lacus**

The entire way here, Lacus still had her thoughts on her son, this was the first time she wasn't with him and she was still feeling uneasy about that, as well as the situation they were in now.

In no time at all the carriage had stopped.

Lacus looked out as she saw the road turn into this plain; Lacus remembered she had never visited Logos at all. In fact this area was rarely ever mentioned, and she knew why after the situation with Jibril.

The royal guard members were around her carriage, but soon she heard a horse approach as it was Cagalli, Lacus knew Cagalli would never take a carriage, Lacus had to with her situation but convincing Cagalli wasn't going to happen.

Lacus looked out the window of the carriage at her, "Are we here?"

Cagalli looked at her, "These trips are always boring, and yes we are here, from what I gather it appears an army is already stationed here."

Lacus looked down, she still hated war, but it was inevitable.

Lacus and Cagalli spoke for a few minutes before they felt the carriage move again.

Cagalli looked forward, "What is going on now?"

A guard looked at her, "The King has ordered us to set up camp Princess, he and Lord Athrun will be along shortly."

Not long after that Kira and Athrun showed up.

Kira looked at her, "How are you feeling?" Kira asked Lacus as this was the first chance he had to speak with her since they left.

Lacus slightly smiled at him, "I feel fine, but…" Lacus didn't have to finish.

Kira lightly laughed, "He will be fine Lacus," Kira said referring to their son.

Lacus loved the way he could read her, "I know my mother will do fine, but that isn't all I am worried about."

Kira looked at her, "It will be alright Lacus; I have been in far worse."

Lacus nodded, but no matter the battle he was in it was always the same, she worried, but at least now she was able to be close and wouldn't have to wait for the news.

Immediately after Mu left, the knights started setting up their camp by the entrance to this large open plain. The squads were situated with each other so it would be easier to give out orders. The Strike squad was situated on the right, while the Aegis squad was on the left. The Onogoro Brigade was situated in the front and back in certain squads, lastly the royal guard was placed in the center surrounding the King.

Kira and Lacus private tent was placed in the center not to far away from the command tent. All captains and commanders were stationed with their units, that included Athrun who was placed at the left, technically Mu was in charge of the Strike squad but he was still the Kings bodyguard so he was the only exception and had his own spot near the Kings, Mu left the unit in the hands on his second in command in times like these.

The knights were quick about the set up and it was done in no time, Kira and Lacus went to their own tent but Kira called the meeting right away so he wanted to get Lacus settled then head over to do his business.

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

After the camp was finished the carriage pulled right up to the entrance as Kira opened the door and helped her out.

The tent was guarded by the elite five of the royal guard, they were also staying behind when the battle began, and Kira wasn't making the same mistake twice and left the best with her this time.

Lacus walked into the tent as it was just how she remembered it the first time she entered, that was the day she saw what battle was truly like when Kira was ambushed by Rau when they left Josh-a.

Kira watched her as she sat down, "I wish I could stay, but I have to leave," Kira told her.

Lacus looked up at him, "You will return before you leave for Logos though right?" Lacus asked quickly.

Kira smiled at her, "My Lady understands my strategy already, yes I will have a few extra hours before we leave," Kira joked with her.

Lacus loved how he could turn a bad situation around like it was nothing.

Kira walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, "I know your worried Lacus, but I hope you still remember my promise to you."

"I never forgot it," Lacus said as Kira made it shortly after they first met, and to this day he has always came back to her.

Kira gently leaned in kissing her lightly, Lacus still blushed when he did that, but she easily returned it.

After about a minute they parted from it as Kira held her cheek, "This is the first time in awhile where we have been alone, maybe before I leave we will…" Kira said but she cut him off when she realized he was teasing her again.

"If you keep thinking those bad thoughts My King, you may have to wait even longer," Lacus threatened in a joking manner.

"Pierced straight through my heart Lacus," Kira said with a small laugh before he kissed her again and turned to leave.

"I shouldn't be long," Kira said before leaving.

Lacus smiled at his jesters, it has been to long since she had seen him back to normal, and she only hoped he would remain like that when confronting Jibril.

* * *

**Logos**

**Jibril's Estate**

Inside the conference room all the noble Lords once again gathered, and immediately Jibril saw the worry on their face.

Jibril sat back in his chair as his main unit leader was the last to enter.

"What's the situation captain?" Jibril asked.

All looked at the main unit leader.

He stepped forward, "From my estimation they outnumber us by almost three to one, from what I have saw the two of the remaining squads have been assembled as well as the King himself, he apparently wants this ended quickly."

The noble lords started bickering back and forth.

Jibril looked up, "What is the status of our forces?"

All quieted down again.

"I have set them up according to plan, my unit along with the best we have are either stationed in the city or at this estate My Lord," the captain replied.

"What about our forces then?" one lord asked.

"Are you just going to throw them away, low class dogs they are, but it seems a waste if they don't die for us," another said.

Jibril looked at them, "You act as if you care but since all of you will be here in this estate with me what do you care?"

Jibril could tell immediately many sighed in relief, since it was their men they feared they would have to be out there with them, but now that he said they would remain in the best spot they didn't care what happened.

"Go on captain?" Jibril said again.

The captain spoke again, "We stand no chance with those men I have stationed outside the city, their purpose is to take out as many as possible, but the Kings army will plow right through them."

"How do we win then?" one lord asked.

"We fight them in the streets of Logos, the alleys and buildings will take away their numbers advantage, the King wants our Lord Jibril, and he knows he will have to come and get him so he will have no choice but to come in, once we get them in we should be able to handle them."

"What if that fails?" another lord said.

Jibril smiled, "Then we play our main chip, I will use our captives as a tool, the King will be conflicted."

"What if he doesn't take that, were screwed," another lord said.

Jibril looked at him, "All you people need to do is what you are told, if they get to the estate fight them, leave the rest to me."

The main leader noticed Jibril didn't tell them everything, but he knew and if it came down to this it would be interesting to see how it works.

The noble lords knew they couldn't object they were stuck in this now so they agreed.

"Now go, I expect the attack either at night or the early morning hours, the King likes those times," Jibril said waving them all out as they did what he told them to.

The main leader however was left, "This is a long shot My Lord."

"I know that, but we have no choice, I will take what I should have," Jibril said before standing up and walking out, but not before he turned around again, "I trust you will get this done."

"Yes My Lord," the main leader said before leaving.

Jibril was left to watch now as he knew Kira wanted his head badly, but Jibril wasn't going quietly.

* * *

**Command Tent Kira's Camp**

**Command Tent**

The tent was already filled with the commanders, along with Mu and Athrun, Kira was the last to arrive.

As soon as Kira walked in the tent got very quiet, Kira moved over to the head of the table that was set up as Mu and Athrun were the first ones on each side with the others going on down.

As soon as Kira looked at the table he saw they had a small model of the plains and city.

"What is the status of our forces?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked at him, "Our forces are ready to move out at a moments notice."

Kira nodded, "I doubt Jibril will make the first move, so we will be able to at least rest them a few hours, now what is our intelligence?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at the scouts as they stood up straight, the first one approached.

"From what I have gathered, forces have been arriving from the nearby towns and villages in the Logos region, most of their forces consist of low class people that still feel suppressed by Jibril," the scout said.

The second one went beside him, "Most of the people do not wish to fight, but they fear what will happen to their families or themselves if they disobey, Jibril never really let the new laws be enforced, he kept his power by allowing the nobles in charge to do as they wish with no consequence, and in return he got their loyalty."

Kira took all that in.

"So what your saying is most forces aren't even battle ready?" Mu asked.

The first scout nodded, "Correct sir."

"Where and what is his strongest force?" Athrun asked.

The second scout spoke, "That would be Jibril's main unit which he used to surround Onogoro, I have not seen them anywhere outside the city so I believe they are either waiting inside the city or protecting Jibril in the estate."

"Has anything left the city since you arrived?" Kira asked.

Both looked at their King, "No Your Majesty that I can be sure of."

Kira nodded, "Do you have any idea how far his influence has reached?"

"From what we gather Jibril has called all those loyal to his cause, all are present," the scout said.

Both Mu and Athrun knew Kira well enough to know that it was these little things that allowed him to come up with the strategies he does.

"What are you thinking sire?" Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "From what I gather Jibril is using the men outside as sacrificial pawns, to that I believe we can work something out where many will not have to perish, at the start of the battle I will ask for terms, the leaders won't accept them but I can work something out with the men fighting."

Mu and Athrun knew that was a wise plan.

"The problem is once we get in the city, Jibril most likely has his best and the narrow streets of Logos will make our numbers useless, we will have to use a new formation," Kira said.

Mu and Athrun looked at him, they knew Kira came up with a new formation that would work in this situation, but they never tried it before, Kira easily adapted and learned formations by fighting in so many battles, but they never even ran this one in training.

"We will go with my preliminary strategy, the Strike and Aegis squads will attack from the phalanxes with the brigade and royal guard with myself to hit the front, once inside only the Aegis and Strike units will enter the city, I want my brigade to secure the area around the city and allow no one out," Kira said.

The brigade commander and captain agreed.

Kira looked at Mu and Athrun, "Once were inside we will see the situation and if necessary use this new formation, give your knights a crash course, we may have to use it."

Mu and Athrun agreed.

"Our main goal inside is to take the estate, once we reach the estate both the Strike and Aegis squads will stand down and secure the city, my royal guard and myself will then take over and head inside, once Jibril falls this will be over," Kira told them.

"Yes sire," all said quickly.

"We will move out in a few hours, and under no circumstances take this battle lightly, Jibril is not stupid and will likely try something, stay alert and follow your training, we will end this civil conflict today," Kira said again.

"Dismissed," Kira said before all showed their respect and left.

Mu and Athrun were left as Kira only nodded to them; they knew Kira had other things on his mind that he didn't mention.

"Get some rest, I don't think it will be that easy," Kira said before walking out.

Mu and Athrun had their orders and they would follow them as they left to get what sleep they could.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

Lacus was sitting on the cot that was set up when Kira arrived.

Kira walked in and saw her sitting there; it always brought a smile to his face.

"You're still up," Kira said walking in.

Lacus looked and stood up, "Is everything alright?"

Kira walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to his body, Lacus replied in the same action.

"Everything is set up, I leave in a few hours," Kira said gently stroking her hair.

"You should rest then, you haven't slept much in the past few days," she replied gently.

"It will end with this battle, and then we can get back to our lives," Kira said as they finally parted from their embrace.

Lacus looked into his eyes, "That wasn't a request Kira, that was an order, come lie down," Lacus said in her best angry joking voice but Kira knew no matter how hard she tried she could never get that angry.

"Whatever My Lady wants," Kira said as she led them over to their cot and she sat down as Kira said beside her.

Lacus gently laid his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

"I could get used to this treatment Lacus," Kira told her gently.

Lacus smiled, "Rest now, maybe I will give you even better treatment when I am better."

Kira gently laughed, "I shall abide."

Lacus smiled as she watched him fall asleep, she knew he only had a few hours so she decided she would stay awake and keep him comfortable, Lacus hated him going into battle but she knew it had to be done, she knew he would do his best to keep his promise to her, she just hoped that a situation wouldn't arise where he had no control over that promise.

* * *

**Scheduled time**

**Logos Army**

The Logos forces were on standby the entire night, and a few hours before morning they saw some activity arising in the Kings camp, it seemed as if it was time.

The watch guards called for their leaders as it seemed now was the time.

**Kira's Army**

In Kira's camp Mu never fell asleep, he had a few things on his mind, especially Murrue, he would do everything in his power, and hoped he would succeed.

Athrun and Cagalli did fall asleep, but as soon as they got the warning that it was time, Athrun tried sneaking out without her, but she woke up, they got into another argument and like always the same outcome she got her way and she was coming.

Kira fell asleep for the hours he was given as Lacus never moved, the time however passed to quickly for her as she heard Mu approaching and the time for war had begun.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): The battle will be in a few parts as this will be the second largest battle in this story, Part one should be up near the end of the week, Bye for now. **


	68. Battle of Logos Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Battle of Logos Part One**

**Kira's camp**

Kira fell asleep for the hours he was given as Lacus never moved, the time however passed to quickly for her as she heard Mu approaching and the time for war had begun.

Mu had the guards give him numerous status reports on what Jibril's force was doing, and from what he saw they had not moved at all, but seeming as they were already in position they didn't have to move any of their forces, all Mu wanted to make sure of was that they wouldn't launch a surprise attack.

When Mu noticed it was almost time to head out, he first went and woke Athrun up. Athrun began reading his squad immediately, Mu went to each captain and commander first and his last stop was Kira.

As Mu approached the guards let him pass as he went inside.

**Kira and Lacus' tent**

Lacus heard outside that Mu was coming, the time flew a little to quickly for her, Kira was fast asleep on her lap and she hated that he now had to wake up and to all things fight another war.

Lacus looked up as Mu entered.

"Its time…" Mu said not to loud.

Lacus nodded to him.

"I will be outside," Mu motioned and left the tent to get the knights ready for battle.

Lacus watched him leave as she looked back down.

"That time already," Kira said as Mu's intrusion woke him up.

Lacus nodded slowly.

Kira could read her well as he lifted up his one hand and gently placed in on her cheek, "I have been through worse Lacus, you know that."

Lacus smiled, but it was one of her fake ones, she couldn't send him off to war with any sadness in her eyes.

She gently leaned down and kissed him gently, Kira wrapped his one arm around holding her in place as he returned it.

This one wasn't that long as soon they slowly parted, "If I have that to look forward to then you know I will be back," Kira said gently kissing her again before sitting up.

Kira then stood up walking over towards his armor and began putting it on.

Lacus watched for a second before she got up.

Kira had installed his chest armor as Lacus wrapped the long cape around it.

"I may get used to this Lacus," Kira said as she moved in front of him.

"You pampered me it is only right that I return the favor…once in awhile," Lacus said trying to take her mind off of what was about to happen.

This situation was different a little from the other times he would engage in battle, this time she was right there in camp with them and it felt a lot realer.

Kira clamped the rest on as his sword was attached to his belt.

Lacus strapped the last buckle on part of his armor as she placed her hands on his shoulders and wouldn't let go.

Kira looked at her as she wouldn't meet his eyes yet, she slowly then placed her head on his chest.

Kira responded by wrapping his arms securely around her, he hated the aura he got from her; he knew she was terrified for his life.

"This is for the best Lacus, once this battle is over we will no longer have to worry about the surprise attacks, the conspiracy and you being taken anymore, this will end that," Kira said placing his head on top of hers.

"I know that…just keep your promise and come back to us, I…I cannot teach our son to be a King, only you can do that Kira…I cannot teach him how to be a man, only you his father can do that so you have to come back for his sake…as well as my own…" Lacus was about to go on.

Kira backed away a little gently cupping her chin making her look at him, "You know I will keep my promise Lacus, we will regain our lives and raise our son, no more watching our backs, we will be a normal family again."

Lacus now truly smiled; looking into his eyes he would not let any of this go.

Kira leaned in and this time truly kissed her passionately, if ever seen it was said the love they felt for each other would never be rivaled. Kira and Lacus no longer needed to voice all their feelings, they could tell just by looking in the others eyes.

For a good two to three minutes nothing else around matter, nothing else was going on, they were in their own world and nothing could interfere.

Their last test proved all that, when separate they may fall apart but together nothing could conquer them.

When they slowly parted from their kiss, Kira smiled at her as he turned around to leave. Their hands stayed connected for as long as Kira was in reach they parted their hands when he went outside.

**Outside the Tent**

Kira walked out as the royal guards by the tent opening quickly stood at attention as Kira saw all knights in a ready position.

Looking at his army Kira knew his knights were focused, this battle was truly one all wanted to do. Jibril betrayed them and everyone in this country and all wanted nothing more then to see him destroyed.

Kira walked over as a squire held his horse and he knelt as Kira approached.

Kira clamped the man on the shoulder before quickly getting on his horse. Kira turned Tori around as the knights looked at their King with great pride.

Kira raised his hand and moved towards the front as cheer was erupted in camp. Not many Kings or nobles would join his people in battle but Kira was different and that earned him high respect with the army.

Kira rode forward as Mu and Athrun were already waiting for him.

Kira soon joined them.

* * *

**Logos**

**Estate and Town**

The town was filled with Jibril's main unit members, they were in position and though little in number they had a very big advantage.

Inside the Estate the nobility under Jibril waited in the safest place while they let mid class knights take charge of the battle.

Jibril himself was watching out the window and he knew battle was coming soon, with his weapon in hand; this might be a time when he would have to return to the battlefield.

The citizens were scared to death; those not being forced by Jibril to fight were staying in their houses. Though they wanted nothing more then to be free of Jibril, they still feared him so they could do nothing to help in this battle.

**Outside the city**

Units were set up on all three sides of the third largest city in ORB. Like the others most were being forced to fight and didn't like the odds they were against.

The captain of the main unit was currently out here, but would not stay for the battle; his duty was to start this battle and return to take charge of the main unit. He knew the King would ask for terms so he would do the speaking on the half of Jibril.

"Sir there seems to be movement," one watchman said.

The captain looked out, "I guess it is time, prepare the force."

"Yes captain," the person said as he then informed the other watchmen.

Horns were blown as the force couldn't really sleep at all, these were all those being forced to fight and they didn't like this at all, however with their families lives being threatened they had no choice. Jibril oppression was just too long and too strong for them to think about breaking away with success. Many weren't even trained but Jibril didn't care.

The captain watched as the Kings army was emerging onto the plains. They were definitely outnumbered and two main squads were here, this King truly meant to end this in one shot.

The captain turned back and saw the so called force ready for battle, they had inadequate armor and equipment but like he knew they were just pawns. He didn't expect them to hold the army back all he wanted out of them was to take as many knights with them as possible.

Looking back as the Logos army saw the Kings army come into view many started shaking.

The captain looked back as he was getting the formation down to take back to his main unit, the Strike was on the right, Aegis on the left and the King was hitting the center.

The captain was then joined with a few that would be conducting this battle.

"Should we attack sir?" the man asked.

"Not yet peasant, first we see what they will have to say, I will do the talking all of you just stay alert and say nothing," the captain said.

"Fine," the other said as they were commoners and this captain was treating them like they should be to Jibril's way of thinking.

* * *

**Kira's Army-Advancing to the Plains**

Kira soon made his way to the front as Athrun and Mu were already there.

Kira stopped as he joined them, "I haven't seen my sister yet," Kira said looking at Athrun.

Athrun stared at him, "I…I took care of that little matter."

Kira looked at him funny.

"She believed before a battle you had to toast…and lets just say she cannot hold her liquor that well," Athrun said with a small smile.

Kira shook his head, "She is your wife you know."

"Its better then her heading out to the battlefield which is something she had never seen before, what would you do?" Athrun said.

Kira looked at him, "I am not the one that will have to deal with her when she wakes up with a hang over."

Athrun knew the consequences but he did it for her safety, not that she couldn't handle herself in a duel, but war on a battlefield was completely different and to unpredictable.

Kira looked at Mu, "What's the situation?"

"The squads are moving down now, how do you want to play this?" Mu asked.

Kira looked ahead; he saw the Logos camp preparing.

"I will ask for terms…I can only imagine how people are feeling, but if we play this right we might be able to limit the amount of death to those that only fear Jibril," Kira said looking at the opposing army.

"ORB hasn't had a civil war in ages," Mu added.

"Which is why we will end it in one blow," Kira said as he looked back at him.

"What about the other matter kid?" Mu asked.

Kira closed his eyes, "We will do what we have to Mu, are you sure you don't want to join your own unit?"

"My duty is to you kid, besides your heading for the estate and that is where I have to be," Mu said with a small smile.

"Alright then, let's go," Kira said as both Athrun and Mu agreed and rode ahead.

The royal guard followed as the knights were moving into position straight on the plains and surrounding the city.

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

Lacus was left with her thoughts as she just wanted this over, she was startled a little when someone came stumbling into the tent.

"Where is he?" It was Cagalli.

Lacus stood up, "What is it?" Lacus said moving towards her, she looked terrible.

"They left already? When I get my hands on him I swear," Cagalli said with a little anger.

"Please calm down and tell me what happened," Lacus said as this was one way to take her mind off of it.

Cagalli told her the story. Lacus had to really hold in some laughter, Athrun got her plastered so she wouldn't head on the battlefield.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Cagalli said holding her head.

"I think he was just worried about you," Lacus added.

Cagalli stared at her, "I know that, but still I wanted to go so we could look after each other, why doesn't he see that?"

"I think…" Lacus said but was cut off.

"Cause he is a moron, and I will show him," Cagalli said standing up.

"This won't stop me," Cagalli added.

Lacus quickly stopped her, "Please Cagalli, you know as well as I do if you go now you will be putting yourself and the others in to much danger."

Cagalli knew she was right, "I swear when I see him…I think I will watch from the camp baseline, want to join me?"

Lacus shook her head, "No…I will wait her and he will come back."

Cagalli really envied her and her brother, they had that level of understanding she wanted with Athrun.

"I understand," Cagalli said walking out with a few more ideas.

Lacus smiled as she left, sure she and Athrun were different and they likely fought a lot but Lacus knew deep down they understood each other more then they think.

* * *

**Plains near Logos**

The armies were gathered and lined up in their spots as the leaders of both were at the front; this was very tense and very intimidating for the Logos forces.

The captain looked ahead at the army as he waited for the King to make the very first move.

**Kira's Army**

In perfect combat positions all the knights of the Kings army needed was to get the signal from Kira and they could attack.

Kira, Mu and Athrun were currently at the front as Kira observed the so called army in front of him.

"What is he thinking?" Athrun asked looking at the opponents; they were no way near battle ready.

"Maybe you should pull out of this battle kid," Mu told him.

Kira quickly looked at him, "What are you worried about Mu?"

"This setup might not look like much but its Jibril's intelligence I am worried about," Mu added.

"Jibril may know what he is doing, but he must be handled and handled by me," Kira replied.

"He knows the odds are strongly against him, his only goal may be to get rid of you kid," Mu added as this was his job.

"That is a chance I am willing to take," Kira added.

"I cannot stop you, but I don't like this, we have to stay sharp," Mu added.

Athrun was about to add something when they saw three opposing members reach the head of the Logos forces.

"It's almost morning," Mu added looking at the sky.

"Let's see what we can do," Kira said looking over to a knight on the ground.

The knight got the meaning as a flag was raised.

**Jibril's forces**

The captain made his way in sight as he saw what he knew would happen, a flag was raised which meant they wanted to discuss terms.

The two peasant leaders behind him waited for orders.

"Confirm the gesture," the captain said as they raised their own flag and started riding towards the middle of the plains.

Kira did the same as they soon met in the center.

**With Kira and Jibril's captain**

Both arrived at the same time as they were a good thirty feet from each other, from this point only Kira and the captain would go in from there the others remained.

Both Kira and the captain rode closer to ten feet as it began.

"I see the cowardice of Jibril not to hear my terms himself," Kira said straight to him as Jibril should be the one out here but he wasn't.

"I am authorized to speak for him and he has a few terms of his own," the captain added.

Kira stared at the man; Jibril was this arrogant to make his own terms.

"You first," Kira told him.

"As you know we hold a member of the royal family as well as two of her assistants, if you don't comply with these terms you are signing their death sentence," the captain added.

Mu, Athrun and the two with the captain could hear as well what was going on.

"Get to the point," Kira responded.

"We will release them unharmed if you give up your throne and command of your army, you will be escorted out of ORB safely with my Lord Jibril as the new King," the man added.

Kira didn't even need to think, "Denied."

"You sentence your own mother to death," the captain added.

"For the safety of ORB I will, but you know as well as I that it will not happen, this is just an attempt by him to crush my will to fight, but I will tell you clearly it will not, even at the cost of my own mothers life I will destroy him," Kira added sternly.

The captain remained silent, they were supposed to have Lacus, but they had to settle with Via and she wasn't that big of a bargaining chip, Jibril decided to just throw it out there as maybe a way of getting to Kira's conscious but that didn't look like it was going to work.

"Now you will hear my terms and hear them well," Kira told him.

The captain looked at him.

Kira stared at the other two behind him, he could tell they weren't too comfortable with this and Kira was hoping to use them to spread his message.

Kira began, "Jibril will declare an official surrender, the members of his forces will be allowed to go back home, and will not be harmed, I know they are only being forced to fight," Kira said looking at the other two.

The two peasant commanders looked at each other, Kira was giving them a way out.

"All of Jibril's forces are here, you will no longer have to live in fear of him," Kira said.

"Can we get to the point Your Majesty?" the captain said quickly.

"Your main unit will be allowed to live but your forces will be exiled, and the most important part of these terms you will deliver Jibril himself to me, the city will be placed under new leadership as well as the rest of the lands under his influence, I suggest you take them," Kira told him making sure to look at the other commanders.

"Never, Lord Jibril will be victorious," The captain said turning around his horse and heading back to his camp.

"Pity," Kira said turning around as he joined up with Mu and Athrun.

**With the captain**

The captain saw the optimism on the peasants faces, "Don't get any ideas into your common brains, once we win this battle your families will be the first to be executed if you even think of taking those terms."

They said nothing as they split up to command their forces.

The captain however went straight back into the city, to take his position with his unit.

**With Kira and the rest**

"Well done kid," Mu said.

"Let's just hope they decide to take them, I would rather not have to destroy them," Kira sad hoping they would take this chance and just stand down.

"Join your units and prepare for the signal to attack, remember if they stand down let them be if they try to attack…you have no choice," Kira told him not liking the idea of fighting other ORB people but he had no choice.

"Stay alive," Athrun said as he headed over towards his squad.

Kira and Mu headed back towards the front as they waited for Kira's signal.

"How long?" Mu asked.

"Let's give them a few minutes, if they spread the word I want as many able to hear it," Kira added as he then removed his sword.

"No archers?" Mu asked.

"We will move in with regular forces, hold the cavalry until I know for sure which side they will be on."

* * *

**Logos**

**Estate**

Jibril watched as his captain returned, it looked as if he wasn't going to accept his terms.

"What now?" a few nobles asked.

"We wait," Jibril said looking out back over the ocean, "Let's see how this play's out," Jibril said as now he would wait.

The others weren't so optimistic but it was to late now.

**Outside the city**

Each of the commanders were stationed on each side connecting the forces from the left to middle and right to middle. They thought long and hard about the Kings words and they already carried out their choice, they either already warned them or they were waiting to attack.

* * *

**Kira's Army**

**With Kira and Mu**

"It's time," Kira said as they couldn't wait any longer and give them a chance to prepare if they didn't want to take his terms.

Mu looked back, "Ready," Mu ordered.

The knight holding the flags found the right one.

"Now," Kira said raising his sword.

The knight heard the signal as he raised the flag.

Horns were sounded as more flags were raised and all were signaled as it spread.

Kira and the infantry started moving forward.

**With the Aegis Squad**

Athrun got the word, "Let's go," Athrun said removing his sword.

The Aegis squad followed Athrun as they were moving at normal pace.

**With the Strike Squad**

The captain in charge got the word as he did what Athrun did, they started moving forward.

On all three sides the archers remained in the back and would attack if necessary but they were following at normal pace behind the infantry and the cavalry.

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira saw them getting bigger and bigger as they were getting closer, none were moving yet and he was about to give the full order to attack when something happened.

* * *

**Logos Forces**

The commanders did spread the word about the terms Kira offered, they decided to give them a choice, this was a risk if Kira failed they and their families would be executed but if Kira succeeded they would finally be free.

All members that were going to accept were to wait until they were in range to do what they had, and those that decided to stay with Jibril were to do what they had to.

Their armor was pitiful mostly scraps of metal strapped to themselves, they had little arrows and rusted swords.

The time to make their decision was upon them.

* * *

**Near the Battlefield**

**Center**

Kira moved closer and about ready to give the attack when the people immediately got out of a ready stance.

Kira and Mu watched as they most dropped their weapons and began moving out of the way.

In the center about eighty percent followed and accepted Kira's terms.

"Good call kid," Mu said.

They looked ahead as the others started charging towards them, they just couldn't get over that fear and decided to follow Jibril to the end.

Kira raised his hand, "Attack," Kira said as now they moved quickly.

The royal guard was right next to their King as the infantry started charging.

Kira and Mu went in as well, Mu staying as close as possible to make sure he could take that blow for his King if necessary.

**Right Phalanx**

The Strike captain saw the very same thing, this time about ninety five percent of the people here gave up and started moving out of the way with no weapons in hand.

The others charged as the Strike captain ordered the assault.

The forces met as this wasn't going to be much of a battle.

**Left Phalanx**

The Aegis squad saw much the same thing about seventy percent gave up here.

Athrun raised his weapon as the Aegis squad moved in for the assault.

Steel was heard as the battle began.

All that gave up on all three sides just moved out of the way and then watched along with the two commanders. They gambled in their King and for once they actually felt no fear.

* * *

**Battlefield**

**Right Phalanx**

The strike squad attacked and was making little work of the unprepared untrained army, losing less then one percent they were able to make it towards the city where the battle was about to change.

**Left Phalanx**

Athrun and his squad were met with archers firing, they took a few members but when Athrun and his force collided with them the archers stopped as the Aegis squad was plowing threw them like they were nothing.

Athrun was off his horse for a second taking on two opponents, he blocked their meager attacks cutting one straight threw the abdomen and the other he blocked the slash while kneeing the man in the stomach with stabbing his sword straight down through the back finishing that one off as he got on his horse.

They continued like that until they made it to the city with very little losses as well.

Now this was where it would get interesting.

**Center with Kira**

The royal guard sped up in front of Kira a little as they met the first line of so called knights.

Kira and Mu soon joined as they were on horses and clearly had the advantage.

Mu started slicing his way threw.

Kira also had the Onogoro brigade they brought with him for help in the center; it was only going to be a matter of time before they got through.

Kira didn't like this battle as he saw in their eyes they were just scared and felt they had no choice, Kira gave them a way out but they just didn't take it and he blamed Jibril for a lot of this as he put fear in them for years, and also Kira blamed himself for not seeing it.

One so called knight was charging Kira with a spear.

Kira turned his horse around as he moved his body evading the spear with swiping it with his sword, the spear went to the side as Kira stabbed downward straight threw the mans chest.

Tori saw another one heading towards Kira as he got on his back legs and kicked the other one with his front legs. The man was sent to the ground as another royal guard member finished him off before he got up.

Kira moved around hitting another one as these battles were just too simple, the people didn't know how to fight and they easily made it straight to the gates.

"We have them sire," Mu said as they had very little losses.

"Have the brigade spread out around the whole outer part of the city, they will make sure nothing escapes," Kira ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Mu said spreading the word to the brigade's commander.

Kira looked ahead into the city this was where the danger was.

"Let's go," Kira said as they charged for the Logos gate with Mu and the royal guard following. The Aegis and Strike squads were heading in from the sides as the city seemed quiet but that would soon change as the real danger was about to hit them.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I almost forgot how to make Kira a good guy, the next chapter is part two as Kira takes on the main unit in the narrow streets of Logos, as Jibril throws them a surprise. Bye for now.**


	69. Battle of Logos Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Battle of Logos Part Two**

**Logos Gate**

Kira moved around hitting another one as these battles were just too simple, the people didn't know how to fight and they easily made it straight to the gates.

"We have them sire," Mu said as they had very little losses.

"Have the brigade spread out around the whole outer part of the city, they will make sure nothing escapes," Kira ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Mu said spreading the word to the brigade's commander.

Kira looked ahead into the city this was where the danger was.

"Let's go," Kira said as they charged for the Logos gate with Mu and the royal guard following. The Aegis and Strike squads were heading in from the sides as the city seemed quiet but that would soon change as the real danger was about to hit them.

Royal guard members got right by Kira as they went inside the gate.

The Onogoro brigade did not follow as they started spreading out around the outskirts of the city. Nothing was leaving this city.

Those that decided not to fight had no weapons as they backed away and let the brigade do its job; they gave their trust and loyalty to the King. The commanders were glad many of their people decided this option and they mourned those that were to fearful not to but that was the past and hopefully what their King was doing now would finally give them a future they had only dreamed of.

With the brigade surrounding the city all that was left in the front was Kira's royal guard, but they are the elite of the elite and their numbers equaled that of Jibril's main unit. They had the numbers on their side with the others but inside this city they were about to find out numbers meant nothing.

Kira rode in as he took a look at the ghost of a city from what it looked like; Mu made it in as well as he looked around and stayed in front of Kira, security reasons.

The rest of the royal guard spread out but they stayed in the open area by the gate, it was still not dawn yet and the ally ways still were pitch black.

Kira turned to Mu.

Mu looked at him, "Nothing sire."

"They are here, and as soon as we head off they will attack," Kira added.

"I suggest sire that you not lead the way like always," Mu added for security.

"Logos is a unique designed city Mu, three main roads leading to the center and three more leading to the estate," Kira said as that was just the front to back, on the side to side it was the same thing.

"We split up Mu," Kira told him.

"Are you serious about this?" Mu asked.

"Split the guard and we will each take a way," Kira added.

"Fine, you take a thousand up the front, I will take five hundred to one side and the other five hundred to the other side," Mu said sternly.

Kira smiled, "You do remember the maneuvers we were working on correct?"

"I do, but we never tested that formation yet sire," Mu added knowing well the formation strategy Kira came up with, it dealt with a situation they were about to be in, narrow roads that took away numbers.

"Now is as good a time as any, we regroup midway," Kira said as there was one more large opening in the center of the city, kind of like a halfway point.

Mu split the forces as they began heading down those three roads, Mu didn't like leaving Kira like this but those were the Kings orders, and Mu had to get to that estate for a personal reason.

They split up as it began.

**Right Phalanx**

The Strike captain was in a very similar situation, the roads were designed the same, three roads that lead to the center but then there would be three more leading to where Athrun entered.

The Strike captain did as Mu said and ordered the forces to split up, they had far greater numbers then the royal guard but he split them up accordingly as battle began there as well.

**Left Phalanx**

Same situation here but it was opposite of the Strike squad.

Athrun did the same with his Aegis squad, he took the center path as he split the forces, he had a feeling Kira and the captain were doing the same, and that way the city would get cleaned out of all of Jibril's people.

Athrun had his sword raised as he made his way down the center path, Athrun knew their were civilians most likely in hiding which was good but he knew many wanted out of this oppression they failed to realize for over four years, and Jibril would pay for that.

The quietness soon turned as battle had begun.

**With Jibril's People**

Jibril's main unit was spread out over the entire city, the captain in charge however was in the back towards the estate, if they got through they would have to deal with him.

Others were set up on all roads and with a few other surprises; they expected to pull off a major upset against the Kings army which heavily outnumbered them.

The captain soon got word as the battle had begun.

* * *

**Between the gates and the center of the city**

**Center with Kira**

Kira moved his people accordingly as the streets got narrower and narrower; cavalry was pretty much useless here as many left their horses by the gate and were on foot. For that reason and also for the reason of Kira's strategy.

They went down the streets as it begun, from the smaller streets archers appeared and fired on them as infantry members started lining up on the main streets in front of them.

"Steady!" Kira shouted as he gave his people orders.

The units raised their shields as a few were struck and a few blocked the shots.

Kira looked around as an arrow was coming right for him, he quickly leaned to the side as it went right past him, it was clear he was a target, take out the King and the army is that much easier to destroy.

The royal guard on horses started surrounding him.

"Above," Kira said as archers were now on the roof tops.

Shields were raised around Kira and themselves as you could hear the arrows hit them.

Kira raised his arm, "Archers, counter," Kira ordered.

The royal archers then took aim as they fired their shots, and it was easy to say they were a lot better in accuracy.

Jibril's archers on the roof tops were struck as they fell off and on to the ground, others dropped where they were.

Kira looked ahead as their infantry members were charging his front line. Steel clashed with steel as maneuverability was very limited.

They started coming out of the smaller streets now as the royal guard countered. Kira saw them jumping to get to him, but they couldn't get close.

"Bow," Kira ordered sheathing his sword and holding out his arm.

"My Lord," one guard said handing a bow up to him.

Kira readied the arrow as he pulled it back, aimed and fired. He struck one opponent who was trying to stab on of his guards in the back. Kira lowered his hand as the guard member gave him another arrow, Kira readied and fired again.

He couldn't get close with his sword and though he didn't care of archery that would do for now.

Kira fired and fired but looked ahead to see them not advancing, the numbers meant nothing if they couldn't advance fast so Kira knew it was now or never with this strategy.

"Messenger, tell them to do it now," Kira ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty," the messenger said moving towards the front the best he could.

The messenger passed out the orders as the royal guard started lining up.

The front heavy armed infantry backed up into a line with their large shields. Behind them infantry members moved appropriately with what they were and what they had to do.

The archers kept firing up to the roof and wherever they could.

Kira kept his eyes on the front as battle was all around them.

Kira waited and waited until he saw the moment was right.

"Now," Kira ordered as the word was passed.

The front guards got the word as they stopped attacking and raised their shields covering their whole bodies.

Jibril's guards took the chance to attack but all they were hitting was shields. These guards were defiantly the biggest and strongest which is why they were in the front for this strategy.

When their attacks dulled the front guards dropped to their knees as the shields were lowered.

Jibril's people were about to attack as they saw several light armed infantry with spears and archers with bows ready.

When the shields dropped they quickly threw the spears and let the arrow fly.

Several front row members of Jibril's party fell immediately as others moved to attack.

However it was only one toss and one shot as the shields went back up, this time Jibril's people tried to attack as the front shield guards used their strength and power and all moved forward quickly. Jibril's people were knocked back and disorganized for a second but after the front guards did that they once again dropped to their knees, and another round was fired. The pace was extremely quick as they did this over and over.

Orb knights were known for their speed and endurance which made this strategy so successful; Jibril's people didn't have time to mount a counter attack.

As they advanced the infantry retrieved their spears from those on the ground or those stuck in people. This was repeated over and over and they were now on the move.

Kira followed suit as he once again went for his sword, once they were near the center, but his strategy defiantly would get them to the city.

**Center left with Mu**

Mu did the same strategy and it was a good one, Mu however didn't fight with a bow he used his sword and was right near the edge where they attacked from the smaller streets, Mu was cutting them down left and right as he as well saw the center.

**Right Phalanx with the Strike Squad**

The Strike squad was having a little more trouble, they were advancing just not as much as they would have liked. The captain ordered the strategy Kira said at the meeting they had before the battle, and his knights were doing the best they could, they were taking a lot more causalities as it took them longer to get into formation once Jibril's people attacked, but they were starting to fall in sync now.

All three roads and the commanding officers were getting close but were still a ways away.

**Left Phalanx with the Aegis Squad**

Athrun's people were a little better off then the Strike squad as they were used too many styles of combat so they fell in pretty good with this strategy.

Athrun however was closer to the front of his guards as he threw spears like the rest of them.

Athrun however finished throwing a spear as he looked up and saw a Jibril knight jumping from landing at him.

Athrun quickly pulled out his sword as he sliced the man through the stomach as he fell to his demise.

Athrun knew these people were a lot tougher then the ones outside, but still Jibril's main unit didn't expect them to counter with Kira's strategy so they were now falling back as they continued to cut forward straight through them.

* * *

**ORB's camp**

**With Cagalli**

For once Cagalli did as she was told as she watched the battle from the hillside, she saw her brother and husband were successful in getting into the city but that was all she could tell.

Cagalli had a few ideas in her head to go down there but she decided to wait this one out, for now at least.

Cagalli only wanted one thing out of this and that was the destruction of Jibril, he did so much to her family and everything else and he had to pay.

She knew Kira would take care of that and her moron of a husband as well.

**With Lacus**

Lacus stayed here and she would not leave the tent, Kira said he would come back to her and she would wait right here for him.

Her curiosity about the battle was high, but more then that she was worried something would go wrong in that battle.

Lacus placed a hand to her heart and knew Kira was still alright, they just had that connection and she would know if something happened, she knew he would keep his promise and that was what she would continue to believe until he walked straight through that tent with his smile and focus on her as he always did in her presence.

Lacus continued to wait and nothing would stop that.

* * *

**Logos-Center of the City**

**With Kira**

Kira was the first to see the center as it was a wide open area. His forces were fighting them back as Jibril's' was falling hard and back more.

Kira knew they had a straight path to the center as he called out; "Push forward," Kira said as he pulled out his sword and now lead the charge.

The royal guard followed as the guards opened the hole.

Kira slashed down at a few members bringing them down as he had to counter a few stabs straight up towards him.

Kira knocked the blade back and stabbed down straight through the knight's armor.

Kira finished that one off as he poured into the center with his knights following.

Kira looked around as the sounds of battle were all over the place.

Kira turned as he soon as Athrun coming in from the far left side.

**With Athrun**

Athrun cut his way through as now they had Jibril's tactics they could easily break his force down.

Athrun emerged just as Kira did; he saw his brother-in-law and friend as more sections were coming through. Kira's other unit, two of the Strike units and another of his own, nearly all were through.

**With Mu**

Mu was unfortunately the last one through as he looked around, "Last place is never fun."

Mu finished off a member as they had to have a more then half Jibril's main unit gone.

The forces gathered around as the four were heading for the center.

**With Kira, Athrun, Mu and Strike captain**

All four met up as it seemed everything was working so far.

"It's good to see you're all alright," Kira told them looking around.

"My unit did take causalities Your Majesty, it's my fault," the Strike captain said.

Kira looked at him, "All of us did, what you must do now is make sure the rest survive, we will honor the fallen later."

"Yes sire," the captain said.

"What now sire?" Mu said.

Kira looked around, "Are the areas secured?"

"Right secured," the Strike captain said.

"Left is also secured," Athrun added.

"The other two sides are as well," Mu reported.

"That leaves three left," Kira added looking ahead, that was the only way to the ports and estate was those three roads.

"The Strike and Aegis squads will now secure this area and those were just took, let no one out or in, captain you're in charge," Kira ordered.

"Yes My Lord," the Strike captain said turning around to prepare the knights.

"I like your thinking kid," Mu told him.

Kira looked at him, "Each of us will take a squad and a path."

"I will bring mine," Athrun said looking at the left path.

"That leaves the right to me," Mu said as he would gather a few royal guard members.

"I will take the center with the rest of the royal guard, once there they will also secure the estate and fight off anything inside…but remember Jibril is mine," Kira said seriously.

"I will handle the rescue," Mu added.

"Showing off again?" Athrun asked.

Mu smiled, "This could be my big chance to play hero, I can see her now."

Kira and Athrun could as well, but it might not be for the reason he thinks.

"You take charge of the forces once there," Kira told Athrun.

"Leave it to me," Athrun replied.

"Let nothing happen to you, my sister will never let me hear the end of it," Kira said as Kira turned his horse around to ride out.

The three split up as they now took their gathered forces they wanted for this and made their way to the final destination the estate of Jibril, it was now or never.

**Near the Estate with Jibril's Captain**

The captain got word of what was happening. This formation the King was using wasn't known to them so they couldn't counter it.

"We are getting manhandled captain," one bloody knight said.

"We have to retreat," another said.

"We will never retreat, for the restoration of the old ORB we will fight on, you will fight for your Lord Jibril," the captain said.

They got the impression if they didn't comply the captain would drive his blade straight into them.

The captain watched them move forward as he waited right here, he waited quite awhile for this. The ORB King was said to be the best with the sword and he was about to test that theory.

* * *

**Between the Center and Estate**

**With Kira**

With the majority of the royal guard members, Kira led them down the road as it seemed as if the strategy of Jibril's forces had changed, they were now attacking wildly and randomly.

Kira could tell it was from panic and desperation as they never expected to be ran over like they were in their own backyard literally.

Blades clashed again as cries and battle could be heard in the streets. Kira stayed on the horse as it held the advantage but he was still a high target.

The royal guard members did their best to keep as many away from his as possible, but Kira was their main target.

Kira kept his knights in a regular battle formation while they attacked normally, and they were being slaughtered just the same.

"What is the point?" Kira asked as they were just throwing their lives away, Jibril wasn't worth it but he had their loyalty or maybe they just feared him, Kira didn't know but these sacrifices were also on Jibril in Kira's mind.

Kira went back into thought as he had to counter a knight with a spear. The spear jabbed up at him as Kira dodged and moved Tori around. Kira saw the jab again as he reached out his hand and grabbed the spear just below the blades head. Kira held on as the knight tried to get his weapon back but Kira wasn't letting go.

Kira used his strength and pulled the blade to the bottom as he raised his sword with his other hand. The knight looked up as Kira reached down driving the blade straight into the chest.

Kira pulled his blade out as he held the spear, Kira looked ahead and turned the spear as he threw it straight at another of Jibril's knights, the spear went through the back as another fell to his demise.

Kira knew they were reaching the opening in front of the estate. When they were close enough, Kira saw that captain waiting. His guard members were busy as Kira went for this one himself.

Kira rode ahead as he met the captain head on.

Kira saw the look in that captain's eye as this would be interesting.

**With Athrun**

Athrun saw the same around road he took. The knights were battling but this road had the most of the knights so it was taking him a little longer to get through.

**With Mu**

Mu was fighting on pure will power, he didn't have as many as the other two to deal with but the battle was like it always was and that was fierce.

Mu fought as he eventually broke through and spotted his King.

* * *

**Jibril's Estate**

**Upper study**

Jibril remained in one place holding his trademark weapon. He did finally get a status report but it was as Kira and the rest were on their way from the center to the estate.

"My Lord, eighty percent of the force is either out of commission or destroyed," one knight told him.

"Fools," Jibril said looking at him, he blamed his forces for this but all in his entire grand master plan was coming to a quick end.

"You should escape by sea My Lord," another said.

Jibril pointed out the window, "Don't you think I considered that, look," Jibril showed him.

The knight looked as they saw several ships blocking the port from the sea.

Kira knew to take this into consideration before he left for the battle and though Logos had the majority of the ships, there were other ports he didn't control and Kira called the naval forces to set up a blockade to make sure Jibril didn't go anywhere.

"Leave and defend the estate," Jibril said as the knight quickly left.

Jibril knew now it was left with only one option, to fight or use those hostages.

Jibril called another as he told him to bring the hostages to him, Jibril wasn't going down just yet but his options were running out.

**Dungeon**

One person got the order as this man was on his way to the cell.

**Inside the cell**

Via, Murrue and Merna were stuck here as they knew the battle was taking place.

"I am sure the King will get us out My Lady," Merna said to Via.

"That is not what I am worried about, he must not trade my life for the throne," Via replied as she knew Jibril and how he thought.

"The King knows that is impossible My Lady, he won't let all he built be destroyed for saving our lives," Murrue added, as all three felt that way. Their lives weren't worth it if ORB returns to what it was in the past and that was what Jibril would try to do, they knew that.

All of a sudden all three heard a ruckus as it seemed as if the person they didn't want to see was coming, it was that dungeon guard a mammoth of a person they never wanted to see again.

* * *

**Outside the Estate**

**With Kira, Mu, and the Logos captain**

Kira approached that captain as he stopped his horse.

"I didn't think you could make it so easily past my forces," the captain informed him.

Kira got down from the horse as he stood about thirty feet from him, "To be honest I thought you would put up more of a fight, however considering Jibril underestimates everything that should have been questioned."

Kira's blade was red from the battle as he kept the sword pointed.

"I will not let you get his lordship," the captain said raising his own blade.

"Why give him so much loyalty?" Kira asked not seeing how anyone could be loyal to Jibril.

"You made us equal to slaves, you destroyed nobility and you are making this country weaker," the captain said.

"Nobility still exists, slaves are now free but nobles employ them and to those that do I grant tax relief, and as for the country it is far stronger and far richer then at the peak of my fathers reign, so what you said makes no sense and is the ranting of a fool who only wants power," Kira told him sternly.

Mu finally got through as he saw this.

"You're Majesty," Mu said approaching.

"Right on time, the ever faithful dog," the captain said.

Mu stopped, "Leave this to me sire," Mu said wanting this guy.

"No, he is mine Mu…I want you to go ahead and enter the bottom of the estate, get them out of here," Kira ordered.

Mu looked at him not really wanting to do this.

"Go now, I have faced far fiercer then him," Kira said turning his attention back.

"Very well," Mu said as he went for the estate gates and the captain let him go, he wanted Kira as well.

"Very…" the captain said but Kira silenced him.

"Enough talk! The victor is the last one standing," Kira said as he moved his blade forward.

"I am going to enjoy this," the captain said gripping his blade tightly as he charged for Kira.

Kira readied himself as he swung his own blade as they clashed when they met together.

* * *

**Lower entrance to the estate**

Mu got in as no guards were on the outside, Mu knew this meant that they were all on the inside waiting hoping to have the advantage.

Mu looked around as he headed for the dungeon entrance off to the side.

Mu ran around as he found the entrance, he quickly kicked the door open, holding his sword in a ready stance.

Mu walked in as he was heading downward, but this was the only entrance to the dungeon and the only way out.

Mu got down as the torches were his only light.

Mu saw corpses of bodies as well as sick and dying ones, these were likely people that were tired of Jibril's rule and tried to get away or tried to warn them, they were left here to be tortured and starved till they perished. Mu wanted to help but he had to get what he came for first.

Mu walked forward as he was heading for the cell blocks.

Mu made it to one corner as he heard heavy breathing as he peaked around the corner.

Mu saw in the far off cell, there they were, but what was in front of that cell was the most giant of a man he ever saw. It was the dungeon guard.

"I guess this is as good as way to show off as any," Mu said heading straight for him.

* * *

**Outside the Estate**

The blades were testing each other as they broke their stance.

The captain went in again as it was a fairly easy block for Kira, Kira knew the captain was sizing him up and Kira was doing the same, but one thing was for certain, this captain was skilled but no where near as skilled as some in the past he fought.

Kira went on the offensive as he knocked the sword aside going for a stab, the captain evaded and spun around as he pulled out his dagger. Kira got wind of it as he spun as well and caught the man's hand with the dagger in it while keeping their swords locked together.

The captain tried pushing the dagger into him but Kira was holding one well.

"That was your mistake," Kira said as he used his sword and swiped down as hard as he could to the captain's sword.

The captain dropped the sword as Kira put his boot on it and lifted the blade up slightly.

The captain tried pushing the dagger in with both hands as Kira moved backwards and pulled the man into his own blade. The captain sword stuck inside the captain's leg as he cried out in pain.

The blade was very close to Kira's face however as Kira raised his sword to the side.

The captain was pushing the best he could, however Kira thought of one thing and that was Lacus, which gave him the surge of adrenaline as he used his might and pushed the blade aside with the captain stumbled backwards.

Kira then swung his own sword as it went straight through the captain's stomach and across the side.

The captain froze as he looked at the large gash. He stumbled as he dropped to his knees.

Kira knew this guy was mostly all talk, he had skill but he made a very stupid mistake very early in the fight.

Kira pointed his blade as he drove it into him and finished him off as he pulled it out.

Kira heard a noise behind him as Athrun finally arrived.

**With Kira and Athrun**

"You finished him," Athrun said.

"What took you so long?" Kira asked with a slight smile.

"You didn't have no where near the number we had," Athrun told him.

Kira laughed a little as he looked ahead, "One last thing to do, with our naval forces blocking the port he is inside."

"Let's end this Kira," Athrun told him.

"I know where Jibril will be, I will head there, you command the rest and secure the estate, Mu is handling the hostages, that is if Jibril doesn't have them with him," Kira said looking up.

"Alright, let's go," Kira told him.

Athrun and Kira gathered up the force as they made their way inside the estate grounds. The royal guard members got ahead as they broke the door down as this was Jibril's last stance.

Kira and Athrun went in.

Jibril was waiting in his room with his weapon.

Kira saw the stairs as battle erupted around them and Kira was going for it, except a blade came out of nowhere.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter will be the final part of the battle, Mu and the dungeon guard, Lacus gets a bad feeling, as well as other things. See you later.**


	70. Battle of Logos Part Three

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy**

**Battle of Logos Part Three**

**Jibril's Estate**

Kira saw the stairs as battle erupted around them and Kira was going for it, except a blade came out of nowhere.

One Logos guard took a stance to the side of the door into the shadows. Kira was the first one in and that was about to cost him.

The guard rushed out of the shadows with his blade moving for a quick stab.

Kira heard the sounds as he quickly turned around however that was far too late.

A royal guard member knew this was the time to do his duty. Catching on before the King the guard member moved himself straight in the blades path as it went straight through his side.

Kira saw the events as he quickly snapped out of it driving his own blade straight into the opposition as he saw his guard member drop to the floor.

This was a first for Kira; he never had to have his life saved before.

"Spread out," Kira ordered the guard members as Kira knelt down along with a few other knights.

Kira looked at the wound, it was highly serious and he didn't think they had time.

"Sire…" the guard said.

"Don't speak yet, save your strength," Kira said concerned.

"It's alright sire…not many knights…get to experience the honor of saving his Kings life," the knight said without any remorse.

"Which is why you have to live so I can honor you," Kira replied.

More knights arrived as Kira made a specific order, "Take him to my physician and do everything you can," Kira told them.

"Yes Your Majesty," they said beginning to gather them up.

"End this war sire…don't let them…waste what you built…finish him sire," the royal guard member said.

Kira took those words to heart, this war would end and he would do it, once Jibril was destroyed it would all be over.

The knights took him out as Kira looked around. His royal guard members were engaging all over on the first floor. Kira once again looked ahead as he saw the stairs; a few followed him as Kira was going up. Kira knew where Jibril would be and he was going to finish this.

**With Jibril**

It was becoming apparent what was going on downstairs as Jibril just waited. His options were out and the only thing he could do now was something he hadn't done in years and that was fight.

Jibril reflected on things while he waited, he had everything, a perfect plan and a way to gain the ORB throne. Why it had to come to this was the son of his true master.

Jibril had a loyalty to Ulen as that was the way the world should have been. Now his son, frees their cheep labor, marries that slave Lacus and mixes the royal lineage with that blood, everything was sickening to him yet mostly all the people loved him for it.

* * *

**Dungeon**

Mu saw in the far off cell, there they were, but what was in front of that cell was the most giant of a man he ever saw. It was the dungeon guard.

This guy was huge; Mu knew the guy was at least twice his size and most likely twice as powerful.

"I guess this is as good as way to show off as any," Mu said heading straight for him.

**Cell**

With the three ladies staring ahead they noticed the guard turn as especially Murrue saw somebody else coming into the light.

"Lady Via, I knew it," Merna said.

Via could only sigh in relief however it was far from over with yet.

Murrue stared ahead at the situation; Mu was in a very bad spot.

**With the Guard and Mu**

The guard heard something from behind as he turned his massive self around, his axe in hands.

Mu approached the light, "You are one ugly mongrel."

The guard stared at him as he grunted loudly, "Enemy."

"Dumb as a rock as well I see," Mu said looking straight at him in a way he could compare him to the deceased Flay.

The guard looked at him reading his axe.

"Step aside and I will spare your life," Mu told him.

"I will never back down little man," the guard told him as he readied himself, "No one breaks out of my dungeon," the guard said again.

Mu lifted his sword, "There's always a first for everything my friend, you have made your choice but I need those lovely ladies," Mu said as he charged straight at him.

The guard readied as their battle had begun.

* * *

**ORB Camp-Outside Logos**

**Lacus' Tent**

Like before Lacus didn't want to know what was going on outside, but at the same time she did want to know. She could here the knights outside speaking to each other as things seem to be going well from what she heard but until she saw Kira back beside her nothing would stop that worry.

Lacus was trying to keep herself busy with what she saw in this tent, she was even trying to straighten it up, something she didn't have to do anymore but she wanted to, anything to take her mind off things.

Lacus straightened everything how she wanted it when she was suddenly hit with fear in her heart.

"Kira," was all she said.

**Outside the Camp**

Cagalli was a little opposite of Lacus, she was worried no matter how much she would deny it, however she had other ways of going about it. Cagalli kept in plane view of the Estate, and she saw knights that were returning for supply orders or to give reports, one of which she personally ordered to do so.

Cagalli was getting one of those reports now.

Her rider had just returned, "My Lady," the rider said.

"What is the status of my…of General Zala?" Cagalli asked.

"The city is ours Princess, Lord Athrun is ordered to secure the estate while His Majesty goes in personally," the rider reported.

One part was good, her husband was safe, however now her brother was going in and not taking his best.

"Well done, dismissed," Cagalli said.

"Yes Princess," the rider said returning so he could get new developments if they happened.

Cagalli stared back towards Lacus tent and decided not to inform her of this, she would wait and that news wasn't really reassuring on what Kira was doing.

Cagalli continued as many lives were still at risk as well as ORB itself, with Jibril alive nothing would ever be safe.

* * *

**Logos Estate**

**With Kira**

Kira made it up the stairs as more of Jibril's people tried intervening, Kira was quick to finish off the small fries and his royal guard that joined him was giving him the room he needed.

Kira moved in the path they gave him as he was solely focused on what he had to do, despite him controlling his emotions he was angry.

Kira finally with the help of his royal guard saw the room he wanted.

"Secure this floor and keep all out of here at all costs," Kira ordered.

"Yes My Lord," the guard member said doing just that.

Kira keeping his guard up opened up those doors as he went in.

**With Jibril and Kira**

Kira walked straight in to see the wide open room and Jibril standing there staring out the window.

"You finally made it," Jibril said slowly turning around.

Kira stared him directly in the eyes, with the full extent to make him pay for what he did.

* * *

**Dungeon**

**With Mu and the Guard**

Mu was making the first strike as he had to see just what this guy had.

Mu swung his sword as that giant met his strike with his axe.

The blades on each clashed as Mu felt himself being knocked back a little, this guy defiantly had power.

They were deadlocked for a few seconds as Mu knew speed was the key if he was going to win.

"You will not beat me," the guard said.

Mu shook his head, "Ever hear of a bath?" Mu said as this wasn't very pleasant.

The guard was growing angry as he used all his strength to force his axe in a giant swing.

Mu was going for a ride, this guy's power was great, Mu could feel himself being thrown around as his blade was still on the axe.

The guard swung him around as he delivered a striking fist to Mu's cheek. Mu's helmet flew off as he was sent flying straight into the cell bars.

Mu hit as he slumped to the ground and the guy started laughing.

**Cell**

All three women watched as Mu slammed against their cell doors.

Right in front of Murrue, that was for irony as well.

She bent down to try and speak to him.

"La Flaga," Murrue called him.

"Mu to the rescue," Mu replied to her as he slightly looked up and back, "An angel of mercy has come for me."

Murrue knocked him in the back of the head, "Idiot, this isn't the time…" Murrue was yelling at him.

Mu looked ahead as the big guy was approaching, "Here I thought you were going to get all sentimental and concerned for my injuries, but if you did that I wouldn't care as much as I do for you," Mu said getting to his feet.

Mu smiled back, "Start being more honest with yourself, I will not wait forever."

Murrue slightly blushed for the first time he was being serious.

Mu turned back around, _"If one thing doesn't work try something new," _Mu told himself as he tried a new line on her.

**With Mu and the Guard**

Mu then had to move as the big guy was coming at him again.

Mu cleared the cell as another swing was taken. Mu ducked out and moved back to the other side, the wind from that swing was tremendous.

Mu however did notice something on that guard that he wanted.

Mu however made him swing again as he had to try something here, the guard swung again as Mu evaded it and moved in closer as he swung his sword quickly. Mu knew the guard had time and a blow was coming. Mu swiped something as he reached out and grabbed it as he rushed past him however an elbow was delivered to the back of his head knocking him straight to the ground.

From the cell all three watched in horror as that was something stupid to do.

However as he fell Mu tossed something their way.

They watched as the cell keys landed only a few feet from the bars.

Mu had a slight smile as he went down, he was down but not out.

The guard stared down as he raised his axe above his head going for the killing blow.

Mu was on his back as he looked up.

The guard swung down as Mu did his best to evade.

The three watched as the axe smashed down and that blow was looking really close.

* * *

**Estate-Large Room**

Kira looked at him with all the hatred he could have as he slowly approached.

Jibril stared into his eyes, "You truly hate my guts, I can see it…that look is the same look I saw in your father's eyes a lot."

"Silence!" Kira shouted at him as he stopped about thirty feet from him.

Kira looked at him; he was holding a rare weapon. It was about half as long as a spear however it had a large javelin blade on one end. Looking at the other there was a chain to that end and at the end of the chain was a softball size mace; the spikes around the ball looked at least half an inch as well.

Jibril stared at him, "How utterly disappointing of a King you are, such a fool."

Kira raised his blade to him, "The only thing I am foolish for is placing trust in you! I have to admit you certainly pulled a marvelous acting job out of this, you had the entire council and nation fooled, and I will admit even myself."

"You see that…" Jibril was saying as Kira immediately silenced him.

"Shut your mouth, when a King speaks you will stay silent," Kira said throwing it straight back at him.

Jibril angrily stared at him, no one dared interrupt him.

"Lord…no you are not worthy of that title, Jibril of Logos you are herby charged with the crimes of high treason, setting up a conspiracy against the ORB throne, attempted murder of the royal family, murder of a ORB lord, breaking of the new anti slave laws, kidnapping of the royal family and just about every other crime known to exist, and now I will give you your sentence," Kira told him seriously.

Jibril smirked, "Where is all the fairness King, don't I deserve a trail? What happened to your so called compassion?"

Kira slammed the sword on the ground, "Attempting to kill my wife and son, killing one of my friends and loyal subjects of Josh-a, threatening to destroy everything I worked for, compassion is no longer deserved on lowly so called noble garbage like yourself!"

"How utterly disappointing you would have made your father, anti slave laws, marrying that slave, mixing his blood with hers for our next ruler, ever since you took the throne I knew this had to be done, I will save ORB and make it back how it used to be," Jibril said with a quick swing of the chain.

"I have made this country far richer, far stronger and far more advanced then my father ever dreamed or compensated could happen, he was stuck in the past as are you, I will move towards the future, and a future without your worthless existence is what is needed," Kira told him as he slowly approached.

"The damage has been done," Jibril told him.

"You highly underestimate my citizens Jibril, we will work past these difficult times you gave us as we will unite and come out a far stronger county then we are now," Kira told him as his sword was lifted again.

"Then I guess you have only one thing to do to accomplish that, you need not worry once I finish you I will send that slave to be with you as well," Jibril said raising his blade towards Kira.

"You made this personal a long time ago, you dare speak of her that way and it will be the last you do so, your sentence is death by my hands," Kira told him as he accelerated the charge.

Jibril smiled moving back slightly as he readied himself, "You take me to lightly boy."

"Enough talk!" Kira shouted as the blades were swung both connected with extreme force.

* * *

**Dungeon**

**With Mu and the Guard**

Mu knew that something was very close, he looked down as the blade was smashed into the ground, that was as close as call as any.

Mu quickly got back to his feet as he looked over to the cell, "That could have been a problem for the future," Mu told it straight to Murrue.

He couldn't wait for a response as the guard once again swung at him.

Mu lifted up his blade as he deflected the blow away, and he was moved back a little.

Mu saw something in the strategy of this guard, and he knew how to bring him down.

The guard went on the attack again as Mu just kept evading.

**Inside the Cell**

Murrue heard his last comment as that certainly was a close call in the worst possible way; she had to turn back her attention as Merna was trying to reach the keys to the cell. Murrue knew it would be useless as Merna had shorter arms, Murrue bent down as she had longer slender arms so she would have a better chance.

The keys weren't that far away but it was close.

Murrue was stretching the best she could to reach them; she was only a few finger tips away.

"Almost got them," Murrue said.

She moved her hand as she snagged them, she started pulling them in as now she was trying to find the correct key to the cell as things were getting intense outside.

**With Mu and the Guard**

Mu had the perfect strategy as this guard was swinging at full force left right up and down.

Mu was only evading as this guy was using up all his power, he had a lot but his swings were getting slower. Mu waited for the perfect moment as he saw the chance.

The guard swung hard to the side as he lost his balance a little from exhaustion, Mu moved in quickly as the guard saw the opening but it was far too late.

Mu moved his sword as he shoved it straight through the guard's stomach and through the other side.

Mu slightly smiled as he looked up only to see that guard still staring at him. The guard dropped his axe but he still delivered a hard blow to Mu's head once again knocking him back, this guy was on his last surge of power.

With a sword still sticking out his back he bent down and picked Mu up by the throat.

Mu couldn't believe this guy; Mu slammed his hands into the blade making it tear around more.

However the finisher came with a surprise.

* * *

**Estate-Large Room**

**With Kira and Jibril**

The force of the blades was a loud clash, Kira saw Jibril holding his weapon with one hand and the other had the end of the weapon but also the chain in his hands.

Kira quickly backed away as he threw a few more strikes; Jibril was able to deflect them easily.

Both men were testing each other, Kira never knew Jibril to fight and with a strange weapon like this one he had to be cautious. Jibril knew Kira's wit and strategic planning in battle was something he had to look out for, he had to end this battle quickly or Kira would see enough of his moves to get threw his defense.

"Not bad, unfortunately you did inherit your father's skills in battle," Jibril said, "It's my turn now," Jibril said as he moved in for his strike.

Swinging the spear like weapon Kira evaded, however Jibril was faster with the second strike; Kira had to lift his sword to block that blade.

Jibril backed away as he released the weapon with one hand and started swinging that mace around.

Kira readied himself as it would take a lot to throw this thing and still be in a good enough defending stance.

Jibril moved around as he spun around and threw the mace at him. Kira quickly evaded and moved quicker towards Jibril hoping to get him off guard.

Jibril smirked as he quickly pulled the chain back and lifted his spear.

Kira was forced to pull out and move to the side as Jibril moved to the side evading his own mace attack.

"You can see boy, this is the perfect weapon," Jibril told him starting to swing the chain again.

Kira moved in again, Jibril however didn't let the chain loss as of yet as he swung the blade and it connected with Kira's. Kira however backed off quickly as he tried for a quick swipe.

Jibril however let loss on the chain again.

Kira moved out of the way however the mace started wrapping around his sword.

Kira didn't expect that as Jibril smirked and moved in. He raised the blade as Kira saw he was wide open.

Jibril swung down as Kira lifted his arm and caught the very end of the weapon right before the blade started.

"Stubborn boy," Jibril said as he was trying to push down.

Jibril kept his eyes on Kira's sword as if Kira got that free he was done for.

Kira however met Jibril with his own strength as he was pushing the weapon up; Jibril knew he couldn't compete in strength as it hadn't fought in over four years.

Jibril knew he had to back off or he was done for.

Jibril backed away while turning his weapon to get the chain off however Kira swiped him across the arm.

A wound opened as Jibril backed away a little.

"Don't you think we need a time out here," Jibril said backing away.

Kira only stared at him, "Its time."

Jibril dropped to one knee as he lowered his head.

"It's over Jibril," Kira told him seriously.

Jibril smiled up, "It is, but not for me," Jibril said as he pulled out a small dagger he was concealing.

Kira caught on to it as he was forced to back up and knock the dagger away.

That gave Jibril the time he needed as he was reading for this, he jumped to his feet swinging the chain as he threw a quick blow straight at him.

Kira evaded the dagger as he didn't have time to get his sword down.

The mace ball was coming as it slammed straight into his left side.

* * *

**Dungeon**

Mu looked down as this guy had him in the air as now the axe was sticking threw him as well along with his sword.

Mu looked over the shoulder to see Murrue and Merna drove the axe straight threw him as they got out in time.

Mu fell back to his feet as the guard dropped to his knees, Mu quickly pulled his blade out as the guy fell flat on his face and perished.

Mu stared at Murrue, "I knew you cared," Mu said joking.

Murrue shook her head, as Mu approached, "You are such a…" Murrue didn't have time as Mu quickly kissed her.

After a few seconds he backed away.

"If you do that again I will…" Murrue said as he did it again.

Mu backed away again after a few more seconds, "I know," Mu said as he stared at the other two.

"My Lady, we must get you out of here," Mu told her.

Via stared at him, "How is my son?"

Mu gave her the short version, "I will leave you outside with Lord Athrun, let us go, time is of the essence."

All four started getting out of here as Mu took them outside and then headed back in.

* * *

**Estate-Large Room**

**With Kira and Jibril**

Kira's armor shattered as he felt the spikes on that ball enter his flesh.

The force knocked him back as it forced him to drop to his knees as the ball was still implanted into his side.

Jibril smirked, "I told you not to take me too lightly, now victory will be mine," Jibril said as he approached again.

However what Jibril didn't notice was that as he approached the chain was a lot easier to move as he pulled it back and saw that it was swiped cut a few feet from the end of the mace. The slack was long enough that he didn't notice it at first.

Kira couldn't bring his blade around to stop the mace but he did swipe the chain into two pieces.

Jibril saw the wound was still there so no matter as he still approached.

Kira then pulled the ball out as he dropped it on the ground holding his left side, he did have a mid deep wound but his armor did the trick and slowed the pressure down just enough to not make it worse.

Jibril approached as he heard Kira laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jibril asked.

Kira looked up, "I have what I need from you now, your major weakness Jibril."

Jibril readied his blade now, "Oh really."

"You have two, you talk way too much, and second you are two overconfident!" Kira said quickly as he was back up on his feet and on the offensive.

Jibril was being forced back. Kira swung hard as the spear was being knocked down, Kira pinned the spear down as he kicked Jibril straight into the gut and knocked him back into the wall.

Jibril was in pain as his arm was slowing him down but the Kings speed was increasing.

Kira moved into a pattern and saw what he wanted; Jibril was a few seconds slow on that right side.

Kira slashed vertical at him as Jibril knocked that away. Kira slashed again as Jibril's blade clashed his and they were in a test of strength.

Kira broke that as he knocked Jibril back and stabbed forward.

Jibril moved and tried knocking that away but he did as Kira remembered he would. He forced the blade upward as Kira was a step ahead and got his blade off the spear before Jibril could fully deflect it.

Kira spun around and dropped to one knee as he delivered the final slash.

The sword went straight through the neck.

Jibril was completely frozen as he dropped his weapon.

Kira stood up as Jibril dropped to his knees.

Kira pulled the blade out as Jibril was grasping for breath and couldn't talk.

Kira stared at him, "Give my father my regards, for all of what you did, I now avenge it all," Kira said turning the blade and delivering a straight stab into the chest and pulling it out quickly taking a final slash straight across the neck.

It was easy to say that Jibril was missing something after that.

**With Kira and Mu**

Mu arrived right after that had happened.

Kira was clutching his side as Mu approached, "Hey kid," Mu said as Kira stumbled back and Mu caught him steadying him while checking out the wound.

"It's over Mu," Kira said as Mu turned him away.

Mu nodded his head, "I would say it is...your mother and the rest are safe."

"So much damage has been done, we can now finally start to heal," Kira said.

Mu had to tighten his grip on Kira, "You better take it easy kid, it's like you said our nation needs to heal but they would not if we lost you, come on."

"I'm so tired of this Mu, tired of it all," Kira replied.

"I know, come on, she is waiting for you so let's go," Mu said helping him out.

Royal guard members were in attention as they walked out.

Kira stood up straight as he broke out of Mu's grip, Mu understood, a King must not show weakness to his knights.

Mu followed behind as the look on the knight's faces was apparent, relief that it was over.

Kira raised his arm once as cheer erupted.

**Outside**

Athrun heard the news as Kira's horse was already for him.

Kira walked outside as he saw his mother, she was concerned as her son had a serious wound but she knew the code of Kings so she couldn't show that here.

Kira only nodded to her as he had to get out of here, he would see them later.

Kira got on his horse with Mu with him as finally a victory and finally a nation safe once again.

Kira rode out as he had only one place to go.

* * *

**ORB Camp**

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

Lacus kept her word and waited right here, she heard a lot of commotion outside but didn't look she couldn't.

She heard footsteps approaching as she looked up, immediately as the figure entered she felt her tears to her eyes, his eyes said it all.

Kira walked in and saw her there, worried and waiting as she said she would.

Kira noticed she looked up at him; he dropped his weapon as she stood up and quickly approached.

Kira held her tightly as she did to him.

"He's gone…it's finally over," Kira told her burying his head into her shoulder.

Lacus did the same thing she didn't notice that wound yet as he had it slightly bandaged but he wanted to come here first.

After a few minutes they slowly parted as Kira lifted his hands to her cheeks just looking at her.

Lacus stared back his eyes so caring and loving towards her, despite he was covered in blood which smeared on to her she didn't care at this second. He once again kept his promise and for the first time since this all began she could finally saw it was over and she could finally relax.

Kira slowly approached her as he kissed her passionately, Lacus returned it with force as now they could finally go home and now hopefully the battle was finally over.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the aftermath as things in ZAFT start to stir. I know this story has been neglected however I am almost finished with the first path of HJ, so when I start the second path I am going to rotate that path with this story so the updates for this story will increase to two to three a week. Bye for now.**


	71. Returning Home

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Returning Home**

**ORB Camp**

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

Kira slowly approached her as he kissed her passionately, Lacus returned it with force as now they could finally go home and now hopefully the battle was finally over.

Kira almost a minute Lacus saw what was bothering Kira, as she parted from it and looked down.

"Kira," Lacus said quickly.

"I have had worse," Kira replied looking down.

"You have to get that treated," Lacus said moving out of the way so he could take a seat.

Kira smiled, "I have had far worse Lacus, you know that."

Lacus understood but it didn't stop her concern as she led Kira near the table they had inside as he took a seat.

"I will get our physician," Lacus said as Kira caught her hand.

Lacus turned back as Kira gently pulled her to him and kissed her again, "It's alright Lacus, stay for now," Kira said as Lacus took the look in his eyes as serious.

She didn't like it but she stayed as she bent down, "At least let me tend it then."

"I like that idea far more," Kira said as Lacus blushed and moved to get a few more bandages, she was only going to put something temporary on, Kira needed his physician but she had a feeling he wanted to get something out to her first and when he was like this no one could change his mind, she probably could if she put some effort into it but she decided it had to be important or he wouldn't worry her like this.

Kira shredded his armor slowly as he stood up and walked over to the stand that was filled with a bowl of water. Kira took his upper armor on the arms and chest off as he dropped them to the floor.

Lacus gathered what she could as she saw the wound.

Kira sat back down in the chair as he kept his lower armor on and looked at his wound.

Lacus knelt beside him as she knew this would add to the other scars on his body, wetting a cloth she pealed off the field bandage as she began to wipe it.

"Tell me what is on your mind Kira?" Lacus asked as she knew him better then anyone else.

They just won a tremendous victory and stopped that madman Jibril, but Kira wasn't how she thought he would be.

**Around the Camp**

When Kira and the rest arrived back Kira went straight for the tent as Mu took over.

Athrun went off as he knew Cagalli would be waiting as he was left with the rest of the royal family.

Their knights had won this battle and morale was back up, as now ORB was back in the hands of the King as it should be.

Mu gathered the squad leaders as he did the after battle effects. All squads came up with a casualty list as well as equipment losses and city status all that stuff.

The three captured people they rescued were taken to another tent so they could rest as finally their nightmare was over.

Mu got the reports after about an hour and was highly pleased. Losses were minimal, about three to five percent of their forces as proof Kira's strategy paid off well.

"Gather up the wounded and bring them for treatment, most serious first…and keep the brigade we brought in the city," Mu said as they had to keep order.

"Done sir," the knights said as they would get a final briefing in the morning.

Mu finished as he saw Murrue standing outside the tent they were given.

"How is everyone holding up?" Mu asked strutting over to see her.

"Lady Via went through an ordeal but she is strong and will return to normal," Murrue replied.

"And you?" Mu asked.

"Considering we had to save our rescuer I guess I am as well as can be," Murrue replied.

"Ouch…that hurts," Mu said placing a hand on his heart.

"You heard about one of your guard members didn't you?" Murrue asked.

Mu did hear one did save the Kings life.

"You came after me when you should have been with him," Murrue added.

Mu looked at her funny, "Hey, it was his order that I followed and he wanted you guys out of harms way."

Murrue stared at him, "This is why we cannot work…the King only gave that order so you could come after me, his safety is far beyond anything else so what we did will never happen again."

Mu stopped her from going as she turned around, "You're doing it again."

Murrue looked at him, "Doing what?"

"You're running away from anything that has to do with starting over," Mu replied seriously.

"You're imagining things," Murrue replied.

Mu backed away, "No I am right and you cannot stand that, listen I know what happened in the past as we went through this before, however you prevent yourself from finding any sort of happiness as your afraid of losing it again."

Mu stopped her as she was about to interrupt.

"Don't use the King as an excuse, look I can't stop you from feeling miserable if you want, but I do know that everything is a chance in life, sure I might end up like him and I might not, you could find someone else who has a less dangerous job and dies of a disease, there are no guarantees in life Murrue…I just think it is a sad waste if you are afraid of losing everything you come in contact with," Mu told her.

Murrue said nothing, that dungeon kiss brought all this up as she was afraid of letting go of the past and moving forward, she thought she was past it but when that kiss happened it brought it all back to the surface.

"Life is a risk, and if you're afraid of taking them then what is the point of living," Mu said as he turned around and left.

Murrue didn't say anything nor did she stop him as she entered the tent once again.

**Athrun and Cagalli's Tent**

When Athrun arrived back he found Cagalli inside as that was a shock.

As soon as he entered she stared up at him.

"I bet all my fortune that you would try and enter that battle," Athrun said as he knew her.

Cagalli looked up at him in the eyes, "I didn't want to get in your way."

Athrun placed his equipment down as he looked at her.

"Now my princess is lying to me, what is the real reason?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli slightly glared at him, "I did want to show what I could do but I knew you wouldn't have piece of mind and I couldn't have you distracted on the battlefield, you're far more valuable to this country then I am."

Athrun slightly laughed, "You always hated royalty Cagalli, now I shall tell you the real reason."

"Alright it was killing me alright, I saw Lacus and how badly she believed he would return, she trusted him completely, never any doubt…and I didn't feel that way," Cagalli added.

"I trust you completely but I couldn't do it around the battlefield, you and Kira are so closely skilled I know you are one of the best but with that slight chance of loss I couldn't take that part as Lacus could…I wanted to build that type of trust between us, that is why I stayed off the battlefield," Cagalli replied to him.

Athrun slightly lifted her chin, "We are not Kira and Lacus, we are different people but I don't love you any less then they love each other."

"Same for me," Cagalli replied.

Their relationship was one crazy mess that for some reason worked. No one could really explain it but them and that was all that really mattered.

Athrun kissed her lightly as she made it fiercer.

"What happens now?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira will brief us tomorrow; don't you even want to know how the battle went?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli knocked him down, "Later," she replied as they went all out.

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

Kira explained the battle to her as well as his confrontation with Jibril.

Lacus listened as she was really glad he was gone, despite how she felt about killing this man wanted to destroy her innocent son and that was something even she would never stand for.

"Tell me Lacus have I really failed?" Kira asked out of the blue after he finished the battle.

Lacus quickly looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Have I failed as King?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him very seriously, "Never, why would you say that?"

"This Jibril situation, he was able to do all of this without me even having a clue about it, how could any respected King let this happen?" Kira asked.

Lacus placed her hands on his cheeks making her look at him, "You couldn't have known, everyone was fooled by him Kira; he planned this when you were only fifteen Kira, four years since then."

"That is no excuse," Kira replied.

"You never asked to take the throne before you were meant to Kira, and what you did is far better then any other King ORB has ever had, with all you were forced to deal with it is no surprise he was able to do what he did, and keep in mind those who dealt with him didn't know either…I will not let you blame yourself for this," Lacus said seriously.

"You don't need me to tell you what you have to do next, as you already know," Lacus told him with her smile.

Kira slightly smiled as well, "I move on, and make sure this never happens again…I will regain the trust of the people," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I don't think they ever lost faith in you, you stopped this plan Kira and you saved our family, that is all anyone could ask of a King and husband," Lacus told him.

"I don't deserve you," Kira told her.

"Yes you do," Lacus replied as they kissed again.

After a minute they parted.

"Let us go back home, and hopefully never have to fight again," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled again, "That is what you are working towards and I believe it is in your grasp," Lacus said as they kissed passionately once again.

After a few minutes Lacus decided now it was time to bring in the physician.

The doctor came in and put more permanent treatment to the wound as he left them. Kira and Lacus decided to turn in as they were leaving tomorrow.

* * *

**Logos**

**City**

It was easy to tell that a change of power was already going good for the people. They were always aware of what was going on with this battle. All, mostly lower class feared Jibril more then anything and the biggest weight off their shoulders had finally be removed.

Per Kira's orders the brigade they took was left in the city to provide security but for now it wasn't needed as people were in full celebration. Some people broke down as finally it was over. Finally as many had hoped for, their King had saved them.

**Estate**

Many knights were around the estate as it was one that still needed to be defended. Survivors of Jibrils main unit and loyalists were rounded up to face their justice which was still treason. Kira would let the law system he set up tri them but the decision was still his but he would do all that garbage later.

Jibril's carcass was gathered up as they had to round up what Kira removed as that was all gathered up and it was taken out.

Kira gave orders to this as well before he returned to his tent. Jibril's body was to be destroyed and placed in an unknown location unmarked; he would fade into history as that was all Kira wanted his name mentioned in.

**Ports**

Kira's naval fleet moved in when they got the word from knights at the port. They regained the largest port in ORB and now could move forward with this.

All in all, the city was freed, thousands happy and a chance to move on and get the lives they had only heard and dreamed of from their other countrymen.

* * *

**Next Day**

**ORB Camp**

**Command Tent**

High ranking knights had gathered as Kira was arriving to the briefing he called for.

Kira and Lacus woke up as Lacus wanted to finally check on the three that were rescued as well as Cagalli, she and Athrun were a little busy the whole night so she finally went their in the morning.

Athrun was one of the first ones there as well as other knights as Mu and Kira were the last ones.

All saw their King approach as all tried kneeling before Kira stopped them and told them to remain as they were.

Kira's wound was patched the right way but the physician still wanted him to take it easy until it was fully recovered. Lacus' talk also seemed to turn him back to normal as well, everyone has a weak moment at some point and Kira had one the other night. Luckily he listened to her and was back to normal.

Kira looked around as he saw the pride on his high knights.

"My knights, the traitor that threatened our great nation is finally no more, you have done me and our nation proud…Jibril wanted one thing as he died as he said we would now be weaker," Kira told them as knights shook their heads no.

"Jibril believed he could bring what we spilt our blood, what some have sacrificed for, for the time away from our families, he believed all of what he did was enough to still threaten that," Kira told them looking around.

Mu watched as Kira always kept the high knights in hype.

"I say Jibril cannot be farther then the truth," Kira replied as he got a small cheer.

"All of what Jibril did was show us that even in our darkest times we unite as one and with that no enemy would ever stand a chance against the superpower of the ORB Kingdom," Kira told them getting more cheer.

"I am proud of you all and I can speak for our nation that your service will always be appreciated," Kira said as the others were honored their King shared this victory with them, sure Kira came up with the winning strategy and deserved more credit then he took but not many Kings would do this for his knights.

"Give me the status report?" Kira asked as they got down to business.

All knights gave him their unit's status as well as everything else that went with the battle.

"Despite this great victory we now have two major cities that are lord less," Kira replied as he was thinking ahead.

"What shall we do with Logos sire?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I will send for one more brigade to keep the security up, for now we will run it like we do for Josh-a, until I assign new Lords, we will continue to run the cities from Onogoro."

"I will send out messengers," Mu said giving one a few messages as they took off.

"We should show the nation that we are moving forward fast," Athrun replied.

"Very well, however I do want to pay respects to those that have fallen, especially for Nicol," Kira replied as they didn't really do that yet.

"Agreed, what will you have my Aegis squad do?" Athrun asked.

"Let them return to Boaz, they deserve the time off, however take a few of your tops and head back to Onogoro with me," Kira said.

Athrun was surprised by that, "As you wish."

"Same for your Strike unit Mu," Kira replied.

Mu could tell Kira was up to something.

"I will work the rest out once I return back to the capitol, though we have to move on our nation does need its time to heal, however we will move forward as we are and show that we will once again earn their trust and once again become the proud nation we were," Kira replied.

All knights agreed.

"Once again well done…dismissed," Kira told them.

All bowed in respect as they began falling out with new orders for their units, as many were going home.

Kira was left with Athrun and Mu.

"Have them prepare for departure immediately, give the final orders to those that are remaining and then prepare yourselves to leave," Kira told them both.

"You okay kid?" Mu asked.

"Just relieved this is all over, lets get this done," Kira told him as he left alone.

Athrun and Mu stared at each other as they did as he asked.

**Via's Tent**

Via and the rest were completely happy to finally see Lacus and Cagalli again.

Via was very relieved that they all made it.

Merna had them both in bear hugs.

Murrue was out but those two were there.

They were catching up as Kira had his meeting.

Via listened to all of what happened after she helped them escape when Jibril's people attacked.

"How is my grandson?" Via asked concerned.

Lacus smiled, "He is strong like his father, my family is watching him now under secrecy, but now that Jibril is gone I believe we can have our normal lives back."

Via was relieved to hear that as she spoke to her daughter.

"I am proud of you Cagalli, because of you they made it," Via said as Cagalli helped out Lacus a lot and she wouldn't have done it without Cagalli.

Via was also just glad to see that Cagalli was alright as well her usual self.

"So much loss, but I know we will pull out of it, these are times when the Queen and Princess are needed," Via told them.

Lacus and Cagalli stared at her as Via gave her a little experience.

"People will be looking at you as their voices, your brother and husband have a lot of work to do that it makes people feel more at ease if they know you listen," Via told them.

Cagalli hated the title but she knew these to be true.

Lacus was now the Queen but now would be the first real chance to be a true Queen, a Queen that could help out people in time of crisis. Sure she helped a lot with the children but the title Queen isn't just the wife of a King it was now time for her to earn that title and Lacus was more then ready to do that.

All spoke a little more as they got the word they were going to be pulling out soon.

Via smiled at them both as they left, she was just glad her family was all safe.

**Outside with Mu and Murrue**

Mu was outside giving orders as they were gathering things up to head back home, and that was when he was approached from behind him.

"Can I help you with something?" Mu asked as he knew who it was.

Murrue stopped and said nothing for a minute.

Mu turned around and that was when she kissed him. Mu looked surprised and shocked.

After about a minute she backed away, "That is your answer," Murrue said as she turned to walk back to the tent where they were preparing to leave.

Mu smiled, "I knew it would work," Mu said out loud as now he felt victory, "I knew she would finally admit to herself," Mu replied again as maybe now they could have that chance he had been pursuing for years, all that hard worked finally paid off, he hoped.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun and Cagalli were preparing for their departure as well; Cagalli decided she would go on horse and ride along side him.

Athrun told her that they had to return to Onogoro per her brothers orders which she wanted to get back to Boaz but what could she do.

Athrun was talking to his Aegis squad members as he told the leadership to take the unit back to Boaz while he took a few of them with him to Onogoro.

**Kira and Lacus' Tent**

Kira walked around the camp a little before returning to his tent. He watched as the knights finally looked at peace and the pride they showed for the battle was well deserved.

Kira returned as he saw Lacus getting ready to leave.

Lacus smiled as she turned around, "How did it go?"

"I can finally say this nightmare is over," Kira said walked up to her as they embraced.

"I can't wait to get home," Lacus replied.

Kira kissed the side of her head as they moved apart, "I am sure he is fine."

Lacus blushed a little with embarrassment.

Kira smiled at her gesture, she was always the loving concerned mother.

"We will leave shortly, I would like you to ride with my mother and the rest," Kira replied as they still didn't want Lacus doing any hard activities.

Lacus nodded as they shared a quick kiss before going outside as the knights were ready to start dismantling the tents.

**Around the Camp**

Kira and Lacus walked around with the royal guard not to far behind as they saw the enthusiasm on all faces.

"We still have a long road ahead," Kira told her.

Lacus tightened her grip on his hand, "You will get us out of it as you always do."

"I may get used to compliments like that Lacus," Kira replied to her.

Lacus laughed a little, "Just speaking the truth."

"The next few months will be a lot of hard work, I have to replace two lords, rebuild my army and undue the damage Jibril did to the infrastructure," Kira replied looking at her.

"All I want is for our family to be together without worry anymore," Lacus said resting her head on his shoulder.

"That I will give you another promise on, nothing will threaten our family again, what I am going to set up should assure that," Kira replied as they got the call that it was time to depart.

Kira led Lacus over to the carriage where his mother, Merna and Murrue were inside.

Kira opened the door and helped her up as he shut the door behind her, kissing her hand quickly he made his way to the front where Mu was waiting for them.

Kira arrived forward as the knights stood ready as he passed a sign of respect.

Kira moved and got on his horse as Mu approached.

"Everything is ready to go, the units we left behind have full control over the city and those that are departing will move to their respective locations," Mu reported.

Kira knew their was still things to do in Logos but for now that was what they wanted to do, keep the city safe and secured, the rest will be dealt with later.

Kira looked over and saw Athrun and Cagalli, Cagalli was angry about something but that wasn't new anymore, he didn't understand them at all but it worked.

"We go," Kira said as the departure horns were sounded and the army split off.

Kira, the royal guard, and the Strike squad were heading towards Onogoro, while the Aegis squad was on its way to Boaz.

The two split as the trip was underway.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Outside the gates**

During the journey the Strike squad broke off to head to their assigned camp while it was just the royal guard.

Kira looked at his massive city as it was standing and the conspiracy was finally finished.

Word spreads fast around the Kingdom and Kira knew that people had to be aware of what happened at Logos. Kira had to admit he didn't know how the people would react anymore. Kira knew trust had to of been broken and he had to do a lot to gain that back from his people. That was what he was expecting, what he hoped was people would see that he finished of Jibril and their nation would be back to normal, or as much to it anyway. That he would work to make sure that never happened again, that was what he truly hoped for.

Kira stopped as the gates opened and then he would get his answer as he began riding in.

Kira saw the people as he got his answer.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): Chapter up early to fulfill a request. The next chapter is the reaction, as well as we switch back to ZAFT. See you later.**


	72. ZAFT Rises Again

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**ZAFT Rises Again**

**Onogoro City**

Kira stopped as the gates opened and then he would get his answer as he began riding in.

Kira saw the people as he got his answer.

It looked like the entire city was by the roadsides just as they always were when he had returned, Kira still didn't know what to expect yet, he knew well he failed his people. He did all he could and got everything back but to his mind it should have never happened in the first place, he couldn't blame them if they lost trust in him.

As Kira began riding in that was when he heard their response.

Kira looked around as they cheered, they applauded and as he looked at his peoples faces they were grateful.

It took a long second for this to set in his mind, despite the losses despite what had happened they still had their faith in him.

Mu was near Kira as he looked around with a smile, he knew how they would react, in all history their hasn't been as great a King as Kira and people knew that despite of what happened he made it right. They didn't blame him for what happened as many of them were fooled as well, the most important thing was he remedied the situation got back their kingdom and most importantly survived to return and lead it.

Mu had to do his job as what he believed came true.

Kira looked around again as he finally raised his hand and greeted his people as he always did. Kira was beating himself up really bad and still believed he should have done better but after seeing this he knew what he had to do, make sure it never happened again. Kira was going to make many changes and completely reform his policies.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

As per Kira's orders they did return with him and to this grand applause, it was for them as well.

Cagalli looked around as she never rode in one of these before; sure she rode into town with people like this before but no where near as many.

"Surprised?" Athrun asked.

"I have never seen this many…I think the whole city is out here," Cagalli said looking around.

"That's the capitol for you, however I believe Boaz will give us the same reaction when we return," Athrun replied as the second largest city could through one heck of a party as well which Cagalli knew.

"Any idea on why my brother has asked us to return with him," Cagalli asked as she had to wave as well.

"I have an idea, let's just say things will become interesting soon," Athrun replied as he waved as well.

"Jerk," Cagalli told him as she knew he was hiding it from her.

"I will tell you when it happens," Athrun replied as they rode on.

**Royal Carriage**

Lacus heard what was going on outside as she was extremely glad for the response though she suspected it. She knew this was one of Kira's worries and now that could be put to rest.

Via looked around as well as she was glad to be back home, she remembered first coming to the capitol and utterly despising it, but her son despite the blood of his father has turned the capitol into likely the grandest city in the world. She wouldn't leave her home despite anything now.

Merna was glad to be back as well, and she was extremely glad Jibril was gone.

Murrue looked around the city as now she decided it was time to stop living in the past, you never know the time you have left and she knew it was time to stop wasting it even if he was a moron.

Lacus saw the people again as now she remembered Via's words and she wanted to do more for these people. First and foremost however she wanted to return and get her son back as going this long for a new mother like herself was more then agonizing.

She couldn't do it now, however once they returned to the castle supply wagons would go out and she could head out with them to retrieve her son.

**With Kira**

They rode through the city as they arrived at the castle gates. The royal guards there opened the gates as Kira smiled and waved at his people one last time before riding in.

Mu and the carriage followed along with the rest of the royal guard before the gates shut.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Guards grabbed Kira's horse as Kira got down. Mu started seeing to the royal guard as they were going to get stationed and then back to normal duty.

The carriage stopped as Kira walked over to it.

Athrun and Cagalli stopped as they joined near the carriage as well.

There were two doors on the side as Kira opened one and helped his wife get out. Lacus took his hand as he helped her down as she quickly embraced him.

Athrun however did the other side helping his mother-in-law down.

Cagalli stared at him, "Suck up."

Athrun shook his head, as Via thanked them all.

Merna however got down as Athrun and Cagalli were squeezed in a giant bear hug.

"I never thought I would get to do this again," Merna said.

Athrun and Cagalli were running out of breath as Merna let them go.

Murrue got down as she decided to help Via get settled back in.

The crew went in as Kira and Lacus remained.

Kira and Lacus parted from their embrace as they stared at each other.

"I want to go get our son," Lacus said softly.

Kira smiled, "I knew you would…" Kira said as he could see staff members up the stairs.

"Unfortunately I won't be able to go as well, go ahead and I will see you both home," Kira said as he gently kissed her.

Lacus returned it as she understood, his duties had to come first and returning from war he had much to do.

After their kiss Kira helped her to another carriage with the supplies that were going out.

"I will see you soon," Kira replied as Lacus smiled at him before it was time for the wagons to go out.

Kira watched her go out and for the first time since Jibril's death did he not have to worry.

Kira headed back for the castle as he had to get a few things done.

* * *

**Messiah City**

**Andrew's Building**

Information was precious in his position, however over the past few months a lot of red lights were coming up for Andrew. He was in charge of the city which was going down hill ever since ZAFT lost the war in Oceania. Things that were strange were Andrew wasn't getting that much information from Gil anymore, and he could swear he was being watched.

Dacosta was his second in command and they were now getting the idea that Gil had found them out somehow.

Luna was still working with them as was the other three slaves, but luckily they didn't know about the three others.

Andrew was going over reports as Dacosta arrived.

"Did you find anything?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing sir…no one in the castle is talking, that is making me very uneasy," Dacosta told him.

Andrew sighed drinking his favorite drink, "At all times, just when Gil's whatever alliance is starting to move more."

"Do you really think they found us out sir?" Dacosta said.

"Anything is possible, however I would figure that the Emperor would have came after us by now…unless he wants to use us somehow," Andrew told him.

"That makes sense sir, if they think we are forwarding information to ORB, Gil might leak something he will want us to pass on to them," Dacosta replied.

"We need to learn more…inform Luna to keep contact down with all her friends," Andrew replied.

"She associates with all of them so I don't think they would single out any of them besides her sister," Dacosta replied.

"Then we will have to rely on the other two, get word for them to keep their eyes and ears open, from now on we don't trust anything we are given, I will not send any word back to ORB unless it is confirmed," Andrew told him.

"Shall we place our forces on alert?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew thought for a second, "We know Gil has formed an alliance with that unknown force and we know things will have to happen soon…I don't want to leave before I have that information, but if it comes down to it, prepare for our departure strategy if it comes to that."

"Yes sir," Dacosta replied as he left and that was when Andrew saw Luna.

Luna entered after her rounds; she had to make it look like she was his obedient slave.

"Is their any word out there?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing," Luna said as she sat down, "In fact things are to quiet," Luna replied to him.

"I was his number one for the city he wouldn't stay this silent for to long, especially all those meetings with the upper knights," Andrew replied.

"What do you need from me?" Luna asked ready to help out.

Andrew told her what he was planning; Luna nodded her head as she heard what he wanted to do.

"I will pass the word on…you really think this alliance force could be that strong?" Luna asked as ZAFT was no where near one hundred percent from their loss to ORB.

Andrew could tell what she was thinking, "I have got reports from ORB, thanks to that animal Jibril ORB isn't what it was either, they have far less losses but they won't be ready for an invasion of whoever they are."

"That will take months anyway…however I will pass the word along," Luna said getting up as she was worried about this, ORB was finally their key to freedom, they just had to make sure whatever the Emperor was up to would make sure their was an ORB to return.

Luna left to do what Andrew asked as he sat back again, "I think it is finally almost time to return home," Andrew told himself as it had been years.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Lacus' Families Estate**

Lacus rode on that carriage with the other supply carriages as it wasn't known that the Prince was staying with his mother's family. Lacus was finally glad she could see him again. She wondered if he was alright, if he grown any all that stuff as it wasn't really that long since she left as Kira finished what he had to do and got them back home safely and quickly.

Lacus arrived at the gates as the streets were clearing out from the crowds as it looked as if people were going back to business as usual. Things can move fast in ORB as now the people wanted to put that behind them and move on.

The gates opened as now the scenery changed as many guards were posted on the grounds. Throughout the days they moved in under darkness and not at huge amounts at once. They weren't going to leave the successor with no protection at all and it showed as they were all around the estate.

The carriage stopped as the knights noticed their Queen getting out, as they bowed in respect of her.

Still such acts made Lacus feel embarrassed however she was only focused on one thing as the guards opened the doors for her.

**Inside the Estate**

Her entire family chipped in at the care for their newest member of the family. Despite his royal blood he was still a grandson and nephew to the family. Eileen and Siegel took the most care of him as Eileen was surprised how he acted.

He wasn't a normal baby, according to Lacus he didn't cry much at all and that was clear however over the past day he began getting more and more fussy. Lacus' siblings helped out as well however they noticed that Lacus' brother was more interested in all the knights around the estate.

Siegel was also feeling funny about all this, definitely not what he was used to. However it was still hard to understand that his own grandson would one day be the ruler of their nation as well. Who would have thought that about four or five years ago.

Lacus' two sisters arrived a little before Lacus as they informed their mother that the Lacus was back.

Eileen was glad as she heard everyone was alright, however that also meant she had to say goodbye to this infant as well.

When Lacus walked in she immediately saw her two sisters.

"Look who is back," Mear told her.

Lacus smiled as she greeted her sisters, "Thank you…how was he?"

"There was a terrible accident, we are so sorry," Mear told her as she knew teasing her was a big mistake.

Lacus for a second bought into that as her face was completely frozen.

Mear giggled a little, "You should have seen your face."

"I will remember that when you're a mother," Lacus told her in a Lacus angry face.

Lacus greeted her other sister, "The good one," Lacus said looking back.

Mear made a joking angry face, which was the way the two eldest sisters were sometimes.

Rachel smiled at her as she wanted to hear all about what happened and what she saw.

Lacus knew her youngest sister really wanted to leave and see the country, she had never left the city before and Lacus knew that was one of her dreams. That was another thing she could thank her husband for as if the things stayed the same she would never get that chance to do as she liked.

Lacus asked about her brother as it was clear he was outside with the knights, that didn't surprise her as that was his dream.

Lacus didn't know why but now she really thought about these things, and then it became clear, if Jibril won all this would be trampled, Kira didn't just keep his country and throne safe he kept their way of life like all loved it, free.

Lacus and those two were led to the room where Lacus finally saw him again.

Eileen smiled at her daughter before looking at her grandson, "Your mothers here," she told him turning him a little.

Lacus moved over there as she watched him get excited, she could tell by the expression on his face, it was safe to say she knew him like she knew her husband, better then they would know themselves.

Lacus sat down before taking hold of her son as he was making all kinds of noises, and smiled at her.

Lacus gently kissed his forehead before holding him.

"I am glad you're alright…and its over," Eileen told her.

"Thank you so much mother…how was he?" Lacus asked smiling down at him.

"Perfect…he defiantly has your smile," Eileen said.

"I am glad," Lacus said about him being perfect and she was glad he had her smile; he had so much of Kira in him like she wanted however she sometimes found her traits elsewhere that made her happy as well.

"Your father will never admit it but he will be sad to see him go," Eileen said as Siegel entered the room.

"You have come to take that Royal away?" Siegel asked as that was the nickname he gave his grandson; he meant it as a joke.

"Like your actually happy…or are you just upset that he is smarter then you?" Eileen asked returning his humor.

Lacus laughed at that as well.

"See the kind of abuse I put up with around here? Now I can get back to some peace," Siegel said greeting his eldest daughter.

"That's precisely why you spent two hours playing with him last night," Eileen replied.

"I…I…alright I admit it," Siegel replied as he didn't think she knew about that.

Lacus spent a little more time with her family before she decided to head home.

Her family saw her out as Lacus boarded the carriage with her son and sat down.

The carriage took off as Lacus waved one last time before heading back towards the castle.

The guard members would file out later however a few left a little early and were waiting to escort her back to the castle.

Lacus was really glad to have her son back as she continued to talk to him as they headed home.

The carriage did arrive at the castle as now she immediately headed straight up to their room where Kira was already there waiting for them.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Gil was scheduled for an operation briefing about a variety of issues; he was waiting in his throne room when he heard his Empress enter.

"Didn't the last time get enough sense into you?" Talia asked.

"I don't recall asking for your presence," Gil replied as he didn't look at her.

"Why don't you let this go? You are making outrageous alliances for people that will stab you in the back the second they get the chance, as you will do to them," Talia replied.

"It is necessary for ZAFT to stay secure, we need that fertile land ORB so possessively holds on to," Gil replied.

"You're making excuses again; you make everything personal when…" Talia tried saying before Gil silenced her.

"You are dismissed, and do not speak with me on these issues again, I don't recall you complaining when I liberated you from one of my vassals," Gil replied.

Talia froze for a second before deciding to just walk away.

She left the room not believing he brought that up, since it wasn't something she ever desired.

Gil knew that would silence her and it did as the throne room doors opened revealing who he wanted.

They approached and knelt down.

**With Gil and his Knights**

"First and foremost how are my two new squads doing?" Gil asked.

"Both the young commanders you placed in charge are working extremely well My Lord," one knight replied.

"We believe they will be battle ready in about three to five months," another replied.

"What is the status of my other forces?" Gil asked.

"We are still nowhere near what we were when we attacked sire…however with the work we are doing by the time the other two squads are ready we can probably produce about half of what we had last time we battled ORB," another replied.

Gil knew they had well over three hundred thousand the last time and if half that was no where near the manpower they had.

"What are they saying?" Gil asked as everyone in this room knew what he was talking about.

"I still don't feel right mixing them in sire…however that is your decision," one said as Gil silenced them.

"Remember that this is my decision," Gil said angrily.

"I apologize sire…they say they can produce what we need to make up the balance," that one replied.

"So we can go back into battle with the number we had last time?" Gil asked.

"Correct sire," another replied.

"No all we need to do is not make the same mistake again," Gil said looking over at a certain somebody.

Sai was there as well; ever since he got the orders all that time ago he had been working on a strategy for this.

Sai looked up, "I have been working on something sire…however with the recent news in what has happened in ORB I will need to reevaluate for better purposes."

If this was any other time Gil would have had his head, however the situation in ORB was better for them.

"Speaking of that what are the spies saying?" Gil asked.

"Two main cities are now lord less sire…their main crop has been damaged and the King is most likely has to reorganize everything…however the people still remain loyal," that one reported.

"Doesn't matter…very well I want to be kept updated and I want my battle strategy by the time my new squads are ready," Gil replied.

All bowed as they left, with only a few remaining.

"Now what about our or city commander?" Gil asked.

"Nothing so far sire…Waltfeld hasn't tried moving out yet and his men are still doing their duty," this one reported.

"He was the leak so when the time comes we will give him something he can send back home…once that is done I want his head displayed to all those that would betray me," Gil replied sternly.

"I will continue sire," the man said before taking his people and leaving.

Gil sat back as now it was nearly time for them to have the upper hand. His alliance forces were scheduled to start arriving and then the fun would begin and he would have total control over the continent of Plant.

**Castle Courtyard**

Luna passed the messages on to her sister as she would handle it from there, something was defiantly going on and if they missed it ORB could be in trouble.

* * *

**Outer Continent**

**Base Headquarters**

Gil was certainly right about timing as the main leader over here was busy preparing to start sending the forces across the ocean.

This leader was waiting for something as the forces were gathering.

Outside the gate two people arrived, one man and one woman, these were the people he wanted to see.

Those guarding the gates saw them approaching as they let them in immediately.

The two walked in as they headed to meet with their overall leader.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Eastern Wing**

Via and Murrue arrived as they settled back in, all were extremely glad to be back and just really wanted to rest.

**With Mu**

Mu saw to it that the royal guard was settled as he waited for messengers to arrive on the Strike squad. They were at their base camp north of the city.

Mu was glad this was finally over and now Kira could rebuild the nation to something he knew would be much greater.

If only he knew what was lurking off in the horizon.

**Cagalli's Room**

Athrun and Cagalli settled in as they stayed in Cagalli's old room. Athrun knew tomorrow would be a busy day so they better rest up while they could. Cagalli had a few other ideas first and Athrun was going to say no.

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

Upon arriving Kira spent a little time doing what his aides had shown him, he had to handle a few quick state matters and after reading and signing his name that was finished. Kira headed up to his room after that as he knew Lacus was probably catching up with her family for a little while and he was finally able to take that armor off as his physician quickly checked that wound and replaced the bandage.

After the doctor left Kira just feel back on the bed as he was finally able to rest his eyes a little. His mind was on the thousand things he would have to do tomorrow but he quickly pushed that out of his mind.

After a little while he heard someone at the door as he didn't need to look he knew who it was.

Lacus arrived holding their son as she saw Kira collapsed.

"Your father is very tired but I am sure he will be glad to see you," Lacus replied.

Kira lightly laughed as he sat up to see his excited son.

Lacus gently passed him off to Kira as Kira took a look, "Is it me or does he look a little bigger?"

Lacus sat next to them as she laughed a little, "I think he is glad to finally be home."

Kira bounced him up and down for a few seconds while he laughed before that was a little to much strain.

Lacus noticed as she took him back holding him on her lap as she rested her head on Kira's shoulder.

Kira gently kissed the top of her head before placing his arm around her as she re-rested her head.

"Is it finally over?" Lacus asked.

"Jibril is no more, those we captured will be highly punished and the rest of his loyalists are joining him, the conspiracy he started I can safely say Lacus, is over," Kira replied.

Kira felt her relax her body after she heard that.

It was getting a little late as Lacus fed the baby and they had their own meal before they placed him down for the night.

Lacus missed doing this as she placed the blanket over her sleeping son.

She smiled at him before heading over and joining Kira in there bed. She quickly got close to him as she rested her head on his chest.

No words were needed to be said as both knew the other to well.

Kira gently stroked her hair before they kissed each other passionately, after a half minute they parted as Lacus returned her head before they both fell asleep.

With this behind them Kira had a lot of work to do as did she, which was if they only knew their biggest threat was not yet over.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, Gil's alliance starts moving; Kira reforms a few things, and Gil's units near completion. See you later.**


	73. Powerful Squads

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Powerful Squads**

**Outside Messiah City**

**Legend Camp**

With their new power as squad leaders Rey and Shinn were given separate camps outside the city where they could train their units as they choose.

With the thoughts of revenge fully on his mind that was what was driving Rey's unit. He called this squad legend for one simple reason he was training this unit to become just as its name sake a legend.

He oversaw how he was training this unit, a mix of certain speed and power. ORB was famous not for its powerful squads but its quick squads. Their speed outdid the mightiest of foes. That was something he wanted to gain with his squad but he was training them in a way where they could mix speed with power.

Watching them train he heard a rider approaching. Rey left his higher knights in charge so he could see what the Emperor wanted.

The rider got off the horse with a quick salute before giving his report.

"The Emperor has given you a time limit sir," the rider said.

"Report," Rey told him.

"You have three to five months sir, however the Emperor prefers you ready in three," the messenger reported.

"Whatever His Lordship desires I will comply," Rey replied.

"He will send for you when the time is right," the rider said with a quick salute before getting back on his horse and leaving.

Rey headed back to his units as that time was no problem, he was sure his knights would be ready before then as they were making excellent progress.

**Impulse Camp**

Like with Rey, a rider was sent here as well.

Shinn was driven by revenge as well but it wasn't for the reason Rey had, Shinn wanted revenge for the man that humiliated him, and beat him time and time again. However now he had a unit under his full control and a chance to make something out of himself. With Lords of two lands gone this was his chance to rise up the latter into ZAFT power.

Shinn's Impulse squad also lived up to its name, which was what they would act on was Impulse. Something not many commanders would ever tell their people but Shinn had a way of channeling it into a squad formation. Their skill was full power, however they lacked in the speed department. Shinn knew ORB prided itself on speed however it was time to use power the way no other had ever done so before. They would crush the speed with the power, and that was what they were training on now.

Shinn was out there with them when a rider arrived. One of his top knights went in and got him.

Shinn was practicing his sword with these men as he was taking care of all of them, he wasn't at the point of destroying them but it was pretty close as some were racking up the injuries. Shinn pretended they were all from ORB, the country that destroyed him.

Shinn brought all that into memory as the day the former King of ORB invaded Scandinavia and just how close he was nearly taken into slavery. Shinn used that as his point of drive for destroying that country. So they had a different King, that didn't change that fact that ORB destroyed his country and family and ORB would pay, then you add the fact that he lost to them over and over and that was pretty much enough to make him push himself the way he was doing.

The higher knight went in as he had to pull his commander off another knight.

"You have word from the Emperor Sir," the knight said.

Shinn started calming down as he almost finished off one of his knights, Shinn shook it off as he headed for the rider.

The rider gave him the same message as Rey before heading off.

"Three to five months, this alliance better be worth that wait as I am ready to go now," Shinn said returning to the battlefield.

The high knight liked his commanders attitude as that would surly be something to see.

They returned to training as a lot of work was still to be done.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

A long goodnight sleep was what both needed, in fact that was what they got especially for the Prince as he actually slept throughout the night.

With the morning sunshine hitting his eyes Kira finally opened his eyes as he looked over and saw her resting comfortably. She hadn't shifted at all during the night as she never once left his embracive hold. Kira smiled at her as he gently pushed the hair off her face before lightly rubbing her shoulder with the tip of his hand; however he had to stop when his arm was completely numb. She hadn't moved off of it and now he found it hard to move it, not that he was going to disturb her sleep.

Kira looked up at the ceiling as he recalled he had a lot of things to do today. Kira knew that if he wanted time with her and their small family later then he would have to get started now.

Kira gently removed his hand as he was ever so cautious laying her head back on the pillow. Kira gently kissed her cheek and forehead before turning around and getting ready. Before that however he quickly checked on his son who was still out cold. Kira watched him for a minute as it was still something new to him, he knew this infant was ORB's future, his heir, and his pride and joy. This child carried his blood and the blood of his one and only Lacus. Who would have ever thought this was what the future would be like.

Kira was having a flashback moment as he remembered the nation under his father's rule, if Kira showed this kind of interest towards Lacus when he was still around she would have met with an unfortunate accident and worse this small child would have likely as well. Ulen would never stand for a child that was not royal noble blood.

Kira quickly shook all those thoughts as that could be another time, Kira got ready as he headed for the door. Opening the double doors he saw his guards stand ready as Merna came into the picture.

"You're Majesty," Merna said to him.

Kira smiled at her, "Your back to work already Merna, you could take some time off you know," Kira said as that situation wasn't going to stop her.

"Nonsense, how is My Lady and the young master?" Merna asked.

"Sleeping, could you stay with them until they wake, I think both need rest however I want Lacus to get as much rest as possible, she can now finally not worry anymore," Kira replied.

"It would be my pleasure sire, besides I am surprised you two were able to sleep at all with the noise the Princess and Lord Athrun were making," Merna replied shaking her head.

Kira made a face, "That is more information then I ever want to know about what they do," Kira said shaking that out of his head as he headed down towards the briefing room.

Merna nodded her head, "That is what we all want," Merna replied as she went to do her duties.

**Councils Chambers**

The royal chiefs were serving the Kings meal here today as well as the rest. Mu was here bright and early and Athrun was next as they waited for Kira, all other Onogoro and other ORB officials were also here but their job was mostly to pass messages along to those that couldn't make it.

Kira soon arrived as the doors were shut, all stood tall in total respect for their King.

Kira arrived at his seat as he sat down followed by all the rest.

"Now shall we begin?" Kira asked as this was going to be a long day.

**Kira and Lacus' Chambers**

Lacus opened her eyes as she felt she was no longer comfortable, she looked and saw the reason as Kira wasn't there anymore. Lacus slowly sat up as her maternal instinct kicked in as she looked over only to see Merna tending her son.

"Miss Merna," Lacus said.

Merna looked over, "Good morning my Queen."

Lacus swung her legs over as she was waking up, "Is he alright…I cannot believe I…"

Merna lightly laughed, "Its alright My Lady, he woke up only about a minute before you did, His Majesty asked if I would tend him if he woke to not disturb you."

That sounded like the Kira she knew, he was always considerate of her.

"You can still rest My Lady, the King will be in meetings all day," Merna replied.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you, but it drives me crazy to lie around all day," Lacus said as that was from the years of all that hard work.

Merna laughed as she walked over and handed the Prince to his mother.

Lacus took her baby as he was wide awake and smiling at her moving his arms around.

"Shall I have your meal brought to you?" Merna asked.

Lacus thanked her as she smiled before tending to her son. She hoped Kira would be back soon but she knew he had to do some serious work and she respected and understood that so she wanted to something else for him in the meantime.

Lacus smiled at her son as she went about her business.

* * *

**Outer Continent**

In the lands that were unknown to anyone that lived in the continent of Plant, here the game was far different then what went on over in Plant.

The lands held no civilized laws, there was only one philosophy here, the strong rule the weak and the weak perish to the strong.

One man gained tremendous power over here but decided the philosophy they lived by was the correct one; he would rule all he did until someone stronger came along to beat him.

This area was far larger then Plant but no Kingdoms were set up it was a complete lawless land with that one motto that they lived by.

**Camp**

At the camp where this powerful ruler was staying two people had arrived, these were his number one and twos. One man and one woman.

The warriors outside let them in as they recognized them as the great rulers right hands.

They approached as they entered the building, drunk warriors and weak slaves were all over, they watched as the warriors were playing an arrow game with one of the slaves. They were seeing who could shoot closest without hitting although many perished this way and when they did they would make another do it.

Heading towards the back it was a little more civil as they saw their great ruler.

Both stopped and knelt down, which the ruler demanded.

The man turned his head and stared at them, the male was carrying a large double edged spear with a few throwing axes strapped around his body. The female warrior carried one sword and a bow on her back. She was as tough as they come; years after living on this deadly land shaped some women for combat just as well as their male counterparts, however for this one she was the best of the best which is why she had such a high rank in the great ruler's army.

"What do you have to report for me?" the ruler said.

One looked up at him, "I am surprised to see you back great leader, I didn't expect you back from…"

The ruler didn't want to think about that, "Enough, I had enough fun over there, however now I am ready for the grand prize."

"ORB sir?" the female warrior asked.

"I want that land, and if I have to use a fool like that ZAFT Emperor then so be it," the ruler said.

The two commanders looked at each other for a minute, "Shall we prepare to leave sire?"

The ruler looked at them, "We will not be going on this trip, we will leave that to Sting and Auel."

"Sir?" they asked in confusion.

"Do you question me?" the ruler asked.

Both quickly shook their heads, however strong they were this was something they would never dare challenge as the ruler could easily strike them down.

"How many do you want sent?" the male asked.

"What I have set up, let them go at it and leave the rest for me, now start going as I have much to do," the leader said.

Both got up as they started heading out.

"One last thing, Shams, Mudre," the ruler called out.

"Yes sir," they said.

"Don't blow this, I have waited to long to return," the ruler said.

"Yes My Lord Sven," they quickly said as they headed out.

The platinum haired ruler sat back as he recalled what had happened in Kaguya. He met the ORB King far earlier then he thought he would and was defeated but since that day he has not stopped to sharpen up his skills higher. The hate he held was strong and now he was going to strike a blow back at that King.

Sven looked around as very soon they would meet once again as this was personal.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Council's Chambers**

They were getting into all the issues that needed to be addressed. Kira and the rest remained until they had a solution to all their problems. Coming off a civil war took a large toll on the people's morale however they seemed to be getting over it.

"What are the total damages we have taken from this mess Jibril placed us in?" Kira asked.

Servants with papers and reports approached as they kept track of these things.

"Our agriculture took the hardest hit after the blazes they set to the fields in Josh-a," Athrun replied reading the reports.

"Winter is approaching as well sire," Mu added in.

"We will dip into the reserves we have around the country, cut taxes on the farmers so they could start rebuilding by spring, give our reservists a fare share so they can keep the prices low," Kira added not wanting people to starve.

Athrun and Mu stared at the reports as ORB's capitol was vast, they had a lot saved up so dipping into it wasn't going to hurt so they could give the farmers an easier time rebuilding.

"That shouldn't be a major issue but now that you signed this it will provide and make sure all our people are fed," Athrun replied.

"There is still the issue that we now have two large cities and many towns without lordship ruling them now," Mu added as they were moving along.

"Josh-a was tough as Nicol was loved, he will not be easily replaced," Kira told them.

"Logos is looking for high change and all of Jibril's cronies left their towns and villages leaderless for the better," Athrun reported.

"During the battle many of their commanding leaders backed out as they took the people with them, they didn't want to fight for Jibril, they were forced to, I believe we should speak with them about taking over the villages and towns they represent," Kira added.

Athrun and Mu stared at each other, "That could work, shall we send messengers?"

"Do that, I will speak with them on those matters," Kira added.

Mu and Athrun reported to a few in the meeting as arrangements were made.

"However what do we do now about the two major cities?" Athrun replied.

"For now we will keep control here…I hope in time I will find someone worthy enough to replace them, for Logos it won't be a problem however for Josh-a I will make sure the Lord I assign would do as Nicol would be proud for his city," Kira replied.

Athrun and Mu agreed about that for now, those cities needed strong loyal leaders. Logos for its ports and Josh-a for its agriculture which needed a lot of work.

"We do have structural damage around Logos and other areas of Onogoro and other towns that were attacked when Jibril took over as well from us to get them back," Mu replied.

Kira looked at Athrun, "Can your engineers help?"

Athrun nodded, "I can send word, they will be glad to."

"I want to move about the restructure of the Kingdom," Kira said bringing up the next issue.

Mu stared at him, "Getting rid of the council wasn't a good move sire, though corrupt most were people still believed they had their voices heard through them."

Kira nodded, "I agree, however that council was too much in the old world, I wish to create a new council, a modern council."

This was intriguing to Mu and Athrun.

"I will have a split between classes, half nobility, and half commoners, I will of course keep the Lords and new ones I assign however the open spots I want split between the two classes," Kira told them.

"Good to know I still have my seat," Mu replied lighting up the mood a little.

You could always count on him for that.

"Restructure is important here, find what you can on people around all cities that could be great assets," Kira ordered.

Once again the staff inside was on it as many choices could come up, being normal people themselves they liked their Kings new idea for a council, the last council was all nobility and most that lived in the old world which were corrupt and living a lot better then their work load should have allowed.

"I will drink to that," Mu said.

Kira and Athrun watched as he was drinking in the morning, but that was Mu for you.

They went on for awhile about other issues on how to return things to how they were while making them better.

They were at this for hours going over issue after issue.

Nearing the end of the day Kira brought up something he wanted done right away.

"You wish to expand our army again?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded, "Despite what we are trying to do some will still be low on capitol so we can offer this as a way of building up our army stronger and for a way so they won't starve."

Mu liked the idea, that was like two birds with one stone, plus they had a feeling Kira had something else in mind with this latest move.

"I know you to well my friend, what is on your mind?" Athrun asked.

"You have the Aegis squad, the Strike squad and remaining members of the Blitz squad with many other normal brigades," Kira told them.

"Correct," Mu said as they wanted to see where he was going.

Kira stared at them, "Fighting Jibril made me think a lot as the tactics they used weren't really part of our knights training…I want you two to reform your squads."

Athrun and Mu looked at him for a second, what was he asking here.

"I want you to divide up from the best experienced in the other squads and integrate them into your units…it is time we make them stronger," Kira added.

Mu wasn't really against it; Athrun took it to thought as it seemed Kira was up to something.

"I have witnessed tactics I believe may come up in the future and for us to remain as strong as we are we have to adapt to the times as well, I want you two to form two brand new squads, integrate your Strike and Aegis squads to be reborn into two newer more powerful units," Kira told them.

"What do you have in mind sire?" Mu asked as now Kira put it right, the tactics they saw were changed as well as the weaponry.

"I want our military engineers to start constructing the tougher swords, newer equipment and I want our army trained and learning how to use the new crossbows, the newer catapults, and the more modernized blades and armor, we have proposed this about a year ago and now I believe it is time to start building these weapons," Kira added.

"Interesting, that will create more jobs as well," Athrun said as his city would benefit a lot from that. They had noticed ZAFT started using this newer weapons, crossbows, lighter tougher steel and such so it was time they started upgrading as well.

"I have visualized many new strategies that would work in your units, I want them trained in these styles so we will never be caught off guard again," Kira told them.

Both Mu and Athrun knew Kira was a genius in these matters.

"I agree with your idea," Mu added.

"As do I," Athrun replied as now time was right to do this as after this they needed more powerful units as well as a new start that was what these squads would symbolize.

"They will also have to be renamed, I want a fresh start," Kira added.

"I believe you should do the honors majesty," Athrun said in respect.

"I agree," Mu said.

Kira stood up as he turned around, pacing for a second he had the names, they would stand for everything ORB stood up for.

"Our new units, our new symbols of hope will carry our mottos and beliefs in battle, they will truly symbolize what we stand for," Kira told them.

"There names will be?" Athrun asked.

"We will fight for true Freedom," Kira said looking at Mu then turning to Athrun, "And Justice," Kira told them as the new squads have been brought to life with those words.

"I like it," Mu replied.

"From Aegis to Justice, I believe that will work out far better," Athrun replied as he was skeptical at first about changing his squads name but now this one stood for a new beginning and a newer more powerful unit from Boaz when this was done.

"That only leaves two extra issues sire," Mu replied.

Kira knew.

"What to do about ZAFT and Kaguya, ZAFT I am not surprised but Kaguya was also a part of this from what we heard from Campbell, she fesses up to everything," Athrun replied.

"Should we cut off aide and trade with them?" Mu asked meaning Kaguya as ZAFT was always just ZAFT.

"I don't want to worry about this for now, ZAFT can wait as they are no threat at least for a few more years, for Kaguya…I don't want to make their people suffer as it was their foolish leadership that did it…however I will make a demand soon so be prepared to send that and the terms will be nonnegotiable," Kira replied as both Campbell's were guilty as sin and would pay but he couldn't make their people that welcomed him with open arms as saviors suffer for their mistakes.

Kira turned around, "For now just focus on what we discussed today, we will work towards that and I will get ORB back to where it was, no matter what I have to do."

Athrun and Mu stood up as now it was time to go.

The staff inside all had their orders as Kira signed off on everything they agreed upon. That made it official as they started what was ordered.

Kira knew this took up the whole day as he wanted to spend more of it with Lacus, but he had to do this first, that was the price of who he was.

**East Wing**

Lacus and Cagalli met up when both Kira and Athrun were in that meeting as they decided to go and visit Via.

Lacus took her son to visit his grandmother as Via hadn't seen him in a long time.

Via was glad to spend this time with him and her daughter and daughter-in-law. They decided that it was best to let the past rest as they never once brought up what had happened to any of them.

They spent a nice day together as they knew their own duties would call for them soon.

Cagalli got word that she and Athrun were heading back home in the morning as she was glad, she loved it here but she preferred her new home in Boaz.

The ladies finished up as they returned to their rooms.

Lacus took her son back to her room as she waited for Kira to return.

**Messiah Castle**

With Gil he gave one final order this day as it would affect a certain someone around his city.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

Kira arrived back as Lacus greeted him with their usual routine.

"How was it?" Lacus asked as Kira sat down and she took a spot on his lap.

Kira explained what they were going to do as Lacus knew that was a lot but it had to be done.

"You know I will be here for you," Lacus replied resting her head on his.

Kira smiled, "I know, after a few months or so we should take a vacation."

Lacus looked up at him, "A vacation?"

Kira gently kissed her, "Correct, you have never seen my vacation house."

Lacus remembered him speaking of that, it was located in eastern ORB by the shore, those lands once belonged to Kira's grandfather, on his mother's side. He was a high ranking noble which pushed his daughters marriage to Ulen, there was a story behind that but that is for another time.

"That sounds great," Lacus replied as she once again rested her head, a chance to get away from this for a little while was something they could both use, but she knew Kira would be responsible to his people and until he accomplished what he said he wouldn't let that lack, however he did promise to her so she knew they would eventually be able to go.

Watching their son play in his small bed they stared into each others eyes quickly before sharing a passionate kiss.

With the sun setting now they finally believed things could go peaceful…if only they knew what storm was raging near.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place three months later. Gils' alliance starts to arrive, ORB is in reform and Andrew has to make a quick decision. See you later.**


	74. Three Months Later

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Three Months Later**

**ORB**

For three long months Kira and the rest worked hard to do all that Kira had planned at his last meeting. Policies were shown to the public and there was very strong progress and acceptance from the ORB people.

All over ORB word of the army expansion was sent as many immediately went for that as being apart of the ORB army was one of the most honorable things to do and it gave them a chance to fight for a Kingdom that was truly led for the people. Others did just as Kira predicted as they had no where else to go so they came here and in turn would not be without work anymore.

Reservist's farmers were now given the chance to be more as the Kings proposition was very much accepted to them. Waving the tax for the season allowed them to keep prices at record lows and assured that all people would be feed.

Farmers could also use the profits they would gain for this to begin next years crop. ORB would take a hit in capitol this year but it would be all worth it as they had a very rich flowing economy at the moment.

**Oceania-ORB Providence**

This area was the least effected by what Jibril did, however the changes were to occur here as well.

The former captain who was in charge of the lands and captain of their forces received word of Kira's plans and what he wanted from the future.

The captain was keeping his seat on the council however he had to admit he and the people here liked the idea that the King was presenting, mixing a fifty-fifty council with noble and commoners.

The captain sent what he could as he proposed the Kings orders to the people.

They did respond as many were now sent to be trained.

**Josh-a**

As per Kira's request Athrun sent the engineers and such to this city to help rebuild and to help with their current situation.

Athrun himself had visited this land a lot over these three months as a figure the people needed every now and then.

Nicol was given a proper send off as a monument was built in his honor in the center of the town. People loved and respected their Lord here and worried about their future. However Athrun let them know that for now Josh-a was under the control of Onogoro and the King so they didn't have to worry about the business conducted city wise. Athrun also let them know that Kira would be selecting a new Lord for them soon as he wasn't taking the situation lightly.

Josh-a was very loyal to their King as Kira was always good to them so they kept their trust. Kira's promise was he would help them rebuild and for three months that was taking place.

Damage was being fixed or rebuild while the burnt fields were cleared, Kira allowed more of the brush outside of Josh-a territory to be granted to the cities legendary farmers which really made them happy since that land was practically useless to them. Trees and brush were cleared away giving the farmers whose crops were destroyed a job to do until they could plant again next year. Clearing the forests and brushes was hard work but Onogoro paid them well which allowed them to support their families. By the time the winter months were cleared they would have new fertile land in which to Plant.

As for the burnt lands Kira proposed reconstruction and adding of buildings for shops and such or just for residents, he allowed the towns people to decide what they wanted to do there as that would mean an upgrade to the cities economy but the people didn't want anything to big, Josh-a was always a farming city and that was how they wanted to keep it. Kira got word of this and agreed as he would put the lands up for sale and allow the towns people who bought them to do as they wished.

Those that bought were either restoring them or using them to raise horses and cattle, such things like that.

The Blitz knights heard about the Kings proposition as they liked keeping security to their city. However Kira was going to raise different brigades to do that and they went along with the building of two new squads as per their specialties they were integrated into the two new squads.

Some decided to stay with their cities and would be integrated into the brigades assigned to the city. Some farmers joined as well as they turned in their farming equipment for the sword which was there choice.

Three months into the work and all the things were going very well for this entire city.

**Logos**

Like with Josh-a this land was still under the control of Onogoro. Kira sent an extra brigade to the city for the citizen's security. The people of Logos were oppressed for far too long that Kira wanted to put that extra peace of mind having more armor on the ground.

Those that supported Jibril's crazy plans were rounded up during the battle but their were some nobles that didn't help him but were still in that mind of thinking, however Kira could do nothing to them as they weren't part of the conspiracy however they would just have to deal with it.

It took about the first month before people started actually heading out of their homes for more then just supplies or work; they saw that things defiantly were changing just as the King had promised them.

Commoners and former slaves now saw the chance they had dreamed for by becoming part of society where they didn't have to live in fear of their noble counterparts. Many signed up for a chance at knighthood as that was the greatest honor one person could do and in the world with Jibril they could never have done that.

Others took the jobs and things posted as builders and farmers were all needed as that allowed them to earn their livings.

Some nobles were lifted from this as well as Jibril had only one policy if you were a noble you were obligated to serve his cause or he would strip those titles in an instant, even though he didn't have the power to do that he still did and made their lives miserable so now they were free from his hand and could run their business and things like that without worry.

Engineers arrived from Boaz here as well as they were rebuilding, expanding and working hard to restore this city.

The Logos ports were guarded well here for the army as the ships were undamaged, however Kira decided something new, Logos had a lot of coastline so Kira authorized a civilian port to be built where merchants and others would have easier transport plus it would make economic needs here a lot easier as Logos wanted to expand from being known as a port city to one of the greatest merchant cities in ORB, they had the means and the position which many wanted to take it. Jibril would have never allowed this but he was gone, dead and good riddance.

Things were certainly flourishing here.

**Boaz**

Athrun and Cagalli returned like they said they would as Athrun had only one thing to do which was build and train his new unit.

Informing the Aegis squad of this they liked it. They had new formations, new members and now a new name.

Athrun did most of the training personally however he still made trips to Josh-a and Logos to keep an eye on the progress.

Kira's other goal was to fully upgrade the military power into the new age of weaponry. Athrun and his engineers along with many blacksmiths had begun that path. In Onogoro and Boaz were the two cities where their blacksmiths and engineers were working on this fact. Kira granted them all the funding they needed to upgrade their power.

Cagalli however did her part as well, as the Princess despite her despising that title she did make public appearances, she listened to the people and what they thought about the way their nation was heading as she reported those things to Athrun. A country was only so strong as long as the people had a voice.

Outside Boaz was where the new squad was training; captains had studied the formations that the King personally came up with as they were moving to counter the effects of what Jibril did. Many new formations and strategies were being made however each of the two squads would have a specialty as before as that was left to their leaders to decide and Athrun chose his.

The Justice squad would focus on two aspects, strong quick short range light armored knights, as well as artillery catapults and short range archers.

This squad was being trained to enact a quick switch between the three in combat.

In three months time Athrun was very impressed with how they went as they looked ready.

**Onogoro**

Many changes could be seen around the capitol city. Expansion was completed after a year as now they had three new districts. A larger shopping district second was a new engineering district where blacksmiths and engineers could work on the future tools and weapons. The final was a large mix of residential with entertainment district. When Jibril started his nonsense these districts were almost done but had to be suspended until Kira just restarted them at the beginning three months ago. However now they were either complete and people started using them or they were just about done.

The large city had expanded once again as they had to rebuild the outer wall, not that anyone complained as they were getting work out of it.

People had never been happier around the city; Jibril's actions were fading into history where they would belong.

Lacus was filling a role here as well, as per her title of Queen she wanted to do more to honor it. She was doing as Cagalli was and meeting more and more people, listening to them and taking their thoughts back to Kira. People fell even more in love with their Queen as the perfect match was truly seen here. Many commoners' especially former slaves truly loved what she was doing, in many ways they felt she was their inspiration and hope for their future.

Lacus didn't only speak to lower class she spoke to upper class as well. She could understand how they felt but she assured them they wouldn't be burdened in anyway for what her husband was doing, in fact they were going to benefit from it. Hiring more former slaves gave them tax breaks so that was intriguing a lot to them.

Outside the city Mu was in charge of the new Freedom squad, he trained them just as they did in the Justice squad.

The Freedom squad had their specialty as well, short ranged heavy armed infantry and cavalry, a mix of spear and variety weapon units for support and long range archer units. This unit was so mixed that by integrating them into new styles of combat would truly confuse the enemy on the battlefield.

Three months and they were near ready as well.

**Onogoro Castle**

Many things were happening inside the castle as well. Many were concerned about the spending Kira was doing as they could see their shares drying up, however he was King and they had no say in anything he did. Kira assured them by next year the capitol would be returned and doubled by what he was doing.

Via was proud of her son for what he was doing as that allowed her to be more of a grandmother shared with Lacus parents. They were working very hard and she was more then happy to be around him.

Kira and Lacus also took the next step with there son, about two weeks ago they moved him into his own room. The room and formerly belonged to Kira was now his. Kira remembered how Lacus first felt about that but she had to start letting go and she knew that. His new room was set up for him to Lacus' liking as his care would be constantly watched by either Merna or other personal Lacus personally chose at night. That didn't stop her from getting up multiple times and checking him the first few nights and she still wanted to do all the work herself but at night she did have to allow help which she eventually did.

His room wasn't that far away either but Lacus was getting better from Kira's observation. First thing in the morning she was in that room getting him and placed him down everything night.

He was nearing five months old so it was more then time for this.

Doing that however had its ups as now Kira and Lacus had more time to themselves which was a good thing.

Kira was still working on gathering up council members as he got many suggestions from his staff as well as Lords and military commanders. Kira had the lists down to around one hundred but that still had to be many more cuts which he was doing slowly. Kira was going to take his time and chose correctly.

Kira had someone in mind for taking over Logos but for Josh-a that was a different story as he still had to be cautious on that matter and he wanted the right person.

Kira and Lacus worked everyday as they saw their efforts pay off and were nearly just about done with setting things up.

* * *

**ZAFT Territories**

**City**

Andrew was getting more and more nervous by the day, he was now obvious that the Emperor had made him and he and Dacosta were working on plan B. Andrew was doing what he could to gain information but nothing was coming.

It was just about a month ago that many boats were staring to arrive and Andrew didn't like the looks of the people on board. Andrew knew ZAFT was going to attack again but what he wanted was how they were going to do it…however something was going to happen in which they would have to do something.

**Castle**

Gil knew that his alliance forces were starting to arrive as they were stored outside near ZAFT army camps. These people were to say different, but all he wanted them for was to help advance his cause nothing more.

The people feared these people as they were not civilized at all, however Gil just would listen as he was far to polluted with getting ORB to care.

Gil also received word that his two new squads were up and running as Shinn and Rey were on their way back.

The last boat was arriving as well at the end of the three months as that was when the fun would begin.

Outside the four slaves did what they could to try and find something out however they heard nothing. It just wasn't working as Gil was keeping a tight lid on everything.

Things weren't looking to good.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

It was morning as Kira and Lacus lay in bed, both were a little exhausted as it had been a long time since they could be together like they just were.

"Everything seems to be working out," Lacus said resting herself against Kira chest.

Kira smiled as he stroked her hair, "Our hard work is paying off as I think things are nearing normal."

Lacus smiled as she looked up and kissed him gently, "So when do you think we can take that vacation you promised me?"

Kira kissed her back holding her close to him, "Very soon, but I think what we just did was a vacation don't you agree?"

Lacus blushed as she gently slapped his chest before laying her head back on it, "Keep it up and it will be a long time before we have another vacation again," Lacus replied jokingly.

"You certainly know where to make it hurt," Kira replied kissing her head again.

Lacus lifted her chin as she rested it on his chest running her hand over the scar on his chest; she traced it with her finger, that fateful scar where he saved her life and where she almost lost him.

Kira kissed her passionately as for the first time in awhile he was once again at peace.

Once they parted Lacus returned her head, "I love you," was all she said again as she kissed him again and once again they had a little activity.

* * *

**Near Messiah-Ports**

ZAFT knights were waiting as one of the last ships was arriving; the knights looked as two familiar people got off.

Sting and Auel.

**City**

Andrew was on alert as Dacosta reported, "Sir, they have arrived."

"It is going to happen soon, we have to step up our efforts and find out just what they are going to do," Andrew replied.

"Yes sir," Dacosta said as he rushed out.

**Castle**

"My Lord, your commanders have arrived as well as them," the messenger said kneeling.

Gil stared at them and smiled, "Show them in, and make sure they know."

"Yes sir," the messenger said as Gil lifted his sword.

"Next time you will head straight into that Kings flesh," Gil said as he placed it down as the throne room doors opened.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter takes place mostly in ZAFT, Gils meeting as well as Andrews order. See you later.**


	75. Cutting Losses

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**Cutting Losses**

**Messiah Castle**

**Hallways**

Rey and Shinn arrived as they met up and were being escorted to the throne room.

"All these foreign fighters," Shinn said as they arrived on their way into the city seeing all of these creatures as he called them.

"The Emperor has a use for them, don't question what he wishes to do," Rey replied.

Shinn lightly growled, "We could handle this ourselves, what do we need them for?"

"We haven't got the forces we used to, no need to worry he knows what he is doing," Rey replied as they were led to the throne room.

The doors opened as they walked in.

**Outside the Castle**

Shiho had her work load over her shoulder as after what Luna reported to them they had their eyes and ears all over the place but one thing she noticed was guards were around them a lot more lately and she always had the feeling she was being watched.

Shiho headed over to Stellar who was doing her own work.

"They must know about us…I don't see any other way," Shiho reported as she watched the guards.

"What should we do?" Shiho asked.

"Nothing for right now…we should limit contact as well," Shiho said as she moved on.

Shiho left as she couldn't seem to find Meyrin, it was really worrying her.

**Castle Gates**

Meyrin was located around the gate as she knew going outside would have meant she would become punished but it wasn't out there what she was interested in it was what was arriving.

ZAFT knights of the Imperial guard were bringing in two figures that had just arrived from the outer continent.

The gates were opened as she was violently pushed back. Meyrin stumbled a bit as she quickly got out of the way acted like she was doing something as she kept an eye on those two.

"It still gets me every time, I guess this is what you call high class," Auel said entering the castle.

Sting looked back at him, "We are not here to admire the view, the great Sven left us in charge of operations and I will not be the one to inform him that we failed because you were screwing around."

"You are no fun," Auel replied as he left go of his horse and placed his hands behind his head.

"I could certainly have fun with her," Auel replied looking towards Meyrin.

Meyrin noticed as she quickly looked away.

"We have business to take care of leave it alone for now," Sting replied as they continued until they arrived at the front of the castle.

They got off their horses as they were led inside and towards the throne room.

The doors were soon opened as they went inside.

**Throne Room**

Gil was in a meeting with a few he had placed for a certain other reason.

"What is his status?" Gil asked.

"Waltfeld has suspended his operations from our observations of him, no knights he sends out on patrol leave the city anymore so I have a feeling he is on to us My Lord," the knight replied.

"Anything else?" Gil asked.

"From what we gather sire, he is either trying to wait out this meeting or he is hoping that by doing what he is doing will stop the investigation," the knight replied.

"I was hoping to use him to lure ORB away however since my alliance is here I don't want anything leaked out again…send in your teams and bring me his head by morning," Gil ordered.

"Yes sir," the knight replied as he stood up and left as Rey and Shinn arrived.

They entered as they knelt down by the stairs looking up at their Emperor.

"I want the status of my new units?" Gil asked.

"They have been running training and my unit is combat ready sire," Rey replied.

"My unit has improved their power each day, we are good to go," Shinn replied proudly.

"Excellent, as we will be heading to battle very soon," Gil replied.

"Sire," Shinn said.

"What is it?" Gil asked.

"Why do we have to fight alongside these lowly thugs?" Shinn asked.

Gil stared at him, "Because I said so that is why, you don't concern yourself with such matters."

"Yes sire," Shinn replied as Rey knew that would happen.

"What would you have us do now sire?" Rey asked.

"I want you to hang around until Argyle gets me my strategy, keep your eyes on these people while they are here as well," Gil reported.

"Yes Your Highness," both replied as the throne doors opened again.

Gil looked up as he saw the two in charge.

"Speaking of them here they are now," Gil replied.

Shinn and Rey turned their heads as they saw the two in charge of this operation.

Rey was calm however Shinn was sizing them up as they entered, talk about comparisons.

Rey could tell that one looked calm and collected like him and the other looked anxious and full of himself, sort of like Shinn.

This might not be good.

The two stopped as they now addressed the Emperor.

* * *

**Messiah City**

**Andrew's Building**

Dacosta arrived back with a briefing as Andrew was in there talking to Luna.

"Nothing sir, in fact they are reporting now being watched," Luna said.

Andrew shook his head, "Their moles run deep I see," Andrew said as he noticed Dacosta.

"Give me better news?" Andrew asked.

Dacosta was a little out of breath, "Sir…unfortunately I don't have any but there is chatter some of our people have been reporting…I have a feeling the Emperor will act soon on us."

Andrew placed a hand to his head, "He is worried something could get leaked again screw up his plans…and if he will do it I know it will be before Argyle arrives with their strategy."

"What should we do sir?" Dacosta said.

Andrew remembered months ago that they placed in mind a measure that he was leaning towards now.

Andrew stood up as he walked towards the window, took a swig of coffee as he turned and faced them, "We have no choice, we are cutting our losses and evacuating immediately."

"Sir?" Dacosta asked confused.

"I would rather report to the King that ZAFT has an alliance force and an attack is coming then getting killed and leaving them with no warning at all," Andrew reported.

"Then we will do the evacuation scenario you came up with?" Dacosta asked.

"Correct, get it started," Andrew said.

"Yes sir," Dacosta replied as this was a tough decision but one that had to be made. He knew Andrew wanted more information but he was right as they couldn't risk giving ORB nothing if they were captured or worse.

Andrew turned to Luna, "Head back to the castle and get your sister and friends…the King gave you a promise once as I did, you will now have your freedom."

Luna wanted to do more as they all did, but that didn't sound too bad, "I will head their now."

Luna left as Andrew was left alone.

He headed towards the back of his building and removed a board in the floor as he pulled out a large box.

Andrew opened it as inside they had all of his operations he conducted as well as spies they had around the nation. Some of which if paid would still be good use, Andrew crumbled up more paper as he placed the thing in the fire place and torched it, they were getting nothing.

Months ago they had those in their unit set up in case they had to evacuate quickly and the patrols they were doing have done just that. His forces knew what to do and as soon as night hit the sky they were out of here.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

When Luna arrived she found her sister and friends quickly as she had to talk to them separate.

Luna found Meyrin first.

"What is it?" Meyrin asked as she noticed how her sister was acting.

Luna checked around while acting to help her, "We are leaving tonight, Andrew gave the word."

"Already but…" Meyrin said.

"We cannot risk giving ORB nothing, besides word is the Emperor will try something in the next few days so we have to go," Luna replied.

"Alright," Meyrin said.

"Be in the right spot at the correct time, don't be late," Luna replied.

Meyrin understood as a few hours after dark they were to report near the castle gate and then it would happen.

Luna went around and found Stellar then Shiho as they got the messages, they weren't getting any information but they were still being watched and that concerned her; however Luna said not to worry about it as Andrew would take care of it.

Luna finished as she headed back like she was supposed to as she herself readied for their late departure.

**Inside the Castle**

The knight Gil was talking with however had an assassin team receiving orders.

"Those are your targets, with those two gone the rest will be easily able to round up," the knight said.

The orders were for Andrew and Dacosta, with taking the leadership out the rest would fall easily.

"What about those slaves?" one asked.

"They are nothing to get overworked about, they are just slaves anyway," the knight replied not taking them into account at all.

"Andrew and Dacosta first, then we deal with the rest," the knight replied again.

"Just give us the order and we will handle this," the others replied as they sharpened their blades.

"Nightfall we move out," the lead knight said now.

**Throne Room**

Shinn and Rey stared at these so called commanders as they didn't look any older then them and from what they heard of these outer people the strongest were the ones to be granted higher ranks. For Shinn these guys didn't look like nothing.

Sting and Auel stared down at the two that were kneeling as they wouldn't, they weren't loyal to Gil so they didn't have to do a thing, it did show disrespect but Gil didn't enforce it as he wanted their cooperation.

Auel saw them as out of the blue he laughed, "Having fun on the ground?"

Shinn angrily glared, "You talk big for an outer rat."

Auel stopped his jokes, "Want to try me?"

"Anytime," Shinn replied as Gil had enough.

"Quiet now!" Gil said as Shinn followed orders.

"I suggest you both get used to each other, as per my contract with your leader you are under my control until the task is complete, I suggest you learn to abide by my rules," Gil replied wanting to get down to business.

"Of course, forgive him all he knows is fighting," Sting replied looking at Auel as he quieted down.

"You two are dismissed," Gil told Rey and Shinn.

They bowed their heads as they got up to leave, Shinn and Auel exchanging a few words as they did.

Gil then looked at the two, "I will make this very clear."

"Your people will remained stationed outside the city in open areas until it begins, keep them under control and not to leave the assigned areas at all," Gil ordered them.

"We understand Emperor Gil, the great leader Sven ordered us to follow and help you succeed as we have a stake in this as well, just remember what the agreement is when it is over," Sting replied.

"I am aware, and I will grant you half the land," Gil told them but had other ideas, as did they.

"Make sure you do," Auel replied.

Gil was a good smooth talker, "For now I wish the list of your forces and battle capabilities, for now just relax where your people are stationed and when my strategist arrives we will begin."

Sting left that list with the guard near the stairs as they turned and started heading out.

**Outside the Throne Room**

"I told you to hold your tongue; you want to screw this up?" Sting asked.

"They are boring this whole place is boring," Auel replied.

"You will get your fun and I am sure a good challenge when we go into battle, remember the leader has waited a long time for this and we will not screw that up," Sting replied.

"Yeah yeah," Auel said as they headed out, but Auel had an idea of some other fun he would do a little later as they were led back to their horses.

"Why don't you head back without me," Auel replied.

"What are you doing?" Sting asked.

"Don't worry I will join you shortly," Auel replied as he broke from Sting as they were heading out.

Sting knew he couldn't go after him as their warriors would likely be up to no good so he had to keep them in line. Sting left as if Auel did anything crazy he would finish him with his own blade.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Today was one of the most honorable days for any knight to receive.

The knight that did his royal guard duty and saved the life of his King was going to be personally knighted by the King. All knights in ORB were granted knighthood by those in charge of the units mostly Lords but to get the title of Sir in front of their name they had to be personally knighted by the King. In Kira's reign so far he only personally knighted three people so far and that was Mu, Athrun and Nicol. This was the single most honor of any knight is to be knighted by the King. Athrun and Nicol were Lords but still knights under a King so that was an honor they deserved, the reasons are another story.

This knight recovered from the wounds as the Kingdom had a lot to do so they just now were able to fit this in. Kira wouldn't forget so it is overdue but it was going to happen now.

**Outside the Throne Room**

That royal guard member was nervous as can be as he was going to be placed up there in front of the King with all attention on him.

Mu arrived as he wanted to see his royal guard member.

"Relax," Mu replied handing the knight a drink.

"I am trying Sir…however this is given so rarely that," the knight said downing that drink.

"That is because the King only grants it to those that do great service for the nation, you did it by saving his life but there are other reasons to get it," Mu replied.

"What about your day sir?" the knight asked.

"The biggest honor in my life…you will understand when he does it," Mu replied as the doors were opening.

"Go make the guard proud," Mu said as he backed off and was going in the other way.

The knight took a breath as he started in.

**Inside the Throne Room**

The knight walked in as he was announced; of all people he was announced.

The pathway had royal guard members all around it perfectly spaced apart with the swords taking out and when he showed himself they were raised and pointed in the air forward.

The knight looked around as you can only live this once.

He started ahead as he noticed the royal family.

On the throne Kira sat next to him was Lacus in her own throne rightfully back to her, and in her arms she held her son while smiling.

The knight approached as Kira stood up; they were decked in royal garments.

The knight stopped where he was supposed to as he waited for the command from Kira.

"Approach," Kira said as the knight started forward.

The knight stopped in front of the stairs as he knelt down to one knee lowering his head.

"Rise knight of ORB," Kira told him.

The knight rose as he stood as still as can be.

Kira didn't head down the stairs yet as he stared at his knight.

"You have served your nation well, your selflessness in battle is something your peers admire and respect you for, however on that day you did the act of putting your life on the line for your Kings…for my life, I do personally thank you publicly for that, however for your years of service, for your loyalty and for selfless act I will bestow upon you the highest achievement any knight can face," Kira told him.

The knight heard the words all those things was why he became a knight, for his country and then for his King.

"Kneel," Kira said again.

The knight knelt down again and lowered his head as Kira pulled out his sword.

Kira placed the blade first on the left shoulder, "By my title as King," Kira said as the blade lifted off the shoulder.

"I bestow upon you the honor and title, for Freedom and Justice," Kira said lowering it on the right shoulder.

"The title of Sir Knight," Kira said as the sword was lifted.

"Now rise Sir Knight," Kira said sheathing the sword.

The knight got on his feet as Kira then held out his hand. The knight was confused for a long second before he then shook the Kings hand, of all people he shook the Kings hand.

"Well done," Kira said.

The swords the knights held were lifted and lowered again.

The knight bowed in respect as Mu nodded to him as he would exit. This was all it was, knights didn't expect big parties, knights didn't expect fame and glory for this, this ceremony was small but it meant more then all of that to any true knight.

Kira looked back over as Lacus was smiling holding their son.

"You did a great thing," Lacus said as Kira reached his hand out to her.

Lacus held their son in one arm as she allowed Kira to help her up.

"He deserved it, and besides that is what any true knight wishes to accomplish," Kira replied.

Lacus smiled, "I will leave that up to you warriors," Lacus said jokingly as they started heading out.

"I suppose now we get our vacation," Kira replied as they were in the hallway.

Lacus smiled, as she quickly kissed him.

Kira returned it as they didn't go over board with a baby nearby as he had certainly grown in those few months but to Lacus until he was about thirty she wouldn't consider him anything but her baby.

They headed back to their room as they didn't have a care in the world anymore.

* * *

**Messiah City**

It was just darkness when Andrew was about ready get out. Dacosta had set a lot up as they had the perfect plan to leave.

Dacosta had just quickly returned.

"How is it?" Andrew asked.

"Clear so far sir…they don't seem to be watching our unit as much as they are us," Dacosta replied.

"Are they out of the city?" Andrew asked.

"Don't worry sir it is all in place," Dacosta replied.

Luna had her bag ready as she was looking forward to getting out of here.

"What about your friends?" Andrew asked.

"I told them what to do, I will go wait for them now," Luna replied as they had a spot picked out for that.

"Be careful and meet us in the spot," Andrew replied.

Luna nodded as she was out the door.

"Ready sir?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew placed his cape on and had his sword, "Let's do this."

They headed out as now the fun began.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**With the Assassin squad**

"Are we ready to go yet?" a few asked as they were bored.

"Almost there, I haven't received any word yet," the lead knight said.

"Enough already let's go," the others said as they started heading out.

They left the castle and were in the courtyard as they started heading out.

**With Shiho**

Shiho knew it was dark and knew it was time, according to their plan she would be the first one to head out followed by Stellar and Meyrin would be the last.

Shiho left the small tent she was in as she looked around. For awhile the three split up as to try and avert attention so they were all over the area near the courtyard.

Shiho noticed patrols however she like the others memorized their movements and each had areas when they could get away and certain places to hide.

Shiho headed out using the darkness near the wall to hide her. It was a cloudy night as well so the moonlight was very limited.

Shiho made it to the courtyard area as she hide near supply barrels when the patrols came back around. When they were gone she made her way forward and hid in areas they set up whenever a patrol came near. However now she saw the castle gate as she saw no one guarding it, and it wasn't shut all the way.

Shiho made her way there as she froze and saw a ZAFT knight looking straight at her.

"Will you hurry up, I cannot hold this forever," the guard said.

Shiho shook her head; this guy scared her to death just popping up and nearly gave her a heart attack. This guard was a ZAFT patrol guard but with money paid they easily let a few slaves go. Andrew used all his money he had saved to buy some guards. Luckily this wasn't the Imperial guard or that wouldn't have worked.

"Now go," the guard said as Shiho was out.

**With Stellar**

Stellar was next as she was making her way around, Meyrin was around towards the back so she would be last.

Stellar would follow the same pattern.

**With Meyrin**

Meyrin was doing what the others were and just as she was about to approach the front she heard a chilling voice.

"Look what I found," the voice said.

Meyrin froze as she quickly turned around only to see that one that rode in earlier. It was Auel.

Auel never went back to the camp with Sting as he was checking out everything in the city, he was getting wasted on their booze and he even destroyed a few civilians that got in his way now he was lurking around the castle when he found a new toy.

Meyrin stopped as she backed up into the wall with no way out.

The look in his eyes wasn't good it looked like he wanted to kill her or something worse.

* * *

**Messiah City**

**With Luna**

Luna was waiting a few blocks from the castle as she heard a noise and it was Shiho.

"You made it," Luna said.

"Nearly had a heart attack but I am ready to go," Shiho replied.

Luna knew her sister would be last but she was still worried, this was dangerous.

A little while later they saw the blonde approaching.

"Stellar," Luna said.

Stellar popped up in front of them as she got into the hiding position.

"One more," Shiho replied and they could go meet up with Andrew.

However time passed and there was no Meyrin.

It was about ten minutes late and Luna knew it wouldn't have taken this long, something had to of happened, "You two go on ahead."

Luna didn't wait for a response as she headed towards the castle.

The two wanted to stop her but she was gone, Shiho wanted to help out but she knew if they went more problems could go, Luna could handle herself as Shiho knew she had to get Stellar out of here.

They started heading for the spot where Andrew would be.

**Messiah Castle Gates**

Luna arrived as she saw the guard.

"Where is she?" Luna asked.

"That is what I want to know, I cannot keep this thing open forever, they will be changing shifts soon," the guard replied.

Luna went in as she wasn't leaving without her sister as she turned the corner and saw her cornered by a crazy looking freak. However he noticed her as well.

* * *

**Near Messiah City Entrance**

**With Andrew and Dacosta**

"What is taking so long?" Dacosta asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Andrew replied.

"We don't have time for this sir," Dacosta replied.

Andrew looked at him, "Stay here, I will go see," Andrew said heading back.

Dacosta couldn't leave as he had to keep this area secured for their escape.

**Halfway to the Castle**

Andrew made it halfway before stopping and taking hold of his sword, "Identify yourself."

"Not bad captain, not bad at all for a traitor," the knight said coming into the scene with two daggers.

Andrew pulled out his sword; he knew that they made him now it looked like he would have to fight his way through.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the Messiah conclusion as we head back to Onogoro. Bye for now.**


	76. Attempted Fleeing

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**Attempted Fleeing**

**Messiah City**

"Not bad captain, not bad at all for a traitor," the knight said coming into the scene with two daggers.

Andrew pulled out his sword; he knew that they made him now it looked like he would have to fight his way through.

"You did a very foolish thing captain, betraying the Emperor like that, how utterly foolish," the assassin replied wielding the two daggers.

Andrew looked at this man and actually smiled, "Might as well clear up the record, I was never with your Emperor from the very beginning, I rose in the ranks only to keep an eye on ZAFT movements, I have and always will be a high knight of ORB."

"Well then I guess we don't have to worry about any losses," the assassin replied to him moving closer.

"It has been some time but I am in a hurry so I will have to finish you off quickly," Andrew replied moving his sword around.

"We shall see about that," the assassin replied charging straight ahead.

Andrew stopped as the assassin only had two daggers but that meant he would be faster.

The assassin jumped once into the air while rolling forward making a quick slash for the legs.

Andrew lowered his blade as the battle had begun.

**Near the Exit of the city**

Dacosta was waiting as this was taking far too much time. Outside the forces they were taking with them were already standing by as Andrew had them leave for the preparations and replaced the patrols in the city with new recruits that were not loyal to his cause so he used them to mask the numbers around the city.

Dacosta was waiting when he got a very bad feeling and as he turned around he had to act fast as a spear was heading straight for him.

Dacosta moved his sword forward deflecting the spear as he looked around.

"Not bad crony," an assassin said coming into the light as about five more came out as well.

That wasn't good, "So I see he caught on to us?" Dacosta asked.

"You actually doubted the Emperor?" one said.

Dacosta knew he was outnumbered and his skills were high but against this many assassins he was not in a good place here.

Dacosta watched as they moved around and started quickly charging.

He was able to block the first stab as he moved around to quickly block another while sending an elbow to the assassin's mouth. They moved more quickly as he tried getting to a corner to only have to defend from two sides but they were making that very hard as they knew that just as well as him and were cutting him off.

Dacosta knocked a blade out of the way as he was able to stab the his blade into a assassins stomach as he got one however that was when the others moved in with open shots.

Dacosta couldn't defend in time as a blade was coming straight for him and then an arrow struck the assassin in the back.

The assassin fell to the ground as Dacosta and the others looked.

They were part of their unit that Dacosta told to get out and wait but obviously they didn't.

Their were about eight of them as now the assassins were out numbered down to only three.

Completely surrounded they knew if they fell back the price for failure was not something they wanted to face from their leader and from the Emperor.

"Don't be foolish, just surrender and I will spare your lives," Dacosta said.

All three however didn't listen as they charged the closest knights and Dacosta only shook his head as it was such a waste of life.

The battle went in his favor as the three were dropped not to long after they charged.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

Meyrin was backed into a corner away from this psycho as that was what he looked like.

Auel liked toying with people and this was one he wanted to have fun with.

Luna however arrived and saw what was happening to her sister as she had to do something.

Luna quickly looked around trying to find something, anything. She saw by one of the slave storage containers was a few tools she could use.

Luna picked up a garden shovel as she now looked for a way over there. Her sister looked scared to death as Luna moved across the courtyard and used the darkness by the castle to get close.

"Get away from me," Meyrin was telling him.

"Is that how you treat an imperial guest, I don't think your Emperor would take kindly to lowly slaves like yourselves refusing to do anything I asked," Auel told her.

Meyrin didn't care about that anymore as she had a ticket out of here.

He quickly grabbed her arm as she immediately slapped him hard across the face.

Auel placed his hand to his face as he slowly turned facing her again.

Meyrin froze as now he looked like he was going to destroy her.

"That will cost you," Auel said reaching for his weapon.

Meyrin quickly turned her head as Auel was about to lift his weapon out but then he suddenly felt a hard knock to the back of his head.

It knocked him forward and to the ground as he wasn't out cold or anything like that.

Meyrin looked up to see her sister knocked him completely down.

"We have to hurry," Luna said as Meyrin moved forward.

Luna was going to turn around to leave when a blade headed straight for her.

Luna raised that shovel as that was immediately cut in half causing her to move back, with Meyrin right behind her.

"That was a big no no," Auel told them as he was on his knee and rising.

This wasn't very good at all.

* * *

**Messiah City**

**Near the Entrance**

Dacosta and his crew continued to wait as they hid the bodies inside a building that the eight of them came out from.

"Sir," one knight said as something was approaching.

The archers readied their arrows to make a quick shot if necessary, however Dacosta soon found that it was unnecessary.

Shiho and Stellar had finally arrived as Dacosta made his people stand down as he approached them. They were out of breath from running all the way here but this was the meeting spot.

"Your two short," Dacosta said.

Shiho then filled him in.

"This is just perfect, first the commander and now we have two more missing," Dacosta replied.

"Should we go after them sir?" one knight asked.

Dacosta quickly declined, "I don't need anymore people going missing…I am sure the commander can handle it, get them in and we wait as ordered."

"Yes sir," they quickly said as Shiho and Stellar were led inside of that building the rest came out of.

Dacosta stayed outside out of sight as he would wait for Andrew.

**Halfway to the Castle**

Andrew blocked the attack as he kicked upward towards the assassin making him withdrawal.

"Not bad for an old timer," the assassin replied.

Andrew stared at him, "You will find I am full of surprises."

Andrew gave his statement as he went on the offensive.

Heading for a quick lower slash, Andrew changed it at the last second going for the fatal quick blow.

This shocked the assassin as one dagger was raised and it was sliced out of his hand along with a chunk of flesh.

The assassin rolled out of the way as he covered his hand against his stomach and glared at Andrew.

"I guess the Emperor will send someone better next time," Andrew replied moving in again.

The assassin met the charge in pain; however that hand made him slower.

The assassin threw the dagger as a last ditch effort.

Andrew raised his sword as the blade hit his and flew off to the side as Andrew spun around and delivered the fatal stab straight through the assassin.

The assassin was shocked as he started kneeling over.

The assassin soon perished as Andrew knew one thing. It had been a long time since he was in battle and the Emperor likely believed he wasn't as skilled as he used to be which was why these small fish were the ones he sent after him. However the Emperor was dead wrong as he still had it.

"I thought I may have lost my touch but I still have it," Andrew replied with a smile as maybe he surprised himself a little but he kept in good shape so maybe not.

Andrew dragged the body to an empty ally as he made his way back towards the castle.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Emperor's Quarters**

Gil knew what should be going on about now as he would soon display the traitor's body to the city.

Gil was going over reports those in his alliance gave him as he was looking at their specialties, there was none listed. These people didn't operate in civilized warfare which was just how he wanted them as ORB didn't have a defense for those certain things, which he knew of.

Gil knew soon he would spill that Kings blood and take the land they have fought for centuries. One thing was for sure this was going to be the final battle between the two. Gil knew that much clearly. He just had that feeling that would be the final battle between the nations and he would have all.

**Courtyard**

Luna and Meyrin backed away as this psycho looking thing was getting up and looking straight at them.

Luna looked around as all she had was this broken shovel and the shovel end was on the ground so all she had was a stick, that was just great.

"Naughty, but at least you have spunk, I like that," Auel said moving straight for them.

Luna swung the stick again as Auel caught it in his hand and tore it from her. He threw it to the ground as he snatched her arm and tossed her into her sister.

Meyrin was knocked to the ground as he repacked up Luna and was about to start roughing her up. On their land this was what they did, only the strong survived and the weak perished so to Auel this was just what always happened on the outer lands.

Luna however delivered a quick punch, not slap a punch to his jaw as he was barely fazed by that as he quickly backhanded her to the ground.

Luna fell down but was much tougher then that as she quickly kicked straight up and landed in a place where it immediately brought him to pain.

Auel was toppling over as Luna got up and grabbed her sister, she he may have power but she had the brain.

They started heading out as Auel was quietly recovering as he followed suit.

Auel was able to catch up as Meyrin was slowing her sister down however Luna wouldn't leave her.

They were reaching the gate as they saw a familiar site, it was Andrew.

"You two go," Andrew said.

Luna got her sister out like he said but she had another motion.

Andrew stared at the freak in front of him with his blade drawn, "Might as well get this report," Andrew said as the best way to report to the King about this new enemy was to get their battle strength personally.

Auel stared at the older man, "I am really not in the mood, but for a battle," Auel said grabbing his weapon.

"I will fight anytime," Auel said as a battle always brightened up his eyes.

Andrew saw this man as it was a completely different vibe then the last guy he fought, this one was far more deadly.

That was true as Auel attacked without warning with his weapon.

Andrew moved to block but this freak wasn't backing off, this guy was in full not rage but happiness, he was enjoying this.

Andrew swung him blade blocking and couldn't get an attack in.

The battle went on for a few minutes as Andrew decided to make a move as this guy wasn't wearing down.

He blocked the last attack as he moved quickly forward trying for a fatal slice.

His sword was right near Auel's neck when the strange thing happened as the speed was incredibly as Andrew missed the attack and stumbled forward.

However as he turned to look Auel's weapon was heading straight for him.

Andrew threw his head back however the weapon's blade sliced straight up his face.

Andrew flew to the ground as his sword went flying away from him.

"How boring, I expected far more from you," Auel said, "I can tell I won't have any fun from this battle so I will end it."

Auel raised his weapon and was about to bring it down with there was another loud clank.

Auel dropped his weapon and this time fell straight on his face out cold.

Standing behind him was Luna with another shovel, "Two times a charm," Luna replied as this time he was out cold or dead or something.

Luna didn't check as she went straight for Andrew.

She helped him up as he was holding the entire right side of his face.

"Can you walk?" Luna asked.

Andrew nodded, "Let's go quickly."

Luna got him outside as Meyrin was waiting for them and she assisted as well getting him to the meeting point.

* * *

**Outside Messiah**

**Sting's Camp**

Sting returned earlier and got control of these warriors and now he was waiting for his fellow commanding officer to return from doing whatever he was coming. Sting was angry about this as once again Auel was screwing around likely.

In battle he was unstoppable but in other things he was a complete idiot sometimes.

Sting looked around his camp as he saw many drunken people getting into brawls with each other and torturing some slaves they brought with them for their entertainment. If you thought Gil was bad these guys made him look like a saint when it came to slaves.

Sting knew this people were strong however they never met an enemy like ORB before so he wanted to make sure they were ready as he went and started breaking these things up.

* * *

**Messiah City**

**Near the Entrance**

Dacosta about paced a pathway where he was waiting.

He heard noises and raised his blade however that was when he saw them.

"Commander," Dacosta said heading over to them.

Luna filled him in on the short version.

"We have to get you looked at sir," Dacosta replied.

"That can wait…let's go," Andrew replied still not letting go of the right side of his face.

Dacosta gave him something to place on it as Andrew pressed the cloth to his face however he knew something was dead wrong.

They led him inside the building as the knights and the rest were waiting for them.

"Let's go," Dacosta said as two knights started moving tables and flipped over a rug to see a trap door.

Luna and the rest were surprised as they didn't know this part, they just knew to report here and they thought they were leaving out the front gate.

"Surprised, this leads out of the city to the mines to the west…we found this a few years ago and kept it to ourselves in case of situations like this," Dacosta replied.

"What was it for?" Luna asked.

"We don't really know, likely miners like to skim off the top so they could have built this but it's very old so we don't really know," Dacosta replied.

"As long as we can get out of here," Luna replied.

"Exactly," Dacosta told them as they started heading down.

The knights lit torches as Andrew was helped down by a few knights and they were on their way.

"What about the rest?" Shiho asked.

That meant the loyalists in the unit.

"They are standing by, the commander gradually got them out and we replaced the patrols with new recruits not known to the Emperor so I guess it all worked out," Dacosta replied.

Andrew said nothing as they began their long journey to the mines and then to ORB.

**Western Mines**

It took hours but they made it through and the tunnels and through the mines, the tunnels were nothing but the mines took time.

Once outside, there horses were waiting for them and about one hundred knights that were going back with them.

They settled Andrew as Dacosta would lead the way, they knew how to get to ORB and avoid checkpoints.

They started their journey as the information they had wasn't what they wanted but at least the King would know ZAFT was up to no good.

That was if they ran into no trouble.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Castle Springs**

Just past the garden area in the back of the castle was where the location of the springs was located. The Castle was originally built here for these springs. They were cordoned off as the royal family had access to the large one which was barricaded and out of prying eyes.

Lacus loved coming here especially now that her son was a little older he could handle the water now with her.

Lacus opened the sliding door as she walked in with her son. The beauty of this place still got her every time.

She got in the water holding her son as he moved his arms and splashed around in the water.

She knew he loved this place to as he could have fun.

Lacus was also in a good mode as Kira said they could leave for their vacation in a few days time.

Lacus loved it here but at times there was a need to get away and that was what she wanted to do for awhile. It would be just her and her small family that was what she wanted.

Lacus smiled at her son as she held him in the water as he was just about looking everywhere exploring and taking things in. He was also making more and more noises lately; she knew he was trying to speak more and more.

Lacus heard the door behind her as it started her but it was only Kira, he nearly scared the death out of her.

Lacus smiled at him as he bent down kissing the top of her head, "I knew you would be here," Kira replied.

"He loves it here," Lacus replied.

"He will love it where we are going as well," Kira replied.

"Is something wrong Kira?" Lacus asked as she noticed the look in his face.

Kira shook his head, "Nothing really…I just have a strange feeling about what I don't know yet but I have a strange feeling."

Lacus looked up at him, "You are probably stressed, you have been working none stop for months…I do wish you would take at least a day off," Lacus told him concerned.

"I will have time off when we leave, I will always obey your requests," Kira said jokingly.

Lacus smiled as Kira leaned down and kissed her before turning around and having to leave.

Lacus watched him leave as that feeling he had was actually really worrying her as sometimes they were usually right.

Lacus looked at her son, "Your father truly needs this vacation, we will make sure he relaxes," Lacus told him as he made his noises and Lacus giggled.

Little did the two of them now that his feeling was truly correct and what was about to fall into their laps in a short while.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, Andrew arrives in Onogoro, Kira makes his decision and Gil starts his preparations. See you later.**


	77. Critical Report

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Critical Report**

**Onogoro City**

**Andrew's Escort**

Using the back routes they knew about the escort rode straight through the night and made it to the border.

With Kira's increased security and buildup around the border ordered after the last ORB ZAFT war they were stopped.

Andrew was in very bad shape as the only knight with medic training did all he could for him. The wound was in the upper face area and it took out his right eye. It was just too badly damaged for the field medic to do anything about and they believed that any doctor would concur with that analysis.

Andrew however was weakened as he only had a field dressing on it however his determination to get what they had to his King pushed him forward and ten time harder.

At the border the ORB knights immediately surrounded them as Andrew quickly spoke with them. Giving the correct commands and not to mention that the senior knights knew who this man was.

They waved him through as Andrew said he had no time to sit around and talk. The senior knights wanted him to see their physicians however he quickly denied it as they went forward with no rest at all.

Going through ORB however they were met with other ORB patrols inside camps as high ranking knights gave them an escort to get to the capitol.

Andrew didn't argue as they pressed forward. By the next morning they were able to finally arrive at the capitol city.

**Onogoro City**

Arriving inside, they took a look at the grand city.

"It has been far too long," Dacosta said looking around.

Andrew stared around, "I see he nearly doubled it in size, it has been to many years."

The four now former slaves looked around, Luna remembered this city however the other three had never seen it.

"It seems so strange," Shiho said as all they ever saw was the gloomy city of Messiah.

Stellar looked around with big bright eyes, you could look around and not see people gloomy, unhappy or being nagged for their class, people seemed so different.

"Are their really a mix here?" Meyrin asked meaning all social classes.

Luna turned to her sister, "I remember when I came here that I think they still have sections were noble and commoners live however they do mingle in the same areas, some nobles actually helped me when I first came here," Luna said in fond remembrance.

"Amazing," Meyrin replied.

"This is truly something," Shiho replied.

Dacosta and Andrew were at the head.

"Send someone on ahead and give them notice we are here," Andrew replied.

Dacosta nodded as he turned back to one of their riders.

The rider took off at full speed towards the castle as the rest continued forward.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The guards opened the castle gates as the rider gave his report.

The chain reaction of message passing began as it eventually ended up getting to Mu.

**Stables**

Mu was going over a few things with the squires when he got the message.

"Are you sure?" Mu asked hearing the message.

"Yes sir, they will be arriving in the courtyard shortly," the messenger replied.

"Very well, get this message to the King," Mu replied heading out to greet them.

The messenger went off as now there was one more stop to the King.

Mu headed out as he waited outside.

**Kira's Study**

Kira was going over the last state business before he was going to take his family on the vacation he promised his wife. It was safe to assume that was about to change.

"You're Majesty," the messenger said entering and kneeling.

Kira turned around, "What is it?"

"Sire…Andrew Waltfeld and his crew have arrived in the city and will be in the castle shortly," the messenger reported.

Kira stood their silent for a second, if Andrew was here with all his people then that could only mean one thing.

Kira set down his pen as he stood up, "Show them in to the throne room."

"Yes sir," the messenger said taking off.

Kira only shook his head, "This cannot be good."

Kira started heading for the throne room as this always happened, just when they thought they had peace something would always come along and attempt to take that away, and now this meant it had to be about ZAFT.

The once Empire he hadn't heard from in a long time, Kira knew Gil couldn't have rebuilt his forces this quickly, but he was about to find out why.

Kira entered his throne room as now he waited with his mind on a hundred things that could be wrong.

**Courtyard**

Mu waited as he saw the escort arriving inside.

Mu noticed immediately something was wrong with Andrew.

Andrew and the rest stopped their horses as Dacosta and he got down heading towards Mu.

Mu looked straight at them, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social visit?"

Andrew stared at him.

"What in the world happened to you?" Mu asked looking at the wound.

"I will explain everything at one time…just know that things are about to change," Andrew replied.

Mu angrily sighed, "They always do," Mu replied as they started heading inside while the other royal guard members tended to the rest.

Luna and her crowd stared around as the other three saw a castle that made Messiah's look like a building in comparison.

They were wondering what they should be doing at the moment however they soon saw some maids head towards them.

"Are you sure you have the right people?" Luna asked as they started tending to them.

One maid looked at her, "Yes indeed Miss…the Queen wishes an audience with you."

All four knew who that was. It was the one they befriended and helped it was Queen Lacus.

"How?" Shiho was about to ask as how does she know that they were there when they had just arrived not that long ago.

The maid smiled, "Things travel quickly in Onogoro, please come with me, Her Majesty was quite joyful to hear that you four were here in Onogoro now."

All four started following her as they entered into the very large castle.

**Castle Garden**

Lacus was outside the garden when the commotion first started. Things never stay to quiet in this castle so word was spreading fast even before they arrived.

Lacus heard what was going on as she got descriptions of who arrived, she immediately recognized her four friends she made in Messiah. The four that really helped her out and partially got her through that mess in the past.

Lacus sent for them as she wanted to personally thank them as well as see what was going on.

Maids and attends did their Queens request as Lacus was then left with Merna and her son.

"Who are they My Lady?" Merna asked.

Lacus filled her in on the small parts of the story, "I truly do owe them."

Merna smiled as well, "Anyone that saved the life of you will be given a grand welcome."

Lacus and Merna waited awhile as Lacus strolled in her garden, then they saw them enter.

The four were about to enter as they were still struck by the castle, it was truly something.

"Her Majesty is waiting for you," the maid said getting out of there way.

Luna was the first to enter the beautiful garden, it was true winter months were nearing them but the garden still looked fabulous.

Luna then spotted her as the four headed over towards Lacus.

**Throne Room**

Kira soon heard the doors as he looked ahead finding three people, one was Mu and the other was the two he hadn't seen in a long time, Andrew it had been a year but for Dacosta it has been a couple.

They started heading forward and Kira noticed the problem with Andrew as well and now he had the feeling more so then ever that his first feeling was going to be the correct one.

All stopped as the two started kneeling however Kira stopped them.

"No need for formalities…I don't believe that is why you have come," Kira told them.

Andrew looked up, "It is good to see you again Your Majesty…however you are correct, I have urgent news."

Kira sat back as now it began.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

It was safe to assume that morning Gil didn't get any bodies and he didn't even hear from his assassin team. Later that day their bodies were found as a lot of Andrew's unit had been missing. Others that they questioned were new recruits that had just taken over patrols and had no knowledge.

It was safe to assume that Gil was beyond furious when he heard this; it was like déjà vu all over again. However this time Andrew didn't have the exact plan they were going to use but he did know that they were coming.

Gil ordered all his forces into alert as he had his Imperial guard rush Sai Argyle back to the castle to give the report. The two main squads were summoned as well as the alliance forces.

**Courtyard**

The Imperial guard was on high alert as they weren't even allowing slaves to do their work anymore, all that even moved from their small tents were either executed, thrown to the alliance to play with or harshly punished for the Imperial guards amusements.

This castle was buckled down as tight as can be and no one was getting inside.

**Messiah City**

Rey and Shinn were back on their way to the castle as it seemed as if finally they would have the authority to go to war.

The people stayed in their homes cowering mostly as this new alliance was very brutal and did just about anything to the ordinary people and their Emperor didn't seem to care as he was completely focused on his task at hand.

Rey and Shinn arrived inside the castle as they were on their way to the throne room.

**Alliances Camps**

Auel did recover from that shovel attack as he eventually made it back to camp. Sting was livid with him for being so reckless. Their goal was to appease their great leader and Auel acting so foolishly did put that in jeopardy.

Sting knew his people were getting restless as all they knew and craved was war, and when most of their slaves ran out as they tortured them to death they were getting more and more anxious.

However Sting got the message shortly after that the Emperor was about to prepare for battle soon they were able to calm back down and have been in that war mood lately.

On this day Sting and Auel got on their horses as they headed for the castle.

Arriving in the city they made their way into the castle and up to the throne room doors where Gil was waiting for them.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

"First tell me what happened to you?" Kira asked looking down at him.

"I will get to that sire…however I think I better start with the story first," Andrew replied.

"Proceed," Kira replied as Andrew began.

Andrew began, "Ever since the end of the last war sire, Durandal had been acting very strange."

Mu nodded his head, which made perfect sense as that guy was never right to begin with.

"He knew immediately someone was a mole on the inside as I gave you the plans the last time…I haven't been able to get word out since as he hasn't trusted a single soul," Andrew replied.

"Understandable, however are you telling me he discovered it was you?" Kira asked.

"Correct sire, I don't really know all the details but somehow I was discovered, at first he didn't approach me about it and I figured out the reason for would be so…" Andrew was saying but Mu finished for him.

"So you would leak the wrong information to us," Mu finished.

"Correct again…first however over the year right after Gil lost that war he had been sending messengers out and across the seas," Andrew replied.

Mu looked as did Kira.

"Across the seas? For what reason?" Kira asked as that was strange, across the seas to other continents were pretty much unknown to ORB and from what Kira understood ZAFT as well.

"At first I wasn't sure sire, however I was once ordered to escort personal from a ship that arrived, I have never seen that type of ship or personal before," Andrew replied.

"What happened?" Mu asked.

"They met with the Emperor and then shortly after left, however more and more messengers were arriving throughout the year and finally a few months ago ships and ship loads of personal had arrived."

Kira stared down at him, "For what reason?"

"Sire, from the sources I have that Emperor had made an alliance with the outer continent personal," Andrew replied.

Kira placed a hand to his head and sighed, "A ZAFT Emperor making an alliance, he truly must be desperate."

"I think that as well sire, over the year he was able to rebuild about half of the force they had when you met him and he is using this alliance to make up the lost forces…these people are savage My Lord, they don't fight in regular warfare and are highly aggressive," Andrew replied.

"It's always something," Kira replied staring down at them, "What can you tell me of Gil's force?"

Andrew looked on, "He formed two new squads, code name Legend and Impulse, I do not have any other information for you sire as I was under suspicion when they were formed."

"The alliance force?" Kira asked.

"Savages, high in number and likely Gil only plans to use them for front line attacks, he promised his alliance half of ORB's land once they won however he has no intention of keeping that," Andrew replied.

"It won't matter as they will not step a foot in my country again, is their anything else?" Kira asked.

"Nothing My Lord, I am embarrassed not to have more but I wasn't able to get anything else," Andrew replied in disgust of himself.

Kira stood up and started heading down, "You did more then your fair share old friend, I could not have asked anything more then what you have did…now tell me what happened to you?"

"It was during the escape, I couldn't leave anyone behind as I went back and engaged one of the alliances commanders," Andrew replied.

Mu quickly looked at him, "They are that strong?"

"Strong and quick, I didn't expect the power he dealt me for one so young," Andrew replied.

"I understand, have the physician take a look at you," Kira replied.

"Yes Your Highness," Andrew replied.

Kira turned around, "One last thing."

"Yes sire," Andrew said.

**Castle Garden**

"Welcome everyone," Lacus greeted them.

All four stopped in front of her, "Lady Lacus," Luna said.

Lacus shook her head, "Please, just Lacus is fine…I like to be treated normal as much as possible," Lacus told them.

All four smiled.

"You don't know how glad I was to hear you were here and had escaped," Lacus said deeply.

"Things were heating up way to much over there," Shiho replied, "However we are glad to finally be…free," Shiho said as that was something none ever thought.

"This place pretty," Stellar said looking around.

"It truly is, I felt that way when I first saw it as well," Lacus replied.

"Lacus is that," Meyrin asked looking over at the servants.

Lacus saw what she was looking at and smiled, "Yes, that is my son, striking image of his father wouldn't you say?"

All four agreed as they caught up a little. Lacus heard the tale of what was going on as now she knew one thing, there went her vacation, but she understood all to well the danger of what had to be done. She knew Kira well and knew he wasn't going to let them be attacked again.

"I am sure all of you must be tired," Lacus replied.

Luna nodded however one question was on their minds, "Lacus, what do we do now?"

Lacus heard that question as she understood it well; it nearly broke her heart as they were slaves for so long that was all they knew. She once felt like that to but she told them the same thing she told herself, "You can do whatever you want to do."

All four looked at her as for the first time they had options, for the first time they could choose their own lives and for the first time they were finally free.

Lacus saw to it that they were tended to and set up able to rest peacefully for the night as she headed back up to her room to wait for Kira. This was big and she knew it.

**Throne Room**

"Tell me, who is the leader that alliance follows? Is it someone there?" Kira asked.

"No sire…it is unknown who they follow but those two are defiantly loyal," Andrew replied.

"I see…go get checked out," Kira replied.

Dacosta assisted as Mu remained.

"Well their goes our plans kid," Mu replied.

Kira shook his head, "Send out messengers immediately, I want all units, lords and commanders here as soon as possible."

"Consider it done," Mu replied turning around.

"Put all forces on alert status…like I said Mu I will not let them step one foot in my country," Kira replied.

Mu smiled, "I know," he replied heading out quickly to take care of those orders.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Gil was going over a few things when a guard quickly ran in and knelt, "My Lord, Argyle has just arrived."

Gil smiled, "Send him in and gather up my vassals, put the forces on ready status as we will be moving out when I finish preparations."

"Yes sire," the guard said heading out quickly.

Gil smiled as now it was time to go back to war.

**City**

The carriage carrying Sai had arrived as he had been working out of fear from the Emperor however he had what he wanted to win them this battle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

Lacus heard the door as she saw Kira enter, and the look on his face told all.

Kira stared at her as he knew she knew what was going on.

"Things certainly travel fast don't they?" Kira asked, removing his sword and heading over to her.

Lacus stood up as she quickly embraced him as Kira returned it.

"Is it true?" Lacus asked.

Kira held her tighter, "Yes it is…just when one war is ended another always seems to start…but this time Lacus I will not allow them to start it up again."

"Why do I have a feeling this will be worse then the last war?" Lacus asked.

"It may well be…Durandal formed an alliance with savages and warfare is different for them, however do you remember my promise to you?" Kira asked.

"That is the only thing that gets me through times like these," Lacus said knowing all to well he wouldn't stay he would go with his forces as he always did, straight on the front lines.

Kira gently kissed the side of her head then moved back looking into her eyes, "I will survive."

"You better…I cannot raise our son alone, he needs you, and I need you," Lacus replied.

Kira gently kissed her as for the first time he didn't feel as if that promise he made so long ago would be enough this time, he had one of those strange feelings this war could be the one.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter, commanders and lords arrive on both sides as strategies are made. See you later.**


	78. Final Strategies

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Final Strategies**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Around ORB**

It took nearly half a week for the messengers to get around the country, passing information was made a lot easier through some of the methods they developed. Kira sent out urgent messages urging all he sent for to immediately head to Onogoro. This was not a request either it was an order. When the Lords read that they knew all to well this was serious.

Many commanders got this note as well as they had to leave their squads and immediately head for the capitol.

Athrun was in Boaz when he got the message. After reading it Cagalli gave her opinion as well. They heard the situation and Athrun somehow knew that ZAFT wouldn't just go away and now they were once again forcing their hand.

Athrun made preparations to head for the capitol however Cagalli decided she wanted to remain in Boaz. Athrun didn't really object to it he just found it a little strange that she didn't want to come. He didn't put up a fight with her as she mostly won them all so he just agreed and accepted her decision to remain. She said she would hold down the fort until he returned and he knew all to well she would be able to do that.

Athrun soon left with his second in command of the new Justice squad and headed straight for the capitol.

**Onogoro City**

Like with the castle information quickly spread throughout the city and then out to the rest of ORB. People had just started getting back to their normal lives and now another war was about to take place. The only difference and likely good thing about this was now it wasn't internal, it was a force that has wanted to destroy them for many years, this was an issue the ORB people could unite upon.

Though they united they were really getting tired to war and being attacked. They looked to their King to end this once and for all. Faith was very high with Kira as he sent ZAFT running with their tails between their legs last time however now there was more of a sense they wanted ZAFT dealt with once and for all.

**Onogoro Castle**

Throughout the week Lords and commanders have been arriving from all over ORB. Athrun would end up being one of the last ones but that was how they would know that all Lords were just about here.

Kira had been going over mountains of papers on ZAFT. If something he could use was in the information they had he wanted to know.

Andrew and Mu were discussing the royal guard as well as what to do with the Freedom squad which was a new unit with newer strategies. Andrew saw the physician in the capitol and there was nothing they could do as he lost his right eye. However that wasn't going to stop him from this battle.

Lacus however kept her spirits up however Kira had been very distant with her since he first told her about what ZAFT was up to. She understood he had another war to plan for but he wasn't like this last time, she could tell something was bothering him and he wouldn't talk to her about it. He didn't even see his own son for awhile which was something he would never do.

Lacus was highly worried now, his strange behavior was very concerning which she was beginning to feel something very wrong.

It was near the end of that week when the last of the commanders had arrived as Kira called for the meeting that next day, which was when it would happen.

* * *

**ZAFT Empire**

Everything was extremely busy around this castle. Gil ordered all units and brigades on alert as messengers went out and forces prepared for moving out when ordered.

The two new units Legend and Impulse were stationed right outside of Messiah so they would be the firsts ready. All other units were marching straight to the Messiah area as all would make the march for the ORB border when that time came.

It was said to some that it was a waste of energy to have all units head this way only to have them move backwards towards the order again; however Gil knew what he was doing. If their were still spies around his country then having forces meet up with them as they marched could easily pinpoint a location of attack. If they all marched at once then it was more random as forces wouldn't be waiting and they could hit from any area.

With the large army heading towards the capitol Gil was preparing for his final briefing with the high knights and alliance forces.

**Messiah City**

The city was like a ghost town as many were too afraid to leave their homes with these savages around. ZAFT knights still patrolled as the city was on lockdown. Gil didn't want anyone leaving until they were long gone. He was very paranoid about what happened last time that he wasn't taking any chances of a leak getting out.

Forces have been arriving all week as the dreadful winters were starting to take effect, snowstorms and low temperatures were vast and expected. However people from ZAFT were used to it as were the knights.

Winters in ORB were colder not as bad as here plus they rarely saw snow.

Gil knew that all of his forces were nearly here as he finally called for that meeting.

**Legend and Impulse Camps**

Shinn left his second in command in charge as he was heading back to the castle for the final briefing.

Rey did the same as the time they have been waiting for so long had finally arrived.

**Alliance Camps**

Sting was able to get control around here as well as with Auel. They got word from the Emperor that he was ready to begin.

Auel could only say it was about time.

Sting readied them as they headed towards the castle to see how he wanted this done, all in all their mission from their great leader was to help destroy the ORB Kingdom and remaining in the alliance once the lands were divided up. They would stay on ZAFT's good graces until the leader could arrive with a larger force in the future and take it all.

That was the future however so right now all they had to worry about was destroying the ORB army.

**Messiah Castle**

After Sai had arrived he had been tweaking his battle strategies ever since, he was confident with what he came up with from maps and intelligent reports from the spies they had inside ORB that he could come up with a strategy that would work.

Gil was in the throne room as he called for the meeting, this was the final meeting before they would move out and he wanted something good.

Soon the throne room doors opened, all that were ordered were appearing and heading for the throne stairs.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Kira called the meeting and those in charge had arrived.

Inside Mu was one of the first ones and he was by the throne stairs, next to him was Athrun. Next to him were Andrew and Dacosta. In the second row behind was none other then the second in commands of the new Freedom and Justice squads. From ORB's farthest providence was the Oceania captain who was the last one to arrive. In the third row and back were all the Lords and commanders in charge of brigades and representatives of leaders who would not be making this trip but were in charge of ORB's security until they arrived.

There were several spies towards the front that Kira had called on as well as other ZAFT experts.

It was total silence as Kira began.

"I am sure from the message I sent you all of you are aware of the situation?" Kira told them as he could tell from the expressions on their faces.

"ZAFT has for the last time crossed the line, Emperor Durandal has thrown away the mercy I spared him when we didn't pursue him into his lands last time, that now will change," Kira told them.

All were ready as they were just as tired of this as Kira was, one thing was for sure, and if the King was saying what they thought he was then soon the entire continent of Plant could belong to ORB.

"This time there is a different aspect of the situation as for some unknown reason which I am not aware how he did it, that Emperor has formed an alliance with an unknown force across the seas," Kira added.

That added the element of surprise for them.

"Commander Waltfeld, give your report on what you know," Kira told him.

"Yes sire," Andrew said standing on the first few steps turning around to give the report.

"Ever since ZAFT's defeat the Emperor has been working tirelessly to rebuild his army, the damage ORB did the last war was significant enough that he wouldn't be able to for at least half a decade to get the force back to what it was…so to make up for the difference he made this alliance of foreign savages, with them he is back up to power from what he was the first time around," Andrew said.

Small talking was heard in the back as Andrew went on.

"The difference this time is they do not fight civilized warfare, making them far more dangerous, I estimate their numbers up near 400,000," Andrew said.

Athrun shook his head, which was more then the last time, most of which were this alliance but still that was hard.

"What about the ZAFT forces?" Mu asked.

Andrew went on, "ZAFT has lost two Lords who deserted however the Emperor placed two more and two new units were born, Legend and Impulse."

"There specialties?" Kira asked.

"I really cannot say sire, I was never granted to that information and I couldn't get any one inside as their camps were closed off for only specific use, I couldn't afford to risk the cover of my agents, I failed in that aspect sire," Andrew replied not making any excuses.

"Continue," Kira told him.

"That is all the information I possess on ZAFT, their strategy I have no idea as it wasn't made but one thing I know they will be here shortly," Andrew reported turning around and bowing before heading back in line.

"What is the status of our forces?" Kira asked.

Mu stepped forward, "Sire…we have done some upgrading of our own as well as our forces have increased as well but with the recent war Jibril started we did lose some good men and people."

"Do you have our total number?" Kira asked.

Mu shook his head, "Three months ago we had near 250,000 ready sire…however now that we had time to train the new ones I will place the number of ready forces at 325,000...more if we put the forces in battle that aren't ready."

"No, I will not sacrifice life as Durandal does…we will only take our ready forces," Kira ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty," Mu replied knowing Kira would give that answer.

Athrun stepped up as a large map of Plant was unrolled and held up by a few guards.

Kira looked at the map.

"As you can see our territories to there's," Athrun said.

"I need detailed reports on the areas," Kira said.

The spies and such took over now.

Heading over to the maps they were explaining everything.

"The western areas sire is all open grass lands and dense forests leading to the shore," one spy said.

"The middle area leading to the former Equatorial union sire is mostly open plains, there are a few small mountain ranges that are very cold this time of year but after crossing those you are in open plains until you reach Messiah," another reported.

The final one reported, "The eastern lands are all rough mountainous ranges sire, this time of year deadly snow storms and harsh winds, mountains all the way to Messiah sire."

"What are you thinking Your Majesty?" Mu asked.

Kira was looking at the map well, "Eastern lands are completely out, I will not risk my forces to that harsh land and Durandal will not go that way, I want to meet his forces head on.

"What is your suggestion?" Kira asked Andrew.

"Judging from where Gil will go he will go west if he wants Logos and all over areas around there…heading in the middle…" Andrew didn't have to finish as Kira did it for him.

"That will take him though former Josh-a and straight to Onogoro…that is where he will come from," Kira told them.

"Sire," Athrun said.

"Gil knows what has been going on, he will take the damaged lands straight to Onogoro, we will cut him off in Equatorial and end it there," Kira said sternly.

"As you wish Your Majesty," Mu replied knowing Kira had a thing about these feelings of his.

Kira stood up looking around, "I know all of you must be sick and tired of all this fighting, I am as well, one last time my knights, we have fought together, we have bleed together, and if necessary we will die together to protect our homes and families."

All looked up at their King, they loved it when he did things like this, but he was speaking well into his heart.

"One more time we will hunt down this Emperor, one more time we will go into ZAFT and one more time we will show him ORB's true power," Kira said.

Some cheers were heard.

"One final time, one final time…we fight to survive, we fight for our people and we fight for our country, we fight for our values, we fight for our lives," Kira said.

More cheers.

"We fight for our namesakes, in naming our units for the very purpose, we fight for true Freedom and Justice…we leave in two days," Kira told them.

More noise was heard, not his best speech but one that got his point straight across to them.

"Dismissed," Kira said as they started filing out all riled up.

**Eastern Wing**

Lacus took her son to visit with Via as Kira was having his briefing.

Via held her grandson while noticing something was troubling her daughter-in-law.

"What is it dear?" Via asked.

Lacus shook herself out of her trance, "I guess I am just a little tired."

Via nodded her head, "You have been in and out of the castle for months talking with people and doing your duty as Queen, I am very proud of your sense of duty…however something is very troubling you."

Lacus slightly smiled, "I am worried about Kira, he has been so distant lately which is something he would never do."

"I am sure it is this upcoming war," Via replied smiling at her grandson.

Lacus slightly shook her head, "No it isn't that, he is worried about something far more then I have ever seen him worry about before, and I cannot shake this terrible feeling I am getting and won't leave."

Via stared at her for a second as that did worry her.

Via stood up and sat next to her, "You know him best dear, you have been the light in his life that he has been searching for in years, Kira has been fighting since his father threw him into combat at only fourteen, speak to him dear, if anything he will tell you."

Lacus looked at her, she knew Kira was very tired of fighting but Via was right that there was something more so she should speak with him before it was too late.

"Thank you," Lacus told her.

Via smiled and handed Lacus her son back, "Your welcome."

Lacus did her farewell before heading back to her room.

**Throne Room**

Once the meeting was concluded Kira started heading down as Mu and Athrun were waiting for him.

"You seem to get them riled up," Mu told him.

Kira slightly smiled, "They fight their best that way," Kira said looking at Athrun, "You never told me why my sister decided not to grace us with her presence."

Athrun looked at him, "I wish I knew as well, she wouldn't tell me other then she didn't want to see your face."

"Not surprising seeming as she always hated the royal life," Kira replied knowing Cagalli was just being Cagalli.

"What do you want us to do?" Mu asked.

"Just make sure your units are ready, I want to cut him off before he steps foot in our territory and this time finish him off," Kira told them.

"I will handle it," Mu replied.

Athrun nodded to him as he left for his second in command.

Kira finished here as then he immediately returned to his room, a lot of things were still on his mind.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Like with what was going on in Onogoro Gil called his meeting a little earlier as his head strategist had arrived.

Gil was waiting as all were starting to arrive in the throne room.

Making out the front row was none other then his new unit's top commanders Rey and Shinn, along with the head of the alliance forces Sting and Auel.

It was quite clear that you could feel the tension between the two pairs, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife was how bad the tension was between those two pairs.

In the back were the other captains, commanders and heads of the ZAFT army that Gil had sent for.

Many didn't approve of the way he was conducting the gathering of his forces, he was bringing them all to Messiahs outer lands, Gil's paranoia was a little to high in their opinion however they not dare say that to the Emperor himself.

Sai was setting up in front as he had what he needed as he was briefed by the moles they had in ORB as their reports had been coming in for months and Sai was able to put something together that he believed would work.

"Now that we have all gathered, it is time to make ORB…ours," Gil said looking towards his alliance, what he really meant was his but he couldn't say that in front of them.

"Last time was the fault of a mole that leaked our plans to ORB, this time however we will not let the same mistake happen twice," Gil said very seriously.

"My head strategist has come up with our strategy, however for now he will be keeping some details quiet until we arrive on location," Gil told them all.

"Yes sire," was all that could be heard. However many knew this paranoia was getting very bad if they weren't even going to know where they would be traveling to.

"I don't want to waste anymore time, get on with it," Gil said looking at Sai.

Sai quickly jumped as you never made the Emperor wait.

"From what I gather from both our eyes and ears in ORB, major changes have been happening over there," Sai said.

"Get on with it," Shinn said just loud enough to hear.

Sai quickly did just that, "ORB is still recovering from the civil war they had with a high councilmen, they have quickly rebuilt and reorganized the losses and damages, however they have yet to stabilize all of it."

"We will again outnumber them by at least a hundred thousand," Sai said.

"What does this have to do with anything? I want to know what we are doing here," Shinn said again highly annoyed.

Gil looked down, "You all will know that when we get there."

"Forgive me sire…but what are we doing here then?" Shinn asked.

Gil looked back to Sai.

Sai went on, "The purpose for right now is to tell you what we are up against and why we have the advantage."

"From other sources in ORB, they have begun upgrading their equipment, however they almost a year behind us, the Emperor has been making the transition since the last war so ORB will have a slight weakness when it comes to standardize equipment," Sai told them.

"ORB still consists of a much larger land, with Oceania captured and turned over to them all we have left in territory is the once Equatorial union and our own lands," Sai said.

"So you plan to recapture that first?" Rey asked.

Sai shook his head, "No, I will not give that out until the Emperor orders."

Rey noticed Gil was ready for that yet.

"Advantage with the approaching winter will also belong to us, and we will use that to our advantage…one threat I have noticed was they as well have reshaped two brand new squads," Sai said.

Rey looked while Shinn felt a challenge.

Sting and Auel were very quiet as they only talked amongst themselves.

Sai explained more but it was only basics.

Gil stood up as he finished, "We leave very shortly…you will get our destination as we go along…I will leave the war strategy until we arrive."

Gil gave them a few more instructions as he dismissed all of them, except for a few.

"What was the true point of this meeting?" Sting asked as only six were left inside.

Gil stared at them, "To get my point across that they were lucky last time and will not be so this time, with our new arsenal as well as your manpower we will have those rich lands."

"Whatever you say," Auel said bumping into Shinn on purpose.

Rey quickly held him back making him not cause a scene.

With those two out only four were left.

"What is our true destination sire?" Rey asked.

Gil looked over to Sai.

Sai explained, "We will head north through the Equatorial union and straight into ORB, Josh-a lands are still not a hundred percent so we will use that way and head straight to Onogoro."

"You want to attack the capitol first?" Shinn asked.

"No, we take Josh-a to split the country in two basically, the civil war was tough on the western part were we will be so all we have to do is appeal to those that supported that rebellion that will give us two sections leaving only one and the capitol," Sai said.

Gil finished, "Boaz and Onogoro are the prizes and depending on how this is going I will decide then which to attack."

Rey understood, "They do know we are coming so it comes down to likely which side they choose."

Gil smiled, "Precisely, and all we have to do is choose the direction they expect us to come from and they will be elsewhere."

"There will be more once we arrive at the border but I will leave it for then prepare your units and get ready to move out when I call," Gil ordered.

"Yes Your Highness," both said bowing as they left.

Gil then turned to Sai, "This had better work."

"It, it will sire," Sai replied as a few details were all said yet.

"You will be coming with us again just in case plans have to change," Gil replied heading out.

Sai was afraid of that, and he went again and did it again, "Yes sire," Sai replied heading out as well as it was time to almost leave.

All of this took place a few days prior to the ORB meeting.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

Lacus returned after her visit with her mother-in-law and she thought real hard about what she said.

Lacus heard the doors open as she saw Kira enter.

Kira walked in and noticed Lacus immediately, that worried expression on her face and he knew it was because of him. He hadn't been as open with her as usual the past few days and he could tell it was hurting her.

"I know what you are thinking Lacus," Kira just told her out of the blue.

Lacus was a little glad he started it, but she wasn't surprised as they just had that kind of connection.

"I know something is really bothering you Kira and I know it's not just the war," Lacus said as he made his way over to her.

"Like always you are right," Kira told her with a small smile.

"I don't like seeing you like this Kira, please talk to me and tell me what is wrong," Lacus told him seriously.

Kira gently stroked her cheek before heading over towards the balcony doors and looking out.

Lacus turned as she waited for his reply.

"Just when I thought I could focus on just being with you and our son, just making decisions that makes our peoples lives better, now we are heading back to war, a war I do not much like to think about," Kira replied to her.

Lacus made her way over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder while holding him from behind.

"These are the times we need each other best, I am and will always worry Kira, but don't shut me out for my own good," Lacus replied thinking he was doing this because he was worried about telling her things about it.

Kira gently turned around and stared at her, "I know that to well, that is what I love most about you."

Lacus smiled up at him, "Whatever you go through I will share it, you bleed I bleed, you hurt and so do I, we are only the strongest when we are as one."

Kira gently kissed her, "My lady is way to wise, though I am not taking you on this journey."

Lacus looked up at him, "It sounds as if you are giving me an order Your Highness," Lacus said a little jokingly.

"If I have to use my authority I will My Lady, this time I cannot permit you to go, I will not permit you to go," Kira said matching her joking voice however he did mean it to.

Lacus slightly giggled as she got it, "Very well, but just remember one thing when you do go."

"I know, and I will always work to complete that promise," Kira replied to her with his usual smile.

Lacus hugged him resting her head on his chest as Kira placed his head on hers. He truly did dodge a bullet this time, sure what Lacus said did concern him however there was a larger part to it that he did his best and looked to cover from her. What he was truly worried about was something he could and never would tell her or anyone else; this was something he would have to keep to himself.

Kira gently kissed her again as he held each other by the balcony.

This time however they knew what was coming and very soon the mighty army would go and meet them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): Next chapter is the dinner before the departure, people start to notice Kira's strange behavior, and final things are completed. See you later.**


	79. Quiet Night

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Quiet Night**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Around the Castle**

It was well known that all forces would be leaving in the morning for what they knew was to be another war. Going strong with ORB tradition a sort of sending off party was put together. It was quite amazing how these people were able to get things like this together so quickly. It was being held in the ballroom and since all Lords and such were present they were to attend. It wasn't nothing to fancy as they didn't have the time but a large meal with the King and one of those high social gatherings was what this was.

To be perfectly honest Kira just wasn't in the mood for this today, though he would attend to make an appearance he didn't plan on staying to long. The staff worked very hard to give them a proper send off and a sort of thank you for what they were going to do. This was how they honored those going off to fight.

For Mu this was his favorite time, the party before and after they won a war. Though they had to leave early he was going to try very hard to stay away from the booze. Though Mu did that every time they had one of these and every time it failed miserably.

The grand ballroom was done up as nicely as possible with the time they had as they expected people to start arriving in a few hours.

Very few invitations were sent out to the personal in the city as this was a last minute effort however Lacus made sure to send a quick one to her family and few closest friends. She however was getting more and more concerned about Kira, she knew him better then he knew himself and that line he gave her last night was now not starting to work with her. Something else was bothering him and it really concerned her he wasn't telling her as he always told her everything.

**Kira's Study**

Kira was finishing some documents that had to be done before he left as Mu arrived in.

"How can you work at a time like this kid?" Mu asked walking in.

However there was no answer.

"Hey, kid!" Mu said a little louder.

Kira turned around as he focused back in, "What is it?"

"Alright kid, you have been acting strange the past day or so, and I am going to tell you its time to stop that, its party time tonight," Mu replied before regretting those last few words.

Kira slightly smiled, "You never change."

"I have to this time kid, she is going with me, for the first time I get to escort her there," Mu replied feeling like he could walk on water.

"As I said you never change, you will fight it the first few hours and then pass out like you always do," Kira replied to him.

"The curse of love which has evaded me has always pushed me to the booze, however I believe that curse is now lifted," Mu replied.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Kira asked more seriously.

"Just like last time kid, we will leave before sun up, the guard is always ready to move on your command," Mu replied.

"That will be all," Kira said turning back around.

Mu was a little curious about what Kira was doing as that didn't look like an official document.

"Hey kid," Mu said.

Kira knew he was getting to close, "That is all, dismissed."

Mu stopped, "Yes sire," Mu replied as Kira rarely gave him orders but that was a clear order.

After Mu left Kira finished what he was doing as he rolled up the document and sealed it with his ring.

Kira left with that document as that was something highly important that could determine what happens later.

**Eastern Wing**

Murrue and Via were getting ready as Via loved to tease Murrue, she said she would never be around that fool, but anyone could tell it was only a matter of time.

"Are you looking forward to this My Lady?" Murrue asked.

Via looked at her, "If it was on better circumstances I would prefer it better, however once again we are at war."

"It's a never ending cycle isn't it My Lady?" Murrue asked.

"Probably, however with Kira it should be less likely, just one more battle to go and I believe things could be peaceful for a long time," Via replied.

"I was a little surprised the Princess didn't come," Murrue replied.

Via smiled, "Cagalli has always been Cagalli, Ulen barely acknowledged her when he was around which added to her rebellion but it is more her personality as well, she always wanted a normal life and now she has as close to that as possible, so I am not to upset, I wish I could see her again but I will respect her wishes."

"Very well My Lady," Murrue said as the two finished getting ready for the send off.

**Lords and Commanders**

Many were very much looking forward to this gathering as many never attended one here before. This was a small way to forget about tomorrow and enjoy the day. Athrun hung around them as a way to know them better for battle purposes; it's a lot easier if you know what a commander thinks on the battlefield.

Athrun was the head one in charge as the only person who outranked him was the King. Athrun technically was third in line for the throne at this point as well. So he had a lot of respect. The prince was first and his wife Cagalli was second which left him as third.

Athrun was looking forward to the night but he would like it better once it was all over.

ORB had a unique way of taking large forces to the battlefield; they all had certain days when they left from their bases and cities that they would all meet up right on time. That was what happened last time and it would again this time however this journey was going to be mostly straight through.

The Lords and Commanders were just about ready for the party.

**Guest Quarters**

Lacus' four new friends were invited to this as well, and they had to admit they had no clue what they were doing. They never had this kind of life before, neither did Lacus at first either but she fit with this sort of life, fancy clothes and gracefulness, however some of them didn't like nor did they want to fit with that.

Especially Shiho and Luna they didn't like these sort of dresses that much, Meyrin and Stellar enjoyed this a lot but those two would prefer not to do this at all but for respect they would, Lacus really wanted them there so they would do this for her and for those that helped them out and granted them their freedom now. This would be a night.

**With Lacus**

Lacus was getting prepared for this as well. She like Kira wasn't really in the mood for it, but this was something for the ones that would be going off with them so it was least they could do in their opinion. Her worry was top on her mind but she wouldn't let it show.

"My Lady, why aren't you properly dressed yet?" Merna said entering the room.

Lacus turned around, "My mind was just elsewhere," Lacus said as she tuned back in.

"This will not do My Lady, you sure you don't want me to get the Prince ready?" Merna asked as Lacus was doing all of it.

Lacus smiled, "It's alright, I prefer to do it," Lacus said finishing putting his outfit on.

Merna walked next to her and gave her a closer look.

Lacus stared at her.

"I am afraid that will not do My Lady, we are nearing crunch time, I must assist you allow me to finish and I will have people assist you," Merna told her.

Lacus was about to object when Merna spoke before her, "I know you are my Queen and we all love you dearly, however I will not take any other answer, now go get ready."

Finally Lacus gave him handing her son over to Merna.

Merna took him, "Your mother doesn't know when to ask for help, silly mother she is," Merna said talking to him as he made noises back at her.

Lacus lightly giggled as she saw that was entertaining him, likely for how crazy he probably thought she was.

"Now, go on now," Merna said as Lacus left the room to get ready.

Lacus soon found out that Merna made good on her word as many maids were here to assist her.

Lacus sighed lightly, she didn't like being waited on like this but this time she was going to have no choice.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Around the City**

It was easily passed around what was going to happen tomorrow. Many people were heavily worried about what was going to happen in this upcoming war. Details weren't all known so there were many different stories out there. Some believed ZAFT had grown more powerful, some heard they were weaker just trying to show off, and the drunks at all the pubs believed they were demons set on devouring them or something.

With the last civil war high on their heads this new one came a little to early, however their King got the country back and for the past three months had only like always made their lives better, so it was time to place that trust back in him again, and believe he will bring them to victory.

**Lacus' Family's Mansion-other friends**

Lacus' family was getting ready for this as well, it didn't take them as long as it did the first time around, but for Siegel he was the last one like usual.

Eileen saw that everyone was ready as they boarded a carriage and headed for the castle.

Miriallia was going to attend this as well, she hadn't seen much of Lacus for awhile, it was understandable but she missed her friend, as did the other two friends as they were back in there lands, so basically she was the one left behind. She was working at her job of assisting with the orphanages with Lacus' sister but she hadn't seen much of Lacus so tonight was a good night to catch up as she got ready and headed for the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Ballroom**

The place was decked out as well as can be for such sort notice as a large table was set up for dinning, many rows except for the front table which was reserved for only the royal family.

Mu remembered the last time as people were stationed on all balconies and constant upper patrols were made so this time it was safe.

Guests started arriving as many ORB Lords, knights and commanders entered the ballroom.

Some higher members started arriving as well but it would still be awhile for the royal family. Guards were set up all over the place but it was still open.

**Front Entrance**

Royal guards checked all people heading into the castle, even Lacus' family when they arrived.

"It always feels as if you get arrested when you enter this place," Siegel said.

"Just suck it up," Eileen replied to him.

Siegel made a face as they finished the searching.

Even the younger siblings were searched and checked, Mu took no chances anymore when it came to these things, he was not going to relive that nightmare that happened at that ball.

Once they were finished they were escorted in.

"I don't see Lacus anywhere," Mear told her parents.

"She always comes in last," Rachel responded getting one up on her older sister.

They were escorted to a dinning location as they took their seats.

Outside Miriallia arrived as well and went through the same thing, high security.

Once inside she was seated near Lacus' family so at least she knew someone.

**Grand Ballroom**

Many people had arrived and were either in their seats or standing around speaking with others.

Mu was one of the first ones to arrive with Murrue this time, Murrue wanted to smack him how big and tall he was walking, however he had tried for years for a moment like this so she let him have it, this time.

Mu took her to her seat as he wasn't fully off duty tonight; he had to be alert until the royal family was seated.

Andrew joined him as they made rounds.

"So this is where it happened correct?" Andrew asked.

Mu knew what he meant, "Correct, that balcony right up there was where it was fired from."

Andrew stared up, "I only heard the rumors but they certainly got that Emperor ready to go, he was shocked to find the King still alive when they met at the battlefield."

"This time I want him to feel the same thing," Mu replied.

"We shall see, he is very adaptive for situations," Andrew replied.

They walked around as Via was escorted in by her son-in-law, the royal guard moved to the front table where the royal family would be placed.

Athrun took her over to her seat as he wasn't ready to sit down yet as he walked around talking to the lords.

They next few that arrived were Lacus' four guests.

All four were stunned to see this ballroom.

"It's huge," Stellar replied looking around.

"Amazing," Meyrin said.

"They didn't have anything like this back in Messiah," Shiho replied.

Luna walked in as they were met by a guard that showed them to their seats.

"We get to sit at the table?" Stellar asked in shock.

The guards looked at them funny, where else would they sit.

They were lead over to their spot as they took a seat.

"All these fancy looking people," Luna replied looking at all of them.

"From what I have heard some aren't even high class, some are commoners like us now," Shiho said liking that word; she preferred it over her title in Messiah.

They took their seats as then the horns sounded.

All looked around as they immediately started heading over to there seats, that was the signal that the royal family was going to be entering soon.

**Outside the royal entrance**

Lacus was there waiting as Kira was no where to be found yet, she got ready and was decked out quite nicely, with the help of the maids this time so its more fancy then she would have liked it to be.

Merna was behind her as she held the prince, he wasn't proper for the royal family to enter if the King and Queen weren't connected so Merna volunteered to hold the Prince until they were at least seated.

"You look lovely My Lady," Merna said.

Lacus smiled as she still wasn't very comfortable with these things but she was getting the hang of it since she had been here.

Soon they heard footsteps approaching as Lacus turned and found Kira heading for them.

Kira looked up as he took a look at her, he didn't believe it was possible for her beauty to keep growing but it always did in his mind.

"You look stunning, you never cease to amaze me," Kira told her.

Lacus blushed again as she took her hands and they shared a quick kiss.

"You're not looking to bad yourself," Lacus replied as he seemed a little better, or he was just doing that to not make her worry.

They quickly kissed again before Lacus locked his arm.

Kira adjusted the sword on his belt as he flipped the side of his long cape over.

Kira then looked at the guard and nodded.

The guard slightly opened the door as the horns sounded.

Kira nodded again as the doors were open.

**Grand Ballroom**

With the horns sounding and the doors opened all rose as they royal family started making their way out.

Even now it was still the perfect match, the King and Queen fit together like a puzzle. Kira slightly raised his hand as clapping started as all bowed in respect as they were in perfect view.

Kira led Lacus down the stairs and towards the table, with Merna behind with the Prince who was looking around curiously at the large room.

Kira led Lacus to her seat as she sat down as did Merna next to them. Lacus saw Via next to Merna as Athrun was next to Kira's seat. Lacus looked at the crowd as she spotted her family, her long time friend, and her new friends.

Kira stood by his seat as he sat down, "Both the Queen and I thank you for your attendance tonight, with another tough road ahead we gather to honor all those that will be heading off to war…but for tonight we forget all that, enjoy your evening and go lightly on the liquor, especially to you Sir La Flaga," Kira said as all got a laugh out of that.

Mu raised his hand with a bottle in it; all knew Mu's habits as he didn't try to hide them.

With that Kira sat down followed by everyone else.

With that the dinner was served as the kitchen went all out for this.

Kira smiled over at Lacus as he gently kissed her hand before she looked her fingers with his, Kira knew by how tight she held them she was worried.

The royal family was served first as then the rest of the tables, only near socializing went on during dinner as none got up while it was served, it was quite strange as when the King was finished that usually meant everyone was finished, however out here Kira did eat a little slower as he at least wanted everyone to finish before plates were gathered up.

Mu sat next to Murrue, as he was trying to get her to spoon feed him however she picked up the spoon and shoved straight into his nose. Well that didn't work out to well.

Lacus' family loved this food as it was rare to get.

The four former slaves they mauled it just about as they never had it before.

Dinner went on for about a half hour after the last plate was served as Kira finished and that meant everyone was done, Kira went slow enough so at least about ninety percent were done.

With that finished now people could get up as tables were gathered and the orchestra started playing, there was dancing and a large gathering.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Gil's final preparations had been made and the last of his forces were ready to go outside the city's lands. This time nothing could be predicted where they would go and where they would head in from.

Gil made the final determination they were going to leave in the morning.

Talia came and saw him one last time.

"What is it you want?" Gil asked as he was getting ready to turn in.

"I am asking you one last time, stop this madness and end this personal conflict you have," Talia told him.

"I am just taking back what is mine and what belongs to me, they stole my lands and this ends," Gil said.

"You tried evading their nation and you're lucky he didn't pursue you, why don't you just leave it alone and becoming the Emperor many hoped you would be," Talia replied.

"ORB's methods are threatening to my purposes, rumors already spread they treat little slaves as equals, I will not have that foolish talk, this ends and it ends when I have everything," Gil replied.

"Do you think your alliance will take kindly to that?" Talia asked.

"What can a bunch of mongrels do about it? I am tired of this talk from you," Gil replied standing up.

Talia knew it was pointless, as he had his mind made up, "I will not see you off tomorrow," Talia said leaving the room truly highly disappointed in him.

"Matters not to me," Gil replied as he headed towards his room as tomorrow they leave and tomorrow they leave for victory above all else.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle-Grand Ballroom**

**With Lacus and her family**

Lacus made her way over to her family while holding her son.

Eileen and Siegel were making a fuss over him while Lacus could get caught up with her sister.

"Is something wrong Lacus?" Mear asked.

Lacus stared at her, "Its nothing, just this war again."

"How bad is it?" Mear asked as the public was never given the full assessment of what was going on.

Lacus looked at her, "To be perfectly honest I don't really know."

Mear looked at her like she was nuts, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Let's just say if he loses then…ORB is done for," Lacus replied.

Mear didn't like the sound of that, not at all.

"I swear he grows every time I see him," Eileen said as she approached her daughters.

Lacus smiled, "He is getting a lot more active as well," Lacus replied staring at him.

They spoke for awhile more as her family was trying to do what this gathering was supposed to and forget about this war.

**With Kira and Athrun**

Kira's mind wasn't on this place at all as he just wasn't in the mood for it. Athrun seemed to notice.

"What's bothering you?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked over at him, "Nothing much."

Athrun smiled, "I have known you all your life my friend, and I know something is definitely bothering you."

Kira stared at him, "How is my sister doing?"

Athrun looked at him funny, "You're trying to change the subject on me."

"It's just this war Athrun, once it is finished I will feel a lot better," Kira replied.

Athrun noticed he wasn't just that, something else was bothering him badly.

"You just look like a wind could blow you over that is all," Athrun replied as he was called over to another table.

"You got us through it the last time you will succeed again," Athrun replied as he headed over to them.

Kira heard his words but his mind was just not in this.

**With Lacus and Luna's group**

After Lacus handed her son back to Merna as it was time for him to head back upstairs she made the rest of her rounds.

She met these four as this was something brand new to them.

"Lady Lacus," Meyrin called out to her.

Lacus shook her head, "Please just call me Lacus."

"I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves," Lacus told them.

"This place is amazing, they don't have anything like this in Messiah," Stellar said.

"I have never tasted such food before either," Shiho replied.

Lacus nodded, "I can contest to that, I was surprised the first time I did as well."

"We truly want to thank you for all your kindness, it's the most we have ever had," Luna replied.

"I owe you guys my life, not to mention we are all human beings," Lacus replied as she knew their pain and suffering.

"We also want to thank you for offering up those programs for us…I never thought we could ever choose what we wanted to do," Shiho replied.

Lacus smiled, they were talking about all opportunities around ORB, Lacus helped and pointed them to people they could speak to about finding some sort of work.

Lacus enjoyed this visit with them as they spoke on a lot of other matters especially what was going on with ORB and ZAFT, all were a little worried as if ORB fell they were all dead.

**With Mu and Murrue**

Mu was finally able to get his time with her as shifts were changed.

"Enjoying yourself? I bet not but now that I am here," Mu said trying out his charm.

"Actually it was the opposite," Murrue replied calmly.

"The night is so young," Mu replied.

"Yet your waiting to drink," Murrue told him.

Mu made a funny face, "I will have you know I can drink all night without having to worry about anything."

"Oh really, then prove it," Murrue said handing him a bottle.

"Oh! I see what your up to, trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me in such a state," Mu replied maybe a little hopeful.

Murrue however grabbed her own bottle, "That is your fantasy not mine, now drink."

"I have to warn you that…" Mu said as he stopped as she was downing the whole bottle.

Mu knew he had to catch up as he started drinking his, however she finished hers way before him.

"You lightweight," Murrue replied.

Mu smiled, "Another hidden talent you have, now why don't we work this off and you come and dance with me."

"Do you think I want to be embarrassed by you," Murrue replied.

"If your to afraid to find out I guess we can," Mu said with a smile.

Murrue stared at him, "I don't get many nights off, so why not," Murrue replied as Mu felt he was hitting the jackpot tonight, after all those years of pursuing her she hadn't once got mad at him yet, he believed it was time to start making life plans.

**With Commanders and Lords**

Athrun joined the Lords and such as Andrew was there and Dacosta as they were discussion tomorrow.

"Hey people, you know the rules," Athrun said.

All quickly turned around.

"No talking about war today," Athrun replied.

"Yes sir," many replied.

Andrew made his way over to him, "Hard not to talk about war though."

"Agreed, however people are enjoying themselves today," Athrun replied looking around.

"All except the King maybe," Andrew replied.

Athrun cringed, "You can tell?"

"Everyone can tell," Andrew replied.

"I don't know what it is," Athrun replied.

"This effects morale, people take comfort in seeing him, if they see the King is happy they are happy, if he is confident they are confident and if he is like this it brings them down, and he knows that," Andrew replied.

"He will be fine, make sure all know that," Athrun replied not liking this.

"I will do what I can," Andrew replied.

**With Kira and Via**

Via knew something was wrong as well.

"Tell me son, what is wrong?" Via asked.

"You as well mother?" Kira asked her.

"Let's see, your vassals are worried, your friends concerned and your wife is scared to death, I believe something is wrong with you," Via replied.

"Let's just say it's something I prefer not to discuss," Kira responded.

"Listen son," Via tried saying.

"I do appreciate your concern mother, I truly do, but this is something I have to handle alone, just do me a favor when I am gone look after Lacus for me," Kira replied.

"You know I will," Via responded as Kira turned around and left.

**With Lacus and Miriallia**

Lacus finally found her long term friend.

"Lacus," Miriallia said.

"How have you been? I am very sorry, it's been very hectic I haven't been able to talk to you," Lacus said very regretful.

Miriallia smiled, "It's alright Lacus, you're a busy person now…how is your son doing?"

Lacus smiled, "He perfect, getting more active but I love every minute with him."

Miriallia smiled again, "That's good."

Lacus and Miriallia spoke a lot more; they had discussed many topics back and forth with each other.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus smiled, "I am fine, just thinking a little."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus shook her head, "I will be fine, how have things been at the orphanages?"

Miriallia knew she changed the subject but she didn't want to push her so she went with it.

The two spoke a good half hour before Lacus noticed that Kira was about ready to leave or something.

"I am really glad you came tonight," Lacus said as they were able to catch up.

Miriallia smiled, "Remember don't be a stranger around the orphanages, you were responsible for them being built anyway."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you Miria and I won't," Lacus said as they did their farewells.

Lacus noticed that her family was about to leave as her father was really starting to get into these upper class parties, many knights knew he was one of their blacksmiths and if their was one thing a knight knew never to do upset the guy that makes their protection out there. Siegel liked using that to his advantage sometimes as situations called for it but most knights knew and respected him without the fact that he was their Queen's father.

Lacus bid farewell to her family as she tried catching up with Kira.

She was in a crowd watching her family leave as the sound was heard the King was leaving.

All did their respectful farewells to the King as that gave Lacus the chance to catch up to him, she was actually surprised he stayed this long but he didn't want to disappoint his guests and followers.

Lacus made her way back to his side as she was given her proper farewells as well.

Once that was finished the royal guard formed a line and a path to their private exit where they left.

**Castle Hallway**

Lacus locked her arm around his as they made their way out, "I am glad you stayed that long," Lacus replied as the doors shut.

Kira nodded, "I just don't have it in me to do that today."

"Just think of how the victory will be when you return, I hope you will feel better for that one," Lacus replied.

Kira was silent for a second.

"Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I know, believe you me I know," Kira replied.

Lacus lowered her head a little this was very upsetting to her.

"Now if that isn't a site," Kira said as they stopped.

Lacus looked ahead as that truly was. Mu and Murrue were stumbling through the halls.

"You big moron, you said we were outside," Murrue said.

Mu had her around his shoulder, both were pretty shall we say happy.

"The great La Flaga never has lost direction as of yet," Mu replied as both started laughing.

"Well maybe I will make you lose direction," Murrue said leaning into him.

Mu stumbled back as the hit the wall, "What are you doing?" Mu asked.

"Come on this is what you wanted all those years," Murrue replied slurring.

"I, I, I…well why not," Mu replied quickly.

"What do you think I am?" Murrue said as she slapped him.

"It was your idea," Mu said as they started laughing and stumbling down the hallway.

Kira and Lacus were froze right there.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Lacus asked.

Kira shook his head, "This only leads one of two ways, they will either pass out a little up the hallway or it will carry out and when they wake up Murrue will not be too pleased."

"To be honest I wish they would just get it over with," Kira replied with a small smile.

Lacus then felt a little better as that was the first real smile she saw in awhile.

"Shall we retire as well…I have a surprise for you," Lacus replied taking his hands and leading him towards the stairs.

"What surprise will that be?" Kira asked.

"If I told you know it wouldn't be a surprise, you will have to wait until we get back to our room," Lacus replied as they made their way towards their room.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

Kira opened the door for her as they entered.

"Where is this surprise now Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Patience my dear King," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled as she seemed excited for a second.

Kira finally was able to get that sword off as well as those royal dress clothes and back to his normal attire.

Kira headed over to his desk as he looked over a few papers that where there knowing all to well what they were up against tomorrow.

Lacus finished what she needed to do as she saw him overlooking those papers again and once again with that look.

"Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Are you ready yet?" Kira asked.

"First…can you please tell me what is bothering you so badly? I see it in your eyes again," Lacus told him.

Kira turned looking at her as she had one of the saddest faces he had ever seen.

"You're doing it again Lacus," Kira replied as her look always got him to talk.

"We tell each other everything Kira and this bothers me that you are trying to deal with whatever by yourself," Lacus replied feeling he was pushing her away again.

Kira approached her, "You are right Lacus, we are only stronger when we give everything to each other, I am just a little superstitious right now that is all this is."

"I don't ever want to do anything to make you think I am angry, annoyed or tired of you, you are still and will always be my heart Lacus," Kira replied to her.

Lacus immediately dropped her head forward landing on his chest, "Will you promise me again?"

Kira gently stroked her shoulders as he, "I will promise you Lacus…" Kira said as he paused then continued, "I will promise you that I will do everything to make sure I keep that promise."

Lacus looked up at him, "I just want us to be able to be a family."

"I know, war makes that hard but I know, remember though we are always a family Lacus, nothing can change that," Kira replied wiping away a few stray tears in her eyes.

Lacus smiled at him, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Kira nodded to her, "What do you have?"

Lacus quickly kissed him as she removed her robe, "Me."

"That's it?" Kira asked jokingly.

Lacus playfully hit his chest.

Kira gently cupped her cheeks, "There is nothing better," Kira said as he kissed her back.

Lacus saw the love and passion he always held for her in his eyes.

That love and passion was extremely strong that night, never before has there been this much but that night they gave all they had to each other.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter is the departure as obstacles start getting in the way. See you later.**


	80. Delayed Departure

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty**

**Delayed Departure**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Room**

It was just before sunrise immediately Kira's eyes shot open. He couldn't remember what it was but it wasn't a very good dream he had. Focusing his eyes he noticed Lacus sound asleep next to him. At the moment she had occupied his arm, both were on their sides as Kira held her with his other arm.

Kira recalled the events last night as that was something definitely more eventful last night. Never before had he seen her like that, but Kira knew she was worried about this upcoming war that she needed him last night. Gently caressing her shoulder he gently kissed it before laying his head back in place.

Kira tried recalling the events of that dream he just had but it wouldn't come to mind for some reason.

"_What was it?" _Kira asked himself as all he knew was it was making him uneasy.

Kira decided to lay the matter to rest as for the brief time he had before departure he just wanted to keep his thoughts on his family.

Kira slowly sat up as he gently removed his arm which Lacus was using as her pillow. Smiling slightly as he covered her back up and began dressing himself.

Putting on his robe he rose from the bed as he headed for the door.

Kira opened the chamber doors as he made his way outside.

The royal guard posted on this floor slightly bowed as he walked past as they always did.

Kira saw the look in their faces, they knew where he would be heading soon and for their King they gave him the silent respect anyway warrior would notice.

Kira made his way to his son's room as he wished to see him for a little bit. The guards by the room opened the door as Kira made his way inside.

It was only about three to five minutes after Kira left that Lacus noticed he wasn't their anymore. The warmth was gone so that woke her up almost instantly. Immediately sitting straight up she thought for a second it was like that last war and he left without telling her.

She however could still feel it couldn't have been that long since he got up, she just knew that for some reason.

Lacus looked around as she found her robe on the floor, with a slight blush from last nights events. She truly needed that last night as this war was different from all the rest. She knew Kira was worried about this conflict more so then others and it was worrying her greatly, however what they did last night the answer she needed was given and she gave him what she wanted. A reason to return, there love for each other wasn't dying out and if anything was still growing.

Lacus placed her robe on as she quickly moved her hair as much as possible into place as she headed for the door.

**Prince's Chamber**

Inside the nanny inside was watching the prince when she heard the doors open. At first she thought it was strange as it wasn't time for a change in personal yet. Immediately however she saw who it was and quickly stood and bowed.

Kira walked in to notice the nanny. There were a total of three that would watch the Prince and all were selected by Lacus personally. Kira knew she wanted to do all of this herself however his position wouldn't allow it. Kira had to sleep and with his son growing more active this was only a matter of time. Lacus reluctantly agreed however she personally chose those that would watch him at night.

"You're Majesty," the nanny said surprised.

Kira looked at her, "It's alright, how is he," Kira said walking over to his sons bed.

"He had a good night so far sire," the nanny said.

"Leave me for a little while," Kira said.

"Yes sire," the nanny bowed and left the room waiting outside.

Kira looked down at the sleeping boy at how much he had grown over the last three months. Kira regretting barely being around, he was so engrossed in the country rebuilding for the past three months that the time wouldn't allow it.

Kira slightly smiled, "I haven't been much a father lately have I?"

"It is no excuse, but the life of a King is not all leisure son…the life you were born into can be your greatest gift, but also a great curse," Kira told him.

"I don't know why I am telling you this now, but I just feel you need to hear this now."

**Outside the room**

Lacus walked outside as she looked around, the guards bowed to her like always.

"Excuse me, have you seen the King?" Lacus asked.

"He headed for the Princes room my lady," the guard said.

Lacus thanked him as she headed that way and noticed the nanny outside.

The nanny noticed her as well, "Your Highness," the nanny said as this had been an eventful day already.

Lacus smiled, "Is the King inside?"

"Yes My Lady, he wished to be left alone for a short while," the nanny replied.

"Thank you," Lacus said as she decided to sneak inside and arrived just in time for Kira's speech.

**Inside the Room**

"I swore to never do to you what my father did to me son, but I know some of what he did was necessary, being born into royalty doesn't make a true King, only experience and work is what will make a King…when the time comes I will guide you that way, and it will be up to you to determine what type of King you will be," Kira told him seriously.

"The burden is strong, however your mother eases that pressure for me, when you choose your Queen I want you to keep that in mind," Kira told him as he heard her voice.

"Make sure you tell him this when he is older," Lacus said walking closer.

Kira smiled at her as she approached, "How was my first talk with him?"

Lacus smiled as she checked on him, "I knew you would be fine," Lacus said smiling down.

Kira placed his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.

"I thought you were still asleep?" Kira asked.

"I thought, you left like last time again," Lacus replied.

"I was thinking about doing that again, but I wanted to hear your voice this time so I was going to wait," Kira replied softly.

Lacus slightly lowered her head, "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Just like last time I am going to leave before daybreak," Kira replied.

Lacus had thoughts in her head, and this time she was going to make a very selfish request, "Don't leave yet."

Kira looked at her as she refused to look back at him.

"What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus shook her head, "I don't want you to leave just yet…this one time please don't leave yet."

Kira gently turned her around staring at her worried face.

"You're the King you don't have to leave with everyone else, just give me a little more time," Lacus requested very seriously.

Kira could tell it was killing her to ask this, Kira prided himself with his place in the army and he was highly respected for it he was always the first one to lead the army and the last one to get off a battlefield.

Lacus knew Kira never denied her anything and she was using that like this, it didn't make her feel good but she wanted this time, she needed this time, just a little while longer was all she was asking, and it killed her to make this request.

Kira gently cupped her cheeks making her stare into his eyes.

"I know what you are saying Lacus, I don't wish to leave you like this either, however I will only delay until noon," Kira told her very softly.

Lacus sighed in great relief as she lowered her head to this chest.

Kira kissed the top of her head as they decided to leave the Prince to sleep a while longer.

They headed out as the nanny went back in and then Kira noticed something headed their way quickly.

* * *

**Around the Castle**

**With Athrun**

Athrun had no trouble waking up on time this morning. He got up a little early so he could write a letter to Cagalli. For whatever reason she chose not to come but Athrun came to expect such things from her, Cagalli will always be Cagalli.

After he finished he sealed it with his mark and gave it to a rider to deliver to Boaz.

When he was finished his thoughts went to the upcoming battle. Once again they were outnumbered but this time they were entering brand new territory with this new enemy, a force that doesn't use civilized warfare, barbarians.

Athrun remained in thought until the scheduled time arrived and received a guest.

**Royal Floor**

Mu was arriving on the main floor to collect the King after quite a night.

When Mu arrived he found both the King and Queen heading towards their room.

**With Kira, Lacus and Mu**

Mu nodded to them.

Kira and Lacus stopped, Lacus knew he was here to collect Kira, but now since he granted her request she didn't have to worry just yet.

"It's time kid," Mu replied.

Kira looked at him while Lacus tightened her grip on his hand she was holding.

"Change of plans Mu," Kira told him.

Mu stared at him with a blank stare for a second, "Change of plans," he repeated and went on, "All the army is moving out according to plan already kid, we cannot delay or everything will be screwed up, you know that."

The ORB army was not all stationed in the same place so each captain and commander would move out according to where their base was located and how close it was to where they would all intersect with each other.

"It will be fine Mu, the army will move as scheduled, have Athrun take my place and lead the army…we will wait until noon then catch up with the royal guard, it will all work out," Kira told him seriously.

Mu could tell the reason for his change with the Queen holding on the way she was, "Well you're the King kid, such a strong act of love," Mu said in a sorrowful voice.

Lacus was relieved however she looked at Kira and him at her; they saw Mu with Murrue after the party last night and from what they saw things didn't work out like Mu had hoped.

"Let me guess, you guys did something you both don't remember and she made you pay in the morning right?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "If only that was the case…we were so wasted I ran into a statue passed out cold and when I woke up I somehow ended up…" Mu didn't have to finish as Kira did for him.

"In the stables right?" Kira asked as that was how it always happened when Mu drank too much.

"So a cruel twist of fate, such an unlucky streak, such pure stupidity," Mu replied.

Mu then sighed, "Anyway, I will pass on your orders to Athrun and will have the guard ready by noon."

Kira nodded as Mu took his leave.

Kira and Lacus were heading back to their chamber when they then ran into Merna.

"Your Highnesses, I am glad you are both awake…I was going to give you your morning meal before you left sire," Merna said.

Kira smiled, "Thank you, however departure has been delayed, can you leave us until two hours before noon?"

Merna looked at him, this was different, "I could but."

Lacus smiled, "We really appreciate it Merna."

Merna smiled she understood.

"Make sure we are not disturbed before that time," Kira said as they went back into their chamber.

Merna would do just that if she had to guard the door herself.

**With Athrun and Mu**

Athrun opened the door to his chamber to find Mu there with new orders.

Athrun let him in as Mu explained the situation.

Athrun nodded, "I have to say this isn't like him, however I understand."

"The Queen likely talked him into it, however I think it is something the both of them need," Mu replied.

"Anyway, I will get ready and take command of the force outside the city," Athrun replied heading for his armor.

"If we leave at noon we should catch up to you by the evening hours, just keep them marching until then…its time to get serious now," Mu replied seriously.

Athrun nodded as now this war would likely make the last one with ZAFT looked like a mere skirmish.

When Athrun was ready he left and met up with the forces outside the city.

Some were shocked to see him alone with no royal guard and no King, that made some wonder, however they had faith in their King, and he would never order them into battle if he wasn't there with them.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

**Two hours before noon**

After Kira and Lacus arrived back in their chamber they couldn't help but go at it one more time, it was just how they were, but after that they just laid their holding each other.

For a few hours they stayed like that and just talked with each other, for that short time everything seemed normal. For that short time they forgot all about the war.

"Is it really like that?" Lacus asked as she laid resting on him.

Kira smiled, "All of ORB's eastern lands are like that, and we will see shortly," Kira replied.

They were talking about a small vacation to ORB's eastern lands, ones which Lacus had never been to and Kira hadn't visited in a long time. His mother was from those lands and they were the perfect spot for the small family to go to be alone.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and both knew their time was up as all they had left was two hours and that would end their alone time.

Lacus looked at him as they quickly kissed before Kira answered.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Its time Your Majesty, we have your meal…and the Prince is getting antsy," Merna replied.

Lacus smiled as the two got up and dressed before Kira ordered them inside.

The doors opened as Merna handed the Prince to Lacus and the meals were brought in.

Lacus smiled at him as he was moving all around smiling at her.

They began eating as Lacus fed her son and then herself.

When the meal was finished they used the rest of the time as a family.

This was time Kira had been missing as he held the boy on his lap while Lacus watched.

"He's got a strong grip," Kira replied as the boy latched on to his finger and wouldn't let go.

Lacus chuckled, "He must get it from you, like a lot of other things, I swear I have two Kira's around."

"I cannot help but think about the future sometimes Lacus," Kira replied.

Lacus looked at him, "The future?"

"You heard me talking about it earlier, I will not do to him what my father did to me…but there are things I must do in order to prepare him later on, I just hope when that time comes he will understand," Kira replied.

Lacus liked his talk, he was talking about the future which meant he wasn't giving up at all, he would come back to her and their son.

"I understand Kira, and he will as well…but for the time being I want him to be as much a normal boy as he can be with the circumstances, I want to see him do things normal children can do, when that time comes I am sure you will make the right decisions," Lacus replied.

"We will make the right decisions, for that is where our true strength lies," Kira replied.

Lacus smiled as they continued being the happy little family they were until she noticed Kira wasn't paying attention anymore.

"What is it?" Lacus asked.

Kira gave her a slight smile, "It's time Lacus."

Lacus felt her heart sink as she knew their time was now up.

Kira stood and handed the boy back over to her as she held him very securely.

Kira moved over to where his armor had hung in display, waiting for him.

Kira went to grab it as Lacus stopped him.

"Wait Kira," Lacus said as she gently called in Merna and handed him over to her.

"Let me," Lacus said as she took the armor.

"I think I can do it myself, you don't have to," Kira told her as she shook her head.

"Please, allow me to," Lacus replied.

Kira nodded as he removed his robe and she took over.

Once again Kira wouldn't go with heavy armor and only used his light armor.

Lacus moved to the front as she strapped the chest protector on. She secured it tightly as if her life depended on it. Kira wasn't going to make her get on her knees for the leg gear as he did that for himself, it only went from his ankle to a little above the knee, but that was his style.

Lacus did the forearms herself as they only went up to the elbow leaving his entire upper arms unprotected like always which she didn't like but she knew this allowed him to be faster as he wanted.

Kira was going to do the sword himself but Lacus insisted as she fastened it to his waste.

"You know I kind of like that," Kira told her making her blush but he returned it when she whispered into his ear what she would do when he came home.

Kira picked up the light helmet as Lacus did the final piece, the long cloak that she fastened to him.

She adjusted it as now he looked like she remembered him on the battlefield, a sight she didn't like seeing but one she accepted.

When it was fastened she then lowered her head a little.

Kira looked over to see his only son watching very curiously.

Kira motioned for Merna as she handed the boy over to him and then left the room leaving them alone.

"You'll watch over your mother while I am gone," Kira told him staring into the boy's violet eyes.

Kira then handed him over to Lacus as Kira looked into her eyes and placed his arms around her.

Lacus leaned in shifting her son so he wouldn't be squished.

"It's alright Lacus," Kira told her softly.

She didn't say anything as immediately Kira shifted and she felt him kiss her neck.

Kira knew Lacus had a sensitive spot on her neck so decided to give her on last gift. A little while later Kira backed away as Lacus reopened her eyes. "When you see that you can think of me," Kira said as he smiled at her.

Lacus knew it left a mark but she didn't care.

"Please remember your promise…and come back to us," Lacus replied as they kissed each other.

Kira didn't want to show his son anymore then that so after a minute he slowly backed away.

"I love you," was the final word Kira said as she turned around releasing her hand and heading out the door.

Lacus repeated the sentence as she saw him disappear out the door.

What happened next brought her to tears as her usually calm son cried.

Lacus comforted him as she knew just how he felt as now her heart was aching terribly.

**Outside the Castle**

Kira made his way down as all the knights on standby saluted their King, who was once again going out to fight for them.

Kira clamped some of their armor as he even shook a few of their hands bringing them joy. Once he got outside that was when he saw Mu on his horse and holding Tori ready for Kira.

Kira came into sight as he heard the cheers from the royal guard and even servants from the castle. Chanting his name, giving him blessings with encouragement, just about everything as Kira made his way to his horse.

He got on Tori as Mu nodded to him, "One last time sire."

Kira smiled, "One last time it is," Kira said as he turned the horse around and gave the command to open the castle gates.

**Inside the castle**

Via and Murrue watched the events but they didn't go and see anyone off, Kira didn't want it and Murrue said all she needed to already as she met Mu before he headed out and told him something that nearly made him fly.

From the balcony Lacus watched as she got her son to calm down, but this wouldn't be over for her until he came home.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

As soon as the castle gates opened Kira noticed the entire city was already there.

"The drawback of leaving late sire," Mu told him as the entire Onogoro people would not leave their King off with nothing.

Kira looked around as he appreciated it and would not let their encouragement be in vain, he would fight and protect his family and his country.

The royal guard marched with him as they headed out to the city gates.

Kira waved and smiled at his people as they made it about halfway before Kira and Mu noticed a disturbance.

"I must make it through, I have to," they heard.

Kira and Mu turned to see a man that looked very scruffy making his way through to them.

The royal guard did their job well as they were already holding the man back as he kept pushing forward.

"This is important, I must speak to the King, out of the way," the man said.

Mu looked closer as he immediately recognized the man.

Kira saw Mu look closer.

By now he was on the road but surrounded by five royal guard members and what was worse in front of the entire crowd which was growing silent at the disturbance.

"My King you must listen," the man said.

"You know this man Mu?" Kira asked as Mu acted strange.

"A local beggar…" Mu replied.

Kira smirked, "One of your drinking buddy's?" Kira asked.

"I drink alone kid…no, this man is just one of those crazy fortuning tellers, pay him no mind," Mu said as Kira noticed the expression on Mu's face was different.

"I must speak," the man said.

Kira rode a little closer.

The royal guard turned around, "Forgive us Your Majesty, we will remove him."

"Hold…no need," Kira replied as the royal guard kept highly alert.

The man looked up at Kira, "You must listen to me My King, you must hear my words."

"Very well, speak your words," Kira said as he believed this was the quickest way to end this.

The man looked very seriously at Kira, "Heed my warning young King."

Kira stared at him.

"If into Messiah you go, only the gates of Hades will you discover," the man said dead serious.

That caused talking with the people and even gasps as that was a death sentence.

Kira continued to stare.

"Stay away young King, the dark hallway will lead you to the blade of destruction, do not go into Messiah," the man spoke again.

Kira then shook his head, "I have no more time for this," Kira said as the crowd was now going to spread this crazy nonsense and it would likely get to Lacus and cause her more worry.

"Were leaving," Kira said turning around.

The man freaked, "No you mustn't go sire…you must heed my words, the man screamed but to no avail as Kira rode away.

Kira and Mu continued on as Kira looked at Mu.

"That's just the thing Lacus needs to hear," Kira said angrily.

Mu looked at him, "That…old man is just a crazy beggar don't pay it no consideration."

"I say the same to you Mu, the only thing I believe is the promise I made to my wife and nothing will break that," Kira said as they rode off and out of the city to join with the massive army.

The royal guard left the man alone as he continued to watch them disappear, "You must listen."

The man said no more as they were gone and war was about to rage.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A\N): The next chapter ZAFT moves out as well as the advancing armies drawing near to each other. I don't know when it will be up as my time and access are very limited, sorry for the lateness but there's nothing I can do about it for awhile. Bye for now.**


	81. Advancing Forces

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty One**

**Advancing Forces**

**ORB Plains**

**Royal Guard Escort**

With the forces having left the capital, they were meant to join up with Athrun who had gone on ahead. Morale was high but after that little outburst by the civilian, superstition was now on the minds of all who heard it. That was more than just a warning; it could also be interoperated as a curse.

"You worry too much Mu," Kira told his captain.

Mu looked at him, "Just what we needed to start this war, a curse."

Kira smiled, "No need to put too much thought into the matter, I won't."

Mu nodded as the horses took off into the open plains, hoping to catch up with Athrun before days end.

Kira however was worried about one thing, and that interpretation would likely make its way back into the castle where Lacus would get something else to worry about.

**ORB's Main Army**

The main army was half a day ahead of their King, but with a general like Lord Athrun leading them, they had nothing to be concerned about.

"My Lord, our messengers say the King has left and should join us by nights end," A Boaz messenger replied.

Athrun looked at him, "Very well, keep up the pace until we approach the border."

Athrun led the army ahead, keeping a good standard pace as not to wear his soldiers out.

As they marched ahead the King approached just as the time frame indicated.

* * *

**Messiah ZAFT Capital**

**Outside the castle**

Gil mounted his horse as his forces were preparing to move out.

"It is still not to late Gil, are you sure this is what you want?" The Empress told him.

Gil looked at her, "Do you even need to ask that? Since when did you always question my decisions?"

Talia shook her head, "I have always stood by you and will do so now, however take a good look at yourself…that is all I ask."

Gil didn't hesitate, "I will see you when I return with victory."

Talia watched as he rode off, she did all she could do and now it was up to fate.

**Courtyard**

All bowed as the Emperor approached.

"Do you have the plans?" Gil asked his chief strategist.

Sai nodded, "They are sealed Your Majesty."

Gil took the packet Sai had as he ordered his troops out.

Rey and Shinn were standing by.

"Finally, ORB will pay," Shinn said getting on his horse.

"Don't do anything reckless, remember we serve the Emperor," Rey constantly reminded him.

"Your Highness," Rey said as Gil approached.

Shinn bowed as well.

"Are your squads ready?" Gil asked.

"Yes sire, we will bring you victory," Rey replied.

"Very well, send a messenger to our so called friends…have them march ahead of us," Gil ordered.

Rey smiled, "Let them take the full force of ORB's first strike…which would deplete both the barbarian and ORB forces."

Gil smirked, "Our friends can take the damage allowing us to finish them off once they aren't needed."

"I will obey your command," Rey said as they rode out of the castle and through the city.

**Barbarian camps**

Watching there warriors Shams and Mudre were getting bored of no action. ZAFT slaves were just no fun any more.

"Great warrior," One of their messengers replied.

Shams stared at him.

"Message from the ZAFT Emperor, we are to move out ahead and head to the border," The messenger delivered.

Mudre smiled as she shook her head, "So were to take the causalities here?"

"What a fool that Durandal is, but we have our own orders. Get the warriors ready to march," Shams ordered as their camp started packing up getting ready for war.

The warriors were eager to get under way as they packed up and started moving out.

Shams opened a package the messenger had on it as it showed them where to head.

"Straight south, right into there agricultural center…Josh-a. Good thing we are used to winters," Shams replied.

Mudre shook her head, "We are and ORB is not…pampered fools are used to there warm weather."

They rode off and within days they were approaching the small mountains that lead to the border…crossing these were going to slow them down, but that was the job.

**Emperors Forces**

"My lord, the barbarians are approaching the mountains," the messenger replied.

Gil smiled, "Slow our forces and make camp right near the mountains."

Shinn and Rey who were with them looked surprised.

"Why? My Lord," Shinn asked.

Gil looked at him, "No matter how bad I want into ORB, they are not our only foes."

Rey nodded, "You are letting the barbarians fight ORB and if they win they will ravage the country. If they lose then ORB keeps moving wounded from the fighting and right into our waiting forces."

Gil smirked, "I never had any intention of confronting ORB immediately. If the barbarians win when the capture Josh-a and start on Boaz, they will be weakened. We will use them up and eliminate them once those two cities are captured…leaving Onogoro to me."

Shinn looked disappointed, "I thought we were going to destroy ORB now."

Rey quickly scolded him, "Quiet Shinn, this plan works the best for us…our forces will be strong by the time ORB and the barbarians finish with each other…we will destroy ORB."

Shinn quickly turned his head.

Gil let them sort it out as they started setting up camp.

"Should we start briefing the knight My Lord," Sai said to Gil.

"Not yet…we have plans if the barbarians win or fail. Don't leak anything until I give the word," Gil ordered.

Sai bowed and left leaving Gil alone.

Gil looked out his tent. "Win or lose…I will be victorious."

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Just like Kira had feared the outburst reached the castle and straight to his wife's ears.

**Via's Chambers**

"Are you certain about this?" Via asked.

Murrue nodded, "Yes My Lady…I fear it has reached the Queen already."

Via shook her head, "I will go see her now."

"Yes My Lady," Murrue replied.

**Royal Hallway**

As Via walked she noticed something strange. The royal guard all looked different to her.

"Who are these men" Via asked.

Murrue looked at her, "They are the newest royal guard members My Lady."

Via looked at her, "My son left untrained knights to guard his family? He would never do that."

Murrue smiled, "They are highly trained My Lady…all of them are of commoner origin and even some former slaves."

Via took that in as it hit her, "I see that is what he is thinking."

Murrue nodded, "Commoners and especially former slaves are the Queen's strongest support…after what happened last time the King made sure to take the best measures. All these men would defend her and the Prince with their lives."

Via smiled, she was proud how even as King he put his family first.

As Via approached she heard what sounded like singing.

"It's beautiful," Murrue said as the guard opened the door.

**Kira and Lacus' Chambers**

They saw the source of the voice as they went inside.

"I never knew she had such a beautiful voice," Via said.

Murrue nodded as they saw Lacus rocking her son to sleep. Finally after a few hours he was beginning to calm down.

Lacus stopped as she saw her mother-in-law in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there," Lacus said softly.

Via approached, "I never knew you had such a beautiful voice."

Lacus slightly blushed, "I don't usually sing in front of others…but it calms him down."

Via saw her grandson finally asleep.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Lacus asked gaining her composure.

Via shook her head, "I was just coming to check on you."

Lacus looked down, "I heard about the…" Lacus couldn't repeat it.

Via sat next to her, "Listen to me Lacus."

Lacus smiled, "I am not too bothered by it…even if it was a curse…I believe in the promise he made me."

Via stared at her, she was such a strong willed woman.

She smiled, "Then I have nothing to worry about."

Murrue looked on as she slightly smiled noticing the Queen's neck. Normally that would be considered indecent but she could tell it was more like a parting gift.

Via stood up as she actually came for one other piece of business.

"Listen dear I actually came for one more reason…it's actually something in two days," Via said.

Lacus looked at her, "You mean ORB's founding?"

Via nodded. Of all times this day had to be when the country was at war. However according to custom this was an event that couldn't be put off. On the day of the founding all nobility came to the capital for a grand ball.

Lacus remembered last years; it was an event solely for nobility. When Kira took the crown the nobility lost a lot but Kira kept them happy by making them richer and keeping events like this so they could feel better about themselves. This event however was the one in a year where it had to be attended and only nobility.

"With all that is going on they still intend to have it?" Lacus asked.

Via nodded, "Unfortunately all nobility that isn't with the King will attend and those with the King the families will still attend…I understand if you're not up to this. I could go in your place."

Lacus thought but then shook her head, "I really appreciate it but…with Kira not here it is my duty to start this event…I will do it for him."

"Are you sure?" Via asked.

Lacus smiled, "The nobility isn't very fond of me…but I won't give up. Besides it could work as a distraction for me as well."

Via nodded, "I understand, I will do anything if you need help."

Lacus thanked her again as she left.

When she left she gently placed her son in his bed which she had moved to her chamber. With Kira gone she wished to do things like a normal mother. As Lacus sat back down she touched her neck. She smiled as soon this would fade but for at least a little while a part of him was still with her.

Lacus thought about the event. She never attended one of these without Kira, but she was going to do this. Nobility or no she won't give up.

Lacus looked out the window. "Be safe," was all she said.

* * *

**Approaching the ORB/ZAFT border**

**Onogoro Forces**

Kira eventually joined up with Athrun as they started the march towards the border.

Days passed and they eventually were only hours from it.

"Athrun," Kira said looking to his second.

Athrun looked at him.

"Split the force and have the Oceania commander take his forces to the western border gate," Kira ordered.

Athrun and Mu quickly looked at him.

"You're splitting up our forces," Mu quickly said.

Kira looked at him, "Yes, I know what I am doing."

Athrun thought for a second, "You have a plan?"

Kira smiled, "All I ask is that you trust me, I will explain everything after the border."

Athrun nodded, "As you wish," Athrun said giving the order.

The massive army moved forward as now one wing split from the forces heading towards the western ZAFT border to the grasslands.

Finally they arrived at border.

Kira stopped his horse, "Now it begins."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The chapter is a little short then what I usually make but I have to get used to writing again. Sorry for the extremely long delay but I have leave now so I will do as much as I can. Readers of my other stories none have been abandoned, but I plan to stick with this one until it is finished. For the next chapter I realized I never really gave Lacus a chapter of her own so next chapter is all about her and a pompous ball that will have an effect in the future. Thanks again to those who sent messages and still show interest in this story. It will get completed. Thanks again. See you later.**


	82. ORB's Birthday Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**ORB's Birthday Part One**

**Onogoro Castle**

Two day's passed very slowly for Lacus as now it was the morning before the grand ball. The castle had begun the preparations for this event yesterday and before long the castle ballroom was looking the most grand it would for the year. Of all the times why this had to happen now? That was the question that kept running through the Queens mind.

**Royal Hallway**

Merna was on duty this night as she was making her rounds. She was very concerned for her Queen; Lacus would never say anything but Merna could tell her lady was very stressed out.

As she passed the royal estate she could have sworn she heard something from the Queen's room. Thinking it was the Prince; Merna immediately went to check hoping to get to him before Lacus woke up.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Merna opened the door as she saw immediately the problem, it wasn't the Prince it was the Queen. She knew immediately she was having a terrible nightmare.

"My Lady, please!" Merna said rushing to Lacus waking her up.

Lacus quickly woke up with a gasp, looking around.

"My Lady," Merna said as Lacus sat up, she was drenched in sweat.

Lacus looked to her, "Miss…Merna."

Merna looked on concernedly, "Are you alright?"

Lacus quickly tried to recall the events of her dream, but couldn't remember them.

"I don't remember what happened…but it was terrible," Lacus replied looking to her sleeping son.

Merna handed her a towel, "Its no wonder with all this pompous ball and His Majesty at war with…" Merna didn't finish.

Lacus wiped her face, "I'll be alright…you don't have to worry anymore."

Merna didn't believe her but didn't want to add anymore pressure, "Do you want to rest more?"

Lacus shook her head, it was nearly morning anyway. "I will get up; we have a lot to do today."

"Guests will start arriving toward the afternoon, I will have the maids tend to you today…and don't even think of objecting," Merna said sternly.

Lacus looked at her, "Very well."

Merna smiled, "Good I will have the kitchen ready your meal and then we shall prepare your bath."

"Thank you Miss Merna," Lacus told her.

Merna remembered something, "By the way, I heard the Duchess of ORB's western providence Atlantis will be attending."

Lacus quickly looked at her, "She will be attending?"

Lacus quickly knew that name. Atlantis was located in ORB's western lands. It wasn't large and didn't really stand out to much. However it was the economical superpower for merchant and foreign trade. It was almost like Logos however the person in charge was far superior. It was ruled by a woman the Duchess of Atlantis Lady Lucrezia.

Lacus had only ever heard of her in name as she keeps mostly to herself; however she remembered the Duchess was one of few in the nobility that publicly supported her marriage to Kira. She remembered Kira went to see her and when he returned he had her support. Kira never mentioned about what happened but she was glad for the support.

All she knew was the Duchess was in her mid forties and by far the most powerful woman in ORB. Even Lacus as Queen had no where near the power the Duchess has. What was strange was unlike the three major cities she had no real military power. Atlantis was smaller then the three but you could say all of ORB's economical stability was in the business's she runs, which could likely be more than sixty percent.

Lacus was looking forward to finally meeting her; she really wanted to thank her for the support.

Merna nodded, "That is what I was told…I am surprised myself."

"You met her before?" Lacus asked.

"Not personally…however what I know is…it's hard to explain. You will know when you meet her," Merna said.

"I really want to thank her for the support," Lacus said.

"Support always comes with a price…does His Majesty ever mention anything about her?" Merna asked.

Lacus shook her head, "Not once…I know he saw her for support for our wedding, but never mentioned anything about it after that."

"You are making me a little nervous Merna," Lacus said.

"She isn't a rude person…but she seems to prefer profit to anything else, just remember that," Merna said excusing herself.

Lacus look to her son. "I will not give up, nobility doesn't like your mother very well…but I won't give up."

Lacus smiled as she now readied herself for the day.

* * *

**Approaching Onogoro**

**Duchess carriage**

The road to Onogoro was long and boring for the Atlantis ruler, but it has been far too long since she had seen the capital.

"My Lady we should arrive within an hour," one of her waiting ladies replied.

The duchess continued to stare out the window. Even for someone in their mid forties she truly still looked about ten years younger. Her dress was by far the most luxurious and her jewelry matched her azure hair.

"The scenery still looks the same from which I remember it." The Duchess replied.

"If I may My Lady?" the second person in her carriage asked.

"Do as you like," she replied.

"What is the true purpose for this trip?" The man asked.

This man was what you would call her second, like a modern day secretary. He handled her orders and made sure they were carried out in her business.

"I wish to get a fixture on the woman I gave my support to." The duchess replied.

"I still don't understand why you did that My Lady…" he was saying but was cut off.

"The Great King of ORB came to see me personally and asked for my support. Did you think I would turn down a favor from one that keeps me so wealthy?" The duchess explained.

"We nearly got caught up in the civil war because of that issue," The man replied.

"Jibril was a fool. He believed he could confront the King with military power, I don't associate with fools." She sternly said.

The duchess then smiled, "Besides, His Majesty still owes me what he promised for my support."

"We are at war My Lady…If the King shall die…" the man was caught off again.

"It is treason to imagine the death of the King remember that, I don't need a scandal on my shoulders. Besides the Kings death is the worst possible outcome for me…however if it were to occur I must make other measures to secure my superiority," she explained.

The man now knew what this trip was for.

"Don't you agree?" The duchess said looking to the third person in her carriage.

The person nodded as they went on their way finally reaching the capital.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Main Square**

You could cut the tension with a knife in the city where the commoners inhabit. Knights patrolled the city but all were new recruits. The veteran warriors were all with the King to war, so you couldn't blame the people for feeling a little nervous.

Carriages were arriving left and right for the birthday but this still felt very wrong to them.

"I will never understand rich people," Miriallia replied trying to finish her shopping.

Miriallia looked up the castle in the distance, knowing what her friend must be going through.

"Of all times a party," a voice said to her.

Miriallia turned, "Long time on see Mear," she said to Lacus' sister.

"This is one that won't even allow my family to attend," Mear replied.

"How is she doing?" Miriallia asked as she saw less of her friend these days.

"One the outside she looks the same…but well you know her on the inside," Mear replied.

Miriallia shook her head, "I wish she could just be granted happiness, why is she always put through such trials?"

"Tonight is no different…the nobility hate my sister I know that. They expect her to be the center of this party when they all despise her." Mear said hatefully.

"Lacus won't ever give up, she will keep reaching out until they accept her," Miriallia replied.

Mear looked on, "I fear they will eventually make attempts on her life…especially since my nephew was born. Lacus fulfilled all duties of Queen in her first year and…" Mear said highly worried.

"Believe in her…you as her sister should know better than anyone else." Miriallia said knowing it will work out.

**Nobility Districts**

Compared to the common districts it was like a totally different world here. Nobles lined the streets conversing with each other. This was the best day of their year and they sure showed it. Noblemen showed off their prize horses and vast fortunes. Noblewomen wore the most expensive clothing and jewelry always hoping to best each other. These times were also when business deals were made, marriages arranged, such is all what they needed to feel they were better than all the rest.

As evening approached all boarded their carriages and headed to the castle for what was sure to be a grand night, even with the King and a few younger noblemen absent.

What a night it was going to be.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus began preparing as soon as she finished her meal. Her son woke up soon after as she fed him and then took a little time to spend with him. He was crawling around on the floor as she smiled.

"My Lady, we have prepared your bath…I can watch the Prince." Merna replied more of an order then just an announcement.

Lacus smiled giving him his toy before standing up, "Thank you."

Merna took over as Lacus left the room.

Lacus walked in as a few of her ladies were waiting for her.

The ladies in waiting were hardly ever used by Lacus, but today Merna insisted. With the nobility around she wanted to make sure Lacus fitted in as much as possible.

"Will you need anything else Your Highness," one lady said handing things to Lacus.

Lacus smiled, "I will be fine, wait outside until I am finished."

"As you wish My Lady," Her ladies said as they headed to the next room in case they were called.

Lacus got in as it was very relaxing, and for today she was going to need it.

Her thoughts once again went to Kira. She wondered if they were at the border yet and of what was happening with the army, too many questions were in her mind. Kira wouldn't write her so she couldn't get any information that way. He didn't want something to happen and the letters stop which would make her worry something happened, so he won't write until the battle is over.

She looked at her hands and noticed they were shaking a little.

"Are you alright My Lady?" One asked as it was a little quiet.

Lacus shook her head, "I am fine, continue on please."

"Yes My lady," they replied.

Lacus quickly shifted her thoughts to tonight. She would do her best and make this evening special, she was going to show Kira she could do this, and when he got back she would make him give her a reward.

Lacus lightly laughed at that thought.

As Lacus finished up her ladies brought her the royal robe as she wrapped it around her body.

She headed back into her main chamber where she found a visitor waiting for her.

**Via and Lacus**

All ladies bowed in respect for their former Queen.

"This is a surprise," Lacus said at her mother-in-law.

Via smiled, "I wanted to bring you something. I should have done this a long time ago."

Lacus walked over to her as Via opened the small chest as Lacus' eyes widened.

"These are the official jewels of ORB's Queen," Via said.

Lacus looked them over. A necklace made of diamonds and sapphires. As well as bracelets of ruby and emeralds. Finally a tiara of all of the above mixed into it.

"When they stripped me of my title as Queen, Kira told me to keep these as a reminder of what I should still represent he told me." Via explained.

"I know he was planning on making new ones for you…but I am ready to let these go. They rightfully belong to you know…and I couldn't be more proud to have you wear these." Via told her.

Lacus was speechless, it was very touching. Via had always supported her, even being a former slave Via still supported her.

"I will treasure these," Lacus said closing the box gently touching it.

Via smiled, "I know you will…now you best start getting ready."

Lacus nodded as she sat down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Shall I help you?" Via asked.

"I couldn't possibly…" Lacus said.

"It's alright," Via said picking up the brush on the dresser.

"I always wanted a daughter to dress up…what I got was Cagalli and well you know her," Via said.

Lacus lightly laughed knowing what Cagalli would do if she was the one in the chair right now.

"Believe it or not she once had long hair," Via explained.

Lacus looked surprised, "I find that hard to imagine."

Via smiled, "Ulen made sure of it so he could marry her off eventually…during Kira's coronation she took a dagger and cut it to the length it is now."

"I think it suits her," Lacus told her.

"So do I…but I still like doing this every now and then…maybe one of you could give me a granddaughter someday," Via said.

Lacus quickly blushed, "We shall see."

Via lightly laughed as she continued.

Eventually the ladies started helping out. They brought in Lacus' dress.

It was a mix of white and blue design. It left part of her arms sleeveless but the gloves that went with it would only leave the upper part of her arms exposed. Lacus was a little uncomfortable with the exposure towards her upper chest but the jewels she got would cover most of that up.

With her dress on she placed the gloves on and then the shoes which she couldn't believe the cost. Finally they started doing her hair.

Her long hair made the maids in charge have a variety of options. However they mixed it up and put part of it up and part of it down letting it go down her back. They felt this was the best way to show off her hair. Finally they placed her makeup and jewelry on and finally the Tiara.

They moved Lacus to the mirror so she could see their work.

"You look absolutely stunning dear," Via told her.

As Lacus stared at herself she could only think one thing, she looked just like noble but that wasn't who she truly is. She had been thinking about just going out their and blending in sitting on the throne and just observing throughout this event, however looking at herself she know knew she was going to be more active. She would do things her way, as it was her right as Queen.

"If only His Majesty could see you now," Via also replied addressing her son formally in front of others.

Lacus nodded and slightly smiled, she knew what he would say. She just wished she could spend this event with him but now was not the time for this.

Lacus turned around, "Shall we proceed."

"Not before you see your special guest off first," Merna replied from the doorway.

The maids bowed slightly at the Princes presence.

Lacus quickly smiled looking at her violet eyed son.

"Isn't your mother beautiful?" Merna asked.

Lacus walked over taking him in her arms.

"Will the Prince be attending this event?" Merna asked.

Lacus shook her head, "No not today, his time will come."

"Understood." Merna replied.

Handing her son back to Merna Lacus took a deep breath as she headed out to the hallway, her ladies in tow.

"I have to leave as well Merna." Via replied.

"You will be attending My Lady?" Merna asked.

"I want to let her handle this…but just in case I will be present in case things to out of hand. I don't believe they will though." Via said seriously.

"Understood, I will watch the Prince until this event is over." Merna said as Via walked out of the room.

**Outside the Castle**

Carriages arriving left and right, high nobility to lower nobility were arriving. Naturally even the nobility was placed in classes.

"It seems so nice to get away from the east some times don't you agree?" One older woman asked.

"Yes, I have to agree." The older gentlemen replied.

"Such a same a lot of the younger generation left with the King." Another replied.

"Out for another foolish crusade I take it. Such a bore." One pompous noble replied.

"I guess that leaves more for us." The younger gentlemen replied.

"I agree. Why risk ourselves in such a manner. Isn't that what the commoners are for?" His friend replied.

"I won't fight if there is a chance to be ordered by a commoner." Another friend said knowing commoners have a chance for ranking army positions. However it was likely more cowardice then what he claimed.

"We have to make sure to buy the contracts that will be made from this war however." One's father said.

"Such a shame the King had to be away. I wanted to show myself off to." One younger woman said.

"I agree." Another said.

"That was what we were all hoping for. If not the King at least Lord Athrun but he is away as well. This will be such a bore." Another young noble woman replied.

"We should talk about our business deals," One noble said to another.

It went on and on and on. The royal guard guarding this event was highly professional but hearing all this was a bothersome. They were mostly what these people considered ants.

**With the Duchess**

All were going inside as a peculiar carriage arrived.

The doors were opened as the Atlantis Duchess arrived.

Her second hand opened the doors for her as she stepped out.

"Looks a lot better then last time I saw it. That was about three years ago." The Duchess replied.

All nobility noticed her immediately; whispers were said as likely most of their dealing went through her.

"You will not be attending," The Duchess said to the third party member in her carriage.

"Head over to our estate we have in Onogoro and finish the dealings I told you about. I will make this trip alone." The Duchess said nodding to her carriage driver.

The driver took off as it was now her and her two attendants.

"Shall we proceed?" The Duchess asked as they headed in.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Ballroom**

**Inside the Ballroom**

The orchestra played beautifully as they always did. Nobles were scattered doing their usual chattering amongst themselves. Few were on the dance floor for the moment as it was still early. You heard the sounds of nobles being announced as they arrived and things were just like there wasn't a war to decide all their fates going on.

"Presenting Marquees of the eastern providence and former Queen of our beloved ORB Lady Via Yamato," The announcer claimed as Via had arrived early.

All turned to greet their former Queen.

Via walked in and looked around. It looked like it was going to be a long night seeing the large group that hated her daughter-in-law the most.

Via greeted them as she headed to her assigned seat. In the far side of the ballroom the royal family seats were set up in two rows. The King and Queen had the top of course and the rest were on the bottom. However Via knew out of the three seats hers was the only one going to be occupied on the bottom as her daughter and son-in-law were not in attendance.

Murrue accompanied her.

"Murrue I want you to wonder the floor and tell me anything that is being said about Lacus. With the King gone I want to make sure they don't try anything." Via said.

"You think they will harm her?" Murrue said shocked.

Via shook her head, "No. However with Kira gone they may try and humiliate her."

"Understood," Murrue said quietly leaving.

Via watched around as she had a guard delay the Queen's arrival for a little bit.

**Around the Ballroom**

It was true about what Via said; Lacus had one strong hated group. That group was young noble women.

All despised her for the King choosing her over them. Not to mention even after marrying her he still paid no attention to them. There never was a King that was totally faithful to his wife, but that was all they were seeing and it sickened them. What made it worse yet was Lacus gave him an heir the first year of their marriage which was another slap in the face as their chances of replacing her were now down to about zero.

One group of four in particular was gathered together. They were of high nobility and you could call them Flay's crowd. Though they despised her to since Flay thought she was better then everybody…however this group had far more brain power then the deceased eyesore.

Their dresses were glamorous as well as their hair and jewelry. They complimented each other but the topics soon changed.

"His Majesty not being here makes all these efforts go to waste." one motioned to her dress.

"Does that mean we have to listen to her?" Another said disgusted.

"I truly don't know what he sees in her?" The third asked.

"I hear she stays in the same room with him every night." The fourth replied.

"Possessive little tramp! No wonder he hasn't chosen anyone of us for his official mistress." The first one replied.

In any normal terms a mistress would belittle a person, but the Kings mistress would be considered a position of honor. That could also lead to the King taking that mistress as a second wife. The only person in ORB that could take multiple wives was a King but it rarely ever happened, and only if a successor wasn't produced. That was the only hope these four women had left to rise in stature but the chances were far to slim if not zero.

"How else can we lower her in the Kings eyes?" The second replied.

"Our plan to start a rumor that the Prince was not the Kings child failed when the boy looked just like the King." The third replied.

"Yeah we had to call it off or we would have been in trouble. Not really a surprise that the Prince looks like his father. The genes of a slave are not strong enough to interfere with the Kings features." The fourth said as that was their knowledge back then.

"To bad she was a slave to George Allster, we could have started the rumor she served as an intimate slave…but George Allster wouldn't touch his slaves like that for fear of getting cursed or something, a strange man." Another said.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. No King ever stayed faithful for long. He will bore of her and I will be waiting." The first said.

"What do you mean you!" The other three said.

Even though they are friendly and if the King chose one of them they would then talk about that person. Such is the way of nobility.

"We are loosing touch here. Our enemy is not us it is her!" They said referring to the Queen.

"I won't bow when she comes out. I refuse." The second one said.

They went on as an important person was announced.

**With the Duchess**

"Presenting the Duchess of Atlantis," The announcer said as the Duchess didn't like her name announced after her title.

She walked in as the room looked to her.

Via immediately looked. They were on so-so terms.

The Duchess greeted people in her authority voice. She headed straight for Via.

"Long time no see Lady Via. I take it you are well?" The Duchess asked.

"I am glad you could make it Lady Lucrezia. It has been to long." Via replied.

"I take it the Queen hasn't arrived yet?" The Duchess asked.

"She will be out any moment. I was surprised you voiced your support for her." Via said strictly.

The Duchess smiled, "It made the King happy."

_'What did you get?' _Via wondered to herself.

It was then that they heard the royal sound.

"I believe I have to go. It has been good seeing you again Lady Via." The Duchess said and excused herself.

**With Lacus**

Lacus made her way to the entrance to the ballroom. This was the first time she was entering by herself for an event.

The guard waited for her signal before passing it to the announcer.

Lacus heard the noise outside. During all events she had to be alone on the one where the people hated her most.

Lacus looked up and nodded to the guard as the horns were blown and she was announced.

**Inside the Ballroom**

"Presenting Queen Lacus Yamato!" The announcer said sternly.

The curtains were opened as Lacus made her way out with six ladies in tow.

Lacus smiled slightly as she made her way out. Nobility bowing before her, She knew that had to kill them.

The four in that group refused to admit it but they couldn't hold a candle to Lacus. It was impossible for them to comprehend that a lowly former slave had more beauty then them.

"I hate her!" They kept saying to each other as Lacus approached she saw the group and knew them well.

All did as they said and didn't bow to her at all. Lacus however stopped and greeted.

"It's nice to see you four again. I take it your families are well?" Lacus asked nicely. She wasn't doing this to rub it in she was truly reaching out.

"They are fine." One said coldly.

"Truly yours must be well to. I heard you personally tend the Prince." Another said.

Lacus smiled, "I am his mother after all."

All looked shocked. No noble woman tended her own child like that. It was completely unheard of.

"I truly hope you have a wonderful evening. Please if you need anything feel free to ask me." Lacus said excusing herself.

All four watched her leave.

"Unbelievable! She was mocking us." They said.

Another shook her head, "She doesn't have the spine for that. She truly thinks we will like her with just a smile."

"I have an idea." The third one said explaining the details.

All lightly laughed as that was a great plan.

Another figure watched as well, "So that is her. Pretty little thing isn't she. Let's go greet her."

**With Via**

Murrue retuned a little before Lacus arrived at the table.

"What did you find out?" Via asked.

"Most said nothing about her but the women still loath her to death. I didn't hear anything however." Murrue replied.

Via nodded and told her to continue on.

Lacus finally approached as she smiled at Via and went up the stairs but not before she saw a certain guest.

**With the Duchess**

"Queen Lacus it is a pleasure." The woman said.

Lacus didn't know this person but she spoke with a different accent. What she heard was in the west.

Lacus then knew who it was, "Forgive me but are you the Duchess of Atlantis?"

The woman slightly smiled, "That would be me my dear."

Lacus extended her hand in a proper greeting, "I have been looking forward to meeting you."

The Duchess thought to herself, _'Sweet and generous just as the rumors had said about her.'_

"As I have you My Lady," The Duchess replied.

"I have to thank you for your support. It truly means a lot to me and His Majesty." Lacus told her.

The Duchess smiled again, "You need not worry about that. I don't want to keep you long so I hope to speak to you more at dinner."

Lacus nodded, "I will arrange it immediately."

The Duchess bowed and excused herself as Lacus made her way up the stairs.

Via watched the exchange and said nothing.

Lacus got up the to top of the stairs as she saw her husbands empty throne she headed to the one next to it and turned around.

**With Lacus**

Lacus took a deep breath and started, "Today of our countries birth I ask all to prey for the safety of our gracious King Majesty and all the knights as they are out their fighting for us."

Nobles were surprised and a little annoyed you're not supposed to bring this up on this day.

"Please reflect on them and support them in anyway you can." Lacus said seriously.

Lacus then sat down with her ladies going on the sides of her. "Please continue."

The orchestra played again as Lacus released her breath.

Via smiled. She knew the nobles didn't like that but Lacus did her own thing.

The Duchess smiled to. "We shall see how this plays out."

Lacus watched the dancing and conversing going on. Soon dinner would be served then she would have to mingle with the crowd. She was really looking forward to her meeting however. She was probably having it with one of the most powerful people in ORB.

**Outside the castle and the Duchess Estate**

"Did you load everything up?" The figure asked.

"Yes we will be ready to leave whenever we can." the workers said.

"Now we wait…until the lady arrives." The figure said turning thoughts elsewhere.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't think I would split this chapter into two but it was going longer than expected and I wanted Lacus to have a chapter of her own. Next chapter finishes this party up and moves back to Kira. Bye for now.**


	83. ORB's Birthday Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**ORB's Birthday Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Dinning Hall**

The mingling went on for about an hour before the dinning hall adjacent to the Ballroom was ready for the large feast.

The Duchess kept to herself and her party most of this time. She had no use for most of these people in this room. Some did greet her and ask for business dealings, which some she would accept and others she would decline.

Lacus didn't move from her throne throughout this time as was procedure. She conversed with her ladies but that was about it.

Via as well as only she was able to get what was going on through Murrue.

Finally it was time to move to the next room as Lacus was the first to rise and all cleared a path and naturally bowed to her.

As she left the room others would soon follow.

"Are you sure of this?" One pompous heiress replied.

"No need to worry I arranged it all." The second one replied.

They soon left as dinner began.

The Duchess was one of the last to leave the room.

"Are you certain?" The Duchess asked.

"Yes My Lady." Her lady replied.

"Well we will have to do something about that." The Duchess replied giving a few orders before heading into the dinning room.

The guards escorted her to the royal table where she would be dinning right next to the Queen.

Via watched with great interest.

The Duchess bowed before sitting down after Lacus greeted her.

"I am very glad you decided to come." Lacus said again.

"I should be social every once in awhile, besides I wanted very much to meet you." The Duchess told her.

Lacus smiled, "I don't really know much about your city. Will you tell me more about it?"

The Duchess explained, "Atlantis is located in the western regions of ORB. As you may know besides you lands stretches a vast desert."

"I have heard as much but have never been there myself." Lacus replied.

"We will have to change that. After His Majesty returns I will invite you to my city for a celebration." The Duchess told her.

Lacus nodded, "I would like that very much."

"By the way My Lady, how is your son?" The Duchess asked.

Lacus smiled again, "He is doing very well. It's almost as if I have two Kira…I mean two majesties around."

"That is good to hear. Can I ask you a personal question My Lady?" The Duchess asked.

"Of course," Lacus replied.

"From what I have heard of you is that you are a very devoted mother. How do you feel about your son as the heir to the throne?" The Duchess asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I admit that he will have a very tough life…but many people are counting on him and under the guidance of his father I know he will do very well."

The Duchess nodded, "I see."

Lacus looked to her as she remembered her conversation with Merna.

"You have been way to kind to me. Is there anything I could do for you?" Lacus asked looking to her.

The Duchess looked to her, "There is nothing My Lady. Maybe in the future I might need a favor so we will wait to see if that time ever comes."

Lacus smiled, "I understand."

Lacus finished up as Merna did seem correct. The Duchess wanted profit.

The Duchess looked to her, "Is that all you wished to ask My Lady?"

Lacus thought for a second, "Why did you support me anyway? You didn't even know me and from my background you know all to well."

The Duchess slightly grinned. _'She is more clear than I thought, most impressive.'_

"About your background it matters not to me My Queen. Why I choose to support your marriage…we will just say it is a win -win situation. You get the man you love and I get what I want as well." The Duchess replied.

Lacus thought for a second. That would normally sound selfish and cold but she did have a point. The Duchess didn't seem to mind her being of slavish blood so she would drop this for now.

"Thank you for your honesty." Lacus replied.

The meal started on as all nobility did what they do best at the table.

Right before the meal ended however Lacus excused herself to head back to the ballroom and Via was left alone with the Duchess.

**With Via and the Duchess**

"So it is true then?" Via asked.

"What is true Lady Via?" The Duchess asked.

"My son promised you something for your support of his marriage." Via told her.

"That is correct, and I will be frank. The King doesn't need any support from the nobility with an army behind him, but he wished to be seen as more open so he looked for support. Lord Athrun would not be seen as viable neutral support so he came to me. I also wished for something and he granted it." The Duchess explained.

"What did you wish for?" Via asked.

The Duchess smiled, "That is between him and me My Lady."

Via shook her head, "Then let me ask did you receive what you wanted yet?"

"No not yet My Lady, but I suspect that he will repay me when this war is over…in fact I know for sure." The Duchess replied.

Via couldn't take her eyes from her.

"Shall we go?" The Duchess asked.

Via left feeling a little uneasy about this situation. This woman didn't seem a threat to them like the other times but it seemed strange of what she wanted. After all, the Duchess has just about everything. What was she missing? That was the question Via knew had to be answered.

As the Duchess headed out she was stopped by her lady again.

"Is it taken care of?" The Duchess asked.

"Yes My lady." the lady replied.

* * *

**Onogoro Ballroom**

**With Lacus**

This was the hardest part of the night for Lacus. She had to mingle with all of the nobility. Her ladies were behind her as she talked with the nobility.

All were polite to her face but what happened after she walked away she didn't know. Older nobility seemed rather mixed about her. Young noble men seemed interested in her appearance but would likely want to use her as a toy. The worst was the noble women, very polite to her face but she could feel the disgust in there voice.

Four ladies in particular were watching with interest.

"Are you sure you took care of it?" One asked.

"Of course, I bribed one of the drink servants, low class servants do anything for money." the second one replied.

"So as soon as she goes by they spill the entire drink tray on her dress?" The third asked.

"This will truly be something to see." The fourth replied.

They watched and waited watched and waited.

"What is taking so long?" The first one asked.

"I don't know it should have happened by now." The second replied.

Suddenly a figure approached them. "Excuse me ladies."

All four turned around as an entire tray was dumped straight on all four of them.

All let out screams.

The ballroom stopped a second as the servant quickly apologized.

"You disgusting little worm." One said.

"I didn't pay you to…" the second one said as a figure approached.

"Such a shame," The Duchess said.

All four knew who she was. She lowered herself to whisper to them. "I can't have you messing up my profit. I suggest you leave or your families may never do business again."

The four were terrified with her. They quickly excused themselves dripping wet.

The Duchess watched with a small smile. She knew what was going to happen and turned it around on them.

From a distance Lacus saw the commotion. "What was that about?"

Her lady looked to her, "I am not sure but it seemed like an accident."

Lacus saw the four who left. Them of all people, what could that have been about.

Lacus continued on her way as the evening went on without incident.

**Ending the Party**

As the late night hours were approaching the nobility was just about done with the wheeling and dealing as they finished up.

Lacus watched as they left as her first time with the nobility without Kira was a success.

Finally the Duchess approached her. "I am afraid I will be leaving My Lady."

Lacus looked to her, "Will you be heading back to Atlantis so soon?"

"I will remain at my estate here tonight and leave in the morning." The Duchess replied.

"I was hoping to talk with you more." Lacus replied.

The Duchess smiled, "I am sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future, I guarantee it."

Lacus nodded as they bid farewell.

The Duchess got in the carriage and rode off.

Lacus went back inside as she was going to retire for the night.

"Well done dear." Via told her.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you, I didn't think it would go off so well."

"I am very proud of you…and I know Kira will be as well." Via told her.

Lacus smiled again, "I appreciate it. I will be returning to my chambers now."

Via nodded as they said goodnight and left.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

Lacus returned to find Merna watching over her sleeping son.

"I heard the news My Lady…great work." Merna told her.

"That was the longest day of my life." Lacus replied.

"You did great." Merna told her again.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you for watching him. I will take it from here."

Merna stood up and excused herself as Lacus got into her night clothes sitting in the chair next to her son.

She recovered him with his blanket while kissing his cheek. "We did all we could for now. It's up to your father now."

Lacus looked out the window as all the long wait would begin.

* * *

**ORB/ZAFT Border**

**Kira's Forces**

It was about the same time as the ORB ball was ending that the army had arrived towards the border.

Kira took his place towards the front right behind the front guards.

"Halt the advance." Kira ordered out.

Athrun and Mu relayed the orders as the army came to a halt.

"Is there a reason we are stopping here sire?" Mu asked.

"I want the rest of the forces to spread out along the border. I want only the Freedom and Justice squads with me here." Kira answered.

Mu and Athrun looked shocked.

"That will cut our forces more than half." Mu explained.

Kira looked to him, "I know."

"I hope you have some sort of plan." Athrun added.

"I am thinking ahead. Stretching the forces from center to west leaves us with more options later on." Kira added.

Kira could tell they still looked confused, "I will explain after we set up camp."

"Relay my orders, and pass these out to the captains." Kira told them.

"Yes Your Majesty." Both Athrun and Mu said carrying out the Kings orders.

The royal guard started setting up their camp as the orders for the squads to move out were given. The captains opened the orders as from what they read what the King personally wrote in the orders.

Each one had different instructions and different locations they were to set up with. With the forces leaving that would leave the King about one hundred thousand with both the Freedom and Justice along with the royal guard and of course one more person.

The armies moved out as the Kings camp was set up.

**Briefing Tent**

Mu, Andrew and Athrun were standing by with the lower leaders of their squads waiting for the King to arrive.

Kira walked in as all bowed.

"As you were," Kira said as he rolled out a map on the desk.

"ZAFT country…I assume it is accurate?" Kira asked.

Andrew looked it over, "Perfectly Your Majesty."

"According to our scouts the border is not heavily defended at all. In fact Gil withdrew most of the guards awhile ago." Athrun added.

"It's like I predicted, he intends to let his allies take the full force of our assault in hoping to weaken us." Kira said.

Mu looked ahead on the map. "Getting past the border takes us to the small mountain regions…what is the terrain like again?"

Andrew looked at him, "We won't have to go into the mountains but we will have to cross small hill and valleys next to them. There is a large space and a road was carved out long ago."

"Which means one way in and out?" Kira asked.

Andrew nodded, "Yes sire."

"It is the perfect spot for them to set up an ambush." Athrun replied.

"Normally I would agree, however I don't believe Gil wants his allies to come out unscathed." Kira told them seriously.

"We still don't know for sure that ZAFT forces won't be with them." Mu added.

Kira thought for a second, "No…I am sure they won't be, however we will take precautions just in case."

"Yes sire." The three replied.

"I believe the best part for a battle will be here." Kira said pointing on the map.

"I concur; it is open ground and won't allow for their unusual tactics." Andrew said referring to the barbarians.

"I cannot make any further assessments until we reach that point." Kira added not wanting to get to far ahead as anything can happen in war.

"Then for tomorrow may I make a suggestion Your Highness?" Mu asked.

Kira nodded.

"With such a small force leave the fighting to us." Mu asked.

Kira slightly smiled, "You don't want me to enter the battle?"

"I agree." Athrun replied.

"We never know what can happen in a battle sire. There is no point in risking yourself with a force that small against us." Andrew added to the conversation.

"Very well I will oversee the battle tomorrow, however I cannot make any promises on remaining…it will all depend on you." Kira added.

"Allow me the honor of leading the assault." Mu said clearly.

"My lead bodyguard wishes the honor of the first blow?" Kira asked.

"Andrew can take my place by your side tomorrow…let me do this." Mu said seriously.

Kira stared into his eyes; he had never seen Mu so serious.

"Very well your squad can lead the battle tomorrow…Athrun will command his squad as the reserves tomorrow." Kira ordered.

"You're placing me in the back?" Athrun asked.

"Like myself I do not want to break the news to my sister if something happens to you…remember anything can happen in a battle." Kira said with a smirk.

"Very funny…and very well," Athrun replied.

"We wait for daybreak, rest the men and I will see you in the morning." Kira said dismissing them.

All bowed and left as Mu remained.

**With Kira and Mu**

"Is something on your mind Mu?" Kira asked.

"You know what today is don't you?" Mu asked.

"How could I forget, I didn't want to leave the burden on her, but I believe she will handle it well." Kira said with a fond smile.

"Why can't I have what you have?" Mu said jokingly sadly.

"Still can't convince her Mu?" Kira asked.

"I know what holds her back, it's the fear of losing someone to another war…so we win this war and war will be over on the continent." Mu said with a smile.

"Let me tell you Mu…War will always exist, maybe if were lucky in our lifetime it is over but their will always be war." Kira said.

Mu frowned, "You're making me depressed kid, want some?" Mu said holding up a bottle.

"Just don't go to crazy tonight, you did want the responsibility." Kira told him.

"What's a war without a very all going to die party?" Mu asked quickly.

Kira lightly laughed, "Just keep in mind what I said."

"Will do kid," Mu said running off.

Kira arrived at his tent as the guards stood ready and opened the slap.

Before Kira walked in however he turned and looked to the sky he felt something. "You're staring at the same sky."

Kira walked in as tomorrow it would all begin.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Duchess Estate**

The Duchess arrived back at her estate as the figure was waiting for her.

The Duchess got out looking to this figure, "I take it all is loaded and ready?"

"Yes everything you asked for." The figure replied.

"Good…tomorrow you will deliver these supplies to the Kings camp." The Duchess ordered.

The figure quickly looked to her, "There in the middle of a war and you want me to head there?"

"The King has ordered these supplies ahead of time and I attend to get it to him…besides its still near the border you will be fine." The Duchess explained.

"What am I to tell him?" The figure asked.

"You keep impressing me with your quick thinking…I want to know if he still attends to hold our agreement. I want the answer to that question and if he agrees we will carry it out immediately." The Duchess said as she retired to her estate.

The figure soon followed knowing this was the time.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Short chapter but I have been using this time to catch up with my story so now I am ready to take it to the end. Next chapter the battle begins as we learn the agreement Kira made. Bye for now.**


	84. Crossing the Border

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**Crossing the Border**

**Onogoro City**

**Duchess Estate**

It was the morning after the ball that the supplies the King requested for were ready to move out. The Duchess was quite impressive for gathering supplies together quickly. There were a grand total of twenty carriages ready to move out from here at this point. It was just about ready to move out when the boss made her appearance.

"Do you have everything you need?" The Duchess asked.

The figure stared at her, "I can't believe after all this time you make me head out like this."

"Business is business. I need no more delays, especially with this war going on." The Duchess explained seriously.

"You want me to take supplies with such a little guard?" The figure asked.

"They are my private guard as you already know, you will be just fine." The Duchess replied.

With a deep breath the figure moved out along with the escort.

The Duchess watched them leave, "With this we have everything."

Once the carriages had left the Duchess stayed a few more hours before departing herself back to her own city.

* * *

**ORB/ZAFT Border**

**ORB Camp**

The dawn hours had fast approached the silent camp of the ORB army. Guards stayed alert as captains began to wake their knights to prepare for the upcoming battle.

**Justice Barracks**

"My Lord it is time." Athrun's second in command reported.

Athrun was already up preparing his armor.

"Have the men eat and into formation within the next few hours." Athrun ordered.

"Yes My Lord," the knight said leaving the general to prepare.

**Freedom Barracks**

Mu finally walked out of his tent with only a slight hangover this morning. Knowing Andrew had taken over the Kings security for this battle put his mind at ease knowing the honor of first strike was on his hands.

The Freedom knights were awakened an hour earlier as they were getting prepared for battle already.

"Captain, we are almost ready." Mu's second reported.

"Have them get ready to move. I must see the King." Mu explained and headed off.

**Kira's Tent**

The only one still asleep was of all people the King. He had a lot on his mind last night and sleeping alone just wasn't as comfortable anymore.

Mu finally arrived and saw the situation, "Of all times to still be sleeping!" Mu said loudly.

The King finally stirred looking over to the side, "I could have you hanged for this Mu."

Mu smiled, "True enough but who would entertain you without me around?"

Kira finally sat up, "You make a good point."

"Anyway we will be ready to move out within an hour." Mu reported.

"Is it that soon already?" Kira asked still not aware of the time.

"You made the time schedule…difficult night?" Mu asked.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." Kira said standing up getting a drink that was prepared for him.

"Is it wife sickness?" Mu said jokingly.

Kira shook his head, "Not this time…I guess it is just stress."

Mu got a little serious, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Have the men in their positions and I will join them shortly…" Kira ordered.

"With any luck we can get the abandoned ZAFT soldiers to accept our terms and surrender." Kira said preparing his clothes.

"What about my glory then?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "The mighty Mu will be offering the ZAFT forces terms so even if they don't want to accept I am sure your appearance will frighten them into submission."

"I don't know if that is a complement or an insult?" Mu asked out loud leaving the tent.

Kira placed his armor on while having a quick meal before heading outside his tent.

**Front line**

All knights were at attention when the King approached.

Kira looked around the camp; the mood seemed to be very high as he had hoped. With two victories over ZAFT since he took the crown they were in high expectations that their King could bring the final blow to this long bloody squabble between the two.

The squads were in position towards the front as Kira approached.

"Highness." Athrun, Mu, and Andrew said as Kira approached.

A knight had his horse already there as Kira wanted to walk towards the front.

Getting on his horse he looked ahead straight at the border.

This was the main border crossing in this area. There were two watch towers surrounded by a small wall. The base was large in width and could take up to about ten thousand knights. It was a very impressive creation.

"How many are there?" Kira asked observing the situation.

"Our scouts count about two thousand sire." Andrew reported.

"Once again the Emperor doesn't fail to surprise me, leaving all these men to their deaths." Kira told them seriously.

"We can take the walls down easily; our artillery is by far the most accurate." Athrun told him.

"Let us see if they will just surrender first, I don't want to fight an unnecessary battle so soon." Kira told them.

Mu nodded as a horsemen rode to him with a certain flag. In civilized warfare this was a way for the two sides to one last time try to reach an understanding.

"Let's go." Mu said heading out.

**ZAFT Camp**

Things were hectic here. They had one ZAFT commander in charge. He was a veteran soldier but his men were mostly rookies Gil couldn't get battle ready in time.

"Commander we are completely cut off as far as the eye can see." One scout reported.

"Can we send for reinforcements?" The commander asked.

"No commander, I have been trying to get more for weeks but nothing." Another reported to him.

"So we are left to fend for ourselves?" The commander asked himself.

"Commander look straight ahead!" One exclaimed.

"They are will to talk to us." The commander said out loud.

"They outnumber us immensely sir…we should hear what they have to say." A captain replied.

"Fool…if we accept the Emperor will have our kin destroyed or sold." The commander replied quickly.

"Sir the Emperor may not be around much longer anyway." Another said.

The commander quickly turned around driving a sword straight into that mans chest, "Treason!"

The others quickly shut up.

"I will not have traitors in my ranks." the commander said.

"But that is the flag of negotiating sir…we have to at least respond." Another said.

"I will go and decline…you prepare the men." The commander said heading out and getting on his horse.

**With Mu and the Commander**

Mu came to a halt in the center between the fort and his army.

It was about five minutes before the gates finally opened revealing three knights, two were escorts and the one in the center was the one Mu was looking for.

The command approached and stopped about ten yards in front of Mu.

"You can call me Mu LaFlaga captain of the Kings royal guard and leader of the squad Freedom." Mu introduced himself.

"My name is unimportant captain…but I am in charge of his border station." The commander replied and went on.

"ORB is coming to invade us I see?" The commander asked.

This angered Mu a little but he kept his cool, "You and I both know the truth commander…don't insult our intelligence."

The commander smiled, "The traitor Waltfeld I take it?"

Mu now smiled, "He was always an ORB man commander."

"Does it really matter?" The commander asked and went on, "Well get on with it."

Mu did, "We hope to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed commander. Surrender your base and let your men go home."

The commander was shocked but didn't show it. "You will just let us go home?"

"Those are the terms my King has proposed." Mu told them.

"Your King allows his servants to propose his terms?" The commander asked.

Mu slanted his eyes, "Unlike your nation, my King doesn't see us like that."

"Regardless the answer is no…you will not pass through this area." The commander said in a commanding tone.

Mu shook his head, "You only bring death to your men…I guess your more like your leader then I thought. I say it one more time, this is my final offer."

"You have my answer captain." The commander said.

"Than I hope you find peace in your souls." Mu said turning around and heading back as the commander did the same.

**With Kira **

Mu arrived back.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Kira asked.

"You guessed right…foolish man." Mu said quickly.

"Did you say it loud enough for the subordinates to hear?" Kira asked.

Mu nodded, "They heard, but if they act on it is another question."

Kira looked ahead, "Nothing we can do about it now, prepare for battle."

"Yes sire," Mu said getting his troops in formation.

**ZAFT Camp**

The commander arrived back.

"Prepare for battle, close the gates and barricade them well." The commander ordered.

ZAFT prepared for battle as all they could do now was wait for the ORB forces to initiate the attack.

Hours later the commander was pacing when they heard something from the sky and crash straight into their wall shattering stone.

* * *

**Border Battlefield**

**ORB forces**

Kira watched ahead as his forces were getting into formation and soon a messenger arrived and knelt.

"All forces in position Your Majesty." The messenger said keeping his eyes down.

"On my order, start the attack." Kira said.

The messenger rode off and went back to Mu who was now at the front line. Athrun and Andrew were on each side of Kira as the operation started.

**Artillery Forces**

Mu sent the order as the catapults were loaded and ready to fire.

Mu gave the order.

The captain in charge followed through as the first boulder was away.

They watched as it made a direct hit straight to the right side of the gate tearing the stone on the wall apart heavily but not through yet.

**ZAFT Forces**

The hit was massive as they could swear the ground shook.

"Commander the wall is…" One knight reported.

"Don't state the obvious!" The commander yelled.

"How are they hitting us at that range?" The commander asked.

"Like us they have been making improvements to their weapons sir…" Another reported.

The commander shook his head, "We have no artillery weapons with us…the Emperor had all of them recalled months ago.

"Get the Archers on the walls to cover themselves…wait until they move into range." The commander said as the new weapons ZAFT made, they had none.

Another strike hit the wall as a few more came crashing over the wall. ORB was going all out now.

**ORB Forces**

Mu watched closely, "I guess they have no artillery weaponry."

"It is only a matter of time sir…shall we move the battering ram into position?" His second asked.

"No need to be reckless…they can't reach us from there anyway. Keep up the assault." Mu ordered.

"Yes sir," He responded and headed out to give the order.

**Three hours later**

Looking ahead the wall looked like a ruin. It was still standing but that was about to soon change as the last boulder went into the air.

Mu watched as the hit was straight on the right weakened side of the wall. The boulder went straight through and shattered the remaining parts of the wall.

**ORB Forces**

Mu smiled as a large hole in the wall was formed.

"Prepare to move ahead." Mu said as now the dangerous part began.

The ORB heavy infantry was the first to start marching. They were the best at dealing with archer counterattacks.

**ZAFT Forces**

Three long hours since the start and the commander had lost about two hundred men from the walls to just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Finally the Commander watched as the final attack tore their wall completely down.

"Fortify that hole with the knights we have…don't let them enter." The commander said as his infantry captain headed out.

"Get the archers on the walls…and counter when they get in range." The commander said to his archery captain.

Finally the Commander drew his sword.

"Now we fight." The commander said heading out and getting on his horse.

ZAFT forces surrounded the open hole in the wall as the archers readied themselves to fire.

The commander was in the back as he looked around. His men he could tell were scared stiff. All were not battle ready and well seeing a massive force was not something they needed.

**With Kira**

Kira watched the wall go down.

"It looks like this battle is ours." Andrew said.

Kira slightly nodded, "Mu is doing everything right so far…it should be over soon."

"We can only hope," Athrun replied.

**ORB Forces**

The infantry marched ahead as they approached the fort they knew what was coming as arrows began raining down on them.

Using their shields they tried their best to hold off the attacks while still marching ahead.

Mu and the cavalry were still towards the back as nothing could be done at this moment.

A few more catapults were launched at the wall as the forces were approaching the danger close area and would have to stop immediately.

More of the wall was hit taking out a few more archers but there were still plenty more.

Back with Kira he saw a quick opening that he wanted to exploit. He gave command to Mu for this battle but he saw something Mu wouldn't be able to see from his point.

Kira explained to Athrun as he sent a messenger to one squad of the reserve force.

Mu and his forces reached very close as the heavy infantry completely stopped and shielded themselves as arrows kept raining down.

**ZAFT Forces**

The commander saw the situation. "We have them pinned down…keep it up."

"Sir, look above us." One captain replied.

The commander could only shake his head.

**ORB Forces**

When the infantry set their shields down behind them were quite a few archers of their own as they quickly got a few shots off before escaping back under the shields.

The arrows now rained down straight onto the ZAFT forces.

**ZAFT Forces**

"They were hiding their few archers." The commander said taking cover.

Arrows struck the open infantry of the ZAFT forces by open wall taking out many.

"Our lines are breaking…" A captain said.

The commander tried to take charge however they now had another problem on the other side of the wall.

"Sir…infantry are attacking the side of the fort…" another captain reported.

"What about the reserves?" The commander said.

"They are all over here sir…" he reported as they heard another part of the wall come down from the battering-rams.

This was what Kira had seen from his point. The wall was so weak a single strike from the ram knocked it down. He noticed all forces towards Mu so he snuck the light infantry around and knocked the wall completely down as infantry poured in.

The commander was now in sort of a pincer as he saw his knights starting to back away.

Finally he made the last decision as infantry crashed with his tearing them apart.

**ORB Forces**

Mu finally saw what was going on. The archers on the walls were in disarray as he ordered his cavalry to charge heading straight into the open walls. They tore the knights apart as the light infantry took them from the side. This was a slaughter.

Finally Mu saw the commander as he arrived at the opening and he was then shocked.

**ORB/ZAFT Forces**

The commander lowered his sword and raised the white flag of surrender.

ZAFT knights were quickly dropping their weapons and had to hope for mercy.

Mu looked at him and granted his request calling an end to the battle.

This battle only took about six hours and ZAFT had lost a third of their forces. ORB losses were only in around a hundred.

Mu approached the commander as all were ashamed and completely defeated.

"You did the right thing." Mu said.

The commander looked at him. "You have to report we are dead…"

Mu nodded and understood a lot of things as he allowed a ZAFT messenger to return to Gil. Mu knew he could trust this man as he had a feeling why they fought in the first place so now he would honor his request.

"Don't expect the rest of your battle to go so well…" The commander said as he dropped to his knees. His knightly pride was destroyed.

"We know all to well…take your men and hide in the mountains until the war is over…we cannot allow you to take your arms you understand?" Mu said to him.

"It doesn't really matter anyway…we are all dead if we head back so all we can hope for now is the Emperors demise." The commander said as Mu nodded his head and his knights secured the ZAFT soldiers.

Once the fort was secured Mu allowed the commander and his men to leave deep into the mountains. Sure there was a chance this was a trick but Andrew knew otherwise. He knew this commander would keep his word and they would not see these forces again.

**With Kira**

Once the fort was secured Kira approached it and headed inside as now their first base of operations was captured. He would use this fort as an outpost for supplies until they reached deep into ZAFT territory.

Mu finally approached, "Well what do you think?"

Kira slightly smiled, "Well done Mu."

Mu smiled, "Though I didn't need your assist."

"No you didn't but I was getting bored." Kira replied as he got down off his horse.

"What now kid?" Mu asked as Athrun and Andrew joined them.

"We set up here for now…once our supplies arrive we will start moving forward. When messengers arrive inform me." Kira said as this wasn't the only fort he would be taking.

The forces he scattered along the border were making attacks as well…but this was the strongest fort so he had confidence in his commander's abilities to take the others.

* * *

**Border Fort Two Days Later**

With the fort secured fully secured Kira was awaiting his scouts to return with what was ahead. He received word throughout these past few days that none of the commanders had trouble securing the border crossings. Like Kira expected they weren't heavily defended.

Causalities were still under a percent of his forces so they were making great progress, so far.

It was near night on the second day of the occupation and Kira had just finished a briefing with his war council. The scouts returned a few hours ago and reported that the barbarian forces were crossing the hills heading straight for them. Kira decided not to wait for them but to meet all of them head on straight into the hilly section.

They were going to move out in two more days but he was waiting for supplies he had requested and it just so happens they had just arrived.

**Entrance**

The ORB guards stopped the escort that was approaching. They could tell this was what they were waiting for but they still had to be sure.

The figure showed them the pass as the shock on their faces wore off.

It was an official seal from Atlantis so they let it pass.

Andrew was the one to meet it as the carriages stopped. He approached the lead carriage and saw a figure he had not seen in a long time.

"What a shock to make the delivery personally." Andrew said to the person.

"It was what the Duchess had requested." The figure said stepping down.

"I take it the battle went well?" The figure asked.

"If you could call what we just did a battle." Andrew replied.

The figure looked around, "Can you grant me an audience with the King? I have business to discuss."

Andrew thought nothing of it, "Follow me."

The figure followed closely as this was it.

**Kira's Tent**

Kira was looking over reports from his commanders as well as the scout's official reports when he heard Andrew announce himself.

"Forgive me sire, but the supplies have arrived." Andrew reported.

Kira nodded, "Very well, inform Athrun about the schedule."

"Yes Your Majesty…however the one in charge wishes to have a word with you." Andrew said.

"Whatever it is I am sure Athrun can handle it, send them away." Kira said as he was to busy at the moment.

"I am afraid I have to insist." The figure said entering the tent.

Kira nearly dropped his papers. That was a voice he had not heard in almost three years.

Andrew quickly was going to scold the person.

"Andrew, leave us…" Kira said.

Andrew bowed as thoughts went to his head but did as he was told.

Kira then slowly turned around. "Diamantia…" was all he said.

The figure lowered her hood revealing her face. "It has been a very long time Your Highness…I am pleased you have not forgotten me."

"I take it the Duchess sent you here?" Kira asked staring at her.

Diamantia smiled, "You know mother just as well as I do…she can be very difficult some times."

Kira knew where this was heading. Diamantia remove her coat letting her long Azure hair fall.

"You were at Onogoro?" Kira asked.

"Mother attended the ball and…" Diamantia said but was cut off.

"What did she say to the Queen?" Kira quickly asked.

Diamantia slightly smiled with a frown, "You're very protective of her aren't you? I remember a time about a year before you met her…you were the same for me."

"That was a long time ago Diamantia…" Kira said slightly turning.

"Perhaps…maybe it would still be the same if you didn't end our relationship." Diamantia said sadly.

"You know as well as I that there was something missing…" Kira told her.

Diamantia looked to him, "Your saying you found it with the Queen?"

Kira stared at her, "I knew right when I first saw her, she is the love of my life."

"Maybe you are just kidding yourself but I know for a fact that you loved me to…" she said as Kira cut her off.

"I don't want to hurt you again, but it was not the love I feel for my wife…it was better for us both this way…well I thought it would be." Kira told her seriously.

"I never got married after you left me…and then…well we need not dwell on it right this second…" She said hoping to change his mind set.

"You are here about the agreement your mother and I made?" Kira asked.

Diamantia nodded, "That agreement proves what I have been saying…otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Just so you know…it was mother that made that agreement I had no part in it." Diamantia told him. "However I don't dislike it."

"We can both agree your mother does what is best for her…but I guess somewhere she was doing this for you as well." Kira told her.

Diamantia looked at him, "My mother wants to know when you will proceed with it?"

Kira said nothing for a second.

"So I guess it is true you have been stalling to try and find a way out of it…" Diamantia told him.

"…You never explained this to your wife did you?" Diamantia asked.

"She always knew this was a possibility, but if I don't have to put her through this I will not." Kira told her.

"I don't have a problem with her nor does my mother…nothing about her will have to change." Diamantia explained to him.

Kira stared at her, "You think it is that simple?"

"You know very well what my mother will do if you do not obey this agreement…you know what she is capable of. Even if you turn your army on Atlantis the damage she could do even if you attack would destroy everything you built…I don't want that." Diamantia explained to him.

"I don't take kindly to threats…" Kira said not in an angered voice he normally would have been, but he didn't blame her for her mother's doings.

"Just please go through with it and it would be over…" Diamantia told him seriously.

Kira sat in silence.

"Is it so bad taking me as your consort?" She finally said sadly.

Kira stood up and turned around not wanting to hear this.

"Look at your father he had three consorts," She said but regretted it.

"You think I am a man like him?" Kira asked quickly.

Diamantia shook her head, "I wouldn't have loved you if you were."

"You know all to well when I took the throne what I did to those consorts and their…" Kira didn't want to say the final part.

Diamantia walked a little towards him, "Never mind that…is it something else then?"

Kira was once again silent.

"Was it how badly you saw your father treating the slaves is that why you took one as your wife…or was it your own guilt for what you did to the slaves when…" She stopped as Kira slammed his hand on the table.

"Enough!" He said angrily.

"You cannot shut me out like that…I know you to well." Diamantia told him.

Kira calmed down as he sat back down and she did next to him.

"Like I said I didn't come here to bring up the past again…however if you don't take me as your consort you know what else my mother will do." Diamantia said seriously.

Kira looked at her, "So she found them?"

"Not even you making a new law can stop this." Diamantia told him as she went on.

"You know as well as I that there is a major flaw in your marriage to the Queen." Diamantia said as Kira knew all to well what she was talking about.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the short delay for this chapter. Next chapter the conversation goes on as the greatest secret is let out. As well as the army marching again meeting the barbarians. See you later.**


	85. Out of Options

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

**Out of Options**

**Border Fort **

**Soldier Barracks**

After Andrew was dismissed he returned to the soldiers barracks with a lot on his mind. Why would someone like her be here? That was all he could ask himself, luckily he ran into Mu.

"Not like you to be in a daze." Mu said stopping in front of him.

Andrew looked up.

"I take it our supplies are here?" Mu asked.

"That along with a lot other things." Andrew replied.

Mu looked surprised, "Such as?"

"Why would our lead supplier send her own daughter to deliver our equipment?" Andrew asked as he noticed Mu's face.

"She came personally?" Mu asked.

Andrew nodded.

"Do you know what this means?" Andrew asked as Mu didn't say anything.

"I don't know for sure…but well you know about her from the past right?" Mu asked.

"I have been in ZAFT for years how could I know?" Andrew said quickly.

"I forgot…well before His Majesty met the Queen he was involved with her. A lot of us thought it would become serious but the King suddenly ended the relationship and from what I know hasn't had any contact with her since." Mu explained.

Andrew looked surprised, "Then why is she here now?"

"I don't know. It is strange indeed." Mu replied.

"You don't think this is another attempt like the two others? Will we have to go through what the other two tried to pull since the King married the Queen?" Andrew said not wanting to go through that again.

Mu remembered well, "I don't think that is what she is here for. I think it has something to do with what the King discussed with her mother before his marriage."

"What did he discuss?" Andrew asked.

Mu looked at him, "He wouldn't allow me in the room. I thought nothing of it at the time but now it makes me wonder."

Both Mu and Andrew looked back towards the Kings tent. Whatever the reason was they didn't need this now with a major war pending.

**Kira's Tent**

That last statement rang through Kira's mind. It was the greatest threat to his marriage to Lacus. One he did his best to hide but somehow he knew this day would eventually come out.

"It seems I have allowed your mother too much freedom to wonder about where she shouldn't have been." Kira said looking away.

Diamantia did nothing at first, "Yes…mother can be very resourceful when she needs to be. Besides she knew about it before but after your visit she put a lot of resources into obtaining proof."

"Here I thought my ancestor's paranoia wouldn't ever affect me with his absurd signing." Kira told her as she decided to explain it.

"About a hundred years or so ago your ancestor the King was facing years of civil war with all of ORB's lands rebelling. Too many foreign mercenaries were hired to fight in the large war and before long it was too hard to tell Orbanions from foreign mercenaries. Eventually the King won the war but only by getting the nobility to fully support him." Diamantia explained and went on.

"However as you know nobility doesn't take kindly to foreign mercenaries and they were now fearful of one getting to the crown by marriage. During the war your ancestor had many consorts some were questioned by their heritage a few of which bore him children. Strangely his ORB wife hadn't given him any sons as you know this was a time when male heirs were the only ones accepted. His only sons were granted from his consorts which a few hadn't had any ORB blood." Diamantia kept explaining.

"With the King getting up in age and with doubts of his ORB wife giving him a male heir he wanted to make his consorts children heir to the throne. However the Nobility feared more uprising from foreign mercenaries that supported his consorts so the King made a decision." Diamantia was getting to the reason now.

"The King appealed to the High church in the foreign land that has holy power over all countries. He made the high church leader sign a rule of succession for his country. Only those that have five generations of ORB blood would be allowed to marry a King. The Leader blessed the treaty and signed it into holy law." Diamantia told him.

"Naturally there is one exception that a foreigner could be married to the King and that is one of royal blood from a different nation to expand ORB territory. Even with that the church leader would have to approve personally." Diamantia kept explaining.

Kira knew that all to well which was what made his engagement to Lady Campbell legal. However for Lacus…

"After that law was signed all nobility kept records of their history. Eventually they kept records of their slaves as slaves with higher status could be sold for higher price." Diamantia said as it was now time for what Kira knew was true.

"My mother got a hold of your wife's family records…she is only a third generation ORB citizen…and her son is only forth generation…which makes your marriage null and void." Diamantia said seriously.

Kira now stood up. Even with the popular support he had, the church leader was said to speak the words of god…fearing their immortal souls would turn his citizens against this no matter how much they liked her.

"However Your Majesty their also is one more exception to the law which I know you could use." Diamantia told him.

Kira already knew it but he let her go on.

"Your ancestor feared he wouldn't get a male heir for the throne so his children would be declared illegitimate so he installed a clause in the treaty, one that the nobility reluctantly accepted." Diamantia told him.

Diamantia walked over and faced him, "The clause is that the Kings wife or consort could take the child as her own making the child a legitimate heir to the throne. Your ancestors wife was likely forced to sign off on it and his children were made legitimate successors after any heirs that his ORB wife gave him naturally…of course that was done secretly but no one would ask questions but they all knew it anyway…and you know that would only work for a successor to the throne."

"Get to what you want to say." Kira told her not angrily.

Diamantia slightly smiled, "You take me as your consort and I will claim the child like my own."

Kira turned around.

She went on, "That will satisfy my mother and your wife can keep her title as your legitimate wife. Your son will be kept in succession and I will not interfere with your relationship with the Queen at all…If your worried I will make decisions for the Prince your wrong I won't interfere I am only claiming him legally on paper."

Kira said nothing.

"My mother also knows how you got the church to marry you in the first place." Diamantia said.

Kira slightly laughed what else could he do.

"You gave false documents to reverend Malchio to marry you…that could get you excommunicated from the church. My mother wouldn't hesitate to use them if she had to…I don't want that to happen." Diamantia told him.

"When I took the throne I stayed clear of all church influences." Kira said thinking how it ended up at this point.

"Because of that they aren't very happy with you; they won't hesitate to act against you." Diamantia said seriously.

"She won't stop there either." Diamantia told him.

Kira looked at her, "You mean my father's consorts."

"She knows what you did to them; you saw them as an insult to your mother and their children as well." Diamantia told him.

"In fathers last years he probably saw what I would do which is why…" Kira couldn't finish it.

"Your father started favoring them in his final years knowing they would be more likely to stay the status quo so to say." Diamantia told them.

"Enough!" Kira said annoyed at this.

"People won't rise above me for that." Kira told her.

Diamantia shook her head, "No, the commoners won't, but nobility would remember…especially after you're gone."

Kira looked at her and laughed a little, "So I take you as my consort and all that goes away?"

Diamantia nodded, "Yes that will satisfy my mother…is it so bad?" She asked sadly.

"You are a great woman Diamantia you always have been. You're just not her." Kira told her seriously.

"Why can't you see that nothing will change I won't interfere with your relationship with her at all." Diamantia explained.

"Even you can see your out of options…my mother won't be patient much longer." Diamantia told him.

"Unfortunately I am losing mine as well…but you are right I am out of options." Kira told her knowing all will collapse if that is known.

"I have little time to deal with this now as you know I have a war to fight, go back home and await my decision." Kira told her.

"That isn't good enough…my mother wanted it done immediately." Diamantia told him.

"She truly is perfect when conducting business…" Kira said as the Duchess always made sure the cards would be in her hand.

Kira then turned around and began writing. Diamantia waited patiently wondering what he was doing.

Kira then sealed the letter. "Take this to your mother…She holds the cards so you don't have to worry about what is in here."

Diamantia looked at him, "I cannot agree…I will remain here until you give me your answer."

"We are moving out tomorrow you are safer back home." Kira told her.

"I will take my chances…I will not leave without a definite answer." She told him seriously.

"So it's like that then…" Kira said touching her face.

Diamantia nodded.

**Outside the Tent**

Mu kept watch over the tent for awhile. They were in there a long time since she had arrived, what was going on now was all Mu thought and finally Diamantia emerged.

Mu headed over to her.

"Captain La Flaga." Diamantia said.

"How have you been faring My Lady?" Mu asked.

Diamantia looked at him, "Is that all you came to ask?"

Mu slightly smiled, "You still know me well…what business did you and the King discuss?"

Diamantia got on the carriage, "That is concluded."

Diamantia nodded as the carriage pulled off and back to ORB.

Mu walked away but swore he saw a smirk on her face.

**Kira's Tent**

"Knock knock…" Mu said entering.

Kira turned around.

"What was that about kid? She was in here a long time…to long." Mu asked.

"It was business Mu…just business." Kira said turning back around.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mu asked.

"Forget it Mu…prepare the men to move out for tomorrow." Kira said going about his business.

"Alright then," Mu said heading out preparing the men.

**With Mu**

"How is the equipment?" Mu asked.

The knights looked to him, "All the equipment is good stock and more should arrive from our other suppliers anytime now."

"Good. Tomorrow we head out…now it all begins." Mu said heading back to his tent.

* * *

**ZAFT Hills**

**Barbarian March**

The barbarians headed straight for the border but they were halted by a wicked snow storm that hit. This time of year was likely for them so it was to be expected.

The two captains Shams and Mudre were not intimidated by this at all, but they couldn't risk too many of their forces.

"What is taking them so long?" Shams asked as they were halted.

"The scouts are always late, besides this is unfamiliar land to them." Mudre replied.

"If its bad for us wait to those pampered ORB knights hit this environment." Shams replied.

"The scouts have returned!" A voice shouted out.

The scout approached Shams.

"What did you see?" Shams asked.

"There is a large valley ahead with non dense forests." The scout reported.

Shams nodded, "That will work just fine…when the weather clears we will head through that.

**Gil's Camp**

The Emperor only waited patiently for whichever side to win. He got word of defeat at the border but that didn't really matter to him. This time ORB didn't have its spies to get his plans.

Shinn was growing restless but Rey was always able to calm him down.

"How much longer My Emperor?" Rey asked.

"No need to hurry. Either ORB comes to us or we attack the barbarians from behind…either way I win." Gil said as he pulled out a box.

"My I sire?" Rey asked.

Gil nodded.

"What is that?" Rey asked at the medium size box.

Gil smiled, "Just insurance…"

Rey could have sworn he saw some sort of bottle in that box.

* * *

**ORB Army**

**Oceania Forces**

After their border victory Oceania headed to its next destination as per the Kings orders.

Messengers came and went every day as this was how they were communicating orders.

Today they got a big one as they were going to carry it out.

**Other forces**

Other commanders got their orders as they followed suit.

**Kira's Camp**

The next day the massive army headed forward with the King leading the way. A day later they were struck with a massive blizzard that halted their advance.

They were not used to this at all as all activity was suspended until this storm passed.

Knights took shelter where they could as they have just reached the hills.

**With Kira**

Kira left his tent covered with a thick fur cloak that fitted his armor. Just walking around in camp calmed his nerves. Morale was a little lower but only because of the weather, they were still good for a fight that was ahead.

It was probably hard for his knights to tell how he was with the visibility, but he didn't mind. Only two guards followed behind him so they probably just looked like regular soldiers.

His mind was still on a few days ago but he stopped those thoughts immediately.

Kira headed up a small hill that overlooked the plains ahead, granted he couldn't see that far ahead but it still calmed him down.

As he looked ahead he thought of Lacus. Wondering how she was what she was doing hoping she wasn't too worried at the moment.

Kira tried to keep all that happened from her but now he regretted it a little. He should have told her about this and then they should have decided together what to do. They wouldn't have to stop seeing each other but she will be declared a mistress and her son illegitimate if that news gets out, however having them declared that would be devastating.

"You alright kid?" Mu finally said.

Kira looked to him.

"I am freezing my…" Mu said as Kira cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence." Kira said seriously.

Mu laughed, "But it is true."

Mu then got serious, "What has been bothering you kid?"

Kira didn't even inform Mu of any of this and decided he would do that now.

Mu was almost in shock as he heard the events.

"So did you agree?" Mu asked.

Kira told him what he did as they finished their conversation.

Kira headed back as he entered his tent.

For three long days this storm pounded the hills. Snow wasn't too much but the wind made travel impossible.

Finally on the third day the storm let up enough to see what was ahead.

**With Athrun**

Athrun looked ahead as the sun rose and stared into the valley but what he saw wasn't pleasing. They were probably this close the entire time.

Kira arrived and looked ahead.

"They were probably here the entire time." Athrun said.

"How many are there?" Kira asked.

"There are too many to count." Athrun replied as they could see ahead.

"The hill leads to a clearing before entering the forest…we make our stand here." Kira said.

Mu and Athrun quickly ran off as they started preparing for battle.

**Barbarian Camp**

Shams however saw the same thing as the weather cleared.

"I wonder how long they have been there." Mudre asked.

"Does it really matter? Time to fight." Shams said happily.

Mudre gave the orders as you could hear the barbarian cheers; battle was all they lived for.

**ORB Camp**

"Are they that eager to die?" Mu asked as the cheering echoed in the valley.

"Like I thought no ZAFT forces…Gil truly is a master strategist." Kira said looking ahead.

"Shall we prepare?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked around, "Get them ready. I think I know what to do."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter the battle begins. Bye for now.**


	86. Uncivilized Warfare Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**Uncivilized Warfare Part One**

**ZAFT Plains**

**Kira's Camp**

Kira never left the spot on the hill and it was a good thing.

"What are they doing?" Kira asked looking ahead.

Andrew was right next to him, "That is how these savages go into battle. They us pure brute force with no tactics."

Looking ahead the barbarians were not getting into any sort of formation. In all civilized conflict they would both prepare, offer terms and if none can be reached they would battle. However the barbarians weren't waiting for that.

"If they keep moving at that pace we won't be in formation." Andrew quickly replied.

"We still have time…but not to much." Kira said looking back.

"The Justice squad is the most prepared for the advance." Andrew told him.

Athrun noticed his squad ahead. They were quick to get into formation so he was confident they could hold the first assault when they arrived.

"What are you thinking kid?" Mu said as he knew Kira's train of thought.

"The forest, they will have to cross into it before getting here." Kira replied.

Athrun looked ahead, "That could slow them down just enough for us to get in formation."

Mu looked back and forth, "What are you saying."

Andrew didn't know either but wasn't going to make himself look foolish so he stayed quiet.

**Barbarian Forces**

Barbarians needed little to prepare. They didn't even take their armor off when they slept so they were ready to go.

Once Mudre gave the order to get ready for battle all were on their feet and ready to charge. They had artillery that the few were setting up for but they were no where near in range. Few warriors quickly painted their faces while others sharpened their blades.

There equipment was a mix of swords, maces and axes. They had archers but they wouldn't be in that much use. Their armor was all heavy mix a mix of animal bones and iron.

Mudre placed her equipment on, it was lighter than most but that was only because she wanted to have more mobility, her helmet however covered her face…she liked surprising her enemies when they saw what was under it. Her strength was more than adequate but she preferred speed. Her weapons were two daggers one of which was a little bit bigger then the other. She also had one hidden weapon she kept concealed as it was a projectile almost like a boomerang. She was ready as she got on a horse and waited for Shams.

Shams wore the heavy armor proudly. His helmet covered his face as his weapons were only two. One was a sword shaft that connected to a chain with a mace on the end of it. This one was custom made by him personally the chain was only two feet long but that was all he needed. His main weapon was a large mace it took both hands to wield but the stopping power could shatter armor if struck. What was more dangerous was his strength aloud for him to wield that weapon quickly.

He got on his horse as he gave a quick command. "Hold the artillery until I give the signal."

His subordinates wouldn't dare disagree.

Mudre approached him, "Ready?"

Shams smiled, "For the great leader let's go!" Shams said as all barbarians charged.

No formation just one large assault.

They approached the forest as Mudre noticed the ORB forces weren't ready yet. This was how they won a lot of their battles.

Shams was about to head in when they saw a big problem.

**ORB Forces**

Athrun headed back into camp straight to their artillery as he gave a quick command. Good thing they had been doing research on weaponry as they discovered something perfect for a situation like this.

Kira waited as he saw ahead the forces getting near the forest.

"What is the status?" Kira asked.

Andrew looked at him, "They are still loading the barrels…you know this won't stop them?"

Kira smiled, "That is not the point."

Ten minutes later Athrun got the signal.

"All are loaded My Lord." A subordinate said.

"Light them." Athrun ordered.

Knights with the torches lighted them on fire.

"Ready sir…" One said.

Athrun looked ahead, "Release!"

The knights did just that as the catapults released the barrels.

Kira watched as they struck straight into the forest and exploded. The forest was snow covered but it seems his investment was paying off.

**Barbarian Forces**

"No way the artillery has the range to hit us." Mudre said hesitating.

Shams watched as they landed well ahead of them.

"Fools!" Shams said as they started advancing again however…

"What is this?" Mudre asked.

There barbarian forces were all stopped as the entire forest was filling with smoke.

Coughing could be heard as they were starting to turn back.

"Fools!…advan…ce" Shams coughed out.

**ORB Forces**

Kira smiled as the substance in the barrels did what it was supposed to do. Even with a wet forest burning it down wouldn't work but some fires would spread and with the substance mixed with wet wood you got a lot of smoke and that was what they needed.

"It is sorcery!" Mu screamed out.

"Its called science Mu…or something like that my chemists informed me." Kira replied.

"This won't stop them." Andrew replied.

Kira looked at him, "Your right but it will buy us the time to get in formation."

Athrun smiled, "Once in formation this battle is ours."

Athrun and Mu rode off to join their squads that were quickly moving into formation.

"You aren't planning on joining them I hope?" Andrew asked.

"You want me to stay back again?" Kira asked.

"Just observe at first…that is all I ask." Andrew said.

Kira reluctantly agreed.

Kira watched as his forces were in formation as the smoke eventually died out a little…but eventually they got through.

**Barbarian Forces**

There forces slowed down immensely but eventually they got through.

Shams looked ahead as his smile disappeared a little as all of the ORB forces were in formation and waiting for them.

"We lost our strongest move…" Mudre said to him.

Shams still smirked, "No matter, charge!"

All barbarians did as they quickly charged ahead.

* * *

**ORB **

**Road to Atlantis**

The carriage carrying Diamantia was heading back to their city. That was when her assistant decided to speak to his master about what happened back there.

"My Lady is everything alright?" The driver asked.

Diamantia got out of her thought, "What?"

"You seemed so pleased when we left My Lady but now…" The driver said.

Diamantia remembered that was all.

**_Flashback_**

"_So it's like that then…" Kira said touching her face._

_Diamantia nodded._

_She was frozen for a second as she saw him lean in but he didn't do what she had hoped._

_Kira moved his head forward as he stopped right by her ear, "This letter addresses all of your wants and desires as well as that of your mother, now do as I say and head home out of danger, I need to focus on this war or we will all have nothing."_

_With that he released her face and went back to his chair._

_Diamantia stared at him not what she was hoping but he still had a way with words as even then her heart was beating faster she was about to say something when he spoke again._

"_That will be all," Kira said turning to her with a smirk she remembered, "Take care of yourself on your way back."_

"_Very well I will take my leave for now…I will inform my mother…" she was going to go on but she was almost out of breath, "Stay safe…" She said bowing and heading out._

**_End Flashback_**

"He had my heart beating so fast that I didn't have time to think…what he said." Diamantia said as she stared at the letter.

"Will we be preparing for another wedding My Lady?" The driver asked.

Diamantia now thought about this clearly. The King was by far highly intelligent and was good with words. She was now concerned he had something else up his sleeve. This letter might have the answers she sought.

"My Lady what are you doing!" The driver quickly asked.

"Seeing what he has in mind." Diamantia replied.

The driver quickly snatched the letter, "That has the Kings seal and is addressed to your mother…you could be executed for opening a sealed letter with the Kings seal on it that is not addressed to you."

Diamantia stopped for a second. She didn't need to be careless now. So far everything was still going as planned he would end this war and take her as consort. She didn't need to jeopardize that now; however she knew him well enough to know if there was some way out of this he was more than capable of finding a way.

"Driver change of destination." Diamantia said.

"We have to report to the Duchess." The driver quickly said.

"That can wait…I have a desire to meet her." Diamantia said.

"Meet who?" The driver asked.

"Meet the woman that even a King desires more then any other." Diamantia said seriously.

The driver didn't know what to do.

Diamantia looked ahead. She had to get to know this person, what did she have that made him act like this. Why is it only her that he desires? These questions had to be answered if she would gain the advantage.

Sure her mother was another obstacle; she couldn't have her releasing those documents once this news was heard. Knowing the King if his marriage was annulled, he would have nothing left to lose and the consequences she knew would be disastrous. The Kings wrath was by far more deadly then anything ZAFT could come up with if pushed to far, so she had to do this her way.

The rode off as time was running thin.

**Onogoro Castle**

In her study Via got the most updates on the war. They had no problem crossing the border but she heard foreign forces would be the first in her way. Foreign fighters were not to be underestimated.

"My Lady do you need anything?" Murrue asked.

Via shook her head, "I am fine…what about the Queen?"

Murrue looked down, "She hasn't left her chambers since the ball…Merna says she is still in high spirits but I am afraid she will worry herself to death…not that she would ever admit it."

Via nodded, "She is very strong willed I guess her upbringing forced it on her…but if she holds it all in she will collapse."

"How about my grandson, is he doing alright?" Via asked.

"I think that is one thing that is keeping her going right now; she tends to him all day and night almost like a maid." Murrue replied.

"She is a far better mother then I could have ever been." Via replied.

"You did fine My Lady." Murrue quickly said.

"I should have stood up to Ulen more…then they wouldn't have had to go through what they did at the end." Via replied.

Murrue understood that well. Those last few years were not pleasant.

"I think I will visit her later." Via replied.

"I think she would like that." Murrue replied.

Back in Kira's chamber Lacus just watched as her son crawled on the floor grabbing everything he could. This was about the only time she smiled right now.

It had been awhile since Kira had left she lost count of the days it was probably nearing two weeks but she couldn't remember.

She got the news that he had made it into ZAFT territory and that he had yet to enter a battle personally…and she hoped it stayed that way, but war wasn't always so kind.

With war time she wasn't allowed to leave the castle either but she decided maybe a walk would do her some good and she would do that later.

**Boaz**

Things weren't so peaceful in the Massive Fort of Boaz. Cagalli was likely going on a rampage.

"That idiot doesn't even send me an update!" Cagalli said as she paced around the estate.

"Princess, please calm down…" A maid said used to Cagalli's temper.

"I have half a mind to head there myself." Cagalli quickly said.

The maid dropped to her knees, "Please Princess if you did that I would get in trouble."

Cagalli glared at her, "By whom, the idiot I married? I outrank him remember."

"Please Princess you are still of royal blood what if something happens to you?" The maid quickly asked.

"You think I am some feeble woman? I have the skill of royal guard members so remember that." Cagalli said sitting back down crossing her arms.

Finally the maid latched on to her feet, "You can't Princess."

Cagalli quickly frowned, "I told you to stop doing this…you know I can't take this begging."

"It's the only thing that works My Lady so please…" The maid said fake crying.

"Fine…" Cagalli said…for now.

* * *

**ZAFT Plains**

**Barbarian Forces**

Even after what Shams said this was still a terrible sight for them seeing all these ORB forces in straight formation. Looking around they had formed almost like a box but the two sides were diagonally stretched out and there was no front. He didn't understand this.

The barbarians charged straight into it.

Mudre however knew a lot better this was a giant trap. If they headed straight into the opening the sides would quickly close in on them leaving only a retreating path, but retreating wasn't allowed. This King knew them better then they had thought.

"Call them back!" Mudre quickly said.

Shams ignored her and charged in himself.

Mudre had to think fast as they were left with only one option.

**ORB Forces**

Athrun led this engagement and he was right at the center with his Justice squad. Mu's Freedom squad was split into two and made up the two wings of this formation. They were diagonally for a defensive measure in case they charged at the wings but it was unlikely for people who don't know civilized warfare.

Athrun commanded the center. Mu had the left and Mu's second had the right.

Athrun waited on his horse as they took the bait.

"Archers!" Athrun quickly said.

Archers were ready as they waited for the General's command.

**With Athrun**

Barbarians kept charging as Athrun waited. Hollering could be heard as they approached.

"Now!" Athrun quickly said.

The archers released their arrows as they rained down on the barbarians immerging from the forest.

Catapults were halted as the forces were to close so they only had to rely on archers.

Athrun looked at the man behind him, "Continuous fire!"

The knight waved the flag as the archers could now fire at will, which they did.

However barbarians quickly charged ahead.

"Infantry prepare!" Athrun said as another flag was raised.

The front line held their shields and prepared for the first assault.

Looking ahead these people looked like madmen just charging with bloodlust in their eyes.

Athrun finally drew his sword as the barbarians crashed into the shields. Athrun looked around and saw it was too soon for their main move his lines would have to hold for awhile longer.

**With Mu**

Mu watched the opening of the battle and all he needed was the signal. Mu paced on his horse waiting but Athrun was in charge of this battle he had to wait.

**Mu's Second**

Like with Mu the captain waited for the signal but nothing came yet. This was torture just watching.

**Barbarian Forces**

Shams slowed down as the arrows rained down on them. All of these organization battles were not what they liked seeing. An arrow got close to him as well but he still charged looking ahead.

He had to find the leader that was what they were used to. Without the leader the forces should collapse. ORB however wasn't like that as the second and third would take over but they didn't know that.

Shams finally reached ahead as his forces were struggling to get ahead of the line. Few ORB knights had fallen. A few approached him which made him quickly jump off his horse and wield his large mace. It broke straight through two of them ending them instantly.

The battle waged on with little progress however Shams found what he was looking for.

Mudre however kept her forces back defending the archers looking at the wings. "We have no choice we have to attack a wing."

"What about what the boss said?" One next to her asked.

"Look ahead you idiot…as soon as enough of our forces get ahead the wings will close on us making this battle lost, we have to attack a wing to at least slow that assault." Mudre said seriously.

She looked at the wings and found the one that looked the weakest… "Left!"

She took her forces as they headed that way.

**With Athrun**

Athrun saw the battle as barbarians got in a little to close. The lines were holding but a few did get through and he was waiting.

One with a large axe approached him as Athrun quickly stabbed downward ending the man before he got a swing off.

His forces closed in giving him a hand and allowing him to look ahead and he saw something he didn't like.

A branch of the forces was heading for a wing. "Someone figured it out…" Athrun looked back as now they had little choice.

"Do it!" Athrun ordered.

A flag was raised which set off a chain reaction.

**With Mu**

"Sir they are heading right for us." One knight said.

"Sir the signal!" Another said.

Mu smiled, "Attack!"

All forces headed down to close in on the barbarians, but this branch had to go first. They were going to be delayed.

**With Mu's Second**

They got the signal and headed straight down closing in on the forces from the right. No resistance as they clashed into the right side of the barbarians now making them fight from two sides.

* * *

**Commanders Battles**

**With Shams**

Seeing his target and what was going on Shams called a man over giving him a quick order before that barbarian rode off heading backwards.

**With Shams and Athrun**

After the signal was given Athrun returned to the battle he was fighting them off when he heard a few of his knight's cry out. Looking over he saw the gruesome sight of his knight's violent death.

This man was dressed different and from how other barbarians were acting he had a strong feeling this was the leader.

Moving his horse over, he headed towards the man.

Shams smiled, "This one is mine…make sure no one interferes."

His warriors did just that giving him space heading for the escort forces.

Athrun stopped about twenty feet ahead of him.

**With Mu and Mudre**

Mu was ready as his forces clashed with the barbarians. He was mostly all cavalry and they were on foot so it was going quite well for now.

Mu then saw a horse approach him.

"That must be the leader." Mu said reading himself.

This warrior looked a little slender to him however he was almost off guard when he saw the person pull something out.

Mudre saw the man in front of her, he was without a doubt the leader, and she quickly pulled out her boomerang and threw it straight for him.

It happened rather quickly as he saw something being thrown and approach him quickly. It was sheer luck that he got his sword up as the projectile hit it and for some reason head back to her.

"Lucky…" was all Mu said but now he was angry as he charged faster.

Mudre growled a little as she could tell that was sure luck what that man did. However he was approaching her faster as she quickly pulled out a dagger.

Mu strike however sent her flying from the horse and straight to the ground but not before she was able to stick his hand a little with a quick strike before she hit the ground.

Mu felt it but it didn't bother him, in fact he had to be impressed with the skill this person had.

He circled around and went in again. This time she had two out and was ready for him.

**With Athrun and Shams**

"Are you the King?" Shams asked.

Athrun was surprised his person knew their language.

"I have no desire to speak to a savage." Athrun replied to him.

Shams laughed, "I guess not…well you first then."

Shams said and quickly charged ahead.

Athrun did the same as his sword connected with the large mace and his sword was almost knocked out of his hand.

"_That was close" _Athrun said to himself as this one was strong.

Shams was about to charge again when he heard something, "The fun now begins as he looked back.

Athrun did as well as his eyes went a little big this was extremely bad.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter the battle takes a bad turn as Kira enters the fold. See you later.**


	87. Uncivilized Warfare Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**Uncivilized Warfare Part Two**

**ZAFT Plains**

**With Athrun and Shams**

Shams was just about to charge in again when he heard something, "The fun now begins as he looked back.

Athrun did as well as his eyes went a little big this was extremely bad.

The sky above was filled with their arrows and artillery.

"Who will survive?" Shams said heading towards Athrun.

"Crazy fool, this will hit your own people." Athrun replied as the blade and mace clashed.

It was when the weapons clashed that the arrows and barrels struck.

They hit both ORB and barbarian forces.

Athrun was trying to push him back when an arrow landed a little to close to him.

"This is our style of warfare…" Shams said gaining the upper hand.

Athrun was being forced back as the battle of strength was currently not in his favor. However his mind couldn't be only on this battle as this reckless plan of theirs had no meaning.

The ORB front shields were able to deflect most of the arrows but the barrels launched were not so lucky as they exploded on impact causing an inferno around all that were unfortunate to be near a landing.

**With Mu and Mudre**

Mu's strike however sent her flying from the horse and straight to the ground but not before she was able to stick his hand a little with a quick strike before she hit the ground.

Mu felt it but it didn't bother him, in fact he had to be impressed with the skill this person had.

He circled around and went in again. This time she had two out and was ready for him.

Mu swung first knocking a dagger back as she went for his leg with the other. Mu however was able to raise his leg kicking her hand that sent her spinning around but still on her feet.

Mu circled the horse again as he had the upper hand but she was winning this fight with the cut she placed on his hand.

It was then that they heard the explosion. Mu quickly glanced over as the front lines and barbarian forces were taking hits.

"So this is how you people do battle…nothing but savages!" Mu said charging again.

This time Mudre was going for the horse but Mu jumped straight off of it before it got there landing straight on top of her knocking her down.

He rolled on the ground realizing he took her helmet with him. Mu quickly turned around to receive a shock.

Mudre was able to sit back up as that attack surprised her a little however she was no where near being out yet.

"Wow a woman!" Mu quickly said not used to this at all.

Mudre slanted her eyes, "You got a problem with that!"

"On the field of battle?" Mu quickly asked.

"Unlike your people our lands make us stronger, as long as you can pick up a blade you can be thrown in battle…foolish pig!" Mudre told him.

"Well this is a first…" Mu said scratching his head a little, "How do I deal with this situation. This has never happened before!" Mu quickly said turning to the side.

Mudre had her angry boiling by this point as she saw the opening. She quickly went in however it was Mu with the last laugh as the blade went out with a lighting thrust straight for her throat stopping before he pierced the skin.

Mudre was frozen; even with her master skills she had never seen anything so fast.

"It was you who took me lightly…by acting distracted and getting your emotions high you left yourself defenseless…and for your information this is not the first time I battled a woman…considering the one I battle just about everyday who always seems to beat me, our princess is no slouch either…surrender and I will spare your life!" Mu quickly said.

**With Athrun and Shams**

Athrun was finally able to push Shams back as he quickly took in the situation, their lines were holding but this was confusing the matters greatly. He had no time to give commands to the rest of the knights. They were falling straight into the barbarian battle tactics.

Athrun saw a barbarian charging with a blade as he quickly parried the attack and drove the blade straight into the armor and through the other side. Pulling his sword out another charged, Athrun knocked the blade out of his hands as he noticed Shams charging.

Athrun turned the barbarian around pushing him towards Shams.

Athrun then watched as Shams knocked his own personal in the skull with the mace ending his life immediately.

"You're in the way." That was all Shams said.

"It's only a matter of time now Lord!" Shams said knocking into Athrun.

Athrun saw the opportunity as he knocked the mace upwards and spun around pulling out his dagger. As he was at the back of Shams he quickly stabbed the dagger backwards but Shams caught it with his own fist.

Athrun had to admit this man was skilled.

Shams quickly dropped his large mace bringing his other fist around and connecting with Athrun's jaw forcing him backwards and dropping the dagger.

Shams reached behind him and pulled out his other mace. Athrun watched as Shams started swinging it around.

"What will you do now?" Shams asked getting closer and swinging that mace faster.

Athrun backed away slightly trying to observe the situation. Shams quickly brought his first swing.

Athrun dodged hoping to take advantage of the situation but Shams used his strength and brought the mace backwards. Athrun didn't know the chain could reach that far as it clipped the edge of his shoulder armor sending him to the ground. It didn't penetrate through but it destroyed the metal around his shoulder.

Shams now smirked as he stood over the general with bloodlust in his eyes.

Shams heard a lot of yelling around him as he noticed the sky.

"Things turn now." Athrun told him.

Shams smirked, "Maybe…but not with you he said swinging the mace as fast as he could and striking downward.

Athrun waited and turned over as the mace struck the ground. Athrun then quickly rolled back over grasping the chain with his arm as Shams tried to pull it back up.

Athrun quickly kicked upward landing on Shams stomach dazing him. Athrun quickly got back up as he stepped on the chain with the mace and taking his sword sliced straight through it with minimal power.

Athrun knew it was the new steel they were using.

Shams now only had a hilt and part of a chain.

He quickly threw it at Athrun as he looked on the ground for anything.

Athrun knocked it down with his sword as Shams picked up a dead barbarian sword.

Looking around Shams noticed the battle.

"As you can see savage…our battle is fully controlled by our King." Athrun told him.

Shams thought that isolating Athrun would leave ORB leaderless but this wasn't like battle he fought before.

"His Majesty moved our artillery up with our range and precision likely destroyed your artillery by now." Athrun told him seriously.

**With Kira**

Kira watched the whole battle above them. When they started using those suicide attacks he knew Athrun wouldn't be able to command the battle and fight at the same time so he took control.

Kira ordered the artillery and archers to advance further and put fire on their catapults and such. It wasn't long before they were destroyed, after all barbarian tools were not as advanced as ORB's right now.

Kira then reinforced the lines with reinforcements and the lines started boxing in the barbarians faster. It was only a matter of time before they were being assaulted on three sides now.

"Well done sire." Andrew told him.

"Not well enough…this battle will end soon but we have lost more forces then I expected." Kira told him.

"Let's go!" Kira said pointing ahead.

"You want to join it now?" Andrew quickly asked.

"We will add the finishing touch!" Kira said giving the order.

All royal guard followed his command and headed straight for the front line.

Andrew didn't like this one bit, but the Kings order is absolute.

**With Mu and Mudre**

"I won't say it again." Mu told her.

Mudre looked around, this battle turned so quickly against them. It was lost.

"Very well!" Mudre quickly said.

Mu didn't let his guard down however she quickly moved her arms backwards and threw something straight at him.

Mu did stab forward but she ducked in time. She threw some sort of powder at his face which caused him to move backwards. It didn't get in his eyes as he saw it at the last minute but he was forced backwards.

Mudre then stole his horse as she quickly gathered the remaining forces around her to retreat.

ORB was already closing in on three sides and if they blockaded the fourth it was over.

She quickly ordered the retreat.

Mu was left dumbfounded but she was gone.

**With Athrun and Shams**

Shams was by far angry, looking around seeing his warriors quickly fall or worse some retreating or at least trying to.

"It is by far over for me," Shams said heading for Athrun again.

Athrun readied himself for an attack that never came as Shams was sent flying backwards on to the ground.

Athrun looked as Shams was struck with an arrow straight in the lower shoulder.

Athrun looked behind him to see the royal guard approaching and the King with a bow in hand.

**With Kira**

Approaching Kira saw the battle ahead on him. Signaling for a bow, one of the escorts tossed one over to him. Kira wasn't an expert with a bow but he figured why not.

Seeing his General in a tough battle he had full confidence Athrun could win, but decided not to take the risk. His sister's wrath could be far worse then any barbarian warlord.

Kira fired and connected with Shams sending him backwards.

**With all of them**

Warriors that were still loyal to Shams stuck by him even as the royal guard approached.

Three warriors approached their fallen leader and got him back to his feet as more approached.

Shams pushed them away pulling the arrow out from his shoulder.

"It's not over!" Shams said as the warriors stepped in.

"There is no time fall back!" They kept telling him.

"Cowards!" Shams yelled.

"Mudre has already fallen back and taken her forces with her, we will by you time." Another told him.

"Remember sir we have done all that the leader has requested of us…we don't follow ZAFT's orders." Another told him.

Shams remembered his orders well. They were to win…or at least damage the forces as per their great leader's orders.

"You have to hurry!" the first one said as all drew their blades.

Athrun wasn't about to let this savage get away but he had little choice as more kept approaching. Why this man was given such loyalty he didn't understand.

Shams quickly turned and retreated leaving the others to their fate.

This battle was completely lost, however the great leader had one more set of orders that only he and Mudre knew about and that was to gage ORB's battle tactics.

Shams never looked behind as he retreated back into the forest and caught up with Mudre and the small forces they had left.

**With Kira Athrun and Mu**

"I didn't need assistance sire." Athrun told him as Kira stopped his horse.

"True enough…but I was growing bored." Kira replied looking around as the royal guard charged ahead cutting straight threw the barbarian forces but they were delayed enough not to be able to catch up with Shams.

About an hour later the battle was over. The flanks had closed in and left the remaining barbarian forces with nowhere to run.

None surrendered but Kira wasn't in the mood to accept any surrender anyway. He was going to make an example out of these barbarians of what happens if his lands were invaded but he didn't get that chance as all were slaughtered.

Mu eventually caught up with them as the forces were now checking the battlefield for survivors from their forces. ORB lost a good thirty percent of its current force from the forces at this position. Those suicide attacks did the most damage.

Kira headed back up to the ridge and once again didn't get a chance to engage in battle. It was snowing once again. This land was highly rugged and he could see why ZAFT wanted his fertile land but that wasn't his problem. They started this and now he was going to end it once and for all.

With his other problems in the back of his head Kira was focusing fully on the battle ahead as now nothing was left in front of him except the ZAFT forces and the Emperor.

"It looks like another storm is brewing." Athrun told him approaching his location.

"Winters here are rough…we may have to delay travel again." Kira told him.

"Is something on your mind?" Athrun asked.

"Whenever we slow down it leaves my mind thinking on my other problems." Kira told him.

"What other problems?" Athrun asked.

Kira just got done thinking they were in the back of his mind but now here they were again. Kira explained the situation to Athrun as he did with Mu.

Athrun was in a small state of shock, "When did you find out?"

"After our first war…I wasn't aware she was only a third generation citizen before then." Kira told him seriously.

"I never expected her to leave Atlantis again." Athrun replied.

"Well that is the situation and I have to eventually deal with it…" Kira told him.

"You're awfully calm for someone whose marriage might be annulled." Athrun told him.

Kira smiled, "Do you think I have been doing nothing?"

"That isn't the only thing…if they found out what you did in the past…" Athrun said as Kira shook his head for him not to say anymore.

"It had to be done and it is over…" Kira replied.

"Cagalli knows about that to doesn't she?" Athrun asked.

"Yes she does, we discussed it a few times beforehand." Kira replied.

Athrun placed a hand on his head, "Just like her to get involved."

"The immediate problem however I am not worried…" Kira said.

"What did you do?" Athrun asked.

Kira smiled again as he explained it to Athrun.

"Never saw that coming." Athrun replied.

About that time Mu padded up the hill with an all too familiar sight.

"Drunk again," Kira told him.

"Me!" Mu quickly said sitting down as he was once again celebrating their victory.

Athrun quickly laughed as whatever happens they could handle just about anything.

* * *

**ORB Kingdom**

**Atlantis**

The Duchess had been conducting business when a certain audience was requested.

"I see Diamantia still sends her servants to do her work for her…send him in." The Duchess replied sealing a few papers.

"Forgive me madam…but your daughter sends you this letter." The aide told her.

The Duchess looked up, "I see she moves quite quickly…I didn't expect him to agree so easily though."

"Forgive me My Lady…but the Lady has sent me this letter from the King…it was addressed to you only." The aide told her presenting the letter to the Duchess secretary.

He took the letter and then presented it to the Duchess. She used her letter opener and removed the seal unfolding the letter and reading it to herself.

The mood grew very tense. "I see…far more formidable then what you made me believe."

"Is something wrong My Lady?" Her aide asked.

The Duchess smiled, "It appears he will be calling my bluff…if any news is leaked out I will be arrested my lands confiscated and sentenced to whatever torture the Kings pleasure should decide.

"My Lady!" Both quickly said.

"He did offer an alternative and granted me any contracts they get from the newly acquired ZAFT lands in stead of my initial agreement." The Duchess said with a smile.

"What will you do My Lady?" Her aide asked.

"It appears he is calling my bluff with one of his own…he knows the economic disaster my arrest can cause." The Duchess replied, "Though a very tempting offer and those contracts will make me far richer."

"For now we will back off the original agreement…for now." The Duchess said with a smirk.

She then looked up, "Where is Diamantia anyway?"

The second aide lowered her head, "The Lady…said she wanted to meet the one that he was so engrossed with."

The Duchess quickly stood up, "She went to see the Queen?"

"Yes my Lady." The aide said.

"Foolish moron! Why did you allow her to do so?" The Duchess quickly said.

"I couldn't stop her My Lady." The aide requested.

"It appears I still have a lot to teach her…she will ruin an option for me if she says the wrong things." The Duchess said.

"What do you mean My Lady?" Her aide requested.

"I have all scenarios in place, and she may lose me one…" The Duchess quickly said, but maybe this would be a good test for her daughter, if she doesn't lose her one of those options.

**Onogoro City**

It was awhile later that a carriage arrived at the city gates. Security was heightened but with her noble status they allowed her straight in.

Diamantia watched as they approached the castle.

The guards stopped her but let her in when they knew who she was.

The head guard however stopped her inside.

"My Lady, what do we owe the pleasure?" the guard asked.

Diamantia smiled, "I would like an audience with Her Majesty."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter Diamantia is granted an audience as Lacus learns the truth and then makes a harsh decision. Bye for now.**


	88. Painful Realization

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

**Painful Realization**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Diamantia was guided to the throne room while the Queen was summoned. Once she arrived it brought back an all too familiar scene from her past. It was here that she figured that one day she would take her place, but that was not how things worked out. Now she was ready to take what she could get and if that was just a consort title she was satisfied.

No doubt her mother would be furious at what she is doing, but this is something she had to do. Too many questions were on her mind to just leave this be, meeting the woman that was chosen over her was a must for her.

**Royal Hallway**

The guard captain headed upstairs as he went to retrieve the Queen. Stopping outside the door it suddenly opened revealing the head maid and the former Queen as he captain bowed.

Merna looked at him, "What is it captain?"

"Forgive my intrusion…but Her Majesty has a guest that is waiting for an audience." The captain replied.

Via heard that comment, the only ones that usually visit her are her family and they weren't forced to wait like that.

"Why summon her like this?" Via asked.

The captain responded, "It is official business My Lady…the young miss of Atlantis wishes an audience."

Both Merna and Via slightly froze.

It was then that the Queen emerged hearing all the commotion.

"What is the matter?" Lacus asked making her way out.

The captain lowered his head again, "Forgive me Your Highness but you have a guest requesting an audience."

"I heard it is someone from Atlantis, is the Duchess back?" Lacus asked hoping to talk more with her.

"It would be her daughter." Via replied.

Lacus looked a little surprised, "I didn't even know she had a daughter…if its official business I will attend, I would like to meet her as well."

"Understood My Lady." the captain said.

"I will escort her captain…go about your business." Via told him.

"Forgive me again My Lady…but official business in war time the Queen must be escorted by the royal guard, those are His Majesties orders…please My Lady." The captain said standing up and moving aside.

"Its alright I can go myself." Lacus said.

"But there is something you should know…" Via said as Lacus smiled.

"Its alright…I need to get out a little more anyway, can you watch him?" Lacus asked referring to the Prince.

"Very well," Merna said as Lacus left.

"I don't think she knows." Merna said as Lacus left.

"What is more is why she appears now…Can you handle this Merna? I think I will follow." Via asked her.

Merna smiled, "With pleasure."

Via shortly left afterward. Knowing she wouldn't be allowed inside she had other methods. This was wrong to be doing this but the appearance by both mother and daughter in such a short amount of time was troubling.

**Throne Room**

Diamantia waited as the doors finally opened. She respectfully bowed as per noble custom as the Queen entered.

Lacus walked in and noticed the young woman; she kind of looked like her mother.

"Please rise." Lacus said not heading up to the thrones but approaching her instead.

This was the moment Diamantia waited for as her eyes met that of the Queen. Rumors of her beauty were very much true but she could tell her personally right away as well, kind, gentle and extremely naïve.

"Your Highness please forgive the sudden visit…but I had to meet with you." Diamantia told her.

Lacus smiled, "The pleasure is mine, your mother made quite an impression and I was hoping to talk more with her and her people."

Diamantia smiled, "I have been looking forward to this meeting a long time as well."

"This really isn't the place; let us go to the garden." Lacus replied as Diamantia accepted and a few guards followed them.

They headed outside as a table was waiting for them, the weather was a little chilly but it was the winter months so what could you do.

Via was now really able to follow as she went outside a different way. She watched as Lacus and Diamantia sat down and she made her way as close as possible. The garden was still very lush so she was able to get in hearing distance.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Lacus asked nicely.

Diamantia smiled, "First off how is your son our prince?"

Lacus now smiled, "He is very well, thank you for asking…I swear he is growing up fast."

"I hear that you tend to him yourself mostly?" Diamantia asked.

Lacus nodded, "I like very much being a mother and I wish him not to be raised too much by strangers."

"That is commendable, maybe one day I will do the same." Diamantia replied.

"Are you married?" Lacus asked.

Diamantia smiled, "Not yet, but soon."

Lacus got a chill when she said that but said nothing about it.

"It has been the most fortunate thing that has happened in my life." Lacus told her.

"I hear the King is devoted to you, which is a rare thing indeed." Diamantia replied.

"How so?" Lacus asked.

"Nobility likes to…how to say it…mix things up, they never stay with just one partner for to long." Diamantia told her.

"That's unfortunate, it far more beneficial when the two are devoted to each other." Lacus said seriously.

"I see." Diamantia replied.

Lacus smiled again, "So what brings you here today?"

Diamantia now smiled, "Funny we were talking about marriage…" Diamantia said revealing a document and setting it on the table. "This is the business we need to discuss, and I will need your help to complete it."

Lacus looked a little surprised as she started reading this document and when she did Lacus nearly fainted.

* * *

**ZAFT Plains**

**ZAFT Camp**

It wasn't long after the last battle that Gil received the news of his allies defeat.

"My Lord they were more useless than I thought." Rey told him.

"From what our scouts discovered they dealt a minor blow to the ORB forces, but that should be just enough." Gil replied sitting down and looking at the map.

"Should we prepare to advance?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn…" Rey said to quiet him down.

Gil slightly smiled, "No need for that, we are set up here and both the terrain and knowledge are on our favor."

"We don't need to go to them, they will come to us and they will cross our lands in the middle of winter." Gil said with a smile.

"What are your orders My Emperor?" Rey asked.

"Keep sending the scouts out and when they finally cross the mountain they will be a day away, inform me then." Gil replied.

"Another storm has started it could take days or weeks for them to arrive." Shinn said quickly.

Gil smiled again, "All the better, they will be exhausted and we will be fresh."

Rey understood and even an impatient Shinn did as well. ORB was walking into there own defeat.

**Remaining Barbarian Remnants**

After Shams joined up with Mudre and the rest of the survivors they could say about nine out of every ten of their people were dead, that battle was nothing more then a massacre.

Shams and Mudre led them back into ZAFT territory and were heading for their ships that were docked back on the eastern part of the ZAFT lands.

"How do we explain this to the leader?" Shams asked.

"Well we did one part of his order…all we have to do is report on how the battle went and all of ORB's tactics." Mudre replied.

"That's if he doesn't kill us first." Shams replied.

They would ride for days and when they reached their ships they set sail back home to the outer continent. It was a shame at the number of ships that had to be left behind but they had no people to sail them. This nightmare for them was finally over.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Castle Gardens**

When Lacus first took this document she saw the strange symbol at the top and she could have sworn she saw that symbol at the church she was married at. As she started reading it didn't make sense at first but then it started coming to her. This document was a copy of the official document that was signed about a hundred years ago and one that was higher then a Kings power.

When she read the circumstances she started to fear the worst, nothing like this has ever been mentioned to her before.

"What…is this?" Lacus finally spoke out.

Diamantia stared straight at her, "It is just what it seems Your Highness, or rather with that you don't have that title."

Lacus quickly looked up at her, "What are you saying!" Lacus quickly asked getting a little angry.

Via listened closely, she still had no idea what was going on but it was upsetting Lacus so it couldn't be too good.

Diamantia handed another document over to her, "With this you should understand."

Lacus shakily took the document; this was her family's record…her slave papers that she had never seen.

"Your family was bought from what are now ORB's northern lands, which was once a very small nation. The name was lost but it was conquered by ORB three generations ago…" Diamantia explained.

"You know what that means don't you?" Diamantia asked.

Lacus was still silent.

"You're a third generation ORB citizen…which means you are not eligible to marry the King of ORB." Diamantia said softly.

Via's eyes slightly widened. She quickly thought back to Lacus' wedding, she was sure Kira submitted correct documents to the church, she swore it said she was a sixth generation citizen…which meant her son falsified the document.

"You lie…" Lacus at first said softly.

"Unfortunately I am not lying…not only is your title not legal, but your marriage will be declared null and void." Diamantia said to her.

Lacus dropped the papers in slight shock.

"Not only that, but your son will be considered a…" Diamantia said but she couldn't finish as her face was slapped extremely hard.

Lacus couldn't hear anymore, especially not about her own son and saying that he would be considered illegitimate.

Diamantia slightly smiled, "I appreciate it if you don't take out your anger on the one trying to help you."

"Just how are you trying to help me!" Lacus said standing up.

Diamantia quickly handed her another document, "It is my mother that should concern you."

Lacus couldn't take anymore bad news.

"I shall explain it to you," Diamantia said as she explained the agreement on what her mother and Kira decided. That hit her even harder.

"You're lying!" Lacus quickly said again not wanting to hear it.

Via finally came from out of hiding. "So that was her entire plan?"

Diamantia looked over, "Lady Via, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Via only slightly nodded, she never really had a problem with this girl but she was going over the line.

"Nothing will change as long as you convince His Majesty to honor the agreement." Diamantia told them.

"What do you mean?" Via asked.

"Have His Majesty take me as his consort, my mother will keep everything silent and just as a precaution I can make the Prince a legitimate successor, everyone wins." Diamantia told them seriously.

Via looked at her, "Yes he would be legitimate but that would change if you had your own child…and that is what your mother expects."

Lacus couldn't hear that kind of talk.

"Meaning she would have blood on the throne to make the trade rules she needs to make more money…that is all she cares about." Via told her.

Diamantia nodded, "You are likely correct, that is how my mother operates."

"You say this like it benefits us but you want this as well don't you?" Lacus quickly asked.

"I won't deny that…after all I was with him long before he even knew you." Diamantia replied.

"I can't believe he agreed to this." Lacus said shakily.

Diamantia smiled, "Naturally he has been trying to get out of it, but my mother won't last for long…and you know what the church will do if they find this out."

Via stood silent, they would likely declare him an enemy of the faith and force excommunication. Which could lead to Kira's followers abandoning him, which could then lead to another civil war.

"Not only that." Diamantia said.

Lacus shook her head, how could there be more.

"King Ulen had consorts as well." Diamantia said.

Via looked to her, that was an old wound.

"In the later years he began growing highly suspicious of his heir our King. There were rumors that he was going to swap succession to…" Diamantia said but was cut off.

"Don't say anymore." Via said.

"Strange how they just…" Diamantia was cut off again.

"That is enough…we get the point." Via said sitting down as well.

"I just saw His Majesty the other day." Diamantia said.

Lacus quickly looked at her, "How?"

Diamantia slightly smiled, "I visited the border fort to bring supplies, and it brought back lots of old memories."

"What did you do?" Lacus asked.

"He reassured me of our agreement but I am not too convinced so that is why I came to see you…we will all be family soon enough." Diamantia told them.

Lacus glared again, in all her life she had never been so angry before. Even as a slave she never got this angry but the stress of this war and now this woman flaunting herself in front of her was bringing her to a breaking point.

"Just get out!" Lacus said angrily.

Diamantia smiled, "I see my welcome has worn out…but I say seriously convince him to go through with this, despite leaving me for you I still care and don't want him to be hurt."

With that Diamantia stood up and left.

Lacus was left with Via still in slight shock.

**With Lacus and Via**

Via noticed Lacus was hurting.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lacus asked.

Via stared at her, "I wasn't aware of it either Lacus…I thought the papers were legitimate."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lacus said again.

"I don't know dear…my guess was he didn't want to worry you but I don't know everything." Via replied.

"Is it all true?" Lacus asked.

Via slightly nodded her head, "Unfortunately it is."

"What would happen if he doesn't agree?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing good," Via replied.

"Is my marriage really a…lie?" Lacus asked sadly.

Via placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't believe that."

Lacus quickly looked up, "I have to go see him."

Via quickly stared at her, "It is war time dear you cannot leave the castle."

Lacus shook her head, "No, this will destroy me if I don't hear from him…please you have to help me."

Via saw the look in her eyes, "…You cannot go into ZAFT territory but you can send a messenger to have Kira meet you at the border fort, I hear that they are delayed from weather again so he should respond if it's coming from you."

"Thank you…can you look after…" Lacus asked as Via stopped her.

"Don't worry about it I will handle it, go and get your answers." Via said watching Lacus leave.

Lacus sent the messenger ahead as she herself readied to go. The captain of the guard was highly against this but couldn't disobey both the present and former Queens. Lacus left secretly with a small detachment and headed for the border fort.

* * *

**ZAFT Plains**

**ORB Army Camp**

It seemed like blizzard after blizzard as ORB couldn't move an inch from camp. It was close to a week after the last battle and still they couldn't move an inch. Sickness was started to spread in camp as the cold weather wasn't good for people not used to it. Luckily it wasn't anything serious but Kira couldn't risk moving them when the weather broke even slightly so they were forced to wait.

Mu was at the front gate when a messenger had arrived.

"Captain…" The messenger said standing ready.

"What is it?" Mu asked.

"I bring personal news to His Majesty." The messenger said showing the letter.

Mu saw the seal as that of the royal family.

"Come with me." Mu said as they were being led to the Kings tent.

Athrun was with Kira as they were having supper discussing the plans ahead.

**Kira's Tent**

Mu entered, "Messenger has arrived kid."

Kira looked at him, "Send him in."

The messenger entered and knelt, "Message from Onogoro Your Highness."

Mu took the letter and handed it to Kira. Kira used his knife to cut the seal and he began reading.

"You can go." Kira said as the messenger bowed and left.

"Is your wife checking up on you?" Athrun asked, "At least yours doesn't call you an idiot."

"What is she thinking?" Kira said loudly.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"Lacus is heading to the border fort and wants me to meet her there." Kira said a little angry.

"How did she get out of the castle?" Athrun asked.

"What will you do?" Mu asked.

"She is already on her way there…I have no choice, with the weather I should be back in time for advancement." Kira said standing up.

"You're in charge here," Kira said to Athrun.

"I will handle it." Athrun said seriously.

"Mu, take me there." Kira said heading out.

Mu nodded as he took some royal guard and they headed out.

* * *

**ORB Border Fort**

**With Kira**

Kira arrived as the captain in charge wasn't expecting it.

"You're Majesty?" The captain asked.

"Has the Queen arrived yet?" Kira asked.

"Not yet sir…" the captain replied.

"Have her brought to my tent when she arrives." Kira said.

"Yes sire," The captain replied.

Kira knew he would arrive first but Lacus shouldn't be too far out.

Kira went inside as now he waited so he reviewed the army situation.

**With Lacus**

Lacus' carriage arrived the next evening as she saw the camp. It looked like everything is in order.

Mu met her.

"You're Highness." Mu said.

Lacus didn't even smile which was strange, "Where is the King?"

"He awaits you in the main tent." Mu said escorting her there.

Lacus stood outside as she took a deep breath before heading inside.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus walked inside as she saw him sitting there, she was extremely relieved he was alright but there was something else on her mind.

Kira turned around and saw her; it had been far too long since he had seen her.

Kira stood up and headed towards her, "My beautiful Queen." Kira said wrapping his arms around her.

Strange she didn't return it.

Kira still held her as he released the embrace to look at her.

"Am I truly your Queen…or rather am I even you wife?" Lacus asked.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter Lacus confronts Kira as things might go astray as well as the weather breaking in ZAFT. See you later.**


	89. Conflict

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**Conflict**

**ORB Border Fort**

**Kira's Tent**

"Am I truly your Queen…or rather am I even you wife?" Lacus asked.

Kira's hold on her was weakened as he slowly released her.

"What did you just say?" Kira finally asked as he had an idea on what was going on.

Lacus didn't divert her eyes from his, "You heard me Kira, I need an answer."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Kira answered her.

"I know everything." Lacus told him seriously.

Kira moved away from her, "Just what do you think you know?"

Lacus explained the situation at the castle and everything that Diamantia had told her.

Kira said nothing.

"Is it true?" Lacus finally asked.

"You need not concern yourself with such matters." Kira finally answered.

Lacus grew a little flustered, "Why can't you answer me? Am I your legal wife or not?"

Kira was now growing flustered, "We were married in the church weren't we?"

"That is not what I meant. How could you not even tell me this?" Lacus quickly asked.

"You need not concern yourself with my affairs Lacus. It is being handled." Kira told her seriously.

Lacus was taken back, "This is my affair as well Kira…Why didn't you tell me about the whole marriage treaty…you knew I wasn't eligible!"

"I told you it is being handled, now let it go." Kira told her.

Lacus shook her head, "You mean you plan to take her as your consort?"

"I told you Lacus that it is being handled that is all you need to know." Kira replied with a little more force in his voice.

"I can't." Lacus replied to him.

"You what?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "I cannot let this go, not until I know what has been going on…and not until you answer my questions."

Kira froze, never before had she been so direct. However this is not what he needed at the time.

"This just isn't about me…It would kill me but I could even handle just a mistress title…but what about our son Kira, what will happen to him if this get out?" Lacus asked frantically.

Kira said nothing.

"I cannot take sharing you with others Kira…I could not take it, by doing that condemns our son to being your illegitimate child, that is the worst of what could happen to me…and you kept all this a secret from me your maybe wife." Lacus told him.

Kira finally looked at her, "Have you gotten everything off your chest now?"

Lacus was once again taken back; he never treated her this way before.

"As I have told you Lacus, these are my affairs and they are being handled, not let it go." Kira told her again.

"I have told you that I won't." Lacus replied.

"I don't need this right now Lacus…I have a war to win and I cannot waste my time on idle issues such as this." Kira told her seriously.

Lacus' hand slightly shook, "I didn't realize your family was such an idle issue."

"What do want me to say Lacus!" Kira finally raised his voice.

Lacus turned her head a little. This was the first time he ever raised his voice at her as well.

"I want you to say the truth." Lacus finally replied.

"Fine, yes you are not eligible to be my legal wife in the eyes of the church…and no matter what I do to resolve the issue is not your concern…" Kira said and wasn't done.

"Whether I get out of it or I take another wife is not your decision to make!" Kira told her angrily.

Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So you don't think I am capable of handling anything do you?"

"If you would have told me this from the beginning we could have handled it together like any marriage is supposed to…but you didn't trust me enough." Lacus said sadly.

"You never truly did see me as your equal did you Kira?" Lacus asked again.

"You're addressing the King or ORB right now you know." Kira replied angrily.

Lacus looked at his eyes again, "You only ever throw your title into the conversation when something is displeasing to you…you know that don't you?" Lacus said.

"I just never thought you would evoke it on me." Lacus said remaining strong.

"I didn't hear any or your complaints when I pulled you out of the streets! I gave you everything, I freed your people, I risked limb and civil war all for you and now I didn't tell you one minor detail and you cry foul!" Kira yelled out.

Lacus jerked again, those words were now truly hurtful. "I see."

Kira stared at her again, "Listen well Lacus…"

**Around the Camp**

Mu was overseeing the situation around the camp. He still had no idea why the Queen came here in the first place but it had to be important.

With the war going well so far he didn't really see the need for anything to bring her all the way out here.

A few knights had approached him however.

"My Lord, a few minutes of your time if we may?" One knight said.

Mu looked at them, "Go ahead…wait aren't you supposed to be guarding the Kings tent?"

"It's about that My Lord…we hear yelling coming from inside and it sounds serious." The knight reported.

Mu quickly looked to the tent, "Good job and return to your post."

The knights left as now Mu was really curious but concerned as well.

Mu headed in the direction of the tent but didn't dare go in but he could hear some of it.

* * *

**Kira's Tent**

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus listened to his statement.

"You know going in that we were never going to have a normal relationship, Kings do whatever they please and I will do as I please." Kira told her seriously.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lacus asked again, she wasn't giving up on getting her answers.

"You wish to be included in these matters so I will include you in how a true Queen shall behave or if you prefer how a mistress shall act." Kira told her angrily.

Lacus saw in his eyes that it was different, she had seen this before but never directed towards her. Every time she was able to bring him out of his anger but now it was directed at her.

**With Mu**

Mu finally stepped in.

Kira and Lacus looked that way.

"Your Majesty…a word if I may?" Mu finally asked seeing the hurt in the Queen's eyes.

Kira looked at him, "You may not…now leave."

"But sire…" Mu said.

"Leave!" Kira ordered.

Mu didn't want to leave before this King ruined the best thing in his life; however it would do more harm then good provoking him now.

**With Kira and Lacus**

"Don't take your anger for me out on him." Lacus told him.

"Still giving me orders?" Kira replied.

"You wish me to act solely obedient to you is that it?" Lacus asked.

Kira said nothing.

"You won't answer my questions, apparently you are thinking of replacing me…what about our son Kira? What happens to him? Will you just toss him away to?" Lacus asked.

"As I have said nothing will concern you about what I do with him…a true Queen or mistress whatever your choice will be doesn't involve herself in matters of the state, you will just simply obey whatever I say." Kira replied.

Lacus quickly jerked her head towards him, "So…I am just your slave now?"

Kira slammed his hand on the table causing her to jump, she hit a never there.

"If you don't like it anymore Lacus then it doesn't matter what you are." Kira told her.

Lacus just listened.

"If you don't like your options anymore then I won't stop you anymore." Kira told her.

Lacus was stunned as he went on.

"You don't need to be a mistress or the Queen anymore, I will not stop you as it seems you have lost your trust in me…it can be over." Kira said as he left the tent, his anger was far too high and had to get out of there.

Lacus sank to her knees as he left. How did all this happen, she only wanted answers and didn't get any of those but it turned out like this. Finally her eyes leaked the tears as if she just heard him right he had ended it with her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) Bad place to end it I know. Sorry for the short chapter, but if everything works out now the story will end where I want it. Next chapter Kira makes the final choice about Lacus, as Lacus decides her path, and things clear up in ZAFT. Bye for now.**


	90. Reasons

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety**

**Reasons**

**ORB Border Fort**

**With Kira**

As soon as Kira left the tent he just kept walking, guards attempted to follow but were ordered back by Kira. He wanted no one following him at the moment. Heading towards the end of the fort he was finally able to regain control of his thoughts. Reviewing the situation that just happened was a complete and terrible blunder.

Having that thrown at him so suddenly and especially by Lacus caused his mind to give way.

"Are you finished yet?" A voice asked.

Kira still not fully back to normal quickly looked over and found Mu.

Mu approached slowly.

"I thought I ordered to be left alone." Kira said sternly.

"Alone is right kid…after what you just pulled that might be how you end up." Mu said stopping about five feet behind him.

"Just how is that any of your concern?" Kira quickly asked.

Mu moved forward again and quickly grabbed his Kings shoulders jerking him back.

"It's my duty to keep you safe from harm kid! Even if that means from yourself kid!" Mu said angrily. _"I am completely dead!" _Mu then said to himself.

Mu was now waiting for harsh punishment that didn't come.

"You don't have to tell me things that I already know Mu." Kira finally said.

Mu then released him just glad that no one was around at the moment.

"You regain your senses yet?" Mu asked.

"Unfortunately…" Kira said slowly.

"Now what happened back there? Never have you snapped at her." Mu asked.

"I can't believe I did that either Mu…especially to her." Kira said placing a hand on his head.

"It had to be something bad." Mu replied.

"She knows everything, and just wanted some questions answered." Kira told him.

"That is it?" Mu asked surprised.

"It just hit me all at once and the one person that I didn't want knowing found this out…and I took it out on the wrong person." Kira replied.

"Sometimes we forget that you are just human kid. I think sometimes even you forget that." Mu told him.

"I used very harsh words to her…I cannot blame her if she won't forgive them." Kira told him seriously.

"You think a marriage will always go as perfectly as it has kid? I will admit you two have a near perfect relationship but even that there will be times like these…so the choice is yours." Mu said.

"Choice?" Kira asked.

"Will you end it…or will you work through it, both of you that is. Will you both work through this problem?" Mu asked again.

"I see…" Kira replied.

Mu then clamped his hand on his shoulder, "Then what are you still standing around here for…you know what you have to do, so do it."

"If only things were so easy." Kira told him.

"Look at me kid, how many times have Murrue gotten mad at me and I am still around in her life." Mu said happily.

"She still barely gives you the time of day," Kira replied walking off.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Mu said sadly but watched as he knew it would somehow work out, maybe.

**With Lacus**

After Kira left, Lacus just remained in silence. Never before has this happened, never had he got so angry with her. Part of her just wanted to leave get out of there, but the other part didn't want to go anywhere until she got what she came for. That part of her was the one that was winning.

Lacus got back up and sat in a chair, she wasn't done yet. With Kira in this state she knew confronting him wasn't the best option right now, but that wasn't going to stop her.

His words kept echoing in her head as she waited for him to return. She was angry with him for what he just did but more then that she knew this situation for him to act like that had to be getting to him. Her questions she wanted to ask kept ringing in her ears.

She sat and waited until finally he returned.

* * *

**With Kira and Lacus**

Outside the tent Kira paused for a second, the guards confirmed she was still inside so that meant she still wanted to talk.

Finally Kira entered the tent to find her with her back to him just sitting there.

Kira stopped by the door as he finally spoke to her seriously.

"I am glad that you are still here." Kira said to her as she said nothing yet.

"I apologize for what I just did to you Lacus…it wasn't right and I took my frustrations out on you. I never meant any of what was said." Kira told her seriously.

Lacus said nothing at first but at least he seemed back to normal, however.

"Those words were hurtful Your Highness…" Lacus was saying but Kira stopped her.

"You don't have to address me formally, I hope you will address me like you used to." Kira told her.

"That really hurt…Kira. How do you think all of this makes me feel as well? I know it must be stressful for you but it is to me as well…especially for what will happen to our son." Lacus said still not looking at him.

"Your correct as always…I shouldn't have done what I did…can you forgive me?" Kira asked.

Finally Lacus slowly turned around, "I will on two conditions."

"Name them." Kira responded.

"First you never hide things like this from me again." Lacus said.

Kira nodded.

"Second…you answer my questions." Lacus replied.

"I will do all you asked." Kira told her.

"I am sorry as well Kira...I shouldn't have brought this up at a time like this. I know the stress you are under and I should have waited...but I couldn't get it out of my mind." Lacus told him seriously.

Kira slightly smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for."

Lacus then slightly smiled, "It's good to have you back…even if I am still angry."

Kira looked at her, "I thought you forgave me?"

"I did, but I am still angry with you for treating me like you did…" Lacus told him.

"You're more then entitled to be." Kira responded still ashamed at what he did.

"In the future you will make this up to me…in any way I see fit." Lacus told him.

Kira slightly smiled, "As you wish."

"It's good to see you smile again." Lacus said still not standing.

Kira sat down across from her reaching his hand out. Lacus placed hers in his as he kissed her hand.

"Now I have questions I need answered." Lacus said seriously.

"Go ahead." Kira finally said as Lacus went on.

**Outside the Tent**

As Mu headed back to his post he stared towards the Kings tent. Knowing that everything should work out, the Queen was a very forgiving person and well they were just meant for each other.

"If only it could finally happen to me." Was Mu statement as he was sure he used it before.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus was finally able to ask her questions and even though she had many, there was one she had to know first.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Lacus asked.

"I wasn't even aware of your status until I returned from the last war before our wedding." Kira told her.

"I started looking it up before I left but your status wasn't easy to find." Kira replied.

"How so?" Lacus asked.

"Slave papers were always kept but they weren't well documented like that of nobility…however I eventually found them." Kira said.

"You know where I originated from?" Lacus asked.

Kira nodded, "Yes northern ORB…the small country that we don't even remember the name which was destroyed by my ancestor."

"Then you found I was only a third generation citizen?" Lacus said clearly.

"That is correct." Kira replied.

Lacus waited for him to go.

"The reason I didn't inform you was when I found out it was the first time I had seen you completely happy, even your family was saying that…I couldn't take that from you, I wouldn't take that from you." Kira explained.

"So you submitted false papers to the church?" Lacus continued to ask.

"It wasn't that hard as church influence isn't as strong as it used to be, but yes I did." Kira replied.

"I understand you did it for my sake…but I still wish you would have told me." Lacus said.

"I understand that now Lacus, we could have worked through this together but I cannot take that back now." Kira told her.

"In the future just tell me these things…I don't like you having to deal with this alone either." Lacus said knowing it built up his stress.

"I already gave you my word…and I have never broken it." Kira told her.

Lacus now smiled, that was true.

Lacus then asked the next question, "Is it true you used to be with her?"

Kira looked at her, "It was about a year before I met you."

Kira went on, "I knew her from her mother and at the time among all the nobility she was the one that was different."

Lacus listened, "Did you love her?"

"I thought I did at one time…even though we were together I did consider marrying her at one time…but something always never felt quite right." Kira explained.

"How so?" Lacus asked.

"Something was always missing with her, and when I thought about it seriously I decided it wasn't what I wanted." Kira told her.

Lacus felt a little relief, "Did you find that with me?"

Kira smiled, "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"With her it felt as if I was following in my fathers footsteps, one of the best parts she did was keeping that brat Flay away from me." Kira said.

Lacus looked surprised, she didn't like talking about that monster but this would be good to hear.

"From that look I know you believed Flay was very powerful but she wasn't really that high on the noble platform…and believe it or not she was hated vastly by young nobility." Kira told her.

"Because she thought herself better, correct?" Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "That is correct."

"When did you end it with her?" Lacus started asking again.

"It was a long time before I met you, I ended it on good terms and she went back home." Kira told her.

"She still has feelings for you, you know that?" Lacus said to him.

"Yes, she and her mother have different agendas but the goal is the same." Kira replied.

"Will she really expose this if she doesn't get what she wants?" Lacus really wanted to know.

"I called her bluff with one of my own…I sent her a message threatening her of the consequences but the next move is hers." Kira answered.

"What if the church finds this out?" Lacus asked.

"They really aren't too fond of me at the moment but not even I know what they will do." Kira replied.

"What is the worst case scenario?" Lacus asked quickly.

"Excommunication, meaning they will deem me unworthy of ruling ORB…which could cause nobility and even those most religious to rebel." Kira replied.

"You speak so calmly." Lacus told him.

"I am aware of the consequences." Kira replied.

"What about what they say about your fathers matter?" Lacus asked.

Kira knew what she meant, "You're speaking of the succession?"

Lacus nodded.

Kira slightly explained that.

Lacus decided to put that matter to rest.

"The nobility would throw a fit about that…it isn't really a threat, but the church could use that in there decision." Kira told her.

"I understand…" Lacus said just thankful he told her the truth.

"Finally what are you going to do?" Lacus asked seriously.

"I told you I was taking care of it so I will tell you…" Kira said as he started explaining.

Lacus listened with interest.

"I am sending a message to my sister to assist you…but I don't believe you have anything to worry about." Kira told her.

"I understand…but what if it fails?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "For that I leave it up to you…for you I will turn the offer down and if necessary I will fight another war."

Lacus quickly looked at him, "I cannot have that Kira…but I cannot agree to the alternative either."

Kira watched her.

"However this affects our son as well…I don't care what happens to me but I cannot have this hurt him." Lacus explained.

Lacus then looked at him, "If you idea doesn't work…I want you to allow her to legitimize him and I will give up my title."

"I cannot live being married to you with another woman in the picture, I will take even a mistress title if she legitimizes our son, she can even have the title of Queen." Lacus told him.

"Lacus…" Kira said but Lacus stopped him.

"That is the decision I make Kira…I don't mind being denigrated, but I cannot stand what will happen to him if he is claimed illegitimate…I couldn't bear that." Lacus told him seriously.

"You don't have to go that far Lacus." Kira told her.

Lacus shook her head, "Its not right to claim to be married if we are truly not…I cannot lie like that Kira…besides I don't want to be married if I have to be connected to a third party member."

"Just give her what she wants in exchange for our son's legitimacy…even the title of Queen." Lacus told him seriously.

Lacus saw in his eyes he wasn't accepting that.

"You said you would go along with whatever I decide…that is my decision Kira." Lacus told him.

"Promise me you will respect it…" Lacus said again.

"…Very well Lacus, but I believe we will have no need for this." Kira replied.

"I hope your right…" Lacus responded.

Kira stood up and helped her to her feet as well. "You should head back to Onogoro now, if there isn't anything else?"

Lacus shook her head, "I got all my answers…and I am glad for what you are willing to do for me."

Kira finally hugged her again and this time she returned it.

"I didn't want to bring this up with you still fighting but I had to know." Lacus whispered to him.

"Any excuse to see you is enough for me…but now I have to head back." Kira told her moving back from their embrace.

"You take care of yourself…and don't forget your promise to us both before you left the castle." Lacus said sadly.

Kira kissed her as she returned it.

"I have never let you down, and I will keep my word." Kira said grasping her cheek before heading out of the tent.

Lacus held his hand as long as she could before he left.

Lacus watched as he left from the camp with his escort.

**With Lacus**

"Shall we go My Lady?" Lacus' guard asked.

Lacus nodded, "Yes, let's head back."

Lacus got in the carriage as they were now returning to the castle.

She remembered Kira's words; his plan was something that might just make all this go away. If things were only ever so easy, was what kept coming into her mind

Lacus headed back and now could do the only thing she could…wait.

**With Kira**

Mu noticed right away things went well, so he decided not to even ask about it.

Now all that was left was finish this up with ZAFT and head back home.

Kira headed off as his mind was now clear and he could now fully focus on the task at hand. He was still angry with himself for treating Lacus the way he did but the future should be brighter.

**With Athrun**

Athrun was in charge while Kira was gone and this storm was making it seem like everything was going against them, but on the day the King returned the weather had finally stopped.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. I have left parts about Kira's plan and what he did in the past out. I am not quite ready to reveal them just yet. Next chapter ORB and ZAFT finally meet on the field of battle, and Lacus receives more news. See you later.**


	91. Final Battle

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**Final Battle**

**ZAFT Plains**

**ORB Camp**

The day of the Kings return also finally brought the end of the blizzard that rocked these mountains.

**Command Tent**

When the blizzard finally ended Kira ordered all commanders to a war council. As the commanders, captains and even squad leaders assembled to the largest tent.

All waited as the King finally arrived.

All bowed as Kira wasted no time in getting this meeting started.

"What is the status of our knights?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked to him, "We have remained in standby status ever since we first broke camp. We can move out whenever you give the order."

"What are our losses?" Kira asked.

Andrew looked to him, "Thirty percent since the barbarians attacked. It was about ten percent to the forces that are scattered around in other areas."

"Those suicide attacks they last made did the most damage to us." A main commander informed him.

"With the weather calmed I would like to move out as soon as possible." Kira told them.

"We can leave by the afternoon if we get started." Athrun informed him.

Kira nodded, "Send the scouts ahead to see what they can find."

"I will do so immediately." Mu informed him.

"Dismissed." Kira said as the command structure left getting ready to move out.

**Outside the Tent**

As soon as the order was given knights begun breaking down the camp and loading up supplies.

The scouts left as soon as they got word hoping to get information on the road ahead.

Kira returned to his tent as he looked over as many reports as he could from all his other commanders.

He quickly turned his thoughts on to what had happened with Lacus. Her decision didn't really shock him. She would sacrifice her status for the good of their son any day. If that happened the Prince would get legal status and remain crown Prince…however he would be forced to take a Queen or it won't matter. Any Queen other than Lacus just didn't seem possible to him.

The only hope he had was something he did months ago, and now it was out of his hands.

Hours later the camp was packed and they were ready to move out.

Mu approached Kira as he found his King kneeling down in front of a snow pile.

"What are you doing kid?" Mu asked.

Kira lifted some snow from the ground, "Some things we take for granted Mu." Kira said letting it melt.

"Such as?" Mu asked.

"Snow could be a beautiful thing, but even a beautiful thing will eventually disappear if held to long." Kira said.

"Huh?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "Just thinking…"

Mu didn't really understand but well everything has a meaning eventually.

"We are ready to go." Mu said.

Kira nodded, "Let's go."

It was just then that the scouts returned.

They approached the King and knelt.

"What did you see?" Kira asked.

"Sire…the ZAFT army is camped straight ahead of us." The scouts quickly reported.

Athrun approached, "They have been that close the entire time."

"Why has he not attacked?" Mu asked.

Andrew approached, "He was just waiting to see the outcome and then crush whoever was left."

Kira smirked, "Just as I expected."

Kira thought for a second, "That area is open plains with a few minor hills correct?"

"That is correct." Andrew replied.

Kira quickly wrote a few messages and handed them back to his scouts, "Take these to the suggested locations."

"Yes, You're Highness." The scouts said as they quickly took off.

"Are we making out stand there?" Mu asked.

"Yes…prepare to move out." Kira said quickly.

All did as they were told and in no time the ORB army moved out straight for the ZAFT forces.

**ZAFT Camp**

Gil waited patiently with his forces in the same location for weeks, and now he noticed the weather had finally cleared enough.

Gil then summoned three people to his tent.

Rey, Shinn and Sai had arrived.

All knelt down and didn't dare lift their heads.

"I have summoned you here for one reason." Gil said.

Rey lifted his head, "Is it time to move out for battle?"

Shinn secretly hoped so.

"Do we move out sire?" Sai asked.

Gil looked straight at him, "We will not."

Shinn quickly lifted his head.

"We will let them come to us." Gil replied.

"I see." Sai said.

"For what?" Shinn asked.

Sai looked to him, "This is the best place to stage an attack…the ground favors us as well as the surrounding area, besides they will have to waste strength getting to us while we are rested."

Gil stood up, "Have all units stand at attention, I want them ready on the field of battle."

"Already sire?" Rey asked.

"When they arrive they will see our forces already in battle formation." Gil replied.

Gil then looked to Shin, "Your squad will stand at the front."

Shinn quickly smirked, "I am to lead this attack?"

Gil slightly smiled, "You have waited a long time for your revenge. I am giving you the chance you wanted to make the direct blow on the ORB forces."

Rey remained silent.

"Yes My Lord. Leave it all to me." Shinn replied eagerly.

"Dismissed…Rey you stay." Gil said.

Sai and Shinn bowed as they left his tent.

"You wanted to see me sire?" Rey asked.

"Are you wondering why I gave the lead role to Shinn?" Gil asked.

Rey shook his head, "I will follow whatever decision you make."

"I see, but I will tell you anyway. Shinn's squad will suffer the heaviest losses and I need a commander that doesn't lose his head for petty issues like revenge." Gil informed him.

"I understand Gil." Rey bowed and left.

Gil watched as he smiled, "Lap dogs always obey their masters."

**Around the ZAFT camp**

The squads were given the orders as the massive army heading for the plains outside their camp. This would be where the final battle will take place.

Shinn led his forces onto the field of battle and stood straight at the center.

Regular forces were stationed behind his and finally Rey's squad would remain in the back by the Emperor.

None knew the war strategy yet but that would be made after ORB's army has arrived.

All they could do now was wait, and eventually they saw what approached.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Inside the Castle**

Lacus' carriage arrived back the next morning. Her thoughts were just like what Kira was thinking. She was getting a headache from all this stress, but knew Kira was going through a lot more.

She regretted burdening him with this now, but it had to be done for many reasons.

As the carriage stopped Lacus got out and headed inside where she was greeted by her mother-in-law and her son.

Lacus immediately smiled as she held out her arms and took her son holding him. She held him close as now she didn't regret her choice she made at all. For his sake she would give up everything.

"How was it?" Via asked wanting to know.

Lacus invited her inside as they sat at a table.

"He confirmed everything." Lacus told him.

Via shook her head, "What does he intend to do now?"

Lacus explained it to her as she shifted her son on her lap.

Via looked a little surprised, "I never thought he would do that."

"He says it is the last hope." Lacus replied.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Via asked.

Lacus slightly looked down, "Kira told me he would stand by me no matter what…but I cannot risk another civil war for my sake…I gave him another option."

"What was it?" Via asked.

"I will give up my position as Queen…even as his wife to her." Lacus replied.

Via's eyes grew large, "Why would you do that?"

"In exchange she will make him legitimate." Lacus said caressing her son's hair as he played with her necklace.

Via listened to her response, she didn't expect anything less from the woman she was proud to call her sons wife. Lacus would lose everything and be called far worse then she is now, but she would gladly do it for her son's future.

"I am so sorry." Via said to her.

Lacus smiled as she placed a hand on her head, "I still believe what Kira said could work."

Via wasn't so confident but the determination in Lacus' eyes was real.

"I see, then I will believe as well." Via replied.

Lacus looked to Via, "Can you bring him back upstairs? I will join shortly."

Via smiled as she took her grandson back and headed upstairs.

Lacus was left with her thoughts as she stood up and then…

**Royal Hallway**

Via took him back upstairs as she thought something was odd, Lacus would leave him alone after just returning.

Merna approached her, "How is Her Majesty?"

Via looked at her, "She got the answers she wanted…but I feel something isn't right."

Merna looked to her, "I will go see her. The poor dear is probably exhausted."

Via nodded and returned the Prince to his room.

**With Merna**

Merna headed to the room that Lacus was in and went inside.

Merna immediately froze and screamed. The Queen was lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**ZAFT Plains**

**ORB Army**

The army marched forward as Kira stopped at the head of the pack.

"Look at that." Mu said as the army came to a halt.

Athrun and Andrew joined them. In front of them they saw the massive army just waiting and in formation.

"So he was just waiting for us." Athrun replied looking around.

"If they attack now we will be in trouble." Mu replied.

Kira shook his head, "He won't attack yet."

"Why not?" Andrew asked.

"Terms haven't been offered yet…and ZAFT follows the rules of war." Kira said as that is the only good thing about them.

"What now?" Athrun asked.

"Get our people in formation…Athrun your squad will lead the attack." Kira told him.

"I understand." Athrun replied.

"Andrew will take charge of the Freedom squad." Kira replied.

"I am losing my command?" Mu asked not seriously.

"You will take control of the royal guard." Kira replied.

"Understood." Mu replied.

"Get in formation and summon our commanders." Kira ordered looking over the field.

ORB did as it was told.

**ZAFT Forces**

Gil watched as the army approached.

"It is just as you suspected My Lord." Rey replied.

"Shall we attack?" Rey asked.

Gil looked at him, "We will follow the rules of civilized warfare…besides sneak attacks are no fun when compared to our superior numbers."

"I understand." Rey replied.

"Bring me all commanders; we will strategize our battle plan." Gil said riding back to his tent.

**ZAFT War Strategy**

Gil gathered all commanders inside as the final strategy was decided.

Sai was in charge and from what he saw he believed he could come up with a winning strategy.

All bowed when Gil entered, "Proceed."

Sai begun, "From what I have gathered they apparently took heavier losses then what I first believed."

"So this battle should be no trouble at all." A commander replied.

"It appears that they will place their new squad under the command of the Boaz Lord Athrun at the front."

Shinn smirked, "Just another worthless ORB commander. I will show him what it means to fight first hand."

Rey looked to him, meaning for him to shut up.

Shinn frowned.

"We should allow them to first charge." Sai said.

Shinn grew angry, "Why them. My men can easily crush right through their pathetic line."

Sai shook his head and was about to say something but Gil spoke up.

"What would you do then?" Gil asked.

Shinn looked to his leader. "Allow me and my heavy infantry to charge straight into their lines. With the upgraded equipment we could easily get through the line and split them in half."

"Interesting." Gil said.

Shinn slightly smiled.

"My Lord I have to protest. That is an unnecessary risk especially for the ORB artillery and its precise accuracy." Sai added.

"That is what my forces are trained for. Allow me the task for starting this battle." Shinn quickly responded.

Gil thought for a second, "Very well. We will go with your action."

Shinn quickly smiled.

Sai looked concerned.

"If anything else he will make a fine decoy." Gil said lightly.

"Come up with something and add that task in." Gil said addressing Sai.

"With the frontal assault taken care of I believe we should move forward and begin surrounding them on both Flanks. We do have a number advantage." Sai added.

"Use there own strategy against them?" Gil said referring to what they did with the barbarians.

"They will undoubtedly have a way to counter that." Rey added.

"Perhaps, but we could try this…" Sai said explaining the situation.

Gil was intrigued, "Very well…that is what we shall do."

"Keep pushing forward with our new equipment and crush them in one blow." Gil said.

"It seems too basic." Rey added.

Gil nodded, "ORB believes in precision and hard strategic tactics, but we can use that."

Shinn smiled, "Let's get started."

Gil then gave the order, "Dismissed…all commanders to your squads."

The tent cleared out as they returned back to their men. Gil however decided to make a quick stop to his tent.

He pulled out the container and removed the item from it. Staring at it for a second he took it with him with a smirk.

Gil returned to his horse and to the front line.

"Raise the flag." Gil said as now he was ready to do the pre-battle tradition.

The flag was raised and they waited for ORB to raise there's.

**ORB War Strategy**

Like with ZAFT Kira called a war meeting now that he saw the opposing forces.

"Once again we are outnumbered." Mu said in the meeting.

Kira looked over the diagram they put together.

"From what our scouts, spies and Andrew informed us they have better equipment this time around, maybe a little better then ours." Athrun told them.

"That new squad has taken the front." Kira said pointing to the model diagram.

Andrew looked, "From what I gather that is lead by the new commander Shinn. That is his Impulse squad."

"From what I gather it is the more powerful of the two main squads?" Kira asked.

"Correct. The other is Rey's Legend squad." That squad mixes both power and speed.

"We have to hold the front or we will be completely overwhelmed." Kira added.

Kira then looked to Athrun, "I leave that task to you. No matter what, you have to hold the center."

Athrun looked serious, "On my life I will not allow my lines to break."

"From their formation I believe they could attempt to circle around and attack use from both flanks…" Kira said thinking.

"That is what I would do. Besides it is what we did to their so called allies." Mu replied.

"What are you thinking sire?" Athrun asked.

Kira kept staring at the map, "Something isn't quite right. The way they set up their formation it's almost as if they are telling us what they are doing."

"You think it's a decoy?" Athrun asked.

"Possibly…" Kira said in thought, "Or a false decoy to make us think it is a decoy."

"No telling what goes on in the Emperors mind." Mu replied.

"We will have to watch the battle specifically to know the truth. Regardless you must hold the center." Kira said again.

"Leave it to me." Athrun replied.

"They are leaving their other main squad in the back for Gil's protection along with his royal guard." Kira said.

"What shall we do?" Andrew asked.

Kira looked to the other commanders, "While Athrun is holding the center I want all commanders to fall in behind hitting their smaller squads straight on."

"Your goal is to push them out onto each Flank." Kira said.

All commanders listened; their King seemed to be trying something.

Athrun caught on, "I see."

Mu didn't, "See what."

Kira pointed on the map, "By pushing the squads on to each Flank." Kira said moving the models on the diagram.

Mu then saw, "It creates a hole."

Kira nodded, "That is where you come in."

Andrew knew he meant him.

"I need the Freedom squad to keep the Legend squad at bay." Kira ordered.

"That leaves Gil wide open." Mu said.

Kira smiled, "That old friend is where we come in. ZAFT is based on its leader. Taking Gil out means a complete command structure collapse."

"You want him yourself don't you Your Majesty?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "I will end this myself."

"That plan is perfect sire…but we are still outnumbered." Andrew replied.

Kira looked at him, "Believe in my strategy."

Andrew quickly nodded, knowing he had to have something up his sleeve.

"You just have to hold them until I get to the Emperor." Kira said to all of them.

"Let's go." Kira replied heading outside.

All commanders returned to their squads as the four main ones got on their horses.

Kira boarded his horse as he looked to Athrun.

"Keep yourself alive." Kira said.

"Same to you...no matter what." Athrun said to him.

Athrun rode off to head for the front lines.

Andrew was next, "That is my cue…it's been a long time since I was in battle like this."

"Hope you're not rusty." Mu replied.

Andrew mock laughed as he rode off to join the Freedom squad.

"Just you and me kid." Mu said.

"I trust no one more to guard my back." Kira told him.

"I have been and always will be your shield kid." Mu said.

"Then let's end this and go home." Kira said riding off ahead with Mu right behind him.

Morale was high as the King rode past; they all believed he would win the day for them as he always had.

Kira saw the flag rose on the ZAFT side and ordered ORB's to be raised as well.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Via**

Via was looking after the Prince when the door quickly opened revealing a very distraught Merna.

"My Lady…" Merna said catching her breath.

"What is it?" Via quickly asked.

Merna looked to her, "Her Majesty has collapsed!"

Via's eyes widened as she had a few maids look after the Prince.

**Royal Hallway**

"How is she?" Via asked as they were rushing down the hallway.

"I got the doctor immediately and the servants helped place her in bed…I don't know what is going on." Merna said in tears.

"She was acting a little strange…" Via said concerned.

"Its all this stress I know it is…she has to be alright." Merna said as they reached the room.

**With Lacus**

Lacus finally came to as her eyes reopened and she looked around, seeing a strange room.

"Be calm Your Highness." The doctor said to her.

Lacus recognized him, "What happened?"

The doctor looked at her, "You collapsed and were found unconscious on the floor."

Lacus raised her body up a little.

"Keep resting Your Highness…we cannot have you moving around yet." The doctor ordered.

"What is wrong with me?" Lacus asked.

"What were you feeling when you passed out?" the doctor asked.

"My head starting spinning and I felt really tired." Lacus replied.

"Have you been feeling that a lot lately?" the doctor asked.

Lacus thought for a second, "In fact I have."

"Do you know what is wrong?" Lacus asked.

The doctor looked at her again, "I knew the moment you were brought in but I needed information for another matter."

"What is it?" Lacus asked.

The doctor smiled, "You're with child again My Lady."

Lacus immediately froze.

"I can see you have been under a lot of stress lately which is why you passed out, you probably haven't been eating and sleeping properly either have you?" The doctor asked.

Lacus looked down a little getting over the shock, now that she thought about it; it has been weeks since Kira left and the timing fit.

"My Lady?" the doctor asked.

Lacus looked up, "Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded, "Without a doubt."

"What concerns me is your condition now." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"The amount of stress you are going under isn't healthy for this child, you have to take better care of yourself or you will lose it." The doctor said seriously.

Lacus trembled for a second, "What do I do?"

"For now remain in bed while I monitor you…worst case you may have to remain bedridden the remaining pregnancy…but I don't think it's gone that far." The doctor said.

Lacus thought for a second, "Whatever it takes…"

"It seems we have visitors…I will inform them of the situation, you rest for now." The doctor ordered as Lacus laid back down.

Lacus never expected to be carrying another child so soon after her son was born, but it's been nearly a year so it shouldn't be too surprising.

**Outside the room**

The doctor came out.

"How is she?" Via asked.

"The Queen is safe and sound for now…both she and the child are alright." The doctor replied.

Via and Merna quickly looked up.

"You mean she is…" Via said.

The doctor nodded, "Correct…but all this stress and her daily habits have to change. Or she could lose this baby."

Via understood now, all this stress she is under probably gave her a warning.

"What can we do for her?" Via asked.

"For now she has to remain in bed, if nothing improves she will have to remain in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy." The doctor said.

"The poor dear…" Merna said quickly.

"She doesn't need tears right now she needs support. Please don't get her upset or excited for the time being." The doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Via asked.

"For a little while but she needs rest." The doctor replied as Merna and Via went inside.

**With Lacus, Via, and Merna**

Lacus heard the door open as she saw those that entered.

"How are you feeling?" Via asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"You have heard?" Lacus asked.

"That I am about become a grandmother again yes we have." Via said with a smile.

"I always wanted more children, but I didn't plan it for this soon." Lacus replied.

Via smiled, "Sometimes these things happen, are you upset about it?"

Lacus quickly shook her head, "I could never be upset for this." Lacus said placing a hand on her stomach.

"You need to stop thinking about everything else…allow Kira to handle the rest as he promised you." Via told her.

Lacus smiled, "I planned on that before I found this out."

"What about His Majesty? Do we inform him?" Merna asked.

Via and Lacus thought for a second.

"I don't want him distracted on the battlefield." Lacus said.

Lacus then smiled, "However if this gives him one more reason to return back alive then…"

Via and Merna waited for her decision.

"Please send him a message…but don't tell him I collapsed." Lacus said tiredly.

"At least I didn't feel sick this time." Lacus said with a smile.

"How is my son?" Lacus asked.

"He is with the maids getting ready for his nap…just like his mother should be." Via replied.

Lacus nodded and laid down.

Via and Merna left the room placing the guard at her door since she couldn't return to her chambers yet.

"We have to keep her calm…from now on bring all news to me before her." Via ordered.

Merna nodded, "I understand."

Via then thought to her son, "You had better return alive, and straiten out this mess, but just come back alive my son."

* * *

**ORB/ZAFT Battlefield**

With both the flags raised the two leaders moved out to meet with each other.

Gil was the first to arrive as Kira stopped in front of him.

Only twenty feet separated the two leaders as now the battle begins.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the lateness. Next chapter the battle begins as Cagalli receives orders. Bye for now.**


	92. ORB ZAFT Battle Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**ORB/ZAFT Battle Part One**

**ZAFT Plains**

**Center of the Field**

At first all that there is was silence. The two armies only waited to see what the outcome of this meeting would be. All knew it was futile but this was still something that had to be done.

Both on horses the ZAFT Emperor and the ORB King only stared at each other before one finally spoke.

"You never knew when to let things go." Kira said to him.

Gil smiled, "I hope your forces enjoyed my little present before you made it here. I take it the losses were not to great."

"Not as many as their will be today if you don't accept my terms." Kira told him seriously.

Gil now slightly laughed, "What terms would those be child?"

Kira looked straight at him, "Disarm your forces, give up your claim to the throne…and end your own life in front of me."

Gil looked slightly shocked, "Do you honestly think I would accept those terms?"

"In exchange I will spare your land and people anymore suffering then you already caused them." Kira finished.

"Though very tempting offers I am afraid I will have to refuse." Gil replied.

"Pity." That was all Kira had said.

Gil then looked at him, "Now that it is out of the way my terms for you are as follows."

"Surrender yourself as my prisoner, turn control of your army over to me and I will allow the people of ORB to keep their lives…as ZAFT slaves." Gil told him seriously.

"You already know the answer to that don't you? I will destroy my nation before I allow such a fate to befall them." Kira told him.

"Though expected…you can tell you have no chance right?" Gil asked.

"My army vastly outnumbers yours as the moment." Gil said again.

"I seem to remember all our battles like that, and who always comes out on top?" Kira asked.

"Luck eventually runs out boy." Gil replied angrily as Kira hit a blow to his pride.

"Since our terms are over…I suggest another option." Kira told him.

Gil was interested, "What would that be?"

Kira looked straight into his eye, "We call off our army…and you and I fight one on one."

Gil looked surprised, "Explain?"

"No need for this waste of life…we fight a duel and the winner wins the field, no one else need die…only you or me." Kira told him seriously and loud enough for many members to hear on both sides.

Gil laughed, "Nice plan boy since your army is at a disadvantage…but I am afraid that…"

Kira interrupted him, "That is correct you are afraid to fight me…and you always have been."

Gil was growing angry, "Enough of this…the terms are both declined."

Kira smiled, "Don't worry Emperor…I will see you soon enough." Kira said as he turned around and rode off.

Gil did the same as now he was made a fool of in front of his royal guard. "None of you are to speak of what happened!" Gil yelled back to his guard.

All said nothing, as Gil would not be made a fool of.

Both leaders returned to their position as it was Gil that made the first move.

**ORB Army**

Kira returned with Mu waiting for him, "I take it they didn't accept?"

Kira smiled, "The damage may have been done though…but for now let us begin."

Kira raised his hands as flags were raised in the sky, a signal to the forces around to begin.

**ZAFT Army**

Gil returned knowing all to well that kid just made a fool out of him, what he said would make him look weak.

"My Lord." Rey said.

"Start the battle…let Asuka do as he pleases." Gil said staring straight ahead as the ORB flags were raised.

ZAFT did the same.

* * *

**Impulse and Justice Squads-Battlefield Center**

**With Shinn**

"That is the Signal, march!" Shinn said waving his sword.

The entire Impulse squad began marching forward at a slow pace.

**With Athrun**

Athrun was on his horse as his cavalry watched the advance of the ZAFT army.

"My Lord, they appear to be only sending the infantry." Athrun's captain told him.

"They have different designs on their weapons, armor and especially shields." Athrun replied.

"The cavalry can cut straight through them general." The captain added.

"Not yet…have the archers stand by." Athrun said as they heard overhead.

"It appears the artillery was ordered to fire." the captain replied.

"That isn't for us though." Athrun said as the catapults were striking farther back.

"Have the infantry move to the front…we will stop their advance." Athrun replied as they absolutely had to hold this line.

**With Shinn**

Shinn looked at the Justices movements, "Trying to counter my advance with that."

Shinn smirked, "Double time!" Shinn ordered as now the knights moved faster almost to the point of jogging.

"Captain, look ahead." One knights said.

Shinn looked up as the arrows began.

"Cover." Shinn said as without stopping their advance the large shields were raised.

**With Athrun**

When their pace picked up Athrun ordered the archers to fire.

The arrows rained down but about eighty percent were deflected by those large shields.

Some made it through hitting their targets but not nearly enough.

"They didn't even stop advancing." Athrun said as the forces were nearing each other.

**With Shinn**

With the success of the shields, Shinn gave the next order.

"Charge!" Shinn said as all broke out in a sprint.

Looking ahead, ORB took a ready stance with there own shields.

"Not enough!" Shinn yelled as shield connected on shield.

**With Athrun**

"Prepare!" Athrun yelled as the infantry took a ready stance.

Then it happened as the shields connected with each other.

The sounds of blades and destruction had begun as the first line was crumbling.

"Reinforce." Athrun ordered as more moved in as they finally stopped the momentum of the first charge.

Now he had to hold this as long as possible.

* * *

**Battlefield- Leaders plus Right and Left Flanks**

**With Gil**

Gil was observing from the rear when the center collided with each other. ORB artillery however was making problems for their flanks.

"We have no choice but to speed up the schedule." Gil said looking to Rey, "How is the Impulse doing?"

"Archer attacks are useless." Rey practically said looking ahead.

"It seems his forces were only able to crush the first line…that seems a little small." Gil replied.

"Even with that sire…the true strength of the Impulse squad will start now." Rey replied looking ahead.

"Very good then…Have the right and left move in around and crush their wings." Gil ordered as the flags were raised and the second stage of the battle beginning.

**With Kira**

Like with Gil, Kira was observing. When the center started advancing Kira ordered the artillery to begin to weaken their wings hoping to speed up their schedule, and it worked.

Mu watched as well, "That opening charge did a number on our line."

Kira looked ahead, "Believe in Athrun."

"Is that why you gave him the most dangerous job?" Mu asked.

"He is my general and has more experience with frontal assault then anyone else that I could trust." Kira replied.

"It seems as if they are moving the flanks." Mu replied.

Kira raised his hand, "We will meet them head on…this is the critical part of this battle…we have to split their forces or were finished."

"If Athrun can hold the center it is possible." Mu replied as now they waited.

**ZAFT Right Flank**

The ZAFT commander in charge started heading out as they went around the center with their cavalry but only to be met.

**ORB Right Flank**

The ORB commander had cavalry of their own as all horses were heading for each other.

They then clashed as the battle for the right began.

**ORB Left Flank**

Andrew was in charge over here with the Freedom squad as they started moving out.

Andrew rode ahead as he saw his adversary ahead of him. It was none other then the Legend squad meaning only one thing.

**ZAFT Left Flank**

Rey left Gil shortly after the order was given and charged ahead meeting up with who he saw as the traitor.

Rey moved straight ahead heading for the traitor.

Swords were clashed as each tried to achieve their goal.

* * *

**ORB Kingdom**

**Boaz**

Days before this battle Kira sent a messenger to Boaz with specific orders for his sister.

Cagalli was about as angry as a hornet at the moment and when the messenger arrived she was in no mood to meet him.

"Turn him away." Cagalli ordered the maid.

"Buy My Lady…" The maid said.

"If that stupid husband of mine thinks he can just write out of the blue like this and not keep me informed of the battle then he has another thing coming." Cagalli nearly yelled.

"But My Lady it is a message from the King." The maid replied.

Cagalli thought for a second, "I see! He thinks I will read a note if it's written by my brother instead."

"No My Lady…it is stated urgent!" the maid replied.

"Very well…" Cagalli finally said.

The messenger entered and bowed as he handed the note over and left.

Cagalli walked back to the fire place which was lit and opened the letter as she read it she looked a little stunned.

"My Lady?" The maid asked.

"Get the horse ready I have to go to Onogoro." Cagalli said.

"But it is war time My Lady." The maid said.

Cagalli grew flustered, "As you can see it is an order from the King…lets go."

"Yes My Lady." The maid said leaving the room.

When the door closed Cagalli quickly threw the letter in the fire watching as it was completely destroyed. When it was completely gone she then left to carry out her brothers wishes.

**Onogoro Castle**

Lacus rested as instructed and soon the doctor had declared that she didn't have to remain in bed the rest of this pregnancy. She was able to move back up to her chambers but the doctor said he wanted her to rest a few more days to rebuild her strength.

Lacus was awake as she stared out the balcony window. She wondered how the battle was going, or if it was already over. No news in this aspect was good news, if ORB did lose this battle they would hear about it from the riders that Kira always left posted from the battlefield back to the capitol.

Worst case scenario they would follow Kira's escape plan he set up just in case and disappear.

Lacus however believed in him and knew he would return safely.

Lacus had a few visits from her son while she was like this but she wasn't able to hold him as he was getting more active and the doctors didn't want her to strain herself.

Thinking to her unborn child she wondered what it would be. Either or would be fine with her as long as the child was healthy.

Lacus' thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door and Merna came in.

"How are you feeling My Lady?" Merna asked concerned.

"I feel much better now." Lacus replied with a smile.

"You have a visitor, your father wishes to see you." Merna informed her.

Lacus nodded, "Let him in."

Merna opened the door again as Siegel entered and Merna went out.

Lacus smiled at her father.

"How are you doing?" Siegel asked as he sat beside her.

Lacus smiled again, "I feel much better now…I take it you heard?"

Siegel nodded, "Your mother and I are both thrilled."

Lacus was relieved, "I didn't plan it so soon but this is what I wanted."

"You dreamed of a big family when you were little as well." Siegel explained, "Back then your mother and I worried that you would never be allowed such dreams. Or that you would be taken far away from us that we would never know what you would be forced to do."

"Those days are past us now father, by the way where is mother?" Lacus asked.

Siegel smiled, "I came here from work but I take it she will be visiting you probably later."

"That is good to hear." Lacus said as she went silent.

Siegel smiled, "You still act like you did as a child."

Lacus looked to him.

"Even though you are upset about something you would never cry and always put on a brave face in front of us." Siegel told her.

"You knew about it?" Lacus asked.

"You cannot hide anything from your father." Siegel said.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand but its not good to keep all of this bottled up inside you…especially for the newest edition." Siegel said.

Lacus hugged her father.

Siegel smiled again, "You're still my little girl no matter how old you become."

Lacus released her father as she smiled, "I feel better now just hearing your words."

"I know what I have to do and now I am ready to face it head on." Lacus explained as the first time since this war started she was getting a good feeling.

* * *

**Battlefield**

**Center**

So far the center was holding but the Impulse reserves were now moving in.

**With Athrun**

A few knights had broken through the lines and headed for Athrun. The cavalry however quickly cut them down before they arrived.

One however did get to Athrun.

With a long pike the knight was trying to get Athrun off his horse.

Athrun countered the stab and grabbed hold of the pike with his free hand. Pulling back Athrun used his horse as assistance and eventually the pike was removed from the Impulse knight's hand. Athrun threw it down as he finished off the knight with a quick stab of his own.

"We have to hold!" Athrun replied as he looked around at the situation.

His forces were now starting to move backwards to counter the charges but Athrun knew from experience first comes backing up then comes the lines crumbling.

"We cannot wait any longer…we have to charge!" Athrun ordered.

The cavalry did as ordered as the knights opened up a line.

**With Shinn**

Shinn ordered the reserves to try and quickly break the line. A few made it through but not enough to do any harm.

Shinn took out a few ORB knights himself as he entered the front lines. Soon however a hole opened up but it was done manually.

Shinn watched as the ORB cavalry came from that hole and started tearing his men apart.

The cavalry charge was stopped with more reserves but now Shinn was out of reserves but he saw what he wanted.

**With Athrun and Shinn**

Athrun led the charge taking a few ZAFT knights but the final wave of reinforcements had stopped their charge. They had the advantage of the high ground but these long pikes that were new to ZAFT were taking his cavalry for a ride. Many were taken out and the battle was starting to look a little grim.

Athrun finished off another knight as he noticed something.

Shinn was only a little ways away when he saw his target.

"Athrun Zala!" Shinn yelled.

Athrun looked over as he saw the leader of this squad.

Athrun rode forward as the two were met in battle.

* * *

**Right and Left Flank**

**Right Flank**

Both sides met each other in battle as two commanders collided with each other. The right flank was just about even in power so it could go either way. The sounds of battle and death were all that could be heard from the right.

**Left Flank**

The two cavalry sides rode toward each other with the remaining two main sides.

**With Andrew and Rey**

Unlike the center the two leaders led the charge. Rey did the same as the cavalry crushed straight into each other.

Andrew and Rey countered each other as they turned back around for another pass.

The other knights did the same as the battle was far fiercer over here then on the right.

Finally Andrew and Rey stopped in front of each other.

* * *

**Leaders**

**With Gil**

"Things on the center seem to be shifting towards our favor." Sai said.

Gil looked ahead as he stared down at his item he was so proud of. "Maybe unnecessary."

"My Lord?" Sai asked.

"Never mind, how are things on the flanks?" Gil asked.

"To early to tell sire…however on the left Rey has engaged the traitor." Sai replied.

"Keep observing for a little longer…like this it is only a matter of time." Gil replied.

**With Kira**

Kira watched the battle as well.

"The center is holding but barely." Mu replied.

"Athrun is doing his job I am not concerned." Kira said.

Mu was a little surprised, "Things on the wings are faltering as well."

"I just need a little more time." Kira replied looking around.

Mu hoped for their sakes as well that it would work.

"There it is." Kira replied as they watched what happened.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter Athrun and Shinn engage with each other as well as Andrew and Rey. Things then turn grim as Kira makes a daring decision. Part two should be up soon. See you later.**


	93. ORB ZAFT Battle Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**ORB/ZAFT Battle Part Two**

**ZAFT Plains**

**Left Flank-With Andrew and Rey**

Rey just stared him down for a moment. He couldn't and wouldn't forgive anyone who betrayed Gil.

"So the traitor has returned." Rey told him.

Andrew slightly smirked, "You're only a traitor if you betray the side you are on. I was never apart of ZAFT boy."

"Regardless, none of that matters right now." Rey said raising his sword.

Andrew did the same, "For destiny."

Rey and Andrew rode quickly towards each other as their blades connected with each other.

The Freedom and Legend squads were engaging each other as well. They were pretty much evenly matched with the cavalry that were charging against each other. Fact was however ZAFT had more people and this would be only a matter of time.

**Center-With Athrun and Shinn**

As soon as their blades connected with each other, it was all about who was stronger.

Athrun had the advantage on horseback but like with Andrew he was up against numbers here. His job was to hold them off and that was what he was going to do.

"Today ends you and your pathetic country!" Shinn yelled trying to draw on his rage for more power.

Athrun felt himself being pushed back a little but using his horse he was able to knock Shinn back.

Shinn was hit hard by the horse sending him off balance.

"I don't know what your quarrel is about my country, but ORB isn't what is was back then if that is what I am sensing about you." Athrun replied.

Shinn growled, "Scandinavia was completely destroyed and I and my family…I am the only one left."

Athrun looked at him, "Like I told you ORB isn't that nation anymore…revenge is pointless."

Shinn glared, "Revenge is all I have left!" Shinn yelled charging again.

Athrun disembarked from his horse and waited for Shinn to arrive.

Shinn swung as Athrun parried and as he did Athrun knocked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword sending Shinn to the ground.

Shinn was in pain but it wasn't enough to daze him. Shinn moved quickly and got back to his feet.

Athrun was impressed that he was able to recover so quickly. His desire for revenge had to be a lot stronger then he first thought.

"Come then, I will open your eyes." Athrun said readying himself.

Shinn rushed forward again connecting with Athrun's sword.

**Right Flank**

Both sides here however were engaged in tough battle. However unlike the other two this side was falling into ZAFT's hands. There were no elite ORB units over here and they were outnumbered. This wasn't looking to good, the commander in charge however wouldn't give up and if necessary he would die to hold this position.

* * *

**Leaders**

**With Gil**

"The right is falling sire." Sai replied.

Gil smiled, "When one side goes all the rest will follow."

As the battle went on Gil figured he wouldn't even get the chance to fight, but that didn't matter to him.

"Once the lines fall I want the ORB King brought to me…alive." Gil ordered a few messengers.

Gil continued to watch but something quickly changed.

**With Kira**

"The right won't hold out much longer kid." Mu said observing the battle.

"Reinforce with the royal guard if you have to." Kira replied.

Quickly however two scouts approached Kira from both sides as they knelt.

"My Lord, forces are approaching from the right." one said.

"Same with the left Your Majesty." the second one said.

Kira now smiled, "They have finally arrived."

"Who?" Mu quickly asked.

Kira looked at him, "Remember what I did when we crossed the border?"

Mu quickly remembered, "You split the forces in half and sent them different ways."

Kira nodded his head, "They have been cleaning up small remnants around the country side leaving them little losses…I sent messengers to them constantly to keep track of their position and when we found the ZAFT army I sent them the final messages to attack from the right and left flank.

"Your ability to move massive amounts of people with perfect timing is truly amazing kid." Mu replied with a smile.

"We are still outnumbered but with this it will be enough." Kira replied looking ahead.

* * *

**Battlefield**

**Left Flank Reinforcements**

These forces were headed by a few commanders as they charged straight for the Legend squad. Now it was being attacked from the front and the left soon.

**Right Flank Reinforcements**

The Oceania forces were in charge over here and they would give the support to the much needed wing that was falling.

The captain charged ahead and collided with the ZAFT forces on the right.

"Victory will be ours!" The captain said as they began cutting them down.

**With Athrun and Shinn**

Shinn became aware of the situation.

"What is going on?" Shinn quickly asked looking to the wings.

"Our trump card," Athrun replied readying his sword.

"You think that will be enough?" Shinn yelled charging ahead.

Athrun met his charge as the two began exchanging blows, swords connecting and moving faster and faster.

Shinn swiped at him only to have it blocked by Athrun lowering his blade.

Athrun pushed him back quickly swinging his own blade.

Shinn blocked it as it sent him backwards again. In terms of power Athrun had the advantage. With Shinn's armor a lot heavier Athrun had the advantage in speed as well.

It was turning into a one sided battle.

Athrun sent him back again, "Give it up."

"Never!" Shinn said as Athrun swung again connected with Shinn's armor.

* * *

**With the Leaders**

**With Gil**

Gil watched as the battle went on and what had just happened.

"What is that?" Gil quickly yelled.

Sai shook a little, "It appears to be the ORB remaining forces that have been scattered around the land.

"Why are they here now?" Gil quickly asked.

"I am not sure sire…we have had no word from our riders about their positions." Sai quickly replied.

Gil watched as the sides connected with both of his wings. Being attacked from both sides even if they had more numbers it was causing confusion.

Gil's grip tightened on his reigns. He was getting a bad feeling about this now.

**With Kira**

Kira watched as his reinforcements clashed with the wings.

"That is just what we needed." Kira replied with a smirk.

Watching for awhile Kira made a decision.

"Mu, prepare to move out." Kira replied.

Mu quickly looked at him, "What are you saying kid? The hole hasn't opened yet."

Kira smiled, "It will be fine. Let's move out."

Mu shook his head, "That is a huge risk kid."

Kira nodded his head to him, "Let's do it."

Mu gave the order as Kira and Mu along with the royal guard started heading into battle.

Riding off Kira made his decision on which route to take.

* * *

**Battlefield**

**Right Flank**

With the Oceania reinforcements the right quickly turned around and was being crushed from two sides. ZAFT had no where to go but backwards but when their commander fell in battle they had no more leading structure and were in complete disarray. It was now only a matter of time.

**Center**

There were no reinforcements for the center as Athrun was still holding on with his Justice squad.

The final strike Athrun gave Shinn shattered the front of his armor leaving a giant hole in the front. Luckily for Shinn it didn't connect with his flesh, his quick reflexes saved him there.

Shinn was panting now as he was running out of options and he could feel this battle turning.

Athrun felt the battle turning as well, it seems like their last battle against ZAFT was far tougher then this one for some reason. However even though ZAFT had more forces this time they couldn't have been trained enough to be as effective as the last battle they had nearly two years ago.

**With Kira**

As Kira entered the battlefield he could see them having an advantage on the right now, the center was holding, and the left could go either way.

"Why are we heading left kid?" Mu quickly asked.

"Our forces are more organized over here and they are doing as I asked." Kira replied as a small path was opening up.

"This is a daring decision kid…ZAFT's best squad is over here." Mu replied.

Passing the battlefield Kira didn't have to engage yet but he what he saw next was disastrous.

**With Andrew and Rey**

The battle was a stalemate at the moment. Rey was far more observant then Shinn and he knew the situation wasn't in their favor at the moment as the momentum has changed.

"It's only a matter of time." Andrew replied as their blades connected.

Rey looked at him, "All that it means is that the battle is even now."

Rey quickly swung again as Andrew had to quickly pull his head back and the blade missed him.

"That was close." Andrew said.

Quickly however Rey attacked again.

This time the blade was even closer.

**With Gil**

Gil saw again the battle was turning; on the right their forces were just about crushed.

"What now sire?" Sai asked.

The center was staring to fall as well. Shinn was too concerned about his own battle to command his forces and now the Justice squad was starting to take advantage.

"Once the ORB forces finish up on the right they will join the center and the Impulse will fall as well." Gil replied.

"What should we do sire?" Sai asked again.

Looking to the left Rey was still holding on as that was their best squad for the moment.

Gil looked around again to think he made this large blunder of not considering reinforcements, even with their vast numbers this battle was no use.

"I guess I will have to use this option anyway." Gil replied looking at his item.

"Send a message to Rey." Gil said as Sai looked shocked and the messenger rode off.

**With Rey and Andrew**

Rey was dominating this battle. Andrew was good but Rey was a lot better then he thought.

The legend forces were still holding as well as Rey was commanding and fighting at the same time.

Andrew quickly made another charge that was blocked by Rey.

Rey then noticed something in the distance; it was the ORB symbol flags. That could mean only one thing.

Andrew noticed Rey lose attention as he made a daring move. Andrew rode as fast as he could towards Rey quickly stabbing outward.

Rey however never truly took all his attention away from the battle as he was decoying him into believing he was.

Rey slightly smirked as Andrew reached him.

Rey quickly used his leg and knocked the sword downward in such force Andrew dropped it.

Andrew looked stunned as he looked up.

Rey raised his blade and quickly swung downward. Andrew raised his one arm but the blade connected.

Kira and Mu arrived as they saw the devastation.

Rey finished his swipe as Andrew quickly fell to the ground, missing his one arm and even with that the swipe made it to one of his eyes.

Andrew hit the ground and wasn't moving.

After Rey finished he was going to set his site on the ORB King but a messenger arrived.

Rey listened as he quickly gave out his orders.

"Fall back!" Rey said as the Legend squad began falling back.

**With Kira **

With the royal guard surrounding the area Kira and Mu quickly jumped off their horses.

They approached Andrew who wasn't moving and missing that one arm.

Mu checked him, "I don't believe it…he is still alive."

Kira quickly called for the doctor as he was brought out here as the area was now secured.

The doctor checked him over. "He is in shock."

"Can you save him?" Kira asked.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know yet…possibly."

"Do what you have to." Kira replied as people missing limbs have been saved but it is rare for them to survive.

Mu approached as they tended to Andrew. The fighting was still going on but it was a good one hundred feet away and the royal guard was surrounding this area.

"What now kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked ahead, "Gil pulled back this squad but no other."

Kira got back on his horse as he looked ahead. "He will not get away."

Mu did the same as Andrew was secured and taken back towards the camp.

"Let's go!" Kira said as they rode forward.

As they did it began snowing again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. The final part of this battle should be up soon as Kira finally enters battle himself.**


	94. ORB ZAFT Battle Part Three

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

**ORB/ZAFT Battle Part Three**

**ZAFT Plains**

**Center-With Athrun and Shinn**

Shinn was for once patiently trying to plan his next attack. Athrun didn't avert his eyes on him for a second. The overall battle in the center was still very even, but that was starting to change since ORB conquered the right and were moving to assist the center.

Athrun looked at Shinn, "It's only a matter of time now, surrender and you will be spared."

Shinn glared at him, "Surrender to ORB…never!"

Shinn readied his sword. As he was about to charge knights kept getting in his way.

"What is this?" Shinn yelled as he looked around.

Shinn's squad looked at him.

Athrun was forced to engage a few of their knights that attacked him.

"You have to fall back commander." one said to him.

"For what?" Shinn yelled.

"The right has fallen…the Legend squad has already been recalled." Another reported to him.

"Rey has?" Shinn asked looking backwards.

"The Emperor has…given us no orders." Another said.

Shinn looked a little shocked. That meant all they were meant to do was by time.

"You have to fall back commander…we cannot hold on much longer…" another said as he was hit with an arrow.

Shinn looked over to Athrun who was engaged in battle but more Justice knights were approaching.

Shinn growled as he turned around and quickly started retreating. His own knights however didn't budge at least buying time for their commander.

Athrun slashed through the final Impulse knight that attacked him only to look around and find that Shinn had vanished.

A rider then approached Athrun.

"What's the situation?" Athrun asked.

"ZAFT has recalled the legend squad…the ZAFT right has fallen and now the center will soon be ours…but…" The messenger said.

"What?" Athrun asked again.

"Commander Waltfeld has been seriously wounded…and the King has entered the battlefield." the rider reported.

Athrun was shocked at what he had heard about Andrew, and now the King.

"We keep pushing forward…and we should meet up with the King." Athrun said getting back on his horse.

They rode forward now crushing into the ZAFT reserves; it was only a matter of time now.

**With Shinn**

Shinn made it to the back where he found the Legend squad.

* * *

**ZAFT Rear**

**With Gil**

"The center has now fallen My Lord." Sai quickly reported.

Gil looked around very angrily, the perfect plan faulted by a single mistake. Or rather a single careless mistake.

Rey soon approached, "My Lord…my squad is in position…shall we retreat back to Messiah?"

Gil looked at him, "I doubt he will just let us go this time."

Gil stared at Rey seriously, "I am left with only one final option."

"I will do as you command sire." Rey said.

Gil smiled, "Hold them here as long as you can. Buy me enough time to return to the capitol with the royal guard."

"My Lord it will only be a matter of time before they break through and all you will be left with is a few thousand royal guard members." Rey told him.

"I didn't expect to have to do this but it has to be done…just do as I command." Gil ordered.

"Yes My Lord." Rey said as the obedient servant he was.

Gil looked one last time before ordering his royal guard to retreat.

Gil took off and headed straight back to the capitol.

Rey took Gil's position as the slaughter commenced, never had they expected ORB to do it this easy.

Rey then saw Shinn.

"Why are you not at your position?" Rey asked.

Shinn looked straight at him, "Why were you given orders to withdrawal and not me? Where is the Emperor by the way?"

"We are making our final stand here. The Emperor has left back to the capitol…our orders are to by him as much time as possible." Rey said.

Shinn looked shocked, "He abandoned the field and left us to die while he retreats?"

Rey glared at him, "Those are our orders, the Emperor knows they will follow and he has one last chance to get them."

"You will just follow that order knowing what will happen?" Shinn asked.

"The Emperor knows what he is doing, and as a commander of ZAFT it gives us no right to question him." Rey replied.

Shinn stood silent.

"Now that you are here you can help me carry out the Emperor's will…we will hold them off." Rey replied, "Will you help me?"

"I would rather do that then give in to ORB." Shinn replied as he readied himself as now the ORB army was moving to surround them.

* * *

**Battlefield**

**With the right flank**

"Captain, the King has entered the battlefield and has ordered us to surround the last squad." The Oceania captains second said.

"Let's go." the captain said riding off and eventually clashing with the Legend squad.

**Center-with Athrun**

Athrun rode forward as the last of the Impulse squad was destroyed and all that stood in their way was the Legend squad.

Eventually Athrun clashed into them and met his adversary again.

**Left-with Kira**

Kira and the royal guard rode forward seeing how the Impulse squad was lined up.

"What is he thinking?" Mu asked.

Kira looked ahead, "He is using the last squad as his shield…but that won't be enough."

Kira then saw the Legend squad's first line.

"Let's go!" Kira yelled as the royal guard took off and clashed into the Legends line.

Many approached Kira but were routed by Mu and the guard, however a few got through.

One with an axe tried attacking Kira. Kira was able to block with his sword as he used his right leg and kicked the knight in the jaw sending him backwards and when that happened Kira finished him straight through the heart with his sword.

Eventually riding forward Kira saw the man that did that to Andrew.

**With Rey and Shinn**

It was only about twenty minutes since ORB first clashed into their lines that they were already through.

Shinn was on the ground attacking as many as he could but this battle was hopeless and finally he saw his foe again.

Rey finished off two knights that approached him but then he saw Gil's enemy and quickly rode ahead.

**With Rey and Kira**

Kira finished off another as the snow was still light so it wasn't really affecting battle to much.

Kira then saw the man that approached.

Kira saw behind him was nothing.

Mu then approached as Kira waved him off.

"You are the commander in charge of the Legend correct?" Kira asked.

Rey looked at him, "I am, and you are the Emperor's enemy."

"I don't see your Emperor anywhere; I take if he fled leaving you here to die in his place." Kira told him.

"The Emperor awaits you in Messiah…you can get to him but only through me." Rey replied.

Kira looked at him, "Why do you show him so much loyalty? He left you to die just to save himself."

"It doesn't really matter does it? All that matters is I will not let you pass." Rey said getting off his horse.

Mu approached, "Leave this to me sire."

Kira raised his hand, "I will handle it."

"That is an unnecessary risk." Mu said quickly.

Kira smiled, "True, but one that must be done."

Kira then got off his horse, making Mu more nervous.

Rey approached as the two stared at each other.

"One final time, surrender and I will guarantee your lives…if you refuse I will destroy you." Kira replied seriously.

"You already know that answer to that!" Rey yelled charging straight ahead.

Mu ordered the royal guard to surround the area not allowing anyone in as he could now only watch.

**With Athrun and Shinn**

Athrun saw what was going on as he ordered the remaining forces to wipe out the Legend squad while their leader was in battle. Athrun then decided to finish his own battle as Shinn approached.

Athrun like with the orders was off his horse to finish this battle.

Shinn didn't wait as their blades connected quickly.

Athrun could tell Shinn was wearing out with all the battling he did, not to mention he wasn't on horse so traveling in that armor had to have been tiring to him. His stamina wasn't going to hold out much longer.

Athrun's chance came when Shinn stumbled a little, and Athrun countered cutting Shinn's legs slightly. Athrun then swung as hard as he could into Shinn's sword and knocked him to the ground. Shinn reopened his eyes only to see a sword point straight at his face.

"It's over, give up." Athrun replied.

Shinn had no options left, but he wouldn't surrender.

"Finish me!" Shinn said.

Shinn reached for his sword again and left Athrun no choice.

Athrun however decided something else at the last second. He brought his sword down and knocked Shinn straight in the head with the hilt of his sword knocking him out.

Shinn was out cold.

"My Lord?" One Justice knight said.

Athrun looked at him, "I don't want to finish off a misguided fool…take him prisoner."

"Yes my Lord." The knight replied gathering Shinn up.

Athrun looked around as the battle was coming to an end; he then approached and saw Kira in a tough fight.

* * *

**Duel-With Kira and Rey**

With Rey's charge Kira was ready for him parrying the attack and quickly attacking himself. The slash he swung however was countered by Rey at the last second.

Rey attacked again with a quick stab Kira was able to knock away trying to make Rey drop his blade with the force but Rey was able to hand on.

They circled each other again. Kira was trying to take in his movement using his talents but Rey was good. Not the best he fought before but he was quicker.

Rey attacked again as they exchanged sword blows. All observed as it was almost becoming to fast to see, the clanging of steel was all that was heard. Both Kira and Rey were well rested as they didn't have to fight much but even at this pace would wear someone out fast.

Mu observed as Athrun joined him.

"This Legend guy is amazing." Mu said.

Athrun looked on, "If seems to be trying to finish this fast, smart strategy."

Mu looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Athrun didn't avert his attention, "The Kings ability to observe a warriors movements will eventually allow him to predict the next move with perfect accuracy."

"The longer this goes on the more it favors our King." Athrun replied.

Mu now remembered as Kira had that talent.

Rey's movements were speeding up making Kira dodge with difficulty. Kira even stopped attacking and was now concentrating fully on defense.

All that went through Rey's mind was defending Gil, if he could take him out here Gil could still have a chance to win this war…somehow he knew it.

Kira was observing Rey's movements very closely, even though his mind kept wondering why Gil deserved such loyalty but he knew he couldn't let this man go on.

Kira waited and waited until he saw his chance.

Kira parried instead of blocking Rey's downward slash and started an assault of his own.

Rey was taken back a little as now his movements were being countered easily.

"He has his movement pattern now." Athrun replied a little surprised it took Kira this long, but Rey was good.

"Will that be enough though?" Mu asked watching.

Kira swung again as Rey blocked almost forcing him to his knees.

Kira looked at him, "I will give you one last chance surrender…"

Rey was struggling, "Never!"

Kira sighed, "So be it."

With that Kira quickly knocked his sword into Rey's as he spun around and swung upward knocking Rey's sword upwards.

Rey was in slight shock at the speed, but then looked forward only to see the Kings back to him.

Kira then turned his sword in his hands as he quickly stabbed backwards by his left side. Kira only felt steel shatter as it entered Rey's chest.

Rey was frozen as he dropped his sword and his arms as he looked down seeing a blade straight through him.

Rey turned his thoughts to Gil. Was this truly the right thing to do? Should he have been so loyal? For the first time ever, Rey was having regrets.

Kira pulled his sword out as he turned around staring into Rey's eyes. Kira saw the regret and confusion.

"It is very unfortunate it took you this long to figure it out…you were a true warrior, and you can rest now." Kira told him as Rey fell to the side to his demise.

Cheers were started as the day was won. Kira however looked as the snow fell. His once shining armor was now stained red, and as he walked backwards he felt himself step into a puddle, but it was no puddle of water. They were in a slight ditch and the liquid was red.

Looking around this was by far the worst battle he had ever been in. Why did it always have to come to this?

Athrun and Mu approached.

"It was a great victory Your Highness." Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "Was it a true victory?"

Athrun looked at him, "I agree…but it isn't over yet."

Kira looked ahead, "The Emperor ran away to his capitol…we will follow."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. In the last story I ended the story after a big battle, but I decided to do things a little different this time. The next chapter, Cagalli arrives in Onogoro and Kira takes his army straight to Messiah. Bye for now.**


	95. Surrounding Messiah

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

**Surrounding Messiah**

**ZAFT Plains**

**With Kira**

With this battle over Kira ordered a search of the battlefield for any wounded to be taken care of, while he ordered the deceased to be given proper sendoffs. They really had no rush as Gil had no where left to run.

First thing Kira did was to go and check on Andrew.

**Medical Tent**

Kira entered as all bowed and the doctor approached him.

"How is he?" Kira asked staring at Andrew.

"He will pull through Your Majesty. Unfortunately he lost his left arm and left eye." The doctor replied.

Kira looked to Andrew again.

"We were able to seal up the wound on his left arm and it looks good so far as long as no infection is started he will be able to make a full recovery." The doctor finished up.

Kira was joined by Mu and Athrun.

The doctor explained the situation to them as well.

Kira looked at him, "Keep him well rested and if you need to transport him back to ORB you have my authority."

"It should be fine now sire." The doctor replied.

Kira nodded, "I am glad, he wanted to see Gil's fall so maybe we can grant him that."

All three soon left and returned to the war tent.

**War Tent**

"What is our remaining strength?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked at him, "Sixty percent, but most of that was from the barbarians, and we didn't suffer to bad at the hand of the ZAFT army."

"What about Gil?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "If he is lucky about five thousand left, and that is just his royal guard."

"Numbers for once are on our side." Athrun added.

Kira looked to the map of ZAFT which they had.

"First we take our forces and surround the capitol of Messiah." Kira added.

"Seizing a castle through a frontal attack, that can be very difficult even with the small numbers they have. Mu told him.

"We will have our artillery pound away at it day and night if possible. With our range it will only be a matter of time before a hole is opened somewhere." Kira said.

"I and Athrun will take charge of the castle once we get inside." Kira added pointing it out and continued, "Have the captains and commanders take charge of the city."

Kira then looked very seriously, "Under no circumstances do any forces start pillaging the city…I don't want any of the civilians attacked for no reason. There will be harsh punishment for any squad that disobeys this order."

Mu and Athrun nodded.

"I will forward that to the commanders." Athrun said.

"What about the Emperor?" Mu asked.

Kira stared at him, "Leave him to me."

"When can we start moving out?" Kira asked.

Athrun thought for a second, "Two days if were lucky."

"Make it three. That will give the knights an extra day of rest." Kira said.

"Understood." Athrun said as he and Mu headed out to carry out their orders.

* * *

**Messiah**

**City**

Things around the city were like a ghost town. The streets were empty on the account they had heard their forces were just about completely destroyed. All weren't coming out of their homes for two reasons. ORB was an unknown to them and they didn't really know how to take it. Second was Gil had a tendency to pull people from the streets and make them defend and none wanted that.

The knights that Gil brought back with them had barricaded the city walls and were now heading back to the castle for orders. These were Gil's loyalists and would follow him anywhere.

**Castle**

Gil returned to the castle when he got back and sat on his throne. Everything he had worked for was gone, he knew that it was a losing battle but he didn't care. He still had one last trump card and the time was to play it.

"Isn't it enough now?" A voice asked him.

Gil looked over at Talia, "What are you still doing here?"

"Just leave the city and disappear, start a new life elsewhere." Talia told him.

Gil glared at her, "Like a pathetic commoner? Never, that will not happen no matter what."

Talia shook her head, "Then what is left for you? ORB will be here soon and everything will be over then. They won this war, just save yourself."

"Why do you care?" Gil asked.

"I still don't want to see you die…" Talia told him.

"Enough!" Gil yelled.

"I see." Talia said.

Gil looked at her, "Either escape now or face ORB forces when they storm this castle. The choice is up to you." Gil said leaving the room as it was time to give his final order.

Talia watched him go; she would remain here as well. This was the last thing she would do for him.

**Courtyard**

Gil stopped as all forces waited for orders.

"You will split into three sections." Gil said.

"With five thousand men left I want twenty five hundred to spread out around the city and engage ORB forces when needed. As for the rest you will guard the castle when they breach the walls…I want five of our best to join me." Gil said as he chose his best forces.

Sai was still with him and now Gil approached him, "I have something I need you to do as well."

"What is it sire?" Sai asked.

"When ORB breaks through I want you to go to their King…" Gil went on explaining.

Sai's eyes widened, "Why that…" Sai didn't get a chance to finish.

"Just do as I command." Gil said turning back to the five.

"You five will help me deliver the final trump card." Gil said explaining his plan to them.

All five were in agreement and now all that they needed was for ORB to break through the wall.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Gate**

Cagalli's escort had finally arrived in the capitol from their journey from Boaz.

Cagalli got off her horse wearing her riding clothes and light chain mail. She avoided the dresses whenever she could, but even then she still avoided them.

"Princess are you sure of this?" Cagalli's escort asked.

"I know what I am doing…we have to bury the past once and for all." Cagalli said heading inside as she was met up with her mother.

**Royal Floor**

"Cagalli…" Her mother said.

Cagalli turned to her, "You are looking very well mother."

Via smiled, "We just received word that ORB had won the battlefield and is pursing them to Messiah."

Cagalli smiled, she wasn't able to get to information on the road.

"This war will soon be over and I will take care of the other issue." Cagalli said looking around.

"Not yet." Her mother said knowing what Cagalli was looking around for.

"I see, then I have time to relax." Cagalli said as she couldn't do anything until what she was looking for was present.

Via smiled again, "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Cagalli asked.

"You will soon be an aunt again." Via replied.

Cagalli looked shocked, "Lacus is?"

Via nodded.

"I think I will go see her." Cagalli said excusing herself.

Cagalli then ran into Merna.

"Ah!" Merna screamed.

Cagalli jumped.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"You are wearing that hideous outfit." Merna said.

"This is standard armor for…" Cagalli said but Merna cut her off.

"You are a princess…" Merna then paused, "What is the point?" Merna asked with a sigh.

Cagalli smiled, "How is Lacus?"

"She is much better now…I think she would like a visitor." Merna said as Cagalli noticed something behind her.

Merna quickly turned around, "Young Master you know better."

Cagalli watched her nephew come crawling out of his bedroom.

"He got big." Cagalli said as it had been months since she had seen him.

Soon the Prince noticed his aunt and staring trying to talk to her.

Cagalli smiled as she took him in her arms, "You remember me don't you?"

The Prince giggled.

"Shall we go see your mother?" Cagalli asked as the guards opened the door to the chamber and she went inside.

**With Lacus and Cagalli**

Lacus was still in bed but her captivity to the bed would soon be allowed over. Lacus heard the door open as she knew that familiar voice as well as who held him.

"Are you up for any visitors?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus smiled and nodded as she took her son in her arms.

"Are you sure it is alright?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded, "I feel much better now."

"Soon you will two." Cagalli said.

Lacus suddenly blushed, "It was sooner then I hoped, but I am happy."

"Did you tell my brother?" Cagalli asked.

"I sent word to him…I thought it would give him an extra reason to come back." Lacus replied.

Lacus smiled, "I am glad you're here."

Cagalli now smiled, "I will handle the little matter and you won't have to worry."

Cagalli changed her expression, "If it doesn't' work will you really give up your title?"

Lacus nodded, "As long as my children can be legitimate I don't care what happens to me."

Cagalli then smiled, "Rest assured I won't let that happen."

"Thank you." Lacus said.

"Don't worry." Cagalli said as they had their conversation and planned what would soon happen.

* * *

**Near Messiah**

**With Kira**

Three days passed and eventually the ORB army moved out. It didn't take long before they saw the capitol in site.

Kira ordered the squads to begin surrounding the place as Kira watched from the front.

"Catapults are setting up as we speak." Athrun replied.

"We will wait until they are ready to begin firing." Kira replied.

Soon a messenger arrived.

"A message from Onogoro sire." The messenger said kneeling.

Kira approached and took the letter excusing the man as he used his dagger and opened the seal.

Kira then read the letter in surprise.

Athrun noticed, "Did something happen?"

Kira then smiled, "Lacus is pregnant again."

"That was quick." Athrun replied.

Kira nodded, "She did want a big family."

"What about you?" Athrun asked.

"Succession can be a messy thing…but I am glad." Kira said seriously.

"It will all work on in the end…I just wish I could get the same news." Athrun replied.

Kira looked at him, "Give it time my friend…you know how my sister is."

Kira and Athrun then waited as when nightfall came the catapults were set and the city was surrounded.

Kira was on his horse, "Fire!"

The flags were raised and the final push had started.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. It was shorter then I normally like to do but it couldn't be helped. With this however I can end it where I wanted it to be. Next chapter ORB assaults the city and Kira meets up with Gil. See you later.**


	96. Final Push

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

**Final Push**

**Messiah-ZAFT Capitol**

**ORB Forces**

As soon as the order was given the artillery teams let their arsenal fly towards the city.

Kira watched closely as the first room with tremendous accuracy hit the ZAFT walls on all fronts. Of course one round wouldn't be enough but Kira's orders were to pound on them all night.

Kira hadn't moved from the front either, he wasn't going anywhere until that wall came down.

**ZAFT Forces**

The ZAFT forces on the walls saw the devastation and many felt it as the walls shook when hit. ZAFT commanders scrambled but no counter artillery was set up, their Emperor didn't give the order and now all they had was a few archers but ORB wasn't even in range for that yet.

"This isn't good commander; they can pound on us all night." A lone knight said to his commander.

The commander growled a little as they had to quickly take cover as the next round it the wall near their position.

"Have all forces on standby and keep only the archers and a few observers on the wall…when a section comes down report where and we will fortify the area with our forces." The commander ordered as that was the only option left for them.

**Inside Messiah-With Gil**

Gil headed with the five knights he had chosen to a location that he wanted. When they arrived Gil had a slight smile.

"My Lord, why here?" One asked.

Gil looked back, "Doesn't it seem like the most appropriate place?"

"My Lord?" All practically said.

Gil then started explaining, "He will come for me…now all of you know what you must do."

"Yes My Lord." All five said as they heard the attack begin.

"It won't take them a full night to break down that wall with that accuracy…stay alert." Gil ordered as the five headed off.

Two in particular had a certain job they would complete.

Gil stood their and now waited for his enemy to arrive.

* * *

**ORB Forces**

**With Athrun**

With no time on their hands Athrun was forced to bring the prisoner he captured with him and he was placed under heavy guard. As they waited for the wall to be brought down Athrun decided to pay him a visit.

Shinn was ornerier then usual as he remained restrained.

As Athrun entered the guards stood up.

"Leave us alone for a minute." Athrun said as the guards now waited outside.

Shinn only glared at him, "Where are we?"

Athrun looked at him, "Outside Messiah."

Shinn's eyes widened, "What happened after the battle? What happened to the Emperor and Rey?"

"The Emperor fled the battle and has locked himself in the city, as for your friend he fell in battle." Athrun replied.

Shinn squinted, "Again…again ORB takes away everything from me."

Athrun approached him, "I think its time you looked at the bigger picture, the ORB that took away what you lost has been dead for nearly five years, and for what happened your Emperor just used you and then threw you away along with your friend."

"You lie!" Shinn yelled.

Athrun grew flustered, "The truth hurts I understand that, if you wish to remain a puppet for the rest of your life then I truly pity you."

Deep down during that battle Shinn knew it was true, even Rey who had so much loyalty to just give up his life for a man that didn't care, he couldn't believe it.

"So what happens now?" Shinn asked.

"It's only a matter of time before the wall falls and we take the capitol, I suppose you will be imprisoned as a prisoner of war until the fighting is complete. You were an enemy commander so your detain time might be longer but according to our rules when we determine your no longer a threat you will be released." Athrun explained.

"Just like that?" Shinn asked.

"If you take anything I say to heart make sure it is this. Stop living in the past and make your own future from now on. The choice is up to you." Athrun said leaving.

Shinn thought on that and many other things as he had to decide what he would do now.

**With Kira**

"That wall is tougher then I thought." Kira said watching as it was getting to be the middle of the night.

Mu approached, "Yeah but the stone keeps crumbling with every hit. It is only a matter of time now."

"How are our forces?" Kira asked.

Mu looked back, "They are all ready and in standby."

"Have the heavy infantry advance first. Make sure to neutralize the archer's threats." Kira ordered.

"After that, our cavalry will enter the city and cut its defenders to bits." Kira added.

Mu smiled, "Will do."

As Mu turned around one boulder crashed straight on the main gate, taking some of the stone above it. The stone started crashing into the main gate.

Kira turned around and ordered the nearest catapults to concentrate their fire on the main gate. This could be faster then they thought.

One hour later Kira's predictions came true as the final boulder struck the gate sending it crashing down along with part of the wall next to it.

Athrun was with Kira at this point.

"There we go." Athrun said as the whole was made.

Kira raised his hand and the attendants behind him ran off, with Athrun joining.

Athrun led the assault as he ordered the infantry to charge. Infantry started making the attacks forward and Athrun's cavalry followed but kept a good distance.

As the infantry advanced the ZAFT archers attacked but were shortened when the infantry kept blocking with their shields while slowly advancing.

This allowed ORB's own archers to advance into range as they returned fire.

All Athrun could do now was wait. With the gate down no ZAFT forces were coming out so they had to do this the hard way.

* * *

**ZAFT Forces**

**Walls**

The artillery assault had been going on for hours with their walls weakening and now an attack on their gate.

"Commander we don't stand a chance like this." One said.

The commander looked forward, "I already know that…keep the archers prepared for when the wall comes down."

**Below the Walls**

ZAFT forces were on standby but all knew this was hopeless. A few considered surrendering as soon as ORB entered, and others tried to quickly use the darkness and dessert but they were caught and executed. The ones that were left were all loyalists and would fight to the death.

Sai had arrived as well to carry out the Emperors last order for him. Sai was no fighter so he knew of only one way to get the Kings attention when he arrived and he would use it.

As the night went on it was apparent that the wall would fall soon.

**Unknown Location**

Gil stood alone and waited and as he heard the crashes of stone even from this distance he knew they were now in the city.

Looking at his trump card there was only one thing he could do now.

**Walls**

"Sir, there infantry is advancing." A knight said.

The commander looked back over the wall. The gate had been shattered and now the ORB forces were advancing.

"Move our forces on the ground to the hole in the gate. They will hold it as long as they can." The commander ordered.

"Yes sir." The knight said and ran down the wall.

The commander turned to a few others, "As soon as they are in range open fire."

"Yes sir." They replied as the commander took a crossbow himself.

"Moving in their heavy infantry…it's a perfect counter for archers." The commander said as he gave the order and the arrows flew.

"Fire at will!" The commander shouted as he let one go himself.

"The cavalry is moving in behind them." The commander said as they were forced to concentrate their fire on the infantry.

As the infantry advanced the commander noticed the ORB archers move from behind the cavalry and into range as they let their arrows loose. All struck on the top of the wall as a few went past.

Watching his archers getting struck and with so little causalities on their side this truly was hopeless.

"Keep firing!" The commander ordered trying to pick off as much infantry as possible.

Eventually the infantry made it to the wall as the ZAFT forces readied themselves.

**Ground**

The forces readied themselves for an attack but ORB didn't advance inside yet.

They soon found out why.

* * *

**ORB/ZAFT Forces**

**With Athrun**

Athrun waited and waited until he saw what he wanted.

"Now!" Athrun ordered as the cavalry quickly rode forward.

The archers were forced to halt their fire as it was all up to the cavalry now.

The infantry waited until the cavalry was close enough before they split their formation and opened a hole for the cavalry to ride into.

Athrun watched ahead as their archers changed targets to his forces but it was far too late. Athrun was pondering something as he charged and that was that this war always seemed to go their way. He didn't know why that popped into his head but it did.

Athrun moved the thoughts as he concentrated ahead as they rode through the broken gate and crashed straight into the ZAFT lines.

**ZAFT Wall**

The commander and his remaining forces picked off as many as they could as the ORB cavalry approached but now they were inside the wall.

"Send reinforcements to this point." The commander ordered as a messenger arrived.

"Sir…they tore open a wall on the right flank of the city." the messenger said.

The commander quickly smacked the top of his head. ORB artillery was still attacking on the sides of the city as well. He could get no reinforcements now.

The commander threw the crossbow down and drew his sword. "Never mind anymore…attack until your last breath."

The archers disregarded their bows for blades as they came off the wall trying to aide their infantry.

**ZAFT Ground**

The infantry lines saw what was approaching as they defended themselves the best they could but the ORB cavalry started cutting them to pieces.

Sai fell back a little as he waited for his target to arrive but he wasn't here yet. Worse case he would have to surrender and give the ORB King his message that way, but it didn't come to that point yet.

Athrun started cutting them to pieces as the infantry was giving no sign they would surrender.

**With Kira**

Kira was getting tired of all this watching from all these battles but it was time anyway.

"We are heading out." Kira ordered as he rode off.

Mu gave the Kings order as the royal guard started heading for the front gate.

Forces were now pouring in from the city from the front gate. Two openings on the right side of the city and now the left walls were down in three places. ORB forces were attacking from six openings as the night went on.

**Front Gate**

The commander met up with Athrun as if anything he could take an ORB Lord out with him.

Athrun engaged him as Kira arrived.

Mu joined the battle as well as the ZAFT forces were crumbling but a few were being reinforced.

Kira looked around finishing off an archer that was near him.

Sai finally saw the flags that meant the ORB King.

Sai then quickly rushed out.

Kira finished off another knight as he could feel something approaching from behind quickly turning around with his blade he saw a white flag.

**With Kira and Sai**

"A white flag?" Kira asked.

"Please lower your weapon. I bring a message from the Emperor." Sai said.

Kira was intrigued, "Why would I believe that? State your name."

Sai looked at him, "Lord Sai Argyle, Chief strategist to the Emperor."

Kira knew the name and knew it well. "Well it appears you are telling the truth. What is your message?"

Sai looked at him, "The Emperor awaits you."

"I will be in the castle shortly. He didn't have to tell me he is waiting." Kira replied.

"The Emperor isn't in the castle…he wishes to finish things with you once and for all. A one on one duel." Sai added.

This was surprising, "Very well…where is he?"

"It's where all great duels take place…the Tournament grounds." Sai said pointing backwards.

"The path is clear…you will find no resistance." Sai said.

Mu now approached, "What is this sire?"

"Have someone take him in custody…Reinforce the lines with the royal guard and grab a few to accompany us." Kira said.

"This could be a trap." Mu said hearing some of the conversation.

"Your right…but we will go." Kira ordered.

**With Athrun and the Commander**

Athrun had the high ground and was winning this fight as he knocked the commander away with his blade.

"Give up." Athrun said seeming to say that a lot recently.

The commander said nothing and charged again. As he did however the commander was struck with a stray arrow in the leg slowing him down.

Athrun didn't like assistance like that but they had little time for this. This man wouldn't surrender anyway. Athrun gave him a quick mercy kill with his sword as the commander fell to his demise.

Athrun looked around and now saw the King.

**With Kira, Mu, and Athrun**

Athrun joined the conversation.

"What is going on?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked back, "I am leaving you in charge of securing the castle."

"What do I do with the Emperor?" Athrun asked.

"He isn't there, just do as I say and I will handle Gil." Kira said.

Seeing Athrun's confusion Mu explained.

"That is crazy." Athrun quickly said.

Kira shook his head, "Maybe…but this is something I have to do. Now secure the castle and finish off all that don't surrender."

Athrun didn't feel good about this but did as he was told.

Kira looked at Mu, "Let's go."

Mu did what was ordered as about a hundred followed Kira and Mu.

* * *

**ZAFT City**

**Tournament Grounds**

Gil waited and waited until he finally received word. Gil then sent the messenger away as now he would finish things himself.

Waiting in the tournament grounds he looked around. It was a wide open space mostly used for jousts but also hand to hand combat. The stands were grand and high but now empty. This was the perfect place to finish things.

Gil now waited as his honored guest should be arriving soon.

**With Kira**

Mu and the escort were on guard the entire ride over to the grounds in the back of the city. Mu was shocked to find that nothing was blocking their path.

You could hear fighting in the distance as the ORB forces were swarming the city but right here all you heard was silence.

They rode forward until they finally saw the opening to the stadium.

Kira stopped his horse.

"This is the perfect place for an ambush." Mu said looking high on the stadium.

"I don't think that will be a problem, let's go." Kira said as they approached the entrance and were forced to leave their horses.

**With Athrun**

Athrun's Justice squad by the front gate was finally able to finish the forces surrounding the entrance. They weren't surprised to find no reinforcements by the gates as ORB forces were entering on other fronts so it was a clear path to the castle.

As they approached the castle they found, it was probably the last squadron of guards left to defend the castle.

Athrun raised his blade as they charged straight for the castle gates.

**With Kira and Mu**

Kira and Mu got off their horses and were about to enter when Mu's suspicions were correct as ZAFT forces started riding out from the dark ally's.

Kira looked back as the royal guard countered.

"It appears he doesn't want any spectators." Kira said.

Mu looked at him as they weren't being attacked.

"I better go and see what he wants otherwise who knows what traps he has laid out." Kira said as he started to enter.

Mu grabbed his head as he gave a few quick orders to the guard to engage the forces. Mu then went in behind the King.

**Inside the Grounds**

This place was dark and quiet. A few doors seemed to be locked and hallways destroyed.

"It appears he is showing us the way." Kira replied with his sword drawn.

Mu was in full alert and didn't respond, but he wasn't sensing anything.

As they approached a large door it appeared to be the entrance to the stadium grounds.

There was just one long hallway to cross and they were outside on the grounds.

"Stay alert kid." Mu told him.

Kira proceeded as he entered the large hallway and when he did the large gate quickly slammed shut.

Kira quickly turned around to see Mu trapped on the other side.

Kira had a feeling Gil was going to pull something but he didn't bother to take precaution.

"It appears he really wants to meet me alone." Kira said.

"Don't be foolish kid. Wait until I figure out a way to join with you." Mu replied looking around.

Kira knew that was the correct thing to do but…

"I am going on ahead." Kira said.

"Don't be reckless kid!" Mu practically yelled.

"Trust in me Mu." Kira said turning back around, "Stay alert I doubt he will just leave you be." Kira said as he was now obsessed with getting to Gil.

Mu cursed as Kira walked away.

Looking around Mu saw what he needed to do but…three ZAFT guards were waiting by it and from what Mu was sensing they were no push over.

Kira headed out and found what he was looking for.

Gil was waiting straight in the center.

"Welcome…" Was all Gil said.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter Athrun storms the castle, Mu struggles to get through that gate, and Kira and Gil's final battle. Bye for now.**


	97. King vs Emperor

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

**King vs. Emperor**

**Messiah-ZAFT Capitol**

**Tournament Grounds-Interior**

Taking a quick glance Mu was outnumbered three to one. He knew he had to get by them in order to get this gate up and out of his way.

Mu glanced back to the King when he suddenly felt a chill and he immediately recalled something that occurred right before they left Onogoro. Mu didn't know why but that old beggar's words were echoing into his head. _'Through the dark hallway leads to the blade of destruction.' _

Mu knew the only thing he could do now was advance quickly by getting rid of the annoyances.

Readying his blade, Mu made the first charge.

**Tournament Grounds-Arena**

"Welcome…" Was all that Gil said.

Kira stopped as soon as he entered and glanced at the man that was the cause of all this misery to his people and even his own.

Quickly looking around Kira noticed the area where the jousts took place, it was a dirt area but right now was lightly covered in snow from the winters they were having. Stands were raised high in the sky but were empty as of right now. Looking around the grounds they were completely surrounded by suits of display armor as well as statues in all forms of warriors and animals. This place would be quite impressive.

"I wonder how you like my greatest entertainment grounds." Gil asked.

Kira glared at him, "Seems to me you should have been satisfied with what you had."

Gil lightly laughed, "I don't expect someone with your lands would understand."

"Knock off the excuses already. This has and will always be about your greed. You sent your own people to die just to ease your wounded pride!" Kira practically yelled.

"I won't deny that, after all pawns are always meant to follow kings. Our people are meant to do as we say no matter what we say." Gil replied.

"I truly despise you Gil, we may be rulers but it was always are job to make our peoples lives better. That is what history will remember Gil; in the future you will forever have a stain on your name. Mark my words well on that note." Kira explained seriously.

"A man who threw away his noble pride, and married not a lowly commoner but a lowly slave. You truly are a disgrace to all royalty." Gil replied.

"You again make insults on my wife, but what about your own?" Kira asked.

Gil stared at him.

"You think I don't get word from my lands?" Kira asked as he went on.

"She stands by you even now, but she has since long lost her respect in you. You are a man that is loved by no one and just uses those around him to get what he wants no matter the cause." Kira told him.

Gil was growing angry even now he was still looking down on him.

"I think we had enough of this Gil." Kira replied raising his sword.

Gil smirked, "I agree." Gil said doing the same.

Kira stared at him, "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish bringing me out here. Desperate men do desperate things, but I don't think that with you."

Gil only stared at him, this kid's intelligence could never be underestimated but that doesn't matter now.

"This war is lost for you, so what is it you have up your sleeve?" Kira asked getting in guard.

Gil smirked, "You are right, I have lost this war but I will take you down with it…that is my final wish and I don't want anyone to interfere."

"You at least have that much noble pride left in you, don't you?" Gil asked.

"Correct, though it would have been better to do this like I suggested earlier so don't think I buy that." Kira said readying himself.

Gil decided to end this conversation as this King was trying to probe information out of him.

Gil placed his head back as he quickly moved it forward and charged.

Kira meet his charge as they met half way and their blades clashed.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Outside the Castle**

Athrun's forces eventually made it through to the castle. This place truly was a dark gloomy place. Athrun had his archers firing on the castle for awhile now while his infantry got into position to smash through the gates. Unlike ORB the Messiah Castle wasn't as well defended from the city and this wouldn't take long to get inside.

"Let's go." Athrun ordered as the infantry attempted to bring down the gate.

**Inside the Castle**

From overhead the Empress knew what was going on.

"My Lady, it's only a matter of time." Her maid told her.

Talia looked over as the city was swarming with ORB knights everywhere. "What is going on in the city?"

"Apparently nothing My Lady, the ORB forces haven't raided any houses or anything yet." Her maid replied.

Talia found that strange, unless they had orders not to pillage goods from the spoils of war.

"What should we do?" The maid asks scared.

"We should just surrender the castle." Talia replied.

"My Lady?" The maid asked quickly.

Talia looked at her, "What good is it doing these guards to just wait to be slaughtered."

"Its no use My Lady…the guards will only follow the Emperors orders and he ordered them to…" The maid was saying as Talia cut her off.

"To fight to the death…I know." Talia said in disgust.

**Castle gate and Interior**

Eventually the infantry was able to bring the gate down with little trouble as they were met with the ZAFT royal guard.

However the ORB cavalry road into the courtyard and cut them to pieces.

Athrun announced them to surrender but they would not.

Athrun was left with no choice but to finish all of them off.

There weren't even any commanders here. It was just regular royal guard and they were finished in no time at all.

Athrun was able to finish off the last one by the entrance to the castle as a maid came out.

Athrun quickly looked her direction.

"Please My Lord…I bring a message from the Empress." the maid said scared to death.

Athrun slightly lowered his blade but was still on guard.

"The Empress surrenders the castle to you." The maid said.

Athrun looked at her, "I like the surrender you gave." Athrun said looking around at the deceased royal guard members.

"Those men only follow orders from the Emperor; she has no control over them at all." The maid said.

"The Empress begs for the lives of those inside and will take any punishment that is decided." The maid said with a lowered head.

Athrun spoke, "ORB doesn't harm the innocent, if she wishes to surrender without a fight I will accept."

"Thank you sir…the Empress awaits you." the maid said.

Athrun then quickly motioned the knights inside as they began securing the castle. Servants and slaves inside were frightened but ORB didn't do anything to them. The castle was being secured when Athrun went up and to the top floor with a few of his Justice squad member knights.

**Throne Room**

Talia waited for whoever she would be speaking to. Even though she chose to remain here she couldn't let this onslaught go on any further. Though she had no power over the knights the servants in the castle chose to follow her over the Emperor.

Finally the doors opened.

Talia looked as her maid walked in.

"My Lady I present to you Lord Athrun Zala to Boaz. The leader of the city Boaz, General of the ORB military, as well as a Prince of ORB." The maid said wanting to get all of Athrun's titles out.

Athrun entered as he slightly bowed in respect for the ZAFT Empress. He would grant her the honor she deserves for not wanting to let this go on any further.

"Prince Athrun I presume?" Talia said.

Athrun looked at her, "The title Prince is only because of my marriage Lady Talia, I am of no royal blood so please just address me formally."

"Very well Lord Athrun then." Talia said.

Athrun continued, "I wish to thank you for not allowing this needless onslaught to go on any further."

"Though I chose to stand by my husband I know when he is wrong. He has been wrong for a long time and I couldn't change his mind." Talia replied disappointed.

Talia then looked at him, "What will happen to us now?"

"Because of your surrender none of your people will be harmed, the King has ordered us not to do anything to the citizens in the cities. Slaves will be freed and ORB will take control of the lands from now on." Athrun said.

Talia waited to hear her fate.

"For knights that don't resist they will be allowed to return home. Those that do will be imprisoned until we determine they are no longer a threat." Athrun explained.

"As for you Empress we will likely have to take you into custody until you are determined not to be a threat, however since you surrendered you will likely be placed under a house arrest until we can stabilize the lands and then it will be up to the King but I take it he will eventually release you." Athrun said with an apology.

"I understand. I thank you for not acting as my husband would to your people." Talia said.

"I have to take my leave now." Athrun said as he wanted to get to the arena.

Athrun left his second in command of the castle as he took some of his knights and began making his way to the tournament grounds.

* * *

**Tournament Grounds**

**Interior with Mu**

Mu studied their equipment; two had swords while the other had a spear.

Mu didn't wait for them to be ready as he made the first charge.

Heading for the knight with the spear he was cut off by one of the other knights that knocked him back with his strike.

Mu stumbled back a little as the other got behind him.

Going for a quick stab Mu was forced to spin out of the way connecting his hilt to the back of that knight knocking him forward. Mu quickly tried to slash as he only got the armor of the knight trying to stab him.

'_It didn't get through.' _Mu said to himself.

Both the first swordsman and the spearman tried to flank him from both sides as Mu was forced to back up.

Connecting his sword with the first swordsman left him vulnerable to the spear. Mu spun again drawing his dagger as he knelt down stabbing the dagger downward.

The spear cried out in pain as Mu impaled the dagger on the top of his foot going straight into the ground.

The second swordsman tried to slash at Mu while he was knelt but Mu knocked the blade away and straight into the spearman's face cutting him deeply on the face.

The spearman fell to the ground in pain as he dropped his weapon.

Mu was back to his feet as he quickly stabbed downward finishing the spearman off.

Mu was panting a little as that was one down.

The other two ZAFT knights backed away to regroup and try to coordinate their attacks.

Mu wasn't going to lose the momentum as he charged.

The second swordsman wasn't in any mood and charged despite the protests of the first.

Mu slightly smirked as in one on one combat.

The man didn't have time to attack as Mu used his lightning speed and slashed straight through that mans armor leaving him disposed of.

The first swordsman growled a little but he wasn't like the other two.

Mu tried the same thing but this knight was able to block him.

Mu knew he had to hurry but this man wasn't making things easier.

**Arena**

Kira and Gil were in a big test of strength here as neither was giving way to the other yet.

"Not bad for an old man." Kira said pushing forward.

"What does a child know?" Gil replied also pushing forward.

Kira and Gil then quickly backed away not wanting to waste anymore stamina then they had to as the circled each other.

Gil spun his sword as he approached slashing at Kira's neck but Kira was able to dodge with no trouble.

Kira moved around a lot but Gil wasn't following too far. This was something Kira was picking up on. Gil didn't want to leave the back of the arena. Kira was pondering what that meant. The only thing he could think of was Gil had an injury he didn't want to let him know of and was using the wall to defend it or it could be something else.

Kira attacked again studying Gil the entire time. Their attacks were becoming to fast to see. Gil knew this wasn't good as Kira's upward slash but a knick on his chin as he spun away from it.

Gil felt his chin as if it was an inch further he would be missing a head.

Gil moved around again as he attacked.

Their swords met as Gil tried to move to the side a little throwing a punch, however Kira caught it.

Gil knocked him away slashing his sword as Kira stumbled a little and fell to the ground. It was a mistake on Kira's part.

Gil stabbed downward as Kira rolled out of the way; Gil kept doing it as Kira kept rolling. Kira knew this couldn't go on forever as he gambled a little and used his legs in a sweeping kick that luckily connected to Gil's feet making him stumble. Kira used that chance and got back to his feet and back into a guarding position.

Gil charged quickly again as Kira let his cape fly off on onto Gil's head as Kira kicked him in back. Gil was able to get the cloak off him fast as he also removed his.

"I have had enough of these games!" Gil yelled but turned his position he was charging in.

Kira was trying to take that into account he wasn't attacking from the back.

Kira knocked him away again as now he was working another strategy.

Gil however knew what the King was doing, making him charge and miss to tire him out while the King was making little movement and only defending preserving his strength.

Gil knew now it was becoming apparent who the better swordsman was so it was about time.

Gil moved position again as Kira caught on to that.

Gil charged again as their blades connected.

Kira looked into his eyes, and then saw a smirk.

Gil then stamped his foot loudly a few times.

From the side door it quickly opened revealing a knight charging quickly at Kira from his side.

"My win." Gil said with a smile.

The guy was to fast. Kira quickly acted fast knocking Gil back reaching for his dagger and throwing it straight at the charging knight.

It connected right in the throat as Gil charged once again.

**Interior**

Mu was in a pretty tough battle as this knight was good. All Mu could think about was the battle ahead of him.

Mu however decided it was time to end things. Mu went for the stairs where the lever to open the gate was. The ZAFT knight however followed as their battle continued. Mu had the high ground as he kept slashing at the knight sword.

Once Mu got up to the top he quickly pulled the lever as the gate was opened, Mu then turned around and used all his strength and slashed into the knight knocking him off the stairs and straight to the floor.

Mu got down as the man was trying to get back up. Mu then finished him off before he could do anything else. Mu then stared ahead as he started rushing forward through the dark hallway. Reaching the arena floor Mu saw.

**Outside the tournament grounds**

Athrun finally arrived as the battle outside was just about ending with ORB minimal causalities. Athrun didn't know how long they were fighting in there but he ordered all knights to advance.

* * *

**Tournament ground area floor**

**With Kira and Gil**

With the dagger connecting the charging knight was dropped immediately. Kira knew Gil was up to something sticking back here and now he found out what.

Gil smirked as the Kings attention was drawn away from him as he quickly tried to slash.

Kira however read his move as he stepped away from the slash nearly crashing into the display armors behind him as he slashed downward connecting into Gil armor and making him drop his sword. The wound wasn't fatal but it was a good wound.

Gil slightly slumped forward a little as he looked back.

Kira finished through as he believed it was over and then.

Gil had the smirk as Kira heard noise…behind him.

The display armor behind him quickly raised the giant maul it was holding and it crashed it straight down on Kira right shoulder. The blast smashed straight through his armor as it sent his sword to the ground.

Kira was in tremendous pain with that hit but then he caught scent of something.

While Kira was nailed with the maul Gil decided it was a perfect time for the item he paid so much for.

Kira came to his senses with that scent as then he felt something else as his strength began to leave his body.

Looking down he saw the smirk on Gil's face.

"Like I said…I win…" Gil said clearly.

Kira looked down further as he saw a dagger impaled straight through his stomach.

"Game over!" Was all Gil said.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): What a way to end the chapter. Usually I give previews on the next chapter but I think I will wait this time. We are nearing the end of the story so I won't keep you waiting to long. Bye for now.**


	98. Important Visitor

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

**Important Visitor**

**Logos**

**Docks**

A very important event was to happen in ORB on this very day. A grand ship had arrived in the largest port in ORB. It was to arrive a few days prior but they had waited for news on the war and since the attack on the ZAFT capitol was to happen soon it was clear that ORB was the victor in this war. One person on board made the decision to bring the ship in dock now and get this business done with.

As the ship came into view of the docks it saw what looked like ORB knights waiting at the docks most likely an escort to their capitol.

All the veteran knights were off to war so these were all that was left for escort duty as this guest was the most important ORB had in a long time.

The ORB knights looked ahead as the noticed the flag on this ship. Finally the ship pulled in and docked as differently dressed knights made their way down as this persons own escort.

The ORB commander in charge approached the figure as he gave him a highly appropriate greeting.

The man then said he wished to waste no time as they should head to the capitol immediately. The people of Logos watched in awe as they had never seen someone like him before but all knew who and what he was.

Finally the escort reached the capitol.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**Castle-Kira and Lacus' Chambers**

Lacus who was finally allowed to be out of bed was sitting at her table overlooking documents that Kira had mentioned he had used.

Word spread fast of the visitor that had arrived and Lacus' nerves were getting high again, though she did her best to suppress them for the sake of her unborn child.

Quickly glancing over to the side she saw her other active child finally down for his nap, with a slight smile she went back to reading.

There was a knock at the door as the guards opened it and revealed Cagalli.

Lacus greeted her as she joined her at the table.

"Have you heard the news?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded, "It appears they waited to see what the outcome of this war would be first."

"Apparently it was good enough for them to finally dock." Cagalli said as she knew the final assault on the ZAFT capitol was set to start at any time.

"Will everything be okay?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli smiled, "That is what my brother sent me for. Though I don't care for their type that much, I will do it for us."

Lacus smiled looking back down.

"What are you reading?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "These are the official papers of my status…"

Now Cagalli understood, "Those are the real ones aren't they?"

Lacus nodded again, "It appears my family were just normal farmers from that small country…then ORB attacked and my great grandmother was taken as the first slave. She wasn't given status otherwise I would have been a forth generation citizen."

"Is that from your mother's side or fathers?" Cagalli asked.

"My fathers side…" Lacus replied a little sadly.

"She was sold to some knight that used her to…" Lacus couldn't finish.

Cagalli didn't press her.

"After that she gave birth to my grandmother…it was then that the Allster family bought her and well kept us until we were freed." Lacus explained.

"What about your mother's side?" Cagalli asked.

"She's Scandinavian…she was free until two generations ago." Lacus explained.

"ORB attacked Scandinavia a few times in history before the former King finally conquered it; her family was from a border village two generations ago that captured my mother's family." Lacus explained.

"My mother is only a first generation citizen…apparently she was bought by the Allsters when she was younger and that was how she knew my father." Lacus explained.

"Luckily status is determined by the longest parent, which is why I was granted third generation citizenship." Lacus told her.

"I am very sorry Lacus." Cagalli said as like with Kira she didn't like looking down on others.

Lacus smiled, "You did nothing wrong. I am just glad all of that is over."

Cagalli smiled as well, "With ZAFT conquered now, nothing will ever go back to those days."

**Hallway with Via**

Via and Murrue were making their way to see Lacus as well when Merna approached her. Merna told her that their guests have arrived.

Via froze for a second.

"Will everything be alright My Lady?" Murrue asked.

"It all comes down to this." Via said as they reached Lacus' room.

**With all of them**

Via entered the room as both Cagalli and Lacus stood up.

"He has arrived and is heading towards the castle as we speak." Via replied.

Lacus' hand shook for a second before she looked to Merna, "Miss Merna can you keep an eye on him while I am gone?"

Merna smiled, "I will be more then happy to…just do whatever it takes, this place wouldn't be the same without you."

Cagalli looked back, "The church emissary has finally arrived."

"Kira sent away for him months ago and it is a shame he had to be at war." Via replied.

"That is why he sent for me mother. I will be his ambassador for this matter." Cagalli quickly replied.

"Kira sent two proposals with him…I just hope they choose to accept one of them." Cagalli replied.

"I always knew this would come back on us one day." Cagalli replied angrily.

"Kira never cared for church influence and mostly ignored all their requests so I know they are not to happy with him." Via replied seriously.

"Has Reverend Malchio arrived?" Lacus asked.

Murrue looked at her, "He has, after all he is their ambassador here as well as our reverend."

That put Lacus' mind a little at ease.

"Lets get this over with; I will get them to accept no matter what." Cagalli said.

"Keep your patience dear daughter." Via quickly replied.

"I know that." Cagalli said as all four left the room.

Merna watched them go as she knew if it didn't work they would lose a Queen and gain another one.

**Atlantis Providence**

As to be expected the Duchess was well aware of what was happening.

"My Lady if the church is here for what I think it is then…" Her second replied.

The Duchess looked at him, "It doesn't really matter."

The second was surprised how calm she was.

The Duchess had no worries what so ever.

Diamantia was a different matter, she wondered if she pushed to hard. However hearing of the Queen's new pregnancy she was more then ever confident, as now he would need two children legitimized. Her mother was still calm anyway and that always meant she had things where she wanted them.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

The carriage arrived with the ORB escort in the front and back. Different flags and escorts were near the carriage as they were the holy guard.

The emissary looked around at the city; it was such a grand city as it had been years since anyone from the church had been here.

"Quite peaceful don't you agree your eminence?" a clerk asked.

"Yes…however I am disappointed at the sculpture." The emissary said.

"How so?" The clerk asked.

"Not one holy relic anywhere." The emissary said disappointed.

"Strange the King even requested our assistance." The clerk said.

"Most likely a last resort…but our great leader sent us anyway." The emissary replied.

"At least the citizens are showing us respect." The emissary said again.

**Castle**

The four arrived in the courtyard while Lacus found the reverend.

"Reverend Malchio." Lacus said.

The reverend turned around, "Welcome My Lady, I trust you are well?"

Lacus smiled, "I am glad you're here for this."

Lacus had been attending the reverends events recently and he was a good councilor to her. One she could easily trust.

"I was afraid after you found out the documents were forged that you wouldn't help me." Lacus replied.

"I do not harbor any ill will towards you are His Majesty, I am just glad we can make it right." The reverend said.

Lacus then looked to Cagalli as she turned around.

"This man is an emissary for the church leader; emissaries are second only to the leader so unfortunately we have to show respect." Cagalli said.

Lacus understood as even as Queen she was still under the church.

The gates opened as the escort arrived in.

"They bear armor?" Lacus asked looking at the escort.

Cagalli nodded, "They reside in a small island near Kaguya, the escort is known as the holy guard. They are for protection but no nation would dare attack it."

"How many nations are under it?" Lacus asked as she never left the Plant continent.

"There are many Kingdoms and Empires from different continents that support it. The outer continents and a few others however do not." Cagalli replied.

The carriage finally stopped as the doors opened revealing an elder gentleman dressed in robes.

All four slightly bowed as he stepped out on the ground and approached them.

"Please, no more of that raise your heads." The emissary said calmly.

All four did.

"Your eminence, I am Princess Cagalli, sister of the King and current Lady of Boaz." Cagalli introduced herself.

"Ah yes…I was under the impression that if the King was back from war I would be dealing with you." The emissary said.

"I present my mother and former Queen of ORB." Cagalli said.

"Lady Via…it's been years." The emissary said.

"Forgive me your eminence but I don't remember you." Via said.

The emissary smiled, "We never met personally but when your husband visited our island he mentioned you."

"I am honored eminence." Via said.

Cagalli went on, "Finally our current Queen Lacus."

The emissary finally saw the cause for this, "Your Majesty." The emissary said.

"Thank you for making the long journey here your eminence." Lacus replied respectfully.

The emissary eyed her up and down, so this was the reason.

"I look forward to speaking with you." The emissary said seriously.

Lacus understood what he meant.

The emissary finally noticed the reverend, "Reverend Malchio, you have done excellent work so far, the leader is pleased."

"Thank you." The reverend replied.

"You must be tired from your journey…would you like to rest?" Cagalli asked.

The emissary looked at her, "Actually I like to get down to business."

Lacus breathed a little heavy there.

Cagalli looked at him, "Very well then."

They started inside as they headed for the councils chambers, they would use this since there was no council anymore.

Once inside they sat straight down and wasted no time.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle-Councils Chambers**

As per tradition Lacus was the last one to sit down and the emissary had begun.

"I will get straight to the point of our meeting. We received the two proposals from your King and our leader has issued the following answers." The emissary said.

"The first proposal to completely nullify the agreement signed is denied." The emissary said clearly.

Lacus shut her eyes on the rejection, that would have been the easiest path.

"What about the second?" Cagalli asked.

"On that proposal the leader is ready to give his full support." The emissary said.

Lacus lifted up her head.

"Amending the proposal from fifth generation to the third generation is agreed upon by the leader." The emissary explained.

"So it's over?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus sighed in relief.

"Not quite." The emissary said.

All looked to him.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"The leader gave his support as long as I determine it is appropriate to do so." The emissary explained.

"What does that mean?" Cagalli asked again.

"He turned over authority for final acceptance to me. As long as what I determine it to be a just cause." The emissary said clearly.

"How do we do that?" Lacus finally asked.

The emissary looked to him, "First by answering my questions in complete truthfulness. Second I will determine but what I see in this nation as well as speaking to other individuals."

"We understand." Cagalli said as she knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"First I go to you Queen Lacus." The emissary said.

Lacus looked at him.

"From what I gather in this countries law all of this is unnecessary as long as the King takes a noble consort. Why go through all of this when the situation can be so easily rectified?" The emissary asked.

Cagalli eyed this guy up and down; he was granted to a lot of information for some reason.

Lacus looked at him, "You're correct…however marriage to me is sacred and should never involve a third party. I cannot do something like that on my conscious and to my soul."

"So you will abandon it if we don't grant your husbands request?" The emissary asked.

Lacus nodded, "I will give up my title to another as long as my children are taken care of."

Via lowered her head a little. For someone like Lacus who deserved the title she would give it up for her children.

"You truly are self-sacrificing; it is rare even for royal women to put their children first." The emissary said.

Lacus couldn't believe that some to take the title anyway and risk war, but noble women are like that from her experience.

"How often do you attend the reverends sermons?" The emissary asked.

Lacus thought for a second, "I admit I haven't much in the past but since I got married I try never to miss any. The reverend is like a mentor to me sometimes."

"So it's only been a few years?" The emissary asked. "Never at all when you were younger?"

"I…I was a slave back then and they never allowed it." Lacus answered.

Cagalli thought that was a little inappropriate, those were painful memories to Lacus after all and this guy knew that.

"I understand. Is it true to opened orphanages around the country?" The emissary asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I wanted to do something for the children that had no one."

"How involved is the church in these matters?" The emissary asked.

"There not really involved…" Lacus answered.

"That is something that should be rectified, children must be taught such things at a young age." The emissary said looking to his list.

Cagalli knew he meant indoctrinated, she was truly starting not to like this guy.

"I shall move to your private life and personal conduct." The emissary said looking at Lacus again.

"Did you participate in any inappropriate intimate conduct before your marriage?" The emissary asked.

Lacus quickly turned red.

Cagalli rose, "What does that have to do with anything? Asking a lady about her private life, this guy is a pervert…"

Via quickly stood up, "Cagalli!"

Cagalli sat back down.

Lacus couldn't believe she had to answer questions like this.

"Answer please." The emissary said.

Via knew what this guy was getting at no matter how terrible these questions were.

"I did…" Lacus finally answered.

"You and the King did not wait then?" The emissary asked.

"We didn't…but he was careful." Lacus answered.

"Explain?" The emissary asked.

"He knew what would happen if we had a child before our marriage, so we were careful as could be." Lacus answered completely embarrassed.

"You have only been with the King correct?" the emissary asked.

Cagalli grew angry again he was just trying to humiliate each other.

Lacus however didn't mind this part, "I have only ever been with one person."

"Strange even for a slave." The emissary said.

"I was lucky, the family I belonged to didn't believe in that." Lacus answered.

"So you swear on your soul that you did nothing?" The emissary asked.

Lacus looked at him seriously, "I do. My husband has been the first and only for me, and that will never change."

"I appreciate your honesty. I now have an understanding of your morals." The emissary said standing up.

"Were done?" Cagalli asked.

"I will know take a tour of this city…when I return I will wish to speak with all of you again but on a one on one basis." The emissary said leaving.

Lacus was completely embarrassed and couldn't look at the others at first.

"Don't worry about it Lacus…I don't care what he is that guy is a pervert." Cagalli said.

Lacus shook her head, "I believe he was testing me…he wants to see how much I want this."

"I agree." Via said as she looked at Lacus, "Everything will turn out okay, I know that."

Lacus smiled as she just decided to wait here with her thoughts.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**With the Emissary**

"What do you think eminence?" The clerk asked.

"She is an honest woman, some things I am not happy about but she attends services and even gives charity to others." The emissary said.

"She does lack a noble title though." The clerk said.

"Such things don't matter…all that matters now is that she is a key, and hopefully a key that will finally open a lock for us…maybe…" The emissary said as he toured the city.

**Malchio's Church**

The reverend returned as eventually the emissary entered.

Malchio greeted him.

"Such a grand establishment…" The emissary said.

"I am glad you like it." the reverend said.

"Tell me reverend…how often does the Queen visit?" The emissary asked.

"It was just as she said." The reverend replied.

"So she was telling the truth in there?" The emissary asked.

Reverend Malchio nodded, "She was, that is the kind of person she is."

"Did they have the Prince brought here when he was born?" The emissary asked looking seriously.

"They did," The reverend replied.

"Then he truly didn't turn his back on us completely." The emissary said referring to the King.

"How often does he come here?" The emissary asked.

"Not as much." The reverend replied.

"I see, then there is still much work to do then. What about the people?" The emissary kept asking questions.

"They attend often especially the nobility and much of the commoners." the reverend said.

The emissary smiled, "So that was why he sent for us. He could truly lose all support if we don't recognize his marriage."

"You have done good work reverend. I will personally tell this to our leader." The emissary said leaving.

The reverend watched him go. He loved what he did but he didn't want the royal family to be destroyed because of it to.

**Around the city**

When the emissary walked around people everywhere wanted to greet him. He took the time to of course and knew the ORB people were still very loyal to his establishment.

He was almost ready to make a decision but he had to speak to the main parties one last time.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Via**

The emissary returned and he summoned the former Queen first. Via walked in as she sat down.

"Thank you for coming Lady Via." The emissary said.

"Anything to help out." Via said.

The emissary smiled, "From what I gathered you were a strong supporter of the Queen."

"That is correct." Via replied.

"Why support a woman that was of the lowest class?" The emissary asked.

Via stared at him, "She made my son happy. Not only that but she loves him and not his crown. I knew that very early on."

"So your son's happiness meant more to you then what it could do to this Kingdom?" The emissary told her.

"Isn't that every mother's desire? That her children will find their happiness?" Via asked and went on. "Kira knew what he was doing and was able to prevent much disaster."

"Even the civil war that occurred?" The emissary asked.

"That was being planned long before he even met her." Via replied.

"I see…thank you Lady Via…please send in the Princess next." The emissary said as Via left the room.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli sat down next as though she didn't like this guy she would be patient.

"Tell me Princess like with your mother you fully supported the Queen right?" He asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Cagalli replied.

"Why her?" The emissary asked.

Cagalli glared at him before returning to normal, "She wasn't a stuck up noble leech that just wanted to prey on my brother's crown."

"You fully support your brother don't you?" The emissary asked.

"Again so what?" Cagalli asked.

"If the ruling is against him that puts you on the throne doesn't it?" The emissary asked.

Cagalli glared again, "What are you getting at?"

"Why support him if you get the throne if he goes down?" The emissary asked.

Cagalli quickly stood up, "I have and will never want that title you fool! I am happy being allowed to live as I choose. My brother is by far the best ruler in our history and I will always fully support him and his heirs."

"Like you did when he first succeeded the throne?" The emissary asked.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide, "You knew that?"

"What you two did correct…but such things usually happen." The emissary replied.

Cagalli sat back down.

"My final question is about what happens if we rule in your favor." The emissary said as Cagalli explained that.

"Thank you Princess…you may send in the Queen now." The emissary said with a smile.

**With Lacus**

Lacus finally entered as it begun.

"I apologize for early Your Highness…but it had to be done." The emissary said.

"It's okay." Lacus replied.

"I only have one more question for you…" The emissary said.

Lacus nodded, "Go ahead please."

The emissary looked straight into her eyes, "Will you change if I rule in your favor?"

Lacus heard and was taken back a little, he wanted her to change.

Thoughts kept rushing through her head until finally she answered.

"I will not." Lacus replied.

The emissary heard her response and then stood up.

"Please allow the rest in…I am ready for my ruling.

**Councils Chambers**

All four from earlier entered and sat down.

"I have come to a conclusion but first I wanted to thank you all for your honesty and your kindness towards all of my escorts." The emissary said.

Lacus and the rest were now very nervous. Lacus' hands shook a little.

"My decision is…" The emissary said delivering his decision.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. I will leave you hanging no longer as next chapter we learn the decision and I switch back to ZAFT. It shouldn't take to long to get up. See you later.**


	99. Over

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

**Over**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Councils Chambers**

"My decision is…" The emissary said delivering his decision.

All just waited in anticipation.

"The motion is approved." The emissary said clearly.

Lacus completely let out a sigh of relief as she felt her knees weaken. Cagalli and Via did as well, what this now meant was the law was amended from fifth generation to the third generation, making Lacus the true legal wife of Kira and the official Queen of ORB.

"From what I have gathered you have great values as well as a generous heart. You will be needed to help bring this nation back into the light." The emissary said clearly.

"Thank you." Was all Lacus could say.

"I believe my business here is done and I need to report back to the leader as well." The emissary said.

"I hope you and the King and visit our fine establishment when this war is over." The emissary told them.

"Thank you again…this takes a loud of my chest." Lacus replied grateful.

"My escort is waiting so I will be leaving." The emissary said with one last glance back and then he left.

Cagalli watched him go, she fulfilled her brother's wish and now she couldn't wait to inform him.

The emissary left as did his escort back to Logos to leave.

Merna was overjoyed by the news as now everything was perfect, all they needed was this war to end and all would be well.

Merna was straightening up the royal chambers when she came across something on the Kings desk. In the papers of state business there was something sealed, Merna investigated clearly as she nearly went into shock.

Later on that night Lacus was back in her room watching her son sleep. Placing a hand on her stomach she would soon have two to look after. Standing up and going to the balcony Lacus immediate froze up. All of a sudden she received a tremendous chill as her heart started hurting.

Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**Messiah Castle-Tournament Grounds**

**Arena**

Mu had rushed through as fast as he could and when he got through he saw the devastating scene.

"Like I said…I win…" Gil said clearly.

Kira looked down further as he saw a dagger impaled straight through his stomach.

"Game over!" Was all that Gil had said.

Kira's mind was completely frozen as he felt his body going numb. He had been impaled before but never like this and never straight through. His strength was leaving his body as he noticed Mu had finally arrived.

Gil had a wide smirk as he noticed who had arrived. He nodded to his knight who spun around again connecting the giant maul straight into Kira's right elbow sending him flying.

Kira felt the new strike as it sent him off his feet and straight into more of the display armors as he landed on his back the dagger still imbedded in him.

"Curse you!" Mu yelled and started charging.

The maul knight smirked and met his charge.

Mu however was in a complete frenzy as he quickly slid on his knees avoiding the maul. The knights expression changed as he was now completely wide open.

Mu let out a ferocious growl as he swung his blade connecting into the side of the man and the site was the worst he had ever done as it went completely through basically splitting the knight in two sections.

Mu was panting as he rose to his feet looking at the fallen King. Wanting to quickly go over there something stood in his path.

"Lord Mu La Flaga, captain of the royal guard and the Kings personal bodyguard. I have to say you have failed in your duty." Gil quickly said.

Mu's hand was shaking badly but not of fear of complete anger.

Kira could still hear what was going on as he was finally able to raise his arm to the wound and felt the dagger. All he could feel was liquid that was pouring down both of his sides which was clear it was his own blood. Letting out a groan he couldn't remove the dagger.

His hand feel back down as his thoughts moved to his family, most important to Lacus. It couldn't end like this for him, how he could have been fooled so easily.

Turning his head he noticed Mu approaching Gil. Gil was wounded and was in no shape for Mu, but now Kira finally knew what Gil was planning. He never intended to survive this night, but he didn't intend to go alone.

"I swear this Durandal! I will have your head on a post tonight!" Mu said angrily.

Gil smiled, "My task is complete. However I think taking you along as well will be worth it."

"Show me if your brother truly was right about you." Gil replied referring to Rau.

Mu now completely charged as Gil picked his sword back up.

Mu's speed was very high right now and he went straight for the wounded side of Gil.

The blades then connected harshly.

**With Athrun**

Athrun's troops took care of those guarding the arena before they moved inside and begun securing the inside. Athrun could swear he heard fighting on the inside as he moved in followed by his knights.

**Arena**

Justice knights flooded the stadium from top to bottom as they saw the duel going on.

Athrun finally made it to the arena floor and noticed Mu with the Emperor.

"Where is the King?" Athrun asked looking around.

"My Lord!" One knight quickly said.

Athrun turned his head as his body shook.

Athrun quickly rushed over to the King as the Justice knights moved to help Mu.

"Stay away!" Mu yelled.

Athrun turned his head.

"I will finish this!" Mu yelled again going back to fighting.

"My Lord?" A knight said.

"Surround the arena and let Mu do as he pleases…" Athrun said finally reaching the King.

Knights were in shock at what they saw.

"Get moving!" Athrun yelled as that woke them up.

Looking down Athrun pulled a knight to him, "Bring the doctor quickly!"

"Yes My Lord!" The knights said rushing off.

Athrun looked at the wound and noticed the stench.

Gil noticed what they were doing.

"It's useless you know." Gil said loudly.

Mu growled but Athrun listened.

"That cost me a lot of money and it was well worth it." Gil replied as Mu nearly knocked him off balance and into a Justice knight which used his shield and pushed him back in the center towards Mu.

* * *

**Near Morning**

**With Athrun and Kira**

Athrun looked down.

"Kira." Athrun kept saying.

Kira was finally able to lightly open his eyes, "My old…friend."

Athrun looked at him seriously, "You hang in there, stay awake."

"How bad is it?" Kira asked.

"Nothing you can't handle." Athrun said.

Kira slightly smiled, "You…liar…"

It was then that the doctor finally arrived escorted by the knights that now surrounded their King.

"Do something." Athrun quickly said.

The doctor shook his head at the stench, "…Poison."

Athrun looked at him.

"What?" Athrun quickly asked.

"Its…poison, I have to remove the dagger quickly get ready to assist me." The doctor said.

The doctor quickly but carefully removed the dagger as Kira growled loudly, "Put pressure on the wound."

Athrun did just that as he quickly applied the pressure, the dagger nearly went all the way through, this wasn't looking good.

"I can tell by the position it didn't hit any organs…but this poison." The doctor said.

**With Mu and Gil**

"That is correct fools. It didn't strike the organs because I want him to suffer." Gil replied.

Mu knocked him back again, "Just perish!"

"That poison was purchased by my allies from the outer continent…there is no cure, like I said…I win." Gil said almost in a frantic laugh.

"That's enough!" Mu quickly said as he smashed straight into Gil's stomach knocking him to the ground grabbing his sword and attempting to drive it down.

Gil caught his hands trying to hold him back. Mu quickly overpowered him placing his knee on the abdomen and with a furious scream he drove the sword straight into the ZAFT Emperors heart.

Gil looked up at the sky, "I…still win…" Gil finally said as his eyes didn't even shut and he perished with a smile on his face.

The knights quickly turned their attention elsewhere as did Mu. Standing up he went towards the fallen King and sunk to his knees.

**With Kira, Athrun, and Mu**

Athrun was applying pressure as best he could but the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"Doctor…" Athrun said.

The doctor was applying all he could to the King but even if he could save him from the wound it was something else he could do nothing for.

"I finally know what this is." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Athrun said.

"Like the Emperor said this poison is made from a very rare plant that was only found on the outer continent…and like he said there is no cure." The doctor replied.

"How do you even know this?" Mu quickly asked.

"We have heard vast rumors about this but now I can say for sure it is real…" The doctor replied.

"Do something!" Mu quickly yelled.

"If we lose him…everything is over." Mu said again loudly.

The doctor flinched, "My Lord…if my assumptions are correct then this is by far the deadliest poison ever known."

"If that is the case then he shouldn't be alive now." Mu replied angrily.

"You don't understand, this poison isn't meant to work fast." The doctor replied.

Athrun looked him over again, his shattered armor on the right shoulder was evident that he had even more wrong with him, but that wasn't the serious part yet.

The doctor continued to work on Kira's deadly wound, as if he wasn't able to close this off then none of the rest mattered.

Pain was really starting to overtake Kira now.

Kira however was able to focus his mind again.

"Is it…over?" Kira finally asked.

Athrun looked down as did Mu and a few others while the doctor continued to work on him.

"It is…the Emperor is gone." Athrun replied.

Kira tried moving his right arm but it wasn't budging and only caused him more pain.

"Stay still." Athrun replied.

"Finally a continent of peace…" Kira said weakly.

Athrun smiled, "Which is why you have a lot of work to do."

"Don't mention things that…will not happen…my friend." Kira replied.

"What are you?" Athrun asked as Kira cut him off.

"There isn't much time…so listen to me carefully…" Kira told him.

"I won't hear this kid…" Mu replied.

Athrun rose his hand up, quieting down Mu. As much as Athrun didn't want to do this it had to be done.

"My son…is to be crowned King immediately upon your return…I name you and my sister as Lord and Lady protector during his youth…I know you will run this country well until he is ready…Lacus is permitted to make all decisions towards him." Kira said weakly.

"You must not waste much time here…when the nobility find out I am gone they will waste no time…As for everything else I have it taken care of…" Kira replied growing even weaker.

Kira raised his left hand as Athrun grasped it.

"I swear upon my oath and life My King…" Athrun replied.

"Where is Mu?" Kira asked.

"Right here My King…" Mu said sadly.

"It has been a long ride…you were the closest thing to a true big brother I ever had…I hope you will continue to serve…and at last propose to her, she will accept." Kira told him with a slight smile.

"Yes…My Lord." Mu replied.

Kira slightly smiled, "How I wish…I could see her again."

"She will not take this well…but she will be strong for our children." Kira said.

Mu and Athrun listened.

"I wanted to be able to watch them grow up…I wanted to be able to teach them certain things…I just wanted to be the father I never truly had…" Kira said regretfully.

"Everything I have done those are my only regrets…" Kira said shutting his eyes.

"Remove my gauntlet…" Kira said.

Athrun did just that.

"Remove my ring…" Kira ordered.

Athrun knew which one he meant…the ORB seal, "Here." Athrun said.

Kira had it in his left hand as he clutched Athrun's hand around it, "That belongs to ORB's King and for a time…that is you."

Athrun clutched the ring.

Kira was out of strength as Lacus' face was in his mind.

"I do have…a last regret…" Kira said.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"I couldn't tell her how much I love her…my Lacus…" Kira finally said as his eyes shut.

Athrun and Mu both quickly looked at the doctor.

"Do something you fool!" Mu said again.

"Hurry up!" Athrun replied.

The doctor looked at them, "His Majesty is gone…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): The final chapter should be up soon. It has been a long road and we are finally down the final chapter. That chapter will be a little longer then the rest but it won't take to long to get up. Bye for now.**


	100. ORB's Future

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter One Hundred**

**ORB's Future**

**Onogoro Castle**

Merna rushed down the hallway when she discovered what she did. It was left in Kira's things and it was titled his will. Merna was stunned why something like this would be just laying around so being who she was she opened it, and read it.

_I knew you would be the one to find this Merna. This isn't my legal will but just a request I have for you. I knew by leaving this where I did you would find and open this letter and for this request I needed someone I could trust. By now my sister should be in the capitol for the meeting and you are to take this straight to her. In the event that I fall in battle I have ordered messengers to bring the news to you immediately. Listen well Cagalli, you are to use the royal guard and completely close off the noble section of the city. No messengers are to leave or arrive. Until the main army returns I want all of them placed under marshal law. You know well why I am doing this and to prevent a quick rebellion by the nobility to seize the throne from my sons hands. I am granting you full authority until Athrun or Mu arrive back. I know you never wanted power but I need you to do this for me. I know you have it in you; you are my twin after all. _

After Merna finished reading the letter she did as Kira requested and Cagalli read the letter nearly blowing a gasket. All she said was it wouldn't matter and he would be back. Little did she know.

* * *

**Messiah-Tournament Grounds**

"Do something you fool!" Mu said again.

"Hurry up!" Athrun replied.

The doctor looked at them, "His Majesty is gone under…"

"What are you saying?" Mu yelled.

The doctor shook his head, "Forgive me My Lord…I mean he has gone unconscious…"

Mu and Athrun looked down.

"What does this mean?" Athrun asked.

"I have done all I could for his wound and the pain made him lose conscious…" The doctor replied.

"So…he will live right?" Mu asked.

The doctor looked down, "Forgive me My Lord…the wound will require his own strength…but…"

"But what?" Mu asked quickly.

"I am sorry My Lord…the poison in his system…it is only a matter of time…" The doctor replied.

"You're saying that…" Athrun said.

"There is nothing I can do for the poison…it's already into his blood stream…" The doctor replied.

"You worthless…" Mu yelled again.

Athrun looked at him, "Can…can he make it back to Onogoro?"

"I don't advise moving him far…" The doctor replied.

"He…he had one last request, I want to fulfill it…" Athrun replied.

"Moving him will only cause the poison to spread even faster, but I cannot guarantee he will survive all the way back…and even if he does its just a matter of time." The doctor replied.

"How long?" Mu asked.

The doctor shook his head, "This poison works slowly once it's in the blood stream, but the pain will be extraordinary, the suffering he will endure might not even let him wake back up."

"If he were lucky I would say three days to a week at most." The doctor replied.

"The decision is yours General…" The doctor told him.

Athrun stood back up looking at the unconscious King, looking around were the concerned faces of all the knights that were present. Of all Kira was truly loved the most by the army.

"On my command we take him back to ORB." Athrun ordered.

"I will not allow him to pass on foreign ground." Athrun replied.

Athrun nodded to a few knights that brought a small cot which is used for sleeping.

"Careful." the Doctor said.

Athrun and Mu gently picked their fallen King up and placed him on the cot. Athrun took the flag of ORB and placed it over him.

"Rise!" Athrun said.

All knights quickly got into formation forming two lines. Four royal guard members picked their King up and began taking him out.

As they did all flags and weapons were raised. Knights watched their King being taken out. Anger and sadness were apparent in their faces, many wanted revenge but since Gil was dead they would have liked to take it out on the rest of ZAFT but that wasn't something their King would have approved of.

Getting out of the arena the line continued to form. Word had already spread as even wounded knights made their way to the line. Honoring the man that finally conquered their arch enemy and finally would bring them the peace they so longed for.

Kira's messengers however were frozen at first but after hearing some of the rumors they decided to take off for the city anyway. The Kings policies must be protected, and that was their duty.

Athrun was right behind all the way, many were confused on how to address him. They knew with the Prince still a baby the throne passes straight to Athrun and Cagalli. All wouldn't mind Athrun being their King but he still wasn't their King at the same time.

"Mu…" Athrun said.

Mu approached, "Should I take him back to Onogoro?"

"We need someone to remain here and keep order in ZAFT." Athrun replied.

"That is what you have me for…" a voice said approaching.

"Waltfeld…" Athrun and Mu said as he approached with only one arm and one eye.

"You think I could lie around after hearing what happened?" Andrew asked.

"I was supposed to be the governor once we took the city and I will take that now…besides the people here know me and will be less nervous." Andrew replied.

"My men and I will hold this city and preserve it until I hear new orders…leave everything here to me." Andrew replied.

"Very well then…I am making you interim governor here for now…we have to go." Athrun replied.

Andrew agreed as they wasted no time at all.

Leaving the soldiers that they needed Athrun left the organization and order in charge of the commanders in charge.

They loaded Kira into a large carriage.

"Do you know how slow this thing is?" Mu asked him.

"We have no choice My Lord." The doctor replied.

"This gives me enough room to be able to work on him if needed, and it will make for a smoother trip." The doctor replied seriously.

"Stop wasting time and go…I will catch up to you once I am for sure everything is in order." Athrun said knowing his horse could catch up to that thing in no time at all.

The royal guard soon left as they were hoping to make their journey back home. They were going a different route then what they came as well, since another snow storm would delay them and that would be it. They were going the western route as there were no mountains or hills so they hoped going non stop they could make it to Onogoro in three days.

Eventually Athrun finished his business and was able to join up with them on the second day, Kira's condition was unchanged and he still hadn't woken up yet.

Now all they could do was hope they made it back in time.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**Castle**

Finally on the morning of the third day the messengers had arrived, it took them longer as they went the long way. No news had reached back here yet and that meant they were the first.

They rode to the castle where they requested an immediate audience with the Princess.

**With Cagalli**

"Princess you have a messenger that had arrived." A servant told her.

Cagalli heard them but was more concerned for Lacus, for days she had been different. She wasn't talking much and seemed very concerned. Cagalli left here and went for the throne room where the messengers were waiting.

"What is it" Cagalli asked.

"We bring urgent news My Lady." The messenger said.

"Go on." Cagalli replied.

"His Majesty…has fallen in battle…" The messenger said slowly.

Cagalli quickly stood up, "What did you say?"

"He was struck down in the final battle with the Emperor…and is fatally wounded." The messenger said.

"Is he alive?" Cagalli quickly asked.

"For now…but the blow was poisoned and the doctors said there is nothing more they can do…His Majesty's wish was to return home so Lord Athrun is doing that as we speak…they should arrive tonight." The messenger quickly told her.

"Leave!" Cagalli said as she was left by herself and quickly sat back down.

Her hand started shaking a little. This couldn't have been happening, not now of all times. Realization hit her as the timing fit, Lacus couldn't have felt this…was their bond that strong.

Cagalli now knew it would only be a matter of time before this spread to the city. Cagalli quickly called the captain in charge of the royal guard.

"What is it Princess?" The captain asked kneeling.

"On my orders I need you to secure the noble district…no ones goes in and no one goes out until further notice." Cagalli ordered.

"Princess?" The captain asked.

"You will find out eventually but not now…just do as I ask." Cagalli said.

"Very well Princess." The captain said carrying out her orders.

Cagalli now had a more difficult task, explaining this to her mother and worst Lacus.

Cagalli headed for her mothers room first.

**With Via and Cagalli**

"Mother." Cagalli said.

Via looked at her, "What is it Cagalli?"

"I need to speak to you alone." Cagalli said looking at Murrue.

"You know you can speak in front of…" Via said as Cagalli cut her off.

"No! I need you alone and now!" Cagalli said mostly hurt. "Sorry."

Via nodded to Murrue as something wasn't right for Cagalli to be like this.

"A messenger arrived from ZAFT earlier…" Cagalli said.

Via's eyes widened as she shook her head. Cagalli approached her.

"He is still alive…but they don't expect it for to much longer." Cagalli said.

Via fell to her knees, she had heard of parents losing children but now she truly knows what if feels like.

"He wanted to come back and he should be here later…I am sorry mother…" Cagalli said looking away.

Via was finally able to look at her. Cagalli was doing her best to hide her pain but twins are different from normal siblings.

"What about Lacus?" Via asked.

"I haven't told her yet…but I think she has been feeling it for the past few days…" Cagalli replied.

"I…I should go with you…" Via said unable to rise.

Cagalli shook her head, "No…I will do it mother, please allow me this." Cagalli said as Via looked in no shape.

Cagalli turned around to leave as she sent Murrue in.

"My Lady…" Murrue said.

Via finally sobbed out as she couldn't hold it in anymore, Murrue did her best to console her but how could she. Murrue then thought to the nation, this wasn't going to go over well.

**Kira and Lacus' Chamber**

With Merna watching the Prince right now Lacus was left with her thoughts and that terrible feeling. Little did she know it was about to be known as Cagalli entered.

"How are you doing Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus saw her face, "What is it?"

Cagalli looked down, "Messengers have arrived."

Lacus backed away she already knew it.

Cagalli quickly approached, "He is still alive Lacus…though…"

"It's not true…" Lacus quickly said repeatedly doing her best to convince herself otherwise though she already knew it in her heart.

Cagalli quickly grasped her shoulders, "You have to calm down…what of the child you carry…calm down!" Cagalli strongly told her.

Cagalli always knew Lacus to be very strong but she completely collapsed those walls.

"I won't believe it!" Lacus said clearly.

Cagalli quickly sat her down, "It is true Lacus…your not the only one feeling this way. He is my twin and it's like losing part of myself…but you have to calm down."

Tears fell from her eyes as Lacus quickly hugged Cagalli.

"Athrun said his wish was to come back here…you have to pull yourself together and see him." Cagalli told her.

Lacus was finding it difficult to breath but Cagalli was right…she couldn't jeopardize this life she had inside of her. Though her heart felt like it was crushed, she had to pull forward.

That was what her mind was telling her anyway.

Lacus couldn't contain it as she fell apart and Cagalli comforted her the best she could.

For the rest of the day Lacus remained in near shock, but at least her body was calm. Toward evening however they received word of the Kings return.

* * *

**Onogoro Evening**

**Outside the city**

Outside the city Kira's escort could see the city gates in the distance. The journey was long and hard but their King was still pulling through. His condition was unchanging but the doctor knew the Kings strong desire to live would eventually succumb to the poison in his body.

As the doctor was looking out he noticed something on the inside.

The Kings eyes were starting to open.

"Your Majesty…" The doctor said calmly.

Kira felt his eyes open as it wasn't long before his entire body was wracked with pain. He didn't know where he was or anything else as all his mind was telling him was the pain he was under.

He was also shocked he was still here.

The doctor tried again as Kira finally recognized him.

"What…is going…on?" Kira was able to ask weakly.

"We are on our way back to Onogoro sire…in fact the gates are in site. Lord Athrun wished to fulfill your desire…" The doctor said.

The doctor looked him over as it was great he woke up but not so great at the same time. All he could do was try to learn how this poison worked.

"Explain…" Kira was able to get out.

"You were stabbed with a dagger cloaked in poison sire…the most deadly kind." The doctor told him.

Kira heard what he said and the pain he was feeling now was evident of the doctor's truth.

"How bad?" Kira asked clenching the blanket with his left hand.

"It's a miracle you survived the stab as well as the first phase of the poison…but…" The doctor said.

"How…l…long?" Kira asked.

"I cannot say sire…but I don't think for to much longer…Lord Athrun has done all you ordered so far so just concentrate on what you wanted to do." The doctor replied.

"My arm…" Kira said.

The doctor lowered his head, "Your right arm was damaged severely in the shoulder and elbow…I cannot do anything for that as now…" The doctor said and Kira took his meaning.

"The stab?" Kira asked.

"It was very deep but your organs were missed, on purpose…tell me sire, what are you feeling? I hate doing this now but I need to know how this poison works…for the future sake." The doctor said.

"I feel like I am being…torn apart." Kira replied.

The doctor knew what that meant. The poison started attacking his organs and when that happens it is over.

"I applied every poisonous remedy we have but…nothing." The doctor said as the carriage stopped and Athrun looked inside finally knowing what was going on.

Kira slightly noticed as Athrun looked him over. The weakness he saw almost made him want to leave. No one ever wants to see their ruler like this.

"Everything is fine before you ask…I left Andrew in charge of the ZAFT territory and we are nearly home." Athrun replied.

Kira heard that and thought of Lacus. "I take it the city knows by now?" Kira asked nearly passing out.

"That we don't know…but messengers took your message back and should have already arrived." Athrun replied.

"Then she knows…stop the carriage fully." Kira said.

Athrun nodded thinking something else.

The carriage and escort stopped with Mu coming to see what was going on.

All four were now inside as Kira lay there.

"Bring my horse…" Kira said.

"What are you…?" Mu said.

"Impossible!" The doctor quickly said.

"You cannot ride into the city and to the castle…it took nearly everything out of you to get here." Athrun quickly told him.

Kira looked at them, "I will not…have the people see this…" Kira replied.

"What if you collapse on the way? Then what?" Athrun asked him.

"I thought this was the whole idea was to see her again…it won't happen if you…" Athrun couldn't finish.

"It will be fine…" Kira said trying to sit up.

"This is insane." The doctor said.

Athrun quickly aided him in sitting up.

"Even without the poison the wound is something that shouldn't be moved like this." The doctor told them.

"It doesn't matter…I am going to do this…" Kira replied.

"Just help me." Athrun said looking at Mu.

Mu said nothing and ordered his horse brought to him, arguing with him is only wasting his strength. If this was what he wanted they would grant him this.

The curtains were opened as the royal guard was shocked at what they saw.

Athrun lowered the horse as much as he could.

Kira however refused assistance enduring the agonizing pain he was in. He wouldn't go out like an infidel.

Mu helped him get on the horse as the new cape stretched around him and hid his limp right arm.

Athrun and Mu quickly got on their horses and moved to each side of the King.

Kira was still leaning over as Athrun and Mu assisted.

"Assist me…until we get into the city…and do not stop until I reach the…castle." Kira said getting even weaker.

Kira knew this was insane what he was doing, but it didn't matter anymore. At least he could leave the people, one last message.

The escort started making their way towards the city as they entered the city gates. The royal guard left behind knew he was coming from the messengers as they were prepared for this. The gates were opened and he was let inside.

**City**

With Mu and Athrun holding him upright, his stomach throbbing his arm in pain and the rest of his body feeling like it was being melted, Kira pushed for one last rush of adrenaline.

Looking up he saw his home, his city and his country. With what he did, it was secured a peaceful future. ZAFT was destroyed and all land on the continent of Plant was now there's.

As they rode in Kira finally looked over and sat upright ignoring the pain from the sit.

Kira gave the signal as Mu and Athrun let him go, pain rushed his body again but he found that last adrenaline rush he was needed.

The roar from the crowd was heard as Kira looked around. Apparently they were ready for this as well. For the first time it looked like the entire city was out here.

Rumors were being spread but nothing was confirmed which is why the people were outside. People noticed the royal guard that surrounded the noble district earlier and felt something was wrong but rumors of the Kings death were now proven wrong, and they couldn't be happier.

You couldn't tell from the back rows but people towards the front noticed something was wrong with the King.

Kira normally would wave to the crowd but wasn't doing that now. His face was pale as well.

Kira knew this as well, as he couldn't use his right arm and needed the left to keep him stabilized.

The crowd continued to wave, cheer and even throw confetti from the roof tops. People seemed so happy while others were crying in joy and relief. All were grateful to their King.

Athrun and Mu did the waving trying to keep an eye on their King just in case.

Both thought the same thing, he was incredible for being able to do this, but his strength was quickly running out.

Eventually they would reach the castle.

Lacus' friend Miriallia was in the crowd and noticed something different about the King as well.

Lacus' family was there as well. They couldn't get in the castle right at the moment with all the security but they came out to show their support.

"He looks different." Bill replied.

Siegel noticed that as well, they heard the rumors but the King proved them wrong, or did he.

"This doesn't look good." Eileen replied.

"You noticed as well?" Siegel asked.

Eileen nodded, "Look how close the Lords ride to him…something is wrong."

Siegel lowered his head, "The rumors weren't entirely rumors."

Eileen was now saddened, especially for her daughter.

"She…will be devastated." Eileen said.

Siegel embraced her, "We will get through this."

Kira began to get very woozy as he saw the castle gates and they were opened.

Kira looked ahead as he saw what he wanted.

**Castle**

When the word was spread the King was in the city the castle gathered in the courtyard. Lacus in particular waited very patiently on the outside at least, but inside her nerves were in complete disarray. She heard the gates finally opened and was completely shocked at what she saw.

"What is he doing!" Cagalli nearly yelled.

Via at least saw him as well. She knew him well though and knew he wasn't in the shape he may have fooled the people that he was in.

Kira was at his limit as they rode into the courtyard, he saw the staff relieved and bowing at his return. Noticing his sister and mother both had look of concern and anger, he was glad Cagalli was herself. Lastly he locked on to what his willpower brought him to see.

Lacus found his eyes and kept her emotion in check as she smiled.

Kira did the same, "Still able to smile despite the turmoil you feel. That is my Lacus…" Kira finally said.

Athrun noticed his own wife but quickly turned to the side when the King collapsed again. Athrun was able to catch him as did Mu.

Lacus' smile faded as this was it.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Hallway**

The King collapsed again and the doctor examined him discovered that the time was nearer then he feared. After stabilizing him he headed to the books to find out just how much time the King had left.

Kira wasn't brought up to the chambers as a section of the castle was cordoned off and placed under heavy guard. This was right near the medical wing but it was a private room. Guards littered the hallways as the staff was saddened. Watching him collapse they knew it was over.

Athrun joined up with Cagalli as he embraced her after a long time, normally she would fight it in public but she returned it. Athrun could tell how saddened she was.

Cagalli noticed his finger, "The seal of ORB."

Athrun looked at her, "Kira gave it to me."

"He made you King…after…" Cagalli said.

"Go to him Cagalli; he doesn't have much time left." Athrun replied.

Athrun led her to the room as he wanted to go to, but didn't want to take anymore time away from him.

Inside the room only two people were inside now joined by a third.

**With Kira, Via, Lacus and Cagalli**

Cagalli walked noticing Lacus straight by his side with her mother on the other.

"How is he?" Cagalli asked.

"Exhausted…and growing weaker." Via replied.

"Huh…" Lacus said noticing Kira starting to open his eyes as she clutched his hand tighter.

Kira knew who it was immediately, "Lacus."

Lacus smiled, "I am here…I will always be here."

"Its over…ZAFT will trouble you no more." Kira replied.

"I know…and they have agreed to me…I am your legal wife." Lacus told him.

Kira let out a sigh of relief, "I knew they would…agree."

Kira looked over to his mother, "You have to forgive me mother…"

Via looked shocked, "Forgive you for what?"

"In the past…I should have done it sooner…" Kira told her.

Via knew what he was talking about, "You did all you could…and I am proud…very proud of you."

"This is why you have to get better…" Via said.

Kira slightly smiled, "I know the situation…to well mother."

Via lowered her head knowing what he meant.

"Just look after them for me…as you did for me." Kira finally said to her.

"I will." Via replied turning her head.

Cagalli approached, "You think I will be satisfied with that?"

Kira slightly smiled again, "Knowing you never…"

"However my sister, ORB will need you know." Kira told her.

Cagalli shook her head, "They don't need me, they need you."

"Don't sell yourself short, you assisted me when I took the throne…we were the best team then…" Kira replied thinking of the past.

"I know you never wanted this…but everything will need you to finish the work." Kira told her.

Cagalli clutched her fists, "You still are a moron."

Kira smiled again, "I leave my children under your watchful care…guide them well in matters of the state."

"And…" Kira said.

Cagalli looked at him.

"Have a few of your own…it's about time for it." Kira replied.

Cagalli lowered her head, "I will…my brother…" Cagalli said sadly.

Kira was about to look back to his wife when the door opened.

Merna appeared bringing the youngest member of the family.

Lacus gently let go of his hand and took her son in her arms returning to her seat.

The Prince giggled happily as he noticed his father.

"I thought he would…forget me…" Kira replied looking over his mirror image.

"He would never…" Lacus said sitting him on the bed while holding him carefully.

The Prince clutched Kira's hand slightly as he tried to chew on it.

"My pride and joy…the best thing in my life is you my son…" Kira replied.

All were shocked at what happened next. The Prince stopped playing and started what looked like listening.

"You resemble me so much on the outside…but I hope you have your mother in your heart…that is what it takes to rule a nation…heart." Kira told him.

The Prince just watched as this was truly a site to see.

"The only gift I can leave you…is that one piece of advice my son…you have a great task in ruling a nation, but I know you will make me proud…" Kira said weakly.

"Da…da…" Was all that was said.

Lacus went to near shock as did the rest of the room. The Prince had never spoken a clear word yet.

Lacus dropped her wall immediately, her eyes watered.

Via did as well, Cagalli was able to hide it but she felt it as well.

Kira heard the words he feared he wouldn't get to hear, his flesh and blood calling out to him.

Kira raised his hand and placed it on top of his son's head, "I know…you understand."

Kira nodded as Via understood and scooped up the Prince motioning to Cagalli. Cagalli took one last look as did Via before they left the room.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus returned to her seat but this time sat on the edge of the bed taking his hand again.

"You promised you would come back to me…" Lacus said to him.

"I always keep my promises…but I don't believe it will stay this time…" Kira replied.

Lacus quickly looked down to him, "It can't end like this Kira…after everything we have been through it's finally over…and now you leave me a…widow."

"Even while upset you're still beautiful." Kira told her.

Lacus looked down at him, "I cannot accept this…I love you to much to."

Kira gently reached the back of her neck slightly pulling her to him and kissed her. Lacus returned it as she now lay next to him.

"Tell me about our new child…" Kira said to her gently caressing the back of her hair as she gently lay on his chest being careful of his wound.

"I was shocked as well, but I am very happy…which is why I need you to pull through." Lacus replied.

Kira gently kissed her head, "Nothing would make me happier…nothing has made me happier then you have."

Lacus turned up and looked at him.

"I don't nearly tell you enough how much I truly love you Lacus…and I am sorry for that…but it's true, you are and have always been my only love." Kira told her seriously.

"I always have known that…you didn't need to tell me." Lacus said.

The pain was getting extremely worse for Kira.

"I think I have to go now…" Kira said to her.

Lacus quickly looked up, "I…"

Kira gently kissed her again as she returned it. Once their lips parted Kira said something else to her.

"You wanted a vacation badly…tell me about what we will do…"

Lacus laid her head back down and started talking to him.

"We spend every minute with each other…we walk on the beaches and maybe blend in like normal couples would do…don't you think?"

There was silence.

Lacus went on, "We will take our son and watch him play with other children to…"

Again silence.

"We will have a larger family and…" Lacus finally sobbed out as the tears leaked from her eyes.

She for once truly cried not wanting to move.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

For six long months ORB worked to stabilize everything in their new territory ZAFT. Andrew was given the full governorship and with the trust of the people it was working out well. ZAFT had a lot of minerals in mines that ORB didn't have in the past and though they had more people to feed. Income was pouring in from the mines. The ZAFT slaves were freed and worked just like normal citizens. ZAFT commoners were the same as now they were equal and didn't have to worry about the nobility taking charge of them anymore.

The remnants of the ZAFT army disbanded while some joined the ORB army and others just retired to peaceful life. The ZAFT nobility was very hostile and some tried raising mercenary forces but they were put down immediately and those that contributed were severely punished.

Talia was eventually freed and returned to her own home city where she would live a peaceful life.

The former leader of the Impulse squad was also released with all thoughts of revenge gone from his mind; he simply disappeared and hasn't been seen since.

**Onogoro Castle**

"That is the situation My Lord…" A messenger reported as he knelt.

Sitting on the throne Athrun overlooked him, "I understand, tell the governor we are pleased with his work."

"Yes my Lord." The messenger said leaving.

Mu soon walked in.

"Well?" Athrun asked.

Mu slightly smiled, "She finally said yes!" Mu exclaimed not as nearly happy as he should have been.

Athrun smiled, "She finally agreed to marry you."

"Things look up for us all I guess…I hear your wife is expecting your first." Mu said with a grin.

Athrun slightly blushed, "Cagalli confirmed it to me the other day."

"You have been doing well here." Mu also said.

Athrun nodded, "I cannot let what we did go to waste."

Finally the door opened and they received their final guest of the day.

**Outside Onogoro**

A small castle sat on the beach line and at the moment was completely surrounded by royal guard members.

Sitting in her chair and watching her now almost year and a half old son walk around. She smiled as he walked towards her.

Lacus placed a hand on her expanded stomach as she watched him walk to her.

He still had trouble speaking words but more and more were coming out as he called out to her.

He walked over to her as Lacus straightened his shirt. He reminded her more and more of Kira every day.

Lacus smiled at him as he looked at her, "Why don't you go show your father."

Heading to the next seat he sought the person he was after. Lacus looked to his finger where the ORB seal was back where it belonged.

**Onogoro Throne Room**

Athrun watched as the doctor entered and bowed slightly.

"What have you discovered after all these months of research?" Athrun asked.

"My Lord, after going through all my books I only had rumors to go on but they seem to be factual." The doctor replied.

"Go on." Athrun replied.

"Many victims die in a few hours, others last a week or so…and finally a select few survive it." The doctor replied.

"So His Majesty is one that survived it?" Mu asked.

"The poison moves through the blood system fast attacks what it can and then leaves the body almost as quickly…the remedies I used did help to weaken it but only slightly…and that is probably why His Majesty is still alive." The doctor replied.

"So he will be alright?" Mu asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No the poison did damage his heart, liver and lungs…he will have complications the rest of his life…and his life has been drastically shortened."

"By how much?" Athrun asked.

"I give him ten to twenty years at the most, but those years will be riddled with pain…" The doctor replied.

"What about his other condition?" Mu asked.

"The wound he suffered healed after all these months in bed as well as help clear the poison…that is why I granted him permission to take that trip." The doctor replied.

"His arm?" Athrun asked.

"The damage was too severe…he will likely never wield a sword again with his dominate hand…he regained some use of the arm but it will be limited from now on." The doctor replied.

"I still don't understand how the poison just cleared." Mu told him.

"It was a special poison and from my research isn't as bad as I first believed…it is very deadly but to those that survive it they can live longer…I believe however the ZAFT Emperor knew more about it then we did and wanted to make sure the King suffered the rest of his life…and that he will do." The doctor told them.

"That is to say I still don't know all about it I should so I will continued my research…what I reported was I am confident will happen." The doctor said.

"What we have to worry about now is when those affected with shut down internally…but I am confident for at least that amount of time he will live as long as he takes care of himself." The doctor replied bowing.

Athrun and Mu remembered when he first passed out, they entered the room and Lacus refused to move. The doctor entered and found he was in a deep unconsciousness. He was like that for three days before he woke back up. The doctor believed the poison did its job by then and just disappeared from his body…it was very strange indeed.

Even now they don't have all the answers, but with time and more research they hope to be able to prevent that fate.

"I believe he will at least make it that far." Mu replied.

"She wouldn't have it any other way." Athrun replied referring to Lacus.

**Atlantis**

Word reached the Duchess and with the newly trade contracts in her hands she was for a least a little while satisfied. With word of the church siding with Kira for now it was over.

**Island nation**

"With this agreement…we are ready." A voice said as the many followers agreed.

**ORB's Eastern lands**

Kira smiled down at his son while sending him back to what he was doing.

Lacus took his left hand again and clutched it.

"You truly did keep your promise to me." Lacus said lovingly.

Kira smiled at her kissing her hand, "You gave me the strength I needed to survive it…and for now we will enjoy every minute of it…all four of us eventually."

Lacus smiled as they quickly kissed watching the sun set in the distance.

**Elsewhere in ORB**

"These are your orders." A figure said.

Another figure took the order forms.

"The ORB King is to powerful, you must take care of it." The first figure said.

"I understand." The second figure said.

"You are the only one that can get close enough to the King…so get it done." the first figure said.

The blonde nodded, "I will handle it."

**The end…for now.**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter and story. Part of me was going to end it when Kira passed out but I couldn't do that to you. If Kira died then I couldn't make the final story in the Great King saga. This story took longer then what I thought it would but I believe I got it where I needed it to be for the third part. I do believe however that you will see the Prequel before the third installment, because events have to be told before I can do that. I will give you previews of both however.**

**The third story will take place five years after the ending of this story and will be different from the first two stories…that is all I can give for now.**

**The Prequel however will start a year before Kira is crowned King and will lead all the way up to the first chapter of The Great King. You will see Kira's rise to power as well as what happened to his father as well as some of his past relationships. Its unfortunate but it won't be a Kira Lacus story since they didn't meet until The Great King, but Lacus will still be in there and you will see her struggles as well…and much to my conscious despises, Flay will be back as well and you will probably hate her more if you already do now.**

**As to what I do next I am not sure myself. My other stories I am quite ready to continue those as I don't really remember what is going on in them so I will have to reread them to get things back. That will take time and since I have a lot of momentum right now that I don't want to lose I might just continue with the Prequel next.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you return for both the prequel and final installment. Bye for now.**


End file.
